A Perfect Match
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Une coupe du monde sous haute tension. Des relations sous hautes tensions. Le monde sorcier sous la menace d'une explosion. Lorsque le renouveau et le changement peut aboutir au meilleur comme au pire, il faut garder la tête froide pour prendre les bonnes décisions...
1. Prologue

Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Quel **plaisir** de reprendre mes **rendez-vous du vendredi**. Quel plaisir de commencer la publication d'une **nouvelle longue fic** ! Quel plaisir de vous déranger pendant Koh Lanta ahah. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver, que ce soit les lectrices et lecteurs que je connais déjà, où les nouveaux.

Que dire. Plusieurs choses. Je ne vais pas commencer à raconter ma vie sur le Prologue, sinon on ne va pas être sortis de l'auberge.

 **Plusieurs infos à propos de cette fic donc** :

\- Je retourne sur un terrain connu et favori : le **post Poudlard**. Deux fics époque Poudlard à la suite, c'est trop me demander.

\- Cette fic est bien entendu une dramione, mais à l'image de Protection, l'histoire ne sera pas uniquement centrée sur eux, les persos et pairings secondaires auront beaucoup de place.

\- Je déroge à ma sacro sainte règle de ne pas faire de fic avec un titre en anglais. Même si j'aime l'anglais, même si je vis dans un pays anglophone, même si je le parle couramment, j'ai toujours trouvé ça pas top les fics françaises avec un titre en anglais mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mon opinion n'a pas vraiment changé, mais le titre est vraiment cool et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le traduire.

\- **Le rythme de publication** : tous les vendredis, à horaire plus ou moins aléatoires (le soir surtout).

\- **Le nombre de chapitres** : je vous vois déjà en train de me demander. La réponse ne changera jamais : JE NE SAIS PAS.

.

Je retourne donc dans ma **zone de confort** pour cette fic, concernant le fait que ce soit un post poudlard. C'est donc moins un défi que ma fic précédente. Cela dit, il y a **un élément de la fic qui sera particulier, et qui me fait déjà un peu peur**. J'ai peur des réactions diverses que vous pourrez avoir, mais rien ne sert que je panique maintenant, on en est pas encore là.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir le Prologue de cette fic, qui est assez particulier, mais je n'en pas plus, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie, et encore plus pour m'avoir donné l'illumination du titre. Tu es la meilleure.**

* * *

 **A Perfect Match**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Offre de Stage** : Assistant(e) au sein du cabinet du Ministre de la Magie.

Localisation : Communauté Magique de Londres, Ministère de la Magie

Durée : 9 mois

Indemnisation : 52 Gallions par semaine, repas offerts.

Le Ministère de la Magie lance un appel d'offre, visant à recruter un ou une stagiaire, qui effectuera son stage au sein même du cabinet du Ministre de la Magie. Le ou la stagiaire sera amené(e) à travailler en étroite collaboration avec le Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que les différents directeurs de départements.

Cette offre exceptionnelle permettra au stagiaire de s'insérer dans une future carrière ministérielle, et de saisir les enjeux de l'organisation magique actuelle.

Une sélection rigoureuse sera mise en place afin de trouver le candidat ou la candidate adéquat(e).

 **Missions :**

Gestion de l'agenda du Ministre de la Magie et de son entourage.

Maintien de la bonne collaboration entre les différents services du Ministère, et entre le Ministère anglais et les Ministères internationaux.

Participation active à la vie du cabinet (réunions, prise d'initiatives et de positions...)

 **Profil :**

Nous recherchons un candidat présentant un excellent profil, qui saura s'intégrer au Ministère. Rigueur, connaissances du droit magique, des lois, patience, éloquence, soif de savoir et d'apprendre, capacité d'organisation, de rédaction, de réflexion et d'adaptation sont indispensables.

La maîtrise de langues magiques ou de runes est un plus.

Pour postuler : par parchemin, au service de recrutement du Ministère de la Magie en mentionnant le numéro de l'annonce #58964.

Clôture des candidatures : le 14 mai 2001

.

OoO

.

 _ **Une coupe du monde de**_ _ **Quidditch**_ _ **sous haute tension ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _La coupe du monde de_ _Quidditch_ _édition 2004 se rapproche lentement mais sûrement. Dans un peu moins d'un an et demi, les grandes nations du_ _Quidditch_ _se retrouveront aux Etats-Unis pour une coupe du monde qui promet de très_ _beaux matchs_ _._

 _Mais le sport ne risque-t-il pas d'être terni par la politique ?_

 _Des tensions latentes semblent émerger entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada d'un côté, et de l'autre, les pays européens, avec en chef de file, le Royaume-Uni._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier a d'ores et déjà écrit plusieurs articles sur le sujet, mais ce dernier semble bien parti pour faire la une des journaux pendant plusieurs semaines._

 _Pour les éventuels lecteurs ayant été coupés du monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous vous_ _rappelons_ _, que les Etats-Unis, soutenus par le Canada, ont envoyé une onde de choc totale dans le monde magique, en déclarant vouloir renoncer au code du Secret Magique._

 _Les_ _Américains_ _du Nord_ _semblent_ _penser que se dévoiler de nouveau aux_ _Moldus_ _serait bénéfique aux deux communautés, et qu'elles pourraient ainsi aller de l'avant, et s'aider mutuellement à devenir plus fortes._

 _Les réactions de_ _l'Europe_ _ont été vives et violentes, notamment au Royaume-Uni, qui panse encore aujourd'hui_ _les_ _blessures de la deuxième grande guerre. Depuis des semaines, les partisans du pour et du contre la levée du secret s'affrontent, et la coupe du monde de Quidditch en terre américaine – pour laquelle l'équipe d'Angleterre est déjà_ _annoncée_ _grande favorite – semble être l'évènement parfait pour une prise d'otage politique._

 _Un an et demi pour apaiser les tensions, et pour ramener les américains à la_ _raison_ _, cela sera-t-il suffisant ?_

 _Un numéro spécial de la Gazette sera consacré à la controverse de la levée du secret, dès jeudi dans vos kiosques..._

* * *

Hum... Je sens la frustration. Oui, le prologue est court, oui il est particulier. Pas de personnages, pas de dialogues. Seulement une annonce et un article de journal mouhahahahah. Cela ne va pas vous avancer à grand chose.

Notez bien les dates. Plusieurs années séparents l'offre de stage, de l'article de journal.

Malgré la petitesse de ce prologue, **je vous invite à me donner vos impressions**. Je vous rappelle que c'est très important pour moi, et que j'aimerais beaucoup que sur l'ensemble de la fic, tous les lecteurs se manifestent à un moment ou à un autre. Pour ce faire vous avez plusieurs moyens : reviews ; MP ; ma page facebook. Et pour vous aider à trouver l'inspi si elle manque, je poserais des questions à chaque fin de chapitre. Les réponses à ces questions sont **facultatives** bien sûr, c'est juste pour donner une impulsion à ceux qui ne seraient pas très inspirés.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ? Etes vous déçus ? Intrigués ? Frustrés ? Pourquoi cet écart d'années entre l'offre de stage et l'article de la Gazette ? Que pensez-vous des infos livrées dans l'article ? De quoi parlera le premier chapitre ?**

Bonne nouvelle. Ces persos que vous aimez tant seront là la semaine prochaine.

A vendredi donc.

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


	2. Chapitre I

Bonsoir ! Et mes excuses ! Ca commence bien :/ 2ème publication et je suis déjà en retard. Pardon, pardon.

Je ne vous rend pas bien la pareille parce que WOW WOW WOW, vous êtes des malades ! Dans le bon sens du terme. Autant de reviews pour un si petit prologue... MERCI ! Bon, vous me foutez une **pression** incroyable par contre ahah, j'espère être à la hauteur.

Je suis assez crevée donc je vais essayer d'être concise. Plusieurs choses :

 *** Un rappel par rapport aux dates** : La Coupe du Monde sera en 2004, l'article est écrit, "un peu moins d'un an et demi" soit en 2003

* **Pour ceux qui review avec l'application** : je ne reçois pas ces reviews dans ma voite mail, même si elles s'affichent sur le site, donc pardon si je ne vous ai pas répondu, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu. Si vous me suivez sur ma page FB dites moi si vous reviewez via l'appli :)

* On m'a demandé si je prendrais en compte les infos données dans **The Cursed Child :** La réponse est non, parce que même si j'ai adoré la pièce, et malgré ce que dis JK, ce n'est pas canon (il y a des trucs écrits noirs sur blanc dans l'épilogue qui sont différents donc non canon CQFD)

.

Sinon, J'ADORE lire vos suggestions, vos interrogations et prédictions par rapport aux éléments du prologue. Même si je ne vous répondrais probablement pas entièrement j'adore voir comment vous cogitez, que vous soyez proche ou non de la vérité, alors continueezzzzz hihi

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Hello, ahah ne t'en fait pas, une fois de temps en temps est suffisant ! Les chapitres seront plus longs en effet.

Et nope, Hermione ne sera pas Ministre, elle est bien trop jeune. Voici la suite :)

 **MarinexDrake** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

 **Cam** : ahah, je ne sais pas si le premier chapitre t'aidera a être plus prêt de la vérité xD

 **Vera bennett** : Hello, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Effectivement, la description de l'offre correspond a Hermione, mais ça ne veut rien dire !

 **ClaraM** : Merciiiiii ! Et voici la suite !

 **MargotT** : J'spère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite ! D &H arrivent :)

 **Ccile** : Ahah, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre pour comprendre l'écart de dates :p. Non, ils ne sont pas en guerre de sport, mais en guerre politique ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **annaneverland** : Merchiiiiiii ! Je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Lisa** : Je suis contente de te retrouver moi aussi ! Alors cet été je suis rentrée en France, je suis allée un peu en Italie aussi, j'ai profité de mes amis, de la nourriture, de ma famille ahah. Ah et il avait les JO aussi hihi

Je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, mais j'ai vu la pièce le 3 juillet dernier. J'ai tout simplement ADORE ! Je vais la revoir en juin 2017 d'ailleurs.

Arf, je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu as toujours des soucis de santé, mais contente que tu ai pu voyager tout de même et surtout à Londes :D

Gros bisous

 **Justyneuh** : Mouhahahahahah, un quoi ? je ne connais pas le sens du mot lemon tralalalala Bisous Bisous

 **MissFanta** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien assez tôt ce que chacun fait ! Et oui, tu verras pour le stage xD

 **Nanaki** : Ohhhh merci beaucoup ! Et tu dois être la seule personne qui avait compris la référence au code sur FB.

Ahah, faire découvrir le foot aux sorciers c'est trop ambitieux je crois.

 **Virginie** : Merchiiiii, ahaha, deux Poudlard de suite, je n'aurais pas pu ! Ahah, il y a de l'idée dans tes suggestions :D

 **Laura** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 **Guest (1)** : Merhiiiii ! Ca me fait super plaisir, et j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Lara** : Ahah, et moi je préfère largement les post poudlard xD Je trouve que c'est plus facile d'écrire des adultes que des ados ^^ J'espère que ça va te plaire malgrè ça. Voici la suite :)

 **b** : Je reprends en 2003 (l'article de journal dit qu'on est "un peu moins d'un an et demi avant la coupe du monde" qui elle est en 2004). Réponse pour Drago dans le chapitre :)

 **Lola** : Ohhhh, merchi merchi ! J'espère que cette fic sera originale ! Une de tes propositions est pas mal, ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a un élément qui se rapproche un peu hihi

 **Michèle-Valérie** : Héhéhé, réponse ci dessous pour Hermione :D j'espère que ça te plaira

 **Lucieetvlli** : Hello, mouhahahahah, et siiii je peux faire ça tralalala. Bisous Bisouuuuus

 **Ninon** : Ahah, réponse bientot pour savoir si ta proposition est bonne :D

 **Betameche** : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 **Dramione always** : Merci beaucoup ! Elle est tardive, mais voici la suite

 **alex** : Merchiiiii, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !

 **Haunting-HTD** : Eh bien non je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que je bosse et que je termine à 19h donc 20h en France, et qu'en plus tu as toute la semaine pour lire hein...

 **inesss** : Merchiiiiii, ravie de voir que les méninges fonctionnent xDD

 **Trinita Dark** : Ahah oui je sais, je ne devrais pas poster pendant Koh lanta, la preuve je ne l'ai pas fait ce soir xDD

Et non, la personne qui a écrit l'article n'est pas le ou la stagiaire. , et non ce ne sera pas en deux temps :p

 **Lunarde** : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette idée ! J'ai essayé de faire un truc original !

Ahah et non, ta proposition n'est pas bonne.

 **Rine** : Merchiiiii, réponse tout de suite pour tes questions (ou pas)

 **Piloute87** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

 **Marion** : Ahah non, le stagiaire n'est pas l'auteur de l'article ^^ réponse ci dessous pour le contenu du premier chapitre

 **nanette45** : Voici la suite ! merchi !

 **Pamela ccl** : Les chapitres seront plus long ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

 **zou** : J'espère que le chapitre te plaira plus !

l **ectrice fantome** : un seul lauréat pour le stage mais que tu ne connaitras pas tout de suite hihi

 **Milie** : Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu ! ahah, tu sauras bien plus tard pourquoi cet écart :p

 **Manon Barr** : Mais les questions ne me saoulent pas, je ne vais pas forcément, y répondre mais tu peux les poser !

 **Zabeth** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)

 **Sarcady** : La review est bien arrivée :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Voici la suite

 **Megan** : J'espère que le premier chapitre te donnera plus envie et te laissera moins perplexe alors !

 **Oiyaya** : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas deçue.

 **laplusbelle** : Merci pour le troll, une fois ça passe, la prochaine je supprime.

 **Oceane** : Voici la suite !

 **Wangounette** : Helloooo, Merci à toi pour cette superbe review, ahah etjustement là, la ponctualité à un peu de retard, désoléeeee !

C'est un plaisir d'écrire, alors est-ce que le courage a à voir là dedans je ne sais pas.

Ahah, tu chauffes pour un de tes élèments de suggestion :) Oui, 2001-2003 c'est bien ça !

Bisous Bisous

 **Uma** : ooooooh MERCHI

 **leaulau** : A deux vitesses ? ne parle pas trop vite xDD J'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira !

 **Renata** : Ca ne se passera pas dans des années différentes. Tu vas savoir dans le chapitre si Drago est joueur de quidditch

 **Enamort** : Courage pour ta rentrée ! La mienne s'est bien passée ! Voici la suite. Bisous Bisous

.

 **Un énorme merci à ma Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Turbulences**

 **.**

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment, et Pansy Parkinson leva la tête et observa Ron débarquer dans le salon, la démarche lourde, et le visage bougon.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement : elle qui avait des plans pour la soirée, incluant du sexe – beaucoup de sexe – elle pouvait visiblement mettre cela de côté et écouter ce que son petit ami avait à lui dire.

Ron finit tout de même par la rejoindre, après avoir posé ses clés, enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures, et marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy, et prit un instant pour respirer son doux parfum.

Cela le faisait toujours rire intérieurement, car avant – longtemps auparavant – il avait toujours associé Pansy à un parfum piquant, passionné, absolument pas doux.

Cette dernière passa une main sur sa joue, et décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet directement.

.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On va devoir annuler la prochaine soirée tous ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Pansy, d'un ton qui indiquait que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout « Et pourquoi cela ? »

« J'ai mangé avec Ginny ce midi. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Harry et elle se sont encore disputés. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté pendant plus de quarante minutes, c'était assez violent. Plus que d'habitude. Elle était sur le point de pleurer... Attends, attends... » Fit-il en voyant que Pansy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose « Ce n'est pas tout. Ca lui a donc pris tout le repas, à me raconter leur dispute, et encore, elle a fait vite. Ensuite, je suis rentré au Ministère. Là, je suis monté dans l'ascenseur et qui était dans l'ascenseur ? Hermione. Hermione et sa tête de furie. Elle ne m'a même pas dit bonjour, elle a tout de suite commencé sans préambule : « Malefoy est un connard de la pire espèce, je le déteste, c'est un con. » Elle était littéralement hors d'elle.

Je sors de l'ascenseur, je fais dix mètres dans le couloir... »

« Et tu croises Drago... » Compléta Pansy.

Ron marqua une pause, légèrement agacé qu'elle devine de quoi il retournait. Pansy pinça les lèvres, avant d'esquisser un sourire d'excuse.

« Et je croises Drago, effectivement. Absolument furieux. Je te laisse deviner l'objet de sa fureur... Si ce n'était qu'Harry et Ginny ça passerait encore. Mais Drago et Hermione... ils vont pourrir l'ambiance... »

Pansy songea que son Ron était bien naïf. Harry et Ginny ne passeraient pas plus que les deux autres.

Mais elle comprenait qu'il se voile la face. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, et de sa sœur après tout...

Elle essaya de se mettre à sa place sans pouvoir y parvenir. Elle n'avait ni sœur, ni frère après tout, mais elle voulait tout de même que Ron puisse réaliser que la situation entre Ginny et Harry était plus grave que ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire.

.

« La soirée leur ferait peut-être du bien, justement. Drago et Hermione passent déjà leur journées à se hurler dessus au travail, je ne pense pas qu'ils auront envie de parler boulot. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'en parler, et quand ils n'en parlent pas directement, tu sais très bien sur quel sujet ils finissent par inévitable arriver... »

« Quand on les occupe chacun dans un coin... » Commença Pansy.

« Mais il y a Harry et Ginny aussi. »

« Je vois que ton avis est déjà bien tranché... »

« Non, mais... »

Ron soupira. Il était dépassé par tout ça. Lui qui était si heureux avec Pansy, sans aucun nuage au-dessus de son couple, il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami se déchirer. Il avait envie qu'ils soient tous ensemble, à rire et discuter gaiement...

Pansy lut tout cela sur son visage, et elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et laissa glisser ses mains un peu partout...

« Laisse passer quelque jours, d'accord ?! Avec un peu de chance, les choses se tasseront... »

« ... »

« En attendant, je t'ai donc laissé vingt minutes pour penser aux autres. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ne penses qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Leur lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement, et Pansy reprit espoir : sa soirée sexe, elle allait très probablement l'avoir finalement...

.

OoO

.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Harry Potter, après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau.

Un grognement lui répondit, mais Harry connaissait assez sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'il pouvait rentrer sans risque de perdre un membre.

Cela dit, il put constater, après être finalement entré qu'Hermione était toujours en colère. Il suffisait de voir ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues encore rouge, et la virulence qu'elle mettait dans son geste pour tourner la page du dossier qu'elle lisait.

Le brun s'installa sur une chaise et chercha un sujet de conversation qui ferait baisser la pression artérielle d'Hermione.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne trouvait rien. A part parler de la pluie et du beau temps, sa vie en ce moment était tellement désastreuse qu'il n'avait rien de drôle ou de divertissant à raconter.

« Le Ministre de la Magie Canadien est en visite en Allemagne. Tu as entendu son discours ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas écouté en tant que tel, mais j'en ai eu des échos. »

« Il est en croisade pour que l'Europe décide de lever le secret magique. Personne n'était d'accord avec lui dans la salle, mais il continuait cet imbécile. Je n'en peux plus de cette histoire ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin réaliser leur bêtise ?! »

« Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un faux regard interrogateur. Harry la connaissait tellement bien. Evidemment qu'il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui la mettait en colère.

« A ton avis. L'abruti en chef a encore frappé. »

L'abruti en chef, ou autrement dit, Drago Malefoy.

.

Sa colère devait être légèrement retombée, autrement, elle aurait utilisé un langage beaucoup plus fleuri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou dit ? »

« Oh rien… rien du tout, il a simplement suggéré l'idée que le Royaume-Uni boycotte la Coupe du Monde. »

Harry en aurait presque ri. Parce que c'était le monde à l'envers : Hermione se fichait du Quidditch en tant que tel, et la voir aussi véhémente était assez étrange. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle savait que Drago n'avait probablement pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'une telle suggestion était de toute façon impossible.

« Et tu es rentrée dans son jeu et vous vous êtes encore disputés ?! »

« N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi Harry Potter. Tu devrais me soutenir. Travailler avec cette plaie... »

« Je ne sais pas comment les collègues font pour vous supporter… L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes ridicules. »

« C'est ça, prends son parti. »

« Je ne prends ni son parti, ni le tien. »

Hermione avait envie de répliquer. Le sujet était fort sensible, mais elle se fit violence. Harry avait son lot de disputes quotidien, il n'avait forcément pas envie de se disputer avec elle également.

.

OoO

.

Daphné Greengrass ferma les yeux, et se blottit encore un peu plus contre Théodore Nott, qui caressait distraitement son épaule nue.

Le jeune homme soupira, et Daphné sentit dans ce soupir, toute l'émotion, et la nostalgie qu'il ressentait, et qu'elle partageait.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler. Pas encore. Il le faudrait, mais ils repoussaient encore un peu l'échéance, profitant de leurs derniers instants...

C'était l'une des dernières fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, Daphné le savait aussi bien que Théodore. Ce n'était pas encore dit, mais ils le savaient. La fin de couple était imminente.

.

OoO

.

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec une boule au ventre. Il se détestait d'en être arrivé là : à craindre de devoir rentrer chez lui et de se retrouver face à face avec Ginny.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, mais le fait était que si la soirée se passait sans disputes, cela relèverait probablement du miracle.

Il trouva sa petite amie dans la cuisine, en train de préparer à manger.

Harry savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, et continua de s'affairer, alors que le Survivant s'installait sur une chaise.

Il l'observa, sans rien dire, et se rendit compte que sa gestuelle l'énervait, sans savoir pourquoi.

Le silence, régna, pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry éprouve le besoin de le briser.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« ... »

« Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? »

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » Cingla Ginny en se retournant brusquement « Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? C'est une question très intéressante. » Ricana Ginny « Ai-je passé une bonne journée ? Ai-je passé un bon entraînement ? C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais de mes journées. Tu as trouvé ces questions tout seul ou on te les a soufflées ? »

« Ginny... Je m'intéresse à tes journées. »

« Ahhhh booooon. Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne me poses jamais ces questions ? Pourquoi la première chose que tu fais quand tu rentres à la maison, c'est de ne parler que de toi, et de ton putain de travail, parce qu'être Auror c'est tellement, tellement, TELLEMENT plus gratifiant que de jouer au Quidditch. Sauver le monde du crime, j'ai envie d'en entendre parler en long en large et en travers, parce que tu es le meilleur Auror du monde, que tu fais le meilleur métier du monde, et que moi, je ne suis qu'une merde qui passe son temps à voler sur un balai. »

Harry reçut la diatribe comme une gifle. Ginny avait l'air d'avoir gardé tout ça pour elle depuis un certain temps...

.

« Ginny, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas, absolument pas que tu es « une merde qui passe son temps à voler sur un balai. »

« Alors pourquoi tu parles toujours de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais interrogé sur mes journées. »

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je... je suppose que j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce que je vis au travail, et... je ne me suis pas rendu compte... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais je pensais que tu appréciais qu'on se raconte... » balbutia Harry

« Mais il est bien là le problème, ON ne se raconte pas. Tu racontes, Harry. Nos conversations sont à sens unique. »

« Je suis désolé. Je... je vais faire plus attention, d'accord. Faire des efforts. »

Ginny eut un petit rire désabusé, signe qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et cela énerva le brun. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de chance.

Ou peut-être qu'elle lui en avait trop donné, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien sur ce qu'il leur arrivait pour être honnête. Leur couple s'était insidieusement dégradé. Il y avait des jours où ils ne se supportaient plus, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ils se faisaient des reproches justes et injustes, et le pire de tout ça, était qu'ils n'essayaient pas vraiment d'arranger les choses.

La rousse n'avait plus rien dit, après la proposition de son petit ami d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Une fois qu'elle lui avait balancé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos, pour s'affairer à préparer le repas. Repas qu'ils prendraient assurément dans le silence, avant de peut-être se décider à faire une brève trêve. Mais rien n'était moins sur...

.

OoO

.

Au bout de quatre kilomètres et demi, Drago sentit ses jambes et ses poumons commencer à le brûler, chose qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait débuté sa course. Il allait enfin cesser de penser. Ruminer, plutôt. Penser au travail, à ces stupides américains et leur stupide volonté de briser le Code du Secret Magique, et surtout, penser à Hermione.

Travailler au même endroit qu'elle était déjà très désagréable, mais en plus, que leurs services respectifs soient régulièrement amenés à travailler ensemble était la pire chose qui soit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle envahisse autant sa vie.

Oh, elle pensait assurément la même chose, mais entre eux deux, il était celui qui était le plus à plaindre.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait particulièrement énervé. Avec ses petites réflexions désagréables, son air supérieur et le poison qu'elle avait dans la bouche, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Elle lui était tombée dessus, comme s'il était le pire des criminels, juste parce qu'il avait lancé _pour détendre l'atmosphère_ , que le Royaume-Uni devrait boycotter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Tout le monde avait compris qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Sauf elle. Ou plus probablement qu'elle l'avait compris également, mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire du mal, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Ses poings se crispèrent malgré lui et il se concentra de nouveau sur ses pieds qui martelaient le sol. Une deux, une deux, ses muscles qui travaillaient, l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons et qui en ressortait. Tout sauf Hermione.

Il termina finalement son parcours après avoir fait plus de dix kilomètres et rentra chez lui se glisser sous une douche bien chaude. Blaise avait dit qu'il passerait... Et effectivement, alors qu'il était à peine sorti de la douche, il entendit frapper à porte.

Une serviette enroulée autour de la table, il alla ouvrir, et laissa son meilleur ami entrer.

Blaise lâcha son petit commentaire sur le torse nu de Drago, et alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, laissant le blond se vêtir d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging.

.

« Tous les journaux parlaient de la visite du Ministre Canadien en Allemagne. »

« Sans blague... »

« Tu penses que Shacklebolt va faire une déclaration ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Drago « Cette histoire me fatigue. »

« Il n'y a que ça qui te fatigues ? » Questionna le noir. »

« Tu connais parfaitement la réponse à cette question. »

« Hermione ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Tout cela désespérait Blaise. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait que les choses s'arrangent entre Hermione et Drago mais avec la personnalité qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre, ces espoirs se faisaient vains. Surtout Hermione. Cela l'avait surpris au début, mais elle pouvait se montrer tellement hargneuse...

« Je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les prochains mois, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Blaise

« Parce que je sais qu'on va être amené à bosser ensemble encore plus qu'avant. Avec la Coupe du Monde et tout ce qu'il se passe, le Ministre va devoir constituer une équipe spéciale, et je te parie mon coffre à Gringotts qu'on y figurera tous les deux. Enfin... parlons d'autre chose. »

Blaise avait envie de continuer sur le sujet d'Hermione, mais il comprenait que son meilleur ami n'ait pas envie d'en parler. Il était habitué à présent. Et même s'il trouvait que tout cela n'était rien d'autre que du gâchis, il n'avait qu'à garder son avis pour lui.

La conversation dévia donc sur le prochain match amical de l'équipe du Royaume-Uni, en préparation pour la Coupe du Monde. Tous les amis s'y retrouveraient afin d'encourager Ginny, qui jouerait comme poursuiveuse.

« J'espère que ça va aller. » Déclara Drago.

« A cause de... »

« De sa relation chaotique avec Harry. Si elle ne va pas bien à cause de ça, et que ses performances en pâtissent, le sélectionneur ne la prendra assurément pas. Il y a tellement de concurrence aux postes de poursuiveurs… »

« Oui... »

« ... »

« Quelle drôle d'ambiance tout de même. »

Drago ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Leur bande d'amis avait connu des jours meilleurs, cela était certain.

.

OoO

.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Ginny s'autorisa à laisser ses larmes couler. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle _voulait_ faire.

Cette situation la rendait malade. Une partie d'elle avait envie de trouver des solutions pour sauver son couple, et une autre partie d'elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir questionner son amour envers Harry, mais force était de constater qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle l'aimait, ou si elle ne l'aimait pas.

Parfois, elle avait envie de le quitter, et elle était certaine que cette idée lui avait également traversé l'esprit, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était reprise, parce qu'ils allaient forcément trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

En plus de cela, tous deux étaient préoccupés par leurs jobs respectifs. Ginny n'en parlait peut-être pas, mais le fait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch qui était favorite pour la Coupe du Monde, lui mettait une pression immense.

En ce moment, des journalistes assistaient à chacun de leurs entraînements, et elle avait le sentiment qu'à la moindre erreur, elle se ferait descendre en flèche dans les journaux. Elle ne voulait pas que ses problèmes personnels influent sur ses performances. La Coupe du Monde était tellement importante pour elle. Elle avait vraiment envie que son équipe fasse un beau parcours...

Ginny grimpa dans la douche, et tenta de se convaincre de repousser l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour Harry, depuis qu'il était rentré chez eux, après le travail.

Quand elle sortirait de cette salle de bain, et qu'elle irait le rejoindre, elle essayerait de se réconcilier avec lui.

Mais bien évidemment, quand elle regagna leur chambre, Harry n'était pas là. Il avait quitté l'appartement.

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui ouvre la porte ? »

« Parce que chez Drago, c'est comme si c'était chez moi. » Répondit Blaise.

« C'EST QUI ? » Hurla justement le blond

« C'est le loup. »

« Quoi ? Quel loup ? »

« Le loup de « quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue », même si là, sa queue, je ne la vois pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez de moi ? » S'enquit Harry, sans relever l'allusion légèrement sexuelle de Blaise.

« Parce qu'on adore parler de toi, tu es notre petit pêché mignon. »

« Très drôle. »

« Sinon, c'était Hermione, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie que mon meilleur ami saute par la fenêtre. »

Harry finit par forcer le passage – sans répondre – et alla immédiatement se chercher une bière dans la cuisine, s'attirant au passage des marmonnements réprobateurs de la part de Drago, qui n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on se serve dans son appart, comme dans un libre-service.

D'un accord tacite, ni Drago, ni Blaise ne demanda à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi il en était résolu à venir chez le blond. Ils ne parlèrent pas du Quidditch, ni du Ministère, ni de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait dévier sur un sujet sensible.

Au lieu de ça, ils jouèrent aux cartes, pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, et leurs conversations tournèrent inévitablement autour du sens du jeu de Drago. Il n'y avait pas plus mauvais joueur et plus tricheur que lui. Mais les deux autres étaient habitués et avaient cessé depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de lui apprendre à jouer correctement.

Finalement, alors que l'horloge approchait des deux heures du matin, Harry et Blaise finirent par rentrer chez eux.

Le survivant savait qu'il allait être mort de fatigue le lendemain, et que Ginny allait lui en vouloir encore plus. Elle l'accuserait d'avoir fui, ce qu'il avait fait, sans aucun doute. Car parfois, fuir était beaucoup plus simple que d'affronter les reproches, surtout ceux qui étaient vrais.

Ginny dormait quand il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, et il lui tourna le dos, gardant une distance entre leur deux corps.

Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit-là qu'ils dormiraient, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

.

OoO

.

Drago retint un bâillement, alors qu'il venait simplement d'arriver au bureau. Il s'était couché beaucoup trop tard, et la journée qui l'attendait le fatiguait encore plus.

Il n'était que huit heures et demie, mais déjà, il avait une réunion dans trente minutes à peine.

Il eut le temps de se faire un petit café, de parcourir quelques notes de services qu'on lui avait envoyées, ainsi que de jeter un œil sur la presse du jour, avant de se mettre en route pour la salle de conférence.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel des ascenseurs, et un « ding » retentit dix secondes plus tard.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'ascenseur, qu'il accrocha un regard noisette qu'il aurait voulu éviter, au moins pour les cinq minutes qu'il restait, avant le début de la réunion.

Hermione soupira lourdement, ce qui ne contribua qu'à l'agacer.

« Si tu n'es pas contente. » Lui lança-t-il « Tu n'as qu'à sortir, et prendre un autre ascenseur. »

« J'étais là avant toi. » Cracha-t-elle en retour.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui soupire. Si ma présence t'indispose tant que cela, tu peux sortir. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ta présence dans cet ascenseur qui m'indispose. C'est ton _existence_ toute entière. »

Eh bien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était en forme. Tant de virulence dès le matin, la journée commençait bien.

Elle continuait de le fixer d'un air mauvais, et il pouvait sentir sa haine transpirer par chacune de ses cellules.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait qu'il réponde, mais il allait être plus fort, et plus intelligent qu'elle.

Il lui tourna donc le dos, et essaya de respirer profondément, pour se calmer, mais bien évidemment, la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« C'est ça, fait comme si tu n'étais pas en train de me pourrir ma journée. »

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux. Merlin, il avait envie de l'étrangler.

.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'ai rien dit ! »

« Non, bien sûr, tu n'as rien fait... tu me pourris la vie, mais tu n'as rien fait. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, d'être énervée comme ça de bon matin. » Répondit laconiquement le blond.

« Ne parle pas de ce qui es bon pour moi, tu n'es qu'une sale petite ordure. »

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une folledingue hystérique. »

Elle détestait qu'on la traite d'hystérique. Il le savait pertinemment, et si l'ascenseur n'était pas arrivé à destination à ce même instant, elle aurait probablement explosé, et lui aurait vomi des injures à la figure.

Furibonde, elle le dépassa en le bousculant, mais la distance à parcourir était si courte, qu'ils arrivèrent en même temps, et que toutes les personnes déjà présentes comprirent immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés.

Hermione posa violemment sa chemise sur la table, et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Je vous préviens. » Fit alors le Ministre de la Magie « Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous, et je ne tolérerais aucun débordement. »

« N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, Monsieur le Ministre, Miss Granger et moi-même savons être professionnels... »

C'était un demi-mensonge, et le Minsitre le savait bien, puisque ce n'étaient pas une, mais plusieurs fois où ils n'avaient pas su se contrôler.

Cependant, Drago lança un regard narquois à la brunette, qui bouillait littéralement de rage. Il voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas lui balancer un sortilège impardonnable à la figure, mais elle était tellement lèche-botte et fidèle à sa réputation de petite fille modèle, qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas être celle qui ne se montrerait pas professionnelle.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Drago et Hermione prenant bien soin de s'asseoir aux deux extrémités.

« Bien. L'ordre du jour : nous allons préparer le communiqué de réponse aux déclarations du Président Canadien, faire un point sur la Coupe du Monde, et puis nous parlerons des nouveaux accords entre les êtres de l'eau et les sorciers. »

.

Chacun des membres de l'assemblée notèrent quelque chose sur les parchemins qu'ils avaient devant eux, puis Kingsley lança le premier sujet, et Hermione prit la parole.

« Est-on vraiment obligé de faire un communiqué ? Je veux dire, un communiqué qui soit unique à notre pays ? Le Ministre Canadien ne s'est pas adressé directement à nous, mais à l'Europe entière. »

Sa réflexion entraina immédiatement un débat animé entre ceux qui étaient d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, et ceux qui étaient plus réservés...

Hermione – tout comme Drago – était jeune, mais elle avait rapidement gravit les échelons, au sein du Ministère de la Magie, et elle occupait un poste important, au sein du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Elle avait tellement fait ses preuves que le Directeur du Département lui déléguait beaucoup de tâches, raison pour laquelle elle était en mesure de lancer ce genre de discussions lors des réunions.

« Nous pourrions faire un communiqué commun avec les autres Ministères, mais je pense qu'il est judicieux de continuer à exprimer notre voix en tant que pays. Les américains continuent d'étaler leur stupidité, en pensant que nous allons subitement changer d'avis, il faut leur montrer que notre pays ne va pas céder. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, et pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre au blond.

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses entre politique, et patriotisme. »

« Es-tu en train de m'accuser de manquer de discernement ? C'est à moi que tu demandes de faire la part des choses, alors que tout ce qui t'importe c'est de me critiquer, et de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, quand bien même je pourrais dire exactement la même chose que toi. »

« Tu... »

« Drago ! Hermione ! Ca suffit ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous contrôler, vous ne participerez plus aux réunions. Nous pouvons très bien faire le communiqué en tant que Royaume-Uni, membre de l'Europe Magique. »

« A-t-on informé le Ministre de la Magie Moldu de tout cela ? » Questionna alors Hermione.

La jeune femme eut le plaisir de voir toute l'assistance, y compris Kingsley lui-même, prise au dépourvu par sa petite déclaration.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Demanda la directrice du Département de la justice magique.

« J'en déduis que la réponse est négative. Mon raisonnement est très simple : je suis persuadée que les autorités moldues ayant connaissance de l'existence des Sorciers, n'ont pas plus envie que nous, de voir le Secret Magique levé. Si nous informions le Premier Ministre de tout ce qu'il se passe avec les américains, et que nous l'invitions à donner son avis, cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique. »

Des hochements de tête approbateurs lui répondirent et la conversation s'orienta immédiatement là-dessus, entre deux compliments adressés à Hermione. Cette dernière remercia ses interlocuteurs d'un sourire, avant de jeter un regard triomphal au blond qui lui faisait face. Elle était meilleure que lui. Elle l'avait toujours été.

.

OoO

.

 _La visite du Ministre Canadien se poursuit, toujours sur fond de polémique sur le Secret Magique. Le Canadien et son entourage campant sur leurs positions, et affirmant que réunir les deux mondes – magique et moldu – ne pourrait être que bénéfique._

 _Dans un communiqué, le Ministre de la Magie britannique, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a réaffirmé la propre position du pays, mettant une nouvelle fois en lumière les failles de ce qu'il appelle « un rêve purement utopique », qui semble beaucoup plus dangereux que bénéfique._

 _Nous_ _rappelons_ _à nos lecteurs que ce code du Secret Magique_ _a été créé_ _il y a cela des siècles, afin de protéger les sorciers des persécutions moldues, et de maintenir la paix dans le monde._

 _Ce que les moldus ne savent pas, ne peut pas leur faire de mal, et révéler l'existence des sorciers mènerait sans aucun doute_ _à_ _un chaos sans précédent, dont nous n'avons certainement pas besoin…_

« Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette. » déclara Hermione, après avoir posé le journal, « Ce n'est pas la première fois que leurs articles sont dans ce ton. Ils ne sont pas neutres. Ils prennent trop partis. » »

« Et qui es-tu, pour leur dicter leur travail ? Une dictatrice. C'est un journal ! Depuis quand est-ce que les journalistes sont objectifs. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Pourquoi tu es là »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans une salle commune. Je suis venu prendre un café, et je t'entends débiter ce genre d'idioties. »

« Des idioties ? Monsieur je sais tout et mieux que tout le monde. Je te signale que je travaille à la coopération magique, et que ce genre de choses fait partie de mon travail ! Je ne vais pas leur _dicter_ leur travail, comme tu sembles le penser, mais simplement leur expliquer les possibles conséquences de leurs articles. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te répondre de toute façon... »

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer, mais le fait était que ce genre de remarques gratuites et méchantes la blessait malgré elle. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû comprendre que Drago n'avait aucune pitié avec elle, qu'il pouvait lui faire les pires coups de la terre entière, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait rabaissée, inférieure, nulle…

Quand il la vit se lever, et quitter la pièce en laissant toutes ses affaires dernière elle, Drago comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

Il soupira lourdement. Il ne savait jamais comment faire avec elle. Parfois, elle l'attaquait férocement, lui balançait les pires insultes ou répliquait quand il lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle semblait incapable de la moindre répartie et affichait cet air qui énervait Drago, tout en le faisant se sentir immensément coupable.

Il se leva, et la trouva rapidement dans un petit bureau inoccupé. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se réfugier dans les toilettes.

« Hermione... »

« Ne n'appelle pas, Hermione ! Je te défends de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Tu préfères du Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, peut-être. » Cingla-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas venu pour empirer les choses. « Ecoute, je voulais juste t'embêter, d'accord, je sais très bien que ça fait partie de ton travail. »

« Arrête de mentir, _Malefoy_ ! Tu ne voulais pas m'embêter ! Tu voulais me pourrir la vie, une fois encore, montrer que tu es plus fort et meilleur que moi, que tu connais mon travail mieux que moi. Mais c'est faux ! »

« Ta déclaration est fausse. »

« Mais bien sûr, essaye encore de me prendre pour la reine des idiotes, après tout, c'est bien ta spécialité ! »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait entendu ce genre de phrase, déclinée sous toutes les formes, de trop nombreuses fois. Il n'était pas prêt de cesser de les entendre. Et il ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de discuter avec elle... à quoi bon...

* * *

Et voilàààààà. On fait connaissance avec une partie des persos. Il en manque quelques uns.

On ne parle pas du stage, c'est normal. Il est déjà terminé et reviendra bien plus tard sur le tapis.

Vous aviez raison pour certain, il y a bien un joueur de quidditch parmi les persos et c'est Ginny.

Que pensez-vous du chapitre ? Des couples ? Des couples qui ne vont pas bien ? De Drago et Hermione qui as usual ne s'entendent pas ? Je reprends le Pansy/Ron un de mes couples adorés, votre avis la dessus ?

Quel sera l'avenir de Théo et Daphné ? Harry et Ginny ? Votre avis sur les métiers de chacun ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête, je vous lis avec plaisir !

A vendredi ! ( sans faute)


	3. Chapitre II

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, mais je dois dire que je ne commence pas la publication de la meilleure manière. La semaine dernière j'ai posté ultra tard, et cette semaine, **je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews.** J'ai une bonne excuse pas drôle cependant : ma grand mère est décédée en fin de semaine dernière ( elle avait 100ans, donc on s'y attendait, et je vais bien hein), du coup j'ai du rentrer en France une journée. Alors entre la soirée et la matinée entière que j'ai consacrée à comparer tous les moyens de rentrer pour que ce soit à la fois pas cher/pratique au niveau du travail etc (soirée que je devait passer à écrire), et le voyage en lui même. J'ai pris l'avion mercredi matin à 8h, j'ai roulé de Roissy jusque chez ma grand-mère sur la côte normande... j'ai re roulé le soir jusqu'en région parisienne pour dormir chez mon oncle afin de reprendre l'avion jeudi matin à 7h... je suis allée ensuite directement au travail. Breffons, je n'ai pas besoin de plus vous expliquer que je suis plus que fatiguée et que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux. Désolée encore ! Mais je les ai toutes lues et vous remercie ENORMEMENT !

Breffons, concernant la fic. **Une petite précision par rapport au stage :** Le stage était au cabinet du Ministre, mais ca ne veut pas dire que le ou la stagiaire a ensuite décroché un emploi au même endroit, ce serait trop facile. Le stage permettait de mettre un pied dans le Ministère et la personne a bien été embauchée par la suite, mais dans un autre département !

Vous continuez à me donner vos théories et intuitions concernant ce qui a bien pu se passer, et **j'adore** ! Personne n'a trouvé pour le moment, même s'il y a certain d'entre vous qui se rapprochent héhé.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas répondre à tout le monde (voir ma note juste au dessus), désolée encore !**

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ahah non, ce serait vraiment trop dramatique ! Ravie que tu ai aimé en toutcas !

 **Wamiko** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien pour Harry et Ginny ahah. J'espère te surprendre alors :)

 **Vera Bennett** : Tu devines bien héhéhé. Ah mais pour The Cursed Child rien qu'au début il y a des phrases qui sont les mêmes que dans l'épilogue mais pas prononcée par les bons persos, rien qu'avec ça on sort du canon tsss Voici la suite

 **Milie** : C'est normal de ne pas comprendre la raison, je ne vais pas la donner tout de suite xDD

 **Michèle-Valérie** : Hermione a une bonne raison d'agir comme ça, mais tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite :)

 **Cam** : Ouuuh, tu as la de bonnes propositions ! harry et Luna n'est pas un pairing, ce sont juste des persos secondaires ! voici la suite.

 **Lara** : Ahah, réponse dans le chapitre pour la sexualité de Blaisou :) Tes déductions ne sont pas mauvaises... hihi (et ta première review s'était bien postée )

 **Louise Malefoy** ; héhé, pas mal l'hypothèse :)

 **Tek'Hil** : Ah non mais le Ron/Pansy c'est quasi obligatoire avec moi. Tu dis que Ron ne pense qu'à manger, mais Pansy ne pense qu'à boire hein, ou à faire l'amour xD

Je publie tous les vendredi oui :)

 **Marion** : J'ai tendance à être d'accord avec toi pour Harry Ginny. Raaaah mais le Ron/Pansy c'est la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. Ron travaille au Ministère également, mais il n'est pas auror ^^

 **Avada** : Je te conseille de regarder dans mes auteurs favoris/Fic favorites ^^

 **missgryffi** : xDDDDDDDDDDDD Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais j'adore le canard et je suis frustrée ici parce qu'il n'y en a pas ( du coup j'en mange à chaque fois que je rentre en France), cette frustration doit probablement ressortir quand j'écris du coup j'en mange par procuration via mes persos ahah

 **Trinita Dark** : Merci pour Stéphanie ! On parlera du métier de Pansy dans quelques chapitres :)

 **Chouquette** : Si Hermione agi comme ça, c'est qu'elle a une raison, et ce n'est pas le manque de confiance en elle ^^ Merci beaucoup !

 **Merci encore a vous tous, désolée pour les réponses succintes, et pour celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, si le karma redevient bon tout va rentrer dans l'ordre la semaine prochaine !**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : La délégation Coupe du Monde**

 **.**

« Un Martini s'il vous plaît. »

Théo, Blaise, et Drago la regardèrent d'un air évocateur, mais elle les défia de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, elle avait parfaitement le droit de boire, de plus...

« J'ai réalisé que de nous tous, j'étais la seule à avoir un couple stable et posé. J'ai réalisé que j'avais avancé plus que vous, alors que jamais personne n'aurait parié là-dessus... ça m'a tellement choquée, que j'ai bien besoin d'un Martini. »

« Moi, ce qui me choque toujours, malgré les années, c'est que tu sois en couple avec Weasley. » Déclara Blaise, déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

Personne n'avait cru à leur couple, au départ, et pour cause, même les principaux concernés ne pensaient pas que cela durerait plus que quelques mois. Et pourtant, cela faisait plus de quatre ans, et Pansy se voyait vieillir avec lui, avoir des enfants, une maison et tout le tralala.

Le Martini arriva, ainsi que les bières des trois autres, et les quatre amis trinquèrent.

Bien qu'ils se soient liés d'amitié avec les ex-Gryffondor, et qu'ils fassent régulièrement des soirées tous ensemble, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Drago aimaient également se retrouver tous les quatre, sans personne d'autre. La Reine et ses princes, comme le disait souvent Daphné.

.

« Bon. » Fit Drago après avoir bu une gorgée de bière « De quoi on parle ? »

Il y avait des sujets à éviter, bien entendu. La rupture imminente de Théo et Daphné, par exemple, ou tout ce qui tournait autour d'Hermione. Il savait que ses amis étaient au courant des derniers évènements. Mais il n'en parlerait pas.

« On parle de moi ! » Déclara Blaise « Qui veut venir avec moi à l'entraînement de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, dimanche, Ginny nous fera entrer. »

« Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? Quelque chose me dit que dit que ce n'est pas pour le Quidditch. »

« Nope. » Répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire « Ginny m'a montré des photos de Williams Varsity dans les vestiaires, nu. Je le trouve à mon goût. »

« Williams Varisty ? » Fit Pansy « Mais... je croyais que Chloey... je pensais que tu étais redevenu hétéro. »

« Pansy ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ?! » Répondit Blaise « Tu me dis la même chose, à chaque fois que je sors avec une fille, ou que je suis intéressé par une fille. Je n'ai jamais été hétéro, et je ne le serais jamais. Pourquoi se contenter d'un seul sexe, quand on peut avoir les deux. Les hétéros, et les homos d'ailleurs, sont stupides. L'intelligence, c'est de s'offrir l'embarras du choix, comme moi. La bisexualité, c'est l'avenir... Je suis un visionnaire, moi, ce que je vois, c'est la personne telle qu'elle est à l'intérieur. »

« N'empêche. » Grommela Pansy « Quand tu trouveras la bonne personne, ce serait mieux que ce soit une fille. Je veux être tata moi. »

« Si mon âme sœur s'avère être un homme, on adoptera. Ou tu nous serviras de mère porteuse. »

« Attends un peu que je répète ça à Ron... il va t'arracher la tête. »

« Mais est-ce qu'il est gay, ou bi, au moins, Varsity ? » Questionna Théo.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais comment résister à mon charme. Et à mes atouts. »

« Eviter de lui servir Le Discours, parce que ça, ce n'est pas un de tes atouts. »

.

Le Discours, était le monologue dont Blaise assommait quiconque le lançait sur le sujet de la sexualité. Blaise pouvait démontrer par A+B pourquoi la terre entière devrait être bisexuelle, et si ses arguments étaient censés et cohérents, sa diatribe était tellement longue qu'au bout d'un moment on avait juste envie de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise.

De l'avis de Drago, c'était une très mauvaise technique de drague, même si Blaise arguait qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour draguer.

« Je viens. » Dit Pansy « Pour toi, mais aussi pour Ginny, je pense qu'elle a bien besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. »

« Oui, surtout qu'on veut qu'elle aille à la Coupe du Monde. » Renchérit Drago « Parce que si elle est sélectionnée pour jouer la Coupe du Monde, elle aura des tickets gratuits pour nous, à tous les matchs. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur, Drago Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi payer un ticket quand on peut l'avoir gratuitement. Je ne suis pas profiteur, je suis intelligent. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione inspira longuement, avant d'expirer doucement, et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Elle était stressée, et elle savait bien que cet état était parti pour durer. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments facteurs de stress en ce moment dans sa vie. Elle était submergée de travail : entre les tâches du quotidien, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et les problèmes liés aux américains, elle était débordée.

Se rajoutait à ça les problèmes d'Harry et Ginny, qui ne la concernaient pas directement, mais qui la concernaient quand même, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses amis, et qu'elle se devait de les écouter quand ils lui confiaient leurs problèmes de couple.

Si seulement ils pouvaient être aussi paisibles que Ron et Pansy. La brunette était tellement heureuse pour eux. Elle n'y avait pas cru pourtant au début, mais force était de constater que tout marchait parfaitement pour eux.

Ron et Pansy ne la faisaient donc pas angoisser, contrairement à Drago.

Drago. Le simple fait de penser à lui, lui donnait des bouffées d'angoisse. Il suscitait tant d'émotions négatives chez elle, et le fait de ne pas passer presque une seule journée sans le voir n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

Parce que non seulement, elle le voyait au travail, mais en plus, elle devait également le supporter le week-end, puisqu'ils se réunissaient souvent avec toute la bande. Et cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il était toujours là, à se pavaner, à montrer qu'il était soit disant le meilleur, alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un menteur, un voleur, et un opportuniste.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, alors que des frissons de colère lui traversaient le corps, et elle se jura d'apprendre la méditation dans les semaines à venir. Elle avait bien besoin d'apprendre à se calmer

Elle finit par se faire couler un bain, et s'y glissa avec un gros livre, en espérant oublier tous ses ennuis…

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago arriva dans son bureau, au Ministère de la Magie, il avisa immédiatement la note de service, lui indiquant qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du Ministre, à onze heures précises.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le Ministre voulait s'entretenir avec lui, et puis il se mit au travail.

La ville de Manchester construisait un nouveau stade de Quidditch, pour remplacer l'actuel, qui ne répondait plus aux normes de sécurité, et Drago devait étudier soigneusement les plans afin de vérifier que ces fameuses normes étaient bien respectées pour le nouveau stade.

Il travailla là-dessus pendant toute la matinée, ne s'accordant qu'une toute petite pause pour boire un café, et ne posa plume et parchemin que lorsque les onze heures approchèrent.

En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il croisa les doigts pour ne pas y rencontrer Hermione, comme la dernière fois, et heureusement pour lui – et pour elle aussi d'ailleurs – elle ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.

Il la retrouva néanmoins dans le bureau de Kingsley, et l'expression qu'elle afficha en le voyant indiquait qu'elle s'attendait à le voir, tout en espérant se tromper. Elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans la pièce. Harry était là aussi, ainsi que quelques autres de leurs collègues.

Le Survivant n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air dans son assiette, et Drago se demanda s'il s'était encore disputé avec Ginny. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, lui poser la question maintenant, mais il se promit de passer le voir une fois que la réunion serait terminée., ou de

Ils attendirent encore un peu, que deux dernières personnes arrivent, et Kingsley agita sa baguette pour fermer la porte.

.

« Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Vous savez que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch approche, et cela fait quelques semaines que je réfléchis à la délégation idéale à déployer sur l'évènement, que ce soit avant ou pendant. Il va falloir se rendre sur les lieux en amont, observer les infrastructures, choisir l'endroit idéal pour accueillir l'équipe, promouvoir les intérêts de notre équipe, mais aussi de notre pays. Je sais que tu n'es pas entièrement d'accord avec moi, Drago, mais les grands évènements sportifs tels que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ne sont pas intégralement sportifs, malgré ce que tu veux croire. Ils sont également politiques, et avec le climat politique actuel, il me fallait constituer la meilleure délégation qui soit.

Hermione émit un petit bruit moqueur, très discret, mais que Drago ne manqua pas.

Alors que Kingsley leur expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'eux, il vit Hermione froncer de plus en plus les sourcils, et il comprenait bien pourquoi. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de bosser avec elle, pendant des mois. C'était impossible. Ils allaient s'entretuer...

« Harry, j'aurais besoin que tu constitues une équipe d'une dizaine d'Aurors, pour accompagner la délégation lors de leurs voyages aux Etats-Unis. »

« Une dizaine ? N'est-ce pas beaucoup ? » Questionna Harry.

« C'est beaucoup, en effet, mais je pense qu'il faut être prudent. Avec nos divergences au sujet du Secret Magique, je préfère prendre les meilleures dispositions possibles, pour éviter tout débordement. »

« Quand est-ce que voulez que l'on effectue notre premier voyage aux Etats-Unis ? »

« D'ici trois mois environ. »

.

Hermione se mit à bouillir encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. La Coupe du Monde était dans une éternité. Plus d'un an... Faire partie de la même équipe que Drago pendant plus d'un an… C'était tout simplement impossible.

Et Kingsley qui en remettait une couche sur le travail d'équipe, et le fait qu'ils allaient devoir travailler et communiquer étroitement ensemble... Moins elle voyait Drago et mieux elle se portait, sans compter qu'ils étaient incapables de communiquer ensemble sans s'envoyer le pire des insultes au visage.

Kingsley leur parla pendant près de quarante minutes pour tout leur expliquer, et leur indiqua qu'ils auraient des réunions très fréquentes pour que tout se passe bien.

Ah ça, ils auraient beau en faire, Hermione était persuadée que tout cela était voué à l'échec. Pas leur équipe, mais Drago et elle.

De son côté, le blond en était arrivé aux même conclusions. Ils ne pourraient jamais travailler ensemble. Ils allaient littéralement empoisonner le groupe, Harry serait inévitablement mêlé à leur histoire et ils mettraient en péril le but de cette délégation.

Il deviendrait dingue, à travailler pendant des mois avec elle, ainsi, quand Kingsley sonna la fin de la réunion, et que les collègues commencèrent à quitter la pièce, Drago ne partit pas avec eux.

Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'Hermione non plus, ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de quitter la pièce.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, alors qu'ils étaient les derniers occupants de la pièce, en dehors du Ministre de la Magie.

Drago se demandait si elle allait parler la première, mais le silence s'étirait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçait le moindre mot, sans doute parce que Kingsley avec la tête baissée, et ne les regardait pas.

Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le Ministre de la Magie ne finisse par s'exprimer, toujours sans les regarder.

.

« La réponse est non. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione « Je n'ai dit ! Et... et lui non plus. »

« Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous attendez, là, et c'est non. »

« Je propose de me retirer ! » Déclara alors Drago.

« C'est ça, le grand Drago Malefoy qui se sacrifie. » Ricana Hermione. « _Laisse-moi_ _donc ta place pour une fois,_ j'en serais tellement ravie. » Continua-t-elle, la voix chargée de sarcasme.

« Vous voyez ! » Fit le blond à l'adresse du Ministre de la Magie « Nous ne pouvons pas faire partie de la même équipe ! »

« Malefoy ne connait pas le mot équipe de toute façon. C'est un égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. »

Drago ferma les yeux, et compta jusqu'à dix. Il n'allait pas répondre. Il n'allait pas non plus céder aux pulsions de violence qui s'emparaient de lui.

« Nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble. Pas pour ça. Pas pour aussi longtemps. C'est impossible, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Vous êtes des adultes. » Répondit calmement Kingsley « Je pense que vous êtes en capacité de mettre vos différents personnels de côté. »

« Non. » Firent-ils en chœur.

« Et nos différents ne sont pas personnels ! » Rajouta Hermione « Vous le savez. »

Kingsley la regarda d'un air qui signifiait « Ne joue pas cette carte avec moi. » avant de reprendre la parole :

« J'ai besoin de vous deux dans cette délégation. J'en ai décidé ainsi, et il en sera ainsi. Vous mettrez vos querelles de côté, qu'elles soient personnelles ou non, et vous travaillerez ensemble. Ca ne vous plaît pas, je l'entends parfaitement, mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être que cela vous aidera à vous réconcilier. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie, purement moqueur, et asséna :

« Même sur mon lit de mort, je ne me réconcilierai pas avec lui. Mais très bien, si vous voulez que cette délégation soit un échec, soit. Bonne journée. »

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse, et sortit de la pièce, se retenant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

.

Drago lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Il n'avait pas envie d'être face à elle, et il savait qu'elle non plus.

La connaissant, elle allait probablement s'enfermer dans son bureau et pleurer de rage, en les traitant – Kingsley et lui – de tous les noms.

Lui ne pleurerait pas. Mais il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il se demandait si elle se rendait compte de la portée de ses paroles. A quel point elles pouvaient faire mal.

« Même sur mon lit de mort, je ne me réconcilierai pas avec lui. » avait-elle dit. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait vraiment ? Etait-ce juste la colère qui lui avait fait dire des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée ? Il ne savait pas. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que de toutes les choses blessantes qu'elle lui avait balancées en pleine figure, celle-ci était celle qui faisait le plus mal.

.

OoO

.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Déclara Harry.

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

« On parlera de moi après. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a encore fait ? »

« Rien. »

« ... »

« Elle a juste dit un truc... c'est sans importance. »

Harry n'insista pas. Pas avec Drago. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on pouvait tirer les vers du nez. S'il voulait parler, il parlait. S'il n'en avait pas envie, rien ne pouvait le faire changer de cap. Pour savoir ce qu'Hermione avait dit, c'était à elle-même qu'il faudrait le demander. Hermione s'ouvrait beaucoup plus facilement, même si son défaut principal était de s'énerver lorsqu'on n'allait pas dans son sens, ou que l'on ne compatissait pas assez avec elle.

Cela faisait un bon moment pourtant, que n'importe lequel des membres de leur bande faisait semblant de compatir. Ils en avaient tous marre. Ils souhaitaient tous que les choses s'arrangent, mais cela n'arrivait toujours pas.

« Et toi alors ? Ca ne va toujours pas avec Ginny. »

« Elle me reproche de ne pas la soutenir. Elle dit que je l'étouffe et que je veux la forcer à aller dans une direction qu'elle ne veut pas prendre. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je veux qu'elle arrête le Quidditch, mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry et Ginny faisaient ou disaient tous les deux des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas, sans s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr qu'Harry ne voulait pas que Ginny arrête le Quidditch. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il s'était plusieurs fois plaint auprès de ses amis, du fait que les entraînements de la rouquine étaient tardifs, et qu'elle rentrait chez eux à pas d'heure.

Drago ne pouvait que constater que ces deux-là n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et alors même qu'il pensait cela, Hary ouvrit la bouche, pour exprimer quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

« Parfois, je me demande si je l'aime toujours... »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Théodore Nott rentra du travail, il trouva Daphné, pelotonnée sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture, malgré la température qui était plus que douce, presque chaude même. Elle avait préparé du thé, et au regard déterminé qu'elle lui lança, il comprit que le moment était venu.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire le moindre mot. Elle le laissa tranquillement enlever sa veste et ses chaussures, et s'isoler quelques minutes dans la cuisine, avant de la rejoindre.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main.

Daphné plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissent de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas. » Souffla Théo.

« C'est la chose la plus dure de toute ma vie. » Répondit Daphné « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'inflige cela ? On pourrait, on pourrait continuer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'on s'aime, Daphné. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse, et que tu veux que je sois heureux. »

« Tu as raison... Mais c'est tellement dur, Théo. Tellement dur... »

.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il aurait été tellement plus facile pour eux de céder à la facilité, et de fermer les yeux. De rester ensemble.

Car ils s'aimaient, même s'ils n'étaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ils pouvaient aisément faire semblant, continuer leur vie, telle qu'ils avaient pensé qu'elle se déroulerait. Ils étaient tellement certains d'être des âmes sœurs. Ils avaient cru qu'ils seraient amoureux toute leur vie, qu'ils grandiraient, puis vieilliraient ensemble. Le simple fait de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfants ensemble, remplissait Théo d'effroi.

Se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait cru planifié depuis la nuit des temps, n'arriverait pas, était plus que terrifiant.

Il serra la main de Daphné encore plus fort, alors que les souvenirs le submergeaient.

Il se revit, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Petit garçon timide et réservé, il était arrivé à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago – qui fêtait lui aussi ses quatre ans – son cadeau dans les mains, et l'avait confié à un elfe, avant d'attendre dans un coin que Blaise, ou n'importe quel autre enfant de sa connaissance, arrive.

Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Drago, parce que son père le trainait partout, afin qu'il dise bonjour aux adultes.

Il était en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient commencer à jouer et s'amuser, lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et elle était magnifique. Tant d'années après, il se rappelait avec précision de son allure : ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement coiffés en deux tresses, elle portait une robe verte avec un nœud au niveau de la taille, et surtout, surtout, aux pieds, elle avait des chaussures noires vernies. Elles brillaient tellement, et Théo avait été subjugué par ces chaussures, et encore plus par la petite fille qui les portait.

Malgré sa timidité, il s'était senti poussé par une force incroyable, et il s'était approché d'elle pour lui dire qu'elle était belle, que ses chaussures étaient les plus jolies de la terre entière et que lorsqu'il serait grand, il voudrait se marier avec elle.

Daphné l'avait regardée en penchant la tête, et puis elle avait souri, lui donnant ainsi son accord.

Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, persuadés que toute leur vie, ils seraient ensemble.

.

Un an plus tard, lors du cinquième anniversaire de Drago, ils s'étaient cachés derrière un arbre, et avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Un bisou, plus qu'un baiser d'ailleurs. Ils avaient posés leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et alors que Théo était devenu tout rouge, Daphné ne faisait que pouffer de rire, grisée par le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Depuis lors, ils avaient profité de chaque fête d'anniversaire, pour pouvoir réitérer l'expérience.

Théo adorait les fêtes d'anniversaire, car elle y portait toujours des chaussures vernies, celles qui étaient si belles...

Théo, tout comme Daphné, étaient incapable de dire quand est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Ils avaient grandi, en s'aimant encore plus fort chaque jour qui passait.

Ils avaient échangé leur premier vrai baiser l'été précédent leur entrée à Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs dit que l'école de Magie changerait peut-être les choses, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Théo avait ses amis, Daphné les siennes, mais quand ils étaient tous les deux, rien ne changeait.

En troisième année, ils avaient fait l'amour, pour la première fois. Ils étaient jeunes, et en y repensant, Théo se rendait bien compte que c'était trop tôt, mais pour eux, c'était tellement logique, qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas posés la question. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Faire l'amour était un de leur secret de couple, qu'ils gardaient jalousement, et ne voulaient pas partager avec les autres.

Il n'avait donc rien dit à ses amis, quand bien même Drago faisait croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était actif sexuellement – alors qu'il n'en était rien – et qu'il criait sa soit-disant expérience haut et fort.

Théo le trouvait ridicule. Il avait treize ans, certes, et c'était l'âge qui voulait ça, mais s'il avait vraiment couché avec une fille dont il était amoureux, jamais il n'aurait voulu raconter son expérience en long en large et en travers. C'était quelque chose qui ne regardait que les concernés.

.

Peut-être qu'au fond, ils s'étaient aimés trop tôt. Peut-être que si les sentiments étaient venus plus tard, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui…

Ils avaient traversé l'enfance, Poudlard, l'après Poudlard. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble, s'étaient soutenus dans les diverses épreuves qu'ils avaient eu à traverser.

Au fond, c'était injuste. Leurs sentiments amoureux n'auraient jamais dû cesser.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Je crois que sans toi, je ne sais rien faire, mais je vais y arriver. Et toi aussi. On va y arriver. » Murmura Théo « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on coupait brutalement les ponts. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie... »

« Ca va être dur d'apprendre à vivre sans toi. » Répondit Daphné.

« Tu as toujours été plus indépendante que moi. »

« Oh, je me fais plus de soucis pour toi que pour moi, tout de même. »

Cette petite phrase, lancée si innocemment, détendit l'atmosphère qui était si lourde. Théo, tout comme Daphné, trouvèrent la force de sourire. C'était dur, mais ils faisaient ça pour être heureux.

« J'espère de tout cœur que tu retrouveras vite l'amour. » Fit Daphné « Que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra aussi heureux, et même plus heureux que j'ai pu le faire pendant toutes ces années. Tu le mérites Théo, parce que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, je continuerai à t'aimer toute ma vie. »

Théo ne savait s'il retrouverait l'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais cherché. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation un jour, et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à quoi que ce soit maintenant. Il devrait d'abord s'habituer à la vie sans Daphné.

« On va prévenir les autres maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, je crois que oui. »

.

OoO

.

Pansy marmonnait, tout en mettant la table. Mettre Drago et Hermione aux places les plus éloignées possible, c'était habituel, mais maintenant, elle devait en plus composer avec Harry et Ginny. Elle était sorcière, pas magicienne ! Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué de rester assis à proximité, sans se parler. Il y avait déjà deux sauvages dans le lot, ils n'avaient pas besoin de deux autres.

Hermione fut la première à arriver, suivie de Blaise, qui entreprit de raconter à la brunette comment il était en marche pour atteindre son objectif, à savoir, attirer le fameux joueur de Quidditch qu'il convoitait, dans ses filets.

« On est allé à l'entrainement hier. Je ne le laisse pas indifférent. »

« Tu n'es pas fait pour sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch. Ou avec une joueuse, d'ailleurs. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Et pourquoi ça, Grangie ? »

« Parce que tu es jaloux ! Et un peu égocentrique aussi. Tu ne supporterais pas l'attention qu'on porterait à ce type. »

« Ce n'est pas faux... Mais il est tellement bien monté... »

« Blaise... » Soupira Hermione « Tu devrais arrêter de papillonner comme ça. Tu devrais faire une pause, et attendre la bonne personne. »

Elle en avait de belles, songea le noir. La bonne personne, cela faisait un moment qu'il l'attendait.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de tomber amoureux. Mais si le fait de ne pas se limiter à un sexe augmentait les possibilités de trouver la personne idéale, il augmentait aussi celles de se retrouver déçu. Et Blaise avait déjà été beaucoup trop déçu, même s'il se montrait très habile pour ne pas le montrer.

L'amour, le vrai, il en rêvait, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

.

« En tout cas, Ginny avait l'air contente qu'on soit là. Je pense qu'avec la pression qu'elle doit avoir sur les épaules en cette période, on devrait plus la soutenir, et pas uniquement pour les matchs de compétition. »

«Tu n'avais qu'à m'inviter ? Ou est-ce que tu souhaites que je passe le message à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'irais dire tout ça à Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de toi comme messager. Mais tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je ne t'ai pas invitée. »

« Je serais venue. Pour Ginny. »

« Je sais. Mais Ginny a besoin du soutien de ses amis, elle n'a pas besoin de vous voir, toi et Drago, en train de vous écharper, au lieu de l'encourager. »

« Je ne... »

« C'est valable pour lui aussi, pas uniquement pour toi. »

« Va dire ça au Ministre de la Magie ! Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas compris. »

Blaise éclata de rire. Il était bien évidemment au courant, Drago s'étant empressé d'aller exprimer sa frustration à l'idée de devoir travailler avec elle pendant autant de temps.

Blaise pensait que le Ministre de la Magie était complètement fou. S'il avait été à sa place, il ne les aurait jamais mis ensemble dans cette équipe. Il prenait un gros risque de contre productivité, et même de catastrophe.

Mais malgré cela, puisque ça n'avait pas été sa décision, les possibles conséquences négatives n'étaient pas son problème, et lui pouvait espérer. Espérer que les conséquences soient positives, et dépassent leurs espérances. Espérer des conséquences inespérées. Qu'ils puissent se réconcilier, mettre derrière eux tout ce qui les empoisonnait depuis des années...

« On ira tous ensemble la prochaine fois. La bande élargie, avec Luna, Neville… tout le monde... »

.

Drago arriva sur ces entrefaites, et fila auprès de Pansy, afin de ne pas se retrouver aux côtés d'Hermione.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Harry et Ginny, qui arrivèrent ensemble, même s'ils avaient l'air d'avoir envie d'être à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils furent suivis de Daphné et Théodore, qui arrivèrent avec une bouteille de champagne, qu'ils tendirent à Ron.

« Hééé ! » S'écria Pansy « Quand il s'agit d'alcool, c'est à moi qu'il faut donner le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fête pour du champagne ? »

« Eh bien... » Commença Théo « Je ne pensais pas qu'on vous l'annoncerait aussitôt dans la soirée, mais Daphné et moi nous sommes séparés. »

Un silence assourdissant accueillit cette nouvelle, et Pansy en lâcha presque la bouteille de champagne, qu'elle avait récupérée des mains de Ron. Le fait que Théo ait passé son bras autour des épaules de Daphné n'aidait pas vraiment leurs amis à assimiler la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous, si ? » Interrogea Daphné. « Vous le saviez... »

« Mais regardez-vous ! » S'écria Ginny « Vous vous adorez. »

« On s'adore, en effet, et nous serons toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Seulement, nous ne sommes plus amoureux, et nous avons enfin pris la décision de nous séparer. Et plutôt que de pleurer, nous préférons prendre les choses du bon côté, d'où le champagne. »

« Ce n'est pas de champagne dont je vais avoir besoin, mais de vodka. Pure. Sans glaçons. » Marmonna Pansy. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que Ron et moi allons être le seul couple de la bande. Les rasoirs de service. »

« Harry et moi sommes en couple. » Grinça Ginny.

Un malaise palpable plana sur l'assemblée, rapidement dissipé par Théo, qui ordonna à Pansy d'aller chercher des coupes, pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouteille. Ils trinquèrent au futur de Théodore et Daphné, et Ron se mit à ronchonner, après que sa belle ait vidé sa coupe d'un trait.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, Théo et Daphné en étant bien entendu au centre.

Ginny quant à elle, était restée un peu à l'écart, pensive. Elle regardait l'ex-couple, qui même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, restait toujours très proche. Elle revoyait l'instant où Théo avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Daphné, un geste empreint d'une tendresse évidence.

Elle se demandait s'ils s'étaient jamais disputés. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout – jusqu'à leur séparation – était parfait pour eux, tandis que son propre couple n'était que chaos.

Et surtout, elle se demandait si Harry et elle ne devraient pas emprunter ce chemin eux aussi.

Peut-être était-il trop tard pour sauver ce qu'il y avait à sauver.

Et en face d'elle, les mêmes interrogations siégeaient dans l'esprit d'Harry.

* * *

Et voilàààààà. La raison pour laquelle Théo et Daphné se séparent est en fait toute simple : ils ne s'aiment plus (enfin, ne sont plus amoureux), voilà, tout, rien de plus compliqué ahah. Drago et Hermione vont passer encore plus de temps ensemble, et Blaise est bisexuel (pourquoi choisir vous dira-t-il) ahah.

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Théo/Daphné ? Blaise bi ? Drago et Hermione ? La délégation ? Le reste ? Dites moi tout.**

A vendredi prochain (jour de matchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ALLEZ LES BLEUS)


	4. Chapitre III

Hello, hello. Oui, je poste tard, encore, en plus j'étais chez moi, mais jour de match, je regardais le match, et ça je pouvais pas faire les deux en même temps xD

Enfin on a gagné, c'est l'essentiel, et maintenant que je suis là.

Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension la semaine dernière ! Je me suis bien reposée. Je réfléchis pour savoir si j'ai des anecdotes à vous raconter. Concernant mon job a l'école, mini Drago et ses copains sont en sixième maintenant, donc je n'aurais plus rien à vous dire là dessus. Par contre nous avons un nouveau directeur qui porte le prénom d'un perso HP (qui est dans la fic), serpentard, et d'un joueur de foot aussi. Allez, je vous laisse chercher xD

Concernant Drago et Hermione, certaines d'entre vous se rapprochent bien de la vérité mais personne n'a encore trouvé avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé tralala

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **b** : Tu as certains éléments de ta théorie qui se rapprochent de la vérité, Mais ce n'est pas encore exactement ça. Ah par contre les perso dans la description ça ne veut rien dire ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **Hauntin-HTD** : Merchi beaucoup ! Les ruptures ne sont pas forcément dramatique, regarde là, il n'y avait pas de disputes ou quoi entre eux, ils ne sont juste plus amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils peuvent rester tout à fait amis !

Blaise aime avoir le choix xD ! Perso je pense que ma lettre s'est perdue, mais je suis une sorcière, definitely.

 **Vera bennett** : Merci pour ma grand-mère et ma famille !

Tout a fait, et c'est dur d'arriver à se quitter quand on s'entend toujours bien ! Héhéhé, tu te rapproches beaucoup de la vérité !

Bisous Bisous

 **Dramione always** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que tu aimes :D

 **Cecile** : Mouhahahah, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux tralala. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Et merci pour ma grand-mère !

 **Guest (1)** : Merci pour ma grand-mère ! Je suis contente que tu trouves cela beau pour Théo et Daphné, je partage ton avis !

Oui et non, pour Protection c'était un malentendu et hermione en faisait trop... là, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose...

Tu as raison pour Blaise ! Luna et Neville vont effectivement faire des apparitions. Peut-être George aussi mais pas sûre pour le moment ^^

Voici la suite

 **Claroush** : Tu fais comme tu veux pour les reviews :) Mouhahahahah, il les as mis ensemble avec d'autres gens quand même, parce qu'ils travaillent bien, bien sûr !

Il a fait quelque chose, oui ^^ Drago et ginny BEURK ! Drago est à Hermione et c'est touuuuut ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **MMalfoy34** : Merci...

 **Sarah** : hello. Oui, oui, ça va ( si la question a à voir avec ma grand-mère), a 100ans on savait très bien que ça allait arriver et ça fait relativiser de se dire qu'elle a eu une longue vie bien remplie !

Harry et Ginny vont peut-être bien suivre ton conseil !

Ta review était comme d'habitude, ne t'en fait pas !

 **Maulauss** : Oui, je réponds cette fois (la semaine dernière c'était des circonstances exceptionnelles !)

Hermione a une bonne raison d'agir comme ça !

 **carly** : Tout à fait, c'est ce que Blaisou se dit !

 **Leaulau** : Je voulais quelque chose de doux pour Théo et Daphné, et j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. Tu verras pour Blaise :)

Hermione a une très bonne raison !

 **Chouquette** : Hello ! Ahhh je suis contente que tu aimes Blaisou :D Oui, j'adore le Ron/Pansy, c'est devenu un classique pour moi ^^ Luna tu la verras bientôt. Lulu je ne sais pas trop, sa situation est compliquée !

Et merci pour ma grand-mère ! Tu as raison, c'est plus dur quand on est loin, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à rentrer, même une seule journée (heureusement que je ne vis pas aux US ou en Asie !)

 **Mellez** : merchiiiii

 **Oceane** : peut-être oui... ou peut-être pas hihi

 **Renata** : ta théorie est intéressante, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça

.

 **Note** : Le chapitre a été bêta readé (à l'arrache), par moi-même

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Première tentative**

 **.**

Drago inspira, expira, et se leva de son fauteuil, déterminé.

Il sortit du Ministère, parcourut quelques mètres jusqu'au petit café qui se trouvait à l'angle d'une rue.

Les quelques tables à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur, étaient pleines à craquer, et le blond resta un instant à baver devant les viennoiseries et autres scones qui trônaient dans la vitrine. Ce n'était pas raisonnable et il résista bravement à la tentation, se promettant tout de même de sauter son petit-déjeuner à la maison au moins une fois par semaine, pour venir s'en offrir un ici à la place.

Il acheta un moyen café noisette à emporter, récupéra la boisson et se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir des condiments.

Il ajouta au breuvage deux sachets et demi de sucre roux, touilla, remit le couvercle en place, attrapa une poignée de serviettes, et reprit le chemin du Ministère.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, et descendit au niveau 5. Le café bien serré dans son poing, il avança dans les couloir, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte en bois foncé.

Il leva sa main libre, et frappa trois coups.

« Oui, entrez. »

.

Drago obtempéra, et vit immédiatement dans les yeux de celle qui lui faisait face, qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer.

A vrai dire, elle semblait tellement abasourdie qu'aucun mot ne franchi ses lèvres, et Drago en profita pour s'approcher du bureau, et y déposer le café, ainsi que les serviettes.

Hermione plissa les yeux, son regard naviguant entre Drago et la tasse de café. Pendant un instant, Drago crut qu'elle allait la prendre, et la lui balancer à la figure. L'idée lui avait forcément traversé l'esprit.

Finalement, elle l'attrapa, et envela le couvercle, afin de renifler la boisson. Drago vit son expression lorsqu'elle reconnu son café préféré, mais il ne parvint à la déchiffrer.

Elle trempa ensuite ses lèvres dans le breuvage, et le blond aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce ne soit pas assez, ou trop sucré.

Vexée, ou en colère, il ne savait pas, elle reposa la tasse, croisa les bras, et le fixa d'un regard mauvais.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler. » «

« Ais-je l'air d'avoir envie de te parler ? »

« Hermione, écoute-moi deux minutes. » Soupira-t-il « Juste deux minutes. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as apporté un café ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Réponds à la question ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un truc gentil, comme t'apporter un café ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la gentillesse Malefoy, alors ne commence pas. »

Il ne servait à rien qu'il lui réponde, sans quoi, elle allait lui balancer les arguments habituels. Il avait vécu ce genre de conversations beaucoup trop de fois… et peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

.

« Je voulais te parler de cette équipe, dont on va faire partie tous les deux. Ca ne t'enchante pas, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de faire un effort, de prendre sur nous, et de faire en sorte de pouvoir travailler comme il faut, sans gangréner l'ambiance du groupe. Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. Je ne viens pas te dire ça pour avoir le beau rôle. Je veux juste qu'on essaye de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. »

« C'est facile Drago... C'est facile de venir me demander de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, quand tu es le seul et unique responsable du fait que les choses se passent mal. Tu as ruiné ma vie, et je suis censée faire un effort ? »

« Pour les autres. Je ne te parle pas de moi... »

Il voyait à quel point elle était tiraillée. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison au fond, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas pourrir l'ambiance de toute l'équipe, en sachant à quel point ils pouvaient aller loin parfois. Mais elle le haïssait à un point que cela risquait d'être difficile.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté ce café ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« C'est un premier geste. De... de cette sorte de trêve. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que m'apporter un café va changer quoi que ce soit, et va me faire oublier ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. » Répondit Drago

« Je ne tolèrerais aucune remarque désobligeante. Aucune critique sur mon travail ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ni que tu me parles lorsque cela n'es pas nécessaire. »

« Bien. »

« Dégage de mon bureau maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Drago encaissa le « dégage » et sortit effectivement du bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, Hermione plongea brusquement son visage dans ses mains, luttant pour retenir ses larmes...

.

OoO

.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Daphné quitta la boutique de prêt à porter, qu'elle co-gérait avec Pansy, et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à une petite brasserie du Chemin de Traverse

Elle y retrouva Théo, qu'elle enlaça brièvement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu étrange de ne pas l'embrasser, mais elle allait s'y faire.

Théo avait posé une pile de journaux et de magazines sur la table, et Daphné en sortit d'autres de son sac, qu'elle rajouta à la pile.

Ils allaient passer leur temps de déjeuner à éplucher les annonces, afin de trouver deux appartements.

Faire cela ensemble leur semblait naturel. Ils seraient plus efficaces, et cela serait beaucoup moins pénible pour eux, de faire cela à deux...

.

OoO

.

« Encore dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Top. Deux tour de stade en trottinant, puis un en marchant pour récupérer. »

Ginny se mit à trottiner, se délectant de sentir ses muscles tirer. Le coach les avait fait travailler plus qu'intensément aujourd'hui, alors que le prochain match des éliminatoires se rapprochait considérablement, et elle adorait ça. Quand elle avait mal, qu'elle transpirait, qu'elle multipliait les efforts, elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Son esprit se vidait de toute façon, ne prêtant attention qu'aux instructions qui lui étaient données, et elle adorait ça. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle termina son premier tour en trottinant, et enchaina avec le deuxième. Elle se concentrait sur ses pieds qui martelaient le sol, tout sauf penser à ses problèmes personnels. Tout, sauf penser à Harry.

Elle effectua le dernier tour en marchant, s'amusant de voir comment sa respiration redevenait toute calme.

Alors que son tour à pied se terminait, et qu'elle avalait quelques gorgées d'eau, le coach s'avança vers elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Ginny, j'aimerai te parler. Quand tu aura terminé de te doucher, j'aimerai te voir dans mon bureau. »

.

La rouquine hocha la tête, son cœur se mettant à battre dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention aux regards de ses coéquipiers, et rentra avec eux aux vestiaires.

La perspective d'aller voir le coach, sans savoir pourquoi la stressait énormément, et elle se doucha et s'habilla en un temps record, avant de ranger soigneusement, mais tout aussi rapidement ses affaires.

« Assied-toi Ginny. » Ordonna le coach, une fois qu'elle eut obtenu la permission d'entrer dans son bureau.

Le coach était strict, et en demandait beaucoup à son équipe, mais c'était un homme bon et juste. Beaucoup disaient qu'il était le meilleur entraineur que l'équipe ai jamais eu.

« Que se passe-t-il, coach ? » Demanda Ginny « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda l'homme en retour.

« Bien. » Répondit la rouquine sans réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, ces derniers temps. Oh, tu essayes de le cacher, mais tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et quelles en sont les raisons, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Tu t'es éloignée du groupe, tu te renfermes sur toi-même. J'ai bien conscience que ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais si la cause de tes problèmes à un quelconque rapport avec moi, l'équipe, le quidditch... il faut que tu m'en parles. C'est un ordre. »

« Je vous jure que ça n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça. »

« Bien. » Répondit le coach. « Je ne te poserais pas plus de questions alors, mais la situation doit quand même changer Ginny. Il y a les matchs éliminatoires pour la coupe du monde, et la coupe du monde elle-même. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une joueuse qui n'est pas à 100% de ses capacités. Je ne dis pas que tu as fait des contre performances mais si tu es tracassée, cela finira par se ressentir sur ton jeu... Et... je vais être honnête avec toi, Ginny. Tu es un élément très important dans l'équipe, et je prévoyais de te nommer capitaine. Je ne te dis pas cela pour te mettre la pression, ou te menacer, mais je ne pourrais pas te confier ce poste si les choses continuent comme ça. Les mois qui nous attendent sont trop importants. »

« Je comprends. » Murmura Ginny. « Je vais... je vais arranger ça. »

Le coach n'avait rien dit dans ce sens là, mais Ginny n'était pas dupe : s'il pensait qu'elle aurait un impact négatif sur l'équipe, il n'allait pas hésiter à l'en écarter.

Il fallait donc qu'elle parle à Harry, dès ce soir...

.

OoO

.

« On devrait ralentir le vin, Pansy... » Fit Ron, alors que sa belle leur servait un deuxième verre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas de bide à alcool pour le moment, tout va bien. Le jour où tu commenceras à avoir ça, je te mettrais à la diète. »

« Si on veut avoir un bébé, ce n'est pas spécialement bon. »

« Hé, mollo Ronald Weasley. On ne va pas avoir un enfant maintenant, même si on en a déjà parlé. Ce serait un suicide social. »

« Hein ? »

« Atteris chéri ! Tu as vu l'état des relations amoureuses autour de nous ?! On ne serait plus sur la même longueur d'onde que tout nos amis. Ils nous exclueraient. »

« Harry et Hermione ne m'excluront jamais de leur vie. Drago, Blaise et Théo ne t'excluraient jamais des leurs... »

« Mouais... d'ailleurs, si tu connais des filles célibataires, je veux que tu m'en parles, avec une fiche détaillée. »

« Pour qui ? »

« Pour Théo bien sûr. »

Ron haussa un sourcil, avant de lui déclarer qu'elle était une amie bien gentille, mais que Théo et Daphné venaient de se séparer, et qu'elle devait plutôt le laisser respirer.

Pansy protesta un peu, mais elle finit par se lasser, en se rendant compte qu'ils venaient encore de passer leur repas à parler de leurs amis. Ils adoraient leurs amis, mais ne penser qu'à eux, c'était bien aussi.

Pansy finit donc par se lever, et contourna la table, pour venir se percher sur les genoux du roux.

Elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sous son tee-shirt. Caressant son dos, tout en se collant à lui.

L'entrejambe de Ron réagit immédiatement, et il plongea son regard dans celui de Pansy, avant de se ruer sur sa bouche... Il était bien loin le temps ou il était timide et coincé. Aujourd'hui, il était le premier à prendre les devants, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour à celle qu'il aimait en plein milieu de la cuisine...

.

OoO

.

Blottie dans son canapé, Hermione essayait de lire sans réel succès. Son esprit la parasitait, et elle le maudissait.

Parce qu'elle pensait à cette plaie de Malefoy, bien entendu.

La proposition qu'il lui avait faite était vouée à l'échec. Elle le connaissait, et se connaissait… ils allaient inévitablement finir par s'attaquer.

Et plus elle repensait à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la matinée, plus elle fulminait. Comme si elle voulait de son café. Comme si cela signifiait quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas cela qu'elle attendait, mais depuis le temps, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'excuses.

Elle l'avait bu pourtant, ce foutu café, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle adorait le café noisette, et il l'avait sucré exactement comme il fallait, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Lui montrer qu'il la connaissait bien lui donnait envie de le frapper.

Les mois à venir allaient être difficile, elle le pressentait. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'aurait jamais travaillé au même endroit que lui. Mais elle refusait de se sacrifier. C'était trop injuste.

Quant à lui, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de s'éloigner, il était tellement sûr de lui, tant persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, qu'il était la perfection incarnée.

Dans ces moments là, où elle ruminait – presque toujours à cause du blond – elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un, avec la tonne de travail qu'elle avait en ce moment, elle avait le temps de voir ses amis, pas de sortir plus que cela.

.

OoO

.

«Putain blondine, je t'ai déjà dit des milliards de fois de ne pas faire ça. »

Drago voulut faire un doigt d'honneur à son meilleur ami, pour avoir employé cet horrible surnom, mais comme il n'avait que sa tête dans la cheminée, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« Tu n'as qu'à condamner ta cheminée si tu n'es pas content, et je t'ai déjà vu en train de te masturber. »

« Tu es insupportable. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu fais quoi demain soir ? »

« Ca dépend... » Fit Blaise « Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? »

« De sortir un peu, ça fait un moment. »

« Quand tu dis sortir, qu'est-ce que tu entends ? » Questionna Blaise

« Tu saisis parfaitement ce que j'entends. »

A savoir sortir dans un ou plusieurs bars, boire, et si possible conclure avec une fille – où un garçon, dans le cas de Blaise. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps et cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé.

.

« Pourquoi cette envie subite ? » Demanda alors Blaise.

« J'ai envie de me vider l'esprit. De m'amuser.»

Blaise le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Généralement, c'était lui qui proposait, et Drago qui suivait.

Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu motiver le blond à vouloir prendre cette initiative. Parce qu'il y avait forcément une raison. On parlait de Drago. Drago faisait rarement les choses par hasard.

« Pourquoi tu as envie de te vider l'esprit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si tu avais les mêmesj journées que moi au travail, tu voudrais te vider l'esprit toi aussi. »

« Et je croyais que les coups d'un soir, c'était fini. »

« J'avais bu quand j'ai dit ça. Je ne savais plus ce que je racontais. »

« Eh bien c'est dommage... » Rétorqua Blaise

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ?! » Ricana Drago

« Ne compare pas nos deux cas. Je ne cherche pas à n'avoir que des histoires qui ne marchent pas. Si tu crois que ça me plait, ce n'est pas le cas. Je préférerais trouver ma Pansy… ou mon Ron. »

« Tu ne viens pas de dire ça. »

« Ce sont les deux personnes qui ont ce que je veux, dans notre entourage. »

« Pourquoi tu continues à sortir alors ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Peut-être que je rencontrerai mon âme-sœur comme ça, qui sait. Il ne faut jamais renonçer. »

.

OoO

.

« Je rencontre le Premier Ministre moldu demain. Selon la tenue de notre entretien, je lui proposerai peut-être de faire une interview à la Gazette. Je vous en parle, car cela pourrait bien évidemment avoir une influence sur le cours des choses... Mis à part ça, Drago je t'ai préparé des documents sur les différents stades, j'aimerai que tu les étudies pour votre premier meeting. Où est-ce qu'ils sont situés, tout ça ?»

« Bien Monsieur. »

« Bien, je vous laisse tous travailler. Bonne après-midi. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, en voyant Kinsgley partir, comme si de rien n'était. Elle trouvait cela totalement contre productif.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus le principe des espaces de travail commun, qu'il avait instauré quelques années auparavant. Elle préférait être au calme, dans son bureau, libre de s'étaler comme elle le voulait.

Là, son espace était restreint, il y avait du bruit, et pour couronner le tout, Drago Malefoy se trouvait à proximité. Il s'était tout de suite penché sur la pile de documents fournie par le Ministre, mais le fait était qu'il était tout de même là.

Les employés du Ministère devaient passer au moins cinq heures par semaine, dans cet espace commun, et Hermione trouvait cela tellement ridicule. Selon elle, cela ne faisait rien d'autre qu'entraîner le personnel à ne pas travailler.

Les trois quarts des personnes parlaient au lieu de se concentrer.

Ruminant intérieurement, elle s'attela à sa tâche ô combien intéressante du jour : s'occuper des échanges interscolaires entre Poudlard, et les autres écoles de magie européennes.

Elle résista à l'envie de lançer un sortilège pour s'isoler du bruit, et préféra s'isoler mentalement.

Ses collègues la connaissaient bien maintenant. Quand elle avait commencé à travailler au Ministère, à chaque fois qu'elle était forcée de travailler dans l'espace commun, elle était interrompue toutes les deux secondes par des questions incessantes, comme si elle était censée savoir tout sur tout. Et bien qu'elle connaisse la plupart du temps la réponse, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être cataloguée une fois de plus comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de service.

Elle avait explosé un jour, déclarant haut et fort qu'elle n'était pas une encyclopédie, prête à répondre à la moindre question de ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de se secouer un peu pour chercher les réponses à leurs questions.

Elle était en train de remplir des parchemins répétitifs, et soupirait à intervales de plus en plus réguliers. Elle travaillait plus lentement ici, dans son bureau les choses se seraient passées beaucoup plus rapidement. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester Kingsley parfois !

Elle remplit une nouvelle feuille, avant de voir une ombre au dessus d'elle.

La jeune femme releva la tête, agacée de voir la tête de Drago.

.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle à son intention

« Je suis à court d'encre. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en prêter ? » Demanda Drago.

« Sérieusement Malefoy ? Tu es à court d'encre ? Et c'est moi que tu viens voir, de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici ?! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vu la tête que tu tires, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une distraction. »

« Ne t'associe pas avec le mot distraction. Tu es un poison, pas une distraction. »

Elle le vit fermer les yeux, et réalisa qu'elle venait une fois encore de se donner en spectacle, en public. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il l'irritait, lui donnait presque de l'urticaire. Elle voyait une provocation dans le simple fait qu'il vienne la voir pour lui demander de l'encre, alors qu'il avait mille autres façons de s'en procurer.

« Je n'ai pas d'encre à te donner, Drago. » Finit-elle par énoncer à voix basse. « Va en trouver ailleurs. Et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle crut qu'il allait insister. Surtout qu'elle avait de l'encre, et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Mais à son grand étonnement, il tourna les talons, et retourna à sa place. Elle le vit fouiller sans sa sacoche, et il finit par trouver un crayon à papier, avec lequel il entreprit de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle culpabilisait. La sensation d'avoir été méchante et d'avoir fait une bêtise s'insinuait en elle, à son grand désarroi et plus elle essayait de s'en défaire, plus elle semblait se renforcer.

La jeune femme commençait de plus à être sujette à des hallucinations, imaginant une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage de Drago.

Elle résista cinq bonnes minutes, avant de s'avouer vaincue.

Elle attrapa un flacon d'encre, se leva, avança jusqu'au blond, et le posa avec violence sur la table, juste devant lui.

Drago sursauta, et leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

« Tu as retrouvé ton encre ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que n'en avais pas. J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas à te donner, nuance. »

« Qui t'a lancé un sort pour que tu changes d'avis ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre. »

.

OoO

.

Ginny n'avait pas pu parler à Harry la veille. Elle était rentrée, déterminée à avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui, mais il n'était pas là. Elle ne l'avait pas envisagé, et l'attendre l'avait fait trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle devrait dire et faire quand il serait là, et quand il était finalement arrivé, elle s'était tout simplement dégonflée.

Mais aujourd'hui, il le fallait. Elle avait sentit le regard de l'entraineur sur elle pendant toute la séance, et ce n'était plus possible.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda Harry, quand elle arriva dans le salon.

Il était affalé dans le canapé, à ne rien faire, et cela énerva la rouquine. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée. Il rentrait du travail, il avait peut-être eu une dure journée et il avait parfaitement le droit de rester allongé dans le canapé. Elle devenait cinglée.

« Il faut qu'on parle Harry, sérieusement. »

Harry sembla comprendre que c'était sérieux, car il se redressa, et arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez, geste qu'il effectuait souvent quand il était nerveux.

Ginny quant-à elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de s'asseoir ou de rester debout, de s'asseoir à côté de lui, où en face.

Elle détacha ses cheveux, avant de les ramener de nouveau en un chignon, pour s'occuper les mains, tandis qu'Harry semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » Finit-il par demander.

« A ton avis ?! Je pense que tu le sais parfaitement, de quoi est-ce que je voudrais bien qu'on parle ? »

« ... »

« Ca ne peut plus durer, Harry. »

« A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis le seul responsable. » Répliqua Harry « Mais tu as ta part de responsabilités toi aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul créateur de nos problèmes, malgré ce que tu sembles croire. »

« Je ne crois rien du tout, Harry, tu vois, tu es en train de me sauter à la gorge ! »

« Je ne... »

« Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose. Wanson... Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il parait que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Si je ne me ressaisis pas, il va me retirer le capitanat. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Si je fais des mauvaises performances pendant les qualifications, il pourrait ne pas me prendre pour la Coupe du Monde. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais l'expression qu'il arbora indiqua à Ginny tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Il méprisait ses petits problèmes, à ras de terre. Car lui était auror. Ses préoccupations étaient beaucoup plus importantes qu'aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

.

« Je vois que ça t'inspire, ce que je dis. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je vienne aux entrainements ? Que je t'encourage plus ? Ce n'est pas ça le problème."

« SANS BLAGUE HARRY. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que je ne te supporte plus, et que tu ne me supportes plus non plus. »

La langue d'Harry était comme collée à son palais. Les mots de Ginny lui faisaient mal, mais en même temps, il était soulagée qu'elle mette enfin des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Qu'elle ai enfin le courage que lui-même n'avait pas eu, de ne plus se voiler la face. Car elle avait raison. Il ne la supportait plus, et c'était réciproque. C'était pour ça qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais malgré la fin de ce non dit, une partie de lui voulait toujours arranger les choses.

Il voulait dire quelque chose dans ce sens. Qu'ils devraient essayer de faire tous les deux des efforts, qu'ils devraient ne plus se disputer, et essayer de se retrouver en tant que couple. Il avait vraiment l'intention de dire quelque chose comme ça, et ses mots, quand ils s'échappèrent, le surprirent lui-même.

.

« Je ne sais plus si je suis toujours amoureux de toi... »

Il mit aussitôt ses mains devant sa bouche, comme s'il venait de lui balancer la pire des insultes, mais Ginny ne broncha pas.

« Je suis désolé, Gin... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire, Harry. » Répondit la rouquine « Et je ne t'en veux pas, même si ça fait mal. La vérité, c'est que je te déteste tellement parfois, souvent même, que moi non, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je t'aime toujours. Il y a tellement de choses qui m'énervent, qui me font te haïr presque. Et je me déteste d'être comme ça. »

« Je t'aime, Ginny. »

« Arrête ! Tu ne sais même pas si ce que tu dis est vrai. Tu te fais du mal, juste parce que tu as peur d'admettre que peut-être, tu ne m'aimes plus. Avoue, que parfois tu ne peux plus me voir en peinture. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, plusieurs fois. Tu me détestes Harry. Avoue-le. Tu me détestes. »

Il ne pouvait pas nier. Ca aurait été se mentir à lui-même, et il ne pouvait pas aller jusque là. Elle avait raison. Il ne la supportait plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Là n'est pas la question, Harry. La question c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne peux pas passer à côté du Quidditch, peu importe ce que tu en penses. C'est important pour moi. »

Ils étaient à la croisées des chemins, mais Harry savait que l'esprit de Ginny était parcouru des mêmes pensées que le siens : ils avaient beau se haïr, parfois, ils formaient une paire ? Harry et Ginny, Ginny et Harry... Ils ne pouvaient pas terminer leur histoire comme cela...

« On devrait... Faire une pause. » Suggéra alors Harry.

« Une pause ? »

« Une pause. J'irais vivre chez Ron et Pansy, ou chez Hermione. Tu pourrais rester ici, ou aller au Terrier, ou faire ce que tu veux d'ailleurs, et... et on verra... Si on se manque, si on s'aime de nouveau... si on peut reprendre les choses, telles qu'elles étaient avant que tout aille de travers. »

« Ne va pas chez Ron » Fit Ginny « Tout comme je n'irais pas au Terrier. Ron répèterai tout à maman, et je ne veux pas que maman le sache. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Elle sera infernale. »

« Tu as raison... Je vais faire mon sac. »

.

OoO

.

« Et de quatre ! » Triompha Blaise « Ce qui m'amène à une parité exacte. Deux femmes, et deux hommes. »

« Tu parles. » Répondit Drago en descendant un enième shot « Ce ne sont que des numéros. Tu vois la brune avec la mini robe noire, là bas. Dans dix minutes, elle est à moi. »

Il avala un autre shot, et se leva, se déhanchant avec classe, tout en approchant de sa proie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, elle était une proie, rien d'autre. Elle ressemblait à tous les autres coups d'un soir que Drago avait eu, à savoir, des filles qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Elles étaient provocantes, vulgaires, sur maquillées. Elles tombaient toutes sous le charme de Drago, alors qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'elle.

Blaise observa la fille se laisser embrasser au bout de trois minutes chrono, et il regretta d'avoir cédé à la demande du blond. Il y avait une différence entre eux deux. Blaise s'amusait en attendant de trouver l'homme ou la femme qui lui conviendrait, mais il était prêt à faire cette rencontre.

Alors que Drago... S'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait des tas de choses à régler avant de pouvoir prétendre à une histoire sérieuse. Il suffisait de voir les échecs de ses précédentes tentatives.

A l'instant présent, il connaissait la suite de l'histoire : Drago allait emmener la fille chez lui, coucher avec elle, se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une immense gueule de bois, et il viendrait pleurer en lui disant que la prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient, il se contenterait de rester assis à boire.

Et dans tout ça, malgré les quatre numéro qu'il avait en poche, ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il trouverait le grand amour.

.

OoO

.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond désagréable, en entendant les coups à la porte de son appartement. Il était prêt de vingt deux heures, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'imagina que Malefoy se trouvait derrière la porte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il viendrait le voir à cette heure indue –ni pourquoi il viendrait la voir tout court d'ailleurs – mais cette idée lui était rentrée en tête, et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre.

Bien évidemment, elle ne trouva pas Drago, mais Harry, deux valises dans chaque mains. Elle en tomba presque à la renverse, et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda le survivant.

« Bien sûr. Entre, Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose. De l'eau ? Du thé ? Du café ? Du vin ? »

« Un café, ca m'ira. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne se dirigea néanmoins pas tout de suite vers la cuisine, l'observant poser ses valises dans un coin. Il avait l'air un peu hagard, et Hermione commença rapidement à s'imaginer le pire.

« Ginny t'a mis dehors ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Hermione... je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de caféine. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'exécuta et fila dans la cuisine préparer un café à son frère de cœur, ainsi qu'une infusion pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Harry s'était pelotonné dans le canapé, et enroulé dans un plaid, comme s'il avait froid.

« Elle ne m'a pas mis dehors. » Expliqua Harry, après avoir bu quelques gorgées de café. « Nous avons décidé de faire une pause. Et c'est une décision que nous aurions du prendre il y a longtemps, si je dois me montrer honnête. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer l'étonnée. Ces derniers mois, Harry et Ginny se disputaient tout le temps. Fort et violemment. Oh elle savait bien qu'elle-même se disputait constamment avec Drago. Mais ils n'étaient pas en couple.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bizarre. » Répondit-il honnêtement. « Je n'arrive pas à dire si je suis soulagé ou triste. Je me sens un peu spectateur, pour tout dire. »

« Je comprends. Mais si c'est une simple pause, les choses vont sûrement s'arranger. Vous repartirez sur du bon pied. »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as jamais su bien mentir. Même avec l'entrainement dont tu as pu bénéficier. Dis-moi ce que tu penses. S'il te plait. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... » Souffla-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ! » Ordonna Harry.

« Tu es comme mon frère Harry. Et je veux que tu sois Harry. Et... et je crois que le bonheur, tu ne le trouveras pas auprès de Ginny... »

* * *

C'est beau quand même, on va vivre la qualification de l'équipe de quidditch en même temps que la qualification des bleus héhé.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme certaines d'entre vous l'avaient suggéré, Harry et Ginny font effectivement une pause. Ron et Pansy ne vont pas avoir de bébé maintenant, Théo et Daphné cherchent deux apparts, et Drago fait des efforts !

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Pourquoi Drago sait quel est le café préféré d'Hermione et comment elle le sucre ? est-ce que la trêve va marcher ? est-ce que Drago va coucher avec la fille du bar ? Est-ce que Blaise va trouver le grand amour ? Quel autre personnage voudriez-vous voir ? est-ce que l'idée de l'open space au Ministère vous parait crédible ?**

Les questions je le rappelle sont juste là en cas de manque d'inspi, vous n'avez pas à y répondre forcément !

Bisous Bisous et à vendredi !


	5. Chapitre IV

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Je ne m'attarde pas trop aujourd'hui car je suis littéralement épuisée. Je dors debout ! Vivement les vacances dans une semaineeeeee youhouuuuuu.

Et pour celles qui voulaient la réponse, le directeur de mon école s'appelle Blaise, comme Blaisou Zabini et Blaisou Matuidi (cassedédi à Polly ahah)

On se retrouve en bas si je ne m'endors pas entre eux xD

.

 **Dislaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Justyneuh** : Ahah non, ta théorie n'est pas bonne, même si elle pourrait se tenir xD

 **Vera bennett** : C'est vrai que c'est rare de rester si bons amis, mais pas impossible !

 **Flore** : Mouhahahah tu as de la suite dans les idées :)

 **Haunting HTD** : Merci beaucoup C'est possible oui, mais je ne confirmerais pas ni n'infirmerais tout de suite ^^

Beurk, ah non Cho Chang ne ne l'aime pas du tout !

 **KJWAnna** : Oui c'est bien Blaise le nom du directeur :p Ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux n'est pas un malentendu ! La suite sera là bientôt !

 **Mellez** : ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione, même si un élément est bon :)

 **oceane** : Mouhahahahaha, peut-être, peut-être...

 **Guest (1)** : Je ne vais pas te répondre franchement, mais c'est une bonne suggestion hihi . Et tu verras pour un bébé Pansy/Ronnie :p

Bisous Bisous

 **Unburnt** : Roooooh, mais qui reste avec son premier amour de jeunesse ?!

 **Lectrice fantôme** : Mouhahahahah mais c'est tellement ça pour Hermione et son encre !

 **Cecile** : Merchiiiii. Ta suggestion est très bonne ! Tu verras bien pour les nouveaux couples !

 **Renata** : j'aime beaucoup ta théorie, mais ce n'est pas ça tralalala. tu verras bien pour Harry et Ginny ;)

 **Marion** : ravie que tu aimes ma vision des personnages, j'espère qu'il en sera de même par la suite !

 **Xila** : Luna arrive ! ta théorie est pas mal mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça

 **Dramione Always** : je suis épuisée, mais ça va xD Tu sauras plus tard ce qu'il a fait ahah

 **Mama** : Tu le sauras un jour, mais pas encore tout de suite xD

 **Sarah** : tu as de la suite dans les idées, ta théorie n'est pas mal du tout :)

 **Piloute87** : les deux hypothèses en même temps ce serait pas mal non ?

 **Tiffanie** : merci beaucoup !

 **Claroush** : merci pour tes réponses aux questions ! J'aime avoir 10 chap avant de commencer à poster, mais là par exemple j'en avais six seulement mais bon...

Après tu peux noter tes idées dans un carnet pour t'aider !

 **Wine34** : merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

 **MargoT** : C'est clair que ce n'est pas moi qui résisterai à des viennoiseries xDD Tu ne sauras pas tout de suiiiiite ahah, mais ce n'est pas un malentendu, et Drago sait ce qu'il a fait !

Il était intense ce match ohlalalalala

 **Chouquette** : Drago ne se sent pas coupable, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'est pas hihi. Mais Théo et Daphné ne se sont pas détruits, ils ne sont juste plus amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Ahah, j'aime ce credo que Blaise a toujours raison :D Voici la suite

 **Uma** : Merchi beaucoup !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

 **Chapitre IV : Luna is back**

 **.**

« Putain de merde. Elles sont sérieuses là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Chérie ? » Grommela Ron, encore à moitié endormi.

Son érection matinale, elle, n'était pas endormie, et elle tressauta quelque peu en voyant Pansy, marcher de long en large devant leur lit, dans cette nuisette noire qui était tellement courte, qu'elle frôlait l'indécence.

« Rien, rien. »

« Ca fait cinq minutes que tu ronchonnes. » Protesta Ron.

« Je viens de recevoir une note. Luna est rentrée de son dernier voyage. Je suis invitée à prendre le thé entre filles, pour qu'elle nous raconte tout. »

Ron se mit à ricaner, ce qui déplut fortement à la femme de sa vie, qui le fusilla du regard, avant de continuer ses marmonnements, un peu plus forts, pour que le rouquin puisse en profiter.

« Comme si j'avais envie de l'écouter raconter ses conneries, concernant je ne sais quelle créature qui n'existe pas. J'aime bien Luna, mais ses croyances farfelues, je les aime beaucoup moins. »

« Hermione doit être dans le même état que toi. »

« Mais Hermione est une sale hypocrite. Elle va prétendre s'intéresser à ce qu'elle raconte. »

« ... »

« N'empêche que je la ramènerais ici après, elle aura autant besoin d'alcool que moi. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron de ronchonner, et Pansy savait bien pourquoi : il détestait quand elle n'invitait qu'Hermione, car il avait l'impression qu'elle lui piquait sa meilleure amie, alors que c'était lui-même qui se privait de partager un moment avec elles, trop occupé qu'il était à râler, et à croire qu'elles faisaient exprès de parler de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Et pourquoi Luna ne veut vous raconter ces histoires qu'à vous ? On pue, nous autres ? »

« Non. Mais entre toi, Drago, Blaise, et George qui ne faites que vous moquer ouvertement de ce qu'elle raconte. Elle aurait pu inviter Théo et Harry, ils auraient sauvé l'honneur. »

« On se moque gentiment. »

« Certes, mais vous vous moquez quand même, raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas invités. Alors que moi je le suis. Fais chier, quand même. »

Elle repartit dans ses plaintes, et sa marche de long en large et Ron sentit son esprit décrocher. L'écouter râler, alors qu'il pouvait admirer ses fesses...

« Pans' ? Tu te laves les cheveux ce matin ? »

« Non. Je les ai lavés hier. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais savoir si je devais aller droit au but ou si les préliminaires étaient possibles. »

Pansy oublia tout de suite ses préoccupations. Oh, ce n'était pas bien compliqué avec elle. Il suffisait de lui offrir un verre d'alcool ou de lui proposer une partie de jambes en l'air.

La brunette retira sa nuisette sans demander son reste, se retrouvant entièrement nue, et elle sauta sur le lit, plus que prête pour une séance de sport.

.

OoO

.

Drago poussa la porte du café, et en commanda un bien corsé, qu'il accompagnerait d'un beignet.

Pas question de prendre quoi que ce soit pour Hermione aujourd'hui. Son café noisette, elle n'en aurait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui apporter de café dans cet état. Elle saurait lire sur son visage ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage dégoûté, ni d'entendre ses réflexions acerbes.

Il avait mal à la tête. Et envie de vomir.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas la gueule de bois, malgré l'alcool avalé. Non, il s'était juste réveillé au côté d'une fille sans cervelle, et comme il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne pas se souvenir... C'était étrange, comme une idée pouvait lui sembler merveilleuse dans un bar, et lui donner l'envie de vomir le lendemain matin.

Il avait eu envie de vomir en voyant cette insipidité dans son lit, et elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Il avait mis ses draps à laver, et les jetterais probablement à la poubelle. Et il se sentait sale. Il se sentait toujours sale, après une coucherie d'un soir. Raison pour laquelle il devait arrêter. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Blaise. Blaise devrait l'empêcher de faire ce genre d'idioties.

En plus, elle était moche.

Il engouffra son beignet en trois bouchées, et descendit son café, qu'il jeta dans une poubelle de l'atrium. Et il prit la direction de son bureau.

Il aperçut au loin, Harry et Hermione, qui semblaient en pleines messes basses, et songea qu'il ne serait pas étonné si Harry avait lui aussi envie de vomir. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie de vomir... Merlin, que la journée allait être longue.

.

OoO

.

« Où est Hermione ? »

« A ton avis ? » Répondit Ginny « Il est dix-sept heures trente. Je sais bien qu'elle a dit qu'elle finirait plus tôt, mais il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à un miracle.

« Très bien. Parlons donc d'elle, avant qu'elle n'arrive. » Déclara Pansy.

« Tu es horrible. » Fit Daphné.

« Comment ça, je suis horrible ?! Je trouve qu'elle et Drago, c'est de pire en pire en ce moment. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

« Bon courage » ricana Ginny.

« Ils vont faire une trêve. » Intervint alors Daphné.

Pansy et Ginny s'en étouffèrent presque, et Luna leur tapota dans le dos, tout en suggérant qu'elles avaient probablement avalé on ne savait quelle bête invisible.

« Comment ça, une trêve ? »

« Kingsley va les faire bosser ensemble. Avec d'autres gens. Pour la Coupe du Monde, donc pendant un moment. Ils ont protesté, mais Kingsley n'a rien voulu savoir, du coup Drago a proposé une trêve, qu'Hermione a accepté avec reluctance. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Hermione ne nous a rien dit. »

« A moi non plus. C'est Théo qui me l'a répété. »

Ginny et Pansy se jetèrent un regard dépité, qui signifiait « Comment peut-elle aussi bien s'entendre avec son ex ? »

« Peut-être que Drago et elles vont se réconcilier. » Intervint alors Luna, s'attirant des expressions désabusées sur les visages de ses amis.

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir d'expliquer à la blonde qu'il ne fallait pas croire au Père Noël -où au Ronflak cornu – puisqu'Hermione choisit cet instant pour arriver.

Elle prit Luna dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

« C'était bien. Il faisait très froid, même avec la magie. J'ai trouvé des herbes de Venus. Mais je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé d'olibrius. »

« Vraiment ?! » Répondit Hermione.

Pansy lui jeta une œillade, la sommant silencieusement d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Elle ne croyait pas en l'existence des herbes de Venus.

Elle préféra demander à Luna si elle avait croisé des beaux autochtones pendant son séjour. Il fallait bien qu'une partie de la conversation lui plaise...

.

OoO

.

Drago poussa deux trois jurons, lorsque des coups retentirent à sa porte. Il était affalé dans son canapé, sa nourriture réchauffait, et il allait manger, et se coucher. Il avait passé une sale journée, qu'il voulait mettre derrière lui. Dormir. Et le lendemain, faire comme si cette fin de soirée, et la nuit qui avait suivi, n'avait jamais existé.

Mais bien évidemment, Blaise ne le laissa jamais faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu ne devineras ja-mais, ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. » S'écria le noir, en s'engouffrant dans l'appartement.

Drago avait bien envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais le visage de Blaise reflétait un mélange d'excitation, de surprise, et d'impatience, et la curiosité s'empara de lui. Son meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir une histoire croustillante à lui raconter.

« Ecoute bien ! Je suis allé faire des courses, en rentrant du travail, mes placards commençant à se vider dangereusement. Je déambulais gaiement dans le magasin, tout en songeant que ce serait drôle que je rencontre mon âme sœur au rayon des préservatifs. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais en continuant dans les autres rayons, sur qui est-ce que je suis tombé ? »

La réponse la plus évidente était Hermione. Blaise et Hermione habitaient dans le même coin, et fréquentaient par conséquent le même supermarché. Mais s'il s'était s'agit de la brunette – que Blaise croisait souvent, au demeurant – il ne serait pas venu le lui annoncer, comme si c'était le scoop de l'année.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Harry ! » S'exclama Blaise « Il errait comme une âme en peine, et son caddie était rempli du genre de bouffe qu'Hermione mange. Du thé, des légumes, des tablettes de chocolat aux noisettes. Et il tirait une tête. Donc je suis allé le voir, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait là... et ni une ni deux, je me suis retrouvé assis sur le canap' de Granginette, à l'écouter me raconter ses malheurs. »

« Quoi... quoi ? Attends, tu peux recommencer ? Le canapé de Granger ? Pourquoi ? Et où est-ce qu'elle était elle ? »

« Elle est avec les filles. Luna est rentrée, elles se racontent leurs vies, tu sais bien... »

« Mais... »

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne devinerais ja-mais. Harry est allé faire les courses, pour faire plaisir à Hermione et lui rendre service, parce qu'il vit chez elle ! » Exulta le noir.

« QUOI ? »

« Je te jure. Ginny et lui font une pause. Du coup il est venu poser ses valises chez Granginette. »

.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas aveugle, ni sourd, et ses propres disputes avec Hermione ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les phrases assassines des autres.

Il savait que Ginny et Harry ne s'entendaient plus, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience que c'était aussi important. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas montrer aux autres que c'était important.

« Comment va Harry ? » Interrogea le blond.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il s'inquièterait un jour pour Harry Potter…

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il ne réalise pas trop, je crois. C'est un gros changement, il se demande combien de temps va durer cette pause, ce qu'il va se passer après. Je crois qu'il est soulagé qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, pour le moment, mais qu'il a honte d'en être soulagé. Je ne pensais pas que le cerveau d'un Gryffondor pouvait être si compliqué. »

« Vous avez fait quoi du coup ? »

« On a discuté de tout ça, en buvant de la Bièraubeurre et en mangeant des cacahuètes. Tu sais que Ginny l'empêchait d'acheter des cacahuètes, parce que c'est contraire à son régime de joueuse de Quidditch. »

« Et pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez dans le salon de Granger ? » »

« Et dans sa cuisine. Ne soit pas jaloux. Si tu lui parlais, tu saurais comme c'est chez elle. »

Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Comme s'il avait envie de savoir comment c'était chez elle. Enfin, si, il voulait savoir, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

« N'empêche que c'est une garce » Reprit Blaise « Lui imposer un régime alimentaire... Si Harry veut manger des cacahuètes, elle n'est pas obligée d'en faire de même. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit l'unique responsable de leurs problèmes. » Déclara Drago.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Harry lui-même dit qu'il a fait des choses pas très cool... »

« ... »

« Je vais demander à Pans' comment elle fait, ce n'est vraiment pas possible... »

« Tu parles... elle n'a pas le choix. Elle est tellement chiante... une fois trouvé quelqu'un prêt à la supporter sur le long terme, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche, même si on parle de Weasley. »

.

OoO

.

 _ **La levée du Secret Magique ? « Une idée absurde. »**_

 _Notre Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, rencontrait hier son homologue moldu, le Premier Ministre Britannique. Parmi les nombreux sujets abordés, entre les deux hommes, la levée du Secret Magique, souhaitée par l'Amérique du_ _Nord_ _, était bien évidemment au cœur des discussions, entre les deux hommes._

 _Certains s'étonneront, que le Ministre de la Magie_ _ait_ _choisi de partager ces informations avec son homologue, qui est, nous le rappelons, un moldu, et qui n'aurait pas_ _à_ _être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde, à moins qu'une grave menace pèse sur le pays, quelle que soit la communauté concernée._

 _« Nous ne pouvons pas considérer la volonté de certains pays, de lever le Secret Magique, comme une grave menace pour notre communauté. Néanmoins, je trouvais nécessaire et important d'en informer mon homologue moldu, et d'en discuter avec lui. Son point de vue sur la question, est à mon sens à prendre en compte, et je crois que les Ministres de la Magie américain et_ _canadien_ _devraient en faire de même._

 _Ils déclarent qu'ils veulent la levée du Secret Magique, soit, mais qu'en est-il de la communauté_ _moldue_ _? Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on peut imposer à tout un pays. C'est quelque chose qui est à faire ensemble._

 _Qu'on donc donnée les discussions à ce sujet, avec le Premier Ministre moldu ? Rien d'étonnant, puisque l'homologue de_ _Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt partage son opinion. Pour lui, la levée du Secret_ _Magique_ _serait un véritable coup de tonnerre pour les citoyens de son pays, et pourrait remettre en cause l'état de paix, régnant dans le pays._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier reste informée et espère pouvoir livrer à nos fidèles_ _lecteurs_ _, une interview du Premier Ministre Britannique._

 _En attendant, nous nous retrouvons en page 19 pour un sondage d'opinion, sur la levée du_ _Secret Magique_ _._

OoO

.

Drago sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit Hermione arriver dans l'espace commun. L'air se chargea d'électricité, de colère presque, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était là et les mèches folles qui s'échappaient et venaient encadrer son visage de manière un peu anarchique, étaient une preuve de plus qu'elle était énervée. Déjà qu'elle ne contrôlait pas bien ses cheveux en temps normal…

Elle commença à sortir des liasses de parchemins, à l'aide de gestes on ne peut plus brusques, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui se trouvait lui aussi dans la pièce, lui demande d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? »

« Est-ce que tout à l'air d'aller ? » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe que mon patron est un... un... un... oh, je ne peux même pas le dire, je pourrais me faire virer ! »

« A ce point ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ? »

« Il m'envoie les journalistes. Au sujet, du Secret Magique, bien entendu. Merde, c'est lui le directeur de département, pas moi. »

Drago ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Il pensait qu'elle se foutait clairement du monde. Le directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, était un feignant, il n'allait pas revenir là-dessus. Tout le monde le savait. C'était peut-être même l'employé le plus feignant de tout le Ministère. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déléguer, il le déléguait. A Hermione. Soit la femme la plus ambitieuse et carriériste qu'il connaissait. Elle se plaignait, elle râlait, mais tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'elle adorait qu'on lui donne toutes ces responsabilités.

« Ca te fait rire Malefoy ? » Aboya-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui. » Répondit Drago sans se démonter « Oui, ça me fait rire ? »

« Espèce de... »

« Oh, arrête tout de suite de faire ta mijaurée. On sait parfaitement que tu es contente d'aller parler au journaliste. Etaler ton savoir, et donner ton opinion, ne vient pas raconter à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'aimes pas ça, parce que tout le monde sait que c'est faux. »

Il ne devait pas dire ça, il le savait. Il allait l'énerver encore plus, et le regard d'Harry, rempli de reproches, allait dans ce sens. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce que ce qu'il avait dit, n'était que la vérité

« Je fais ma mijaurée ?! _Je fais ma mijaurée ?! »_ Commença Hermione, qui fulminait. « Et j'étale mon savoir ? »

« Ne joue pas à l'offensée, ce que tu peux être agaçante ! On sait parfaitement que tu es contente d'aller parler aux journalistes, alors arrête de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit merdeux. Toujours à me rabaisser, à dire des conneries. »

« Je ne te rabaisses pas, je dis la vérité. A croire que tu as honte d'être contente que ton directeur te refile tout son boulot. Montre que tu es contente, ça nous changera. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Que tu râles tout le temps. Que tu te plains tout le temps. Que plus les années passent, plus tu deviens aigrie. »

Il vit très clairement à quel moment Hermione perdit le contrôle. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe, et elle se leva brusquement.

« Je râle tout le temps ? Je me plains tout le temps ?! A QUI LA FAUTE HEIN ? QUI ME POURRIT LA VIE ? QUI GACHE TOUT CE QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE DE BIEN ?»

« Je n'ai rien gâché du tout. » Répondit Drago.

« BIEN SUR QUE SI. PARCE QUE TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CONNARD EGOISTE QUI NE PENSE QU'A LUI. »

Folle de rage, elle attrapa un livre relativement épais qui était posé sur la table, et le lui lança à la figure. Il esquiva de justesse, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir, car elle avait déjà quitté la pièce...

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'espace commun, et Drago ferma brièvement les yeux, désabusé.

« Ca faisait longtemps. » Lança finalement une collègue « C'est la cafétéria qui va être contente ce midi. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione attendit d'être dans son bureau pour fondre en larmes. Les paroles du blond lui faisaient mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours aussi méchant avec elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait.

Entre deux reniflements, elle se repassa la scène dans sa tête. Il l'avait attaquée, humiliée, accusée à demi-mots d'être une plaie.

Les mots s'imprégnaient dans sa peau, faisant couler de nouvelles larmes. Il venait lui proposer d'avoir de meilleures relations au travail, il lui apportait du café, tout ça pour quoi... Pour venir s'en prendre à elle gratuitement, même pas une semaine après.

Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les choses s'amélioreraient, mais qu'il lui fasse un coup pareil... encore une fois.

Hermione s'en voulait de prendre les choses tant à cœur. Elle s'en voulait d'être touchée, de lui répondre, et de s'énerver. Malgré elle, elle se donnait en spectacle en public, chose qu'elle détestait, et le fait qu'il la pousse à ce point à bout la mettait hors d'elle.

La brunette se refit la scène, encore et encore, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait raison dans le fond. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait un peu trop, et qu'elle n'était pas si mécontente que ça d'être la directrice de département officieuse, mais même s'il le pensait, il pouvait garder son opinion pour lui-même.

Il lui reprochait d'être négative, mais si elle était venue fanfaronner, il l'aurait accusée d'être prétentieuse. Peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, il trouverait toujours un moyen de la critiquer, à croire qu'il savait à quel point cela lui faisait mal.

OoO

« Tu y es allé un peu fort. » Reprocha Harry.

« C'est elle qui s'énerve pour rien, et qui prend tout à cœur. » Répliqua Drago. « Tu sais parfaitement que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Tu la connais autant que moi. Tu la connais mieux que moi, même. »

« Tu fais en sorte qu'elle prenne tout à cœur. Et oui, je sais qu'elle aime avoir toutes ces responsabilités, mais lui balancer ça à la figure, devant tout le monde... Tu crois vraiment que c'est la chose à faire ?! Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi ? »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais si c'est de la psychologie inversée, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marche pas. »

Drago n'aimait pas se faire remettre à sa place par Harry Potter. Il n'aimait pas non plus se sentir coupable. Parce ce que son tort avait été de dire la vérité, tout en sachant qu'Hermione le prendrait mal. Mais il n'avait pas dit ça pour la blesser. Elle devait se remettre en question, voilà tout.

« J'essaye de la bouger, figure-toi ! » Balança-t-il à Harry « Personne n'ose lui dire. »

« Mais tu n'es pas le meilleur placé pour le faire... »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas le meilleur placé, certes, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Pour son bien.

Mais Harry avait réussi à faire son chemin dans son esprit, et voilà qu'il s'en voulait, comme d'habitude...

.

OoO

.

Harry se demanda s'il devait avertir Hermione qu'il sortait. Elle était rentrée un peu après lui, d'une humeur exécrable, et elle s'était rapidement enfermée dans sa chambre.

Harry ne disait rien, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle était aussi énervée, car Drago avait eu raison dans le fond, même s'il maintenait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Il s'apprêtait donc à passer une soirée déprimante. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa sœur de cœur pour le divertir.

Mais vers dix-huit heures trente, il avait reçu un hibou de Blaise, qui l'invitait à boire une Bièraubeurre chez lui.

Sachant qu'il habitait à deux pas, l'occasion tombait à pic, et Harry s'était empressé de répondre positivement.

Il amorça un pas vers la chambre d'Hermione, mais changea rapidement d'avis. La brunette lui avait donné le double des clés, et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, même s'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de l'accueillir chez lui pendant son « break » avec Ginny.

Il quitta donc l'appartement, après avoir ouvert les placards d'Hermione et découvert qu'elle n'avait que du vin, et pas de Bièraubeurre.

Il passa dans le petit supermarché où il avait rencontré Blaise la veille, et songea qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Hermione. Il lui avait dit le matin même, pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, qu'il était tombé sur Blaise, et qu'ils avaient fini par passer quelques heures ensemble à discuter, mais il n'avait pas pu approfondir, et lui expliquer à quel point cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec lui de son couple.

Blaise avait beau faire partie de la bande, il était toujours plus neutre que Ron ou Hermione, qui avaient un degré d'implication et d'affection plus grand que les autres à la fois pour Harry et Ginny.

Il attrapa quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, passa en caisse et deux minutes plus tard, il pénétrait chez le noir.

.

« Théo va peut-être nous rejoindre. » Déclara celui-ci. « Ne comptons pas sur Ron, par contre. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Harry « Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de sa teigne de copine. »

« Tu veux parler de ta meilleure amie ? » Ricana Harry.

« Celle-là même. Elle avait prévu quelque chose... on sait très bien quoi, mais j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle pouvait très bien attendre qu'il revienne pour se faire sauter... Oui, Potter, j'ai utilisé ces termes exacts. »

« Et tu pensais qu'elle allait aller dans ton sens ? »

« Pansy aime les mots crus. » Répondit Blaise.

« Je ne veux pas connaître ce genre d'informations. »

« Et toi ? » Continua Blaise, sans la moindre gêne.

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu aimes les mots crus, pendant le sexe, je veux dire... je continue sur le sujet d'hier, avant que Théo n'arrive – s'il arrive. »

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait discuté de ça hier. » Marmonna Harry, légèrement gêné.

« On a parlé de Ginny et toi. Mais on a pas discuté de votre vie sexuelle. Ca jouait un rôle dans vos disputes le sexe ? »

Harry sentit qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de sexe. Drago et Blaise se racontaient leurs histoires dans les détails, il en était persuadé, vu ce qu'ils osaient déjà dire en public. Et quand les filles étaient entre elles, il imaginait bien qu'elles devaient parler de ça. Même Neville intervenait parfois dans les discussions générales à ce sujet.

Mais Harry, ne parlait pas de sa vie sexuelle. Il n'avait jamais pu. Quand il était sorti avec Cho Chang, à Poudlard, il avait tout raconté à Ron, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à dire. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle. La seule personne avec qui il avait fait l'amour, c'était Ginny et il n'avait jamais rien pu raconter à Ron, parce que s'il était son meilleur ami, il était aussi le frère de Ginny, et cela voulait tout dire.

Quant à Hermione... elle était comme sa sœur, et elle était aussi une fille. Il pouvait lui dire certaines choses, mais pas tout. Il avait appris à vivre avec cela, et n'avait donc jamais songé à faire le récit de sa vie sexuelle à d'autres personnes.

Il était donc un peu gêné d'avoir à répondre à la question de Blaise, même en sachant que pour ce dernier, cela était tout à fait normal.

« Le sexe ne jouait pas un rôle dans nos disputes. » Finit-il par répondre « Ce sont nos disputes qui jouaient un rôle dans le sexe. »

La vérité était qu'ils se détestaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient même plus envie l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait compter en semaines, la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec elle.

« Quand les réconciliations sur l'oreiller ne marchent plus, c'est que l'heure est grave. »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire rire Harry. Il se détendit un peu plus.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Ron, et Ginny ne s'appelle pas Pansy... »

« Ils étaient comme ça au début seulement. »

« C'est vrai. » Concéda le Survivant « Qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient par être les plus matures de nous tous. »

« ... »

« Tu as parlé avec Drago aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

.

Théodore Nott choisit cet instant pour arriver, et il eut le loisir d'écouter les dernières frasques de Drago. Les deux Serpentard le soutenaient sur le fond, mais pas sur la forme. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses allaient s'arranger… Hermione ne mettrait jamais d'eau dans son vin, si Drago ne se calmait pas une bonne fois pour toute.

« Et pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant toi ? » Demanda Blaise à Théo.

« Daphné a trouvé un appart. On faisait la deuxième visite et le temps de tout signer, et tout ça. D'ailleurs, pas le week-end qui arrive, mais l'autre, je vous réquisitionne pour le déménagement. »

« Ginny a son match. » Contra Harry. « On a dit qu'on y allait tous ensemble. »

« Le vendredi soir. Et si on sort après, on peut commencer le samedi après-midi. Elle n'a pas tant d'affaires que ça. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai encore des visites, mais j'espère trouver bientôt. »

« Comment tu fais pour que les choses aillent si bien entre Daphné et toi ? » Questionna Harry « Vous avez l'air si sereins... »

« Nous sommes sereins. Car nous savons que nous ferons toujours partie de la vie de l'un et l'autre. Après, je ne te cache pas que ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre de dormir seul. »

.

Harry ne pouvait que comprendre. Malgré son ressentiment pour Ginny, ne plus la retrouver le soir lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Il était chez Hermione, mais il ressentait tout de même une pointe de solitude. C'était le changement, auquel il devait s'habituer. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, car il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer cette pause.

Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Théo, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Et... tu comptes essayer de faire des rencontres ou... »

« Pas spécialement non. Même si je ne suis plus amoureux de Daphné, j'ai passé toute ma vie avec elle, et me défaire de l'idée qu'elle ne sera en fait pas la seule et unique, l'amour de ma vie, sera long. Je ne vais pas essayer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. J'ai besoin de temps. »

Le silence retomba et les trois hommes burent un peu de Bièraubeurre, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Blaise jetait des coups d'œil à Théo, puis à Harry, puis de nouveau à Théo, et encore à Harry. Ils étaient perdus, l'un et l'autre, pas de la même façon, mais perdus tout de même et il ressentait comme un besoin de les protéger et les rassurer. Il devenait légèrement cinglé, il ne voyait pas d'autre explications. Théo et Harry étaient grands, ils étaient parfaitement capables de se gérer seuls, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être couvés comme des bébés. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de Drago... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit encore sorti de ses gongs inutilement. A croire qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'Hermione allait accepter des relations cordiales pour les mois à venir. Vraiment, quel con. Il allait devoir provoquer une sérieuse conversation avec lui, afin de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Même si Granger exagérait, on ne l'humiliait pas comme ça en public, il lui avait dit cent fois !

A côté de lui, Harry termina sa bouteille. Blaise ne voulait vraiment pas le couver, mais parfois, il avait cette expression de petit oiseau tombé du nid, qui lui donnait sincèrement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Lui, Blaise Zabini, avait envie de materner Harry Potter. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

* * *

Et voilàààààà. Luna fait son apparition, Drago a bien couché avec la fille du bar et regrette, Kingsley a rencontré son homologue et Drago et Hermione ne peuvent pas s'empe^cher de s'écharper verbalement. Que va-t-on faire d'eux, je ne sais pas.

Contents de voir Luna ? Pansy est-t-elle "méchante" avec elle ? Et Ginny qui empe^che harry de manger de cacahouètes ? Drago y est-il allé un peu fort ? Blaise est-il une commère en puissance ? Vous aimez le chocolat aux noisettes comme Hermione ?

See you next week :)


	6. Chapitre V

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JE SUIS EN VACAAANNNNNCEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !**

Hum, Bonjour, ou Bonsoir plutôt ! Pardon, mais il fallait que je m'exprime. Savoir que le réveil ne va pas sonner dans les jours qui viennent me remplit de joie. je suis désolée pour celles qui n'ont pas de vacances, je ne veux pas vous dégouter mais je suis juste épuisée ahah.

Je voulais parler d **'harry Potter et l'enfant maudit** , mais comme je veux bien m'exprimer et assez longuement, je le ferais la semaine pro.

Mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas raconté d'anecdotes. Voici une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureuse d'être en vacances : les jumelles dont je m'occupe en tant qu'auxiliaire de vie scolaire me font PETER UN PLOMB !

Rah je vous jure. Ce n'est pas entièrement leur faute, mais elles ne font pas d'effort. Du genre elles vont me dire que 40+6 ça fait 13 (elles sont en CE2).

Mais breffons, la semaine passée elle ont eu (comme toute la classe) une évaluation de français et math. Un des exos de français était d'analyser un mot du dictionnaire (ce qu'elles ont étudié en classe).

C'était le mot "Chemise", donc il y avait écrit : Chemine. Nf. Puis les définitions et les exemples.

Une des questions était : "quelle est la nature de ce mot" ? Il fallait répondre : "nom féminin (nf)" Eh bien mes deux jumelles ( qui n'ont pas pu copier l'une sur l'autre car j'étais assise entre elles deux), on répondu UN VETEMENT ! Un vêtement WTF ! Je vous promets, quand j'ai lu ça j'ai hésité entre rire, pleurer, ou me taper la tête contre la table.

Breffons, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **kendall Burly** : Slytherin do it better indeed ! Contente que tu aimes

 **Emilie** : Hum, non, Luna ne va pas spécialement avoir un rôle de médiatrice. Voici la suite !

 **Ocanne** : Rooh, l'attente n'est pas trop longue quand même ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Justyneuh** : j'aime tous les chocolats, mais entre framboises et noisettes je crois que je préfère noisettes ^^ Bien tenté, mais je ne dirais rien :p

 **Claroush** : Ahah oui, ma maison c'est serpentard, je suis une pure serpentard, même dans la vraie vie, certains de mes traits de caractères et réactions sont purement serpentard !

Ahah, je suis pas si bonne que ça pour les titres, crois moi ! OUIIIII VACANCEEEEES !

 **Zabeth** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ce style te plaise !

 **Dramione Always** : merchi ! Et oui, j'adore le chocolat au noisettes

 **b** : Hello, contente que tu ai aimé ! Voici la suite

 **Jo Potter** : ta théorie est pas mal du tout :)

 **Sarcady** : Contente que tu aimes Luna ! Vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir connaitre l'histoire de la bande donc j'essayerai de l'intégrer.

 **zaza** : Merchiiii

 **Zarranouille** : Tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé mouhahahahaha

 **Flore** : En effet, vous n'allez pas le savoir tout de suite xD

 **Virginie** : Ah ? Quel Blaise as-tu l'habitude de voir ?

 **nivita** : Je sais que tu as un compte mais j'ai la flemme ahah. ohhhhh, félicitations pour ta poupée ! Comment l'as-tu appellée ? Et quelle est ta recette pour avoir des filles ?

Et nope, ce n'est pas séparer Harry et Ginny qui me stresse :p

Merci beaucoup :D

 **Liria** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras pour tes suppositions ;)

 **lectrice fantôme** : Ah ça, effectivement, ce n'est pas la rivalité scolaire, il s'est passé autre chose ! Blaise... en fait, je ne sais pas s'il sera heureux mouhahahahahah

Tout à fait, Pansy et Luna sont tout de même amies.

 **Cecile** : le coup des cacahouètes c'est un petit grain de pleins de choses qui ne vont pas dans leur couple !

Tu n'es pas la seule à me demander pour la formation du couple Ron/ pansy, je vais essayer d'intégrer un passage là dessus ! Voici la suite

 **Oceane** : Tu ne sauras pas tout de suite tralala

 **Haunting-HTD** : Blaisou aura toujours la côte je crois ! Ahah, pour Hermione ce qu'il s'est passé est très grave !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Jour de Match**

 **.**

« Et voilà pour vous mes enfants ! »

Les plateaux remplis d'amuse-bouche, qui lévitaient devant Madame Rosmerta se posèrent sur la table, et Ron se mit à applaudir.

« Madame Rosmerta, vous êtes la meilleure, comme toujours. » Fit-il, avant de mettre deux canapés dans sa bouche en même temps.

Pansy lui donna alors une claque derrière la tête, déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée, et celui de Madame Rosmerta.

Pansy avait eu vent du béguin que Ron avait pour la patronne des Trois Balais depuis son adolescence, et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir toujours. Elle n'avait pas peur d'une quelconque menace, mais elle préférait rappeler au rouquin que la seule poitrine qu'il était autorisé à regarder était la sienne.

« Je vous rapporte de nouveaux pichets d'hydromel. » Fit la patronne, avant de s'éloigner.

.

Le match de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch allait se dérouler dans quelques heures, et toute la bande avait décidé de dîner tous ensemble, avant de se rendre au stade pour encourager leur amie. Comme souvent, ils avaient choisi d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Il suffisait de lui envoyer un hibou, et ils avaient une grande table longue rien que pour eux, et un peu à l'écart, car Merlin savait à quel point ils pouvaient être bruyants.

Ginny n'était bien évidemment pas là, mais Neville les avait rejoints, à peine sa journée terminée. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il enseignait la botanique à Poudlard, et il adorait ça. Il vivait en partie à Londres, mais il avait également une chambre à Poudlard, quand sa charge de travail était tellement importante qu'il lui était préférable de rester au château.

Installé à la gauche de Luna, Ron l'écoutait faire son récit de voyage, qu'elle lui adressait, ainsi qu'à Théo, qui était assis à sa droite. Il sentait que Blaise et Harry se moquaient, mais Neville et Théo n'étaient pas aussi méprisants envers la passion de leur amie.

En face de Théo, en bout de table, Drago avait décroché de sa conversation avec Pansy, et se faisait plus songeur. Comme à leur habitude, Hermione et lui avaient fait en sorte de s'asseoir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, mais pour une fois, le blond aurait bien aimé qu'un concours de circonstances les amène à être installés à proximité.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la semaine. Il aurait voulu essayer d'arranger un peu les choses, mais il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Parce qu'il persistait à dire qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, et qu'Hermione devait mettre de l'eau dans son vin, et apprendre à ne pas « mentir » à ses collègues par peur d'on ne savait quoi.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette situation. Au travail. Un premier voyage aux Etats-Unis était prévu pendant l'été – soit dans trois mois environ – et ce voyage devait se préparer, surtout dans le contexte actuel. L'interview – ou les déclarations – qu'Hermione avait donné n'était pas encore parue, mais Drago la connaissait, la langue de bois ce n'était pas son style et elle n'avait pas dû se gêner pour dire ce qu'elle pensait à propos du secret magique. Le Royaume-Uni n'était bien sûr pas le seul pays à avoir pris position, mais ils étaient ceux qui avaient été les plus virulents.

Le voyage en lui-même allait être tendu à cause de cela. Leur équipe n'avait donc pas besoin d'une tension interne en plus de tout ça, mais quelque chose disait à Drago qu'il aurait du mal à se faire pardonner cet énième « coup d'éclat ».

Hermione, qui était en train de parler avec Blaise et Harry, dut se sentir observée, puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, avant de le fusiller du regard. Blaise et Harry se mirent immédiatement à lui parler, probablement pour plaider la cause du blond.

Ce dernier soupira, et se jura que si l'équipe gagnait son match qualificatif, il irait lui parler pendant qu'ils fêteraient ça.

.

« Oh qu'il m'énerve ! Quel porc, mais quel porc ! » S'exclama alors Pansy, juste à côté de lui. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Drago alors que Ron posait la même question, sur la défensive.

« Regarde-le ! » Gronda Pansy à l'attention de Drago, en désignant son petit-ami. « Un porc. »

« Je mange proprement. » répliqua Ron.

« Tu as déjà mangé plus que toute la taverne réunie. »

« J'ai besoin de force pour encourager l'équipe tout à l'heure. » répliqua-t-il «D'ailleurs chérie... Mes frères et mes parents seront probablement là aussi. »

« Pourquoi manges-tu autant alors ? Si tes parents sont là, ta mère va nous donner des tonnes de nourriture, comme à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui racontes, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle pense que je ne sais pas faire à manger. »

« Il lui a juste dit que tu étais plus portée sur l'alcool que sur la nourriture. » Ricana Drago.

« N'importe quoi. »

.

Drago ne savait pas comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour supporter sa belle-famille. Lui-même avait appris à apprécier Ron, et George aussi était sympathique et drôle mais leur mère était étouffante, avec ses enfants et ses « enfants » - dont Pansy faisait maintenant partie – elle les maternait, comme s'ils avaient quatre ans et elle passait son temps à enlacer quiconque se trouvait à sa portée. De plus, quand toute la famille était réunie, ils étaient tellement, mais tellement bruyants…

Après s'être chamaillée encore quelques secondes avec celui qu'elle aimait, Pansy finit par se lasser et décida de le laisser manger comme il voulait. Parce qu'en réalité, tant qu'il ne prenait pas de ventre, et qu'il en laissait pour les autres, elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter.

Elle reporta son attention sur Drago, puis son regard dévia sur Hermione, avant de revenir sur lui.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut bien qu'on arrange un peu les choses, sinon ce sera impossible de travailler correctement. »

« Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Hermione : votre problème, c'est que vous voulez uniquement arranger les choses pour le travail... Vous ne voulez pas les arranger tout court ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? » Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil

«... »

« Ah ! Je ne suis pas le seul fautif. »

« Je le sais. Mais il n'empêche que vous êtes ridicules. »

Le blond pensait qu'Hermione était la seule à être ridicule, mais il n'en dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, néanmoins, alors qu'ils avaient changé plusieurs fois de place, et qu'une légère tension commençait à monter, alors que l'heure de partir pour le stade se rapprochait, Drago se retrouva installé à côté de Théo, lui-même à présent assis auprès d'Hermione. Tous les deux discutaient sérieusement du Secret Magique, et Drago capta ce que disait la jeune femme :

« Je me suis vraiment mouillée avec ce journaliste. J'ai été franche, très catégorique je crois. Je ne vais pas me faire des amis chez les Américains. »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas encore dans les journaux ?! » Questionna Théo.

« Je crois qu'ils attendent le retour de l'entrevue entre Kingsley et le Premier Ministre moldu. »

« Je vois... et alors, cette équipe dont vous faites partie tous les deux, ça consiste en quoi exactement ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

Il incluait expressément le blond dans la conversation, et si cela agaça Hermione, elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils participaient à une conversation ensemble sans se parler.

« Ca consiste à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour notre Equipe durant la Coupe du Monde, et à promouvoir notre pays... bon, pour ce point-là, c'est plutôt mal parti. »

« Ah oui ?! » Aboya aussitôt, Hermione « Et pourquoi c'est mal parti ? »

Drago soupira. Elle pensait visiblement qu'il faisait référence à ses déclarations à paraître dans la presse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et comme d'habitude, elle voyait le mal partout.

« Parce que je ne pense pas que les américains seront réceptifs à notre promotion du pays, que ce soit sur le plan sportif, étant donné que notre équipe est favorite, alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore qualifiée, et d'autre part, parce que politiquement parlant, nous ne sommes pas spécialement partis pour qu'ils pensent du bien de notre pays. » Répondit-il calmement.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de l'insulter, et Théo tenta d'apaiser les choses en continuant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais la coupe du Monde c'est pas encore tout de suite, pourquoi vous allez déjà là-bas ? »

« Parce qu'il a déjà plein de choses à faire en amont. Aller visiter les Stades, voir s'ils sont sécurisés, nous devons évaluer l'évolution de la construction des stades qui ne sont pas encore terminés. Rencontrer des officiels etc. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on vous fait faire ça aussi longtemps à l'avance. Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas encore si l'équipe va se qualifier. » Répondit Théo « Aussi bien, vous allez faire tout ça pour rien. »

« Si Ginny savait que tu disais ça... » Souffla Hermione « Tu vas te faire des ennemis autour de cette table. »

« Il faut parer toute éventualité, non ? »

« On va se qualifier. » Répliqua Drago, catégorique. « La question ne se pose même pas. Nous sommes les futurs gagnants de la Coupe du Monde. »

« Tu as conscience que tu ne joues pas dans l'équipe, Drago ? »

C'était Théo qui avait posé cette question, mais le blond savait qu'Hermione avait pensé exactement la même chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que c'était d'être un vrai supporter, voilà tout. Les supporters faisaient partie de l'équipe tout autant que les joueurs. Blaise, Ron et Harry seraient d'accord avec lui. Luna aussi. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun accessoire pour la suite de la soirée, peut-être était-ce dans son sac...

.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Répondit-il.

« Non, Théo. » Renchérit Hermione « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu sais, Drago Malefoy est tellement plus intelligent et supérieur au reste du monde. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Fit Drago, en s'adressant directement à elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. Très bien. Qu'as-tu dit alors ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... que je fais ma mijaurée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire, et que tu as dit ! »

« Si seulement tu voulais bien reconnaître que tu es heureuse d'avoir toutes ces responsabilités. »

« Parce que tu es dans ma tête, parce que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, évidemment. » Cracha Hermione.

Drago voulait lui dire que bien que n'étant pas dans sa tête, il la connaissait tellement bien que c'était tout comme. La situation allait s'envenimer, encore, et Théo jeta un regard d'avertissement à son ami.

« Je ne sais pas tout mieux que tout le monde, mais sur ce sujet, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et au fond, ce qui te dérange, c'est que je dise que tu es négative. Si tu veux te plaindre, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre de ton salaire, qui devrait être plus élevé par rapport à tout ce que tu fais. Si tu râlais à ce propos, je ne dirais rien, parce que je serais d'accord avec toi. »

Hermione en eut le souffle presque coupé. Elle essayait de savoir s'il y avait bien un compliment caché là-dessous, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir. Elle en avait marre de se faire avoir, la dernière chose en date étant bien entendu cette offre de trêve qu'il avait lui-même brisé.

Elle regarda le blond, qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir où il en était, et elle haussa les épaules. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle admette qu'il avait eu raison, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

.

OoO

.

Harry avait été détendu pendant tout le temps où ils étaient au Trois Balais, mais à présent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le Stade de Quidditch, pour assister au match qualificatif entre l'Angleterre et le Bangladesh, il sentait la nervosité le gagner.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux comme ça. L'équipe du Bangladesh n'était pas spécialement performante, contrairement à celle de l'Angleterre et il avait confiance en Ginny.

Peu importait qu'ils soient en break, il la soutiendrait toujours, même si elle avait pu penser le contraire.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait faire un bon match, et surtout, qu'elle serait satisfaite de ses performances, puisque c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle leur couple était en stand-by.

Ils croisèrent quelques têtes connues près de la buvette, que ce soit des anciens de Poudlard, des collègues ou camarades d'études supérieures, et en montant s'installer dans les gradins, aux places qui leurs étaient réservées, ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille Weasley.

Molly sauta immédiatement sur Ron, lui parlant de mille et une choses, et Harry fut soudainement frappé par la vérité : Molly et Arthur n'étaient pas au courant pour la pause. Il allait sans aucun doute devoir s'exposer à des moments assez gênants. Par Merlin...

« Harry, mon Chéri ! » S'exclama Molly, ce pendant que Pansy essayait de se cacher pour retarder le moment où elle devrait parler à sa belle-mère « Comment tu vas. Je te trouve amaigri, tu manges bien ? Je suppose que Gin n'a pas eu le temps de te faire la cuisine, avec ses entraînements. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Je vous aurais donné de quoi ne pas mourir de faim. Tu as l'air fatigué aussi, tu dors bien ? C'est le travail qui te tracasse ? »

« Tout va bien Molly, je vous assure. » Répondit Harry, tandis que derrière lui, Blaise, Drago, ainsi que George ricanaient allégrement.

« Tu peux me parler, Harry Chéri, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? N'hésite jamais. »

« Merci... »

.

Le brun ne l'avait jamais réellement envisagé, mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il se mit à songer que son couple ne survivrait peut-être pas à cette pause. Si c'était le cas, il ne savait même pas comment ils feraient pour l'annoncer à Molly et Arthur. Surtout Molly, qui le considérait comme son fils. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait presque tétanisé.

Il ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir maintenant de toute façon, peut-être que cette pause ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir d'ici quelques semaines.

Comme d'habitude, les amis s'installèrent de manière stratégique sur l'ensemble des places qui leurs étaient réservés. Personne ne voulait se retrouver à coté de Ron, George, Drago ou Harry qui hurlaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le blond et le rouquin pouvaient également parfois vomir un bon paquet d'injures à l'encontre de l'arbitre ou des joueurs du camp adverse. Neville, Luna, Blaise et Daphné faisaient partie du lot de supporters un peu plus modéré, même si les deux derniers pouvaient parfois avoir des accès de virulence imprévisibles. Pansy, Hermione, et Théodore seraient les moins démonstratifs, surtout pour ce genre de match, qui même s'il était important, n'était pas décisif.

Néanmoins, ils voulaient tout que Ginny fasse une belle performance, et quand les joueurs et joueuses des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, ils furent les premiers à donner de la voix pour les acclamer.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main, avant de décoller, les gardiens allant se placer devant leurs anneaux respectifs, tandis que le reste des joueurs se mirent en cercle autour de l'arbitre. Ce dernier relâcha le Vif d'or, puis quelques secondes plus tard, siffla le coup d'envoi du match, en lançant le Souaffle haut dans les airs.

Ginny le récupéra immédiatement, et fonça en zigzaguant vers les buts du Bangladesh. Elle évita un Cognard avec agilité, fit un passe à un autre poursuiveur, alors que les adversaires se resserraient autour d'elle. Elle le récupéra une passe plus tard, accéléra et marqua le premier but de la soirée.

Le stade explosa en clameur, Ron et George se levèrent même de leur siège, mais déjà c'était reparti. Les batteuses anglaises réussirent cependant à bloquer la progression des poursuiveurs adverses et le Souaffle fut récupéré par l'Angleterre.

Ce fut un défilé de buts. Ginny et ses coéquipiers poursuiveurs en marquèrent par dizaines, creusant rapidement l'écart avec leurs adversaires. Bientôt, ils furent assurés de la victoire, même si l'attrapeur du Bangladesh attrapait le Vif d'or.

Tous les joueurs étaient en forme, mais Ginny se surpassait, enchaînant les buts, les passes pertinentes et les gestes techniques, au plus grand plaisir du public anglais, qui chantait comme un seul homme, et de la famille Weasley en particulier, qui gonflait le torse de fierté devant les exploits de leur fille ou de leur sœur.

Ron et George étaient debout, et ne semblaient pas vouloir se rassoir. Ce match annonçait la couleur. Même si le Bangladesh était une petite équipe, ils montraient leurs ambitions, assuraient qu'ils étaient là.

Après plus d'une heure et quart de jeu, les attrapeurs semblèrent s'agiter. Et effectivement, après avoir scruté le ciel, Harry et Drago aperçurent au même moment la petite balle dorée, et se mirent à pointer du doigt. Il y avait toujours une espèce de compétition entre eux, c'était à qui verrait le Vif d'or en premier, et le fait qu'ils le trouvent en même temps semblait quelque peu décevant.

La course des deux attrapeurs dura deux minutes, au bout desquelles le stade explosa en exclamations. L'attrapeur anglais venait d'attraper le Vif d'or, portant le score final au total de 580 à 60. Ron, George, Harry, Drago et Blaise se tombèrent dans les bras, à croire qu'eux aussi avaient joués...

.

Alors que le stade se vidait peu à peu, ils restèrent tous là, à attendre que Ginny vienne les voir. Elle ne sortirait probablement pas avec eux après, et ils voulaient la voir quelques minutes, ne serait-ce que pour la féliciter.

La rouquine ne tarda pas à arriver, et Harry et elle échangèrent un bref regard, se donnant les consignes en silence : devant Molly et Arthur, ils devaient faire semblant.

Ginny passait de bras en bras, on la félicitait, lui disait qu'elle avait remarquablement joué.

Harry attendait qu'elle arrive près de lui, le cœur battant. Pas d'impatience, mais plutôt d'appréhension.

Et quand elle fut là, il dut faire un effort pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme si de rien n'était.

« Félicitations chérie. » Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils n'avaient jamais aimé être très démonstratifs devant la famille Weasley, mais aujourd'hui, de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de lui donner un vrai baiser.

.

OoO

.

Sous la douche, Ginny ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, et apaiser ses muscles.

Elle se sentait soulagée. Un poids immense s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Elle avait réussi son match et surtout, elle avait joué en se sentant libérée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à entendre les analyses et les commentaires d'Harry. Qu'il ne serait pas à l'abreuver de reproches car elle ne sortait pas avec eux après le match. Et demain matin, elle ne l'entendrait pas non plus lui balancer qu'elle pourrait rester au lit avec lui, au lieu d'aller à son décrassage. Elle était libre.

Malgré tout, cela lui avait fait drôle qu'Harry la prenne dans ses bras. Il était sincère en la félicitant elle le savait bien, mais aurait-il été si sincère s'il n'y avait pas cette pause. Car selon elle, Harry aimait le Quidditch, mais il n'aimait pas être en couple avec une joueuse de Quidditch. Il ne l'avait probablement pas encore réalisé, mais Ginny, elle, venait de le faire.

Eteignant l'eau, elle s'essora les cheveux, et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse, avant de sortir de la douche.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, tout en discutant avec ses coéquipières, lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui annonça :

« Le coach est venu quand tu étais encore sous la douche. Il veut te voir. »

« Il ne fait pas le débriefing ? »

« Si, mais je crois qu'il voulait te parler à toi toute seule. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle était satisfaite de sa performance, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il en soit de même pour l'entraineur.

Elle enfila un sweat à l'effigie de l'équipe, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son coach.

Il l'invita à entrer après qu'elle eut tapé à la porte, et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle s'installe sur une chaise. Ginny s'exécuta, se sentant toute petite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Son coach l'impressionnait. Il tenait une partie de sa vie entre ses mains après tout...

« Je vois que tu m'as écouté. » Commença-t-il sans préambule « Je sais que tu peux n'en faire qu'à ta tête parfois Ginny, et je suis heureux de constater que ça n'a pas été le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression de te retrouver, et tu as très bien joué. Félicitations. »

« Merci. » Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

« Il faut que tu continues sur cette lancée, maintenant. Je compte sur toi. Ne me déçois pas. »

.

OoO

.

Pour l'après-match, pas de Trois-Balais, mais un bar du Londres sorcier réputé pour sa bonne ambiance.

Une partie du sous-sol du bar leur était réservée, parce que Drago n'aimait pas spécialement se mélanger aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme disait Pansy, c'était son côté raciste-asocial qui ressortait parfois.

Aidée par la victoire des anglais, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue qu'avant le match, et Ron déclara qu'il payait la première tournée.

Blaise prit la deuxième tournée, et Pansy et Luna décidèrent qu'elles en avaient assez d'être assises et se levèrent pour danser, rapidement suivies de Daphné et Hermione. Cette dernière avait bu un peu trop vite ses deux cocktails, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait suivi les autres filles sans aucun complexe.

Elle adorait danser pourtant, mais elle évitait toujours de le faire quand Drago était dans les parages. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'observait, qu'il la jugeait et c'était un sentiment très désagréable

« Pourquoi on est isolé du reste du monde. » Râla Blaise « On ne va même pas pouvoir draguer, tu fais chier Drago. »

« Va draguer à l'étage si ça te chante... Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé pour moi la dernière fois. C'est toi le seul coupable de tes malheurs. »

Drago haussa les épaules, et vida son verre d'hydromel. Il buvait beaucoup trop vite, euphorisé par la victoire et il se sentait de plus en plus léger. Il allait payer la troisième tournée. Ou peut-être la quatrième, parce que les filles n'avaient encore rien payé.

« Pansy ! » S'écria-t-il « Où est ton portefeuille ? »

« Laisse le portefeuille de ma femme tranquille ! » Grogna Ron.

« Un : Pansy n'est pas ta femme. Deux : Je suis son meilleur ami. Trois : Je la connais mieux que toi, et depuis plus longtemps que toi. Quatre : Je l'ai vu à poil avant toi. »

Blaise se mit à ricaner, tandis que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient. Pansy n'était pas là pour le calmer, et même s'il était à présent ami avec les anciens Serpentard, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de casser la figure du blond, dans ce genre de situation.

« C'est vrai que Pans' était une vrai exhib', quand on était petits. Elle avait déjà un problème psychologique, c'est fou. » Déclara Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu peux parler, monsieur cul nu. » Rétorqua Drago « Tu étais comme elle, aucun savoir vivre. PANSY ! »

« QUOI ? JE DANSE. »

« ON A SOIF. »

« MON PORTEFEUILLE EST DANS LA POCHE DE MA VESTE. »

Drago regarda Ron d'un air triomphant. Cela faisait donc un point pour lui. Et de l'alcool pour tous.

.

La soirée continua doucement, les hommes se mettant eux aussi à danser. Pansy était déchaînée, comme à son habitude, et elle finit par enlever ses chaussures, afin d'être plus à son aise.

Théo quant à lui, était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, observant ses amis, tout en battant la mesure à l'aide de son pied. Son regard se porta sur Daphné, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle semblait heureuse, ce qui le comblait. Il regarda ensuite Harry, qui s'amusait lui aussi, mais dont le visage n'était pas aussi serein que celui de son ex. On voyait bien que derrière l'amusement du moment présent, il était préoccupé.

« Tu ne danses pas ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas vu Luna s'approcher de lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que cela n'était pas une nouveauté, mais la blonde lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu ne danses jamais. Je ne sors pas tout le temps avec vous, mais toutes les fois où je suis venue, tu es le seul à ne jamais te lever. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Répondit Théo.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement Luna

« Parce que je suis un peu gauche quand je danse. »

La blonde secoua la tête perplexe, avant de tendre la main à Théodore.

« Ce n'est pas une explication valable. Chacun danse comme il veut. Parfois, moi, je ferme les yeux et je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Je pense que je suis dans le ciel, en train de voler. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'être gauche. Tu n'es pas gauche, tu es juste toi. Allez, viens ! On s'amusera, tu verras. »

Elle était convaincante. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais c'était le cas. Luna Lovegood venait de le persuader en quelques mots, de se lever et de venir danser avec elle, peu importe si ses gestes étaient anarchiques ou non.

Il attrapa sa main, et elle la garda dans la sienne, alors il tenta de faire abstraction de sa gêne et de faire comme elle avait dit : s'amuser, sans se soucier du reste.

.

Il arriva un moment de la soirée ou Drago arrêta de compter les tournées, et les verres qu'il avait bu, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il en avait avalé beaucoup trop. Il pouvait sentir l'alcool dans ses veines, rendant son esprit plus léger, et son corps plus lent.

Il était dans cet état depuis un petit moment, lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, qui s'était assise dans un canapé. Elle commençait visiblement à être fatiguée de danser, puisqu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, et qu'elle soufflait vers le haut de son visage, pour s'aérer.

Drago s'était juré que cette fois-ci, il n'irait pas vers elle pour arranger les choses, parce qu'il estimait ne rien avoir fait de mal.

Mais son esprit était embrumé par l'alcool, et il se dirigea à pas lents vers elle. Il était pris d'une envie irrépressible d'être à côté d'elle, et puisque personne n'avait l'air de le stopper, il continua jusqu'à atteindre le canapé où elle s'était installée.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se lève pour changer de place, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'en fichait, ou parce qu'elle savait qu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool... il ne savait pas.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il sentait son parfum, il pouvait presque percevoir sa respiration.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il se décala de quelques centimètres, et pencha la tête sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne reposer sur l'épaule de la brunette.

Cette dernière se tendit brusquement, son cœur se mettant à battre de manière très désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grinça-t-elle « Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Si tu n'avais pas bu, tu ne ferais pas ça. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Drago ! »

« Non. Je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille. J'en ai assez qu'on ne se parle pas. »

« Ben voyons, c'est facile de me dire ça Drago. De venir me proposer des trêves et continuer de m'enfoncer, de m'humilier devant la moitié du Ministère. »

« Je ne le ferais plus. » Marmonna Drago.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je te le jure. »

« Ta parole n'a aucune valeur. Je ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. Tu es un menteur, un manipulateur. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Le mensonge par omission est un mensonge, Malefoy. »

Les cheveux du blond chatouillaient son cou. Malgré ses demandes, il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa tête de son épaule, mais elle ne s'était pas dégagée non plus.

Il était si proche d'elle, elle respirait son odeur, elle pouvait le toucher si elle voulait, et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Plein de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle était dominée par un sentiment de colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui jurer qu'il arrêterait de se comporter comme un con. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Et elle, ne pleurerait pas. Elle allait refouler ses larmes, parce qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop versées à cause de lui.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione. Au moins au travail. »

« Tu m'as déjà fait cette proposition, je l'ai acceptée, et pour quoi ? »

« Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tu es saoul, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir encore, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler dans ces conditions. Leur premier voyage aux USA allait vite arriver, ils avaient des tas de choses à préparer...

Elle se sentait mal, elle avait envie que Drago parte, tout en ayant envie qu'il reste là, et qu'il se blottisse même encore plus contre elle. Et comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées contradictoires, elle l'entendit lui souffler.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... »

* * *

Mouhahahahahaha. Oui, je crois que vous m'aimez et me détestez en même temps là tout de suite. Il n'est pas beau ce passage Dramione ? Mais oui qu'il est beauuuuu et frustant, je sais.

En tout cas, Neville est arrivée. Et je crois que vous me voyez venir avec mes gros sabots concernant Théo et Luna.

 **Avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? Contents de voir Neville ? Harry et Ginny vont-ils survivre à cette pause (enfin, leur couple, pas eux) ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage Dramione ? Hermione ne devrait-elle pas être contente d'avoir la tête de Drago sur son épaule ? l'angleterre va-t-elle se qualifier pour la CDM ? Est-ce que je vous dérange devant Koh lanta ? ON EN PARLE DE L'ELIMINATION DE LA SEMAINE DERNIERE (rah j'étais dèg !) ?**

Bisous Bisous


	7. Chapitre VI

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, je profite de ces quelques jours de repos. Et puis c'est bientôt Halloweeeeeen ! Et dimanche, on change d'heure, ce qui veut dire une heure de dodo gratuite (oui, j'aime dormir), même si ce changement d'heure signifie l'arrivée dans la période que je déteste le plus au UK : celle ou il fait nuit au beau milieu de l'après-midi... je ne plaisante même pas, c'est pire qu'en France ici, ça baisse hyper vite, et en décembre, il commence à faire nuit dès 15h30, et à 16h15/30 c'est la nuit noire... j'a-do-re... Pourtant en soi j'aime bien cette période avec les lumières de Noël, mon anniversaire, la perspective de Nowel et sa nourriture, mais le fait que le jour dure si peu de temps est hyper déprimant.

Breffons. je profite de mes vacances pour rattraper mes séries. Et OMG le dernier épsiode de Pretty Little Liars... je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise !

Enfin, comme je vous l'avait promis, je vous vous livrer mon avis sur **The Cursed Child ou l'enfant maudit.** Il va y avoir des **SPOILERS** donc je préviens ceux qui voudraient ne pas être spoilés, **NE LISEZ PAS LE PAVE QUI VA SUIVRE. AVANCEZ VOTRE CURSEUR JUSQU'AU DEBUT DU CHAPITRE OU JUSQU'AU RAR ANONYMES SI VOUS EN AVEZ LAISSE.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPOILER ARRETEZ ICI.**

Mon avis sur **The Cursed Child** donc. Je n'ai pas encore lu la pièce, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais je l'ai vue en juillet. Et de ce que moi, j'ai vu, et de ce que j'ai pu entendre et lire sur ceux ayant uniquement lu la pièce, et en ayant pu prendre du recul, j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion très simple.

Cette conclusion est la suivante : **la pièce est faite pour être vue, et pas pour être lue.**

Si j'avais uniquement lu la pièce, je pense que comme beaucoup d'entre vous peut-être ( comme beaucoup de lecteurs en tout cas), j'aurais été déçue. Je me connais, je sais que j'aurais focalisé sur les trucs qui m'ont gonflé/qui sont incohérents. J'aurais ressassé dessus, ça m'aurait énervé et j'en passe.

Le fait est que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi lorsque j'ai été voir la pièce. Je l'ai littéralement adorée, à un tel point que j'ai réussi à me racheter des billets pour juin 2017. J'en suis sortie avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Pendant la représentation, j'ai été subjugée, j'ai eu des frissons, je me suis exclamée, j'ai pleuré, j'ai rigolé...

La pièce sur scène est tout simplement **GENIALE,** parce que les décors sont magnifiques, parce que les acteurs sont tout simplement parfaits et qu'ils ont une présence scènique hyper forte, la mise en scène est bien faite, et les effets spéciaux sont justes... magiques, je crois que c'est le mot, je me questionne toujours sur certains effets spéciaux, tant ils sont bien fait. Tout cela est captivant, et cette dimension ne peut pas être présente en lisant uniquement, forcement. Surtout une pièce de théâtre. Il n'y a pas de descriptions, donc il faut imaginer pleins de chose, alors que sur scène, on nous donne tout ça.

Et ce qu'il y a autour du texte en lui même est tellement génial que (c'est mon avis perso là), jai réussi à minimiser les choses qui m'ont gonflées.

En vrai, je diviserai en deux choses ce qui m'a gonflé : le gros truc, ce n'est même pas tant le fait que Voldemort ai un enfant, mais plutôt que Bellatrix en soit la même. Le jour ou je suis allée voir la pièce, il y a eu une grosse exclamation de surprise dans le public et moi j'étais en mode WTF... je l'ai vu venir de loin, et je priais pour être agréablement suprise, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. A mon sens, c'est là la plus grosse erreur de l'auteur. Je veux dire, dans les livres de JK, on comprends très clairement que Bellatrix est amoureuse de Voldemort ( quand bien même elle a un mari), et rien que pour ça, Voldy ne se serait jamais embarqué dans des emmerdes pas possible en lui demandant de lui faire un enfant. Bien sur qu'elle aurait dit oui, mais folle comme elle est, elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aimait en retour etc, et bien que les sortilèges d'oubliettes existent, il ne se serait pas compliqué la vie. De plus ça l'aurait privé de sa meilleure comabattante ( car je ne le vois pas prendre le risque de faire tuer celle qui porte son enfant), donc c'est incohérent.

J'ai eu pas mal de discussion à ce sujet, et à chaque fois, on m'a demandé " mais qui alors ?" Et après reflexion, eh bien j'aurais trouvé horrible, mais tellement crédible que Narcissa soit la mère de Delphi (qui s'appelle presque comme moi soit dit en passant).

Voldy détestait les Malefoy à l'époque. Il les humilier, leur a pris leur maison, a mis Drago en danger, a prit la baguette de Lucius. Quoi de mieux dans sa tête de psychopathe que de contraindre Narcissa a lui servir de mère porteuse ?! Ca n'aurait pas été bien compliqué, il suffisait de la menacer de tuer Drago ou Lucius. Bon après, la pièce étant tout public.

La deuxième chose qui m'a saoulée... en fait, c'est la faute de JK. JK qui avait tweeté, avant que la pièce ne commence que The Cursed Child "should be considered as canon" (devrait être considéré comme canon). Comme elle avait dit ça, je suis allée voir la pièce en ayant ça en tête. Elle n'aurait rien dit, je me serais attendue à ce que Ce sois la version de Jack Thorne, canon ou pas, son choix...  
Or là JK dit un truc qui est clairement faux, parce qu'il y a plein d'éléments de la pièce qui ne sont pas canons. Que ce soit des choses que JK a dit, par rapport aux métiers du trio : a aucun moment Hermione n'est Ministre de la Magie selon les dire de JK et Ron est censé être auror comme Harry, ça aussi c'est elle qui l'a dit. Ou encore McGonnagall qui n'est plus censée être directrice de Poudlard à cette époque. Sur ce point par exemple, je comprends le choix de jack Thorne, et j'étais heureuse de voir McGo en directrice mais JK ne vient pas dire que c'est du canon.

Après, encore pire que ce qu'elle a dit, il y a les choses qui sont écrites noir sur blanc dans le livre et qui sont différents dans la pièce aka Astoria par exemple. Quand bien même elle mourrait a 11h20 juste après la dernière phrase de l'épilogue, le fait est qu'elle est la sur le quai 9 3/4 pour accompagner scorpius. Ou encore Hagrid qui vient chercher Harry à Godric's Hollow ( ça j'ai réalisé après parce que je pleurais trop à ce moment là), alors qu'avant lui il y a Snape, et Sirius qui vient et qui donne sa moto a Hagrid Fuck quoi !  
Il y a d'autres choses, mais ça, je le redis, ce n'est pas ces différences en tant que tel qui m'ont gênée, plus que JK m'ait fait miroiter du canon alors que non.

D'un côté plus subjectif, j'ai trouvé que Rose était une vraie connasse. Ses deux parents ont pourtant subi des choses pas drôle à Poudlard, et elle n'en a rien appris, vu comment elle traite son cousin.

Drago par contre... MON DRAGO. A ca, par contre, un truc ou je vais considerer la pièce comme canon et pas le livre c'est LES CHEVEUX DE DRAGO OMG ILS SONT PARFAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS ! Et est-ce que vous avez noté la réplique dramionesque de Drago ? Ma bêta me l'a donné en français, mais la flemme d'aller copier coller "I'm being bossed around by Hermione Granger and I'm midly enjoying it" IL L'AIME C'EST TOUT.

Drago est parfait, Scorpius est parfait de l'amouuuuuuuuur. Albus est parfait tout en ayant ce côté un peu agacant, comme son père. Et je trouve que pour le coup Jack Thorne a parfaitement bien exploité Harry. J'ai eu envie de le tuer parfois, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était bien lui d'avoir une personnalité pareille.

Je m'égare, mais pour en revenir plus précisement au sujet, ces "défauts" je ne me suis pas apensantie dessus - ce que j'aurais fait en lisant - car la pièce dans sa globalité est tellement parfaite que je suis arrivée à passer au dessus. Même si clairement, le jour ou je rencontre JK, après lui avoir demandé " MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TETE POUR QUE TU ECRIVES QUE DRAGO A UNE CALVITIE NAISSANTE REEDITE HP7 EN CHANGEANT CETTE ABOMINATION" je vais lui dire "viens JK, on va s'asseoir, et tu vas m'expliquer à quel moment tu tweetes que cursed child est canon quand il est clair qu'il ne l'est pas".

Voilà. J'attends vos avis à vous. Et si vous vouliez aller voir la pièce, mais que la lire vous a refroidi, je vous le dis : allez-y !

Voilààààà

.  
 **J'AI TERMINE POUR CEUX QUI NE VOULAIENT PAS ETRE SPOILES**

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **b** : xDD C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais pensé que plusieurs d'entre vous imaginiez que Ginny puisse finir avec son caoch ahah Ce n'est pas prévu au programme xD

 **IKNOX3** : Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit déridée par contre ahah

 **Renata** : Drago peut être un vrai boulet quand il veut xD Tu t'approches de la vérité en tout cas :)

 **Haunting-HTD** : Mouhahahaha je sais, je suis horrible. Tu ne les aimes pas ensemble, ou tu n'aimes pas les deux personnages indépendamment du fait qu'ils soient un couple ?

Non, rien entre Ginny et son coach, je ne sais pas pouvoir vous avez pensé ça ! Il était trop bien l'épisode de Koh Lanta de vendredi dernier !

 **Ninon** : Mouhahahahahahahahaha je suis sadique, je sais.

 **Kendall Burly** : What do you mean by "Blaise isn't very far ?" A hug between Draco and Hermione is not even close to happen AT ALL

 **Lisa** : Ahah, ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione ne sera pas révélé tout de suite ! Oui, Pansy et Ron sont bien le seul couple solide !

Ohhhh, mais c'est un beau voyage qui s'annonce là !

Bisous Bisous

 **Oceane** : Mouhahahahah, patience, patience pour le dramione.

 **Uma** / Respire, respire, tout va bien !

 **Cecile** : Les fins sadiques c'est la viiiiiiie ! Drago a fait... quelque chose ahah. Merci beaucoup !

 **ClaraM** : Je sais que vous êtes frustrés... et ça me fait bien rire tralala :D

 **Bacclara** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Oui, ça ressemble un peu à Protection, c'est vrai.

Tu vas un peu dans la bonne direction, mais pas entièrement. Drago sait parfaitement ce qu'il a fait.

J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bisous Bisous

 **Manon** : Elle a une bonne raison :)

 **Zarranouille** : Thanks :)

 **Dramione always** : Ca va, ça va, et toi ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise !Voici la suite

 **sarah** : Moi ? Sadique ? Jamais tralalala. Tu sens bien pour le Théo/Luna ! Bisous Bisous

 **Mellez** : merchiiii ! Ahah oui, moi je sais beaucoup de choses :D Et tu ne pourras rien changer en effet xD Ta théorie n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas exactement ça

 **Poups** : Whaaaaat ? Idyllique ? Mais, mais... tous les couples vont mal :O Sauf Pansy et Ron xD

Voici la suite !

 **Chelsea US** : They might have gone out together indeed... but they might have not ahah Just wait and see. How come you can read french ?

J **oyce US** : Well done for writing your review in french. Glad you and your friends like it !

 **Zabeth** : Merchi beaucoup !

 **JadeGreengrass** : "quelques" chapitres ? Tu es optimiste ahah. Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas !

 **annaneverland** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Tu verras bien si ça s'arrange ou non

 **Virginie** : Peut-être que tu te fais des idées. Peut-être pas. On est d'accord que Drago rame, et de toute la force de ses bras xDDD Le pauvre chou :D

 **Rine** : J'ai bien compris ta théorie, et elle est pas mal ! Tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pas encore tout de suite tralalalalala

 **Aventure** : Drago travaille au département des jeux et sports magiques. Ron est au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

 **Lara** : Ahah, mais j'aime bien faire trainer les choses xD Et non, je ne joue absolument pas à World of Warcraft, je connais juste de nom et je sais vaguement en quoi ça consiste, mais pas plus. Du coup ce que tu dis m'intrigue aha.

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI: jalousie serpentarde**

 **.**

Penchée sur son croquis depuis des heures, Pansy avait le sentiment d'être à deux doigts de perdre totalement l'esprit.

C'était le col, qui ne lui plaisait pas, quelles que soient les modifications qu'elle effectuait. Et s'il ne lui plaisait pas, il ne plairait pas non plus à sa cliente.

Pansy avait développé son don pour le dessin et la création, et avait fini par ouvrir, avec Daphné, sa propre boutique spécialisée dans les robes de mariées, et tenues de cocktail. Elle dessinait toutes ses créations, et les réalisait, à l'aide de deux couturières, qu'elle avait embauché au bout de six mois. Les demandes avaient été fortes dès le début, et elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui serait impossible de tout faire toute seule. Daphné elle, s'occupait de la compta, de l'administration et aidait Pansy à trouver l'inspiration.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle effaça de nouveau le fameux col, et recommença une énième fois. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, ou de boire un verre. Ou bien de hurler.

La jeune femme ne fit aucune de ces trois choses, mais finit par admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause. Qui plus est, la pause déjeuner approchait. Elle s'empressa donc d'envoyer un Patronus à Blaise, afin de lui demander s'il était disponible pour manger avec elle.

Elle avait déjà mangé avec Ron cette semaine, et ils limitaient leurs repas du midi ensemble à un, exceptionnellement, deux, par semaine. Ils y voyaient là une des raisons de la longévité de leur couple, et ne comptaient pas changer leurs habitudes.

Le Patronus de réponse arriva rapidement, la voix du noir emplissant la pièce comme s'il était là :

« Je suis dispo, mais Harry sera là aussi. »

.

Pansy poussa un grognement exaspéré, en entendant cette réponse. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ron. Ou à Drago. Ou aux deux, parce que cela commençait à l'agacer.

Depuis que Ginny et Harry avaient fait leur pause – ce que Ron savait sans savoir, puisque son meilleur ami et sa sœur avaient arrangé à leur sauce, en utilisant le Quidditch comme cache-misère - Blaise et Harry étaient copains comme dragons. Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble et Pansy n'aimait pas ça.

Pour dire la vérité, elle était jalouse. Certes, ils étaient amis avec Harry, mais que Blaise le fasse passer avant elle, Drago, et Théo, elle n'appréciait pas.

Ses problèmes de col étant totalement relégués au second plan, elle se prépara à partir, tout en se demandant si elle devait faire comprendre à Blaise ce qu'il lui inspirait à l'heure actuelle.

Un nouvel échange de Patronus plus tard, elle put enfin partir et retrouva ses amis, dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle salua les deux hommes, sans donner de baiser à Blaise, et commanda une omelette avec une salade, s'attirant un lourd soupir de la part du noir.

.

« Quoi ? » Fit Pansy.

« Une omelette avec une salade... tu entends les frites pleurer dans la cuisine ? »

« Non. Parce que les frites ne pleurent pas. Je tiens à ma ligne moi. »

La conversation démarra par des phrases d'usages, et alors que leurs plats arrivaient, Pansy s'adressa à Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le loisir de sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur ? »

« De déjeuner tout court, tu veux dire. » Renchérit Blaise.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Questionna Harry.

« De Drago. »

« Ah... Mais parce que lui et Hermione, tout comme d'autres dans l'équipe, ont une plus grande responsabilité que moi. Il faut toujours des Aurors pour ce genre d'évènements, ou de projets, mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas submergé par le travail, de ce côté-là. »

« Puisqu'on parle d'Hermione. Comment ça se passe entre eux, pour de vrai ? »

« Ca se passe... » Fit Harry. « C'est un peu la guerre froide. Mais je pense que tous les collègues s'en contenteront, tant qu'ils ne font pas de scène, et qu'ils ne recommencent pas à se hurler dessus. »

Pansy hocha la tête. Elle voyait son désarroi se refléter sur les visages de ses amis. Parce que tout comme elle, ils avaient essayé des tas de choses pour ces deux-là, mais ils étaient plus bornés qu'eux. Ils n'étaient plus acteurs de ce qu'il se passait – ou ne se passait pas – entre Drago et Hermione.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce sujet, et Blaise préféra relancer Pansy sur sa boutique.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Pouvoir déblatérer sur ses soucis de cols ne lui ferait que du bien.

.

OoO

.

Pansy n'avait peut-être pas eu l'occasion de parler à Drago, mais le blond était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Blaise répondait toujours présent, quand il le sollicitait, mais il trouvait quand même qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, depuis que celui-ci vivait chez Hermione.

Et tout comme Pansy, il était jaloux. Peut-être même plus que Pansy, car le blond avait une personnalité bien plus égoïste que sa meilleure amie. Et à l'heure actuelle, savoir que Blaise mangeait avec Harry, tandis que lui était coincé au Ministère, à manger devant ses parchemins, sans même faire de pause. Son sandwich était mauvais en plus.

A côté de lui, Hermione ne mangeait rien du tout. Il avait envie de lui faire une réflexion à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, alors il se mordait la langue pour retenir ses paroles. S'il lui disait quelque chose, elle aurait raison de s'emporter.

Néanmoins, il finit par lui adresser la parole, mais pas à propos de ses repas. Il passa un petit moment à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait tourner la chose, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de réveiller la harpie, couplée avec un dragon, qui sommeillait en elle.

« Harry est parti manger avec Blaise. » Finit-il par lui dire.

Hermione mit un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Ils devaient partager des documents, raison pour laquelle ils étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Hermione faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, sauf quand elle était obligée de lui parler.

.

« Et ? » Finit-elle par répondre, après avoir vu Drago la fixer avec insistance « Ils ont bien le droit de manger ensemble, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais dis-moi, combien de soirées Harry a-t-il passé avec toi, depuis qu'il vit chez toi ? »

Hermione soupira, et sembla sur le point de s'emporter, avant de répondre :

« Où veux-tu en venir, précisément ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il passe trop de temps avec Blaise ? »

« Je pense qu'il doit avoir envie de parler de ce qu'il vit en ce moment, avec Ginny, et que je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour remplir ce rôle. Ron non plus. Il s'est donc tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre. »

Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas exactement répondu à la question, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Elle qui clamait haut et fort qu'Harry était comme son frère, elle ne devait pas trop aimer non plus qu'il la délaisse pour copiner avec Blaise.

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami ! » Reprit Drago.

« Ta jalousie est mal placée. Et d'autre part, que penses-tu que je vais faire à ce propos ? » Répliqua Hermione « Ordonner à Harry de ne plus passer autant de temps avec Blaise, parce que ça heurte ton cœur inexistant. J'aimerais bien savoir jusqu'à quel point Blaise est ton meilleur ami. »

« Arrête, Granger ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi j'arrêterais. Je te pose une question, je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je m'interroge seulement sur ta conception de l'amitié étant donné celle que tu as de... »

« Arrête ! » Répéta-t-il.

Etant Drago Malefoy, il arrivait à garder un visage impassible, mais Hermione arrivait à voir au-delà de ça. Il était décomposé, et cela faisait bien rire la brunette. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

.

OoO

.

Ginny rentra de son entraînement totalement reposée. Elle n'en avait pas exactement eu conscience auparavant, mais elle se rendait compte qu'avant, elle avait une boule au ventre à l'idée de rentrer chez elle – chez Harry et elle. Elle était angoissée à l'idée qu'ils se disputent, à l'idée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, qu'il dénigre son métier.

C'était affreux d'en arriver là, d'être effrayée à l'idée de retrouver la personne qu'elle avait le plus aimée de toute sa vie.

Qu'elle avait aimée... Les jours passaient depuis leur pause, et quand elle songeait à leur couple, et à ses sentiments, elle parlait au passé. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle éprouvait, et éprouverait toujours de la tendresse envers Harry, mais qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Et qu'elle était soulagée de s'avouer ne plus l'aimer.

Mais elle culpabilisait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Harry pensait, s'il était animé des mêmes pensées qu'elles, ou s'il attendait la fin de cette pause, en espérant qu'ils se remettraient ensemble et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle avait beau l'avoir presque haï ces derniers temps, il restait son premier et grand amour et en aucun cas elle ne voulait lui faire de mal...

.

OoO

.

 _ **Que pensent-ils du Secret Magique ?**_

 _Suite à la rencontre entre le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt_ _, et le Premier Ministre Moldu, lequel_ _a_ _déclaré être défavorable à la suppression du Secret Magique, comme le souhaitent les_ _représentants_ _de plusieurs pays d'Amérique, l'équipe de La Gazette est allée à la rencontre de plusieurs personnalités, afin de recueillir leur avis sur la question. Nous sommes notamment allés à la rencontre de nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre renommée, et à présent haute figure du Ministère de la Magie. Miss Granger officie au Département de la Coopération Magique internationale,_ _et est_ _garante des bonnes relations entre notre pays et les autres communautés magiques, il nous semble important de_ _connaître_ _son opinion sur la question, d'autant que – nous le_ _rappelons_ _– elle est issue d'une famille moldue._

 _._

 _Miss Granger est catégorique : « Si le Secret Magique a été instauré, ce n'est pas sans raison. Le monde a certes évolué, mais je crois que les_ _Américains_ _surestiment la capacité de leurs populations moldues à comprendre, et accepter la présence de la communauté magique. Avant la séparation des deux mondes, je tiens à rappeler que les sorcières et sorciers étaient traqués, persécutés, tués, et je ne parle même pas des moldus sympathisants, ou bien de ceux en couple avec un sorcier ou une sorcière._

 _Prenons les Etats-Unis en particulier. Je me demande parfois si le Ministre de la Magie est bien renseigné sur ce qu'il se passe dans la communauté moldue. Sans faire de_ _généralités_ _,_ _c'est_ _un pays encore en retard sur_ _certains_ _points, ce n'est pas partout, bien entendu, mais dans certains coins, il y a encore beaucoup de racisme, de discriminations que ce soit envers les_ _afro-américains_ _, les portoricains, les homosexuels... Ils n'ont pas encore terminé de travailler là-dessus, et vous voulez qu'on leur annonce en plus que la magie existe, qu'il y a toute une communauté de sorciers dans le pays, et qu'ils vont devoir vivre avec eux ? Je ne suis pas sûre que les choses se passeraient comme le Ministre de la Magie l'espère._

 _En ont-ils envie, eux ? Parce que les dirigeants de la communauté sorcière semblent vouloir avancer, sans les consulter. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que les présidents moldus des pays concernés soient interrogés, car nous n'avons aucun droit d'imposer aux moldus ce qu'ils ne veulent pas._

 _Cela dit, je peux comprendre que ces pays, qui n'ont pas le même passé que nous, puissent avoir envie de changement, et de renouveau. Leurs communautés sont_ _prospères_ _, en paix._

 _Notre passé à nous, nous permet d'avoir les yeux bien ouverts sur la situation. Nous avons traversé deux terribles guerres, nous avons connu des pertes, des jours difficiles. Nous ne sommes pas encore totalement_ _guéris_ _, et nous ne voulons pas nous engager dans un nouvel affrontement. Quel avantage à la levée du_ _Secret Magique_ _? A part susciter la crainte et la jalousie d'une partie des moldus, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que les deux communautés pourraient obtenir comme bénéfices. »_

 _._

« Magnifique. » Félicita le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique internationale « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Vous voyez, Miss Granger, c'est bien pour cela qu'il fallait que ce soit vous. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, se retenant à grand peine de lui dire que c'était lui le directeur de département, et non l'inverse. S'il ne voulait pas prendre ses responsabilités, il n'avait qu'à démissionner, comme ça, elle pourrait prendre sa place et avoir le salaire allant avec.

« Je confirme. » renchérit Kingsley « Tu t'es parfaitement bien exprimée, Hermione, sans être trop virulente, et en étant juste. »

« Mais ? » Interrogea Hermione, qui savait assez bien déchiffrer les expressions de Kingsley.

«Je n'ai pas de 'mais', simplement, prépare-toi à des retours sur ce que tu as dit. »

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue, mais l'idée d'être l'ennemi public numéro un ne lui plaisait pas exactement. Elle avait déjà donné. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas faite pour être l'amie des journalistes.

Et elle allait bien se garder de le dire maintenant, mais Hermione n'était pas sûre que cette publication dans la presse arrange ses relations avec son homologue américain. Pour leur premier voyage se déroulant dans quelques mois, afin de préparer la Coupe du Monde, Hermione devait bien évidemment communiquer énormément avec lui, et elle avait le sentiment qu'il faisait tout pour lui compliquer la tâche.

La jeune femme appréhendait beaucoup ce premier voyage. Il serait le premier d'une longue liste mais l'idée d'aller là-bas pour plusieurs jours ne l'enchantait guère, surtout quand elle pensait au fait que Drago serait aussi de la partie. Elle essayait de faire des efforts, mais avec lui, elle avait beaucoup de mal...

.

OoO

.

« Tu devrais te cacher, quand le premier ou la première arrivera, transplaner, et revenir plus tard. » Suggéra Daphné.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Théo.

« Parce que si les autres savent que tu es venu pour m'aider à préparer ma crémaillère, ils vont encore faire des réflexions. »

« Tu crois ? Tu trouves qu'ils font des réflexions déplacées ? »

« Pas déplacées, mais... s'ils n'en faisaient pas, je m'en porterais mieux. »

« Ils sont juste jaloux, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'on s'entende toujours aussi bien, malgré notre séparation, alors qu'ils devraient prendre exemple sur nous. »

« Harry et Ginny ne sont pas encore séparés. »

« Arrête Daphné, ne me dis pas que tu crois en cette pause. Ils ne se remettront jamais ensemble. »

La brune haussa les épaules. Une partie d'elle était d'accord avec Théo. L'autre avait bien du mal à imaginer Harry sans Ginny et Ginny sans Harry. Cela dit, elle avait eu du mal à s'imaginer sans Théo, et le fait était qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

.

« En tout cas, la pause à l'air de leur réussir. Donc eux c'est bon. » Continua-t-elle « C'est un problème en moins. Qu'en est-il de Drago et Hermione ?»

« Je ne sais pas trop. Drago a d'autres priorités plus importantes que de se plaindre d'elle. »

« Serait-ce le même problème que Pansy ? » Ricana Daphné.

Les deux anciens amoureux se regardèrent, et puisqu'ils communiaient toujours, ouvrirent la bouche pour déclarer en même temps :

« Blaise me délaisse, il passe tout son temps avec Harry c'est pas justeeeeeeeeeee. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, contents de leurs imitations respectives. Irrécupérables.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre. N'écoutant pas les recommandations de Daphné, Théo se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit lui-même.

« Tiens donc ! » S'exclama Pansy « Daphné avait omit de me dire que le portier était compris dans l'appartement. »

« Très drôle. » Répondit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il salua ensuite Ron, qui comme à son habitude, alla directement jeter un œil à la nourriture. Il sembla satisfait, et put alors démarrer la visite guidée de l'appartement, effectuée par Daphné.

« Tu n'attends pas que tout le monde soit là ? »

« Non. Je préfère le faire plusieurs fois au fur et à mesure, sinon, il y aura trop de monde. »

.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais très lumineux, et agencé de façon à ce qu'il y ait quand même pas mal d'espace. Daphné leur montra le salon, la cuisine, les toilettes, et la salle de bain, avant de terminer par sa chambre. Dans cette dernière, une porte cachait un immense dressing et Pansy se mit à pousser des hauts cris, déclarant qu'elle voulait la même chose, et ordonnant à Ron de lui en construire un.

« J'ai une tête à construire des dressings ?! »

« Non. Mais tu es un sorcier. Et tu m'aimes. » Répondit Pansy « Tu veux mon bonheur, non ? »

« Je veux ton bonheur, mais pas tes vêtements. Quand on déménagera, tu pourras choisir une maison avec un dressing. »

Pansy se mit à bougonner. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de déménager, à moins qu'elle tombe enceinte dans les semaines à venir, ce qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Mais elle ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facile et se promit de le travailler au corps. Il cédait bien moins facilement qu'aux débuts de leur couple mais rien n'était impossible.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au salon, et Daphné leur servit à boire. Pansy venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'elle déclara :

« Si Blaise et Harry arrivent ensemble, ça va mal se passer. »

Les trois autres occupants de la pièce poussèrent un soupir collectif, et Pansy se tourna immédiatement vers son petit ami, le fusillant du regard.

« Ne commence pas ! Tu devrais avoir la même réaction que moi. Blaise te pique ton meilleur ami, et tu ne dis rien ?! »

« Blaise ne me pique rien du tout. C'est Drago et toi qui êtes possessivement maladifs. A vous entendre, on croirait qu'ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. Avant-hier encore, j'étais chez Hermione, avec Harry et elle, et Blaise n'était pas là. »

« Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et Daphné alla ouvrir. La voix traînante de Drago se fit alors entendre :

« Dites-moi que ce petit enfoiré de Blaise n'est pas arrivé avec Potty le voleur d'ami. »

« Oh pitié. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont là. Va donc parler de ça avec Pansy, pendant que je cherche une adresse de psychomage. »

Hermione arriva ensuite, avec un bouquet de fleurs et Drago ne manqua pas le regard que Pansy et Ron se jetèrent. Il se mit à ricaner intérieurement, persuadé que sa meilleure amie et le rouquin n'avaient pas pensé à ramener quoi que ce soit à Daphné. Ils pouvaient être étonnamment organisés parfois, mais chasser le naturel, et il revient au galop.

(Parce que lui a ramené quelque chose peut-être ? ) (1)

.

L'ancienne Gryffondor, après avoir bénéficié de la visite guidée de l'appartement, scanna rapidement les positions de chacun afin de décider de la place stratégique où s'asseoir. Elle était forcée de parler à Drago bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, pour le travail, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'inflige une dose supplémentaire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de demander à Daphné si elle se plaisait bien dans sa nouvelle demeure, que la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Et au plus grand plaisir de Drago et Pansy, Blaise arriva, accompagné de Luna, qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Pendant que Daphné leur faisait visiter, Ginny arriva, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par Harry et Neville. Enfin au complet, la soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir venir. » S'écria Neville « McGonagall voulait que je surveille je ne sais quel groupe d'élèves à qui elle a donné une heure de colle. »

« Tu sais Nev, McGo est peut-être la chef, mais toi, tu n'es plus un élève. »

« Je sais bien, mais à ma place, tu aurais du mal à dire non toi aussi. » Répliqua-t-il.

Ron parut sur le point de démentir, mais se rendit compte au dernier moment que Neville aurait bien trop de personnes pour le soutenir. McGonagall l'impressionnait toujours, certes, mais il n'était certainement pas le seul.

« Vous avez vu le dressing dans la chambre de Daphné. » Fit alors Pansy, à l'intention de Ginny, Hermione et Luna « Ron va me construire le même. »

« Dans tes rêves. » Rétorqua Ginny « Et si tu veux mon avis, il serait plus sage pour toi que ça reste dans tes rêves. Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne demande pas à mon frère de construire quoi que ce soit, il ferait exploser votre appart. »

« J'entends tout ce que tu dis Ginny. »

« Et ? J'ai raison, non ?! »

« Non. » Répondit faiblement Ron.

« Weasley... » Déclara tranquillement Drago « Plus le temps passe, et plus tu t'aplatis devant ces femmes. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je propose de t'aider à remédier à cela. Que dis-tu de passer tes soirées avec moi, que je t'apprenne à faire taire Pansy. Après tout ce que n'est pas comme si j'avais _autre chose_ _de mieux à faire. »_

« La dernière fois qu'on est sortis tu m'as dit de ne plus te laisser recommencer. » Bougonna Blaise

« Faux, Zabini. Je t'ai dit de ne plus me laisser faire ce que j'ai fait. Et je ne t'ai jamais dit de passer tout ton temps avec Potty. »

« Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui. » Répondit Blaise, alors que Ginny demandait « Et qu'est-ce que c'est, la chose que tu as fait que Blaise ne doit plus te laisser faire ?»

Drago ne voulait visiblement pas répondre à cette question, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea pour lui.

« Attraper une gourgandine, ou devrais-je dire, une salope dans je ne sais quel bar, et coucher avec elle, voyons Ginny. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être d'autre ? »

.

Cette phrase, prononcée par nulle autre qu'Hermione, jeta un froid considérable sur l'assemblée, et Daphnée s'empressa de dire qu'elle allait chercher d'autres Bièraubeurres dans la cuisine. Harry, Ron, Neville et Pansy se proposèrent immédiatement pour l'aider et disparurent en un quart de seconde.

« Et ? Ca te pose un problème Granger ? Je ne pense pas que ce que je fais de ma vie, en dehors du Ministère, te concerne de près ou de loin. »

« J'espère que tu attraperas une MST, Malefoy ! Que ton pénis se gangrènera avant de tomber en morceaux. »

Blaise fut pris d'un fou rire irrépressible, qu'il essaya dans bien que mal de camoufler, mais il finit par se lever et partit en direction de la cuisine, probablement pour aller répéter aux autres ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, manquant la suite du spectacle.

« Quoi d'autre Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères d'autre ? »

« Drago ! » Rouspéta Théo.

« Quoi ? Je suis curieux. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, ce que Granger espère ? Elle va peut-être nous apprendre des choses. »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'espère. J'espère que tu t'étoufferas dans ta suffisance, ta méchanceté et ta bêtise. »

« Et dans mes MST aussi ? » Suggéra Drago

Il n'en revenait pas du calme et de la dérision dont il arrivait à faire preuve. Quand il voyait à quel point il arrivait à prendre sur lui, et à se retenir de l'envoyer au tapis d'un regard ou d'une parole... Il était fier de lui.

Granger était tout bonnement pathétique de toute façon, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de recommencer encore une fois.

.

« C'est bon, c'est fini ? » Demanda Ginny « Je peux dire aux autres de revenir ?! »

« Je pense que vous devriez faire une thérapie. » Déclara alors Luna, de sa voix rêveuse.

Blaise, revenu à temps pour entendre cette phrase repartit dans un nouveau fou rire.

« Ou boire de la javeruine, peut-être. Oui... je vous en ramènerais la prochaine fois. »

« De la javeruine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cette simple question suffit à mettre d'accord Drago et Hermione, rien que pour une seconde, où ils levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré.

Luna n'y fit pas attention, et entreprit d'expliquer à Théo qu'il s'agissait d'une plante qui poussait dans les pays méditerranéens, et qui, infusée avec de l'eau, produisait un breuvage qui apaisait l'esprit.

Théo l'écoutait avec grand attention. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, il trouvait Luna fascinante, quand elle parlait de toutes ces herbes, plantes et autres créatures auxquelles elle croyait. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Théo trouvait que leurs amis se moquaient bien trop d'elle, alors que tout ce qu'elle racontait n'était pas forcément faux. Bien sûr, qu'il ne croyait pas au Ronflak Cornu, mais certaines des plantes dont elle parlait qui étaient soi-disant imaginaires, si on écoutait Miss Rationalité aka Hermione Granger, existaient bel et bien. Il les utilisait dans le cadre de son travail de potionniste, il savait donc de quoi il parlait.

Luna payait auprès d'eux ses bizarreries d'adolescente, et ses bizarreries d'adulte. Tant pis pour eux, s'ils n'étaient pas capables de voir à quel point elle était beaucoup plus intelligente et censée que ce qu'ils pensaient.

La soirée avançant, il parla avec d'autres personnes, avant de revenir auprès de Luna. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient moins à la portée des oreilles indiscrètes et la blonde osa aborder un sujet plus personnel.

« Ca ne te rend pas trop triste, cette crémaillère?»

« Daphné habite déjà ici depuis un petit moment. »

« Je le sais. Mais faire cette petite fête rend les choses bien réelles, non ? Et puis je suppose que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pour l'aider à tout installer. »

« Tu as raison. Mais non, là tout de suite, je ne suis pas triste. Ca viendra sûrement après. Ou peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous voir. »

« C'est dommage que les autres ne réalisent pas à quel point ce qui vous unis, Daphné et toi, est beau. Si seulement tous les couples qui se séparent en se déchirant pouvaient être comme vous... Continuer à s'aimer, tout en étant plus amoureux, c'est ce que tout le monde devrait faire. »

Elle adressa un sourire fier et lumineux à Théo, comme pour le remercier d'offrir un si bel exemple à leurs amis, et celui-ci sentit son ventre faire un soubresaut étrange...

.

OoO

.

Blaise trouva Hermione seule dans la cuisine, en train de dévorer consciencieusement un paquet de chips. Cela en disait long sur son état.

Il soupira et s'installa en face d'elle, ne se laissant pas berner par le faux sourire enjoué qu'elle lui adressa.

« Je suis désolé. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? De quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi, Granginette. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Ca m'a échappé, parce qu'il m'énervait à dire que je passe mon temps avec Harry alors que c'est faux. Je sais que ça t'a blessée et... »

« Ca ne m'a absolument pas blessée. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Drago peut bien coucher avec qui il veut. »

« Quand « qui il veut » devient « gourgandine » ou « salope » dans ta bouche, ne vient pas me dire que tu n'es pas blessée. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je trouve juste que ce genre de pratique est révoltante. »

Blaise secoua la tête. Il se demandait si elle avait conscience de mentir effrontément. En aurait-elle marre un jour ?

.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas lui reparler ? »

« Je lui parle, au travail. Je n'ai pas spécialement le choix, comme tu dois le savoir. » Répondit la brunette.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Quand est-ce que tu vas lui reparler, pour de vrai. »

« Jamais. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. Après ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« J'ai une très bonne raison. Mais je ne vais pas la dire, parce que tu risquerais de t'énerver. »

« ... »

« Mais sache que même si cela s'est produit plusieurs fois, Drago a toujours regretté ces histoires d'un soir. Il s'est même sentit plus que minable à chaque fois. Et je ne pense pas que ça recommencera. »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, Blaise, je m'en contrefiche. »

« Je ne crois pas... »

.

OoO

.

A un moment donné, Harry se retrouva installé juste en face de Ginny, qui discutait avec Neville, et il sentit la panique poindre, en réalisant que cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. Il ne se disait pas qu'il avait envie de s'installer à côté d'elle, ni qu'elle lui manquait. Elle aurait dû lui manquer pourtant. Parce qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, si les premiers jours avaient été un peu durs, malgré le soulagement de ne plus avoir à subir les disputes quotidiennes, il se faisait à sa vie chez Hermione, à une certaine forme d'indépendance également.

Ces derniers mois, vivre avec Ginny avait plus été une source de malheur que de joie. Mais il avait pensé qu'elle lui manquerait, au moins un peu. Il essaya de se forcer, mais rien n'y faisait… Et il en était terrorisé… Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il se force à lui parler, qu'il essaye de raviver la flamme, mais il n'allait pas passer tout son temps avec elle, alors qu'ils faisaient ce break, et Ginny n'avait sûrement pas envie de lui parler non plus...

Il fallait peut-être juste qu'il prenne son mal en patience, et qu'il attende que la flamme se ravive...

* * *

(1) Cette remarque de ma bêta m'a fait mourir de rire, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissée. et étant donné que "nous" sommes dans le salon au moment ou Drago arrive, nous ne voyons pas s'il donne quelque chose à Daphné. Chaque se fera son idée, parce qu'il peut tout à fait critiquer Ron et Pansys sans avoir rien ramené non plus ahah.  
En tout cas il y a de petites infos dans ce chapitre héhé.  
 **Quelle est la raison de Blaise, pour laquelle Hermione s'énerverait ? Théo va-t-il craquer pour Luna ? Pansy et Drago sont-ils ridicules avec leur jalousie mal placée ? Drago et Hermione devraient-il faire une thérapie ? Allez-vous fêter Halloween ?**

On se retrouve vendredi prochain !

Bisous Bisous


	8. Chapitre VII

Hellooooo ! Il n'est pas encore minuit chez moi, donc techniquemnt, je ne suis pas encore en retard ! Mais malgré tout je me dépêche, car j'ai la mise en page à faire, alors on se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sarcady** : Mouhahahahah, non, ta théorie n'est pas bonne tralalala. Blaise est toujours là pour soutenir ses amis :D

 **Poups** : Ahah oui. Si tu parles du tout dernier épisode de HIMYM je risque en effet de le prendre comme une insulte ahah

 **Nanaki** : En effet, c'est mal engagé pour Harry et Ginny ahah. Pour le piège pas trop, mais je vais essayer de faire sn sorte que ça n'aille pas trop vite.

Ils se rendent aux USA dans quelques semaines maintenant. L'histoire commence en mars/avril, et ils y vont en juillet.

J'ai adoré le jeu des acteurs, ils sont parfait. par contre le retourneur de temps est vieux, ils le trouvent chez Théo mais il est censé l'avoir depuis longtemps.

Le fait que Rose rejette son propre cousin juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard, ça me pose vraiment problème quand même. je ne vois pas Ron et Hermione l'élever comme ça.

Si on se met dans la queue virtuelle en avance, généralement c'est jouable. Ils remettent des tickets en vente le 22 novembre à 11h !

 **Haunting-HTD** : Hello, comment ça sarcastique ? Il y a plein d'indices ! Et nope, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione héhé

Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (1)** : Héhé, merci beaucoup ! Ma bêta est comique, je sais :D Bisous Bisous

 **Xila** : Théo n'est pas encore amoureux de Luna ^^ Non, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione ahah

 **Missgryffi** : xDDD le thérapeute ne voudrais pas risquer sa vie en effet. Courage pour Halloween ! Bisous Bisous

 **Joyce US** : Any therapist might put his life in danger by accepting them as clients xD

 **Chelsea US** : I won't tell you what will happen with Harry ahah Keep reading and you will figure it out :)

 **Rine** : Tellement, Albus a la manière dont harry peut l'être aussi. xDD Oui, Ron aime bien se faire un peu malmener ahah

Non, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione !

 **Emy** : Aha, c'est vraiment spectaculaire la mise en scène de la pièce ! J'espère aussi que tu pourras la voir un jour !

 **alex** : hé oui, les pauses, les séparations, ça fait partie de la vie :) Pas de soucis tu reviews quand tu veux :)

 **Uma** : xDDDD Contente que tu l'aimes !

 **nanette45** : Je sais qu'Hermione est méchante, mais tu comprendras pourquoi au moment venu. J'adore le Théo/Luna en effet hihi Voici la suite !

 **Dramione Always** : Ohh cool ton déguisement ! Effectivement le thérapeute risquerait de souffrir !

 **Sarah** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Ah pourtant j'avais déjà commencé à écrire quand j'ai vu la pièce ! Aahah, oui on peut s'attendre à tout avec moi. Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione !

 **Renata** : Pas mal, pas mal ta nouvelle théorie héhéhéhé.

 **Happy** : Non, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione hihi Oui, au final, on en retire la même leçon : jouer avec le temps ne sert à rien !

 **MargotT** : Ahah, non, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione ! Ta deuxième supposition est plutôt pas mal par contre !

j'en parlerai un peu plus tard de la chose qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas encore le moment :)

 **Sido** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravi que ça te plaise ! Tu verras bien pour les couples hihi

 **Cecile** : Mouhahahahahah, Hermione voulait dire quelque chose de trèèèès important tralalalala. J'ai fait une soirée Halloween avec mes amis et le trick or treat avec les enfants ^^

 **oceane** : Tu crois bien, tralalala

 **Wine34** : Et nope, pas de tromperie !

 **Manon** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Voici la suite !

 **Kendall Burly** : Thanks ! You will know one day if they went out together, or not ahah

 **Claroush** : Merchiiii, je n'aime pas écrire des fics a Poudlard alors tu vois xD Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ai trouvé cette histoire crédible !

Brrrrr cette horrible rat/souris, j'ai envie de pleurer rien qu'en y repensant ahah Mon deuxième tatouage je l'ai mis sur FB aussi, en même temps que le livre, c'est juste le signe des reliques de la mort, que j'ai sur le pied :) J'aimerais me faire la baguette d'Hermione aussi, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse ^^

Bisous Bisous

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Allo maman bobo**

 **.**

Drago referma le dernier journal de la pile, et jeta la pile entière dans la poubelle, à laquelle il jeta un Incendio.

Il venait de parcourir la presse étrangère. Enfin, pas la presse étrangère dans sa globalité, mais la presse étrangère outre-Atlantique. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Hermione ne s'était pas fait des amis, loin de là.

Elle était décriée, descendue en flèche, plus que critiquée, et le blond songea qu'il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Pas alors qu'ils devaient aller rencontrer des membres du Ministère dans quelques mois.

Drago sentait que cette première visite allait tomber à la catastrophe. Il avait reçu la veille un récapitulatif de l'avancée des chantiers liés à la Coupe du Monde, et ils étaient plus qu'en retard.

Si c'était toujours le cas lors de leur déplacement, il allait devoir dire quelque chose à ce propos, et il n'était vraiment pas certain que cela serait bien reçu. Pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde, il comptait bien se battre corps et âme pour qu'elle soit organisée de nouveau en Angleterre. Après tout, ils travaillaient bien mieux que ces imbéciles d'américains.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure pour lui de prendre la pause. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la prendre plus tardivement aujourd'hui, car il déjeunait avec sa mère.

.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il avait été occupé, elle aussi, et comme il ne voulait plus vraiment venir au Manoir, cela compliquait grandement les choses. Mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de voir son père errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de sa demeure.

Les quelques années de prison que Lucius avait purgés, l'avaient totalement changé. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre les murs d'Azkaban, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais toujours est-il qu'il y avait eu un avant et un après. Depuis qu'il en était sorti, Lucius était renfermé, négatif, et il pouvait se mettre en colère pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Leur relation, qui n'était déjà pas exceptionnelle, s'était considérablement dégradée, et Drago évitait à présent de se rendre au Manoir quand il pouvait l'éviter. Et cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il arrivait à l'éviter.

Il sortit du Ministère sans croiser personne ne souhaitant lui parler, et voyant que les minutes défilaient bien trop vite, il transplana directement devant le petit restaurant que sa mère affectionnait tant.

Elle était bien évidemment déjà là, et se leva en voyant son fils entrer.

Drago se laissa docilement enlacer et embrasser, et s'installa en face de sa mère, qui lui servit un verre d'eau.

.

« Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je t'ai vu, mon chéri. Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me reposer. »

« Je vois, je vois... »

« Tu es ravissante toi, par contre. »

« Merci, mon chéri. Mais dis-moi, comment va Hermione ? »

Drago se retint à grand peine de fusiller sa mère du regard. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas s'en empêcher. Bientôt, ce serait même la première question qu'elle lui poserait en le voyant. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était assis là. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment lui, allait.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Drago ! Je n'ai pas le droit de demander des nouvelles ?!»

« Je ne suis pas la personne à qui les demander. »

« Tu travailles bien avec elle, non ? » Rétorqua Narcissa.

« Et alors ? Elle est toujours aussi chiante, et même plus à chaque jour qui passe. Doit-on en déduire qu'elle va bien ou qu'elle va mal ? Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en contrefiche. »

« Drago ! »

Ce dernier soupira. Il sentait venir le discours pro Granger. « C'est une jeune fille tellement gentille » « Elle a aidé beaucoup de gens » et nia nia nia.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout son entourage, de ses amis, en passant par sa mère, devait lui parler d'elle. Comme s'il ne l'entendait pas assez à longueur de journée, quand elle râlait dans tout le Ministère pour tout et n'importe quoi.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu te réconcilies avec elle. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. » Marmonna Drago à l'adresse de sa mère. « Sans compter que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Bien sûr que si. Cette demoiselle avait un bon effet sur toi. »

« Tiens donc. Il va falloir lui donner un ordre de Merlin bientôt. Et ça veut dire quoi qu'elle avait un bon effet sur moi ? Le fait de ne plus m'entendre avec elle fait de moi une mauvaise personne, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non, bien sûr que non mon chéri. Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, mais j'ai compris, arrêtons de parler d'elle. Comment va Blaise ? »

.

Oh pitié. Evidemment, il fallait que son deuxième sujet de conversation soit Blaise. En même temps, toutes les mères de la terre adoraient Blaise. Ce qui était assez comique quand on connaissait vraiment le personnage, mais Blaise savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour être apprécié.

« Il va bien. Il serait un peu plus heureux s'il trouvait le prince charmant, ou la princesse charmante, mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. »

Narcissa prit un air songeur, et Drago sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

« C'est quand même dommage qu'il soit si... ouvert d'esprit. Peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfants. »

« Il y a plein de couples gays qui ont des enfants. Il existe des tas de solutions. »

« Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas mieux, toi, tu ne risques pas de me donner des petits enfants dans l'état actuel des choses. »

.

Drago regretta fortement de ne pas avoir commandé de vin ou n'importe quel autre alcool. Sa mère vivait dans un autre monde. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle entendait par « l'état actuel des choses » et il avait juste envie de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place, et lui dire d'arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.

Sa mère déchiffra aisément son expression, puisqu'elle changea de sujet, préférant laisser son fils lui parler de son travail, et des nouveaux Vifs d'or qui étaient en train d'être testés pour la Coupe du Monde, et qui iraient vingt pour cent plus vite que les actuels. Il devait aussi s'occuper de l'organisation du championnat européen de Bavboules, évènement pour lequel il avait pris pas mal de retard, tant ce qu'il avait à faire pour la Coupe du Monde était long et important. Pourtant, l'échéance pour les Bavboules était bien plus proche.

Drago parla de son travail pendant un long moment. Avec sa mère, il pouvait vraiment se lâcher et se plaindre de ce qui le dérangeait. Il pouvait aussi le faire avec ses amis, mais pas autant, d'une part parce qu'ils avaient autre choses à discuter que son travail, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'étaler trop sur son travail en finir par ennuyer ses amis. Il laissait ce privilège à Hermione.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu au Manoir. » Finit par lancer Narcissa.

« Je pense que vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller. »

Drago se mettait toujours à vouvoyer sa mère lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Et parler de Lucius était encore pire pour lui que de parler d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il aimait s'étendre, même avec sa mère. Car cette dernière avait beau essayer d'être objective et de se mettre à la place de son fils. Elle avait beau être lassée parfois du comportement de son mari, il n'empêchait qu'elle aimait toujours ce dernier et que cela jouait toujours dans sa perception des choses.

« Ton père aimerait bien te voir Drago. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Critiquer le moindre de mes faits et gestes lui manque ? »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ton père est maladroit, parfois, mais il est fier de toi. »

Le blond ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur. Narcissa vivait visiblement sur une autre planète.

« Fier ? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il est fier ? Il n'est pas content du département dans lequel je travaille, de l'endroit où je vis, de mes amis. »

« Il n'a rien contre tes amis mon chéri, mais tu sais bien que les Malefoy et les Weasley ne se sont jamais très bien entendus. »

« Eh bien les choses changent. »

Et il aurait bien aimé que son père change lui aussi. Quelques années avant, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire que sa relation avec son père soit mauvaise. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un père, qu'il se portait mieux sans lui, et que Lucius ne lui avait de toute façon apporté que des mauvaises choses.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait un peu mûri et grandi, il n'était plus aussi virulent dans ses paroles. Parfois, il se disait qu'il ne serait pas mal que les choses s'arrangent au moins un peu, entre Lucius et lui. Mais vu l'état psychologique dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait, il ne risquait pas forcément d'évoluer et de faire un pas vers son fils et Drago, malgré ses désirs non exprimés à voix haute, était bien trop fier pour faire lui tout seul le premier pas...

.

OoO

.

Ginny inspira et expira lentement, avant de ranger lentement son sac. Depuis que son entraînement était terminé, elle effectuait tous ses gestes avec une lenteur calculée, à tel point qu'elle était la dernière encore dans les vestiaires. Ses coéquipières étaient déjà parties, et elle était quasiment certaine que le vestiaire des hommes était vide lui aussi.

Si la rousse traînait, c'était pour une bonne raison : elle allait dîner au Terrier, directement après, et elle avait décidé d'informer ses parents qu'Harry et elle faisaient une pause. Elle avait bien conscience que cela signifiait beaucoup. Si elle avait été persuadée que cette pause serait sans conséquences, elle n'aurait rien dit. Mais elle commençait de plus en plus à croire qu'Harry et elle ne se remettraient pas de cette pause.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'elle comptait en informer ses parents, et elle se doutait qu'il lui en voudrait. Pourtant, elle était prête à parier que si l'un d'entre eux devait en subir les conséquences, ce serait elle.

Son père prendrait la chose avec philosophie. Lors de la brève histoire entre Ron et Hermione, il avait été le premier dire que la séparation ne changerait rien. Et il était d'ailleurs toujours très ami avec le père d'Hermione, qui lui apprenait des tas de choses sur le monde moldu.

Molly par contre... Molly n'allait assurément pas aimer cette nouvelle. Elle qui ne jurait que par Harry. Elle le considérait réellement comme son fils. Ron disait parfois en riant que leur mère aimait plus Harry que lui, et Ginny songeait parfois qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité, même s'il le disait sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, Molly était probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient mis autant de temps à se décider à faire cette pause. Elle n'allait pas comprendre, c'était certain.

Elle traina encore, mais l'heure avançait, et elle dût se résoudre à quitter les vestiaires, et transplaner pour le Terrier.

La jeune femme traversa le jardin en observant les gnomes qui se cachaient derrière les quelques herbes hautes, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper pour entrer dans la maison.

« Ginny chérie, comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? Et où est Harry ? » Questionna Molly.

.

Et voilà. Déjà, elle demandait après Harry, et si la rouquine voulut pendant une fraction de secondes raconter qu'il était retenu au travail, pour retarder l'échéance, elle réalisa rapidement que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

« Harry n'est pas là. Tu vois bien maman. »

« Evidemment, je ne suis pas aveugle. C'est bien pour ça que je te demande où il est. »

« Il ne viendra pas, je t'expliquerai pourquoi. Papa est dans son atelier ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et fila immédiatement, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, qui avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le répit fut de courte durée pour Ginny, puisque Molly les appela à table et qu'elle réattaqua à peine la soupe servie.

« Alors, qu'as-tu à m'expliquer, ma chérie ? Pourquoi Harry n'a pas pu venir ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'à toi que je dois expliquer, mais à papa et toi. En fait, Harry et moi ne nous entendons plus très bien et... »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Molly « Qu'entends-tu par... »

« Molly Chérie, laisse donc Ginny terminer ce qu'elle a à dire. » Intervint Arthur.

« Nous ne nous entendons plus. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, car ça ne vous regarde pas spécialement. Mais toujours est-il que la situation devenait très compliquée, pour lui comme pour moi, et nous avons décidé de nous séparer temporairement. »

« QUOI ? »

« Maman ! Temporairement, le temps de voir comment les choses se passent et si... si nous estimons que cette pause a été bénéfique pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, ou si au contraire il est temps pour nous de prendre des chemins séparés. »

« Des chemins séparés ? Mais enfin Gin ! Harry est parfait pour toi ! Tu ne pourras pas trouver meilleur que lui enfin. »

« Maman, excuses-moi, mais tu n'es pas moi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et moi. Peut-être qu'il était parfait pour moi. Peut-être que c'est juste ce que toi tu penses, et que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je n'en sais rien, et toi non plus. Ca ne te plaît pas, et je savais que ce serait le cas, mais tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de t'y faire. Peut-être que ce n'est que passager, et dans ce cas, tu pourras soupirer de soulagement, mais mets-toi d'ores et déjà dans la tête qu'il est aussi possible qu'on se sépare définitivement. »

Ginny vit avec horreur les yeux de sa mère devenir humides, et elle regretta d'avoir laissé son caractère fougueux s'exprimer, et de s'être un peu trop emportée.

« Ne pleure pas maman. Tu sais, même si on se sépare... Harry fera toujours partie de la famille. Je ne vais pas déclarer du jour au lendemain que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, d'accord ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'erreur, ma chérie, tu ne trouveras jamais aussi bien que lui... »

« Si tu cessais de le mettre sur un piédestal aussi... »

.

OoO

.

« Pâtes à la bolognaise. Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais je pense qu'elles sont réussies. »

« Ca sent divinement bon, Harry. »

Hermione et lui s'accordaient une soirée entière rien que tous les deux, sans Ron, et surtout, sans travail. Ils en parlaient beaucoup trop et le brun avait besoin d'une pause

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda la brunette à son meilleur ami.

« Très bien. Tu sais, j'ai pris mes repères ici, et je me rends compte que Ginny ne me manque pas vraiment. »

« N'essaie pas d'arrondir les angles. Ginny est mon amie, mais toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, je ne vais pas lui répéter ce que tu dis. »

« Elle ne me manque pas. Plus. Quand on a fait la crémaillère chez Daphné, je m'en suis encore plus rendu compte. »

« Vous devriez mettre les choses au clair. » Conseilla alors Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je ne pense pas que vous vous remettrez ensemble. Et qu'au lieu de faire traîner les choses, vous devriez... mettre les choses à plat et commencer à aller de l'avant. »

Rationnelle comme toujours, Hermione avait raison, mais le fait d'entendre ça lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait quand même toujours peur. Ginny ne lui manquait plus, c'était vrai, mais l'état provisoire de cette pause lui procurait un espèce de sentiment de sécurité dans lequel il se complaisait. Il était bien en pause, mais être réellement séparé de Ginny, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était prêt. Cela rendrait les choses inéluctables, sans aucune possibilité de retour en arrière...

« Je préfère faire trainer les choses, et être certain que je ne me trompe pas. »

« C'est toi qui vois, Harry, je te donnais juste mon avis. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? » Répliqua la brunette, un peu sur la défensive.

« Eh bien, les amours ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça, Harry ? Avec tout le travail qu'on a en ce moment ? Sans compter que je me suis mis la moitié de la planète à dos et je dois m'amuser à répondre à tous ces imbéciles qui m'insultent, tout ça parce qu'ils ne se sont même pas renseignés sur la communauté moldue de leur propre pays. Personne d'autre que toi ne m'entendra dire ça, alors je vais le dire : que ce soit sorcier ou moldu, l'américain moyen est stupide. »

« C'est moi, ou tu noies le poisson là ? »

« Quel poisson ? »

« Hermione ! »

« Harry ! Je n'ai pas le temps, de m'amuser à ce genre de futilité. Quand je ne serais pas débordée par le travail, je pourrais m'occuper de trouver quelqu'un. »

Harry eut envie de lui demander si elle le prenait pour un imbécile. Si elle voulait vraiment rencontrer du monde, elle aurait pu se débrouiller pour que cela arrive. Certes, elle rentrait tard du Ministère, mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle le voulait. Lui savait très bien où était le problème de toute façon.

.

OoO

.

Daphné ne cessait de fixer Théo, comme pour le forcer à parler, alors qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne parlerait justement que lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Et il le ferait avant de repartir chez lui, c'était une certitude. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé s'il pouvait manger avec elle.

Daphné savait différencier les demandes innocentes de celles intéressées. Et dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement, elle avait su qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Ils avaient mangé en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, et Daphné remerciait silencieusement Merlin de ne pas avoir perdu Théo. C'était si simple entre eux, sans aucune ambiguïté...

Finalement, le repas terminé, la jeune femme fit du thé, et s'installa sur le canapé, tandis que Théo s'allongeait sur le tapis. Il avait toujours aimé s'allonger par terre, cela faisait partie de ses lubies un peu bizarres.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Finit-il soudain par lâcher, après un instant de silence.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De Luna... depuis quelques jours je... je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Je crois... je crois que je l'aime bien... »

Daphné se redressa, et observa Théo avec un petit sourire en coin. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu se mettre à glousser. Il avait l'air perdu, dépassé... elle trouvait ça tellement mignon.

Luna... elle était surprise, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Les deux avaient des points communs quand on les connaissait bien. De grandes différences aussi, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse « bien l'aimer ».

« Tu crois que tu l'aimes bien ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais en être sûr Daphné, je ne comprends rien à ces choses-là, je ne sais pas comment ça marche ! »

« Tu étais amoureux de moi ! »

« Depuis que j'ai quatre ans ! Je n'ai pas eu de questions à me poser avec toi. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes comme tu m'aimais moi quand tu étais amoureux de moi ? » Questionna Daphné.

« Evidemment que non. Je viens de te dire que je crois que je l'aime bien. Ohhh pourquoi il faut que ce genre de truc m'arrive à moi. Je croyais, je croyais que ce genre d'ennuis n'arriverait pas avant au moins cinq ans. »

Daphné ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu flattée malgré elle que Théo ait pu penser qu'il mettrait autant de temps à se remettre de leur histoire.

Elle se laissa glisser du canapé, jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Théodore. Elle lui attrapa la main, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle.

.

« Tu vas m'aider, hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Tu... ça ne te rends pas jalouse ? »

La brunette secoua la tête. Elle aurait pu éprouver de la jalousie, mais ce n'était bizarrement pas le cas, et tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que les choses iraient si vite, pour lui comme pour elle, mais si Théo allait de l'avant alors... »

« Non. Tu restes mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Et je veux qu'on retrouve le bonheur qu'on avait en étant ensemble. »

« ... »

« Alors concernant Luna, qu'est –ce que tu ressens. »

« Je ne sais pas, je pense très souvent à elle. Je la trouve fragile, touchante et forte à la fois. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que les autres ne la comprennent pas. Ca me met en colère qu'ils se moquent d'elle ou qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas entièrement quand elle raconte ses périples. Et je peux parler potions avec elle. Et elle sent bon. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. »

« Tu devrais passer du temps avec elle. Seul, sans le reste de la bande. »

« Et comment je fais ça ? Daphné, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Tu sais bien que nous ce n'était pas pareil. »

« Tu vas prendre ton courage inexistant à deux mains, trouver un prétexte, et l'inviter. »

« Je n'ai pas de prétexte. Tu vas m'en trouver hein, toi. »

« Non Théodore, je ne vais certainement pas te mâcher le travail. Et trouver un prétexte est à ta portée, je ne te demande pas la lune. »

« Bon. » Reprit Théo « Et admettons que je trouve ce fameux prétexte, qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ? »

«Ca dépendra du prétexte justement, je ne peux pas anticiper. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Elle verra tout de suite que c'est une combine. Et puis, si je ne sais pas quoi dire et... »

« Arrête Théo. Tu réfléchis trop. »

« Je ne sais pas faire ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

« Je vois ça, heureusement qu'on n'a pas dû passer par là. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tout en fixant les moulures au plafond. Daphné était bien moins réaliste que lui. S'ils avaient dû passer par là, elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait attention à lui. Ils ne se seraient probablement jamais mis ensemble.

Il soupira, tout en triturant le col de sa chemise. Pourquoi est-ce que les relations devaient être si compliquées ?! Avec Daphné, tout avait toujours été tellement simple.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, ses lèvres rosées étirées en un petit sourire amusé.

« Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau, parce que cela lui travaillait l'esprit.

« De Luna ? Non. »

« Tu me le dirais, si tu l'étais. »

« Oui, même si je ne suis pas certaine que ce serait une bonne idée. » Répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Théo était d'accord avec elle, mais il se garda bien de le dire...

.

OoO

.

Blaise reprit une part de pizza champignons fromage, alors que Drago achevait de lui raconter son déjeuner avec sa mère. Il ronchonnait, bien évidemment, et Blaise pouvait comprendre. Narcissa exagérait clairement à lui demander sans cesse des nouvelles d'Hermione.

« Tu vas aller voir ton père alors ? »

« J'ai pas le temps. » Répondit laconiquement le blond.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, mais ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d'enchainer sur un autre sujet, curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de Drago.

« Je crois que je vais tenter l'expérience du speed dating. »

Drago avala un bout de pizza de travers, et se mit à tousser et crachoter, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Totalement stupéfait, il fixait son meilleur ami, comme s'il était devenu fou, et ce dernier semblait fier de son petit effet ? Il se redressa dans le canapé, et jeta un regard de défi à Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Tu me demandes quoi ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas trouver le grand amour ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et je pense que tu devrais essayer avec moi. Ce sera toujours mieux que de coucher avec la première salope venue, récupérée au bar du coin. »

« Je t'emmerde. Et jamais je ne t'accompagnerais là-bas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Blaise. Attends un peu que Pansy soit au courant, elle va rire pendant des heures. »

Blaise n'en attendait pas moins de son meilleur ami. Il était tellement précieux... Il aurait bien demandé à Harry mais outre le fait que cela lui aurait probablement coûté une crise d'hystérie de la part de Pansy et Drago, le fait était que le Survivant n'était pas réellement célibataire, et l'entrainer dans un speed dating risquait aussi de lui attirer des ennuis auprès de Ginny. Dommage.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire les dating dans le noir, pendant que tu y es ? » Continua Drago.

« Parce que je ne suis pas fou. Imagine que je m'entende parfaitement avec la personne et qu'à la lumière du jour, ce soit un thon. Ou un roux. Je ne m'appelle pas Pansy, moi, je ne fais pas dans la charité. »

Drago se mit à ricaner. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Pansy serait amoureuse d'un roux...

.

OoO

.

Drago reconnut immédiatement Hermione à la façon qu'elle avait de frapper à la porte de son bureau. Deux petits coups tous secs, qui traduisaient ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de devoir venir lui dire il ne savait quoi.

« Entrez. »

La brunette s'exécuta, et il l'observa entrer et s'avancer. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon qui était déjà totalement défait – ou peut-être que c'était fait exprès, mais il ne croyait pas que ce soit le cas – et elle avait déjà des traces d'encre sur le visage.

Il continua son inspection, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas maquillée, ou très peu. Elle portait un chemisier bleu clair, rentré dans son pantalon noir. Une tenue de travail à la Miss-je-Sais-Tout, qu'elle était. Le jour où elle se lâcherait un peu au niveau vestimentaire, pour aller au travail, n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Il eut néanmoins du mal à se détacher de sa contemplation, et se rendit compte que la jeune femme le fixait d'un air plus qu'énervé.

« Je te dérange ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder peut-être ?! »

« Non, tu n'as le droit, Malefoy. »

« Je le ferais quand même, si j'en ai envie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione s'avança un peu plus et laissa lourdement tomber une pile de livres sur son bureau. Puis elle posa par-dessus un parchemin, et s'installa sur la chaise.

« Ne crois surtout pas que ça m'enchante de faire ça, mais il semblerait que cette tâche ingrate fasse partie de mon département. Je suis en train de m'occuper du côté pratique de notre premier voyage aux Etats-Unis. Et mon homologue américain a besoin de savoir quelles sont les exigences de l'équipe. »

« Ton homologue sait que c'est à toi qu'elle a affaire ? Tu es pestiférée là-bas non ? A force de trop parler aux journalistes... »

« Malefoy, ne commence pas à m'énerver plus que tu ne le fais déjà. As-tu des exigences particulières ?! »

« Un hôtel cinq étoiles. Avec piscine ouverte sur le toit. Plus une autre piscine intérieure. Un sauna, un hammam. Un jacuzzi privé dans ma chambre. Je veux bien évidemment la plus grande chambre... ou plutôt suite, car il est hors de question que je dorme dans une simple chambre. Je veux des draps en soie de Chine, du linge de maison brodé à mes initiales. Quoi d'autre... »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, tout en se retenant de hurler de rire. L'expression qu'arborait Hermione était à mourir de rire. Elle avait l'air d'être un chaudron sur le point d'exploser. Il voyait qu'elle se retenait de lui balancer ses livres à la figure.

« Ca te plaît d'être con ? »

« Ca te plaît d'être une harpie ? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ca t'amuse de me faire perdre mon temps ?! Tu sais combien on est dans cette équipe ? Tu penses que je n'ai QUE CA A FAIRE ? »

« Si on ne peut plus rire... »

« Comme si j'avais envie de rire, avec un connard de la pire espèce dans ton genre ! Dis-moi quelles sont tes exigences ! »

« D'être dans la chambre la plus éloignée de la tienne ! Voilà quelles sont mes exigences. »

.

Il ne riait plus cette fois, et il lui sembla que la brunette semblait heurtée. Elle l'avait pourtant bien cherché ! Ou alors elle était énervée parce qu'elle avait elle-même prévu de lui balancer ça à la figure, et qu'il l'avait devancée. C'était sûrement ça.

« As-tu des problèmes de santé particuliers ? Allergies, maladies – autres que la connerie congénitale bien sûr. »

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? »

« ... »

« Je suis allergique aux Hermione Granger. »

« Va crever. »

* * *

Ahhhh que d'amour entre Drago et Hermione. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais le "ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question" en dit plus qu'il n'y parait...

Et je félicite la lectrice qui a deviné pour le speed dating, avec l'extrait sur facebook.

Alors, alors : la présence de Narcissa vous a-t-elle plu ? Et celle de Molly ? Cette dernière va-t-elle pèter un câble si sa fille et Harry se séparent ? Pourquoi narcissa aime tant Hermione ? A la place de Daphné, est-ce que vous aideriez Théo ? C'est quoi votre pizza préférée ?

A vendrediiiiii


	9. Chapitre VIII

Helloooo. Oui, il est tard encore, mais c''était jour de match, et quand les Bleus jouent, je ne peux pas m'occuper de mon chapitre ! On a gagné, on est premier du groupe, enfin un peu de joie après cette semaine horrible. Cette année 2016 est en train de rentrer encore plus dans les annales de l'année la plus pourrie du 21ème siècle... une râclure d'égoût (et encore je suis gentille), président des USA, c'est un cauchemar, vraiment.

Breffons, je ne vais pas m'auto remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais juste, les gens, n'oubliez pas de vous inscrire sur les listes électorales si ce n'est pas fait. Mai 2017 sera vite là...

Allez, j'arrête vraiment, et vous laisse avec le chapitre.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lisa :** Ahah c'est le seul couple qui va bien qui t'a manqué xDD Nope, Drago ne cache rien.

Tes congés sont quand ? Repose-toi bien !

 **Justyneuh** : ahah, peut-être, peut-être pas :D Dans les livres Molly me saoulait aussi parfois ahah

 **b** : Blaise trouvera peut-être l'amour.. ou alors je vais être méchante avec lui et je vais le faire souffrir mouhahahahahahah

Voici la suite

 **Emilie** ! Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu l'ai aimé ! Nope, je ne dirais rien en effet :D

 **Cecile** : Il a fait... quelque chose lalalala :D Ils se reparleront calmement un jour, ou peut-être pas. ma pizza préférée est au saumon (mais en vrai j'aime presque toutes les pizzas)

Voici la suite

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ohhh, contente que la présence de Narcissa t'ai plu alors ! Et Bill ? Et Charlie ? (je ne cite pas Percy parce que bon... xD)

Oh, mais c'est trop bon pourtant les champis !

Tu veux toujours aller aux US maintenant qu'Hilter numéro 2 est au pouvoir ? Jamais je ne te laisserais sortir avec Drago tralalala

 **Maelle** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Oceane** : Tu sauras la vérité un jour tralalala

 **Rine** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, en effet Molly risque de ne pas très bien le prendre ahah. Je passe le message à la bande pour le fromage sur la pizza hihi

 **Clothilde Stk** : J'ai bien reçu la review ! Et je t'en remercie :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics ! JK écrit mieux que moi quand même, il ne faut pas pousser :p

ta théorie est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas exactement ça :)

Oula le mascarpone dans une pizza ça me semble étrange comme ça, mais pourquoi pas ! Voici la suite :)

 **sarah** : Mouhahahahah, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu diras quand tu sauras hihi

 **Dramione always** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Ahah, le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos en effet

 **Sarcady** : Nope, Hermione n'a pas été témoin d'une allergie :)

 **Cally** : ahah, c'est possible

 **Lara** : Merci pour tes réponses aux questions ! Molly n'a jamais été très objective en ce qui concerne Harry hein... Daphné est parfaite effectivement :D

Eurk, ahah, je déteste les anchois :p

 **MauLauss** : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai presque 27ans (je suis vieille -_-)

 **Kendall Burly** : Well... I don't know now if I can say that it's cool they're going to USA... It's not quite the place to be since tuesday night... Anyway Maybe they were just friends, maybe they were not... you'll see... x

 **Carisse** : Non, Drago ne l'a pas trompée

 **Renata** : Oui, Molly le vivrait très mal s'il y avait séparation... tu verras bien hihi. ma pizza préférée est au saumon :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie. Et pardooooooon d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, je suis une horrible personne :( Bon anniversaire lapinou**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **.**

 _ **Rencontre au sommet entre les Ministres de la Magie Canadien, Américain, Mexicain et Brésilien**_

 _ **.**_

 _Les Ministres de la Magie de quatre pays d'Amérique du Nord, du Sud, et Centrale se rencontrent aujourd'hui à Toronto. Les sujets de cette rencontre n'ont pas été divulgués, mais outre la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch, nous supposons bien évidemment que Le Secret Magique sera au cœur des conversations._

 _L'un des reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, dépêché au Canada, croit savoir que les quatre politiques vont discuter de l'éventualité d'un référendum._

 _Celui-ci interviendrait après la rencontre de notre Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avec son homologue moldu, ce dernier confirmant la position de la communauté magique anglaise contre l'éventualité de lever le Secret Magique. Suivant cet exemple, les Ministres de la Magie et leurs homologues moldus d'Espagne, de Suède, d'Allemagne, du Luxembourg, mais aussi de Grèce, se sont rencontrés afin d'échanger sur ce sujet. Tous sont unanimes et ne souhaitent pas la levée du Secret magique. Les Ministres moldus arguant que la situation politique moldue mondiale est bien trop compliquée, et que révéler l'existence des sorciers ne reviendrait qu'à accélérer le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale. La Gazette consacrera, dans son édition du week-end, un magazine_ _spécial_ _consacré aux différents conflits et enjeux politique dans l'Europe et le Monde Moldu._

 _Face_ _à_ _une bonne partie de l'Europe magique et moldue, faisant_ _bloc_ _, les américains,_ _canadiens, brésiliens_ _et mexicains, pourraient être amenés à interroger leurs_ _populations_ _sur la possibilité d'informer les Ministres (ou Présidents) Moldus de leurs velléités de levée du Secret Magique._

 _Ceci n'est pas une information officielle. Il ne s'agit pour le moment que de spéculations, relayées par notre reporter présent à Toronto. Toutefois, si cela s'avérait vrai, plusieurs cas de figure s'offrent à la_ _réflexion_ _._

 _La population_ _sorcière_ _des Etats-Unis semble partisane de la levée du Secret Magique. Nous en savons par contre beaucoup moins sur les autres communautés, et le résultat positif d'un possible référendum n'est pas forcément acquis._

 _Dans le cas_ _où_ _les populations voteraient pour, quels pourraient être les réactions des politiques moldus_ _?_ _S'ils sont également partisans de la levée du Secret, alors il ne serait probablement qu'une question de semaines avant que cela soit mis en place, mais s'ils sont contre, la tâche deviendrait alors beaucoup plus difficile pour les politiques sorciers des Amériques._

 _La Gazette du sorcier suit l'évolution de la situation de_ _près_ _, et ne manquera pas de vous informer de la suite des évènements..._

 _._

Hermione termina sa lecture de la Gazette en arrivant dans l'espace commun, et balança le journal sur la table. Il était encore tôt, et personne n'était là, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle commença aussitôt à travailler. Elle avait pris du retard à cause de la Coupe du Monde, et elle n'avait pas assez avancé dans sa préparation pour la venue du Grand Mage de Chine, qui était comme une sorte de Dumbledore Chinois.

Elle devait préparer un planning de visites, et donner toute une liste de contacts à son entourage. Elle comptait bien y consacrer la matinée, et ensuite elle devrait se pencher sur les échanges interscolaires entre Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Une tonne de travail en somme, et pourtant, à peine vingt minutes après avoir commencé, elle fut interrompue par un gobelet de café qui vint se poser devant elle. Cela aurait pu être une bonne interruption, si seulement la personne qui venait de lui procurer cette dose de caféine, n'était pas la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir sur cette Terre.

.

« Tu essayes de m'empoisonner ? »

« J'essaye d'être gentil. »

« Je vais te croire, Malefoy. Que disais-tu hier ? Ah oui : que tu étais allergique aux Hermione Granger. »

« Et tu m'as dit d'aller crever, mais tu ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »Rétorqua-t-il. « Sinon, tu serais passée à l'action. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en prison. Je préférerais que tu fasses une crise cardiaque. Ou une rupture d'anévrisme. »

« Tu ne penses pas ça. » Répondit-il, sans plus sourire.

« Je te déteste Malefoy. Je te hais. Tu as détruit ma vie. Tout serait plus simple si tu étais mort ! »

.

Une boule se logea dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle lâchait ces derniers mots, et elle reporta son attention sur son parchemin, pour ne pas voir l'expression du blond. Elle regrettait déjà ses mots, mais ça, jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. Bien évidemment que tout ne serait pas plus simple s'il était mort. Ce serait encore pire...

Elle sentait le regard de Drago fixé sur elle. Il voulait voir son expression mais elle refusait de lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, à côté d'elle, et il saisit son visage sous le menton, faisant pression de ses doigts pour la forcer à le tourner vers lui.

Il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer, il le voyait bien. Et cela l'énerva. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui balancer des choses aussi cruelles, et se mettre à pleurer ensuite.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce tu dis. » Répéta-t-il, comme pour la convaincre. « Et je n'ai pas détruit ta vie. Tu le sais parfaitement. Ta vie serait la même, peu importe le passé. Tu en serais au même point. Si quelque chose a été détruit dans ta vie, tu en es la seule responsable. On pourrait parler de la mienne aussi. »

« Tout est de TA faute ! »

« Non. »

« Tu as menti ! »

« Je n'ai pas menti, Hermione. Nous avons eu cette conversation bien trop de fois. Ne rien dire ne signifie pas mentir. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix-là. Tout comme tu sais parfaitement que même si je te l'avais dit, la situation serait la même aujourd'hui. »

« C'est faux. »

« Tu me fatigues, Hermione. J'essaye pourtant. J'essaye de faire des efforts, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais tu ne sais pas aller de l'avant. »

« Faire des efforts. » Ricana la brunette, tout en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche « Tu crois que m'apporter mon café préféré va effacer ce que tu as fait. J'irais de l'avant quand tu te seras excusé. J'irais de l'avant quand tu auras admis que ce que tu as fait est mal. J'irais de l'avant que tu auras admis que tu m'as fait du mal.»

Drago soupira. Ils en revenaient toujours au même point. Dans la suite de la conversation, il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et ils s'accusaient mutuellement d'égoïsme. Cela mettait Drago hors de lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait être égoïste parfois, mais pas là. Hermione avait tort. Pour presque tous les points.

.

« Je sais très bien que je t'ai fait du mal. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait autant. Je croyais que tu comprendrais ma position. Je t'ai surestimée. »

« Tu m'as surestimée ?! » S'écria Hermione, indignée « Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »

« Tu as ta part de responsabilité. Et tu sais que je pense ça, parce que nous avons eu cette conversation un milliard de fois. Et j'en ai assez. Alors si tu n'en avais pas conscience avant, je veux bien te répéter que je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et que j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Tout comme je ne dirai pas que ce que j'ai fait est mal, parce que c'est faux. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix... »

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre. » Souffla Drago.

« Toi non plus. »

Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer à présent, Drago le voyait, et il choisit de partir. Parce que s'il restait là pour la voir fondre en larmes, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras…

.

OoO

.

Théo la vit de loin. Paniqué, il jeta immédiatement un œil à sa montre, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était pas en retard. Luna par contre, était en avance.

Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur son dos, et elle y avait noué un foulard vert pomme assorti à ses collants.

Elle portait également une robe blanche, et en se rapprochant d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle était ornée de papillons multicolores. C'était assez enfantin, mais cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle avait après tout un côté femme enfant, qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Alors qu'il la détaillait, et l'observait attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle était la première femme autre que Daphné, qu'il regardait, et qu'il prenait plaisir à regarder. Il n'avait jamais été comme les autres hommes de la bande. Quand il était avec Daphné, il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour elle. Les autres femmes il ne les avait jamais vues. Pas question de « ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder, quand une belle femme passait à côté de lui » comme disait Ron. Au grand dam de Pansy. Harry, Drago et Blaise étaient pareils, à la différence que Blaise regardait les femmes et les hommes. Le choix du roi, comme il disait.

Il connaissait bien moins Neville mais il était certain qu'il le faisait aussi.

« Bonjour Théodore. » Salua Luna, alors qu'il atteignait enfin son niveau.

« Bonjour Luna, tu es très jolie. »

Il se traita aussitôt mentalement d'idiot, songeant qu'il aurait dû attendre avant de lui lancer cette phrase – tout aussi véridique soit-elle – mais la jeune femme se mit à sourire largement, et Théo eut même l'impression que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, même si ta tenue manque un peu de couleurs. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Daphné l'avait aidé pour ça. Il n'était pas certain de faire un bon choix tout seul. Il aurait choisi quelque chose de trop guindé ou bien trop « miteux ».

Daphné lui avait conseillé une brasserie pas trop bruyante pour un déjeuner d'affaires, puisque c'était le prétexte qu'il avait choisi.

Le jeune homme sentait parfois qu'il regardait Luna avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle lui plaisait réellement, et il avait envie de lui plaire aussi.

Luna était présentement occupée à observer un vieil homme assis au comptoir, et elle finit par se tourner vers Théo, sourcils froncés.

.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a pour avoir autant de Joncheruines autour de lui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le vieux Monsieur au comptoir. Celui qui boit un hydromel et qui a l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Il a des tas de Joncheruines qui tournoient autour de lui. Certaines sont déjà rentrées dans ses oreilles. »

« Que font les Joncheruines déjà ? » Questionna Théo

« Ils t'embrouillent le cerveau. Déjà qu'il a l'air de penser à plein de choses... Enfin… De quoi parlons-nous alors ? »

« Plantes et potions. Tu sais que je travaille dans un laboratoire de potions. »

« Oui. » Répondit Luna « Mais tu ne fais pas que des potions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je participe à la confection finale parfois, parce que j'aime ça, mais ce que je fais en priorité, c'est la conception sur parchemin. C'est-à-dire rechercher de nouvelles potions. Et justement, on voudrait se lancer dans les potions homéopathiques. »

Ceci n'était pas un prétexte inventé. Ils se lançaient vraiment dans cette nouvelle aventure, avec son laboratoire, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de l'avis de Luna là-dessus.

« J'ai déjà parlé avec Neville à ce sujet, mais comme je sais que tu as beaucoup voyagé, je me disais que peut-être tu aurais entendu parler d'une plante, ou bien de la poudre minérale ou animale. »

« Hum... je crois que maman aurait beaucoup aimé cette idée de potions homéopathiques. Rien que pour ça, elle aurait probablement dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Théo fut touché malgré lui. Il savait à quel point la mère de Luna lui manquait, même si elle n'en parlait pas spécialement avec tristesse.

Elle commença à lui parler de tas de choses qu'elles avait vu en voyageant, et Théo prit des notes, comme un bon élève. Il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, mais il décrochait parfois, trop occupé à fixer ses lèvres, ou ses jolis yeux bleus...

.

OoO

.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, alors que Ron rentrait chez eux en soupirant. Il arborait une tête de martyr, et la jeune femme jura entre ses dents.

Elle avait réglé ses problèmes de cols, mais avait à présent des problèmes de manches, au travail et avait espéré pouvoir se plaindre, mais visiblement, Ron en aurait plus besoin qu'elle. Les sacrifices qu'il fallait faire parfois...

Son rouquin adoré ouvrit un placard, et attrapa une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? » S'enquit Pansy, alors que Ron venait s'asseoir tout contre elle, blottissant sa tête dans son cou.

« J'ai dû aller au département des Mystères aujourd'hui, mon chef avait besoin de documents venant de ce département. J'en ai encore des frissons. »

Pansy pouvait effectivement sentir qu'il tremblait légèrement, et elle le serra contre lui un peu plus fort, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« Merlin, que je déteste cet endroit. » Murmura-t-il « J'ai dû passer près de la salle où il y avait les... les cerveaux... ces horribles trucs. »

Des années après, Ron restait toujours traumatisé par cette attaque de cerveaux. Plus que l'ensemble de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. Il lui arrivait encore d'en faire des cauchemars.

« Ils auraient pu me tuer ces cerveaux. »

« C'est vrai chéri, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Et heureusement... »

« ... »

« Tu imagines. Si tu étais mort, on aurait jamais appris à se connaitre. On se serait jamais tombé amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais pu te changer les idées pour que tu oublies tes malheurs. »

Tout en parlant, elle promenait ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de Ron, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Tu aimes bien pourtant, quand je te change les idées, non ? »

Elle défit le premier bouton de la chemise du roux, puis attendit un peu, avant de défaire le deuxième.

« Moi, j'adore te changer les idées. D'ailleurs... »

La tête de Ron lorsqu'elle retira son chemisier noir, révélant ainsi son absence de soutien-gorge, était belle à voir.

Féline, elle grimpa sur lui, et défit deux nouveaux boutons, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Pour ne plus penser aux cerveaux ou à une quelconque mauvaise pensée rien de mieux qu'un petit cocktail sexuel made in Pansy Parkinson.

Après s'être débarrassée de la chemise un peu trop superflue, elle s'attaqua à l'ouverture du pantalon de Ron et eut tôt fait de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Ron poussa un grognement de plaisir et Pansy sut qu'elle avait gagné. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable était ce qu'elle préférait.

.

OoO

.

A peine rentré du Ministère, Drago se changea, et mit ses baskets aux pieds pour aller courir. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, à force de trop penser à Hermione.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à se repasser en boucle la scène du matin même. Leur conversation qui était un éternel recommencement.

Et surtout, il ne faisait que de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas parti. S'il avait écouté son désir le plus profond, et non pas sa raison. Il sentait qu'il saturait. Et il allait courir, pour tenter d'oublier...

.

OoO

.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ok ? »

« J'ai demandé à Hermione, et elle a dit oui. » répondit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je sais que Pansy est chez elle. Elle ne ferait pas une soirée entre filles sans inviter Pans' quand même ? »

« Mais non. Hermione a juste ce truc qui est étranger à pas mal d'entre nous, tu sais, une bonne relation avec ses parents – ou des parents tout court pour ma part – et elle dîne juste chez eux. »

« Ahhhhhhh. » Fit Blaise en se retenant de rire « Je vois. Alors, quoi de neuf ?»

« Rien de spécial. J'ai participé au démantèlement d'un trafic de balais et le chef de ce réseau mafieux a failli me défigurer, une journée calme en somme. »

« Tu es _déjà_ défiguré de toute façon. »

« Ah. Ah. Et toi ? »

« J'ai fait mon speed dating hier soir... Et par Salazar j'aurais dû écouter Drago. Rappelle-moi de toujours écouter Drago. »

« La vérité sortirait-elle de la bouche des fouines ? »

« Je vais lui dire que tu as dit ça... C'était une catastrophe. Ils étaient tous bizarres. Les femmes comme les hommes. Entre les hypers timides, ceux qui puaient la poubelle oubliée depuis trois semaines et la folledingue dominatrice qui m'a lancé en guise d'introduction qu'elle ferait de moi son esclave sexuel... Je suis maudit. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas voulu contrarier le noir, mais quand ce dernier lui avait confié son idée de faire du speed dating, ainsi que la réaction de Drago, il s'était silencieusement dit que le blond avait parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il trouverait le grand amour.

« J'ai quand même la poisse, tu ne crois pas. J'ai l'embarras du choix, entre hommes et femmes, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il me faut ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de chercher. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Ce genre de chose arrive lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas. »

.

OoO

.

Théo était plus que ravi. Après son déjeuner avec Luna qui s'était on ne peut plus bien passé, la blonde lui avait proposé qu'ils continuent leur conversation après le travail. Une pause déjeuner passait bien trop vite, et elle passait encore plus vite lorsqu'on était en très charmante compagnie.

Il retrouva la jeune femme dans un endroit qu'elle avait choisi, et cette dernière le prévint juste avant qu'ils rentrent.

« Hermione et Pansy détestent cet endroit, elles disent que ça leur donne mal à la tête. »

C'était en effet très coloré, sûrement trop, au goût d'Hermione et Pansy, mais Théo n'était pas étonné qu'il s'agisse de l'endroit préféré de Luna. Et après passée la surprise de l'explosion de couleurs sur les murs, le sol, le plafond et la moindre pièce de mobilier, on se rendait compte que l'endroit était calme et apaisant. Il y avait un petit jardin, avec des balancelles, et une cascade, et de la douce musique était diffusée, pas trop fort, pour ne pas gêner les clients.

Luna emmena Théo dehors et s'installa sur une balancelle, qu'elle poussa légèrement à l'aide de ses jambes.

Puis elle les ramena en tailleur, et regarda Théo droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant que nous sommes là, dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que ce midi, c'était uniquement pour les potions homéopathiques. »

Théo ne s'attendait pas à la question, et il se sentit rougir, quelque peu déstabilisé. Il voulut parler, mais eu l'impression qu'il allait bafouiller, et il ne voulait certainement pas perdre ses moyens.

Il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, afin de reprendre contenance, avant de lui demander.

« Je ne comprends pas trop ta question ? »

« Tu crois ? Ou est-ce que tu fais semblant ? Dans tous les cas, je vais t'éclairer : j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes bien, et je me demandais si ce midi, c'était juste professionnel, ou aussi pour ça. »

Elle avait déclaré cela sans gêne aucune, et Théo l'admira encore plus. A sa place, il n'aurait jamais osé poser ce genre de question, de peur de se ridiculiser.

« Po... pourquoi tu penses que... que je t'aime bien. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je le ressens, c'est tout. Et puis, c'est aussi la façon avec laquelle tu me regardes... »

« ... »

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi me regarderais comme ça un jour. »

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Ce qui veut dire. »

« Oh, rien de méchant. » Rassura Luna « Seulement, nous ne venons pas du même monde. Certains pourraient répliquer que je ne viens du même monde que personne, mais tu saisis ce que je veux dire. »

« Euh... »

« Mais en tout cas, tu peux continuer à me regarder comme ça, c'est très plaisant. Et aussi... je crois que j'aime bien l'idée que tu m'aimes bien. »

Théo resta bouche bée, même si à l'intérieur de lui, une foule composée de Théodore microscopiques, était en train de danser la samba. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi facile. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop s'emballer, elle avait simplement dit qu'elle aimait l'idée qu'il l'aime bien, mais elle lui ouvrait une porte non ?

.

OoO

.

Au bout de six kilomètres de course, Drago était furieux contre son cerveau. Il commençait à bien sentir ses jambes travailler, ses poumons également, mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser. Il se demandait si Hermione avait conscience de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, il se demandait si elle pensait également à lui.

Ils étaient butés tous les deux, c'était certain, mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à s'excuser. Il n'avait pas fait de faute... pas vraiment...

Le blond revoyait son expression, ses yeux qui brillaient un peu trop. C'était à croire qu'il passerait sa vie à la faire pleurer.

Mue d'une soudaine pulsion, il changea sa trajectoire, et se décida à aller chez elle. Il savait où elle habitait. Il allait aller la voir, peu importe qu'il soit dégoulinant de sueur, et vêtu d'une tenue de sport. Il avait besoin de lui parler, sérieusement. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Il allongea ses foulées, accélérant sensiblement, se sentant libéré d'un poids.

Il arriva rapidement chez la brunette, et posa un instant ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle, avant de frapper à la porte.

Quand elle s'ouvrit, après quelques instants, ce fut la douche froide.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demandèrent en même temps Blaise et Drago.

« Merde, mais c'est une manie chez toi, d'ouvrir la porte chez les autres ! » Râla Harry. «Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« A ton avis ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je viens voir Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que vous, vous faites ? »

« Blaise me raconte son speed dating. »

« Il s'en fout. » Coupa le noir. « Entre, on va te servir un verre. »

Blaise connaissait parfaitement bien son meilleur ami, et savait pertinemment que ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'entendre comment ils passaient une bonne soirée tous les deux, alors qu'il avait visiblement pris son courage à deux mains pour parler à Hermione.

Drago sentait en effet ses résolutions nouvellement acquises s'évaporer. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'Hermione ne serait pas là. Il avait tout raté.

Il accepta avec reconnaissance le petit shot d'alcool qu'Harry lui tendit, et l'avala d'un trait, avant de s'affaler littéralement sur le canapé où il s'était assis. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Il respirait l'odeur d'Hermione. Il allait se sentir très, très mal.

.

« Elle mange chez ses parents. » expliqua Blaise avec prudence.

« ... »

« Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre. »

« Elle sera assurément ravie de me trouver là. Tout comme elle sera ravie que vous m'ayez laissé rentrer chez elle. Réfléchis un peu Blaise ! »

Il avait l'impression d'être un minable, mais finalement, peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Son idée était très probablement mauvaise, et le destin lui avait rendu un service : il n'allait pas courir à la catastrophe, il allait s'en aller, et passer sa soirée à ruminer tranquillement chez lui, en buvant. Ou bien il irait directement se coucher, afin de mettre cette stupide journée dernière lui.

Malgré ces sages pensées, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir. Tout en essayant d'être discret, il parcourait du regard l'appartement d'Hermione. Il était déjà venu, mais certaines choses avaient changées : il y avait de nouvelles étagères remplies de livres, un tableau impressionniste, et des affaires qui appartenaient à Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau à Blaise « Tu aurais pu venir courir avec moi. »

« Le jour où je courrais avec toi, c'est que je serais sous Imperium. J'ai une tête à courir ? »

« Si je te dis que le mec ou la nana de tes rêves est au bout de la rue... »

« C'est différent ça. S'il y a un but, une offrande à la clé... »

« Ne change pas de conversation. Pansy va faire la gueule quand je vais lui dire. »

« Mes histoires de speed dating ne vous intéressent pas. »

« Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis, et ça ne changera pas. » Intervint Harry « Arrêtez donc de croire que je vous pique Blaise ! »

Drago haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, à cet instant présent, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle –pas trop tard- elle trouva Blaise et Harry en train de jouer aux cartes.

Elle eut tout de suite un sentiment étrange, comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désireuse de voir si quelque chose avait changé dans son appartement, mais rien ne semblait déplacé ou cassé.

Blaise la salua normalement, mais elle connaissait Harry comme si elle l'avait fait, et ne manqua pas son regard fuyant, ni son expression qui indiquait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Rien. » Répondit Blaise « Je suis venu voir Harry. On joue aux cartes. »

« Harry ! Dis-moi la vérité. »

« Drago est venu pour te voir. »

« Mais bordel, tu es pire qu'un Poufsouffle ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier la moindre chose. Il voulait juste te parler. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite, à l'intention de la brunette.

« Pourquoi est-il parti, alors ? »

« Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu ne sois pas là, ni à ce que moi je le sois. Ca l'a perturbé, tu comprends ?! »

« N'essaye pas de le défendre. » Répondit Hermione « S'il voulait vraiment me parler, alors il aurait attendu que j'arrive. Il ne serait pas parti comme un lâche. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée. La lâcheté, ça le connait. »

« Je ne crois pas que le fait de venir chez toi pour te parler soit un signe de lâcheté. » Répondit Blaise.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de défendre Drago, surtout lorsque la brunette se montrait injuste, mais intérieurement, il se promit de raconter tout ça au blond dès qu'il aurait mis le pied dehors. Parce qu'elle avait beau faire sa mauvaise langue, le fait qu'elle aurait souhaité que Drago reste n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir rapporter cette information si précieuse à son meilleur ami.

« Je sais que tu fais celle qui n'en a rien à faire, mais au fond, quand je te parles, je sais que tu entends ce que je te dis. Alors, oui, je sais ce que Drago a fait, et oui, je comprends que tu lui en veuilles mais à un moment Hermione, il faut arrêter. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin déjà. Vous vous bousillez mutuellement la vie. Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'arranger les choses une bonne fois pour toute... tu pourrais essayer, parce que Drago essaye lui. Tu vas avoir des tas de regrets si tu continues comme ça. Il faut apprendre à pardonner dans la vie. »

« Il y a des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas. »

« Et ce qu'il a fait n'en est pas une ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Blaise. Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

C'était sa réponse à tout. Qui ne voulait rien dire selon Blaise, mais cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Il allait juste laisser ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de la brunette et espérer qu'elle allait se réveiller et cesser de faire de sa propre vie, et celle de Drago un enfer...

Il la salua, ainsi qu'Harry, avant de quitter l'appartement. Il était un peu tard, mais il allait quand même probablement passer chez Drago, pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

De son côté, une fois la porte refermée sur le noir, Hermione s'appliqua à éviter soigneusement le regard de son meilleur ami, peu désireuse qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Mais cette technique n'était visiblement pas fructueuse, parce qu'après un moment de silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Tu sais, Blaise a raison. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. »

« ... »

« Tu te rends malheureuse... »

« C'est faux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait, c'était insupportable.

* * *

Je sais, vous avez envie de secouer Hermione. je sais bien qu'elle est chiante, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose tralalala. Ce chapitre ne raconte pas grand chose, mais on avance un peu entre Luna et Théo, et puis Hermione s'avoue à elle-même qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit quand elle souhaite la mort de Drago. il y a du progrès.

 **Où-est-ce que Blaise trouvera l'amour ? Théo fera-t-il le premier pas, ou alors ce sera Luna ? Pansy et Ron font-ils trop l'amour ? De nouvelles théories Drago ? Vous courrez ? Faites un autre sport ?** Oui, je n'ai pas d'inspi ce soit xD

Enjoy&Review.

Bisous Bisous, à vendredi.


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré ces températures polaires ! Je me gèle perso, il fait vraiment trop froid ! Et dans dix jours je deviens encore plus vieille que je ne le suis déjà, c'est triste.

Enfin, il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle mais je vous en parlerais la semaine prochaine.

Ah aussi, si vous voulez me parler de Fantastic beast, attendez dimanche ahah je ne veux pas être spoilée :p

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Uma :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu sauras en tant voulu hihi

 **Guest (1)** : Ahaha oui il parait mais quand j'étais à l'école on nous apprenait que c'était en amérique centrale du coup j'ai bien du mal à m'en défaire !

 **Haunting-HTD** : Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé cela et ce sera probabablement vrai ! Ah oui tu es une grande sportive ! Ahah s'il n'était que raciste...

Bisous Bisous

 **Dramione always** : Hum, tu te rapproches un peu de la vérité, mais ce n'est pas encore ça tralala

 **Unburnt** : Mouhahahahahah, je sais, je sais, je suis une horrible personne :D

 **Océane** : Hum, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux !

 **KJWAnna** : Contente de te revoir ! Oui, je sais que c'est frustrant, mais c'est la vie tralala. Daphné sera très heureuse pour lui en effet :D

 **Maelle** : Ahah peut-être que oui, peut être que non hihi

 **Maulauss** : Ah non, il n'est pas stérile :O Regarde dans mes favoris ^^

 **Sarah** : xDDDD Je crois qu'Hermione saoule beaucoup de monde xD Je cours un peu mais ce n'est pas le domaine sportif ou j'excelle le plus, je suis plus natation ^^

 **Virginie** : Je comprends qu'il soit difficile de ne pas prendre parti quand Hermione agit comme ça hein. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Théo et Luna !

J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Julie** : Alors, j'entends bien ce que tu dis, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, notamment quand tu dis que l'histoire n'avance pas. On dirais que pour toi l'histoire ne se résume qu'au dramione, alors qu'en attendant, si les autres personnages avancent. Harry et Ginny, Théo et Luna, la préparation de la coupe du monde etc.

L'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux. je crois que tu as lu d'autres de mes histoires, elles sont généralement longues. Drago et Hermione sont fâchés depuis des années. Depuis le début de la fic, il s'est passé moins de trois mois, il ne vont donc pas se réconcilier d'un coup, et je ne vais pas non plus dire tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé, ce ne serait pas crédible. Dire au 5ème chap ce qu'il s'est passé ça casse le suspens dès le début et ne pas savoir permet aussi au lecteur de faire des théories.

Elle n'a pas eu d'accident, et ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour. Quand tu sauras, tu comprendras pourquoi ca a détruit sa vie (on parle d'Hermione). Et si, il y a des indices, il y en a eu plusieurs, deux lectrices ont trouvé le truc et plusieurs autres s'en sont rapprochés.

Hermione EST agaçante (dans le canon, j'entends), toutes mes Hermione sont comme ça, je suppose que tu parles de Protection ? Parce que si tu trouves l'Hermione de Sous l'apparence immature et agaçante là j'avoue que je ne comprendrais pas ^^

Après je veux bien t'accorder que ça traine un peu en longueur, mais ce n'est pas parce que je manque d'imaginaton. C'est juste que j'aime bien tout raconter, faire des scènes de vie quotidienne etc, et encore parfois je me retiens et je "coupe" des scènes parce que tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça.

Mais encore une fois, la fic ne tournne pas qu'autour du dramione, il y a les autres aussi !

 **Rine** : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Drago fait des efforts, mais Hermione est têtue comme une mule. Voici la suite :)

 **Jo Potter** : Il y en a déjà quelques un de dissimulés des indices :) Ouiiii, Théo et Luna sont trop chou hein :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Lectricefantome** : Peut-être, peut-être, tu es sur la bonne voix mais pas tout à fait xD

 **Clarisse** : Nope, Voldemort n'a rien à a voir avec eux :p

 **Virginie** : mais ouiiiiiiiiiiii, Drago est juste parfait dans la pièce :DDD

Non, JK a fait des interviews après le tome 7 ou elle parle de leurs métiers, et elle dit que Rond devient auror comme Harry et qu'Hermione a un poste "haut placé" au département de la justice magique. Elle n'est donc pas Ministre pour JK ^^

Non mais la mère de Scorpius en vrai c'est Hermione tralala

 **Piloute87** : Il lui a fait... quelque chose tralala. Luna va probablement se lancer ^^

 **anais** : Il te reste les autres personnages hein ;)tu n'es pas obligée d'accrocher avec Hermione !

 **MargotT** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu trouves que ça bouge ! Ah ça, je ne sais pas si elle va les écouter par contre xD

 **Zabeth** : Ils avançent à petit pas xD

 **Cecile** : Elle le cache bien son coeur quand il s'agit de Drago mais effectivement, elle en a un :p

Je fais de la natation, du yoga, je cours un petit peu (et j'aimerai commencer le tennis mais je peine à trouver un cours dont les horaires me conviennent) Voici la suite

 **Chelsea US** : Thanks, you'll soon see if Blaise is going to fall in love with ginny ^^ ahah no, you were right to write it, I would have try to think of an english sport otherwise xD

.

 **Merci Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Vers de nouveaux horizons**

 **.**

« Droite… gauche… passe… oui… piquet… très bien… on continue ! »

Les exigences du coach devenaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure que l'entraînement avançait, mais comme à son habitude, Ginny était bien décidée à ne rien lâcher.

Un autre match de qualification allait bientôt avoir lieu et il n'était pas question pour elle de ne pas être capitaine. Elle se donnait à mille pourcent à chaque fois, et terminait les entraînements dégoulinante de sueur, mais ravie de sa prestation.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Harry, qui s'était installé dans les gradins, quelques minutes après le début de l'entraînement.

.

Le Survivant avait réalisé, en s'asseyant sur le banc froid, qu'il n'était presque jamais venu. Ou même, qu'il n'était jamais venu. Comme quoi, certaines des choses que Ginny lui reprochait étaient justifiées. Pourtant, s'il lui était parfois impossible de venir, ses horaires n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes et il y avait des fois où il finissait à une heure correcte. Les entraînements étaient parfois plus tard également... Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et n'en avait pas envie, pas alors qu'il avait pris la décision de venir parler à Ginny.

Il l'observait attentivement, alors qu'elle s'entrainait... elle était douée, très douée... Bien plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il comprenait qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe nationale.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas jaloux de sa réussite au Quidditch, mais non... faire carrière dans ce sport ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il aimait le Quidditch, mais seulement comme un loisir.

Alors que le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de l'entraînement retentissait, les joueurs se rapprochèrent du coach, et Harry vit un des coéquipiers de Ginny lui donner un coup de coude, avant de lui dire quelque chose.

La rousse croisa alors le regard d'Harry et lui fit un signe discret de la main.

Une fois que le coach leur donna l'autorisation de rentrer aux vestiaires, elle vola lentement jusqu'au brun.

« Salut. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Salut, Ginny. »

« Je peux aller prendre ma douche et me changer avant de... de... de faire ce pour quoi tu es venu ici. »

« Je t'en prie. Je t'attends à la sortie du stade. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant. La voir ne lui faisait rien. Il était juste en train d'espérer qu'ils n'allaient pas se disputer...

.

OoO

.

Drago soupira lourdement, en arrivant dans la salle de réunion. Il était dix-huit heures trente. Il aurait dû être sur le chemin du retour chez lui, voire déjà chez lui. Ce qu'il pouvait détester lorsque Kingsley leur collait des réunions tard le soir...

Pour couronner le tout, tout le monde était déjà là quand il arriva – il n'était pourtant pas en retard, il était précisément dix-huit heures vingt-neuf – et bien évidemment, la seule place de libre se trouvait à côté d'Hermione... c'était à croire que leurs collègues voulaient provoquer des drames.

Deux jours avant, Blaise lui avait rapporté ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis, mais le blond ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il se serait réellement passé s'il était resté. Probablement rien de ce qu'il osait imaginer. Le plus probable était qu'elle lui aurait demandé de partir dans des termes plus ou moins grossiers.

Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre, alors qu'il prenait place et il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à croire qu'elle en faisait exprès pour l'irriter.

Il jeta un œil vers elle, mais ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur son parchemin, alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer une plume entre ses mains.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, votre premier voyage aux Etats-Unis aura lieu dans trois semaines... » Commença Kingsley.

Trois semaines déjà. Où étaient passé les deux derniers mois. Il n'en savait rien.

.

« Ce voyage aura pour but de faire connaissance avec vos homologues, avec lesquels vous travaillerez pendant les mois qui viennent. Vous ferez le tour de certaines infrastructures, peut-être pas toutes, Hermione ? »

« A priori, selon ma collègue américaine, nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout voir... »

De petites exclamations moqueuses retentirent autour de la table. Tous pensaient la même chose : ce n'était pas une question de temps mais plutôt d'avancée... Tous étaient persuadés que certaines infrastructures étaient en retard au niveau de la construction ou de la rénovation.

« Je lui ai fait savoir que nous aimerions tout de même faire le tour général, mais ce n'est plus de mon ressort, même si je la relance régulièrement sur le sujet. »

« T'a –t-elle au moins donné les noms de ce qu'on ne pourra pas voir ? » Demanda Vicky, qui travaillait avec Drago au Département des jeux et sports magiques.

« Non, ce serait trop facile. »

« Bien. Il y aura également des réceptions ou déjeuners, avec des représentants du Ministère, des organisateurs de la coupe du Monde, et j'en passe. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire, sur tous les plans. »

Drago ne sut pas s'il était parano, mais il aurait juré que le regard du Ministre de la Magie s'était un peu trop attardé sur Hermione et lui.

Il appréhendait un peu ce voyage, justement à cause de la perspective de rester avec la brune. Heureusement qu'Harry serait là, même s'il n'était pas à la réunion de ce soir. En tant qu'Auror, il ne serait là que pour la sécurité.

.

« Evitez le sujet du Secret Magique autant que vous le pourrez. Vous n'y échapperez pas, mais ne lancez pas la conversation là-dessus. »

« ... »

« Au niveau du transport. Amelia ? »

« Sur place, j'ai dégoté une compagnie privée de voiture magiques qui s'occupera de nous, en plus du transplanage. Pour le voyage d'ici à là-bas par contre... Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu inquiète. Ils continuent de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour que l'on n'ait pas de Portoloin. »

« Pas de Portoloin ? » Intervint un membre de l'équipe « Mais, comment fera-t-on si on a pas de Portoloin ? C'est le seul moyen d'aller là-bas. Le voyage en balai serait bien trop dangereux. »

« C'est le seul moyen magique. » Rétorqua Hermione « Si nous n'avons pas de Portoloin, nous devrons nous résoudre à utiliser les moyens moldus, c'est-à-dire l'avion... le moyen de transport préféré de Malefoy. » Ricana-t-elle.

.

OoO

.

En observant les coéquipiers et coéquipières de Ginny sortir de l'enceinte du stade, et le regarder à la dérobée, Harry se demanda si elle leur avait parlé de la situation. Il pensait que non : Ginny était plutôt du genre discrète, et ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, même s'il y avait une très bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste étonnés de le voir là, étant donné que cela n'avait pas vraiment été une habitude de venir chercher Ginny à la sortie de l'entraînement.

Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par arriver, et Harry sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Non pas parce qu'il était heureux de la voir, mais parce qu'il se sentait stressé.

La rouquine avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, Harry reconnut les effluves de son savon. Mais là encore, cela ne lui faisait pas d'effet particulier.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où est-ce qu'elle voulait aller, mais il apparut assez rapidement qu'elle prenait la direction de leur appartement.

Le brun n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis leur break – quand bien même il avait encore des tas d'affaires là-bas, et il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression que c'était chez lui.

.

Rien n'avait changé pourtant, les murs étaient toujours de cette couleur crème impersonnelle, les meubles étaient toujours à leurs place. La photo de Ron, Hermione et lui était toujours accrochée sur un mur du salon.

Cet appartement était toujours chez lui, même si cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et il reprit rapidement des automatismes, ouvrant les placards, et actionnant la cafetière pour se servir une tasse du breuvage noir.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ginny montrer des signes d'agacement et cela l'énerva immédiatement. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette situation où leur couple était en pause elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Le café le soir n'était pas bon pour la santé, et en plus de ça, il en buvait de toute façon beaucoup trop et bla bla bla.

Un café le soir ne l'avait pourtant jamais empêché de dormir.

Il s'adossa finalement contre le plan de travail, et observa Ginny, qui en faisait de même. La rouquine soupira finalement, et lissa sa veste à fermeture éclair, au logo de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, avant de prendre la parole.

.

« Cette pause ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. »

« En effet. » Répondit Harry. « C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. »

« Il faut donc ça pour que tu viennes assister à un de mes entraînements... »

Le reproche dans sa voix était clair. Et un peu mérité, il devait l'avouer.

« Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Harry mit un moment à répondre. Car ses habitudes lui avaient manqué au début. Rentrer chez lui, dormir dans son lit. Et il avait essayé de se dire que Ginny lui manquait, parce qu'il avait peur de la vérité. Mais après avoir provoqué cette conversation, il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité.

« Non. J'aurais voulu que tu me manques, mais tu ne m'as pas manqué. J'étais soulagé, à vrai dire, de partir du travail tout en sachant que je n'allais pas endurer une soirée de disputes, de reproches et de regards mauvais... et moi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

« Non plus. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à moi, à nous, à ces derniers mois. Je crois que j'ai grandi. J'ai arrêté de t'idéaliser. La Ginny qui est tombée amoureuse de toi aurait pu supporter le moindre de tes défauts sans broncher. Je t'admirais beaucoup trop pour les voir. Ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Tu insinues que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi parce que je suis Harry Potter. »

« Non. Oui. Rah Harry, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce que tu sais déjà. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois... J'ai appris à te connaître après, le vrai Toi mais je t'idéalisais toujours et j'étais tellement heureuse que tu m'aimes aussi. Et avec tout ce que tu as vécu, je crois... je crois que j'avais l'impression que c'était normal que je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes.

« Ne pas venir à tes entraînements ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, et tu le sais. » rétorqua Ginny.

« J'ai tous les torts, on dirait bien. »

« Non, j'ai les miens aussi. » Concéda-t-elle.

.

Harry la regardait, et se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. C'était Ginny, sa Ginny, et il ne la reconnaissait presque plus. Elle était si amère, si sombre. Alors que lui aussi pouvait lui reprocher des tas de choses.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que si les torts étaient partagés, peut-être bien qu'il en avait plus qu'elle.

« Et malgré ce que tu m'inspires en ce moment. » Continua Ginny « Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver un jour à te haïr. Je sais très bien à quel point j'ai pu t'aimer. Aujourd'hui, je ressens beaucoup de colère, d'agacement et d'amertume envers toi, je t'en veux beaucoup mais je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver au point où ce stade sera permanent. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... »

« C'est qu'il serait mieux qu'on en reste là. » Termina Harry. « Avant de ne plus pouvoir se supporter tout court. »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu sais quoi. » Fit Harry « Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur dans tout ça, c'est de devoir annoncer ça à tes parents. A Molly surtout. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça toute seule. »

Cela arracha un sourire à Ginny et le Survivant sentait un poids considérable se retirer de ses épaules.

.

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, et subirait probablement un contrecoup, mais pour le moment, il était heureux que ce soit fait, et que tout se soit relativement bien passé. Leur rupture n'aurait pas pu être aussi exemplaire que celle de Daphné et Théo, mais au moins, ils se promettaient d'essayer de rester en bons termes, ce qui était un bon début. Peut-être qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas immédiatement mais Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas garder de rancœur.

« On parie que maman va me tenir pour l'entière responsable. »

«Je n'ai pas besoin de parier, je connais bien trop ta mère. »

Harry craignait Molly, mais il craignait aussi Ron, et Pansy dans une moindre mesure. Ron parce qu'il avait ce double rôle de frère et de meilleur ami. Il avait eu du mal à accepter que sa petite sœur sorte avec lui, mais une fois habitué, il n'aurait pas imaginé mieux – étant donné que pour lui l'idéal aurait été que sa sœur se fasse nonne – et ne prendrait probablement pas très bien la nouvelle.

Et le couple Ron-Pansy n'accueillerait pas non plus cette rupture avec joie, car elle signifiait réellement qu'ils étaient désormais le seul couple de la bande. Y avait-il une sorte de malédiction, faisant exploser les couples ?! Harry allait prier pour que Ron et Pansy restent heureux et amoureux, de préférence pour toute la vie.

« Je suppose que tu vas laisser le reste de tes affaires ici, le temps de t'organiser. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Sauf si tu veux revenir ici. Je ne pense pas que j'y resterai. Je vais chercher quelque chose de plus petit. »

Ginny était tellement terre à terre, rationnelle. Lui ne pensait pas encore à tout ça. Chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre, habiter à nouveau seul.

Il savait bien qu'Hermione ne le mettrait jamais à la porte, mais maintenant que leur décision était prise, il n'allait pas non plus abuser de son hospitalité.

Quant à rester ici, il ne s'y voyait pas. Il préférait garder cet appartement comme un bon souvenir, et y laisser les derniers mois bien trop compliqués.

.

OoO

.

Il était tard. La réunion était terminée, le Ministère était presque entièrement vide, mais Hermione avait encore des choses à faire, et elle travaillait bien sans entendre l'agitation dans les couloirs et les bureaux d'à côté.

Mais bien évidemment, même quand on était tranquille, on n'était jamais tranquille, et un petit coup retentit à la porte de son bureau.

« Par Merlin, QUOI ? »

« Granger ! » S'écria Drago, en déboulant dans le bureau.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ?»

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » répondit Drago « Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda la brunette, qui avait pourtant une idée sur la question.

« Tu sais très bien ! Il est hors de question que j'aille aux Etats-Unis en avion ! »

« En quoi est-ce mon problème ? Je ne m'occupe pas des transports. »

« Certes, mais ton travail, c'est bien la _coopération_ non ? Alors tu vas demander à ces imbéciles d'arrêter leurs conneries et de nous laisser prendre le Portoloin. »

« Peut-être qu'ils coopéreraient mieux si on ne les traitait pas d'imbéciles. »

« Comme si tu n'en faisait pas de même. »

Hermione avait clairement envie de rire. Elle était persuadée que le blond était à deux doigts de la supplier, et le voir dans un tel état pour quelque chose qui n'allait peut-être même pas arriver.

« Tu voles sur un balai sans problèmes Malefoy. Un avion est beaucoup moins dangereux. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Et dis-toi que même s'il devait s'écraser au sol, tu aurais le temps de transplaner, contrairement aux moldus. »

.

OoO

.

« Alors ? » Interrogea Daphné, alors que Théo arrivait chez elle.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi lui dire, par où commencer. Il se sentait perdu. Après son double « rendez-vous avec Luna » il s'était senti heureux, presque euphorique, mais il avait dormi depuis et quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il n'était plus sur son petit nuage.

Il ne comprenait pas où il en était. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver une attirance pour Luna. Il avait cru qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour panser sa relation amoureuse avec Daphné, pour ne serait-ce que penser à regarder d'autres femmes.

Il était prêt à prendre autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait, et voilà que Luna lui tapait dans l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas, et surtout, il avait l'impression de se manquer de respect, et de manquer de respect à Daphné.

« Tu es fou, Théodore ! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me manques de respect. Tu ne me manques pas de respect. Tu as le droit de bien aimer Luna, tu as le droit de vouloir essayer de passer du temps avec elle. »

« Mais pas aussi tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Daphné.

« Parce que... c'est un genre de comportement qu'on a quand on passe d'une relation à l'autre. Mais nous ce n'était pas comme ça... »

« Tu réfléchis trop, Théo. Tu te tortures trop. On dirait Hermione. Les choses ne se passent pas tout le temps comme on l'imagine. Et le fait de ressentir quelque chose pour elle ne signifie pas que notre relation ne voulait rien dire, ni que tu es un salaud. Tu es un être humain. Et je t'en prie Théo, ne tue pas dans l'œuf quelque chose qui te rendra peut-être heureux. Peut-être que ça ne mènera à rien au final, mais peut-être que si. Ne gâche pas tout parce que ton cerveau marche trop vite ! »

Elle avait raison. Daphné avait toujours eu raison, mais mettre en pratique ce qu'elle disait était un peu compliqué. Il pouvait faire son deuil de sa relation avec Daphné tout en voyant Luna, ce n'était pas interdit.

« Elle est tellement différente de toi en plus, je me demande pourquoi je la trouve si intéressante. »

« Comparer n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis tout le monde n'est pas forcément attiré par le même genre de personnes. Regarde Blaise. »

« Les personnes avec qui Blaise est sorti n'étaient pas si différentes que ça, si on laisse de côté le fait qu'il y avait des femmes et des hommes. »

« Tu vas contredire toutes mes paroles, je crois. Alors pour la dernière fois Théodore. Arrête de trop penser, et laisse-toi porter... »

.

OoO

.

Harry était finalement rentré chez lui, ou plutôt, chez Hermione, mais la jeune femme n'était pas là.

Le brun se rappela qu'il y avait eu une réunion tardive au Ministère et la connaissant, elle avait dû rester encore après pour travailler un peu plus.

Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle soit là pourtant. Il se sentait bizarre et n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester seul. Il avait besoin qu'Hermione le réconforte, qu'elle lui dise qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Comment est-ce qu'on était sûr qu'on ne se trompait pas ? Comment est-ce que Ron allait réagir ? Et le reste de la bande ?

Hermione lui dirait probablement que se soucier des autres était inutile. C'était à lui qu'il devait penser.

Il n'était pas trop dépaysé pour le moment, car cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il vivait chez Hermione. Seulement, il devait maintenant réaliser qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Ginny et lui c'était terminé. Fini. La fin d'une époque.

Le jeune homme espérait vraiment que cela n'allait pas trop impacter sur sa relation avec la famille de Ginny. Les Weasley étaient comme sa famille a lui aussi, et il voulait garder des liens avec eux.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Hermione allait bientôt rentrer. Il voulait en parler à Ron et elle en premier, mais s'il allait chez Ron, Pansy serait au courant dans la seconde, et dans la minute, toute la bande le saurait.

Nerveusement, il tapait du pied contre la table basse. Il avait le ventre trop noué pour manger. Il avait juste besoin de parler.

Finalement, alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas, son regard se posa sur le pot de poudre de cheminette, posé sur la cheminée, et il se frappa le front de la main.

Il se précipita devant l'âtre, y jeta une poignée de poudre, avant de passer sa tête dedans et d'énoncer l'adresse de Ron.

Le rouquin était en train de somnoler dans son canapé, et de ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, Pansy n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Ron ! Ron ! Pssst ! Rooooon ! » Appela Harry

Son meilleur ami sursauta et sembla avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est moi, dans la cheminée ! »

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Où est Pansy ? » Interrogea le brun

« Elle prend un bain, et se met du vernis ou je ne sais quoi. Ce genre de trucs qui lui prend des heures. Au moins, elle est belle après. »

« Cette phrase sous-entend qu'elle n'est pas belle d'habitude, je lui dirais. » Plaisanta Harry. « Tu ne veux pas venir chez Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis fatigué moi ! »

« Il faut que je vous parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« Viens, et tu sauras... »

« Mais Pansy... » Protesta Ron

« Tu n'as qu'à lui laisser un mot. »

Ron pinça les lèvres un instant, puis piqué par la curiosité, il haussa les épaules, avant d'attraper un morceau de parchemin qui trainait là, et de griffonner quelque chose dessus.

« Pousse-toi de là ! » Ordonna-t-il ensuite à Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre la cheminette si ta tête est dans le passage. »

Le survivant sortit de la cheminée, et constata qu'Hermione était arrivée dans l'entrefaite.

« A qui est-ce que tu parlais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« A Ron. Il arrive. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Fit-elle, immédiatement inquiète.

Ron sortit de la cheminée à cet instant, évitant ainsi de répondre à la question.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ses amis entendirent le bruit d'une boîte en fer qui s'ouvre, et puis une exclamation agacée.

Ron revint dans le salon, boudeur, et regarda Hermione.

« Il n'y a plus de biscuits ! »

« Et ? Je ne suis pas ta mère Ronald. Ni ta copine ! Si tu veux des biscuits, tu n'as qu'à en manger chez toi. »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

« Tu n'as pas faim. Tu as juste envie de grignoter quelque chose. Si ma boîte à biscuits est vide, c'est en grande partie à cause de toi, je te signale. »

.

Ron se laissa tomber dans le canapé en bougonnant, les oreilles rouges et Harry songea qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Le comportement de Ron quand il n'était qu'avec eux en était une. Pansy avait réussi à lui inculquer une pointe de savoir-vivre, mais chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop.

Les chamailleries entre Hermione et lui non plus, ne changeraient jamais. Depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas les laisser s'éterniser sur le sujet des biscuits –ils en étaient déjà à l'épisode deux, après que Ron ait reproché à Hermione, quelques semaines auparavant, d'avoir acheté des biscuits qu'il n'aimait pas – et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Hermione se redressa vivement, et lança un regard au rouquin, lui signifiant qu'il devait se taire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? »

« Je... je voulais vous parler, à tous les deux. »

« Nous t'écoutons. » Répondit Hermione.

Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle devinait de quoi il retournait. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez plusieurs fois.

Il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû en parler à Hermione d'abord, puis à Ron, mais c'était trop tard.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, ses cheveux décoiffés, ce pull trop grand, tricoté par sa mère, qu'il portait uniquement à la maison. Il avait l'air dans son élément, et Harry allait tout casser.

« J'ai... vu Ginny aujourd'hui ? » Commença-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules et Harry sut qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui ressemblerait à « Tu me fais venir pour me dire que tu as vu ma sœur ?! », mais Hermione lui adressa un regard – une fois de plus – qui lui signifiait de la fermer.

« Je suis allé à sa rencontre, parce que je pensais qu'on devait parler, elle et moi, et elle partageait mon avis. Nous sommes donc allés chez elle, enfin, chez nous, et nous avons beaucoup parlé et... je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous sommes revenus sur cette pause, et ce qu'elle nous a apporté, et nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable d'arrêter là. »

« Arrêter quoi ? » Demanda Ron « La pause ? »

« Ron ! » Siffla Hermione.

« Non, ce n'est pas la pause qu'on arrête. C'est tout... Ginny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Voilà, c'était fait, il l'avait dit. Hermione ne semblait bien évidemment pas surprise, mais Ron lui était totalement abasourdi, choqué même. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et il regardait Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague.

« Ron, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais, mais c'est mieux pour nous deux. On ne s'entendait vraiment plus. »

« Là j'ai vraiment besoin d'un biscuit. »

« J'ai du vin. » Répondit Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Continua Ron « Ginny et toi, vous… vous étiez parfaits ensemble ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« On l'était peut-être, au début, mais plus maintenant. Je sais que tu ne t'en rendais pas vraiment compte ou que tu ne voulais pas t'en rendre compte, mais on passait notre temps à se disputer, on ne se supportait plus. Je crois que ça aurait mal fini si on avait continué. Là, au moins, on peut espérer sauver une bonne entente amicale. »

« Mais... »

Il semblait littéralement abattu et Harry s'en voulut un peu.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Chuchota Hermione, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. « S'ils sont plus heureux comme ça, c'est le plus important non ? »

« Mais... pourquoi tout le monde se sépare ? Et maman ? Vous l'avez dit à maman ? Elle va être dévastée. »

« On sait... on lui dira ensemble. »

« Merde alors ! »

« Tu m'en veux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas encore. » répondit Ron « Par contre, si ma sœur se met à sortir avec un autre type un jour, je t'en tiendrai pour l'unique responsable. »

« Ginny ne va pas devenir nonne parce qu'elle n'est plus avec Harry. » Fit Hermione

« Eh bien elle devrait. Regarde-toi, n'est-ce pas un peu ce que tu fais ? Elle devrait prendre exemple sur toi. »

« Je ne vais même pas te répondre, Ronald. Enfin si, déjà je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'après des années, tu n'as toujours pas intégré ce que le _tact_ veut dire. Et d'autre part, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps. »

« C'est ça, Hermione, tu n'as pas le temps. Peut-être que tu le trouverais si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps libre à maudire Malefoy. »

« Tu n'es qu'un... »

« On n'était pas en train de parler de ma rupture avec Ginny ?! » Intervint Harry.

« Désolée. Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bizarre. Comme nous étions en pause, j'étais déjà habitué à ne plus vivre avec elle, mais se dire que ça n'arrivera plus me fait drôle. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis soulagé. Le truc qui me fait le plus peur à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'annoncer la nouvelle à Molly. »

« Ouais... je te comprends. » Marmonna Ron

« ... »

« En tout cas, Pansy va vous tuer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avec ça, on va vraiment être le seul couple de la bande. »

« Et ? »

« Et Pansy n'aime pas ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que ses amis. Et elle dit qu'on ne peut pas faire de bébé tant qu'on est le seul couple. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, Pansy ne peut pas faire de bébé tant qu'elle est alcoolique. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Elle n'est pas alcoolique ! »

« Elle boit tous les jours. »

« Mais elle pourrait arrêter si elle voulait. Contrairement à toi et ton petit problème Malefoyen. Tu vois, ça, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter. »

Harry eut la très mauvaise idée de se mettre à rire, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ron avait le don pour faire ce genre de déclarations sans prévenir, et la tête d'Hermione valait son pesant de Gallions.

« Je pourrais arrêter, si lui arrêtait de m'emmerder. »

« Mais oui, Hermignonne ! »

« Arrête de prendre son parti. C'est qui ta meilleure amie ? C'est moi, ou ce n'est pas moi. »

« On peut bien rire un peu. Je suis perturbé. Je te signale qu'on vient de m'annoncer que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami ne sont plus ensemble. »

Hermione croisa les bras, et se mit à bouder, ou plutôt à faire semblant de bouder, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry viennent l'enlacer, lui assurant tous deux que c'était bel et bien elle leur meilleure amie.

Et Harry retrouvait le sourire, voilà qui était bien.

* * *

Un chapitre centré sur Harry et Ginny. Jespère vous avoir bien préparé à ce dénouement. je sais que certaines sont très attachées à ce couple et auraient bien voulu qu'ils restent ensemble, mais non, ils seront mieux séparés.

Théo va se faire griller les neurones à force de trop réfléchir et Drago a peur de l'avion. Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le préciser mais il a l'air de l'avoir déjà pris...

 **Théo réfléchit-il trop ? Devrais-je faire plus de scène avec le trio H, H et R ? Etes-vous satisfait de la rupture Harry/Ginny ? Que va-t-il se passer aux US ?**

Enjoy& Review

Bisous Bisous


	11. Chapitre X

Bonsoir ! Plusieurs choses à vous dire ce soir. Premièrement : J'AI **DEMENAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** ! ENFIN ! Je ne vous décris même pas mon soulagement. J'avais cessé d'en parler tellement ça m'énervait. Cela faisait quand même deux mois et demi. Je pense que dans une vie antérieure, je ne payais pas mon loyer tant j'ai galéré. J'ai rencontré toutes les merdes possibles dans ma quête d'un logement, mais enfin c'est fait. J'ai emménagé, j'ai pour l'instant deux collocs (gays) très sympa et il y encore une chambre de libre.

Bien sûr, j'étais tout de même triste de quitter ma famille londonienne et mes filles chéries d'amour, mais bon, j'habite à 10 min et quand je dis que c'est ma famille, c'est vraiment comme ma famille donc j'irais souvent chez eux.

Le **point négatif** dans ce déménagement c'est que c'est un appart qui était vide, il a été acheté par une agence qui le loue, il n'était pas fonctionnel avant, et tout ça pour dire que **je n'ai pas encore internet.** En fait ils voulaient prendre un fournisseur sauf qu'il fallait creuser dans le trottoir pour raccorder la maison à ce fournisseur donc finalement l'agence en a choisi un autre et me voilà donc au **starbucks** pour poster ce chapitre, après y avoir passé ma soirée d'hier pour répondre aux reviews xD J'ai bien mon iphone mais c'est ultra chiant.

Voilà donc pour les news.

Ensuite, dimanche J'AI VU FANTASTIC BEAST ET MLDLFKHD?FKWLDQS?DNFKDJHXKSFNDJSOLDRJFSQL?SIkosl EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ahah, celles qui me connaissent un peu doivent savoir que je suis fan d'Eddie Redmayne. Déjà dans les trailers le voir avec une baguette me donnait des frissons, et là ohlalalalalalala, j'ai tellement, tellement, tellement, TELLEMENT ADORE LE FILM ! Le fait que JK&co veuillent en faire cinq me faisait chier mais en fait ohlalalalala surtout si les prochains traitent de l'ascension de Voldy, Dumblore et Grindelwald.

Et ohlalalalala Grindelwald. Avec toute cette histoire sur Johnny Depp, moi je croyais que ( **spoiler attention)** le fait qu'il fasse un cameo dans le film n'était qu'une rumeur, du coup dans j'ai compris le truc du polynectar, j'ai poussé une grosse exclamations et j'ai tapé des mains toute seule dans le ciné ahah mes copines se foutaient tellement de moi.

Raaaaaah mais j'ai tellement aimé. JK est la meilleure, vraiment.

Ah et bien entendu, ayant pensé, et commencé à écrire cette fic avant la sortie du film, je ne tiens pas compte de la situation politique des US de fantastic beast dans ma fic.

.

 **Et enfin, moins drôle, à l'attention d'une certaine GUEST. Ta première review m'a fait beaucoup rire. Me dire que je suis nulle et que je ne sais pas écrire en faisant 10 fautes par MOTS ( et même pas par phrases), m'a fait vraiment rire. Par contre, que tu m'insultes, là ma cocotte tu vas te calmer et baisser d'un ton. Je ne suis pas ta pote, tu ne m'insultes pas, si tu n'aimes pas ce que j'écris déjà 1) argumente 2) écris le français correctement et 3) NE LIS PAS . Pourquoi lis-tu des choses que tu n'aimes pas. Et d'ou tu m'insulte. Ce sera mon seul et unique réponse, tes reviews ont été et seront - s'il y en a d'autres - supprimées immédiatement.**

Sur ce, passons au chapitre.

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Julie** : Ouki, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire, les quelques chapitres qui arrivent sont déjà écrits mais je vais essayer de les modifier si disputes il y a ( oui je ne me souviens plus ahah).

Pour Hermione... hum, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'on la voit différemment. Dans Protection je suis d'accord qu'elle abuse clairement, dans Envers et Contre eux par contre... moi je la vois vraiment comme ça dans les livres.

Ici effectivement, elle est plus âgée, mais pour moi, il y certains domaines etudes et par la suite travail ou Hermione aura toujours une manière de penser/d'agir un peu (beaucoup excessive). Et du coup effectivement, dans ces domaines je suis d'accord qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine capricieuse ^^

En tout cas merci de me donner ton avis, ça fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter calmement et d'argumenter même si on a certains points de vue différents !

 **KJWAnna** : merchiii ! mdrrrrr tu attends la fin quoi ahah

On est d'accord pour Drago et sa peur de l'avion !

 **Dramione Always** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Il tient à Daphné bien sûr mais ça ne se mettra pas en travers de ses futures relations :)

Nope, pas bonne l'hypothèse hihi

Bisous Bisous

 **Haunting-HTD** : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Ahah oui peut-^ter pour Drago et l'avion :D

Nope, pas d'Hermione enceinte et pas d'avortement xD

 **Guest ( 1)** merci !

 **LaReviewQuiTue** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D

Non, a ma connaissance personne n'a jamais traduit cette fic en anglais ^^

 **Flora** : Hello, hello, Merci beaucoup ! Ahah pourtant cette amitié est récurrente dans mes fics !:

Il est possible que le problème vienne de là en effet hihi

 **Rine** : Mouhahahahah, Drago arrive plus à se contenir qu'Hermione xDD Théo a un peu de mal à ne pas trop réfléchir :p

 **Zabeth** : Merci à toi pour le petit mot ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D

 **MargoT** : Bon, si tu n'es pas trop triste, en effet ça va ! Voici la suite

 **Sarah** : Oui, c'est à propos de ça, mais pas tout à fait, il y a des indices, réfléchis-y hihi

Oui, ça ne va pas être de la tarte de l'annoncer à Molly xD

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui ça pourrait agacer Daphné, dans le sens ou elle voudrait qu'il soit heureux, donc qu'il arrête de trop se prendre la tête pour rien ahah

Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire qu'elle ne fait pas d'efforts xD

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Ils vont devoir s'ajuster mais ça va aller pour eux ! Et non ahah, on ne sait toujours pas xD

 **Trinita Dark** : Roooh, Hermione est bien pire que Drago non ? Oui, je crois bien que c'est la première fois, mais honnêtement, c'était souvent par défaut que je les mettais ensemble xD Non, en effet tu n'es pas la seule à penser à cela :)

Hermione (selon JK), bosse à la justice magique, mais à cause du contexte de la coupe du monde, ça m'arrangeait qu'elle soit à la coopération magique ^^

J'ai vu fantastic beasts ce week-end, j'en parle ci dessous dans ma note ! Bisous Bisous

 **F**. : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai a_do-ré les animaux fantastiques !

 **LectriceFantome** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

 **Emilie** : Qui ça ? Harry et Ginny ? Je ne pense pas.

 **Leaaa** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise :)

 **Ocane** : Merchi :D

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre X : USA première édition**

 **.**

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je crois que oui. Hermione a vérifié mon sac, je suppose donc que je n'ai rien oublié. » Répondit Harry

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais plutôt au niveau du travail... »

« Oh... Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. On verra comment est l'ambiance mais j'ose espérer que nous n'aurons pas trop à faire. Dix Aurors, ça devrait assurer un minimum de sécurité. Au moins nous avons eu l'autorisation de faire le voyage en Portoloin au dernier moment, mais on l'a eu. Parce que tu vois, faire un voyage en avion avec Drago, je n'aurais pas été prêt pour. »

Blaise se mit à rire en repensant au récit que Drago lui avait fait après avoir pris l'avion pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie. Rien qu'en en parlant, il avait semblé au bord de la crise de tétanie.

« En parlant de Drago. » Reprit Harry « J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes avec lui, à cause de toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Blaise

« Parce qu'on part demain et que tu passes la soirée avec moi. »

« A t'entendre on dirait que vous partez cinq ans et pas cinq jours... quoi que, pour Drago, cinq jours avec Hermione doivent revenir au même. Mais si tu veux tout savoir Potter, Drago voulait être tranquille, pour se préparer psychologiquement. »

Harry le remercia silencieusement. Il avait l'impression que Drago était un peu distant ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce uniquement une impression mais le brun ne cessait de se demander s'il lui en voulait de continuer de passer du temps avec elle, et de vivre chez Hermione...

.

OoO

.

Hermione commençait à terriblement angoisser. Ce voyage la stressait. Pour plusieurs raisons. Elle se demandait quel accueil allait lui être fait. Elle s'était faite discrète dans la presse ces derniers temps, mais elle n'était pas dupe, et savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire concernant le secret magique était toujours présent dans les têtes.

Un référendum allait d'ailleurs bientôt se tenir place, afin que la population décide s'il fallait ou non informer le Président moldu de cette volonté de sortir du Secret Magique.

La presse étrangère ne parlait que de ça et Hermione savait qu'elle serait prise à parti là-dessus.

Elle angoissait également parce qu'elle s'attendait au pire au niveau de l'avancée des travaux pour la Coupe du Monde. Elle craignait que le retard soit encore pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Et par-dessus le marché, elle angoissait parce que l'idée de passer cinq jours avec Drago ne pouvait qu'être une source d'angoisse.

.

Harry avait beau tenter de la rassurer en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux, et qu'ils seraient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à ça...cela ne marchait pas. Il allait quand même être à proximité d'elle pendant cinq jours. Et c'était beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale. Elle était déterminée à faire de son mieux, pour le bien des autres, mais elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à se contrôler pendant autant de temps. Cinq jours, c'était long. Encore plus quand on parlait de Drago et elle.

La brunette ne dormit pas très bien, et se réveilla le jour J avec une boule encore plus énorme au ventre. L'inconnu la stressait. Heureusement qu'Harry serait là lui aussi.

« A quelle heure on part déjà ? » Demanda Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine, l'air ensommeillé.

« Seize heures trente. »

« Il sera quelle heure là-bas ? »

« Onze heures trente du matin. » Répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

« Ca va ? »

« Tu penses qu'il me faudra combien de jours, avant d'aller acheter une arme pour tuer Drago ? »

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup bien réveillé, et dévisagea sa meilleure amie avec un air légèrement inquiet.

.

« Pourquoi achèterais-tu une arme pour le tuer ? Tu as une baguette non ? Cela dit, tu ne le tueras pas. Premièrement parce que tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller dans le monde moldu acheter une arme. Deuxièmement parce que tu n'es pas une tueuse. Troisièmement parce que tu sais parfaitement que tu serais malheureuse si Drago mourrait. »

Hermione émit un petit bruit dédaigneux.

« Ma vie serait meilleure s'il n'était plus là. »

« Oui, Hermione. Bien sûr. Si Drago a un accident de Portoloin en se rendant aux Etats-Unis, on en reparlera quand tu seras en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps sous la couette. »

« Jamais je ne pleurerais pour lui ! » Fit Hermione, butée.

« Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir Harry plus que ça, puisqu'il se servit une tasse de café, et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je serais là pour t'empêcher de faire un meurtre... »

Après s'être finalement préparés, Harry et Hermione prirent la direction du Ministère. La matinée serait consacrée à une dernière réunion, afin de vérifier que tout était bien en place pour le départ.

.

OoO

.

« Tu en penses quoi de ce modèle de robe ? » Demanda Daphné à Pansy.

« Je n'en pense rien. »

« Je le trouve très joli pourtant, et il le serait encore plus si la taille était resserrée et le col d'une autre forme. Tu crois que tu pourrais en faire un prototype... C'est toi qui voulais qu'on ait de nouveaux modèles à commercialiser. » Insista Daphné.

« Oui, oui... je sais. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Daphné avait haussé la voix, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent, et Pansy la dévisagea d'un air surpris. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire interpeller de la sorte.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Continua Daphné. « Je vois bien que tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Pour que l'idée de créer une nouvelle robe ne soit même pas attrayante, je m'inquiète un peu. »

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » Répondit Pansy « C'est juste un rêve que j'ai fait qui me perturbe. »

« Tu as rêvé de quoi ? » Demanda son amie, qui pressentait la réponse.

« Que Ron et moi avions un bébé. Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un bébé. »

« Arrête la contraception alors. » Répondit simplement Daphné.

« Tu es marrante, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ? Ca fait des années que tu es avec Ron. Vous vous aimez. Vous voulez tous les deux d'un bébé. Bizarrement, je pense que tu seras une bonne mère, et que tu ne mettras pas ton enfant en danger de mort immédiate. »

« Ah ah ah. Ce que tu es drôle. Je sais tout ça. Je sais parfaitement que je serais une bonne mère, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Même l'idée de changer des couches ne me révulse pas, contrairement à Ron. Mais avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec la bande, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... »

« Pansy ! » Soupira Daphné. « Ne pense pas aux autres, mais à toi. Je devrais me réjouir que Ron te rende moins égoïste mais... »

Pansy se mit à rire, stoppant Daphné dans sa diatribe, puis reprit la parole.

.

« Oh mais je suis toujours égoïste ! Ce n'est pas aux autres que je pense, mais à moi. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart, si je deviens mère maintenant, alors que c'est le chaos dans toutes vos vies sentimentales, je n'aurais plus les mêmes intérêts que vous, et vous allez me laisser tomber... ou bien c'est moi qui trouverai que vous n'êtes que des petits cons avec de faux problèmes. Je n'ai pas envie que la mère de Ron devienne ma meilleure amie. Je lui laisserai déjà le rôle de la meilleure baby-sitter. »

« La meilleure baby-sitter ? Euh, Blaise et Drago sont au courant ? »

« Non, et je ne compte pas les mettre au courant, je prévois déjà de leur dire à chacun qu'ils sont le meilleur baby-sitter. Mais comme ils s'en vanteront auprès de l'autre, il faudra que je trouve une parade. Peut-être que j'organiserai un concours de « qui endors bébé le plus rapidement » ou « qui fait cesser les pleurs de bébé le plus rapidement. »

« Tu as pensé à tout dit donc. »

« Il faut croire que oui... »

« Tu sais, le fait que je sois de nouveau célibataire ne m'empêchera pas d'être gaga de ton bébé, ou de t'écouter parler de combien de fois tu t'es levée la nuit. Harry et Hermione seront hyper heureux que Ron soit papa, Hermione voudra tout le temps t'aider et raconter à ton bébé à quel point son oncle Drago est un horrible personnage. Drago en fera de même. Ginny sera heureuse d'être tata. Théo sera heureux de te voir heureuse. Tu ne seras pas mise à l'écart, même si certaines de tes préoccupations seront différentes des nôtres. Tu devrais arrêter ta contraception, et voir où cela te mène. Peut-être que tu ne tomberas pas enceinte tout de suite... »

« Hmpfff. » Fit Pansy « Etant donné la fréquence de mon activité sexuelle... »

« Eh bien fait moins l'amour ! »

« Jamais ! »

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait cette horrible impression d'être de retour à l'école primaire. En voyage scolaire tout particulièrement.

Petite, elle avait redouté les fins d'années rien que pour ça, et avait plus d'une fois pleuré et supplié ses parents de ne pas aller au voyage scolaire. Personne ne lui parlait. On se moquait d'elle lorsqu'elle écoutait sagement ce que la maîtresse ou les responsables des lieux de visites expliquaient. Ses camarades ne pensaient qu'à jouer et à se gaver des bonbons que leurs parents mettaient en cachette dans leurs sacs, quand bien même cela était interdit.

Hermione se sentait très seule, encore plus que d'habitude, dans ces moments-là, et aujourd'hui, dans le hall des Portoloins du Ministère, elle éprouvait le même genre de sentiment.

Harry était certes à proximité, mais il se tenait avec les autres Aurors et pendant ces voyages, il ne serait pas son meilleur ami, mais un des Aurors chargés d'assurer la sécurité de tout le groupe.

« Départ dans trois minutes. Que ceux qui ont encore des papiers dans les mains veillent à les ranger. »

La brunette avait envie de se ronger les ongles. Elle chercha une distraction, et son regard tomba malgré elle sur Drago.

Le blond était en train de l'observer, et être pris sur le fait ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure.

« Veuillez poser votre main sur le Portoloin qui vous a été assigné »

L'ensemble de l'équipe s'exécuta, et quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient à Washington.

.

Hermione – et plusieurs autres de ses collègues- s'était attendue à ce qu'un haut gradé du Ministère les accueille, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils furent accompagnés par un lambda qui les conduisit jusqu'à trois voitures magiques, qui les emmèneraient jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Ils ne pourraient pas s'y prélasser bien longtemps, car ils étaient attendus pour un déjeuner dans environ une heure et demie, ce qui déplaisait à beaucoup d'entre eux.

« Non mais vraiment. » Etait en train de râler une collègue de Drago, au Département des jeux et sports magiques « Ils auraient pu réfléchir un peu, avant de nous programmer un déjeuner, juste après notre arrivée. Ils sont au courant de l'heure qu'il est pour nous ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Ils connaissaient cette partie du planning depuis un moment, elle aurait pu prévoir, et manger léger à midi, ou ne pas manger du tout.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. » souffla Drago à son oreille, d'une voix chantante.

« Sors de mon espace vital ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Je parie que tu n'as pas mangé ce midi. Je parie que ça fait une semaine que tu te couches à des horaires bizarres pour ne pas subir le décalage horaire. »

« Je parie que tu es en train de m'emmerder. » Répondit Hermione

Elle fut heureusement séparée de lui au moment de monter dans les voitures, mais malheureusement pour elle, le trajet fut bien trop court, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel.

Hermione s'était occupée de transmettre les désirs de l'équipe à la personne concernée, mais elle n'avait pas directement géré l'attribution des chambres. Elle n'avait finalement pas osé demander expressément à être dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Drago, car elle n'avait pas confiance en la capacité de ses interlocuteurs américains à garder des informations confidentielles.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si la chambre de Drago était trop proche ou non de la sienne. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et avisa immédiatement le bureau où trônait une pile de journaux, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter.

Ils parlaient tous du Secret Magique et du référendum à venir. La presse avait l'air certaine que les sorcières et sorciers voudraient que le Ministre de la Magie en discute avec son homologue moldu, mais Hermione n'en était pas si sûre. Au vu de la mentalité de certains, peut-être voudraient-il ne même pas s'embarrasser de ce genre de frivolités, et faire comme ils l'entendaient sans demander l'avis de personne. Les moldus, tout comme les sorciers, se ressemblaient sur ce point-là.

Une fois sa lecture des journaux terminée, Hermione relut le planning du séjour, qu'elle avait soigneusement consigné dans un carnet.

La quantité de choses qu'ils avaient à faire lui faisait un peu peur, elle se savait pas si elle serait prête à temps.

.

OoO

.

Théo mit un point final à son parchemin, et contempla un instant l'idée de le déchirer et le jeter au feu. Il savait qu'envoyer des lettres était vieux jeu, mais pourtant, il aimait bien cette idée.

Et puis, Luna ne pourrait pas s'en offusquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville lui avait parlé de nouvelles serres, qui venaient d'ouvrir dans un village sorcier du Pays de Galles. Il y avait des tas de plantes, et aussi quelques animaux venant de pays exotiques, et il s'était dit que cela pourrait plaire à la blonde. Il lui avait donc écrit, pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'ils s'y rendent tous les deux.

Théo n'osait pas s'avouer qu'il s'agissait là d'un rendez-vous, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il s'apprêtait à confier à son hibou une demande de rendez-vous, et il en avait les mains moites à l'avance.

.

OoO

.

Une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, Drago réfléchissait à comment s'habiller pour le déjeuner qui allait suivre. Il sentait que ce repas n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Les relations entre leurs deux pays se limitant à être cordiales.

Drago ne voulait pas arriver là-bas en position de faiblesse, déjà qu'ils étaient les étrangers, et il voulait porter des vêtements qui « impressionneraient » ses interlocuteurs.

Ses amis se moqueraient probablement de lui, lui diraient qu'il était parano, ou que dans ces moments-là, il était bien le fils de son père, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait se montrer en position supérieure.

Il opta pour un costume coûteux, des chaussures bien cirées, et coiffa ses cheveux en arrière, comme il le faisait à l'époque de Poudlard, avant de changer d'avis.

Le blond consulta sa montre, et voyant l'heure approcher, il sortit de sa chambre, afin de se rendre dans le hall de l'hôtel, où ils devaient tous se retrouver.

Bien évidemment, quand il arriva devant l'ascenseur, il trouva quelqu'un qui l'attendait déjà.

« Lucius Malefoy, je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité ?»

Hermione semblait ravie de sa petite blague. L'expression qu'elle arborait donnait envie à Drago de l'étrangler. Un mélange de suffisance et de défi. Quelle plaie.

.

« Tu te crois marrante ? »

« Très. Même si je ne fais rien d'autre que dire la vérité. Concept qui t'échappe, je sais... »

« Ne commence pas. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé Malefoy ! »

« Qui vient de me dire que je ressemble à mon père ? »

« Tu ressembles à ton père ! Regarde-toi, tu es habillé comme lui. Il ne manque plus que la canne et la copie sera parfaite. »

Drago était vexé, ce qui semblait ravir son interlocutrice. L'ascenseur arriva, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dedans. Drago en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Il n'avait rien à dire sur sa tenue, qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Elle s'était habillée pour aller à un déjeuner professionnel, sans en faire des tonnes. Et Drago estimait qu'elle avait tort de ne pas en avoir fait des tonnes, car elle devait impressionner les américains encore plus que les autres, étant donné l'opinion qu'ils avaient d'elle.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur le panneau indicatif de l'ascenseur, et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une piscine au sous-sol. Et également...

« Tu as vu Granger, il y a une terrasse panoramique sur le toit. C'est drôle que l'ascenseur aille jusqu'au toit. »

« Ne te sens pas obligé de faire la conversation. » Répliqua Hermione.

Le blond la traita mentalement de teigne. Puis l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans le hall, avant de reprendre les voitures

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par leurs hôtes, mais tous les anglais purent tout de même sentir la froideur latente, qui se cachait derrière les grands sourires.

Chacun se présenta officiellement, et le déjeuner commença sur des conversations très légères, et il devint vite très clair que les américains ne souhaitaient pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite. Pourtant, Drago et quelques autres posèrent de nombreuses questions, déterminés à savoir s'ils pourraient visiter tous les futurs sites de la Coupe du Monde.

Hermione se faisait plus discrète, préférant observer et écouter, avant d'attaquer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas appréciée, mieux valait faire profil bas pour le moment. Mais elle avait la nette impression que les américains et eux n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concernait le travail.

De manière générale, ce déjeuner se révéla globalement inutile. Ils n'arrivèrent à rien tirer de leurs interlocuteurs. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient vraiment le lendemain, même s'ils avaient une réunion préalable en fin d'après-midi.

Hermione voyait l'air énervé d'une collègue de Drago, elle devait probablement penser que tout cela était de la perte de temps pure et simple.

.

OoO

.

Pansy avait beau reprocher à Ron son manque de délicatesse parfois, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Quand elle ne savait pas comment dire quelque chose, elle mettait les pieds dans le plat, sans prendre de pincettes. Elle se promit pourtant d'essayer de ne pas faire ça lorsque Ron rentrerait du Ministère, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Lorsque le rouquin arriva, il se rua sur elle pour l'embrasser, avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé :

« C'est fou comme le Ministère tout entier est calme, lorsque Drago et Hermione ne sont pas là. »

« Le Ministère tout entier ? Vraiment ? » Railla Pansy.

« Je te promets, il y a moins de bruit. »

« C'est dans ta tête, mon chéri. »

« Je te dis que non. Ca va nous faire drôle quand ils vont revenir... Enfin, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Bonne, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ma journée fut intéressante. »

« Ah ? »

« J'ai discuté avec Daphné de mon rêve, et j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion.

« Qui est ? » Questionna Ron

« Qui est que si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se protéger. Enfin, il n'y a que moi qui prends la potion contraceptive, mais je ne vais pas l'arrêter sans t'en parler. »

« Tu penses vraiment que tu as besoin de me demander mon avis ? »

Ron exultait presque. Un large sourire mangeait son visage, et dans son esprit, il s'imaginait déjà avec son fils ou sa fille dans ses bras. Il imaginait la joie de sa mère, quand il lui annoncerait qu'elle serait de nouveau grand-mère, il s'imaginait sa fierté d'être le premier de la bande à devenir papa. Il s'imaginait adulte responsable, papa gâteau, qui prendrait bien soin de sa merveille, ainsi que de Pansy, bien entendu.

En parlant de cette dernière, il l'observa attentivement, avant de lui demander :

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je crois que oui. Daphné a plus ou moins réussi à me convaincre que ça ne nous coûtera pas nos amis. Et puis, rien ne dit que je vais tomber enceinte tout de suite. »

« Tu crois ? Parce qu'à la fréquence avec laquelle on... »

« Oh, tais-toi Ronald Weasley. » Bougonna Pansy, réalisant que Ron lui disait la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Daphné.

.

OoO

.

« Tout d'abord, de la part de toute l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue chez nous, et nous espérons que vos séjours dans notre pays seront satisfaisants ? Ensuite... »

Lorsque le blabla d'introduction commença à s'éterniser, Drago eut la nette impression que leurs interlocuteurs cherchaient à noyer le poisson. Mais ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça bien longtemps, et il leur faudrait bientôt répondre à leurs questions.

La délégation anglaise dans son intégralité semblait prête à attaquer, et lorsque le sorcier termina enfin son introduction, tous se tendirent sur leurs chaises.

« Nous irons visiter demain le stade de New York, où se tiendra notamment la finale. C'est un stade qui est déjà existant, l'équipe des Faucons, la meilleure des Etats-Unis y a élu domicile. C'est un club très riche, qui a financé intégralement le stade, et qui le rénove dès qu'il y a un problème. Ensuite, nous... »

« Attendez. » Coupa Drago, n'allons pas trop vite « Nous n'étions pas au courant que la finale se déroulerait à New-York. »

Il vit clairement les regards que certains des américains se lançaient et Drago comprit parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Leurs hôtes les trouvaient prétentieux de s'intéresser à la finale, comme s'ils étaient d'ores et déjà sûrs que leur équipe figurerait en finale.

Certes, personnellement, il pensait qu'ils allaient gagner, mais là n'était pas la question.

« La finale se déroulera à New-York, cela nous semblait évident. Cela pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Le stade est situé au sein même de la ville sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait ? »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que cela fera une surcharge de population ? Nous avons des statistiques d'affluences selon les matchs et... »

« Nous savons faire des statistiques. » Coupa une sorcière avec un accent du sud des Etats-Unis. « Nous connaissons ces chiffres. »

« Le dispositif de sécurité sera-t-il suffisant. Avec tant de monde en plus, dans une ville déjà sur... hum, très peuplée... »

« Auriez-vous peur ? »

« Peur, non. » répondit Hermione « Mais nous voulons que ce voyage se passe bien, pour nos citoyens qui feront le déplacement. Nous ne tenons pas à ce que cela devienne un mauvais souvenir. »

« Le dispositif de sécurité sera suffisant, mais nous reviendrons sur ce sujet, plus tard. Après le stade de New-York, nous nous rendront dans le Minnesota, près de Minneapolis. Minneapolis possède une petite équipe de Quidditch. Il n'y a pas de communauté sorcière dans la mégapole même, mais il y a plusieurs petites villes et villages autour, qui sont entièrement sorciers.

Le stade de Minneapolis étant vétuste, ce que vous visiterez, sera le chantier d'un nouveau stade, qui est d'ailleurs presque terminé. Ce stade est situé à l'extérieur de la ville, avec de grands espaces autour pour accueillir les spectateurs.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas. » Intervint un membre de la délégation anglaise, qui s'occupait entre autre de la question budgétaire « C'est pourquoi construire un nouveau stade ? Pourquoi ne pas rénover le stade existant, aussi vétuste soit-il ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela doive vous concerner. Vous ne financez pas les stades, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais cela nous concerne, comme il concerne tous les autres pays. Construire un stade coûte de l'argent. Et ce coût se reflétera sur les prix des billets pour les matchs. »

.

Une américaine eut une petite exclamation dédaigneuse étouffée, et Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais. Cette bonne femme ne lui inspirait que du mépris, et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Drago, qui arborait une expression de dégoût typiquement Malefoyenne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et pendant quelques secondes, ils oublièrent leurs querelles et animosité quotidienne, pour partager un léger sourire de connivence, si léger qu'il aurait presque pu ne pas exister.

.

« Allez-vous passer la réunion à critiquer notre façon de faire ? »

« Nous ne critiquons rien, nous nous inquiétons seulement des conséquences financières. Si vous nous assurez que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur les prix des billets... »

« Et des trajets en Portoloins... »

Il y eut des échanges de regards dans les deux « camps », et Hermione pressentit que les mois qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

« Le troisième stade que vous verrez demain, si le timing nous le permet, sera celui de Chicago, qui est déjà existant, et en bon état. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus sur ce stade-là. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Qu'en est-il des autres stades. Ceux qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans les feuilles de visites ? »

« S'ils ne sont pas mentionnés, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au programme pour ce séjour. »

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago. »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Il me semble que vous nous aviez promis la transparence. » Intervint Hermione

Un soupir agacé collectif lui répondit, et un sorcier américain marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » Demanda aussitôt Drago, d'un ton légèrement agressif.

« Rien du tout. »

« J'espère bien. » Grogna Drago.

« Hum. S'il vous plaît. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se calmer, et continuer notre réunion. » Tenta Hermione.

« On ne vous a rien demandé ! » Cracha le même sorcier.

.

Cette fois, Drago se leva, des éclairs pleins les yeux, et se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait de proférer ces paroles. Il fallut trois personnes pour le retenir, car il était visiblement décidé à en découdre.

Prétextant la fatigue et le décalage horaire, la réunion prit fin, et la délégation anglaise retourna à ses voitures.

Harry était dans la même voiture que Drago. Il n'avait pas assisté à la réunion, les Aurors se contentant d'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème.

Il avait eu le temps de saisir des bribes de mots durant le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, et la tête énervée de Drago lui en disait beaucoup également.

Le survivant avait envie de questionner le blond, mais il y avait d'autres oreilles dans la voiture, et il dut prendre son mal en patience, et attendre qu'ils en descendent pour retourner à l'hôtel.

« C'est vrai que tu as défendu Hermione ? Pendant la réunion ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas défendue. Cet abruti lui parlait mal. Je rêve d'y retourner, et de lui refaire le portrait. »

« Mais à part ça, tu ne l'a pas défendue. Bien sûr, Drago. Bien sûr. »

.

Le blond haussa les épaules. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa relation avec Hermione avait beau être ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme avait beau lui faire des vacheries à longueur de temps, ou avoir des mots durs envers lui, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'extérieur s'en prenne à elle. Et ce sale type l'avait agressée ! Rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait des bouffées d'énervement.

A leur arrivée à l'hôtel, l'équipe choisit de se reposer un peu dans le bar salon, et Drago se prit un petit verre de vin, afin de s'aider à décompresser.

Plus loin, Hermione l'observait, sourcils légèrement froncés. Non pas parce qu'il buvait, mais à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la réunion.

Et comme elle pouvait être une vraie peste parfois au lieu de laisser tomber, elle préféra avancer vers Drago, qui s'était assis au comptoir.

Il leva les yeux, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, et la regarda, interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule ! »

« Je sais très bien que tu sais te débrouiller toute seule. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Parce qu'il m'a énervé, d'accord. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour me montrer, ou pour que tu me remercies. »

« Ca, j'espère bien, car je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te remercier. »

« Hermione... arrête un peu... s'il te plaît. Prends un verre avec moi plutôt. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un verre avec toi. »

«S'il te plaît. Un verre de vin blanc, pour la demoiselle. »

.

Hermione soupira, vaincue, et tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté du blond. Elle avait l'impression que tous leurs collègues étaient en train de les regarder, ce qui la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Drago tenta de se lancer sur un terrain neutre, en parlant de la journée du lendemain, et de ce qui les attendait, et paya un deuxième verre de vin à la brunette, lorsqu'elle eut terminé le premier.

Hermione n'était pas des plus détendue, mais ils arrivaient à parler calmement, et le blond réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer la dernière fois où cela était arrivé. Il s'appliqua donc à profiter du moment présent, en espérant que cela serait le premier pas vers une vraie trêve entre eux...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa. Pas de questions ce soir, le starbucks ferme dans 15 min. Je vous laisse donc libre de me livrer ou pas vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine, avec ou sans internet hihi.

Bisous Bisouuuus


	12. Chapitre XI

Hello, Hello ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez dire merci au baby sitting ahah. Je me suis trimballée mon ordi toute la journée en pensant au chapitre, et là j'arrive ( chez une prof de l'école pour garder ses filles), et le premier truc qu'elle me dit c'est " tu veux le code du wifi ?" Euh ben OUI JE LE VEUX AHAH.

Bon normalement j'ai internet lundi. On a reçu la box et sur la boite c'est écrit ; activation date, 5 december OUF ENFIN je vais revivreeeeeee. C'est grave chiant la vie sans le net quand même. Dans tous les sens du terme, ce n'est pas que le loisir mais au niveau pro aussi ! J'en ai besoin pour le travail grrrr

Enfin?. Toujours est-il que le chapitre est et qu'on est en décembre aka LES CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT SONT LAAAAAAAAAA VIVE LE KINDEEEEEEEER.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **TheWoolfy9 :** Merci !

 **Tristan** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ah ça, c'est certain que ce n'est pas à ma porte qu'il faut taper si on veut de l'action tout le temps ^^ :)

J'espère que la suite sera également à ton goût !

 **Guest** **(1)** : Rien de d'illégal, ils sont juste en retard dans leurs préparatifs ^^

 **Dramione Always** : Mais oui, ils arrivent à s'entendre parfois hihi

 **Leaaa** : Mouhahahahah et si, une semaine mon petit, mais ça passe vite, non ? Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (2)** : Roooh ca va, elle a quand même été pire que ça Pansy, non ? hihi Ne crie pas victoire trop vite xD

 **Oceane** : Mdrrrr, je ne suis pas sûre que coucher ensemble soit la solution... quoi que xD Je suis bien d'accord pour JK et son statut de Queen !

 **b** : Héhé, oui en effet il risque d'arriver vite ce bébé ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde pour fantastic beast !

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ahah ils sont en voyage professionnel donc ils essayent de faire des efforts en effet xD Mais ouiiii il l'a défenduuuuuue

Il est mignon comment ce garçon ? :p

 **Rine** : Hello, ca aurait été vraiment problématique s'il l'avait frappé pour de vrai xD

 **Ikranaya** : Merci beaucouo !

 **momofav** : Oula, il ne faut pas me demander combien il va y avoir de chapitres, je n'en sais rien ! xD mais merci pour le petit mot :)

 **Zabeth** : Mais ouiiiii :)

 **Sarah** : On est bien d'accord, il est super génial ! Evidemment que Drago est plus chou qu'Hermione xDD

.

 **Un grand merci à ma Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI :**

 **.**

Assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, Blaise soupira lourdement, avant de reprendre légèrement contenance. Il avait l'impression de devenir totalement cinglé. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'était trouvé dans le même état d'esprit que lui, il aurait rigolé, ce serait moqué. Il avait bien envie de se moquer de lui-même, ou de se donner des claques, mais il avait bien du mal à y parvenir.

Il était ridicule, totalement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ce sentiment de manque. Car c'était cela qu'il ressentait.

Le manque. Harry lui manquait. Ca ne faisait pourtant qu'un jour et demi qu'il était parti, et ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, mais savoir que des kilomètres les séparaient renforçaient ce sentiment.

Il avait hâte qu'il revienne, pour qu'ils puissent aller boire des Bièraubeurres ensemble, discuter, rigoler.

Il devait avoir les neurones qui débloquaient, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais il ne pouvait même pas aller voir Pansy ou Théo, pour qu'ils lui remettent les idées en place. Car pour cela, il devrait leur dire ce qu'il avait, et s'ils savaient – surtout Pansy – que c'était Harry qui lui manquait, et pas Drago, il allait encore être accusé de haute trahison envers ses meilleurs amis.

Blaise savait, au fond de lui, ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait accepter ce manque, et profiter des trois jours qui lui restaient avant le retour d'Harry pour mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

Car le noir devait s'avouer que les choses avaient changé, depuis qu'il savait que la rupture entre Harry et Ginny était définitive. Avant, il avait ignoré les petits signes, les avait refoulés au plus profond de lui, parce qu'Harry ne faisait qu'une pause, et que cette pause ne servirait peut-être qu'à faire repartir son couple... Mais maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, il devait reconnaître qu'Harry lui plaisait. Il avait toujours trouvé que le brun était mignon, et qu'il avait beaucoup de charme, mais cela ne voulait rien dire avant. Il trouvait également que Théo était craquant, et ne parlait même pas de Drago – il ne parlait vraiment pas de Drago, car les chevilles de ce dernier enflaient beaucoup trop facilement – et il n'était pas pour autant attiré par eux.

Blaise avait toujours trouvé Harry plaisant à regarder, mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait bien, qu'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps tous les deux, il pouvait dire qu'il avait été charmé par cette fragilité qu'il dégageait parfois, sa manière de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez quand il était nerveux, son côté Serpentard qui ressortait parfois sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son honnêteté, son sens de l'humour un peu pourri.

Bref, Harry lui plaisait. Harry lui plaisait beaucoup, et il devait réfléchir à quoi faire de ça.

Si Pansy l'avait entendu, la première chose qu'elle lui aurait déclarée, de son air dédaigneux, aurait été : « De quoi tu parles ? Oublies-ça tout de suite ! Harry est hétéro. », Mais Blaise aurait balayé cet argument d'un revers de main. Car là n'étaient pas ces convictions. Blaise pensait qu'il pouvait séduire homme ou femme de par sa personnalité, et un peu son physique aussi, peu importe son sexe.

Qu'Harry se dise et se pense hétéro ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais Harry faisait partie de la bande, il y avait Ginny, qu'il appréciait. Il y avait Ron et les Weasley qui ne comprendraient assurément pas si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Les réactions de Drago et Pansy également seraient à craindre.

Il y avait beaucoup de risques. Auxquels il devait réfléchir, et décider s'il devait tenter quelque chose, ou oublier cette attirance, et repartir de plus belle à la recherche de son âme sœur.

Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait-être son âme sœur, mais il savait que lorsqu'il pensait à lui, au-delà du manque, il se sentait heureux...

.

OoO

.

Il était presque une heure du matin. Après près d'une heure à essayer de dormir, en vain, Hermione s'avoua vaincue : elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, cela semblait peine perdue.

Elle sortit donc de son lit, et après avoir enfilé un gilet, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, bien décidée à voir à quoi ressemblait la terrasse panoramique.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, ce fut pour constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, et elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais Drago – parce qu'il s'agissait de lui – avait entendu du bruit, et s'était retourné, s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?! » Lui lança-t-il.

« Je croyais qu'on souffrait du décalage horaire uniquement dans l'autre sens, mais il faut croire que c'est aussi valable ici. »

.

Drago était assis sur un banc, juste devant la balustrade, et Hermione s'approcha de cette dernière, afin d'admirer la vue. Elle ne savait pas comme c'était de jour, mais de nuit, la vue était absolument époustouflante. Washington illuminée s'étalait devant ses yeux, le quartier sorcier, mais surtout, la ville moldue, et Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu vois le grand bâtiment, là-bas ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire « C'est la Maison Blanche. C'est là que le Président des Etats-Unis, vit. Tu te rends compte. On est tout près du président des Etats-Unis. »

« Tu en parles comme si c'était le roi de l'univers. Tu as Drago Malefoy juste à côté de toi, je suis plus important que le président des Etats-Unis. Je suis un Malefoy. »

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre, et se cacha pour que le blond ne voie pas son sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être prétentieux. »

« Je suis un Malefoy. »

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de contempler la ville un instant. Le quartier sorcier semblait endormi, mais la ville moldue vivait toujours. Hermione devina qu'un sortilège les empêchait d'entendre les bruits venant du monde moldu, car elle pouvait voir les lumières bleues d'une ambulance, ou d'une voiture de police, sans pour autant entendre le bruit strident des sirènes.

Finalement, quand elle fut rassasiée de la vue, elle recula, afin de s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de Drago.

Ils étaient seuls, sur ce toit, et pour une fois, Hermione ne lança pas les hostilités. Tous deux étaient détendus, regardant la ville devant eux, jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole.

« Tu n'en as pas marre parfois ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De cette situation. Qu'on ne se parle plus. »

« Tu as créé cette situation. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas la question que je te pose. Je te demande si tu n'en as pas marre ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et haussa les épaules. Le blond prendrait ça pour ce qu'il voudrait. Probablement pour un oui. Peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non.

.

Une rafale de vent soudaine arriva sur eux, et Hermione frissonna légèrement. Elle resserra les pans de son gilet mais sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Drago l'avait attiré contre lui, et la serrait d'une main ferme, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Hermione essaya de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grinça-t-elle.

« Tu as froid. »

« Et alors. Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Lâche-moi ! » Répéta-t-elle.

« Tu me manques, Hermione. Je sais que tu t'en fiches, ou que tu prétends t'en ficher, mais tu me manques. Je voudrais... je voudrais... »

« Quoi ? T'excuser ? Revenir en arrière et ne pas faire ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je voudrais que tu comprennes. Que tu me pardonnes. »

.

Ces paroles firent mal à la jeune femme. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisque Drago semblait être la cause première de ses larmes. Elle avait plus pleuré à cause de lui, que toutes les autres causes réunies.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner. »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Lâche-moi, maintenant. Je voudrais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Drago sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et relâcha sa prise, la laissant repartir, s'éloigner de lui. Une irrépressible envie de hurler, et de tout casser s'empara de lui. Hermione le rendait dingue, totalement dingue... Et comme Drago Malefoy pouvait être parfois extrêmement stupide, il regagna l'intérieur de l'hôtel, bien décidé à voir s'il ne trouverait pas une sorcière à moitié dépravée, au bar...

.

OoO

.

« Bonjour Théo. »

Daphné l'embrassa sur la joue, et le brun respira une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, et qui fit gargouiller son ventre.

« Tu as préparé des tomates farcies ? »

« Je me suis dit que si tu passais en début de soirée, autant que tu manges ici, et j'avais envie de cuisiner. »

« Ca, c'est quelque chose qui me manque. » Avoua Théo. « Ta nourriture. »

« Heureusement que tu peux toujours venir manger ici, alors. »

Elle demanda à Théo d'aller s'installer, et leur servit le plat de tomates qu'ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? » Demanda alors Daphné.

« Non. Mais je pense qu'il va bien. S'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave aux Etats-Unis, on le saurait. Et il revient dans deux jours. Il nous racontera à ce moment-là. Ron et Pansy t'ont invitée aussi ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça la brune. « Bon, mais si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Drago, tu en as peut-être de Luna ? »

« Elle est passée à mon travail aujourd'hui. Pour m'apporter des échantillons de poudres minérales. Je vais les faire tester, pour analyser leurs propriétés et voir si ça peut servir pour nos potions. »

« Et ? » Interrogea Daphné.

« Et quoi ? »

« Oh, par pitié Théo, ne me dis pas que tu l'as juste remerciée pour les poudres, et que tu l'as laissée repartir !? »

.

Daphné semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, ce qui fit rire Théo. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait failli faire, paralysé par son sentiment de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, et de passer pour le pire des idiots.

« J'ai failli la laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me suis demandé ce que tu ferais à ma place. Et puis... et puis je l'ai invitée à aller manger une glace demain soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Tu crois que je ferais cette tête si elle avait dit non. »

« Non mais je sais qu'elle a dit oui ! Ce que je te demande, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, précisément. »

« Oh... elle a dit, « Avec plaisir, Théodore. J'adore les glaces. » Et puis elle est partie. Je me demande comment ça va se passer ! Tu crois que je devrais payer pour elle. Je veux dire, je veux payer pour elle, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop rendez-vous officiel. »

« Théo ! Arrête ! Tu recommences à trop réfléchir. Les choses sont simples : tu payes pour elle, si elle refuse, tu insistes, si elle refuse toujours, tu lui dis que la prochaine fois, c'est elle qui t'invitera. »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'oserai jamais dire un truc pareil. » Se lamenta Théo.

Daphné le regarda en secouant la tête. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été très chanceuse... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une longue première histoire pourrait créer autant d'insécurité.

« Je sais que tu es un peu timide, et surtout ultra poli, mais parfois, il faut faire ressortir le Serpentard qui sommeille en toi, d'accord. Quand on était ensemble et que je te faisais chier, tu n'hésitais pas à me le dire. Certes, tu me disais que tu m'aimais avant et après, mais tout de même. Luna ne va pas te manger. »

« Je sais... je sais que tu as raison, mais c'est dur à mettre en pratique. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

« Tout se passera bien, tu verras. »

« Oui... Et toi alors ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Quoi, moi ? » Répondit Daphné

« Eh bien... est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

« Absolument pas. Pour le moment, je profite un peu de ma solitude. Je me rends compte que ça fait aussi du bien d'être seule, de ne penser qu'à moi. Je ne cherche pas spécialement à rencontrer quelqu'un. Si ça me tombe dessus, ça me tombera dessus, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'accompagnerai Blaise dans sa quête du grand amour. Mon grand amour de toute façon, c'était toi. Je ne pense pas que le prochain sera tout de suite le bon... »

.

OoO

.

« Ginny Chérie, regarde-toi ! Tes cheveux sont encore tous dégoulinants ! Pourquoi ne les as-tu donc pas séchés après ta douche ? Tu vas être malade. »

« Il fait chaud maman. Nous sommes en été. Et je fais ce que je veux aussi. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille ! » Gronda Molly « Eh bien, on voit qu'Harry n'est pas là, tu es toujours grognon quand il n'est pas là. Heureusement qu'il revient bientôt. Tu as de ses nouvelles ?! »

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Toujours grognon quand Harry n'était pas là ?! Sa mère devait plutôt transférer ses propres sentiments sur ceux de sa fille.

L'envie de ricaner lui passa pourtant rapidement, quand elle réalisa que sa mère lui demandait des nouvelles du fils prodige.

« Oui... nous nous sommes parlés par cheminette hier soir. » Mentit-elle.

« Et alors ? Tout se passe bien. »

« Oui... Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire. »

« Eh bien tant mieux. Le pauvre chéri travaille beaucoup trop. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas pris de vacances. J'espère que tu t'occupes bien de lui ? »

.

Ginny tourna le dos à sa mère, pour ne pas qu'elle voit son soupir d'agacement. C'est sûr qu'à entendre des choses pareilles, elle comprenait pourquoi Harry avait totalement cessé de se soucier d'elle.

Parfois, Ginny détestait vraiment les idées arriérées de sa mère, digne de la plus coincée des Sang-Pur. A croire qu'elle était restée coincée au dix-neuvième siècle. « J'espère que tu t'occupes bien de lui ? » A croire que son rôle se limitait à ça, prendre soin d'Harry – ou de n'importe quel homme d'ailleurs – assurer son rôle de femme aimante, qui est là pour servir le dîner à son homme qui rentre d'une dure journée de travail. Merlin, que sa mère l'agaçait parfois.

« Tu devrais lui demander si lui s'occupe bien de moi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte comme ça, mais moi aussi, j'ai de dures journées. »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'occupe bien de toi ! » S'écria Molly.

Ginny secoua la tête. C'était peine perdue. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de plaider sa cause, cela ne marcherait vraisemblablement pas.

Et avec de tels propos, la rouquine craignait encore plus le moment où elle devrait annoncer leur rupture.

Depuis qu'elle était effective, Harry et elle n'avaient cessé de repousser l'échéance. Et devant les non réponses de sa fille, Molly avait fini par se persuader que cette pause s'était terminée. Lors de leur dernière discussion, ils s'étaient accordés jusqu'au retour d'Harry des Etats-Unis. Sauf que ce retour était dans deux jours et que Ginny ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent, quand ils se verraient chez Pansy, et qu'ils se mettent d'accord...

.

OoO

.

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant, et se serait tapé la tête contre les murs si la douleur n'avait pas été aussi insupportable.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait bu – trop bu – alors qu'il travaillait. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ?! Il avait honte, tellement honte de lui...

La bonne nouvelle, était qu'il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Après avoir quitté Hermione la veille, il s'était rendu au bar de l'hôtel, et avait bu quelques verres.

Puis un groupe de sorcières allemandes, polonaises ou autrichiennes -il ne savait plus, mais se souvenait qu'elles venaient de ce coin de l'Europe – avait débarqué, revenant vraisemblablement d'une virée dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Elles gloussaient, et trébuchaient sur leurs talons, et tout en en donnant envie de vomir à Drago, il avait décrété que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il s'était approché du groupe, avait commencé à draguer une fille... et puis, malgré l'alcool qui commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit, il avait réussi à penser à Hermione. Et cela lui avait coupé toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette fille de l'Est. Ne le regrettait-il pas toujours de toute façon ? Il s'était juré d'arrêter d'être aussi stupide, car ce n'était pas la solution.

Fort de ses résolutions, il était vraisemblablement retourné au bar, vu son état au lever.

Il imaginait que sa tête reflétait bien son état, et il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça dans trente minutes devant ses collègues... devant Hermione...

.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, il farfouilla dans son sac, et trouva une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois. Il n'en utilisait pas souvent, car Théo lui avait raconté qu'on pouvait y devenir accro, mais aujourd'hui, était un cas d'urgence.

Il descendit la potion en une gorgée, et se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux, tout mal de crâne envolé. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche revigorante, un café bien serré, et personne n'en saurait rien...

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe dans le hall de l'hôtel, il chercha machinalement Hermione des yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle fuyait son regard, bien évidemment.

Au programme de la journée : de nouvelles visites de stades, une réunion au Ministère de la Magie, suivie d'un dîner.  
Ils avaient déjà visité les stades prévus la veille, et avaient pu constater qu'il y avait du bon et du moins bon. Ils n'en étaient pas encore aux statistiques et aux rapports, mais en une journée, malgré les points positifs, Drago ne pouvait que constater que leurs prévisions s'avéraient vraies : beaucoup trop d'argent était dépensé et il ne comprenait pas certaines décisions, comme celle de construire un nouveau stade à Minneapolis. La délégation anglaise s'était d'ailleurs heurtée au refus de voir l'ancien stade, afin de constater sa vétusté.

Alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'aux voitures qui devaient les emmener à Boston, Drago essaya de se mettre près d'Hermione, afin de monter dans le même véhicule qu'elle, mais il échoua lamentablement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer tout le trajet à penser à elle.

.

Dans une autre voiture, Hermione, elle, pensait à tout autre chose. Elle qui était là pour s'occuper de la coopération, communication et bonne relation entre leur équipe et les américains, elle ne pouvait que constater, alors que commençait le troisième jour de ce séjour, qu'elle essuyait un échec cuisant.

Et avec tout le recul et la remise en question qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire, elle devait avouer que cet échec n'était pas de son ressort. Elle était diplomate au possible, apaisante – quand bien même elle bouillait intérieurement – mais en face, elle avait des gens qui ne voulaient pas partager les informations, qui les prenaient de haut, qui vivaient sur une autre planète. Sans compter que le Secret Magique planait comme un non-dit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione s'était surprise à plusieurs reprises à regretter les déclarations qu'elle avait pu faire dans la presse, si elle avait su que cela leur causerait autant de problèmes...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Boston, au terme d'un trajet relativement court. Boston, qui en plus d'être une ville universitaire Moldue, possédait également une grande université sorcière. Le terrain de Quidditch se situait au sein de l'université, et Drago attaqua directement à ce sujet.

.

« N'est-ce pas risqué, de jouer des matchs de Coupe du Monde au sein d'une université ? »

« Je ne vous apprends pas que la Coupe du Monde se déroule en été ? » répliqua son interlocuteur.

« La Coupe du Monde commence la dernière semaine de juin. » Répondit une collègue de Drago « Or, j'ai consulté le planning de l'université. Les cursus de potions, médicomagie, biomagie et droit magique ne terminent que dix à quinze jours plus tard. Sans compter les universités d'été. »

« Le flux d'étudiants restera tout de même moins important que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne représentera pas une gêne que ce soit pour eux, ou pour les spectateurs des matchs. De plus, les résidences étudiantes vides pourront accueillir des touristes venus spécialement pour la Coupe du Monde. »

Drago ne répondit rien, ni sa collègue, mais en son for intérieur, il pensait toujours que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas tant le monde qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt le mélange étudiants/supporters, qui ne ferait probablement pas un bon ménage.

Drago voyait déjà les buvettes, servant Bièraubeurres, whisky Pur Feu et hydromel à bas prix. Le rêve de tout étudiant. Avec tous les effets secondaires, et débordements qui pourraient s'ensuivre.

La visite se poursuivit, et comme pour les stades précédents, l'équipe du département des jeux et sports magiques (qui était comme une équipe dans l'équipe), sortit parchemins, plumes à papotes, mètres rubans et baguettes magiques afin de vérifier tout ce qu'il y avait à vérifier.

D'autres prenaient des photos ou discutaient avec des membres du personnel du stade.

Hermione était occupée à parler avec le doyen de l'université du sport magique de Boston, qui lui contait les bons résultats de ses étudiants, et lui parlait également du programme d'échange étudiant entre les Etats-Unis et le Royaume-Uni. Hermione paraissait très attentive à ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer, mais en vérité, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était en réalité bien trop occupée à observer Drago.

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, même parfois les choses les plus méchantes, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il travaillait dur. Il était appliqué, avec son petit air concentré sur le visage, et semblait réaliser son travail avec sérieux. Et encore, elle utilisait le verbe « sembler », mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il le faisait vraiment, de tout son cœur, cela se voyait.

Elle eut du mal à détacher son regard de lui, mais le fit néanmoins, par peur qu'il la remarque.

.

OoO

.

« Chéri ? » Murmura Pansy d'un ton menaçant.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais la tête pour la raison à laquelle je pense ? »

« Je ne fais pas la tête ! » Protesta Ron.

« Si ! Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tout ça parce qu'Harry n'est pas là. Il revient dans deux jours. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête ! Et même si c'était le cas, tu peux parler toi, qui te mets dans tous tes états dès que tu apprends que Blaise et Harry ont fait un truc ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Harry veut nous voler notre meilleur ami ! Tu devrais être indigné toi aussi. Et Hermione aussi ! » Protesta Pansy.

« Vous êtes complètements malade Drago et toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es trop Gryffondor pour ça. Mais dès que je serais enceinte, tout va changer. »

Ron dévisagea Pansy. Elle lui faisait peur parfois, quand elle commençait à employer ce genre de phrases.

« Qu'est-ce qui va changer ? »

« J'aurais un moyen de pression sur lui. Trop d'Harry à mon goût, pas de bébé pour tonton Blaise. »

« Tu me traite de Gryffondor, mais toi, tu es tellement Serpentarde. »

.

Pansy haussa les épaules, sachant parfaitement que Ron l'aimait, aussi Serpentarde soit-elle. C'était ce côté qui lui avait plu, dès le début. Il avait toujours été le premier à rire et acquiescer aux phrases un peu moqueuses que Pansy pouvait déclamer naturellement. Et il était souvent heureux qu'elle soit là pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« En parlant d'Harry. » Reprit Pansy « Tu l'as bien prévenu qu'il était invité chez nous ? »

« Evidemment, tout le monde est prévenu. »

« J'espère que Drago et Hermione ne vont pas s'entretuer aux US. Ou plutôt, si. Parce que s'ils ne s'entretuent pas là-bas, ils laisseront tout exploser chez nous. Je pense qu'ils devraient faire une thérapie. »

« Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te soucier de Drago, Hermione, Blaise et Harry. Tout cela t'énerve et t'angoisse, et ce genre de sentiment n'est pas bon pour notre futur bébé. »

« Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais aider la future mère de ton enfant à se détendre, en lui faisant un petit massage. »

.

OoO

.

Le soir de la veille de leur retour en Angleterre, la délégation avait été conviée à un match amical de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Comme la Coupe du Monde se déroulerait dans leur pays, ils étaient d'office qualifiés. Ce qui était une aubaine pour eux, car ils n'auraient pas été certains de se qualifier autrement.

Leur groupe se divisait de la façon suivante : les trois quarts d'entre eux étaient plus que ravis de cette aubaine, et étaient ravis d'assister au match, peu importe qu'ils ne supportent pas l'équipe. Le quart restant était indifférent, voire ennuyé. Hermione était de ceux-là. Cette invitation était bien entendu très gentille, mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait restée à l'hôtel, à se reposer. En si peu de temps, elle avait souffert du décalage horaire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et un peu de repos en plus n'aurait pas été de refus.

Elle s'intéressait un peu plus au Quidditch qu'avant, notamment grâce à Ginny, mais l'équipe nationale des Etats-Unis, elle n'en avait rien à faire

Elle espérait que le match ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Malgré le début de soirée, il faisait toujours très chaud, et elle rêvait de pouvoir porter une tenue plus légère telle qu'un short, ou une robe d'été – ce qu'elle se refusait, car elle estimait que ce n'était pas correct pour le travail. Surtout pas quand ils étaient installés dans la tribune officielle.

Elle s'installa en bout de rangée, et regretta rapidement son choix, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas changer de place, et que Drago avait tout le loisir de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit tout naturellement. Il avait l'air fier de lui, et Hermione commença à l'insulter mentalement.

.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je compte regarder le match ! »

« Et alors ? Même si tu ne parles pas, tu es quand même à côté de moi ! »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Un jour peut-être, elle se lasserait de ce genre de piques digne de la première année à Poudlard.

En attendant, il entama une conversation avec Harry, qui était installé devant lui. Libre à Hermione de se joindre à eux, ou de ruminer sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch, et encore moins lorsqu'elle était assise à côté d'un certain blond.

Etant installés dans la tribune officielle, ils avaient le droit à un « traitement de faveur », et on leur apporta tout d'abord des rafraichissements, puis un assortiment de petits sandwiches.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Drago étudia le contenu des sandwiches, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Granger ? »

« Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me parler ? » Riposta-t-elle aussitôt.

« Tu m'échanges le beurre de cacahuète/confiture, contre celui aux œufs de poisson ? »

Hermione resta interloquée un moment, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait des sandwiches. Un simple coup d'œil à l'assortiment lui parmi de voir que dans le lot, il y en avait effectivement un aux œufs de poissons et un au beurre de cacahuète/confiture, un mélange étrange au premier abord, mais qui s'avérait délicieux selon Hermione. Drago détestait ça, bien entendu, Monsieur préférait le caviar, ce truc dégoûtant qui donnait l'impression de manger des algues et de l'eau de mer.

« Personne d'autre que toi n'aimes les œufs de poisson. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui échanger ! »

« Très bien. Mais alors donne-moi quand même ton sandwich, puisque tu ne le mangeras pas. »

Quelle enflure.

« Ok. On échange. »

.

L'expression que fit alors le blond inquiéta légèrement Hermione. Le fait qu'elle ait accepté semblait le remplir de joie. Peut-être qu'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête.

Devant eux, Harry n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, et semblait partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de prendre un de ses amis pour taper sur l'autre.

« On s'en est quand même bien sorti pour ce séjour. » Continua Drago, maintenant qu'il avait brisé la glace « Tu ne m'as pas tué. Je ne t'ai pas fait pleurer. »

« Ca, tu n'en sais rien. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien. Je plaisantais. Mais de toute façon, d'une part, le séjour n'est pas terminé, il reste encore demain. D'autre part, ceci n'était que le premier séjour. »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça Drago « Peut-être qu'au suivant, tu me reparleras. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Si tu savais ce qu'il y a dans mes rêves. » Souffla Drago pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre « Dans mes rêves, tu fais beaucoup plus que me reparler. »

« Ah oui. » Répondit Hermione sarcastique « J'espère que ce « beaucoup plus » consiste à te faire du mal. »

« Absolument pas. C'est même plutôt le contraire. »

« Tu es dérangé, Malefoy, j'espère que tu le sais. »

« A qui la faute ? Si mon esprit n'est pas tranquille, c'est parce que quelqu'un – suivez mon regard – fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tranquille. Si tu acceptais de reprendre des relations cordiales avec moi... »

« Nos relations sont _déjà_ cordiales. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne t'ai pas tué de tout le séjour, je ne t'ai même pas insulté à voix haute. J'ai échangé mon sandwich avec le tien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux de plus, Hermione... »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ces deux petits choupinous. Je vais choisir de ne pas commenter maintenant la pemière scène de ce chapitre. Je vais attendre vos reviews et je m'exprimerais plus la semaine prochaine.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont être déçus de ne pas voir le rendez-vous de Théo et Luna. Désoléeeeeee.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Drago et Hermione sont-ils chous ? Qu'est-ce quee Drago doit faire pour qu'Hermione cède ? Pansy est-elle enceinte sans le savoir ? Que pensez-vous de l'état d'esprit de Blaise ?**

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous Bisouuuuuus


	13. Chapitre XII

Hello, Hello. Pour celles et ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur ma page facebook, je m'excuse de ce petit retard de publication. Hier soir, c'était la christmas party de l'école, j'y suis allée directement après le travail, et je suis rentrée très tard, et avec l'esprit bien embrumé ahah, du coup je n'aurais pas été capable de poster. Je me suis bien amusée en tout cas, un peu trop, et le directeur (qui s'appelle Blaise qui vous suivez bien), est venu avec son mari hinhin, quelle source d'inspiration, qui me permet d'enchainer sur le point suivant.

Vous vous souvenez qu' **en début de fic, quand j'ai posté le prologue, j'ai expliqué qu'il y avait un élément de la fic qui me faisait peur quant-à vos réactions.** Eh bien maintenant que le chapitre précédent à été posté, je peux vous dire que ce fameux élément c'est le **Harry/Blaise.** Je suis passée par toutes les émotions en lisant vos reviews depuis le début de la fic. Il y avait celles qui étaient horrifiées à l'idée que Ginny et Harry se séparent, puis celles qui ne faisaient que de dire "j'espère que Blaise et Ginny se mettrons ensemble et Blaise avec Daphné" et je me disais "ohlalala, comment elles vont réagir". Mais d'un autre côté j'ai été rassurée parce que plusieurs d'entre vous, nombre d'entre vous l'avaient vu venir, et les réactions étaient positives.

Je m'attendais à un tollé, à ce que vous me haïssiez mais ça n'a pas lair d'être le cas même si certains sont un peu déçus.

Que les choses soient bien claires : je n'avais pas peur de vos réactions fasse à l'idée d'un couple homosexuel hein. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, je pense que vous devriez vous poser des questions. Ce qui me faisait peur, c'était le couple en lui même. Je sais beaucoup sont attachés au Harry Ginny et que si Harry est homo vous le voyez plus avec Drago ou autre... j'avais peur que vous n'aimiez pas ou que vous trouviez out ça pas très crédible.

Pour continuer un peu, sans trop vous en dire. Oui, Harry est hétéro, et vous savez que j'aime les choses crédibles. Il ne va pas se reveiller un matin en se disant "en fait j'ai toujours été homo blablabla" Je sais tout en ne sachant pas ce qu'il va se passer pour eux, et ça ne va pas être spécialement simple.

Voilà voilà.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sabou** : Non, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est en colère héhé

 **ThililieGrangie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes

 **KKJWAnna** : Ahah oui, je vois totalement Molly comme ça. On est pas à l'abri que le dramione recule attention xD

 **Oceane** : Je sais bien que c'est dur de comprendre Hermione, mais elle a ses raisons.

 **L** : Héhéhéhé, il a passé une vitesse le dragounet :)

 **b** : beuuurk severus harry ahah j'aime bien en relation père/fille mais en couple eurk xD Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu !

 **Leaaa** : Merchiiiiiiiiiiii :D mais, quel bisou ? xDD

 **Haunting-HTD** : Je ne lis pas spécialement de fics avec couple gay, mais je crois que j'ai lu un Harry/Blaise une fois, mais je crois qu'ils étaient séparés (mais avaient été ensemble)

Je ne peux pas te répondre pour les sentiments de Drago et Hermione ^^

Tout à fait, ce n'est pas interdit de rêver !

 **Cecile** : A priori vous saurez avant le chapitre 20. Pur Harry se sera plus compliqué mais Blaise a de la ressource !

Voici la suite et désolée pour les soucis de review !

Bisous Bisous

 **Lisa** : Hello, Hello, super que tu n'ai pas l'opération finalement :D Passe du bon temps avec tes parents !

Blaise va un peu ramer quand même hihi Ravie que tu aimes, et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !

 **Flore** : merchiiiiii :D Voici la suite

 **Mellez** : Hermione le frapperais s'il essayait de l'embrasser xDD

 **Dramione Always** : héhé, c'est fort possible en effet :D

 **Sarah** : Hello, ca avance à petits pas disons :)

 **Ain'tme** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Oui, bien sûr que j'ai lu le quiddicth a travers les a^ges et les animaux fantastiques, je les ais depuis très longtemps.

Les niffleurs sont TELLEMENT CHOUUUUUS

 **Clarisse** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

 **Virginie** : Elle a des raisons valables Hermione, ça je peux te l'assurer :) Mais ça s'amélioer en effet ^^

Qui te dis qu'elle est déjà enceinte ?

 **Zabeth** : Elle craquera un jour hihi

 **Fleurk** : Mais tu review quand tu veux voyons ! Ravie d'avoir pu te surprendre avec Harry et Blaise !

 **Rine** : Merchiiiiii ! Mais oui, ça évolue :D

 **Cilou** : Il doit lui construire un autel aussi xDD Va corriger tes copies non mais !

 **Juju** : Ahah contente de t'avoir surprise alors ! Ta théorie est... je ne dis rien comme tu ne veux pas savoir xD Voici la suite :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII :**

 **.**

Blaise se réveilla avec un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, et qui l'inquiétait.

Il en connaissait parfaitement la cause : il était dans cet état, car Harry revenait aujourd'hui des Etats-Unis. Et c'était cela, précisément, qui l'inquiétait.

Il avait hâte de le revoir, même si sa réflexion personnelle n'avait pas avancé autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pourtant il devait se dépêcher et vite décider s'il devait tuer dans l'œuf les sentiments qu'il était en train de développer pour le brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se rajoutait des difficultés dans sa quête de l'amour. Mais le fait était qu'il avait hâte d'aller chez Pansy le lendemain, et de voir Harry...

.

OoO

.

Hermione était pressée de rentrer. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que du premier voyage, et qu'il avait été loin d'être concluant, mais elle avait hâte de retrouver son chez-elle, et surtout, de passer moins de temps à proximité de Drago.

La semaine qui suivrait serait loin d'être reposante. Ils allaient enchaîner les réunions, devraient faire des bilans et rapports de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du voyage.

Alors qu'elle terminait de boucler sa valise, elle se sentit réellement gagnée par le soulagement. Elle avait « survécu » et elle rentrait enfin.

A quelques mètres de là, dans sa propre chambre, Drago était animé d'un tout autre sentiment. Contrairement au bilan professionnel, qui était plutôt négatif, en ce qui concernait les préparations de le Coupe du Monde, il estimait que ce voyage avait eu un impact positif dans sa relation avec Hermione.

Oh bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme partage sa vision des choses, mais il était animé par un regain d'espoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, avaient partagé quelques « moments » tel que le soir sur la terrasse panoramique, ou la veille, lors du match de Quidditch, et le blond était déterminé à se donner un petit coup de pouce. Il n'avait certainement pas envie que les choses régressent une fois qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux.

.

OoO

.

« Tu as fait beaucoup de punch, non ? » Fit Ron, en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas offenser Pansy.

« Mais non. Ca se boit comme du petit lait. »

Ron était sceptique, et le fut encore plus une fois qu'il eut plongé son doigt dans le breuvage.

« Punaise ! C'est corsé. Tu ne vas pas boire ça ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai préparé, il faut bien que je le goûte. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » Protesta Ron.

« Le bébé n'est pas encore là ! Peut-être qu'il aura encore besoin de mois avant d'arriver. Si tu penses que je vais me priver de boire par précaution, tu rêves ! »

Pansy adorait que Ron se sente impliqué, et qu'il ait envie qu'elle tombe enceinte, mais s'il commençait à être trop pénible, elle aurait tôt fait de le remettre dans le droit chemin, à savoir celui du futur parent responsable, mais pas trop.

« On ne leur annonce pas, hein ? » Fit ensuite Ron.

« Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ca ne sert à rien de leur dire maintenant alors qu'il n'y a rien de concret. Occupons-nous plutôt d'éviter qu'il y ait un meurtre chez nous ce soir. »

La jeune femme chassa ensuite Ron de la cuisine, car elle voulait préparer ses toasts et vider les paquets de chips, et autres biscuits apéritifs dans des récipients adéquats.

Le temps où elle laissait Ron se charger de cela était révolu, après qu'elle ait compris qu'il en profitait pour manger la moitié de ce qu'elle avait acheté. Elle l'entendait d'ailleurs espérer à voix haute que leurs amis arrivent, car il avait faim.

.

Le Dieu de la Nourriture était de son côté, car à peine Pansy eut tout disposé dans le salon, qu'on frappa à la porte.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la brunette de pester : elle n'était pas encore apprêtée, et même s'ils ne faisaient que recevoir leurs amis, qui l'avaient tous vue au saut du lit, elle n'aimait tout de même pas ne pas être pomponnée.

Elle laissait donc Ron ouvrir la porte, tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger un peu.

A la grande joie du rouquin, Harry et Hermione étaient les premiers à arriver, et s'installèrent dans le salon, laissant Ron dévorer des feuilletés citrouille-cheddar, pendant qu'Harry lui racontait le match auquel ils avaient assisté. C'était le plus important pour Ron. Savoir comment jouaient les américains.

« Franchement... si leur niveau reste comme il était il y a trois jours, ils vont vite lui dire au revoir à la compétition. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont mauvais... Mais ils n'ont clairement pas le niveau. »

« Il faudra que tu le dises à Ginny. »

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron, ce qui lança inévitablement une chamaillerie dont ces deux-là avaient le secret.

Mais Ron n'avait pas fait preuve de tact particulier, il devait l'avouer. Il l'aurait de toute façon dit à Ginny, mais la phrase de Ron signifiait « Tu dois aller parler à ma sœur, comme ça, peut-être que vous vous remettrez ensemble. ». Il faisait un raccourci, mais l'idée était là, et Harry n'était pas dupe.

Bien évidemment, la sœur de Ron arriva au même moment, et Pansy n'étant pas encore réapparue, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre. Le survivant sentait un léger malaise poindre en sentant le regard pressant de Ron, mais heureusement, sa meilleure amie lui sauva la mise en engageant une conversation anodine avec Ginny.

Neville arriva ensuite, puis Daphné, Luna, et enfin Blaise, Drago et Théo.

Pansy – qui était entre-temps venue se joindre aux autres – se leva, et regarda les trois ex-Serpentard en plissant les yeux. Ils faillirent presque faire un pas en arrière, tant elle était menaçante.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez tous les trois ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant ? Vous n'êtes pas sortis sans moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Pour que Drago nous raconte les Etats-Unis ! » Chantonna Blaise.

« QUOI ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! VOUS ME METTEZ A L'ECART ! »

« Détends-toi Pans' ! Zabini raconte n'importe quoi. On s'est retrouvés en bas par hasard. »

Ce qui n'était pas exactement vrai, mais ça, seul Blaise le savait. Drago et Théo étaient arrivés au même moment, sans le faire exprès, mais le noir les avait attendus, feignant d'arriver à ce moment-là lui aussi.

Il ne voulait pas arriver tout seul. Il se sentait fébrile à l'idée de voir Harry et être avec ses meilleurs amis lui permettrait de ne pas trop regarder du côté du brun, et de canaliser un peu les pulsions qu'il pourrait avoir.

Chacun se mit à son aise, dégustant le punch de Pansy, et demandant à Harry, Hermione et Drago comment c'était passé le voyage.

Pansy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Drago avait l'air différent, comme si ce voyage lui avait donné une volonté nouvelle, et elle se promit de trouver un moment où elle pourrait le coincer tout seul.

De son côté, Blaise ne cessait d'observer Harry un peu à la dérobée. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, et profitait simplement du fait qu'ils étaient de nouveau au même endroit, et qu'il pouvait le contempler à loisir... Jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'approche de lui, et qu'ils s'éloignent discrètement dans la cuisine.

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me parler dans le salon ? » Demanda Harry « Si Ron nous a vu, il va se faire des idées. »

« Si mon frère veut jouer au crétin, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Répliqua Ginny « Je suis allée manger au Terrier, pendant que tu n'étais pas là et... je ne vais pas te dresser le portrait dans les détails, mais je crois que plus on attend, plus les choses seront pires. »

« ... »

« Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai la trouille. Maman ne va pas bien le prendre. »

« Je sais... De toute façon, il va falloir qu'on se décide parce qu'on va bientôt pas avoir le choix. »

« Je ne saisis pas trop... » Fit Ginny

« Nous avons passé la mi-juillet. Ca va être mon anniversaire... »

« Oh... Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il faut absolument qu'on lui dise avant. Ca donne l'impression que je ne veux pas qu'elle t'organise une fête, mais elle le fera quand même de toute façon. Je ne sais pas si elle m'invitera par contre. »

« On a qu'à dire... je ne sais pas... mercredi soir ? »

« Allez, va pour mercredi soir ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main pour sceller leur accord, avant de retourner se mêler aux autres. Alors que Ginny allait se servir un verre, Harry avisa Blaise, assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, l'air renfrogné. Ou même un peu triste, il n'arrivait pas trop à se décider.

Il se dirigea donc vers lui, et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air. » Insista Harry.

« Si, Potter. Ca va. Et toi ? »

« Ginny et moi venons de programmer notre arrêt de mort, mais à part ça, tout va bien. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous nous sommes fixés pour aller annoncer à ses parents que nous ne sommes plus ensemble... Molly va tellement mal le prendre... »

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

« J'espère que tu m'attendras chez toi avec une bouteille si jamais ça se passe vraiment très mal. »

Blaise se mit à rire, le cœur soudain plus léger. Il avait commencé à s'imaginer des tas de choses en les voyant s'éclipser à deux. Qu'ils allaient parler, s'embrasser et finir par se remettre ensemble.

« A ton service Potter. Alors, ils n'étaient pas trop longs ces cinq jours sans me voir ? »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et Harry rit de bon cœur, avant de répondre franchement.

« Un peu, tout de même. Il y avait Hermione et Drago mais, Hermione avait plein de travail à faire et ce n'était pas comme en Angleterre. Etre avec sa meilleure amie au travail, ce n'est pas vraiment être avec sa meilleure amie. »

« Je vois. Quelque chose d'intéressant à rapporter concernant ces deux-là. Drago ne me dira jamais la vérité, si elle est un tant soit peu intéressante. »

« Ah ? Tu veux dire comme ce type à qui Drago a failli refaire le portrait parce qu'il a mal parlé à Hermione ? »

« Toi Potter, tu as des choses à me dire... »

.

OoO

.

Daphné observait d'un œil bienveillant Théo et Luna parler à voix basse dans un coin. Elle se demandait bien de quoi ils discutaient, car ils avaient tous les deux l'air vraiment passionné. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, Daphné en était persuadée. Il suffisait que Théo prenne un peu plus confiance en lui, auprès d'elle, et alors tout irait naturellement.

« Ca ne te fait pas trop étrange ? De les voir comme ça. »

Daphné sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Neville arriver, ni s'asseoir à côté d'elle, le regard également tourné vers Théo et Luna.

« Tout le monde semble se poser cette question. Mais non, je suis juste heureuse pour lui. »

« Ils iraient très bien ensemble. » Lâcha Neville, avant de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche « Désolé... c'était... très inapproprié de dire ça. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je pense la même chose que toi, tu sais... »

« Ce n'était tout de même pas délicat. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Luna et lui vont bien ensemble, que nous deux étions mal assortis. »

« Tu as raison. Et j'espère que ça marchera entre eux. Luna n'a pas été très chanceuse de ce côté-là. »

Daphné ne posa pas de question. Elle avait déjà entendu Luna parler de ses déboires amoureux, lors de leurs après-midi, ou soirées entre filles, mais la blonde n'aimait pas vraiment s'attarder sur les expériences négatives qui pouvaient lui arriver. Elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter et maudire quelqu'un jusqu'à la treizième génération.

« Comment va Poudlard ? » Préféra-t-elle demander à son interlocuteur.

« Très bien. McGonagall est toujours aussi impressionnante, la nourriture toujours aussi bonne, les élèves toujours aussi... comment dirais-je... dissipés. Tu te souviens lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, et que Drago avait voulu faire le malin en mettant son doigt dans la bouche de la mandragore. »

« Oh que oui, je m'en souviens. J'hésite encore entre rire ou pleurer. J'avais trouvé très drôle qu'il se fasse mordre. Par contre, l'entendre dire pendant des semaines qu'il avait été infecté par je ne sais quelle maladie, et que son père allait prendre les mesures adéquates... c'était beaucoup moins drôle. »

« Oui, eh bien, à l'époque, je pensais qu'il était juste complètement con. Mais en réalité, je crois que mettre son doigt dans la bouche d'une mandragore et voir ce qu'il se passe est quelque chose de grandement intriguant. Chaque année, j'en ai au moins un qui fait ça. Sans compter ceux qui mangent de la terre... »

« Et bien... »

« Comme tu dis. »

«Tout de même, je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour y revenir, juste pour voir de mes propres yeux que rien n'a changé. »

« Tu peux si tu le souhaites. Je pourrais te faire rentrer. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Evidemment. Harry, Ron, et Hermione sont régulièrement invités à prendre le thé chez Hagrid. Ils ne le disent pas, simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'entendre les commentaires de Pansy, Blaise et Drago là-dessus. »

.

OoO

.

« Oh pitié ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a plein de gens avec qui tu peux parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens près de moi. »

« Ton verre est vide. » Répondit Drago « Je voulais te resservir. »

« Je peux faire ça toute seule, merci bien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Hermione ! Tu commences à faire sérieusement chier. » S'exclama alors Pansy d'un ton sec « Personne n'ose de te dire, mais moi, je le fais. D'accord, je suis aidée par mon punch surdosé, mais on ne lui en voudra pas, ce n'est qu'un punch. Mais tu fais chier, d'accord ! Drago veut être gentil avec toi, laisse-le être gentil avec toi, au lieu de l'agresser. Tu n'en as pas assez de te comporter comme une vraie garce avec lui ? »

« Je... »

« Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part. Tu es chez moi. Drago voulait te resservir, il va te resservir, et si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux aussi partir. »

Blaise se mit à siffler et à applaudir, et Ron sembla un peu honteux de la diatribe de Pansy, sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'excuser pour elle.

En réalité, Hermione avait la nette impression que tous les occupants de la pièce, sans exception, étaient d'accord avec Pansy. Qu'elle avait juste dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, et cela l'énerva considérablement. Elle ne supportait pas que ses amis prennent le parti de Drago.

Ce dernier gardait un visage neutre, mais Hermione devinait qu'il jubilait. Très bien. Qu'il la resserve si cela lui chantait, elle n'en boirait pas une goutte.

.

OoO

.

« Vous avez lu le journal ce matin ? » Lança Drago en jetant une pile de Gazette du Sorcier en plein milieu de l'espace commun.

Il déposa également un café noisette, ainsi qu'un roulé à la cannelle devant Hermione, et cette dernière ne broncha pas. La jeune femme avait décidé d'abandonner.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Etats-Unis, Drago lui apportait tous les jours un café, parfois accompagné de quelque chose à manger, et multipliait les petites attentions envers elle : que ce soit un compliment sur sa tenue, un sandwich qu'il lui apportait à midi quand elle n'avait pas le temps de manger, ou de l'aide pour le travail, il faisait quelque chose tous les jours, et après s'en être presque rendue malade, Hermione avait décidé que la meilleure des solutions serait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'ainsi il se lasserait, et en attendant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mécontente d'avoir un café noisette tous les matins.

« Il est huit heure quarante-cinq du matin. Quasiment tout le monde ici vient au Ministère directement. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait lu le journal ? » Répondit un collègue à Drago.

« Oui, et bien, lis ! »

Hermione leva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire, et capta le mot Referendum sur l'un des exemplaires du journal.

Sa voisine de table ayant saisi un exemplaire, elle se pencha afin de pouvoir lire également.

L'article expliquait que les hauts représentants s'étaient mis d'accord, et que la population sorcière voterait dans une semaine, afin de décider si la décision de lever le Secret Magique devait être discutée avec les représentants moldus. Le Brésil, Mexique et Canada feraient eux aussi un vote.

Hermione se mit aussitôt à faire des calculs dans sa tête. Le référendum aurait lieu dans une semaine. Elle supposait que le résultat serait favorable. Etant donné que nous étions en été, elle supposait qu'une rencontre et discussion avec le Président ou les Sénateurs moldus ne se ferait qu'à la fin août ou début du mois de septembre. Peut-être qu'elles prendraient un peu de temps... peut-être y aurait-il des désaccords. Toujours est-il que leur deuxième voyage chez les américains était prévu à la fin septembre, soit un très mauvais timing selon la jeune femme.

.

« Que se passera-t-il s'ils choisissent de ne pas informer les moldus ? »

« Ils seraient complètement fou de faire ça. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils pourraient se révéler aux moldus du jour au lendemain ? Ca ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. »

« Cette histoire ne va leur apporter que des ennuis de toute façon. » Déclara Drago, catégorique « Ils ne se posent même pas la question de savoir pourquoi toute l'Europe ne les soutiens pas. Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur piètre équipe de Quidditch. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aurais terminé mon rapport sur l'avancée des travaux cet après-midi. »

« Et ? »

« Tu avais dit que tu le relirais. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama la jeune femme, en posant sa plume.

Elle dévisagea le blond, comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Ce type avait vraiment, un problème. Il avait dû réellement se prendre un coup.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je relirais ton rapport ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé, et que tu as dit oui. » Répondit Drago.

« Quoi ? Quand ça ? »

« Il y a deux jours ? Tu sais, juste avant de partir ? Quand j'aurais pu demander n'importe quoi, et que tu aurais dit oui ? »

Il semblait très fier de lui, et Hermione eut littéralement envie de le frapper. Elle allait se retenir, mais l'envie était tentante, et elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière si elle avait accepté, même sans s'en rendre compte.

.

OoO

.

Blaise se leva en entendant frapper à la porte, et eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir Harry. Il masqua sa joie habilement, en haussant un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Hermione ? »

« Moi aussi. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait avoir par Drago. » Ricana-t-il

« QUOI ? »

« Ne t'emballe pas. » Tempéra Harry « Rien de ce que tu imagines. Elle a accepté sans faire exprès de relire et corriger son rapport sur les stades aux Etats-Unis. Donc elle est rentrée énervée, et elle est en train de corriger ce fameux rapport tout en insultant Drago. Quand elle est comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages. Je passerais la soirée avec elle demain. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera calmée.

Blaise n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, et il penserait à remercier Drago, tout en lui demandant comme il s'était débrouillé pour qu'Hermione accepte de faire quelque chose pour lui à l'insu de son plein gré. Il devait être fier de lui, l'enfoiré.

« Tu vas rester chez elle encore longtemps ? » Interrogea Blaise.

Harry soupira.

.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais devoir me mettre à chercher un endroit où vivre, mais... d'un autre côté, j'aime bien vivre avec Hermione. Ca me rappelle quand on faisait nos études et qu'on habitait ensemble. Sauf qu'à présent, au lieu de m'aider à faire mes dissertations, elle relit les rapports de Drago. »

« Quand est-ce que Ginny et toi allez voir ses parents ? »

« Après demain. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Ce sera probablement juste un mauvais moment à passer. »

« Oui... »

« Et après ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Après quoi ? »

« Et bien, maintenant que tu es sur le marché des célibataires ?! »

Il voulait sonder Harry mine de rien, afin de voir s'il se sentait prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Je ne suis pas pressé. » Répondit Harry « Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui ont en permanence besoin d'être en couple. »

« Et si je te demandais de m'accompagner à un speed dating ? »

« Je viendrai avec toi juste pour le plaisir de rigoler un bon coup. Après qui sait, peut-être que je rencontrerais quelqu'un sans m'y attendre. »

Blaise n'avait de toute façon par l'intention de retourner à un speed dating, et encore moins accompagné d'Harry.

.

Cela dit, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. D'ordinaire, cela ne le gênait pas de faire du rentre dedans, peu importe que la personne en face de lui déclare être hétérosexuelle ou non, mais avec Harry, c'était différent. Harry était son ami, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de gâcher cette amitié.

Le chemin s'annonçait tout de même difficile, rien que pour se faire une idée. Harry avait passé toute sa vie avec Ron pour meilleur ami garçon. Et on ne pouvait pas faire plus viril et anti contact que Ron. Il voyait la différence entre Harry et Ron et Drago et lui. S'ils étaient fatigués après une longue soirée, Drago et lui pouvaient parfaitement s'affaler l'un contre l'autre sans que cela soit ambigu, où se prendre dans les bras, ce que Ron et Harry ne ferait jamais.

Il fallait donc qu'il le décoince. Mais à part en le faisant boire à outrance, il ne voyait pas comment.

Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu l'amener à parler de ses parents, et toutes ces autres personnes mortes autour de lui, mais s'il était un Serpentard manipulateur, il n'était pas non plus cruel.

« Pourquoi Drago ne veut jamais aller au Manoir ? » Demanda justement Harry, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Tu lui as déjà demandé ? »

« J'ai cessé il y a bien longtemps. Il ne veut clairement pas parler de ça. Enfin, pas à moi, pour ce genre de sujet, je crois que je reste Potty le Balafré. »

Blaise se mit à ricaner « C'est vrai qu'il t'appelait comme ça. Le Balafré, la Belette et le Castor... C'était le bon temps. Que nous est-il arrivé pour qu'on en arrive à vous fréquenter ? C'est effrayant, quand on y pense ? »

« Petit con ! »

« Pour te répondre, Drago ne veut jamais aller au Manoir, car c'est à cet endroit que se trouve Lucius. Et on ne peut pas dire que sa relation avec son père soit la meilleure du monde. On est d'accord, c'est un sale gosse pourri gâté. Au moins, lui il a un père qui est vivant. Et il sait qui c'est. »

« Ca doit être horrible non ? De ne pas savoir qui est son père ?»

« Plus vraiment aujourd'hui. » Répondit Blaise « Mais quand j'étais petit, c'était un peu compliqué… Pansy peut être une vraie garce, tu le sais… elle était encore pire quand elle avait cinq ou six ans. Elle se moquait de moi, et essayait de convaincre Drago de ne pas jouer avec moi parce que je n'avais pas de papa. Elle disait que je devais probablement être un sang-mêlé. Ce qui n'a aucune importance, mais quand tu as cinq ans, et que tu te fais malmener par une fille avec une voix insupportable, qui fait une tête de moins que toi... »

« Comment as-tu fini par devenir ami avec elle ? »

« Je suis allé pleurer dans les jupes de la mère de Drago bien évidemment. Pansy lui vouait un culte. Elle voulait être comme elle. Narcissa aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi, Pansy l'aurait fait. Alors quand elle lui a expliqué que son comportement n'était pas gentil, que ce n'était pas ma faute, et qu'elle devrait être mon amie, Pansy l'a écoutée. Et moi, dans mon immense mansuétude, je lui ai pardonné. Et j'ai bien fait, parce qu'on rigolait bien, dans les grands rassemblements d'aristo, à mettre des vers de terre dans la nourriture de Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Vous faisiez QUOI ? »

« Pansy n'a jamais raconté ça à Ron ? Ces deux goinfres mangeaient tellement qu'on s'amusait à mettre les pires trucs dans leurs assiettes, sans qu'ils ne voient rien. C'était très drôle, laisse-moi te le dire. Et puis au final, Narcissa a rendu un service à Pansy – et à Drago d'ailleurs – car il ne fait aucun doute que sans moi, ils n'en seraient pas là où ils sont aujourd'hui. »

« Ca va les chevilles ? » Demanda Harry.

« Très bien oui, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, mais Blaise voyait bien qu'Harry le dévisageait avec un peu de curiosité et d'appréhension. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir le pousser à cracher le morceau, mais Harry finit par se décider.

« Et ta mère ? » Interrogea-t-il

« Quoi ? Ma mère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne parles jamais d'elle. Est-ce que tu la vois ? Est-ce que tu es fâché avec elle. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas fâché avec elle. Seulement, on ne peut pas dire que je suis très proche d'elle. Ma mère voyage beaucoup. Elle a beaucoup d'amants, je pense que tu te souviens du Club de Slug. Quand elle est de passage au Royaume-Uni, on se voit, et on passe toujours de bons moments. Au demeurant, c'est quelqu'un de très drôle. Drago te dira qu'il sait d'où vient mon humour un peu pervers. Je rigole bien avec elle quand je la vois, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être avec ma mère, ce qui est un peu dommage... »

« Et quand tu étais petit ? » Continua Harry.

« Elle était un peu plus présente que maintenant, mais pas énormément non plus. D'où le fait que je sois proche de Narcissa. Elle était horrifié de me savoir parfois seul avec des elfes pour s'occuper de moi, alors je venais pas mal chez lui. Chez Théo aussi. »

« Je suis désolé... » Murmura Harry, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Blaise.

« Tu as vécu dans un placard, et tu es désolé pour moi. Un Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur ! »

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi ta mère veut organiser l'anniversaire d'Harry chez elle ? » Demanda Pansy abruptement.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. » Répondit Ron.

« Mais Harry n'est pas son fils. Et même s'il l'était... vous n'avez plus cinq ans. »

« Tu crois que ma mère est au courant de ça ? »

« Mais tu ne peux pas y faire quelque chose ? » Insista Pansy « Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'anniversaire là-bas. Ta mère est bien gentille, mais elle va tout contrôler. On ne va même pas pouvoir boire comme il se doit. »

« Tu ne... »

« Je ne suis pas encore enceinte ! Ne commence pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne feriez pas un truc familial au Terrier, et qu'on organiserait une fête surprise pour Harry ! Ce serait une bonne idée non. Surtout que Drago ne viendra pas au Terrier. »

« Et ? »

« Comment ça, et ? Je te souviens que la dernière fois que Drago a trop bu en la présence d'Hermione, il est allé se frotter contre elle comme un chat qui a faim. Et je pense qu'il serait bien que ce genre de situation puisse se reproduire. »

« Tu es folle Chérie. »

« Mon idée d'anniversaire surprise est parfaite. Je vais chercher un endroit dès maintenant. Toi, tu devrais réfléchir à un cadeau d'ailleurs. Je te signale que c'est bientôt. »

« Ouais, ouais… je vais demander à Hermione. »

« Oui, et comme d'habitude, Hermione va te dire qu'elle ne fait plus de cadeaux commun avec toi, parce que c'est toujours elle qui choisit, et tu vas finir par aller à Honeyduke pour lui acheter une boîte de chocolat dont tu mangeras les trois quarts. »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il partage. » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Harry traverse une mauvaise passe, avec Ginny et tout ça. Tu as plutôt intérêt à lui trouver un bon cadeau. Je te vois ! » Ajouta-t-elle, alors que Ron faisait des grimaces dans son dos.

« Parfois Chérie, tu fais vraiment peur. »

* * *

Et voilà. Drago passe la seconde avec Hermione, mais peut-être qu'il va encore ramer sans parvenir à ses fins.

Est-ce que la fête d'anniversaire sera bénéfique à un rapprochement comme le veut Pansy ? Blaise victime de Pansy petit, ça vous étonne ? Que pensez-vous de ses confidences à Harry ? Est-ce que le second voyage en septembre sera sous tensions ?

Laissez-moi vos avis !

Bisous Bisous & à la semaine prochaine EN FRANCEEEEE


	14. Chapitre XIII

**BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !** Je suis en Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance. Et je veux me coucheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer alors pas de blabla ahah

.

 **JadeGreengrass : Hé bien tu vois, même pas besoin de demander hihi. Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre !**

 **Tangfy : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Plusieurs auraient voulu un Blaise Ginny mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de nouveau.**

 **Blaise sait se calmer quand il faut ahah.**

 **Je ne pense pas que Drago ait toujours le beau rôle dans mes fics, et dans celle ci on peut le croire mais il faut se souvenir qu'il a fait quelque chose.**

 **Et en effet, Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione :)**

 **Pas du tout, je ne t'ai pas trouvé trop critique ! Tu as le droit d"avoir ton avis et de l"exprimer, après je peux être d'accord pou pas d'accord mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée dans l'excès**

 **J'spère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai des trucs un peu fétiches qui reviennent souvent mais j'essaye de faire un peu différemment à chaque fois**

 **Oceane : Tu as bien raison !**

 **Haunting-HTD : Non, c'est clair qu'Harry ne va pas devenir homo du jour au lendemain, il ne va pas forcément le devenir d'ailleurs.**

 **Evidemment que Molly et Arthur sont au courant, depuis le temps. Ils ne sont pas mariés. Fred et bel et bien mort, comme dans le livre.**

 **Mais sii, rappelle toi, il avait posé la tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, c'était au début de la fic !**

 **Gosh, c'est loin New-York !**

 **Mais tellement, elle tellement gavée Jesta, Candice méritait tellement plus qu'elle !**

 **Leaaa : Merchiiii contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Dramione Always : Ca va très bien et toi ! Pansy est une queen !**

 **KJWAnna : Merci beaucoup ! Oula, ne va pas trop vite avec le dramione haha**

 **Julie : On est bien d'accord pour le comportement d'Hermione, Pansy pense comme toi. mais justement, il a encore beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Contente que l'idée du Blaise:Harry te plaise. Et en effet, Harry est hétéro ;)**

 **Mellez : Merchiiii**

 **Rine : merci beaucoup ! Pansy est toujours là pour avoir de bonnes idées.**

 **sarah : J'espère que ce que je vais faire avec Blaise et Harry te plaira ! Ahah Pansy a la côte ! Bisouuus Bisouus**

 **juju : Mdrrrrrr, oui, j'espère que l'évolution des choses avec Blaise et Harry te plaira !**

 **renata : merchi beaucoup ! Tu es sur la bonne voix pour Harry et Blaise ! Tout à fait, Pansy a bien fait de l'ouvrir !**

 **Cecile : Ahah oui, Pansy ne rigolait pas quand elle était petite ! peut-être que Ginny va rester un peu célibataire !**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira la suite ! Bisous Bisous**

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII : Happy Birthday Harry**

 **.**

Lorsqu'Harry repensa à la dernière fois où il s'était tenu là, il avait l'impression que des années lumières avaient passé.

Il attendait Ginny, à la sortie de l'entraînement, et il était serein. Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas quand il pensait à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais il était serein à l'idée de voir Ginny. Il avait même envie de la voir.

Il vit quelques un de ses coéquipiers sortir, et puis elle arriva finalement. Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point certaines choses qui pouvaient l'agacer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ne l'agaçaient plus, maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Comme le fait que la rouquine ne prenne jamais la peine de se sécher les cheveux.

« Je te préviens, je suis au bord du vomissement. » Déclara-t-elle, en arrivant à son niveau.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. » Répondit Harry, citant les paroles de Blaise.

« Tu parles... vu la tête que tu tires, tu as l'air d'avoir au moins autant que moi l'envie d'y aller. »

« Très drôle. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire un café, histoire de prendre des forces ? »

Ginny hocha vivement la tête, et ils se précipitèrent dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils s'installèrent dehors, le soleil d'été étant encore chaud, et Ginny sortit ses lunettes de soleil de son sac.

« Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi angoissée. » Souffla-t-elle, en prenant une gorgée de son mocha. « Non... ce n'est même pas ça... je crois que maman ne m'a jamais fait aussi peur. »

« Peut-être qu'elle va nous jeter un sort pour nous forcer à rester ensemble. Voire même nous marier. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle en serait capable. » Répondit Ginny avec un soupir. « Tu vas voir qu'elle va m'accuser de gâcher ta fête d'anniversaire. »

Harry était dans le même état qu'elle. A force de repousser ce moment, ils se retrouvaient acculés, et Harry avait peur. Il savait que Molly ne comprendrait pas. Il appréciait énormément celle qui avait un peu été une mère de substitution. Elle avait choisi d'endosser ce rôle, et aussi énervante soit-elle parfois, Harry l'avait laissée faire parce qu'il avait besoin d'affection, et que Molly en avait à donner. Il s'était senti chez lui chez les Weasley, et même s'il savait que ce serait toujours le cas, il avait peur de décevoir Molly. Il avait peur qu'elle pense qu'il aurait pu faire plus d'efforts pour redresser leur couple, il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille, il avait peur qu'elle rejette toute la faute sur Ginny, il avait peur qu'elle pleure, il avait peur qu'elle crie. En résumé, n'importe quel scénario (je sais que tu n'aime pas ce mot stef mais bon ahah - un scénario des scénarii comme là c'est du singulier pouf disparu le mot que j'aime pas hihi) était une source de panique, car il était impensable que Molly soit raisonnable.

Afin de penser à autre chose, il observa Ginny, qui avait à présent renversé la tête légèrement en arrière, afin de laisser le soleil lui chauffer le visage.

Malgré le moment difficile qui les attendait, elle avait l'air détendu. Il retrouvait là, la Ginny d'avant. C'était l'air qu'elle avait en permanence avant qu'ils ne commencent à se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Il préférait de loin la voir ainsi. Sereine. Au moins, elle ne l'insupportait pas, et il appréciait même cet instant de silence paisible.

« Tu imagines que dans un an, c'est la Coupe du Monde ? »

« Le coach n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche, mais je ne me projette pas aussi loin pour le moment. Nous ne sommes pas encore qualifiés. »

« Vous l'êtes presque. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais tout le monde n'est pas les joueurs, ni nos adversaires. »

« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ça va aller. Tu te ferais des tas d'ennemis autrement. En commençant par tes frères. »

« Je leur dirais que c'est notre rupture qui est la cause de tout ça... » Ricana la rouquine.

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler comme une Serpentarde. Comme Pansy, plus précisément. Déjà qu'elle contaminait Hermione parfois, si Ginny était atteinte elle aussi, on n'était pas sorti de la taverne...

Leurs boissons terminées, ils hésitèrent à en commander de nouvelles, mais s'avouèrent facilement que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour gagner encore un peu de temps avant de faire face aux Weasley.

Ils se décidèrent donc à payer, et à transplaner pour le Terrier.

Harry éprouva un étrange sentiment de nostalgie en traversant le jardin. Il ne souhaitait pas couper le contact avec eux, mais ce serait tout de même différent.

« Tu sais qu'on peut encore faire demi-tour et s'enfuir comme des lâches. » Souffla Ginny.

« Mais nous sommes allés à Gryffondor, non ? Laissons ce fameux courage s'exprimer un peu. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui dire qu'à ce moment précis, elle était tout sauf une Gryffondor, mais continua néanmoins à avancer.

Rapidement, ils aperçurent Molly, dans le potager, penchée vers le sol, occupée à ramasser des légumes.

Elle devait cependant avoir un radar interne, puisqu'elle se releva, et tourna la tête, regardant droit vers eux.

Aussitôt, elle agita frénétiquement la main, et Ginny souffla quelque chose entre ses dents qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

« Mes chéris ! Mes chéris ! Ce que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Harry Chéri, tu as maigri non ? Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Ginny Chérie, tu... »

« Si tu oses me dire que je dois lui faire à manger, les choses vont très mal se passer maman. »

« Mais enfin Ginevra... »

« Je vais à l'intérieur. » Coupa Ginny « Dire bonjour à papa, et tu ferais bien de nous y rejoindre, car Harry et moi devons vous parler. »

« Nous parler ? De quoi ? De quoi Harry Chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors que Ginny disparaissait vers la maison. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as maigri, il y a de la tarte, tu vas en prendre un peu. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement faim. »

« On a toujours faim pour la tarte. Si, si. »

Il ne servait à rien de discuter, et il avança vers le Terrier en compagnie de Molly, qui babillait gaiement, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Harry savait que le fait de les voir arriver tous les deux ensemble devait – dans la tête de la mère de famille – signifier l'exact opposé de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui annoncer.

Le Survivant vint saluer Arthur en entrant dans la maison, et nota que le père de Ginny semblait beaucoup moins dupe que sa femme.

« Je vais aller chercher la tarte aux abricots. Tu aimes les abricots, Harry, tu vas bien en manger un petit peu. »

Ginny s'installa sur une chaise, puis se releva, et s'assit de nouveau, sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

« De quoi voulez-vous nous parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, avant que la rouquine se mette à parler.

« Vous savez qu'Harry et moi avons fait une pause, dans notre couple. »

« Quelle idée ridicule d'ailleurs ! »

« Molly ! » Intervint Arthur « Nous t'écoutons Ginny »

« Cette pause nous a permis de prendre du recul chacun de notre côté, de bien réfléchir à notre couple, et nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus compte que nous n'étions plus heureux ensemble, pour des raisons diverses, que je n'ai personnellement pas envie de partager avec vous. Toujours est-il que voilà... Harry et moi nous sommes séparés. Pour de bon. »

Un lourd silence suivit, alors qu'Arthur hochait la tête, en regardant alternativement sa fille et Harry. A côté de lui, Molly ne disait rien. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris ce que sa fille venait de dire, ou plutôt, de ne pas vouloir comprendre.

Harry baissait les yeux sur la table, n'osant pas regarder vers Molly Weasley. Le silence se prolongea, de plus en plus insupportable, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur parle de nouveau.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que vous vouliez tous les deux ? Ou était-ce plus là volonté de l'un d'entre vous ? »

Harry sentit le regard d'Arthur le transpercer, comme s'il voulait sonder au plus profond de son âme, et il se racla la gorge, avant de répondre.

« Nous le voulions tous les deux. Je pense que Ginny a eu les idées claires avant moi, mais cette décision est commune, et nous ne la regrettons pas. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Il avait l'air un peu triste, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Le père de Ginny savait relativiser, l'important pour lui, était que tout le monde soit content, et s'il avait l'assurance qu'Harry et Ginny étaient satisfaits, alors, il se satisferait lui aussi.

A côté de lui néanmoins, Molly n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle semblait absolument tétanisée, et Harry se demanda une seconde si elle n'essayait pas d'arrêter le temps, ou de le faire repartir en arrière.

Ginny avait l'air de plus en plus inquiète, mais personne n'osait adresser la parole à la mère de famille, de peur de déclencher un cataclysme.

« Hum. » Reprit Harry « En tout cas, sachez que cette rupture ne change rien quant à mon respect et ma gratitude envers votre famille. J'espère que je pourrais toujours en faire partie. »

« Evidemment, Harry ! Tu feras toujours partie de la famille ! » Rassura Arthur.

« NON, NON, NON ! »

Le cri de Molly avait été si soudain, que les trois autres sursautèrent brusquement sur leur chaise.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'elle répondait à Arthur, et qu'elle refusait qu'il fasse toujours partie de la famille. Malgré lui, il se sentit quelque peu rejeté, mais la mère de famille le détrompa rapidement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça les enfants, vous... »

« Maman ! Harry et moi ne sommes plus des enfants. » Intervint Ginny « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Nous savons mieux que toi ce que nous voulons. »

Les paroles de sa fille furent la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, et les vannes de Molly s'ouvrirent, laissant couler un torrent de larmes.

Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et les tentatives infructueuses d'Arthur pour la réconforter n'arrangeaient pas.

« Ha...ha…rry est le mei...lleur... pour toi ! » Hoqueta-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille.

« Oh pitié maman ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit papa, il fera toujours partie de la famille. Harry était très bien pour moi, mais il ne l'est plus. Arrête de pleurer comme ça, personne n'est mort ! »

« Ginny ! » Firent Arthur et Harry en même temps.

Elle manquait de tact, mais sa mère l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression de passer pour la méchante, de décevoir sa mère.

« Et... et ton an...anni… versaire... Harry... Chéri. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Molly, on peut toujours le faire ici, si vous le voulez. Ginny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, mais on est toujours amis. Je la déteste beaucoup moins depuis que nous sommes séparés ! »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le regretta vite lorsque Molly jeta un regard furieux à sa fille, comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Harry la déteste. Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient un peu compliqués, mais Molly devrait de toute façon s'y faire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

OoO

Hermione entra dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer, et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau en chêne.

Kingsley était en train de lire un parchemin, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans cette pièce, Hermione laissa son regard traîner un instant tout autour d'elle, et s'accorda quelques secondes où elle s'imaginait de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle n'était certainement pas prête d'être Ministre de la Magie, mais un jour peut-être...

« Oui, Hermione. »

« Les Ministres Allemands, Néerlandais et Belges voudraient un sommet secret des Ministres Européens, pour discuter du référendum. J'ai bien expliqué à mes collègues de chacun de ces Ministères qu'en plein été, c'était un peu compliqué. Je leur ai donné vos dates de vacances, et j'attends un retour. »

« Parfait. A mon avis, il faudra attendre septembre, faire coordonner les vacances de tout le monde sera impossible. »

« Je suis d'accord. J'ai également terminé les budgets pour les échanges interscolaires de l'année scolaire à venir. »

« Très bien. Quoi d'autre Hermione. »

La brunette prit une légère inspiration. Elle n'avait pas préparé les mots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge. Et ce genre de choses méritait pourtant préparation. Mais d'un autre côté, ne disait-on pas que la spontanéité était parfois le plus payant ?

« Mon chef de département a encore reçu de nombreuses demandes d'interviews concernant le Secret Magique. Il a redirigé tous les journalistes vers moi, sans compter ceux qui se tournaient déjà vers moi sans passer par lui. »

« Et ? Que veux-tu me dire, Hermione. »

« Je veux dire qu'avec tout ce que je fais, tout le travail que je fournis chaque jour, parfois en lieu et place de mon directeur, je souhaiterais avoir une promotion. »

Elle s'était redressée, en disant ses mots, adoptant l'attitude hautaine et défensive qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois, et Kingsley retint à grand peine un sourire.

« Une promotion, ou une augmentation ? »

« Une promotion. L'argent n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse – même si bien évidemment, je ne dirais jamais non à une hausse de paie – je veux que mon titre soit à la hauteur du travail que je fais. »

« Tu dois savoir que je ne peux pas changer un directeur de département comme ça. »

En son for intérieur, Hermione pensait qu'il aurait pu – étant donné que son directeur ne faisait strictement rien de ses journées – mais elle se tut, et hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Trouvez une solution. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, Hermione. Mais si tu le veux bien, ça attendra également mon retour de vacances. »

« Evidemment. »

Kingsley ne l'avait pas envoyé paître, ce qui signifiait que cette demande allait très probablement aboutir à quelque chose. Elle sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, assis sur une chaise, en attendant que la place se libère.

« Tu devrais sourire comme ça plus souvent. »

« Je souris comme ça souvent Malefoy, seulement je n'ai pas envie de te sourire à toi ! »

« Tu n'as plus envie, tu veux dire. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu en auras envie de nouveau ? »

« Jamais ! »

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir la tête haute, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le blond gâcher sa journée, et n'entendit ainsi pas sa dernière phrase, qu'il murmura dans un souffle :

« Tu me manques Hermione... »

OoO

« Cette soirée va être formidable. J'ai déjà commandé du vin, du champagne. Je vais refaire du punch... Je vais boire, faire boire Drago, faire boire Hermione. Tout va être parfait. »

« Ne t'emballes pas trop Pansy, ou tu finiras déçue. » répondit Daphné.

« Je ne m'emballe pas, cet anniversaire surprise va réserver plus qu'une surprise. »

« Peut-être que je devrais faire boire Théo aussi... » Fit Daphné, en pleine réflexion « Parce que si ça continue comme ça, on sera tous morts avant que Luna et lui soient devenus quelque chose de concret. »

« Nous sommes faites pour ça. » Confirma Pansy « Tu vois, on invente des robes de mariées, et on met nos amis en couple. »

« Nous n'avons mis personne en couple pour le moment. Et si tu veux mon avis, j'ai beaucoup plus de chance de réussir que toi. Théo est juste... timide ? Coincé ? Je ne sais pas mais toi, tu as Hermione qui préférerait se couper une main plutôt que d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Drago. »

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de l'alcool, Daphné. Et encore moins le mien. Tu verras... »

OoO

« Tu as parlé à Ron récemment ? » Demanda Harry, alors qu'Hermione et lui étaient en train de manger.

« J'ai déjeuné avec lui ce midi. »

« Déjeuner ? Toi ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il est venu dans mon bureau à l'heure du déjeuner, et qu'il a mangé un repas, pendant que je mangeais un sandwich. »

« Ahhh, je te reconnais mieux. » Ricana Harry.

« Nia nia nia. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec samedi. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'évite consciemment, mais je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter, d'un côté Ginny et toi n'êtes plus ensemble et il doit s'y faire, et puis il y a Molly qui ne vit pas tout ça très bien et il est pris entre deux feux. D'un côté son meilleur ami et sa sœur, de l'autre, sa mère. »

« Donc, il m'évite. »

« Mais non. » Insista Hermione, « Enfin, peut-être mais je te dis que ce n'est pas conscient. »

Harry haussa les épaules, convaincu sans vraiment l'être.

« Ca va être bizarre demain. »

« Ce ne sera bizarre que si Molly le décide. Et je pense qu'elle voudra que tu passes un bon anniversaire. Ca va bien se passer. »

Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Molly aimait profondément Harry. Jamais elle ne lui ferait subir les regards et remarques perfides auxquelles elle avait eu droit lorsque son histoire – si tant est qu'on pouvait appeler ça une histoire, tant cela avait été court – avec Ron s'était terminée.

« Il va falloir que je me mette sérieusement à chercher un endroit où vivre. » Continua le Survivant, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as l'impression que je veux te mettre à la porte ? Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

Hermione avait envie de lui répondre « pourquoi pas » mais force était de constater qu'Harry ne devait pas spécialement se sentir chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait sa chambre à lui. Il dormait sur le canapé - certes, la magie faisait qu'il était aussi confortable qu'un lit – mais il ne devait pas avoir le sentiment d'être très à l'aise.

Elle comprenait qu'il ait envie d'aller de l'avant, mais elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Il se passait des jours où ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, mais le simple fait de savoir que son meilleur ami était juste à côté, qu'elle pouvait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui tous les matins, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

En l'ayant avec lui, elle réalisait qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule. Vivre seule. Et pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui proposer une collocation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la bloquait, mais elle ne pouvait pas...

OoO

En ouvrant les yeux, Pansy se félicita d'avoir pris sa journée. Elle se sentait fatiguée en ce moment, et ces deux heures de sommeil en plus lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait d'attaque pour s'atteler aux derniers préparatifs de la fête surprise d'Harry.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, et retira sa nuisette pour se glisser sous la douche, mais elle s'arrêta net en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se tourna pour faire pleinement face au miroir, porta ses mains à sa poitrine.

« Je rêve, où vous êtes plus gros ? Depuis le temps que je demande à Merlin de faire quelque chose pour mes seins, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous avez intérêt à rester comme ça. Au moins jusqu'à l'anniversaire, ce sera parfait dans ma robe. »

OoO

En ce samedi soir, Blaise avait une mission. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville ainsi que Ron et Pansy avaient passé l'après-midi au Terrier à fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Drago, Daphné et lui n'étaient jamais invités parce que Molly Weasley ne les aimait pas. Ou du moins, elle n'aimait pas Drago, ne connaissait pas bien Daphné, et n'invitait pas le noir juste pour le principe.

Selon Pansy, Harry s'attendrait à continuer l'après-midi avec ses amis et le frère de Ginny. Blaise était donc chargé de distraire Harry pour que les autres puissent se préparer et se rendre au lieu de la soirée. Et il était plus que ravi qu'on lui ait assigné cette tâche. C'était le genre de choses qu'on ne pouvait pas confier à tout le monde, sous peine de faire capoter la surprise.

Blaise avait tout prévu. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Harry en fin d'après-midi, pour lui dire qu'il avait un empêchement et qu'il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre dans il ne savait quel pub. Il proposait donc au Survivant de venir le voir avant pour qu'il puisse lui donner son cadeau.

Il savait qu'Harry ne refuserait pas, et effectivement, il était à présent en route pour le retrouver, devant la boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Il faisait encore jour, et chaud. Il avait fait très chaud toute la journée et le noir pressentait que la soirée allait faire des ravages, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait la quantité d'alcool que Pansy avait prévue.

Arrivé à destination, il attendit environ deux minutes, avant qu'Harry arrive à son tour. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, et Blaise trouvait que cette chemise lui donnait un air sexy qui lui allait à ravir. Encore plus alors que ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés. A ses yeux, le brun devenait de plus en plus attirant, et il soupira à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir immédiatement l'embrasser.

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir. » Attaqua immédiatement le Survivant.

« Je sais. Crois-moi, je voulais venir. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'envie qui m'en manque, la preuve, je t'ai acheté un cadeau. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quelque chose dans la boutique de Quidditch ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis Blaise Zabini, mes cadeaux sont d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que quelque chose dans la boutique de Quidditch, voyons. Viens par là. »

Il prit Harry par le coude, et l'emmena dans une rue adjacente, avec beaucoup moins de monde.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ton cadeau, il faut que je te le montre. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on transplane. Je te promets que ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Nous serons revenus à temps pour que tu sois à l'heure au pub, et moi pour que je puisse être à l'heure aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Blaise eut envie de se frapper le front, tant il était naïf. Il savait que ce serait simple, mais constater à quel point il n'avait aucun soupçon était presque affligeant. Ce genre de ruse n'aurait jamais marché avec Drago ou Pansy. Ils auraient posé plein de questions et n'auraient jamais accepté d'être emmenés de la sorte dans un endroit inconnu.

Harry au contraire, avec l'air impatient de découvrir la surprise, et un léger sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

Blaise l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras, et transplana avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit inconnu, plongé dans l'obscurité, et Harry ne dit rien. Il ne s'étonna pas du noir, et semblait attendre la suite des évènements. Le noir eut envie de mettre son désir le plus profond à exécution, et de profiter de l'obscurité totale pour embrasser Harry. Il pourrait oser. Ou aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas su que leurs amis étaient justes à côté.

« Alors, ce cadeau ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Ca arrive. Il faut juste que je... »

« SURPRISE ! »

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, et posa sa main sur son cœur, comme pour le rassurer. Il cligna des yeux, semblant hébétée de voir tous ses amis.

« Mais... mais... qu'est-ce... »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire la fête dans un vulgaire pub, et rentrer chez nous à minuit ? » S'exclama Pansy « C'était mal me connaître. Nous avons la soirée, et même la nuit devant nous à présent. »

« Vous êtes fous. Totalement fous. » S'écria Harry qui commençait à se remettre de sa surprise « Fous, mais géniaux ! Merci »

« Ahhhh mais voilà qui est mieux. Notre petit Harry reprend des couleurs. » S'exclama George.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, vous m'avez fait peur, c'est tout. Et où est-ce qu'on est d'ailleurs ? »

« Dans une maison au milieu de nulle part. On peut faire autant de bruit qu'on veut, on ne dérangera personne. On pourrait aussi commettre un meurtre sans que personne ne le sache donc, Hermione, maintenant que je t'ai donné cette information, retiens tes pulsions. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Je m'étouffe de rire Pansy. »

« Viens donc boire un peu de punch, ça va te détendre. »

Pansy en servit un verre à tout le monde, et espéra qu'Hermione viderait le sien rapidement, afin qu'elle puisse lui en donner un nouveau.

Après un toast aux vingt-trois étés d'Harry, ce dernier remercia tout le monde, et la soirée put vraiment commencer.

Pansy avait tout prévu, de la nourriture, aux différents jeux auxquels ils pourraient s'amuser.

En attendant, ils s'étaient tous rendus dans l'immense jardin, afin de profiter de la douce chaleur de cette soirée d'été.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette maison ? » Questionna Neville, en levant les yeux vers les deux étages. Au dernier, se trouvait un énorme balcon, qui faisait le tour de la demeure. »

« J'ai mes plans Londubat. Que je ne partagerais pas avec toi, car je ne les partage déjà pas avec Ron. »

« Tant que tu choisis toujours ce traiteur... » Marmonna Ron

« Figure-toi, Chéri, que ce sont Blaise et Daphné qui se sont occupés de la nourriture. »

« Merlin les bénisse. » Répondit-il, en enfournant un autre feuilleté au fromage de chèvre. « Si le gâteau est aussi bon que ces trucs, j'ai hâte d'être au dessert. »

« Et après Pansy va nous soutenir qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse d'un porc. » Murmura Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Malefoy ? Tu as un problème avec Ron ?! Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé d'être méchant. »

« Merlin, si on ne peut plus avoir la paix deux minutes. » Souffla-t-il, avant de s'éloigner d'Hermione.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils gâchent la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, et il préférait donc fuir, plutôt que de se lancer dans une joute verbale, qui finirait assurément mal. Et il déplorait le fait que la jeune femme soit également incapable de se retenir, surtout quand on savait que c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

Elle lui avait coupé l'envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle, à savoir, qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait une tunique sans manches de couleur parme, ainsi qu'un short noir. Elle mettait très rarement de short pourtant, à son plus grand regret. Car plus il voyait ses jambes, mieux il se portait...

« Tu as conscience que ton expression est contradictoire ? » Ricana Blaise en arrivant près de lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air totalement énervé après Granger, et en même temps tu es en train de reluquer ses jambes. Contradictoire je te dis. »

Le blond jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui préféra s'éloigner en ricanant toujours, fuyant avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui...

OoO

Si Drago reluquait Hermione, il n'était pas le seul à s'adonner à cette activité. Il était plus discret, mais Théo ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais à Luna. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Il se sentait gêné par la présence de leurs amis, et par celle de Daphné. Personne d'autre que cette dernière ne savait vraiment que Luna et lui avaient eu des rendez-vous et il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas. Peut-être que Luna ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Ou peut-être que leurs amis seraient immensément choqués. Luna était tellement différente de Daphné…

« Je serais toi, je reprendrais un peu de punch. » Souffla justement Daphné, en arrivant à ses côtés, il parait que ça pourrait te détendre. »

« ... »

« Ne gâche pas tout Théo... Va la voir. »

OoO

George n'était pas venu les mains vides, et outre le cadeau d'Harry – qu'il ne lui avait bien sûr pas encore donné – il avait ramené des tas de gadgets de son magasin, dont des sprays d'hélium. Il suffisait de s'en pulvériser un peu dans la bouche, et on se mettait aussitôt à parler comme un personnage de dessin animé. Ce spray fit des ravages parmi la bande d'amis, et bientôt, ils étaient tous incapable de parler, sans exploser de rire.

« Merlin, je crains le jour où les élèves se procureront ce truc. » S'exclama Neville « Cela fera des ravages à Poudlard. »

« Tu pourras leur dire que tu as testé le produit avant eux, c'est plutôt génial, non ?! » Rétorqua George. »

« Bon... C'EST L'HEURE DE JOUER ! » Hurla Pansy « Venez tous par ici ! Nous allons faire un petit jeu, par équipe, qui nous permettra de boire un peu. Les équipes sont déjà faites –par mes soins – et il n'y a aucune discussion possible. Nous allons tous tirer des questions, des mimes, chants, ou défis. Dans chaque équipe, l'un tire la question, et son partenaire doit donner la réponse. L'équipe la plus rapide boira une gorgée, la deuxième deux gorgées et ainsi de suite. »

« Est-ce qu'on a tous les mêmes questions ? »

« Bien sûr que non ? Par contre nous aurons tous les questions, mimes ou défis en même temps. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » Rouspéta Ron « Et si les autres ont des questions plus faciles ?! »

« Eh bien tu boiras plus, c'est tout Chéri. Alors. » Fit-elle en se frottant les mains… « Pour les équipes, nous aurons... Ginny avec George, Daphné avec Neville, Théo avec Luna, Drago avec Hermione, Harry avec Ron et Blaise avec moi, »

« QUOI ? Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout Chéri ! Je suis désolée Harry, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais je ne pouvais pas me saborder. »

« C'est notre vie sexuelle que je vais saborder. » Ronchonna Ron, vexée que sa propre petite- amie ne le choisisse par pour faire équipe avec lui. »

Cet arrangement ne plaisait pas non plus à Blaise, mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Il aurait pourtant largement préféré être avec Harry.

Il n'était pas le seul qui était malheureux du choix d'équipe, mais Hermione avait compris avant même qu'elle annonce les équipes, quel était le but réel du jeu. Il ne servait donc à rien d'essayer de protester, Pansy était parfaitement capable de leur jeter un sort pour les forcer à faire ce foutu jeu ensemble...

* * *

Bisou Bisouuuuuus, j'essayerai d'updater mon blabla ahah


	15. Chapitre XIV

Bonsoiiiiir ! Comment allez-vous ? Déjà une semaine que je suis rentrée, les vacances passent toujours trop vite ! J'espère que vous vous préparez pour bien manger demain hihi

Oui, j'ai une obsession pour la bouffe.

Breffons, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire : je ne calcule pas quel chapitre va tomber à quel moment, mais j'ai envie de vous dire que celui-ci arrive à point nommé ! **Ce sera comme un cadeau de Noël en avance je crois,** alors laissez moi juste vous dire : ENJOY !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **MacPotter** : Merci beaucoup !

 **betameche** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Tu vas en savoir un peu bientôt ! Voici la suite :)

 **Sarah** : Ouiiiii, très contente ! Héhé, réponse ci dessous pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Bisous Bisous

 **Leaaa** : Héhéhéhé, évidemment que Drago est chou :D Les vacances passent toujours trop vite xD

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ca va super bien ! Et toi ? La pauvre Molly quand même hihi En effet, pas d'hannah dans cette fic, tu en tires les conclusions que tu veux hihi

I won't tell you what happened between them but you'll find out some informations below and CONGRATS for your new bf !

 **Juju** : Mais je suis sadique tu sais ? Mouhahahahahah

 **Rine** : Merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse lire pour découvrir le déroulé de la soirée hihi

 **b** : Ahah, moi aussi je me le demande xDD Je ne dirais rien pour Neville, tu verras hihi Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre !

 **Mellez** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton adresse n'est pas passée, il faut que tu écrive tout en lettre : blabla arobase blabla point blabla ^^

 **Kendall Burly** : Don't worry, It's that time of the year where everyone is busy ! You'll find out a small part about draco and Hermione !

Have a good break !

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup ! ce chapitre va te plaire, crois moi :DD

 **LectriceFantme** : Contente que les chapitres t'aient plus Et que tu soit enthousiate pour le Blaise Harry !

 **Ccile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Encore un peu de patience pour savoir si bébé ou pas hihi

Evidemment que l'anniversaire continue, je te laisse lire héhé

 **Tangfy** : xDDDDD pauvre Molly ! Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre tralalalalalala

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : Couple Night**

 **.**

Pansy se serait presque frottée les mains d'un air satisfait en voyant les binômes qu'elle avait formés. Théo et Luna, et surtout, Drago et Hermione. Ces deux derniers semblaient avoir envie de l'étriper, mais Pansy n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle les connaissait bien, et elle savait que leur esprit de compétition prendrait vite le dessus. Ils allaient coopérer malgré eux, et plus tard dans la soirée, alcool aidant, peut-être parviendrait-elle à ses fins.

« Très bien. » Déclara la brunette. « Installons-nous donc par équipe. Et commençons. »

Elle agita sa baguette, et une voix robotique s'éleva dans les airs.

« Questions. »

Un membre de chaque équipe tira un papier. Drago fut celui à le prendre pour son équipe et après l'avoir déplié, il jeta un regard à Hermione.

« Tu as intérêt à savoir la réponse. »

« Posez ! »

« Quel fut le Troisième Ministre de la Magie anglais de tous les temps ? »

« Septimus LeJeûne. » répondit Immédiatement Hermione.

« C'est nous ! Nous sommes les premiers ! » Hurla Drago. « Une gorgée ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les jeux de Pansy contiennent toujours de l'alcool ?! » Ronchonna la brunette.

« Soit heureuse de n'en boire qu'une gorgée. Ron et Harry vont mal finir. » Répondit Drago, en désignant la paire qui avait terminé dernière.

« Chants. » Annonça la voix robotique.

.

Drago jura dans sa barbe. C'était à Hermione de tirer le papier. Y serait inscrit le titre d'une chanson que la jeune femme devrait fredonner et faire deviner à Drago. Or si elle était douée pour répondre à des questions difficiles en un quart de seconde, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour fredonner quoi que ce soit. Elle était absolument nulle pour cela.

Et lorsqu'elle commença effectivement à fredonner, Drago fut incapable de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Mauvais perdant qu'il était, il eut envie de s'énerver contre la jeune femme, mais parvint à se retenir, au prix d'un immense effort. Il savait qu'elle n'en faisait pas exprès, mais elle allait les faire perdre...

Bien évidemment, ils terminèrent bons derniers pour cette manche-là, et durent vider leur verre. Hermione râlait, alors qu'elle était fautive, et Drago lui souffla qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à assurer la suite.

« Comme si ça te gênait de boire ! » Lui balança Hermione.

« Ca me gêne de perdre ! »

.

Le jeu continua avec trois autres séries de questions où l'équipe de Drago et Hermione termina deux fois première et une fois troisième, ce qui calma un peu la dispute naissante. On entendait plutôt Ron et Harry râler l'un contre l'autre, comme un vieux petit couple.

« J'ai craint le pire quand Pansy a annoncé ce jeu, mais je dois dire qu'on rigole bien. » Déclara Neville à sa coéquipière.

« Pansy sait comment mettre l'ambiance et la bonne humeur. Regarde Drago et Hermione, quand ils gagnent, ils peuvent s'entendre. »

Daphné aimait beaucoup faire équipe avec Neville. Il était calme, et possédait une culture assez impressionnante, qui leur permettait de se placer dans le Trio de Tête. Il lui faisait également des petits commentaires à voix basse sur leurs concurrents qui la faisait mourir de rire.

« Défi. » Annonça la voix robotique. « Trouvez un vêtement violet. »

.

La moitié de la bande d'amis partit en courant, tandis que les autres les encourageaient.  
Pansy se pencha vers Daphné, lui montrant d'un discret signe de tête, Hermione qui s'époumonait littéralement, et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Ne suis-je pas un génie ? Regarde-là... »

« Elle commence à être saoule. Ne t'emballe pas trop. »

« ALLEZ DRAGO COURS COURS COUUUURS ! » Hurlait la brunette en sautant sur place.

Le blond avait Blaise sur ses talons, et savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était capable de lui faire un croche-pied pour le battre sur le fil. Hermione le savait également, raison pour laquelle elle donnait de la voix, effectivement aidée par les quelques gorgées qu'elle avait dû boire.

Et quand Drago et son caleçon violet l'atteignirent enfin, elle poussa un hurlement de joie.

« Tu as pris le caleçon de Ron ? » Demanda Hermione en ricanant.

« C'est la seule personne ici dont j'avais la certitude qu'il aurait du violet dans ses affaires. »

Ron arrivait justement en bougonnant, évitant le regard d'Harry qui avait l'air prêt à le tuer.

« Je déclare vainqueurs, l'équipe de Drago et Hermione ! » S'écria Pansy.

« YESSSS ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, avant de sauter au cou de Drago.

Le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il resta un instant sans rien faire, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'empressa d'enlacer la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était juste grisée par un mélange d'alcool et d'esprit de compétition exacerbé, mais il comptait tout de même bien profiter de cet instant, aussi éphémère soit-il. La tenir dans ses bras lui manquait chaque jour…

.

OoO

.

Assis dans un coin du jardin, éclairé par des petites lumières, Théo sirotait un verre de vin tout en regardant Luna. Il la dévorait des yeux, pour être plus exact. Elle parlait avec Ginny et Blaise, il ne savait pas de quoi mais elle faisait des tas de gestes avec ses mains, sans doute pour donner une explication.

Elle portait une jolie robe verte pâle, avec des fleurs orange et blanches, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, et elle portait des sandales à talons qui mettaient ses jambes en valeur. Théo ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu porter de talons, mais cela étant dit, auparavant, il ne faisait pas attention aux femmes qui n'étaient pas Daphné. Il ne pouvait donc pas dire avec certitude que c'était la première fois qu'elle en portait.

Elle était belle en tout cas, et fascinante. Il avait envie de se joindre à la discussion. Ou plutôt, il avait envie de ne parler qu'avec elle, de la découvrir encore plus. Il avait envie qu'ils dansent ensemble, il avait envie de l'embrasser...

Au premier étage de la maison, installée sur un fauteuil, sur le balcon qui surplombait le jardin, Daphné l'observait, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle le poussait mentalement à se lever pour aller voir Luna, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de totalement marcher pour le moment...

Elle ne voulait cependant pas crier trop vite à la défaite et après quelques autres minutes de frustration pour la jeune femme, elle eut le plaisir de le voir se lever et de s'approcher de la blonde, alors que Ginny allait chercher de quoi manger et que Blaise partait faire elle ne savait quoi.

Elle observa Théo et Luna parler quelques instants, et puis se mirent un peu à l'écart, plus loin dans le jardin.

Les autres ne pouvaient plus les voir, mais Daphné se trouvant en hauteur, elle arrivait à suivre ce qu'il se passait.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, et...

.

« C'est donc là que tu te caches. »

Daphné sursauta légèrement, et se tourna afin de répondre à Neville, qui venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon.

« Je ne me cache pas. Je profite de la vue, et je surveille Théo. »

« Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je te cherche. Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais disparu et...et... »

Il commença à bafouiller, se trouvant soudainement bien ridicule de s'être inquiété alors qu'elle était juste montée d'un étage.

Daphné lui fit un sourire, et tapota la chaise juste à côté de lui.

« Viens donc voir. Avec un peu de chance. Théo va enfin retrouver les couilles qu'il a perdues. »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. »Répondit Neville, avant de s'asseoir.

.

OoO

.

« Tu as vu, comme il y a plein d'étoiles. On ne voit pas tout en plus, comme le jardin est éclairé, mais c'est déjà très beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Théo eut envie de répondre à la blonde que les étoiles n'étaient pas aussi belles qu'elle mais d'une part cela était extrêmement niais, et d'autre part, il avait la bouche tellement sèche qu'il aurait été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à l'écart, à moitié cachés derrière un buisson, Luna faisait toute la conversation, alors qu'il ne répondait que par hochements de tête, ou monosyllabes. Elle devait penser qu'il était totalement con, alors qu'il était juste... pétrifié par la peur de faire n'importe quoi... Pourtant, il avait envie de faire des tas de choses : parler avec animation, lui prendre la main, toucher ses cheveux, l'embrasser...

« (...) ce sont des créatures très intelligentes. Il va y avoir un article dessus dans le Chicaneur. J'ai hâte de pouvoir en montrer un à Hermione, elle qui ne faisait que de me dire qu'ils n'existaient pas. »

« ... »

« Théo ? Tu sais, si ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux me le dire ! Je ne me vexerai pas, et changerai de sujet. »

« Quoi ? Mais si...ce que tu dis m'intéresse. Tout ce que tu dis m'intéresse Luna. » Répondit Théo d'une toute petite voix. « Tu es... tu es tellement... »

Il se sentit rougir, et baissa la tête, trouvant soudainement ses genoux absolument fascinants.

Lorsque Luna posa ses doigts sur son menton, afin de lui faire relever la tête, il sentit un frisson parcourir toute son échine.

« Tu sais, cela ne sert à rien d'être gêné. Je suis très heureuse si je t'intéresse. Et si tu m'aimes bien. »

« Je t'aime beaucoup Luna...

« Moi aussi. »

Théo eut l'impression que son estomac se transformait en gelée, alors qu'il observait Luna se rapprocher de lui, au ralenti. Sans doute voulait-elle lui donner l'opportunité de se dérober, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Et quand elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur sembla exploser.

.

OoO

.

« YES ! » S'écria Neville, alors qu'à côté de lui, Daphné poussait un cri de joie.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Daphné se sentait tellement contente, comme si elle était à la place de Théo. Et elle aimait beaucoup partager ce moment avec Neville, qui était la personne de la bande la plus proche de Luna. Elle ressentit une envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Neville lui rendit son étreinte, et puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Théo et Luna, qui continuaient de s'embrasser, un peu plus passionnément.

« Et tout ceci se passe dans l'indifférence totale, excepté la nôtre. » Soupira Daphné.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient envie d'avoir des spectateurs. »

« Tu as raison... Merlin, ce que je suis heureuse ! Et soulagée, un peu. Théo me rendait folle à se comporter comme la personne la plus trouillarde de la terre ! »

« Luna l'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ?! » Lui confia Neville. « Elle s'attache très vite. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies de soucis à te faire. Théo n'est pas un salaud. Il ne faut pas se fier à ses fréquentations. N'est pas Drago ou Pansy qui veut... »

Neville hocha la tête, et observa de nouveau Luna et Théo. Ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser, et semblaient discuter, serrés l'un contre l'autre. D'ici, Neville pouvait sentir leur joie, et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur...

.

OoO

.

Hermione se rendit compte un peu tard que sa tête tournait. Elle savait qui était la fautive : Pansy, bien évidemment, qui était toujours là pour remplir son verre quand il était vide. Oh bien sûr, elle avait mangé et dansé, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à minimiser les effets de l'alcool. Le gâteau n'avait même pas encore été servi, si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait finir ivre morte.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Il faut qu'on parle ! » Fit George Weasley, en se matérialisant à côté d'elle. « Viens un peu par ici. »

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison, où se trouvait Blaise, occupé à préparer un cocktail de son cru, et ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine.

Le noir ne leur prêtait pas attention trop occupé à couper des citrons et à déchiffrer les étiquettes des bouteilles se trouvant devant lui.

« Hermignonne, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu te souviens de Christopher, le type avec lequel je travaille parfois, il me fournit en composant pour mes inventions. Il était là à l'anniversaire de Ron, et à celui de Victoire. Il a des yeux bleus... »

« Je crois que je saisis. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle avait peut-être l'esprit embrumé, mais pas encore assez pour ne pas se souvenir de cet homme.

« Eh bien ce cher Christopher ne fait que de me parler de toi. Il aimerait beaucoup te revoir. Juste lui et toi... »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir quelqu'un. »

« Tu n'es pas intéressée ? Ou tu n'as pas le temps ? » Interrogea George.

« Les deux ! »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu devrais arrêter de dire que tu n'as pas le temps. Ca fait combien de mois, voire d'années, que tu n'as pas le temps. Tu devrais sortir. Rencontrer du monde, Christopher ou un autre, s'il ne t'intéresse vraiment pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » Rétorqua la brunette.

.

Si elle n'avait pas bu, elle aurait probablement envoyé George se faire voir. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, ni maintenant, ni jamais, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'on l'embête avec ça.

« De quoi as-tu envie alors ? » Continua George. »

«... »

« Je vais te le dire moi... »

.

OoO

.

Son cocktail préparé – et bu – Blaise partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami. C'était pour ce genre de moments qu'il laissait toujours ses oreilles trainer un peu partout...

.

OoO

.

Alors que minuit approchait, Drago fit un point sur lui-même et réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu.

Cet état était en partie dû à Pansy et il la soupçonna d'avoir voulu cela, et d'avoir provoqué encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Si on rajoutait à cela ce que Blaise était venu lui raconter une heure ou deux – il n'avait plus exactement la notion réelle du temps, Drago se sentait téméraire.

Il avait envie de voir Hermione, et de faire quelque chose de stupide. Oh, il essayait faiblement de lutter mais personne n'agissait pour l'en empêcher : Théo et Luna avaient l'air d'avoir tous les deux pris de la drogue, Daphné et Neville avaient disparu depuis des heures. Ginny et Pansy dansaient. Blaise avait eu une envie subite de prendre une douche. Hermione était il ne savait ou non plus mais il était bien déterminé à la trouver. Il avait besoin d'être avec elle. Maintenant.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'être discret, il ressortit dans le jardin, mais ne trouva que des gens qui discutaient. Il repartit dans la maison, et monta dans les étages. Il connaissait bien la petite Granger. Si Blaise disait vrai, et qu'il avait bien saisi ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que George avait dit à Hermione, et ce qu'elle avait répondu, alors, elle avait dû ressentir l'envie de s'isoler...

Le blond était peut-être un peu saoul, mais il réfléchissait toujours logiquement, puisqu'il trouva Hermione dans une chambre, dans le noir, en train de renifler.

.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? »

« Je ne pleure pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Drago n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, pas plus qu'il avait envie de la laisser tranquille. Il ferma donc la porte derrière lui, et avança jusqu'au lit, où la brunette s'était installée.

Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, mais les volets n'étaient pas fermés, et la lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il puisse la voir.

« Tu pleures. »

« Non, j'ai des allergies. » Répondit-elle.

« Menteuse. Il n'y a pas de kiwis dans cette pièce. »

« Par contre, il y a un abruti. Déjà tu me déranges, et en plus, tu viens les mains vides, tu aurais pu apporter à boire ! »

Elle aussi avait trop bu ! Drago songea un instant au fait que Pansy venait peut-être de les enfermer dans cette pièce. Il fit le choix de ne pas se lever pour vérifier. Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit la fenêtre, et d'un _Accio_ , fit venir de quoi boire.

« Du champagne ? » Questionna la brunette

« Pansy choisit toujours du champagne pour aller avec le gâteau. »

« Mais... on a pas encore fait le gâteau... elle va te tuer. »

« Avec tout ce qu'elle a commandé, elle ne verra pas qu'il manque une bouteille ou deux. »

Il entreprit alors de déboucher une bouteille, se sentant brûlé par le regard d'Hermione, qui la fixait.

Le « pop » sembla exploser dans la pièce, et le silence continua alors qu'il versait le champagne dans deux verres – qui étaient venus avec la bouteille.

Il en tendit un à Hermione, et approcha le sien.

.

« On trinque ? » Proposa-t-il.

« A quoi ? »

« A l'anniversaire d'Harry ? »

Le blond s'impressionnait lui-même. Il avait bu, mais il ne racontait pas de bêtises, et avait gardé assez de lucidité pour ne pas tout gâcher avec Hermione. Sobre, il aurait probablement proposé de trinquer au fait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas encore jeté de sort, ce qui aurait assurément énervé cette dernière et aurait potentiellement tout fait rater.

Hors, elle accepta de trinquer à l'anniversaire d'Harry, et après avoir bu une gorgée, Drago se hissa plus confortablement sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle.

Il aimait se trouver ici autant qu'il détestait. Hermione était si proche, et si loin. La sentir aussi proche, littéralement sentir son odeur, le rendait presque fou. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. De la serrer fort, si fort qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il repensa à ce que Blaise lui avait dit. Il repensa au fait qu'elle pleurait avant qu'il arrive et cela le décida :

« Hermione... Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais... Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que tu penses que tout est de ma faute, mais... il faut que tu saches que tu me manques Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'ai besoin que cette situation cesse parce que je n'en peux plus. Tu sais que je n'aime pas être comme ça, me montrer faible et vulnérable, mais si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Drago. Ce que je veux, tu me l'as pris. »

« Arrête ! Tu es fière, têtue, et tu as le pire caractère de la terre entière, et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, mais arrête Hermione ! Ca fait trop longtemps. »

« Ca ne fera jamais assez longtemps Malefoy. Je te déteste. Je te hais, et je n'ai pas fini de te haïr. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jo... »

Drago se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur, et il saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Sa peau était douce, et chaude, et il sentait son souffle quelque peu saccadé.

« Ose me regarder en face et me dire que tu me haïras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'être dans mes bras. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas en train de frissonner. »

« J'ai juste froid. »

C'était la réponse la plus pitoyable de la terre entière, mais celle de Drago fut de la même teneur :

« Alors laisse-moi te réchauffer. »

.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de cette phrase, pas plus qu'il ne lui laissa le temps de réagir et de reculer – ou plus vraisemblablement de le frapper - et rua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand il les toucha, enfin, il eut le sentiment d'être à sa place. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque d'Hermione, l'autre dans son dos, et l'embrassa comme il rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps. Il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, affamées et la serrait contre lui.

Son baiser était rempli de tristesse, d'incompréhension, d'un peu de colère, mais surtout, il était rempli de tendresse.

Le blond avait tellement peur de l'éphémérité de ce moment, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Hermione répondait à son baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, pour qu'il y glisse sa langue qu'il réalisa que son bonheur allait peut-être durer encore un peu.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore, ses mains se baladant partout sur son corps, retrouvant des terres connues et appréciées. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à la faire gémir, jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air.

Il glissa alors sur sa mâchoire, puis juste en dessous de son oreille, la faisant gémir encore. Il savait où la toucher, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aimait. Et il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et que lui seul pourrait la combler aussi parfaitement

Tout en s'embrassant, ils s'étaient affaissés un peu plus sur le lit, si bien que lorsque Drago cessa finalement ses caresses, Hermione était allongée sous lui. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants, et le cœur de Drago battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, observant Hermione qui porta lentement ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle toucha ses lèvres, rouges et gonflées, comme si elle voulait vérifier que ce qui venait de se passer était réel.

La jeune femme était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se fourrer dans de tels draps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait laissé Drago l'approcher autant.

Elle voulait quitter cette pièce, elle voulait lui répéter toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, mais une autre partie d'elle lui hurlait de se taire, et de le laisser l'embrasser encore.

Les baisers qu'il venait de lui donner avaient ravivé un manque terrible. Elle avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait, et voilà que tout lui revenait de plein fouet. Ses lèvres brûlaient. Son corps entier la brûlait et ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose : que Drago l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse, qu'il lui fasse l'amour…

.

OoO

.

Fabriquer des cocktails avait fini par le lasser, et Blaise s'était finalement isolé au fond du jardin. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir correctement. Réfléchir ou plutôt fantasmer.

Ses fantasmes concernaient tous Harry. Et étaient plus ou moins avouables.

Blaise n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire dans les heures à venir, mais il n'excluait pas l'idée d'offrir au brun un cadeau tout particulier au moment de souffler ses bougies.

Il était en train d'imaginer une scène qui aurait pu dériver très vite, lorsque le concerné arriva.

« Ah, tu es là. Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit Blaise « Je te manque ? »

« Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la soirée... Je crois que je suis un peu pompette, Pansy m'a trop fait boire. »

« C'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit être pompette. »

Harry sembla trouver cette réponse hilarante, puisqu'un éclat de rire le saisit. Il s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe, et se mit à rire encore plus.

«Regarde, ce groupe d'étoiles, on dirait une tête de troll. »

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Utilisant la perche qui lui était tendue, il s'allongea à son tour, juste à côté d'Harry, si proche que leurs jambes et leurs bras s'effleuraient.

« Merci de m'avoir organisé cette surprise. » Fit alors le survivant. « Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, c'est une très belle surprise. Vous êtes géniaux. »

« Je ne sais pas si les autres sont géniaux, mais moi, je suis génial, c'est certain. » Chantonna Blaise

« C'est vrai que tu es génial. » Répondit Harry « Pour de vrai. Je te découvre de jours en jours, et je suis vraiment heureux qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. »

Le noir n'en revenait pas. Harry lui faisait comme une sorte de déclaration et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Doucement, il déplaça sa main de quelques centimètres, et attrapa celle d'Harry. Il la serra brièvement dans la sienne, avant de la caresser lentement.

Harry ne dit rien, pas plus qu'il ne retira sa main, et cela incita Blaise à continuer. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas aller trop vite, mais il était bien décidé à multiplier les petits gestes comme celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalise que peut-être, il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux, qu'il serait là pour lui, pour l'aimer...

.

OoO

.

« Je suis curieuse. » Demanda Luna à Théo « Je suis très différente de Daphné... »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me plait chez toi ? » Fit Théo à voix basse « Tout ! Tout me plaisait aussi chez Daphné, mais ce n'étaient pas le même Tout que chez toi. Je... je raconte n'importe quoi non ? Mon dieu, je suis un imbécile. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Théo ? Tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression que je te fais peur. »

« Ce n'est pas toi en tant que tel qui me fait peur. C'est plus... l'inconnu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. J'ai peur de mal faire. Je me sens un peu dépassé... »

Luna eut l'air touchée qu'il lui dise la vérité de la sorte. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Théo, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu prendras vite l'habitude avec moi, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter de te voir. Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles être discret. Si tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, alors ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'ils le sachent tout de suite, mais avec eux, on ne peut pas garder de secret bien longtemps. »

.

OoO

.

« George ! » S'écria Pansy « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton hélium ? »

« De l'hélium ? » Répondit le frère de Ron, en ayant l'air de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de sa belle-sœur.

« Il y avait autre chose dedans. J'ai envie de vomir. »

« Tu bois comme un trou, voilà pourquoi tu as envie de vomir. »

« Je bois normalement. Je... oh Merlin, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir. »

Un peu plus loin, Ron entendit les plaintes de celle qui l'aimait, et s'approcha d'elle, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

« Depuis quand tu as la nausée ? »

« Depuis que j'ai pris cet hélium à la noix ! »

« Tu as mangé ? Tu es sûre que c'est l'hélium ? Ou l'alcool ? »

« Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Pansy tenait bien l'alcool, mais il savait reconnaître quand elle avait trop bu, et il ne servait à rien dans ces moments-là d'essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et sensée. Il verrait demain comment elle se sentait, et il lui poserait la question à ce moment précis.

Mais pour le coup, il espérait bien qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, car elle avait beaucoup trop bu pour que cela ne soit sans conséquence pour leur bébé.

« Je vais aller boire un peu de punch pour me remettre de mes émotions. Puis dans une demi-heure, on fera le gâteau... »

« Comme tu voudras Chérie. »

« Mais... attends Ron... Drago et Hermione, ils sont où ? »

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait décidé que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle effacerai tout cela de sa mémoire demain, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que profiter.

Sa tête était appuyée contre le torse de Drago. Elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa joue, et sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser lentement.

Les mains du blond jouaient avec ses cheveux, et de temps en temps, il déposait de petits baisers sur le sommet de son crâne.

Ses gestes n'avaient pas changés. Ils étaient comme avant. Quand ils étaient heureux. Avant qu'il ne gâche tout. Quand elle était amoureuse de lui et que la seule chose qui illuminait ses journées difficiles, était la perspective de le retrouver le soir venu, et de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais. » Finit-elle par murmurer au bout d'un moment.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait partir, ou ne pas lui répondre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, plusieurs fois, mais puisque ça ne suffit pas : je t'aimais Hermione ! Tu mélanges tout ! »

« On ne fait pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime ! »

« Et toi alors ? Quand je t'écoute, depuis tout ce temps, tout est toujours à sens unique ? Mais toi, tu m'aimais aussi non. Ca ne t'a pas empêché de ne pas te mettre à ma place une seule seconde. Tu n'as jamais envisagé que je puisse le vouloir moi aussi. Ca ne t'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Tu es tellement égoïste Hermione ! Tu es égoïste, carriériste, et opportuniste. Tu ferais passer ton travail avant tout. »

« Mais c'était le rêve de ma vie ! »

« Et c'était ma chance ! Ne peux-tu pas enfin le comprendre ? Il va falloir que tu le fasses, parce que, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il va falloir que tu avances. Soit tu vas de l'avant et tu m'oublies, soit tu mets enfin ta rancœur de côté. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec qui que ce soit, depuis deux ans ? »

« ... »

« Je vais te dire pourquoi : c'est parce que tu m'aimes toujours... »

* * *

Mouhahahahahah j'aime couper comme ça. Mais vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Il est bien ce chapitre non ?

Théo et Luna qui s'embrassent enfin, et puis Drago et Hermione aussi héhéhé. Alors, alors, on ne sait toujours pas tout, mais au moins, comme certains l'avaient deviné, vous savez maintenant que Drago et Hermione ont été ensemble dans le passé. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tout cela change ? Qu'est-ce que Drago a fait ? L'aime-il toujours ? Et elle l'aime-t-elle toujours ? Que va-t-il se passe pour eux dans le prochain chapitre ? Neville et Daphné sont-ils de gros voyeurs ? Pansy est-elle enceinte ?

Je vous laisse a vos réflexions et vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël. Vous aurez peut-être un petit quelque chose le 25 mais rien n'est sûr encore à l'heure actuelle ahah

Bisous Bisouuuus


	16. Chapitre XV

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Il est encore temps de vous dire bonne fêtes, étant donné que le nouvel an n'est pas encore passé hihi.

Comme toujours, c'est passé hyper vite. Le retour à Londres est presque là déjà...

Breffons, avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, j'ai cru comprendre que cela prêtait à confusion : Drago et Hermione n'ont pas couché ensemble !

.

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Hello ! héhéhé, tu es sur la bonne voie en effet :D Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi !

 **b** : Hello, ravie de t'avoir fait rire :D Ron a raison de s'inquièter, tu ne penses pas ?

Tu es sur la bonne voie hihi

Bisous Bisous et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !

 **Zabeth** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas en savoir un peu plus hihi

 **Oceane** : Ahah non, Hermione n'a pas avorté !

 **haunting-HTD** : Ahah, j'ai donné mon prénom quelque part, mais où ? Sur FB ? Sauf qu'Hermione et le travail c'est une grande histoire d'amour, et que tu ne connais pas encore tout les détails ^^

Le viol c'est quelque chose de sérieux, donc non, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas embrasser + personne ne parlerait à Drago !

Toi tu as un copain, laisse harry tranquille !

Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi, et t'inquiète, j'ai sauté de joie en réalisant que j'étais kind off dans HP !

 **Mellez** : Ton adresse est passée, je fais ça vite mais si j'oublie rappelle le moi !

 **Lilou** : Merchiii, contente que ça te plaise toujours !

 **Sarah** : Joyeux Noël a toi aussi ! Oui, très satisfaite de mes cadeaux, toi aussi j'espère ? réponse ici pour Pansy :D

 **Lectrice Fantôme** : Merchiii. Tu vas en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre :)

 **Cecile** : Hihi. Je sais, je sais c'est frustrant, mais c'est la vie hihi. Tu es sur la bonne voie ! Par contre ils n'ont pas couché ensemble hein, ils se sont juste embrassés ^^

Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

 **Leaaa** : Ouiiiiiiii :D Nope, je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais je vais aller l'écouter ! Bisous Bisous et Joyeuses Fêtes !

 **Kendall Burly** : We don't eve know if she's pregnant yet ;) Let's wait a bit before betting.

You're having your finger on it but you will need more details :D

Merry Christmas to you too !

 **Juju** : Tu crois probablement bien hihi

 **Lucie.M** :merci beaucoup ! Tu vas en savoir un peu plus ici :) Et tu verras pour Théo et Daphné :D

 **Camille-Lyana** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah j'ai toujours su que Luna ferait le premier pas !

Oui, Blaisou risque d'en baver, c'est sur ! Drago n'a pas trompé Hermione, et elle n'était pas enceinte ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bisous Bisous

 **Rine** : Hihihi !Tout a fait, tu finiras par savoir :D

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : Surprise !**

 **.**

Harry papillonna des yeux, et après un instant où il préféra les refermer et essayer de se rendormir, il les ouvrit à nouveau. Le sommeil était partimême s'il aurait bien prolongé son rêve. Il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, mais en gardait un agréable sentiment.

Se réveillant peu à peu, Harry sentit une présence à ses côtés, et sursauta en se rendant compte que Blaise était couché dans le lit avec lui. Contrairement à lui, le noir dormait à poings fermés. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et une de ses mains agrippait fermement le coin de son oreiller.

Harry le trouva adorable, avant de se demander comment il en était arrivé à cette situation, qui était particulièrement cocasse.

Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs.

.

Il se rappelait avoir passé un moment dans le jardin avec Blaise. Un moment agréable. Très agréable. Blaise lui avait même pris la main à un moment donné ce qu'il avait trouvé très étrange, déconcertant, pour ne pas dire un peu bizarre, mais sans savoir dans quel sens.

Ensuite, Pansy avait appelé tout le monde pour faire le gâteau. Drago et Hermione étaient arrivés cinq bonnes minutes après tout le monde, et Pansy qui semblait fulminer intérieurement ne leur avait finalement pas reproché d'arriver « en retard » en voyant leurs têtes, et avait même plutôt sourit.

Harry avait soufflé ses bougies, ils avaient mangé le gâteau, il avait ouvert ses cadeaux, puis il avait bu, encore beaucoup bu...

Ils avaient dansé. Il se souvenait avoir dansé avec Blaise et puis plus rien. Alors comment...

« Je crois que je peux répondre à tes questions informulées. »

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il n'avait absolument pas entendu Blaise se réveiller, et son cœur battait à toute vitesse, se remettant de ses émotions.

.

« Tu as voulu que je te fasse l'amour. J'ai répondu à ta demande, et voici. » Expliqua Blaise.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux. Faire l'amour ? Quoi ?

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Pourtant on m'a toujours dit que j'étais inoubliable ! »

Le Survivant mit encore une bonne poignée de secondes avant de comprendre que Blaise plaisantait. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Blaise. Pourquoi coucherait-il avec lui ?

Le regard que lui lançait le noir le troublait pourtant un peu, et il se racla la gorge, se sentant étrangement vulnérable et mis à nu. Blaise pouvait être très impressionnant.

« On était en train de danser, puis tu es retourné boire. Tu t'es amusé avec Hermione, Luna, Ron... et tu es revenu vers moi totalement ivre mort. Tu as été encore en état de danser pendant un moment mais au bout d'un moment tu ne tenais plus debout. Je t'ai amené au lit, et je suis resté pour veiller sur toi. »

« Mais... »

.

Harry s'arrêta. Il avait été sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de veiller sur lui, avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà dormi dans le même lit que Ron. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela bizarre alors le fait que Blaise l'ait fait n'aurait pas dû lui sembler étrange.

Sauf que Blaise était bisexuel. Et cela faisait une différence. Il aurait très bien pu le reluquer, chose qui ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de Ron.

« Et ? Ce n'est pas parce que je te reluque que je vais te sauter dessus, je sais me tenir. Et puis, tu devrais être flatté non. Que je te dise que tu as un beau corps, même si tu es un peu trop mince mais c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais je crois. »

« J'ai... j'ai parlé à voix haute ? »Balbutia Harry.

« Il semblerait que oui. »

Le Survivant rougit. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était en effet flatté de plaire à Blaise, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il cherchait à faire.

Etait-il étrange d'apprécier plaire à un homme lorsque l'on était hétéro ? Peut-être, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était juste heureux que Molly Weasley ne pratique pas la légilimencie…

.

OoO

.

Ron fut réveillé par l'agréable bruit de la femme de sa vie en train de vomir ses tripes, et son estomac se tordit. Pas de dégoût, mais d'une inquiétude qui se faisait de plus en plus diffuse. Elle avait vomit toute la nuit, et le sentiment qui l'avait habité dès la seconde où elle avait commencé à avoir la nausée, ne faisait que de se renforcer.

Il se leva, et rejoignit Pansy dans la salle de bain, où elle était en train de se rincer la bouche.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu croire que les vomissements étaient dû à l'alcool mais Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire. Pansy était une habituée, son corps n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Chérie ? »

« Je vais faire un procès au fournisseur de boissons. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi mal. »

« Chérie... tu es sûre que c'est l'alcool ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? La nourriture ? »

« Tu as pensé au fait que tu pourrais être enceinte ? » Lâcha finalement Ron.

Pansy le regarda, et sembla perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Elle semblait ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

« Mais... je ne peux pas être enceinte maintenant. Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai bu hier ? Je ne peux pas... »

« Ne panique pas. » L'apaisa Ron, en entendant les accents angoissés de sa voix. « Peut-être que tu ne l'es pas, mais avec ces vomissements, je pense qu'on devrait faire un test, juste pour être sûrs. »

Pansy hocha la tête. Cela lui faisait peur, mais c'était la chose raisonnable à faire.

.

La jeune femme avait vraiment, vraiment envie d'être enceinte, mais malgré cela, elle priait Merlin pour ne pas encore l'être. Demain ou dans une semaine, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« J'ai une fiole de potion dans mon sac. » Souffla-t-elle à Ron.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin de lui dire, le rouquin était déjà allé la chercher.

Avec, se trouvait une une bandelette que Pansy emmena avec elle aux toilettes. Tout le liquide qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille ne lui donna pas trop de mal à arroser la bandelette.

Se dépêchant, elle revint rapidement dans la chambre et la plongea dans la fiole de potion.

Il ne fallut que quelque secondes pour que le liquide transparent prenne une couleur parme, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Pansy était enceinte.

Cette dernière regarda la fiole de potion avec une expression d'horreur, et fondit soudainement en larmes.

.

« Oh Merlin... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Pansy... »

« Tu as vu comme moi ! Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai bu hier. Mon bébé... et si... et si... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Ron ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je lui ai fait du mal. »

«Tu ne savais pas. On ne savait pas. »

« Mais le mal est fait ! » S'écria-t-elle, avant de pleurer encore plus.

Ron était désemparé. Il ne savait pas comment la consoler, car il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle, et peut-être même mieux, qu'elle avait ingurgité une quantité assez ahurissante d'alcool. On ne parlait pas d'un verre de vin ou d'hydromel, mais de plusieurs verres. De beaucoup trop de verres.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« On va faire la chose la plus raisonnable. On va aller à Sainte Mangouste. »

Pansy leva ses yeux mouillés vers Ron, et les essuya d'un revers de manche. On avait beau dire, Ron savait comment agir dans les moments critiques, quand il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle avait honte d'avance, d'aller à l'hôpital et d'expliquer qu'elle buvait à outrance, mais la santé de son bébé était bien plus importante que les états d'âmes qu'elle pouvait avoir. De toute façon, elle ne boirait plus une seule goutte d'alcool pendant un bon moment.

.

Le couple s'habilla rapidement, et sans rien dire à leurs amis qui dormaient toujours dans le reste de la maison, ils transplanèrent vers l'hôpital sorcier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, et après que Ron ait brièvement expliqué la situation, ils furent dirigés vers le service de maternité et gynécomagie.

L'heure matinale leur permit de ne pas attendre trop longtemps, mais malgré cela, Pansy était sur le point de vomir de nouveau tant elle angoissait.

Elle avait peur qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. L'abus d'alcool ne pouvait-il pas provoquer des fausses couches ? Si elle perdait son bébé, celui qu'elle avait tant voulu, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

A ses côtés, Ron serrait sa main dans la sienne, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'en menait pas large. Il avait tout autant peur qu'elle, ce qui était compréhensible.

« Mr et Mrs Weasley. »

Pansy ne fit aucune remarque sur l'appellation, ce qui en disait long. Ron et elle se levèrent et suivirent la femme qui les avait appelés dans un petit cabinet.

Elle jeta un œil au parchemin que lui avait transmis l'accueil, et regarda Pansy qui avait les yeux rouges.

« Que se passe-t-il Mrs Weasley. »

« Miss Parkinson, s'il vous plaît. Eh bien... nous voulons un bébé depuis quelque temps, et ce matin, nous avons découvert que je suis enceinte sauf que... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, et prit deux grandes inspirations, afin de ne pas fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Devant la gynécomage, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

« Sauf qu'hier, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire d'un de nos amis et que... que...je n'ai pas bu que de l'eau... ou pas d'eau du tout même. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte, je vous le jure. »

« Miss Parkinson, je ne suis pas là pour vous culpabiliser, je vois que vous le faites déjà assez vous-même. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Venir ici est une très bonne démarche. Nous allons faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. »

« Dites-moi que mon bébé va bien, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions Miss Parkinson. Combien de verres avez-vous bu hier soir ? » Demanda la gynécomage.

« Beaucoup trop. Je ne dis pas ça pour être évasive. C'est juste que j'ai arrêté de compter et que j'étais bien trop saoule pour pouvoir le faire de toute façon. »

« Je vois... Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu. »

« Du punch... que j'ai fait moi-même donc il était bien corsé. Aussi du champagne, de l'hydromel, et du vin. »

« Vous avez mangé ou seulement bu ? »

« J'ai mangé. »

« Est-ce que vous avez consommé de l'alcool dans les jours précédant la soirée de la veille. »

« Oui. Principalement du vin. »

Pansy eut la désagréable impression d'être alcoolique en prononçant ces mots. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention aux piques qu'Hermione lui lançait parfois.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, la gynécomage demanda :

« Vous définiriez-vous comme dépendante à l'alcool ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, oui, je bois tous les jours parce que je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le faire, et que j'aime mon verre de vin. Mais maintenant, j'ai une très bonne raison de ne boire que de l'eau, et je n'aurais aucun problème à le faire. »

« Et elle pourra compter sur moi pour la soutenir. » Intervint Ron.

.

La gynécomage hocha la tête, puis elle invita Pansy à se lever et à s'installer sur la table d'auscultation.

Elle lui palpa d'abord le ventre à main nues, observa sa poitrine, puis s'arma de sa baguette pour lancer quelques formules magiques.

Pansy avait l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer, elle avait tellement peur que quelque chose n'aille pas, elle n'osait même pas regarder Ron. Elle avait besoin de lui en cet instant. S'il flanchait, elle flanchait.

« Bon ! » S'exclama la gynécomage, après de longues minutes d'examen. « Je peux vous confirmer que vous êtes enceinte. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, tout va bien. »

« C'est... c'est vrai ? Vous en êtes sûre. »

Elle ne voulait pas être soulagée trop vite, mais la jeune femme était déjà prête à jurer tout ce qu'on voudrait d'elle.

« Je pense en être certaine oui. Cependant, je crois qu'il ne serait pas inutile de vous donner une potion à prendre pendant trois jours, afin de neutraliser tous les résidus de votre soirée d'hier. Je vous assure que votre bébé va bien, mais nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents. »

Pansy et Ron hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, et attrapèrent les fioles que la professionnelle leur tendait.

Ils prirent ensuite un rendez-vous pour commencer le suivi normal de la grossesse, et une fois cela fait, ils purent enfin retourner à la maison.

Leurs amis n'avaient toujours pas l'air de donner le moindre signe de vie, et Ron et Pansy s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Le rouquin servit un verre de jus d'orange à sa belle, tandis qu'il se faisait un café.

Et enfin, ils prirent le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle : ils allaient être parents. Elle était enceinte, et tout allait bien.

« Je t'aime, ma Pansy. » Murmura Ron.

« Moi aussi. Je vais être maman ! Et toi papa. On a réussi ! »

« Je ne doutais pas qu'on réussirait. La semence Weasley est très performante. »

« Tu es écœurant. Merlin, je ne me sens beaucoup mieux ! Je vais pouvoir aller voir Drago pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et lui demander ce qu'Hermione et lui ont fabriqué hier soir ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je suis sûre que personne d'autre n'a remarqué, et qu'ils pensent que c'est passé inaperçu, mais moi j'ai bien remarqué qu'ils ont disparu pendant des _heures_. »

« Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit ! » Répliqua Ron, « Ou alors, ils ont passé des _heures_ à s'entretuer à l'abri des regards. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi chéri ! Et je te signale que je suis enceinte. Je porte ton enfant et je te conseille donc de ne pas me contredire. »

.

Laissant Ron quelque peu interloqué, la brunette partit en direction des chambres, afin de trouver Drago.

Un rire hystérique monta en elle lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre. Car son meilleur ami n'était pas seul. L'enfoiré dormait à coté de nulle autre qu'Hermione. Son plan avait donc marché, et elle était la meilleure.

Elle était seulement déçue de voir qu'ils étaient habillés, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, mais on ne pouvait pas trop leur en demander.

Elle remettrait donc à plus tard son annonce. Elle allait les laisser se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils pourraient laisser leurs pulsions les plus animales prendre le dessus...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut des cheveux bruns en pagaille qu'il connaissait bien. L'euphorie le gagna aussitôt lorsqu'il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait cru que cette petite bulle de paix ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir à peine sortis de la chambre, mais pourtant, après s'être rassemblés pour qu'Harry souffle ses bougies, ouvre ses cadeaux et qu'ils mangent le gâteau tous ensemble, il avait par il ne savait quel miracle réussi à la convaincre de retourner avec lui dans la chambre. Il supposait que l'alcool lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce, sans compter qu'il lui avait rappelé à quel point il savait bien s'occuper d'elle.

Hermione s'était laissée embrasser de nouveau et si Drago ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire qu'elle allait finir par lui pardonner. Elle l'aimait toujours, il en était persuadé.

Et en la voyant dormir si près de lui, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps, il sentait son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

Doucement, il approcha sa main de son visage et le caressa lentement. Il était si paisible, quand elle n'était pas énervée après lui...

Il continua ses caresses, et déposa ensuite de petits baisers partout sur son visage. C'était comme ça qu'il avait l'habitude de la réveiller... avant...

Hermione se mit à remuer doucement, puis elle cligna des yeux, et les ouvrit, plongeant droit dans ceux du blond.

Drago lui sourit, mais Hermione avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle repoussa brutalement la couette, et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais Drago l'en empêcha.

.

« S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? A quoi ça rime tout ça ? »

« A quoi est-ce que ton comportement rime ? Alors qu'on pourrait se réveiller comme ça tous les jours ? Tu en as envie autant que moi ! »

« Bien sûr que non. Hier, ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. Cela ne suffira pas à tout effacer. »

« Il y a une nette différence entre effacer et tourner la page. C'est tout ce que je te demande Hermione. Tourner la page. »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Si, tu peux ! Hermione je... »

« N'ose même pas dire que tu m'aimes. Ta définition de l'amour est très singulière Malefoy, on n'est pas aussi égoïste avec les gens qu'on aime. »

« Je te retourne le compliment Hermione. Tu me traites d'égoïste, mais entre toi et moi, c'est toi la plus égoïste. Jamais une seule seconde tu n'as pensé à moi. C'était toi et ta carrière avant tout. Tu es carriériste et bien trop ambitieuse Hermione. A tel point que tu oublies les autres. »

« C'est faux ! Tu disais que j'étais tout pour toi ! »

« Tu étais tout pour moi ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as postulé au stage ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as volé ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as brisé mon rêve ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien volé ! Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème ! Tu penses que tout t'es acquis et que le monde du travail te dois tout. Dès le moment où tu as vu cette offre, tu n'as pensé qu'au moment où tu serais prise comme stagiaire. Tu n'as même pas pensé un seul instant à moi, tu ne m'as jamais demandé si ça m'intéresserait, tu n'as jamais émis l'idée que ce pourrait être là un bon moyen de faire mes preuves. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et tu oses ensuite venir me dire que j'étais tout pour toi, et tu oses venir me traiter d'égoïste. Et ne commence surtout pas à pleurer ! Merde ! »

.

Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se remémorait des souvenirs qui faisaient partie des pires de sa vie.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle savait une seule chose : elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus à côté du blond.

Ce dernier essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais elle se dégagea d'une main ferme, et sortit finalement du lit, afin de quitter la pièce et Drago. Elle voulait s'en aller loin, pour ne plus l'entendre.

Derrière elle, Drago se frappa la tête contre la tête de lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Hermione devait entendre la vérité. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas l'entière victime qu'elle pensait être...

.

OoO

.

Dans la chambre faisant face à celle de Drago et Hermione, c'était un autre couple qui se réveillait, mais dans de bien meilleures dispositions.

En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Luna regardait Théo dormir. Il était tout simplement adorable, avec son pantalon de pyjama, et son tee-shirt à manches longues.

La veille, lorsque Luna avait clairement annoncé son intention de dormir à ses côtés, Théo avait légèrement paniqué. Tout en se traitant d'idiot, il avait marmonné qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était bien trop tôt.

Même les paroles de Luna lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas d'idées derrière la tête n'avaient pas suffi à entièrement le rassurer. Pourtant, il avait envie de rester avec elle, son esprit était en plein dilemme. Il ne voulait pas franchir les étapes trop vite.

Et finalement, ce fut le fait que Luna respecte sa décision qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, au plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Il avait cependant décidé de bien se couvrir, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Luna songea qu'il devait mourir de chaud. Elle avait bien envie de le toucher pour prendre sa température, mais elle craignait qu'il l'agresse dans son sommeil.

Luna aimait en tout cas énormément le fait qu'il aime prendre son temps. Avec lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas déçue comme elle avait pu l'être avec ses histoires précédentes. Ses doutes, sa manière de se comporter avec elle, lui montrait qu'il était sincère et qu'il ferait les choses bien. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Il semblait de plus aimer les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble à visiter des serres ou manger des glaces. C'était ce que Luna souhaitait plus que tout. Etre avec quelqu'un qui serait aussi son ami, et qui aimerait faire les même choses qu'elle...

.

OoO

.

Pansy, l'oreille collée contre la porte de sa chambre, entendit très clairement des reniflements suggestifs, et jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Qui d'autre qu'Hermione pouvait pleurer !

Oh, ce qu'elle avait envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ! A quoi cela servait-il de se rapprocher pendant la nuit pour ensuite vraisemblablement se disputer une millionième fois ?!

En plus, s'ils venaient de se disputer, elle ne pourrait pas annoncer à Drago qu'elle était enceinte ! Il ne prendrait pas la nouvelle dans toute sa mesure, ce qui était fort désagréable.

.

OoO

.

Allongée sur son lit, Daphné souriait en se remémorant le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté la veille. Elle était toujours autant enchantée pour Luna, et surtout pour Théo et elle avait réellement hâte que Théo lui raconte sa version des évènements de la veille.

La brunette souriait également car sa soirée à elle avait été très belle. Elle avait adoré partager ce moment avec Neville, et elle avait découvert quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait réellement.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup parlé après, et Daphné l'avait de nouveau interrogé sur Poudlard.

Elle était réellement intriguée par sa vie de professeur dans leur ancienne école, et elle s'était promis de lui rendre visite là-bas, lorsque les classes auraient repris.

.

OoO

.

« Où est-elle ? » Grogna Drago.

« Alors ça, c'est du Pans' tout craché ! Nous faire venir chez elle, alors qu'elle n'est même pas là. » Répondit Blaise.

« Au moins, cela prouve qu'elle a confiance en nous. » Déclara Théo.

« Elle a plutôt intérêt. » Grogna de nouveau Drago.

Blaise jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami, et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait une semaine – depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry – que Drago s'exprimait en grognant, ou en marmonnant, ou en aboyant. Il était d'une humeur exécrable tout le temps, et Blaise n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Heureusement, Pansy lui avait donné quelques informations dont il était passé totalement à côté. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que Drago et Hermione s'étaient isolés pendant la soirée, et encore moins qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble. Il avait été bien trop occupé par Harry pour regarder ce que faisait Drago.

Mais toujours est-il que même en sachant cela, Drago ne voulait rien dire, se contentant d'étaler sa mauvaise humeur au grand jour.

L'ambiance au travail devait être incroyable.

Pansy arriva alors, tout sourire, ne s'excusant même pas d'arriver chez elle, après ses invités.

Elle enleva sa veste, fit une bise à ses amis, et s'installa en face d'eux, avant de se relever.

« Je vais chercher à boire. »

Elle partit dans la cuisine, et revint avec une bouteille de jus de citrouille, qu'elle versa dans quatre verres. Théo haussa un sourcil, Blaise regarda Pansy avec étonnement, et Drago afficha un air écœuré.

« Tu es malade Pansy ? » Demanda Blaise « Du jus de citrouille ? »

« Sors ton alcool ! » Grommela Drago. « J'ai besoin d'alcool. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Questionna Pansy.

« Parce que j'ai une vie de merde ! »

« Boire ne va pas t'apporter Hermione sur un plateau. »

« Tu m'énerves ! Je me casse. » Aboya-t-il, en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

D'un regard, Pansy le fit se rasseoir. Elle semblait à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.

.

« Je te préviens Drago. Si tu es ici, ce n'est pas par hasard, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à faire au moins semblant d'être content. Si tu gâches ce moment, je te le ferais payer très cher. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est bien plus important que tes états d'âmes à propos d'Hermione, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

A côté de lui, Drago sentit que Blaise se tassait sur lui-même, comme s'il souhaitait se faire le plus petit possible. Quand Pansy se mettait en colère, il avait toujours peur d'en être la cible, principale ou secondaire, et alors que le blond gardait le silence, Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, afin qu'il réponde à la question de Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as donc à nous dire ? » Demanda-il

« A ton avis ? »

« J'en sais rien Pans' »

« J'ai décidé d'organiser un concours. Un concours très important. » Dit-elle en regardant tour à tour les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Drago haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander quelle était cette nouvelle idée stupide, lorsque Pansy continua de parler, lâchant ainsi sa bombe.

« Je n'ai pas été cherché un intitulé trop compliqué pour ce concours. Ce sera simplement le concours du meilleur parrain. »

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit leurs têtes. Ils semblaient totalement ahuris.

Théo reprit ses esprits le premier, et son regard dévia vers le ventre de Pansy.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Non, c'est pour être parrain de mon nouveau chaton… Evidemment que je suis enceinte ! »

« Félicitations ma Pansy ! » S'exclama Théodore, en se levant pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es enceinte ?! De Weasley ?! Par Salazar ! » S'écria Blaise « Mais tu peux tout de suite clore le concours. Ce sera moi le meilleur parrain. »

« Alors ça, je ne pense pas. » Rétorqua Drago « Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Zabini. »

Ils commençaient déjà à se battre pour le titre suprême, alors que son ventre était toujours plat... C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Elle allait être la reine, encore plus que d'habitude, et pourrait faire d'eux, ce qu'elle voulait.

D'ailleurs...

.

« J'ai soif. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je vais te l'apporter tout de suite ? De l'eau ? Du jus de citrouille ? Du thé ? EH OÙ EST-CE QUE TU VAS ? »

Blaise se leva d'un bond, partant à la poursuite de Drago qui ne s'était pas embarrassé de demander à Pansy ce qu'elle voulait. Il était assez sûr de lui pour ne pas se tromper, mais Blaise n'allait pas se laisser faire. C'était lui le parrain. Il ne laisserait personne lui piquer la place.

« Tu es sadique Pans', j'espère que tu le sais. » Déclara calmement Théo.

« Tu n'es pas marrant, tu pourrais au moins essayer de jouer le jeu. »

« Je préfère regarde Drago et Blaise se battre pour toi et ton bébé. Tu as neuf mois devant toi, profites-en. »

« Oh... ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sens que ma grossesse va être très intéressante. Encore plus quand mon ventre commencera à gonfler. J'ai déjà prévu de demander à Drago de me faire un massage des pieds. »

La jeune femme ricana, se délectant à l'avance de ce moment qui arriverait dans les prochains mois. Oui, elle était sadique, mais pourquoi pas après tout ?!

« Au moins. » Continua Théo « Tu as changé les idées de Drago... Tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire d'Harry. »

« Je sais qu'ils ont passé un moment ensemble. Ils ont même passé la nuit dans le même lit, mais Drago n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou dit le lendemain matin. A mon avis, Hermione n'a pas dû y aller de main morte. Tiens, maintenant que je suis enceinte, je vais peut-être essayer d'utiliser cet état à mon avantage, pour qu'Hermione me donne les pièces manquantes... »

« Il serait vraiment bien que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression que Drago commence à être sérieusement à bout. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un état pareil.

La conversation ne put durer plus longtemps, car le blond et Blaise revenaient auprès de Pansy, lui apportant tout un florilège de boissons. Ils allaient être comme ses esclaves pendant neuf mois, et Pansy ne pouvait pas en être plus ravie.

« Nous sommes les premiers à savoir, ou la mère Weasley est au courant ? » Questionna Blaise.

« Vous êtes les premiers bien entendu, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'elle le sache tout de suite. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va me rendre dingue. »

« C'est Ginny qui va être contente, tu vas distraire sa mère et elle pensera sûrement moins à sa rupture avec Harry ? »

« Tu parles, si c'est pour me donner des conseils sur comment bien élever un bébé, en sous-entendant que j'en suis incapable... »

« Peut-être qu'elle te donnera des conseils sur comment devenir une poule pondeuse, comme elle. » Ricana Drago.

Il avait du mal à croire que Pansy allait devenir maman. Elle avançait, elle évoluait dans sa vie de couple avec Ron.

Il se demandait si elle avait pleinement conscience de sa chance. Il aurait tellement aimé en être ne serait-ce qu'au quart de tout cela, avec Hermione…

* * *

Tadaaaaam.  
Alors, comme beaucoup le craignaient, Pansy est bel et bien enceinte alors qu'elle ne lésinait pas sur l'alcool. j'ai pensé à la fausse couche, mais en fait non, d'une part parce que serait horrible, ils le veulent vraiment ce bébé, et deux, j'en ai besoin aussi du bébé ( vous saurez pourquoi plus tard).

Ensuite, on en sait encore plus sur Drago et Hermione ! Mais attention, avant de donner un avis trop tranché, vous n'avez pas encore tous les éléments, même si vous savez que Drago a eu le stage qu'elle voulait. Le fameux du prologue. Certains avaient trouvé cet élément, mais beaucoup d'entre vous, mlagré avoir trouvé ça, n'ont pas eu tout bon dans leur théories hihi

Je vous laisse réfléchir, et je vous dis rendez-vous en 2017 ! Bonne Année

Bisous Bisous


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonsoir ! Retour à Londres, et aïe aïe aïe, que la reprise fut dure. Déjà je suis arrivée tard lundi soir, parce que mon eurostar était en retard. En fait tout les eurostars avaient du retard, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? PARCE QU'ILS ETAIENT TOUS COMPLETS ! Non mais vraiment, je hais la SNCF mais là, je dois avouer qu'eurostar a fait fort, payer une blinde et être en retard parce qu'ils ne savent pas gérer des flux importants de passagers mais LOLILOL. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée qu'avant les vacances xD Bon, il faut dire que je n'avais qu'à pas me coucher hyper tard tous les soirs. Enfin, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous allez bien profiter du week end (je vais tellement dormir perso ahah).

Je réfléchis à savoir si j'ai une anecdote mais non xD Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **MargotT** : Pas de soucis, tu fais ça quand tu peux ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours :D

Oui, je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas passer crème avec tout le monde ^^

 **Tangfy** : Oula ne va pas trop vite xD Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu ce conctact que les choses vont vite être enclenchée. Harry est naïf, et il n'a pas spéciaelement capté que ce geste pouvait prêter à confsion même s'il s'est fait une réflexion le lendemain.

Avec Ron effectivement ça ne serait pas passé, mais Harry étant naif + un peu émeché...

Ahah non, Hermione n'assumera pas xD

Joyeux Noël a toi aussi et Bonne année !

 **Oceane** : C'est probalement ce qui arrivera hihi

 **Guest (1)** : Oula non, tu ne sais pas encore tout hihi

 **L** : Merci. Et tu as le droit de donner ton avis, les reviews sont faites pour ça. Perso écrire comme c'est ma manière de faire, je ne suis pas spécialement fan des élipses et puis c'est la vie en fait... dans ta vie, il n'y a pas toujours des tas d'évènements ou actions importantes et pourtant il y a des choses qui méritent d'être racontées ( je ne pourrais pas être crédible dans la construction des relations (ou la destruction d'ailleur) si je faisais trop d'élipses ^^)

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ah ça, Hermione a la rancoeur tenace, c'est sur. oula non, Harry est toujours hétéro ! Les serpentards auraient pourraient être dans les potions xD

Ahah je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais mis mon prénom sur ce site xD

Oh ouiii le foie graaas

 **b** : Il y avait de ça pour Drago, mais pas que. Et oui, ça va être duuur tralala

 **Sarah** : Ohhh super pour la baguette :) Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir taper Hermione xDD

 **Leaaa** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'ai écouté et j'aime beaucoup ;)

 **missgryffi** : xD Je pense que celle de Ron est plus à craindre :p

 **Rine** : Oui, je comprends que tu sois du côté de Drago, c'est grave sans l'être, ça dépend de ta vision du couple (en général hein, pas du couple dramione ^^)

Par contre oui, c'est clairement Hermione qui empêche la situation de se décoincer. ^^

 **Kylie** : Well you don't know all the details yet ;)

 **blairwaldorf** : well if you read my author's note you must know that I live in the UK so I do speak english. Glad that you like my story.

 **Kinsithrapeute** : Je poste tous les vendredi, donc tu devras attendre tous les vendredis.

 **Cecile** : Ahah ça aurait été trop beau qu'ils couchent ensemble. Héhé un passage du chapitre va te plaire je crois xD

Peut-être ne se remettront-ils jamais ensemble mouhahahahahaha. Oui, j'ai eu un super Noël ! Bonne année à toi aussi.

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Visite Impromptue**

 **.**

 _Rencontre au sommet le 31 août_

 _._

 _Suite au référendum s'étant tenu au début de l'été, et à la fin des vacances politiques, Les Ministres de la Magie Américains et Canadiens s'entretiendront à partir du mardi 31 août sur la possibilité de lever le_ _Secret Magique_ _. Les moldus semblent ne pas s'attendre à ce sujet de discussion, et_ _il y a_ _donc fort à parier qu'il faudra plus d'une journée pour les_ _quatre_ _personnalités afin d'échanger là-dessus._

 _Aux Etats-Unis,_ _où_ _le « oui » l'a remporté avec une très courte majorité (50.3%), les citoyens_ _estiment_ _de manière générale que ces discussions ne seront rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps : « A quoi cela sert-il ? » S'interroge Candy, une sorcière New Yorkaise « Les moldus seront heureux de nous voir vivre à leurs côtés, la question ne se pose même pas. »_

 _Au Canada,_ _où_ _le « oui » l'a emporté avec une plus large majorité ( 77%), on se félicite du déroulement prochain des discussions, et l'on souligne l'importance d'agir en toute régularité et démocratie._

 _Face à ces échanges à venir, deux cas de figure se profilent. Le premier, serait celui_ _où_ _les deux partis seraient d'accord pour lever le_ _Secret Magique_ _. Dans ce cas, nous pourrions supposer avec justesse que les choses iraient rapidement, pour une levée effective peut-être avant Noël._

 _Mais le cas qui semble le plus probable pour les enquêteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier serait d'un désaccord entre les deux_ _partis_ _. Comment un possible désaccord pourrait être géré, en cas de refus catégorique, ou bien de demande de négociations, là encore, plusieurs cas de_ _figure_ _pourraient se profiler. La Gazette du sorcier ne manquera pas de suivre avec attention ces discussions..._

 _._

« Vous savez quoi ? » S'exclama Marcus, un employé du Ministère qui faisait partie de la délégation Coupe du Monde « Le voyage dans un peu moins d'un mois, je ne le sens pas du tout. »

Autour de la table de l'espace commun, plusieurs têtes se hochèrent, dont celle de Drago. Il était d'ores et déjà inquiet pour Hermione.

Kingsley avait fait passer une note à toute la délégation, pour qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire ou déclaration concernant cette affaire, mais Hermione était bien capable de ne pas se retenir, ou plus vraisemblablement de parler en se pensant à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, qui ne manqueraient pas de relater ses propos, qu'elle le veuille ou non... Et puis quand il se souvenait à quel point les américains avaient été agréables avec eux lors du premier voyage, cette histoire en plus n'augurait rien de bon.

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait lu l'article de la Gazette, mais elle n'était pas dans l'espace commun pour en parler avec ses collègues.

La jeune femme avait d'autres doxys à traiter en cette fin du mois d'août. Elle était présentement en train de marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, afin de s'entretenir avec son ancienne professeur, et aujourd'hui Directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elles devaient revoir ensemble le planning des différents évènements avec d'autres écoles sorcières, qui se dérouleraient tout au long de l'année.

Hermione aimait beaucoup cet aspect de son travail, puisqu'il lui permettait de se rendre à Poudlard quelques fois dans l'année.

Le premier septembre n'étant pas encore arrivé, le parc était calme, sans aucun chahut venant troubler la quiétude des lieux.

La jeune femme était un peu en avance, et avait donc l'opportunité de se balader tranquillement avant de rejoindre le château. Elle savait qu'Hagrid était occupé, et elle passerait donc le voir après sa visite.

Elle marcha autour du lac, puis en apercevant les serres, elle décida d'aller voir si Neville était là. Cela lui ferait une petite surprise.

.

Elle avança à pas lents vers sa destination, en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'elle avait pu passer dans ce parc, et à Poudlard en général. Il y en avait quelques moins bons aussi, qui impliquaient souvent Drago. Comme quoi, celui-là lui avait pourri et lui pourrirait toujours la vie.

Elle chassa la voix désagréable qui lui soufflait qu'elle était un peu de mauvaise foi, alors qu'elle approchait de la serre numéro un, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder si Neville était à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas le cas, et elle se dirigea donc vers la serre numéro trois.

Celle-ci était ouverte, et Hermione y entra, avant de s'arrêter net : à l'intérieur, se trouvait Neville, mais il avait déjà de la compagnie. Une jeune femme qu'Hermione connaissait, mais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir là.

Depuis quand est-ce que Daphné venait voir Neville à Poudlard ? Parce que, pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle bien pu venir ? A moins qu'un professeur se marie et que Pansy et elle soient en charge de la robe, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Ne signalant pas sa présence, la brunette se fit discrète pour les observer. Neville avait l'air de lui expliquer la nature et les propriétés des plantes qui les entouraient. Et la façon dont il regardait Daphné prouvait qu'il était très heureux qu'elle soit là.

Hermione avait plus de mal à déchiffrer son expression à elle. En bonne Serpentarde, elle savait garder ses émotions à l'intérieur. Mais Hermione avait côtoyé des anciens Serpentards pendant assez longtemps pour arriver à voir un peu à travers. Elle ne savait pas quand et comment cela s'était produit, mais ces deux-là semblaient s'apprécier...

.

OoO

.

Daphné n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la botanique. Elle avait des plantes chez elle, et cela s'arrêtait là. Elle ne pensait pas aimer un jour la botanique et se découvrir une passion soudaine pour les plantes, mais cela dit, Neville était tellement passionné qu'elle arrivait à trouver ce qu'il lui racontait, intéressant.

Elle n'en revenait pas, mais c'était bien là la vérité. Neville lui expliquait des choses qui étaient en soit sans intérêt, mais qu'il arrivait à rendre intéressantes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« En fait, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus au départ, c'était les enfants. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir l'autorité nécessaire, et à me faire manger par eux, mais finalement, il faut croire que j'arrive à en imposer, tout en n'étant pas trop sévère. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas devenir comme le professeur Rogue, n'est pas ? » Fit Daphné en riant.

« Je rêves ou tu te moques ? » Interrogea Neville.

« Je me moque. Je me souviens quand nous étions ado... je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais peur de lui. Je veux dire, ça se voyait qu'il était dans un personnage, non ? »

« Dis plutôt que tu étais une élève trop sage pour qu'il pense à s'en prendre à toi. Et en plus, tu étais bonne en potions. »

« Je n'étais bonne en potions que grâce à Théo. Mon truc c'était plutôt les sortilèges et l'astronomie… Là, c'était moi qui aidais Théo. »

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, en ayant le sentiment de trop mentionner le prénom de celui qui était désormais son meilleur ami, et elle essaya de changer de sujet.

« C'est possible d'assister à un de tes cours ? J'aimerais beaucoup te voir t'énerver contre les élèves qui mettent leurs doigts dans les bouches des mandragores. »

.

Neville émit un son à la limite de l'éclat de rire et du soupir de dépit à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau à faire à des individus de ce genre. Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour qu'il veuille enseigner à des adolescents, mais la plupart du temps, il adorait son métier. La botanique n'était pas la matière la plus populaire parmi les élèves de Poudlard, mais certains d'entre eux étaient doués et passionnés et Neville avait vraiment le sentiment de leur transmettre son savoir.

« Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes assister à mes cours. Tu risquerais de perturber mes élèves. Avoir une si jolie femme à regarder ne les aiderait pas à se concentrer. »

Neville se sentit aussitôt rosir. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, même s'il pensait qu'elle était très jolie. Il avait l'impression de flirter avec elle, et il n'était pas certain que Daphné était le genre de personne qui aimait qu'on flirte avec elle de cette façon.

Pourtant, la jeune femme lui répondit :

« Au contraire, peut-être que je les ferais taire, et que tu pourrais faire ton cours dans un silence absolu. »

« Peut-être oui... »

.

OoO

.

Alors qu'elle atteignait les portes du château, Hermione se repassait en boucle ce qu'elle avait vu dans les serres de botanique. Sa surprise passée, elle n'était pas restée à les espionner, car elle n'aurait pas aimé que cela lui arrive, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des tas de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus proches ? Etaient-ils même proches d'ailleurs, parce que cela n'en était peut-être même pas le cas.

Hermione avait une envie pressante de raconter tout cela à quelqu'un, mais dans l'immédiat, elle ne pouvait pas.

De plus, la personne à qui elle avait vraiment envie de raconter cela était Drago, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Le blond en serait bien trop heureux.

.

OoO

.

Harry rentra au Ministère à dix-huit heures, après avoir dû intervenir sur une affaire de cambriolage et il soupira à l'idée de devoir s'atteler à la paperasse qui allait avec les interventions. Personne n'aimait s'occuper des procès-verbaux, et ils les faisaient donc à tour de rôle. C'était le tour d'Harry et il ne pouvait donc pas s'y dérober.

Il écrivit deux lignes, et regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures quinze. Comment quinze minutes avaient pu passer sans qu'il n'ait strictement rien fait ?

Il devait voir Blaise ce soir, raison pour laquelle il avait encore moins envie que d'habitude de faire son travail.

Il y avait une sorte de concert dans un bar sorcier et Blaise lui avait demandé si ça le tentait. Pour être honnête, Harry ne savait pas trop, car il ne connaissait pas les groupes, mais passer la soirée en compagnie du noir le tentait, alors il avait dit oui.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors que quatre jours tout au plus s'étaient écoulés.

Mais Blaise avait eu du travail, et puis il était parti deux jours en Italie pour régler des problèmes financiers dans une entreprise qui appartenait à sa famille.

Harry ne voulait pas croire que sa vie sociale se résumait à Blaise, parce que cela était faux mais force était de constater qu'il se languissait des soirées qu'ils passeraient chez lui, ou dans le pub du coin. Blaise avait plus le goût des sorties qu'Hermione, avait qui il passait néanmoins pas mal de soirées canapés, et Ron... il avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne s'amusait pas avec lui de la même façon qu'il s'amusait avec Blaise.

Il écrivit encore quelques lignes, en songeant à bâcler son travail, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie.

.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger... » Commença-t-elle.

« J'aimerais partir bientôt, et j'ai encore ça à finir, tu ne peux pas m'en parler à la maison ? »

« Non. C'est juste que les Ministres de la Magie Européens vont se rencontrer pour parler du référendum, et de la suite des évènements et Kingsley se demandait s'il avait besoin de protection. »

« Je pensais que cette rencontre était secrète. »

« C'est ce que plusieurs personnes lui on dit, mais il voulait un avis des Aurors. »

« S'il se sentirait plus rassuré avec un Auror ou deux, pourquoi pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera utile. »

« Super. Je vais lui dire. On se voit plus tard. »

Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait envie de lui recommander de ne pas rentrer trop tard, car il travaillait le lendemain, mais elle arriva à se contenir et partit, laissant Harry découragé devant son procès-verbal qui n'avançait pas. Il avait envie qu'il se rédige tout seul pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Blaise plus rapidement.

Finalement, en voyant que les minutes défilaient plus vite qu'il n'y semblait, il se donna un coup de fouet mental, et se mit à rédiger avec sérieux son travail. Cela lui prit une vingtaine de minutes, puis il put enfin ranger ses affaires, fermer son bureau, et quitter le Ministère. Puisqu'il était déjà en retard, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse à pied.

Il trouva assez aisément la rue où se trouvait le bar, et entra à l'intérieur.

Il y avait pas mal de monde, mais le concert n'était visiblement pas encore commencé.

.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui tout en avançant, et finit par apercevoir Blaise, qui lui faisait signe. Le noir s'était installé sur une petite table, pas trop loin de la scène, et sirotait une Bièraubeurre. Un deuxième du breuvage, non entamé, trônait sur la table, et Harry supposa qu'il était pour lui.

« Je commençais à penser que tu m'avais posé un lapin. » Fit Blaise en guise de salut.

« J'ai eu un truc à écrire en dernière minute. » Répondit Harry. « C'est sympa cet endroit... »

« Heureusement que je suis là pour te faire découvrir la vie, Potter. »

Il espérait lui faire découvrir bien d'autres choses qu'un simple concert, mais tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, et il allait donc attendre encore...

Cependant, il notait qu'Harry était de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Cela ne voulait évidemment rien dire, c'était leur amitié qui évoluait, et il était normal qu'ils soient plus proches qu'avant, mais Blaise voulait voir des signes positifs un peu partout...

« Tu viens ici souvent ? »

« De temps en temps. Quand j'aime les personnes qui se produisent ou pour découvrir des artistes que je ne connais pas. »

« Et avec qui tu viens généralement ? » Continua Harry.

« Pansy ou Drago. Mais Pansy est occupée avec sa grossesse et Drago... Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander à Drago, il m'aurait dit non. »

.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Ca l'était pour Drago, qui souffrait du rejet d'Hermione, qui l'évitait depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry, mais s'il avait demandé à Pansy, elle serait probablement venue. Ce n'était pas un concert « violent » et elle n'en était de toute façon qu'au début de sa grossesse.

Le noir n'était pas étonnée qu'Harry ne saisisse pas qu'il avait envie d'être seul avec lui. Il commençait à bien connaître le personnage.

Harry prit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, et Blaise l'observa un peu à la dérobée. Il portait un jean noir, et un tee-shirt vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu décoiffés, et Blaise avait envie de passer sa main dedans, et de l'embrasser. En ce moment, il se demandait souvent ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Harry Potter, et quel goût ses lèvres pouvaient-elles bien avoir...

.

OoO

.

Drago rentra chez lui après le travail, et troqua immédiatement sa tenue contre des vêtements de sport. Il avait besoin de courir pour se vider l'esprit, sans quoi sa tête allait finir par exploser.

Il se demandait si Hermione se rendait compte d'à quel point elle le faisait souffrir. Tous les soirs, quand il rentrait, il avait envie de pleurer – ce qui voulait en dire beaucoup.

Il avait su dès qu'il l'avait embrassée, le soir de l'anniversaire, que cela ne voulait rien dire, et qu'il n'avait pas pour autant récupéré Hermione, mais il avait pensé que cela constituait en soi une amélioration significative. Il s'était dit qu'Hermione se rendrait compte qu'il tenait toujours à elle. Il avait pensé qu'elle réaliserait qu'il lui manquait.

Au lieu de ça, cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione l'évitait. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être dans l'espace commun en même temps que lui, et il ne la croisait jamais, à tel point qu'il en venait à penser qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort pour savoir où il était.

Il vivait cet évitement comme un rejet, et c'était même encore pire que lorsqu'elle lui balançait les pires phrases à la figure.

Hermione le rendait dingue. Ces heures passées avec elle lors de cette soirée lui avaient fait encore plus réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle, et cela faisait mal. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, il voulait qu'elle en ait marre – enfin marre – de cette situation, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait tourner la page, parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui

Il chaussa ses baskets, tout en songeant qu'il arrivait à saturation. Il n'allait pas pouvoir vivre comme cela indéfiniment.

Théo lui avait dit – lorsqu'il en avait brièvement parlé – qu'il n'avait qu'à donner à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait mais d'une part, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte des excuses après tant de temps, et d'autre part et malgré ce qu'il endurait, il campait sur ses positions. Il ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il savait quelle aurait été sa réaction. L'un dans l'autre, ils en auraient été au même point aujourd'hui.

.

Drago sortit de chez lui, et commença à courir en songeant que bientôt, ils allaient retourner aux Etats-Unis. A ce moment-là, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Son anniversaire approchait également, encore un où il ne serait pas à ses côtés pour lui faire passer la plus belle des journées...

Sentant que ses émotions allaient prendre le dessus, il accéléra la cadence, jusqu'à ce que son corps et son cerveau ne se concentrent que sur la course, reléguant Hermione dans un coin où il ne pourrait plus s'attarder pour le moment...

.

OoO

.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de parler à Harry ? Il faudrait que tu le fasses. Ils ne veulent rien entendre, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais je pense que tu pourrais redonner raison à Harry. »

A côté de lui, Pansy soupira, et le rouquin aurait pu jurer que son père en faisait de même. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Molly, elle lui faisait les mêmes réflexions, et il répondait la même chose à chaque fois.

« Maman, Harry et Ginny ont choisi de se séparer et c'est leur choix. Je ne vis pas avec eux, et je n'ai pas à intervenir, que ça me plaise ou non, et que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Mais Ronnie... »

« Mrs Weasley ! » Fit Pansy d'une voix légèrement agacée. « Si nous cessions de parler de Ginny et Harry. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise mais j'aimerais parler d'autre chose. »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » Répondit Molly d'un ton pincé.

« A vrai dire maman, Pans' et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire, qui montrait qu'il avait son idée sur la question. Cela n'était pas très difficile en même temps. Il avait proposé du vin à Pansy, et elle avait refusé – ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que vous vous séparez vous aussi ? »

« Mais non maman... En fait Pansy et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Une grande nouvelle. » Renchérit Pansy.

« Qui sera effective dans quelques mois... »

« Mais qui se verra avant... »

Molly n'avait pas l'air de saisir, et Pansy se demanda si elle devait lui montrer sa poitrine – à défaut de son ventre qui ne montrait qu'un renflement absolument minuscule.

.

« Pansy est... enfin, nous allons... tu vas... »

« Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que je suis enceinte ! Nous allons être parents ! Vous allez être grand-mère ! »

« Oh... OH ! Mes chéris, mais c'est formidable ! » S'exclama Molly en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Elle se précipita pour enlacer Ron, puis Pansy, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Merlin, je vais être grand-mère de nouveau ! C'est formidable, totalement formidable ! J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle Ron Chéri ! Et toi Pansy, que tu manges tout ce qu'il faut ! Tu as besoin de nutriments et il faut éviter tout ce qui est cru et... »

Elle continua de lister des tas de choses et Pansy cessa rapidement de l'écouter. La mère de Ron pouvait être vraiment pénible quand elle voulait. A l'entendre, on pouvait penser que Pansy était irresponsable, alors qu'elle savait tout ça. Elle s'était renseignée tout de même.

Mais au moins, Molly Weasley allait cesser de leur parler sans cesse d'Harry et Ginny.

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille ! Je m'en occuperais quand vous voulez. »

« Il va y avoir de la concurrence. » Ricana Pansy.

« Comment ça ? Qui veut s'occuper de mon petit trésor. »

Ron donna un petit coup de pied à Pansy pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin, mais la jeune femme voulait voir la tête de Molly.

« Oh, Drago et Blaise bien entendu. Entre autres. »

« Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? »

« Lui-même. »

La mère de Ron semblait sur le point d'appeler les services sociaux, c'était à mourir de rire. Cette grossesse s'annonçait définitivement des plus divertissantes.

.

OoO

.

S'il se fiait au pied qui battait la mesure, et à la tête qui dodelinait, Harry aimait le groupe qui se produisait à présent sur scène.

Blaise aussi appréciait, mais il devait avouer qu'il était plus occupé à observer le brun. Il avait envie de trouver quelque chose qui lui déplairait chez lui, mais il faisait chou blanc. Il aimait même ses défauts.

Blaise savait beaucoup qu'il devait calmer ses ardeurs, sous peine de se prendre un véritable coup de poing dans la figure. Il avait confiance en lui et en ses convictions sur l'amour, mais il n'empêchait qu'Harry ne les partagerait peut-être pas et qu'il n'arriverait peut-être à rien avec lui. Ce qui lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser, car Harry n'était pas juste une personne qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit. Non, à chaque jour qui passait, il se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour lui. Peut-être même bien qu'il était le but de sa quête du grand amour...

Ses mains le démangeaient, tant il avait envie de toucher la peau d'Harry, caresser ses bras, ou son visage.

Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Harry choisit cet instant pour tourner sa tête vers Blaise, et esquisser un sourire que ce dernier trouva enjôleur. Son ventre se tordit légèrement, et il se promit que la prochaine soirée qu'ils passeraient ensemble serait dans un endroit avec aucun public...

.

OoO

.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Luna ? »

« Je lui ai rapidement parlé par Cheminette hier. Elle revient dimanche. »

Daphné lança un regard évocateur à Théo, par-dessus son verre, et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Pansy lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre d'insinuations.

« Vous allez fêter ça quand même ? »

« Elle est partie cinq jours, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Non mais enfin Théodore ! » Finit par lâcher Daphné « Tu te rends compte qu'elle va finir par trouver ça bizarre ? Si tu continues comme ça, elle va partir, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais même si c'est Luna, ce n'est pas une extra-terrestre ! Elle a des besoins, comme tout le monde. »

« Je sais... » Murmura Théo « Mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. »

Théo se sentait très heureux avec Luna, mais il avait toujours le sentiment que les choses allaient trop vite, et il avait besoin de ralentir un peu les choses.

Bien évidemment, il se confiait à Daphné, et si elle essayait de le soutenir et de le comprendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que Théodore en souffre. Que Luna décide que cette relation ne pouvait plus durer. Certes, cela ne faisait qu'un petit mois, mais Daphné s'imaginait qu'elle devait avoir envie de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

« J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça, mais essaye de prendre sur toi. Surtout que tu aimes Luna, non ? »

« Je... je crois ? »

« Est-ce que tu utilises ce verbe parce que tu as toujours peur de me vexer ? Vis ta vie Théo. Tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Théo hocha la tête. Il savait tout cela, mais c'était toujours plus dur à mettre en pratique quand on avait peur de blesser quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait.

« Tu sais qui j'ai vu moi, aujourd'hui ? » Interrogea ensuite Daphné.

« Dis-moi ? »

« Neville. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai pas mal discuté avec lui le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, et quand on a mangé chez Pansy et Ron pour fêter sa grossesse. Entre autre, on a parlé de Poudlard, et il m'a donné envie d'y retourner, et je suis allée le voir aujourd'hui. Il préparait la rentrée. C'était agréable de voir Poudlard sans élèves. Je me suis baladée un peu dans le parc, et dans le château avec Neville. J'aurais bien aimé aller dans notre salle commune, mais les mots de passe n'étaient pas encore divulgués. »

Théo regarda celle qui était désormais sa meilleure amie, en penchant la tête. Neville. Neville Londubat. Alors ça, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Daphné sembla lire dans ses pensées, et le coupa tout de suite.

« Ne t'emballes pas Théo ! »

« Tu vas voir Neville Londubat à Poudlard, et tu me demandes de ne pas m'emballer. »

« Je n'ai rien derrière la tête. Pour le moment, je discute bien avec lui, c'est tout. »

« Pour le moment... »

.

OoO

.

On frappa à la porte d'Hermione, alors qu'elle était en train de lire tout en engloutissant un plat de pâtes. Elle dînait bien trop tard, mais elle était rentrée tard du travail.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être embêtée par elle ne savait quel démarcheur, et envisagea de ne pas répondre, mais les coups continuèrent, et elle marqua la page de son livre, avant de se lever en soupirant.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et resta figée devant la vision d'un Drago Malefoy en tenue de sport, baskets aux pieds dégoulinant de sueur. Son visage était un peu rouge, signe qu'il avait beaucoup couru.

Hermione voulait lui refermer la porte au nez. Vraiment. Mais elle était tétanisée, prise au piège par cette vision. Le voir comme ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Elle avait une envie violente qu'il l'attrape et lui fasse sauvagement l'amour. Elle devait se ressaisir. Avant qu'il ne remarque son trouble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je... voulais te voir. » Répondit le blond.

« Je suis occupée. »

« Ah oui ? Occupée à m'éviter, comme tu le fais depuis un mois. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Répondit Hermione.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Tu me détestes depuis un moment, et tu ne m'évitais pas pour autant. Tu étais bien trop heureuse de pouvoir me balancer des atrocités à la figure. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis qu'on s'est embrassés. »

« Cette soirée était une erreur, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'avais bu, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. »

« Tu te mens à toi-même Hermione ! Si ça avait été une erreur, tu ne m'éviterais pas non plus. Au contraire, tu me pourchasserais pour me répéter ça, et m'insulter encore plus pour enfoncer le clou. Alors je te demande encore une fois pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Fous-moi la paix Malefoy ! » S'écria la jeune femme.

« Je vais te le dire-moi ! Tu m'évites parce que tu as peur de céder à tes envies. Tu es bien trop fière pour l'avouer, mais cette soirée t'a rappelé ce que tu as perdu… ou ce que tu as laissé tomber plutôt. »

« Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! »

« Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse là, tout de suite. »

« Tu rêves Malefoy ! Et tu veux que je te dise : c'est pour ça que je t'évite ! Parce que je savais que tu allais t'emballer et te faire des idées. Que tu allais venir m'emmerder. Tu ne te remets jamais en question. Tu me trahis, tu gâches ma vie et tu penses que parce que je me laisse embrasser, sous l'influence de l'alcool, les choses vont changer, et que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait. Laisse-moi tranquille Drago. Pars, loin. Va courir, et fais-toi renverser par une voiture ! »

« Tu n'en as pas assez de souhaiter que je meure ? » Demanda Drago, exaspéré.

« Laisse. Moi. Tranquille ! »

« Je te laisserais tranquille quand tu arrêteras de m'éviter, quand tu me reparleras. Quand tu admettras que tu m'aimes toujours !

« Je ne t'aime pas ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te HAIS ! »

.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Drago la trouva immensément belle. Il perdait totalement la boule avec elle. Elle l'énervait autant qu'elle lui donnait envie de la serrer contre elle et à force de lutter contre lui-même, il n'y tint plus.

Il se jeta presque sur elle, et plongea sur ses lèvres.

Il ressentait comme un besoin vital de l'embrasser, d'être près d'elle, en elle... Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être violemment repoussé par la jeune femme.

Elle était encore plus en colère qu'auparavant, et Drago crut bien qu'elle allait sortir sa baguette et lui refaire le portrait.

« Dégage de chez moi, Drago Malefoy. Et ne reviens plus JAMAIS ! »

* * *

Hermione ne va pas se faire avoir deux fois xD Le pauvre Dragounet, la queue pour aller lui faire un câlin c'est par ici.

Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec lui d'ailleurs ? Et que vous pensez qu'Hermione l'aime toujours ?

Et l'annonce à Molly ? Le passage Daphné/Neville ça vous a plu ?

Laissez-moi votre avis.

Bisous Bisous :)


	18. Chapitre XVII

Désoléeeee, je rentre du ciné, ça faisait longtemps ahah. excusez-moi pour ce retard. j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre. Moi, je vais au dodo ZzzZZZzzZZZZZZzzzz

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **lilyh** : pansy est une serpentarde, tout simplement hihi. Hermione exagère un peu, mais ce qu'à fait Drago n'est pas cool !

 **Mellez12** : mais noooon, c'est rapide une semaine :p

 **Leaaa** : Parce qu'elle est têtue xD la semaine n'a pas été trop longue j'espère !

 **blairwaldorf** : Why is Draco an idiot ? Poor him, he didn't do anything !

 **Rine** : Et non, peut-être même qu'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais mouhahahahahah Voici la suite

 **Sarcady** : merchi :) En effet, vous n'avez pas encore tous les détails ! Contente que tu aimes l'amitié Théo Daphné :D

Et non, je ne le prends pas mal, je savais que cette idée ne plairait pas à tout le monde ^^

 **KJWAnna** : Elle gache beaucoup de choses, mais Drago n'est pas tout blanc ^^

 **Marine** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Ginny va se faire un peu discrète, mais on la reverra ^^

 **Haunting-HTD** : Molly ne peut juste pas blairer Drago ahah ! Voici la suite ! ahah, je n'aime pas les kardashian (je ne comprends pas à quoi elles servent en fait), mais contente pour toi !

 **malawiwi** : Héhéhé, réponse ici pour la suite !

 **guest (1)** : il a laissé parler ses pulsions :p En même temps, en hiver le temps est jamais génial ici xD

 **Tangfy** : Ils sont choux malgré tout n'est-ce pas ! Non non, ça fait plus d'une semaine, puisqu'ils se sont embrassés à l'anniversaire d'Harry et qu'on est fin aout ^^

 **Sarah** : mouhahahahahahah, oui peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faut ! Euuh ne t'emballes pas trop pour Harry xDD

 **Cecile** : Réponse ici pour Hermione et sa promotion ! Harry ne capte rien xD Voici la suite !

 **juju** : Contente que ça te plaise :D

 **Clothilde STK** : Nope, malgré tout, Hermione ne veut pas te laisser sa place tralalala Mais tu peux aller la frapper si tu veux xD

 **Zabeth** : Mouhahaha, oui, elle est dure notre Hermione :p

 **Oceane** : Blaise risque de beaucoup souffrir tralalala

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII :Concours de parrains**

 **.**

Assise à l'espace commun de travail, Hermione était d'une humeur exécrable, et pour une fois, Drago n'en était pas l'entier responsable.

Certes, elle était de très mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait eu le culot de se pointer chez elle pour lui dire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre mais ce n'était pas cela qui la préoccupait aujourd'hui.

Non, elle pensait que pendant qu'elle était là, à s'occuper d'affaires d'une bassesse considérable, Kingsley, et son directeur de département, étaient au Luxembourg, avec les autres Ministres de la Magie européens, pour discuter du Secret Magique.

Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y aller. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la directrice du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, mais elle avait naïvement pensé que Kingsley lui proposerait de venir. Elle pensait l'avoir mérité. Elle travaillait beaucoup plus que son directeur. Elle avait exposé ses souhaits à Kingsley.

Elle ne demandait même pas à intervenir. La jeune femme aurait accepté de prendre des notes et rédiger le compte rendu, ou même de n'être qu'une simple observatrice, mais elle aurait au moins été là-bas.

Au lieu de ça, elle était au Ministère, à finaliser ses dossiers sur les échanges interscolaires à venir.

.

Hermione détestait sa vie. Et elle détestait que Drago soit installé juste en face d'elle. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Et qu'il la jugeait. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre dire qu'elle était carriériste, qu'elle avait des aspirations bien trop élevées pour quelqu'un qui ne travaillait au Ministère que depuis deux ans. Mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités, et si on ne lui donnait pas des occasions de faire ses preuves, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas évoluer.

Hermione n'avait pas le sentiment d'en vouloir trop tout de suite. Si cela plaisait aux autres de ne pas avancer dans leurs carrières, c'était leur problème !

Elle avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait au Luxembourg qu'elle en avait des bouffées de chaleur. Sans compter qu'elle rêvait également de savoir ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Les pourparlers entre Président Moldu et Ministre de la Magie avaient commencés depuis deux jours et personne n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y tramer. La seule chose que l'on devinait, c'est qu'il devait y avoir des désaccords, sans quoi, ils auraient des nouvelles.

.

« Ton cerveau va finir par imploser à force de penser avec trop d'intensité. »

« Mon cerveau est parfaitement capable de penser sans problème, contrairement au tien. »

« Quand tu auras décidé d'en finir avec tes reparties dignes de la première année à Poudlard, tu me feras signe. »

« Si tu ne me parlais pas, je n'aurais pas besoin d'utiliser ma répartie ! »

Drago eut l'impression d'entendre ses collègues soupirer bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui aussi avait envie de soupirer. Il faisait tout de travers. Certes, depuis qu'il était allé chez Hermione, elle avait cessé de l'éviter, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées pour autant. Il avait même l'impression de faire un retour en arrière.

Il en avait parlé avec Pansy et Blaise deux jours auparavant, et là sa meilleure amie lui avait lancé – tout en sirotant son eau gazeuse citronnée – qu'ils feraient bien d'aller voir un thérapeute ensemble.

Drago était totalement contre cette idée, même s'il ne niait pas qu'ils en auraient probablement besoin. Ils avaient besoin de se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, à défaut de se balancer des piques assassines.

Ils en avaient dit certaines mais au début, quand cela venait de se passer. Et Drago était certains que la rancœur avait continué de se développer dans leurs cœurs – dans celui d'Hermione surtout – et cela leur ferait du bien de se parler franchement.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire tout ça, et qu'elle n'accepterait probablement pas. Le moment était de toute façon mal choisi. Le blond savait parfaitement pourquoi son humeur était particulièrement exécrable aujourd'hui.

Et c'était lui qui avait lancé les hostilités. Malgré lui. Oh Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le rendre fou...

.

OoO

.

« Arrghhhhhh »

Ron sursauta légèrement, et leva les yeux vers Pansy, qui se tenait debout devant le miroir de leur chambre. Elle était en sous-vêtements, et le rouquin sentit une bouffée de désir s'emparer de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Chérie ? »

« Il y a que mon ventre est plat ! »

« Et ? » Fit Ron, qui avait l'habitude de voir Pansy pousser des hauts cris dès qu'elle prenait le moindre gramme.

« Et je suis enceinte ? Où est mon ventre de femme enceinte. Notre bébé ne veut pas se montrer ! »

« Notre bébé a la taille d'un petit pois. Tu n'es enceinte que de deux mois, à peine. Tu ne peux pas déjà avoir un gros ventre, ce serait franchement inquiétant, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Mais j'ai envie qu'il grossisse ! J'ai envie d'être grosse ! »

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et se promit d'aller répéter ça le plus vite possible à qui voudrait l'entendre, les meilleurs amis de Pansy en premier lieu.

« Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes vêtements. »

« Et alors ? Je vais m'en fabriquer d'autres ! Daphné et moi allons nous lancer dans les vêtements de maternité, pour agrandir notre offre. Et on proposera de jolies choses, qui n'auront rien à voir avec les vêtements de grossesse hideux que l'on trouve. »

« C'est super ! »

« N'est-ce pas. »

Pansy lui décocha un sourire et Ron se sentit gagné par la joie.

.

Il avait pensé que Pansy serait relativement désagréable pendant sa grossesse mais pour le moment, mis à part ses plaintes au sujet de son ventre plat, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui causait le moindre souci.

Elle était heureuse, et également devenue accro aux smoothies maison. Et si elle était heureuse, alors, Ron était heureux lui aussi.

« Je dois voir les garçons ce soir, après le travail. J'ai hâte de leur faire faire tout ce que je veux. Je t'ai dit que Blaise m'avait fait livrer trois fois des macarons au travail. »

« Dix fois au moins. »

« Il se place bien dans la course au baptême, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

« J'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ou pas ? Parce que je pourrais avoir envie que ce soit Harry. » Fit Ron.

« Mais tu vas choisir Hermione comme marraine. »

« Je pourrais te laisser prendre Daphné, et choisir Harry comme parrain. »

« Hummm… ça pourrait être drôle de voir leurs têtes. Mais en réalité, je voudrais vraiment choisir le parrain. »

Elle regarda Ron avec un air qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler tout de suite, mais au moment venu, elle devrait bien l'inclure dans son plan...

.

OoO

.

Luna posa un bouquet de fleurs séchées au milieu de la table, et soupira de satisfaction. Le rendu était joli. Elle s'était appliquée pour dresser la table, non pas pour impressionner son petit ami, mais pour qu'ils dînent dans un beau cadre.

La blonde n'avait pas spécialement été chanceuse avec ses histoires d'amour. Elle avait souvent plus souffert qu'elle n'avait été heureuse, mais étant Luna Lovegood, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Enchaîner les histoires catastrophiques ne devait pas signifier qu'elle ne trouverait pas un jour chaussure à son pied.

Et cette chaussure avait bien l'air de s'appeler Théodore Nott.

Elle avait eu peur, au début, que l'ombre de Daphné vienne planer un peu trop au-dessus d'eux.

Luna savait que Daphné comptait toujours beaucoup pour Théo, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente... Ils se voyaient toujours très souvent, mais cela ne gênait pas Luna. Elle ne voyait pas d'impact négatif, au contraire.

Ils prenaient leur temps, passaient de bons moments, et elle était très heureuse.

La blonde s'était souvent sentie en décalage, que ce soit avec ses anciens petits-amis, ou même ses amis, qui avaient selon elle été un peu trop rapides en besogne. Ils avaient quasiment tous commencés à habiter ensemble très rapidement, et Luna ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Théo n'était pas comme ça. Il dormait chez elle parfois, et vice-versa, mais ce n'était pas systématique, et il pouvait parfois se passer quelques jours sans qu'ils ne se voient. Le fait qu'elle voyage pour son travail aidait, mais Luna aimait cela. Elle aimait que Théo lui manque, car elle éprouvait encore plus de plaisir à le retrouver par la suite.

Retournant dans sa cuisine, elle vérifia que rien n'allait brûler et elle baissa le feu au minimum.

Elle versa un délicieux breuvage indien dans deux verres, et se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux. C'était ça aussi qu'elle aimait dans le fait de ne pas être en permanence avec Théo : prendre le temps d'être belle pour lui.

.

Lorsque Théo arriva enfin, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, et accepta avec plaisir le baiser qu'il lui donna.

« Ca sent drôlement bon ! »

« Avec un peu de chance, le goût sera égal à l'odeur. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Demanda Luna

« Très bien. Rien d'extraordinaire néanmoins. Personne n'a fait exploser son chaudron cette fois-ci. » Répondit-il en faisant référence à un indicent survenu deux semaines auparavant « Et toi ? »

« J'ai passé ma journée au Chicaneur. » Répondit Luna « Mon père avait besoin de mon aide. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Questionna Théodore.

« Il a décidé de s'intéresser à cette histoire de Secret Magique. A force d'entendre parler du sommet entre les Ministres européens d'un côté, et des discussions aux Etats-Unis d'un autre côté, sans compter qu'aucune information ne filtre et que les journaux n'ont rien à se mettre sous la dent... »

« Et comment ton père va-t-il aborder cela ? »

Théo n'était pas un imbécile. Et il était moins catégorique qu'Hermione par exemple. Tout comme il était certain que Luna avait conscience qu'il y avait du vrai tout comme du faux dans ce à quoi elle croyait, il ne pensait pas que Xenophilius soit totalement illuminé.

Il pensait bien sûr que le Chicaneur pondrait des articles déclarant que certains Ministres étaient possédés, qu'ils étaient en réalité on ne savait quelle créature obscure, mais il était également certain que Xenophilius ne pensait pas ce qu'il écrivait, et que son unique but était de vendre, et d'attirer l'attention sur son magazine.

« Que voudrait ton père ? »

« Des interviews. Des articles informatifs, c'est ce que tout le monde fait. Il en fera aussi, mais il voudrait un plus. Evidemment, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite aussi... »

« Tu pourrais demander à Hermione... »

« Je pense que mon père espérait que je lui propose, mais Hermione n'a pas le droit de faire la moindre interview, sans compter qu'elle ne doit pas en avoir envie non plus. Tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça ? » Questionna-t-elle ensuite, en voyant Théo prendre un air songeur.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire les bouffe, et les empêche de se concentrer sur des choses beaucoup plus importantes.

« Quand tu dis « les » tu fais référence à qui ? »

« A ton avis ?! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

.

OoO

.

Devant le petit miroir de poche, qu'elle avait agrandi et posé sur son bureau, Hermione faisait des grimaces pour essayer de détendre son visage.

Le Ministre de la Magie était rentré la veille du Luxembourg et Hermione avait été informée le matin même, en arrivant au travail, qu'elle était convoquée dans son bureau.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du motif de cette convocation, mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'empêcher de toujours lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir conviée au voyage.

C'était puéril, et pas très professionnel de faire la tête comme une enfant capricieuse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Néanmoins, Kingsley restait son chef, et elle devait se maîtriser, raison pour laquelle elle s'entrainait à être tout à fait affable, de bonne humeur, pas du tout rancunière.

Entre deux coups d'œil, elle avançait tout de même dans son travail. Maintenant qu'elle avait réglé tout ce qui tournait autour de Poudlard, elle avait porté son attention sur le deuxième voyage aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait encore des tas de formulaires à lire, remplir et renvoyer à sa collègue américaine. Ce voyage se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais elle pressentait qu'il n'allait pas être concluant.

Le département des Jeux Et Sports Magiques essuyait toujours un refus quant à visiter deux des stades, et cela était de mauvais augure à dix mois de la Coupe du Monde.

Elle continua de travailler encore un peu, et alors que l'heure se rapprochait, elle se leva, rangea ses dossiers dans le tiroir adéquat, et s'en alla vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

.

« Entre, Hermione. » Ordonna Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

La brunette s'exécuta, et s'installa sur la chaise qui faisait face au Ministre de la Magie, qui lui fit un sourire. Hermione le lui rendit tout en espérant qu'elle avait bien esquissé un sourire, et non pas un semblant de rictus mal aimable.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Hermione. Tu te souviens de notre discussion au début des vacances, je suppose ?! »

Hermione supposa qu'il parlait de sa demande de promotion, et elle hocha la tête. Comment oublier.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces quelques semaines, et ce sommet au Luxembourg m'a éclairé encore plus sur certaines choses. »

Kingsley ne développa pas plus, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse. Son directeur de département avait très certainement été une calamité. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Hermione avait préparé certaines choses pour lui en amont, mais sur place, n'étant pas là, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle, et elle ne le voulait pas.

« J'ai conscience que tu as des aspirations Hermione. Tu travailles exceptionnellement bien, tu es efficace et tu as rapidement évolué depuis ton embauche. Tu restes une jeune professionnelle en terme d'années d'exercice et cela ne se ressent absolument pas. Tu apprends vite, tu t'adaptes vite et tu es un des meilleurs éléments du Ministère.

Cela dit, et je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer l'entendre, mais il faut que je te le dise : tu n'es pas parfaite, Hermione. Tu ne te remets pas assez en question, et à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu te concentres sur ton comportement. Je sais ce que tu voudrais me rétorquer, mais tes différents de quelle nature qu'ils soient n'ont rien à faire au Ministère. Drago et toi devez cesser de vous chercher des noises à longueur de temps. Des différents entre collègues, j'en ai connu avant vous, et j'en connaitrais après vous également. Quand j'étais Auror, je ne m'entendais pas avec tout le monde, et je dirais même qu'il y avait des personnes que je détestais, mais j'arrivais à me tenir.

Je compte sur toi pour travailler là-dessus Hermione, car à compter du dix septembre, je vais te confier officiellement de nouvelles responsabilités. Tu ne seras pas directrice de département, cela n'est pas possible mais je vais modifier ta fiche de poste. Tu seras responsable adjointe de la coopération magique internationale. Tu es jeune Hermione, et je vais en attendre beaucoup de toi, alors si tu penses que c'est une trop grande responsabilité... »

« Je me sens parfaitement capable d'assumer ce qui ira avec ce poste. »

« Très bien. Attends-toi à ce que ton directeur de département te délègue encore plus, maintenant qu'il a une sorte de légitimité pour le faire. »

« Aucun problème. » Assura Hermione.

« Ton salaire sera bien évidemment réévalué. Tu recevras tous les papiers par hiboux, et tu repasseras signer le contrat une fois que tu l'auras lu. »

« Entendu. »

« Parfait. J'en attends beaucoup de toi Hermione, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et esquissa un franc sourire cette fois-ci. Elle avait eu sa promotion, son travail était enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Elle était prête à faire tous les efforts qu'il fallait pour prouver à Kingsley qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance...

.

OoO

.

Trois jours après l'entrevue entre Hermione et Kingsley, Drago sentit une atmosphère particulière quand il arriva au Ministère. Il y avait une agitation particulière, pour ne même pas dire une tension.

Drago se rendit dans son bureau sans croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez pour demander ce qu'il se passait, et il lut rapidement les notes de services urgentes, et jeta un œil à deux ou trois parchemins, avant de se rendre dans l'espace commun.

L'agitation y était encore plus forte, et le blond avisa une pile de journaux assez impressionnante posée sur la table.

Des conversations animées, qui étaient en cours, il crut comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et avisant Hermione, plongée dans la Gazette du Sorcier, sourcils froncés, et il en saisit lui-même un exemplaire qu'il commença à lire.

.

 **Echecs des** **négociations** **entre le Président des Etats-Unis et le Ministre de la Magie**

 _Plus d'une semaine de discussions entre le Président des Etats-_ _Unis_ _et son homologue sorcier n'ont abouti à rien d'autre qu'à un échec cuisant de faire valoir le_ _bien-fondé_ _de la révélation de la communauté sorcière aux moldus._

 _Les sources diverses dont dispose La Gazette du Sorcier relatent des mêmes propos : Le président_ _moldu_ _n'a pas compris les motivations de la_ _communauté_ _sorcière. Il s'est également trouvé surpris d'être presque « mis devant le fait accompli » et de n'avoir pas été plus tôt au courant des projets du Ministère Américain._

 _La_ _communauté_ _sorcier_ _a_ _déployé divers moyens pour mettre en valeur leur projet et exposer les avantages que la levée du Secret Magique pourrait procurer au pays, mais le Président s'est montré inflexible. Il a mis en évidence un contexte politique (moldu) tendu, et la_ _non-nécessité_ _de rajouter des problèmes inutiles à ses citoyens._

 _De plus, il estime que les avantages seraient en faveur de la communauté sorcière beaucoup plus que la communauté moldue. Il estime que les citoyens moldus amércains seraient plus à même de développer des réactions de crainte et de rejet, plutôt que d'intégration. Il y a selon lui déjà trop de tensions entre les différentes communautés du pays, pour en rajouter encore plus avec la communauté sorcière. « Quel est l'intérêt de tout cela ? » Aurait-il demandé._

 _Cette réponse ne sera pas une surprise pour les observateurs européens, mais elle l'est_ _vraisemblablement_ _pour les américains._

 _Des réactions_ _disproportionnées_ _dont on été témoins nos envoyés spéciaux, ont d'ores et déjà eu lieux dans certaines villes : manifestations,_ _protestations_ _, et_ _encouragements_ _à se révéler aux moldus, peu importe l'opinion du gouvernement moldu._

 _Un climat qui s'annonce plus que tendu, alors même que -nous le_ _rappelons_ _– les Etats-Unis seront les hôtes de la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch, qui se déroulera dans environ 10 mois. Alors que les préparatifs s'accélèrent, une crise diplomatique serait tout sauf la bienvenue._

 _._

Hermione referma le journal en éprouvant un drôle de sentiment. La dernière phrase de l'article résonnait bizarrement dans son esprit. La Coupe du Monde était dans moins de dix mois, c'était certain, mais leur visite à eux était dans moins de trois semaines.

La jeune femme n'était pas étonnée de la réaction du Président américain, qui était évidente et compréhensible. Il avait bien d'autres choses à régler pour son pays. Elle se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère de la Magie américain déciderait : accepter la décision du représentant des moldus, où passer outre ? L'article de la Gazette mentionnait des réactions relativement violentes de la part des sorciers, qui ne comprenaient pas ce rejet.

Les Ministres Européens avaient discuté de cela : quelle serait leur position.

Hermione s'approcha d'un petit groupe, constitué de Drago, et de deux autres employés de son département, qui faisaient partie de l'équipe Coupe du Monde.

La brunette n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Drago depuis son entretien avec Kingsley, et il était temps pour elle de montrer à son patron qu'elle méritait sa promotion, et qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour travailler correctement avec lui.

.

« Alors, tu as lu l'article ? » Demanda la collègue de Drago, qui s'était montrée très véhémente lors du premier voyage.

« Je viens de le terminer. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. »

« Que ça va être folklorique, notre visite... » Répondit-elle « Déjà qu'il y avait des tensions la dernière fois. »

« Mais la Coupe du Monde n'a rien à voir avec le Secret Magique ! »

« Tu n'es pas si naïve que ça, Hermione ! » Intervint Drago « Tu sais aussi bien que nous, que les amerloques savent qu'on est d'accord avec ce que le dirigeant moldu à dit, et ils vont transférer leur rancœur sur nous. Tu paries qu'on ne va encore pas pouvoir visiter les stades qu'on n'a pas vus la dernière fois. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le parier, je sais qu'on ne les verras très certainement pas. »

« Tu vois ! » Fit Drago a l'intention de son autre collègue « On te l'avait dit. Rien n'est prêt c'est certain. Ils sont en retard. Et si rien n'a évolué d'ici à notre voyage, Sevan et moi, on fera ce qu'on a dit. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, en assistant à l'échange de regards qui suivit cette déclaration. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Sevan et lui voulaient faire ? Et pourquoi les autres étaient au courant et semblaient partagés à ce sujet ?!

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Non. » Répondit Drago.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça ne va pas te plaire et que tu vas monter sur tes grands chevaux. »

« Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon. »

« N'est-ce pas. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. » Trancha Drago.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne de tout façon. Cacher des choses, c'est ton truc, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Oups. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Pas vraiment. C'était juste beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et puis c'était ma vérité.

Elle se mordit néanmoins la lèvre. Peu importe ce que répondrait Drago, elle allait faire en sorte que cette sortie ne bascule pas en dispute. Elle allait se contenir. Mais s'excuser par contre, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

En face d'elle, Drago avait encaissé la remarque et poussé un profond soupir, avant de répondre.

« Très bien. De toute façon, tu as raison. Tu finiras bien par le savoir de toute façon. Si ça ne bouge pas, Sevan et moi irons voir l'étendue des dégâts par nous-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« A ton avis, que puis-je bien vouloir dire par là ? »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je savais que tu ferais ta rabat-joie. Mais ça ne changera rien Hermione. On ira voir ce qu'il se passe et où en sont les chantiers. C'est notre droit et s'ils ne veulent pas nous montrer, c'est normal qu'on y aille nous-même. »

Drago et Sevan – même s'il n'était pas présent à cet instant, lui rappelèrent Harry et Ron à Poudlard. C'était tout à fait le genre d'idée stupide qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Qui n'était pas si stupide que cela en soit, mais qui n'aurait dû rester qu'à l'état de menace ou de fantasme. Or, Hermione savait qu'ils en étaient capables.

« Cela ne suffira qu'à nous attirer des ennuis. »

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ! » Rétorqua Drago.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec d'Hermione. Non pas que cette réplique ait fait mouche, mais parce qu'elle était assez ahurie que Drago se souvienne de cette expression, et qu'il l'emploie à bon escient. Après tout, c'était elle qui la lui avait apprise.

En face d'elle, Drago esquissa un petit sourire fier de lui, qui la poussa à reprendre ses esprits.

« Cette idée est stupide, et ne sert à strictement rien. Evidemment que les stades qu'ils ne veulent pas nous montrer ne sont pas prêts. C'est une évidence. Et bien sûr que c'est inquiétant. Mais aller le constater par vous-même servira à quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez aller leur demander des comptes. »

Drago ne répondit pas, mais son expression en disait long. Visiblement, Sevan et lui avaient un plan, et Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Jouez aux imbéciles si vous voulez, mais il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre si on vous retire de l'équipe Coupe du Monde. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione s'éloigna, en secouant la tête, laissant le blond assez perplexe. Elle ne s'était pas énervée plus que de raison, et s'était juste contentée de les mettre en garde.

Est-ce qu'elle était tombée sur la tête ?

.

OoO

.

« Et les Canadiens, ils font quoi ? » Interrogea Théo

« Les discussions sont toujours en cours, mais de toute façon, ils n'ont pas la même façon de fonctionner que les américains. Il suffit de regarder le vote. »

« Le voyage est toujours maintenu ? » Questionna Neville.

« Oui. Ces imbéciles ne nous font pas peur. » Répondit Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Pansy. Elle notait une amélioration. Elle levait simplement les yeux au ciel, sans faire de remarque ou lancer de petites piques mal aimables.

Pansy et Ron étaient à l'initiative de cette soirée entre amis. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble et elle souhaitait corriger cela.

Elle avait préparé des tas de petites choses à manger, et à boire. Mais elle avait également décidé de mettre tous ses amis à l'abstinence. Pas d'alcool, même si elle avait fait du punch pour femme enceintes, qui était – selon elle – aussi bon que celui sans alcool, ainsi qu'un virgin mojito. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à une reconversion.

Installée de part et d'autre d'elle, se trouvaient Drago et Blaise. Ce dernier aurait bien saisi l'opportunité de s'installer à côté d'Harry et de lui envoyer des messages subliminaux, mais il y avait dans sa vie une chose qui était plus importante qu'attirer Harry dans ses filets : devenir le parrain du bébé de Pansy. Et avec Drago qui faisait tout son possible pour marcher sur ses plates-bandes, il était servi.

« Tu reveux une tranche de cake aux olives » Demanda-t-il.

« Ou bien du feuilleté ? » Renchérit Drago.

« Pourquoi tu interviens dans ma conversation avec Pansy ? Je lui ai demandé avant ! »

« Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime ! »

« Parce que toi tu sais peut-être ?! » S'exclama Blaise. »

« Bien mieux que toi ! »

Neville et Luna regardaient la scène, surpris, tandis que Ron, Hermione, Daphné et Théo semblaient désespérés.

Harry quant à lui, avait posé un bol de chips sur ses genoux, à défaut de pop-corn, et semblait attendre le spectacle.

Et Pansy souriait telle une bonne Serpentarde qui s'apprête à préparer un mauvais coup.

« En fait, je n'ai pas très faim, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'être divertie. » Ricana-t-elle en regardant Blaise et Drago « Et je pense que nos amis aussi. N'est-ce pas ? »

Seul Harry avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'être diverti. Il grignotait ses chips en attendant la suite des évènements, mais les autres se prirent rapidement au jeu.

« Mon bébé va avoir besoin d'un parrain fort, qui puisse le ou la défendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr Pans' » Fit Blaise

« Evidemment. » Renchérit Drago

« Alors debout, face à nous ! On va voir qui peut faire le plus de pompes. »

Ron et Neville se mirent à pouffer de rire, tandis que Blaise jetait un œil discret à Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il perde devant lui, même s'il était certain que le brun n'allait pas le contempler en soupirant de contentement devant l'étalage de sa virilité.

S'il allait le soutenir, ce serait uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de voir Drago perdre. Il ne servait donc à rien d'enlever son t-shirt. Quoi que... Ses muscles étaient plus voyants que ceux de Drago, il le savait parfaitement, mais Pansy avait peut-être besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Le bébé serait bien plus protégé dans ses gros bras musclés que dans ceux de Drago.

Il retira donc son vêtement, et gonfla ses biceps, allant même jusqu'à s'approcher de Pansy pour qu'elle le touche.

« Tu es ridicule ! » Grogna Drago.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Allez, montre-nous tes biceps, blondie. »

Drago ne voulait pas se faire piquer sa place de parrain, et s'exhiber permettrait également de rappeler à Hermione ce à quoi elle avait choisi de renoncer.

« Allez, en place ! » Ordonna-t-elle « Le premier qui arrête a perdu. Un, deux, trois. »

Les deux garçons commencèrent leurs pompes, sous les encouragements de leurs amis et sous les ricanements de Pansy.

Ils tenaient le choc, mais au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à transpirer de plus en plus. Leurs bras s'ankylosaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait abandonner.

Drago avait envie de lever la tête pour voir si Hermione l'encourageait, mais il avait peur d'être déçu, et de perdre.

Finalement, ses bras ne purent plus faire l'effort plus longtemps et il se laissa tomber par terre, laissant la victoire à Blaise.

Pansy se leva, adressa un sourire au vainqueur et déclara solennellement.

« La victoire de l'Epreuve des pompes est accordée à : Blaise. Mais ne t'emballes pas trop mon coco, le rôle de parrain ne t'est pas encore acquis. »

* * *

Et voilàaaa. Hermione a enfin eu sa promotion, et les américains font face au rejet des moldus. Le voyage promet d'être folklorique ! Comment va-t-il se passer ? Drago et son collègue vont-il exécuter leur plan ? Kingsley a-t-il eu raison de mettre les points sur les i à Hermione ? Quel est le plan de Pansy concernant le parrain de son bébé ?

J'spère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! Désolée, ce chapitre est encore posté dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Vive la vie sociale du vendredi soir ahah. Aujourd'hui c'était bowling entre collègues, et c'était assez drôle je dois dire.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce léger retard, le chapitre devrait vous plaire normalement hihi.

Aucun rapport mais comme c'est une grande nouvelle pour moi, j'ai encore besoin de le partager avec tout le monde : J'AI MES PLACES POUR HAMILTON MUSICAAAAAL AHHHHHH ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Hamilton est une comédie musicale qui rencontre un succès fou, et qui arrive à Londres l'année prochaine. Avec des copines on s'était inscrites pour acheter les places en presale et on a galéré, mais on les as eues youpiiiiiiiiii

Anyway, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Tangfy** : Mouhahahahahah ta théorie tient la route ma foi ! Désolée par contre mais pas de réaction d'Hermione face au corps de dragounet

 **Nekozuni** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Haunting-HTD** : Hihi je sais qu'Hermione est très énervante ! Roooh mais Ron et Pansy vont avoir un bébé, on est loin de la rigolade là !

Oula ca va être étrange les cheveux oranges

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Sarah** : Kingsley, toujours là pour vous rendre service ! Tu verras bien pour le parrain

 **juju** : Je pense aussi qu'il préférerait qu'Hermione le réconforte ! Blaise va ramer, ne t'en fait pas !

 **Leaaa** : Un bisou, et puis quoi encore xDD A mon avis tu vas aimer le chapitre qui arrive !

 **CissyMalMalfoy** : ca va calmer un peu les tensions, mais pas trop quand même hihi

 **Guest (1)** : Hermione n'a surtout pas vraiment d'autre choix que de faire des efforts ^^ On peut faire une dramione sans sentiments amoureux pourtant !

 **Little Cute Hell** : Merci à toi pour ta review !

 **Sarcady** :Parfois faire simple à du bon !

 **b** : Les deux ont pu profiter du paysage, tout comme ce n'a peut-être pas été le cas tralala

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup !

 **missgryffi** : Je n'ai pas spécialement réfléchi aux parrains de Leo et Lizzie mais pas Ron, Drago n'aurait jamais voulu. Ca pourrait être George par contre ^^

 **lilyh** : Peut-être, ou peut-être pas tralala

 **MargotT** : merchi beaucoup ! Voici la suite

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! Le voyage va être on ne peut plus folklorique ahah

.

 **Merchi à ma stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : USA épisode II**

 **.**

Les sourcils froncés dans un effort de concentration, Ginny fonçait. Elle zigzaguait de plus en plus vite, descendait en chandelle et remontait en piqué, tout en évitant les Cognards avec agilité.

Elle voyait le cerceau bleu, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et après une fulgurante accélération, elle le traversa enfin, et freina sans plus attendre.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle attendait le résultat. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été très rapide...

« 43 secondes. » Annonça son entraîneur.

Ginny serra le poing, fière d'elle. Elle avait battu son record, et même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire mieux, c'était assez pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Et elle devait se sentir en confiance car les trois derniers matchs qualificatifs pour la Coupe du Monde arrivaient. D'ici la mi-novembre – soit dans un peu moins de deux mois – ils sauraient s'ils allaient aux Etats-Unis ou non. Même si Ginny n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils iraient. Ils devaient y aller. Parce qu'ils étaient favoris, et surtout parce que ses frères la tueraient s'ils n'y allaient pas. Et ils feraient ça lentement, pour qu'elle souffre...

Alors qu'elle regardait ses coéquipiers effectuer le parcours, elle se sentit observée. L'entraînement était ouvert au public, et elle savait que plusieurs journalistes étaient dans les tribunes, mais ce n'était pas ça.

.

La jeune femme observa plus attentivement les gradins et finit par voir Ron, George, Drago, mais également Harry. La présence de ce dernier l'agaça légèrement : il n'avait soit disant jamais le temps de venir la voir lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, et voilà que maintenant, il venait en pleine après-midi.

Malgré tout, cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir, et dans une moindre mesure, de voir Drago. Elle voyait ses frères régulièrement quand ils mangeaient tous ensemble au Terrier, mais les autres... elle les voyait bien moins souvent.

Harry allait toujours au Terrier, mais pas quand elle y était et elle fréquentait beaucoup moins toute la bande.

En plus de ça, il y avait également un moment que les filles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées entre elle. Ne pas voir Hermione, Luna et Daphné lui manquait un peu, mais d'un autre côté, elle appréciait cette « mise à l'écart » Quand elle était avec Harry elle les voyait tous trop souvent et elle profitait de cette sorte de pause amicale pour se retrouver avec elle-même. Elle avait passé une soirée ou deux avec ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'arrivait jamais avant, et elle pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur la Coupe du Monde. Il viendrait un temps où elle serait prête à se ré-inclure dans leur groupe.

Lorsque l'entrainement se termina, Ginny vola vers les tribunes, et vint se poser près de ses amis et frères.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant en particulier à Harry, Ron et Drago.

« Harry et moi partons aux Etats-Unis demain. » Répondit le blond « On nous a donc donné notre après-midi. »

« Et toi Ron ? »

« Moi ? Et bien... si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. »

« Je vois... Vous partez combien de temps aux States ? »

« Une semaine. On sera revenus pour le match. Donc garde-nous des places gratuites. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'audace de Drago. Celui-là n'en ratait pas une...

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait hérité de la même chambre d'hôtel que la dernière fois. Elle supposait donc que cela serait le cas à chaque fois.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une heure et elle ne cessait de penser à ce que Drago et Sevan avaient prévu de faire. Ils seraient fixés dès la réunion du lendemain matin, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione avait la certitude qu'ils refuseraient de leur faire visiter au moins deux stades qu'ils n'avaient pas vus la dernière fois. Les deux hommes voudraient alors passer à l'attaque et elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les en dissuader.

Cette entreprise pouvait leur attirer des ennuis à tous et elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux en toute connaissance de cause.

Il n'était certainement pas le moment pour eux de se plaindre. Hermione rêvait peut-être, mais elle avait cru percevoir des regards hostiles lorsqu'ils avaient été accueillis à la descente du Portoloin. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas : ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si le président moldu était contre la Révélation. Le fait d'être d'accord avec cette opinion ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient eu un quelconque rôle à jouer. Leur façon de faire de la politique était juste vraiment différente de la leur...

.

La pile de journaux posée sur la petite table pullulait d'articles du même genre et cela donna la nausée à Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas dans un climat propice au travail et à l'échange. En résumé, ils n'étaient pas dans un environnement propice à la coopération, et Hermione avait l'impression que son rôle ne servait à rien. Comment était-elle supposée faire en sorte que tout aille bien alors que les Américains semblaient la détester et qu'elle avait bien du mal à faire entendre sa voix...

Un dîner était prévu le soir même, mais il fut annulé à la dernière minute. Hermione fut tentée de découvrir pourquoi, mais elle changea d'avis, et passa une soirée tranquille seule dans son lit, à lire pour le travail, et lire pour se détendre.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit étrangement paisible, elle était tout occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle mangerait pour le petit-déjeuner, lorsque des coups retentirent à sa porte.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un employé qui lui amenait le planning de la journée, elle ouvrit sans crainte, et faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant Drago.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit, de dire quoi que ce soit, que le blond avait ouvert la bouche, surexcité.

.

« Ce voyage va devenir intéressant. Tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi le diner d'hier soir a été annulé. Ca va faire la Une. Ca doit déjà faire la Une, mais je n'ai pas encore lu le journal ! Devine quoi ? Les Canadiens se retirent ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

Elle ne s'était pas réellement remise de sa surprise, et le blond parlait à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas exactement saisi tout ce qu'il lui racontait.

« Les Canadiens ! » Répéta Drago plus lentement « Comme nos charmants hôtes, leur gouvernement a rencontré le gouvernement moldu au sujet du Secret Magique. Et les moldus non plus n'étaient pas pour. Le Ministère Canadien a envoyé un communiqué dans la nuit expliquant que suite à leurs discussions et dans le respect de la démocratie, du bien être des deux communautés du pays blablabla, ils ne vont pas poursuivre leurs démarches. Ils ne vont pas lever le Secret Magique. Merlin, que j'ai hâte de voir la tête de tous ces imbéciles ! Bien sûr, ils ont encore le soutien de toute l'Amérique du Sud et du Mexique mais les premières discordances arrivent… »

Hermione se demandait s'il avait conscience que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru pour venir la voir, comme si elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait envie de le faire redescendre sur terre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre : en réalité, elle n'aurait pas aimé être la dernière mise au courant.

« Au moins certains politiques sur cette terre font encore preuve d'un minimum de bon sens. Tu penses que ça va avoir une influence ici ? »

« Si ça en a une, ce ne sera pas celle qu'on espère. » Répondit Drago.

L'excitation à l'idée de venir lui raconter tout cela, retombant, Drago prit le temps de l'observer. Elle avait ramassé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval grossière et portait un pyjama qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela le rendit étrangement triste. Il fut un temps où il connaissait tout d'elle, jusqu'au contenu de sa garde-robe. Ce temps était loin derrière lui.

« Bon…eh bien... je vais te laisser te préparer. » Finit-il par dire.

« Oui. A tout à l'heure Drago."

.

Il quitta la chambre, en éprouvant un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi paisible avec Hermione. Cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose, tant elle était soupe au lait, mais il avait appris à se satisfaire de la moindre petite chose, quitte à se prendre un coup de massue en pleine tête un peu plus tard...

Toute l'équipe se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner, tout en discutant des dernières nouvelles. Ils étaient là pour le Quidditch et rien d'autre officiellement, et ils profitaient donc de parler du Secret Magique entre eux, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Et alors que l'heure de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie Américain approchait, ils se rendirent dans les voitures qui leurs étaient affrétées.

Hermione partageait la sienne avec Harry, ainsi qu'un autre membre de l'équipe, et le trajet se fit silencieusement. Hermione relisait ses notes, sans bien faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Harry se tendre. Elle leva la tête, et remarqua tout d'abord qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du Ministère.

Et puis elle vit l'attroupement.

Certains tenaient des pancartes, et elle voyait des poings levés. Une manifestation, sans aucun doute. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils manifestaient contre quoi au juste ? Contre le droit aux moldus de bénéficier de leur libre arbitre ?

Harry sortit sa baguette au moment où la voiture s'arrêtait et chuchota à l'intention d'Hermione.

« Marche droit, et ne t'arrête pas. »

.

Des huées parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione dès qu'elle ouvrit la portière. Des « Canadiens bons à rien » fusèrent, mais les manifestants changèrent rapidement de cible.

« Antis-moldus ! Retournez chez vous ! »

« Granger, Malheur ! »

« Les sorciers d'Amérique ne se laisseront pas faire. »

« Non mais je rêve ! » Souffla Hermione.

« Tais-toi, et avance ! » Répliqua Harry, et n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas les insultes à son égard qui la dérangeaient mais plutôt le fond de leur pensée. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas, qu'ils n'évaluaient aucune conséquence de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Au sein du Ministère, les visages étaient fermés, voire même hostiles. Bien évidemment, ils savaient tous que les Ministres européens s'étaient retrouvés au Luxembourg et le climat n'était pas propice à discuter Quidditch. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

.

OoO

.

« (...) Au programme, visite des stades que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir, afin d'évaluer l'évolution des travaux, et certains critères que votre département des Jeux et Sports Magiques souhaitait vérifier une nouvelle fois. Egalement la visite des stades de Providence, et Philadelphie, que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de voir la dernière fois. »

« Qu'en est-il de Detroit et Seattle ? » Attaqua immédiatement Drago. »

« Ce n'est pas au programme. »

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? Cela fait tout de même deux fois que nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de voir ces stades, ce qui est incompréhensible. Cela nous met en retard sur notre travail. »

« Vous m'en voyez navrée. » Répondit la même femme mal aimable.

« Vous avez vraiment l'air navrée. » Rétorqua la collègue de Drago, sarcastique.

« Pourrait-on se calmer, et essayer d'avancer dans notre réunion. » Tempéra Hermione « Cela ne fait que quinze minutes qu'elle est commencée, nous aurons le temps de revenir là-dessus plus tard. »

« Il n'y a pas à revenir dessus. Je veux parler de ça maintenant ! » Pesta Drago « Je vais dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, ou du moins, ce que moi, je pense tout bas. Et ce que je pense, c'est que si vous ne voulez pas nous montrer ces stades, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. »

.

Un silence plana après cette déclaration, et Hermione se sentit à deux doigts de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Serait-ce là des accusations ? »

« Précisément. » Répondit Drago de sa voix traînante typiquement Malefoyenne.

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça. » Intervint Hermione « Je veux dire, nous sommes tous sous pression et particulièrement le département des Jeux et Sports Magique. Notre Ministère nous demande certaines données, certaines évaluations, c'est le but de nos visites, comme vous le savez et il est vrai que ne pas avoir accès à ces stades est assez handicapant, mais nous comprenons cela dit qu'il puisse y avoir des imprévus et... »

« Votre collègue n'a pas l'air de le comprendre. »

« Bien sûr que si, il comprend ! »

« Ne parle pas à ma place Hermione ! »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je parlerais à ta place tant que tu continueras à débiter des âneries. »

.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard, et Drago finit par céder. Parce que pour une fois, il voyait qu'elle agissait de la sorte parce qu'elle était là pour ça. Pour favoriser la coopération entre leurs équipes. Elle aurait dit la même chose, qu'il s'agisse de lui ou d'un autre.

Alors il capitula, mais sa haine envers ces imbéciles de Ministériels ne faisait qu'augmenter, et il était d'autant plus décidé à accomplir sa mission avec Sevan.

« Hum. » Reprit Hermione, « Je pense que nous pouvons passer à la suite. »

« Parfaitement. Parmi les nouvelles requêtes qui nous sont parvenus de votre part, vous mentionnez vouloir visiter les infrastructures hospitalières de plusieurs villes. Nous souhaiterions savoir pourquoi ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous voulons savoir à quoi ressemblent vos hôpitaux et vos médicomages, en cas de blessure importante qui nécessiterait des soins importants. Notre équipe viendra bien évidemment avec ses propres soigneurs, mais il nous faut parer à toute éventualité. »

« Vraiment ? »Ironisa un américain « Commencer donc déjà par considérer l'éventualité que votre équipe ne se qualifie pas. »

« L'éventualité que le dieu de la bêtise vienne tous vous tuer serait plus probable. » Marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

.

OoO

.

« Quelle bande de cons ! » Pestait Drago, seul dans sa chambre « Et dire qu'on en a encore pour des mois à venir ici régulièrement. Entre les énergumènes qui manifestent et nous traitent d'anti-moldus, et ces abrutis du Ministère, nous sommes servis ! Par Salazar, vivement cet été, ils feront moins les malins quand on sera champions du monde. »

Son regard tomba sur un gros titre de journal qui scandait « Coup de tonnerre après le revirement Canadien » et il leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, une bande de cons.

Des petits coups secs retentirent à sa porte, et son cœur rata un battement. Il était énervé, mas pas assez pour manquer de discernement. Il reconnaissait cette façon de frapper. Il savait parfaitement que c'était Hermione.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, et la laissa forcer le passage. Elle avait un air déterminé sur le visage, et l'observa refermer la porte, avant de se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller ! »

« De quoi tu parles encore ? Où est-ce que je ne vais pas aller ? »

« Ne joue pas au plus idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Toi et Sevan, vous allez rester ici. »

« Certainement pas. Et tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher Granger. Si tu m'en empêches aujourd'hui, j'irais demain. Tu as bien vu comment s'est passée la réunion. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée Drago. Vu le climat ambiant, il ne faut pas faire un pas de travers. »

Drago eut une exclamation de dédain. Il tourna le dos à Hermione, ne supportant pas de la voir avec cet air, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« Je vous rapporterai auprès de Kingsley. »

« Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

« Tu vas apporter des ennuis à Sevan ! »

« Il a autant conscience que moi de ce qu'on va faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« S'il te plaît Drago... je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... »

Et voilà qu'elle jouait la carte de la supplication. On croyait rêver. Elle avait vraiment un sens des priorités assez étrange. Et il n'avait aucune raison de répondre à ses suppliques...

.

OoO

.

« Chéri ? » Demanda soudainement Pansy.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Ron, et ses yeux fermés avaient fait croire au rouquin qu'elle dormait. Il n'en était cependant rien, et il avait légèrement sursauté en l'entendant parler, les yeux toujours clos.

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois qu'on peut entrer chez Hermione quand elle n'est pas là ? Que tu peux entrer. Si elle a des protections, tu dois savoir les contourner non ? »

« Je n'aime pas que tu me poses ce genre de questions. »

« J'ai eu une idée absolument brillante, en allant chez tes parents hier. C'est quelque chose qui ne marchera pas forcément, mais qui vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Tu me fais peur... »

« Mais non. Ecoute un peu ça... »

.

OoO

.

Vingt-trois heures trente. Drago avait convenu de retrouver Sevan dans une ruelle, juste derrière l'hôtel. De là, ils transplaneraient pour Seattle, et iraient voir où en était le chantier du stade.

Avant de descendre au rendez-vous, le blond s'était rendu sur la terrasse panoramique, afin de vérifier que la ruelle n'était pas à portée de vue.

Sevan l'attendait déjà, mais alors qu'il se tapait dans les mains, une silhouette apparut juste à côté d'eux.

Drago dégaina sa baguette, mais avant que Sevan ou lui aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient désarmés.

Il crut pendant un instant à un fanatique pro-Secret Magique qui venait leur faire on ne savait quoi, mais la silhouette se rapprocha encore, et il la reconnut enfin.

Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, et elle avait enfoncé un bonnet noir par-dessus. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon de sport gris foncé, d'un pull noir et de baskets. Une lueur de défi dansait dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle faisait tourner leurs deux baguettes dans ses mains.

.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à nous faire chier ! » Grogna Drago.

« C'est vous qui... »

« On ira quand même. Tu nous as pris par surprise, très bien, mais maintenant rends-nous nos baguettes ! »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

Drago en resta sans voix. Malgré sa tenue qui était un aveu à lui tout seul, il n'avait pas deviné qu'elle allait dire ça.

« Comment ça, venir avec nous ? »

« Je viens avec vous ! Au moins, les choses ne se termineront pas en catastrophe. »

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, et Sevan et moi ne sommes pas Harry et Ron ! »

« Ferme-là Malefoy ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je n'aie pas déjà envoyé un parchemin au Ministre de la Magie. Ou même aux Ministres. Au pluriel. »

La brunette entendit clairement Sevan déglutir, et ce dernier regarda Drago.

« Elle n'a qu'à venir. »

« Ce n'est pas une proposition. Je viens. On regarde le stade et on revient ici, après que j'ai effacé toute trace de notre passage. »

« On avait prévu de faire ça, on est pas complètement bêtes. »

« Ca, ça reste à prouver. »

Par Salazar qu'elle était énervante. Et par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser... Tant de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

.

Il finit néanmoins par cesser de résister, et accepta qu'elle vienne avec eux. Elle leur casserait probablement les oreilles avec ça pendant un long moment, mais il était vrai qu'elle était une excellente sorcière et autant mettre ses capacités à profit.

Sevan dirigea le transplanage, et après plusieurs « escales » afin de brouiller les pistes, ils arrivèrent finalement à Seattle.

« Le stade se trouve dans la banlieue sud. » Fit Sevan à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Et comment va-t-on là-bas ? Comment trouve-t-on le stade ? »

Drago la regarda avec un petit sourire presque mesquin, et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un objet, auquel il rendit sa forme initiale, tandis que son collègue en faisait de même.

Hermione poussa une exclamation et blêmit brusquement.

« N'y a –t-il pas un autre moyen ? »

« Non, celui-ci est le plus simple, et le plus efficace. Du ciel, on verra mieux les alentours, et on trouvera le stade en un claquement de doigts. Je suis sûr que Sevan ne verra aucun inconvénient à te prendre derrière lui. »

Drago avait dit ça d'un ton badin et la brunette eut envie de le tuer. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas voler, et il savait tout autant qu'elle ne monterait derrière un inconnu que s'il était question de vie ou de mort. Elle ne savait pas comment Sevan se servait de son balai, et il était hors de question qu'elle monte derrière lui.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de monter derrière Drago. Il en serait bien trop heureux, et elle devrait en plus le lui demander. Elle voyait clair dans son petit jeu, il n'allait jamais lui proposer. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée.

« Je vais vous rejoindre là-bas. Je trouverais par moi-même.

« Si ça te chante. » Répondit Drago, en enfourchant son balai.

La jeune femme se mordit la langue… Quel salaud !

« Bon, d'accord ! Malefoy, est-ce que je peux monter derrière toi ? »

Les mots lui arrachaient la bouche, et elle s'adressait au torse de Drago, afin de ne pas voir la lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux.

.

Il était bien trop heureux d'accepter et elle se retrouva bien vite derrière lui. Pestant intérieurement contre sa phobie, Hermione n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps, puisque Drago décolla, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à lui. Enfin, elle n'y était pas littéralement obligée, mais elle préférait s'accrocher à lui plutôt qu'au balai, c'était moins risqué.

Drago volait bien et avec une prudence supplémentaire, sachant qu'elle était derrière lui. Là n'était cependant pas la question. Vol prudent ou pas, elle avait peur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se souvenir que c'était pire quand elle ne voyait pas, et elle les rouvrit, fixant la nuque du blond. Tout, sauf regarder en bas...

Ils filaient vers le sud, et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la voix de Drago lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Stade en vue. »

« Ne descends pas trop vite. » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu veux prolonger le plaisir ? »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et s'amusa à lui enfoncer ses ongles dans la taille, afin qu'il comprenne que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de plaisanter.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, ils touchèrent bientôt terre, et Hermione put respirer un grand coup. Elle n'était pas morte, ni blessée. Tout allait bien.

« Venez ici. » Ordonna-t-elle aux deux hommes d'un ton sans appel.

Elle eut tôt fait de leur lancer un sortilège de Désillusion, et ils se mirent à avancer vers le stade.

.

Comme il faisait nuit, ils ne virent pas tout de suite l'étendue des dégâts, mais en se rapprochant, ils furent frappés par l'état de délabrement qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Les abords du stade n'étaient qu'étendues de boue et de graviers, et l'extérieur du stade laissait apparaître une vétusté inquiétante. A quelques mois du coup d'envoi de la Coupe du Monde, les choses n'auraient certainement pas dû en être à ce stade.

Drago et Sevan se mirent à discuter vivement, entre deux trois jurons, et prirent quelques photos, sans écouter les protestations d'Hermione.

« Je savais que ce serait la catastrophe, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à un tel point. » Fit Sevan

« Quel est le problème tu crois ? Mauvaise anticipation ? Manque de main d'œuvre ? De budget ? »

« Je ne sais pas, et je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire ! Ils nous doivent des explications ! C'est lamentable ! Ce stade ne pourra jamais accueillir du public. Il va s'écrouler. Regarde l'arrière des gradins ! Ce n'est pas aux normes ! »

« Je vois bien. » Répondit Drago en prenant des notes.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes, et même si Hermione n'était pas une spécialiste en la matière, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait effectivement un problème.

Elle n'en revenait pas de la malhonnêteté dont les américains faisaient preuve, car leur cacher un tel retard dans les travaux n'était rien d'autre que de la malhonnêteté. Certes, ils n'étaient pas censés être là, et ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose, mais c'était révoltant ! Que se passerait-il si le jour J, rien n'était prêt. Des matchs allaient se jouer ici ? Des familles, des enfants assisteraient aux matchs et ne seraient pas en sécurité ?! C'était absolument n'importe quoi !

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant.

.

A côté d'elle, Drago et Sevan étaient encore plus énervés qu'elle et ne faisaient que de répéter que l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde n'aurait jamais dû leur être confié.

Hermione les comprenait, mais d'un autre côté, le temps passait, et elle avait envie de s'en aller. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit d'être là...

« Bon, on va à l'intérieur maintenant ? » Interrogea Sevan.

« Yep ! » Lui répondit Drago.

« A l'intérieur ? Comment ça, à l'intérieur ? » S'écria Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'on est venus jusqu'ici juste pour voir ce que ça donne vu du dehors ?! Tu es malade ou quoi ? »

« C'est vous qui êtes totalement malades ! » S'emporta Hermione « On ne peut pas aller à l'intérieur ! On va s'attirer de très gros ennuis, ce n'est absolument pas... s'il vous plaît ! Revenez ici ! Oh, par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Les deux hommes se fichaient totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, et elle dut leur courir après pour les rattraper.

Drago était déjà en train de lancer un sort pour évaluer les protections. Un coup d'œil vers Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle ne l'aiderait à rien pour entrer à l'intérieur, mais il était assez bon en sortilèges pour arriver à défaire les protections sans problèmes.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'enceinte du stade, et Hermione sentit sa nervosité gagner du terrain. Elle aurait dû rester à l'hôtel et les laisser se mettre dans la bouse de dragon. Elle allait avoir des ennuis alors qu'elle ne voulait même pas être là. Kingsley allait regretter de lui avoir offert cette promotion. Peut-être même qu'il allait la lui retirer...

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle que cela arrivait ?! Elle avait déjà assez donné avec Harry et Ron...

L'intérieur du stade sentait l'humidité, et même le moisi. Drago et Sevan avaient allumé leurs baguettes, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit si simple.

Et pourtant, les garçons se dirigeaient déjà vers les vestiaires des visiteurs, qui étaient dans un état de délabrement tout aussi catastrophique que le reste. Les douches avaient même été enlevées. Probablement pour les remplacer par des neuves mais à quoi bon changer les douches si le reste était pourri.

« C'est scandaleux ! On ferait venir des journalistes ici, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie. »

« Mais on ne peut pas faire venir les journalistes ! Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant ? »

« On vient d'arriver. »

.

Harry allait la tuer quand il allait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle aurait dû les neutraliser pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mener à bien leur entreprise, au lieu de les accompagner. Quelle idiote, vraiment.

Drago et Sevan étaient en train d'évoquer l'idée d'envoyer une lettre anonyme aux journalistes avec des photos. On avait pas d'idées plus stupides en magasin, vraiment ?! Elle savait bien que Drago était un abruti, mais là, il dépassait clairement les bornes.

Après avoir fait le tour des vestiaires visiteurs, ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires des hôtes.

Hermione eut alors l'impression de traverser un flux magique, mais elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle était trop nerveuse et que cela lui jouait des tours.

Elle n'était pourtant pas sereine, et quand une souris lui passa devant, elle retint à grand peine un hurlement de peur.

Cinq minutes plus tard pourtant, elle crut entendre un bruit, et ordonna à Drago et Sevan de se taire, pour qu'elle puisse écouter.

« C'est juste une souris, ou un autre animal qui fait du bruit. »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. »

« ... »

« Je vais juste... »

La brunette leva sa baguette et marmonna :

« Hominum Revelio. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de lancer le sortilège, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment, et la jeune femme se sentit paralysée par la terreur. Ils allaient se faire prendre. Elle allait être virée, et avoir de gros ennuis.

« Merde ! Merde merde merde ! » Paniqua-t-elle, alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient clairement entendre. »

« Tais-toi ! » Souffla Drago.

Et tout devint noir. D'un noir épais. Il n'y avait plus aucune visibilité, On lui avait jeté un sort.

Une main lui attrapa le coude, et elle essaya de se dégager, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui souffle à l'oreille :

« Calme-toi ! Et arrête de respirer aussi fort ! »

« Je ne vois plus rien ! »

« C'est normal, je viens de balancer de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Maintenant tais-toi, et suis-moi. Si tout se passe bien, on ne se fera pas prendre. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam. Mouhahahahah les ennuis arrivent.

Chapitre donc centré sur les USA et dont vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. c'est beaucoup de dramione d'un coup, j'espère que vous êtes contents hihi. Bon, il est une heure du mat et j'ai envie de dormir, alors je ne poserais qu'une question : Que Pansy prévoit-elle de faire, en sachant que j'ai eu l'idée en regardant HP3 la semaine dernière ? Hihi, je pense que vous ne devinerez jamais, mais qui sait hihi

Bisous Bisous


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Bonjour !** On est samedi, bien entamé, je sais. Pour ma défense : le vin bio c'est mal. Le champagne aussi. C'était soirée des parents à l'école hier... voilà voilà.

Le thème c'était 3017, du coup je me suis entourée de papier d'alu ahah. Breffons, et quand je suis rentrée, je crois que je ne savais plus comment je m'appellais, donc poster le chapitre n'aurait pas été possible ( il aurait fallu trouver comment allumer l'ordi déjà ahah)

Je sais, vous devez détester ma vie sociale du vendredi soir. Pardon.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Tout le monde le souhaite mais ils savent qu'Hermione est compliquée ahah

 **Haunting-HTD** : Ahah je suis un peu anglaise, alors ces POV sont normaux xD Oula elle ne sera pas aussi longue qu'Envers et contre eux, je l'espère du moins !

Nope, pas de posters, et pas de retourneur de temps hihi

Bisous Bisous

 **b** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Nope, pas de retourneur de temps, ce n'est pas ça hihi

 **missgryffi** : La voici la suite !

 **blairwaldorf** : What pansy's plannning is quite silly indeed. Harry isn't gay for now but remember that or Blaise, being gay or straight is nonsense. He loves someone for who they are no matter their gender and he thinks everyone should do the same.

 **Tangfy** : Mouhhahahahahahahahahah il est beau ce cliffy n'est-ce pas ! Hermione pourrait perdre ses moyens en effet... niaaaahahahahhahah

Nope, pas de retourner de temps. Et désolée, parce qu'on est pas vendredi pour le coup, saleté de vin !

 **Piloute87** : Merci beaucoup ! Courage avec tes loulous ! Oui, c'est tordu en effet ahah

 **Sarah** : Hermione est toujours là pour sauver la mise ahah

 **Juju** : Il ne te reste qu'à lire pour savoir comment ils vont s'en sortir hihi Hihi ils sont méchants

 **Cecile** : Réponse ci dessous pour voir s'ils se font prendre ou non hihi Pansy a un plan tordu en tête ahah

Merci beaucoup

 **Zabeth** : ahah ne sous estime pas Hermione xD

 **Wine34** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX : Pas vu, pas pris ?**

 **.**

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Harry se réveilla et ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il n'était pas serein, et était habité par le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était stressé. La journée, il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer car il ne voulait pas transmettre son anxiété aux autres, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Avec le retrait des Canadiens, les manifestations prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, et Harry n'aimait pas cette hostilité, surtout lorsqu'Hermione en était l'une des cibles.

Le survivant restait professionnel en toutes circonstances, mais il ne pouvait pas occulter le fait qu'Hermione était sa meilleure amie et qu'il était naturel qu'il ait un élan protecteur plus développé pour elle.

Cependant, Hermione devait présentement être en train de dormir profondément, et il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour elle, sans quoi il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, et ne serait pas efficace le lendemain.

.

Il fallait qu'il pense à des choses plus plaisantes : telles que Ron, et le bonheur qu'il lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il parlait de sa future paternité. A Poudlard, ou même à ses débuts en couple avec Pansy, jamais il n'aurait cru que Ron serait le premier d'eux trois à devenir parents, mais sa joie était communicative, et Harry avait plus qu'hâte de voir la bouille de ce petit bébé.

Voilà. Ceci était une pensée positive, et puisque penser à ses amis avait un effet calmant, après Ron, il pouvait penser à Blaise. Avec la grossesse de Pansy, Ron se voulait moins disponible, et ainsi, Harry culpabilisait moins de passer du temps avec le noir. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'à son retour, il l'emmènerait fait quelque chose de cool, et Harry se demandait de quoi il s'agirait. Peut-être d'un autre concert. Il avait bien aimé celui auquel ils avaient assisté la dernière fois.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Blaise. Il découvrait de nouvelles choses, diversifiait ses lieux de sortie. Des choses à côtés desquelles il serait probablement passé s'il était resté avec Ginny.

Harry se rendait compte qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus proches dans la manière dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre. Blaise devenait plus tactile, n'hésitant pas à lui donner des accolades, ou même – une fois ou deux – à s'affaler sur lui lorsqu'il était fatigué. Et de son côté, Harry comptait Blaise de plus en plus parmi les personnes à qui il pouvait tout dire, tout comme Hermione et Ron. Il pouvait lui parler de ses parents, de Sirius. Blaise l'écoutait, et semblait le comprendre.

Penser à ses parents maintenant n'allait cependant pas le faire dormir, et il préféra faire repartir ses pensées sur l'endroit ou Blaise allait l'emmener. Quelque part où il oublierait le stress de tout ce voyage...

.

OoO

.

Hermione s'était de nombreuses fois retrouvée dans des situations très délicates avec Harry et Ron, et dans ces moments-là, elle prenait généralement les choses en mains. Harry et surtout Ron paniquaient... pas elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de faire autre chose que paniquer. Comme quoi, faire perdre des points à sa maison ou bien mourir, était moins important que de se retrouver dans une situation humiliante au travail.

« Je t'avais dit ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Ils vont nous attraper ! »

« Hermione, ferme-là ! » Chuchota Drago « Tu as compris ! Tais-toi ! »

La jeune femme lui agrippa le bras, et alors qu'elle faisait le silence, ils purent entendre des voix. La sécurité du stade, ou peut-être même des Aurors. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. En plus de s'être introduit dans le stade en pleine nuit, Drago venait d'utiliser de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée, et Hermione était presque certaine qu'aux Etats-Unis, cela était considéré comme un artefact de magie noire.

Drago -ou peut-être était-ce Sevan qui menait la danse – l'entrainait mais aucun d'eux trois ne connaissait bien les lieux et dans ce noir total, il était impossible de se repérer correctement. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient vers une sortie ou un cul de sac, tout ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, était de s'éloigner des voix qu'ils entendaient. Il n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de transplaner. Ils échoueraient, c'était plus que certain...

Lorsqu'ils heurtèrent un mur, Sevan jura dans sa barbe, mais visiblement assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ? »

« ... »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort rebondit avec une telle puissance qu'un bruit sourd retentit, suivit d'un cri provenant de la personne qui avait dû subir le boomerang. Drago, Hermione et Sevan avaient tous les trois lancé un « Protego » informulé en même temps.

Et Hermione avait envie de pleurer. A chaque seconde qui passait, ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la bouse de dragon. Se défendre face à cette tentative de désarmement rajoutait un chef d'accusation à leur actif.

« Stupefix ! »

Une fois de plus, ils parèrent le sortilège, mais cette fois, Drago riposta. Il lança à son tour un Stupéfix, qui atteignit visiblement sa cible.

« Ils sont là ! Attrapez-les. »

Hermione couina. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Elle allait perdre sa promotion alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

.

Drago lança ensuite un sortilège qui envoya plein de flashs de lumière aveuglants. Leurs assaillants se protégèrent les yeux avec leurs avant-bras, et Drago put ainsi voir où se trouvait la sortie, ainsi que constater que l'effet de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ne marchait plus. Mais Sevan avait pris les devants, et leur avait lancé à tous un sortilège de Désillusion.

« Par ici ! » Chuchota-t-il en les entrainant derrière lui.

Drago saisit l'avant-bras d'Hermione et la traina derrière lui. Ils réussirent à contourner les Aurors américains, puis le blond lança un nouveau sort. De conjonctivite cette fois.

Ils regagnèrent le couloir principal, et n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour sortir de là, mais soudain, Sevan s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Chuchota Drago.

« C'est trop simple ! Ils ne sont pas si cons que ça ! Je te parie qu'il y a un comité d'accueil à la sortie. »

« Pas faux ! »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle était pâle, et secouée de légers tremblements. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour garder son sang-froid dans les situations beaucoup plus critiques auxquelles elle avait été confrontée. Il ne faudrait pas compter sur son aide.

.

« Par ici. »

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sentant le renfermé, où des vieux balais étaient entassés n'importe comment les uns sur les autres. Drago eut mal au cœur en voyant ce spectacle affligeant. Pauvres balais.

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus. Il reprit donc ses esprits et entreprit d'aider Sevan, à bloquer la porte. Ensuite, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir sans être vu.

« A quoi ça sert ! » S'exclama alors Hermione « Ils savent déjà que c'est nous. Je te parie qu'ils ont filé à notre hôtel pour voir qui n'était pas là. »

« Tu dramatises ! Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous l'ai dit dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Tais-toi ! Et réfléchis. »

Elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir, mais heureusement pour eux – enfin, surtout pour elle – elle n'avait pas besoin que son cerveau soit à son maximum pour parvenir à lancer des sortilèges.

Du bout de sa baguette, elle fit sortir des filaments blancs qui se collèrent aux murs, au sol, et au plafond. En quelques secondes, ces derniers devinrent transparents, laissant ainsi voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Et juste au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch. L'enceinte du stade...

« Il faut qu'on passe par là. » S'écria aussitôt Sevan « Ils ne nous attendront pas à l'intérieur. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour qu'on passe par là ? » rétorqua Hermione « Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes ! On ne passe pas à travers... Drago Malefoy ! Tu... Tu... »

Elle ne trouvait même pas de mot approprié. Drago avait pris sa baguette et avait littéralement découpé un rond dans le plafond. Il détruisit le bloc de béton avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et ne fasse de bruit, puis il attrapa Hermione par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Je te fais passer dans l'ouverture, espèce d'imbécile ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais passer la première et me faire attraper s'il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté, certainement pas ! »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant faire la moindre remarque et Sevan passa finalement le premier.

Puis Drago hissa Hermione sur ses épaules, sans s'appesantir sur le fait qu'elle le laissait faire – elle n'avait pas le choix – et il passa enfin le dernier.

Une fois tous sur l'herbe, ils renforcèrent leurs sortilèges de Désillusion, puis Drago et Sevan sortirent leurs balais.

Hermione avait peur qu'il y ait également des protections ici, mais elle voulait tellement partir qu'elle n'osa rien leur dire. Et heureusement, car une fois montée sur le balai de Drago, et que celui-ci ait décollé, ils purent s'en aller sans encombres.

Ils s'envolèrent sans se faire voir, et parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant de se poser.

Là, ils effacèrent de leurs baguettes toutes traces des derniers sortilèges lancés, puis ils s'envolèrent de nouveau, avant de se poser plus loin pour transplaner.

Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner à l'intérieur de leur chambre d'hôtel, mais Drago avait un plan. Sous leur couvert de leur sortilège de Désillusion, il survola la terrasse panoramique et constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'y posa, Sevan faisait de même.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de leurs balais, Sevan remarqua immédiatement la tension qui montait entre Drago et Hermione, et il s'empressa de s'éclipser, en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs, elle était sur le point d'exploser, et Drago le sentait parfaitement.

.

« Hermione, je sais ce que tu veux dire mais... »

« Oh que non ! Tu ne sais pas ! »

« Pas ici. Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous entende ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, bien qu'il marquait un point, il l'entraina derrière lui, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur sans broncher, ce qui en disait long sur son envie de se défouler. Et à peine eut-il refermé la porte, que la main de la brunette atterrissait violemment sur sa joue, dans un claquement sec. La sensation de brûlure arriva juste après, et il grimaça en se frottant là où elle l'avait giflé.

.

« Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volée. »

« Tu supposes ? Tu _supposes_ ? Est-ce que tu rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De ce qu'on a fait ? De ce que tu m'as forcée à faire ?! »

« Je ne t'ai forcée à rien ! Tu as voulu venir ! »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Je voulais vous empêcher de faire ça ! Je risque de perdre mon job ! On a failli se faire prendre ! Ils vont savoir que c'est nous ! »

« Si tu continues de te comporter comme une hystérique, c'est sûr qu'ils vont savoir ! »

« Et comment suis-je censée me comporter ?! On a fait un trou dans le plafond ! Utilisé un artefact interdit ! Pénétré illégalement dans un endroit interdit ! »

« Si on te demande, tu diras que tu n'étais pas là. »

« ET TU ME DEMANDES DE MENTIR ! »

« Tu n'es plus à ça près, mon amour. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMOUR ! JE NE SUIS RIEN QUI SOIT A TOI ! »

« C'est fou comme il est simple de trouver quelque chose qui t'énerve encore plus que ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Ricana Drago.

Hermione émit un bruit qui tenait presque du feulement. Elle avait envie de l'étriper. De lui arracher les yeux. Il prenait ça à la rigolade, comme s'il n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qu'ils encouraient. De ce qu'elle encourait par sa faute à lui. Et... qu'est-ce que...

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je me mets en pyjama ? » répondit Drago, en envoyant balancer sweat et T-shirt dans un coin. « Ca te pose un problème ? »

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas regarder plus bas que son cou, et inspira lentement.

« Tu n'as aucun cas de conscience ? Tu vas aller dormir sur tes deux oreilles en sachant que demain, tu seras peut-être arrêté ?! »

« Personne ne vas être arrêté. Je ne vais pas forcément dormir par contre. Si tu te déshabilles aussi, on peut faire quelque chose de plus intéressant. »

« Tu es malade, mon pauvre. Complètement malade. Cette excursion n'a servi à rien. Tu ne pourras même pas te servir de ce que tu as vu. C'est... pourquoi tu enlèves ton pantalon ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je me mets en pyjama. Ca te gêne ? »

« OUI ! Ca me gêne ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais comme ça. »

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. On était en train de parler de ta stupidité qui dépasse l'entendement, ainsi que celle de Sevan. »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Te faire confiance ? » Ricana Hermione « Tu me demandes de te faire _confiance_. C'est le Cracmol qui se fout du Moldu. »

« Hermione... »

« Ne me sers pas ce ton. » Riposta-t-elle « Je t'ai fait confiance à un moment de ma vie, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté ? Je vais te dire ce que ça m'a apporté : l'assurance que tu es la dernière personne au monde à qui il faut faire confiance ! »

« C'est bizarre alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es monté sur mon balai et pas sur celui de Sevan. »

« Tu mélanges tout ! »

.

Merlin, ce qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Il n'allait pas lui faire remarquer maintenant, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Cette conversation était stérile, il le savait, puisqu'ils avaient eu des avis divergents dès le départ, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas calmée, le stress et l'adrénaline, ainsi que sa peur, n'étaient pas redescendus, et si elle retournait dans sa chambre maintenant, elle allait faire empirer les choses. Elle allait ressasser, se ronger les sangs en imaginant les pires choses et le matin venu, son visage suffirait à les trahir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama ample, mais ne mit pas le haut. Tant pis si cela perturbait Miss Granger. Ou plutôt tant mieux pour lui.

Puis il tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Il prit un deuxième verre, et ouvrit le minibar auquel il n'avait jamais touché auparavant. Il scanna du regard les différentes bouteilles, puis il en sélectionna une, et versa une petite quantité dans un verre, qu'il tendit ensuite à Hermione.

« Bois-ça ! »

« J'ai une tête à boire de l'alcool à une heure avancée de la nuit, alors que je n'ai pas mangé depuis cinq heures. »

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui est un peu trop stressée. Bois-ça je te dis. »

Hermione attrapa le verre avec réluctance, et le renifla avant d'en regarder le contenu comme s'il s'agissait de poison. Mais après cela, elle le porta finalement à ses lèvres et le vida cul sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il y a des preuves qui nous accusent ? » Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit du blond, où elle s'affala, sonnée par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité bien trop vite « Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne trouveront rien. Imagine qu'il y ait des preuves. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

« Je dirais que tu n'étais pas là. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Si j'étais forcé d'avouer pour une raison ou une autre, je dirais que tu n'étais pas là, que tu n'as rien fait, et que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on tramait. Vu nos relations, professionnelles ou personnelles, je pense que personne n'aurait de mal à me croire. »

« Si je perds mon travail à cause de toi je te tuerais. »

.

Drago retenait à grand peine un sourire en la regardant parler, sa voix baissant d'intensité au fur et à mesure. Un jour peut-être, quand il ne risquerait plus la castration, il lui avouerait qu'il avait versé deux gouttes de potion calmante dans son verre d'alcool.

Après s'être installée en vrac sur le lit, elle avait reculé pour mieux s'installer, et poser sa tête sur un oreiller. Et à présent, elle était occupée à défaire le lit pour se glisser sous les draps. Que Salazar bénisse les potions calmantes.

« Je suis la voix de la raison. » Continua Hermione, d'une voix ensommeillée « Tu devrais toujours m'écouter. »

« ... »

« Ces draps sentent bons... tu as toujours le même parfum. J'aimais bien ce parfum. »

« Je serais toi, je dormirais mon amour, ou tu vas regretter ce que tu es en train de me dire ! »

« Je ne suis pas totalement siphonnée Malefoy. Je ne suis pas ton amour ! »

La seconde d'après, elle bailla, et cessa de parler, endormie en quelques secondes. Drago la regarda longuement, tout en débattant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait dormir par terre ou à côté d'elle. D'un côté, c'était son lit, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne lui avait pas donné cette potion, elle aurait eu la force de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais elle aurait été dans un sale état et c'était son lit. S'il gardait ses distances et qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, ou même la toucher... peut-être que s'il y croyait assez fort, elle se réveillerait le lendemain en ayant envie de lui pardonner et de tout recommencer comme avant...

.

OoO

.

Neville se leva, en voyant Daphné entrer dans le salon de thé, et choisit de la rejoindre, en voyant à quel point elle était chargée. Elle avait des tas de sacs de chez Gaichiffon, et il aperçut des rouleaux entiers de tissus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il

« C'est pour Pansy. J'ai envie de lui faire des vêtements de grossesse et pourquoi pas quelques pièces pour le bébé. Mais avant de développer plus, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as choisi Madame Piedoddu ? »

Neville rougit soudainement, en réalisant à quel point cet endroit devait sembler bizarre à l'ancienne Serpentard. Le salon de thé n'était-il pas dédié aux rendez-vous amoureux après tout ?! Et ce n'était pas le cas pour eux. Peut-être allait-elle croire qu'il lui lançait un message subliminal.

« Oh... c'est... je n'ai pas réfléchi. Enfin si, mais... en fait, même si les sorties à Pré-Au-lard n'ont pas encore commencé pour les élèves, les professeurs fréquentent beaucoup les Trois Balais et j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas forcément envie... et en réalité, je n'avais pas non plus forcément envie de voir les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. J'ai été l'élève des trois quarts du corps enseignant, ils ne ratent pas une occasion de me charrier. »

« Je vois. » Répondit Daphné en souriant « Je comprends mieux. Je trouvais ce choix un peu surprenant. »

«Par contre, si on arrive à faire croire que l'on est un couple, Madame Piedoddu nous donnera du chocolat. » Fit Neville.

« Je vois que Blaise partage ses plans avec tout le monde. »

.

Neville rit de bon cœur, rire qui s'intensifia lorsque la gérante du café leur apporta leur commande et les couva du regard comme si elle n'était nulle autre que Cupidon en personne. Daphné tentait de garder contenance, mais elle ne put retenir un sourire...

« Mais, ces vêtements, tu vas les coudre toi-même ? Je croyais que ton domaine c'était plus la création. »

« Ca l'est. Mais coudre n'est pas si compliqué en réalité. Il l'est si les modèles ne sont pas bons. Mais un sortilège de couture avec une création parfaite – ou s'approchant de la perfection – est l'un des plus faciles à réaliser. Et il vaut mieux parce que Pansy est tellement exigeante.

« Même avec un cadeau ?

« Surtout avec un cadeau. Pour Pansy, ses amis doivent savoir parfaitement qui elle est et ce qui lui plaît. Alors si je lui offre des vêtements qu'elle n'aime pas, alors que c'est notre métier à toutes les deux, que je suis son amie et son associée, elle va littéralement me trucider. »

« C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi. »

« Oh que oui. Mais assez parlé de Pansy. Parle-moi de toi ! » Ordonna Daphné.

Neville sentit qu'il allait rougir de nouveau. Parler de lui n'était pas chose aisée pour tout le monde, et ça ne l'était certainement pas pour lui. Il détestait cela. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire et avait toujours la forte impression d'être absolument inintéressant.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise que tu ne sais pas déjà ? » Bafouilla-t-il, espérant ainsi trouver une sortie de secours.

« Détrompes-toi, je n'en sais pas tant que cela sur toi, Neville Londubat. »

« Mais tu... »

« Oui, c'est vrai que je te côtoie depuis un certain temps mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas la personne à qui je parlais le plus jusqu'à cet été, et puis même si on passait parfois des moments ensemble, tu n'es pas le plus loquace de la bande concernant ta vie. »

« Vu les personnes qui composent la bande... »

« Je t'accorde ce point. » Fit Daphné « Mais je suis curieuse de savoir qui est Neville Londubat pour de vrai. Un passionné de botanique, ça, je l'ai compris, mais quoi d'autre ? »

« Pas grand-chose d'autre en réalité. Je passe mon temps à Poudlard et quand je n'y suis pas je suis avec vous ou avec Dean et Seamus ou bien je passe du temps avec ma grand-mère ou encore je rends visite à mes parents, rien de bien passionnant en somme. »

« Ta grand-mère est un sacré phénomène non ? »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Je ne vois même pas les années passer chez elle ! Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est vieille, mais ça ne se voit pas, elle serait capable de mettre n'importe qui à terre ! Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir cinq ans avec elle, si je fais quelque chose de mal et qu'elle me le fait remarquer, je me ratatine. Heureusement que mes élèves ne sont jamais là pour voir ça, car je n'aurais plus aucune autorité. »

.

Daphné sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Neville devinait qu'elle était en train d'hésiter à oser lui parler de ses parents. Il était habitué, et comprenait ses interlocuteurs, à leur place, lui aussi n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi faire. Que dire, quand ils savaient tous que la médicomagie ne pourrait rien pour ses parents. Ils étaient condamnés à rester dans cet état, à ne plus jamais reconnaitre quoi que ce soit... Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, même si Neville était certain que sa mère adorerait les cheveux de Daphné. Elle avait comme une obsession pour les cheveux longs et lisses en ce moment, et passait ses journées à brosser les cheveux d'une tête à coiffer magique qu'une infirmière lui avait donnée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? A part les plantes ? » Demanda Daphné.

« J'aime... cuisiner un petit peu... les elfes de Poudlard sont les meilleurs professeurs en la matière d'ailleurs. J'aime... je ne sais pas... voyager, même si c'est plus l'idée du voyage que le voyage en lui-même. J'aime un peu danser aussi. Plus qu'un peu d'ailleurs. J'ai pris des cours quand je faisais encore mes études. C'était assez sympathique d'ailleurs, il y avait des gens de tous les âges, et pas que des « vieux » comme je le craignais au début. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas plus ? » Interrogea Daphné

« Parce que c'est à jours et horaires fixes, en semaine et qu'avec Poudlard je ne pourrais pas y aller à chaque semaine. Mais ce n'est pas grave, quand il y a des soirées dansantes le week-end, il m'arrive d'y aller et c'est très sympathique.

Un partie de lui avait envie de proposer à Daphné de l'y emmener une fois – ayant reçu une éducation Sang-Pur traditionnelle, il était certain qu'elle savait danser – mais il n'était pas sûr d'oser. Daphné n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

Neville se détesta aussitôt de penser de la sorte. Il la jugeait sans savoir, alors qu'elle lui avait déjà démontré qu'elle était pleine de surprises et que sur plusieurs points, elle n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle paraissait être.

Daphné l'aida à se sortir de ce malaise interne, en le relançant sur ce qu'il avait énoncé précédemment.

« Et donc en plus de la danse, tu aimes cuisiner, et les elfes sont tes professeurs ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Quel est la meilleure recette qu'ils t'ont apprise ? »

« Celle de la tourte au poulet, et du gâteau au chocolat. Il m'est impossible de rater ces deux recettes à présent. »

« Et la tarte à la mélasse ? »

« Malheureusement, c'est chasse gardée. Cette recette fait le succès des elfes, ils ne veulent pas partager leur secret ! »

« Tant pis. Alors quand est-ce que tu me fais à dîner ? »

Neville faillit avaler sa gorgée de café de travers. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

« Tu viens de t'inviter à dîner ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'invites, ou si c'est moi qui t'invite, mais en tout cas, c'est toi qui cuisine. »

Comment dire non à une telle affirmation. Neville ne le pouvait pas, et surtout, il ne le voulait pas.

Quant à Daphné, son cœur battait un peu trop vite, et elle avait hâte de voir Théo pour pouvoir lui raconter tout cela.

.

OoO

.

Des coups brutaux frappés à la porte de la chambre de Drago, réveillèrent le blond et Hermione en sursaut. L'effet de la potion calmante avait cessé vers cinq heures du matin, et le sommeil de la brunette était devenu plus agité à partir de là. Elle n'avait cessé de remuer dans tous les sens dans le lit, donnant même des coups de pieds à Drago, et ses marmonnements lui avaient démontré qu'elle faisait un cauchemar en rapport avec leur escapade au stade. Drago avait pesté intérieurement parce qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir, et il avait finalement décidé de s'approcher d'elle.

La brunette avait retrouvé un sommeil paisible lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et le blond avait pu se rendormir lui aussi.

A la tête qu'Hermione fit en entendant ces coups, Drago sut qu'elle allait paniquer. Elle était pâle, presque verdâtre et Drago lui intima d'un geste de se recoucher.

Il se leva ensuite, et alla ouvrir la porte. Deux membres de leur équipe – dont sa collègue- ainsi que deux ministériels américains étaient là et le regard de sa collègue s'illumina immédiatement.

« Oh... oh oh ! »

« Tous les regards passèrent au-dessus de l'épaule du blond, et aperçurent Hermione dans le lit. Drago s'efforça d'avoir l'air embarrassé. On lui offrait un alibi sur un plateau, il allait s'en servir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah bon... pourtant nous sommes quatre à voir la même chose. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que... c'était un moment de... enfin... tu comprends. Je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira... »

« Elle a l'air bien dans ton lit pourtant... »

« Je vous interdis de répéter ça à tout le monde ! A personne. Et pourquoi ce réveil si... bruyant ?»

« Si vous venez de vous réveiller, je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ?! » Tonna un officiel américain.

« Visiblement. »

« Il y a eu une effraction pendant la nuit. Au stade de Seattle. »

« Ah bon ? Vous m'excuserez, peut-être est-ce que je n'ai pas l'esprit bien réveillé, mais je ne saisis pas le lien entre cette information, et votre présence ici. »

« Il semblerait que nos hôtes nous soupçonnent d'être à l'origine de cette effraction. » Fit la collègue de Drago, d'une voix remplie de mépris. « Probablement parce que ce stade fait partie de ceux dont la visite nous a été refusée. Non mais vraiment ! Croyez-moi ces fausses accusations ne vont pas rester sans suite ! »

Les officiels américains lui jetèrent un regard agacé, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers Drago.

« Que faisiez-vous hier soir ? »

« C'est moi où vous m'interrogez, alors que vous n'êtes pas Aurors ? Je n'ai aucunement l'obligation de vous répondre, mais je pense qu'il est clair que mes activités de la nuit dernières ont été les suivantes : sexuelles, sexuelles, et encore sexuelles. »

« Trois fois ! Je vais être obligée de partager cette information. »

« Si tu fais ça, je m'arrangerais pour que Ginny Weasley ne te donne pas de places ! »

« Vous n'avez fait que ça ? »

« Non. En début de soirée, je suis allé passer un moment sur la terrasse panoramique avec mon collègue Sevan, puis nous avons bu quelques verres au bar de l'hôtel. Je vous déconseille d'aller demander à Miss Granger ce qu'elle a fait de sa soirée, je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de réfléchir au numéro de décret qui stipule que ce petit interrogatoire improvisé est absolument illégal. Sur ce, je vais aller m'habiller.

Il claqua alors littéralement la porte au nez des quatre personnes, puis se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait partagée entre le rire nerveux, l'indignation, la peur et l'admiration.

« Tu n'es pas allé au bar avec Sevan ! » Chuchota-t-elle

« Le bluff, tu connais. Je te parie qu'ils n'iront même pas vérifier. »

« Et si Sevan dit autre chose. »

« Sevan est Legilimens. »

« Mais Drago imagine que quelqu'un d'autre soit accusé. On ne peut pas... »

« Ne recommence pas à paniquer Hermione. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. »

Hermione ne lui répliqua pas qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ait raison...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa, encore plein de Dramione, du Neville et Daphné, et Harry qui pense a Blaise. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, en plus Drago nous sert du "mon amour" deux fois hihi

Laissez moi votre avis, et passez un bon week end !

Bisous Bisous


	21. Chapitre XX

**ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH. J'avais tout fini d'éditer et j'ai fait une mauvaise manip. je me hais.**

 **.**

Leaaa : ahahje crois que Drago va en faire fondre plus d'un avec ses mon amour hihi. Merci beaucoup !

Sarah : ca fait du bien de temps en temps un bon chapitre avec plein de dramione. Elle se calme parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix vu le contexte mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer apres niark niark

Ouiiii ils sont chous hein Daphné et Neville :D

Haunting-HTD : ahah tu es dans la ville du haricot :p en effet le plan de pansy est un peu barge ahah et elle n'est meme pas sure qu'il marche. Ravie que tu ai aimé! Bisous bisous

Oceane : oula ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle lui servira du mon amour xD

Blairwaldorf : Drago's in love, thats the key for everything :D

Zabeth : effectivement on ne va pas s'ennuyer a la coupe du monde hehe

Cissy Malefoy : Hermione reconnait que c'est un bon alibi et si cela lui permet de ne pas perdre sa promotion elle ne va rien dire a Drago xD

Miallie : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent :D

Ahah, je ship TELLEMENT BUFFY ET SPIKE ! Spike c'est un des hommes de ma vie. Et j'aurais pu utiliser le "amour" tout seul. La raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas est qu'une auteuz ( Ellana-San) l'a déjà fait dans sa fic "Pandore" et je ne voulais pas la copier ^^

C'est pour le stage, mais tu n'as pas tous les détails encore :)

Trinita dark : Pourquoi te taperais-je ? :O Ahah, je sais bien que je suis sadique hihi.

j'ai mes plans pour Harry et Blaise, mais je ne vais pas te les dévoiler, voyons. Et Harry/Ginny c'est définitivement fini !

Bisous Bisous

Tangfy : Mais c'est tellement ça pour neville hihi. ne stresse pas trop, ça va aller !

Cecile : Tout à fait, ils n'auraient pas trouvé mieux comme alibi ! Je ne sais pas pour Harry ;)

Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre XX**

Décidément, même si ce n'était que le deuxième, Blaise commençait à détester ces voyages aux Etats-Unis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais comme la première fois, il ressentait une intense impression de manque.

Il se demandait constamment ce que le Survivant faisait, ce à quoi il pensait, s'il était occupé ou s'il s'ennuyait. Et surtout, il comptait littéralement les jours jusqu'à son retour. Il se languissait de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui.

Il avait prévu de l'emmener quelque part à son retour et il espérait vraiment que ce qu'il souhaitait lui montrer lui plairait.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il le connaissait, qu'il savait identifier ses goûts et des activités qui pourraient lui plaire. Ainsi Harry comprendrait qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ?!

Il était tellement peu productif lorsqu'il était occupé à penser au brun. Il n'avançait pas dans son travail, préférant de loin réfléchir, où même plutôt à rêver éveillé de ce qu'il se passerait un jour entre eux... parce qu'il y croyait dur comme fer. Ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il avait peur d'y mettre le terme amoureux mais plus le temps passait et plus il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il était d'actualité.

OoO

Aux Etats-Unis, Harry était sur le pied de guerre, et à l'heure actuelle, il était bien loin de penser à Blaise.

Dans la salle de conférence de leur hôtel, toute l'équipe anglaise s'était réunies et le brouhaha de conversation ne portait que sur un seul et même sujet : l'effraction au sein du stade de Seattle, et les soupçons qui s'étaient portés sur eux.

Les américains n'avaient rien obtenus de leurs interrogatoires improvisés – et absolument illégaux – tout le monde avait un alibi et ils n'avaient rien pu prouver car aucune trace exploitable n'avait été retrouvée sur les lieux.

Pour autant, Harry n'était pas certain que tout le monde soit innocent. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais tout dans l'attitude d'Hermione envers lui laisser porter à croire qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Elle fuyait constamment son regard, et le fuyait même tout cours, car il n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher pour lui parler. Et puis, elle donna le change, mais depuis toutes ces années, il la connaissait plus que bien et il n'inventait pas cette légère lueur d'inquiètude qu'il voyait dans son expression. Dans quelle sorte d'ennuis s'était-elle encore fourrée. Ils avaient pourtant décidé que les bêtises du temps de Poudlard étaient terminées !

Il essaya de nouveau de se rapprocher d'elle, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle l'évitait clairement ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus sa suspicion. C'était le branle bas de combat, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi l'effraction avait eu lieu dans ce stade et le fait que les soupçons s'étaient immédiatement portés sur eux ne faisait qu'alimenter les certitudes non vérifiée de l'ensemble de l'équipe anglaise. Ca et le fait que les Etats-Unis ne voulaient visiblement pas que cela se sache.

Le petit déjeuner arriva, et tout le monde grignota sur le pouce en continuant de discuter de tout ce qu'il se passait et Harry décida de changer de technique. Car il n'était pas bête. Hermione ne se serait pas fourée dans de tels ennuis toute seul. Et ici, aux Etats-Unis, seules deux personnes auraient pu l'entrainer d'une manière ou d'une autre la dedans. Et étant donné qu'il était l'une des deux personnes, il n'y avait plus qu'un choix possible.

« Dis-moi ! » Dit-il à l'oreille de Drago, derrière lequel il venait de se glisser. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi je saurais quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas... tu faisais quoi la nuit dernière ? »

Drago tiqua, ce qui éveilla encore plus la curiosité du brun.

Il attira Drago un peu à l'écart, et vit ce dernier murmurer dans sa barbe. Il ne voulait pas devenir parano mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de leur assurer l'intimité nécessaire pour ne pas s'attirer des oreilles indiscrètes à l'aide de la magie.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » Demanda Drago

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ce que je faisais la nuit dernière? » Continua le blond.

« Tu commences à me perdre ? Il me manques une information. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué. »

« Je... je sais que tu vas t'emballer, mais si une certaine rumeur te parviens aux oreilles, sache qu'elle est fausse, mais qu'il faut que tu fasses comme si elle était vraie. »

Harry mit du temps à intégrer la phrase, tant il la trouvait tordue. Il avait l'impression d'être un abruti, et à la fois il sentait de plus en plus qu'il avait vu juste.

« Crache le morceau ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu risques de vouloir attenter à ma vie, je vais me défendre, te faire une deuxième cicatrice et tu auras des problèmes. »

« Ne joue pas cette carte Drago Malefoy. Je suis un vrai Auror personnellement, et je peux t'obliger à me répondre. »

« Très bien Potter. La rumeur arrivera à tes oreilles assez vite de toute façon. Tu vas entendre que la nuit dernière, Hermione et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. Mais c'est faux. »

« A moitié. » Fit Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble non ? Même si vous n'avez pas coucher. Rentrer par effraction dans un stade c'est mieux non ? »

« Tu assumes des choses qui sont totalement fausses Potter. »

« Tu sais mentir à la perfection. On en reparlera quand j'aurais tiré les vers du nez à Hermione. »

Drago sembla littéralement coincé. Il pouvait continuer de nier, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il disait vrai. Hermione était incapable de mentir, et encore moins à Harry Potter. C'était son meilleur ami, celui à qui il disait tout et il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire craquer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point elle paniquait la veille.

Pour autant, il pouvait être têtu quand il voulait et il décida de tenir tête à Harry, Il affirma une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas été sur les lieux du stade, ajoutant qu'il expliquerait plus tard pourquoi il allait se dire qu'Hermione et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble

OoO

« Ron va me faire entrer chez Hermione. » Lança Pansy a Daphné.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que je n'étais pas sûre que Ron puisse m'aider, mais j'ai eu une idée formidable l'autre jour. »

Elle entreprit d'expliquer son plan à son amie, et plus elle avançait dans son discours, plus les sourcils de Daphné remontaient hauts sur son front. Et quand elle eut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ventre.

« Mon pauvre... » Dit-elle à l'intention de l'embryon. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend ! Ta mère est totalement folle. »

« Je ne suis pas folle, mon idée est brillante. »

« La grossesse te détruit les neurones ma pauvre Pansy. Tu n'es même pas sûre que ça marche. »

« C'est certain. Je vais énormément jouer sur la chance pour ce coup là, mais s'il marche, on me remerciera. »

« Mais bien sûr Pansy. »

Daphné secoua la tête, et les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à travailler en silence pendant un moment, avant que Daphné ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai vu Neville ce week-end. »

« Neville ? Neville Londubat. »

« On en connait beaucoup des Neville ? »

« Tu le vois beaucoup j'ai l'impression. »

« Tu parles comme Théo. Je l'ai vu deux trois fois, c'est tout, et en tout bien tout honneur. »

« Le fait que tu en parles à Théo, et à moi, signifie que c'est loin d'être en tout bien tout honneur. »

« Décidement, tu parles vraiment comme Théo. Il est super sympa, et je m'entends bien avec lui, c'est tout. »

« Serais-tu révulsée à l'idée de coucher avec lui ? » Interrogea Pansy.

« Révulsée ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu l'as bien regardé récemment ?! Il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce à quoi il ressemblait à Poudlard, je ne connais personne qui pourrait être révulsée à l'idée de coucher avec lui. »

Pansy tapa dans ses mains, et regarda son amie avec un air qui signifie que cette question était un piège, et qu'elle était tombée dedans.

« Ahah ! Donc si tu n'es pas révulsée à cette idée, c'est que tu aimerais coucher avec lui ! Tu aimerais coucher avec Neville Londubat. »

« Je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de raccourcis ! »

« Neville Londubat ! Tu te rends compte que c'est Neville Londubat ?! »

La remarque agaça Daphné plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, surtout venant de Pansy. Pourquoi, elle était vexée. Vexée de cette moquerie sous jacente envers Neville, et aussi vexée que Pansy suggère qu'ils étaient deux personnes totalement opposée. Que Neville n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Alors elle répliqua.

« Tu te rends compte que tu attends un enfant de Ron Weasley. Tu devrais t'occuper de tes propres standards, qui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

« Tu t'enfonces Daphné. Maintenant j'en conclu que tu penses déjà à faire des mini Neville Londubat. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as d'être enceinte, Pansy. Autrement, je t'aurais frappée. »

OoO

A midi, la délégation anglaise fut informée que toutes les réunions, repas ou « activités » diverses de la journée étaient annulée pour cause de réunion de crise au Ministère américain. Par conséquent, le séjour anglais devrait être rallongé d'une journée.

Personne n'osait le dire tout haut, mais tout le monde pensait que le terme de réunion de crise était légèrement exagéré, et que ces annulations et ce retard forcé dans le programme n'étaient qu'une manière assez basse de se venger pour les évènements de la nuit passée.

Hermione fut l'une des premières à partir rejoindre sa chambre, et Harry saisit l'occasion. Elle n'allait plus l'éviter longtemps.

La jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était suivie, et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter bien longtemps, et consentit à le laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

« J'ai mal à la tête Harry. Je vais prendre un comprimé, et m'allonger. »

« Hermione... t'inventer un mal de tête de fera que reculer cette conversation, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Quelle conversation ? » Fit-elle, d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Celle ou tu m'explique ce que tu faisais la nuit dernière. Je sais déjà que tu as passé la nuit avec Drago sans coucher avec lui... »

« Quoi ?! Il te l'a dit ! »

Quelque chose dans sa manière de dire ça lui indiqua qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Quand il avait dit cela à Drago, ce qu'il sous entendait dans « passer la nuit » était « aller ensemble faire on ne savait quoi au stade de Seattle, et non pas ce qu'Hermione avait l'air de...

« Il m'a... attend... tu as dormi avec lui ?! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès d'accord ?! J'étais épuisée physiquement et moralement. Il fallait que je dorme, sinon, j'aurais fait un anévrisme ! »

«Miss exagération... tu ne pouvais pas dormir toute seule ? » Railla Harry.

« Je... ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise Hermione ? »

Il lui lança un regard sévère et vit immédiatement qu'elle allait craquer. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce qu'elle devait se livrer sans quoi elle allait finir par devenir complètement folle.

« Je ne voulais pas y aller d'accord ! Je voulais les en empêcher, mais ils étaient décidés, et je pensais qu'ils voulaient juste voir l'extérieur du stade, alors je suis allée avec eux pour m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreur et... et maintenant je suis une criminelle... Harry je vais peut-être perdre mon travail pour quelque chose que je n'approuvais pas. Je suis une telle idiote ! »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et Harry voulait la consoler. Il l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter, s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère de savoir qu'elle s'était mise inutilement en danger.

« Attend... « ils » ? Comment ça « ils » ? »

« Drago et Sevan. »

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

« Un petit moment. Drago avait lâché l'information un jour à l'espace commun et depuis, je ne faisait qu'essayer de l'en dissuader et ça ne marchait pas. Je l'ai menacé d'aller voir Kingsley, je l'ai supplié, j'ai tout essayé mais l'un comme l'autre étaient déterminés, et... j'aurais tellement dû les laisser faire leur connerie tous seuls, au lieu de ça...

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle éprouvait le besoin d'alléger sa culpabilité et elle se mit à raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle le vit blêmir au fur et à mesure de son récit, et savait parfaitement que c'était son côté auror plus que son côté meilleur ami qui amplifiait sa réaction. Avec les manifestations et l'hostilité envers eux, il était sur les nerfs et sur le qui vive en permanence et il imaginait probablement tout ce qui aurait pu très très mal se passer.

« Tu sais que j'ai clairement envie de te tuer là tout de suite ! » S'exclama Harry « Tu te rends compte... »

« Oui, je me rends compte ! Je risque toujours de perdre mon travail si nous sommes découverts et ça me rend malade, alors crois-moi, je me rends compte Harry ! »

« Nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'importance Hermione. Perdre ton travail n'est pas la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver. Comme a pu dire Ron un jour « tu devrais revoir l'ordre de tes priorités. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

On frappa à la porte à cet instant, et les meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard, se doutant fortement de la personne qui serait derrière.

Et cela ne rata évidemment pas. Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce et évita soigneusement de regarder Harry.

« Tu as craché le morceau n'est-ce pas. Tu n'as jamais pu mentir à Harry. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez dormi ensemble ! » Attaqua le survivant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce genre de choses te regarde Potter ! »

« Non, tu as raison. Par contre, que tu emmènes ma meilleure amie dans tes petites combines de criminel, et que tu la mettes en danger, ça me regarde beaucoup plus. J'ai envie de te tuer autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus ! »

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Tu la connais ! J'étais obligée de la prendre ! C'est une telle chieuse, elle allait nous dénoncer autrement. »

« La chieuse est dans la pièce, et elle entend ce que tu dis ! »

« Tu es totalement inconscient ! » Gronda Harry « Je te jure que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je t'aurais arraché les yeux ! »

« Mais il n'est rien arrivé. »

« Tu es un petit con Malefoy. »

Drago haussa les épaules, et avança dans la pièce, se retenant à grand peine de toucher aux affaires d'Hermione. Elle avait plusieurs petits carnets dans lequels elle écrivait et il mourrait d'envie de les ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle y racontait.

Ennuyé, il se tourna finalement vers Harry et lui lança :

« Tu peux partir maintenant ? J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione et je n'ai pas envie que tu entendes. »

« Elle me répétera tout après. » Rétorqua Harry.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! Allez, pars ! »

Le brun poussa un soupir agacé, mais finit tout de même par obtempérer.

Drago attentit alors le moment ou Hermione lui prierait de dégager de sa chambre, mais elle semblait trop perturbée par la perspective de se faire prendre pour penser à autre chose.

Et quand elle se mit à se ronger les ongles, il avança, et posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

« Je regrette tellement d'être venue avec vous... »

« Je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que tu ne peux rien y changer alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser encore et encore. Je t'ai promis que tout irait bien, et tout ira bien... »

« ... »

« Et je voulais te dire... Que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, cette visite clandestine et ses conséquences, eh bien... j'ai beaucoup aimé partager ce moment avec toi... »

« Tu es masochiste ! »

« Je prends ce qu'on me donne, plutôt. » Répliqua-t-il « Tu ne voudrais pas... »

« Non, je ne veux pas. » Coupa-t-elle.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Ca n'allait pas me plaire. »

« Très bien. Mais si l'envie te prend de venir sur la terrasse panoramique ce soir, juste un tout petit peu... j'y serais... »

OoO

Théo et Luna se promenaient main dans la main dans Holland Park, même si Théo lâchait souvent sa main pour prendre une photo ou aller se pencher sur une fleur pour la regarder d'un peu plus près. Il était fascinée par la beauté et la richesse des lieux, tant pour le plaisir personnel que pour les spécimens qu'il offrait en terme d'ingrédients de potions.

Luna lui avait proposé une balade dans ce parc moldu, en lui assurant qu'il adorerait, et il n'avait pas été déçu. Le soleil agréablement chaud renforçait le charme de cette visite Théo se sentait juste heureux d'être là.

« Comment tu as découvert ce parc, tu ne me l'as pas dit. C'est Hermione ? »

« Non. Neville. C'est peut-être Hermione qui lui en a parlé, mais je ne crois pas. En tant que botaniste, il connait la quasi-totalité des coins de verdûre du pays, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. »

« Tu as vu Neville récemment non ?! Quand est-ce que tu es allée manger à Poudlard avec lui ? Attend, c'est le jour ou je t'avais demandé si tu voulais venir chez moi diner... avant-hier donc. »

« C'est ça. » Répondit Luna.

« Il t'a parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Et si tu en venais clairement au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot. » Fit gentiment Luna « Il ne m'a rien parlé qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais j'ai envie de savoir de quoi il aurait dû me parler selon toi. »

« S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie, je crois. » Suggéra Théo.

« Tu as raison. »

Le brun savait que la conversation serait close pour Luna. Elle n'était pas curieuse pour ces choses, et respectait énormément la vie privée de ses proches. Elle ne serait pas perturbée de savoir que quelque chose lui avait été « caché » mais Théo mourrait pourtant d'envie qu'elle lui en demande plus. Et alors que rien ne venait, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Neville a... »

« Lalalalalalala. » Fit Luna en souriant malicieusement.

« Oh, s'il te plait ! »

« Non Théo ! Si je ne dois pas savoir, je ne saurais pas. Regarde plutôt ce paon, qui fait la roue. Tu sais qu'il existait des paons magiques il y a quelques siècles ?! Leurs plumes avaient des propriétés magiques incroyables... »

Théo s'y laissa prendre un moment. Il était vrai que le paon était un animal majestueux, et le voir faire la roue était un beau spectacle. Ils continuèrent leur route, se rapprochant du jardin japonais, et Théo décida de faire sortit le serpentard qui était en lui, en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une manière détournée.

« Tu dirais quoi si Daphné et Neville étaient ensemble ? »

Luna ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Elle n'avait pas un air étonné, mais plutôt pensif et il espéra ne pas avoir fait de bêtises.

« Je pense que je serais contente. » Finit-elle par dire « Je vais d'essayer de les imaginer ensemble dans ma tête, et si j'admet que ce n'est pas la première personne avec qui je verrais Neville, pourquoi pas. Après tout, je suis sûre que nos amis ne nous auraient jamais imaginés tous les deux. Et pourtant, nous sommes bien ensemble, non ? »

Il était plus que léger, mais Théo entendit tout de même le léger doute dans sa voix, et il se sentit immédiatement coupable. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas douter, alors qu'il prenait son temps, plus que de raison, depuis le début.

Il venait de reçevoir un coup au cœur, et il se promit de se laisser aller, et d'aimer la jeune femme comme elle le méritait.

Pris d'une impulsion, il s'arrêta de marcher, et fit tourner Luna sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui face fasse.

Théo n'était pas trop pour les démonstrations d'affection en public, mais le parc était assez grand pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que tout le monde le regarde, et puis il en avait tout simplement envie.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Bien sûr que nous sommes bien ensemble. N'en doute jamais, je t'en prie Luna, n'en doute jamais... »

« ... »

« Je sais que je suis, que je dois être lourd, mais j'avais besoin d'aller à mon rythme, ce qui ne n'a jamais voulu dire que je voulais autre chose. C'est toi que je veux Luna, et personne d'autre.

Le visage rayonnant de la blonde le toucha en plein cœur alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Jamais il ne laisserait ses trops pleins d'états d'âmes gâcher leur relation...

OoO

« Tu sais que c'est juste l'apéro, et qu'on va dîner après ? »

« Oui, Harry, ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis. »

« C'est parce que tu continues de t'acharner sur les olives, le fromage et les pistaches ! » Répondit le survivant.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de piquer une olive, un bout de fromage, et encore une olive sur un petit cure dents en plastique.

« C'est parce que tu crois que je t'en veux ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas la fin du monde et c'était bien pour cette raison que tout autre chose perturbait Hermione. Elle s'était occupée toute la journée, mais un coin de son esprit ne faisait que penser à la proposition que Drago lui avait faite.

Elle ne voulait pas le rejoindre sur la terrasse panoramique, plus tard dans la soirée, alors pourquoi donc cette partie perverse de son esprit ne faisait-elle que de lui dire que c'était ce qu'elle devrait pourtant faire, rien que pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Alors que ce qu'il se passerait était clair : ils finiraient immanquablement pas se disputer.

La brunette détestait cette situation, dans laquelle elle s'était mise toute seule : si elle n'avait pas accompagné Drago et Sevan, elle n'en serait pas là. Et puis, elle avait beau essayer de le nier autant qu'elle voulait, elle devait bien reconnaitre que cette escapade les avait un peu rapprochés. Ils partageaient un secret avec Sevan, ils devaient se serrer les coudes au moins un petit peu, à son grand désespoir.

Alors, pour oublier l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne cessait de grignoter, espérant qu'ainsi, elle finirait par se sentir physiquement mal, pour se coucher et ne même pas considérer l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur cette foutue terrasse. Elle s'en mordrait les doigts, elle le savait parfaitement. Drago n'était qu'une plaie dans son existence et elle devait garder cela à l'esprit. Ne pas se laisser perturber par la partie masochiste de son subconscient. Celle qui ne faisait que de lui répéter les paroles que Drago avait prononcé le matin même.

Se rendre sur la terrasse panoramique un peu plus tard ne lui procurerait rien de bon, que ce soit à elle, ou bien à Drago.

Elle était en colère contre lui, et sa réaction qu'elle jugeait bien trop désinvolte ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Qu'ils ne se fasse jamais attraper… que personne d'autre ne soit accusé à leur place – ce qui n'était pas encore certain – était une chose, mais ce que le blond ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle vivrait toute sa vie avec cette culpabilité. Peu importe l'état du stade, peu importe le manque de coopération des américains, ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal et elle allait devoir garder ce fardeau.

Mais cette petite voix dans son esprit se fichait bien de tout cela. Elle lui répétait que Drago allait l'attendre, que tout le monde croyait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et qu'il fallait donner à leur alibi un peu plus de poids.

Elle lui rappellait aussi que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée brièvement la nuit derrière, pendant quelques secondes, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, elle avait apprécié dormir serrée tout contre Drago... comme avant.

OoO

Théo versa un peu de vin blanc dans deux verres, et en tendit un à Daphné, alors qu'il prenait le deuxième. Ils trinquèrent en se regardant dans les yeux – Daphné lui avait avait toujours dit que cela portait malheur de ne pas regarder dans les yeux la personne avec laquelle on trinquait.

Les deux anciens amoureux commençaient à se créer une petite routine, en se voyant tous les jeudis soirs, sans faute que ce soit chez le jeune homme, ou chez Daphné. Ils partageaient un repas, jouaient aux échecs version sorciers ou discutaient de toute et de rien.

Et en ce moment « tout et rien » désignait Luna, et surtout… Neville.

« J'ai pris une décision ! » Annonça Daphné. « La prochaine fois que je vois Neville, je vais l'inviter à manger chez moi. »

« Qui fera la cuisine ? » Questionna Théo.

« Lui, j'espère. Oui, tu as raison, je vais l'inviter à venir me faire à manger chez moi. »

« On va bientôt faire des sorties à quatre alors... » Ricana Théo, avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long sur la signification de ces sorties.

« Tu vas trop vite en besogne… on verra bien ou le vent me porte. »

« Je peux te dire que le vent te porte dans les bras de Neville Londubat. » Répondit Théo.

« Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais je ne veux pas en faire toute une montagne. Je vais bien voir ou cela nous mène. Peut-être que c'est juste une personne avec qui je suis faite pour bien m'entendre en tant qu'amie. Ou peut-être pas. Tu seras le premier au courant, dans un cas comme dans l'autre... »

« Ca va te changer, un homme qui sait bien cuisiner. » Continua Théo.

« Ahah, est-ce que tu me donnes l'autorisation de raconter à Neville les résultats de tes désastreuses tentatives culinaires ? »

« Seulement si ce sont de gentilles moqueries. »

Daphné acquiesça, ajoutant qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de se moquer méchamment de lui. Après tout, il comptait toujours énormément pour elle, et la réciproque était valable.

« Si Neville et moi devenons un couple, je crois que Pansy ne va pas le supporter. »

« Il y a des chances... » Confirma Théo « Elle va nous reprocher de nous être séparés pour nous mettre avec quelqu'un de la bande et de ne pas apporter de sang neuf. »

« Elle va se plaindre que tous les membres de la bande sortent ensemble entre eux. »

« Sauf que Drago et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble. » Fit le brun.

« Oh ! En parlant d'eux ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Pansy a eu une idée absolument... en fait je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cette idée, mais écoute un peu ce qu'elle a prévu de faire…

OoO

Lorsque Ron rentra chez lui, après être passé au Terrier après le travail, il remarqua que Blaise était là – qu'il soit passé de son propre chef, ou que Pansy l'ait invité, il n'en savait rien – et lui sauta presque dessus, sans lui dire bonjour.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? »

« Euh... non… pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ? Ce n'est pas mon fils, et je peux vivre sans lui parler pendant quelques jours. »

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Hermione et Harry ! » Répliqua le rouquin. »

« Et alors ? » Firent Blaise et Pansy en même temps.

« Vous lisez les journaux un peu ?! C'est chaud aux Etats-Unis. Il y a des manifestations un peu partout dans la commnauté magique, et Hermione a été prise à partie par des partisans de la levée du Secret Magique. Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles quand je lis des trucs comme ça. »

« Tu as essayé la cheminette ? » Demanda Blaise.

« C'est trop loin pour communiquer par cheminette. »

« Ah oui, merde ! »

Les informations que Ron venait de lui livrer l'inquiétaient un peu. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait là-bas, il ressentait un besoin urgent d'avoir des nouvelles. Mais pas de Drago. Non, c'était pour Harry qu'il s'inquiétait en premier... A raison en plus, Harry était auror, il était du voyage spécifiquement pour assurer la sécurité de l'équipe, et s'il devait arriver quelque chose, il serait le premier sur la ligne de mire.

Ron n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Maintenant, il allait commencer à paniquer, et compter les heures jusqu'au retour d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne lui avait même fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il devait aller bien. Il le fallait...

* * *

Hope you like it !


	22. Chapitre XXI

Hello, hello. Je sais bien que certaines doivent râler devant leur pc, ne sont pas contentes et pensent que je pourrais faire un effort. Alors je prends les devants : oui, vous avez le droit de râler, surtout que ça fait pas mal de fois depuis le début de cette fic que j'ai du retard, mais s'il vous plait, râlez en silence. Ce n'est pas spécialement cool pour moi de me prendre des remarques parce que j'ai du retard. ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais j'ai une vie, et vous savez parfaitement que le chapitre sera là anyway, alors chill un peu :)

Ce week-end, c'est les BAFTAS, comme à mon habitude depuis quelques années, j'ai passé la nuit dernière dehors. Il a neigé et fait -1° toute la nuit donc vous imaginez mon état. Je poste le chapitre et dodo direct. En croisant les doigts pour que la météo soit plus clémente demain !

Enjoy le chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Guest (1)** : A la place, à la place... le stage n'était promis à personne ^^Tu vas bien voir pour la terrasse :)

 **Guest (2)** : Merchi

 **Emilie** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Rooh ils sont quand même bien présents nos chouchoux :)

Harry est hétéro dans sa tête donc ça va être un peu compliqué héhé

Mouhahah un peu de sadisme j'adore ça. Heuuuu par contre Harry, le seul homme que Ginny a connu ? Elle s'en est tapé quelques un à Poudlard quand même ahah

Ils ne vont pas arrêter de se voir mais Ginny est très prise par le quidditch

Sevan, je ne sais pas ou j'ai entendu ce prénom mais je l'ai entendu dans ma vie et j'aimais bien donc voilà :) Tu m'apprends que c'est Arménien :) Bisous Bisous

 **Haunting-HTD** : Dramione will never get married mouhahahahahahahahahahah. You're too young for drugs !

 **Oceane** : Oui, tu peux la frapper mais je ne sais pas si ça va lui remettre les idées en places hihi

 **Zarranouille** : Reponse ici pour la terrasse hihi. Evidemment que j'ai vu La La Land (j'ai une carte ciné illimité d'une part et d'autre part je regarde toujours les films nominés aux oscars avant la cérémonie). Et je t'écris cette réponse en écoutant la BO de La La Land d'ailleurs xD J'ai adoré malgré moi, sauf la fin. J'aime pas ce genre de fin. Pourquoi ils finissent pas ensemble merde ! Tu as aimé ?

 **Malawiwi** : Mouhahahahah ta curiosité va être soulagée :)

 **blairwaldorf** : Next week I'm afraid. Sorry not sorry :) Terrasse Panoramique means rooftop, there's one on their hotel, in which they went last time and looked at the city.

 **Sarah** : Hello, ahah non elle ne peut rien cacher à son "frère". Tu vas voir pour la terrasse !

 **MacPotter** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest** **(3)** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes en tout cas !

 **Cecile** : Mais ouiiii ils sont chous ! Tu sauras la semaine prochaine pour Pansy tralala. Et dans ce chapire pour la terrasse :)

Bisous Bisous

 **Miallie** : Ginny va se concentrer à fond sur le quidditch pour le moment ! contente que ça te plaise toujours !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI : Il faut qu'on parle**

 **.**

Le mois d'octobre avait beau se profiler à l'horizon, il faisait toujours agréablement chaud, même alors que la soirée avançait, et Drago ne s'était contenté que d'un pull léger sur ses épaules.

Sous ses yeux, la ville moldue vivait, indifférente à ce qu'il se passait dans leur monde à eux.

Drago, sans être indifférent, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la ville sorcière et cela était pour le moins agaçant. Il avait hâte d'être à demain. Pour savoir s'ils allaient continuer ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, et également pour savoir quelles conclusions ils tireraient de l'effraction au stade.

Ils ne trouveraient jamais qu'il s'agissait d'eux. C'était impossible. Mais Drago n'en était pas moins frustré de savoir qu'ils avaient eu raison depuis le départ, mais que personne ne pourrait s'en rendre officiellement compte...

Il prit une gorgée de son verre, et songea que même s'il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie, il n'aurait pas été contre une cigarette à cet instant précis. Il avait le sentiment d'en avoir besoin, même s'il ne savait pas trop quel effet cela faisait.

Ses pensées étaient bien occupées par la situation politique, et l'effraction au stade, mais cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de se demander si Hermione allait venir.

.

Il voulait qu'elle vienne. Il le souhaitait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. Le blond savait qu'il y avait autant de chances qu'elle vienne, que de chances qu'elle ne vienne pas. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Elle était imprévisible, indomptable. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle soit là, qu'elle l'écoute. Qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Ce voyage, et surtout cette journée passée à ne rien faire le faisait réfléchir, et il se rendait compte qu'ils devaient parler. Vraiment. Chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire. Dans un premier temps parce que Drago avait trop mal, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment accepté de l'écouter.

Pourtant, elle devait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Parce qu'il en avait marre. Marre de toutes ces années gâchées. Il voyait Pansy et Ron qui attendaient un enfant, et qui étaient comme mariés. Il voyait Harry et Ginny, qui malgré une fin de relation houleuse, agissaient comme des adultes, et arrivaient à se parler sans problème. Il voyait Théo se séparer paisiblement de Daphné, et se mettre avec Luna en ayant la bénédiction de la brune.

Il voyait des gens dont la vie amoureuse allait bien. Et lui... lui qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Qui n'avait que son imagination pour lui souffler ce qu'il ratait. Et il ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant, pas quand il avait la certitude qu'Hermione l'aimait toujours, quoi qu'elle dise.

Et alors qu'il pensait à cela, il sentit qu'elle était là.

Il se tourna juste à temps pour constater que son instinct ne le trompait pas. Hermione était là. Elle était venue. Elle avait l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais elle était là.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade, et observa la ville, sans adresser le moindre mot à Drago. Sans même le regarder.

.

« Tu es venue. » Déclara-t-il finalement, après un moment de silence.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ?! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Hermione, je suis désolé... ne me regarde pas comme ça, personne ne peut nous entendre. Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, de t'avoir mise en danger, et de te faire culpabiliser. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Rien. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Et que tu saches aussi que malgré les circonstances, j'ai aimé partager ce moment avec toi. »

« Tu viens de dire que tu étais désolé ! » Cingla Hermione.

« Et je le suis. J'ai l'esprit contradictoire, que veux-tu. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et se tourna finalement vers lui. Elle avait les bras croisés dans une posture défensive et Drago ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que cela change.

« Viens t'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai à boire. »

« C'est quoi ton plan ? Me rendre encore totalement saoule pour que je finisse encore dans ton lit. »

« Je t'ai fait boire un fond de verre hier ! Pour te calmer. »

« Je ne boirais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais tu peux quand même t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'elle pensait tout le contraire, mais elle finit quand même par aller s'installer à côté de lui.

Drago lutta aussitôt pour ne pas réduire encore plus la distance, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione voulait non plus.

« Hermione... je voulais te parler parce que... Parce que j'ai pris conscience qu'il fallait qu'on parle vraiment. Qu'on mette les choses à plat. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut le faire ce soir, mais je crois que c'est une conversation que nous devons avoir. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Les choses ont déjà été mises à plat. »

« Je ne crois pas Hermione, et tu le sais très bien. Je veux une conversation où j'écouterais ce que tu as à me dire même si c'est pour m'insulter jusqu'à la centième génération, mais je veux aussi une conversation où tu écouteras ce que j'ai à dire, jusqu'au bout. Et où tu écouteras vraiment. »

« ... »

« Nous avons besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de ça, car j'en ai marre d'attendre. De t'attendre. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre. Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Drago. »

« Tu mens. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu mens. »

« Et quand devrions-nous avoir cette conversation ? » Demanda Hermione, en ne répondant pas à la précédente provocation.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand tu veux. »

Le silence retomba, mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, espérant que son visage laisserait trahir ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Pourtant, elle ne montrait rien, même s'il était certain que des tas d'émotions devaient se bousculer en elle.

Et finalement, il parla de nouveau.

« J'ai toujours dit – et tu le sais – que je ne pourrais être amoureux qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, et d'une seule personne uniquement... C'est toujours le cas. »

.

Il connaissait beaucoup de personnes – femmes ou hommes – qui auraient flanché devant une telle déclaration, mais pas Hermione. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était la seule personne dont il serait jamais amoureux, et elle ne bronchait pas. Cela rendait Drago dingue. Il avait envie de la secouer. De lui hurler de dire quelque chose. Qu'elle avait entendu. Qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Malefoy, mais je vais te le redire : tu as une drôle de conception de l'amour. »

.

OoO

.

En sortant de chez lui pour se rendre au stade, l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, passa devant un kiosque de journaux sorciers, et faillit s'étouffer en voyant ce qui s'étalait sur la Une de plusieurs journaux – sportifs, mais pas que – il se précipita presque pour en acheter un exemplaire de chaque, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites...

.

OoO

.

 **« Scandaleux ! » « Les photos de la honte. » « Stupeur à quelques mois de la** **Coupe** **du** **Monde** **. »**

 **.**

Tous les titres des journaux étaient dans le même style, et Drago jubilait tellement qu'il avait envie d'éclater d'un rire sadique.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas ni quand, ni comment cela était arrivé, mais toujours est-il que des photos des stades de Seattle et Portland, s'étalaient dans les journaux américains.

Drago ne s'était pas rendu à Portland, mais les photos étaient du même acabit que celles de Seattle. Le stade était délabré, et les travaux semblaient au point mort.

Le blond n'osait regarder ni Hermione, ni Sevan, mais il remerciait mentalement la personne qui avait pris ces clichés.

Il était neuf heures du matin, cela faisait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient fait effraction dans le stade, et voilà ce qui arrivait. C'était formidable. Extraordinaire.

Autour de lui, toute l'équipe s'indignait devant les photos. Les journalistes, bien trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les articles consacrés à cela.

L'effraction avait été tue par le Ministère de la Magie Américain, sans aucun doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'état des stades et le retard de travaux, mais visiblement, le secret avait été trahi.

Une taupe, ou juste une oreille de journaliste indiscrète, ils ne savaient pas.

La seule chose qui était certaine, c'était que leur sécurité devait être renforcée, puisqu'on était entré dans l'enceinte de Seattle, non pas une, mais deux fois.

« C'est le meilleur moment de ce voyage ! » S'exclama la collègue de Drago « Attendez un peu la prochaine réunion avec ces incapables ! Depuis le temps qu'on sait qu'il y a anguille sous roche. C'est une honte ! Ils comptaient cacher ça pendant combien de temps. Oh Merlin, je vais me faire un tel plaisir de les mettre devant leurs actes. Ou leur absence d'actes d'ailleurs ! »

Drago n'éprouvait pas une once de pitié pour eux, mais il avouait s'en hésiter qu'il n'aimerait pas être à leurs place. Les journaux du monde magique entier allaient relayer ces photos, et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils allaient crouler sous les coups de cheminettes, les notes virulentes, et les demandes de rendez-vous ! Des dizaines de pays participeraient à la Coupe de Monde. Et ces dizaines de pays étaient tout aussi concernés par l'état de ces stades.

« Je vous parie qu'on ne vas pas encore travailler aujourd'hui, ils vont tout annuler. »

« Il n'ont plutôt pas intérêt, nous avons besoin de faire une réunion de crise ! »

.

OoO

.

« (...) l'entraîneur était fou de rage. Et apparemment, l'Espagne l'Inde, la Bulgarie et l'Argentine ont déjà demandé une enquête complémentaire. » Expliqua Ginny.

« C'était autre chose, quand ça se passait ici ! » Répondit George, « N'est-ce pas papa. »

« Oui, à l'époque, le Ministère avait ses défauts, mais là-dessus, nous étions irréprochables. »

« J'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent. Harry, Hermione et Drago. » Fit Ron « Ils pourront nous en dire plus, mais apparemment, ils vont devoir rester plus longtemps. »

« Ils vont revenir pour le match au moins ? » Demanda George.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler du match devant moi ! » Gronda sa sœur.

Assise en face de Ginny, Pansy jouait avec sa nourriture d'un air agacé et ennuyé à la fois.

Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne du Quidditch à l'heure actuelle et la conversation l'ennuyait profondément.

.

Elle se sentait observée en plus, ce qui l'agaçait plus encore. Et elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Molly Weasley guettait tous ses faits et gestes et à l'heure actuelle, il était certain qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez. Et elle avait raison, mais Pansy était sujette à un petit désagrément de la grossesse. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait de désagréables nausées, particulièrement fortes le matin, et qui pouvaient perdurer – dans une moindre mesure – tout au long de la journée.

Les deux premiers jours, la jeune femme avait maudit ces symptômes, et encore plus Ron de ne pas souffrir avec elle, mais elle s'y était finalement faite... De plus, ce qui était bien avec les nausées, c'est qu'elle avait le teint pâle qui allait avec et elle n'avait besoin de ne rien dire pour que Ron se plie en quatre et lui prépare des tasses de thé et des verres d'eau.

Blaise n'était pas en reste. Profitant que son rival dans la course au parrain ne soit pas là, il venait la voir presque tous les soirs et lui apportait des magazines, des boîtes de chocolats (que Ron mangeait) ou bien des fleurs.

Il était omniprésent, mais pas étouffant, contrairement à Molly Weasley.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon plat ? » Interrogea justement cette dernière, peinant à masquer un léger accent accusateur.

« Si, si, mais je n'ai pas trop faim. » Répondit Pansy.

« Pourtant il faut que tu manges ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin d'être nourri. Le bébé a besoin de forces. »

« Ah bon ? Je comptais me mettre au régime sec jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse pourtant. »

La tête que fit la future grand-mère confirma à Pansy qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sarcasme.

Pourtant, sa belle-mère n'allait tout de même pas lui faire croire qu'en six grossesses, elle n'avait jamais connu de nausées ?! Si c'était le cas, elle la haïrait du plus profond de son être.

« T'es-tu pesée récemment. Tu sais, il est important de surveiller son poids de très près pendant la grossesse. Le gynécomage veut savoir ce genre de choses. Il peut être bien également de noter combien d'heures tu dors chaque nuit. »

La mère de famille continua de déblatérer, tandis que Pansy pinçait les lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, cherchant son regard, et le suppliant de faire quelque chose immédiatement, sans quoi, elle risquait de devenir vraiment très désagréable. Et la grossesse aurait bon dos dans ce cas précis.

.

« Si on reparlait du Quidditch ! » Fit alors George.

« Nous parlons de ton neveu ! » Coupa sa mère.

« Mon neveu n'est pas encore né. Et Pansy sait se débrouiller toute seule. Je te rappelle maman, que le père de cet enfant n'est autre que Ron. Il y a toujours un parent responsable, et comme ça ne peut pas être lui... »

« Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être moi ! » Grommela Ron, les oreilles rougissantes.

« Parce que tu es un gros bébé qui pleure quand je ne veux pas te donner gratuitement des produits de la boutique. »

« Je suis ton frère ! »

« Justement ! Pour toi, c'est vingt pourcent de plus. Fred et moi nous étions mis d'accord là-dessus ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne te hanter ! »

« George ! Arrête voyons ! » S'écria Molly.

« Toi, arrête ! Si j'arrive à plaisanter sur Freddie, vous pouvez le faire aussi. »

Pansy était reconnaissante à George d'avoir dévié le sujet de conversation, mais elle ne lui était pas reconnaissante d'avoir choisi ce sujet en particulier.

C'était un autre inconvénient de la grossesse. La jeune femme semblait développer une hypersensibilité, et le simple fait d'entendre parler de Fred Weasley – qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas connu plus que ça – lui donnait une boule dans la gorge. Et elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Molly s'y mettrait aussi et elle était du genre inarrêtable quand elle s'y mettait.

Mieux valait que ses hormones et ses glandes lacrymales se manifestent devant Blaise et Drago. Leur réaction suffirait sans aucun doute à lui redonner le sourire, et peut-être même l'envie de rire.

Molly ne s'intéressant plus à elle, elle se leva, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin.

La nuit tombante était claire, et elle pouvait voir quelques étoiles. Cela lui donna aussitôt une idée de pyjama pour bébé – qui pourrait même se faire pour des enfants un peu plus grands – et elle sortit un petit carnet où elle nota son idée. Elle en parlerait à Daphné la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

.

OoO

.

Hermione adorait son travail, mais aujourd'hui, elle le détestait. Ou tout du moins, elle aurait tout donné pour que son département ne soit pas celui de la coopération internationale.

Car c'était elle, qui devait se rendre à une réunion de crise, avec d'autres représentants de pays devant potentiellement participer à la Coupe du Monde.

Elle aurait aimé ce rôle dans d'autres circonstances, mais sachant qu'elle portait le poids énorme de sa culpabilité.

« Miss Granger ! » Salua le diplomate américain, d'un ton neutre.

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans les couloirs du Ministères, et Hermione, se sachant seule avec lui, n'hésita pas à le questionner.

« Je dois dire que nous étions tous surpris de découvrir ces photos dans les journaux. Pensez-vous que le ou les auteurs de l'effraction, et des photos soient les mêmes. »

« Nous ne le pensons pas. »

« Mais vous vouliez garder cet incident privé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Comment une telle fuite a-t-elle pu arriver ? Sauf votre respect, c'est assez inquiétant. »

Son interlocuteur affichait un air hostile, mais Hermione remarquait bien qu'il se décomposait face à ses questions.

Hermione avait son opinion sur la question. Elle pensait que la personne ayant pris ces photos faisait partie du Ministère. Et qu'elle avait pu désactiver les alarmes sur les sites. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait mais c'était la conclusion la plus logique à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée après réflexion.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir en tout cas, les américains avaient perdu de leur superbe, et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion. Entre visages fermés et inquiets, et les autres qui étaient coléreux et interrogateurs, deux clans se dessinaient clairement.

Hermione prit place, et commença immédiatement à discuter à voix basse avec ses homologues irlandais et croates. L'Irlande et la Croatie, tout comme l'Angleterre, faisaient partie des pays qui étaient presque certains d'être qualifiés pour la Coupe du Monde, et la colère de leurs représentants étaient légitimes.

.

« C'est l'anarchie totale ici ! » S'exclama le Croate, son accent d'autant plus fort qu'il était énervé « Nous avons vu des gens manifester pour la levée du Secret Magique ! Ridicule ! Qu'ils s'occupent de leur Coupe du Monde, au lieu de vouloir créer des tensions dans le monde entier ! L'organisation de cette Coupe du Monde n'aurait jamais dû leur revenir. Quarante ans de carrière et je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille avant. »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et l'assemblée se tut d'un seul coup, regardant une partie du groupe organisateur qui leur faisait face, visiblement mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir parler le premier. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient essuyer de nombreuses questions et critiques dans les minutes à venir.

« Bonjour à tous. » Commença finalement l'une d'entre eux. Nous avons conscience que vous devez avoir beaucoup d'interrogations ! »

« Parfaitement ! » S'exclama le représentant bulgare « A commencer par : pourquoi avez-vous refusé de nous montrer la vérité ? Plusieurs pays ont voulu visiter ces stades et vous avez systématiquement refusé ! Nous sommes en automne, les travaux… »

« Nous comprenons vos inquiétudes. Ces visites vont ont été refusées car nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter et... »

« Pas nous inquiéter ? Mais il y a largement de quoi s'inquiéter. Et encore, je ne parle pas de la condescendance avec laquelle ces visites ont été refusées, pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Quand nous vous rendons visite, c'est pour parler sport, et rien d'autre. Et – je parle pour moi – mais quand nous discutons, j'ai l'impression que vous mélangez sport et politique ! »

« Pourquoi un tel contraste entre ces stades et les autres ? » Demanda Hermione « Quelles sont les raisons d'un tel laisser-aller ? Vous n'avez plus d'argent ? »

« Vous avez eu accès à nos études budgétaires, il me semble. Nous sommes totalement dans nos calculs ! »

« Alors quel est le problème avec ces stades ?! »

« Nous employons plusieurs compagnies de constructions magiques, et nous rencontrons des difficultés avec l'une d'entre elle. »

Hermione nota soigneusement l'information sur un parchemin. Elle devait avoir quelque part le nom de ces compagnies. Il faudrait qu'elle creuse tout cela.

« Et nous en informer ne vous a pas semblé utile ? » Demanda quelqu'un d'autre « C'est quand même un élément important. Et peut-être aurions-nous pu discuter tous ensemble de ces problèmes que vous rencontrez avec ces compagnies, et vous aider à les résoudre. »

« Nous pensions pouvoir y parvenir seuls ! »

« Mais en attendant, vous prenez du retard, et nos équipes de Quidditch en pâtirons, les spectateurs en pâtirons, la Coupe du Monde en pâtira ! Vous avez un sacré problème d'orgueil ! »

Les américains encaissèrent sans rien dire, tant les mots étaient remplis de vérité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ils avaient refusés de demander de l'aide, de communiquer comme il le fallait et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans la bouse de dragon.

« Concrètement, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Nous allons tenter de rattraper notre retard... »

« Tenter ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas _tenter_ ! Il faut le faire ! Vous n'avez pas le choix ! »

« Et cela ne devra surtout pas avoir d'influence sur les coûts secondaires ! »

Après encore quelques échanges, la réunion se termina, et Hermione put rentrer à l'hôtel et rapporter à l'équipe tout ce qui s'y était dit.

Ils apprirent également à Hermione que leur séjour allait probablement être écourté, et qu'ils devraient revenir à la mi-novembre, au lieu de janvier, comme cela était initialement prévu.

Ils étaient tous dépités, d'être venus pour rien, même si cette découverte ferait quand même avancer les choses. Les américains étaient au pied du mur à présent...

.

OoO

.

Blaise étudiait un par un tous les journaux qui s'étalaient devant lui. Ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis avait l'air d'être un vrai bazar. Entre le Secret Magique et à présent ce scandale des stades, la situation semblait chaotique, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Harry était Auror. Il était entrainé pour ce genre de situations, qui ne sortaient pas de l'ordinaire, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il avait vaincu Voldemort, s'était mis dans des situations beaucoup plus critiques, ce n'était pas une bande de manifestants qui allaient lui faire peur, mais il n'empêchait que Blaise avait hâte qu'il rentre. Il se sentirait beaucoup plus relaxé.

Et juste alors qu'il était en train de songer à cela, il reçut une note de Ron, qui lui annonçait que le séjour était écourté, et que leurs amis rentreraient le lendemain. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en une journée, mais le noir se sentait déjà moins oppressé.

Plus qu'une journée, et il serait là... Heureusement que personne ne pouvait l'entendre penser, parce qu'il avait déjà honte de lui-même.

.

OoO

.

Drago était content de rentrer, mais ce voyage lui laissait un goût d'inachevé. Pas par rapport à la Coupe du Monde, mais par rapport à Hermione.

Ici, ils étaient dans un cadre différent, où il pouvait la convaincre de lui parler, et il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait au même résultat, une fois de retour à Londres.

Ils devaient parler pourtant, Drago était impatient d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle. Il en avait besoin car il devait cesser de vivre dans l'attente. Il fallait qu'il soit fixé, qu'il se fasse une raison ou non, il devait savoir ce qu'Hermione pensait tout au fond d'elle, et lui-même devait lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre. Il fallait qu'elle écoute son point de vue, et qu'elle puisse l'accepter, même si cela devait signifier qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être avec elle...

Il allait laisser passer quelques jours, le temps que le stress de ce voyage soit retombé, et puis il la relancerait sur le sujet. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Quitte à le lui demander tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il aurait gain de cause, coûte que coûte.

Des manifestants pro-levée du Secret Magique les attendaient à l'entrée du Ministère, où ils firent leur entrée sous les huées et quelques injures. Cela n'allait pas lui manquer.

Le départ se passa rapidement, un contrôle rapide d'identité, et de baguettes, puis ils purent accéder à leur Portoloin, direction Londres.

Il était environ vingt et une heures trente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et pourtant, le Ministère n'était pas vide.

Il y avait même un comité d'accueil pour Drago, Hermione et Harry.

Les trois échangèrent un regard surpris, en apercevant Ron et Blaise qui les attendaient dehors. Les deux hommes commencèrent aussitôt à faire des remarques comme quoi leurs deux amis ne pouvaient pas attendre le lendemain pour avoir le récit complet de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait une expression soulagée sur les visages du roux et du noir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'étaient fait du souci pour eux, et elle se demandait bien à quel point les journaux magiques anglais avaient empirés leur version des choses.

Ron fut le premier à la serrer dans ses bras, pendant que Blaise donnait une grande claque dans le dos de Drago. Puis il serra virilement Harry dans ses bras, et Drago haussa un sourcil.

.

« Quoi ? Potty a le droit à un salut normal, tandis que tu me détruis le dos. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux. Demandons donc à Ron qu'il te fasse un câlin. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » S'exclamèrent le blond et le roux en même temps.

Puis Blaise et Ron se mirent à parler en même temps, posant des questions totalement incompréhensibles, tant leur débit était rapide.

« Si on allait tous chez moi ? » Proposa Drago.

« Non, chez moi ! » Contra Ron «Pansy va péter les plombs autrement. »

Drago acquiesça. D'autant plus qu'Hermione aurait probablement refusé de venir.

De son côté, Blaise aurait plutôt préféré aller chez lui avec Harry, et juste lui, mais il devait tout de même satisfaire son questionnement et sa curiosité quelque peu malsaine.

Pansy somnolait sur le canapé quand ils arrivèrent, mais elle retrouva bien vite ses ardeurs, et demanda à Drago et Blaise d'aller préparer du thé pour tout le monde.

« Mais Drago est fatigué par son voyage. » S'écria Blaise « Je vais m'en charger tout seul. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! »

Ils partirent dans la cuisine, tout en arguant sur qui était d'ores et déjà le meilleur parrain, et Pansy ricana.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Je les tiens dans le creux de ma main. »

Ils revinrent rapidement avec du thé pour tout le monde, et Pansy se retrouva avec deux tasses, puisque Drago, tout comme Blaise, avait voulu préparer le thé de Pansy.

Et ils la regardaient à présent avec appréhension, comme si l'importance de la tasse qu'elle boirait en premier était majeure.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? »

« Si tu nous expliquais déjà ce que toi tu sais Weasley, ça nous avancerait bien ! » Répondit Drago.

« Eh bien les journaux disent que c'est un scandale, il y avait des photos de stades totalement délabrés. Et apparemment, il y a des manifestations, et Hermione et vous autres avez été pris à parti. »

« C'est tout ce que les journaux ont raconté ? » Demanda Drago.

« Qu'auraient-il dû raconter d'autres ? » Demanda Blaise, qui imaginait déjà les pires choses à propos d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, comme comment est-ce qu'ils ont eu ces photos. »

« Où pourquoi ont-ils eu l'idée d'aller voir ces stades en questions ?»

Ron balaya ces interrogations d'un revers de la main, mais Pansy et Blaise n'étaient pas dupes. Surtout la future maman, qui regarda tour à tour Harry, Drago, et Hermione. Les deux hommes étaient impassibles mais le visage d'Hermione affichait clairement une expression de gêne coupable.

Pansy s'avança, jusqu'à n'être assise que tout au bord du canapé, et elle fixa Hermione dans les yeux.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Tout est de la faute de Drago ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, tout est toujours de sa faute avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues. »

« Elle n'insinue rien du tout ! » Coupa Ron, pour éviter une dispute. Ne détourne pas la conversation, et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait, qui est de la faute de Drago. »

« C'est sa faute à elle de toute façon. C'est elle qui a voulu venir ! » Contra Drago.

« Mais venir où ? » Hurla presque Pansy.

Alors que Drago entreprenait de leur raconter leur expédition et leur effraction, Blaise se mit à le maudire. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir des amis qui fuyaient les ennuis comme la dragoncelle, au lieu d'aller au-devant. Au moins Harry n'était pas de la partie, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu le supporter autrement.

Mais déjà, Drago en arrivait à la partie suivante du récit, et en entendant leur alibi, Pansy se mit à ricaner, en regardant Drago et Hermione d'un air entendu...

Merlin, ce qu'elle avait hâte qu'Hermione rentre chez elle, une fois qu'ils auraient terminés de discuter ici. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle s'arrange avec Blaise et Ron, afin de faire en sorte qu'Hermione parte avant Harry. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile, surtout qu'elle n'était toujours pas certaine à cent pourcent que son plan marcherait.

« Donc vous avez dormi ensemble, toute l'équipe, ainsi que l'entièreté du Ministère américain, et probablement le personnel de l'hôtel pense que vous avez couché ensemble, et Drago est toujours vivant ?! Tu fais des progrès. »

« Elle ne fait aucun progrès chérie ! » Contesta Ron « Elle pense juste que le fait que toutes ces personnes pensent qu'elle a couché avec lui est moins grave que de perdre sa promotion. »

« ... »

« On parle de la fille qui pense qu'il est plus grave de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, que de mourir ! »

« Je t'emmerde Ron. » Grogna Hermione.

« Blaise ! » S'exclama soudain Pansy. « Viens avec moi dans la cuisine ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago « Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux venir. »

« La prochaine fois. Toutes les épreuves ne peuvent pas être connues du concurrent. »

Blaise adressa un large sourire au blond. Visiblement, il pensait être bien placé dans la course, et ce que Pansy lui demanda, il comptait bien le faire, et avec plaisir. Retenir Harry un peu plus, il ne demandait que cela...

* * *

Mouhahahahah oui, je sais, il faut attendre encore une semaine pour connaitre le plan tordu de Pansy tralalala

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bisous Bisous et à la semaine prochaine (avec le résumé des BAFTAS)


	23. Chapitre XXII

Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ?

Minute plainte : noooooooooon, je ne veux pas retourner travailler lundi nonnnnnnnnnnn.

Hum. Bon, sinon, chose promise, chose due, mon résumé des BAFTAS du week end dernier. Malgré l'horrible nuit passée sans dormir (le froid c'est gérable, mais le mouilllé ET le froid ça l'est beaucoup moins), le D Day c'est super bien passé.

Bon déjà, je pense que certaines doivent se demander cette seule et unique question : ais-je vu JK Rowling ? Oui, je l'ai vue, mais non malheureusement, elle ne m'a pas approché ahah. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais elle était très pressée et ne s'est pas arrêtée pour beaucoup de gens. Mais j'ai eu un petit « contact » avec elle tout de même. En fait, quand elle est passée en face de moi, je l'ai appellée off course en lui montrant mon script de Fantastic beast, que je voulais qu'elle signe, elle m'a regardé et à dit « I'm sorry » parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'est toujours mieux que rien hihi.

Ce script a été signé par Carmen Ejogo, qui joue la Ministre de la Magie américaine, dans fantastic beast, par David yates et par mon EDDIE DE L'AMOUR QUE J'AIMEUUUUUUUH.

David Yates (le réalisateur d'HP à partir du 5 et de FB pour ceux qui ne savent pas), passait tranquillement devant moi, donc je l'ai appelé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, du coup je lui ai montré le livre et en le voyant il a fait « Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, j'arrive » ahah. Il est super gentil.

Et EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, il a signé mon script, on a fait deux photos (dont une ou il me regarde hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), et comme je suis très très stupide parfois et je ferais mieux de me taire, je lui ai dit qu'il était le plus parfait des Newt (Norbert), jusque là ça va, sauf qu'après j'ai rajouté « même si tu es un poufsouffle, mais je te pardonne » AHAHAHAHAHAH JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONNE ! Il a rigolé au moins :D Je l'aime cet Eddie, je l'aime.

Sinon, j'ai fait des photos avec Luke Evans et Felicity Jones, et j'ai pu rencontrer Viola Davis ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, si vous ne la connaissez pas, il faut faire quelque chose ahah, elle est tellement parfaite, je lui ai dit qu'elle était parfaite en Annalise dans HTGAWM, et que j'adorais ce qu'elle faisait et que j'espérais qu'elle gagne quelque chose. Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec la foule, mais son mari était tellement adorable avec elle, trop in love, quand elle faisait des interview, il restait à côté d'elle, et il lui caressait tout le temps le bras, c'était adorable.  
J'ai vu pas mal d'autres acteurs et actrices, tous très gentils, dont Emma Stone, Emily Blunt, Hugh grant... encore une superbe édition quoi ! Je vous mettrais les photos sur FB J

Voilà voilà

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Zarranouille** : Mouhahahahah, réponse ci-dessous pour ce qu'il va se passer chez Hermione, tralala :D

Ohhhh, tu joues du piano ! Trop cooool. Pareille, j'étais dégoutée de la fin !

 **Cecile** : Oui, ca valait le coup d'attendre :D La discussion sérieuse va se faire encore un peu désirer, mais elle arrivera ! Réponse ci-dessous pour le plan de Pansy :D  
Bisous Bisous

 **Sarah** : xDDD La vraie Hermione te tuerais :p

 **Oceane** : Réponse ci-dessous pour le plan !

 **Blairwaldorf** : Nope, she won't sleep with Draco, you'll see in this chapter what she actually did :)

 **Juju** : tu vas savoir pour le plaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Tangfy** : Ton commentaire est quand même assez constructif hein ! Effectivement, on a pas les pensées d'Hermione, je les réserve pour la vraie discussion, mais à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas aussi catégorique que ce qu'elle dit et montre !

Bon week end à toi aussi

 **Haunting-HTD** : Tu vas l'avoir le plan de Pansy, il est lààààààààààààààà ! Harry ne sait pas s'il est homo, ou bi hein !  
Il faut que tu vois La La Land ! C'est plus une comédie musicale qu'un film d'amour et c'est tellement plus que ça. Et la BO *_*  
L'amour pour l'UK, c'est simple, il me vient d'Harry Potter ahah. Et j'aime tout, tout TOUT sur ce pays, sauf la sécu ahah

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Dans l'amoire**

 **.**

Hermione était heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Dans sa tête, elle associait le fait de retrouver son domicile, à l'assurance qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Qu'elle pourrait garder sa place, et son poste au Ministère…

Harry était encore chez Pansy et Ron, parce que Blaise voulait lui montrer elle ne savait trop quoi, et elle pouvait profiter d'un moment pour elle toute seule. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps, car elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle avait assez vu Drago. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche brûlante et se laver les cheveux. Elle put enfin se détendre, penser à autre chose qu'aux Etats-Unis, qui étaient une grande source de stress pour elle.

Sa douche terminée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette, se brossa les dents, et gagna sa chambre. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se glisser dans son lit.

Toute à cette perspective, elle ne remarqua pas le léger mouvement qui secouait son armoire, même quand elle s'avança vers celle-ci pour prendre un nouveau pyjama.

Hermione bâilla, puis ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, et poussa un hurlement.

Drago se trouvait devant elle. Il la regardait en souriant. Puis il sembla se dédoubler, et elle avait maintenant devant elle Drago, et une femme magnifique, grande, blonde, aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Drago regardait cette femme avec un air énamouré. Un air qu'elle connaissait bien.

.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. »

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur, en entendant Drago dire ces mots à cette blondasse, aussi belle soit-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore totalement intégré ce qu'il venait de dire, et alors qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser, la gorge de Drago fut comme entaillée par une épée invisible, du sang se mit à couler et Drago s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Drago n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas dit à cette blonde qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire passer cette certitude avant sa panique. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que Drago était toujours chez Pansy et Ron, et qu'il n'avait pas pu se matérialiser dans son armoire. Il était mort, à ses pieds.

Et puis il se releva, la gorge intacte, et se dédoubla de nouveau, laissant apparaître la même fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette scène une fois encore. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle eut beau fermer les yeux, cela ne lui coupa pas l'ouïe, et elle entendit la déclaration d'amour éternel.

Malgré elle, Hermione rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Drago s'écrouler par terre, une plaie béante au cou. C'était encore pire que de le voir avec une autre. Il était mort. Mort.

La scène se répéta une nouvelle fois, et Hermione fut incapable de l'arrêter. Pire, elle se laissa submerger par ses émotions, et se mit à pleurer. Cela paraissait bien trop réel pour qu'elle reste impassible.

« Stop, stop... » Se mit-elle a implorer. « Ne meurs pas Drago. Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. Drago... s'il te plaît. »

Et la scène se reproduisait, inlassablement. La brunette commençait à perdre l'esprit, pleurant tellement qu'elle se mettait à hoqueter. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Que Drago ne meure jamais, et qu'il n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle, surtout pas une blondasse mille fois plus belle qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

« Non, non... stop...st... stop. »

« RIDDIKULUS ! »

.

Drago s'évapora dans un nuage de poussière, et Hermione – à présent prostrée au sol – se retrouva serrée dans l'étreinte protectrice d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois l'épouvantard avait eu le temps de faire son show, mais elle était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

Harry lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, pour qu'elle se calme, mais elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Tout était si réel, trop réel.

« C'était juste un épouvantard Hermione. Il est parti. Drago va bien. J'étais encore avec lui il y a dix minutes. Il va bien. »

« Il aimait une autre fille Harry. Et après il était mort. Et encore, et encore et encore ! »

« Je sais Hermione, mais c'était juste un épouvantard. Drago n'est pas mort. »

Il ne dit rien concernant la première partie. Parce que Drago était parfaitement en droit d'aimer quelqu'un autre.

Mais Hermione n'était pas prête à l'entendre, et surtout pas maintenant.

Il trouvait tout de même cela très drôle, que malgré ce qu'elle rabâchait à longueur de journée à propos du travail, sa plus grande peur ne soit pas de se retrouver sans emploi ou de perdre sa promotion...

En résumé, sa meilleure amie était une imbécile qui se gâchait la vie à cause de son orgueil démesuré, et d'une blessure mal refermée…

.

OoO

.

En se levant, le samedi matin suivant le retour de ses amis, Blaise était totalement surexcité. Déjà parce que le soir même, il y avait le match. S'ils gagnaient, ils étaient presque assurés de participer à la Coupe du Monde. Selon Ron et George, l'équipe était confiante, et Blaise avait vraiment hâte d'y être, de partager ce moment avec tous leurs amis, comme à leur habitude.

Mais avant de retrouver tout le monde aux Trois Balais, et d'aller assister à la victoire de l'Angleterre, Blaise emmenait Harry, pour la surprise, qu'il avait prévue depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il se leva tôt, pour se préparer tranquillement, sans stresser. Il devait aussi préparer le pique-nique. Vraiment, sans aide aucune.

Il avait beaucoup d'espoirs pour cette petite virée à deux. Harry avait accepté tellement facilement de le suivre, qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que cela se déroulerait au-delà de ses espérances.

Après un passage sous la douche, Blaise s'habilla, se coiffa, et se parfuma légèrement, avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il était à tomber. N'importe qui tomberait sous son charme : hommes, femmes, Harry Potter, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Il avait presque envie d'envoyer un baiser à son reflet.

Il prépara ensuite son pique-nique, puis aux alentours de onze heures trente. Il se donna le signal du départ, et se rendit chez Hermione.

Harry l'attendait, déjà prêt, et semblait impatient.

.

« Hermione n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est partie faire des courses. Puis elle va retrouver les filles. Leur avant-match commence par un déjeuner. »

« Je vois. Elle va bien ? »

Blaise avait promit à Pansy qu'il tenterait de savoir si son plan avait marché, et lui-même avait bien envie de savoir comment le tête-à-tête avec l'épouvantard s'était déroulé.

Drago et Ron l'avaient vu les jours suivants au ministère, mais le rouquin - qui était au courant – n'avait pas su dire ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Elle va bien. Quoi qu'un peu perturbée... »

C'était tellement facile avec Harry. Cet homme était le plus naïf qu'il ait jamais connu. Il suffisait de gagner sa confiance, et il pouvait tout déballer. Blaise devrait un jour lui apprendre que la méfiance elle aussi peut avoir du bon.

« Perturbée ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je pense que tu vas aimer le savoir, mais tu dois promettre de ne rien répéter. Et vraiment promettre. »

Blaise promit, et le Survivant entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert en rentrant, le soir de leur retour.

« (...) elle n'était vraiment pas bien. J'ai eu du mal à la calmer. Et franchement, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que sa plus grande peur était celle-ci. J'ai envie de la secouer pour qu'elle arrête ses bêtises en sachant cela. Je veux dire, je savais que leur histoire était loin d'être réglée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était toujours autant amoureuse de lui. »

« Tu ne verrais pas un hippogriffe juste devant ton nez ! » Répliqua Blaise « Pansy a un sacré flair en tout cas, elle va être ravie. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que Pansy vient faire là-dedans.

« Harry, Harry, Harry... » Ricana Blaise. « Bon, tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à Hermione. Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je ne tiendrais pas la mienne. »

« Ok ok. »

« C'est Pansy qui a mis l'épouvantard dans l'armoire d'Hermione. Il y en avait un au Terrier. Ron lui a permis de rentrer chez Hermione. Elle va être ravie que son plan ait marché ! »

« Pansy est complètement cinglée. »

« Pas autant qu'Hermione. Son épouvantard lui montre Drago amoureux d'une autre fille, et Drago mort, alors qu'elle passe ses journées à lui dire qu'elle rêve qu'il meure, qu'elle le déteste et j'en passe. Elle est schizophrène, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry haussa les épaules. L'attitude de sa meilleure amie envers Drago le dépassait, plus les choses avançaient, et plus il se disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle seule pouvait débloquer la situation, et si l'épouvantard, pouvait l'aider, alors tant mieux.

Mais en attendant, il avait autre chose à se soucier, tel que l'endroit où Blaise allait l'emmener.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Lui demanda justement ce dernier.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry

« Alors viens, on transplane. »

.

Harry se laissa guider, et sembla un peu décontenancé lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans un champ. Un champ ou plutôt une grande étendue de collines verdoyantes, sans rien à perte de vue.

Blaise n'aurait pas eu cet air malicieux sur le visage, il aurait posé des questions, mais le jeune homme avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne l'emmenait pas pour lui montrer à quel point l'Angleterre était grande et verte.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, et soudainement, comme par magie – et c'était le cas, des gens se matérialisèrent, ainsi que des petits chapiteaux. Ils entendaient de la musique également, ainsi que quelques éclats de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Demanda Harry.

« On est presque arrivé, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, ce pendant que Blaise sortait deux tickets de son sac.

Harry ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Rien dont il n'avait entendu parler en tout cas.

Et quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'entrée, aucune banderole ou affiche ne vint l'éclairer.

Blaise donna les tickets leur permettant ainsi d'entrer et lui lança :

« Viens, on va se trouver une place pour bien voir. J'ai une couverture, et le pique-nique. »

« Bien voir quoi ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« On est quelque part en Angleterre, et on va voir un concours de balai acrobatique. »

.

Harry s'arrêta net de marcher, et dévisagea Blaise d'un air ahuri. Du balai acrobatique ?! Il n'avait aucune idée que ce genre de concours existait. Que ce sport existait. Etait-ce même un sport ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, cela avait l'air cool.

Blaise observait sa réaction avec attention, et ce qu'il lut sur le visage d'Harry sembla lui plaire. Il avait vu juste. Il était le meilleur.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent un endroit où étaler leur couverture, et Blaise déballa le pique-nique tout en s'amusant de voir Harry regarder partout autour de lui comme un enfant, alors que le concours n'avait pas encore commencé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est précisément, le balai acrobatique ? Ils font des figures compliquées, c'est ça ? »

« Tu verras bien. Ca va bientôt commencer. »

« Comment tu connais ça d'abord ? »

« Parce que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il se passe en dehors des sentiers battus. Que je lis les journaux. Tiens. » Dit-il en lui tendant un verre de vin. « Santé ! »

Ils trinquèrent en se regardant dans les yeux, et Blaise fit un clin d'œil qu'il voulait légèrement aguicheur.

Il ne sut pas si c'était son imagination, mais il eut l'impression qu'Harry était légèrement gêné.

Ils sirotèrent leur vin, et grignotèrent les petits sandwiches que Blaise avait préparés, alors que les participants préparaient leurs balais. Harry se procura une brochure qui en expliquait un peu plus sur le balai acrobatique et il regretta de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avant. Ca avait l'air vraiment sympa.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un concours comme celui-ci. »

« Il y a quelques années oui, avec Drago. Très mauvaise idée. Tu sais comment il est parfois. Pour lui le seul sport qu'on peut faire sur un balai, c'est du Quidditch. Il a passé son temps à tout critiquer. Depuis j'ai plusieurs fois voulu y retourner, mais sans en avoir l'occasion. »

« ... »

« Et quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait un concours d'organisé aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ce pourrait être l'occasion de passer un bon moment tous les deux. »

« Et tu as eu raison. »

Harry était impressionné. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que le noir et lui s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, mais il le connaissait déjà tellement bien. Il savait cerner ses goûts avec justesse, et il passait vraiment un bon moment avec lui.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de grignoter, le concours fut lancé, et Harry, immédiatement captivé.

Le premier concurrent mettait d'ores et déjà la barre très haute. Il effectuait des figures acrobatiques extrêmement compliquées, dont la plupart n'existaient même pas au Quidditch – ou alors pas volontairement. Il tourbillonnait, vrillait dans tous les sens, se mettait debout sur son balai, sautait et rattrapait le manche avec ses mains.

Le brun retenait son souffle, et lorsque la prestation se termina, il applaudit de toutes ses forces.

« Est-ce que les juges montrent leurs notes ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les sorcières et sorciers assis devant une table.

« Non. Ils vont les modifier selon les autres passages. »

« Le Quidditch semble être de tout repos à côté de ça. Hermione devrait voir ça, elle aurait sûrement moins peur des balais. »

« Ou encore plus peur. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. »

.

OoO

.

« Très bien ! » Déclara Pansy, alors que Luna, Daphné, Hermione et elle venaient de s'installer autour de la table du restaurant « Avant de parler de ma grossesse, et d'Hermione qui dort avec Drago, il y a un autre sujet plus important que vous devons aborder. »

« Cet évènement n'a pas à être abordé ! » Coupa Hermione « Et depuis quand est-ce que tu décides de ce dont on va parler ?! »

« Depuis que je suis enceinte ! » Répliqua Pansy.

« Tu commences à être pénible ! » Prévint Daphné « Et je te préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sujets à aborder. »

« Si si, et tu sais parfaitement lequel, parce qu'il te concerne. Tu ne veux pas nous parler de Nevichou ? »

« Nevichou ? » Firent Daphné, Hermione et Luna en même temps. « Quel horrible surnom. » « Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle alors ? Nevillou ? »

« Tu es insupportable, Pans' ! Il s'appelle Neville, et je n'ai rien à dire sur lui !

En réalité, il venait dîner chez elle – et faire accessoirement à manger – le lendemain, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. La perspective de cette soirée la stressait, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient se voir au pub et au match avec toute la bande, et que ca n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Bouda Daphné « Très bien. Hermione, tu es mon seul espoir, quand est-ce que tu te trouves un mec ? »

« Jamais. »

« Quand est-ce que tu te remets avec Drago alors ? »

« Jamais. »

« Arrrgh ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour le bébé de t'énerver comme ça Pansy. » Intervint Luna « D'ailleurs est-ce tu prends ton eau de bleuet ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Je pars en Inde dans une semaine, peut-être que je trouverais de nouvelles potions, poudre ou plantes pour la grossesse... »

« Tu pars combien de temps ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi ? Cela gêne Théo n'est-ce pas ? Il te l'a dit ? J'ai bien vu qu'il était contrarié, quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que ça allait mais il mentait. »

« Ce n'est pas que tu partes qui le gêne, c'est de ne pas savoir quand est-ce que tu reviens. Théo n'aime pas le flou. Et tu vas lui manquer... »

« Il va me manquer aussi ... » Murmura la blonde « Je ne vais pas partir trop longtemps je crois. »

La conversation porta ensuite sur le travail de Pansy et Daphné, et les idées qui fleurissaient dans leurs esprits, puis elles revinrent irrémédiablement sur Hermione.

« Ce soir, aux pub, il faut que tu dragues Hermione. » Fit Pansy « Tu n'en as pas marre de nous voir épanouies en couple et pas toi ? »

« Etre en couple n'est pas une fin en soi. Je suis parfaitement épanouie ! »

« Tu te voiles parfaitement la face, oui. Tu as un problème et tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! Enfin ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as vu personne ?! »

« Mais enfin, je fais quand même ce que je veux ! » Gronda la jeune femme « Si je n'ai envie de voir personne, ça me regarde ! »

«Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. » Remarqua Luna

« Tout à fait ! » Continua Pansy « Si c'était vraiment ce que tu veux, tu penses bien que je ne dirais rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je pense que tu devrais peut-être te forcer un peu. Peut-être qu'en essayant de voir quelqu'un, tu réaliseras quelque chose... »

Hermione savait très bien ce que Pansy entendait par là. Elle n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de discussions avec ses amies. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir oppressée, mais depuis qu'elle avait eu cette horrible expérience avec l'épouvantard, la jeune femme se forçait à se poser des questions qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se poser.

Et toutes ses interrogations menaient vers la même réponse, ou tout du moins, la première esquisse de solution : elle devait parler à Drago. Avoir avec lui la discussion qu'il souhaitait tant avoir. Cela l'aiderait assurément...

.

OoO

.

Le concours se termina bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il avait adoré, à tel point qu'il avait envie de voir d'autres participants, d'autres figures. Il avait presque envie de s'y essayer.

Certains concurrents l'avaient plus impressionné que d'autres, mais il avouait volontiers qu'ils avaient tous été absolument géniaux.

Ils avaient terminé le pique-nique, et la bouteille de vin était aux trois-quarts vide. La tête d'Harry quant à elle était un peu légère.

En attendant les résultats, un groupe de rock sorcier jouait quelques morceaux sur la scène, et les spectateurs sirotaient une Bièraubeurre ou mangeaient une part de gâteau.

Blaise s'allongea sur la couverture où ils étaient précédemment assis, et ferma les yeux, avant de tapoter l'espace vide pour qu'Harry s'allonge à côté de lui.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, mais garda les yeux ouverts sur le ciel bleu, parsemé d'une multitude de petits nuages blancs. Il avait envie qu'il existe un sortilège, ou bien un bouton pour faire pause et profiter de cet instant à l'infini. Il était bien là. Très bien. Même le vent frais ne le gênait pas, car des sortilèges maintenaient une température agréable. Il n'avait presque pas envie d'être le soir, de retrouver tout le monde pour le match. Le temps passait trop vite, il voulait encore bien s'imprégner de l'instant présent.

.

« Alors, j'ai l'impression que la surprise t'a plu. » Fit soudain Blaise.

« Enormément. Et je t'encourage à continuer dans cette voie, si tout ce que tu me fais découvrir est de la même teneur. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire découvrir... » Répondit Blaise

Il ne savait pas si Harry avait relevé le flirt dans sa voix. Si c'était le cas, il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as déjà essayé le balai acrobatique ? » Demanda le brun.

« Pour me casser quelque chose ? Non merci ! »

« J'aimerais bien essayer. » Répliqua Harry.

« Tu es sûr que tu as les muscles nécessaires ? » Demanda Blaise, saisissant l'occasion pour toucher le ventre du brun.

Il tapota son ventre à l'aide de son index, puis ses biceps et Harry, quelque peu chatouilleux, se mit à gigoter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise se mette à le chatouiller clairement, Harry se débattit légèrement, puis finit par lui faire une clé de bras, comme seul un Auror pouvait le faire.

Pas mécontent d'être « vaincu » Blaise haussa un sourcil, avant d'esquisse une mimique aguicheuse.

Harry le lâcha, et décréta qu'il devait allait aux toilettes.

Il avait besoin de soulager sa vessie, mais il utilisait aussi un peu cette excuse pour fuir.

Le Survivant se faisait probablement des idées, mais il avait eu la furtive impression que les gestes de Blaise, quelques instants plus tôt, n'avaient pas été totalement innocents. Et il était perturbé. Il se faisait probablement des idées, mais c'était comme si Blaise s'était comporté d'une manière un peu trop amicale.

A cette pensée, il était partagé entre le dégoût et comme une sorte de tentation, et cela le perturbait encore plus.

Mais après tout, pourquoi les gestes de Blaise seraient plus qu'amicaux ?! Il était bisexuel, certes, mais savait parfaitement qu'Harry était hétéro. Et puis ils étaient amis n'est-ce pas ? Amis. Très bons amis.

Harry pouvait se convaincre de cela et oubliait cette espèce d'impression furtive. Il avait un peu plus de mal à oublier ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une partie de lui avait été tentée ? N'importe quoi. Il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il se regarda dans le miroir en se lavant les mains, et faillit exploser de rire en voyant son expression. Il était absolument ridicule, à se torturer l'esprit pour rien. Il allait rejoindre Blaise, tout se passerait et la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'impression que le noir était plus qu'amical, il lui ferait la remarque en riant, Blaise dirait qu'il débloquait totalement, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre – même s'il n'y avait pas désordre à proprement parlé.

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne serais pas enceinte, on arriverait ici totalement saoules ! » Remarqua Daphné.

« Probablement. »

Elles venaient d'arriver aux Trois Balais, les autres se trouvaient déjà là. Ron avait bien entamé les chips, et Blaise et Harry jouaient aux fléchettes sorcières.

Pansy ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards que Ron, Théo, Drago et Neville leurs jetèrent quand elles arrivèrent, et elle espérait bien que Daphné ait remarqué celui du professeur de botanique. Histoire qu'elle arrête de nier qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.

Daphné avait bien vu le regard, et elle se sentit flattée, même si le fait que tous leurs amis soient spectateurs ne lui plaisait pas trop. C'était assez délicat, puisqu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la situation entre eux.

Théo avait l'air ravi, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant, pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux.

De son côté, Hermione se dirigeait vers le bar, lorsque Madame Rosmerta arriva vers elle, et lui mit un verre de vin blanc dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« J'ai reçu une directive : vous servir un verre de blanc à votre arrivée. »

« Mme Rosmerta, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez me tutoyer. D'où vient ce verre ? Qui a donné cette directive ? »

.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question. Qui d'autre que Drago pouvait être « le coupable ».

Elle chercha le blond des yeux et le trouva, assis à un bout de leur tablée. Personne n'était encore vraiment installé, ce qui le rendait un peu isolé.

Hermione s'approcha, et prit place près de lui.

« Quel poison as-tu mis dedans ? »

« Un filtre d'amour. »

« Ils ont une durée de vie limitée. »

« Ce serait déjà ça de pris... »

Ses insinuations la mettaient un peu mal à l'aise, et elle porta le verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance.

Après tout, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien dans le verre.

Elle sentait le regard du blond sur elle, alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler son courage pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait, enfin, de lui parler.

Son regard tomba sur Blaise, qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy, et le visage de cette dernière s'illumina, avant qu'elle esquisse un sourire machiavélique. Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans sa tête. Surtout qu'elle se mit à la regarder juste après.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Drago. » Enonça-t-elle finalement à voix basse.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis qu'on est revenu des Etats-Unis, et je crois... je crois que je veux bien avoir une vraie discussion avec toi. »

Drago n'en croyait presque pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas si cela était un bon ou mauvais signe mais il n'était pas question de faire machine arrière et de l'en dissuader. Il avait trop attendu. Et que ce soit de son côté, ou de celui d'Hermione, s'il y avait une page qui devrait être tournée, ce serait après cette discussion.

« Tu... tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi un soir, après le travail. » Continua-t-elle.

« Ok. Tu comptes te servir d'Harry comme avocat ? »

« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un avocat, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je demanderais à Harry de prévoir un truc... »

« Ouais... il ira probablement s'amuser avec son nouveau meilleur ami, Blaise. » Bougonna Drago.

Hermione le regarda, un sourcil levé, et eut envie de rire.

« Pansy et toi êtes ridicules. Votre jalousie est mal placée. »

« C'est Ron et toi qui êtes complètement aveugles. Ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. Et vous n'essayez même pas d'empêcher ça. Regarde Pans' ! Elle est d'accord avec moi. »

Pansy avait en effet fini de sourire, et de regarder dans leur direction. Les mains sur les hanches, elle avait à présent l'air d'être en train de réprimander Blaise, qui affichait un air penaud.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller mettre mon grain de sel là-dedans, et de gagner des points dans la course au parrain. Je viendrais jeudi. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il fallait lui donner un jour, et un qui ne soit pas trop proche du moment présent, afin qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Et avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle allait probablement lui balancer, lui aussi avait besoin de se préparer.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, et rejoindre Pansy et Blaise en sirotant son verre de vin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à jeudi, sans quoi elle allait finir ivre morte avant la fin de la soirée.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient une pizza géante, préparée spécialement pour eux par Madame Rosmerta, Daphné songea qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Certes, Pansy était un peu pénible, mais personne ne faisait attention à Neville et elle. Ils se parlaient normalement, et ils n'étaient finalement pas trop gênés par le fait de se retrouver en compagnie de tous leurs amis. Probablement parce qu'ils s'en fichaient, ayant d'autres préoccupations. Plus l'heure avançait, et plus le stress montait. George les avait rejoints, et Ron et lui étaient tellement anxieux à l'idée du match, qu'ils contaminaient tout le monde.

Ron engouffrait part de pizza, après part de pizza, tout en déclarant qu'il avait l'appétit coupé, et personne n'osait lui faire de remarques.

Luna partit se changer aux toilettes, et revint avec une robe ornée de drapeaux de l'Angleterre, et sortit de son sac un horrible chapeau en forme de rose.

« Weaslette a plutôt intérêt à être en forme. »

« Toute l'équipe a plutôt intérêt à être en forme... »

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au stade, Ron, Harry, George, Drago et Blaise semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ginny leur avait réservé des places, comme à son habitude, et ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de la famille Weasley. Arthur avait l'air extrêmement nerveux lui aussi et le temps s'écoula lentement avant l'arrivée des équipes sur le terrain.

Pourtant, ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter.

Le match commença à un rythme très rapide, et Ginny marqua six buts en moins de dix minutes. Les deux autres poursuiveurs étaient également survoltés, et l'équipe montra très rapidement qu'elle était meilleure, et de loin, que son adversaire.

Le gardien n'était pas souvent inquiété, mais quand il l'était, il réalisait des arrêts assez spectaculaires, et le score ne cessait de gonfler en faveur de l'Angleterre.

Bientôt, il était si conséquent, que même si l'attrapeur adversaire s'emparait du Vif d'or, l'Angleterre gagnerait quand même.

L'ambiance dans le stade était incroyable. Les supporters chantaient, hurlaient... Ron était sur le point de perdre sa voix, littéralement.

Drago et Harry s'étaient levés et cherchaient une trace d'un éclat doré. Maintenant que l'avance était confortable, c'était à qui apercevrait le Vif d'or en premier.

Hermione quant à elle, regardait Ginny, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait heureuse et libérée. Elle était concentrée bien sûr, mais malgré cela, son visage reflétait une sérénité, qui n'avait pas été présente depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis enfin, sans réelle course entre attrapeurs, sans que le public n'ait vraiment eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, l'attrapeur anglais s'empara de la petite balle dorée, offrant ainsi à son pays une qualification presque assurée.

Le stade explosa en cris de joie, et alors que les amis se sautaient tous les bras, Hermione se retrouva piégée dans les bras de Drago, qui la serrait contre elle.

La victoire avait bon dos...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. Et voilà. Vous savez enfin, c'est ça, l'idée que j'ai eu en regardant HP3, la fameuse scène du cours de Lupin avec l'épouvantards héhé. Félicitations aux deux personnes qui avaient trouvé, donc une qui a trouvé directement, du premier coup ! Bravo !

Alors, oui, j'ai un peu modifié les capacité de l'épouvantards. Je me suis inspirée de celui de Mrs Weasley qui change en représentant tour à tour les cadavres de plusieurs personnes différentes. je ne suis pas sûre qu'un épouvantard puisse représenter deux scènes comme celui d'Hermione, car il choisit probablement la peur la plus forte mais bon.

J'espère que ça vous plait, ca en dit long sur Hermione :D

Et la petite escapade d'Harry et Blaise, bueno

Donnez moi vos avis !  
Bisous Bisouuuuus


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Bonsoir !** Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens du ciné, j'ai enfin été voir Fences, j'ai adoré ! Je vous le conseille, et Viola Davis a intérêt à gagner un Oscar dimanche soir !

Je n'ai pas oublié les photos des baftas à mettre sur facebook, je vais le faire ce week-end.

Et sur ce, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ici, car je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de lire ce chapitre :p

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **b** : Pas de soucis, je comprends tout à fait ! Courage pour le master ! Je ne peux rien te dire sur tes idées concernant Blaise et Harry ahah

Le diner est au programme !

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Maelle** : Héhéhéh, pas toutes, pas toutes xD

 **CissyMalMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhéhé, elle a de la suite dans les idées effectivement :D

Yep, j'ai des funko pop. En normaux j'ai Hermione en tenue poudlard, Hermione en robe de bal des sorciers, Drago en poudlard, Drago en quidditch, Lucius, Snape, Voldemort. Et en funko surprise j'ai pattenrond, nagini et McGonagall. Et toi, tu en as ?

BIsous Bisous

 **Unburnt** ; Mouhahahahah, je ne sais pas ce que va te faire ce chapitre du coup xD

 **Haunting-HTD** : Et si, elle avait besoin d'un déclic la petite ! je n'ai pas aimé la fin de La La land !

Nope, Drago n'était pas et n'est toujours pas au courant du plan !

 **sabou** : Merci beaucoup !

 **KJWAnna** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci !

 **blairwaldorf** : Thanks a lot ! Glad you liked it. Pansy is a slytherin, and except Crabbe and Goyle, Slytherins are really smart !

 **Juju** : Traumatisant, certes, mais Hermione en avait besoin mouhahahahahahahahah.

C'est l'avantage de vivre à Londres, on peut rencontrer nos idoles !

Ahah, je pense que c'est plus facile de faire son coming out à un inconnu qu'à ses proches :p Je ne peux pas te répondre précisement, mais du dégoût serait une réaction logique dans le sens ou Harry se pense hétéro donc l'idée d'embrasser un mec voire plus peut lui sembler dégoutante justement, mais ce n'est pas que c'est ce qui arrivera, et si ça arrive, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aura toujours cet avis :)

Et bien sur que tu as le droit de donner ton avis !

 **Sarah** : Ouiiii, Pansy est la meilleure ahah

 **Guest (1)** : Merci !

 **Zabeth** : Merci à toi pour le petit mot

 **Mellez12** : j'ai mis une alerte dans mon telephone je fais ça demain

 **Cecile** : Ahah oui, c'est clair qu'elle est désespérée notre Pansy ! Harry s'en rend compte sans vraiment s'en rendre compte xD

Je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitres. Bisous Bisous

 **Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII : L'instant de vérité, partie I**

 **.**

Les tables de l'espace commun de travail étaient presque entièrement recouvertes de parchemins en tout genre. C'était à se demander comment les sorcières et sorciers se tenant là, réussissaient à s'en sortir et à retrouver quels parchemins était à qui.

Se trouvaient là principalement des employés du Département des jeux et sports magiques, de la coopération magique internationale, ainsi que des finances.

« La Croatie et la Bulgarie vont envoyer du personnel de leurs propres sociétés de construction. » Annonça Hermione.

« Les amerloques sont d'accord avec ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils leurs aient laissé le choix. »

« Lauren, tu as mené ton enquête sur les entreprises américaines ? Tu sais pourquoi tant de retard dans ces deux stades ? »

« Oui... j'ai mené mon enquête, et visiblement, ces personnes étaient sous-payées, devaient travailler beaucoup trop, y compris au milieu de la nuit ou le week-end, sans être payés au tarif spécial. Du coup, ils ont abandonné. »

« Et leur Ministère n'a trouvé personne pour les remplacer ?! Non mais c'est quand même ahurissant. »

« Je pense qu'ils ont dû demander à une autre des sociétés qu'ils emploient, mais qui devait d'abord finir les autres stades. Je ne suis pas sûre de cela cependant. »

« C'est incroyable ! Totalement ridicule même ! »

Ridicule, oui, mais ce n'était pas le pire, et pas le plus inquiétant.

.

Hermione avait le sentiment qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Car au lieu de se concentrer sur leurs problèmes liés à la Coupe du Monde, le Ministère Américain continuait sa campagne pour lever le Secret Magique. Le revirement du Canada les avait certes un peu affaiblis, mais ils pouvaient compter sur le soutien du Mexique et du Brésil. Les présidents moldus de ces pays ne s'étaient pas opposés à la levée du Secret, même si – selon les journalistes – ils avaient semblés quelques peu réticents.

La jeune femme se sentait débordée. En Europe, tous les dirigeants sorciers voulaient se rencontrer, pour discuter de ces deux choses, et Hermione avait du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle faisait de son mieux, mais elle était seule, son directeur de département ne l'aidant absolument pas, elle devait littéralement se démener. Kingsley devait se rendre en Irlande pour échanger avec le Ministre à propos de la Coupe du Monde, puis il irait en Italie, et en Espagne, avant de recevoir le Ministre de la Magie tchèque.

En plus de cela, Hermione devait gérer toutes les demandes d'interviews de journalistes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que les américains scandaient son nom lors de leurs manifestations pour la levée du Secret Magique, et ils voulaient assurément savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela.

Mais pour le moment, Hermione n'avait assurément pas le temps de penser à ça.

.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se trouver des indics sur place ! » Déclara soudain Drago à ses collègues des sports « Qui nous diraient au jour le jour ce qu'il se passe sur les stades. »

« Tu n'es pas dans une série policière ! » Ricana Hermione.

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De ton idée qui est ridicule. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes avec eux ! »

« A qui la faute ? » Répliqua Drago.

La faute était un peu la sienne, puisqu'il était celui qui avait eu l'idée de s'introduire dans le stade. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, sous peine de déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

L'avantage, dans cette surcharge de travail, était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à Drago et de stresser pour la journée du lendemain.

Car nous étions déjà mercredi. Quatre jours avaient filé comme l'éclair depuis le match. Avec la tonne de travail qu'elle avait, les heures filaient trop vite et le lendemain soir déjà, Drago viendrait chez elle.

Harry avait eu à la fois l'air content et inquiet, quand elle lui avait demandé de prévoir quelque chose ce soir-là.

Il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie si elle ne préférerait pas qu'il reste, si elle était sûre de savoir gérer ses pulsions meurtrières. Puis il avait dit qu'il demanderait à Blaise s'il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir là. Il n'avait pas compris l'éclat de rire soudain d'Hermione, qui avait immédiatement songé à Pansy et Drago, et leur jalousie mal placée. Elle s'était demandé si Drago aurait annulé ou voulu changer d'endroit si elle lui avait avoué quels seraient les plans d'Harry...

.

OoO

.

« Aoutch ! Par Merlin, j'abandonne ! Ca fait au moins dix fois que je me pique avec cette fichue aiguille. »

Daphné posa la robe à coté d'elle, et mit son doigt dans sa bouche, afin d'effacer la goutte de sang qui perlait.

Bien qu'elles travaillent à l'aide de la magie, certains points de couture étaient parfois si petits et si minutieux qu'il fallait mieux les réaliser à la main. Et aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le jour de Daphné. Ce qui faisait largement sourire Pansy.

« Tu me sembles un peu nerveuse, je me trompe. »

« Tu te trompes. » Répliqua immédiatement Daphné.

« Je pense que non. Je pense que Nevichou te met dans tous tes états. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et il ne me met pas dans tous mes états. »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors ? » Ricana Pansy

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! Pourtant Merlin sait à quel point tu es énervante avec tes sous-entendus ! »

« Enervante ? Moi ! Juste parce que je souhaite ton bonheur. »

« Si tu souhaites mon bonheur, arrête de m'embêter, tu sauras bien assez tôt s'il se passe quelque chose entre Neville et moi. »

« Tu parles... tu le diras à Théo avant moi. »

« Théo est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Et moi, je suis quoi ? »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, et songea qu'Hermione avait raison, quand elle accusait Pansy – et Drago – d'avoir une jalousie maladive envers leurs amis.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va te cuisiner ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose que les elfes font à Poudlard. Et qu'ils lui auront appris. A moins qu'il se soit perfectionné tout seul récemment... »

« Pour mieux t'impressionner. »

Daphné secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et reprit sa robe, s'attaquant à un ourlet, à l'aide de sa baguette cette fois-ci.

Elle n'était pas nerveuse, comme le pensait Pansy, mais plutôt impatiente. Elle avait hâte d'y être, hâte de découvrir ce qu'il allait se passer, ce que Neville allait lui cuisiner. Elle avait hâte de voir de quoi ils allaient parler, et hâte de voir si quelque chose se passerait entre eux.

« J'aime cette semaine. » S'exclama alors Pansy « Nevichou et toi qui allez probablement conclure. Drago et Hermione qui vont suivre le même chemin demain... »

« Tu es malade. Cette discussion qu'ils vont avoir ne signifie pas ce que tu penses. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sera même plutôt le contraire. »

« La plus grande crainte d'Hermione c'est que Drago aime une autre fille. »

« Mais Hermione est la personne la plus bornée de la terre. Et qu'elle sait pertinemment que Drago n'aimera jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Il suffit de voir toutes ces filles avec qui il couche, juste pour un soir. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais soit réaliste Pansy, Hermione est jalouse de ces filles d'un soir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est revenue dans les bras de Drago. »

« Tu es trop pessimiste. »

« Je suis réaliste plutôt. Ca fait des années que rien ne change entre eux. »

Pansy se mit à bougonner toute seule, et Daphné soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle aussi avait envie qu'ils se réconcilient, mais il fallait être réaliste.

.

OoO

.

Daphné ne quitta pas le travail trop tard, et rentra chez elle, le ventre légèrement tordu. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour elle, qu'elle ne connaissait que pour avoir entendu d'autres personnes en parler. Avec Théo, elle n'avait jamais connu ces instants d'appréhension mêlée d'impatience, sauf peut-être avant la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Mais cela ne l'angoissait pas, au contraire, elle était heureuse d'avoir cette boule au ventre, et elle avait hâte de gagner son appartement, de prendre une douche et de passer plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à sa tenue.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle hésitait entre plusieurs robes, presque toutes noires, à l'exception d'une bleue marine et d'une autre vert foncée. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop sophistiqué, mais elle voulait tout de même lui faire forte impression.

Elle se décida finalement pour la robe bleue marine, et orna son poignet gauche d'un délicat bracelet en argent.

L'avantage d'être chez elle était qu'elle n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de chaussures à talons ou de chaussures tout court, elle resterait pieds nus, cela irait parfaitement.

Alors que six heures approchaient, la sonnette retentit, et Daphné se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Neville se tenait sur le seuil, l'air un peu nerveux, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici.

Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Daphné, son visage s'illumina, et il sembla immédiatement rassuré.

.

« C'est ici pour la préparation culinaire à domicile ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Absolument Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Neville enleva ses chaussures et la suivit dans la cuisine. Il fut agréablement surpris par la taille de cette dernière et se tourna vers la brunette, qui le regardait, amusée.

« Je peux ouvrir tous les placards ou tu vas me montrer où les ustensiles se trouvent. »

« Tu peux ouvrir, ca va être marrant de te voir tomber sur les condiments alors que tu cherches les assiettes. »

Neville rit et ouvrit son sac, posant plusieurs ingrédients sur le plan de travail.

Daphné savait qu'il serait peut-être gêné, mais elle avait envie de voir comment il cuisinait, alors elle se servit un verre de vin – ainsi qu'un deuxième pour le cuistot – et s'installa sur une chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres : il n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé, et elle trouvait déjà cela sexy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares alors ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que Neville sortait couteaux, huile et autres poêles.

« Tu verras bien. Déjà tu peux me regarder et essayer de deviner. »

« Je comptais bien te regarder... » Répondit Daphné d'un air espiègle.

Neville sembla légèrement gêné, mais il se mit à la tâche et s'absorba rapidement dans ce qu'il faisait, oubliant la présence de la jeune femme.

Daphné avait remarqué sa concentration, et put l'observer sans gêne. Il avait l'air dans son élément, tout à fait à l'aise.

Elle aimait particulièrement regarder ses mains, qui lui semblaient tellement agiles qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elles pourraient faire sur son corps. Heureusement que Pansy n'était pas là pour entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses mains, mais elle finit par continuer son observation vers son dos, ses fesses, avant de se donner une claque mentale afin de réfréner un peu ses ardeurs.

Elle but une gorgée de vin, tout en songeant qu'elle serait déçue si à la fin de la soirée, Neville repartait sans même qu'un baiser ait été échangé entre eux. Elle avait presque envie de se lever et d'aller elle-même l'embrasser maintenant, mais elle allait se retenir.

Elle se leva pour aller mettre un peu de musique et retourna à son observation.

Neville cuisina pendant presque une heure, et mit ensuite au four, ce qui devait l'être.

.

« Tu n'as presque pas utilisé ta baguette. » Remarqua Daphné.

« C'est déconseillé. Les elfes le font beaucoup plus, parce que leur magie est différente de la nôtre, et puisqu'à Poudlard, ils n'auraient pas vraiment le choix, vu la quantité de nourriture à préparer. Mais ils m'ont expliqué que pour tout ce qui est cuisson, il ne faut pas se servir de sa baguette, c'est plus long, mais le goût est au rendez-vous.

Daphné hocha la tête, puis elle leur resservit à boire et ils trinquèrent à leur soirée ensemble.

« Je dois avouer que c'était très appréciable de rester sans rien faire pendant que tu cuisinais... j'y prendrais vite goût... »

« Tu n'as pas encore goûté, peut-être que ça ne va pas te plaire. »

« Ca m'étonnerait fort... »

Elle esquissa un sourire, que Neville lui rendit, et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle allait passer les prochaines heures dans l'attente, et que cela n'était pas possible. Elle voulait que ce qu'elle espérait arrive maintenant. Etant persuadée que Neville ne la rejetterait pas, elle se leva, attrapa le visage de Neville entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit qu'il était surpris, mais c'était de la bonne surprise et quand leur baiser se termina, Neville avait les joues roses, mais un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante. » Murmura-t-il.

« J'ai plein de talents cachés, tu sais. »

Cela sembla plaire à Neville qui se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau la brune. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris les devants, car il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser, sans oser le faire. Il aurait probablement attendu le moment de partir, ou bien peut-être la prochaine fois, tout en regrettant de ne pas s'être lancé. Alors qu'à présent, ils étaient bien plus détendus. Et attendre que le repas soit prêt en s'embrassant était fort plaisant.

Neville voulut ensuite mettre la table, mais Daphné insista pour le faire, il fallait bien qu'elle participe un peu.

Elle alluma quelques bougies, et d'un coup de baguette, plia joliment les serviettes.

Pendant ce temps, Neville sortait les plats du four et les posa sur la table, les laissant répandre une délicieuse odeur dans la maison.

« Pour vous Madame, tarte aux petits légumes grillés, et filets de saumon. »

Il servit la nourriture dans leurs assiettes, et après avoir trinqué une nouvelle fois, ils commencèrent à manger.

Daphné dégusta deux bouchées, et regarda Neville droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire : tu quittes ton poste de professeur, et je t'emploie comme cuisinier personnel. »

« J'en conclus que les elfes sont de bons professeurs ? »

« De très bons professeurs. »

.

OoO

.

Après le repas de midi, Drago comprit qu'Hermione l'évitait. Certes, elle était aidée par le fait qu'elle devait courir partout dans le Ministère, mais les quelques fois où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, elle l'avait clairement évité, agissant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il avait peur qu'elle change d'avis, et refuse finalement qu'il vienne chez elle le soir même, alors qu'il était déterminé à ce qu'ils parlent enfin. La perspective l'angoissait, principalement parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle brise ses espoirs et de devoir se résoudre à continuer sa vie sans elle. Cependant, ils en avaient besoin, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Cela faisait bien trop d'années...

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le stress montait chez lui, et même s'il ne le savait pas vraiment, c'était également le cas pour Hermione. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait la gorge nouée par l'appréhension, parce qu'elle devinait qu'elle entendrait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, et qui lui feraient mal. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté cette discussion que Drago lu réclamait depuis tant de temps. Tout ça a cause de ce fichu épouvantard. Elle avait envie de pleurer rien qu'en y repensant. Drago qui était mort. Etendu par terre, avec cette horrible blessure à la gorge... et quand il avait dit à cette blondasse parfaite qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Hermione était une horrible personne de penser ça, mais même si elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Drago, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui avait même redit aux Etats-Unis qu'il ne serait amoureux que d'elle. Elle s'accordait le luxe de le haïr, tout en ne souhaitant pas qu'il cesse de l'aimer... peut-être devrait-elle voir un psychomage.

Alors que l'après-midi filait à toute vitesse, Hermione commença à avoir peur. Principalement de ses propres réactions. Drago avait plusieurs fois essayé de parler, vraiment, et elle s'était braquée à chaque fois. Elle ne supportait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait bien qu'il pensait être dans son droit alors que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas la rendait folle de rage.

Finalement, un peu après six heures, Drago vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas rendre trop agressif.

« Juste savoir si on partait ensemble ou si tu préférais que je vienne un peu plus tard. »

« Viens un peu plus tard s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord. »

A peine reparti, Hermione commença à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Tout ça était une très mauvaise idée. Et pourtant, tout en sachant que rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à annuler...

Elle termina sa journée dans un état second, et arriva chez elle les mains tremblantes.

Elle s'en voulait d'être dans cet état. Elle s'en voulait de laisser le blond l'atteindre autant. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle prit une douche pour se calmer, puis se servit un verre de vin, tout en rangeant sa cuisine pour s'occuper, et penser à autre chose.

Une partie d'elle espérait qu'il change d'avis et ne vienne finalement pas, mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

On frappa à la porte, et Hermione alla ouvrir, découvrant devant elle un Drago qui avait l'air plus que nerveux. Et lorsque la nervosité de Drago Malefoy transparaissait, c'était qu'elle avait atteint un niveau particulièrement élevé.

.

« Entre. » Murmura Hermione.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda immédiatement le blond.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu n'aimerais pas la réponse. »

« Je le savais ! Il est encore fourré avec mon meilleur ami ! Ce voleur ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, le laissant marmonner dans sa barbe, et avança jusqu'au salon, où elle s'installa dans le canapé.

Drago la suivit, regardant tout autour de lui, et observa sa manière de s'asseoir, pelotonnée contre elle-même, dans une posture défensive.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il n'était pas certain de sortir indemne.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire, ou à manger ? » Demanda Hermione.

« A manger non, mais je veux bien un verre d'eau. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione lui réponde qu'il n'avait qu'à aller s'en chercher un tout seul, mais elle se leva, et partit dans la cuisine, avant de revenir avec deux verres d'eau, et une bouteille de vin. Au cas où l'alcool ne soit plus que le seul recours possible, probablement.

Elle se réinstalla dans la même position, et un silence devenant rapidement pesant se mit à planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Drago savait que la jeune femme ne parlerait pas la première, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire.

En face de lui, Hermione avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, il la voyait même s'arracher la peau, et il mourrait d'envie de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser.

Elle fuyait son regard, et il pouvait presque toucher son stress du bout des doigts.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge, et se décida à parler.

.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté qu'on se parle... je pense qu'on aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais voulu qu'on le fasse il y a bien longtemps, mais tu n'en as jamais laissé l'occasion. »

« Ca va être de ma faute ?! » S'exclama aussitôt Hermione « C'est toi qui... »

« Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, je dis que tu n'as jamais voulu entendre ce que j'avais à dire ! »

« Eh bien vas-y, dis-moi tout ! » Lâcha-t-elle hargneuse « Donne-moi tes excuses à deux noises qui ne valent rien. »

Elle avait repris le ton hyper agressif qu'elle lui servait depuis trois ans, et il comprit que la discussion allait être difficile.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuses à te donner. J'aimerais que tu puisses m'écouter, et comprendre mon point de vue. Que tu puisses comprendre que je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Rien fait de mal ? Rien fait de mal ? Tu m'as volé mon stage ! Tu m'as volé mon rêve ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout. »

« Comment appelles-tu ce que tu as fait alors ? Je t'en parlais tout le temps. Tu savais que je le voulais plus que tout. Tu m'as même aidé à préparer les entretiens, tout ça pour quoi, pour mieux me le piquer, et après ça, tu oses dire que tu m'aimes. Tu n'aimes que toi Drago, que tes propres intérêts. »

Drago soupira. Elle en était encore là. A ressortir les mêmes arguments, sans tenter de prendre un peu de recul. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle garderait une blessure aussi profonde pendant autant de temps.

.

« J'entends ce que tu me dis, Hermione, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, et s'il te plaît, écoute-moi et laisse-moi parler avant de te mettre à me hurler dessus. Je ne t'ai pas volé le stage. J'avais autant le droit d'y postuler que toi, ou que tous les autres qui ont déposé leur candidature ! Tu dis que je ne pense qu'à moi, à mes intérêts, et que je suis égoïste, mais, et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de toi. Tu savais parfaitement que je voulais faire carrière au Ministère, et tu savais parfaitement que ce serait impossible tant que Foster serait aux ressources humaines. Tu savais que j'avais zéro chance. Pourtant, à aucun moment tu n'as pensé à moi pour ce stage. A aucun moment tu t'es dit que ça pourrait être ma chance. Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question. Tu ne _m'as_ jamais posé la question. Je te revois encore rentrer à la maison après avoir vu l'offre. Tu venais seulement de la découvrir et déjà tu parlais comme si c'était acquis, comme si personne d'autre que toi ne pouvais l'avoir, et même ne devais l'avoir. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que moi j'en pensais, si ça m'intéressait. C'est toi l'égoïste Hermione. Dès qu'il s'agit de travail, tu fais passer tout en second. »

« Mais tu n'avais pas zéro chance, regarde ! Tu travailles au Ministère maintenant ! »

« Parce que j'ai eu le stage ! Et parce que Kingsley s'occupait du recrutement. Foster est encore là, et il me considère toujours comme un Mangemort. Si je n'avais pas eu le stage, je ne travaillerais pas là-bas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen. »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je voulu trouver un autre moyen ? Pour que tu aies le stage ?»

« Parfaitement ! C'était mon rêve. J'aurais pu apprendre tellement de choses... Je le voulais plus que tout au monde, et tu le savais ! »

« Tu t'entends parler Hermione ? C'est toi, toi, et encore toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Il n'y a pas que toi que ce stage intéressait ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui voulais apprendre des choses. Si mon seul intérêt était de me mettre un pied dans le Ministère, je n'aurais pas postulé. Le stage en lui-même m'intéressait. »

« PAS PLUS QUE MOI ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais !? »

« Je le sais Drago, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Tu disais sans cesse que tu m'aimais plus que tout, que tu aurais tout fait pour moi ! Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais laissé mon stage ! Tu as piétiné tout ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé ! Toutes mes études, toutes ces heures à travailler, à rédiger des dissertations, à lire, à rencontrer des gens. Tu étais là, tu étais témoin de tout ça, tu savais à quel point ça comptait pour moi, mais tu n'en a rien eu à faire. »

.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. De la secouer pour qu'elle arrête. Il avait toujours su à quel point elle était carriériste, comme elle le disait elle-même, il en avait été témoin, mais ses réactions dépassaient l'entendement. Et il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à sa place pour lui faire comprendre par A+B à quel point elle exagérait.

C'était là, la différence entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire, il n'en avait pas eu rien à faire. Alors qu'elle de l'autre côté.

« J'en avais quelque chose à faire Hermione ! Je sais que tu as travaillé, je sais que tu le voulais vraiment, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Mais quoi Drago ? Déjà, si on commence par le début. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Comment tu appelles ça alors ? » Riposta Hermione.

« J'appelle ça ne rien dire. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'allais postuler. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ? » Répéta Hermione « Je te faisais confiance. Je te faisais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui. J'ai été une belle idiote, de bout en bout... »

Drago savait que si erreur il devait y avoir, c'était celle-ci. Ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il postulait au stage. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Dès qu'il l'avait vu rentrer chez eux, surexcitée à l'idée de ce stage, sans jamais mentionner une seule fois sa possible candidature, il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix.

.

« Ca fait trois ans que je veux t'expliquer mes raisons, Hermione. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de le faire. » Soupira le blond.

« Eh bien vas-y maintenant, mais je te préviens, rien de ce que tu pourras dire n'aura la moindre valeur. »

Il voyait ses yeux devenir brillants, et il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Pas encore. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle pleure à cause de lui.

« Je vais déjà te dire comment les choses se seraient passées dans mon idéal. » Commença Drago « Dans mon idéal, tu découvrais cette offre, ou bien moi, on s'en parlait, on décidait tous les deux qu'on voulait postuler, et on vivait ça ensemble, à deux. On se serait préparés ensemble, on aurait révisé ensemble. Tu serais venue avec moi pour les entretiens et vice-versa. On se serait mutuellement soutenus, et à la fin, peu importe le résultat, on aurait été contents l'un pour l'autre. Et je te jure Hermione, que si c'était toi qui avait obtenu le stage, j'aurais été sincèrement heureux pour toi, parce que tu l'aurais mérité, autant que je l'ai mérité. Et toutes ces heures passées à t'aider, je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais, parce que c'était mon rôle de petit-ami. Je ne l'ai pas fait –comme tu le crois – pour pouvoir te battre en sachant ce que tu allais dire.

Tu crois peut-être que ca a été facile pour moi de ne rien te dire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. A la seconde où tu es rentrée, et que tu as commencé à parler, j'ai compris que tu n'accepterais jamais l'idée que je postule. Parce que tu es égoïste Hermione. Tu m'accuses de l'être, mais tu es pire que moi. Tu ne l'es pas dans tous les aspects de ta vie, je sais à quel point tu peux être généreuse et altruiste, mais pas pour ce genre de choses. Je peux encore t'entendre parler dans ma tête... pour toi ce stage t'étais acquis et tu aurais été prête à écraser quiconque se trouvant sur ton chemin.  
Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer si je te disais que je postulais moi aussi. Tu te serais mise dans tous tes états, tu aurais pleuré, hurlé, tu m'aurais fait du chantage. Tu m'aurais accusé de ne pas t'aimer. Tu m'aurais menacé de mettre un terme à notre histoire si je n'abandonnais pas. Oses dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait. Et tu l'aurais fait. Tu m'aurais jeté, et je savais que je n'aurais pas tenu. J'aurais cédé. Tu aurais gagné, comme d'habitude, et en plus de ça, tu m'aurais fait passer pour le méchant. C'est ce que tu aurais fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Hermione sentait une boule énorme dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Cela la tuait de l'admettre, mais le blond avait raison.

Elle essayait de s'imaginer comment elle aurait réagi s'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait postuler pour le stage. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même : elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre, et elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il venait de dire... Le chantage, les menaces... elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il postule.

Drago avait ses raisons, certes, mais pour elle, ces raisons n'étaient pas valables.

Elle s'était donnée corps et âme dans cette relation. Ils avaient commencé à construire des choses ensembles, ils avaient des projets, et elle aurait pu tout faire pour lui, sauf en ce qui concernait sa carrière professionnelle. Et pour elle, ce qu'il avait fait était une preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, ou pas autant qu'il le lui disait. Si ca avait été le cas, il ne lui aurait pas fait ça. Il n'aurait pas trahi sa confiance, il ne lui aurait pas fait autant de mal.

« Je ne comprends pas Drago... » Déclara-t-elle finalement « Si tu savais que je réagirais comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu as persévéré ? »

« Parce que... Déjà parce que je n'étais pas certain d'être pris. Et d'autre part, parce que j'ai cru que ta réaction serait moins violente si tu étais mise sous le fait accompli. En te le disant avant, tu aurais tout fait pour changer la donne, et me faire abandonner. Une fois les choses faites, je pensais que tu serais en colère, déçue, mais que ça te passerait, et que tu finirais par entendre raison. Je pensais bien qu'on allait se disputer mais je croyais... je croyais que tu comprendrais... »

« ... »

« Je te le répète. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Mais tu dois admettre que j'avais besoin de ce stage plus que toi. Regarde-toi, regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui ! Sans le stage, je n'aurais pas mis un pied au Ministère. »

« Que je regarde où j'en suis ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là. J'ai du prendre le même chemin que tous les autres ! En baver, j'ai dû bosser comme une folle pour faire mes preuves, et montrer ce que je valais, tandis que toi, tu avais déjà tout fait avant ! Tu connaissais tout le monde, tout le fonctionnement. Tu as appris tout ce que j'aurais dû apprendre. » S'écria Hermione.

Elle se rendait compte en les prononçant, de la manière dont ses paroles pouvaient être perçues, mais elle s'en fichait. Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, surtout pas à Drago, puisqu'il connaissait vraisemblablement son caractère. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Mais tout le monde passe par là. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la plus brillante sorcière de ta génération que tu dois avoir un traitement différent. Tu es quand même là où tu voulais être. Tandis que moi, je te le répète, sans le stage, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre un pied au Ministère. »

« ... »

« Tout ne t'es pas dû, mon amour. Je n'ai rien fait de mal en postulant à ce stage. Et si tout à mal tourné, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas donné toutes les raisons de ne rien te dire, alors je te l'aurais dit. C'est toi qui as fait en sorte que tout dérape. Tu m'accuses de tous les maux, mais si on en est là aujourd'hui, Hermione, c'est de ta faute. Et malgré ça, je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste que tu tournes la page. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

* * *

Et voilàààààààà. Alors déjà, le fameux dîner de Daphné et Neville, qui se termine avec un petit bonus, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire trainer un peu plus les choses entre eux, mais finalement, ça m'a semblé naturel.

Ensuite, ENFIN VOILA VOUS AVEZ LA PREMIERE PARTIE DE LA DISCUSSION ! Je suis horrible de la couper, mais gentille de vous la donner aussi tôt non ?  
Bon, je vais être franche avec vous : je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Dans toutes mes fics, il y a des scènes clés, dont je rêve depuis des mois, et si dans ma tête c'est parfait, quand je l'écris, je suis toujours déçue, mais si je m'écoutais, je serais encore en train d'effacer et réecrire...

On en sait donc plus, MAIS ATTENTION il n'y a pas encore tout. Je me demande bien ce que vous en pensez, quel parti vous allez prendre.  
Pour résumer, Drago a postulé au stage sans le dire à Hermione, parce que ça l'intéressait, et qu'en plus cela lui offrait une porte d'entrée inespérée au Ministère. Hermione de son côté voulait vraiment le stage, elle en parlait à longueur de journée et Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire sans déclencher la guerre.

J'ai envie de vous donner mon avis personnel là dessus. Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux tort, bien entendu. Drago n'aurait pas dû postuler derrière son dos, et il n'aurait pas dû faire d'autres choses que vous saurez la semaine dernière. Mais Hermione n'est pas mieux non plus, sa réaction est disproportionnée ( même si je peux tout à faire comprendre qu'elle se sente trahie), et ils sont juste cons ces deux là.

Néanmoins, si je devais prendre parti, je prendrais le parti de Drago. Parce que même s'il a prémédité son acte, il l'a fait parce qu'il savait comment Hermione réagirait et qu'il avait plus besoin du stage qu'elle...  
Mais ce n'est que mon avis, j'ai hâte de voir quel est le votre, à ce stade, car vous ne savez toujours pas tout tralala.

La suite de cette discussion houleuse la semaine prochaine hihi

Bisous Bisous


	25. Chapitre XXIV

Hello, Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'ai adoré lire vos impressions concernant la discussion entre Drago et Hermione, et j'ai d'autant plus envie de voir ce que vous penserez après voir lu la suite.

Ce chapitre est entièrement dramione, désolée pour celles et ceux qui espérait savoir ce qu'il se passe pour Harry et Blaise, ce sera la semaine prochaine.

Aussi, maintenant que j'y pense et que j'oublie depuis un moment, je tiens à remercier **Gouline971** pour m'avoir fait découvrir le couple Neville/Daphné. Elle m'a fait tomber sur leur charme dans sa fic Une Séparation, que je vous conseille si vous ne l'avez pas lue :D

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

. **Alize** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise. Bien sûr qu'Hermione est persuadée que Drago est le méchant, et comme tu dis, il n'est pas tout blanc

 **Miallie** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux et peux ! Depuis que j'ai mis les choses au clair je n'ai plus de commentaires désobligeants à propos de poster tard !

Ahhh ravie que tu aimes Pandore, sa trilogie des Cicatrices est super aussi ! La discussion entre eux va t'éclairer !

J'ai mis les photos des Baftas sur FB !

 **Miallie** : Hello, mouhahahah, je sais, je suis sadique tralalala. A force de fréquenter un serpentard, elle a fini par le devenir un peu.

Hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser après avoir tout lu, car il a d'autres torts en effet. Bon week end a toi aussi et de rien pour les photos !

 **Lisa** : Bonne année à toi aussi. Arf mince, je te fais des gros câlins ! Dis toi que tout sera réglé après l'opération ! Ce projet de voyage semble super cool !

Drago est très patient, parce qu'il est amoureux, mais tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas tout blanc !

Des gros bisous, repose toi bien !

 **Renata** : Pas de soucis ! Pansy est sadique mais c'est pour la bonne cause hihi. Attend de voir la deuxième partie de leur conversation tralala :D

 **Sarah** : Hello, ahah oui, c'est chaud et ce n'est pas encore fini xD

 **CissyMalMalfoy** : La suite de la discussion ne va pas être de tout repos xD Je préfère Draco, tout comme je préfère Snape, mais comme j'écris en français, je garde les orthographes française.

 **KJWAnna** : Je suis d'accord avec toi à ce stade, mais attend quand même de voir la suite de la conversation hihi

 **Virginie** : Il faut que je crédite ce couple, car c'est une autre auteuz qui me l'a fait découvrir ! Drago est mordu que veux-tu, mais tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas tout blanc non plus :D

 **blairwaldorf** : wait and read this chapter first ahah, we'll see if he's still the cutest ever xD

 **MlleFlow** : Hermione a entièrement tort pour le moment, attend de lire la suite... Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas laisser des reviews ? C'est important pour les auteurs de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs !

 **Coline** : XDDD Je poste toutes les semaines, l'attente est raisonnable !Je suis ravie que tu aimes

 **Zabeth** : Ouiii enfin, ahah si tu es déjà partagée, j'attend ton avis après le prochain chapitre xDD

 **Juju** : Contente qu'il te plaise ! Ahah je ne crois pas qu'elle s'entende parler en effet xDD . Je me demande ce que tu vas penser de la suite !

 **Soumiya** : Ahah c'est le but

 **Oceane** : Drago est mordu, que veux-tu hihi

 **Zarranouille** : La voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense aussi que Neville va venir souvent lui faire à manger ahah. Effectivement, il y a autre chose pour Drago et Hermione...

Bisous Bisous

 **Lola129** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là

 **Jo Potter** : Ouiiiii, il est trop beau ! Et tu sais que l'année dernière sa femme m'a confié le sexe de leur bébé héhéhéhé.

Je ne sais pas si ça va bien se finir... niark niark

 **Elisha** : Roooh, attend un peu de lire la suite de la conversation xD

 **Lara** : je sais, je suis horrible mouhahahahahah. Ahah mais non, il ne lui a rien dit, et il a fait autre chose en plus xD

 **Haunting-HTD** : Tu as de la chance, je l'ai vue à temps ahah. Oui attend un peu pour donner ton avis final hihi

Ahhhh trop bien ! tu as vu qui comme acteurs/actrices ( de près j'entend) ? Hein ? J'ai rien compris à ton steive xDD

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

 **Note : La fiction passe en rating M a partir de ce chapitre. Pour personnes n'aimant pas les scènes M, je vous invite à ne pas lire le passage concerné.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXV : Moment de vérité (partie II)**

 _« Je ne peux pas... »_

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Hermione s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains tellement fort, qu'elle se faisait mal, mais elle ne le sentait même pas, tant elle avait déjà mal. Ce que Drago venait de lui dire résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. C'était la première fois qu'il l'accusait aussi clairement d'être l'entière responsable – probablement parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion – et cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait encore et toujours l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais à quel point ce stage était important pour elle.

« Je ne peux pas ! » répéta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que tu te rends malheureuse, et que tu me rends malheureux, pour rien ?! »

Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter. C'était bien pour cela, qu'elle avait toujours évité une discussion avec lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre ses arguments. Ca faisait trop mal, et en plus de ça, il réussissait à la faire culpabiliser. Alors que c'était lui qui lui avait menti, qui l'avait trahi.

Mais la petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il venait de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait menti, et qu'il avait bien eu raison de le faire. Parce qu'il avait raison. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé postuler si elle avait su qu'il allait le faire. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ?! Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser ça ? Il aurait pu travailler ailleurs.

En se faisant cette réflexion, Hermione réalisa qu'elle admettait que Drago avait raison quand il disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être embauché au Ministère autrement. Après tout, la réputation de Foster n'était plus à faire, bien évidemment que sa candidature n'aurait jamais été considérée, quand bien même il aurait rempli tous les critères.

Il avait raison. Elle était égoïste. Obnubilée par son travail. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'elle tentait de faire taire cette saleté de petite voix.

La brunette se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, et quand elle réalisa enfin, c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Drago détestait la voir dans une telle détresse, même s'il espérait que c'était là le signe qu'elle comprenait au moins un peu.

Il voulait résister, rester fort, et attendre qu'elle se calme, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible quand elle pleurait, et il eut tôt fait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle avait beau être la cause de tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie, c'était Elle.

Il attendit un moment qu'elle se calme, avant de recommencer à parler, tout en la tenant toujours contre lui, ses mains entortillant ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

.

« Je ne comprends pas, Hermione. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux toujours autant depuis autant de temps. Je n'ai jamais compris. Ne me répète pas les mêmes choses, je sais que c'était important pour toi, mais ça fait des années, et tu as continué à me balancer des horreurs tous les jours. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques vraiment. »

« Tu veux une liste peut-être ? » Grogna la jeune femme, en se détachant enfin de lui pour frotter ses yeux rougis.

« Eh bien oui. » Répondit Drago.

Hermione se recula encore plus, afin de reprendre sa position précédente. Il ne valait mieux pas laisser Drago prendre le contrôle trop longtemps, et sa santé mentale n'allait pas perdurer si elle restait trop longtemps dans ses bras, surtout quand elle était fragilisée, comme à présent.

Et puis finalement, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur, la soulageait finalement.

«Je te faisais confiance Drago. Plus qu'à n'importe qui. Plus qu'à mes parents. Plus qu'à Harry. J'étais amoureuse de toi Drago. Je voyais loin, et tu as cassé tout ça. Je n'accorde pas mon entière confiance à n'importe qui, et... je crois qu'en fait, si tu me l'avais dit, je t'en aurais moins voulu. Je t'en aurais autant voulu pour le stage en lui-même, mais me rendre compte qu'en réalité... Tu me demandes de tourner la page. Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude que c'est ce qu'il se serait passé, mais si tu me l'avais dit dès le départ, peut-être que j'aurais pu tourner la page. »

« … »

« Ensuite, je t'en veux de ne t'être jamais excusé. Je t'en veux de penser que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu t'es excusé de m'avoir fait souffrir. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé de m'avoir menti, ni de m'avoir pris... »

« Hermione ! » Coupa Drago « Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû le faire. Je veux bien le reconnaître, même si je t'ai expliqué mes raisons. Mais merde, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir eu le stage. Rien ne m'interdisait d'y postuler. Et je ne l'ai pas obtenu de manière déloyale. J'ai travaillé deux fois plus durement. Je ne t'ai jamais piqué des idées, je n'ai jamais repris des choses que tu avais préparées, et ça a rendu les choses plus dures pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais servi de ce que je savais de par tes entraînements avec moi. Je peux te le jurer. Je veux bien m'excuser pour tout ce que tu veux, mais pas pour ça. »

Hermione accusa le coup, et sentit ses yeux la piquer de nouveau. Une partie d'elle avait envie de reconnaître qu'il faisait des efforts, mais elle lui en voulait toujours tellement...

« Mes amis ont pris ton parti. » Continua-t-elle.

« QUOI ? Mais Hermione MERDE ! Personne n'a pris aucun parti ! Harry et Ron m'ont bien fait savoir que j'étais le pire des connards pour t'avoir caché que je postulais, mais la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Qu'ils cessent de me parler parce que j'avais eu le stage et pas toi ? »

Le silence de la brunette était éloquent, le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

.

« Non mais je rêve. Sérieusement, je rêve. Merde, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu penses, que tu ce que dis, et de ce que tu me fais vivre ? Tu es folle Hermione ! Tu as un problème ! Tu étais amoureuse de moi, tu disais ? Mais qui ferait passer la personne qu'elle aime après son travail ? QUI FAIT CA ? Si tu avais eu le stage, j'aurais été heureux pour toi ! C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si tu étais saine d'esprit. On se serait entraidés pour les entretiens et à la fin, on aurait été content tous les deux ! Tu m'aimais, mais pas assez pour être capable de digérer que j'ai le stage. Et après tu oses me dire que j'ai une conception particulière du couple et de l'amour. Regarde-toi un peu. Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai trahi ta confiance, mais toi, tu as brisé notre couple juste pour un putain de stage. UN PUTAIN DE STAGE HERMIONE. Je te le répète. QUI FAIT PASSER SA CARRIERE AVANT LA PERSONNE DONT ELLE EST SOIT DISANT AMOUREUSE ? »

« Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Et moi, je veux être Ministre de la Magie ! »

Drago en resta bouche bée, totalement scotché par la déclaration de la jeune femme. A cet instant précis, elle avait clairement l'air d'une folle hystérique, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

« Ministre de la Magie... très bien... on en reparlera quand tu seras assise dans le bureau de Kingsley, mais que tu seras seule, sans personne pour t'accueillir quand tu rentreras chez toi le soir. »

« Tu... »

« Pour ton information, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être Ministre de la Magie. Tu aurais pu vivre avec quelqu'un qui te soutient. Qui accepte que tu passes beaucoup trop d'heures supplémentaires au Ministère, qui accepte que tu ramènes du travail à la maison. Tu pourrais toujours l'avoir, si seulement tu te montrais un peu raisonnable. Parce que tu vois... C'est ça le pire dans tout ça, tu as beau me montrer que tu peux être la pire des personnes, je t'aime toujours autant. »

Cette phrase était celle à ne pas prononcer. Hermione sembla avoir un sursaut de colère. Son serrement de cœur face à tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire ne perdura pas bien longtemps. Comment osait-il lui dire ça.

« Tu m'aimes toujours autant… » Ricana-t-elle « Mais bien sûr Drago... il y a trois ans, j'étais déjà la seule personne dont tu serais à jamais amoureux, n'est pas, C'EST BIEN POUR CA QUE TU AS COUCHE AVEC CETTE SALOPE, DANS NOTRE LIT ALORS QUE CA NE FAISAIT QUE CINQ JOURS QUE J'ETAIS PARTIE ?! ON EN PARLE DE CA MALEFOY ? ENCORE UNE CHOSE POUR LAQUELLE TU NE T'ES JAMAIS EXCUSE ? CA AUSSI TU NE COMPRENDS PAS POURQUOI JE T'EN VEUX ? »

Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau, alors qu'elle repensait à cet instant. Cet instant qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, et qui restait ancré dans son esprit, de manière aussi vive que s'il s'était déroulé la veille.

Après avoir quitté Drago, elle s'était réfugiée chez ses parents, qui s'étaient occupés d'elle et avaient pris soin d'elle comme si elle était redevenue une petite fille. Et puis, cinq jours après son départ, elle était retournée chez elle...

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire pour elle. Voir Drago qui congédiait cette fille en lui parlant comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Constater à quel point cette fille était mille fois plus belle qu'elle. Ou se rendre compte en allant dans leur chambre, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire son affaire ailleurs que dans leur lit.

Même autant de temps après, la sensation de sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux était toujours aussi forte. Et ce n'était pas que son cœur qu'il avait brisé. C'était son estime d'elle-même, le respect qu'il y avait entre eux, il avait tout piétiné.

« Hermione... »

« QUOI ? » S'écria-t-elle entre ses larmes « Qu'est-ce que tu vas trouver à dire encore ? »

« Je... »

Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Lui aussi se souvenait très clairement de ce moment. Il la revoyait arriver, alors qu'il foutait la blonde dehors. Il s'était senti minable. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle arrive à cet instant... Et lui, comme un imbécile, il avait fait n'importe quoi...Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, avant de lui dire la seconde d'après que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Il s'était ridiculisé, et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait balancé qu'elle venait simplement prendre ses affaires, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il n'avait pas su la retenir. Comme aurait-il pu, avec ce qu'elle venait de voir...

.

« Je te hais ! Je te hais ! »

« Tu as le droit de me haïr pour ça. »

« C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Merde, tu me connais quand même un peu. J'étais au fond du trou. Tu étais partie, tu m'avais quitté, je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je m'en fichais de cette fille. J'étais tellement mal que j'ai appelé Blaise, on est sorti dans un bar, j'ai bu jusqu'à oublier comment je m'appelle et j'ai ramené cette fille. »

« Tu l'as ramenée chez nous ! »

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je... si tu savais comme je voudrais effacer tout ça. Je le ferais si je le pouvais. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas, et tu ne t'es jamais excusé, encore une fois. Tu m'as dit qu'on était séparé, et que tu pouvais coucher avec qui tu voulais. Cinq jours Drago ! Et tu te dis amoureux de moi... »

« Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait ? Tu as conscience que j'ai eu l'impression d'être une moins que rien ? Qu'à cause de toi, je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne, que je n'arrive pas à me lancer dans une autre relation ? »

« Tu n'arrives pas à te lancer dans une autre relation parce que tu m'aimes toujours. » Fit Drago, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une question. »

« ... »

« Hermione... »

« ... »

« Hermione. »

« Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

.

Mais Drago n'était pas résolu à l'écouter. Il la reprit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui, l'empêchant de se dégager, et il lui demanda pardon encore et encore. Il ne pourrait jamais réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé en couchant avec cette fille, il s'en rendait encore plus compte, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il avait été pris au dépourvu, tétanisé par son arrivée et il avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'il fallait.

Mais d'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle lui en parle enfin, qu'elle cesse de lui faire croire que tout ça, c'était uniquement à cause du stage. Ce n'était pas que ça.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu étais vraiment venue chercher tes affaires ce jour-là ? » Demanda enfin le blond.

C'était une question qui l'avait hanté et qui le hantait toujours. Etait-ce la vérité, ou avait-elle choisi de dire ça une fois qu'elle avait vu l'autre fille ? Peut-être qu'elle avait initialement décidé de revenir pour arranger les choses.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Pleurnicha Hermione.

Sentant que son nez coulait, elle éprouva un plaisir un peu sadique à se moucher dans le pull de Drago. C'était sa vengeance, minime par rapport au fait de coucher avec une autre dans leur propre lit.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était une possibilité, mais je voulais aussi voir ce que tu allais me dire. Je me disais que tu allais peut-être changer d'avis, et ne plus vouloir du stage. »

« Tu es incroyable... »

« C'est ça... je ne me tape pas le premier venu moi... Ca t'a pris tellement peu de temps, que j'en viens à me demander si tu ne le faisais pas déjà quand on était ensemble. »

« Jamais ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompée, mon amour, je te le jure. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire ça. Tu es la seule Hermione ! Il y a des gens qui peuvent tomber amoureux plusieurs fois, de personnes différentes. Pas moi. Ce sera toi, et toujours toi. Et aussi mal cela soit-il, nous n'étions plus ensemble quand j'ai fait cette bêtise. »

La brunette était quelque peu rassurée d'entendre ça, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Drago l'avait comme détruite de l'intérieur. Elle lui avait tellement donné, pour quoi au final ? Il l'avait rendue malheureuse, elle avait perdu une partie de son assurance.

A cet instant, elle ne savait plus si la discussion la soulageait ou si elle ré-ouvrait la plaie qui ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée.

Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait juste qu'elle était remplie d'une tristesse immense et qu'elle en avait assez. Elle était épuisée par tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux, parce qu'elle voyait Drago tous les jours.

« Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes toujours. » Continua Drago «Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire d'Harry, et aux Etats-Unis... »

« Tu tires des conclusions hâtives. Et tu dévies la conversation. Tu n'as jamais cherché à te faire pardonner pour ça, tu n'en as jamais reparlé, comme si tu pensais qu'en ne disant rien, ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

.

Soudainement, la brunette se leva. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se compressait, tant revivre cet horrible moment lui faisait mal. Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine, et se servit un verre d'eau en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

Elle repensait aussi au fait qu'elle s'était sentie tellement seule et incomprise. Ses amis avaient été là, mais c'était comme s'ils minimisaient un peu la chose. Elle s'était fait des idées probablement, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait ressenti.

Une larme roula sur sa joue droite, et elle l'essuya, avant de retourner auprès de Drago.

Après s'être éloignée, même pendant si peu de temps, l'expression défaite du blond la frappa. Elle réalisa que lui aussi semblait au bord des larmes, il avait l'air épuisé, presque vide. Il ne se cachait plus, il voulait qu'elle voit à quel point il souffrait lui aussi, mais cela énerva Hermione plus que cela l'émut (l'émeuva ? Merde, je ne sais plus écrire français,= je dirais émut tout simplement ^^).

Il la regarda, et elle réalisa que son expression à elle ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux car Drago sembla encore plus mal.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Au point où elle en était...

« Aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu es heureuse, dans tous les aspects de ta vie ? »

Elle avait envie de lui répondre que oui, juste pour le contrarier, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait des amis géniaux, des parents exceptionnels. Son travail était passionnant, et depuis qu'elle avait eu sa promotion, elle avait l'impression d'être un peu plus reconnue à sa juste valeur, même si elle avait une montagne de travail à faire tous les jours. Sa vie était bien remplie sur ses deux aspects, mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était entièrement heureuse.

« Il te manque quelque chose. Quelque chose que je pourrais te donner. Je sais que c'est trop tard, mais je suis désolé, mille fois désolé, d'avoir fait... fait ce que j'ai fait avec cette fille. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu le comprennes. Tu me manques Hermione, tu me manques tous les jours. Je rêve de rentrer le soir et que tu sois là. De me réveiller le matin dans tes bras. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?! Je n'arrive même pas à faire semblant d'être indifférent. Tu pourrais être vraiment heureuse, et moi aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me rendra heureuse... »

.

Elle avait marmonné cela sans le regarder dans les yeux, et Drago y vit un signe de mensonge. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il lui avait fait soit la seule raison de son célibat depuis trois ans. Non, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres relations parce qu'elle l'aimait encore, et comme elle était plus intelligente que lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec le premier venu pour tenter d'oublier son imbécilité.

Malgré ça, il la connaissait parfaitement bien pour savoir qu'elle était la personne la plus têtue de la Terre, et que son orgueil n'était pas le dernier à se manifester.

Il lui prit néanmoins la main, et la serra dans les siennes. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, lui laissant le temps de comprendre qu'il allait entrer dans son espace vital, et qu'il allait essayer de l'embrasser.

Elle ne se déroba pas. Il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir à la fois envie et pas envie qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son intention, mais il comptait bien la convaincre que cela valait le coup.

Une de ses mains monta jusqu'à son visage, et repassa sur les traces de larmes, qui paraissaient encore sur ses joues. Puis il redessina ses lèvres à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, et joua ensuite avec ses cheveux. Elle était fébrile, il le sentait. Elle pouvait le repousser à tout moment, il en avait bien conscience, mais elle pouvait également ne rien faire, et le laisser...

Lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien, il la vit fermer les yeux. Il lui manquait, il en était persuadé. Si seulement elle n'était pas si têtue.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou, et respira son odeur, qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Puis il effleura sa peau.

Sous ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il embrassa son cou tendrement, puis remonta juste au-dessous de son oreille, il savait qu'elle adorait ça.

.

Le blond se sentait fébrile lui aussi, il voulait la serrer contre elle, et ne plus jamais la lâcher, il voulait qu'elle comprenne vraiment à quel point sa vie n'était plus la même sans elle, à quel point il était amoureux d'elle et à quel point elle aurait pu tout donner pour qu'elle lui donne de nouveau une chance. Qu'elle leur donne une chance.

Ce n'était pas facile, il entendait presque Hermione réfléchir, mais quand elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, il sut qu'il avait gagné une bataille.

En l'enlaçant, elle lui donnait la permission, et il se rua sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser réellement.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait que Drago l'embrasse tout en souhaitant en même temps qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible.

Cette discussion lui avait fait du bien, elle était soulagée d'avoir pu lui dire certaines choses, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Cela n'effaçait rien.

Drago ne lui avait jamais demandé le pardon, juste qu'elle aille de l'avant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Pourtant, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Drago savait comment la faire réagir, ses mains et sa bouche s'activaient sur les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps, et bientôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle pressa ses mains sur le dos du blond, l'amenant encore plus proche d'elle. Elle était presque allongée sur le canapé, Drago sur elle et elle comprit – en sentant son érection – que si elle n'arrêtait pas les choses maintenant, l'inévitable allait se produire.

'Mais tu n'as pas envie d'arrêter' lui souffla la voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Drago lui avait toujours fait perdre l'esprit, à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle. Son corps s'électrisait, et elle était attirée comme un aimant.

A l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle avait réussi à ne pas franchir la limite, probablement parce qu'elle était saoule. Drago ne lui aurait jamais fait ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens et si elle ne faisait rien pour le stopper, il comprendrait qu'il pouvait continuer.

.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, alors que Drago l'embrassait un peu plus passionnément et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait perdre l'esprit. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'elle en avait presque mal, et elle était prise d'une envie subite de lui arracher ses vêtements, afin de sentir son corps nu contre elle.

Une de ses mains agrippa les cheveux du blond, tandis que l'autre se glissait sous ses vêtements, afin de toucher sa peau. Se laisser aller n'allait pas résoudre leurs problèmes, et peut-être même au contraire les amplifier, mais à l'instant présent, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt afin de le lui enlever, l'exposant en sous-vêtements. Malgré son état d'excitation avancée, il prit le temps de la regarder, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avec les filles d'un soir.

Hermione portait un joli soutien-gorge bleu foncé qu'il ne connaissait pas, et comme d'habitude, il trouvait qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la terre entière. Et il voulait qu'elle soit de nouveau à lui...

Il embrassa sa poitrine, et la caressa par-dessus le soutien-gorge, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme s'affairaient à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il s'empressa de l'aider à se débarrasser de ce dernier, et se recolla immédiatement à elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie, et quand il la sentit glisser ses mains dans son boxer, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié comment le satisfaire. Elle promenait lentement ses mains sur sa virilité, puis elle accéléra ses mouvements, tout en n'oubliant pas d'en titiller l'extrémité. Elle le faisait si bien, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps...

Heureusement, Hermione n'avait pas non plus oublié les signes, et elle sut s'arrêter à temps. Drago en profita pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge, enlever son propre tee-shirt, et se débarrasser du pantalon d'Hermione.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau derrière l'oreille, cet endroit si sensible chez elle, et la jeune femme se cambra, entrant ainsi plus en contact avec l'érection du blond. Ils poussèrent un gémissement simultané, alors que Drago goûtait la peau d'Hermione de la pointe de la langue. Il descendit dans son cou, puis sur sa gorge, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de marquer, puis il continua sa descente, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage.

Sa bouche atteignit rapidement la poitrine d'Hermione et il suçota ses tétons, s'amusant à faire tournoyer sa langue autour d'eux. Il avait à moitié l'impression d'être dans un rêve tant l'idée qu'Hermione le laisse la toucher lui semblait impossible. Mais pourtant, il la tenait là, gémissante dans ses bras, toute à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Il flatta ses deux seins, puis une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme se couper, alors qu'il osait s'aventurer plus loin encore, et elle poussa un soupir appréciateur lorsqu'il se mit à la caresser doucement. Sa bouche flattait ses seins en même temps que ses doigts taquinaient le point le plus sensible de son corps. La jeune femme se tortillait sous son toucher, en réclamant plus et il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à murmurer son nom de la plus douce des manières. L'entendre dire « Drago » avec tant d'envie, tant de plaisir, lui avait vraiment manqué.

.

Il continua de s'agiter, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente au bord de l'implosion, puis il s'arrêta pour bien la contempler de nouveau. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement, et son visage aux yeux fermés et lèvres entrouvertes reflétait une sérénité qu'il ne lui avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle était belle, tellement belle, et à cet instant précis il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : lui faire l'amour...

Il baisa tendrement ses lèvres, puis caressa son visage lentement.

« Regarde-moi, mon amour. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et le blond ne la quitta pas du regard, alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs derniers sous-vêtements, et qu'il entrait lentement en elle. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'émotion de la retrouver, d'être enfin à sa place.

Dans ses yeux à elle, il lisait un mélange d'émotions diverses, et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, avant de l'attirer à elle par la nuque, il crut qu'il allait pleurer, ou bien faire une crise cardiaque.

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, alors qu'il commençait à bouger en elle, sur un rythme lent. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses : qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir...

Le souffle d'Hermione rebondissait sur son cou, et ses mains se baladaient partout : sur ses fesses, griffant son dos et agrippant ses cheveux. Lorsque Drago accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, la jeune femme noua ses jambes derrière son dos, et gémit alors qu'il la pénétrait plus profondément encore.

Il suçota son cou, et elle sentit le plaisir devenir plus intense à chaque seconde. Les coups de reins du blond devinrent plus rapides encore, et elle sentit l'orgasme arriver, rapidement, fulgurant.

Drago le vit aussi, et il l'embrassa, la laissant gémir son plaisir dans sa bouche, il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, et se laissa retomber sur elle, en veillant à ne pas l'écraser.

Il avait toujours aimé les quelques secondes, et minutes, juste après. Il posait sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, et écoutait son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal. Les doigts de la jeune femme jouaient dans ses cheveux, et il se contentait juste de fermer les yeux, et de profiter du moment. Il était heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un très long moment.

* * *

Hum... Alors cette dernière scène n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS PREVUE. Ils étaient plus censés se balancer de la vaisselle à la figure que de faire l'amour ahah, mais visiblement, ils savaient mieux que moi ce dont ils avaient envie... Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont cédé que tout est arrangé.

Vous voyez, quand je disais que Drago n'était pas tout blanc, il s'est tapé une blondasse juste après la rupture le saligaud, et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de la ramener chez Hermione et lui, et qui plus est dans le lit... Vous comprenez un peu mieux Hermione là ?! Parce qu'elle met le stage en avant, mais en réalité, c'est un tout, il y a le stage + Drago qui couche avec une autre dans leur lit, et qui ne s'est pas excusé (parce qu'il avait trop honte, pour sa défense). Alors oui, ils étaient séparés et techniquement, il ne l'a pas trompée mais je vous donne encore mon avis là dessus, il n'avait pas à faire ça, et pas de la manière dont il l'a fait. Et il a été très stupde de penser qu'Hermione ne lui en voulait que pour le stage en lui même. Malgré son égoïsme, Hermione état très amoureuse et il lu a fait beaucoup de mal.

Deux personnes avaient songé à cette hypothèse, en pensant Friends, et je vous dis bravo hihi.  
Ah,et parce que je pense que vous allez me poser la question : si Drago n'avait pas ramené de fille, que ce serait-il passé ? Hermione était-elle vraiment venue chercher ses affaires ? La réponse est simple : je ne sais pas. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle était venue récupérer ses affaires, mais qui sait ce que Drago lui aurait dit dans d'autres circonstances. Franchement, je ne peux pas vous dire, Hermone seule le sait ahah.

J'attend vos impressions avec impatience !  
Bisous Bisous


	26. Chapitre XXV

Hello, Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Le dernier chapitre vous a bien chamboulé mouhahahahahah j'ai bien rigolé en lisant vos impressions, surtout pour celles qui réalisaient que c'était évident. Et oui, on parle de Drago, il est parfait, mais en fait non hihi.

Par contre, je vous préviens, pas de dramione du tout dans ce chapitre, l'après ce sera la semaine prochaine. Après leur avoir consacré un chapitre entier, il est temps de voir ce que font les autres, notamment, Harry et Blaisou, je sais que vous l'attendez. Alors, je vous laisse lire hihi

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Il va tomber de haut oui, mais d'un autre côté il connait bien hermione donc il ne sera pas si étonné ahah

 **Renata** : C'est quand même dur de pardonner un truc pareil non ? L'après va être difficile, c'est sur hihi

 **Jo Potter** : Ca c'est sur qu'elle est passionnée xD J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

 **Oceane** : Mouhahahahahah il y a des chances en effet

 **blairwaldorf** : let's say he was an ass, yes they were having sex, I always kind of use posh vocabulary when I write lemons so I'm not surprised you didn't understand all the words.

 **LittleCuteHell** : Hihi, je sens une pointe de sadisme xDD

 **CissyMalMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça t'ai plu

 **Marine** : C'est un truc important à reprocher à Drago tout de même, même si je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'Hermione est égoïste ^^ Voici la suite !

 **Maelle** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Sarah** : Ahah ne rêve pas trop non plus xDD Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

 **Emilie** : xDDD C'est rien 25 chapitres, j'aurais plus vous faire poireauter encore plus hihi. Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire que c'est dégueulasse ahah

Nope, personne n'a gardé l'appart, Hermione venait chercher ses affaires d'ailleurs donc non, ils ont tous les deux déménagés.

Bisous Bisous

 **MlleFlow** : Hum, si quand même, tu peux écrire à l'auteur. Tu n'as jamais écrit à JKR par exemple ? :O

 **Julie** : Mouhahahahahah, elle lui en veut pour les deux, mais oui, la tromperie est plus grave tout de même. On est d'accord, et tu verras que ce problème de confiance va rendre les choses compliquées par la suite.

Effectivement, je ne voulais pas lâcher le gros truc dès le début, et surtout cette histoire est devenue tabou entre eux et Hermione s'est un peu cachée derrière le stage pour ne plus en parler parce que ça lui fait trop mal ^^

Merci pour la conjugaison :)

 **Juju** : Merci beaucoup héhé, ravie que ça t'ai plu

 **Zabeth** : mais je t'en prie, va donner des claques à Drago mouhahahahahahah. Euh si par contre, l'épouvantard fait clairement allusion à ça. Elle voit Drago qui dit qu'il aime une autre fille.

Et j'avais laissé des indices, avec ses réactions lorsque Drago couche avec des filles d'un soir ^^

 **Cecile** : Mouhahahah, patience patience avant de voir ce qu'il va se passer après tralalala. j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous Bisous

 **Haunting-HTD** : Il a essayé de sauver leur couple ? Euuuh, il l'a trompée quand même ? parce que vu les circonstances, il y a quand même tromperie. Perso moi le mec me fait ça, il est rayé de ma vie à jamais ahah

 **Miallie** : Hum... je ne sais pas si on peut appeller ça un dérapage. La vie est courte certes, mais ce genre de chose est quand même grave, et pas facile à pardonner. Perso moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui nous a trompé... ^^

J'aime créer le débat hihi

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXV : Parlons sexe**

 **.**

En arrivant non loin de chez Gringotts, Harry songea qu'il fallait marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche. Il avait fini de travailler avant Blaise, chose qui pouvait être considérée comme exceptionnelle.

Le noir avait des horaires qui étaient parfois à la carte, mais visiblement, il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des impératifs.

Harry referma son manteau, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent froid lui arrivait en pleine figure.

Heureusement, Blaise ne tarda pas à arriver. Il avait l'air un peu maussade, mais son visage s'éclaira en voyant Harry.

« Merlin, ce que les gobelins sont agaçants. » Déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour « Ils s'accrocheraient à la moindre noise s'ils le pouvaient. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je négociais un prêt pour une entreprise de balais familiaux. Mais ces fichus gobelins me sortent par les trous de nez... Enfin, comment ça va toi ? »

« Moi ? Oh, rien de spécial. J'ai juste failli mourir aujourd'hui. » Déclara Harry

« QUOI ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ca va ? »

Blaise se mit à scruter le visage d'Harry, à la recherche de la moindre égratignure, quand ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Je plaisantais. Nous avons eu une petite arrestation musclée d'un revendeur de fausses baguettes, mais la seule chose qui a failli mourir aujourd'hui, c'est ma dignité, lorsque je me suis pris une porte dans la figure en revenant au Ministère. »

« On arrête de me faire peur Potter ! Allez, on y va. »

Ils s'en allèrent à pied vers l'appartement de Blaise. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une rue qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux. Blaise habitait non loin de chez Hermione, et ils pouvaient voir que la lumière était allumée.

.

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent, et Blaise soupira.

« Je rêve de savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. »

« Peut-être qu'Hermione essaye de le poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine. »

« Tu es fou Potter. Pense positif ! Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Mais bien sûr Blaise. A ce stade, c'est de l'utopisme. »

« Je ne veux que leur bonheur... » Répondit Blaise.

En attendant de connaître le sien… Harry avait l'air détendu, ce soir, et Blaise espérait que les esprits seraient avec lui pour lui donner un coup de pouce.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez lui, et Blaise s'amusa de voir qu'Harry se mettait à l'aise tout de suite. Il posa ses affaires, et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine américaine, avant de prendre deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'il posa sur la table basse.

.

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. » Fit Blaise.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je pue ? »

« Non. Mais tu as trainé dans je ne sais quel endroit à arrêter des gens louches. Je sais qu'à ta place, je voudrais prendre une douche. »

« Touché. »

Harry se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, après que Blaise lui ait dit où est-ce qu'il pourrait se procurer une serviette.

Le Survivant n'était jamais allé dans la salle de bain de Blaise – puisque les toilettes étaient séparées – et il se livra à une petite inspection, pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Comme il se l'imaginait, Blaise semblait assez coquet s'il se fiait à la collection assez impressionnante de produits de beauté qu'il connaissait. Il savait grâce à Hermione que Drago pouvait faire de la concurrence aux femmes les plus apprêtées, et il n'était pas étonné de découvrir la même chose chez Blaise.

Tout était néanmoins impeccablement bien rangé et à chaque fois qu'il toucha quelque chose, Harry s'appliqua à bien le remettre à sa place.

Puis il prit une bonne douche chaude et revigorante, avant de sortir de la cabine pour se sécher.

Ce fut au moment de s'habiller qu'il songea que ni Blaise ni lui n'avaient pensé à cela. Comme lui avait fait remarquer Blaise, il avait trainé dans il ne savait quels endroits, ce n'était pas pour remettre ses vêtements sales après.

Il enroula donc la serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit de la salle de bain, grimaçant un peu en sentant le froid du sol sous ses pieds.

« Dis-moi Blaise, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me passer ? »

.

Le noir sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry débarquer, et encore moins comme ça. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, et il s'efforça de garder une attitude normale. Evidemment qu'Harry n'était pas pudique. Il avait fait du Quidditch, il avait partagé des vestiaires et des douches avec d'autres.

Il y voyait tout de même un signe, et il ne put s'empêcher de reluquer Harry. Malgré sa silhouette un peu maigrichonne, il voyait un torse musclé, et des abdominaux biens dessinés. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur la ligne de poils bruns qui descendait sous la serviette, et il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas faire ou dire des bêtises.

« Des vêtements ? Reste comme ça Potter, il fait chaud chez moi. »

« Certes, mais on va manger, et si je me renverse quoi ce que soit dessus, j'aurais pris une douche pour rien. »

« Que de répartie. Sers-toi dans mon dressing. »

Harry fit volte-face en marmonnant quelque chose. Blaise ne saisit que le mot dressing et ricana, avant de se rincer l'œil en regardant le derrière du Survivant. S'il était mal élevé, il l'aurait suivi, afin d'en voir encore plus, mais comme il savait encore se tenir, il allait se contenter de mettre les quiches dans le four et d'attendre en rêvant au torse qu'il venait de contempler.

Dans la chambre, Harry ne pouvait que constater que Blaise ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de dressing. Il comprenait pourquoi Pansy était jalouse, et pourquoi elle répétait sans cesse à Ron qu'elle en voulait un elle aussi.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas trop là-dessus, en cherchant des vêtements qui pourraient lui convenir. Non, il songeait à la manière dont Blaise l'avait regardé, quelques secondes auparavant. Il se faisait probablement des idées, mais il avait eu l'impression que Blaise le reluquait. Cette pensée était absurde, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que c'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il se faisait une réflexion de ce genre à propos de Blaise. Il y avait eu ses gestes lors du concours de balai, et là... il avait vu une lueur particulière dans son regard...

Il n'avait aucune raison de le reluquer pourtant. Ils étaient amis. Blaise ne reluquerait pas ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il réfléchissait bien trop, et voilà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie que Blaise le regarde comme un objet de convoitise, mais d'un autre côté, c'était plaisant de se sentir... se sentir quoi au juste, attirant ? Mais Blaise était un homme, il n'avait pas envie d'être attirant auprès d'un autre homme.

« Tu divagues mon pauvre vieux ! » Marmonna-t-il à sa propre intention.

Il attrapa un simple tee-shirt noir qu'il enfila rapidement, puis un boxer et un jean. Il tenta de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il portait un sous-vêtement appartenant à Blaise, et chassa ses pensées troublantes. Il imaginait des choses, voilà tout, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire des nœuds au cerveau.

Il retourna dans le salon auprès de son ami qui sirotait de la Bièraubeurre en écoutant de la musique. Assis dans le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

.

« A quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Je me demande comment Drago s'en sort. » Mentit Blaise.

Lui dire qu'il se demandait ce qui se cachait sous la serviette qui entourait sa taille juste avant n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas plus que lui dire que le voir dans ses vêtements était à deux doigts de lui donner une érection.

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu me remmènes dans un endroit surprise ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le balai acrobatique t'a vraiment plu. »

« Oui, mais pas que. Les petits pubs concerts également. Tu m'as fait découvrir plein de choses en peu de temps et je dois avouer que j'en suis très heureux. Si tu veux continuer, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

« Un peu que je veux continuer. »

Harry sembla satisfait, et si le noir était heureux de le voir heureux, il était tout de même un peu frustré. Il avait envie qu'Harry cesse d'être aussi naïf et qu'il comprenne qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il se serait dit s'il avait été une autre personne.

« Si Drago et Hermione se remette ensemble, on sera les seuls célibataires avec Daphné et Neville. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione acceptera de se remettre avec lui... et puis, on finira bien par trouver quelqu'un à notre tour. »

« Tu parles... est-ce que j'ai l'air de trouver ?! » Marmonna Blaise

Mauvais choix de conversation. Pourquoi avait-il lancé ce sujet. Quelle idée stupide. S'engager sur ce terrain était plus que délicat. Parce qu'en réalité, il avait trouvé, mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher de but en blanc à Harry qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait.

« Comment va Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il alors, se fichant totalement qu'Harry remarque le changement flagrant de sujet.

« Elle va plutôt bien. Elle a la tête prise par le Quidditch... J'ai déjeuné au Terrier dimanche dernier. Elle et moi avons vécu un moment assez désagréable. Plus elle que moi d'ailleurs. »

« Molly ? »

« Oui. Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Elle fait sans cesse des réflexions, et elle envoie des piques à Ginny. Elle pense clairement que notre rupture est entièrement de sa faute, et c'est assez gênant. En plus Pansy et Ron n'étaient pas là, donc il n'y avait aucune distraction. »

« Je crois que Pans' est en train de détester sa belle-mère. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et je pense que je peux la comprendre. »

« Merlin... heureusement que je ne suis pas en couple avec un Weasley. » Soupira Blaise.

Si Harry et lui devenaient quelque chose un jour, la mère Weasley allait probablement le mettre en haut de sa liste des personnes à abattre, mais il pourrait survivre avec ça...

.

OoO

.

Daphné jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, et y passa sa tête en prononçant une adresse à voix claire. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de voir apparaître devant ses yeux un salon familier.

Sur le canapé, une silhouette familière elle aussi, était plongée dans un livre sur les potions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lisait, mais au vu de ses sourcils froncés, cela avait l'air d'être compliqué, ou pas à son goût.

« Théo ! » Appela-t-elle.

Le brun sursauta, puis apercevant la tête de Daphné, il marqua la page de son livre, et se précipita devant la cheminée.

« Tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tout va bien. Mais il fallait que je te parle. Est-ce que je peux venir ? Ou toi, tu peux venir chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Luna n'est pas là ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Non, elle est chez elle. Elle est en plein dans les derniers préparatifs de son voyage en Asie. Elle part ce week-end. »

« Tu vas survivre Théo, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que c'est la première fois. Ca ira mieux après. J'arrive. »

Daphné retira sa tête de la cheminée, et quelques secondes plus tard, Théo faisait éruption chez elle.

.

A peine relevé et épousseté, il huma l'air et regarda Daphné.

« Ca sent drôlement bon dis donc. Neville ne plaisante pas. »

« Non, il ne plaisantait pas. C'était extraordinaire ! Il cuisine divinement bien, ça s'est tellement bien passé, il fallait que je te raconte. »

Théo sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Daphné. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se montrait si expansive, et elle avait dû réellement passer une très bonne soirée pour être dans cet état.

Il voulut savoir ce que Neville lui avait fait à manger, et Daphné entreprit de lui répondre, mais il voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose en particulier.

« Je l'ai embrassé ! » S'écria-t-elle enfin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quand ? Comment ? Quand il est reparti ? » Demanda Théo.

« Non, avant. Il était là, en train de s'agiter partout, et... je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu envie de le faire. »

Théo était étonné et pas étonné à la fois. Daphné était sûre d'elle, et cette partie d'elle pouvait tout à fait prendre les devants, mais elle avait également un côté traditionnel, qui aurait pu laisser Neville faire le premier pas.

« Et alors ? Comment c'était. »

« Génial ? Je crois que je l'aime bien. »

« Merlin... si on m'avait dit ça, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas cru non plus que je puisse être avec Luna. On s'en sort bien finalement. »

« Je ne doutais pas qu'on s'en sortirait bien, même si tu m'as fait un peu peur au début. J'ai tellement hâte que Neville revienne me faire à manger. »

« Il faudra nous inviter un jour. »

« Non, ce n'est que pour moi. » Plaisanta Daphné.

« ... »

« Par contre, n'en parle pas aux autres. » Demanda la jeune femme « Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient tout de suite au courant. Je sais que Pansy va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui dire dès maintenant, mais je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Théo hocha la tête. Il n'aurait rien dit à personne de toute façon, même s'il savait qu'il serait un peu difficile de ne pas en parler à Luna, étant donné qu'elle était proche de Daphné. Ce serait sa seule raison de se réjouir de son voyage imminent.

En tout cas, il était heureux pour Daphné. Sincèrement. Il s'était souvent posé la question de savoir comment il réagirait le jour où Daphné lui annoncerait qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, et il était rassuré de ne ressentir aucune jalousie. Il aimait toujours profondément Daphné, mais comme il le pensait, il s'agissait bien d'un amour amical, presque fraternel. Et il était content qu'ils puissent tous les deux avancer, tout en étant aussi proches. Et c'était amusant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient trouvé deux personnes qui étaient déjà proches l'une de l'autre...

.

OoO

.

Le ventre rempli de quiche, Blaise s'affala dans le canapé, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il poussa un soupir bienheureux, et regarda Harry qui semblait repu lui aussi. Il fallait dire qu'ils venaient de s'empiffrer comme des goinfres.

« Est-ce que les gens ont des réactions bizarres, quand tu viens les arrêter ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Harry Potter ? »

« Oui. Je pense que j'aimerais bien que tu m'arrêtes ? »

Harry eut un petit rire qui paraissait quelque peu nerveux. La phrase semblait innocente, mais le Survivant avait l'impression de déceler une pointe de flirt.

Maintenant qu'il s'était fait des idées une fois, il allait probablement s'imaginer des choses tout le temps.

« Je crois que les gens qui sont arrêtés n'ont pas envie de l'être, alors que ce soit moi ou un autre ne change rien à leur problèmes. »

« Certes. Mais je persiste à dire que j'aimerais bien que tu m'arrêtes et que tu me lances un petit Incarcerem. »

« Je vais faire un tour dans cet appartement alors. Je vais peut-être trouver des artefacts de magie noire, je pourrais t'arrêter. »

« Je t'en prie, fait donc un tour Potter, mais tu risques de trouver des objets relativement choquants… et je ne parle pas de magie noire. »

.

Blaise eut nettement le sentiment qu'Harry rougissait. Il avait tellement envie de tenter un rapprochement, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il détestait ça. Il était sûr de lui d'habitude, osant tout faire, n'ayant pas peur de se lancer, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de se prendre un rejet en pleine figure.

Sauf qu'avec Harry, il avait peur. Mais il devrait bien se lancer. C'était comme un pansement, il fallait l'arracher d'un coup.

« Tu as des sex-toys ? » Finit par balbutier Harry.

« Evidemment Potter. Il faut bien pimenter sa vie sexuelle un peu. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, j'ai l'impression de te traumatiser à chaque fois que je parle de sexe. »

« Tu ne me traumatises pas, c'est juste que je suis à chaque fois étonné par ta facilité à parler de sexe. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas coincé, mais comme je t'avais déjà dit la dernière fois. Hermione est une fille, et Ron... Ron et moi n'en parlons jamais vraiment. »

« Tu n'as pas des questions à me poser alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'es pas curieux ? » S'exclama Blaise.

« De quoi ? De savoir comment ça se passe avec un autre homme ? » Interrogea prudemment Harry.

« Quoi d'autre ! Tu sais comment ça marche avec une femme je ne vais rien t'apprendre... Merlin la tête que tu tires, je suis en train de te traumatiser. C'est normal d'être curieux. Drago et Pansy m'ont posé tout un tas de questions, dont certaines doivent être les pires au monde. Surtout Pansy, elle est tellement dérangée. Je crois que la plupart des personnes au courant de ma bisexualité m'ont interrogé. En fait, dans la bande, je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait. Ron ne compte pas, car il était là parfois, quand je parlais à Pansy. »

« Hermione ? »

« Tu serais étonné. Elle était très intriguée quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Drago, je crois qu'elle aurait écrit un bouquin sur moi, si elle avait pu. »

Harry se redressa dans le canapé, et Blaise sut qu'il avait gagné. Il voyait bien que le brun ne pouvait plus cacher sa curiosité, maintenant qu'elle avait été titillée. Et Blaise avait l'air plus que ravi à la perspective de répondre à ses questions, alors il se lança.

.

« Tu préfères les femmes ou les hommes ? Pas en général, mais sur le point, tu vois. »

« Oh Merlin, on n'est plus à Poudlard ! Tu peux dire, « sur le point sexuel » hein, tu ne vas pas prendre feu. »

« Ah ah ah. » Fit Harry « Très bien. Sur le point sexuel, tu préfères femmes ou hommes ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux utiliser le mot préférer. Parce que les deux sont différents. Mais cela dit, un homme offre plus de possibilités. On peut, varier les plaisir disons. »

Harry saisissait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là, et cela amena d'autres questions dans son esprit. Question qu'il posa, même si cela lui semblait quelque peu déplacé.

« Et avec un homme, est-ce que c'est toi qui... qui est actif. Enfin, qui pénètre ? »

« Je suis impressionné Potter. Tu as posé une question avant celle-ci. » S'exclama Blaise

« Tu veux dire qu'Hermione... »

« M'a demandé ça en premier ? Evidemment ! Tout le monde fait ça. Je crois que c'est la chose qui intrigue le plus. Et pour te répondre, comme pour tout ce qui concerne ma sexualité, j'aime varier les plaisirs. Si je ne me cantonne pas qu'aux hommes ou qu'aux femmes, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas me cantonner à juste pénétrer ou être pénétré. »

« Mais il y en a bien un que tu préfères ? » Insista Harry.

« Non. Cela dépend de mon humeur. »

Harry avait l'air totalement perplexe. Et il l'était. Et bien évidemment, son esprit lui envoyait des images assez dérangeantes qu'il essayait de faire partir comme il pouvait. En face de lui, il avait le sentiment que son ami comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit, et que cela le faisait beaucoup rire.

« Tu ne te dis pas que tu préférerais quand même faire ta vie avec une femme. »

« Non, Harry, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ferais ma vie avec mon âme sœur. La personne dont je tomberais vraiment amoureux, comme jamais je l'ai été. Que ce soit une femme ou un homme. »

« Mais, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? »

« Je ne t'apprends pas que deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant. Je t'accorde l'absence d'utérus, mais ça se trouve relativement facilement un utérus. Pansy pourra me servir de mère porteuse. Et si jamais son accouchement à venir la traumatise, je me rabattrais sur Hermione. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien plus de chance de t'en sortir vivant en demandant à Pansy qu'en demandant à Hermione ! »

« Ouais... Drago prendrait sûrement un malin plaisir à me démembrer. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Je sais que je pourrais avoir des enfants, peu importe quel sera le sexe de la personne que je choisirais. »

« Et tu es déjà sorti avec des personnes qui avaient du mal avec ta bisexualité. » Questionna ensuite Harry.

« Tu ne m'as jamais entendu raconte l'histoire de Lola l'italienne ? A ne pas confondre avec Lola l'anglaise, elle, elle était normale. Stupide, mais normale. » Fit Blaise

« Et Lola l'italienne ? »

« C'est la personne la plus jalouse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle m'a pourri la vie pendant les trois mois où je suis resté avec elle. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les femmes et tous les mecs de la terre étaient une menace potentielle pour elle. C'était incroyable. »

« Tu es victime de ton succès, que veux-tu. »

« Je sais, je suis trop parfait. »

.

OoO

.

Allongée sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, Pansy avait l'air de somnoler ou de dormir, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à de nouveaux modèles de vêtements. Elle les visualisait dans son esprit, les modifiait, les modelait à son goût. Dans ces moments-là, avoir une Pensine lui aurait été fort utile. Elle avait un carnet pour noter ses idées, mais certains détails qu'elle voyait dans sa tête lui échappaient parfois au moment de tout mettre par écrit.

Toute à ses préoccupations vestimentaires, elle sentait vaguement les mains de Ron qui touchaient son ventre, puis sa tête. S'il espérait que leur bébé lui parle depuis l'intérieur de son utérus, il pouvait attendre un moment.

« Tu penses que c'est quoi ? »

« Un bébé Ron. A moins que ton sperme ait subi un sortilège de magie noire. Ce que je te ferais payer cher. A moins d'être enceinte d'un magnum de champagne. Ca, je pense que je pourrais te pardonner. »

La jeune femme avait parfaitement compris le sens de la question, mais ouvrir les yeux et voir l'air ahuri de Ron la faisait beaucoup rire. Il avait l'air de penser qu'elle était en train de devenir folle.

« Je parlais du sexe ! Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon. »

« J'avais compris Chéri. Je ne sais pas. Probablement un garçon, ils sont tout de même en majorité de ton côté. Et de mon côté, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants, je ne peux pas faire de vraies statistiques. »

« Tu voudrais quoi toi ? »

« Mmh, peu m'importe. Avec toi, Harry, Drago et Blaise, je ne sais pas ce qui sera le mieux. Avoir une fille qui n'aurait jamais de petit copain qui survivra plus de trois minutes ou un garçon qui sera à moitié élevé par vous quatre... »

« Malefoy n'élèvera pas mon bébé. »

« Malefoy va s'occuper d'une partie de son éducation, qu'on le veuille ou non. » Répondit Pansy « Au moins, s'il tourne mal, on pourra dire que c'est de sa faute. »

Ron fit la moue, mais son objection fut bien vite oubliée, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement sous ses doigts. Il poussa une exclamation surprise, et regarda Pansy, les yeux écarquillés.

.

« Il a bougé ! Il a bougé ! »

« Ce bébé est dans mon ventre, tu sais, quand il bouge, je suis au courant. »

« Mais... il a bougé ! Coucou mon bébé. Coucou ! C'est papa qui te parle. Tu ne veux pas dire à papa si tu es une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il veut, mais en tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il ne peut pas. » Ricana la maman.

« Ta maman adore le sarcasme. Ce serait bien que tu ne sois pas autant porté là-dessus qu'elle, d'ailleurs. »

« Si tu commences à faire des choix, je vais espérer qu'il ne soit pas aussi susceptible que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible ! » Dit Ron, d'un air boudeur.

« Mais oui chéri, bien sûr. »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible. Je suis juste... juste sensible. »

Pansy leva un sourcil, mais se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante que Ron prendrait vraiment mal cette fois. Les disputes inutiles n'étaient pas la tasse de thé de Pansy.

« Quand est-ce qu'on a rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste déjà. »

« La semaine avant Noël. Ca se rapproche. »

« C'est loooong. »

« Il faut prendre son mal en patience. Crois-moi, il y a des tas de choses qui vont être longues. Tes nuits sans sommeil par exemple. »

Pansy ricana de nouveau en voyant la tête que faisait Ron. C'était excellent. Elle adorait être enceinte, elle voulait l'être en permanence. Entre Drago et Blaise qui étaient à ses pieds et qui pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire, et Ron qu'elle menait également à la baguette, encore plus que d'habitude, elle était aux anges. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé à un moment, elle ne paniquait pas en voyant l'échéance se rapprocher.

Elle était encore bien loin de l'accouchement, à peine cinq mois avaient défilé, mais elle avait dépassé la moitié. Et elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

La jeune femme avait souvent l'impression que ses amies paniquaient bien plus qu'elle. Mais Pansy se sentait étonnement faite pour être maman. Et une fois ce rendez-vous passé, les choses pourraient devenir un peu plus réelles. Elle pourrait enfin céder à ses envies d'achats compulsifs. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Molly Weasley lui refourgue berceaux, vêtements et autres meubles qui avaient servis pour ses sept enfants, et qui devaient être à la mode au temps des fondateurs. Elle voulait bien prendre le risque de la vexer, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne prendrait de ces trucs poussiéreux chez elle. Elle en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

« Mes nuits sans sommeil vont peut-être être longues, mais toi, tu as encore plusieurs mois devant toi avant de toucher une bouteille d'alcool pour autre chose que la verser dans un verre qui n'est pas à toi. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Et j'espère que tu ne rendras pas notre fils alcoolique. »

« Ah bon ? Tu viens de décider que c'était un garçon ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Il vient de me le dire, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? »

.

OoO

.

Harry avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant parlé de sexe de sa vie, et il devait avouer que c'était assez plaisant. Blaise et lui rigolaient bien, et ce dernier avait comme un don pour tout dédramatiser. Avec lui, Harry ne se sentait pas gêné, raison pour laquelle leur conversation avec un peu dévié et qu'ils en étaient à présent amenés à se raconter leurs pires expériences sexuelles.

« Je n'ai jamais trop aimé faire l'amour au Terrier. » Expliqua Harry « Les Weasley n'ont pas tellement la notion d'intimité. Un jour, on s'est quand même laissé tenter, et Molly est entrée dans la pièce. Je ne te raconte pas la panique, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Devine ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a donné des conseils à sa fille pour mieux te satisfaire ? » Suggéra Blaise.

« Non, mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu. Elle nous a dit « Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, mes chéris, et continuez, je suis contente de voir que vous travaillez à me faire des petits-enfants. »

Blaise était mortifié pour Harry. La mère des Weasley était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier.

« Ginny s'est mise en colère... ce jour-là, j'ai compris que même entièrement nue, elle pouvait faire tout autant peur qu'habillée. »

« Au moins, tu ne t'es jamais fait surprendre à Poudlard. Par le professeur Rogue. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Sans faire exprès, en l'espace d'une semaine, il a réussi à surprendre Théo et Daphné, Pansy, Drago, et moi. A cause de Théo et Daphné. Ils ont eu l'idée saugrenue de faire leur affaire dans la réserve de Rogue, et Daphné a raconté à Pansy que les vapeurs des potions avaient eu un drôle d'effet sur eux. Positif bien sûr. Pansy nous l'a répété. Et bien évidemment, on a tous voulu essayer. Daphné avait omit de raconter qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Je pense que Rogue avait un système de protection sur la réserve, je ne comprends pas comment on s'était tous fait avoir autrement. »

« Oh Merlin » s'esclaffa Harry, hilare. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?»

« Sur le moment, pas grand-chose, juste son regard, qui te fait comprendre qu'il faut que tu déguerpisses immédiatement. Mais après, il nous a convoqué tous les cinq et ont a littéralement passé un sale quart d'heure. Surtout Drago, car la fille avec qui il avait couché était à Poufsouffle… Ahahahah crois-moi, il ne s'en vantera jamais de ça. Rogue lui a dit qu'il pourrait avoir meilleur goût. Drago a tenté un « Vous n'avez pas vu ses fesses » et Rogue lui a balancé son « Taisez. Vous. » légendaire, et il n'a plus bronché après ça. »

Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire, le premier se promettant de charrier Drago quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Il essuya une petite larme qui avait coulé sous son œil droit, tant il avait rigolé, tandis que Blaise lui demandait.

« Tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser un homme ? »

« Absolument pas. » Répondit Harry.

« J'ai mal formulé ma question. Pas envie dans le sens désir, mais juste pour essayer, voir ce que ça fait. »

« Euh... non. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu aimerais essayer ? »

* * *

Vous me voyez là, je suis en train de siffloter innocemment. Vous me demandez si je connais le mot clifflanher ? Pas. Du. Tout. Tralalalalalalalala, Blaise est fou, je sais, mais il fallait bien qu'il se lance à un moment donné non. Non ? Eh bien tant pis.

En prime, un peu de Daphné/Théo et de Pansy/Ron, j'espère que vous êtes heureux !

Donnez-moi vos avis :D

Bisous Bisouuuuuus


	27. Chapitre XXVI

BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je suis, je suis, JE SUIS ALIUREUTJHCXUNECYTNIXNW? /PM. Je sors (enfin, je suis sortie il y a une heure) du ciné. Vous devinez ce que je suis allée voir hein ? BEAUTY AND THE BEAST HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Je crois que je ne suis pas encore en état de parler de manière cohérente du film, en plus je ne veux pas vous spoiler mais ohlalalalalalalalala, il est parfait. Et Emma est parfaite. Elle ressemblait trop à Hermione parfois *_* j'aime ce film d'amour, je veux le revoir tout de suite hiiiiiiiiiii.

Hum, j'essaye de me calmer. Pour vous raconter aussi que samedi dernier j'ai été voir Daniel Radcliffe au théâtre hiiiiiiiiiiii again. Et j'ai pu le rencontrer après, lui parler un peu, et faire des photos (enfin, c'est lui qui les as faites aha). Je l'avais déjà vu au théâtre et cette nouvelle représentation ne fait que confirmer qu'il est vraiment doué pour le théâtre, autant et voire même presque plus que pour les films :D

Enfin breffons, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ;)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cecile** : Harry a du mal à capter que c'est la réalité en effet xD ! Daphné partage tout avec théo :) Oui, il va revenir faire à manger.

Pour être honnête, je suis très indécise quant au sexe du bébé ! Merci beaucoup & bisous bisous

 **KJWAnna** : Merci beaucoup ! Ginny peut aussi rester célibataire hein :)

 **Oceane** : Mais noooon rien à voir avec la torture, c'est court une semaine :)

 **Sarah** : Harry commence à enlever ce qu'il avait devant les yeux disons :) Bisous Bisous

 **blairwaldorf** : a bit of dramione, but not too much :p

 **lilyh** : Une allusion ? je ne sais pas, tu en déduis ce que tu veux hihi J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

 **Em** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite !

 **MlleFlow** : ok ok :)

 **Marine** : Ravie que tu aimes ces eux couples :D Harry ne va rien comprendre le pauvre, de durs moments l'attendent !

 **Renata** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu l'ai aimé :D

 **Haunting-HTD** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu l'ai aimé ! Le pauvre Blaisou ahah Si tu me tues surtout tu n'auras pas la suite tralala

 **Miallie** : Je ne suis pas encore décidée pour le sexe du bébé hihi. Harry et Blaise sont encore au programme :)

Bisous Bisous

.

Merci à Stéphanie

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVI : Cela vaut la peine d'essayer**

 **.**

Drago gardait les yeux fermés. Il avait l'impression de s'être brièvement endormi, mais il s'était en tout cas réveillé, même s'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le sache. Peut-être dormait-elle, elle aussi. Il avait toujours la tête posée contre sa poitrine, et il sentait ses battements de cœur calmes et réguliers. Comme avant.

Il voulait profiter de cet instant de félicité. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée avait été difficile, mais quand il repensait à la manière dont il l'avait enfin retrouvée, il sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie. Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Il la connaissait par cœur, et dans la façon dont ils avaient fait l'amour, il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.

A cet instant, la jeune femme fut prise d'un violent frisson, qui amena Drago à ouvrir finalement les yeux.

Hermione dormait, mais elle tremblotait légèrement, et il réalisa que lui aussi avait froid. Ils étaient étendus totalement nus sur le canapé, sans couverture qui les recouvraient et la température s'était rafraichie.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva, et souleva Hermione dans ses bras, appréciant la façon dont la jeune femme se blottissait contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, alors qu'il avançait vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la pièce, mais après avoir ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, il trouva l'endroit qu'il recherchait.

Il alluma une petite lampe de chevet, déposa Hermione sur son lit, puis la recouvrit de la couette.

.

Il s'attela ensuite à une inspection de la pièce. Il y a avait bien évidemment des étagères pleines à craquer de livres, mais son regard fut attiré par la commode et les photos posées dessus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était étonné, mais il reçut un coup au cœur en voyant les photos de toutes les personnes chères à Hermione : ses parents, son petit cousin, Harry et Ron, Pansy, il y avait même des photos avec les autres membres de la bande. Tout le monde était représenté, sauf lui. Et s'en rendre compte faisait mal.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose au mur et son cœur fit un nouveau bond. Il ne comprenait pas comment il ne l'avait pas vu avant.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, afin d'être certain de ne pas se tromper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il reconnaissait cette peinture, représentant des dunes, avec en arrière-plan, une mer d'un bleu éclatant. Des herbes folles arrivaient à pousser sur le sable fin, et le soleil semblait donner une luminosité particulière à la toile.

En plus de reconnaître la peinture, il reconnaissait le coup de pinceau, et la signature, dans le coin droit. C'était Narcissa – sa mère – qui avait peint cette toile, et qui l'avait offerte à Hermione.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'aurait gardée, et encore moins accrochée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus de contacts avec sa mère, et n'avait probablement jamais su à quel point Narcissa en était peinée. Quand Drago allait lui dire qu'elle avait gardé ce tableau, elle allait sauter au plafond.

Il reporta son attention sur Hermione, en songeant qu'elle resterait toujours pleine de surprises, même s'il pensait la connaître par cœur.

Il avait tellement envie d'explorer encore plus sa chambre, d'ouvrir les tiroirs, les petites boîtes, mais il allait se retenir. Au lieu de ça, il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, plus que ravie de la voir se coller à lui dans son sommeil, et pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Il espérait qu'elle soit en train de rêver de lui.

.

OoO

.

« Essayer ? »

L'expression qu'arborait Harry lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir devant lui un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture moldue. Et il trouva cela adorable. Il avait l'air de ne pas totalement saisir ce qu'il se passait, et quel était le sens de sa question, aussi claire soit-elle.

Blaise décida alors de ne pas tergiverser plus longtemps, et il se pencha vers le Survivant. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer brusquement, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il ne fit durer le baiser que quelques secondes, avant de se reculer, et il dut lutter pour ne pas passer sa langue sur ses propres lèvres afin de garder le goût un peu sucré de celles d'Harry un peu plus longtemps.

« Eh bien voilà, tu as essayé. Surtout ne me remercie pas. Blaise Zabini, toujours présent pour rendre service. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et le noir eut peur pendant quelques secondes de l'avoir réellement traumatisé. Il claqua des doigts juste devant le visage d'Harry, qui sursauta.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? C'était le but de l'expérience non ? »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que le but de l'expérience était de le rendre fou amoureux. Il risquerait probablement de lui faire légèrement peur.

« Ca fait... c'est très étrange, que veux-tu que ça me fasse d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir joué à action ou vérité. »

« Et à part ça ? »

« Euuuuh. »

« Tu le referais ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Insista Blaise.

« Parce que je suis hétéro ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'embrasserais un homme ? »

.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Les paroles d'Harry – même s'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte – lui avaient fait un peu mal, mais surtout, c'était l'exaspération qui prenait le pas. Ce genre de discours, il l'avait beaucoup trop entendu, et il ne serait jamais d'accord avec cela.

« Se définir comme hétéro, ou comme homo d'ailleurs, est quelque chose de totalement ridicule. Tu te rends compte qu'en te limitant aux femmes, tu passes peut-être à côté de la personne de ta vie. »

« Je connais tes arguments. » Répondit Harry « Et ils sont tout à ton honneur, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre qu'on puisse fonctionner comme ça. »

« Très bien. » Fit Blaise « Laisse-moi te montrer que tu as tort. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que son ami fasse immédiatement quelque chose, mais il laissa simplement ses paroles en suspens. Le Survivant les digéra lentement, et une impression de malaise diffus se propagea en lui. Malaise mélangé à autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Il avait envie découvrir ce que Blaise entendait en disant qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait tort et en même temps, il avait peur. Il repensait aux impressions qu'il avait eues plusieurs fois et qu'il avait trouvées stupides. Blaise qui le reluquait, Blaise qui multipliait les contacts. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas tout imaginé, et que Blaise le... le draguait ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, Blaise était son ami, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes mais…

Le jeune homme fut soudain pris de panique, et il se leva précipitamment, fuyant le regard de Blaise.

.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. » Balbutia-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. »

« Je dois vraiment y aller ! »

« Ecoute… je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Fit Blaise « S'il te plaît, reste encore un moment. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour nos amis. »

« Hein ? » S'exclama Harry, qui ne saisissait vraiment plus grand-chose.

« Hermione. Et Drago. Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de se réconcilier. Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher leur moment, si ? Je te promets que je ne ferais rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je te laisse tranquille. Promis. »

Harry eut la soudaine impression que sa pomme d'Adam devenait trop grosse pour sa gorge et il eut des difficultés à déglutir. Le noir n'arrangeait pas les choses en disant qu'il ne ferait rien « aujourd'hui ». Qu'est-ce que cela était censé signifier clairement ? Merlin, qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés dans le lit, et son intuition se vérifia lorsqu'il tendit la main, pour constater qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et roula sur le dos en soupirant. Il voulait rembobiner la nuit, et revivre la dernière partie de leur soirée. Ou il voulait qu'Hermione revienne dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse lui faire l'amour de nouveau.

Il se doutait bien que ça n'arriverait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il aperçut de nouveau le tableau, et se promit d'écrire à sa mère dès que possible. Elle serait vraiment heureuse de savoir cela.

Et finalement, après avoir passé près de dix minutes à tergiverser, et à respirer l'odeur d'Hermione sur son oreiller, il finit par se lever.

Il enfila le tee-shirt qu'il avait apporté dans la chambre la veille, lorsqu'il avait porté Hermione jusqu'à son lit, puis sortit de la chambre.

L'appartement était calme, bien trop calme par rapport à la veille. Il ne savait pas où était Harry, s'il était rentré pendant la nuit et reparti, s'il était déjà au travail. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, car il avait pensé à mettre son réveil au cas où. Quoi qu'Hermione aurait parfaitement pu l'éteindre exprès pour lui attirer des problèmes...

.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il comprit qu'il avait été médisant. Hermione était là, buvant une tasse de thé, un livre ouvert devant elle.

Elle tourna une page, puis sentant la présence du blond, elle leva les yeux.

Les quelques secondes où Hermione le fixa sans rien dire parurent être une éternité aux yeux de Drago. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il comprit qu'elle cherchait comment dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Au moins se souciait-elle un tantinet de ses émotions.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... pas la discussion, je veux dire quand nous avons dérapé... »

« Dérapé ? Nous avons fait l'amour, Hermione ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. Ca ne se reproduira pas. J'étais chamboulée à cause de notre discussion, et... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Tu es en train de dire que j'ai profité de toi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis simplement que c'était un moment d'égarement de ma part. »

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Ce qu'elle disait lui faisait mal, mais il n'était même pas surpris, même s'il avait espéré. Malgré tout, elle l'agaçait énormément, et il trouvait qu'elle faisait preuve d'un toupet assez incroyable. Lui déclarer calmement qu'il s'agissait d'un moment d'égarement...

« Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais Hermione. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour parce que tu m'aimes ! Tu es amoureuse de moi. »

« Tu mélanges tout. Et je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, très bien. J'ai parlé avec toi. Je veux bien faire des efforts au quotidien pour arrêter de pourrir l'ambiance au travail, mais les choses s'arrêtent là Drago. »

Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée. Alors oui, ils avaient discuté, ils avaient pu dépasser certains non-dits, mais à l'entendre parler ce matin-là, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur discussion n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servi à grand-chose, et il s'en sentait immensément frustré. Hermione était plus calme, certes, mais ils en étaient au même point qu'avant.

Peut-être était-il donc temps pour lui de tenter d'avancer, et de mettre Hermione de côté...

.

OoO

.

Blaise sentait qu'Harry n'était pas à son aise, mais il se réjouissait tout de même du fait qu'il ne soit pas parti. Car même en ayant joué la carte Drago-Hermione, le jeune homme aurait parfaitement pu s'en aller quand même, quitte à demander asile chez Ron, ou il ne savait où ailleurs.

Blaise avait bien conscience que les choses ne s'étaient pas idéalement passées. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu qu'elles se passent mais lui qui était si sûr de lui, perdait tous ses moyens avec Harry. Cela aurait pu être pire certes, mais également beaucoup mieux.

En plus de cela, il se sentait toujours dans le flou. Il ne savait pas si Harry avait compris qu'il était intéressé par lui, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et cette fois réellement. Blaise marchait clairement sur des œufs et la perspective de briser quelque chose entre eux était d'autant plus présente.

Pour le moment, il allait respecter sa propre parole. Harry était en train de se faire des nœuds au cerveau, il n'allait certainement pas en rajouter une couche dès à présent. Il devait lui laisser le temps de digérer les informations qu'il avait reçues, ce qui ne devait pas être facile...

.

OoO

.

L'arrivée au Ministère fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour Hermione. Elle avait une montagne de travail qui l'attendait, dont des tâches qui ne seraient pas de tout repos, mais ce serait beaucoup mieux que de parler à Drago, et penser à lui.

Seule dans l'ascenseur, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se faire une nouvelle fois la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis un bon moment. Et quand elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Drago, elle s'était un instant surprise à vouloir tout effacer, et rester blottie contre lui pour toujours.

Elle s'était reprise, bien entendue, et la pile de notes de service qu'elle trouva sur son bureau acheva de reléguer le blond au second plan. Enfin, pour quelques secondes seulement, puisque l'intéressé surgit dans la pièce, accompagné de sa collègue Lauren.

.

« Tu as lu ça ?! » Dirent-il en même temps, en montrant une note de service qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains.

« Je viens d'arriver. » Répliqua-t-elle « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais qu'une seule note à lire. »

« Je serais toi je commencerais par celle-ci, mais ne faisons pas durer le suspense trop longtemps. On retourne aux Etats-Unis dans trois semaines ! »

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Hermione « Mais… on ne devait pas y aller avant janvier ! »

« C'est différent cette fois-ci, ce serait un voyage commun avec les Irlandais, les Bulgares et les Luxembourgeois. Mais je te rassure, tout le monde est au moins aussi ravi que toi ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi Kingsley ne m'a rien dit. Et il va falloir que je m'amuse à contacter mes homologues de ces trois pays pour s'organiser. Mais j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire ! »

« Tu veux que je rende ta journée encore plus géniale ? » Fit Lauren « Il y a un bruit de couloir, comme quoi les Etats-Unis donneraient une conférence sur le Secret Magique dans les jours qui viennent, voire même les heures, mais je pense que c'est uniquement pour rajouter du mélodramatique. »

Hermione pencha la tête, et la cogna trois fois sur son bureau. Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle avait l'impression que le simple fait de prononcer le mot Etats-Unis, allait lui provoquer une urticaire généralisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces imbéciles, et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner encore là-bas dans trois semaines. Ce serait début décembre, en pleine période de pré-Noël. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

.

Drago s'était visiblement attendu à ce genre de réaction car lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, il fit apparaître elle ne sut trop comment, un café noisette qu'il posa juste devant elle. L'odeur qui lui titilla les narines lui donna un regain d'énergie qui était vraiment le bienvenu.

Elle n'avait pas les dates exactes en tête, mais elle était tout de même presque certaine que ce voyage aurait lieu une fois que l'on connaîtrait avec certitude les équipes participant à la Coupe du Monde. Les derniers matchs de qualifications se joueraient dans les jours prédécents leur départ.

Elle ne savait pas quel en serait le but, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait se renseigner avant la fin de la journée.

« On sera à l'espace commun, si tu as besoin de nous. » Lui lança Drago avant de partir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de son bureau, elle s'accorda une minute pour compartimenter son esprit, et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de travailler vite et efficacement. Puis elle se mit au travail.

.

Elle parcourut ses notes qu'elle tria en trois piles d'ordre d'importance décroissante. Puis elle termina le rapport qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger la veille. La fin de cette tâche coïncida avec l'arrivée de la Gazette et en dépliant le journal, elle réalisa que Lauren avait raison. Ces imbéciles d'Américains prévoyaient effectivement une conférence de presse autour du Secret Magique. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Conférence de presse signifiait qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à annoncer. Et elle n'osait pas croire que ce soient de bonnes choses. Renoncer n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de leurs projets.

Elle reposa le journal après avoir lu le bref article, et se remit à travailler sur les conventions pour un échange interscolaire, qu'elle devait renvoyer à McGonagall avant les vacances de Noël. Elle ne voulait cependant pas la faire trop tarder, et préférait que ce soit fait bien avant l'échéance donnée.

Elle était au milieu de cette tâche, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau. A croire que les gens avaient oublié comment faire pour frapper.

Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne en question n'était nulle autre que son meilleur ami, elle ravala le venin qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche, et elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Bien évidemment qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de demander sa permission pour entrer.

Il alla s'installer sur une chaise qui faisait face à son bureau, sans prononcer un mot. Harry la laissait toujours terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

Elle continua de remplir ses conventions, mais en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Harry, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air tracassé. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, et il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, signe qu'il avait passé ses mains dedans à plusieurs reprises.

.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses conventions « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« ... »

« Tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des amies. Je ne te vois presque plus alors qu'on vit ensemble. Je suis désolée, je sais bien que je devrais être plus disponible. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne te sens pas coupable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tires cette tête ? » Insista Hermione.

Harry soupira. Il était venu la voir parce qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille, et de son avis, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui présenter les choses, sans compter qu'il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il se passait. Il était perdu, et c'était pour ça qu'il devait parler à Hermione, mais par où commencer ?

« Je suis... je suis en pleine confusion. » Finit-il par dire « Le sentiment t'est probablement inconnu, mais tu sais, quand tu fais un exercice et que tout le monde a compris sauf toi ? Eh bien, c'est ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle.

Hermione se leva, et contourna son bureau, pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est... promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne, surtout pas à Ron, et promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi si tu trouves que c'est totalement ridicule. »

« Promis. Et promis. » Répondit Hermione, intriguée.

« C'est... je crois que Blaise me fait des avances ? »

Hermione en serait presque tombée de sa chaise, tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Harry lui dise ça. Plusieurs choses lui étaient passées par la tête, mais certainement pas celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Parce que Blaise est assez taquin, peut-être qu'il veut juste te faire tourner en bourrique pour plaisanter. »

« Je ne crois pas... »

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et puisqu'il en était là, il se mit aussi à lui confier ce qu'il avait ressenti, lors de leur sortie tous les deux.

Prononcer tout cela à voix haute rendait à la fois les choses plus réelles et à la fois plus stupides. Il détestait être dans cette situation où il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux, et à savoir ce que Blaise voulait réellement.

« Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ! » S'exclama Hermione « Sous prétexte de te faire essayer ?! Harry, cette excuse est vieille comme le monde ! »

« Je... Tu penses qu'il me drague ? »

« Ca en a fortement l'air en tout cas. »

« Mais... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je... je ne veux pas qu'il me drague. Enfin, je m'en fiche qu'il me drague, mais... oh je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu es intéressé par lui ? »

« Non ! Je suis hétéro ! »

« Alors dis-lui que tu n'es pas intéressé et voilà. »

« Mais il s'en fiche. Il pense que je dis ça parce que je suis hétéro et il veut me prouver que c'est stupide, tu le connais, avec ses discours. »

« Dis-lui que tu n'es toujours pas intéressé. »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente rejeté et qu'il arrête de m'emmener faire des trucs tous les deux. »

.

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air absolument perdu, et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui conseiller. Elle connaissait assez bien Blaise pour savoir qu'il ne renonçait à rien, et si Harry n'avait pas d'autres arguments à lui présenter que « je suis hétéro » Blaise n'allait effectivement pas arrêter.

Et l'attitude d'Harry, la laissait assez perplexe. Elle aurait pensé qu'il serait révolté, indigné que Blaise puisse oser penser qu'il puisse avoir une chance avec lui, mais s'il était simplement inquiet à l'idée que Blaise ne l'emmène plus faire des activités à deux...

« Harry... réponds-moi franchement. » Fit-elle « Est-ce que Blaise te plaît physiquement ? »

« Je suis hé... »

« J'ai bien compris, là n'est pas la question. Je suis hétéro, et je trouve que Daphné est très très belle par exemple. Alors je repose ma question : est-ce que Blaise te plaît physiquement ? »

Harry n'osait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas ce que sa meilleure amie penserait de sa réponse. Blaise avait un physique agréable à regarder. Très agréable à regarder même.

Son expression devait être équivoque, puisqu'Hermione soupira d'un air inquiet.

« Oh Harry… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

.

OoO

.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit la rouquine d'une voix un peu étouffée.

La tête baissée, elle était en train de mettre ses bottes de Quidditch, et de vérifier qu'elles étaient bien serrées. Une fois cela fait, elle se redressa, et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien serrée.

« Tu sais précisément ce qu'il se passe aux Etats-Unis ? »

« J'en sais autant que vous tous, ce que les journaux nous disent. » Répondit-elle.

« Mais la moitié de tes amis travaillent au Ministère. »

« Je sais bien, mais ils n'ont rien le droit de me dire. Et faire les yeux doux ne marche pas. »

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais comme elle n'en savait vraiment pas plus, il ne servait à rien de dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis un moment.

Elle voyait Ron et Pansy bien sûr, et quelque fois Harry, mais toujours au Terrier, et les choses se limitaient à ça. Comme il ne restait plus qu'un seul match qualificatif, et même si leur présence à la Coupe du Monde était presque certaine, tous leurs entrainements se déroulaient désormais à huis-clos.

Ginny voulait toujours faire passer le Quidditch avant le reste. Elle était toujours autant déterminée à devenir championne du monde. Et elle ne regrettait pas de s'être un peu effacée de la bande, depuis sa rupture avec Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ses amis lui manquaient.

Les après-midis entre fille avec Luna, Hermione, Pansy et Daphné lui manquaient. Les discussions Quidditch avec Harry, Ron, Blaise et Drago lui manquaient. Et surtout, le sentiment de faire partie de ce petit cocon d'amitié.

Parfois, elle se sentait un peu triste, car elle avait l'impression de ne pas leur manquer, l'impression de n'avoir jamais été rien d'autre que la copine d'Harry. Elle espérait se tromper, réellement, mais c'était une impression qui revenait souvent dans son esprit.

« Tu imagines, si on se retrouve à jouer dans un stade vétuste. »

« Vétuste ou pas, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'attraper le Vif d'or. Et si les poteaux des buts tiennent en place, nous n'aurons aucun problème. » S'exclama l'attrapeur titulaire « Ca ne sert à rien de se préoccuper de la situation aux States. Qu'elle soit politique ou sportive, moi, je dis qu'on s'en fiche. On sait tous ce qu'on veut. On veut aller là-bas et gagner la Coupe du Monde. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« YES ! »

L'ensemble des coéquipiers se levèrent, et ils poussèrent leur cri de guerre, avant de sortir des vestiaires pour aller s'entrainer.

Ginny se sentait revigorée à l'idée de monter sur son balai, mais elle se promit quand même de passer la soirée après leurs derniers matchs, avec ses amis.

.

OoO

.

« Tu as l'air d'être un savant fou, tu le sais j'espère ?! »

Théo poussa un petit cri, et faillit se retrouver par terre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas comment Blaise s'y était pris pour être aussi silencieux, mais inutile de dire que cela avait marché.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, fusillant du regard le noir qui riait à gorge déployée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se calma immédiatement. Depuis quand son regard de tueur avait-il un effet ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il s'en félicitait largement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler ? » Demanda Théo

« Il y a au milieu de la journée, cette chose qu'on appelle une pause déjeuner. Et justement, je t'invite. »

« J'ai des choses à faire, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. »

« S'il te plaît Théo, prends une pause pour une fois. Il faut que je te parle. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de son ami inquiéta Théodore, et il acquiesça sans plus attendre à la demande de Blaise. En l'observant plus attentivement, il réussit à déceler une sorte d'angoisse latente, qui n'était vraiment pas familière à son ami, et il s'empresse de reboucher ses fioles de potions et de les ranger dans les compartiments adéquats.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis et Théo demandait à Blaise où est-ce qu'il souhaitait aller.

.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait aller dans le Londres moldu ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, mais par contre tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Drago va nous rejoindre ? »

« Drago ne va pas nous rejoindre, et non, rien de grave. Personne n'est mort ou en danger, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, et je n'ai pas envie que la moindre oreille indiscrète puisse entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux en parler. Drago ne doit pas savoir. »

Le brun ne savait pas si Blaise avait conscience que ce dernier point était encore plus inquiétant que le reste. Blaise disait tout à Drago. Sans quoi...

« Tu sais que si Drago apprend que tu m'as dit quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas, il va nous détester pendant des jours. Pansy ne sera pas en reste. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. C'est pourquoi tu ne leur diras rien, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas savoir. »

Tout en parlant, ils avançaient d'un pas assez rapide dans les rues, et ils atteignirent bientôt un petit bureau postal sorcier, qui servait également de passage vers les moldus. C'était un passage bien moins connu que le Chaudron Baveur, mais qui avait son utilité.

L'agitation typiquement moldue les agressa à peine eurent-ils mis un pied sur ce territoire, des sirènes d'ambulances stridentes leur déchirant littéralement les tympans.

Ils marchèrent un peu, passant devant plusieurs restaurants, dont certains italiens qui firent lever les yeux au ciel de Blaise. A ses yeux, il ne s'agissait pas de vraie cuisine italienne.

Après avoir hésité entre un pub anglais traditionnel et un restaurant asiatique, ils optèrent pour le deuxième. Cela n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec le fait que Luna se trouvait en Asie, Théo pouvait le jurer.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, avant de se relever pour se servir de la nourriture proposée à volonté. Blaise empila les nems, les rouleaux de printemps et les nouilles, quand bien même il avait le ventre tellement noué qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout avaler.

« Bien. » Commença Théo, alors qu'ils revenaient tous deux à table et qu'ils commençaient à manger « Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Drago. Et à personne d'ailleurs. J'ai beaucoup hésité à venir te voir, mais je sais admettre quand j'ai besoin de conseils, et là je crois vraiment que je ne vais pas réussir à me débrouiller tout seul. Mais il faut que tu me promettes. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à répéter les secrets. Tu peux me parler, je ne dirais rien. »

Blaise soupira, craignant d'avance les mots qu'il allait prononcer...

« Je... je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaam. Blaise et Harry sont dans la bouse de dragon je crois. Et dites vous bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi xD Je sais ou je vais, mais en même temps je tatonne parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit trop facile et pas crédible du tout. Parce qu'on ne change pas d'orientation sexuelle du jour au lendemain, et Harry n'est pas un "gay refoulé" vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est compliqué tout de même, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée :O xD

J'espère que ça vous a plus, en prime un peu de Ginny, et surtout le réveil dramione... Hermione est horrible, je sais, mais vous noterez qu'elle a éludé lorsque Drago lui a dit qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui !

Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	28. Chapitre XXVII

Bonjour ! Et désolée. Mon babysitting s'est terminé à 1h30 du matin du coup j'ai eu grave la flemme en rentrant, je voulais juste dormir.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Bientôt les semis vacances pour moi, elles se font attendre ahah(oui, j'ai consience d'être privilégiée).

Aussi, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et demandé de mes nouvelles par rapport à l'attentat... j'étais au travail, donc pas du tout dans le coin, mais ça fait quand même drôle, c'est un endroit que je fréquente souvent et je marche toujours de ce côté du pont parce qu'il y a généralement moins de monde que de l'autre côté. Si tout ces barjos pouvaient arrêter leurs conneries, ce serait formidable.

Oh, également, ça fait deux semaines que j'oublie de parler de Koh Lanta qui a repris ahah là je suis en train de le regarder tout en éditant ce chapitre xD Qui regarde aussi ?

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **DelfineNotPadfoot** : j'ai la flemme aussi d'aller sur ton profil donc je te repond comme ca :) j'espere que la suite te plaira concernant Blaisou !

 **Piloute** : merci beaucoup, ca me fait super plaisir :D ahah tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te dire comment ce se termine ! Vous allez adorer le film, j'en suis sure !

 **Jo Potter** : il faut laisser la place a tout le monde, il y a eu un chapitre rempli de dramione il n'y a pas si longtemps xD

 **Lara** : elle s'est adoucie quand meme un peu depuis le debut ! Contente que tu trouves le harry blaise credible, je tiens beaucoup a ce que ca le soit :)

 **Zabeth** : mouhahahahah, merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu trouves cela credible !

 **Cecile** : donne moi tes impressions quand tu auras vu le film *_* ! Et les amerloques n'ont pas fini helas xD

Mouhahahahah Hermine ne veut pas lui il faut bien qu'il avance tralala.

Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (1)** : pas de soucis, merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot !

 **Sarah** : Hermione ne veut pas de lui il faut bien qu'il avance le pauvre mouahahahahah. Je suis sure que tu adoreras le film !

 **Didi1206** : merci beaucoup pout ta review je suis ravie que tu aimes. Je ne vais bien sur pas repondre a tes questions ;) tu decouvriras les reponses en continuant de lire hihi

 **oceane** : je t'autorise a faire un calin a Drago pour le consoler ! Bonne vacances :D

 **b** : dramione est le couple principal oui et apres l'histoire harry blaise fait que je dois leur consacrer plus de temps qu'aux autres couples secondaires.

pour harry ce n'est pas facile, il est hetero donc c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on peut etre attiré par un autre homme. Ravie que tu penses que c'est credible :D ouf !

 **Renata** : merci beaucoup ! Elle ne sera pas contente en effet mais elle n'est pas trop en position de se plaindre xD

 **Blairwaldorf** : it was and Harry felt it which I find really funny. Neville and daphne will be back soon

 **DramioneLove** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ! Je suis ravie sue l'histoire te plaise ! Et si je t'ai convaincue avec le blaise harry alors je suis tres heureuse :D bien sur que je me fais plaisir, je n'ecrirais pas autrement :)

 **mama2209** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent :D

 **Haunting-HTD** : Oui, j'ai vu, et je trouve ça ridicule. Déjà faire une polémique comme si être gay c'était mal c'est n'importe quoi, mais en plus je m'attendais à une vraie scène gay et en fait y'a que dalle. j'ai quand même du aller regarder sur internet pour savoir quelle était la scène en question, c'est du gros WTF

Par contre je ne pense pas qu'Harry deviendra gay, Blaise lui même ne l'est pas puisqu'il est bi ^^

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVII : L'Amérique accélère**

 **.**

« Mon chéri ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu négliges ta mère ?! Cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, mais j'étais occupé avec le travail et... »

« Ne me sers pas ce genre d'explications douteuses Drago. On a toujours le temps pour voir sa mère. Tu pourrais venir à la maison. »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je ne le fais pas. »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Drago savait bien à quel point elle désapprouvait le traitement qu'il réservait à Lucius, même si elle comprenait quelque peu ses choix. Elle abordait le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Drago, et à chaque fois, il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Alors elle changea de sujet, même si ce serait toujours aussi déplaisant pour son fils.

« Comment va Hermione ? »

« Tiens donc ! J'attendais cette question. Eh bien figure-toi que... »

.

Le blond suspendit sa phrase, en se frappant mentalement. C'était à croire que son cerveau l'avait littéralement abandonné ! Comment était-il censé expliquer à sa mère qu'Hermione avait gardé son tableau, sans lui conter les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait fait cette découverte ?! Triple bouse de dragon !

« Que quoi ? J'attends la suite ! »

« Il se trouve que j'ai fait une découverte qui risque de vous plaire. »

« De me plaire ? »

« Te rappelles-tu du tableau que tu as offert à Hermione ? »

« Bien entendu que je m'en rappelle, je ne suis pas encore sénile ! » Répondit Narcissa

« Hermione a toujours ce tableau, il est accroché chez elle. »

Le blond vit une petite flamme s'allumer dans le regard de sa mère, et elle esquissa un petit sourire à la fois triste et plein d'espoir.

« Hermione est tellement gentille. Et intelligente, et jolie... »

« Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. » Grommela Drago.

« Tu lui diras mer… mais attends, Drago, comment est-ce que tu sais que ce tableau est chez elle, tu es allé chez elle ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle t'a invité ? »

« Raisons professionnelles ! » Mentit Drago « Et quant à lui dire merci de ta part. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. »

« Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ta mère ! C'est ce que je vais faire figure-toi. En attendant, dis-moi plutôt comment va Blaise ? »

.

OoO

.

En rentrant au Ministère, Drago s'arrêta dans une petite sandwicherie, où il acheta un bagel saumon-chèvre, avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur mais ne s'arrêta pas au Département des jeux et sports magiques, il continua sa route et l'ascenseur se rouvrit sur un étage qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Après tout, il avait fait le même trajet le matin même.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé au bureau d'Hermione, Harry se matérialisa en face de lui, et ils se croisèrent sans que le Survivant ne s'arrête. A vrai dire, Drago était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, tant il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Il arborait une expression étrange, et sa démarche était agitée.

Drago était prêt à parier qu'il était allé voir Hermione mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour que la jeune femme lui dise quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il lui faudrait restreindre sa curiosité.

En arrivant dans le bureau d'Hermione, il ne put que constater que la pile de parchemins et divers dossiers était devenue si haute, qu'elle menaçait de devenir plus grande qu'elle.

Il posa le bagel sur un coin du bureau, et il vit clairement Hermione y jeter un coup d'œil en biais.

« Si tu espères que me rapporter mon sandwich préféré va changer quelque chose à ce que tu espères, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter d'être désagréable ? Je n'espère rien, je venais seulement te dire quelque chose. Et te demander quelque chose. »

« Je suis occupée. »

Il eut envie de lui demander si elle avait dit la même chose à Harry, mais il se retint et préféra en venir aux faits.

.

« J'ai déjeuné avec ma mère, et je voulais te prévenir qu'elle va très probablement essayer de te contacter. Si j'ai raison et que c'est bien ce qu'elle fait, s'il te plaît, ne la rejette pas. Ma mère t'aime beaucoup, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de te comporter comme la pire des harpies avec moi que... »

« La pire des harpies voyez-vous cela ? Venant de la part de celui qui a pris mon stage, et qui a couché avec une autre, je trouve ça très hilarant. »

« Ce que je veux dire ! » Continua Drago, préférant ne pas rebondir sur sa dernière phrase, « C'est que ma mère ne t'a rien fait, et qu'elle t'apprécie. A chaque fois que je la vois, la première chose qu'elle me demande, ce sont des nouvelles de toi, alors s'il te plaît, si elle te contacte, réponds-lui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me contacterait soudainement ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

« Rien de spécial, juste que tu as gardé son tableau... »

« Evidemment que j'ai gardé son tableau, il est magnifique. Tu es complètement malade Drago, si tu croyais que j'allais m'en débarrasser, je sais faire la part des choses. »

« Sois gentille avec elle, à défaut de l'être avec moi..."

.

OoO

.

Blaise vit clairement que Théo ne s'y attendait pas. A ce qu'il venait de lui dire, autant qu'à la façon dont il lui avait dit. Et Blaise pouvait comprendre. Lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaître. S'embarquer dans une telle histoire ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Amoureux d'Harry Potter ? Mais... tu en es sûr ? » Balbutia Théo.

« Je crois bien que oui. »

« Mais... c'est Harry ! Ce n'était pas toi qui disais que les amis étaient intouchables ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? Tu pensais passer le restant de tes jours avec Daphné, et regarde où tu en es ?! » Riposta Blaise.

« Désolé. Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis juste... surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et chacun compris ce que l'autre pensait. Blaise remarqua bien que Théo eut comme un espoir qu'il détromperait ses pensées, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et une lueur inquiète s'installa dans ses yeux.

« Tu vas tenter ta chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste une attirance de passage Théo, je te le dis, je crois bien que je suis amoureux de lui, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Mais, tu as bien conscience que tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert que toi n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde ne pense pas que la bisexualité est une norme. »

« Ce qui est fort dommage, si tu veux mon avis. »

« A ma connaissance, Harry n'a jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme. » Commença prudemment Théo.

« Il y a un début à tout. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »

« Si tu es aussi sûr de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me raconter ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. »

« Si ! Je ne suis pas sûr de moi ! » Rétorqua Blaise « Tu me tends des perches, je suis forcé de te répondre ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire Théo. Je veux faire en sorte qu'il tombe sous mon charme, mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. J'ai peur de le faire flipper, et en plus de ça, je ne veux pas créer des tensions dans le groupe. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire. Pansy et Drago sont déjà jaloux de mon amitié avec Harry. S'ils savent ce que je ressens pour lui, ils vont sauter au plafond. »

Il se prit brièvement la tête dans les mains, alors que Théo songeait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Il s'était lui-même senti un peu perdu avec Luna au début, mais ce que devait ressentir Blaise était probablement mille fois pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Demanda-t-il au noir « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Soupira Blaise « Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et je veux que tu me dises que je ne fonce pas droit dans un mur. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à perdre... »

« Je ne dirais pas que tu fonces dans un mur, mais tu risques de souffrir. Je sais que tu as une force de persuasion assez impressionnante, mais Harry n'est pas bi. Il n'est pas gay non plus. Tente ta chance, mais tu risques d'être déçu. »

Blaise n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, mais venant de Théo il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Il avait toujours été très rationnel. Il était évident qu'il le mettrait en garde de la sorte.

Il voulait espérer qu'il avait une chance. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à embrasser Harry. Certes ça n'avait pas réellement été un vrai baiser, mais c'était un point de départ, et même s'il avait utilisé une excuse, Harry s'était laissé faire. Il avait eu un moment de panique après cela, mais il était quand même resté et...et

« Et s'il se mettait à me fuir. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus qu'on fasse des sorties ou des activités rien que tous les deux. Par Salazar, ce que je peux être imbécile parfois ! »

« Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne lui auras rien proposé. «

« C'est certain. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas refuser... je vais y réfléchir. »

.

OoO

.

 **Les Etats-Unis sautent le pas**

 _Hier après-midi, le gouvernement magique américain donnait une conférence de presse au sein même du Ministère. Les différents journalistes conviés – y compris vos reporters pour la Gazette du_ _Sorcier_ _– ont été tenus dans l'ignorance jusqu'au lancement de cette conférence très particulière._

 _Il était fort à parier que la Coupe du Monde, ou le Secret Magique, seraient au centre des annonces, et les oreilles des personnes présentes dans l'assistance n'ont pas été déçues, puisque le deuxième sujet était bel et bien au programme._

 _Petit rappel des faits pour nos lecteurs les moins assidus : les Etats-Unis, ainsi que plusieurs autres pays du continent américain, souhaitent une levée du_ _Secret_ _. Malgré les mises en gardes argumentées de la majeure partie des Ministère européens, les Etats-Unis ont_ _poursuivi_ _leurs démarches pour une levée du_ _Secret_ _, en organisant_ _referendums_ _, et rencontres avec les politiques moldus._

 _Ces rencontres n'ont eu pour résultats qu'accentuer l'inquiétude européenne. Si le Canada a réagi avec maturité, en écoutant les souhaits des_ _Moldus_ _,_ _choisissant_ _par conséquence de ne pas poursuivre le chemin vers une levée du Secret magique, les Etats-Unis ne se sont pas montrés autant ouvert au dialogue. Malgré les réticences affirmées du Président moldu, face à la perspective de voir les sorciers se_ _révéler_ _, le Ministère de la Magie fait la sourde oreille, et continue sur sa lancée._

 _Lors de cette conférence de presse, votre reporter à la Gazette_ _du Sorcier_ _a pu écouter le_ _porte-parole_ _du Ministre déclarer que « Les Etats-Unis magiques se sentent_ _prêts_ _à se_ _révéler_ _aux_ _Moldus_ _, à vivre à leurs côtés en harmonie, et à prouver_ _aux_ _sceptiques les bienfaits d'une telle organisation. Faisant fi du fait que le gouvernement moldu ne partage pas cet avis,_ _ils_ _souhaiteraient entamer le processus de révélation au printemps, soutenus notamment par le Brésil et le Mexique._

 _Continuer dans cette démarche, malgré le refus des_ _Moldus_ _, semble être un mouvement assez singulier, qui a soulevé de nombreux questionnements dans l'assistance, mais les Américains semblent penser qu'en mettant les_ _Moldus_ _sous le fait accompli,_ _ils_ _seront ainsi forcés de constater les bienfaits de cette décision._

 _Il n'en reste pas moins sûr que les communautés magiques européennes ne se satisferont pas de cette prise de décision à risque, et de nombreuses discussions houleuses semblent à prévoir. »_

 _._

La nouvelle tomba comme un choc. Au sein du Ministère, pas une seule personne n'avait lu la Gazette qu'une seule fois. Tous semblaient avoir eu l'impression de rêver, avant de relire une autre fois le journal, et constater que les mêmes mots restaient inscrits sur le papier, que ce n'était pas une hallucination ou une mauvaise blague.

Les visages étaient stupéfaits, et les premier commentaires mirent du temps à arriver, tant l'aberration était forte.

« Il ne peuvent pas être stupide à ce point-là ! »

« Il faut croire que si. »

« Il ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il faut les en empêcher, ce n'est pas possible. Le président moldu leur a dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord... »

« Au printemps en plus, juste avant la Coupe du Monde. Ca va être une catastrophe. »

« Il doivent revenir à la raison. »

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Kingsley avait le visage fermé, ce que tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Arriver au bureau et découvrir comme tout le monde ce genre de nouvelle était probablement tout sauf plaisant.

La jeune femme avait même encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait lu, tant cela lui semblait ahurissant. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'ils se rendraient compte de l'impossibilité de la chose. Qu'ils finiraient par se raisonner, tout comme le Canada s'était raisonné. C'était tout bonnement impensable qu'ils puissent prendre une telle décision. Ils risquaient de mettre à mal la paix entre Moldus et sorciers, sans compter les tensions qui allaient naitre entre les sorciers eux même. C'était impensable et lamentable de prendre une telle décision. Et tellement égoïste également.

.

« Hermione ! » Répéta Kingsley. « Veux-tu bien me suivre ?»

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, tout de suite. »

Reprenant ses esprits, elle plia le journal, et suivit Kingsley hors de l'espace commun, jusqu'à son propre bureau.

Elle apprécia que son patron la laisse ouvrir la porte, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu en forcer l'accès avec sa baguette. Elle apprécia moins qu'il puisse avoir le loisir de contempler les piles de parchemins et autres notes de service qui s'entassaient, mais elle était la seule à blâmer. Elle n'avait qu'à mieux ranger.

« Hermione. Un sommet d'urgence va être organisé avec les dirigeants européens. Le Ministre français a proposé d'être hôte. Cela se déroulera donc à Paris –enfin, je suppose – et je souhaiterais que tu sois là. La situation est grave et je dois modifier un peu mes opinions concernant ta place. Ton efficacité, ta rapidité et ta capacité d'analyse seront nécessaires, je ne peux pas choisir de m'en passer, même si tu n'es pas directrice de département. Cela dit, j'attends de toi que tu puisses garder les pieds sur terre, et tes chevilles dans tes chaussures...

L'insinuation qu'elle pouvait parfois se montrer prétentieuse vexa Hermione, mais elle s'efforça ne rien montrer, bien trop heureuse de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. L'heure était grave, et elle n'aurait pas dû se réjouir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle allait faire partie de l'action, et enfin servir réellement à quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse...

Et lorsque Kingsley s'en alla, avant de s'atteler au travail qui l'attendait, elle s'accorda une petite danse de la joie. Elle allait au sommet d'urgence, son travail était reconnu et Kingsley avait dit qu'elle était efficace, rapide, et intelligente, que demander de mieux.

.

OoO

.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Le moment que je choisis pour t'écrire cette missive est probablement malvenu. Si je me fie à ce que je lis dans les journaux, tu dois probablement être surchargée de travail. Ce qui se passe en ce moment est affreux, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'espère néanmoins que tu prendras le temps de lire ces quelques lignes, et peut-être d'y répondre ? Si je connais bien mon fils, il a dû trouver un moyen de te dire que j'allais probablement te contacter ? Il avait raison. Et cette lettre aurait dû être écrite il y a bien longtemps déjà._

 _La place d'une mère est compliquée, dans ce genre de situation. Drago est mon fils, et le sera toujours mais vos différents ne regardent que vous, et pas moi. Et s'il est possible pour toi de me dissocier de mon fils, peut-être accepterais-tu de déjeuner, ou prendre le thé avec moi, quand tu seras moins occupée. Probablement après les fêtes de fin_ _d'année_ _. Je garde le souvenir d'une jeune femme cultivée, agréable et intelligente avec laquelle je prenais plaisir à passer quelques moments. Comme Drago me le répète à chaque fois que je lui demande si tu vas bien «_ _Tu_ _n'as qu'à lui poser la question. ». Pouvoir le faire en face à face me ferait le plus grand plaisir._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy._

 _._

« On voit que c'est une Sang-Pur... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion. On dirait Ron, quand il oublie que lui aussi est un Sang-Pur. »

« Mais tu as vu comme elle écrit. » S'exclama Harry

« Sa lettre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. »

« Ta réponse est donc toute trouvée. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle appréciait Narcissa, qu'elle avait découverte en se mettant avec Drago et qui l'avait surprise en étant beaucoup plus sympathique et tolérante qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Elle savait que Narcissa était réellement attachée à elle, mais elle aurait pu la contacter avant si elle l'avait voulu. Sans compter qu'elle craignait ce qu'une rencontre entre elles pourrait donner, si peu de temps après s'être expliquée avec Drago. Elle ne voulait pas que Narcissa vienne semer le doute dans son esprit, pare qu'il n'y avait pas doute à avoir.

Et Harry qui la regardait avec ce petit sourire narquois...

« Je réfléchirai plus tard à ce que je vais lui répondre. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai d'autres choses à m'occuper. Telle que la situation politique du monde. »

« Cela arrive à point, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite ce sera les Etats-Unis, puis Noël, puis les Etats-Unis encore. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout arrive en même temps. » Rétorqua Hermione « Mais dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Blaise ? »

C'était un coup bas, mais c'était maintenant à son tour d'esquisser un sourire quelque peu moqueur, et de voir Harry regarder ailleurs.

.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment continué leur conversation, notamment parce qu'Harry évitait le sujet. Sa meilleure amie voyait bien qu'il était perdu. Et Hermione ne voulait pas le presser et lui poser sans cesse des questions à ce propos. Elle trouvait déjà qu'il gérait relativement bien la situation. Si Pansy, Daphné ou Luna se mettait à lui faire des avances du jour au lendemain, Hermione n'aurait certainement pas réagi avec autant de calme. Oh bien sûr, à l'intérieur ce devait être le chaos, mais elle était surprise par son sang-froid.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. » Finit-il néanmoins par répondre.

« Et ? »

« Et... je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'en donne quelques-unes... »

« Il doit probablement vouloir te laisser du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais s'il te contactait maintenant et te proposait de faire je ne sais quoi ? »

Harry savait ce qu'il dirait. Ce serait une réponse positive, assurément. Peut-être était-il trop naïf, ou trop curieux. Il avait déjà peur de ce qu'il se passerait la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le noir, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait découvrir ce que Blaise allait faire.

Il se posait de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je lui répondrais plus tard. » Reprit Hermione, en revenant au sujet de la missive envoyée par Narcissa « Je pense qu'elle comprendra. J'ai autres choses à penser en ce moment. »

« Tu te sens prête ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je dois être prête. Je ne vais pas là-bas pour me ridiculiser. Je dois prouver à Kingsley, et aux autres, que je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer ce genre de réunions de crise et d'urgence. C'est un bon challenge pour moi. Les circonstances sont horribles mais si cela peut aider à servir ma cause. »

« Kingsley est bien trop gentil pour virer un directeur de département, même s'il ne sert à rien. S'il est arrivé à ce poste, c'est qu'il a été bon un jour. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais j'en doute. Il devait en faire un peu plus que maintenant, mais mon cher boss ne sera jamais aussi bon que moi. »

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sérieusement, redescends un peu. Ce n'est pas en parlant avec une telle suffisance que tu vas arriver plus vite à ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne suis pas suffisante, ce que je dis est la pure et simple vérité. Je suis meilleure que lui. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais il y a une manière de le dire. Là, c'est à moi que tu t'adresses, alors ça va, nous sommes en privé, mais si tu parles comme ça au Ministère, tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu veux, et en plus, tu vas te faire des ennemis. Déjà que tu n'as pas spécialement d'amis... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne vais pas au travail pour me faire des amis. »

.

Copiner avec ses collègues, très peu pour elle. Il fallait voir ce que cela donnait chez des gens comme Drago, qui finissaient par organiser des expéditions illégales dans des stades. Et elle ne partageait pas le point de vue de son meilleur ami. Pour elle, montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait était un signe de force. Les autres savaient ainsi à qui ils avaient affaire et s'ils étaient vexés par son ton un peu cassant, eh bien, tant pis pour elle.

« Tout de même, je dis ça pour toi, Hermione. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je souhaite plus que tout que tu réussisses ta carrière comme tu le souhaites. Mais je pense que t'adoucir un peu parfois ne serait pas inutile. A Paris par exemple, si j'étais toi, je travaillerais avec mon directeur de département, au lieu de l'enfoncer. »

« Je ne vais pas l'enfoncer, il le fait tout seul. Et travailler avec lui reviendrait à travailler toute seule, puisque je fais déjà tout son travail. C'est bien pour cela que Kingsley m'a choisi. »

Harry secoua la tête. Hermione était tellement sûre d'elle... Il admirait cette capacité, et cette force, mais elle était aussi sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe à côté de sa vie parce qu'elle serait trop obnubilée par son travail. Il voulait qu'elle vive en dehors de ça, qu'elle ait une vie sociale et surtout amoureuse, que ce soit avec Drago, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte toute seule...

.

OoO

.

Deux jours après cette soirée passée avec son meilleur ami, il fut temps pour Hermione de prendre un Portoloin pour Paris. Le sommet allait s'étaler sur plus d'une journée, mais Paris était assez proche de Londres pour qu'elle puisse transplaner. Ainsi, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle le soir.

Une foule de journalistes était présente à son arrivée au Ministère, mais Kingsley avait été très clair : elle devait refuser de répondre à la moindre question, tant que les premières discussions ne se seraient pas déroulées.

Ils furent accompagnés dans un large hall et Hermione reconnut plusieurs personnes travaillant à la coopération magique internationale dans d'autres pays. Son homologue français vint d'ailleurs la saluer et elle prit le temps de converser un peu avec lui dans sa langue natale. Tout comme elle – et comme l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant ici – il était catastrophé par les prises de positions des Etats-Unis, et se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se tirer de là.

Tout autour d'elle, elle voyait les différents Ministres de la Magie évoluer et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller à leur rencontre et de leur poser des tas de questions. Elle allait se retenir bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une large salle de conférence, et prirent place autour d'une immense table ovale. Des étiquettes avaient été disposées, pour indiquer la place de chacun.

Hermione s'installa, et prit la petite oreillette ensorcelée qui permettrait de traduire les personnes ne s'exprimant pas en anglais.

.

A Londres, lorsque Kingsley recevait, c'était elle qui était chargée de tout cela : les étiquettes, les oreillettes, les bouteilles d'eau, le planning : être pour une fois de l'autre côté était une source de satisfaction intense.

Le Ministre de la Magie français se lança rapidement dans l'introduction, et Hermione prit frénétiquement des notes. Il y eut ensuite un tour de table, pour se présenter, et les discussions purent commencer.

« Ce qu'il se passe au Etats-Unis est grave, et je ne comprends pas comment nous pouvons les laisser faire, sachant que les Moldus sont contre. C'est une violation de leurs droits. »

« Le problème justement, c'est bien qu'ils n'ont pas de droits en tant que tel dans le droit magique. Mis à part l'exception des Moldus ayant un sorcier dans leurs familles. »

« L'article 52 stipule qu'un Moldu mis au contact du monde magique contre son gré doit subir un sortilège d'amnésie afin d'éviter un traumatisme. Ne pourrait-on pas invoquer cet article. »

« Mais cet article – dans son alinéa 3– stipule qu'en plus d'éviter un traumatisme, le sortilège d'amnésie est aussi appliqué pour éviter la propagation de la révélation de notre existence. » Fit Hermione

« Miss Granger a raison. » Continua Kingsley « Dans le cas présent, cela ne marche pas. Puisqu'ils veulent que les Moldus sachent. »

« Ce n'est quand même pas croyable que ce code ait été écrit sans penser à cette éventualité ! » Tonna La Ministre Suédoise « Je sais bien que c'était il y a des siècles, mais tout de même, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ! »

La Ministre avait raison, et c'était bien là tout le cœur du problème. Le code avait été rédigé au dix-septième siècle, à l'époque où les sorciers étaient persécutés. Entrer dans la clandestinité avait semblé être une évidence à l'époque et si cette loi était encore aujourd'hui l'une des plus importantes du monde magique, car commune à tous, elle comportait de grosses lacunes. Le cas de figure dans lequel ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui n'avait pas été envisagé, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'appuyer dessus pour empêcher les américains d'aller plus loin...

« S'il s'avère que c'est un traumatisme, nous pourrons faire quelque chose. » Fit un Italien

« Oui, mais le mieux serait d'éviter qu'ils se révèlent. Ce sera bien entendu un traumatisme. Les Moldus ne sont pas préparés. Le président moldu a expressément refusé que les sorciers se révèlent. Vous imaginez dans quelle position il va se retrouver. Cela va être la catastrophe. Et quid de la Coupe du Monde, je refuse que mon équipe aille jouer dans un endroit exposé aux yeux des Moldus. Il y aura des débordements, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

« Il y a un article dans le code de la confédération internationale des sorciers... » Commença Hermione, qui avait devant elle des parchemins surlignés au fluo. « Toute décision comportant un danger avéré pour le monde magique doit être discutée avec la confédération avant d'être validée. »

.

Le silence régna après cette déclaration, et Hermione eut sérieusement envie de se jeter des fleurs. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de se renseigner un peu, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient tous jamais entendu parler de cet article. Il était enfoui au milieu d'autres, mais il existait tout de même.

« Faites voir votre parchemin... Oui, c'est un bon début, mais comment justifie-t-on le danger avéré. On nous répondra que ce sont de simples suppositions, et que malgré la position du gouvernement, il est possible que la population moldue accepte la présence des sorciers. »

« Mais ils ne l'accepteront jamais ! » Tonna le Ministre Allemand « Et puis, dans l'hypothèse où ils l'accepteraient, cela serait nous mettre sous le fait accompli. La nouvelle se répandrait chez les Moldus du monde entier, et nous serions tous forcés de nous révéler. Imaginez les tensions, les problèmes entre les pro-Moldus et les ultra-conservateurs... »

Il avait absolument raison. Furtivement, Hermione songea à Lucius Malefoy. Elle était prête à parier qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où il devrait côtoyer au quotidien des Moldus.« Ce que nous devrions faire, dans les semaines à venir. » Déclara alors Kingsley « C'est inviter le Ministre de la Magie Canadien, et discuter avec lui. Il a écouté son homologue moldu, je suis certain qu'il sera ouvert à une discussion avec nous. »

C'était une excellente idée, et Hermione était heureuse que Kingsley ait proposé cela. Le reste du travail serait à présent pour elle, et pour les autres chargés de la coopération magique internationale. Avec Noël qui se profilait à l'horizon, elle avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher de contacter son homologue canadien, afin de recueillir les disponibilités du Ministre.

La première session de discussions s'acheva là-dessus, mais la journée n'était pas finie. Maintenant que les premiers échanges avaient eu lieu, il leur fallait affronter la marée de requin qu'étaient les journalistes...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Après m'être pas mal consacrée au histoires de couple, il fallait tout de même redonner sa part à la politique. Plus l'histoire avance et les problèmes entre les personnages se développent, et plus c'est compliqué d'arriver à faire une balance correcte entre les différentes composantes de l'histoire, mais c'est le jeu hein.

Daphné et Neville reviennent dans le prochain chapitre, pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question :)

Bisous Bisous


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

Bonsoir ! Je viens de revoir Beauty and the Beast, c'est encore meilleur la fois d'après *_* Et je suis en partie en vacances youhouuuuu. En partie seulement, je vais quand même bosser un peu la semaine qui arrive.

Enfin, j'espère que vous allez bien. Tenez, une petite anecdote : les jumelles dont je m'occupe en classe avaient un contrôle de science, que je n'ai pas bossé avec elles ( je ne suis pas censée le faire, mais je le fais quand même pour maths/français/histoire géo, du coup elles avaient rien appris, mais l'une d'elle a quand même pas trop mal réussi parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de bon sens ( ca portait sur le recyclage, hygiène, équilibre alimentaire).

Il y avait la question : "combien de fois doit-on se brosser les dents par jour ?" eh bien l'une des deux à répondu... 20 fois... j'ai eu envie de me taper la tête contre la table ahah

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Haunting-HTD** : Oula, il te faut de la potion de sommeil xD Blaise est sûr d'être amoureux oui, donc il est prêt à se casser les dents xD

Tu vas être satisfaite pour le Neville/Daphné !

 **Sarah** : Ouiiiiiii, c'est trop biiiiiiiiiiien. Hermione est très entêtée tout de même :p

 **Misssiissou** : Merci beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que je peux utiliser alors, à la place de stipuler ?

 **blairwaldorf** : Draco would do everything for her ahah (but she won't let him)

 **Tangfy** : pas de soucis ! Tu fais une fac de quoi ? J'aime tes suppositions mais je ne dirais rien !

Oui, je me demande si ce n'est pas trop rapide, mais Blaise veut être fixé. Par contre je ne parlerais pas encore de sentiments naissants chez Harry.

Et pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas encore senti "agressé" par Blaise, dans la mesure ou leur "baiser" était motivé par le fait de lui faire essayer d'embrasser un homme et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la confirmation d'être dragué. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire.

Avec mimi il a 14 ans hein, un ado de 14 ans ce n'est pas très ouvert xD

Merci beaucoup pour tes impressions en tout cas ! Courage pour tes cours, et voici la suite :)

 **Cecile** : On est d'accord, il n'y a pas de mots adéquats. Non mais tellement, ce pataquès pour la scène gay c'est n'importe quoi !

La politique n'a jamais trop été leur fort aux américain :p

ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

Je regarde plutôt Koh Lanta en replay le samedi matin alors no spoil please !

 **Renata** : Merci ! Oui, elle va accepter de la voir, après est-ce que ça va bien se passer ou non, tu verras hihi

 **Trinita Dark** : Non mais tu imagines dans quel état serait Drago, si Hermione se faisait shooter ? xDD

C'est un peu des trois. Comme pour tout, je me base sur mes ressentis, mes idées persos, mais j'ai aussi lu, et interrogé des gens ( j'ai plein de gays autour de moi dont mes collocs, donc ça aide), je ne voulais pas me louper, donc c'était nécessaire d'avoir les trois.

Luna revient dans ce chapitre !

La manière dont les anglais on traité cet attentat fait que j'ai moins peur qu'après les attentats en France...

La scène gay j'ai du aller voir sur le net ce que c'était après avoir le film. Cette polémique est ridicule !

Bisous Bisous

 **oceane** : Mouhahahahah, Harry et Blaise aussi font les feux de l'amour xD

: La scène ou Hermione va apprendre pour le stage ? Gnééé ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ^^

Contente que tu aimes mes fics en tout cas

.

Merci à Stéphanie.

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVIII : Poudlard, Quiddtich & Interview**

 **.**

En entrant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Daphné se rendit compte que les adolescents qu'ils avaient été, étaient bien naïf, on peut-être était-ce juste elle. A Poudlard, elle avait toujours cru que les professeurs passaient leur temps au château, et qu'à part les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, ils ne fréquentaient rien ni personne. A présent, elle se posait des questions. Quel professeur avait une vie amoureuse à l'époque ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'adulte étranger. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment tous célibataires comme elle se l'était toujours imaginé, ou est-ce qu'ils s'échappaient le soir venu pour rejoindre mari ou femme ?

C'était tellement étrange pour elle, qu'elle avait demandé au moins cent fois à Neville si elle avait vraiment le droit, ou s'ils risquaient de s'attirer des ennuis. C'était plus pour lui que pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait, ne souhaitant pas qu'il ait une mauvaise réputation à cause d'elle.

Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de clause dans les contrats, qui stipulaient qu'un professeur ne pouvoir pas avoir de vie en dehors de Poudlard ?!

Tout de même, elle était heureuse qu'il fasse nuit et froid. Ainsi, aucun élève ne s'aventurait dehors et ne pourrait la voir.

Une bourrasque de vent froid lui arriva soudain en pleine figure, et elle accéléra le pas, resserrant les pans de son manteau autour d'elle.

.

Les serres se dessinèrent bientôt devant elle, l'une d'entre elles étant éclairée. Daphné sourit, et se mit presque à courir, désireuse de se mettre à l'abri.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière elle, savourant instantanément la chaleur qui régnait. Les plantes avaient besoin d'une assez haute température, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle avança ensuite précautionneusement, en prenant garde à ne rien renverser, ni à se faire attaquer par une plante carnivore.

Et soudain, elle aperçut la tête de Neville sur sa droite. Il s'était installé sur une petite table, entre plusieurs grandes plantes, si bien qu'il paraissait minuscule. Penché sur un tas de parchemins, il semblait concentré et Daphné supposa qu'il était en train de corriger des copies.

Elle s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et elle prit le temps de l'observer. Elle réalisa qu'elle était réellement en train de tomber sous le charme, tant tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait absolument adorable et sexy à la fois.

Finalement le jeune homme s'étira et se faisant, pencha la tête en arrière, apercevant ainsi Daphné. Il se leva immédiatement, et avança vers elle.

.

« Tu es très discrète dis donc. Il va falloir que je fasse attention. »

« Tu avais l'air tellement concentré, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu parles... si tu voyais les inepties que certains élèves peuvent écrire. »

Il secoua la tête, toujours incrédule devant certaines réponses aux questions pourtant faciles, puis il se pencha pour embrasser Daphné. Ca lui faisait toujours un peu drôle, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire mais bien évidemment, toujours aussi plaisant.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Moi de même. J'ai hâte de percer un des mystères de Poudlard et de savoir à quoi ressemblent les appartements des professeurs. Tu sais que je viens d'avoir un intense questionnement sur la vie amoureuse des enseignants. Tu as déjà vu nos professeurs avec quelqu'un, quand on était élèves ? »

« Non. Mais ça, c'est probablement parce que Dumbledore avait dû placer des tableaux espions dans les chambres. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement sérieux, qu'elle mit une seconde de plus à comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis, tu en es certain ?! »

« Pour la millième fois au moins, oui, j'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement. »

« Bon, si tu le dis... »

.

Neville rangea ses affaires, puis il entraina Daphné à sa suite, hors des serres. Le froid les frappa de plein fouet, et Daphné frissonna violemment. L'écart de température entre Londres et l'Ecosse était déjà flagrant, mais elle avait en plus l'impression d'avoir perdu 10 degrés de plus entre le moment où elle était entrée dans la serre et celui où ils en ressortaient.

Ils se pressèrent vers le château, et Neville la serra contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur, la faisant littéralement fondre. Encore une fois, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu se rendre compte avant que Neville était une personne formidable.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le château, et croisèrent quelques élèves qui entraient ou sortaient de la Grande Salle. Un groupe de jeunes filles saluèrent leur professeur Londubat, puis se mirent à chuchoter entre elles en gloussant. Daphné ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Pansy et elle auraient probablement réagi pareil à leur place.

« Tu manges souvent dans la Grande Salle ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Tous les midis. Le petit-déjeuner, tout dépend d'à quelle heure je commence à faire classe. Par contre le soir, je préfère me préparer quelque chose, donc c'est plus rare.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et le suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir principal, puis tournèrent à gauche, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas assez exploré Poudlard, et qu'il y avait encore plusieurs lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient parfois d'endroits dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'existence. Elle avait été beaucoup plus sage qu'eux durant sa scolarité.

.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau représentant une forêt, où une famille sorcière était en train de pique-niquer.

Apercevant Neville, un petit garçon se leva, et s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est son travail. » Expliqua Neville, « Les autres ne le font jamais. »

« Bien le bonjour Monsieur et Madame. Le mot de passe ? »

« Ronflak Cornu. »

Daphné regarda Neville avec étonnement, alors que le tableau pivotait pour les laisser passer.

« Tu n'as pas un nom de plante comme mot de passe ?! »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est trop facile, tous les élèves pensent à ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent entrer chez moi. Mais comme je n'ai pas changé depuis mes années Poudlard en tant qu'élève, et que j'oublie toujours mes mots de passe, je choisis généralement des créatures appréciées par Luna, comme ça si j'ai un trou de mémoire, je finis toujours pas retrouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs... bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. »

Il fit un geste du bras pour désigner l'espace devant eux, et Daphné ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle serait détrompée, mais dans sa tête, elle imaginait les appartements professoraux comme un peu austères. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Les couleurs de Gryffondor prédominaient dans le petit salon pourvu d'une table et quatre chaises, un large canapé, deux fauteuils et une immense cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés, faisant partie de Poudlard, mais le reste de la décoration était plus personnelle. Les photos, plantes et autres objets décoratifs appartenaient à Neville, cela se voyait.

Une ouverture sans porte donnait sur une kitchenette, et Neville lui expliqua que s'il voulait faire quelque chose d'un peu élaboré, il cuisinait dans les cuisines, avec les elfes. Il avait tout de même ici de quoi se faire de bons petits plats.

Retournant dans le salon, Neville lui montra la salle de bain, et son tableau recouvert d'un voile noir.

« Cette saleté de Sirène de la salle de bain des préfets venaient sans arrêt faire du voyeurisme. Alors j'ai lancé un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus rien voir. »

« Je vois très bien de qui tu parles. » Répondit Daphné qui avait été préfète « Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec elle, elle n'est intéressée que par les hommes... Drago et Blaise se sont battus à cause d'elle par contre... »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu les connais. A l'époque ils étaient encore pires. Se faire reluquer par une sirène en peinture ne les gênait absolument pas, mais ils tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle choisisse entre eux deux : qui était le plus beau, le plus musclé, qui avait le plus bel engin, tu vois le genre... »

« Oh Merlin... Harry et Ron savent ça ? Hermione sait ça ? » Ricana Neville

« Hermione le sait parce que Blaise lui a dit pour se venger de je ne sais plus quoi. Harry et Ron sont dans l'ignorance totale par contre, et je t'interdis de changer cela ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes. »

« Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il la rassura d'un sourire, puis il continua et termina la visite par la dernière pièce : sa chambre. Dans les tons majoritairement Gryffondor, et également avec une cheminée, la pièce était cosy et agréable.

Il avait là aussi ajouté sa décoration personnelle, et Daphné s'arrêta un instant sur les photos. Il y avait les visages habituels qu'elle connaissait, mais également plusieurs photos de sa grand-mère.

.

Enfin, son regarda s'arrêta sur une photo d'un couple qui semblait très heureux. La femme avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui la serrait contre elle. Ils regardaient dans la même direction, vers quelque chose qui les faisait tendrement sourire. Daphné ne pouvait pas ne pas deviner qu'il s'agissait des parents de Neville, tant elle pouvait retrouver chez lui des traits de l'un et de l'autre.

Elle sentit une boule gonfler dans sa gorge, en songeant à ce que devait vivre Neville chaque jour. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le sujet était sensible, et elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Heureusement, le jeune homme sembla sentir son malaise, et il attrapa la photo.

« C'était juste après mon premier anniversaire. Mon grand oncle Algie m'avait offert un tambour, mais d'après ses dires, je tapais toujours à côté. »

Daphné eut un petit éclat de rire, mais la boule dans sa gorge était toujours là. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était désolée, parce que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Elle ne le souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Neville l'entraina finalement de nouveau dans le salon, et lui servit à boire, avant de disparaître dans la kitchenette.

Elevant un peu la voix pour couvrir les bruits des portes de placard qu'il ouvrait et fermait, il lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà préparé dans les cuisines des elfes, ce qu'ils allaient manger, et qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer. Ils pourraient passer à table dans quelques secondes.

Et lorsqu'il lui apporta une assiette de lasagnes qui sentaient délicieusement bon, la jeune femme sentit son ventre gargouiller.

« Tu comptes me faire exploser l'estomac ? Je vais rentrer chez moi en rampant. »

« Tu peux toujours rester ici si tu le souhaites. »

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, Daphné pouvait le voir en observant ses joues rougir, mais c'était tellement agréable de se sentir désirée...

.

OoO

.

« Stressée sœurette ? »

« C'est vous qui me stressez ! Toi, Ron, papa, Bill... vous êtes agaçant, surtout qu'on est déjà presque qualifiés... Même si on perd, ce sera quand même bon. »

« Sauf si vous perdez avec 550 points d'écart et que les autres équipes gagnent avec 800 points d'écart. On ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver dans le Quidditch. »

« Et dans cette maison aussi tout peut arriver, comme un Chauve-Furie dans ta figure par exemple ! » S'énerva Ginny.

« Angie ! Maman ! Ginny me menace gratuitement. » Chantonna George.

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel, habituée aux bêtises de celui qu'elle aimait, mais Molly eut plus de mal à ne pas intervenir. Elle ne fit pas de remarque à ses enfants concernant la chamaillerie, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai hâte que ce match arrive enfin et soit derrière nous. Tu pourras enfin arrêter de ne vivre et parler que Quidditch, et te concentrer sur les choses importantes, Ginny Chérie. »

« Maman, tu es au courant qu'il y a la Coupe du Monde cet été ? Quelles choses sont plus importantes que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle veut dire. » Marmonna George tout bas.

« Quelles choses plus importantes ? Non mais enfin ! Te concentrer pour te réconcilier avec Harry, et me faire des petits enfants. »

« Bon ! Je crois que c'est l'heure de la clope. » S'exclama George en se levant.

Personne ne releva le fait qu'il ne fumait pas, et Ron s'empressa de le suivre, tandis qu'Angelina prétextait une envie pressante.

.

Seule Pansy resta, ravie que l'attention ne soit pas portée sur elle, et d'avoir en plus un peu de spectacle. La main sur le ventre, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Ginny, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Vu la tête que cette dernière tirait, son bébé et elle allaient en avoir pour leurs Gallions.

« Te faire des petits enfants ? Avec Harry ? » Commença Ginny, dont la voix gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait « Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire maman : Ca. N'arrivera. Pas. Je n'ai aucune obligation de faire de toi une grand-mère ! Tu as déjà Victoire en plus. Sans compter le bébé de Ron et Pansy. Je suis jeune, maman, est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que moi je voulais ? Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, des enfants, je n'en veux pas ! J'ai encore des années devant moi à jouer au Quidditch, je ne veux pas être mère maintenant, sans compter que je suis cé-li-ba-tai-re ! Tu as entendu ? Harry et moi ensemble de nouveau, c'est uniquement dans tes rêves, et tu devrais te faire à l'idée ! »

« Ginny ! »

Entendant les cris de sa fille, Arthur avait accouru du garage où il trafiquait Merlin savait quoi. Il n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation et arriva pour trouver sa fille rouge de colère, sa femme totalement défaite et au bord des larmes, ainsi que Pansy qui avait l'air d'être en train d'assister à un match de boxe particulièrement intéressant.

« Ginny enfin, comment parles-tu à ta mère ! Ne crie pas comme ça. »

« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a dit. »

Arthur regarda sa femme, puis sa fille, mais aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose. C'est alors que la voix de Pansy s'éleva :

« Mrs Weasley aimerait beaucoup qu'Harry redevienne son fils. Et que Ginny et lui se mettent à fabriquer des minis Potter. Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis. Déjà parce qu'on a bien assez d'un seul Potter, et qu'en plus, je sais parfaitement qu'entre jouer la baby-sitter pour mon bébé ou celui d'Harry le choix serait vite fait, et j'ai quand même besoin d'une baby-sitter. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucun plan B ! » Rétorqua Ginny. « Entre Daphné, Blaise, Drago, Théo, Hermione, Luna et j'en passe, tout le monde va faire la queue pour jouer les baby-sitters. »

« Certes. Mais croyez-moi que pour ma première cuite post-accouchement, je veux que vous soyez tous là ! »

Le visage de Molly Weasley passa alors de défait à livide, et Pansy décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisait Ron. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse un exposé sur ce qu'était une bonne mère...

.

OoO

.

« Miss Granger, bonjour, installez-vous. »

« Bonjour Mr... Leduc. Avant de commencer, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir signer ce papier. Il est inutile de mentir. Il est ensorcelé, et si vous trahissez les conditions décrites, vous allez le regretter, sincèrement. »

Le fameux Mr Leduc, journaliste de son état, attrapa le papier sans dire un mot, et entreprit de lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Il avait été prévenu par ses collègues qu'Hermione Granger était difficile et qu'elle refusait toute interview si le papier n'était pas signé.

De son côté, la jeune femme se fichait totalement de passer pour une casse-pied. Les journalistes n'avaient jamais été ses amis, et après avoir été la victime de Rita Skeeter, elle préférait prendre ses précautions.

Le journaliste de la Gazette française signa finalement le papier, et saisit son bloc-notes.

« Bien... J'aimerais que l'on aborde cette interview sous un angle différent de ce que vous avez déjà pu faire dans les heures précédentes. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec Hermione Granger, représentante du Département de la coopération magique internationale, au Ministère de la Magie anglais, mais plutôt avec Hermione Granger, sorcière de parents moldus. »

« Vous pouvez utiliser le terme née-moldue, ça ne me dérange pas, tant qu'il n'est pas employé comme une insulte. »

« Très bien. » Fit Monsieur Leduc « Vos parents, votre famille est donc moldue, vous avez passé les onze premières années de votre vie dans le monde moldu, et je suppose que vous ne vous en êtes pas coupée. »

« En effet. »

« Avez-vous discuté avec vos parents ou des membres de votre famille de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment aux Etats-Unis. »

« Je leur en ai brièvement parlé effectivement, c'est quelque chose qui occupe tout de même une grosse partie de mon esprit. Mes parents ne savent pas tout dans les détails, car je ne tiens pas à leur faire peur et à partager entièrement tout de ma vie professionnelle, mais ils sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe, excepté bien sûr ce dernier rebondissement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vos parents en pensent ? »

« Ils sont persuadé que c'est une très mauvaise idée en tant que telle. Mes parents sont très ouverts, ils ont accepté l'idée que je sois une sorcière et ils m'ont toujours soutenue, mais il n'empêche que cela a été un choc de le découvrir et ils se mettent à la place d'autres personnes qui pourraient ne pas être aussi ouverts. Ils pensent que cela pourrait créer des conflits entre les moldus ayant des divergences d'opinions. En plus de cela, mes parents sont plusieurs fois allés aux Etats-Unis et ils savent que la majorité de la population est très croyante. Et pour une partie de ces personnes la magie ne serait probablement pas vue comme quelque chose de positive. Ceci est l'avis de mes parents sur l'idée générale. Quand je leur annoncerai que le gouvernement compte passer outre le refus du gouvernement moldu, ils vont être scandalisés, bien évidemment. »

« Et vous ? Etes-vous scandalisée ? »

« Que pourrais-je ressentir d'autre ? Que je sois née-moldue ou pas, comment rester indifférente en les voyant nier totalement l'opinion de toute la population moldue du pays. Si tout le monde avait été d'accord, ça aurait été différent, mais le Président moldu a expressément dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette révélation. Et qu'ils décident de le faire quand même dans leurs dos, je trouve cela absolument lamentable, pathétique même. Ce n'est pas le genre de politique en laquelle je crois. »

« Si vous n'aviez pas été une sorcière, et que vous habitiez aux Etats-Unis, que pensez-vous que vous auriez ressenti ? »

« Hum... de la peur probablement. Je veux dire, ces pauvres gens ne sont au courant de rien. Ils ne vont pas être préparés. Comment expliquer la rationalité de quelque chose qui va leur sembler irrationnelle. Oui, je pense que j'aurais eu très peur, et que je n'aurais pas compris. Le pays entier ne va pas comprendre, et je pense que d'énormes problèmes vont se profiler. Le président va être dans une position très délicate, quand même il n'a aucune responsabilité là-dedans. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il puisse y avoir de l'entraide entre les populations magiques et moldues, comme le pense le gouvernement américain. »

« Il faudra déjà que la population moldue digère. Ensuite... je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra des personnes. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'entraide. Demander à son voisin sorcier de réparer l'évier qui fuit ou la serrure cassée, plutôt que d'avoir à payer le plombier ou le serrurier, serait utile bien entendu. Mais il pourrait aussi y avoir de l'abus, de l'envie, et de la peur encore. Savoir que son voisin peut faire de nous ce qu'il veut avec un simple bout de bois, ce n'est pas très rassurant... »

« De l'envie, que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Eh bien, que certains seront probablement jaloux. Certains auront peur de la magie, d'autres se diront que ce n'est pas juste que les sorciers puissent faire de la magie, et pas eux. On veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas, n'est-ce pas. »

« En tant que née-moldue, quels conseils pourriez-vous donner aux américains ? »

« De bien réfléchir à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, parce que c'est une énorme bêtise à mon sens… »

L'interview continua encore un peu, et Hermione n'hésitait plus à dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait, sans mâcher ses mots. Elle risquait de se mettre l'Amérique sorcière à dos, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle estimait que ce qui était en train de se passer était grave et peu importait si elle se faisait des ennemis...

.

OoO

.

Il était tard, et les yeux de Théo commençaient à piquer, mais il devait rester encore un peu. Après tout, il s'était mis tout seul dans cette position en commençant une potion à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, tout en sachant qu'il fallait un temps d'attente assez long avant de constater la présence ou non de certains effets.

Il tourna la substance trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Il devrait le faire encore une fois dans trente minutes, puis ce serait enfin terminé. Il était fatigué, et surtout les vapeurs émanant de son chaudron commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il crut entendre du bruit dans les locaux vides, il fut persuadé que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, et continua d'attendre, le regard un peu fixé dans le vide.

Soudain, il entendit nettement des pas, dans le couloir menant à la salle où il se trouvait et son corps eut une décharge d'adrénaline. Le cœur battant, il attrapa sa baguette et la brandit devant lui. Il avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait probablement du sorcier de ménage ou bien d'un ou d'une collègue ayant oublié quelque chose, mais mieux valait être prudent.

Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, il laissa tombe sa baguette au sol, tant la surprise était grande. Car devant lui, bronzée, et parée d'un châle indien aux couleurs chatoyantes, ne se trouvait nulle autre que Luna. Luna, qui le fixait avec un sourire doux, qui se figea soudain en voyant l'expression de Théo.

« Oh non ! Je t'ai fait peur ! Désolée ! Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise. »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser une nouvelle fois, quand elle se retrouva soudainement décollée du sol, par Théo, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Luna referma les siens autour de lui, et sourit largement.

« Des surprises de ce genre, tu peux m'en faire tous les jours. »

Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de son visage, puis la reposa au sol pour l'observer encore mieux. Ses cheveux gorgés de soleil paraissaient encore plus blonds qu'avant, et des perles étaient accrochées à certaines mèches.

Il avait plutôt bien supporté son absence en fin de compte, mais la retrouver lui faisait tout de même réaliser à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il avait comme le sentiment de respirer un peu mieux à présent qu'elle était là, et ça faisait du bien.

« Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Merlin, ce que je suis content que tu sois là. Tu as passé un bon séjour ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais. Je dois rester ici encore un peu pour terminer cette fichue potion, mais ensuite, je veux que tu me racontes tout. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Luna ne put s'empêcher de serrer Théo contre elle, et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait tellement plaisir qu'il lui dise ces mots. D'ordinaire, ses amies n'avaient pas vraiment hâte de l'entendre raconter ses voyages. Pansy et Hermione les premières. Que Théo prenne les devant la touchait énormément, et elle avait hâte de partager tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce merveilleux pays. Mais elle avait le temps. Ils avaient le temps.

« Tu sais Théodore, tu m'as manqué quand j'étais en Inde. Je suis habituée à partir seule, et c'est quelque chose qui me plait, mais parfois, j'avais vraiment envie que tu sois là. »

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, les retrouvailles n'en sont que meilleures, tu ne crois pas. Malgré cela, attends un peu pour repartir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que tu le fasses maintenant... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle avait mal au crâne, elle était épuisée, et la nouvelle journée à Paris le lendemain lui ôtait d'avance toutes ses forces. Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était une boule de stress.

Harry – qui était occupé à nettoyer la cuisine – arriva avec une tasse de thé, et s'installa sur le petit bout de place qui restait à une extrémité du sofa. Il tapota ses genoux pour qu'Hermione y mette sa tête, et il lui massa doucement les tempes.

« C'était fatiguant ? »

« Epuisant même. Mais intéressant. Nous avons fait le point sur la situation, discuté des possibilités d'actions et fait des interviews. »

« Possibilités d'actions ? » Questionna Harry.

« Elles sont presque inexistantes malheureusement. Ca me rend complètement dingue. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. J'espère chaque jour me réveiller voir qu'ils ont changé d'avis et sont revenus à la raison. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire demain ? »

« Travailler sur un communiqué officiel commun. » Répondit Hermione « Ca va prendre un moment à mon avis, il faut que ce soit assez diplomate pour ne pas que les Etats-Unis le prenne comme une déclaration de « guerre ». Avec les enjeux liés à la Coupe du Monde, il faut être prudent. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je pense que tu vas avoir du boulot prochainement. »

.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

« Parce qu'avec les interviews que j'ai donné aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas me faire beaucoup d'amis. »

« Hermione enfin ! »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais. Tu ne peux certainement pas me le reprocher. C'est grave ce qu'il se passe, je le répète. Et ce n'est absolument pas normal qu'on ne puisse rien faire. »

« Tu t'es trompée de voix. » Fit Harry « Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir la coopération magique internationale, mais la justice magique. Comme ça, tu aurais pu réformer le code international... »

« Pas besoin d'être à la justice magique pour faire ça. Quand je serais Ministre de la Magie, je pourrais tout aussi bien m'en occuper. »

Les yeux fermés, profitant tant bien que mal de son massage, la jeune femme ne vit pas Harry, qui levait ses propres yeux au ciel. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione puisse un jour devenir Ministre de la Magie, mais si on lui demandait son avis, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait envie que sa vie prenne ce tournant. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas de limites, surtout en ce qui concernait le travail, et si elle devenait Ministre de la Magie, sa vie ne se résumerait qu'à ça, et elle finirait tôt ou tard par être malheureuse.

« Peut-être que le voyage va être reporté avec tout ça. » Déclara-t-il « Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal, se contenter de janvier, comme c'était prévu dès le départ, serait pour le mieux. Quelle idée d'aller là-bas en plein décembre. Comme si on était pas occupé avec Noël. »

« Je n'ai pas encore la tête à cela pour le moment. » Fit Hermione.

« Moi j'ai commencé. Je n'ai encore rien acheté, mais je me suis bien organisé cette année, j'ai fait une liste et j'ai trouvé ce que je vais offrir à presque tout le monde. »

« Ah oui ? » Questionna sa meilleure amie d'un ton faussement innocent « Je suis curieuse, que vas-tu offrir à Ron ? Des choses à manger, ou des choses pour le bébé ? » Dit-elle pour brouiller les pistes.

« Moit-moit. Un guide du super papa paniqué, avec une liste de tous les sortilèges utiles avec un bébé. Et des boîtes de bonbons et chocolats bien entendu. »

« Et Blaise ? » Fit-elle en gardant un ton neutre, qui aurait rendu Drago fier.

Harry soupira. S'il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle il séchait, c'était bien Blaise. D'une manière générale, la tâche s'avérait déjà difficile d'entrée : depuis qu'il avait appris à mieux le connaître, Harry s'était rendu compte que Blaise s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses, il avait des goûts très variés, ce qui était un atout, mais il était également au fait de beaucoup de choses avant les autres, et trouver quelque chose d'original qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait s'avérer compliqué.

Mais en plus de ça, il avait à présent un autre problème : il ne voulait pas lui offrir un cadeau qu'il pourrait prendre comme un signal quelconque. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de lui faire plaisir et de lui donner un présent unique. Ses préoccupations étaient triviales, face à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, mais il y pensait beaucoup, et cela devait se lire sur son visage, puisqu'Hermione, face à son absence de réponse, déclara en ricanant.

« D'accord... je vois... »

* * *

Et voilà. Hermione va encore se faire des ennemis mais pour le coup, elle a quand même raison dans ses propos et elle n'est pas trop virulente. Vous avez en plus du Daphné/Neville, et les retrouvailles de Théo et Luna.

Oui, je sais, pas trop de Blaisou et Drago par contre, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir hihi

Bisous Bisous


	30. Chapitre XXIX

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Devinez quoi ? Je vous ecris en direct de Copenhague ou je suis arrivée ce midi pour un petit séjour touristique hihi bon je suis crevée parce que j'ai du me lever a 4h ce matin mais bon, ce que j'ai vu de la ville pour l'instant est super joli !

Du coup je ne traine pas trop et je poste le chapitre de mon ipad donc si jamais il y a des couacs au niveau de l'édition, je m,en excuse d'avance !

.

 **Disclaimer :** seule l'histoire est a moi le reste est a **JKR**

 **Reponses aux review anonymes :**

 **B** : effectivement je pense que ce genre d'interrogations est courant. Au collège aussi j'etais comme ca d'ailleurs il a de soupcons qu'on avait avec une amie qui n'ont jamais été elucides c'est frustrant ahah. hermione ne se laisse jamais demonter :p

 **Oceane** : ahah tout a fait, c'est a croire qu'elle les cherche xD

 **Unikorn** : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent !

 **Blairwaldorf** : ahah I don't think I could write a whole story about them but why not :p

 **Piloute87** : non non ca n'a pas beugué je modère mes reviews depuis qu'un troll passait son temps a m'insulter du coup elle mettent 36h a apparaitre ( les anonymes pas les signees) hehehe on est bien d'accord pour la belle et la bete *_*

 **Misssiissou** : je note disposer, j'essaye de ne pas trop utiliser le verbe dire xD contente que tu aimes en tout cas et voici la suite !

 **Nina** : merci pour ton mot ! En general mes Hermione sont toutes differentes dans chaque histoire mais si celle ci ressemble un peu a celle de protection sur certains points. Et c'est normal que tu ne la supporte pas ne t'inquiete pas xD

 **Nashi** : merchi beaucoup !

 **Cecile** : merci beaucoup heureuse que tu aimes toujours

 **Appoline** : ahah mais il ne faut pas tout lire d'un coup xD je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

 **Haunting** **HTD :** thanks a lot and here is the new one !

 **.**

Merci a Stephanie

 **Chapitre XXIX : Le danger bulgare**

 **.**

.

Irlandais et Anglais avaient pris ensemble le Portoloin pour les Etats-Unis, et attendaient à présent l'arrivée des Bulgares et des Luxembourgeois.

Les derniers matchs qualificatifs avaient eu lieu trois jours auparavant, assurant la présence définitive de ces pays à la Coupe du Monde.

Les oreilles d'Hermione n'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas remises de ce match, tant les Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry, Drago et Blaise avaient hurlé à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Pour sa part, l'euphorie était vite retombée. Elle avait autre chose à faire le 17 décembre que de se rendre de nouveau aux Etats-Unis, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

En attendant l'arrivée des deux autres délégations, son homologue Irlandais et elle repassaient en vu le planning des trois jours qu'ils allaient passer ici, à faire de nouveau le tour des stade pour voir comment les choses avançaient et discuter de l'installation de leurs équipes, maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs de leur présence.

Alors qu'ils vérifiaient que leurs emplois du temps concordaient, Harry et Drago avaient leurs yeux fixés sur la jeune femme.

.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de venir partout avec nous. » Disait Drago à son ami « Elle est là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, elle peut le faire à distance. »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Harry « Parce que si un conflit émerge pendant les visites, elle doit être là pour apaiser les tensions. »

« Il y a les autres représentants de la coopération. »Grommela Drago.

« Je partage ton avis, tu sais, moi aussi je préférerais qu'elle reste à l'hôtel. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. De toute façon, je vais veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le monde la déteste. C'est la seule à dire la vérité avec autant de clarté, et ils ne veulent pas entendre ça ces abrutis. »

« Je suis un Auror qualifié Malefoy ! Il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle risque d'entendre quelques insultes, mais c'est tout. Et elle s'en fiche totalement. »

« Pas moi... »

.

Et il avait autre chose, dont malgré lui, il ne se fichait pas. La délégation bulgare venait d'arriver, et il n'aima pas tout l'enthousiasme avec lequel Hermione salua son homologue. Il y avait déjà eu Victor Krum, elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à fricoter avec tous les bulgares de la terre ?! Elle en avait parfaitement le droit, mais cela l'énervait plus que de raison. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était jaloux. Et voilà qu'elle rigolait, et lui touchait le bras... Il avait des envies de meurtre...

.

OoO

.

Installée dans la salle d'attente du service de maternité de Sainte Mangouste, Pansy feuilletait un magazine de mode, en prenant de temps en temps des annotations dans un petit bloc-notes qu'elle transportait partout avec elle. La jeune femme trouvait que ce que Daphné et elle faisaient, était plus beau et plus chic que tout, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de piocher des détails et de l'inspiration un peu partout. Elles travaillaient sur une robe de mariée originale, pour une cliente très exigeante, et elle avait repéré un motif baroque qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

A côté d'elle, Ron ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi concentrée sur ce qui relevait de son travail, comme si elle attendait pour un rendez-vous chez le dentiste – il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez un dentiste, mais comme c'était le métier des parents d'Hermione, il savait ce que c'était.

Pansy était calme et concentrée. Lui était stressé et impatient. Il regardait sans cesse tout autour de lui, les autres couples qui étaient là. Une sorcière accompagnée de sa mère – qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau – avait le ventre si énorme qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. L'accouchement devait être imminent pour elle, et il essayer de s'imaginer Pansy dans quelques mois. Ils avaient dépassé la moitié. Dans quatre mois environ, ils allaient être parents. Etre responsables d'un petit être humain. Pansy n'avait pas l'air d'être le moins du monde effrayé, mais lui l'était un peu... et il était impatient aussi.

Et Merlin, ce que c'était long d'attendre que la gynécomage vienne enfin les chercher. Ron voulait tellement savoir !

.

« Chérie ? » Souffla-t-il finalement.

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas me faire la conversation. »

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent.

« Parce que je suis en train de devenir dingue ! »

A l'entente de ces mots, Pansy ferma brusquement son magazine, et accorda toute son attention au père de son bébé. Il avait effectivement l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué. Après tout, il allait bien quand ils étaient partis de chez eux.

.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Quand est-ce que c'est à nous, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! »

« Ca fait dix minutes qu'on est arrivé ! En avance ! » Répondit Pansy, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? » Demanda Ron. »

« Je ne sais pas... pourquoi es-tu aussi agité ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici. »

« Certes. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis sur le point de découvrir le sexe de mon bébé. »

« C'est soit une fille, soit un garçon. » Fit Pansy, pince sans rire.

« Arrête d'être aussi calme ! »

« Mais tu seras fixé bien assez tôt non ? En voyant large, dans une heure tu sauras, alors arrête de t'angoisser. Prépare plutôt ton portefeuille parce qu'on ira faire du shopping pour ton enfant après ça. »

« Tu n'es pas impatiente de connaître son sexe ? » Continua Ron.

« Pas spécialement. J'ai hâte de le voir, et d'entendre son cœur battre, mais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon m'importe peu. Ca doit être un truc de mecs cette obsession. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qui d'autre est obsédé par le sexe de MON bébé ? »

« Blaise et Drago voyons, qui d'autre ? D'ailleurs j'ai élucidé le mystère : c'est Blaise qui m'a fait livrer les boîtes de biscuits australiens que j'adore. Et c'est Drago qui m'a commandé cette après-midi massage. Mes amis sont formidables, n'est pas ? Notre bébé aura un super parrain. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont m'offrir à Noël d'ailleurs. A moi, et au bébé. »

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, puisqu'on les appela pour entrer dans le cabinet.

« Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la gynécomage.

« Moi, très bien. » Répondit Pansy « Lui par contre... »

« Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Weasley ? »

« L'idée de savoir ce qu'il y a entre les jambes du bébé le stresse. »

« Je vois. Vous n'êtes pas le seul, je vous rassure. Pour tout vous dire, généralement, ce sont toujours les papas les plus stressées à ce propos. »

.

Ron sembla rassuré à l'idée de ne pas être le seul, et il se transporta volontiers en porte-manteau, recueillant, les vêtements que Pansy lui tendait.

Délestée de quelques couches elle monta sur la balance, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait certainement pas voir le chiffre.

« Alors, nous en sommes à cinq kilos et demi de plus, par rapport à votre poids de base. Vous êtes tout à fait dans la moyenne. C'est la prise de poids attendue à ce stade de la grossesse. »

« Je suis grosse. » Répondit Pansy

« Non, vous êtes enceinte. »

« Je suis enceinte et grosse. »

« Continuez les exercices et tout ira bien. »

La gynécomage avait conseillé à Pansy d'aller à la piscine. Le regard dégoûté que la jeune femme lui avait lancé avait refroidi ses ardeurs. Visiblement, se baigner et nager dans la même eau que des sorciers inconnus, et avec une hygiène potentiellement douteuse, n'était pas du goût de sa patiente.

Elle lui avait donc conseillé de faire de la marche assez rapide, plusieurs fois par semaine. Ce n'était pas l'activité préférée de Pansy, mais elle s'y pliait, motivée par son envie de ne pas ressembler à une baleine échouée.

La gynécomage fit ensuite le point avec Pansy sur l'évolution de sa grossesse. Comment se sentait-elle ? Avait-elle toujours quelques nausées matinales ? Comment était son appétit ? Avait-elle des symptômes quelconques.

Puis elle la fit s'installer sur la table d'auscultation, et prit sa tension, écouta son cœur et ses poumons, avant de déclarer que tout allait bien.

Pansy souleva ensuite son tee-shirt, et la gynécomage enduisit son ventre du fameux gel bleu, avant d'y pointer sa baguette.

La même émotion toute particulière submergea les deux futurs parents, en voyant leur bébé apparaître sur le mur blanc. Leur bébé qui grandissait, et qu'ils pourraient tenir dans leurs bras dans quelque mois. La gynécomage vérifia que tous ses organes se développaient bien, puis elle se racla la gorge d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Pansy « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Tout va bien. Seulement, il y un petit détail un peu embêtant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que vous voyez comment votre bébé se tient ? »

« Euhhh... »

Pansy et Ron regardèrent, mais c'était assez difficile de comprendre ce que la gynécomage voulait dire. Pansy arrivait à déterminer où était la tête et où étaient les pieds, il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus.

« Votre bébé est un petit coquin. Dans cette position...» Elle bougea un peu sa baguette et secoua la tête « Je n'arrive pas à voir son sexe... »

.

Le soulagement gagna Pansy qui avait cru que son bébé allait être bossu, ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre, et elle se mit à rire, tandis que Ron poussait une exclamation horrifiée.

Il tapota son ventre, tout en s'adressant au bébé.

« Allez, sois gentil avec ton papa ! Montre au docteur si tu es une fille ou un garçon. »

Sous ses mains, il sentit le bébé bouger, et regarda la gynécomage avec espoir.

« Il s'est retourné. Il nous montre ses fesses... »

Ron se mit à arborer un air boudeur, tandis que Pansy explosait de rire. C'était bien son bébé. Qui savait ce qu'il voulait, et qui répondrait toujours présent pour compliquer un peu la vie des autres. Parfait, au moins il avait un gène à elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire en sorte qu'il se retourne ? »

« Laisse mon bébé tranquille. » lança Pansy, s'il n'a pas envie de te montrer, c'est son choix, on verra bien la prochaine fois. »

« Je peux vous donner un rendez-vous dans trois semaines, si vous le souhaitez, nous retenterons notre chance à ce moment-là, d'accord ? »

Vaincu, Ron finit par hocher la tête, mais Pansy présentait qu'elle allait entendre des lamentations pendant trois semaines. Il ne serait probablement pas le seul, mais elle s'en fichait, fière de son bébé diva.

.

Sortant finalement de Sainte-Mangouste, Pansy entraina son homme vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne connaissaient pas le sexe, mais rien n'empêchait de faire du shopping.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va acheter alors ? »

« Des vêtements neutres, ça te parle ? Il n'y a pas que ça en plus. Tu sais, un bébé ne va pas se contenter d'être habillé. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je sais très bien qu'il a besoin d'autre chose. »

« Sa maman aussi, d'ailleurs, elle a besoin d'autre chose. »

Là-dessus, elle le traina dans une parfumerie, en lui parlant de rouge à lèvres et vernis à ongles. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait promis qu'ils déjeuneraient dans sa brasserie préférée...

OoO

Blaise soupira, alors qu'il regardait la tonne de travail qui l'attendait. A force d'avoir toujours l'esprit ailleurs, il avait pris du retard.

Le jeune homme avait prévu de voir Théo, mais Luna étant rentrée depuis peu, il avait finalement décidé d'annuler. Peut-être qu'il irait au pub, écouter un peu de musique, en espérant que cela lui donnerait de l'inspiration. Il en avait grandement besoin.

Car les jours s'écoulaient, les uns après les autres sans qu'il ne fasse un pas vers Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Le dernier match de qualification ne comptait pas, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient avec la bande, et d'autre part parce qu'ils n'avaient fait que parler Quidditch. Il aurait pu lui tendre une perche ce jour-là, lui proposer une sortie à deux, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourtant, Blaise sentait que s'il laissait trop de temps s'écouler, cela ne lui rendrait pas service. Harry allait sans aucun doute s'éloigner, prendre ou peur, ou décider que leur amitié un peu trop exclusive était dérangeante.

Mais Blaise avait peur. Peur de souffrir, peur d'être déçu. Il voulait proposer à Harry quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ils n'avaient pas envie que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent lors du nouvel an, alors que tout leurs amis seraient là, et qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas sobres bien longtemps.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'inviter pour qu'ils échangent leurs cadeaux de Noël, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore acheté quoi que ce soit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aurait offert un strip-tease, ou une folle nuit d'amour, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne solution.

Dans tout cela, son travail n'avançait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Dire que le brun hantait son esprit était un euphémisme...

OoO

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Hermione se préparait pour le dîner entre les différentes délégations présentes aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait hâte de changer d'air, et de s'amuser un peu, parce que la journée passée n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes.

Ils étaient essentiellement restés au Ministère, à s'entretenir avec les différents organisateurs de la Coupe du Monde, mais dès qu'elle faisait un pas, ou ouvrait la bouche, Hermione avait sentit les regards plus qu'hostiles se poser sur elle. Cela l'avait profondément agacée, même si elle s'y attendait, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et si au lieu de la maudire ils prêtaient un peu attention à ce qu'elle disait, peut être que cela les ferait réfléchir un peu.

Le sujet était largement évité, mais Hermione aurait bien voulu l'amener sur le tapis. Ils n'étaient cependant pas là pour ça, et elle devrait se résoudre à garder son venin dans sa bouche.

Passant dans la salle de bain, elle se brossa les dents, et se recoiffa, pestant contre ses cheveux qui agissaient bien trop souvent de leur propre chef, sans lui demander son avis. Elle espérait bien pouvoir se détendre ce soir, et ce, malgré la présence de Drago...

Elle termina de se préparer assez rapidement, et descendit dans la salle qui leur était réservé. A quatre délégations, ils étaient relativement nombreux.

Après avoir scanné l'assemblée, elle put constater qu'Harry n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses homologues dont elle s'approcha, s'insérant dans leur conversation. Andreï, son collègue bulgare très sympathique, lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire, et alla très gentiment lui chercher un verre de vin blanc. Hermione connaissait bien Andreï, puisqu'ils étaient régulièrement en contact par rapport aux échanges interscolaires entre Durmstrang et Poudlard.

Ils discutèrent gaiement pendant une bonne demi-heure, tout en sirotant leur vin et en grignotant des petites bouchées apéritives qui leurs étaient fournies.

.

Plusieurs tables avaient été installées pour le repas, et quand l'heure de ce dernier arriva, Hermione retrouva son meilleur ami, ainsi que d'autres membres de la délégation anglaise avec laquelle elle s'installa pour manger.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry « Tu as l'air stressé. »

« Ca va, ca va, je crois que je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était inquiet parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'une manifestation anti-européen devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il ne servait à rien de lui transmettre son angoisse,

« C'est vrai que ce voyage tombe mal. Dire qu'on va devoir y retourner dans un mois en plus, ça m'épuise d'avance... »

« En plus on va être les derniers à savoir pour Ron et Pansy ! »

Hermione poussa une exclamation. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'ils avaient leur rendez-vous pour connaître le sexe du bébé. Cela expliquait pourquoi Drago ne faisait que râler à propos des Cheminées qui ne permettaient pas de faire le lien avec l'Angleterre. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été assez proche de lui pour l'entendre parler, c'était de quoi il se plaignait. Tout prenait sens à présent.

A leur table, la discussion se porta sur Noël, et chacun expliqua ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Hermione irait chez ses parents, comme à son habitude. Elle irait probablement au Terrier le vingt-cinq au soir également. Il fallait qu'elle s'active au niveau des cadeaux, car elle n'avait toujours pas tout ce qu'il lui fallait. En tout cas, elle avait pour une fois hâte de bénéficier de quelques jours de vacances, et d'aller se ressourcer chez ses parents. Elle comptait ne rien faire et se laisser dorloter.

.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, de la musique s'éleva dans la pièce et les Irlandais poussèrent des exclamations enjouées, avant de se lever pour danser. Fidèles à leur réputation, ils étaient les premiers levés dès qu'il s'agissait de mettre un peu d'ambiance et de s'amuser.

L'un d'eux s'improvisa DJ, et d'un coup de baguette, changea la chanson pour une musique traditionnelle irlandaise.

Bientôt, toute l'assemblée était en train de taper des mains, tout en battant la mesure du pied.

Harry sembla avoir un regain d'énergie, et il finit par se lever pour rejoindre ceux qui dansaient.

Hermione le regarda en souriant. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça, s'amuser tout en étant insouciant. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

La musique changea alors que les Irlandais finissaient leur danse et la jeune femme se resservit un verre de vin blanc. Elle était bien contente que cette petite soirée ait été organisée, cela lui faisait penser à autre chose, et elle pouvait souffler un peu.

« Hermione ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Andreï – en songeant qu'elle appréciait qu'il prononce correctement son prénom – et avisa sa main tendue.

Elle eut un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

« Allez, juste une petite danse. S'il te plaît ? »

Andreï lui fit un charmant sourire et elle se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils étaient passés au rock et elle adorait ça, sans compter qu'Andreï était charmant et combien de mois – voire d'années – étaient passés sans qu'elle ait dansé avec un homme qui ne fasse pas partie de ses amis ? L'heure était venue de se remettre en selle.

Elle se leva donc, attrapant la main d'Andreï, et se laissa emmener parmi les autres danseurs. Andreï s'avéra être un très bon danseur, et Hermione ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté de le rejoindre.

.

Toujours assis à sa table, Drago la regardait avec tristesse. Il aurait tellement aimé être celui qui la ferait danser, et sourire comme elle le faisait à l'instant... Mais il avait là le signe, qu'elle aussi, se décidait à passer à autre chose... Ca faisait mal, mais d'un autre côté, c'était une bonne chose... Lui aussi allait pouvoir s'en tenir à sa décision d'aller de l'avant, et de faire sans elle.

Après plusieurs morceaux de rock endiablés, la musique s'adoucit un peu, et Hermione et Andreï s'accordèrent une pause pour se rafraîchir un peu. Hermione avait chaud, et elle attacha ses cheveux, afin de donner un peu d'air à sa nuque.

Merlin ce qu'elle passait un bon moment.

Elle but une autre gorgée de vin, et suivit de nouveau Andreï, qui l'entraina cette fois dans une danse bien plus douce.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, mais Hermione ne voulait pas se coller trop à lui, cela lui aurait semblé un peu déplacé.

Pour autant, elle se sentait bien avec lui, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise.

.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur fut brusquement mise à mal, lorsque du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Drago, lui aussi sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Il aurait pu choisir le même type de fille qu'à son habitude : une blonde refaite, superficielle, parfaite et surmaquillée... Mais non, il était en train de danser et discuter avec une fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Une brune, qui n'était pas spécialement maquillée, si spécialement filiforme, et cela rendit Hermione folle de rage. Folle de rage, et folle de jalousie.

Tout le bien être qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant quitta brusquement son corps, remplacé par une morsure désagréable. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, et elle avait littéralement envie de tuer cette fille, et de tuer Drago.

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était en train de faire la même chose que lui, mais elle avait le sentiment que Drago en faisait exprès et cela l'insupportait. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il danse avec cette fille, elle voulait qu'il ne danse avec personne.

Maintenant qu'elle les avait vus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, et le moindre rapprochement entre eux, le moindre sourire que Drago pouvait faire à cette fille, donnait à Hermione l'envie de tout casser. Pourquoi cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ?!

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Andreï.

« Je... je ne me sens pas très bien, désolée. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner brusquement.

Elle se dirigea droit vers Drago et sa « compagne » qu'elle bouscula assez violemment, avant de continuer sa route, hors de la pièce. Elle allait attendre d'être revenue dans sa chambre pour laisser sortir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Andreï, et elle accéléra un peu plus la cadence, lorsqu'une voix bien plus familière retentit.

« Hermione ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle ne pouvait même pas se réjouir du fait qu'il ait laissé sa brune pour la suivre, elle était bien trop en colère et triste à la fois.

« Hermione ! Reviens ici. »

« Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Certainement pas. »

Alors qu'elle atteignait sa chambre, Drago se mit à courir, afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne lui claque la porte au nez.

.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione en eut presque le souffle coupé, et elle eut envie de lui faire mal, très mal.

« Moi ? Moi je me fiche de toi ? » Commença-t-elle, en le laissant finalement rentrer. Pas question que tout le couloir puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. « Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Que tu serais toujours amoureux de moi ! C'est ce que tu as dit ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, et la dévisagea plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire ça.

« Tu es incroyable, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire hein ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre l'autre jour, que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? T'attendre toute ma vie, tout en sachant que tu ne reviendras peut-être jamais ? Tu es complètement folle ! Oui, je t'aime, oui, tu seras toujours la seule personne que j'aimerai, mais je ne vais pas mettre ma vie en suspens pour toi ! J'ai déjà assez attendu pour rien. Alors maintenant, je suis prêt à rencontrer des gens, à trouver une femme que je n'aimerai pas, mais que j'apprécierai assez pour être avec elle, et apprécier sa présence. Je n'ai pas renoncé mes plans. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus là que je n'ai pas envie d'être plus ou moins heureux en couple, et plus tard, d'avoir des enfants et de me marier. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Hermione. Toi tu peux aller danser avec cet imbécile de bulgare, mais moi je ne peux pas en faire de même. C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu. »

L'entendre dire cela fut comme s'il l'avait frappée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il était dans son droit, mais elle ne le supportait pas... »

« Ce que je viens de dire ne change rien au fait que je t'aime mais... »

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu ne songerais pas au fait de te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, de te marier, d'avoir des enfants... »

« Que suis-je censé faire alors ? Me rendre malheureux à t'attendre ? C'est ce que tu voudrais n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir t'amuser avec ce mec ? Mais tu as le droit de le faire, parce que tu ne me dois rien. Et je ne te dois rien non plus, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas me faire des crises de jalousie quand tu refuses de me redonner une chance, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Si tu me dis que tu as changé d'avis, et que tu veux te remettre avec moi, tu sais très bien que je laisserais tout tomber pour toi, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors tu ne peux pas me faire des crises de jalousie si je décide qu'il est temps pour moi d'avancer et de continuer ma vie, tu comprends ? »

Il fallait qu'il soit ferme pour une fois, qu'il arrête de se laisser attendrir, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester insensible face à ses larmes. Et au fond de lui, il se disait que peut-être elle allait enfin comprendre que c'était lui qu'il lui fallait et que si elle ne mettait pas son orgueil de côté, elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui. Il n'allait plus l'attendre, si se contenter de femmes de passage...

« Est-ce que tu veux que je me mette avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Insista Drago.

« Non. » Chouina Hermione.

« Alors remets-toi avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé pour le stage et je me suis excusé pour la bêtise qui a suivi. Je ne peux rien te donner de plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question de me donner quelque chose Drago, c'est juste que... je ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. »

« Eh bien il va falloir que tu y travailles, parce que je n'attends plus, Hermione. Et sur ce, je vais aller retrouver cette charmante demoiselle, et continuer de danser avec elle, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Hermione eut l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi impuissante qu'au moment où elle le vit s'éloigner sans regarder derrière elle. Elle voulait le retenir, tout en s'en sachant incapable, car elle n'aurait rien de satisfaisant à lui dire. Il voulait entendre d'elle des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, car elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était la pure vérité. Il avait beau s'excuser et lui répéter qu'il ne lui referait jamais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le croire à cent pour cent.

.

Et malgré tout, elle lui en voulait. Elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle savait bien que cela avait du sens, mais il ne l'aimait pas au point de ne vouloir personne d'autre qu'elle. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, mais Merlin, ce qu'elle était jalouse, et profondément triste.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, refoulant ses larmes, et décida finalement d'aller se faire couler un bain brûlant.

Une fois dans l'eau parfumée, elle ferma les yeux, et repensa soudainement à Andreï. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. L'instant charmant où elle discutait et dansait avec lui avait été comme effacé littéralement de son esprit, et alors, elle comprit que les autres avaient raison. Sa vie amoureuse n'avait pas été inexistante pendant tout ce temps, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, ou qu'elle ne trouvait personne qui lui correspondait, mais bel et bien parce que Drago était toujours dans son esprit.

Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, et il y avait eu certains moments où elle l'avait profondément haï, mais le fait de le voir tous les jours ne l'avait pas aidée à tourner la page – elle n'était d'ailleurs clairement pas tournée.

Pourtant, elle allait devoir se résoudre à avancer et à régler ce problème. Le blond voulait faire son chemin, et elle n'était pas prête à se remettre avec lui. Peut-être qu'en se forçant un peu avec un autre homme, elle parviendrait à l'oublier...

La partie perfide de sa conscience lui rappela alors les mots de Drago, ainsi que la façon qu'il avait eue de lui faire l'amour, quelques temps auparavant. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et même si elle préférerait probablement mourir que de se l'avouer, elle ne pourrait probablement jamais cesser d'être amoureuse de lui. Oh, bien sûr elle lui en voulait, elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, mais bien malgré elle, elle l'aimait quand même... Et il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve une solution à son problème... se noyer dans le travail lui semblait être une bonne solution. Elle n'était pas sûre que tout le monde approuve, mais cela lui paraissait plutôt bien...

Tadaaaaam mouhahahahahahahah enfin Hermione admet ce qu'elle ressent il etait temps. Et comme vous avez pu le constater je n'arrive pas a le decider pour le bebe Ron/Pansy xDDD

Je n'ecris pas plus parce que je galère un peu, je vous laisse le donner votre avis

Bisous bisous mes petits


	31. Chapitre XXX

Hello, Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, mon emploi du temps est assez chargé en ce moment, j'ai deux de mes cousines et leurs copains qui sont là depuis hier, et nous sommes en vadrouille tout le temps. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à vous préparer ce chapitre. Je la remercie chaque semaine, mais là particulièrement, un grand merci à **Stéphanie** d'arriver à suivre malgré les courts délais que je t'impose, tu es géniale !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Zabeth** : L'irréparable... là pour le coup Dragounet ne fait rien de mal, il ne doit rien à Hermione ^^

 **Océane** : Hermione a du mal à comprendre ça ! Ahah, réponse ici pour les retrouvailles

 **Sarah** : C'est ça l'avantage quand on est en vacance, après on a plus à lire hihi

Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas ! Ahah; Hermione n'a pas conscience de sa chance !

 **Piloute87** : Hermione est dure de la feuille ! Blaisou va aller mieux tu vas voir :)

 **Misssiissou** : Sauf qu'elle ne voudra jamais travailler ailleurs, surtout pas quand elle vient d'avoir une promotion ^^

Voici la suite :)

 **Eva** : Oh mais je la secoue, sauf qu'elle a l'air de s'en ficher xDD

Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

 **blairwaldorf** : Hermione is complicated, Draco's trying everything he can but he patience has reached its limits !

 **Cecile** : Oui, enfin, mais ce n'est pas gagné !

Blaise va aller mieux tu vas voir :)

Bisous Bisous

 **Aurore Borale** : Ahah, sauf qu'ils ont déjà eu des jumeaux dans Protection, donc je ne veux pas le faire deux fois

 **Apolline** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics. J'ai été ma première dramione à 18 ans ^^ (j'en ai 27 à présent)

.

 **Steph tu es la meilleure 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXX : En attendant Noël**

 **.**

Harry déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse, un peu perdu. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie qu'il errait parmi la foule des passants, entrant dans un magasin après l'autre, sans être vraiment convaincu. Enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas l'entière vérité : il avait trouvé le cadeau de Ron – une énorme boîte de chez Honeyduke, ainsi qu'un t-shirt auto –nettoyant, portant l'inscription « Super papa ne craint pas le vomi ». Il était plutôt fier de cette trouvaille.

Il avait aussi trouvé une jolie barrette pour sa meilleure amie, et des livres, pour elle également. Parmi ces derniers, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait le message du « Guide pour apprendre à pardonner et avancer ».

Après ce que Drago lui avait raconté aux Etats-Unis, suite à la soirée entre les différentes délégations, elle en aurait bien besoin.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à la comprendre en ce qui concernait le blond. Et il plaignait de plus en plus Drago.

Aux Etats-Unis, lors des différentes visites, ils avaient été accueillis par des manifestants pro-levée du secret, qui avaient copieusement insulté Hermione – notamment à cause de ses interviews. Harry avait bien remarqué que cela avait semblé toucher le blond plus que la principale concernée. Il avait littéralement semblé sur le point de déclencher une bagarre.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment trop voulu se mêler de ce qu'il se passait ou ne se passait pas entre eux, mais depuis quelque temps, il commençait à revenir sur sa décision.

Il estimait qu'Hermione était en train de prendre un très mauvais chemin, et en tant que meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire sans rien faire. Elle était en train de devenir une personne aigrie et totalement imbuvable, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à la vraie Hermione. Elle était en train de se laisser bouffer par un mélange de rancœur et d'ambition, et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé les choses devenir aussi grave. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en parle à Ron, voir si lui aussi faisait le même constat.

Harry se demandait parfois si Hermione avait conscience de ce que Drago faisait pour elle. Probablement pas. Lui en tout cas, était impressionné, jamais il n'aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse se montrer aussi patient, aussi calme, aussi amoureux également. A sa place, il aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, et d'un côté, Harry avait envie qu'il le fasse. Qu'il arrête de coucher à droite et à gauche et qu'il se trouve quelqu'un qui saurait lui apporter ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas lui apporter. Ainsi, peut-être qu'elle réaliserait ce à côté de quoi elle passait...

.

Penser à sa meilleure amie le distrayait, mais cela n'enlevait pas ses problèmes actuels. Il avait tout de même une idée pour Pansy : les filles lui offraient des tas de soins type massage et compagnie, et il avait dans l'idée de lui offrir plusieurs repas dans divers restaurants qu'elle appréciait.

Restaient les Weasley et Fleur, Théo, Luna, Neville, Daphné, Drago, les parents d'Hermione – mais pour eux, ce serait facile – et il se posait également la question de savoir s'il offrait ou non un cadeau à Ginny. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça, la question. C'était plutôt, quel genre de cadeau offre-t-on à son ex de laquelle on s'est éloigné depuis un moment, sans être vraiment fâché ?

Et encore, Ginny n'était pas son pire problème. Il y avait encore et toujours Blaise. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui. Il ne voulait certainement pas lui offrir quelque chose de trop extravagant, mais il voulait quelque chose d'unique, de spécial... Oh, il se sentait tellement perdu.

Ayant l'impression que le froid commençait à lui geler le cerveau, il décida de faire un détour par Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il pourrait probablement trouver de quoi faire plaisir aux parents d'Hermione en plus.

La boutique colorée apparaissant au bout du Chemin, Harry hâta le pas. Il y aurait probablement plein de monde, mais George et Angelina avaient plusieurs employés à présent, et le magasin tournait parfaitement bien. Et avec les promotions spéciales Noël qui étaient en court, il ne faisait nul doute que les clients allaient se précipiter.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'Harry entra finalement dans le magasin, il ne put que constater qu'il était bondé.

Il se balada un peu parmi les clients, regardant les nouveautés, et essayant de trouver quelque chose d'un peu original, qui plairait aux parents d'Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un Boursouflet soit une bonne idée.

.

« Harry ! » Entendit-il soudain appeler

Il se tourna en souriant vers Angelina, qui se fraya un chemin vers lui pour le saluer. Ils discutèrent une minute ou deux, puis la jeune femme lui suggéra de se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique, où les garçons se trouvaient.

« C'est à croire qu'ils ne travaillent jamais ceux-là. Toujours les femmes qui triment. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Je vous rejoindrais quand j'en aurais fini avec ça. »

« Ca marche. » Répondit Harry. A tout à l'heure. »

Il s'éloigna vers le comptoir de caisse, qu'il contourna et descendit un petit escalier, afin de se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il n'avait pas vraiment saisit ce qu'Angelina impliquait en disant « les garçons » et il faillit avoir une attaque en apercevant Blaise. Soit la dernière personne qu'il avait besoin de voir à cet instant même.

Il essaya de ne pas trop se décomposer, et avança vers eux d'un pas lent.

« Tiens donc. Quand on parle du loup... » S'exclama George.

« Vous étiez en train de parler de moi ? »

« Tout à fait. Blaise se demandait ce que tu allais offrir à Pansy. »

« Je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas quelque chose qui lui plairait énormément. » Supplia Blaise.

« As-tu bien compris le principe d'un cadeau ? »

« Il en va de ma place de parrain voyons ! Les autres commencent à lui faire des énormes cadeaux, alors la magnificence de ce que je vais lui offrir passera inaperçue. » Ronchonna Blaise.

La vérité était que Blaise s'était comme réveillé quelques jours avant. A cause d'Harry, il avait un peu mis sa bataille pour être parrain de côté, et cela aurait pu lui coûter cher. Heureusement que Drago était allé aux Etats-Unis, et qu'il avait à gérer ses propres problèmes avec Hermione. Ainsi, il n'était pas trop dépassé… mais il ne risquait pas de se ressaisir immédiatement, alors qu'Harry se trouvait juste devant lui. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air au bout du rouleau.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« On va dire ça... ça fait deux heures que je déambule dans les boutiques, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé la moitié de mes cadeaux. »

« J'espère que le mien est dans la moitié que tu as déjà. » Déclara Blaise.

« Ahahahah... » Répondit Harry.

.

Blaise fit mine d'être profondément surpris, ce qui augmenta l'angoisse du Survivant. Il s'imaginait maintenant que Blaise avait trouvé le cadeau parfait, et qu'il n'en arriverait jamais à la hauteur.

Mais depuis quand accordait-il autant d'importance à un simple cadeau de Noël, il devait arrêter de se faire des nœuds au cerveau !

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Bièraubeurre ? Café ? Thé ? Il y a toutes sortes de thés ici, je crois que toutes les filles ont un stock de leur préféré. Plus celui de Percy et celui de Théo. »

« C'est vrai que Théodore boit du thé... » Soupira Blaise « Ca doit probablement lui faire penser à ses potions. Il te manque qui alors ? A part moi ? »

« Plusieurs personnes. Dont Ginny. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir. »

« Un conseil : évite tout cadeau que maman pourrait voir comme un signe que vous allez vous remettre ensemble. » Fit George

Cela confirmait bien ce qu'Harry pensait et cela le démoralisa encore plus. Molly était capable de voir des signes n'importe où.

« Je pense qu'elle évitera de dire quoi que ce soit à haute voix. Depuis que Ginny s'est emportée, elle s'est un peu calmée sur le sujet, personnellement, je pense qu'elle intériorise mais c'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que tu es venu, elle ne t'a rien dit. Je suis sûr que tu ressens moins de pression quand tu viens manger. »

« Je pense que la pression sous-entendue est encore pire. »

« Tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un. Comme ça, maman fera une croix sur ses espoirs une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Blaise choisit cet instant pour être pris d'une drôle de quinte de toux, qui rendit Harry très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge, ou s'il en faisait exprès et cela était plus que perturbant. Il allait se sentir mal…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu ne travailles pas ? » Finit-il par demander, un poil trop agressif.

« Il y a quelque chose de fort sympathique qui existe, et qui s'appelle un congé, Potter. »

« J'aimerais bien en prendre autant que toi. » Fit remarquer George.

« Pour ça mon cher, il ne fallait pas faire du commerce. »

George leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à farfouiller dans des cartons de commande, afin de compter son stock, laissant Blaise et Harry converser entre eux... ou ne pas converser... Un étrange silence s'installa, que le Survivant trouva très rapidement inconfortable, tandis que Blaise semblait s'en amuser.

« C'était bien les US ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Répondit Harry

« Que suis-je censé savoir ? »

« Drago ne t'a rien raconté ? » S'étonna le brun.

.

« Ah, si bien sûr, mais je pensais que tu parlais de toi. Je me demandais si j'étais censé savoir que tu t'étais toi aussi trouvé une Bulgare ou un Irlandais. Enfin, plutôt un Bulgare ou une Irlandaise. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Irlandais ?! » Intervint George « Tu n'aimes pas les roux, c'est ça. Attends un peu que je m'occupe de ton cas. »

Cette intervention ne suffit pas à détourner l'attention de Blaise, qui attendait visiblement toujours une réponse.

Harry ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter cette question. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Blaise avait utilisé un exemple féminin et un masculin, comme s'il assumait qu'il était comme lui, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était intéressé par les femmes, uniquement les femmes.

« Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Quand je suis au travail, je travaille, et puis je devais bien surveiller Hermione. »

« Ce qui ne l'a visiblement pas empêchée de faire une scène à Drago. Je sais que tu agis dans son intérêt mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir entendre raison. Je pense qu'il faut arrêter d'essayer pour rien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, mais elle en a peut-être besoin... Enfin, on parle toujours des autres, mais tu es en congés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. » Répondit Harry

« Alors, tu auras peut-être quelques heures à me consacrer ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait un peu piégé. S'il disait non, George allait se demander pourquoi et trouver cela bizarre. Sans compter qu'il avait envie de passer un moment avec Blaise, comme avant, où ils s'amusaient, discutaient et passaient du bon temps. Mais là, il avait peur du malaise qui pourrait s'installer, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. C'était comme s'il était en train de marcher au bord d'un précipice, dans lequel il pourrait tomber à tout moment.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à agir comme un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser sa peur le dominer ? Il était un Gryffondor malgré tout, il pouvait bien motiver un peu de courage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« J'ai découvert un nouveau jeu de société sorcier, en faisant mes achats de Noël. Il avait l'air tellement bien que je m'en suis pris un pour moi aussi. Une soirée jeu, ça te tente ? »

« Vos soirées club du troisième âge ont l'air _tellement_ sympathiques ! » Ricana George

.

OoO

.

Daphné enfila une jolie robe, réajusta sa coiffure, et termina son maquillage par une petite touche de rouge à lèvres. Elle avait beau être chez elle, elle fêtait tout de même un petit Noël, et elle devait s'apprêter en conséquence. Cela faisait partie de la magie.

En regagnant son salon, elle sourit en apercevant le petit sapin de Noël, qu'elle avait décoré dans les tons argentés et dorés. C'était Neville qui avait choisi l'arbre pour elle. Il avait sélectionné une espèce qui ne perdait pas trop d'épines, en plus d'être de petite taille, et elle l'adorait. Il sentait particulièrement bon, tant et si bien qu'elle avait parfois le sentiment d'être en pleine forêt.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir l'arbre de Noël décoré. A l'approche des vacances scolaires, il avait eu beaucoup de travail à Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'il ne restait pas au Château pour les vacances. Il séjournerait comme chaque année, chez sa grand-mère, afin de passer Noël en famille, avant le Nouvel An entre amis.

Il y aurait aussi Noël entre amis, mais ni Daphné, ni Neville ne souhaitait que les autres soient au courant. C'était encore trop tôt, et ils avaient l'un et l'autre envie d'être un peu égoïstes pour le moment. Ils partageaient déjà cela avait Théo et Luna, le reste de leurs amis viendraient plus tard.

Le jeune homme avait donc proposé qu'ils se fassent un petit Noël à deux, pour lequel il ferait bien évidemment la cuisine.

Daphné avait été enchantée de cette proposition, et en plus de sa tenue pour l'occasion, elle avait également dressé une jolie table, et allumé quelques bougies, afin de donner une atmosphère romantique.

Sous le sapin, elle avait également disposé le cadeau de Neville. Elle lui en donnerait un autre plus petit quand ils seraient entre amis.

En attendant son arrivée, elle feuilletait des magazines de mode. Pansy avait le cerveau en ébullition en ce moment, et elle l'abreuvait d'idées et de nouvelles choses à regarder. Ce devait être l'effet de la grossesse.

Plongée dans les vêtements, elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit, et se précipita pour ouvrir à Neville.

.

Le jeune homme sourit largement en la voyant, et la dévisagea avec appréciation.

« Vous êtes magnifique Miss Greengrass. » Dit-il, avant de l'embrasser « Je ne suis pas encore habillé. Comme je vais faire la cuisine, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Je t'emprunterais ta salle de bain, une fois que j'aurais terminé. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de le laisser entrer. Neville savait maintenant où il allait et il se mit rapidement à l'aise, étalant ses ingrédients sur le plan de travail et attrapant tous les ustensiles dont il avait besoin.

Daphné adorait vraiment le regarder faire. Il était appliqué, concentré, mais il réussissait tout de même à lui parler pendant qu'il s'activait.

Elle lui raconta que Pansy était survoltée, et qu'elle avait en permanence de nouvelles idées pour leur boutique.

« Elle en a de l'énergie, pour une femme enceinte ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle est choyée par tout le monde, et qu'elle adore ça. Avoir le monde à ses pieds est un état dans lequel Pansy se complait. Cela dit, je suis certaine qu'elle se mettra en quatre pour son bébé. »

« Tu sais que Ron n'est toujours pas remis de la non-annonce du sexe. » Fit Neville, en jetant des asperges dans l'eau. « A chaque fois que je le vois, il en parle. Et encore, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent ces derniers temps ? »

« Je sais bien. Ca amuse beaucoup Pansy d'ailleurs. Mais je comprends Ron, j'aimerais bien savoir également s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Pour l'organisation de la baby shower, c'est quand même mieux de savoir cela. »

« C'est toi qui va t'occuper de ça ? »

« Moi et les filles... enfin, si tout se passe bien. » Souffla Daphné.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Que Drago et Blaise sont imprévisibles et prêts à tous, même à marcher sur nos plates-bandes, c'est bien pour ça qu'on évite d'en parler. »

« Je pourrais cuisiner des gâteaux, pour cette baby shower, si tu veux ? »

.

Au fond de lui, Neville s'attendait à ce qu'elle décline cette offre, en lui disant qu'elle préférait se tourner vers un traiteur ou une équipe d'elfes. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle le regarda avec une expression à la fois surprise et reconnaissante.

« C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment superbe. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Daphné se leva, et alla l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était vraiment incroyable et étonnant, à quel point elle se sentait bien avec lui. Tout était naturel et si simple, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années – ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

Tout en enlaçant sa taille, la jeune femme regarda ce qu'il avait concocté.

Il y avait des petits canapés au saumon et aux œufs de poissons. Des asperges. De la dinde avec des petits légumes, et des tartelettes aux agrumes qui sentaient divinement bons.

« J'ai préféré nous épargner le Christmas pudding. Déjà parce que je ne suis pas encore assez expérimenté, d'autres part parce que c'est long à faire, et en plus... »

« Quand on en mange ne serait-ce qu'une demi-part, c'est comme si on avait avalé un bloc de ciment. » Termina Daphné en riant « Ne m'en parle pas, j'appréhende le repas de famille rien que pour ça. En plus de ma sœur... »

« Ta sœur ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'elle est obsédée par son poids. » Répondit Daphné « Dès qu'il y a un repas de famille, elle passe son temps à se plaindre qu'on veut la faire grossir et qu'elle ne peut pas manger tout cela, j'en passe et des meilleures. J'adore ma sœur, mais dans des moments comme ça, elle est vraiment pénible. »

Elle redéposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Neville, avant d'aller vérifier que la table était toujours bien mise. Elle mit en route des chants de Noël en fond sonore, alors qu'elle demandait :

« Et toi alors ? Tu fêtes Noël avec ta grand-mère uniquement ou en cercle plus élargi ? »

« Il y aura mes oncles et tantes, et certains cousins. Je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'eux, mais j'apprécie tout de même qu'on se retrouve à l'occasion. C'est le vingt-cinq que l'on fait ça tous ensemble. Le vingt-quatre, ma grand-mère et moi le passons généralement avec mes parents, à Sainte Mangouste.

Neville n'avait aucun mal à parler de ses parents, mais comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Daphné se serra brusquement. Elle se sentait désemparée et malheureuse dès qu'il les mentionnait, et dans un contexte comme celui de Noël, c'était encore pire. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse exister un moyen de rendre ses parents à Neville, de faire en sorte que les choses s'améliorent...

« Ne fais pas cette tête. »

« Mais c'est tellement injuste ! Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à surmonter ça... »

« Le temps, probablement. Ce ne sera jamais facile, mais j'ai appris à relativiser en quelque sorte. Mes parents ne redeviendront jamais eux même, c'est un fait, alors au lieu de m'apitoyer là-dessus, je préfère essayer de profiter d'eux. Ce qui m'embête le plus, au final, c'est qu'ils soient enfermés à Sainte-Mangouste... »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement ? »

« Dans l'absolu, ce serait possible, mais c'est compliqué de trouver un lieu où ils pourraient vivre sans danger, ainsi que des personnes qui pourraient rester en permanence avec eux. Ma grand-mère est trop âgée. J'ai mon travail, et je ne me sens pas les épaules pour le faire...

Daphné hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais au fond d'elle, elle se promit de se renseigner et d'essayer de trouver une solution pour l'aider

.

OoO

.

« Alors, nous devons réfléchir aux villes susceptibles d'accueillir notre équipe. »

« Sérieusement ? Nous devons faire ça maintenant ? Alors que tout le monde est en vacances ce soir, ou dans deux ou trois jours ? » Ronchonna quelqu'un.

« La terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner parce que les congés arrivent et que c'est Noël. » Intervint Hermione d'un ton strict. « Je vous rappelle que nous avons des délais à respecter. Nous devons soumettre notre sélection à l'équipe, et visiter les endroits sélectionnés lors de nos prochaines visites. Sans compter que cela va être plus compliqué que prévu. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi. »

Des regards sombres s'échangèrent autour de la table. Il était vrai que leur choix allait être rendu bien plus difficile par la perspective d'un possible levée du secret magique. Que leur équipe s'installe, et s'entraine à proximité d'une grande ville, où de nombreux moldus seraient présents, n'était pas spécialement recommandés.

Ils imaginaient bien que les moldus seraient plus qu'intrigués par l'idée de pouvoir voler sur un balai, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'intéresseraient à la compétition.

« Je suis d'accord avec ce qui vient d'être dit, mais il faut quand même prendre en compte la qualité des équipements. » Intervint Drago « Les hébergements disposant des meilleurs équipements au sein même de l'infrastructure, ou à proximité, sont situés aux abords des grandes villes, où les communautés sorcières sont importantes. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste utiliser un sortilège Repousse-Moldu. »

« Là maintenant, je peux te dire qu'on pourrait peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer là-bas, si le Secret magique est réellement levé. Peut-être que l'usage du Repousse-Moldu sera interdite par la loi, je n'en sais rien du tout... »

« Ils vont nous faire chier jusqu'au bout ! » Grogna quelqu'un.

.

Hermione était bien d'accord. Il y avait plein de mesures de sécurité à prendre en plus et la perspective de cette Coupe du Monde l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose.

Enfin, la Coupe du Monde, et le parchemin qui semblait peser trois tonnes dans sa poche.

Il y avait déjà Narcissa qui lui avait écrit, et à qui elle n'avait toujours pas répondu, et à présent, c'était au tour d'Andreï.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air d'être découragé par la manière dont elle l'avait planté aux Etats-Unis. Les jours suivants, il avait été tout aussi gentil et agréable avec elle, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, et juste avant de rentrer dans leurs pays respectifs, il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait bien la revoir, et ce qu'il sous-entendait par là était plus que clair.

Et bien évidemment, il lui avait écrit, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, à elle et sa famille, l'interroger sur ce qu'elle allait faire pendant ses congés, et également pour lui demander si elle avait déjà visité la Bulgarie.

Le sous-entendu était plus que clair, et pour tout dire, elle n'avait jamais visité le pays. Viktor l'avait bien invitée, l'été suivant sa quatrième année à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais osé demander la permission à ses parents. Elle connaissait la réponse d'avance, et son père aurait probablement piqué une crise en sachant qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle.

Hermione avait bien envie de lui rendre visite, mais cela impliquait des choses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire. Elle ne parvenait pas à se lancer. Elle aimait bien Andreï, mais il n'était pas Drago...

Mais en n'essayant pas autre chose, elle ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle allait attendre d'être en vacances, et puis elle se poserait pour lui écrire tranquillement...

Drago était assis en face d'elle, et elle n'osait pas le regarder. Depuis leur dernier voyage, leur relation était redevenue assez froide. Elle lui parlait quand elle le devait pour le travail et ça s'arrêtait là.

Lui-même avait cessé de multiplier les attentions envers elle. Plus de café noisette, plus de compliments, plus de fleurs. Cela ne lui manquait pas en tant que tel, mais la signification de cet arrêt lui faisait mal.

En plus de cela, elle ne faisait que de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit aux Etats-Unis. A tel point qu'elle avait deux fois fondu en larmes, seule chez elle.

Elle avait eu beau haïr Drago, il avait été omniprésent dans sa vie, et l'oublier définitivement était plus dur que tout. Cela paraissait même impossible.

Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait essayé d'en parler un peu avec Harry, mais il avait un peu haussé le ton, et lui avait dit qu'elle devait arrêter de se comporter comme une enfant capricieuse, mettre sa fierté de côté et se remettre avec le blond tant qu'il voudrait encore d'elle. Il avait ajouté qu'il trouvait cela incroyable qu'il veuille encore d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle arrivait à faire de nouveau confiance à Drago, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

.

OoO

.

Dire qu'Harry était nerveux en arrivant chez Blaise était un euphémisme. Il avait plusieurs fois été sur le point d'annuler, mais il avait pris sur lui pour se montrer courageux et y aller. Après tout, c'était juste pour des jeux de sociétés, et il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à avoir peur de Blaise ?!

Le noir était en tenue décontractée quand il lui ouvrit la porte, et de la musique résonnait dans l'appartement.

« Tu connais le chemin. » Dit-il en le laissant entrer.

Harry enleva ses chaussures et éprouva un certain plaisir à retrouver cet endroit dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un petit moment.

Il se dirigea dans le salon, où Blaise avait sorti plusieurs jeux de sociétés. Il en possédait un certain nombre, ce qui était impressionnant.

Harry se demanda avec qui il y jouait habituellement. Probablement Théo. Drago et Pansy étaient trop mauvais joueurs et violents pour qu'une partie de jeu de société se termine bien.

Le jeu que Blaise venait d'acquérir, et auquel il voulait jouer était déjà installé, et la forme du plateau était familière à Harry.

« Ton jeu ressemble au Trivial Pursuit ! »

« Au quoi ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« C'est un jeu moldu. Il faut répondre à des questions sur plusieurs thèmes. »

« C'est un peu ça aussi ici. Il y a des questions de culture générale magique, et d'autres sur des thèmes plus précis : potions, histoire, sortilèges, là où ça devient plus drôle, c'est quand on répond faux à une question. Tu vois cette sphère au milieu du plateau de jeu. »

« Oui, je me disais qu'elle ressemblait aux boules de cristal du professeur Trelawney. »

« Ahah, cette sphère est ensorcelée. Celui qui répond faux à une question en sera sa victime. Elle peut lancer des sortilèges –mineurs bien sûr – je me suis dit que ça devait âtre drôle. Ceux qui vont recevoir ce cadeau à Noël vont être contents. » Ricana-t-il. « Une petite Bièraubeurre pour se donner de l'énergie ? »

Blaise avait également prévu de quoi grignoter, et alors qu'ils s'installaient de part et d'autre du plateau de jeu, Harry se détendit considérablement. L'absence de proximité physique avec Blaise y était probablement pour beaucoup.

Ils lancèrent chacun à leur tour le dé, et Blaise fit un six, jouant ainsi le premier.

Il relança de nouveau le dé et avança du nombre de cases indiquées, tombant sur une question de potions. Il tira la carte, et lut la question, s'esclaffant aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard, ingrédient utilisé dans la fabrication des potions. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'on te la pose en première année cette question. C'est une pierre qu'on trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre. »

« La sphère s'illumina pendant trois secondes, mais rien ne se passa, signe que Blaise avait bien répondu. »

« Tu te rappelles que Rogue m'avait demandé ça ? » Dit Harry.

« Je pense que toute la promotion s'en souvient. Harry Potter qui se fait humilier par le professeur Rogue... C'était Noël pour Drago. Quoi qu'en fait, ce qui m'a marqué le plus ce jour-là, c'est cette chère Hermione J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle allait être casse-pied. »

« Tu as plutôt compris qu'elle allait rapporter plein de points à Gryffondor, et tu étais jaloux.

« Aussi. » Concéda-t-il « Mais la satisfaction en était encore plus grande de voir que notre bien aimé directeur de maison ne l'interrogeait pas. Il faut parfois savoir laisser la place aux autres. »

« Tu parles. » Ronchonna Harry.

« Tutututut ! A toi de jouer ! »

Le Survivant attrapa le dé qu'il lança, et tomba sur une question de culture générale. Il s'agissait de savoir de quelle classe était l'ordre de Merlin d'un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et il répondit un peu au hasard.

« Deuxième classe. »

La sphère s'illumina trois secondes, mais rien ne se passa, et Blaise le taquina sur la chance du débutant.

Lui-même répondit ensuite correctement au hasard à une question sur une guerre des gobelins et, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper le dé.

« Question, culture générale. Qui était directeur de Poudlard en 1877 »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Harry « Mais je n'en sais rien moi. »

« Tu dois répondre Potter ! »

« Euh... Euh... Albus Dumbledore... » Finit-il par répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne réponse.

Il regarda avec anxiété la sphère s'illuminer, puis s'entrouvrir, et sans prévenir, il se retrouva soudainement aspergé de farine.

Blaise sembla aussi ahuri que lui, puis il éclata de rire, avant de le regarder d'un air un peu provocateur.

« Eh bien... je crois qu'il va falloir nettoyer un peu tout ça... »

* * *

Mouhahahahahah je sais, je suis une horrible personne, mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut croire que j'aime ça tralalala

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!


	32. Chapitre XXXI

Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé de Joyeuses Pâques ? Les cloches vous ont bien gâtées ? Attention à la crise de foie tout de même xDD

Les vacances, semie ou non sont bien finies pour moi, retour au full time work lundi... Et dimanche, bien évidemment, j'irais **voter** , et je ne dis pas ça juste pour vous raconter mon planning de ce week end, mais surtout pour vous encourager à aller voter vous aussi, si vous êtes en âge de le faire bien évidemment. Parce que c'est important, hyper important même, et si vous ne savez pas pour qui voter, lisez bien les programmes, et si vous ne savez toujours pas, que vous n'en aimez aucun, eh bien votez blanc, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Parenthèse politique refermée ( pas la peine de me demander pour qui je vote, je ne vous le dirais pas, je sais parfaitement que la politique est un sujet sensible qui peut amener à des disputes plus vite que l'éclair ahah).

Passons donc au chapitre, qui devrais vous... je ne sais, peut-être fruster xD

Je vous laisse donc lire, enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **blairwaldorf :** Blaise is a slytherin, so we can indeed think that he had everything planned.

I've never watched that show so I can't tell

 **Océane** : Niark niark, et pourtant tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'attendre :p

 **Eva** : Héhéhé si j'arrive à te convaincre, tu m'en vois ravie :D

 **Guest ( 1)** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

 **b** : Harry paniquait intérieurement xD Et ouiiii Daphné et Neville sont trop choux !

Voici la suite :)

 **Sarah** : Mouhahahahah oui, tu devrais être habituée xD Encore un peu de patience pour le face à face Hermione Narcissa ^^

 **KJWAnna** : Héhéhé, réponse en lisant ;)

 **Renata** : Je sais, c'est dur pour le bébé, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider non plus. Contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **Cecile** : Il n'a pas hésité à prendre un cadeau pour Ginny, la question c'était plus quoi prendre ^^

Réponse ici pour Hermione et Narcissa :)

J'ai passé un super week end avec mes cousines, j'espère que ton pâques à toi s'est bien passé aussi ! Bisous Bisous

 **Tangfy** : Mouhahahahah, c'est bien d'avoir des gens à détester parfois, même si tu pourrais juste détester Hermione, elle l'aurait bien cherché xD

Blaise a de vrais sentiments pour Harry, donc ce n'est pas un piège :à

 **apolline** : Héhéhé, réponse ci dessous pour savoir ce qu'il va faire.

Alors, à lire l'un ou l'autre, mais à écrire je préfère de loin les post poudlard ^^

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXI : Un air de Noël**

 **.**

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Le rouquin sursauta. Pansy n'utilisait jamais son patronyme entier, et quand elle le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème.

Pourtant, la future maman n'avait pas l'air sur le point d'accoucher – et heureusement – elle semblait juste immensément agacée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? »

« Fixer mon ventre sans relâche ne va pas le rendre transparent. »

« Mais j'ai envie de savoir ! »

« Eh bien tu ne peux pas ! Il faut attendre le prochain rendez-vous. Et qui sait, vu comme tu es pénible, peut-être qu'il va garder son entrejambe caché !

« Pourquoi tu dis « il » ? » Questionna Ron

« Parce que « le bébé », Merlin, ce que tu peux être fatiguant. Fille ou garçon, tu devras faire les mêmes choses. Apprends plutôt à changer des couches, ça te sera utile. »

.

Ron se mit à bougonner. Changer une couche à une fille et un garçon n'était absolument pas la même chose. Le risque de se prendre un jet de pipi en pleine figure n'était pas du tout le même.

« On pourrait parler de choses plus intéressantes, telles que ce que tu vas m'offrir à Noël. Je suis enceinte. Tu veux me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas envie que Blaise et Drago fassent mieux que toi. »

« Je ne vais pas te construire un dressing comme par magie. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je commence à gonfler dangereusement, je vais donc arrêter de faire du shopping, et il faudra bien que je me rattrape quand le bébé sera là. »

« ... »

« Sinon, il y a ce sac en cuir de dragon... »

Ron secoua la tête. Elle lui parlait de ce sac depuis des semaines. Il avait bien compris qu'elle le voulait, même un amnésique aurait pu s'en souvenir. Il aurait été cruel de ne pas lui offrir, mais il ne voulait certainement pas lui gâcher la surprise.

« Demain, je déjeune et passe l'après-midi avec Harry. » Informa ensuite Ron.

« Très bien... je vais demander à Drago et Blaise de venir me tenir compagnie, histoire de raviver un peu la compétition de parrain. »

« Tu es horrible avec eux, chérie, tu as déjà fait ton choix. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vais certainement pas passer à coté d'une occasion de me faire chouchouter. Tu vois, ce sac, si tu ne me l'offres pas, je suis sûre que ces deux là seront ravis de le faire ! »

.

OoO

.

Hermione se servit un verre de vin, et soupira lourdement, en essayant de rassembler ses pensées et son courage.

Elle ne savait pas quel était le plus simple entre les deux, mais elle avait tout de même décidé de commencer par Narcissa.

Elle se demanda dans quelle mesure est-ce que celle-ci parlait à Drago, et si elle était au courant des dernières évolutions des décisions de son fils.

Peut-être que peu lui importait. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle l'appréciait, en dehors de Drago.

Elle fit cela plusieurs fois, bien contente qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour l'observer.

Elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, écrivant quelques mots, avant de les effacer, si bien qu'elle commença à se sentir frustrée de ne pas y arriver.

Elle savait quoi dire, tout en ne sachant pas, et cela l'agaçait considérablement. Et elle trouvait son ton tour à tour top guindé, et puis trop agressif. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sûre que renouer des liens avec Narcissa soit une bonne idée.

Finalement, après un long moment où elle reformula plus ou moins les mêmes phrases, elle arriva au texte suivant :

.

 _Chère Narcissa_ ,

 _Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée en supposant que je devais avoir beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à votre courrier avant._

 _Votre lettre m'a surprise, même si Drago m'avait effectivement prévenue, que je risquais de recevoir quelque chose de votre part. Autrement, je ne m'y serais pas attendue._

 _Cela m'a surprise, mais étrangement, j'ai été contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles, ainsi que de constater que vous êtes toujours encline à converser avec moi._

 _Je ne voulais pas parler de Drago, mais je pense qu'il est impossible de ne pas le mentionner._

 _Je pense qu'il m'est et me sera difficile de vous dissocier de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qu'il peut bien vous raconter à mon sujet._

 _Cela dit, il est vrai que nous passions d'agréables moments ensemble, et qu'il m'arrive de me souvenir avec un peu de nostalgie de nos_ _après-midi passés_ _à prendre le thé._

 _Je ne crois pas être contre l'idée de passer à nouveau du temps avec vous. Vous remarquerez que je garde une petite réserve... Disons que nous pouvons prévoir quelque chose, et selon comment cela se passe, nous pourrons aviser pour la suite._

 _J'espère que vous ne serez pas vexée, mais les choses ne sont pas faciles pour moi, j'essaye d'aller de l'avant et je ne voudrais pas que votre_ _présence dans ma_ _vie m'empêche de faire cela._

 _Après les fêtes de fin_ _d'année_ _, comme Drago a dû vous le dire, un nouveau voyage aux Etats-Unis est prévu. Malgré mes congés, je risque d'avoir la tête au travail plus qu'autre chose. Je suggère donc que l'on fixe une date à la fin janvier ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Je vous souhaite d'heureuses fêtes de fin_ _d'année_ _, et à bientôt._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Hermione. »_

 _._

La jeune femme se relut une seule fois, puis roula très vite son parchemin, et le posa dans la petite corbeille, avec ses clés. Elle préférait ne plus y penser, plutôt que de changer d'avis et ne pas l'envoyer.

Elle se rendait quand même compte qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules, et qu'avoir repoussé cette échéance trottait dans un coin de sa tête.

Maintenant, devait-elle écrire à Andreï ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se contenter d'une carte de Noël toute simple, ce serait un peu de la provocation.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Attendre la prochaine fois où elle le verrait ? Entre les échanges interscolaires et la Coupe du Monde, il y aurait pléthore d'occasions, mais d'un autre côté, cela en valait-il la peine.

Dans l'optique où elle répondrait à ses demandes, qu'elle allait lui rendre visite en Bulgarie et qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, et après ? Ils vivaient dans deux pays différents ? Certes, ils étaient sorciers mais tout de même ! Peut-être qu'elle se plairait dans une relation à distance, avec quelqu'un qui ne se mettrait pas en travers de sa carrière mais quitte à être avec quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait jamais, autant être seule non ?

Elle allait repousser l'échéance, encore... elle lui écrirait plus tard...

.

OoO

.

Harry ne savait pas précisément ce que Blaise entendait, par nettoyer tout ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Rapidement, il dégaina sa baguette magique et se lança un Récurvite, qui fit disparaître la farine en un clin d'œil.

Il eut l'impression que le noir soupirait de déception, mais ce n'était probablement que le fruit de son imagination.

Blaise joua son tour, et le jeu continua, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvant prit de rires incontrôlables, pétrifiés, aspergés d'eau ou même de crème chantilly. Blaise avait été victime de la sphère pour cette dernière et il avait demandé à Harry de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Le brun avait fait la sourde oreille. Il voyait des allusions étranges dans les moindres mots prononcés par Blaise et il ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment le cas, ou s'il psychotait un peu trop.

Mais malgré ces petits instants de doute mêlés de gêne, Harry s'amusait bien. Le jeu était drôle, et il se rendait compte que passer des soirées en compagnie de Blaise lui avait vraiment manqué. Il avait été un peu bête de l'éviter.

Le jeu continua encore un moment, mais quand arriva l'instant où les effets de la sphère retombaient sur des choses qu'ils avaient déjà vues, ils décidèrent d'arrêter. On pouvait néanmoins jouer pendant plusieurs heures, avant que les « châtiments » se renouvellent.

Ils firent une pause pour manger quelques frites, du poulet et un peu de salade « pour avoir de la verdure » et une fois rassasié, Blaise attendit un peu de voir comment Harry se comporterait.

Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'avoir envie de partir, alors le noir se décida à lui proposer autre chose.

.

« Bien, à quoi joue-t-on maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, que proposes-tu ? » Répondit celui-ci.

« J'ai des tas de jeux. »

« Justement. Choisis ! » Insista Harry.

Il allait regretter sa décision dans les secondes à venir, mais pour le moment, il était encore totalement ignorant des conséquences de sa décision de lui laisser le choix.

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai trouvé. Jouons à action ou vérité. »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un vrai jeu ! » Protesta Harry.

« Bien sûr que si, pour qui tu me prends. »

Il se leva sur ces paroles, et alla chercher une boîte de jeu. Effectivement, il s'agissait d'un action ou vérité, et il était spécifié en gros sur la boîte qu'il s'agissait d'une version pour adultes.

C'est en lisant cela qu'Harry commença à se demander dans quel pétrin il avait bien pu se fourrer encore une fois.

« C'est une version moldue ou sorcière ? » Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« Sorcière bien sûr. Tu es obligé de faire les actions. Obligé dans le sens où tu dois essayer. Si la carte indique que tu dois marcher sur les mains et que tu ne sais pas le faire, rien ne va se passer, mais il faudra au moins que tu essaies. Pour les vérités, je pense qu'il y a du Veritaserum, parce qu'on est obligé de dire la vérité. »

.

Harry eut l'impression que son visage se recouvrait de sueur.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de jouer à ce jeu finalement, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il avait laissé Blaise choisir, il n'avait plus qu'à en payer les conséquences.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de mélanger les cartes, et une fois cela fait, posa les piles entre eux, sur le canapé. Ils pouvaient choisir action ou vérité, mais n'avaient pas le droit d'en choisir un plus de trois fois de suite.

Ils durent ensuite boire une petite fiole de potion, qui ferait en sorte qu'ils respectent scrupuleusement les règles.

« Qui commence ? »

« Tu as voulu jouer, à toi l'honneur ? »

« Très bien. Je commence par action. »

Il tira une carte, et soupira en lisant.

« Action : boire cul sec un verre d'alcool fort. S'il n'y a pas d'alcool fort à proximité des joueurs, utiliser un sortilège de métamorphose sur de l'eau, ou tout autre liquide. Très bien, je dois avoir du whisky quelque part. Ah non, j'ai du rhum. C'est beaucoup mieux.»

« Si Pansy jouait avec nous, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? » Questionna Harry.

« C'est une bonne question. » Fit Blaise en se servant son verre « Je suppose que ce cas de figure est prévu par le jeu. Peut-être qu'il lui suffirait de dire que sa condition de femme enceinte l'empêche de boire. »

Il but ensuite son verre cul sec, et fit une grimace avant de revenir s'asseoir vers Harry, qui tira lui aussi une carte action.

.

« Action : Se couper une mèche de cheveux. Alternativement, il est possible de demander à un autre joueur de le faire pour soi. Sérieusement ? Si je te demande de le faire, tu couperas une mèche qui ne se voit pas ? »

« Evidemment ! » Répondit Blaise.

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! Tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Bon... je suppose que je dois le faire. »

Il alla chercher des ciseaux dans la cuisine, et Blaise s'occupa de lui couper une petite mèche de cheveux. La taille n'était pas précisée, Harry n'allait certainement pas se défigurer.

Il s'empressa de trouver un miroir dans lequel il pourrait vérifier que Blaise n'avait pas fait de bêtise, mais il avait effectivement tenu parole.

« Je sens que ce jeu va mal finir. » Soupira le Survivant.

« Tout dépend ce que tu entends pas « mal finir... » C'est à mon tour. Vérité cette fois. Alors... As-tu déjà volé de l'argent à quelqu'un ? Au risque d'en étonner certains, la réponse est non. Jamais. »

« J'étais censé être étonné ? Tu as probablement toujours eu ce que tu voulais, et n'as jamais été dans le besoin. » Répondit Harry.

« Certes, mais cela ne veut rien dire ! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Pansy et Drago ont déjà piqué des sous, probablement à leur parents, et très certainement après s'être poussés l'un l'autre à le faire. Je peux même aller jusqu'à dire que Pansy aura été la première à vouloir se lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise et qu'elle aura usé du stratagème vieux comme le monde « t'es pas cap de le faire ». Cet argument marchait à tous les coups avec un Drago enfant... »

« Tu essayes de te faire passer pour l'enfant sage ? »

« Pas du tout, l'enfant sage, c'était Théo. Bon, sauf quand il roulait des pelles à Daphné derrière les buissons, mais moi, j'étais simplement le plus intelligent. Piquer de l'argent juste pour le défi, très peu pour moi, surtout en sachant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer en se faisant prendre. Je faisais déjà marcher mon cerveau, c'est pour ça qu'on savait que j'irais loin dans la vie. »

« Quelle modestie... »

« Toujours Potter, allez, à toi. »

Harry tira lui aussi une carte vérité, et sembla un peu gêné en lisant la question.

«Vérité : quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où vous ayez jamais fait l'amour ? »

« Ahhhhhhhhhh en voilà des choses intéressantes ! » S'exclama Blaise

« Insolite... je ne sais pas trop. Les choses auxquelles je pense ne sont pas spécialement insolites. Ah si, un des ascenseurs du Ministère de la magie. Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il était en panne. »

« Tu me déçois. » Fit Blaise. « Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux. »

.

Il tira ensuite une vérité, et explosa de rire en lisant la question « Avez-vous déjà embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe que vous ? »

Harry tira ensuite une action, et dut manger quelque chose de très acide. Il choisit un quartier de citron, qu'il avala en faisant la grimace.

Puis Blaise dut avouer à quel âge il avait commencé à se masturber, et dire s'il était déjà tombé amoureux d'un de ses professeurs.

Puis Harry tenta de faire un grand écart, et confia qu'il avait déjà menti à son meilleur ami.

« A moi. » Fit Blaise « Action : Crier, « j'adore manger de la bouse de Dragon, par la fenêtre. » Par Salazar, je déteste ce genre d'actions ridicules.

Il s'exécuta finalement, sous le regard amusé d'Harry, qui adorait être spectateur dans ce genre de situations.

Il eut beaucoup moins envie de rire, lorsqu'il tira sa carte de vérité. Tellement qu'il mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

« Vérité : êtes-vous attiré par une personne se situant dans la pièce ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne autre que lui dans la pièce, sa réponse concernerait donc forcément Blaise, et il avait bu ce stupide liquide qui le « forcerait » à dire la vérité. Il sentait ce qu'il allait répondre. Il allait répondre « oui » et cela le terrifiait. Car il ne voulait certainement pas admettre qu'il était attiré par Blaise, et encore moins que celui-ci le sache.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit attiré par lui. Premièrement, parce que c'était son ami, et deuxièmement, parce que c'était un homme par Merlin !

Son silence s'étirait, et Blaise devait probablement en tirer des conclusions. Le fait même qu'il n'insiste pas pour connaître la réponse voulait tout dire. Il savait déjà ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas dire.

.

Finalement, le Survivant finit par ouvrir la bouche, plus que gêné :

« Peut-être... »

« Comment ça, peut-être ? Je suis irrésistible. »

« Et ta tête, comment est-elle ? » Marmonna Harry

« Irrésistible, bien évidemment. »

« ... »

Blaise ne montrait rien, mais à l'intérieur, il hurlait de joie. Certes, il savait bien que le fait qu'Harry soit attiré par lui ne voulait rien dire, et que le brun semblait particulièrement doué pour nier les choses, mais il y avait une lueur d'espoir qui se faisait de plus en plus flamboyante.

Il tira à son tour une carte, et songea que les choses pouvaient tomber à point.

« Action : embrassez la personne située à votre droite. »

Droite ou gauche revenait au même, puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux. Et Blaise n'allait certainement pas rater sa chance. A peine, eut-il terminé de lire son action, qu'il s'approcha d'Harry, saisissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres, et les embrassa doucement, tendrement. Certes, ce n'était toujours pas un vrai baiser, puisqu'il intervenait dans le contexte du jeu, mais Blaise sentait son ventre se contracter. Il trouvait qu'Harry avait bon goût, et qu'il sentait bon. Il voulait passer son temps à l'embrasser. Et il voulait vraiment l'embrasser.

Alors, il passa une main derrière le dos d'Harry et fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le contact dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne recule précipitamment. Il était rouge écarlate, et son regard était fuyant.

.

« Est-ce que c'est juste pour le jeu ? » Demanda-t-il. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda prudemment Blaise.

« Est-ce que c'est juste pour le jeu, ou tu as vraiment envie de faire ça ? »

« Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu dois connaître la réponse. »

« Je… je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as dis toi-même que tu étais attiré par moi, et c'est réciproque ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce n'est pas normal que je sois attiré par toi. »

Il était blessant, sans s'en rendre compte, mais Blaise passa outre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas normal. »

« Mais... parce que tu es un homme ! C'est... il faut que je m'en aille. »

Blaise tenta de le retenir, mais Harry semblait décidé à fuir le plus loin possible, et il décida de le laisser. Ca ne servait à rien de le retenir, alors que lui-même se sentait agacé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il détestait cette société qui faisait croire aux gens qu'ils devaient être soit noirs, soit blancs. Il était agacé qu'Harry ne passe pas au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait tenter de comprendre que cela soit un peu impressionnant. Il allait laisser Harry s'enfuir aujourd'hui, mais il ne le laisserait pas le faire éternellement, certainement pas quand il commençait à être de plus en plus persuadé qu'il tenait la bonne personne...

.

OoO

.

Cela faisait des mois et des mois que Drago n'avait pas mis les pieds au Manoir, mais pour Noël, il ne pouvait pas spécialement se défiler. Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais pardonné un tel affront.

C'est donc le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe, qu'il remontait l'allée menant à la maison de son enfance. Une maison qu'il avait appris à détester, tant elle était associée à de mauvais souvenirs.

Il appréhendait également la soirée. Voir son père ne le réjouissait que très moyennement – ce qui était la manière polie de dire qu'il ne se réjouissait pas du tout – et il savait que sa mère allait inévitablement amener le sujet Hermione sur le tapis, ce qui allait énerver son père, et l'énerver lui aussi.

Arrivant devant l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer, ce qui n'empêcha pas un elfe de maison de se manifester, et de s'incliner si bas que son front faillit entrer en collision avec le sol.

Il débarrassa Drago de son manteau, et bien évidemment, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Elle criserait intérieurement si elle voyait ça. Parce que bien évidemment, il était hors de question pour Lucius de verser le moindre salaire aux elfes.

Le blond comprenait son opinion, sans pour autant la partager. Hermione avait une vision subjective des elfes, tandis que lui, qui avait passé toute sa vie à les côtoyer, savait bien que les elfes aimaient servir et qu'être payés serait comme un affront pour eux. Dobby était une exception, qui confirmait la règle.

Il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de sa mère, lorsque celle-ci arriva, courant presque à sa rencontre.

.

« Drago, mon chéri, enfin tu es là. J'étais tellement impatiente que tu arrives. »

« Eh bien, me voici. »

« Ton père va être heureux de te voir, lui aussi... »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

« Drago ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton père. Ce n'est certainement pas la peine de me servir cette expression. »

« Oui, oui... où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Il nous attend au salon, pour prendre l'apéritif. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins aller poser mon sac dans ma chambre. »

Il avait été stupide de poser cette question, puisqu'un elfe de maison se matérialisa, afin de prendre ledit sac. Les elfes avaient leur utilité, mais ils étaient sacrément agaçants.

N'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, Drago suivit donc sa mère jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait effectivement Lucius. Il avait l'air de les avoir attendus, mais Drago aurait mis quelques doigts à couper qu'il avait déjà siroté un verre ou deux avant cela.

Il se leva, en les voyant entrer dans la pièce et toisa Drago d'un air indéfinissable.

.

« Tiens. Voilà le bon à rien. »

Comme quoi, il avait vraiment envie de le voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui soupira lourdement, et fusilla son mari du regard.

« Lucius ! »

« Oui, Cissy ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu Drago depuis des semaines, et c'est comme ça que tu lui parles ?! »

« Depuis des mois, et non des semaines. »

« Ce n'est pas en lui parlant comme ça qu'il va avoir envie de revenir ! Notre fils est tout sauf un bon à rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que sa carrière ne te plaît pas, qu'il faut en tirer des conclusions ridicules. »

« Eh bien dites-moi, il commence bien ce réveillon. » Ironisa le blond, en s'asseyant dans le canapé, en face de son père. »

Lui et sa mère avaient pas mal de points communs, et il savait parfaitement ce que son père allait lui demander dans les minutes à venir. Il eut le temps de se servir d'un petit canapé au saumon fumé, lorsque son père, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, l'observant attentivement, demanda :

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un ? Une sorcière de Sang-Pur et de bonne famille. »

« Visiblement non. »

« Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette maudite Sang-de... »

« LUCIUS ! Ca suffit ! » Tonna Narcissa.

« On sait, que tu l'aimes cette insupportable prétentieuse. »

« Tu es juste irrité parce qu'Hermione connaît plus de choses que toi. » Répliqua Narcissa.

.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Hermione et Lucius ne s'étaient pas énormément croisés, mais il en gardait des souvenirs mémorables, puisqu'Hermione n'avait jamais raté une occasion de lui rabattre le caquet.

Néanmoins, s'il la trouvait prétentieuse dans ses souvenirs, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait d'elle aujourd'hui.

« Hermione a d'ailleurs répondu à ma lettre. Nous irons prendre le thé ensemble fin janvier. » Claironna la blonde.

« Tu lui as écrit ? » S'indigna Lucius.

« Elle a accepté d'aller prendre le thé ? Elle avait dû se prendre un coup sur la tête. »

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, et voyant l'expression que tirait son mari et son fils, elle se décida à changer de conversation.

Elle allait attendre un peu pour demander à son fils si tout allait bien au travail, car elle savait que c'était là une source d'énervement pour Lucius. Elle allait d'abord prendre des nouvelles des autres.

« Comment va donc Pansy ? Sa grossesse se passe bien ? »

« Comment une grossesse peut-elle bien se passer, quand on s'est laissée engrosser par un Weasley ?! »

« Lucius, tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer ! Si ce genre de remarques ne cesse pas immédiatement, tu iras réveillonner tout seul, avec les elfes ! C'est quand même incroyable, d'être encore enfermé dans ces rancœurs puériles. Les Weasley ne seront jamais nos amis, soit, mais laisse-les tranquille là où ils sont, et laisse cette pauvre Pansy tranquille elle aussi ! »

Voir son père se ratatiner comme il le fit était toujours une source d'étonnement et de plaisir un peu malsain. Avant la guerre, il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de réaction, même si Narcissa ne s'était jamais gênée pour lui parler de la sorte, surtout quand elle estimait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, mais à présent, elle avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur lui.

« Alors dis-moi, mon chéri, comment va-t-elle. »

« C'est Pansy ! Elle va plus que bien. Son bébé lui donne de l'inspiration pour le travail, et elle a tout le monde à ses pieds, y compris moi. C'est fou comme elle arrive à faire en sorte qu'on lui donne tout ce qu'elle veut. Enfin, moi, je n'ai pas trop le choix, il faut que je sois à la hauteur si je veux être parrain. J'ai Blaise en face de moi. »

« Parrain d'un Weasley... » Marmonna Lucius dans sa barbe. « On veut me faire mourir jeune. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, et demanda des nouvelles de Blaise, et des autres amis de Drago. Lucius s'abstint de réflexions supplémentaires, mais son expression parlait pour lui.

Son fils s'étonna de ne pas s'en formaliser. En réalité, il le trouvait plus drôle qu'autre chose, et il arrivait à se détendre. Ce ne serait certainement pas le meilleur Noël de sa vie, mais il allait probablement réussir à passer une bonne soirée.

.

OoO

.

Assis entouré de ses oncles, cousins, et de sa grand-mère, Neville s'était un peu retiré des conversations, préférant pour un temps observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se sentait bien, entouré de sa famille, mais malgré cet état de fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait Daphné à l'heure actuelle.

Elle était avec sa famille, elle aussi, il le savait, mais il se demandait ce à quoi elle était précisément occupée, comment elle était habillé, coiffée, ce qu'elle mangeait.

Il se mit à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans quelques années... Peut-être pourraient-ils passer Noël ensemble, au même endroit, une journée dans la famille de l'un, puis dans celle de l'autre. Il adorait sa famille, mais rencontrer celle de Daphné ne lui déplairait pas, même si sa sœur semblait un peu agaçante.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il venait d'envisager un futur avec elle, et cela ne lui fit pas peur. Au contraire... Ils prenaient leur temps, bien aidés par le fait que Neville travaillait à Poudlard, mais il avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir leur réserverait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il la voyait dans son avenir. Dans un an, deux ans, cinq ans, il se voyait toujours avec elle...

Et à cet instant présent, même s'il se sentait bien entouré des siens, Daphné lui manquait. Il aurait bien aimé disposer d'un téléphone moldu. Ainsi, il aurait pu l'appeler et entendre sa voix, lui parler, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment avec autant d'intensité, et il se demanda si c'était la même chose pour elle. Lui manquait-elle ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Et puis, la vérité vint le frapper de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait nié, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, ou peut-être que cela venait juste d'arriver,

mais il réalisait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Daphné. Et cela lui donnait envie de sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et de danser sous la pluie.

C'était une belle surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il tomberait amoureux, et encore moins d'elle. Et pourtant.

Pourtant elle était arrivée, comme une apparition. Elle avait prit une place différente dans sa vie, depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Théo.

Il se revoyait, installé sur le balcon, avec elle, assistant au premier baiser de Théo et Luna. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle pour la première fois, et qu'il lui avait vraiment parlé, qu'il avait vu la vraie Daphné Greengrass. C'était fou, de réaliser qu'il avait eu la perle rare sous les yeux pendant des années, et qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant...

« Eh oh, le rêveur ! Ici la terre. » Plaisanta son oncle Archie. »

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, tonton ? » Demanda son petit cousin, qui l'appelait « tonton » depuis qu'il savait parler, même s'il n'était pas son oncle.

« Je parie qu'il y a une femme là-dessous ! » Continua Archie en s'esclaffant.

Neville secoua la tête en riant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment nier, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de confirmer la chose maintenant. Ce serait répondre à plein de questions, se résoudre à être taquiné.

C'était son petit secret, leur secret, et il comptait bien le préserver encore un peu...

* * *

Neville est trop mignoooooooooooon ohlalalala, je l'adore. Je suis fan *_* Il faut bien un peu de douceur, parce que les choses s'annoncent de nouveau gênantes entre Harry et Blaise. Bon, enfin Harry a la certitude que Blaise en a après lui hinhinhin.

Est-ce que ça va trop vite selon vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de voter !

Bisous Bisous


	33. Chapitre XXXII

Hello, Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Je vais être honnête avec vous : je poste encore samedi, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude. Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai accumulé du retard, et je pensais que je pourrais me remettre dans une meilleure position pendant les vacances, sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suis partie au Danemark, mes cousines sont venues, breffons. En plus j'impose des délais hypers courts à **ma super bêta, que je remercie encore plus d'ailleurs** , et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Tout ça pour dire, que je vais essayer de redresser la barre, mais si je vois que je n'y arrive pas, il est possible que je saute une semaine. Je vous préviendrais à l'avance, et ce ne sera qu'une seule fois, je ne me mettrais pas à poster tous les 15 jours hein. Voilà Voilà.

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest (1) :** Ouiiii, il est chouuuu. Mais il y encore du chemin pour Harry.

 **Oceane** : Ahah tout à fait, je devrais créer des cartes de fan club.

 **KJWAnna** : Ahah Harry est plus que perturbé en effet :D On est d'accord pour Neville et Daphné :D

 **Sarah** : Hello, oui, Harry a fait un petit pas en avant ! Hihi, Lucius est drôle voyons !

 **Cecile** : Moi aussi je les adore :D

C'est Narcissa qui porte la culotte, ça c'est clair xD Et non pas encore, il y a Noël avant !

 **Eva** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut xD Pas trop de dramione effectivement xD

 **Trinita Dark** : Ron sera toujours un gamin dans l'âme ! Ahah j'avoue qu'il y a pas mal d'action ou vérité dans mes fics, c'est comme le canard xD

Oui, c'était le Harry Blaise la frustration. Et je l'ai utilisé, parce que pour l'instant, Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour que les choses arrivent autrement. Si Blaise décidait de l'embrasser comme ça, sans un prétexte, ça ne marcherait pas et ça empirerait au contraire les choses.

Bon courage pour tes examens !

 **Ro** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu adores :D Mouhahahahah mais j'aime vous frustrer voyons :D Je comprends bien qu'Hermione t'énerves, c'est le cas pour moi aussi !

 **apolline** : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là. Tom Felton, je l'ai vu de loin à la dernière avant première d'HP. Emma oui, je l'ai déjà rencontrée, et c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie *_*

 **.**

 **Merci encore à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXII : Et le meilleur cadeau est...**

 **.**

« Ne dose pas trop fort, ce n'est pas encore le nouvel an. »

« Tu n'y connais rien, Ronald Weasley, laisse-moi faire. »

Ron haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas la priver de son petit plaisir, étant donné qu'elle ne pourrait pas boire les cocktails, sa seule source de joie était de les préparer.

De son côté, elle s'était prévue plusieurs jus de fruits et Hermione lui avait promis de lui ramener ce champagne pour enfants moldus.

Elle avait l'air joyeuse, heureuse de recevoir ses amis pour qu'ils fêtent Noël tous ensemble, mais Ron restait plus réservé. Il espérait bien évidemment qu'ils allaient s'amuser mais Drago et Hermione pouvaient parfaitement bien se décider à casser l'ambiance.

En plus de cela, Harry était d'humeur étrange. Il était venu au Terrier le vingt-cinq, et son meilleur ami l'avait trouvé bizarre. Effacé et nerveux à la fois. Au départ, il avait pensé que cela pouvait être lié à la présence de Ginny, mais il avait vite écarté cette hypothèse.

Ginny allait être de la partie, pour ce Noël entre amis. Pansy lui avait proposé de venir, et elle avait accepté. Le temps avait agi sur elle, et elle devait probablement se sentir prête à revenir vers ceux qu'elle avait auparavant dans sa vie au quotidien.

Pansy termina ses cocktails, et d'un coup de baguette, les fit léviter jusqu'à la table.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé une robe gris foncée assez moulante, qui laissait parfaitement voir son ventre de femme enceinte, qui commençait à prendre de l'allure. Il se voyait d'autant plus que la jeune femme restait de corpulence fine.

Ron adorait ce ventre. Poser ses mains dessus, et parler à son bébé était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Même s'il déplorait que son enfant n'ait pas trouvé un moyen de lui dire s'il était une fille ou un garçon... Il en attendait probablement un peu trop.

.

« Bon, je crois que tout est prêt. Vivement qu'on puisse ouvrir les cadeaux. » Soupira Pansy.

« Profite bien. » Ricana Ron.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que l'an prochain, tu n'auras rien du tout. C'est le bébé qui sera gâté, pas toi. »

« Mon pauvre, tu as encore de nombreuses leçons à apprendre... »

.

OoO

.

Vivre avec sa meilleure amie avait des avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le deuxième qui l'emportait, parce que s'il avait été tout seul, sans Hermione, il ne serait probablement pas allé à ce Noël entre amis.

Et là encore, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt partir, et que la brunette finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain, il était à deux doigts de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'une gastro-entérite fulgurante lui tombe dessus.

Dire qu'il avait peur de voir Blaise était un euphémisme. Il avait le ventre noué, et craignait que ce soit encore pire une fois face à lui. Il était stupide d'avoir peur, Blaise n'allait pas le manger, ni lui sauter dessus en public, mais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois le laissait dans une situation délicate.

Il n'avait pas raconté à Hermione l'entièreté de la chose, raison pour laquelle elle réagissait si légèrement, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se pencher sur la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait honte, plus qu'il craignait l'analyse qu'Hermione pourrait faire de la situation, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre son avis.

Mais malgré ce qu'il avait laissé filtré, Hermione avait des soupçons, il le voyait. Et il n'avait pas envie de sentir son regard, qui allait les observer, lui et Blaise, à la soirée.

Son cœur avait des ratés dès qu'il y pensait. Cela n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement.

Et pourtant, malgré sa peur, malgré son angoisse, Blaise lui manquait et cela lui faisait encore plus peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu de sa vie. Heureusement que Voldemort n'était plus là pour avoir accès à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, car la honte aurait suffi à l'achever.

.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Hermione, en arrivant de nouveau dans le salon.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

La tête que fit Hermione lui indiqua clairement qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son front, avant de déclarer qu'il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

« C'est Noël, tu ne vas tout de même pas rater ça, juste parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver au même endroit que Blaise. Tu penses que j'ai envie d'être au même endroit que Drago ? »

« Bien sûr que tu en as envie ! Tu es juste incapable de l'admettre. » Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Hermione sembla sur le point de s'énerver, mais elle garda son calme, et lui répéta juste de mettre ses chaussures, car c'était l'heure d'y aller, et Harry s'avoua vaincu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après un transplanage, ils arrivaient devant la demeure de Pansy et Ron.

Leur meilleur ami ouvrit la porte et demanda immédiatement s'ils avaient bien apporté les cadeaux.

Harry ne lui avait encore rien donné, quand bien même ils avaient déjà été ensemble pour fêter Noël, et il mourrait d'impatience, tel un enfant. Sur ce point, il l'était toujours...

.

« Je vous sers un petit cocktail ? » Fit Pansy en leur mettant d'office un verre dans la main « Vous buvez pour moi ce soir, afin que ce bébé reste en bon état. »

« Je t'ai ramené le Champomy ! Tu vas pouvoir faire semblant. »

Pansy s'empara de la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Elle serait probablement déçue par le goût, mais son bébé passerait toujours avant tout.

« Ta grossesse se passe toujours bien ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parfaitement bien. Ron est frustré de ne pas savoir le sexe, mais plus ça va, et plus je me rends compte que je m'en fiche. J'aurais presque envie de ne plus savoir jusqu'à l'accouchement. Presque, parce que c'est quand même utile pour décorer la chambre, et pour les vêtements. »

« Tu peux prendre des couleurs neutres. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de couleur ! Je vais habiller mon potentiel fils avec des robes et des jupes peut-être ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à les acheter ou ne pas les acheter quand il sera né. Un nouveau-né ça ne porte que des bodys et des pyjamas non ? »

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Répliqua Pansy « Parle-moi plutôt de toi ? Tu profites bien de tes vacances ? Je veux dire par là, de manière utile. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là ? »

« Les congés ne sont pas faits pour être utiles, ils sont faits pour se détendre. »

« Et réfléchir. » Insista Pansy.

.

Hermione, qui n'avait au départ pas compris où elle voulait en venir, réalisa finalement quel était le message caché, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy allait devoir faire son deuil, car elle ne verrait jamais ce qu'elle espérait : Drago et elle ensemble n'arriverait plus jamais. »

On sonna de nouveau à la porte, et Pansy se décida à laisser un peu de répit à Hermione pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Daphné et Neville se trouvaient là, et la future maman s'étonna de les voir arriver ensemble.

« Nous sommes arrivés en même temps. C'est une simple coïncidence. »

Daphné avec l'air sincère en disant cela, mais Neville avait légèrement rosi, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Pansy. Elle choisit cependant de ne rien dire, elle allait bien voir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, il lui suffirait de garder l'œil ouvert. Elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'il y ait anguille sous roche, mais peut-être que Neville était intéressé par Daphné, qui sait ?

Elle servit un verre aux deux nouveaux arrivants, et voulut commencer à parler travail, mais Daphné eut vite fait de lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler chiffons.

« Tu brides ma créativité. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait ce bébé, mais il te fait un sacré effet. »

« Et toi, tu sais à qui tu fais de l'effet ? » Ricana Pansy « A Neville Londubat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

.

Daphné songea que c'était Pansy qui le saurait bien assez tôt, et qu'elle risquait de tomber de haut. Ce serait drôle à voir, quand elle serait prête à lui dire.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Drago arriva à son tour, suivit de Luna et Théo, puis Blaise, et enfin George, Ginny et Angelina.

Harry s'était raidit à l'arrivée de Blaise, et avait bien cru qu'il allait cesser de respirer lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit bonjour comme si de rien n'était.

Blaise avait des choses à dire à Harry, bien entendu, mais le faire alors qu'ils étaient entourés de tout le monde n'était pas une bonne idée, et il le savait. Il allait essayer de prendre Harry à part à un moment ou à un autre, mais il allait rester calme, digne, sans rien faire de stupide.

Harry était extrêmement mal à l'aise, il le voyait. Il fuyait son regard, semblait tendu, décalé comme s'il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs qu'à la place qu'il occupait. Tout ça pour une question débile d'homme et de femme, d'hétérosexualité et de norme. Par Salazar, ce que cela pouvait l'agacer.

« Futur parrain ! » Appela Pansy, et Blaise fut tiré de sa rêverie.

« Oui ? » Répondit-t-il, en même temps que Drago.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Lui dit le blond.

« On en reparlera quand le bébé sera mon filleul. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy adorée ? » Demanda Drago. « Tu as faim ? Soif ? Froid ? Chaud ? »

« Rien de tout ça, rassure-toi. Cependant, Blaise et toi allez être chargés de la musique ce soir. Chacun votre tour, vous choisirez ce qui va nous accompagner, et je réfléchirai à la bande-son qui m'aura le plus plu. »

.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle épreuve pour le concours de parrain. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui pourrait commencer et ils finirent finalement par laisser Théo tirer au sort.

De la musique s'éleva dans les airs, alors que les conversations s'installaient. On parlait de la grossesse de Pansy, mais aussi bien évidemment de la Coupe du Monde, et la présence de Ginny était bien précieuse pour récolter ressentis et informations.

La rouquine se sentait heureuse. Elle avait appréhendé cette soirée, craignant de se sentir mise à l'écart, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son éloignement était mis de côté et elle était intégrée aux conversations, aux dernières nouvelles, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Elle avait raté des choses bien évidemment, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point Théo et Luna avaient l'air heureux ensemble, et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Plus que Drago et Hermione, qui s'évitaient ouvertement, mais se jetaient des regards en biais quand ils pensaient, que l'autre, et le reste de l'assemblée ne les regardait pas.

Ginny estimait qu'elle avait réussi sa rupture avec Harry. Ils s'étaient séparés avant de se haïr complètement, et ils commençaient à mettre leur rancœur de côté, pour qui sait, se retrouver de nouveau sur le chemin de l'amitié.

Hermione et Drago étaient bien loin de cela, et c'était bien dommage.

Elle s'approcha donc d'Hermione qui discutait avec Luna, et écouta leur conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de sujet.

La brunette se tourna alors vers elle, et sembla deviner de quoi elle allait parler, puisqu'elle leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« Je me demande ce que tu aurais dit, s'il était venu avec quelqu'un. » Intervint Luna, qui avait elle aussi compris de quoi il retournait.

« Grand bien lui en fasse, voilà ce que j'aurais dit ! Qu'il ramène quelqu'un si ça lui chante, ça n'est pas mon problème. »

Ce n'était pas son problème certes, mais elle était déjà jalouse de cette femme imaginaire. Voilà qui promettait.

.

OoO

.

Après une apéritif qui s'était éternisé jusqu'à presque dix heures du soir, la bande d'amis, passa enfin à table, après que George ait menacé de faire une syncope s'il ne mangeait pas autre chose que des toasts au saumon.

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, et Harry en fit de même avec Blaise.

Daphné et Neville par contre, s'arrangèrent pour s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. La jeune femme était très doué pour faire comme si de rien n'était mais Neville se rendait bien compte qu'il avait bien du mal à lui parler comme si elle n'était qu'une simple amie, et tenter de trouver des sujets de conversations bateaux, alors qu'il savait déjà tout, n'était pas facile non plus. Pour autant, il avait envie d'être installé à côté d'elle.

Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés qu'une heure avant de se rendre chez Pansy, et le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité d'elle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il aurait eu envie de passer des heures rien qu'avec elle.

Il aurait été un Gryffondor audacieux, il lui aurait probablement fait du pied sous la table, mais comme il avait bien trop peur de se faire prendre, il allait se retenir, et se contenter de profiter du fait qu'elle était juste à côté de lui, et qu'il était bon d'éprouver ce sentiment amoureux naissant…

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Ron dévorait tout ce qu'il y avait à manger, et son frère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il allait prendre dix kilos pendant les fêtes, et devenir plus gros que sa femme. Ron n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, l'appel de l'estomac étant bien plus fort.

Et alors que le ventre de Ron – et ceux des autres – semblaient sur le point d'exploser, Pansy décréta qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause avant le dessert, et d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le pied de leur sapin était plein à craquer, et chacun mit déjà du temps à trouver ses cadeaux.

.

Ils commencèrent finalement à les ouvrir, mettant du papier cadeau partout, et poussant des cris de joie. Les cadeaux étaient divers et variés, mais montraient tous qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement bien.

Pansy était plus que ravie de ce qu'elle avait reçu jusque-là, mais elle gardait bien évidemment les cadeaux de Blaise et Drago pour la fin. Histoire de faire durer le suspense.

Blaise lui, prenait les cadeaux comme ils venaient, et arriva assez rapidement à celui d'Harry. Son cœur se mit à battre assez douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas parlé au brun de toute la soirée.

Il déballa soigneusement le paquet, et découvrir un appareil moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'un espèce de cercle fin, de couleur argentée.

Un mot d'explication accompagnait le présent, et il apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un CD, sur lequel Harry avait mis plusieurs chansons. Pour savoir lesquelles, il faudrait qu'il l'écoute, en le mettant dans l'appareil, qui n'était autre qu'un lecteur.

Il chercha le regard d'Harry pour le remercier, mais celui-ci regardait ailleurs, bien évidemment...

« Alors, alors ! » S'exclama Pansy quand il ne lui resta plus que deux cadeaux à ouvrir. « C'est quoi ce truc tout petit que tu m'offres Drago. C'est digne d'un parrain tu crois ? »

« Ouvre avant de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. » Répondit le blond.

Pansy s'exécuta, et découvrit un petit carré de plastique, qui n'était autre qu'une carte de crédit. Une carte de crédit de couleur dorée, que Gringotts autorisait à peu de gens.

Avec, une petite lettre souhaitait à Pansy un joyeux Noël, et lui expliquait qu'elle pouvait se servir de cette carte pour s'acheter tout ce qu'elle voudrait, à elle et son bébé, même les choses les plus chères, et ceux, aux frais de Drago.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie, et sauta au cou de son meilleur ami qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Elle allait le ruiner, en toute conscience de cause et elle avait hâte !

Drago jeta un regard triomphal à Blaise, mais celui-ci n'était pas impressionné. Il savait que son cadeau à lui ferait aussi son petit effet.

Le paquet était encore plus petit que celui de Drago, mais cette fois Pansy ne releva pas, et se contenta d'ouvrir.

Un morceau de parchemin lui indiqua de se rendre dans sa chambre, où son cadeau l'attentait.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, entrainant tous ses amis derrière elle.

Dans sa chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite une armoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle fronça les sourcils, en s'en approchant. Elle ouvrit la porte, et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Elle ne savait pas quel était ce sortilège, mais l'intérieur de l'armoire, ne se trouvait pas une armoire, mais un immense dressing, tel qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé. Avec de la place, plein de place, pour les vêtements, les chaussures, les accessoires... Il y avait des miroirs, des lumières, de la place pour s'asseoir, des couleurs chaudes et des tapis moelleux.

Elle était au paradis. Et Blaise était un Dieu.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« N'en demande pas trop. »

« Je suis un Dieu ! Tu as entendu ça Drago ?! Je suis un Dieu. Je t'ai mis KO blondasse, c'est moi le parrain. »

.

OoO

.

Nous étions le six janvier, et Hermione avait l'impression que les vacances n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle était déjà fatiguée, et surchargée de travail.

Ils retournaient bientôt aux Etats-Unis, et avant cela, elle devait se réunir avec plusieurs de ses homologues, dont Andreï et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir à ce propos.

Au nouvel an, Drago avait flirté avec une fille aussi brune et aux cheveux presque aussi sauvages qu'elle, et cela l'avait rendue folle de rage. Mais cela ne l'avait pas décidée à agir pour autant, ce que soit dans un sens ou dans un autre. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était passive, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de laisser la situation perdurer, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y remédier. Harry lui lançait des piques incessantes à ce sujet.

Quand elle avait voulu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait après le nouvel an, il lui avait presque ri au nez, et lui avait dit les mêmes paroles que Drago lui-même, à savoir, qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre toute sa vie, surtout après la manière dont elle le traitait.

Et le retour au travail n'était pas mieux. Drago gardait cette attitude froide, mais c'était encore pire que lorsqu'ils se disputaient à longueur de temps, car il était totalement indifférent. Il avait l'air de ne plus rien éprouver pour elle. Ni colère, ni haine, ni impatience, ni quelconque sentiment positif, il la traitait juste comme n'importe qui, n'essayait plus de la provoquer ou de lui lançer des bassesses, pas plus qu'il ne lui faisait de compliments et Hermione en était totalement frustrée. Elle attendait presque le voyage aux Etats-Unis pour voir si les choses y seraient différentes, mais elle risquait bien de tomber de haut.

.

En attendant, elle devait éplucher les journaux sorciers américains, afin de chercher des indices quant au moment précis ou le gouvernement essaierait de sortir du secret, et elle devait s'occuper – avec le département des jeux et sports magiques – de sélectionner des établissement dans lesquels l'équipe de quidditch pourrait séjourner, ainsi que leurs familles. Ce n'était pas spécialement dans ses compétences, mais elle devait visiblement le faire.

La seule chose positive dans tout ça, était que son directeur de département avait contracté une grippe carabinée, doublée d'une crise de foi, et même si la médicomagie était plus efficace que la médecine moldue, il ne pouvait pas venir travailler pendant quelques choses. Ce qui ne changeait rien à sa quantité de travail, mais lui permettait d'être au reines du département. Toutes les notes lui arrivaient directement, et elle avait le droit de répondre en mettant son nom – elle répondait toujours à toutes les notes, mais d'ordinaire, elle devait en signer plus de la moitié du nom de son patron direct.

Ainsi, ses collègues verraient à quel point elle était compétente, et à quel point le poste de directrice du département devrait lui revenir de droit, dès l'instant ou l'occupant actuel aurait enfin décidé de partir.

Le travail allait l'aider à rester concentrée sur ce qui comptait vraiment. Drago devait sortir de son esprit. Impérativement.

.

OoO

.

Une délicieuse odeur de croissants chaud, et de café, vint titiller les narines de Neville, et son ventre gargouilla avant même qu'il ait ouvert les yeux.

Quand il le fit finalement, ce fut pour voir Daphné, les bras remplis d'un plateau de petit déjeuner.

« Mais... »

« Je suis loin de cuisiner aussi bien que toi, mais réunir les ingrédients nécessaires pour bien commencer la journée, est dans mes cordes. »

« Je pensais que les petits déjeuner au lit étaient réservés au dimanche. »

« Tu n'as classe que cet après-midi, ça compte comme un dimanche, non ? »

Neville rit, et vint embrasser Daphné pour la remercier, avant de grimper à nouveau dans le lit. La brunette le rejoint et ils posèrent le plateau devant eux, s'assurant d'un sortilège qu'il ne se renverserait pas.

Daphné avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Pansy avait décrété qu'elle méritaient bien une semaine de vraies vacances, puisqu'elles avaient travaillé entre Noël et le nouvel an, et elle avait décidé de passer quelques jours à Poudlard.

Neville avait repris la classe, mais elle le retrouvait le soir, ainsi que quelquefois dans la journée, quand son emploi du temps comportait des creux.

.

Le reste du temps, elle en profitait pour se reposer : elle allait se promener dans le parc, elle lisait, dessinait ou prenait de longs bains chaud et parfumés. Chez elle, elle finissait toujours par nettoyer ou se mettre à faire quelque chose en rapport avec le travail – bien aidée par Pansy qui passait son temps à lui donner des coups de cheminette parce qu'elle avait des idées – mais elle n'avait pas emporté avec elle le moindre magasine, ou carnet, et elle profitait. Les elfes lui apportaient à manger le midi. Elle n'était pas dépaysée mais avait le réel sentiment d'être en vacances.

Elle avait hésité à venir, par peur de déranger, autant que par peur d'un séjour prolongé avec quelqu'un avec qui elle n'était pas depuis si longtemps que ça mais Neville et elle s'accordaient tellement bien que tout était parfait.

« Avec qui est-ce que tu as classe aujourd'hui ? »

« Les premières années... »

« Tu as l'air tellement enthousiate. » Plaisanta Daphné.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je m'arrache les cheveux avec elle. Ils sont gentils, mais en première année, on étudie pas les choses les plus intéressantes en botanique, donc je n'apprécie pas spécialement le contenu de mes leçons, mais d'un autre côté, c'est dès la première année qu'il faut donner le goût de la botanique au élève et essayer de faire les deux est assez ardu. »

« Avec un professeur comme toi, je suis certaine qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à aimer la botanique. »

« C'est gentil, mais très objectif, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je suis toujours objective, je suis certaine que tu es un très bon professeur. »

« Il est certain que je ne ferais jamais subir à mes élèves ce que Rogue m'a fait subir, quand bien même j'aurais en classe un abruti que je déteste. »

« Il est vrai que Rogue n'était vraiment pas sympa avec toi. Ca faisait partie du personnage, je suppose, mais il aurait pu s'en abstenir, c'est certain. Est-ce que tu t'étais plaint de lui ? »

« A un autre professeur ? Non. Je ne jugeais pas cela utile, je me disais que ça ne changerai rien et que ça ne ferais qu'empirer son aversion envers moi. Pas très Gryffondor comme réaction. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » S'écria Daphné « C'est très Gryffondor au contraire. Tu méritais d'être dans cette maison même quand tu étais plus jeune. Le choixpeau ne t'a pas mis là par hasard. »

Il était bon d'entendre ce genre de paroles. Neville avait grandi et sut mettre les moments désagréables qu'il avait pu passer à Poudlard, derrière lui, mais il n'empêchait qu'il prenait le soutien de Daphné avec gratitude.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de choses un peu plus joyeuses, puis ils se débarrassèrent du plateau, afin de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Daphné posa la tête sur son épaule, et Neville lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Merlin qu'il aimait qu'elle soit avec lui, et Merlin qu'il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle...

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et désolée encore si c'est plus court que d'habitude. Daphné et Neville sont trop chouuuuus je les adore ahah.

Envoyez vos câlins à Harry et Blaise aussi xD Ils en ont besoin.

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

Bonsoir, bonsoir. J'ai terminé le chapitre en temps et en heure ouuuuuf ! Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer sur cette voix xD

J'ai été revoir Dan (Radcliffe) au théâtre samedi. Ca devait être la dernière avant qu'ils ne rajoutent une semaine ahah. Je lui ai demandé si on le reverrait sur scène à londres bientôt, et il m'a dit que oui :D Maintenant mes amies et moi espérons que nous avons la même conception du mot bientôt ahah

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Hermione, je comprends que tu ai envie de la baffer, mais Harry ? Le pauvre chou !

 **Little Cutehell** : Héhé je suis d'accord avec toi ! a ça, avec moi Hermione sait être têtue :p

 **Jo Potter** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours :D Bisous Bisous

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent ! Pas de soucis pour Blaise et Harry, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde :p

 **Sarah** : Il ne l'oubliera jamais, mais ce qu'il veut c'est essayer de passer à autre chose ^^

Mais ouiii, il est chou Neville !

 **Marine** : Merci beaucoup héhé, j'aime convertir les gens :D

 **Cecile** : Oui, Blaise continue le ramer le pauvre ! Les parrains ont frappé fort, eh ouiii :D

Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot :D

 **Eva** : Merchi :D je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé ! Hermione elle même ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ahah

 **Virginie** : ca me fait super plaisir, parce que je trouve aussi que Pansy et Ron se complètent parfaitement héhé.

Je vous fais toujours poireauter, mais Pansy va avoir une intuition... Ahah le complexe d'oedipe c'est toujours très drôle !

 **blairwaldorf** : Thank you ! Hermione is impossible

 **apolline** : hello, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire également !

 **Merci à Stéphaniiiiiie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIII : Hermione ou l'irritation à l'état pur**

 **.**

« Bienvenue à tous et toutes. »

« Son enthousiasme fait peur, j'espère que ce n'est pas cet énergumène qui va parler pendant des heures. »

« Cette conférence aura pour but de discuter plus en détail de l'Organisation de la Coupe du Monde, à présent que tous les pays participants sont connus, et que vous pouvez tous être parmi nous. Chaque délégation a ses impératifs et ses demandes, mais aujourd'hui, nous venons parler de ce qui nous concerne tous. Nous allons commencer par l'amont. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Si vous le voulez bien, je vais continuer mon exposé, les questions viendront après. »

« Ambiance. » Souffla Drago à son collègue « S'ils commencent comme ça, l'onde hostile qui se ressent dans l'assemblée ne va certainement pas baisser en intensité. »

« Mais est-ce-que c'est ce qu'on veut ? » Demanda Sevan

« Bien sûr que non ! Dans l'idéal tout le monde se jetterait sur eux, et je pourrais aller mettre des coups de poings sans être vu. Et dans la confusion, je pourrais refaire le portrait à cet imbécile de Bulgare ! »

.

Drago avait vécu une scène surréaliste la veille, à son arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Alors que les différentes équipes se réunissaient, Andreï était venu l'aborder.

Très gentiment et poliment, il avait demandé s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul.

Le blond avait vraiment eu envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il avait finalement fini par le suivre, bien trop curieux. Il n'aimait pas ce type par principe, mais dans le fond, il n'avait rien contre lui.

Pourtant, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait enragé en un temps record. Andreï lui avait dit qu'il comprenait qu'il puisse compter pour Hermione, et qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cela, avant de lui demander sa bénédiction pour tenter quelque chose avec elle. Qui faisait ce genre de choses ?! Drago n'en était pas revenu.

Il n'allait certainement pas donner sa bénédiction. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et Hermione aussi mais il n'allait certainement pas leur dire amen. Hermione n'aimerait jamais un type comme lui gnan gnan, et tellement poli qu'il devait aller demander des permissions. C'était absolument ridicule.

« Le premier match de la Coupe du Monde, celui d'Ouverture, se déroulera le 28 juin. C'est à cette date qu'elle commence pour le public, mais pour les équipes, et pour nous, elle commencera avant. »

« N'est-elle pas censée avoir commencé depuis bien longtemps pour vous ? » S'écria la même personne, qui était intervenue auparavant.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit nerveusement l'américain.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes dépassés ? »

« Les questions interviendront à la fin de mon exposé, mais je peux vous assurer que personne ici n'est dépassé. Nos équipes sont très investies et font tout pour que les choses se déroulent parfaitement. »

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle, de même que quelques applaudissements ironiques.

.

Des regards inquiets étaient échangés entre les américains, et le porte-parole commençait à avoir chaud. L'assemblée pouvait voir une pellicule de sueur se former sur son front.

« Les équipes devront arriver entre le dix et le quinze, afin d'effectuer leurs entraînements et préparations d'avant-compétition. Ces dates ont été votées l'an passé, à la majorité absolue… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous raconte des trucs qu'on sait déjà ? Sérieusement. Ces voyages sont de plus en plus inutiles. Nous faire venir pour entendre un abruti qui s'écoute parler. Ils pensent qu'on a tous subi un Oubliette ou quoi. On les connait ces dates. »

« Chut ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était Hermione, assise juste devant Sevan et lui, qui s'était retournée pour leur dire de se taire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Ce qui changeait par contre, c'était ses réactions à lui. Pas question de lui répondre, ou de la provoquer – gentiment ou non – comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Il se contenta de l'ignorer.

Il savait qu'elle était sincèrement agacée par le fait qu'ils parlent, parce que c'était Hermione, et qu'elle pensait que tout le monde devrait faire comme elle : ronger son frein et s'énerver après coup, mais cette conférence était tellement ridicule.

« Elle ne plaisante pas. » Fit Sevan en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

« C'est comme ça qu'on devient Ministre de la Magie... ou pas. »

« Dire que tu as dû supporter ça à Poudlard. »

« Et encore, attends un peu que les questions arrivent, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

.

Il avait parlé moins fort, pensant probablement que seul Sevan entendrait, mais Hermione avait l'ouïe fine, et elle se sentit blessée malgré elle par ces moqueries. Elle les avait probablement bien cherchées, mais ce n'était tout de même pas très plaisant. Voir même très désagréable.

Puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort, et ne poserait aucune question ! Zéro. Nada.

Pendant ce temps, le porte-parole continuait son énoncé des faits, tout en ayant visiblement hâte que son exposé se termine. Personne n'aurait pu ne pas remarquer que la salle en face de lui semblait bouillir. Ils avaient des questions à poser, des remarques à faire, ou plus vraisemblablement des critiques.

Certains notaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, probablement pour enfoncer encore plus le clou après.

Après près d'une demi-heure de parlote, il arriva au point final, et invita son audience à poser leurs questions.

Une marée de mains se leva, mais Hermione n'en fit pas partie, même si son bras la démangeait, tant elle avait envie de le faire. Mais elle ne donnerait pas raison à Drago et ses moqueries. Hors de question.

« Tu l'as vexée je crois. » Chuchota Sevan, en la désignant du doigt.

Le blond haussa les épaules, tout en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la première question posée.

« Vous n'avez fait que parler de choses que toute l'assemblée ici présente sait déjà. Mais il y a deux points importants que vous n'avez pas évoqués. Les dates sont fixées, et c'est très bien, mais qu'en est-il des stades qui ne sont pas prêts ? Le seront-ils pour le début de la compétition ? »

« Bien évidemment, nos équipes travaillent sans relâche pour... »

« Si vos équipes avaient été mieux organisées, elles n'auraient pas besoin de travailler « sans relâche » »

« BRAVO ! » S'exclama quelqu'un « Bien dit ! »

« Et deuxième remarque. J'ai attendu, comme je pense, nombre de personnes dans la salle, que vous abordiez le problème du Secret Magique, chose que vous n'avez pas faite, alors que vous ne pouvez pas nier l'impact sur la Coupe du Monde. »

« L'impact ? Il n'y aura pas d'impact. »

« Pas d'impact ? Des moldus qui risquent de débarquer aux abords des stades, vous appelez ça une absence d'impact. »

« Ils découvriront le Quidditch. »

« Non mais enfin dans quel monde vivez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas envisagé que tous ne souhaitent pas découvrir le Quidditch ? Ou le monde magique ? Levée du Secret ou non, les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu devront être maintenus !

« Tout à fait ! »

« Bien dit ! »

Des applaudissements nourris retentirent une nouvelle fois, alors que les américains se jetaient des regards inquiets. Certains se parlaient à voix basse, mais de manière globale, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de savoir comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

Et finalement, Hermione se leva. Elle s'était retenue pour prouver à Drago qu'il avait tort, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas négliger son travail, et faire un geste anti-professionnel.

« Ce qui vient d'être dit est tout à fait raisonnable et pertinent. Et je propose donc que nous votions, afin de décider si les protections anti-Moldu doivent être maintenues. Ce seront des protections différentes des classiques, autant donné que les Moldus seraient au courant de la tenue de la Coupe du Monde. »

Les hôtes n'avaient absolument pas l'air heureux de cette proposition, pour laquelle ils seraient perdants, mais il semblait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix...

.

OoO

.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je vais aller redemander de la crème chantilly pour apaiser ma peine. »

« Ta peine... » Ricana Pansy « Tu exagères. Cet enfant est un Parkinson, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?! »

« Cet enfant est aussi le mien, c'est donc un Weasley, autant qu'un Parkinson. »

« Si tu le dis Chéri... mais un Weasley n'aurait jamais fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron se mit à ronchonner, avant d'aller chercher sa chantilly.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés du froid glacial chez Florian Fortarôme, après leur visite à Sainte-Mangouste.

Tout s'était bien passé, Pansy et bébé étaient en pleine forme, mais bébé diva avait une nouvelle fois décidé de faire des siennes en refusant de leur montrer son entrejambe.

Pansy avait cru que Ron allait fondre en larmes, ou casser quelque chose. Alors que de son côté, elle trouvait ça très drôle. Son bébé avait du caractère, et avec ce deuxième « échec », elle commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Une fille qui avait déjà compris qu'il fallait faire sa loi et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien raison. Entre son père, ses oncles, ses parrains officiels et officieux, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'impose, si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite comme une petite chose fragile.

.

« Je crois que je sais ce que c'est. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Ce qu'est quoi ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Le bébé, je crois que je sais. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça. »

« Je le sens. Une intuition soudaine. » Répondit-elle.

« Mouais... je ne croirais que ce que la gynécomage dira, si tant est que ce moment arrive un jour. Je crois que je vais aller commander une gaufre. J'en ai bien besoin. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Une tarte aux pommes, mais sans la pâte. »

Ron ne chercha même pas à relever. Ce n'était pas en mangeant la pâte d'une tarte aux pommes qu'elle allait se transformer en éléphant. Il allait lui commander une tarte aux pommes normale, et elle se débrouillerait pour la suite.

Il n'empêchait qu'il avait du mal à encaisser sa malchance. Il avait tellement envie de savoir s'il allait être papa d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille. Il voulait savoir, ne serait-ce que pour discuter prénoms. Pansy et lui n'avaient pas réellement encore eu cette conversation. Ils avaient vaguement lancés quelques prénoms qu'ils aimaient bien un soir avant de se coucher, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle grosse discussion. Et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver si leur bébé continuait de faire des siennes.

Quand il revint finalement, avec la gaufre et la tarte – dont Pansy commença directement à manger la croûte, il était décidé à amener le sujet sur le tapis.

« Comment on va faire pour trouver son prénom, si on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. »

« On choisit un prénom mixte voyons. Tel que Joël, Axel, Pascal, Camille... »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Evidemment, je veux que mon enfant porte un prénom de vieux. Quoiqu'Axel et Camille passent encore. Mais réfléchis un peu Ronald Weasley. Soit c'est un prénom mixte, soit nous en choisissons un de chaque. Je sais que tu es déçu, mais si tu pouvais garder tes neurones en état de marche ! »

« Si tu crois qu'il n'y a que moi de déçu. Maman ne va pas s'en remettre… »

«Elle serait bien capable de dire que c'est de ma faute. Mais ce n'est le cas. Nous avons juste un bébé qui sait ce qu'il veut. Le digne héritier de sa maman... »

.

OoO

.

« Tu travailles encore ? Il faut se reposer un peu. »

« Nous avons des tas de choses à faire demain. Nous commençons à visiter les infrastructures pour notre équipe. »

« Mais c'est demain. Et je suppose que ceux qui ont le plus de choses à préparer sont ceux qui sont aux jeux et sports magiques ? Pour nous, c'est comme ça en tout cas. »

« Certes, mais j'ai tout de même des choses à faire. » Répondit Hermione.

« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas indispensable que tu le termines maintenant. Un petit verre ne te tente pas ? »

En vérité, Hermione aurait tout donné pour un verre de vin blanc, et Andreï le lui proposait sur un plateau.

Mais si elle acceptait, il allait le prendre pour un signe encourageant et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui donner ce genre d'indications.

Andreï était gentil, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, sachant qu'elle ne savait où elle en était.

« Un seul verre, rien de plus. »

« Bon... très bien. »

En se levant, après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil autour d'elle, afin de voir si Drago était là, et s'il la voyait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas extrapoler sur ce qu'il pourrait bien être en train de faire...

La quasi-totalité de ses collègues de département n'étaient pas là non plus. Ils étaient probablement en train de passer du temps ensemble. Ce devait forcément être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce que faisait Drago ne la regardait pas.

« Plutôt rouge ou blanc ? A moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose que du vin ? »

« Du blanc, ça ira très bien. Merci. »

.

Andreï commanda deux verres, et ils restèrent installés au bar. Hermione dévisagea le bulgare, et songea qu'en plus d'être gentil, son physique n'était pas désagréable. Il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Drago dans ce domaine, mais qui le pouvait ? Et Drago avait beau être parfait, il ne fallait pas oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Andreï n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à piquer quoi que ce soit à ses petites-amies, ni à les tromper, et encore moins dans leur lit.

« Tu sais, que je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione. »

« Hum... c'est gentil. » Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Que tu as des choses dans ton passé, mais je vais être honnête avec toi. Je suis allé lui parler. »

Andreï n'avait pas d'accent bulgare incompréhensible, mais l'anglais n'était tout de même pas sa langue natale, et elle avait la nette impression de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Quoi ? Parler à qui ? »

« A Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Comment ça, parler à Drago. Pourquoi ? Et de quoi ?

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai demandé la permission de... comment dire ça correctement ? De faire un rapprochement avec toi. »

.

Ce qu'Andreï était en train de lui dire était tellement surréaliste, qu'elle eut soudain envie de rire. Elle imaginait la tête de Drago et un fou rire incontrôlable semblait monter en elle. Ce type était totalement fou, et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Drago lui avait répondu. Au fond d'elle, elle était presque déçue de ne constater aucune séquelle physique. Drago ne lui avait pas refait le portrait. Elle espérait presque qu'il se soit retenu, rien que pour être certaine qu'il tenait vraiment toujours à elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que ça ne me semblait pas correct. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je ne voulais pas me mettre au milieu, et j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas contente qu'il danse avec cette femme, lors du dernier voyage. »

« Tu es trop poli Andreï. Qu'est-ce que Drago a répondu ? »

« Il a dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enchanté... »

Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il avait raison, mais elle avait dans le même temps du mal à digérer une telle indifférence. Il voulait jouer au plus intelligent, et y réussissait très bien, mais Merlin ce que cela pouvait être agaçant. Drago la mettait dans tous ses états et il y avait un peu d'esprit de vengeance dans sa réponse.

« Tu as bien fait de venir m'inviter pour ce verre alors. »

« Je suis content de ne pas me tromper. Je sais que c'est dur de sortir d'une histoire, et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir si je ne réussis pas, mais il faut bien essayer un peu non ? »

« Absolument. »

.

OoO

.

« Où voudrais-tu aller cette fois ? »

« En Bolivie et en Argentine. Avec papa, il semblerait qu'il y ait des créatures fascinantes là-bas. Et même si nous ne les trouvons pas toutes, nous rencontrerons les différentes communautés sorcières, et je pourrais écrire des articles dessus pour le Chicaneur.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à publier des carnets de voyages ? »

« Des carnets de voyages ? » Interrogea Luna.

« Ou des guides. Avec des photos et des recommandations. Tes photos de l'Inde sont absolument sublimes, et tu vas toujours dans des endroits où personne d'autre ne va. »

« Mais justement Théo, si je me mettais à publier des guides sur ces endroits inconnus, ils cesseraient d'être inconnus, non ?

« Il faut savoir partager un peu… Tu fais tellement de choses... »

« Peut-être que je pourrais commencer à partager avec toi... » Suggéra Luna.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda Théo, qui savait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de partager ses récits et souvenirs.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, peut-être pas pour l'Argentine et la Bolivie, puisque c'est bientôt, mais celui d'après ? Tu aurais envie ? »

Théo était surpris qu'elle lui propose de l'accompagner, mais il en était plus que flatté. Ces voyages étaient importants pour elle, et il avait vraiment envie de découvrir cette partie de sa vie. Quand elle lui racontait ce qu'elle faisait, il avait réellement l'impression de voyager, et même si c'était pour partir à la recherche d'une créature qui n'existait pas, il avait envie de venir avec elle.

« Evidemment. Ce serait génial de pouvoir t'accompagner. »

« Et tu pourrais découvrir de nouvelles choses pour ton travail également. C'est comme partout, les techniques de création de potions sont différentes partout. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argument pour me convaincre Luna, je veux réellement venir avec toi. »

Le visage de Luna sembla rayonner de joie. Et elle sauta au cou de Théo, qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle avait hâte que ce moment arrive enfin...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Ginny rentra au Terrier, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la salle de bain, dans laquelle elle pourrait prendre un long bain chaud, qui détendrait ses muscles.

Le mois de janvier, après la pause de Noël, était toujours compliqué, mais si l'on rajoutait à cela le fait que les entraînements étaient encore plus difficiles, en préparation de la Coupe du Monde, Ginny avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une seule et immense courbature.

Elle allait vite se remettre en selle, elle le savait, et tous ses coéquipiers avaient eu l'air au bord de l'agonie à la fin de l'entraînement, ce qui la rassurait.

Et puis, s'ils voulaient gagner le trophée ultime, il fallait faire des sacrifices.

La rouquine s'enferma finalement dans la salle de bain, tourna les robinets, et pesa le pour et contre d'annuler le déjeuner entre copines prévu le samedi midi qui arrivait. Hermione serait rentrée des Etats-Unis, et elles devaient se retrouver avec Pansy, Luna, et Daphné, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, et elle avait envie d'y aller, mais d'un autre côté, le coach leur mettait la pression et elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle ingurgitait.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de renouer avec ses amies, cela aurait été dommage de s'en priver.

La jeune femme s'immergea dans l'eau, tout en songeant que ses amis avaient tout de même été ce qui lui manquait pour être tout à faire heureuse. Savoir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée ni remplacée lui donnait encore plus d'énergie pour s'entrainer. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, et même plus encore, afin de rassurer et convaincre le coach encore plus.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit : il avait son nom en tête pour un possible capitanat, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui passe sous le nez. Etre celle qui mènerait son équipe à la victoire serait la cerise sur un gâteau déjà très savoureux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ginny se passa un jet d'eau froide sur le corps, afin de favoriser la circulation sanguine, et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette.

Une délicieuse odeur de soupe au potiron flottait dans l'air, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

Elle s'habilla à la hâte, et se rendit dans la cuisine où son père était en train de mettre la table. Ginny l'aida à terminer la tâche, et Molly vint les rejoindre pour s'attabler.

.

« Comment s'est passé ton entrainement ma Chérie ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Bien. J'ai mal partout, ce que je considère comme un bon signe. »

« Ne te blesse pas surtout ! »

« Mais non papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Me blesser est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. »

« Quel est le programme pour la suite ? »

« Entraînements, encore et toujours. Mais d'ici à la semaine prochaine, le coach va nous dire quand est-ce que nous ferons nos séjours d'isolement et où est-ce que nous les ferons. »

Arthur hocha la tête, et semblait sur le point de lui demander autre chose, lorsque Molly le devança.

« Quand est-ce qu'Harry revient des Etats-Unis ? »

« Demain. Mais tu sais, il va là-bas en tant qu'Auror. Ce n'est pas lui qui est au courant de tout. C'est plutôt Drago ou Hermione qui vont revenir avec la liste de plusieurs établissements potentiels, parmi lesquels celui où nous irons sera sélectionné. Et encore, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de tout voir... »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. » Répondit Molly.

« Oh, mais je le sais très bien maman ! »

« ... »

« Je crois qu'Harry a des vues sur quelqu'un de toute façon. Voilà qui te fera peut-être comprendre qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à des chimères. »

Molly pâlit d'un seul coup, et dévisagea sa fille, espérant voir une trace de plaisanterie sur son visage, ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

« Comment ça, des vues sur quelqu'un ? Sur qui ? »

« Sur qui, je ne sais pas. Mais je connais parfaitement bien Harry, et les dernières fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des soucis de cet ordre et que ça le perturbait. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'il pense que ça va me vexer, parce que ce ne serait pas le cas. Je devrais probablement lui en parler. »

Arthur se tourna immédiatement vers sa femme, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Il savait que si elle répondait, ce serait pour tenter d'empêcher sa fille de donner sa « bénédiction ».

Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle s'y fasse.

.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis encore comme ça maman ! Des mois sont passés, et Harry fait toujours partie de la famille. Il vient toujours ici régulièrement, et ta relation avec lui n'a pas changé. Alors arrête. Tu n'es pas privée de lui parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! »

« Mais ce n'est plus mon gendre ! »

« Et alors ? L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit heureux non ? Et moi aussi ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis quand même ta fille, et mon bonheur à moi devrait compter pour toi non ? »

« Bien sûr Ginny Chérie, mais tu te noies dans le Quidditch et... »

« Je ne me noies pas dans le Quidditch maman ! C'est mon métier, et c'est la Coupe du Monde ! Tu es fatigante. Tu ne vas tout de même pas craindre que je finisse vieille fille juste parce que pour l'instant, rester célibataire me convient parfaitement, si ?! »

Le silence de Molly en disait long, et Ginny soupira lourdement, Merlin, ce que sa mère pouvait être agaçante parfois.

.

OoO

.

« Cet hôtel privé comporte un terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch homologué aux dernières normes de la fédération internationale de Quidditch. Il dispose des meilleurs équipements, et le matériel sera renouvelé juste avant l'arrivée de l'Equipe. L'Hôpital sorcier le plus proche est à quinze kilomètres, mais bien entendu, l'hôtel dispose d'une infirmerie. »

« Avec infirmière ou médicomage ? » Demanda Drago.

« Infirmière. Nous supposons que les équipes se déplacent avec leurs propres médicomages. »

Le blond hocha la tête, et nota quelques mots sur son bloc-notes. Cet hôtel ne semblait pas trop mal, mais il ne servait à rien de s'emballer dès la première ou deuxième visite. Et comme l'avait fait remarquer sa collègue, cet endroit n'était pas vraiment isolé, et l'un des critères primordial pour l'Equipe d'Angleterre était bien celui-ci : ils voulaient être isolés, afin qu'aucun indésirable ne puisse venir perturber leur préparation, ou bien observer les performances des joueurs durant l'entraînement.

Tous ceux travaillant au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques étaient aux cents coups, avec leurs grilles d'évaluation et leurs listes de critères et questions en tout genre, mais Hermione elle, s'ennuyait fermement. Plus qu'Harry, qui même s'il n'était pas là pour ça, s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait au niveau sportif. Hermione, elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient besoin de tout cela. Qu'ils soient dans un établissement x ou y, s'ils s'entraînaient comme il fallait, les résultats étaient censés être les mêmes non ?

Elle endurait la visite en silence, puisqu'elle était obligée d'y assister, et préférait utiliser ce temps pour réfléchir en silence à son problème bulgare.

.

Andreï ne se cachait pas : il la draguait franchement, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. La veille, ils avaient diné ensemble, et il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Elle avait esquivé sans franchement le repousser mais le Bulgare ne s'était pas démonté. Il était patient, et ne faisait que de lui répétait qu'il comprenait ses hésitations. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment puisqu'elle-même ne les comprenait pas. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses rancœurs envers Drago, elle pouvait lui laisser sa chance non ?!

'Ce que tu veux réellement, c'est rendre Drago jaloux, et tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. Là réside ton problème, ma fille !'

La brunette insulta la voix désagréable dans sa tête. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa conscience, quand elle se mettait à lui souffler ce genre d'inepties. Elle ne voulait pas rendre Drago jaloux, cela n'avait pas de sens. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prouver qu'elle était capable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Drago dans sa vie. Qu'elle en ait envie ou non importait peu.

La visite continua par la visite d'une chambre type, et en voyant l'immense lit dans lequel les joueurs pourraient se prélasser s'ils choisissaient cet endroit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer à quelque chose qui ne lui était étrangement pas venu à l'esprit avant : si elle s'engageait dans quelque chose avec Andreï – ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs – il arriverait un moment où elle devrait coucher avec lui... Et cette simple pensée la révulsait.

Inévitablement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont Drago lui avait fait l'amour, lors de cette fameuse discussion règlement de compte. Elle avait beau le détester de toutes ses forces, elle perdait totalement la tête dès qu'il la touchait, et elle savait parfaitement que jamais personne ne saurait aussi bien la combler que lui...

« Au niveau des cuisines, trois chefs cuisiniers, et un nutritionniste seront présents pour répondre aux besoins de votre équipe à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. »

Plongée dans son débat intérieur, Hermione n'écoutait ce qu'il se disait que d'une oreille, elle suivait machinalement le groupe, tel un robot, présente de corps mais pas d'esprit.

Toute à ses préoccupations, le reste de la visite passa rapidement, et ce fut terminé, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Toujours en pilote automatique, elle suivit le mouvement vers la sortie, et mit un temps de plus que les autres avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un problème...

Il ne savait pas comment, mais des manifestants pro-levée du Secret avaient visiblement découvert qu'ils visitaient cet établissement, et avaient décidé de leur réserver un comité d'accueil – ou plutôt de sortie.

Elle ne saisit que lorsqu'elle entendit des insultes à son égard, et Harry se dressa devant elle, baguette levée.

« Dégagez de chez nous les rosbifs, racistes ! Anti-moldus ! »

« Granger en enfer ! »

« Salauds d'Européens. »

« Surtout, ne répondez pas, et avancez ! » Fit Harry. « La zone de transplanage n'est pas loin. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, mais les six Aurors, aussi compétents soient-ils, étaient peu, face à la masse de manifestants, qui étaient plus nombreux qu'il n'en paraissait au premier abord. Bientôt, ils eurent du mal à progresser, et les invectives devenaient plus pressantes.

« POURRIS ! DICTATEUR ! »

« Je rêve, ou on se fait traiter de dictateur, par des imbéciles avec deux neurones se battant en duel ? » Ironisa Drago.

« Malefoy ! Ferme là ! » Intervint Harry.

« Ces mecs nous insultent, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

« Tais-toi, je te dis ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une bande de cons. »

Il avait utilisé son ton Malefoyen le plus dédaigneux, mais ils se trouvaient si près des premiers manifestants, que sa phrase ne passa pas inaperçue... Et le premier sortilège ne tarda pas à fuser...

* * *

Mouhahahahahahahahaha... Un petit cliffy ça faisait longtemps, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que mon sadisme se perde tralalaa.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis sûre que vous détestez Andreï mais le pauvre c'est un vrai gentil ! Pansy a une intuition quant à son bébé, et Ginny a compris que quelque chose se trame chez Harry, elle n'imagine pas quoi mais elle le connait toujours très bien !

Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

Bonsoir, Bonsoir.

Comment allez-vous ? Visiblement, feu feu bug pas mal depuis quelques jours. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous n'avez pas eu l'alerte pour le chapitre, je vais bien penser à le mettre sur ma page facebook aussi, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire ( je devrais reprendre cette habitude). Le site a été à certains moments inaccessible aussi grrrr.

Perso, et ça vous concerne aussi, j'ai eu des problèmes pour les reviews. Dans certains mails, je n'avais pas le lien pour répondre à la review. J'espère avoir réussi à m'en sortir et avoir répondu à tout le monde. Et que feu feu va s'occuper de ce bug !

Dans un autre registre, l'an passé j'ai participé à la Race for Life, avec mes collègues : c'est une course réservée aux femmes, pour la lutte contre le cancer. Nous y participons de nouveau et en ce moment, on essaye de collecter des fonds. Si le cœur vous en dit, et si le portefeuille vous le permet, vous pouvez me faire un don ! Je mettrais le lien sur ma page, ou vous le donnerais si vous n'avez pas facebook et que vous avez envie de faire un don ^^

En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest (1) :** Merci !

 **Little Cute Hell :** Mouhahahahah, mais si si, c'est cool les cliffy quand tu es l'auteur :p

 **Ely** : pas de soucis, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ^^ Merci pour toutes tes reviews en tout cas

 **Blairwaldorf** : Thanks ! And nope, I don't like wattpad at all, too much thieves on this website, loads of my stories have been posted on wattpad many time without my consent.

 **Kila** : Hello, merci pour cette superbe review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes fics :D

Mais euuh, pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement allée sur mon profil feu feu, pour voir si j'avais d'autres histoires ?! Il y aura moins de chap qu'envers et contre eux, mais je ne sais pas combien il y en aura ^^

 **B :** héhéhé, je crois que tu penses bien :p Mais ne surestimes pas trop Hermione quand même. Tu verras bien pour le bébé hihi

 **Sarah** ; Mouahahahahah, tu seras peut-être déçue, ou peut-être pas tralalala

 **Luciole** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :D Ouiiiiii Blaise est un peu parfait quand même hihi.

 **Océane** : Hermione va faire son Hermione… enfin, je te laisse lire, tu verras xDD

 **Emilie** : Ah non mais tu reviews quand tu veux voyons ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours :D

En effet, j'hésite encore pour le bébé, je sais paaaas. Disons que Blaise aimerais passer à l'étape supérieure xD MOUHAHAHAHAH VIVE LES CLIFFY

 **Anonymalicieuse** : ohhh mais c'est rapide une semaine !Allez, elle est là la suite :)

 **Tangfy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ahah oui, Andrei est gentil, même trop gentil :p Je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de Théo Luna ^^

 **Eva** : Hello, merci beaucoup ! Ahah j'hésite j'hésite pour bébé ! Hermione est trop indécise ou plutôt elle ne veut pas admettre que le seul qu'il lui faut s'appelle Drago et pas Andrei xDD

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Pansy a une intuition, on verra bien si elle est bonne ahah. Drago ne s'en fiche pas, mais il essaye de se faire une raison ^^ Bisous Bisous

 **Lisa** : Eh bien, que de nouvelles, repose toi bien, profite des jours qu'ils te reste à ne pas travailler ! Pas de soucis, tu n'es pas obligée de m'écrire tout le temps, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lis toujours ! Bisous Bisous

Apolline : C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait ne choisir ni l'un ni l'autre, elle a un plan après tout :p

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIV : L'incident**

 **.**

« (...) Voila le topo. Il m'évite toujours totalement et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... »

« Tu as déjà envisagé l'idée d'abandonner. De te contenter de son amitié. Peut-être qu'il n'a juste pas envie... »

« Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te raconter ?! Si c'était juste qu'il n'était pas intéressé, bien sûr que j'arrêterais, je ne suis pas fou. Mais là, il se cache derrière son hétérosexualité parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour moi ! »

« Ton problème, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre son point de vue. » Fit Théo avec sagesse.

« Je comprends son point de vue. Je le trouve absolument débile, mais je le comprends. C'est si compliqué, d'accepter d'aimer ou d'être attiré par quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, et non pour son sexe ?! »

« Il faut peut-être aussi que tu changes de méthode, au lieu d'utiliser des moyens détournés, tels que les jeux, va juste le voir et dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je vais lui faire peur. »

« Tu lui as déjà fait peur, tu n'es plus à ça près. »

Théodore n'avait pas tort, mais Blaise marchait de plus en plus sur des œufs en ce qui concernait Harry. Le moindre faux pas pourrait les faire basculer vers quelque chose d'irréversible.

Mais en même temps, la peur d'Harry, et le fait qu'il l'évite, était révélateur selon Blaise ? Il n'aurait pas eu ces réactions s'il n'était pas intéressé. Il fallait juste qu'il lui fasse dépasser ses certitudes quant à sa sexualité. Dire qu'avant ça, il aurait été persuadé de pouvoir convaincre n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts. La situation était bien plus complexe en réalité.

« Si jamais il ne veut vraiment plus me voir, tu pourrais m'aider ? » Demanda Blaise.

« T'aider à quoi ? A lui tendre un piège ? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Juste me servir d'alibi. »

« Essaye déjà par tes propres moyens, et si ça ne marche pas, nous verrons... »

.

OoO

.

Drago ne chercha même pas à voir ce que les Aurors faisaient, ce qu'il se passait.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que le premier sortilège était passé à quelques millimètres d'Hermione, et il avait alors vu rouge. Personne ne touchait à Hermione. Personne ne lui faisait du mal.

Il avait sorti sa baguette, et s'était précipité vers elle, alors que le chaos s'installait rapidement. Peu content d'être ainsi attaqués, plusieurs personnes de leur groupe avaient riposté sans se soucier des instructions données par les Aurors, et les manifestants, encore plus énervés, lançaient eux aussi sortilèges sur sortilèges, tout en continuant de les arroser copieusement.

Un sorcier avait l'air particulièrement remonté contre Hermione, et ne cessait de la viser, ce qui rendit le blond fou de rage. Harry était vigilant pour protéger sa meilleure amie, mais Hermione n'était pas de celle qui restait sans rien faire, et elle ne cessait de bouger, tout en essayant de parer des sortilèges, et cela rendait la tâche plus compliquée.

Et soudain, Drago vit avec horreur du sang gicler, alors qu'une grosse entaille se matérialisait sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

« Hermione ! »

Relâchant sa garde, il se précipita sur elle... et ce fut le trou noir...

.

OoO

.

« Sérieusement. Je vais devoir rester comme ça ? Un simple sortilège et... »

« Il faut que tu gardes la marque au moins un moment. C'est une preuve que nous nous sommes fait attaquer par ces gens. Entre ça, les autres blessures, et Drago, nous pouvons monter un bon dossier. »

Hermione soupira, mais finit par accepter. Elle ferait disparaître cette balafre elle-même, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

En attendant, elle voulait aller voir Drago.

Le blond n'était toujours pas réveillé, mais elle soupçonnait que des instructions avaient été données pour qu'on ne fasse rien pour l'aider à se réveiller.

En se jetant sur elle, il s'était pris un sortilège de plein fouet, était tombé au sol, où il s'était violemment cogné la tête. La brunette en tremblait encore, rien que d'y penser. Lorsque son crâne avait heurté le bitume, un bruit affreux s'était fait entendre et quand elle avait constaté qu'il était inconscient, elle avait eu la respiration coupée. Elle n'avait pas réagi de façon rationnelle. Il était étendu là, par terre et la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, avait été cet horrible épouvantard, prenant la forme d'un Drago mort. Et si ce cauchemar était réel ? Et s'il venait tout simplement de mourir sous ses yeux.

Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'on l'étouffait. Elle se souvenait s'être précipitée sur Drago. Peut-être avait-elle crié, elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment, mais elle avait ensuite entendu Harry la rassurer, lui dire qu'il irait bien, qu'on prendrait soin de lui.

Suite à cet incident, les manifestants s'étaient vite dispersés, sentant probablement que le vent tournait et que les anglais n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de cet incident pour dénoncer l'attitude des américains à leur égard.

Drago avait été conduit à l'hôpital, et l'on s'était assuré d'obtenir tous les certificats possibles prouvant l'étendue de ses « blessures ».

.

Hermione n'était pourtant toujours pas rassurée. Elle voulait voir Drago. Une fois que cela serait fait, qu'elle aurait pu constater qu'il allait bien, elle pourrait faire en sorte de relâcher l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Et justement, un médicomage arriva à cet instant, pour l'informer qu'elle avait à présent le droit de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Harry la regarda s'y précipiter en levant les yeux au ciel : si après ça elle continuait de faire celle qui s'en fichait totalement de lui, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Drago n'était toujours pas réveillé, mais son visage était tout de même moins pâle – en restant relatif, car de manière générale, son visage n'était pas particulièrement coloré.

Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, et elle se demanda si cela faisait partie de la stratégie. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il avait de blessure ouverte. Elle n'avait pas vu de sang, juste entendu ce bruit affreux, comme si son crâne s'était brisé.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal en tout cas. Son visage semblait serein, paisible... dans ses yeux, elle ne lisait que de la douceur.

Dans... ses yeux ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il la regardait. Le silence plana pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

.

« On m'a donné combien de litres de potions ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que je dois être en train d'avoir une hallucination très puissante. Non seulement je te vois, et en plus tu parles. Une hallucination légère c'est censé être uniquement visuel non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas une hallucination, mais toi par contre, tu es en plein délire. »

Elle se mettait sur la défensive, mais tout en disant cela, elle s'était approchée, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle remua nerveusement ses mains, comme pour retenir ses pulsions, puis elle finit par les approcher du visage de Drago. Elle vérifia son bandage, et tâta son visage, comme si elle était mieux placée que le personnel de l'hôpital, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres contusions passées inaperçues jusque-là.

« Toi aussi, tu as pris un coup sur la tête. »

« C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy, si tu n'es pas content, je peux aussi bien m'en aller ! »

« Oh, mais je suis très content. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de me faire mal, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt. » Répondit-il « Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu décides enfin de te comporter comme quelqu'un de raisonnable ? Est-ce qu'on racontera à nos enfants que nous nous sommes réconciliés sur mon lit de presque mort. »

« Dans tes rêves. Et tu n'es pas presque mort ! »

« Vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que je n'en suis pas passé loin. »

Le blond jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait l'air inquiète et soulagée à la fois. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire l'énervait, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à le montrer tant les deux autres émotions prévalaient. Il allait s'intéresser de plus près à ces cinglés de manifestants, s'ils pouvaient l'aider à récupérer son Hermione.

.

A tâtons, il chercha la main de la brunette, qu'il attrapa et garda dans la sienne. Ce moment n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il commençait à connaître la chanson. Une fois sortie de la chambre, elle allait probablement redevenir celle qu'il n'avait presque plus de mal à ignorer, tant elle l'insupportait. Mais il allait en profiter tant qu'il pouvait pour essayer de la ramener à la raison. Il avait dit qu'il passait à autre chose, mais quand elle agissait de la sorte. Quand elle était morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'espoir de renaître.

« Tu sais que cet imbécile de bulgare est venu me voir l'autre jour ? »

« Andreï ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas peut-être ? Si ce type s'approche de toi un peu trop près, je le tue. Au sens propre. »

« Non mais tu es... Drago ? Drago ! »

Le blond se régalait. La voyant monter sur ses grands chevaux, il avait décidé de prétendre être pris d'une violente quinte de toux, et à voir à la vitesse à laquelle Hermione tombait dans le panneau, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

« Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Tu veux de l'eau ? »

« Je vais peut-être mourir... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Oh Merlin... peut-être que tu es en train de faire une hémorragie interne. »

« Je ne fais pas d'hémorragie interne Granger, par contre, je sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour que je me sente un peu mieux. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Quoi ? Appeler... » Commença Hermione

« Appeler personne ! Par contre, embrasse-moi ! »

« Pa... pardon ? » bégaya Hermione.

« Tu veux que je me sente mieux oui ou non ? Et si j'ai vraiment une hémorragie interne et que je vis mes derniers instants ? Tu veux regretter ça toute ta vie. »

« Tu es une horrible personne. »

« Je suis un Serpentard ! » Répliqua-t-il « Embrasse-moi Hermione, je sais que tu en as envie. »

Il caressa doucement sa main, et sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, ce serait toujours le cas parce qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire...

La jeune femme fuyait son regard, mais Drago était en position de force, il le savait. Il avait juste à continuer à paraître à l'article de la mort, tout en continuant de garder un contact physique avec elle...

De son côté, Hermione avait conscience qu'il jouait de la situation, mais elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'envoyer paître comme elle aurait dû le faire. Elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie s'il venait à mourir... la simple idée de l'imaginer mort lui était insupportable.

En fin de compte, son dilemme intérieur ne dura pas très longtemps, et elle finit par se pencher, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Drago passa ses mains derrière son dos, afin de l'attirer tout contre lui. Il se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'elle était serrée contre son corps, qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum et goûter ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Hermione nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Drago. Elle avait besoin de le sentir respirer, de se rendre compte qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas mourir, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Et comme s'il pouvait lire sans ses pensées, Drago ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu vois comme tu tiens à moi... tu gâches tout Hermione... Je t'aime et on pourrait être heureux... »

« Je ne serais pas heureuse avec toi. Je ne le serais plus. »

« C'est ce que tu penses, parce que tu es la personne la plus bornée de la terre, mais tu te trompes. Arrête de rester fixée sur les mêmes choses. Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, je te le jure Hermione. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois la plus heureuse du monde. »

« Je n'y arrive pas... »

« Ce n'est pas quand il sera trop tard qu'il faudra te rendre compte que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il te suffit d'un mot, mais si tu ne le prononces pas, je vais continuer à essayer d'aller de l'avant. »

Hermione fut prise d'une envie soudaine de pleurer. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Drago, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il aille de l'avant. Cela semblait si facile de tourner la page, et de se laisser aller à l'aimer de nouveau, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait tant été dévorée par l'amertume et la colère qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. Elle s'était forgée une carapace bien trop dure à percer, et si l'agression dont il venait d'être victime avait mis les choses sous une autre perspective, c'était toujours difficile.

.

OoO

.

Son sac de week-end en main, Neville franchit le portail aux sangliers ailés, et se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard.

Il faisait déjà nuit, et il songea qu'il avait plus que hâte que le printemps arrive enfin. Déjà parce qu'il y aurait des tas de fleurs, et en plus parce que les journées seraient plus longues – même en Ecosse.

Le professeur de Botanique passa devant Gaichiffon, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Daphné. La jeune femme avait probablement déjà terminé ses emplettes niveau tissu.

Il la trouva finalement chez Honeydukes, en train de choisir avec attention des petits chocolats, qu'elle entassait dans un petit sachet transparent.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que ce sachet est destiné à une femme enceinte. »

Daphné sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se retourna pour lui sourire. Neville l'embrassa sur la joue, jamais trop prudent à Pré-Au-Lard où l'on pouvait tomber sur tout le monde et n'importe qui.

« Ton petit doigt a raison et tort. » Répondit-elle. « Ce sachet est pour une femme enceinte, et pour le papa du bébé. »

« Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier Ron. Tu fais bien d'en prévoir aussi pour lui, autrement, c'était l'incident diplomatique assuré. »

« Je me suis dit la même chose. Et puis j'ai pensé que cela consolerait un peu Ron de ses malheurs de ne toujours pas connaître le sexe du bébé. »

« Capricieux, déjà avant de naître, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est un vrai bébé Parkinson s'exclama Neville. »

.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Pansy était capricieuse certes, mais de son avis, Ron n'était pas non plus en reste. Elle n'avait jamais vu un adulte bouder autant que lui, et pourtant, elle avait Drago Malefoy dans son entourage.

La jeune femme choisit encore quelques chocolats, puis elle passa à la caisse, et Neville et elle purent ensuite prendre le chemin de la demeure de la jeune femme.

Daphné avait une petite surprise pour lui là-bas, qu'elle avait hâte de lui donner.

En arrivant, Neville prit rapidement ses aises, allant installer ses affaires comme s'il avait toujours fait cela, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Daphné. Elle s'étonnait toujours de voir comme les choses étaient faciles avec lui.

« Je nous fais à manger ce soir ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu demandes. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne refuserais jamais, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie. »

« J'en ai toujours envie. »

« Je te laisse faire alors. » Répondit Daphné « Je t'offrirais le petit déjeuner demain matin. Que j'irais chercher au café du coin. Je n'ai pas appris à faire des croissants... ou des œufs brouillés. Mais avant de t'atteler à la tâche, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Intimant d'un regard à Neville de reste en place, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et revint avec un petit paquet cadeau, qu'elle tendit à son petit-ami.

Neville sembla étonné, et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu me fais toujours à manger, je voulais te faire un petit cadeau moi aussi. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le réaliser, alors j'espère bien que ça te fera plaisir à toi aussi. »

Neville ouvrit l'emballage cadeau avec beaucoup d'attention, et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, en découvrant la cravate rouge et or. Elle ne ressemblait pour autant pas aux cravates Gryffondor qui faisaient partie de l'uniforme officiel. Daphné l'avait réalisé elle-même en utilisant un design différent. Elle était en soie, et l'inscription « Pr Londubat » était discrètement brodée dans un coin.

Neville passa ses mains dessus, la caressant presque, et regarda Daphné, l'émotion faisant briller ses yeux.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

« Tu trouves ? Elle te plaît ? » Interrogea nerveusement Daphné.

« Evidemment qu'elle me plaît. Je vais la porter tout le temps. »

« Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine, mais les vêtements, c'est mon domaine. »

« Je vais me fournir chez toi désormais. »

.

Il essaya la cravate qui lui allait parfaitement, mais il l'enleva rapidement, ne souhaitant pas la tâcher en préparant à manger.

Il remercia Daphné d'un baiser, et tous les deux entamèrent leur routine, le jeune homme sortant casseroles et ingrédients, tandis que Daphné leur servait du vin et s'asseyait pour l'observer.

Leur couple était parti pour durer, elle le sentait, et il faudrait bientôt qu'ils pensent à en informer leurs amis. C'était trop dur de faire semblant quand ils étaient tous ensemble, sans compter que Théo et Luna avaient l'air de leur lancer des messages subliminaux pour qu'ils se décident. Il faudrait probablement qu'elle en parle à Pansy en premier, afin d'éviter toute crise inutile. La future maman serait d'ores et déjà mécontente de ne rien avoir su avant, alors si en plus elle était informée en même temps que tout le monde...

Neville se mit à chantonner, et Daphné sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. A chaque instant qu'elle passait aux côtés de Neville, elle avait le sentiment de plus en plus profond d'être en train de tomber sincèrement amoureuse de lui... Et elle adorait ça...

.

OoO

.

Devant son armoire, Hermione hésitait, comme s'il s'agissait là de la décision de sa vie. Robe ou pantalon ? Ton clairs ou foncés ? Et comment devait-elle arranger ses cheveux et son visage ?

Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous galant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seulement aujourd'hui, après tant d'attente – dont elle n'avait pas été mécontente, pour être honnête – elle prenait finalement le thé avec son ancienne « belle-mère », Narcissa Malefoy. Et dire que l'après-midi à venir l'angoissait était un euphémisme, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé aux Etats-Unis. Drago ne savait pas s'il avait osé raconter à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'allait vraiment pas se sentir à son aise.

« Alors ? » S'exclama Harry depuis le salon. « Tu te décides ? »

« Je n'ai rien de convenable à me mettre ! »

« Oh, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec les Ministres de la Magie du monde entier. Habilles-toi simplement ! Et fais une commande à Pansy et Daphné si jamais tu n'as vraiment rien à te mettre ! »

« Nia nia nia. » Souffla Hermione entre ses dents.

.

Son armoire était généreusement remplie mais rien ne convenait. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en ficher, elle n'allait pas à cette rencontre pour plaire à Narcissa, mais pour lui faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle ne cessait de se demander de quoi elles allaient parler, s'il y aurait des silences gênants, ou bien une impression de ne pas être à sa place...

Narcissa lui avait manqué depuis que Drago et elle étaient séparés, mais d'un autre côté, elle craignait que cela lui rappelle trop de choses...

« Tu veux que je choisisses pour toi ? Ce sera fait en une seconde. »

« Non merci ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé de toute façon. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée que deux minutes avant.

Le temps passait de toute façon, et il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Avec le froid qu'il faisait, elle opta finalement pour une robe en laine bleue marine. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas portée, et avait oublié à quel point elle lui allait bien. Voilà qui serait parfait.

Elle enfila ensuite des collants, et un gilet, avant de passer à la coiffure. Hermione avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'en son for intérieur, Narcissa trouvait toujours sa coiffure négligée, mais elle ne pouvait rien et ne voulait rien y faire. Elle était comme cela, et pas autrement. Et puis elle ne la rencontrait pas pour tenter de lui plaire !

« J'entends presque ton cerveau fumer ! » Chantonna Harry depuis le salon.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Il faisait le malin, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il tente sa chance trop longtemps, car elle saurait parfaitement comment lui faire fermer son clapet. Un seul prénom pouvait le réduire au silence…

Alors qu'elle se maquillait très légèrement, la jeune femme repassa mentalement en revue les derniers livres qu'elle avait lus et les autres choses culturelles dont elle était au courant.

Puis elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, chaussa des petites bottines, attrapa son manteau, et partit.

Il faisait un froid plus que glacial et elle mourrait d'envie que les températures redeviennent plus clémentes. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'elle ne sentait presque plus ses orteils.

.

Marchant d'un pas rapide tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Hermione rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse, et le petit salon de thé que Narcissa affectionnait tant. Elle était en avance, mais comme elle l'avait prévu, la blonde- fidèle à elle-même – était déjà là.

En apercevant la brunette, son visage se fendit d'un sourire sincère, et elle se précipita presque vers elle.

« Hermione ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Je t'avoue que je refusais d'y croire avant de t'avoir devant moi, et te voilà, toujours aussi charmante. »

« Merci Mrs Malefoy. Je suis contente de vous voir moi aussi. »

« Oh, certainement pas Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas me servir du Mrs Malefoy ! Notre table est au fond, je déteste être exposée en plein milieu d'un restaurant ou d'un salon de thé, je n'ai pas changé ! »

Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la petite table non loin de la cheminée. Voilà qui était parfait : elle allait pouvoir se réchauffer.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent, et consultèrent la carte des pâtisseries. Hermione était bien contente d'avoir un large choix, qui allait lui permettre d'hésiter un moment, et d'éviter de se lancer dans la conversation. Son angoisse, qui avait brièvement baissé en intensité, revenait encore plus forte. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre qu'être venue soit une bonne idée.

Elle allait prendre un chocolat chaud, c'était certain, mais avec ?

« Je t'invite, bien entendu, alors tu peux te faire plaisir ! »

« C'est très gentil à vous Mrs Malefoy, mais ne vous sentez pas obligée. »

« Pas du tout ! Et cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une vieille femme. Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en songeant qu'elle aurait bien du mal à mettre cette demande en application. La mère de Drago l'avait toujours un peu impressionnée, et elle aurait l'impression d'être malpolie en l'appelant par son prénom.

« Je crois que j'ai choisi. » Déclara-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

« Parfait, commandons, et discutons alors. Je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. »

« Rien de très intéressant. Ou alors, vous le savez probablement déjà : je suis très occupée au travail, avec la Coupe du Monde. »

« Oui, Drago m'en a parlé. Mais ton travail te plaît au moins ? »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin, je ne compte bien sûr pas en rester là. Je vais continuer à gravir les échelons j'espère, mais je viens d'avoir une promotion, ce qui est un bon début. »

« Félicitations ! » S'exclama Narcissa.

La tarte au citron de la blonde, ainsi que le millefeuille de la brunette arrivèrent à cet instant, et elles prirent un moment pour déguster.

Hermione en profita pour détailler discrètement le visage de Narcissa, et ne put s'empêcher qu'elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'être là, et de la voir. Au fond d'elle, elle s'était imaginée qu'elle ne voudrait que lui faire la promotion de son fils, mais force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle avait manqué à Narcissa, elle en avait la vérité devant les yeux.

« Et tes parents, comment vont-ils ? Ils soignent toujours les dents des moldus ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Quel métier singulier quand on y pense... enfin, il est vrai que sans la magie, ce doit être bien utile... »

« Les moldus seraient bien embêtés sans dentistes, c'est certain. Mais vous ne faites que me poser des questions, sans me laisser vous rendre l'appareil. »

« Je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à te raconter Hermione... Je suis toujours au même endroit, avec Lucius qui à ses humeurs. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais je fais avec. Tu n'es pas obligée de compatir, je sais bien que tu n'apprécies pas Lucius, et je ne peux pas vraiment te le reprocher. Je comprends tes raisons. »,

« Lui non plus ne m'aime pas. »

« Certes, mais ses raisons à lui sont tout bonnement ridicules. J'espère arriver à le faire changer de point de vue un jour, mais c'est un combat assez délicat. Lucius est tellement borné. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était parfois de mauvaise foi, mais pas assez pour prétendre qu'elle ne l'était pas elle aussi...

Cependant, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de Lucius. Le père de Drago n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'elle portait dans son cœur, et quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie, elle avait des frissons désagréables.

Elle n'oubliait pas qu'à cause de lui, Drago aurait pu très mal tourner, pas plus qu'elle n'oubliait pas son implication dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Il avait paraît-il reconnu certaines de ses erreurs après tout, mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas un homme bon, et elle avait bien du mal à comprendre comment Narcissa pouvait rester avec un homme comme lui. L'amour faisait faire de drôles de choses…

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. » Fit Narcissa en souriant légèrement. « Et je sais bien que ce doit être assez incompréhensible pour toi, mais il y a des choses qui nous dépassent. J'ai bien conscience que Lucius a énormément de défauts, et certaines journées ne sont pas faciles, mais je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de lui. »

Hermione avait du mal à comprendre en effet, surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la tradition qui la bloquait. Non, Narcissa était juste amoureuse de son mari comme au premier jour, et cela la dépassait totalement. Jamais elle ne pourrait être comme elle sur ce point-là.

« Drago aussi a parfois du mal à le comprendre... »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Tu sais, Hermione... je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que mon fils n'a pas eu un comportement exemplaire. J'ai été la première à lui reprocher cet écart. Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça et c'est une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit. Drago a beaucoup de défauts, j'en conviens, mais s'il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'il t'aime profondément. Il t'a fait du mal, j'en conviens et je le comprends tout à fait, mais sache que tu lui en as fait beaucoup aussi, et pourtant, il n'a jamais cessé de parler de toi comme si tu étais la personne la plus merveilleuse de la terre entière. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

« Je connais mon fils Hermione. Je sais ce qu'il dit et aussi ce qu'il ne dit pas. Drago est malheureux sans toi. Et je pense que tu ne dois pas être très heureuse sans lui non plus. »

« Détrompez-vous ! » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je ne me trompe pas ! » Insista Narcissa, d'une voix douce, mais qui n'admettait aucune discussion. « Je suis très clairvoyante, et je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ainsi que dans celle de mon fils. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu la moindre relation amoureuse depuis mon fils et cela en dit plus long que tout le reste. Cela dit, même si cela me peine, pour lui comme pour toi, je n'ai pas voulu te voir pour te convaincre de te remettre avec lui. Le temps finira bien par faire son œuvre... En attendant, parlons un peu littérature. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement. La parenthèse Drago – qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas pu ne pas avoir – était finalement refermée, et elle allait pouvoir profiter de la blonde, en reléguant tout au fond de son cerveau ses dernières paroles. Vraiment tout au fond, à un endroit où elle pourrait ne pas y penser... Elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser ce genre de paroles faire leur chemin dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas besoin de le ravager plus qu'il ne l'était déjà...

* * *

Tadaaa. Bon, Narcissa n'allait pas quand même passer un moment avec Hermione sans essayer de lui faire passer le message tout de même xD J'espère que cette scène que certains attendaient depuis longtemps vous a plu !

Et les US alors, mouhahahahah, plusieurs avaient deviné. Il y a de l'espoir, Hermione redevient humaine quand Drago est blessé, il n'a plus qu'à se casser la jambe tous les jours ahah.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	36. Chapitre XXXV

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! D'après les retours que j'ai eu vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à vos review la semaine dernière alors que j'ai répondu à toutes. j'ai enore répondu à toutes cette semaine donc si pas de réponse, merci de me le faire savoir ! Ca ne changera rien au bug (grrrr),mais au moins je serais informée ^^

Enfin, déjà le chapitre 35, un jour j'apprendrais à concentrer mes fics pour qu'elles soient plus courtes mais visiblement ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant...

Allez, je vous laisse lire, enjoy & review !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest ( 1) :** Ouiiiiii ils sont adorable hein :D Blaise et Harry, oui et non, comme tu vas le voir

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que tu ai aimé la rencontre Hermione/Narcissa !

 **Ely** : Ahah si j'arrive a te convaincre pour le Neville Daphné c'est parfait ! Je ne pense pas qu'astoria va intervenir, sorryyyy ! Oui, les cadeaux c'est la merde xD Merciiii pour toutes tes reviews !

 **Eva** : Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'Hermione est dans le déni, c'est plus son obstination débile qui prend le dessus. je vais prendre les paris pour le bébé weasley xD Réponse un jour... ou pas (enfin si, parce qu'il va bien sortir un jour)

 **feather** : merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent :D Je crois que tout le monde a du mal avec Hermione ahah

 **Little cute hell** !: Hermione est une dure à cuire mais ce n'est pas uncompliment ahah

 **Océane** : il y a une raison mais elle a du mal à l'admettre !

 **Kila** : ahah, je transmets ton message à Hermione mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle t'entende xD

 **Marine** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

 **Malle** : croise les bien fort alors xDD

 **Misssiissou** : Hermione me prends la tête crois moi, et je ne sais pas trop comment je vais me débrouiller avec elle -_-

 **Anonymalicieuse** : ohhhhh merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Cecile** : Habiter ensemble avec Neville a Poudlard ça va être compliqué, mais ils avancent, ils avancent ! J'ai adoré écrire le passage Cissy Hermione donc heureuse qu'il t'ait plu :D

 **Apolline** : J'espère que tu as passé du bon temps en espagne :D Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :D

.

 **Merci à stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXV : Sagesse, Sagesse**

 **.**

Ginny but une gorgée de limonade, et jeta de nouveau un regard en biais à Harry. Plus le temps passait, et

plus elle avait réellement l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, sans parvenir à pleinement saisir de quoi il retournait.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait invité ses amis et ses frères à assister à l'entraînement, et à visiter leur centre de préparation. Ils avaient non seulement pu assister à l'entraînement classique dans les airs, mais également à celui au sol : toute la préparation musculaire, les discours du coach. Ils avaient vraiment été immergés.

Ginny savait que ses amis se séparaient en deux groupes : ceux qui étaient vraiment intéressés et ceux qui était venus juste pour lui faire plaisir, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie elle devait ranger Harry. Lui qui était passionné par le Quidditch, avait l'air de ne pas réellement avoir envie d'être là, et son comportement était bizarre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler dans l'après-midi, mais à présent qu'ils étaient au pub, elle comptait bien se trouver un moment pour aller lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas qui avait trouvé cet endroit, mais c'était très agréable d'être installés à une table dans le jardin magiquement chauffé. Les températures toujours très froides n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, et même s'ils avaient tous gardé leurs manteaux, ils étaient bien.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu boives aussi des breuvages sans alcool ! » Souffla Pansy à côté d'elle. « Quand Ron me disait qu'il me soutiendrait sur ce point, je savais bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de promesses en l'air. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour t'amuser ! »

« Bien sur que non, mais parfois ça fait tout de même du bien de boire un petit coup. Parfois ou souvent d'ailleurs. »

« Regarde ce que futur parrain t'a trouvé ! » Intervint alors Blaise, en apparaissant derrière elles. « Tu n'as jamais demandé ça au serveur ?! »

Il posa devant la future maman une bouteille de bière plus vraie que nature, à l'exception qu'elle était entièrement sans alcool.

Pansy poussa un petit cri, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe, porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala une savoureuse gorgée. Un novice n'aurait pas sentit la différence.

« Tu es le meilleur ! » S'écria-t-elle, attrapant la main de Blaise, et la portant à ses lèvres.

« Tu as entendu ça blondine ?! Je suis le meilleur. Ce n'est pas toi qui allait penser à apporter de la bière sans alcool à Pans' »

« Je lui ai commandé un fondant au chocolat pour le dessert. » Répliqua Drago « Moi, au moins, je pense à son appétit et à celui de mon filleul. »

« Ahhh, le doux bruit de Drago et Blaise qui se disputent la place de parrain... » Soupira Pansy d'un ton satisfait « J'aimerais ne jamais cesser de l'entendre. »

Ginny eut un petit rire, avant que son attention soit attirée ailleurs. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu Harry se lever, pour aller aux toilettes ou chercher quelque chose à boire, elle ne savait pas mais elle ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Son ex-petit-ami allait effectivement soulager sa vessie, et elle attendit qu'il ressorte pour l'alpaguer, et l'entraîner dans un coin.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle sans préambule. »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Oh, arrête ! Je te connais bien Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et qu'on ne se comprenait plus sur la fin, que j'ai cessé de savoir qui tu es. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que quelque chose te tracasse, et sache que si tu veux m'en parler, tu peux. En réalité, c'est depuis Noël que j'ai remarqué cela, et nous sommes presque en mars. Deux mois sont passés et rien n'a changé, donc je me demande si tu en as parlé à quelqu'un... »

« C'est compliqué... » Souffla le brun.

« Tu sais... je voulais te dire... si jamais c'est un problème de cœur, sache que je suis passée à autre chose. J'ai adoré ces années que nous avons passées ensemble, mais je ne regrette pas notre décision. Je suis peut-être totalement à côté de la plaque, mais que ce soit ça ou non, sache que je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu puisses rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre... entamer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

Elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste lorsqu'Harry se décomposa presque devant elle. Il devint pâle, et se mit à arranger ses lunettes sur son nez, alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de le faire. Ce genre de signe ne trompait pas...

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » Finit par demander Harry.

« Evidemment. Je sais que maman garde encore un espoir, mais il faut penser à nous et pas à elle, tu ne crois pas. »

« Je veux dire, tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas de problèmes avec le fait que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Mais puisque je te le dis ! »

« Même si ce quelqu'un d'autre était « un » et pas « une » ? »

Le Survivant n'avait pas pu se retenir. Après tout, Ginny avait été sa confidente pendant plusieurs années, et les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner autour du pot avec elle, même si le simple fait d'avoir admis encore une fois qu'il ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour Blaise le rendait pétrifié de peur.

De son côté, Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Les mots d'Harry avaient pendant quelque secondes peiné à faire sens, et puis elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle avait bien compris, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Harry envisageait une relation avec un autre homme ?! Alors ça...

« Je... je n'ai pas de problème à proprement parlé. » Commença-t-elle, encore sous le choc « Mais je t'ai dégoûté à ce point des femmes ? »

« Non, non ! Oh Merlin... si tu savais comme c'est compliqué. Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. C'est juste... »

« Juste cet homme en particulier ? Dans quel bazar t'es-tu encore fourré Harry ? Est-ce que tu as au moins tes chances, ou c'est une chose qui est vouée à l'échec ? »

Harry était surpris par sa réaction, qui était bien plus paisible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant. Pouvait-il garder son identité hétérosexuelle, tout en étant attiré par Blaise ? Si ce n'était que lui et pas un autre homme, cela ne faisait pas forcément de lui un bisexuel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait faire une drôle de tête, puisque Ginny eut l'air de s'inquiéter, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question précédente.

« J'ai toutes mes chances, crois-moi, si échec il devait y avoir, ce serait parce que je l'aurais causé. »

Il espérait que Ginny n'allait pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Certes, elle pourrait aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, mais il préférait qu'elle pense qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un du Ministère ou autre. Il ne fallait pas que trop de personnes soient au courant dans la bande, sous peine que la nouvelle se répande à tout le monde. Harry était d'ailleurs bien content que les relations entre Drago et Hermione soient ce qu'elles étaient, sinon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle se serait empressée de tout lui raconter.

« Alors arrête d'avoir peur, si tu as tes chances. Et arrête de trop réfléchir. Ce n'est pas mal d'être attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, même si ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé avant, peut-être que ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais après non plus. Mais ça a l'air de te mettre dans un tel état qu'à ta place, je me lancerais. Au moins, tu n'auras pas de regrets. »

La sagesse de Ginny, malgré le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, fut comme un coup de fouet pour Harry. Il s'était tellement dit et répété que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal, parce qu'il était hétéro, mais il pouvait maintenant voir les choses autrement... Il était toujours perdu et apeuré mais tout de même, il se sentait bien plus rassuré de savoir qu'il s'agissait peut-être juste d'une exception.

Il aurait presque eu envie d'aller voir le noir tout de suite, pour lui faire part de son illumination, mais Ginny comprendrait immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de lui...

Ce fut plutôt Blaise qui comprit quelque chose quand Ginny et lui revinrent ensemble auprès du groupe. Il ne savait pas de qui ou de quoi ils avaient parlé mais Harry semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Son visage était moins soucieux, apaisé, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Harry lui fit un sourire.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Il le fuyait comme la dragoncelle et voilà qu'il lui faisait des sourires. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais Harry s'était rassis à côté de Luna et avait entamé une conversation avec elle.

Il tenterait sa chance plus tard.

La chance arriva bien après, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de manger, et qu'ils avaient tous changé de place plusieurs fois. Ce fut Harry qui vint s'installer à côté de lui, lui adressant un petit sourire timide.

« La quarantaine est terminée ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Si, si, tu le vois très bien, seulement tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation alors que nos amis sont à portée d'oreilles. »

« J'aimerais te parler. »

« Qu'a bien pu te raconter Ginny ? »

Le Survivant éluda rapidement, ce qui piqua encore plus la curiosité de Blaise. Il sentait bien qu'il ne saurait rien maintenant, mais Harry revenait vers lui et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il préférait profiter de la situation en espérant qu'elle perdurerait.

OoO

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais passer dans mon bureau cet après-midi, ou quand tu auras fini ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

« On doit remplir notre déclaration, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé aux Etats-Unis. » Expliqua Drago.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, merci bien ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il faut que j'aille dans ton bureau pour s'occuper de ça !? »

« Parce que c'est toujours moi qui me déplace. Et que c'est moi qui aie failli mourir là-bas. »

La brunette lui jeta un regard exaspéré peu convaincant, qui fit ricaner Drago intérieurement. Il y aurait un moment où ça ne marcherait plus, mais elle avait été visiblement assez traumatisée pour que cette exagération ne soit pas perçue comme telle par Hermione. Alors certes, elle n'était pas revenue dans ses bras pour autant, mais il avait eu la preuve qu'elle tenait bien plus à lui qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Le problème par contre, était que ses bonnes résolutions à lui étaient mises à mal. Il s'efforçait de garder le cap, mais il mourrait d'envie de recommencer ses efforts pour la reconquérir.

« Je viendrais plus tard Drago, j'ai plein de trucs à faire. Il y a en plus cette réunion à organiser à propos du vote. »

« Ce vote est voué à l'échec non ? » Demanda une collègue qui se trouvait à côté « Il est évident que tous les autres pays vont choisir de garder les Repousse-Moldu en place, mais les Etats-Unis seront en droit de le refuser non ? »

« Ils pourront, mais s'ils sont intelligents, ils ne le feront pas. Cela créerait encore plus de problème, et leur image en tant qu'hôtes de la Coupe du Monde en pâtirait... elle en pâtit déjà. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes déjà fin février ? Personnellement, quand je me réveille chaque matin, je me demande si je ne vais pas apprendre par le premier hibou, qu'ils ont levé leur Secret Magique. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la date. Le mois de mars semblait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès et elle priait pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imposer leur vision comme ça. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre en péril la paix de leurs deux mondes : sorcier et moldu, ce n'était pas possible.

Ils pouvaient lever le Secret Magique à tout moment, malgré les avertissements donnés par l'Europe, dont ils semblaient se moquer royalement.

Elle continuait de penser qu'ils iraient à la catastrophe. La solution était peut-être de ne pas se rendre à la Coupe du Monde, mais il y avait trop d'argent en jeu malheureusement.

C'était vraiment frustrant pour Hermione d'être témoin de ce qui se passait –ou allait se passer plus vraisemblablement, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa vie amoureuse, ou de l'absence de sa vie amoureuse.

La jeune femme avait finalement décidé d'être claire avec Andreï. Voir Drago allongé dans son lit d'hôpital avait été un vrai choc, et même si au final il n'avait rien eu de bien grave, elle avait eu assez peur pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire du Bulgare. Il était extrêmement gentil, et elle appréciait de le côtoyer en tant que collègue et peut-être même en tant qu'ami, mais les choses s'arrêtaient là.

Elle avait eu l'impression de s'être moquée de lui, en lui parlant finalement, mais le jeune homme, fidèle à lui-même, avait plutôt bien pris la chose. Il n'avait pas insisté, comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'elle change de position.

Après cela, Hermione s'était sentie mieux, mais elle n'était pour autant pas prête à franchir le pas que Drago souhaitait qu'elle franchisse. Elle tenait à Drago, elle ne pouvait plus le nier après la peur qu'il lui avait fait, et elle avait de plus en plus conscience qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Sa blessure était trop profonde, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait soigneusement entretenue pendant toutes ces années. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui... elle ne pouvait pas se relancer dans une relation en se méfiant constamment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Drago était toujours à proximité d'elle, et elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas en train de lire dans ses pensées.

OoO

« Nananana na, lalala, nana, lala... »

Pansy était d'excellente humeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle chantonnait tout en travaillant, et à ses côtés, Daphné se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler. Elle allait lui proposer de faire une petite pause, et puis elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Mieux valait le faire quand elle était dans de bonnes dispositions.

La boutique était calme, ce qui leur permettait de travailler, tout en accueillant et conseillant les clients qui en avaient besoin.

Pansy avait crée un petit questionnaire sur les envies de la clientèle concernant le prêt-à-porter pour les bébés et enfants, et les réponses reçues jusque là semblaient pleinement satisfaisantes. De toute façon Pansy était lancée. Et vu la façon dont son esprit créatif était développé, elle allait cartonner.

Et la voilà qu'elle se mettait maintenant à siffloter. Daphné la regarda avec le sourire, avant de se lever pour se planter devant elle.

« Oui ? » Interrogea Pansy

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner. Ca te dirait qu'on ferme une demi-heure, et qu'on déjeune tranquillement dans l'arrière-boutique. »

« Je suis enceinte, pas aux portes de l'hypoglycémie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux juste déjeuner tranquillement avec ma meilleure amie, voilà tout. Aucun rapport avec le fait que tu sois enceinte, sois en sûre. »

Pansy sembla un instant suspicieuse, et puis finit par hocher la tête, acceptant de fermer une fois qu'elle aurait terminé de remplir ses bons de commande.

Quand cela fut fait, un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se rendirent dans l'arrière-boutique et sortirent des petites choses à grignoter. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, Pansy avait un garde-manger ambulant, partout où elle allait. Ce n'était pas nécessairement des choses mauvaises pour la santé, mais plutôt un moyen de se sustenter quand elle avait un petit creux et que le bébé ne lui donnait pas la patience nécessaire pour attendre.

A l'instant même, elle se mit à grignoter des bâtonnets de carottes et de concombres, fermant les yeux d'un air heureux.

« Ca fait du bien de manger ! » Lâcha-t-elle après avoir mastiqué dans un silence religieux.

Daphné attendit qu'elle soit plus ou moins rassasiée, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Pans' ? »

« Mmh mmh ? »

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Il est temps que je t'en parle. »

« Quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes là. »

« Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi que ce soit... mais il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie depuis quelque temps. Dont je n'ai parlé à personne, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de le dire à tout le monde, et comme tu es ma meilleure amie, je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir. »

«Tu as trouvé quelqu'un c'est ça ? Je le savais. Ca fait un petit moment que je me dis que tu as l'air amoureuse... »

Daphné sembla un peu surprise. Elle avait eu le sentiment de mieux se cacher que cela, sans compter qu'elle-même ne savait pas clairement si elle pouvait dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Neville. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse plutôt. Et rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de sourire niaisement.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un derrière tout ça... »

« Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?! Ca fait combien de temps ? Et c'est qui, je le connais ? » Débita Pansy.

« Tu le connais, et c'est en partie pourquoi je ne te l'avais pas dit tout de suite. Déjà, je voulais attendre de voir où cela allait nous mener, et lui aussi, mais maintenant que nous sommes certains de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, il faut en parler. A toi d'abord, mais aux autres aussi. »

Pansy ne saisit pas l'indice, puisqu'elle demanda juste après à son amie :

« Bon, commence par le début alors, où est-ce que tu l'a rencontré ? Parce qu'à ma connaissance, tu n'es allée nulle part pour rencontrer des gens. C'est Théo qui te l'a présenté ? C'est un de ses collègues ? Tu continues dans le potionniste ? »

« Ce n'est pas un collègue de Théo, et ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a présenté. Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller très loin tu sais... parfois les choses se trouvent juste sous notre nez.

« ... »

« ... »

« Je vais plaider la grossesse. » Commença Pansy « Parce que là, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Sous notre nez ? »

« Allez, réfléchis un peu Pansy ! » S'exclama Daphné, qui se prenait au jeu des devinettes.

« Je ne vois... attends... le vendeur de la boutique de George et Angelina. »

« Non, un peu plus sous notre nez. »

Pansy sembla tout à coup frappée par la foudre. Elle dévisagea son amie une fois, puis une deuxième fois, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu...tu...tu... TU… »

« Je ? »

« Avec HARRY ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça. Non, ce n'est pas Harry. Il n'est pas le seul célibataire de la bande ! »

« Oui, enfin, après il reste Blaise et Drago donc je suis certaine que ce n'est pas eux, et puis... et puis... oh ! »

« Ah, tu comprends enfin ! »

« Tu sors avec Neville ? Neville Londubat ? »

L'expression que pris le visage de Daphné en disait long, et Pansy la regarda, éberluée de voir ce que le fait d'entendre son simple prénom lui faisait.

Elle était surprise. Moins choquée que s'il s'était agi d'Harry mais énormément surprise. Neville était assez discret et elle ne savait pas trop si ces deux là pouvaient aller ensemble. Elle le connaissait uniquement en surface.

Elle fit part de sa réflexion à Daphné, qui hocha la tête.

« Je ne le connaissais qu'en surface moi aussi, mais c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je regrette de ne pas avoir appris à le connaître bien plus tôt. Il est bien moins timide, une fois qu'on commence à bien discuter et il a tellement de qualité ! Il est si drôle, et gentil, et passionné... »

« C'est un bon coup ? » Demanda Pansy, toujours avide de ce genre d'informations.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, mais oui ! »

« Ahahahah, cela me regarde toujours tu sais. Attends un peu qu'on s'attarde plus sur le sujet parce que je vais vouloir tout savoir. »

Daphné songea qu'elle pourrait toujours rêver pour qu'elle lui raconte tout dans les détails mais elle allait éviter de contrarier une femme enceinte. Elle allait juste repousser la conversation pour le moment, et aviserait plus tard.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous avez pu vous mettre ensemble sous notre nez sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Comment est-ce que ça a commencé. »

« Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry en fait... tu sais, ta dernière cuite magistrale et ta gueule de bois tout aussi magistrale le lendemain. »

« Tu parles... » Grommela Pansy qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait d'avoir mis son bébé en danger sans le savoir.

« Et bien je me suis retrouvée sur le balcon du premier étage à observer Théo enfin conclure avec Luna, et Neville était là aussi. On a bien parlé ce soir là, de tout et de rien, et je me suis rendue compte que je ne lui avais jamais trop parlé avant, et qu'en fait, il est plutôt sympa, et pas du tout timide. On a continué à parler après ça, et puis je suis allée le voir à Poudlard. »

Elle continua son récit, en parlant des talents de cuisinier de Neville, du fait qu'il était venu chez elle pour lui faire à manger, plusieurs fois, comment ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à comprendre qu'ils avaient envie d'être plus que des amis. Et comment elle nageait en plein bonheur depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'elle adorait leurs retrouvailles, ainsi que le fait de pouvoir aller à Poudlard et redécouvrir son école sous un autre angle. Ce qu'elle vivait était tout bonnement parfait à ses yeux.

« On avait envie de garder ça secret afin de voir où les choses allaient nous mener, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de faire comme si quand on se retrouvait tous ensemble. On va l'annoncer au reste de la bande mais je voulais que tu sois la première à la savoir. »

« Je suis vraiment la première ? » Demanda Pansy suspicieuse

« Théo ne compte pas. »

« Je le savais ! » Pesta-t-elle « Tu racontes toujours tout à Théo ! »

« Parce que Théo est mon meilleur ami. Toi aussi, mais Théo c'est différent, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec lui que notre relation est moins forte, et j'avais besoin de me confier à lui. Tu ne peux pas le mettre dans la même catégorie que les autres, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne répète rien, donc hormis lui, tu es vraiment la première à le savoir ! »

Pansy n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Luna était également au courant, elle ne parlait que de son côté à elle.  
Son amie sembla bouder un instant, puis elle retrouva son air un peu calculateur.

« Très bien. Je vais choisir de ne pas t'en vouloir à condition que tu me racontes les détails croustillants. »

« Je te les raconterai plus tard. Je ne suis pas aussi ouverte que toi sur ce sujet. »

« Tu es coincée oui ! Pour poser des questions gênantes aux autres tu es présente, mais pour parler de toi, il n'y a jamais personne. »

« Plus tard ! C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi pour le moment. »

Pansy fit mine de bouder encore un peu, mais s'avoua rapidement vaincue. Elle était contente pour son amie. Contente que Théo et elle aient su retrouver l'amour dans d'autres bras.

Elle était en admiration devant la facilité avec laquelle ils géraient les choses. La fin de leur couple, le maintien de leur amitié presque fraternelle, et la nouvelle mise en couple. Ils étaient un exemple que bien d'autres devraient suivre, à commencer par Drago et Hermione.

OoO

Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, en marchant jusqu'au bureau de Drago. Elle préférait largement qu'il vienne dans le sien. Elle y était sur son territoire, et elle pouvait le mettre à la porte si elle en éprouvait l'envie.

Se rendre chez lui la faisait se sentir en position de faiblesse et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout face à Drago qui saurait sans aucun doute en profiter.

Arrivant devant la porte fermée, elle inspira un grand coup, et frappa un coup sec et ferme.

« Entre, mon amour. » Entendit-elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida de jouer à son jeu et de ne pas entrer. Elle attendit quelques secondes, en tapant du pied par terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne finalement ouvrir lui-même la porte.

« Je t'ai dit d'entrer, tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« Tu as dit « entre, mon amour », et je ne suis pas ton amour Drago ! »

« Oui, oui. Si tu le dis. Rappelle-toi juste que j'ai failli mourir. Souviens-toi de ma pâleur, et de ma petitesse dans ce grand lit d'hôpital. Est-ce que je ne ressemblais pas à un petit être fragile ? »

Hermione eut presque envie de rire, mais d'un autre côté, il était tellement agaçant. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, il le savait, et il en jouait clairement, ce qui était assez insupportable.

Elle entra tout de même dans son bureau, et remarqua immédiatement à quel point il était bien rangé. Drago avait toujours été beaucoup plus ordonné qu'elle, qui était toujours débordée par les piles de parchemins et de dossiers. Lui classait et rangeait tout au fur et à mesure, elle avait d'ailleurs toujours envié cette capacité.

Elle s'installa tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps, l'espace commun leur permettant à tous d'avoir à éviter de se rendre dans les bureaux des uns et des autres à tout bout de champs.

La pièce était décorée sobrement, et quelques affiches de Quidditch étaient accrochées çà et là, de même – et ça n'y était pas la dernière fois – que son maillot de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« Tu as des problèmes de narcissisme ? » Ricana Hermione.

« Non, j'aime juste rappeler à Potty qui était le meilleur attrapeur. »

« Tu vis dans un déni total. Harry était meilleur que toi. »

« Tu n'y connais rien au Quidditch, ton avis ne compte donc pas. Tu devrais éviter de blesser la sensibilité de quelqu'un qui a failli mourir. D'ailleurs, nous sommes là pour faire le compte-rendu de ce jour où tout à faillit basculer. »

« Tu veux que je mette de la musique dramatique, ou ça va ? » Grommela Hermione. « Arrête de plaisanter avec ça. »

« Arrête de te comporter comme la pire des mégères avec moi, tu sais que si tu t'étais comportée autrement, on aurait pu faire l'amour plein de fois dans ce bureau. Sur cette chaise, sur ce fauteuil, sur la table. Une petite distraction quand nous sommes surchargés de travail, comme maintenant par exemple… »

« Tu te crois subtil Drago ?! Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. »

« Menteuse…."

* * *

Mouhahahaha, je coupe encore comme une sauvage et j'adore ca tralalala

J'esère que ça vous a plu !

J'attend vos avis :D

Bisous Bisous


	37. Chapitre XXXVI

Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Que je suis contente de vous retrouver. Déjà je tiens à rassurer ceux qui ce sont inquiètés pour moi, à cause des évènements de Manchester : je vais bien :) C'est une tragédie bien évidemment, mais l'absence de chapitre n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je l'ai expliqué à ceux qui me suivent sur FB, et j'avais dit il y a quelques semaines ici que je risquais de sauter une semaine et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Je me sentais un peu mal par rapport à vous mais finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce choix, j'ai pu re réavancer un peu et m'enlever cette pression désagréable que j'avais sur les épaules.

J'espère que ça n'aura pas à se reproduire !

Voilà donc pour ma petite absence. Je suis de retour, et voici donc le chapitre, que je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane :** Ahah, tu vas voir ce qu'Hermione va faire ici :D

 **Eva** : Mouhahahahahah, je suis une sadique ! et j'aime ça :D Tout à fait, Andreï ne gênera plus ahah

Oui, c'est vrai que le contraste de réactions entre Hermione et Harry est assez flagrant !

Et en plus je vous ai fait attendre deux semaines, double sadisme hihi

 **DramioneLove** : Merci beaucoup !Molly ne risque pas d'être aussi enthousiaste, c'est certain !

Peut-être que je ferais un topo sur le couple Pansy Ron au moment de l'accouchement...

 **Sarah** : J'ai aimé écrire cette discussion de mon côté ! Hermione est tellement bornée aussi ahah

 **Kila** : Mouhahahah, je suis une sadique xD

 **Guest (1)** : Oui ! Enfin !

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Contente que tu sois heureuse de retrouver Ginny :D

 **Luciole** : Pas de soucis, tu fais comme tu veux et peux ! C'est la moindre des choses de répondre à tout le monde voyons ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :)

Cecile : Merci beaucoup! Daphné est assez pudique sur son intimité, même avec sa meilleure amie ^^ Evidemment qu'elle l'aime toujours :D C'est Drago tout de même héhé.

Drago a compris que son accident était un sujet sensible, il en profite xDD

Bisous Bisous

 **Lisa** : J'espère que la reprise se passe toujours bien :) Tu vas être servie ici en Harry/Blaise ! Gros Bisous Bisous

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Mouhahahahahahah

 **Apolline** : Je suis sadique, je sais, je sais :D Et tout va bien ne t'en fait pas !

 **Emilie** : Tout vas bien, ne t'en fait pas, j'avais juste trop de retard !

 **DNP** : Mercui beaucoup, oui, tu vas avoir les détails !

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXVI : Le déclic**

« Menteuse... »

« Je ne mens pas. » Répliqua Hermione, butée.

« Bien sûr que si. Je te connais, mon amour... »

Tout en parlant, il avait contourné son bureau, pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, et remarqua qu'elle avait refermé ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Cette harpie allait l'attaquer, elle était insupportable.

« Si j'étais mort aux Etats-Unis, ne pas avoir fait l'amour une dernière fois avec moi aurait fait partie de tes regrets. »

« Mais tu n'es pas mort. » Répondit-elle.

« Tant mieux, comme ça, on peut mettre mon plan formidable à exécution. »

Il se plaça derrière elle, et glissa ses mains sous son chemiser, afin de lui caresser la nuque et le haut du dos.

.

Avec satisfaction, il remarqua qu'elle relâcha presque immédiatement sa prise sur sa baguette, et qu'elle pencha très légèrement sa tête en avant... Elle était tendue, il le sentait dans ses muscles et il s'appliqua à la détendre et à dénouer les tensions...

Hermione avait soudainement perdu l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit à Drago. Elle avait tellement besoin d'une pause détente telle que celle qu'il était en train de lui offrir. Ses doigts faisaient des merveilles sur sa peau, et elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter encore mieux du massage. Les mains de Drago étaient divines, elles l'avaient toujours été et quand elle sentit les lèvres du blond effleurer l'arrière de son cou, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que pousser un soupir satisfait.

Il recommença, parsemant sa peau de baisers légers comme une plume et elle sentit une vague de bien-être et de désir déferler en elle. Quand elle mettait son cerveau en pause, Drago pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, et il semblait l'avoir bien compris.

Elle sentit qu'il promenait son nez sur sa peau, respirant son odeur, et elle eut un agréable frisson de plaisir.

Lorsque Drago la touchait de cette façon, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle passait son temps à lui faire la guerre. Pourquoi détester quelqu'un avec des mains et une bouche aussi parfaites.

Il poussa ses cheveux sur le côté, afin d'embrasser encore mieux son cou, et elle finit par pousser un léger gémissement.

Drago n'attendait que ça. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme, puis sur sa joue, avant de gagner ses lèvres.

Hermione répondit immédiatement à son baiser, l'attirant contre elle, et il eut tôt fait de la soulever dans ses bras.

Elle était légère, beaucoup trop légère, et il se demanda si elle se nourrissait assez.

La jeune femme enserra sa taille de ses jambes, et entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser y glisser sa langue. Elle avait une envie subite de rester dans les bras du blond pour le restant de ses jours. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, et le laissa l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

Puis il la déposa sur son bureau, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, mordillant doucement sa peau.

« Je t'aime Hermione... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... arrête de me rendre malheureux… »

.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il gâche leur instant de bonheur volé. Et pourtant, ses paroles résonnaient, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle le sentait dans son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, dans ses cellules qui semblaient réclamer le contact du corps de Drago.

Elle encadra le visage du blond de ses mains, et leva la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était sa manière de se dérober. Drago le comprit, et si cela le peina, il ne dit rien. Ce qui était en train de se passer était un signe de progrès. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par la récupérer après tout. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste attendu qu'il se décide à passer à autre chose...

Ils étaient au travail, et ils avaient des choses à faire mais à l'instant actuel, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et commença à les caresser, en remontant de plus en plus haut. Bien évidemment, elle ne portait pas de jupe, cela aurait été bien trop facile.

.

A la manière dont sa respiration s'accéléra, il sut qu'elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Plus tard, elle serait probablement horrifiée de s'être laissée aller sur son lieu de travail mais pour le moment, tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux, et lorsqu'il effleura finalement son entre-jambe par-dessus son pantalon, Hermione poussa un long soupir satisfait. Qu'il continue et ne s'arrête jamais, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait...

Le jeune homme eut tôt fait de s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon, Hermione se rapprochant du bord du bureau, pour lui procurer plus d'espace. Elle tremblait presque d'anticipation et lorsqu'il glissa finalement ses doigts dans sa culotte, elle poussa un nouveau gémissement satisfait. Il savait parfaitement comment faire. En quelques secondes, elle ressentait déjà un plaisir intense et lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche.

Drago caressait son clitoris de manière tellement délicieuse qu'elle sentait l'orgasme arriver à grands pas. Lui seul savait transformer tout son corps en guimauve. Lui seul savait lui faire oublier comment elle s'appelait.

Il continua sa douce torture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à trembler de manière incontrôlable, secouée par un orgasme intense et soudain.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber en avant, s'appuyant sur le torse de Drago, qui lui embrassa les cheveux.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, avant de parler de nouveau.

« Dis-moi que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi. »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Si, puisque c'est celle que je viens de te poser. » Insista Drago. »

« ... »

« Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne se passerait pas avec n'importe qui ?! Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui Drago. Que je le veuille ou non, tu es... tu es quelqu'un qui a eu une place importante dans ma vie. Pour de bonnes raisons, puis pour de mauvaises raisons. »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de me laisser de nouveau avoir une place importante pour de bonnes raisons. Je te le dirais encore un million de fois s'il le faut : je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. »

« Drago, arrête... »

« Non ! Toi, arrête ! Tu aurais aimé que je meure là... »

« Arrête de tout ramener à ça. Oui, j'ai eu peur, et évidemment que je ne veux pas que tu meures mais... »

« Evident, pas tellement. Tu me l'as souhaité de nombreuses fois, de mourir ! »

Il avait entièrement raison, mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'admettre et encore moins reconnaître qu'elle n'en avait jamais pensé un mot.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait tirer de cette conversation, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner maintenant.

« On a du travail à faire Drago. Il faut écrire cette déclaration. C'est important et tu le sais. »

« Notre avenir est plus important, tu ne penses pas. »

« Nous n'avons pas d'avenir. »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu crois... »

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne devineras JA-MAIS ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ! »

Pansy avait tenu littéralement cinq secondes avant de craquer et de prononcer cette phrase à l'intention de Ron. Elle avait en quelque sorte promis à Daphné qu'elle ne dirait rien et qu'elle la laisserait annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la bande, mais c'était quelque chose de trop gros pour qu'elle puisse le garder pour elle. En plus, elle était enceinte et avait donc une bonne excuse. Daphné n'allait pas trop lui en vouloir si elle l'apprenait, et puis elle allait dire à Ron de faire comme s'il ne savait pas.

« Quoi donc chérie, le sexe de notre bébé ? »

« Mais non voyons, comme si j'étais allée à Sainte-Mangouste sans toi alors que tu n'as rien fait pour m'énerver ces derniers temps. Que ça continue comme ça d'ailleurs, mais écoute un peu ce que je vais t'annoncer, tu ne vas pas en revenir. »

« Parle donc ! »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, parler ! Ecoute bien ! Daphné sort avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines. Devine avec qui ? Tu ne devineras jamais ! Jamais. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, la garce, non mais tu imagines ça, je suis sa meilleure amie, et elle ne me dit rien. »

« Parce qu'elle a dû le dire à Théo. »

« Comment tu le sais ?! Non mais tu y crois à ça ?! Elle l'avait dit à Théo et pas à moi ! A Théo ! Mais devine avec qui elle sort ! »

La voix de Pansy devenait de plus en plus hystérique et Ron était gagné par la curiosité. Il n'était pas bon en devinettes et il savait bien qu'il risquait de chercher un bon moment sans jamais trouver la bonne réponse.

« Je donne ma langue au chat. » Finit-il par dire.

« Hein ? »

« C'est une expression moldue. Ca veut dire je n'en sais rien, dis-moi. »

« DAPHNE EST EN COUPLE AVEC NEVILLE ! »

Ron resta bouche bée pendant un moment, essayant visiblement de saisir si ce qu'il avait entendu était bien ce que Pansy venait juste de dire.

« Neville ? Neville Londubat ? »

« Tu en connais combien des Neville ? Evidemment NEVILLE LONDUBAT ! Non mais tu imagines. Daphné sort avec Neville. Daphné sort avec Neville ! C'est la nouvelle du siècle. Tu trouves qu'ils vont bien ensemble ? Neville ! Apparemment il cuisine super bien, et c'est le type le plus gentil de la terre. Tu verrais Daphné quand elle parle de lui. Tu verrais ses yeux, son visage ! Elle est amoureuse de lui ! »

« Attends, attends ! » l'interrompit Ron « Tu me donnes trop d'informations d'un coup. Neville, notre Neville, sort avec Daphné ?! »

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire ! »

« Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ? Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Un petit moment visiblement. Ils ont bien accroché à l'anniversaire d'Harry ! Tu te rends compte, ça fait des mois, et je n'ai rien vu. Ils vont l'annoncer à tout le monde. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à jouer le surpris, et faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Et ne le répète pas à Harry ! Harry va le répéter à Hermione, et peut-être même à son meilleur copain Blaise, et l'un des deux le répètera à Drago. Promets-moi de ne rien dire ! De toute façon si tu le dis je ferais en sorte que tu ne connaisses pas le sexe du bébé avant l'accouchement ! Tu as compris ?! »

« Neville et Daphné... eh ben ça alors. Qui aurait cru. Ils sont tellement différents... »

« Elle est allée le voir à Poudlard et tout. Et lui passe son temps à aller faire la cuisine chez elle. Tout ça sans qu'on ne voit rien. »

Ron prit encore un moment pour analyser la nouvelle, puis il finit par la digérer, et raisonner correctement.

« Tu sais, Pansy chérie... » Commença-t-il « Si Daphné l'a dit à Théo, je suis prêt à parier que Neville s'est confié à Luna... »

.

OoO

.

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Blaise fixa son reflet, se regarda droit dans les yeux, et se jura qu'il allait la jouer cool, ne pas s'agacer, et écouter ce qu'Harry avait à lui dire. Il se jura aussi de ne pas provoquer de situation où Harry serait mis mal à l'aise, ou de trouver un prétexte pour l'embrasser. S'il devait l'embrasser, ce serait parce qu'il en avait envie et Harry devait le savoir. Pas de « tu dois savoir ce que ça fait » ou d'action ou vérité.

En vérité, le noir était très curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, et surtout pourquoi ce revirement de situation. Que s'était-il passé, qu'est-ce que Ginny avait bien pu lui faire ?!

Blaise avait laissé le choix à Harry de se voir à l'extérieur – le brun vivant chez Hermione, c'était compliqué, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à venir chez lui – mais il avait répondu qu'il viendrait.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout être dans cette situation où il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'Harry allait lui dire. L'issue de cette visite promettait d'être imprévisible, et Blaise préférait être au courant à l'avance.

Il s'aspergea d'un peu de parfum, et ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant l'arrivée d'Harry, il se mit tout simplement à faire le ménage, dépoussiérant tout ce qui était possible.

Il fut rapidement absorbé par sa tâche, ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que la sonnette retentit sans qu'il n'ait vu le temps passer.

« Salut. » Fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut. » Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

Il avait l'air d'être sous pression, presque paniqué, mais en même temps déterminé.

Il suivit Blaise jusque dans le salon, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux dans cette pièce.

Blaise alla leur préparer du café, et revint rapidement avec deux tasses et du sucre.

« Il fallait que je te parle. » Commença Harry, après avoir bu une gorgée. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai parlé avec Ginny. Nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble qu'elle me connait bien et elle a vu que j'étais tracassé. Et je... je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et... »

« ... »

« Et j'ai compris que je pouvais peut-être être hétéro tout en étant attiré par toi. J'ai compris que tu étais peut-être une exception... »

« Mais je vais lui offrir une bouteille de champagne ! C'est ce que je m'évertue à expliquer à tout le monde. Tu te rends comptes que tu t'angoisses inutilement avec tes histoires d'hétéro, d'homo et de bi. Je me fiche de ta sexualité, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que je te plaise. Pas parce que je suis un homme ou une femme, pas parce que je suis noir ou blanc, pas pour ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas entre les jambes, mais pour moi. Moi à l'intérieur, Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur ! »

« Je... j'ai compris mais... »

.

Mais c'était dur à admettre, et c'était dur pour lui d'occulter le fait que Blaise soit un homme : ce dernier saisissait et comprenait totalement ce qu'Harry traversait, mais il avait eu le déclic nécessaire, et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui importait. Lui ferait le reste. Il lui apprendrait à ne plus avoir peur et à arrêter de s'angoisser inutilement.

« Il n'y a pas de mais Harry. Pourquoi ne pas tenter de nouvelles expériences, et voir où cela te mène. Tu réfléchis trop, tu angoisses trop. On dirait Hermione. Elle déteint trop sur toi, tu devrais déménager. »

« Laisse ma meilleure amie tranquille. »

« Je vais faire quelque chose, dans les minutes à venir. » Déclara Blaise « Et quand je le ferais, je veux que tu penses à ce que tu ressens, et à rien d'autre. »

.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de posséder une intelligence hors norme pour deviner à quoi correspondait le « quelque chose ». Blaise allait l'embrasser. Réellement. Pas parce qu'ils faisaient un jeu, mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Et Harry lui aussi avait envie que Blaise l'embrasse. Il avait peur, mais il en avait envie en même temps. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais attiré par les femmes, Blaise était juste l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Et maintenant qu'il savait ce que Blaise allait faire, il se sentait impatient. Il avait hâte de goûter à ce baiser en sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir et qu'il allait essayer de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'était une chose qui s'était déjà déroulée entre eux, alors il ne devrait pas être gêné, si ?

Il avait presque envie de demander au noir ce qu'il attendait...

Et finalement, Blaise se leva sans dire un mot, vint se rasseoir tout près de lui, et prit son visage en coupe.

« Je te préviens que si tu me sors la moindre parole absurde après ça, je te mets mon poing dans la figure, ou la baguette dans l'œil. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry essaya d'apprécier le baiser, et y arriva assez bien, si bien que son ventre se tordit légèrement de plaisir, mais un coin de sa tête était toujours là pour lui rappeler que Blaise était un homme, et qu'il était très étrange de se retrouver dans cette situation. Mais il appréciait Blaise, il éprouvait du désir pour lui... il fallait qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il arrête de trop penser...

Il passa donc ses bras derrière le dos du noir, qui le serra un peu plus.

A l'intérieur de Blaise, c'était un feu d'artifice qui était en train d'exploser. Enfin, il parvenait à son but, enfin Harry avait réussir à surpasser un peu ses peurs, et enfin il pouvait réellement l'embrasser. Et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà commencé à lui enlever ses vêtements, mais il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Harry consentait déjà à se laisser embrasser, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Harry avait les joues rougies, et semblait ne pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que ce baiser signifiait au juste ? Blaise voulait-il se lancer dans une relation avec lui ? Probablement... mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait assumer une telle chose.

.

« Tu réfléchis trop Potter ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, arrêtes ! Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser enfin ! »

« Mais tu veux être avec moi... »

« Je veux continuer d'avoir le droit de t'embrasser sans provoquer une crise d'angoisse, et voir où les choses vont nous porter. Il faut faire attention à ses mots avec toi, je l'ai bien compris ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? » Fit Harry d'une voix craintive.

« Je viens de te dire qu'on verrait où les choses nous porte. Peut-être que tu vas te rendre compte que je ne t'intéresse plus dans quelques semaines, ou vice-versa. Ça ne sert à rien de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas prêt de ne plus être intéressé par Harry mais mieux valait ne pas lui dire. Il suffisait de voir l'air soulagé qu'il arborait, comme s'il avait cru qu'aux prochaines retrouvailles entre amis, ils devraient se tenir la main et s'embrasser langoureusement.

Ici en tout cas, il n'y avait pas de témoins, et Blaise l'embrassa de nouveau, ravi de ne plus être repoussé.

« Bon, pour fêter le fait que mon charme absolument irrésistible ait enfin opéré, on sort. Il y a cette taverne avec de la musique, tu sais celle dans laquelle on est allés il y a quelques mois... »

C'étaient ces sorties qui avaient contribuées à le faire tomber sous le charme, et Harry accepta donc volontiers la proposition.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement, et quittèrent l'appartement du noir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Blaise semblait soudainement bien plus heureux et serein.

Il retrouvait les blagues qu'il faisait à longueur de temps, ainsi que son côté moqueur et heureux de vivre à la fois. A vrai dire, il était même un vrai moulin à paroles, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à Harry.

.

« Maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter du fait que tu m'évites, je vais pouvoir me relancer dans la course au parrain comme il se doit, parce que l'échéance approche mine de rien. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait raison, la date de l'accouchement se rapprochait mais il avait du mal à en faire une réalité imminente. Ron, son meilleur ami de toujours allait être papa et le jour où il le verrait avec son enfant dans les bras, la sensation serait très probablement étrange. Ron avait toujours été le moins mature du Trio qu'ils formaient avec Hermione, mais le contraire était en train de se développer. Lui-même n'avait pas eu un comportement très mature avec Blaise, Hermione... il n'en parlait même pas… alors que Ron faisait son petit bout de chemin, toujours aussi colérique, glouton et boudeur, mais heureux dans sa vie de couple, et prêt à accueillir et assumer un enfant.

« Tu veux des enfants ? » Demanda alors Harry à Blaise.

« Tu en es déjà à ce stade ? Tu vas plus vite que la lumière une fois que tu es lancé. » Répondit Blaise en riant.

« Ahah, je pensais juste à Ron et Pansy, pas à remplir un formulaire d'adoption. »

« Un jour oui, mais pas maintenant. Je vais prendre plaisir à jouer au parrain d'abord et pendant un moment... jusqu'à ce que Drago et Hermione en aient un à leur tour. »

« Tu as le temps d'attendre alors… » Répondit Harry, d'un air exaspéré – pas contre Blaise, mais contre Hermione.

« Tu ne voudrais pas lui donner une bonne claque ? Je sais bien qu'on ne frappe pas les femmes, mais vous êtes comme frère et sœur, et parfois les frères et sœurs se battent, tu pourrais utiliser cette excuse, tu ne crois pas ? »

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois, crois-moi. Je pense qu'elle a quand même réalisé quelque chose aux Etats-Unis, lorsque Drago a été blessé. »

« Mouais... je pense que je vais frapper Drago. Presque à mort. Peut-être qu'il lui faut ça... »

« Peut-être aussi qu'on devrait arrêter tous d'espérer qu'ils se remettent ensemble, et d'aller dans ce sens. Je ne pensais pas dire ça dans ma vie, mais avec tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à Drago, parfois je me dis que le plus juste serait qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et que tout le monde passe à autre chose, nous y compris, et tant pis pour Hermione. Elle a eu sa chance, et plus d'une fois. »

Blaise était d'accord dans le fond. Il savait à quel point Drago avait souffert et souffrait toujours de la situation, mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

« Sauf que Drago ne tombera jamais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et que cet accident a perturbé la dynamique de détachement dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Il voulait passer à autre chose, même sans être amoureux de cette nouvelle personne, mais maintenant qu'il a vu dans quel état Hermione s'est mise quand il a été blessé, il est reparti quelque peu en arrière. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de le raisonner. Cette histoire dure depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Harry hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit.

.

Tout en discutant de leurs amis, ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la taverne dans laquelle ils entrèrent.

Ils se trouvèrent une table haute dans un petit coin, avec une vue sur la scène où se produisaient les artistes, et Harry alla leur acheter à boire.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et il se sentait déjà étrangement bien. Il aimait beaucoup ce lieu, qu'il associait évidemment à Blaise, et il s'y sentait bien.

Un groupe commença à jouer alors qu'il revenait avec les boissons et ils portèrent leur attention sur eux. Blaise battait la mesure du pied, et Harry secouait légèrement la tête au rythme de la mélodie. C'était du rock sorcier assez doux et les clients du bar semblaient apprécier.

Ils jouèrent six ou sept morceaux, avant de saluer sous les applaudissements de la salle, et de quitter la scène pour laisser leur place au groupe suivant.

Avec eux, cela bougeait un peu plus, et plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour se mettre à danser.

Il était vrai que c'était entraînant, et Harry se demanda si Blaise allait lui proposer d'aller danser. Et le cas échéant, il se demandait ce qu'il répondrait.

Et juste alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à cela, l'ancien Serpentard lui attrapa justement la main, et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils étaient en public, et tout le monde savait qui il était. Il devait se ficher de l'avis des autres, de leurs regards, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'en empêcher. Les gens allaient penser qu'il était homosexuel, ce qui n'était pas grave en soit, mais il était perturbé.

C'était agréable, pourtant, Blaise s'était mis à lui caresser la main. C'était naturel et agréable, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le gênait un peu. Le fait d'être en public. Il n'avait pas l'impression que quiconque soit en train de les regarder, et les gens ne passaient plus leur temps à l'observer comme s'il était une bête de foire, alors pourquoi trop réfléchir... Il lui tenait juste la main, ce n'était pas comme s'il se mettait à l'embrasser. Là, il ne serait clairement pas du tout à l'aise.

« Ca te gêne, que je fasse ça ? » Demanda justement le noir.

« Je... ça ne me gêne pas, mais il y a du monde et... »

« Personne ne fait attention à nous Harry. Et j'aime tes mains alors dis-toi bien que je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher... »

.

OoO

.

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Plutôt pas mal en réalité... la grossesse réussit à Pansy dans tous les domaines, je pense qu'elle aurait été bien plus virulente si elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas très contente de savoir que Théo était au courant avant elle, elle a un peu râlé mais dans l'ensemble, elle a plutôt bien pris la chose.

Ah oui, je ne lui ai pas dit directement, je lui ai fait deviner et pendant un instant, elle a cru que c'était Harry l'heureux élu ! Sacrée Pansy. »

« Ca se tient... »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Protesta Daphné « Tu n'as rien à voir avec Harry. J'adore Harry, mais il n'est pas du tout comme toi. »

« C'est certain qu'il ne risque pas de venir te préparer de bons petits plats. » Plaisanta le professeur de botanique. »

'Si ce n'était que ça.' Songea Daphné, sans pour autant le formuler à voix haute, car elle savait qu'elle était niaise. Mais en moment, elle était dans une phase où elle trouvait que tout ce que disait ou faisait Neville était absolument parfait et que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Elle se trouvait un peu ridicule, mais d'un autre côté, elle appréciait se trouver dans cet état où tout était beau et parfait.

« L'anniversaire est presque là, je pense qu'il va faire quelque chose. »

« Tu crois ? Parce qu'il n'a encore rien dit et c'est vraiment bientôt. » Répondit Daphné.

« Ron fait toujours tout à la dernière minute, et il part du principe que nous savons que c'est son anniversaire, et que par conséquent, nous ne devons rien prévoir. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour le dire aux autres. »

Daphné hocha la tête. Elle avait finalement hâte qu'ils soient au courant pour ne plus se cacher, et pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule, ou bien lui tenir la main lorsqu'ils seraient tous ensemble. Faire semblant avait été drôle au début, mais plus embêtant qu'autre chose par la suite. Elle était fière d'être avec Neville et avait envie de montrer à ses amis qu'elle était heureuse.

.

« Comment va Pansy, en dehors de ça ? » Demanda ensuite Neville.

« Elle se porte comme un charme, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter de travailler. »

« Il lui reste encore du temps non ? »

« Deux mois environ, peut-être un peu moins. Mais elle pourrait profiter du fait d'être sa propre patronne pour arrêter quand elle veut, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle n'a pas envie. Elle a le cerveau qui bouillonne d'idée, je pense qu'on n'aura jamais eu de collection aussi fournie. »

« Et le sexe du bébé ? »

« Ils ont un nouveau rendez-vous dans deux jours. Ron est totalement fou. » Ricana-t-elle « Mais Pansy pense qu'elle sait, elle a une intuition, et vu le comportement du bébé, je pense que je sais aussi. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Neville en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi d'autre qu'une mini Pansy pourrait faire un truc pareil. Je suis sûre que c'est une petite princesse peste qui va les rendre fous. Surtout Ron. Elle sera du genre à pleurer dans les bras de son père et à s'arrêter lorsque son parrain la prendra dans ses bras. Note bien ce que je viens de dire. »

Neville pouffa de rire en imaginant cette scène. Il ne savait pas qui serait le parrain, mais que ce soit Drago ou Blaise, qu'il arrive à faire cesser les pleurs alors que Ron n'y arrivait pas le rendrait fou.

Ce serait probablement bien que le bébé soit une petite fille. Il y avait bien trop de garçons chez les Weasley, Ginny étant la seule représentante féminine, et tous seraient aux petits soins pour elle.

« Tu te rends compte ! » S'exclama soudain Daphné, en lui attrapant vivement la main.

« Euh... non ? De quoi suis-je censé me rendre compte ? »

« Dans onze ans, tu enseigneras la botanique au bébé de Pansy et Ron. Qui ne sera plus un bébé. »

«... »

« Et si c'est une mini Pansy, elle va te rendre fou. » Ricana Daphné.

Neville resta un instant sans mots. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'être professeur à Poudlard impliquait enseigner aux enfants de ses amis. C'était bizarre. Et lui donnait un coup de vieux.

« Je vais tâcher d'être son 'tonton' préféré alors, comme ça, peut-être qu'elle sera une élève modèle dans ma classe. »

« La fille de Pansy et Ron ? Une élève modèle... ne rêve pas trop... »

* * *

Et voilàààà, enfin, vous allez me dire, les choses avancent pour Harry et Blaise. Un peu aussi pour Drago et Hermione, mais moins, c'est sûr. Après, je le redis, les doutes d'Harry ne vont pas partir d'un coup, il ne sait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, comment il se sent, et il n'est pas pour autant devenu homosexuel. C'est plus compliqué que ça, et il ne sait pas réellement ou il en est.

Pansy... vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle allait tenir sa langue ? ahahahahah no way.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous laisse me donner vos impressions, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Bisous Bisous


	38. Chapitre XXXVII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Cette journée sportive est à la fois joie et déception pour moi. Joie parce que mon Rafa Nadal (oui, il est à moi :p), est en finale de Roland Garros et en passe de gagner son dixième RG (on croise tous les doigts pour lui si si); et déception parce que les bleus ont perdu leur match dans les dernières secondes de manière tout à fait idiote ! M'enfin.

Merci pour vos gentils messages, et d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles samedi... c'est vraiment affreux ce qu'il se passe...

 **.**

M'enfin, restons positifs et allons voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de la bande à Potter.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Je ne sais pas si Hermione va t'entendre xD

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Eva** : Hello, suis-je encore sadique ? Hermione lutte toujours, tu verras bien si elle craque définitivement !

C'était un trop gros potin pour Pansy ahah

 **Luciole** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

 **DNP** : Héhéhé, oui, Harry s'est surpassé !

 **Little Cute Hell** : Réponse ici pour le bébé. Roooh le pauvre Drago, il essaye juste de réconquérir la femme de sa vie.

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle admet qu'elle l'aime, c'est une avancée :p

Ron va enfin avoir satisfaction !

Contente que tu aimes Daphné et Neville !

Bisous Bisous

 **NianDelena4ever** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, les sentiments demandent une autre forme d'intelligence, et elle n'est pas au point la dessus.

 **Kila** : Hello, Plus vite, c'est Hermione dont on parle xD

Il accepte d'être attiré par Blaise, pas d'être bi, on ne sait pas s'il l'est ^^

Merci pour le petit mot

 **Anonymlicieuse** : Il faut qu'on lui en mette toute une de claque xD

 **Tangfy** : Bon courage pour tes exams ! En fait non, le problème ne vient pas de là, il vient du fait que comme souvent je m'étale trop. Je pensais passer plus vite sur certaines période, et arriver plus rapidement au moment ou les choses se règleront.

Parce qu'il y aura quelque chose de précis, que j'ai prévu depuis le début.

Contente que le Hary Blaise soit crédible en tout cas !

Pas de soucis, si je demande les avis des lecteurs c'est aussi pour ça, si je ne prenais que le positif ce ne serait pas juste tu ne penses pas ?!

Narcissa es censée faire réfléchir Hermione, mais elle n'est pas le déclic ^^

 **Apolline** : Ahah non je suis gentille cette fois, l'attente est terminée :D Bonne semaine à toi aussi

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

 **Chapitre XXXVII : C'est...**

 **.**

« Ginny ! Gin ! »

La rouquine s'arrêta, se retourna, et sourit à Harry qui la regardait d'un air éberlué, comme si elle était une apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue faire mon enregistrement pour la Coupe du Monde. Tous les joueurs doivent y passer, tu ne savais pas ? C'est Drago qui s'est occupé de moi. C'était drôle d'aller dans son bureau. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ce truc. Ca fait bizarre de te voir ici... »

Cette phrase aurait agacé Ginny quelque temps auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, cela la faisait juste sourire. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu visite à Harry sur son lieu de travail. Il ne l'avait jamais invitée, et elle ne lui avait jamais exprimé le désir de le faire non plus. C'était souvent ce genre de chose qui lui faisait encore plus réaliser à quel point leur relation aurait pu être mille fois mieux que ce qu'elle avait été. Mais elle ne voulait pas, et ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. C'était tout de même dommage d'attendre qu'ils soient séparés pour qu'elle le rencontre au Ministère.

« Tu veux... je t'offre un café ? »

« Un verre d'eau plutôt. » Répondit la rouquine « Le café en ce moment ce n'est que le matin... »

« Tu commences déjà ton régime Coupe du Monde ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela va arriver plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Sans compter qu'on a tous les matches de préparation qui vont commencer sous peu. »

« Très bien. Va pour un verre d'eau alors. »

.

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive jusqu'à son bureau. En entrant, Ginny observa la pièce avec attention. C'était si ridicule, quand on y pensait. Elle avait passé tant d'années en couple avec lui, et elle découvrait seulement maintenant son lieu de travail...

Harry se servit un café avec deux sucres, ainsi que le fameux verre d'eau pour Ginny. Cette dernière regardait les photos, accrochées sur un coin de mur, et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir enlevé les siennes.

Il n'avait plus que Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Teddy, sans compter ses parents, Sirius et Lupin, bien évidemment.

« Tu as l'air de crouler sous le travail... » Fit Ginny d'un ton plaisantin.

« Tout à fait. J'ai eu deux interventions ce matin. Et je dois interroger un suspect à seize heures cet après-midi, donc comme tu le vois, je suis assez occupé. Tellement que j'ai le temps de bavarder avec toi. »

« Oui... comment tu vas d'ailleurs ? »

Harry avait très bien compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là, mais il feignit de ne pas comprendre et lui répondit de manière tout à fait banale qu'il allait très bien.

« Si tu vas très bien c'est que tu lui as parlé alors ? »

« Parlé à qui ? » Demanda Harry.

« Arrête un peu, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Parlé à ce type que tu aimes bien... Merlin Harry, ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as honte. »

« Je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste... bizarre. »

« Tu lui as parlé oui ou non ? » Insista Ginny, avec sa fougue habituelle.

Même en n'étant plus en couple avec elle, il savait quand est-ce qu'il fallait répondre sans faire d'histoire, sous peine de subir les foudres de la benjamine, et à l'heure actuelle, c'était bel et bien le cas.

« Je lui ai parlé. » Avoua-t-il finalement « J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, et ça m'a aidé, c'est vrai. Merci, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise avec ça, mis il est vrai que ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serais plus jamais attiré par les femmes et... »

« Et tu réfléchis beaucoup trop Harry. Tu devrais en parler à Blaise, regarde sa mentalité à lui. Il t'expliquera que ce qui est important, c'est la personne en elle-même, sa personnalité, son caractère... »

.

Harry retint à grand peine un rire nerveux... si elle savait que Blaise était le premier concerné... Il ne se sentait certainement pas prêt à lui dire, même s'il comprenait que de tous, sa réaction serait probablement la plus enthousiaste. Luna n'aurait probablement rien de négatif à en penser mais les autres... Il ne servait à rien d'y penser, peut-être que dans deux ou trois semaines, ce qui était en train de commencer entre Blaise et lui serait peut-être déjà fini, mais si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'ils en arrivaient un jour au point d'en parler aux autres, alors les choses ne seraient pas faciles. Pansy et Drago le prendraient très mal –ils l'accusaient déjà de leur piquer leur meilleur ami – et Ron n'allait probablement pas être en reste. Et la réaction du rouquin ne serait probablement rien par rapport à celle de sa mère. Molly en ferait probablement une attaque. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que Ginny et lui soient séparés...

« Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Parle à Blaise, je te dis, tu verras, tu te sentiras moins seul. »

« Blaise est bi ! »

« C'est toi qui le voit comme ça, pour lui, je suis sûre que c'est différent, il ne pense pas en ces termes là, il tombe amoureux, ou est attiré par une personne en tant que telle, je ne sais pas si on peut réellement qualifier cela de bisexualité. Je ne suis sûrement pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, mais c'est ce que je crois. »

Ce qu'Harry croyait lui, c'était qu'elle venait par deux fois de lui recommander de parler à Blaise, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était beaucoup trop concerné par la situation. Il avait presque envie de lui dire, rien que pour voir sa tête, mais cela aurait rendu les choses trop réelles, et il n'assumait pas encore assez pour se confier, même si Ginny prenait la chose de manière plus que positive. Il allait attendre de voir où les choses le mèneraient. Il fallait qu'il essaye d'arrêter de penser, c'était bien trop mauvais pour lui.

« Comment avance la préparation ? » Demanda-t-il à Ginny, pour changer de conversation, autant que parce que cela l'intéressait vraiment.

« Tranquillement. Mais bientôt ce sera plus intensif. On doit partir pour un petit séjour d'isolement en Ecosse, pendant cinq jours, et puis les matches de préparation vont arriver. J'ai assez hâte d'y être. »

« Tu as l'air en forme ! »

« Je le suis. Je donne tout ce que j'ai à chaque entraînement, mais tu peux quand même croiser les doigts pour moi, je prends toute la chance que je peux avoir ! » Déclara la jeune femme.

« De la chance ? De la chance pour quoi ? » Demanda Harry, qui ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Pour être choisie comme capitaine. Le coach a sous-entendu plusieurs fois que je pourrais être choisie, mais rien n'est encore sûr, alors tant que rien n'est fait, j'ai besoin de toute la chance possible, alors croise tes doigts, et tes orteils ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Sourit Harry. « Je vais le faire, mais je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi, tu as toujours eu l'étoffe d'une capitaine. »

.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, tout deux se souvenant parfaitement de l'époque Poudlard. Harry avait eu beau être le capitaine officiel pendant quelque temps, c'était bel et bien Ginny qui assurait le vrai rôle. Elle était beaucoup plus ferme et autoritaire qu'Harry et savait donner de la voix quand elle en avait besoin. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'une personnalité comme la sienne serait absolument parfaite pour assurer le capitanat pendant la Coupe du Monde.

Leurs problèmes de couple auraient probablement pu lui coûter cher, mais à présent qu'elle était libérée de toute pensée négative, elle pouvait se concentrer comme il le fallait sur le Quidditch et « son » équipe.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la Coupe de Monde, tout en finissant verre d'eau et tasse de café. Harry essayait – comme tout fan de Quidditch – de savoir comment se sentait l'équipe. Harry ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoirs alors que la compétition n'était même pas encore commencée, mais depuis plus d'un an, les médias continuaient de placer l'Angleterre comme favori, et il avait vraiment envie qu'ils soient couronnés champions. Ils le méritaient vraiment...

.

OoO

.

« Arrête de faire cette tête. Je te dis que cette fois c'est la bonne ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » Questionna Ron.

« Je le sens ! Elle sait qu'il ne me reste plus que deux mois pour tout préparer, et qu'il est temps d'arrêter son caprice. »

« Elle ? Comment tu sais que c'est un « elle » ? »

« Parce que je le sais, Ronald ! Je suis sa mère, je sens les choses. Et tu vas voir que lorsqu'on sortira de cette consultation, on saura que c'est une fille. Une fille qui te rend déjà fou alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore sortie de mon ventre, je dois dire que je suis certaine que c'est la mienne ! »

« Comment est-ce que ce bébé pourrait ne pas être à toi ? Tu le portes dans ton ventre ! » S'exclama Ron.

« La magie noire peut faire des choses horribles que tu ne soupçonne pas, mon Chéri ! »

Elle arbora une expression machiavélique, et même si Ron savait qu'elle plaisantait, il préféra ne pas imaginer ce à quoi elle voulait précisément faire référence. Il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles il était préférable de rester dans l'ignorance.

« Imagine qu'il se cache encore ! »

« Je te dis que non. Je le sens, je suis sa mère. Je n'ai acheté que des vêtements neutres jusqu'alors. J'accouche dans plus ou moins deux mois, il est grand temps de commencer à acheter des robes, du parme, du violet, du rose... »

« Du rose ! Ne vas pas commencer à transformer notre bébé en bonbon ! »

« Chéri, c'est moi la spécialiste de la mode, si je t'écoutais, tu lui mettrais cet affreuse tenue de Quidditch pour bébé. »

« C'est la tenue des Canons de Chudley ! » Protesta Ron.

« Elle est _orange_. »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais notre enfant ne supportera jamais cette équipe ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non. Ta sœur – sa tante donc – n'y joue pas, et tes frères sont pour l'équipe dans laquelle elle joue. Drago, Blaise et Harry ne sont pas non plus pour cette équipe, donc tu n'as aucune chance. »

Ron se mit à ronchonner. Elle était impitoyable avec lui, et il savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison. Il allait essayer mais il y avait peu de chance pour que son fils ou sa fille devienne un fervent fan de son équipe fétiche. Il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse, certaines batailles ne pouvaient pas être gagnées.

« Miss Parkinson et Mr Weasley, s'il vous plaît ! »

.

Ron bondit sur ses pieds, et gagna rapidement le cabinet, sous le regard amusé de la gynécomage. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Pansy, qui secoua la tête, comme pour lui indiquer que son compagnon était un cas désespéré.

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises que le rouquin estimait trop bien connaitre, et la gynécomage s'adressa directement à lui.

« Je suppose que nous parlerons après ? »

« Vous supposez bien, allez Chérie, tu connais le chemin. »

La jeune femme avança jusqu'à la table d'auscultation, se félicitant de toujours arriver à se déplacer normalement, sans se dandiner. Son ventre devenait de plus en plus imposant, et il ne faisait aucun doute que cela finirait par arriver, incessamment sous peu, mais en attendant, elle continuait de profiter.

Elle enleva son pull, et releva son t-shirt, laissant la professionnelle enduire son ventre de l'habituel gel bleu. Puis elle pointa sa baguette, et la même émotion saisit les futurs parents en voyant leur bébé.

La gynécomage vérifia que tout allait bien, pour le bébé, comme pour la maman, et regarda Ron en souriant.

« Je pense que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! »

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'on saurait, il faut toujours m'écouter, surtout quand il s'agit du bébé. »

« Vous voyez ? Vous voyez entre ses jambes ? » Interrogea Ron, fébrile.

« Je vois entre ses jambes. » Confirma la gynécomage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« C'est... Une fille ! »

« AH ! Alors, qui est la boss ici ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une fille. Une petite chipie à sa maman. »

« C'est une fille ? Vraiment ? Vous arrivez à voir ? » Répéta Ron, qui avait bien du mal à y croire.

« Je vous l'assure ! A cent pourcent et même plus. »

« Oh Merlin... »

L'émotion de savoir enfin ce qu'il avait attendu depuis des mois le submergea, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Sérieusement ? Tu vas pleurer ? Je t'avais dit que c'était une fille. » Fit Pansy, totalement insensible.

« Miss Parkinson, voyons, votre homme est heureux, laissez-le donc s'exprimer. » Réprimanda gentiment la gynécomage.

« Oh mais je le laisse, seulement, je lui avais dit. Il aurait pu pleurer à ce moment-là. Il préfère vous croire plutôt que moi, alors que je suis la mère de cette enfant. »

« Chérie, c'est une gynécomage ! Les Serpentard sont vraiment des personnes insensibles ! »

« Ne commence pas à dire du mal des Serpentard, ta fille à de grandes chances d'y aller. »

La gynécomage retint à grand peine un éclat de rire en voyant Ron, qui sembla comme frappé par la foudre. L'ambiance devait être sympathique chez eux...

« Ma fille n'ira pas à Serpentard. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Les Gryffondor font des choses dangereuses et stupides. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette dans des situations telles que celles où Harry, Hermione et toi vous êtes maintes fois retrouvés, si ?! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être à Gryffondor ! »

« Bien sûr que si, Chéri, c'est votre pseudo courage... si on peut appeler ça du courage. Pour moi, c'est de la stupidité, et ma fille apprendra à se méfier du danger et à assurer ses arrières, je suppose que tu es d'accord avec ça ?! Tu vois. Cette petite chérie est une future Serpentard. »

Ron se mit à bougonner. Ses arguments étaient valables, mais il avait tout de même envie que sa fille aille chez les rouges et or... enfin, il était peut-être un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Elle n'était même pas encore née après tout !

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un sac de chez Fleury et Botts ? » Attaqua Blaise, à peine Drago arrivé !

Celui-ci échangea un regard perplexe avec Théo. Blaise avait proposé qu'ils déjeunent ensemble un midi, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis un moment, et le blond venait de les retrouver dans une brasserie.

« Connais-tu la signification du mot bonjour ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Pourquoi ce sac ? » Insista Blaise.

« Parce que j'ai acheté quelque chose là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? Enfin, non, quoi n'est pas important. Pour qui ? »

« Pour moi. »

« Tu mens. »Fit Blaise.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Tu souhaites que je sois en train de mentir car tu t'es mis une idée en tête à la seconde où tu m'a vu avec ce sac. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est pour Hermione ! Tu avais dis que tu laissais tomber. »

« Les choses ont évolué ! »

« Mais merde Drago, il faut que tu avances ! »

« Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! » Intervint Théo « Il fait ce qu'il veut, s'il a envie d'acheter quelque chose à Hermione c'est son problème. »

« Hermione se moque de lui depuis des mois. Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais... »

« Les choses ont changé ! Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien, et je voulais passer à autre chose, mais Hermione est différente. Tu l'aurais vue, quand j'étais à l'hôpital ! Ca lui a fait un choc. Si j'avais su cela avant, je vous aurais demandé de me tabasser presque à mort. J'ai vu la vraie Hermione après cet incident aux USA et la vraie Hermione est toujours amoureuse de moi. J'ai un moyen de pression sur elle maintenant, et je te jure que ça marche. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, quand elle me souhaitait la mort... »

Il préféra ne pas parler à ses meilleurs amis du rapprochement physique qui avait eu lieu par la suite, ni du fait qu'il avait plus ou moins recommencé à courtiser Hermione, tout en constatant qu'elle était à présent bien plus réceptive qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas se faire de nouveau trop d'espoirs, sous peine d'être encore profondément déçu par la suite, mais depuis l'incident, il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione avait reçu le choc dont elle avait eu besoin.

« Si on arrêtait de parler d'Hermione et moi ?! » Lança-t-il « Parlons plutôt de Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Interrogea le noir.

« Je vois que ce Drago veut dire, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que tu as l'air particulièrement enthousiaste en ce moment ! »Appuya Théo

« Je suis toujours enthousiaste ! J'aime la vie. Et encore plus quand mon ou ma filleule va bientôt naitre ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est dans deux mois ? »

« Je me rends compte que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! C'est mon ou ma filleule, pas la tienne ! » Protesta Drago.

.

Pendant que Drago et Blaise se chamaillaient, Théo était frappé par le fait que le temps passait vite. Sept mois déjà s'étaient écoulés ! Et presque autant depuis que Luna et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser, lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Presque sept mois seulement, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que Luna avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Il n'oubliait pas Daphné, et les souvenirs de leur relation amoureuse étaient précieux, mais Luna était tout autant une évidence. Elle était comme là depuis toujours, et il espérait de tout cœur que ce serait le cas, qu'elle serait à ses côtés pou toujours, qu'ils voyageraient, et feraient des tas de choses ensemble.

« Je serais aussi le parrain de tes enfants, n'est-ce pas Théo ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit ce dernier, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Je serais aussi le parrain de tes enfants ? » Répéta Blaise.

« Quels enfants ? »

« Les enfants que tu vas avoir avec Luna voyons. » Insista Blaise.

« Houlà, je ne crois pas ce que soit d'actualité. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire avant de penser à avoir des enfants. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes les prochains sur la liste, par élimination. »

« Si tu vois les choses comme ça…Mais prépare-toi à attendre. »

« Et en attendant, parle-nous de toi. » Intervint Drago, en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux. « Pour quelle raison sembles-tu si heureux en ce moment ? Tu as un truc à nous dire. »

Blaise sourit largement, il n'avait pas l'intention de nier. C'était beaucoup plus drôle de lui laisser comprendre qu'il avait raison, sans pour autant lui en dire plus. Cela allait le rendre fou et ce serait un régal.

« C'est qui ? C'est quoi ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. » Ricana Blaise.

« Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Théo.

« Peut-être... »

« Qui ? Femme ou homme déjà ? »

« Vous êtes bien trop impatients... vous le saurez en temps voulu et croyez-moi, vous allez en avoir pour vos Gallions. »

.

OoO

.

Neville semblait avoir soudainement besoin d'un Rapeltout, comme c'eut été le cas lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard.

Il avait l'air totalement perdu dans son appartement, et Daphné s'en trouvait très amusée. Elle le regardait d'un air attendri, alors qu'il cherchait elle ne savait quoi depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Ce sont nos amis, ils vont être contents pour nous. Les trois qui le savent déjà sont heureux pour nous, pourquoi ce serait différent avec les autres. »

Elle avait raison, mais Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender cette annonce à leurs amis. Il savait qu'ils seraient contents, mais il avait peur qu'ils trouvent qu'ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble. Il craignait aussi qu'ils comparent le couple qu'il formait avec Daphné, avec celui qu'elle avait formé avec Théo.

La jeune femme pensait que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer, et que leurs amis seraient heureux, mais Neville continuait d'angoisser, et comme à chaque fois qu'il angoissait, son cerveau se faisait la malle et il oubliait tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? » Finit-elle par demander, en voyant qu'il recommençait à tourner en rond.

« Je... Je cherche... quelque chose ! »

Il était tellement perturbé, qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il était censé chercher, mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'avouer cette faiblesse à Daphné, même si vu l'air amusé avec lequel elle le regardait, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit.

Finalement, elle vint se lever et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

« Calme-toi d'accord ! Ce sont nos amis. »

« ... »

« Mais tu es adorable quand tu paniques ! »

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, et s'en alla attraper le portefeuille du jeune homme, qu'il avait posé sur une étagère un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

«Ce ne serait pas ça que tu cherches ? »

« Que... comment ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu le poser là tout à l'heure, j'ai eu le pressentiment que tu n'allais pas t'en rappeler. »

« Tu es formidable ! »

Il glissa le portefeuille dans son sac, et retourna dans la salle de bain, pour finir de se préparer.

Puis il revint dans le salon, afin de signifier à Daphné qu'il était prêt.

.

« On peut prendre la cheminette non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas bloqué ? »

« Blaise débloque toujours sa cheminée quand il attend du monde. »

« Très bien. Allons-y alors. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Blaise quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était déjà arrivé, comme Daphné l'avait prévu. Quitte à arriver ensemble, elle avait pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'ils arrivent les derniers, afin de faciliter les choses. Ainsi tout le monde les verrait arriver ensemble, et si questions il y avait, tout le monde serait là pour les entendre.

La jeune femme passa la première, et lorsque Neville arriva une poignée de seconde après, elle vit que leurs amis se posaient des questions. Ginny, qui était en train de lui dire bonjour s'arrêta même en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Pansy quant à elle mit un coup de coude à Ron, qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi donc arrivez-vous ensemble ? » S'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte, qui n'avait rien de naturel.

« Pansy, j'aurais deux mots à te dire après ! »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit ! » S'écria aussitôt Pansy.

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Rien dit sur quoi d'ailleurs ? » Insista Ron.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Weasley. » Fit Drago « Je ne sais pas de quoi on parle, mais tu es clairement en train de mentir ! »

Pansy fusilla du regard le père de son bébé, avant de reporter son attention sur Daphné, qui avait levé un sourcil.

« Je suis enceinte ! » Déclara-t-elle pour sa défense.

« Et ? »

« Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Ce sont les hormones. Le bébé ! J'ai une excuse ! »

« Elle a le bon dos la grossesse ! »

« En plus, tu m'as menti toi aussi ! Luna le savait déjà n'est-ce pas ?! Elle l'a su avant moi, ce n'est pas juste ! Ca fait deux personnes qui l'ont su avant moi ! »

Une chamaillerie semblait sur le point d'éclater, mais elle fut tuée dans l'œuf, par Harry, qui choisit ce moment précis, pour déclarer d'un ton totalement perdu.

.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Su quoi, avant qui ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Ricana Drago.

« Parce que tu as compris toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous... »

Neville sentit que Drago allait dire ce qu'il avait compris, et choisit de le devancer, en saisissant le visage de Daphné entre ses mains, avant de l'embrasser.

Il entendit Ginny et Hermione pousser un petit cri aigu simultané, et Blaise lancer une obscénité.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il savait qu'il était tout rouge, mais l'expression choquée d'Harry était belle à voir.

Les autres qui n'étaient pas au courant avaient l'air surpris, mais ils avaient eu le temps de commencer à comprendre, et ils se remirent rapidement du « choc » pour applaudir et les féliciter.

« Mais c'est génial ! Depuis quand ?! Oh Merlin, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Neville.

« Parce que je vous ai vu, en septembre dernier, dans une serre. Je venais à Poudlard pour le boulot, et comme d'habitude, je venais faire un petit coucou à Neville, mais je n'ai pas osé vous déranger. Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu étais venue à Poudlard pour voir Neville... »

Elle sentit que Drago tournait vivement la tête vers elle, et elle leva le menton, se faisant violence pour ne pas le regarder. Elle pouvait presque sentir qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?!

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait eu envie de partager cette découverte avec lui à l'époque. C'était ridicule.

.

Neville et Daphné furent assaillis de questions, mais le professeur de botanique fut rapidement rassuré. Daphné avait eu raison. Leurs amis étaient tout simplement heureux pour eux et les réactions étaient uniformément positives. Même Pansy qui râlait parce que Luna avait su avant elle, semblait juste le faire pour la forme.

« Bon ! On va bien reboire un petit coup pour fêter ça ? » S'écria Blaise.

« Il faut boire quelque chose d'adéquat ! » Répondit Harry

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en revenant rapidement avec deux bouteilles de vin pétillant.

Il ne comprit son erreur qu'en apercevant le regard échangé par Pansy et Drago.

« Il a l'air de connaître un peu trop bien ton appart ! » Ronchonna Drago.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient tout le temps chez toi ! » Renchérit Pansy « C'est qui tes meilleurs amis ? C'est nous, où c'est lui ? Et toi Ronald, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Blaise ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? Blaise te pique ton meilleur ami ! Et toi Hermione, ouvre-les yeux aussi ! »

« Harry a le droit de bien s'entendre avec Blaise ! Ca n'en reste pas moins notre meilleur ami à Ron et moi. » Fit Hermione.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il vit chez toi ! Tu peux le voir quand tu veux ! »

« Va vivre chez Blaise Chérie, si tu veux ! » Intervint Ron.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vivre chez Blaise, je ne veux pas qu'il se trouve un nouveau meilleur ami... »

Les réactions de Blaise et Harry face à Pansy et Drago étaient très différentes. Le premier trouvait les réactions disproportionnées très amusantes, et se dire qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas à quel point ils étaient proches le faisait beaucoup rire. Il rirait moins quand viendrait le jour où il devrait leur dire ce qu'Harry et lui étaient ensemble – si la situation perdurait – mais en attendant, il prenait la chose positivement, au contraire d'Harry qui semblait se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Il avait conscience que les choses allaient se voir s'il ne se maitrisait pas, mais si Pansy savait que Blaise et lui s'étaient embrassés, et ce, plus d'une fois, elle allait probablement le trucider. Elle était tellement possessive. Il n'osait pas non plus penser à Drago. Il n'allait jamais le supporter. Merlin, dans quels genre de problèmes s'était-il fourré ?!

La conversation finit tout de même pas s'apaiser, et on revint un moment sur le nouveau couple, formé par Daphné et Neville, puis Luna et son prochain voyage.

.

Hermione, qui grignotait des chips tout en écoutant la conversation, avala de travers, et fut soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Ginny lui tapa dans le dos, mais elle finit par se lever, et se rendre dans la salle de bain pour boire et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

La tonne de produits que Blaise possédait était impressionnante, et elle s'amusa à observer les étagères, tout en réprimant quelques répliques de sa quinte de toux.

Une main fit alors son apparition, soulevant ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque, et elle ne fut pas surprise. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, et éloignée du groupe, elle avait été presque certaine qu'il la suivrait...

* * *

Mouhahahahahaha j'aime tellement couper à ce genre de moment tralalalala. Hermione n'a pas fait exprès de s'étouffer, je vous le dis. En tout cas entre Daphné et Neville, et le bébé, c'est le chapitre des révélations ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! De même que la scène Harry/Ginny, ça m'a beaucoup amusé de lui faire faire référence à Blaise sans savoir qu'il est beaucoup trop concerné :p

J'attend vos avis :)

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	39. Chapitre XXXVIII

**Bonsoir !** Je fais vite, parce que je suis malade. J'ai une grosse infection des amygdales -_- quand je suis allée chez le médecin tout à l'heure, j'avais plus de 39 de fièvre ahah joie. Bon, maintenant je suis sous antibiotiques alors ça devrait vite aller mieux mais comprenez que j'ai envie d'aller au dodo :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane : Mais Hermione est une dure a cuire ahah**

 **Eva : Oui, on vit dans un drôle de monde...Je vois que vous étiez plusieurs à sentir que c'était une fille !**

 **Oui, Drago ne se sera pas détaché longtemps, trop amoureux ^^ Quel déclic ? Mouhahahahahahahahah**

 **DNP : Merci beaucoup ! Hermione joue a celle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut**

 **Kila : Mouhahahahah, voici la suite**

 **LittleCuteHell : Le suspens c'est la vie :D**

 **Mama2209 : Nope, elle n'est pas enceinte ! Evidemment que j'ai pensé à son birthday, il est vieuuuuuux :( Oui, j'ai des objets serpenatards : deux échardes, des gants, des chaussettes, deux t shirts, un pyjama, un pantalon type yoga pants, une coque de téléphone, une pochette pour mettre ma carte de transports, un serre tête, deux stylos et je crois que c'est tout.**

 **J'ai les baguettes de Drago Hermione et Bellatrix.**

 **les vêtements en plus de ceux serpy j'ai plusieurs autre t shirt et pyjama, et un sweat**

 **mais ce ne sont pas des officiels (ils viennent de primark pour la plupart)**

 **Je ne sais pas, j'aime écrire en fait J'essaye d'en avoir au moins 10 écrits avant de commencer la publie. Et je mets 5 jours environ (parfois moins)**

 **NianDelana4ever : désolée d'avoir une vie hein ! Sinon tous les dramione qui sont dans mes favs/ ma communauté. Je suis serpentarde et mes persos préférés : Hermione, Luna, Drago, Bellatrix et Snape.**

 **Sarah : Le prénom je l'ai depuis longtemps, l'orthographe était différente selon fille ou garçon ^^ Mouhahahahah j'aime mes coupures.**

 **Luciole : mOuhahahahahahahahahahah. Molly ce ne sera pas beau à voir du tout xD**

 **Shynie :Merci beaucoup !**

 **Cecile : Mais parce que je suis sadique xD Pansy a toujours raison, Ronnie le sauras maintenant ! Encore patience pour le parrain!**

 **Marie : Merci énormément pour cette review ! je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics :D Courage pour le bac, tu fais quelle filière ? Contente que tu trouves que j'évolue, ça me fait plaisir :D**

 **Misssiissou : Merci beaucoup ! Drago est juste éperdument amoureux !**

 **.**

 **Enorme merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXVII**

Hermione songea que le blond prenait vite des habitudes, alors qu'il commençait à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Sa quinte de toux fut très rapidement oubliée, et sa résolution de ne plus laisser ce genre de choses se reproduire également.

Elle avait espéré qu'il la suive pour voir si elle allait bien – et qu'elle ne meure pas seule, étouffée dans la salle de bain de Blaise- tout comme elle avait espéré qu'il ne ferait pas que vérifier si elle allait bien.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas très bien, mais mieux valait ne pas se poser de questions, et laisser les choses arriver ou ne pas arriver. Elle culpabiliserait plus tard.

De plus, le fait de se trouver à quelques mètres seulement du reste de leurs amis rendait la chose plus attrayante à ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand, et comment elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas si grave de laisse Drago la toucher et l'embrasser, mais elle ne regrettait pas vraiment cette décision... Il suffisait de voir à quel point elle se sentait mieux dès qu'il posait les mains sur elle.

Drago glissait justement ses mains sur ses hanches, puis finit par les poser sur son ventre, et la tira légèrement en arrière, afin qu'elle soit collée à lui. Il respira ses cheveux, puis suçota de nouveau son cou.

« Tu vas me laisser une marque, arrête ça ! » Protesta Hermione.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas si grave ! »

« Ah oui ?! Je vais revenir au salon avec une marque, et tu penses que personne ne le remarquera ?! »

« Ne sois pas idiote mon amour. » Fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel « Ou plutôt, ne les prends pas tous pour des abrutis. Je pense qu'ils savent additionner deux et deux. Ils doivent être en train de prendre les paris sur ce qu'on est en train de faire à l'heure actuelle. Blaise va probablement enchaîner les remarques graveleuses, et parler de nettoyer sa baignoire à la javel. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des rires s'élevèrent soudain depuis le salon, et Hermione fut saisie d'un sentiment de honte, pourtant pas assez prononcé, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas pour autant bouger de son emplacement actuel. Elle ne faisait rien de mal après tout, la seule chose à laquelle elle s'exposait ne consistait en rien d'autre que des regards entendus et moqueurs lorsqu'elle retournerait parmi les autres.

Derrière elle, Drago pouvait presque voir son cerveau fumer et il devinait parfaitement ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. C'était du Hermione tout cracher.

Lui prenait un immense plaisir à ce genre de petits instants volés, car il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils mèneraient à ce qu'il voulait, et c'était comme s'ils jouaient à se séduire de nouveau.

« Après mon bureau, la salle de bain de Blaise. On devrait commencer la série de toutes les pièces dans lesquelles je te donnerais un orgasme en un temps record. »

« Tu ne vas rien me donner du tout ! » Protesta Hermione, devenant soudain rouge tomate.

Drago ne savait pas si c'était de gêne devant ses paroles, ou de désir mais il aimait beaucoup cette situation. Hermione était vulnérable, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore insulté, ce qui voulait en dire beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Un Silencio est vite lancé... »

« Arrête Drago, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Arr... »

Il venait de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine, par-dessus sa robe, et cela suffit à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire. Oublier que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment et les surprendre dans cette position légèrement compromettante. Les mains de Drago faisaient tellement de merveilles qu'elle ne savait plus comment protester.

Le blond décida de jouer les contorsionnistes, et alors qu'il continuait de flatter sa poitrine de ses mains, il réussit à saisir le bout de la fermeture éclair de sa robe, à l'aide de ses dents, et à la faire descendre le long de son dos.

Il aperçut le haut d'une culotte affriolante en dentelle et se demanda si Hermione avait prévu de lui laisser voir ses sous-vêtements. On ne mettait pas une culotte pareille pour la laisser cachée...

OoO

Pendant que la température montait dans la salle de bain, le reste du groupe s'était lancé dans un débat animé, dont Drago et Hermione étaient bien évidemment au centre.

Les rires et remarques sexuelles étaient bien loin, Blaise semblait à présent exaspéré.

« Elle m'énerve ! Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Coucher ensemble dans ma baignoire ? La belle affaire ! Si c'est pour qu'elle continue de traiter Drago comme un moins que rien juste après. »

« Essaye un peu de la comprendre ! » Intervint Harry.

« C'est ce que je faisais, au début ! Drago a ses torts, on le sait très bien, mais elle se fout de sa gueule ! Il est toujours amoureux d'elle, et il ne pourra jamais passer à autre chose, si elle le laisse l'approcher et lui donner de faux espoirs. C'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle lui fait subir. »

« Parce que coucher avec une autre ce n'est rien du tout... » Intervint Ron.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit Chéri ! » Répondit Pansy. « Mais Drago s'est excusé des milliards de fois pour ça. Ca ne justifie pas tout ce qu'Hermione lui fait. Ca fait des années qu'il lui répète sans cesse qu'il l'aime et elle se fiche de lui. »

« Elle ne se fiche pas de lui. » Reprit Harry « Elle est juste perdue. »

« C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je la connais, c'est quasiment ma sœur. Et j'ai vu à quel point elle était mal quand Drago était inconscient aux Etats-Unis. »

« Elle était mal, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'est décidée à cesser ses enfantillages. »

« Oui, tout à fait. Parce que personnellement, j'en ai ras-le-bol de la voir prendre mon meilleur ami pour le roi des cons ! Drago n'a pas toujours été exemplaire, mais il ne mérite pas ça ! Il mérite un retour, pour tout ce qu'il donne à Hermione ! »

« Je comprends ton point de vue. » S'exprima soudain Luna « Et aussi celui d'Harry et Ron, mais je ne pense pas que s'en mêler soit une bonne chose. Il faut les laisser faire eux même. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver d'abord sexuellement, et que le reste suivra, mais ce n'est pas à nous de juger, ni de nous en mêler. »

« Ouais… »

« Luna, la voix de la sagesse ! » Sourit Daphné « Quelqu'un reprendrait-il à boire, pour détendre les esprits ? »

OoO

Dans la salle de bain, les esprits étaient parfaitement détendus, et la température avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés.

La robe d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, de même que le t-shirt de Drago, et le blond avait finalement décidé de saisir sa baguette afin de fermer la porte et de jeter le fameux sortilège de silence. Et à voir comme Hermione s'agrippait à lui et plantait ses ongles dans son dos quand il l'embrassait, elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il aille plus loin. Elle était tellement collée à lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Le blond finit par lui retirer son soutien-gorge et lui caressa la poitrine nue, remplaçant rapidement ses mains par sa bouche.

Il suçota ses mamelons érigés, la faisant gémir, et il se sentit fier de toujours savoir exactement comment faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Il fit une danse de la joie intérieurement, en sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'attaquer à son jean, dont elle retira rapidement le bouton et la fermeture éclair, avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'aida à s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied final, avant de se plaquer de nouveau contre elle, pour qu'elle puisse pleinement sentir son érection.

Puis il la souleva dans ses bras, et fit quelques pas en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Souffla Hermione, en le voyant ouvrir la cabine de douche.

« Je nous rafraîchis. »

Il actionna le robinet, et l'eau commença à se déverser depuis la pomme de douche. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs derniers sous-vêtements. Ils allaient faire l'amour dans cette douche, et Drago en tremblait presque d'impatience.

Hermione chercha de nouveau ses lèvres, et il sourit de voir qu'elle prenait l'initiative. C'était elle qui l'embrassait, et non pas le contraire, elle qui se pressait contre lui.

Elle fit glisse ses mains sur son torse, son ventre, et descendit un peu plus bas, finissant par saisir son pénis et le caresser lentement.

Le blond était fier d'être le seul à savoir exactement comment s'y prendre avec elle, mais elle pouvait également se targuer d'être la seule à pouvoir lui procurer ce genre de sensations. Toutes les autres filles avec qui il avait couché n'arrivaient pas à la cheville d'Hermione et n'y arriveraient probablement jamais. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait s'y pendre aussi bien. Et il n'y avait de toute façon que d'elle dont il était absolument fou amoureux.

Alors que ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus rapides, il la saisit par les hanches, et la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, avant de la pénétrer en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement, alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle. L'eau continuait de cascader sur eux, couvrant leurs gémissements de plaisir.

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement, mais ces instants étaient si rares, que le plaisir montait très rapidement, pour lui comme pour elle, et la cadence de leurs mouvements accéléra rapidement, de même que les gémissements d'Hermione montaient dans les aigus.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre presque simultanément l'orgasme, et lorsque la jeune femme posa de nouveau ses pieds au sol, elle avait les jambes en coton.

Drago se mit à lui embrasser l'épaule gauche, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la douche de Blaise, alors que tous leurs amis se trouvaient juste à côté. C'était tellement surréaliste, que la jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Ils auraient beau mentir, ou faire comme si de rien n'était, personne ne les croirait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se sécher et de se rhabiller. « Mes cheveux partent n'importe comment. »

« On ne va rien dire tu tout. Laissons-leur le plaisir de tirer leurs propres conclusions. Arrête de faire cette tête catastrophée. »

« Mes cheveux ressemblent à n'importe quoi. »

« Ca, c'est habituel mon amour. »

OoO

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'accouche bientôt qu'il faut essayer à votre tour de faire des bébés ! » S'exclama Pansy, lorsque Drago et Hermione firent finalement leur retour au salon.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, mais le visage d'Hermione devint tellement écarlate qu'il agissait comme un aveu.

Ron la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, et elle sentit qu'Harry aurait des choses à lui dire quand ils rentreraient chez elle.

« Vous avez baptisé ma salle de bain ? » Demanda Blaise.

« J'aidais juste Hermione à ne pas s'étouffer. »

« En lui faisant du bouche à bouche, on a compris. » Ricana Pansy.

« Si tu veux les détails tu dois me promettre que je serais le parrain. »

« C'est de la triche ! » Protesta Blaise « Souviens-toi de ce merveilleux dressing dont tu profites tous les jours.

« Je ne te promettrais rien du tout. Tu connaitras les résultats quand le bébé sera là. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était rassise et tentait de se faire oublier. Si elle avait pu disparaître dans le canapé, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle espérait que Drago ne lui avait pas fait de marques visibles. Elle avait totalement oublié de vérifier avant de se rhabiller.

Ils avaient de toute façon tous compris...

Son regard dévia, d'abord sur Neville, qui tenait la main de Daphné et jouait inconsciemment avec ses doigts, puis sur Théo et Luna, qui bien que n'étant pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se jetaient fréquemment des regards tendres.

Elle était un peu jalouse... pour eux, c'était facile. Même la rupture de Daphné et Théo avait été facile, mais après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas fait de mal, à l'un comme à l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme Drago et elle.

Une partie d'elle commençait à clairement se détester d'être aussi dure, mais elle n'arrivait pas à franchir ce pas qui ferait toute la différence. Coucher avec lui était une chose, se remettre officiellement avec lui en était une autre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance, et si se remettre avec lui signifiait être méfiante et sur la défensive en permanence, alors ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Pourtant, elle voulait qu'il soit là, près d'elle, elle l'admettait clairement à présent. A un tel point qu'elle se demandait déjà quand est-ce qu'ils auraient l'occasion de s'embrasser de nouveau...

OoO

« Tu es convoquée chez Kingsley. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Tu dois aller dans son bureau dès que possible. Je dirais maintenant quoi. »

Hermione se mit aussitôt à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que le Ministre de la Magie la convoque. Elle détestait ce mot « convoquer » qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une élève fautive.

Son cerveau se mit aussitôt en action, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Elle ne voyait pas, mis à part son incartade dans le bureau de Drago, mais Kingsley n'aurait pas pu le savoir, si ? Après tout, il n'était pas Dumbledore.

La jeune femme fit un crochet par son propre bureau, puis se mit en route pour celui de son patron, sa peur grandissant à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait pour se rapprocher du bureau. Et quand finalement elle y parvint enfin, et qu'elle eut obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer, le soulagement déferla en elle, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir été convoquée par le Ministre de la Magie.

Son bureau n'était pas plein, mais il y avait tout de même un nombre assez conséquent de personnes, notamment la quasi-totalité des directeurs de départements.

Hermione observa les personnes présentes, essayant ainsi de trouver réponse à ses interrogations, mais personne ne semblait à même de lui répondre.

Il lui fallut attendre que quelques autres personnes arrivent, pour enfin trouver réponse à ses questions.

« Merci beaucoup à tous, d'être venus aussi rapidement. » Déclara le Ministre de la Magie, en se levant de son fauteuil « Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de paroles inutiles, surtout que nous avons tous du travail, mais il fallait que je vous fasse part de certaines informations, concernant les Etats-Unis. Selon plusieurs sources que notre Ministère, et d'autres Ministères européens, possèdent, les Etats-Unis devraient lever le Secret Magique dans les jours qui viennent. Deux ou trois.

Je ne vous cache pas que j'espère qu'ils se trompent mais ils s'étaient fixés pour le mois de mars et cela semble correspondre. »

Un silence pesant plana après cette déclaration, et Hermione eut l'impression d'être en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle n'oubliait pas cette « menace » mais comme beaucoup d'autres, elle s'était plu à espérer qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Qu'ils se rendraient compte que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une immense bêtise. Mais visiblement, les Américains s'entêtaient, et ce ne serait pas la peine d'espérer qu'ils reviennent sur leurs positions.

« Nous sommes préparés et à la fois pas préparés pour ce bouleversement, il y aura de nombreuses choses à gérer. Je ne me suis pas encore réuni avec les autres Ministres, et je n'ai pas de consignes particulières à vous donner pour le moment. C'est une situation inédite, et je vous demande de bien vouloir être attentif aux différents cas de figures qui se présenteront à vous, et de ne pas vous précipiter pour répondre aux demandes. »

« Que va-t-il se passer pour la Coupe du Monde ? »

« Pour le moment, rien ne change. Le tournoi doit toujours avoir lieu, chaque chose en son temps, nous avançons au jour le jour pour le moment... »

Plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre, et Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir posé de vacances à ce moment précis. Travaillant à la coopération magique internationale, elle allait être en première de ce qui – pour elle – ne s'annonçait que comme un séisme…

OoO

Harry avait espéré que Blaise l'attendrait au dehors du Ministère, mais c'était être beaucoup trop optimiste. Le noir s'était installé dans la salle d'attente du bureau des Aurors, et semblait tout à fait à son aise.

Ce n'était pas le cas du Survivant. Certes, tous les collègues présents connaissaient Blaise et savaient qu'ils étaient amis, mais Harry avait maintenant l'impression que tout le monde allait savoir qu'ils faisaient plus qu'êtres amis. Qu'ils étaient... Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Blaise était son petit ami, cela était bien trop étrange.

Blaise se leva alors qu'Harry arrivait à sa hauteur, et il eut soudain peur qu'il fasse un geste un peu trop équivoque. C'était sous-estimer Blaise cependant, puisqu'il se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Harry avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie.

« J'ai super faim, je te préviens. » Déclara-t-il, alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.

« On peut aller à la cafétéria du Ministère, si tu as si faim que cela. » Répondit Harry.

« Certainement pas, je veux de la vraie nourriture. »

Son ventre émit un gargouillement, qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Tu vois que je ne plaisante pas ! J'avais trop de travail ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. »

« Trop de travail ? Toi ? J'ai toujours pensé que le fait que tu travailles n'était qu'une légende urbaine. »

« Tant de méchanceté... » Soupira Blaise d'un ton théâtral.

Il posa la main sur son cœur, et fit semblant d'être profondément blessé, avant de mettre à rire.

Le voir comme cela fit réaliser à Harry à quel point il avait l'air d'être heureux. Il avait perdu quelque peu de sa joie de vivre les dernières semaines passées, il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte maintenant que le positif avait repris le dessus.

Harry s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir tourmenté sans vraiment le vouloir, sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait dans les semaines à venir, mais il ne servait à rien de trop réfléchir, comme il commençait à le comprendre.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et traversèrent l'atrium assez rapidement, Harry ne manquant pas de remarquer que Blaise jeta des coups d'œil fréquents tout autour de lui.

« Qui est-ce que tu cherches. »

« Je ne dirais pas chercher, mais plutôt repérer. Drago. S'il est dans les parages, je préfère le voir avant qu'il nous voit. Crois-moi, cela nous évitera des hauts cris inutiles. »

Le blond n'était cependant pas dans les parages, et les deux jeunes hommes eurent tôt fait de quitter le Ministère et de gagner le Londres moldu.

Ils choisirent un petit pub, qui était étonnement lumineux, et s'installèrent à une table, après avoir commandé deux soupes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Drago et Pansy sont aussi jaloux. » Questionna Harry.

Cela le taraudait depuis un moment, il était toujours étonné de voir comment ils réagissaient face à eux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec Ron et Hermione, qui ne fonctionnaient absolument pas de la même façon.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas été habitués à partager. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu les délaissais pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne les délaisses pas. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Pansy sort un peu moins en ce moment à cause de sa grossesse, mais pour Drago rien à changer. Si je le vois moins parfois, c'est à cause de lui. C'est lui qui refuse ou annule s'il a trop de boulot, ou s'il a besoin de passer sa soirée seul à ruminer à propos d'Hermione. Et quand je le vois, je supporte sans broncher ses plaintes concernant cette même personne, et je ne dis rien, parce que justement, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

« Je n'ai tout de même pas envie que ce qu'il se passe entre nous crée des tensions ! » Marmonna Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre nous concrètement ? » Interrogea Blaise.

Lui avait un point de vue très précis sur la question, mais il voyait bien qu'Harry n'osait toujours pas mettre de mots. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de se mettre à bafouiller.

« Il se passe... eh bien... il se passe... il se passe ce qu'il se passe. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Tu sais bien. »

« Tu me laisserais t'embrasser, là, maintenant ? »

Harry fut pris au dépourvu, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il n'avait aucun argument pour justifier un refus : dans ce pub moldu, ils ne connaissaient personne, et ne risquaient rien à s'embrasser. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas spécialement à craindre le regard des autres puisque il était tout à fait normal pour les londoniens de voir deux hommes ou deux femmes s'embrasser. Harry savait tout ça, et il aimait les baisers de Blaise. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser.

« Je pense que oui... »

Blaise sourit largement, et se pencha par-dessus la table, afin de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Pour lui, cela était normal, et naturel. Il devrait juste répéter l'opération plusieurs fois, afin que le brun se mette à trouver cela tout aussi naturel que lui...

« Donc, tu es d'accord pour dire que nous sommes ensemble, n'allons pas jouer sur les mots. »

« C'est pourtant un grand mot que de dire ça... »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Questionna Blaise « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dire d'autre ? »

« Que nous essayons de voir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, nous pouvons dire ça, mais je te le dit Harry Potter, toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles. »

Et Blaise comptait bien faire beaucoup plus que « d'essayer pour voir ce qu'il se passe » mais ça, Harry le comprendrait tout simplement au fil des jours.

Le repas se poursuivit dans une atmosphère plus légère où Blaise lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait de sa matinée de travail, avant de laisser Harry en faire de même. Puis ils discutèrent Quidditch, bien évidemment. La Coupe du Monde approchant de plus en plus, les conversations, avec qui que ce soit, finissaient toujours par en arriver à ce sujet.

« Ginny espère être nommée capitaine, elle ne bosse que pour ça en ce moment – et pour gagner la Coupe du Monde, mais cela va de soi. »

« Je pense qu'elle est la mieux placée pour être capitaine. » Fit Blaise « C'est la personne dans l'équipe qui a le plus de charisme, sans compter son expérience. »

« C'est certain... même à Poudlard, elle avait plus de charisme que moi. » Fit Harry.

« En tant que capitaine, probablement, mais pour le reste... »

Blaise fit un clin d'œil en laissant en suspens sa phrase qui voulait tout dire, et Harry se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent qui vivait ses premières amours et il détestait cela.

« Que fais-tu samedi après-midi ? » Demanda Blaise juste après.

« Je ne sais pas encore... ça dépendra de ce que tu es sur le point de me proposer je suppose. »

« Je te propose de m'aider dans ma quête du rôle de parrain ! »

« Si Pansy confie ce rôle à Théo, je vais tellement rire. » Pouffa Harry.

« Si elle fait ça, Drago appellera son père, et Pansy fera moins la maligne. Elle n'est pas assez cruelle pour faire ça de toute façon, et maintenant que l'on sait qu'il s'agit d'une fille, tu vas m'aider à trouver le doudou parfait. »

Blaise avait l'air de prendre cela très au sérieux, et le Survivant décida qu'il pourrait parfaitement l'aider. Après tout, il avait dû s'occuper de ce genre de choses pour Teddy, et ce serait assez marrant de déambuler dans les magasins de puériculture avec Blaise.

« Par contre, n'en parle pas à Hermione ! » Prévint Blaise.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle en train de redevenir assez proche de Drago en ce moment. Assez pour lui répéter ce genre d'informations, et il ne doit pas savoir. Il va en faire toute une histoire, et m'accuser d'avoir de l'aide quand lui n'en a pas. »

« Il n'aura qu'à demander celle d'Hermione justement. »

Blaise regarda Harry et secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, je sais qu'Hermione est plus que ta meilleure amie, que c'est la personne dont tu es le plus proche et à laquelle tu tiens le plus mais tu dois quand même admettre qu'elle se fiche ouvertement de Drago. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, quand ils sont partis dans la salle de bain. Dès le lendemain, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Drago est vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il ne pouvait tomber amoureux que d'une seule personne dans sa vie, et regarde ce que ça lui amène ? Elle lui fait du mal ! »

« Ta perception des choses est erronée. » Fit Harry. « Tu crois qu'elle agit comme si de rien n'était mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est perdue et elle ne se fiche pas de lui. »

« Alors comment qualifies-tu le fait qu'elle le laisse espérer pour rien. »

« Etre perdue ? Je sais que tu lui en veux, mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle est en train de réaliser tout ce qu'elle gâche et tout ce dont elle passe à côté. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps.

« Ca fait trois ans qu'elle a du temps. Au moins, toi, tu as été plus rapide. » Grommela Blaise

« Sauf que la situation n'est pas comparable. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal comme Drago en a fait à Hermione. »

« Evidemment, je suis doux comme un agneau... et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Blaise se découvrait une nouvelle passion : faire rougir Harry à l'aide de petites allusions bien senties, et cela marchait pour l'instant à tous les coups.

OoO

« Tu es sûre que tu ne pars que trois semaines ? » Questionna Théo.

« Certaine, je préfère être certaine de ne pas rater l'arrivée du bébé de Pansy, si jamais il arrive en avance. »

« Alors ça, je ne pense pas. » Ricana Théo. « On parle de l'enfant de Pansy. Il va se faire attendre tu verras, Il arrivera plus probablement en retard qu'en avance. »

« Je ne vais pas prendre le risque. »

Théo n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Luna allait horriblement lui manquer pendant ces trois semaines, il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'elles se prolongent.

La prochaine fois, il partirait avec elle. Cela se concrétisait, et il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle visitait ces contrées lointaines et inconnues.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu me fais culpabiliser ! »

« Quelle tête ? » Questionna Théo « Je ne fais aucune tête ! »

« Si, cette tête toute triste qui me ferait changer d'avis si je n'avais pas de volonté. » Répondit Luna.

Une partie de Théo aurait bien aimé qu'elle change d'avis, mais il ne devait pas être égoïste. Trois semaines passeraient vite, et il aurait en plus le plaisir de voir les yeux de la blonde briller en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait...

OoO

« Oui, entrez ! »

En voyant Hermione pénétrer dans son bureau, Drago fut sur le point de lui lancer une remarque de son cru, mais il fut instantanément coupé dans son élan en voyant son expression. Celle des mauvais jours et même des très mauvais jours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« J'ai été convoquée chez Kingsley ce matin. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il s'appesantirait plus tard sur le fait qu'elle était venue lui raconter ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait même plus besoin de cherche les bons signes, c'étaient eux qui venaient à lui. Si elle éprouvait le besoin de venir lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, c'était qu'il était en bonne voie pour la reconquérir n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est la catastrophe Drago, Kingsley nous a annoncé – il y avait d'autres personnes convoquées avec moi – que les Américains vont lever le secret dans les jours qui viennent Deux ou trois jours tout au plus.

« Quelle bande de cons ! » Soupira Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire ! Ne commences pas à faire comme Potter, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde. Ils vont se rendre compte bien rapidement qu'ils font une erreur, crois-moi. »

« Oui... mais en attendant ils vont semer le chaos. »

« Ils seront les premières victimes de leur bêtises, et crois-moi, quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont fait une grave erreur, je serais le premier à leur dire qu'on les avait prévenus. »

« Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu fais ça. »

« Peut-être qu'on m'attaquera à nouveau. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça, ce n'est pas drôle. » Grinça Hermione.

« J'arrêterais de plaisanter avec ça, quand tu avoueras clairement que tu tiens à moi plus que tout... »

* * *

Bisous Bisous. J'arrangerais la mise en page demain, je suis au bout du rouleau, et je vais au dodo !


	40. Chapitre XXXIX

Hello, Hello. Désolée, petit babysitting qui s'est terminé à 1h30 du matin donc je n'avais pas la foi en rentrant. Merci pour vos petits mots gentils, je me soigne bien, je dois encore prendre mes antibio jusque lundi mais les symptômes sont partis youpiiii.

Et demain je retourne voir Harry Potter and the Cursed Child hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je vais découvrir le nouveau casting, je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal, parce que je n'aime pas le changement mais bon xD.

En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Renata** : Tu reviews quand tu veux et peux ne t'en fait pas ! Hermione prend son temps mais ca commence a devenir bon ! Toujours faire confiance en l'instinct maternel ahah

 **Cecile** : merciiii, oui ca avance peu a peu ! Ca risque de mal se passer avec les americains en effet tralalala je me soigne je me soigne

 **guest (1)** : merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes mes fics !

 **Caput Draconis** : merchiiiii je suis heureuse que tu aimes ! Drago est amoureux que veux tu. Oui j'y ai deja pensé mais il me faudra beaucoup d'entrainement ahah

 **Luciole** : xD oui ils testent la douche ahah Hermione l'aime plus fort que toi meme si elle ne veut pas le dire. C'est normal de repondre aux reviews je vous dois bien ca !

 **DNP** : ca va etre la cata en effet xD merci beaucoup !

 **Sarah** : je me soigne je me soigne ahah tu verras bien ou seras la prochaine fois s'il y en a une xD bisous bisous

 **kila** : mais il y a le decalage horaire xDDD bon aujourd'hui c'est vraiment samedi ahah

 **Oceane** : tu as bien raison mais Hermione est tetue !

 **Niandelena4ever** : merci beaucoup ! Je dirais Sous l'apparence mais c'est dur de choisir

 **Emilie** : merci beaucoup !

 **Eva** : J'ai quand même profité du beau temps, même si j'étais un peu ralentie. Hermione est ralentie elle aussi xDD Les américains sont cons que veux tu. merci pour ta review en tout cas

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu l'ai aimé !

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIX : This is it**

 **.**

Au lendemain de la réunion du Ministre de la Magie avec certains de ses employés, la tension était palpable. L'information avait quelque peu fuité, et une bonne partie des employés du Ministère étaient désormais au courant de ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer aux Etats-Unis. Le fait d'attendre, et d'être spectateur de quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas voir arriver était quelque peu insupportable. La peur commençait à s'installer chez plusieurs d'entre eux qui se demandaient comment les choses allaient concrètement se passer.

Hermione était sur les nerfs depuis le début de la journée. La rumeur s'était répandue, ici, mais également dans les autres pays, y compris ceux du continent américain et elle était submergée de courriers. Des citoyens anglais, qui vivaient aux Etats-Unis, et qui se demandaient quelles conséquences cela allait avoir. Elle avait reçu des courriers inquiets de moldus également. Des moldus parents de sorciers, qui connaissaient l'existence de la magie, et qui étaient au courant des évènements via leurs enfants et qui s'inquiétaient des évènements à venir.

Devoir répondre, essayer de rassurer, tout en étant elle-même incertaine de ce qui allait se passer était très compliqué pour elle. Elle devait trouver les bons mots, tout en essayant de rester prudente.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait après. Cela allait probablement être un séisme, tout le monde se demanderait quoi faire et comment réagir, la panique serait présente, et elle aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à rassurer les gens.

Elle se sentait un peu – voir même beaucoup – dépassée, mais elle gardait la tête haute. C'était son travail et elle devait se surpasser.

Elle enchainait, parchemin après parchemin, sans s'arrêter, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une présence, elle leva la tête, et poussa un hurlement, en voyant quelqu'un planté juste devant son bureau.

.

« Ca ne va pas, de crier comme ça ? » S'exclama Drago.

« Et toi, d'entrer dans les bureaux sans t'annoncer ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« J'ai frappé Hermione, pendant cinq bonnes minutes. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui... »

Le jeune homme la considéra d'un air inquiet, elle avait un air un peu hagard, et ses cheveux semblaient livrés à eux même.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu n'as pas une montre. »

« Je sais quelle heure il est. Je veux avoir ton avis : quelle heure penses-tu qu'il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, onze heures trente ? » Midi ? »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?! Il est seize heures vingt mon amour ! »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil, puis lui colla sa montre sous le nez. Hermione ne portait pas la sienne mais elle ne faisait visiblement pas entièrement confiance en la montre du blond, puisqu'elle lança un tempus, à l'aide de sa baguette, qui confirma l'heure annoncée par Drago.

La jeune femme tomba des nues.

« Comment peut-il déjà être cette heure-là. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Oh Merlin. »

« Je suis sûr que tu exagères et que tu as fait plein de choses. Il y en a une que tu n'as pas faite par contre. Manger ! Et boire. »

« J'ai une bouteille d'eau. »

« Qui n'est même pas ouverte ! Tu veux faire un malaise ou quoi ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Oh ça va, tu n'es pas mon père ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire. »

Drago soupira et s'installa sur la chaise en face de son bureau, et sortit de on ne savait où un énorme sandwich, ainsi qu'un café noisette, et un éclair au chocolat.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, et elle regarda Drago.

.

« Où as-tu trouvé cet éclair ? »

« A Paris. » Répondit-il.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé à Paris ? »

« Pour t'acheter à manger. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ne m'agresses pas, je plaisantais ! Je devais aller au Ministère français pour une stupide histoire de Souaffles trop lourds dans un tournoi de Quidditch de seconde zone. C'était une perte de temps, mais au moins, j'ai pu t'acheter ces trucs dans une vraie boulangerie, et pour moi des chemises dans un vrai magasin de luxe. »

Hermione sembla sur le point de lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en droit d'aller faire du shopping sur son temps de travail, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui retire son éclair, alors qu'il était là, juste sous son nez.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » Claironna Drago « Mais tu crois bien que je ne peux pas aller à Paris sans faire un tour dans les boutiques. »

« Tu as les mêmes à Londres. »

« Faux ! »

« Vrai. C'est juste que tu ne les as jamais trouvées, parce que tu ne fréquentes pas le Londres moldu. Le Paris moldu par contre ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Parce que les français moldus sont classes. Les anglais par contre… »

.

Elle savait qu'il disait ça pour l'embêter, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pensait tout de même un petit peu ce qu'il disait.

Haussant les épaules, elle choisit de l'ignorer, et attrapa l'éclair dans lequel elle mordit avidement, avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« Pourquoi tu ne commences pas par le sandwich ? »

« Parce que c'est l'heure du goûter ! » Dit-elle avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son éclair « Punaise, c'est top bon ce truc. »

« Ce qu'ils font de mieux, ce sont les tartes au citron. »

« Tu es bien comme ta mère ! » S'exclama Hermione.

L'alliance du café et du sucre contenu dans l'éclair lui donnèrent un regain d'énergie dont elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement à l'intention du blond. « D'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Je pense tout le temps à toi... » Dit-il avec sincérité.

Il était cependant étonné qu'elle le remercie, mais cela correspondait bien à l'ancienne Hermione qu'il était en train de retrouver peu à peu...

.

OoO

.

Après cette pause goûter, Hermione avait repris son travail, dépassant largement ses heures de travail, et était rentrée chez elle à vingt-et-une heure trente.

Harry était là, et l'attendait avec un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, qu'il avait préparé lui-même.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû venir te chercher quand j'ai quitté le Ministère. »

« Je ne serais pas venue avec toi. »

« ... »

« Je me suis sentie tellement impuissante en répondant à toutes ces lettres. Nous courrons à la catastrophe. »

«Tu n'y peux rien Hermione. Je sais que ça fait partie de ton département, mais tu es dans le même bateau que tous les autres. Et crois-moi, j'espère qu'on ne va pas remettre les pieds là-bas avant le début de la Coupe du Monde, parce que ce sera beaucoup moins sûr qu'auparavant. »

« Harry, tu crois au Père-Noël ! Evidemment qu'on va y retourner avant le début de la Coupe du Monde. Et après ça, quand l'équipe y partira, tu devras probablement y aller ! »

« Je ne laisserais pas Ginny toute seule avec je ne sais quel Auror de toute façon. »

« Elle n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire ça. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle avait entièrement raison, mais cela ne ferait pas changer Harry d'avis. Il avait beau ne plus être avec elle, il ne comptait pas la laisser livrer à il ne savait qui. Elle était toujours son amie, elle était un membre de sa famille de cœur, et il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Ils commencèrent à manger, et le silence régna pendant un petit instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne de nouveau la parole.

.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que je devrais chercher un endroit où vivre ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ? « Tu en as assez de vivre avec moi. »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je me dis que si je n'étais pas là, les choses seraient peut-être plus faciles pour Drago et toi. »

« Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Que tu pourrais l'inviter ici, ou que lui pourrait tout à fait venir à l'improviste si je n'étais pas là. »

« Harry... s'il te plaît, ne commences pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'inviter Drago ici. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de te voiler la face. On a tous vu ce qu'il se passait, moi le premier. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien éclaire-moi donc ? »

« Vous êtes en train de vous rapprocher. Je crois que tu es enfin en train de comprendre que Drago t'aime réellement et qu'il ferait tout pour toi. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler la soirée chez Blaise. »

« Je m'étouffais ! Drago est venu m'aider ! »

« Pendant vingt-cinq minutes ? C'était un long bouche-à-bouche... »

.

Hermione croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Au moins Harry ne connaitrait jamais la vérité. Il devait probablement penser qu'elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à coucher avec quelqu'un dans ces circonstances, et elle n'allait pas le détromper. Elle était mortifiée à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait mais l'envie avait été top forte.

« Je pense que tu devrais l'inviter à dîner. »

« Certainement pas ! »

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait... surtout qu'elle savait comment cela finirait obligatoirement, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle ne voulait pas de Drago comme quelqu'un prêt à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels...

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un d'indifférente ! »

« Tais-toi Harry Potter, tu penses bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'attarder sur Drago, quand un séisme est sur le point de secouer le monde magique. »

« Et dans ces moments difficiles, tu auras besoin de lui et il aura besoin de toi. »

Hermione eut envie qu'il se taise. Elle n'aimait pas les accents de vérité qu'avaient ces paroles. Elle repensa à la venue de Drago quelques heures auparavant. Il prenait soin d'elle, lui apportait à manger... cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Elle aurait tout à fait pu s'en sortir sans cela, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme peinait à s'auto-convaincre, et elle trouvait cela très agaçant.

« Tu n'y es pas encore, mais presque ! » Souffla Harry.

« Arrête ! »

« On en reparlera au moment venu, et tu verras bien que j'avais raison. »

Quant à lui, il pourrait dire à Blaise d'arrêter d'en vouloir à sa meilleure amie. Certes, rien ne serait effacé mais Harry sentait qu'elle allait bientôt arrêter de faire souffrir Drago. Elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce en plus... »

.

OoO

.

« RONAAAAAAAAALD ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Tu accouches ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je dois appeler Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Le rouquin venait de débarquer en courant de la cuisine, totalement paniqué par le cri que venait de pousser Pansy. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle accouche maintenant, le moment n'était pas venu...

Il finit par réellement regarder la jeune femme et réalisa rapidement que l'arrivée du bébé n'était pas imminente. Elle n'aurait pas eu cet air énervé autrement.

« Chérie ? »

« Regarde ! Tout allait bien hier. Je gambadais gaiement partout, et... et maintenant... »

« Quoi, chérie ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à me lever de ce putain de lit, je suis devenue grosse et incapable de me transporter en une nuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est de ta faute, et de tes gènes ! C'est bien ta fille ça ! »

« Pardon ? Bien ma fille ? Je croyais que c'était ta mini-toi ? »

« Mini-moi ferait attention à sa ligne et ne se transformerait pas en goinfre en une nuit ! Elle a dû manger je ne sais quoi, et maintenant, je suis énorme ! »

« Et ce serait ma faute ! » Bougonna Ron « Tiens donc, et où aurait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle a mangé ! »

« TU AS FAIT LES COURSES ! »

« Je t'ai acheté des légumes et des fruits ! Si tu décides de ne pas les manger, c'est ta faute ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il comprit instantanément qu'il allait regretter ses paroles. Elle allait les lui faire payer, et ce, au prix fort. Pourquoi devait-il toujours parler stupidement.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _chéri_ , je suis _enceinte !_ Et je ne décide pas spécialement de tout ce que je fais ou de tout ce que je mange ! Arrghhhh ! »

.

Elle venait de refaire un essai, et Ron constata qu'effectivement, sortir du lit était compliqué pour elle, très compliqué. La vision était assez comique mais s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, elle allait assurément le trucider. Il ne verrait jamais sa fille naitre, et ne préférait donc pas tenter l'expérience.

Il ne savait pas trop comment Pansy allait réagir s'il essayait de l'aider, mais il ne voyait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir toute seule. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer si le lit était trop haut ou trop bas, mais en tout cas, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Non, non. Je t'ai appelé juste pour que tu constates à quel point je suis devenue grosse, et je compte rester ici TOUTE LA JOURNEE. »

Bien. Donc elle n'était pas d'humeur. Ron s'approcha d'elle, priant pour n'avoir aucune parole ou geste qu'elle pourrait juger déplacé, et l'aida à se sortir de cette situation inconfortable.

Elle fut finalement debout, et s'en alla vers la salle de bain en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se mettait enfin à marcher comme une femme enceinte, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

.

Daphné elle, ne tint pas sa langue pour elle, lorsque Pansy arriva finalement à la boutique avec un peu de retard.

« Ca y'est, tu es devenue une femme enceinte plus vraie que nature. Regarde comment tu marches… et je rêve ou tu n'as pas pu fermer tes chaussures ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, ou je te vire. »

« Dommage que je sois ton associée et pas ton employée. » Chantonna Daphné.

Voir Pansy dans cet état était plutôt hilarant, et elle sentait que les dernières semaines jusqu'à l'accouchement ne seraient pas de tout repos. Ron allait vraisemblablement en baver.

« Tu pourrais prendre ton congé si tu voulais... »

« Pas encore ! Je deviendrai folle à rester enfermée chez moi, Quoi que… je pourrais demander à Drago et Blaise de me tenir compagnie... »

.

OoO

.

Hemione se réveilla le lendemain matin nauséeuse. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre en lisant les premiers journaux, mais elle n'avait reçu aucun courrier, et après s'être rapidement préparée, elle arriva au Ministère pour constater que rien ne s'était passé. Par contre, la pile de parchemin dans son bureau avait doublé et si ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui, alors le Secret Magique serait levé le lendemain, sans aucun doute...

Très vite, elle se sentit à l'étroit dans son bureau et décida d'aller travailler dans l'espace commun.

Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, puisque la pièce était bien remplie, quoi que plus silencieuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances. Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de s'installer, mais Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être là

Elle s'assit à une des rares places libres et reprit ses réponses, se sentant tout de même beaucoup mieux, entourée de ses collègues, moins oppressée et moins forcée de s'écouter penser.

Elle pouvait écouter les conversations des autres par contre, notamment celle de ses voisins, qui parlaient à voix basse.

.

« Je commence à espérer, peut-être qu'ils ont finalement changé d'avis, qu'ils sont revenus à la raison. »

« Je ne pense pas, la semaine n'est pas encore terminée, ce sera demain... »

« Ma femme a de la famille qui vit aux Etats-Unis, ils sont très inquiets. »

« Je les comprends. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se passer, mais ça promet de ne pas être beau à voir. »

« Et ces pauvres moldus qui n'ont rien demandé et qui vont se retrouver au cœur de tout cela. Alors certes, ce sera avantageux pour les quelques moldus déjà au courant de notre existence, mais ce sera bien là le seul et unique avantage. »

« Ca ne durera pas de toute façon. Je ne vois pas dans quelles circonstances cela pourrait tenir dans la durée. Cela va être le chaos total et ils vont vite changer d'avis. »

« Probablement, mais cela n'effacera pas tous les dégâts qu'ils vont causer. Et qu'on devra s'amuser à réparer derrière. »

Hermione était bien d'accord. Elle était persuadée que les autorités sorcières américaines sous-estimaient les moyens de communication moldus. Avec internet, le monde entier serait très rapidement au courant. La nouvelle se propagerait comme une trainée de poudre, prête à exploser.

« Nous n'avons pas reparlé du vote pour la Coupe du Monde. » Reprit un des deux hommes, et Hermione se souvint soudainement qu'ils travaillaient au sein du même département que Drago.

« Je pense que les différents Ministres de la Magie attendent, mais il est évident qu'il faudra que l'on impose notre décision à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons certainement pas laisser cet évènement se dérouler aux yeux des moldus, ce serait absolument impensable.

Hermione en pensait de même mais plus les jours avançaient et plus elle avait le sentiment que les choses s'annonçaient bien plus compliquées que prévues. Merlin seul savait s'ils seraient écoutés...

.

OoO

.

Harry n'était pas au Ministère ce jour-là. Avec quelques-uns de ses collègues, il avait bénéficié d'une formation sur la gestion des situations de crises, et il avait terminé sa journée plus tôt que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il s'était réjoui de finir bien avant son horaire habituel, Blaise – qui était celui avec qui Harry parlait à ce moment là – lui avait proposé d'en profiter pour venir le voir sur son lieu de travail, afin de lui prouver que ce n'était pas un mythe, et qu'il faisait réellement quelque chose de ses journées.

Pour toute réponse, il n'avait obtenu qu'un ricanement amusé.

« Ton lieu de travail ? Tu en as vraiment un ? » Avait plaisanté Harry.

« Tu es méchant avec moi Potter ! »

« Pauvre petit chou. On ne peut pas avoir de bureau à Gringotts en n'étant pas employé de Gringotts. »

« Mais je suis employé _par_ Gringotts ! Ce sont mes clients. Et mon bureau n'est pas dans l'enceinte de Gringotts, mais à côté. Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois, à toi et tous les autres. »

« Mais que vaut vraiment la parole d'un Serpentard. »

« Viens me rendre visite au travail, et tu sauras ! » Avait conclu Blaise.

.

Voilà comment le Survivant se retrouvait à marcher pour se rendre jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par celui... celui qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir clairement.

Le temps commençait à se réchauffer, les jours à réellement rallonger, et les bourgeons à éclore, ce qui le rendait d'excellente humeur. Il avait hâte de voir Blaise, hâte de partager un moment avec lui.

L'immeuble devant lequel il s'arrêta finalement était effectivement à deux pas de la banque sorcière et il avait une allure de grand standing. Harry était persuadé que jamais il n'aurait pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balai dans cet immeuble, et ce même avec l'argent dont il avait hérité de son père et de Sirius.

Bien évidemment aucune plaque ou sonnette quelconque n'indiquait qu'il se trouvait bien au bon endroit, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation intense, il se décida à frapper à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement sur une magnifique sorcière et Harry se rinça un peu l'œil, avant de songer que Blaise devait en faire de même tous les jours. Cette pensée l'agaça et il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Blaise ne serait pas Blaise s'il ne reluquait pas les belles femmes – ou les beaux hommes – qui lui passaient sous le nez.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Félicity pour vous servir. Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Je suis ici pour voir Monsieur Zabini. »

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'il jugea séduisante. »

« Harry Potter. »

« Très bien, vous pouvez monter, c'est au dernier étage, vous avez deux options : l'escalier ou la Cheminette. »

La Cheminette pour monter trois étages était une idée très étrange, mais Harry jugea sage de ne pas faire de remarques et se contenta simplement de prendre les escaliers. Il se demandait qui d'autre travaillait là, et aussi combien de maris la mère de Blaise avait dû faire disparaître pour qu'il puisse se payer cet immeuble.

Atteignant finalement le dernier étage, il s'attendait à plusieurs portes, mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule et Harry y toqua trois fois.

« Entre Chéri ! » Entendit-il.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et tomba presque nez à nez avec Blaise, hilare.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! » Ricana-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé comme ça ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Minauda le noir « Si on ne peut pas plaisanter ! Je voulais voir ce que ça fait d'être dans la peau de Pansy. »

« Très drôle. Il te manque le ventre par contre... c'est primordial en ce moment, si tu veux te mettre à sa place. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais un truc que je ne sais pas ! Balance Potter, je suis toute ouïe. »

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter ce que Ron lui avait confié quant au nouvel état de Pansy. Le noir allait probablement s'en servir pour gagner des points dans sa course au parrain, et ce n'était pas juste pour Drago, mais Harry s'en fichait un peu. Il avait envie d'être un peu égoïste...

« Bon, et sinon, ce bureau, il est vraiment à toi, ou tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te le prêter ? Tu n'es pas en train de me mener en bateau. »

« Absolument pas ! Je travaille dur moi, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et quand on travaille dur, on peut avoir un joli bureau. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne renchérit pas et laissa Blaise lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire avec fierté.

.

Il se demandait si la maniaquerie était un truc de Serpentard, ou si c'était seulement Blaise et ses amis qui étaient névrosés : l'ancien appartement de Théo et Daphné avait toujours été impeccable. Il savait que Pansy et Drago aimaient que tout soit bien rangé, et la maison de Blaise était toujours ordonnée, mais dans une moindre mesure que son bureau. Ici tout était parfaitement en place. Les étagères et les livres, classeurs et dossiers.

Les fauteuils et la table dans un coin étaient parfaitement bien alignés. Et son bureau en lui-même également était parfaitement bien rangé.

« Je te trouve bien impoli d'ailleurs Potter. » Souffla Blaise.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dis bonjour d'une drôle de manière. Il est où mon bisou ? » Quémanda-t-il.

Il tapota ses lèvres à l'aide de son index, et Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mais il n'y avait personne pour les observer, et rien ne pourrait le « trahir » devant ses amis, parce que ses amis n'étaient pas là, et qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans le bureau de Blaise pour les observer.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il s'approcha finalement de Blaise, et l'embrassa délicatement. C'était toujours étrange, mais plus le temps passait plus il trouvait cela agréable et se mettait à penser que bientôt, le noir n'aurait même plus besoin de lui tendre des perches.

Il ne comptait pas faire durer le baiser plus de quelques secondes, mais Blaise n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, puisqu'il le retint par la nuque pour prolonger les festivités.

« Quand même ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent séparés « Tu ne vas tout de même pas venir ici et te comporter comme si nous étions juste amis ! »

« Que sommes-nous Blaise ? »

La question était sincère et Blaise le vit bien. Secouant la tête, il poussa un long soupir, pestant intérieurement contre les personnes qui voulaient tout dénommer. Déjà qu'il se faisait des cheveux blancs parce qu'il était hétérosexuel attiré par un homme, s'il voulait en plus donner un qualificatif à ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il n'avait pas fini de stresser.

Il avait bien envie de lui répondre qu'ils étaient un couple nouvellement formé, mais il se doutait qu'Harry allait sauter au plafond.

« Nous sommes deux personnes qui s'apprécient beaucoup ! Maintenant arrête de réfléchir à ça et fait plutôt travailler tes neurones pour trouver ce que nous allons faire ce soir. »

.

OoO

..

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant immédiatement si elle avait fait un cauchemar qu'elle avait oublié, avant d'entendre les coups à la porte.

Une décharge d'adrénaline la traversa, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son réveil : il était cinq heures trente du matin, et quelqu'un cognait à sa porte.

L'Auror qui dormait dans le salon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit... Une seconde après, Hermione bondit hors de son lit. Peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas rentré, qu'il avait eu un accident et que la personne derrière la porte venait la chercher pour qu'elle identifie le corps.

Un frisson désagréable la traversa et se maintint le temps qu'elle aille ouvrir la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Drago.

.

« Allume ta télé moldue ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aux aurores en plus, tu es tombé sur la tête ! »

« Allume ta télé moldue je te dis ! »

« Je n'en ai pas ! Mes parents en ont une ! »

« Mais ton truc là, tu peux bien voir les informations dessus ! Le truc avec des touches et un écran ! »

Son ordinateur !

Comprenant au fond d'elle de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione alla chercher l'ordinateur portable dont elle se servait quelque fois et l'alluma. La connexion internet, parasité par les ondes magiques, mit un peu de temps à se mettre en place, mais une fois cela fait, Hermione ouvrit le moteur de recherche et tapa « BBC News, TV»

Elle se rendit sur le site et accéda à la rubrique lui permettant de visionner la chaîne en direct, comme si son ordinateur était une télévision.

Les premiers mots émanant du journaliste en voix off glacèrent le sang d'Hermione.

« _(...) Ces phénomènes pourraient presque être qualifiés de paranormaux._

 _Bonjour à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre sur BBC News, notre édition spéciale, consacrée_ _aux_ _évènements en cours dans plusieurs villes des Etats-Unis._

 _Des_ _manifestions_ _paranormales ont été_ _rapportées_ _dans tout le pays, avec un nombre record d'appel aux services de secours : pompiers et police. »_

 _Dans le même temps, la police_ _a_ _constaté des rassemblements de manifestants dans plusieurs_ _endroits_ _du pays. Habillés de manière très particulière, ces manifestants scandent des phrases que nous peinons à comprendre. Ils semblent ne faire partie d'aucune secte connue à ce jour, mais il s'agit là de la piste la plus probable. »_

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, malgré les paroles du journaliste, ils parvenaient très bien à saisir les mots des manifestants, et eux ne peinaient pas à les comprendre. Ils criaient « Vive la magie, vive les moldus ! » « L'Amérique Sang-mêlée » et autres slogans partisans de la levée du Secret Magique. Ils étaient tous en robe de sorcier et Hermione comprenait parfaitement que les journalistes en concluent qu'il s'agissait d'une secte, ils en avaient tout l'air.

Les autres images montraient des sorciers qui célébraient la levée du Secret Magique en faisant jaillir des feux d'artifices de leurs baguettes magiques, ainsi qu'un couple de sorciers occupés à dégnommer leur jardin au vu et au su de tout le monde.

Les réactions des moldus avaient été filmées par la BBC. Certains étaient totalement bouche bée, stupéfiés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Un homme d'un certain âge se frottait les yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Hermione pressentait que le pauvre homme avait probablement envie d'être victime d'une hallucination.

D'autres personnes étaient totalement effrayées et s'en allaient en courant et hurlant.

Une femme utilisait le mot « sorcellerie » sans savoir qu'elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Le journaliste continuait de répéter les mêmes choses. Les informations arrivaient au compte-goutte, mais les images elles, ne cessaient d'affluer.

Un petit garçon marchait avec sa mère, un énorme crapaud dans les mains, et là encore, plusieurs moldus étaient témoins et avaient des réactions plus ou moins extrêmes.

« Ce n'est qu'un crapaud ! » S'exclama justement Drago « Ne va pas me dire qu'ils n'ont pas de crapaud. »

« Comme animal de compagnie, certainement pas. » Fit Harry.

Il venait finalement de se réveiller, tiré du sommeil par le bruit persistant, et après être resté quelques instants devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, il partit se faire un café dans la cuisine.

Drago et Hermione ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de la chaine télé qui répétait les mêmes choses, et la brunette eut l'impression de se réveiller dans son pire cauchemar. Ce qu'ils craignaient étaient en train d'arriver. Le Ministère de la Magie américain avait finalement levé le Secret Magique et comme prévu, c'était la catastrophe.

Le blond échangea un nouveau regard avec Hermione, qui semblait au bord les larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

* * *

Mouhahahahahahah c'est la meerdeeeeee. Mais au moins cela rapproche Drago et Hermione hihi. Vous êtes servis dans ce chapitre j'espère que vous êtes contents :D

Avec un peu de Blaise Harry et Pansy qui découvre enfin les inconvénients de la grossesse.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attend vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	41. Chapitre XL

Hello, Hello. Je suis encore à mon babysitting mais j'espère qu'il finira moins tard cette fois ci et que je pourrais poster en rentrant. ( bon ben spoiler alert : ils sont encore rentrés à 1h15, je m'étais endormie dans le canap, donc bien sur je n'ai pas posté en rentrant)

Comment allez-vous. Comment se sont passés les exams pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui en ont passé ?

Comme promis, un petit mot sur la pièce Harry Potter and the cursed child, que j'ai vue pour la deuxième fois, mais pour la première avec ce casting. Je dirais, sans étonnement, que c'était différent. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, je trouvais qu'ils parlaient, plus vite, et que ce n'était pas pareil (je n'aime pas vraiment le changement, quel qu'il soit, genre quand quelqu'un que j'ai toujours connu avec une certaine coupe de cheveux, change de coupe, je n'aime au départ jamais la nouvelle coupe xD).

Et puis au fil de la pièce, j'ai fini par m'habituer, et ma conclusion c'est que c'est différent, mais tout aussi bien. Ce sont de très bons acteurs, et ils sont parfaitement rentrés dans l'univers potterien.

Et Drago *_* J'ai toujours autant fangirlé devant la réplique « Hermione Granger, I'm being bossed around by Hermione Granger and I'm midly enjoying it » mais oui Drago, parce que tu l'aimeuuuuuuh.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Cecile** : Et oui, comme tu dis, ça va être le bazar ! Mais ouiiii Draco continue d'être parfait avec elle :D

Il fallait bien que Pansy goute aux joies de la grossesse hihi. Merci beaucoup !

 **Ladyenola** : Mouhahahah, mais je suis une serpentarde ! La suite est là.

 **Celia28** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes fics :D Et contente d'avoir su te convaincre pour le Blaise Harry !

C'est bel et bien un tournant…

 **Luciole** : Oui, ils sont vraiment cons ces américains ! Contente que ça te plaise :)

 **DNP** : Mouhahahahahahah crois moi, ils ne savent pas comment ils vont faire xD

 **NianDelena4ever** : Oula, Harry n'est pas encore prêt à l'annoncer aux autres xD

 **Emilie** : Oui, je vous donnerais ces infos, probablement au moment de la naissance de la fille de Ron et Pansy ! Bisous Bisous

 **Marine** : Pas de soucis, tu fais quand tu veux et peux ! Hermione se calme effectivement

 **Caput Draconis** : Crois-moi, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont faire mouhahahahahah

 **Eva** : Helloooooo, oui, Hermione change petit à petit ! Elle a besoin qu'on la secoue encore un peu pa contre, mais c'est vrai qu'avec le secret elle va le cotoyer de plus en plus !

 **Sarah** :Hello, héhéhé, je ne sais ce qu'ils vont faire, et eux non plus xD

 **Oceane** : pansy a été bien naïve sur ce coup là, c'est vrai xDD

 **Malys** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Tiite Serpentard** : Hello, au collège genre l'université ou le collège collège ? Qui aime le romione, a part les hérétiques ? mouhahahahah

 **Amandy-Sombrero** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite :)

 **Woof** : xDDDD Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cette opinion d'Hermione, je te rassure xD

Kingsley lui a déjà fait quelques petites piques mais après il doit aussi savoir rester à sa place Elle préfèe son travail sauf que ça a toujours été clair. Lui de son côté l'a trahie, et puis coucher avec une autre dans leur lit… c'est quand même normal qu'elle n'ai plus du tout confiance en lui ^^

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XL : Le Ministère embrumé**

 **.**

Daphné prenait petit à petit goût à déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard maintenant qu'elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas une hors la loi et qu'elle avait le droit de se trouver là. Neville avait pas mal de travail ce week-end là, entre ses correction d'évaluations, ses cours à préparer et ses plantes, et Daphné avait décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille.

Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, puis Daphné était allée passer un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque, avant d'aller faire un tour dans ses anciens quartiers de Serpentard, avec un peu de nostalgie.

Elle comptait ensuite aller faire une balade dans le parc, mais ses plans avaient été quelque peu contrecarrés par un hibou de Pansy. La jeune femme appelait à l'aide, et voulait que Daphné l'aide à trouver une solution pour son bébé qui avait soudainement pris « 30 kilos » et qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, et de se déplacer correctement. Elle était devenue un cachalot – selon ses mots – et elle voulait que cela cesse.

Daphné avait bien eu envie de lui répondre qu'elle en était à la fin et qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose, mais elle s'était abstenue : Pansy aurait été capable de se dandiner jusqu'à Poudlard pour l'écraser.

De son avis, il n'y avait rien à faire, juste voir les choses du bon côté et profiter de cet état de femme enceinte qui serait bientôt terminé. Mais pour se donner bonne conscience, elle décida d'aller demander conseil à Neville.

Elle se rendit jusqu'aux serres où le jeune homme travaillait, et s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Elle aimait toujours autant le voir à l'œuvre, sérieux et concentré. Cela lui donnait de petits papillons dans le ventre

Il sourit en l'entendant arriver, mais resta le nez penché dans son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'installer derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Elle embrassa ses cheveux, s'arrêtant pour respirer l'odeur de son shampooing, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

.

« J'ai une question de la plus haute importance à te poser. » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Ah oui ? »

« Pansy est en train de finalement connaitre les « joies » de la grossesse. Je me doute de ce que tu vas me répondre, mais pour ma conscience d'amie, je me dois de tenter ma chance. Parmi toutes tes plantes, en aurais-tu qui permettraient à Pansy de se déplacer comme si elle n'était pas enceinte de presque huit mois. »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à Luna pour ce genre de requête. »

« Je compte le faire, si Pansy ne l'a pas déjà fait avant. »

« Moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça, par contre je peux lui donner de la valériane, de la verveine et de la camomille pour calmer ses nerfs, et l'empêcher de se défoule sur ce pauvre Ron. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. »

Le pauvre Ron allait probablement vivre une fin de grossesse assez insupportable. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait été de si bonne humeur jusque là.

.

OoO

.

« Je suis énorme ! Je ressemble à un éléphant, à une baleine ! Je ne peux même plus marcher correctement ! Ni fermer mes chaussures ! Parce que mes stupides pieds ont gonflé ! »

« Je peux te les masser si tu veux ! »

« Non ! Fais les dégonfler ! »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, mais sembla très embêté de ne pas être capable de le faire. Cela lui aurait assuré à coup sûr la place de parrain.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse ! Je veux pouvoir me lever de mon lit toute seule, je veux pouvoir mettre mes chaussures et marcher normalement ! »

« Ce n'est pas irréversible Pans' » Tenta de rassurer Blaise. « C'est juste que tu as un bébé qui est en bonne santé. »

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de Ron. » Grommela-t-elle

« Evidemment que c'est sa faute ! Personne ne doute de cela. »

« C'est vrai ? » Fit-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à une touche d'espoir. »

« Bien sûr. Maintenant calme-toi, et prépare-toi. Te dandiner ne t'empêche pas de faire du shopping, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends. Mais c'est toi qui payes, on est bien d'accord. »

« Cela va sans dire, je ne suis pas le meilleur parrain du monde pour rien. »

.

OoO

.

Drago lui, était bien loin de pouvoir défendre sa place de prétendant au titre de parrain. Il avait bien d'autres choses à gérer à cet instant précis.

Nous étions samedi, mais une réunion de crise était en cours au Ministère et nombre étaient ceux qui y avaient été conviés. Le temps pressait. Ils devaient agir par rapport à ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis.

« Notre priorité immédiate, ce sont les moldus. Nous allons devoir les empêcher de savoir ce qu'il se passe aux Etats-Unis. »

« Et comment est-on censé faire ça ? » Questionna Hermione « Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pas spécialement un expert de ce qui existe chez les moldus. Entre la télévision, les journaux papier, la radio, et surtout, internet, comment voulez-vous que l'on bloque totalement l'accès à l'information. Ils sauront forcément ce qu'il se passe aux Etats-Unis. Nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher. »

« Et pourtant, il le faut. Hermione, imagine ce qu'il se passera si les moldus de la terre entière deviennent soudainement au courant de notre existence ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement cela. » Répondit Hermione « Mais c'est impossible à mettre en œuvre. Avec internet, l'information peut circuler en une poignée de secondes, je suis certaine qu'on en parle déjà. » Continua-t-elle.

« Comment fonctionne internet ? »

« Grâce à des satellites. Entre autre. C'est très complexe. »

« Alexander ! Phoebe !» S'écria Kingsley.

.

Le directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, ainsi que la directrice du Département des mystères s'avancèrent vers le Ministre, qui déclara d'une voix calme, mais pressante :

« Vous allez faire en sorte de brouiller les signaux. Que ce soit ceux de la télévision, du téléphone, d'internet, débrouillez-vous, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il se passe aux Etats-Unis. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Pour toute réponse, les deux interpellés appelèrent les membres de leurs équipes et s'éloignèrent immédiatement, prêts à tout pour réaliser ce que Kingsley venait de leur demander.

Les autres pays voulaient réaliser la même démarche, mais Hermione se demandait vraiment si cela allait marcher. Cela ne relevait certes pas de son domaine, mais elle avait du mal à voir comment ils pourraient tous réaliser cette prouesse.

« Comme tout le monde ici, je pense, j'espère que ça va marcher. » Intervint quelqu'un « Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et que les moldus, sont 1- au courant et 2- prennent conscience qu'il y a des communautés sorcières partout, qu'allons-nous faire ? Comment allons-nous agir. »

A cet instant précis, Hermione était bien contente de ne pas être à la place de Kingsley, qui était peu enviable. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'eux tous, et beaucoup comprenaient que lui aussi, tout en étant préparé, avait tout de même naïvement espéré que les américains reprennent leurs esprits et ne lèvent pas le Secret Magique.

« Et pour la Coupe du Monde... »

« Non ! Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Les priorités ont un ordre et la Coupe du Monde n'était pas dans les choses les plus urgentes à gérer à l'heure actuelle. »

« Quand allons-nous faire une déclaration ? »

« Nous attendons deux choses. » Répondit Kingsley « Tout d'abord, de se mettre d'accord avec mes homologues européens dans un premier temps, et asiatiques dans un second temps, et surtout, nous attendons de voir comment va réagir le gouvernement américain moldu. »

Tout le monde attendait cette dernière chose avec une fébrilité palpable. La réaction du gouvernement moldu risquait d'être le déclencheur de nombre de complications.

« En parlant du gouvernement moldu. » Fit Hermione, prenant de nouveau la parole « L'avez-vous pris en compte dans la question du partage des informations ? Même si nous réussissons à bloquer les informations parvenant aux moldus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le président américain ne partagera rien avec les politiques des autres pays, si ? »

La tête que fit Kingsley lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela, et Hermione fut saisie d'une brutale envie de pleurer. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ce qui s'annonçait être un véritable carnage. Ils s'étaient tant battus pour la paix et voilà que ces imbéciles allaient tout gâcher.

La jeune femme se sentait désemparée, démunie, totalement impuissante et elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi avaient-ils pris cette décision ahurissante ? Pourquoi devaient-ils compliquer la vie de tout le monde. C'était injuste. Absolument injuste.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne. Drago. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de le repousser. Dans un moment tel que celui-ci, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

.

OoO

.

« Ginny Chérie ! »

« Oui, maman ? » Fit la rouquine, méfiante.

Elle avait son entraînement dans deux heures, et était donc présentement occupée à ingurgiter sa portion de sucres lents nécessaires : une assiette de pâtes à l'huile d'olive. Il était deux heures et demie de l'après-midi et Ginny se doutait que sa mère avait envie de faire une réflexion. Elle ne comprenait pas son régime alimentaire, surtout quand elle refusait la nourriture maternelle, et Ginny commençait à saturer des piques incessantes.

« Harry vient d'annuler pour demain. Il ne va pas venir déjeuner avec nous demain. »

« Ah. » Fit Ginny.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Harry avait bien le droit d'avoir un changement de programme. Il venait déjà ici assez souvent, à sa place elle en aurait eu marre.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il annule ? Que doit-il faire ? »

« Ai-je l'air de le savoir maman ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas la secrétaire d'Harry Potter ! J'ai un vrai métier tu sais : joueuse de Quidditch. Et accessoirement, j'ai une Coupe du Monde à gagner, donc tu penses bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que de gérer l'emploi du temps d'Harry. S'il a annulé, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison, et si tu veux savoir laquelle, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, parce que moi, je n'en sais rien ! » »

« Ne soit pas insolente jeune fille ! »

« Maman ! » S'exclama Ginny, d'un ton exaspéré.

« Lui as-tu dit quelque chose ? Pour le faire annuler. »

Cette fois, Ginny laissa tomber sa fourchette, et leva les yeux, dévisageant sa mère d'un œil plus que noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait TOUJOURS que ce soit MA FAUTE ! Ca fait des mois maman, presqu'un an qu'Harry et moi sommes séparés. Parce qu'on le voulait TOUS LES DEUX ! Il va très bien, moi aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas en faire de même. »

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'il vienne déjeuner. »

« EH BIEN VA TE PLAINDRE AUPRES DE LUI ! QU'IL VIENNE OU PAS NE M'EMPECHERA PAS DE DORMIR. MAINTENANT EST-CE QUE JE PEUX MANGER EN PAIX ?! »

.

Merlin ce que sa mère pouvait l'énerver. La facilité avec laquelle elle sortait de ses gongs quand sa mère s'y mettait était assez spectaculaire.

Elle avait presque envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait enterrer ses espoirs encore plus profondément, parce qu'Harry avait changé de bord mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça au jeune homme. En plus de cela, sa mère n'y croirait probablement pas une seule seconde – à tort.

« Ginny chérie... »

« Ne me sers pas du Ginny Chérie, maman. Ce que tu fais est malsain. Harry est comme ton fils d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans tous des états dès qu'il s'agit de lui. Il n'a aucun compte à rendre à notre famille. Il a le droit de ne pas venir ici tous les dimanches, tu dois le comprendre. Et arrête de me sauter à la gorge dès que quelque chose ne te plaît pas. Harry n'a aucun de compte à rendre, ni à toi, ni à moi. Nous sommes en train de parvenir à rester bon amis, alors s'il te plaît maman, ne viens pas tout gâcher.»

Bouche bée, Molly Weasley semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Sa fille n'était pas comme le reste de la famille. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par elle. Elle ne redevenait pas une petite fille grondée par sa maman, mais elle était une femme qui s'affirmait et qui n'avait pas peur de l'affrontement. Contre elle, Molly allait bien devoir se résoudre à perdre des batailles...

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne peux pas apporter ton ordinateur ici ? »

« Si, mais je n'aurais pas internet. J'ai déjà eu du mal à prendre une connexion chez moi, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. »

« J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Ronchonna Drago.

Hermione, elle en avait envie et pas envie en même temps. Elle craignait que les choses empirent, deviennent incontrôlables.

Elle devait se mettre en lien avec ses collègues des autres pays, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils devraient faire. Il fallait attendre que Kingsley lui-même puisse voir ses collègues et il semblait autant perdu qu'eux.

La jeune femme était restée dans la salle de réunion, comme bon nombre d'autres, car elle n'osait pas retourner dans son bureau. La perspective d'affronter tous les parchemins paniqués et de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre lui était insupportable.

« Ca va aller. » Lui souffla Drago d'un ton peu convaincant.

« ... »

« Tu en as vu d'autres ! »

« J'en ai vu d'autres, mais pas comme celle-là. Une nouvelle guerre est sur le point de se déclencher, tu te rends compte de cela j'espère ? »

« Il ne va pas y avoir de guerre mon amour, ces imbéciles sont seuls contre tous... J'ai d'ailleurs hâte que le Canada se manifeste... »

Drago essayait de rester positif, pour la rassurer, et se rassurer lui aussi, mais la vérité était qu'il commençait à légèrement paniquer. Ils étaient dans un merdier assez incroyable, et même s'ils parvenaient à reculer l'explosion, en gardant les moldus en dehors de toute information, ils ne pourraient pas le faire indéfiniment.

« En tout cas, je viens chez toi à la fin de la journée ! » S'exclama-t-il « Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. »

Hermione haussa les épaules mais ne protesta pas. Qu'il vienne chez elle, vu les circonstances ils ne risquaient certainement pas de déraper.

.

OoO

.

« Tout un groupe d'élèves est en train de nous dévisager ouvertement... »

Neville tourna la tête, et choisit de faire un signe de la main à la bande de jeunes élèves qui se trouvaient quelques tables plus loin. Elles répondirent avec enthousiasme, avant de se mettre à piailler.

« Tu leur fait de l'effet, heureusement que je ne suis pas jalouse ! »Plaisanta Daphné.

« Jalouse d'adolescentes de cinquième année ?! »

« On ne sait jamais, certaines s'y prennent de plus en plus tôt. »

« Ce que tu dis est horrible. »

« Imagine juste une seule seconde Blaise ou Drago professeur ! » Continua Daphné « Ils ne seraient jamais embauchés, et probablement à raison ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils seraient capable le cas échéant, d'avoir une aventure avec une élève ? » Demanda Neville, choqué.

« De cinquième année peut-être pas, mais plus âgée, sûrement. Enfin, Drago plus maintenant qu'il est mordu d'Hermione mais autrement... »

« C'est horrible. Ce que tu dis est tout bonnement horrible. »

« On parle de Drago et Blaise. »

« Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu pouvais être amie avec eux quand tu étais plus jeune. »

« Ils faisaient partie de mes connaissances plus que de mes amis ! » Répondit la jeune femme « C'est juste qu'ils étaient amis avec Théo. Et forcément, les amis de Théo étaient par extension dans mon entourage également. Je les trouvais excessivement bêtes, quand on était à Poudlard. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Neville fut pris d'un fou rire, qui fit encore plus glousser les quelques étudiantes qui étaient toujours en pleine observation. A croire que le fait de voir un professeur simplement profiter de son week-end en buvant un verre aux Trois Balais était quelque chose hors du commun.

.

OoO

.

« Tu. Es. Un. Génie. Un génie Blaise ! Un pur génie. »

Blaise accepta le compliment avec plaisir, se gardant bien de répliquer que c'était plutôt Ron qui était un abruti fini.

Pansy, il voulait bien l'excuser : avec la grossesse, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les idées claires, mais Ron aurait pu penser à cela tout seul.

Pour que sa meilleure amie – et mère de sa filleule – se sente à l'aise pour sortir, il lui avait fait enfiler les pantoufles les plus confortables du monde.

Elle avait commencé à râler – ou plutôt pester – en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se montre dehors chaussée de la sorte, mais son ami l'avait fait taire en sortant sa baguette.

A l'aide d'un sortilège d'illusion, il avait camouflé les pantoufles, leur donnant l'apparence de jolis escarpins chics et très féminins.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Pansy en aurait sauté de joie si elle avait été en capacité de réaliser ce genre d'exercices.

Se dandiner ne lui avait alors plus semblé très embêtant, et elle avait presque tiré Blaise dehors, pour aller faire les magasins.

« Tu pourrais faire à ma fille le même dressing que tu as fait pour moi ! »

« Je pourrais oui, sauf qu'un bébé change de taille toutes les semaines ou presque, tu n'auras pas besoin d'un dressing tout de suite ! »

« Ne me contrarie pas ! » Pesta-elle.

« Je ne te contrarie pas. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais pas. Seulement, plus tard me semble plus pertinent. »

.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, tout en appréciant les pincettes que prenait Blaise, rien que pour ça, être enceinte était une bénédiction : avoir Blaise et Drago allait lui manquer lorsqu'elle ne serait plus avec son gros ventre. Elle en aurait presque fait un deuxième juste après, rien que pour cela.

« Dis-moi, Blaisou... » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils observaient les salopettes pour bébé « Pourquoi tu ne parles plus de tes déboires dans la recherche de l'âme sœur, depuis un moment. »

« Je n'en parle plus, vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Ah... eh bien, c'est que j'ai du me rendre compte que j'étais agaçant. Parce que... j'étais agaçant n'est-ce pas. »

« N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi. » Répondit Pansy, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Pans' »

« Mais bien sûr... tu l'as trouvée ! Ou tu penses l'avoir trouvée, et je vais découvrir de qui il s'agit. N'essaye même pas de nier, je sais que j'ai raison... »

« Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… les hormones de la grossesse te font imaginer et dire n'importe quoi. »

« C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Je la connais ? C'est une femme ou un homme ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? C'est quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, c'est ça ? »

« Pansy, tu es fatigante. »

« Réponds-moi, ne dévie pas la conversation ! »

« Je ne dévie pas la conversation, tu es en train d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'existe pas. »

« Arrête de mentir, sale serpent ! » S'énerva Pansy.

Mais Blaise ne comptait pas céder là-dessus. Parrain ou pas parrain, il ne pouvait pas trahir Harry. Il y avait déjà Théo qui savait, mais Théo savait garder sa langue. Alors que Pansy... elle était la dernière personne à qui il fallait le dire. Car cela signifierait que Ron serait au courant dans la minute, de même que Drago, et par extension Hermione, et ces deux là – surtout Ron – auraient tôt fait de faire remonter la chose jusqu'à Harry.

Il allait néanmoins devoir se méfier. Pansy pouvait se révéler être une fouineuse hors pair quand elle le voulait, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle les démasque. Enfin, lui personnellement s'en fichait, mais il était sûr qu'il en allait pas de même pour Harry.

.

OoO

.

La situation actuelle était terrible, mais Drago essayait de voir le côté positif de la chose, et à l'heure actuelle, il pouvait clairement le déterminer : il était en train de quitter le Ministère, en compagnie d'Hermione et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien dit laissant sous-entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Il pouvait donc en conclure qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne. Et malgré la journée merdique qu'il venait de passer, cela lui apportait un réconfort certain.

A peine arrivés chez Hermione qu'ils se précipitèrent sur l'ordinateur de la brunette.

Il la laissa connecter l'appareil à internet. Il n'était de toute façon pas apte à toucher à quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce genre d'appareils.

Les doigts d'Hermione courraient sur le clavier et elle eut tôt fait de mettre en route BBC News.

« _Un point sur la météo : la vigilance orange est toujours en cours, pour le sud de L'Ecosse et le nord de l'Angleterre. De fortes pluies sont encore à prévoir cette nuit et demain, les autorités ont pris les mesures nécessaires pour prévoir les risques de crue et d'inondation. Le temps sera nuageux dans le reste du pays, avec du vent sur la côte galloise._

 _(...) Dans l'actualité de ce samedi : la Reine et le Premier Ministre ont assisté aujourd'hui à la course d'aviron opposant les Université d'Oxford et de Cambridge... »_

 _._

« Sérieusement ? » S'exclama Drago « Une course d'aviron ? »

« La reine est importante pour les anglais. Et s'ils parlent de ça, cela veut dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'horrible dans le monde aujourd'hui... » Fit Hermione.

« Dans le monde moldu, peut-être, mais pour nous en tout cas. »

Et comme pour appuyer les paroles de Drago, l'information sur la bagarre dans une boîte de nuit londonienne, ayant fait plusieurs blessés légers, se terminant, laissant place à quelque chose qui les intéressait beaucoup plus.

« _Revenons à présent sur les évènements étranges s'étant déroulés hier, aux Etats-Unis. Des individus se livrant à des manifestations_ _quelque_ _peu déconcertantes dans tout le pays, sont soupçonnés de faire partie d'une secte. Une enquête a été ouverte, mais il semblerait que ces phénomènes étranges soient d'ores et déjà terminés. »_

« Je n'y crois pas... » Souffla Hermione « Ils ont réussi à bloquer les signaux... »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Drago « Peut-être que ça leur parait tellement bizarre et sans explication rationnelle, qu'ils ne préfèrent rien dire du tout. »

« Hum... je ne pense pas. Les moldus ne fonctionnent pas comme ça avec l'information. Dès qu'ils ont quelque chose d'un peu bizarre à montrer aux téléspectateurs, ils ne se gênent pas pour le faire. »

« Tu crois ? »

.

Hermione hocha la tête, et pour en être certaine, ouvrit un nouvel onglet sur le moteur de recherche. Elle tapa quelques mots clés, avant de cliquer sur les actualités.

L'article le plus récent sur ce qu'il s'était passé aux Etats-Unis datait d'il y a cinq heures, et n'apportait pas de nouvelles informations. Rien sur la communauté magique, et toujours les mêmes hypothèses concernant un culte, ou une secte.

Les commentaires des internautes étaient assez ahurissants, Drago et Hermione en auraient probablement bien ri s'ils n'avaient pas eu autant conscience de la gravité du problème.

Mais toujours est-il qu'internet ne semblait pas avoir reçu de nouvelles informations, ce qui était un coup de chance assez inespéré. Peut-être que le fait que ce blocage ait été combiné par plusieurs pays avait joué dans le fait que ce soit efficace... Mais pour combien de temps...

Hermione était soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas à gérer cette conséquence dans l'immédiat, mais cela ne changeait rien au reste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. Simplement attendre. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple ! Je ne peux pas rester spectatrice quand le monde est en danger ! Tu as bien vu la pile de notes que j'avais dans mon bureau ! Que suis-je censée dire à ces gens. Il y en a plein qui sont contre tout ça. On leur a imposé, comme ils l'imposent à tous. C'est tout simplement inadmissible. »

« Hermione, tu veux toujours sauver le monde, mais là, tu ne peux rien y faire. Pour le moment, il faut attendre, c'est pénible, ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est comme ça. »

Il l'énervait à rester aussi calme, mais il avait raison, même si cela était dur à admettre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs certainement pas envie de l'admettre devant lui, toujours trop fière. Déjà qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec lui en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On attend ? On subit ? »

« Il y a des tas de façons agréables d'attendre ! » Répondit Drago.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Pas d'humeur ? Il avait l'impression de l'entendre avant, quand ils étaient encore ensemble et qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour quand elle était trop fatiguée, ou préoccupée par son travail. De toutes les réponses qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, celle-là l'incita à lui prouver qu'il pouvait la rendre d'humeur.

« Pas d'humeur ? Même pour un massage ? »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu veux ! »

« Je ne m'en cache pas. » Répliqua Drago « Tu préfères que je te fasse couler un bain ? »

« Drago ! Arrête ! »

« Tu n'as pas envie que j'arrête, mon amour. Je suis là pour te changer les idées. »

.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et Hemione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était partagée. Une partie d'elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. L'autre avait bien envie que Drago la divertisse.

Finalement, il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui, et de l'amener à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Là, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, le front, et les tempes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relaxe, et finisse par s'endormir, tout contre lui.

Drago fut alors partagé par le contentement, et la tristesse. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit de nouveau réellement à lui. Qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras, et qu'il puisse ensuite la porter dans leur lit, à eux deux, se coucher auprès d'elle, et se réveiller, toujours auprès d'elle, le lendemain matin.

Le fait qu'elle baisse sa garde depuis quelque temps rendait les choses plus difficiles encore. Savoir quelque chose à portée de main sans pouvoir le posséder réellement était presque un supplice. Quelle idée stupide avait-il eu le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'elle...

Lorsqu'Harry rentra finalement chez sa meilleure amie, il trouva Drago qui n'avait pas bougé, les mains qui jouaient avec les cheveux d'Hermione, toujours endormie.

Le blond cru lire de la pitié dans les yeux du Survivant, mais il préféra se dire qu'il devenait paranoïaque.

« Tu vas y arriver... » Lui lança-t-il finalement. « Je connais Hermione, et je sais que tu vas y arriver... »

* * *

Il est pas mignon ce petit Harry, il encourage Drago. Bon, il devrait aussi s'auto encouager mais bon.

Molly ne change pas à notre grand désespoir ahah, mais Ginny n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, même par sa mère !

Et pour les américains... on est toujours dans le caca ahah.

Bisous Bisouuuuuus


	42. Chapter XLI

Bonjour bonjour,

Le postage de ce chapitre est encore perilleux ahah. Je campe pour aller a wimbledon demain ( j'ai le court numero 2 youhouuuuuu) mais il n'y a pas de wifi et la je suis au starbucks mais feu feu est bloqué je ne peux pas y acceder grrrr en plus je le savais mais j'avais zappé. Breffons je vais me demerder au moins je fais plus ou moins la mise en page et j'aviserai avec ma 3G. Ahah en fait je viens de trouver un autre reseau hehe

j'espere que vous allez bien et je souhaite de bonnes vacances a celle et ceux qui sont concernés'

Enjoy le chapitre

.

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a JKR

Reponses aux reviews anonymes

Renata : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, ils se croient au dessus de tout ces imbéciles tsss

Tiite Serpentard : Euuuh mais tu as quel âge alors ? Parce que ma fic est rating M quand même !

Sarah : Mais évidemment, de toute façon il y a des indices dramione partout quand on les cherche bien xD Mouhahahah moi je sais pour le parrain tralalala

Caput Draconis : Ils n'ont pas arrêté c'est juste que les signaux internet et tv provenant des usa ont été bloqués ^^

Woof : George fait sa petite vie au magasin hihi. Oh mais Molly est affectueuse, mais elle aime trop Harry pour faire preuve de discernement ^^ Effectivement, ça ne durera pas pour les US. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot

Maelle : Merci beaucoup ! Blaise prend l'avantage en effet, mais tout est déjà décidé hihi

Oceane : il Faut continue de la secouer xDD

MzabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, les américains sont cinglés, je sais ahah

MiaGranger : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

Looremi : Merci ! Ahah je ne suis pas une experte en internet :p Mais pourtant maintenant il n'y a plus beaucoup de câble, entre la 3G et la wifi, non ?

Apolline : Pas de soucis, j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passée ! Passe de bonnes vacances également :D

Cecile (1) : Merci beaucoup ! Non, ils sont complètement à l'ouest ces ricains ! C'est le paradis là pour Drago !

Luciole : Mais ouiiiiiiii hein, ils sont trop chouuuus Ravie que tu trouves mes persos crédibles :D

Cecile (2) : Hello, et oui ils sont totalement cinglés ces ricains ahah. Hermione se laisse enfin aller youhouuuuuu Meci beaucoup pour ton mot

Eva : Merci beaucoup ! J'espèe que ça va mieux ! Oui, Blaise semble être idéal hihi

On est bien d'accord pour Molly ! Hermione baisse la garde :D Bisous Bisous

Zabeth : Merci à toi !

'

Un enorme merci a Stephanie tu es la meilleure

Stéphanie : Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure ^^

* * *

Chapitre XLI : Un week-end comme si...

.

Hermione nichée au creux de ses bras, Drago profitait des derniers instants de félicité. Il ne pensait pas encore aux Etats-Unis, et Hermione n'était pas encore réveillée. Elle allait assurément le tuer lorsque ce serait le cas.

Tout ça était la faute d'Harry de toute façon. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de mettre Hermione au lit, et tant qu'à faire, de rester avec elle. Harry Potter donnant de tels « conseils », il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, et pourtant.

Il lui avait dit qu'Hermione dormirait mieux, qu'elle était stressée à cause des Etats-Unis, et qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

Le blond avait pourtant toujours l'impression de le lui montrer, mais il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à se laisser convaincre. Il avait su dès le départ qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas mais comme il pouvait accuser Harry, les choses étaient différentes.

Il recommença à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement, et sentit finalement qu'elle se réveillait. Consciemment ou non, elle se serra encore plus contre lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent, où Drago se sentit comme s'il était au bord d'une très haute falaise, puis Hermione marmonna.

« Où est mon ordinateur ? »

Quoi ? Son ordinateur ? Elle pensait qu'il était Harry ou quoi ?

« Il est dans le salon, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? » Répondit-il.

Là, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dégage brusquement de ses bras, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle resta là où elle était, sans aucune réaction quant à sa présence dans son lit.

« Tu ne veux pas aller le chercher ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'autres commentaires à faire ? » Demanda Drago « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai dormi avec toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de me découper en morceaux. »

« Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes dans le monde en ce moment. Où est ma baguette ? »

« Donc je peux ramener toutes mes affaires ici, et dormir avec toi tous les soirs ? Et vivre ici tous les jours. »

« Même pas en rêve Malefoy. »

Cette fois-ci, elle se décolla de lui, afin de trouver sa baguette, mais Drago la ramena contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione lui mit une pichenette derrière l'oreille, et se dégagea de nouveau.

« Arrête Drago ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne me suis pas lavée les dents ! Et que je veux trouver mon ordinateur. »

Elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher l'appareil, laissant Drago absolument pantois.

Le blond se demanda s'il ne devait pas commencer à noter toutes les phrases du genre de celle qu'elle venait de prononcer. Une fois qu'il en aurait recopié assez, il aurait une preuve par A+B qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'ils devaient se remettre ensemble.

La jeune femme revint assez vite, pianotant déjà sur son ordinateur, alors qu'elle avançait. Elle le posa au milieu du lit, et vint se réinstaller à côté du blond

.

« Il n'y aura rien. » Dit-il.

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde que nous allons réussir à bloquer les signaux pendant une durée indéterminée, c'est impossible. Et je ne parle même pas des journalistes qui doivent être présents sur place pour d'autres raisons, et qui vont faire des articles, du bouche à oreille, et j'en passe. »

« Tu es bien trop négative, mon amour. »

« Je ne suis pas négative, je suis réaliste. »

La vidéo en direct de BBC News ne démarrant pas, Hermione se pencha pour actualiser la page, et Drago put profiter d'une splendide vue sur son postérieur.

Les news se révélèrent être comme la veille, sans informations particulières sur les Etats-Unis.

Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Elle était persuadée que ça ne durerait pas, et de plus, le fait de ne pas savoir rendait les choses encore plus stressantes à ses yeux.

« Tu vois, il n'y a rien ! » Fit Drago « Nous pouvons donc passer la matinée à faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Tu es stressée avec tout ça, tu as besoin de te détendre. »

« Mes dents ne sont toujours pas lavées. Et Harry dort dans le salon ! »

OoO

Blaise avait donné rendez-vous à Harry dans un coin perdu du milieu de l'Angleterre, et lorsqu'il arriva, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser. Harry se crispa légèrement pendant une nano seconde, puis se laissa finalement aller. Il commençait à trouver de plus en plus naturel le fait de l'embrasser, ce qui était bon signe. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il prendrait les devants.

En attendant, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient perdus ils ne savaient où, à l'orée d'un bois.

« Tu as prévu de m'assassiner en cachette ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tout à fait. Et je t'ai demandé t'apporter ton vélo, parce que je voudrais quand même qu'on puisse retrouver ton corps. » Répondit sérieusement Blaise.

«'Mon' vélo est un grand mot. Ce n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai emprunté aux Weasley. »

« Ah... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, en fait. » Fit Blaise. « D'un côté, le fait que ce ne soit pas ton vélo me fait dire que c'est un vélo magique, et c'est une bonne chose, mais si tu l'as emprunté aux Weasley, sachant qu'ils se passent leurs affaires, ce vélo a peut-être trente ans, et même si au départ je voulais t'assassiner, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie que tu meures. »

« A quoi sert un vélo magique ? » Demanda Harry en guise de réponse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Blaise crut qu'il plaisantait, mais il eut tôt fait de se souvenir qu'Harry avait parfois l'air de débarquer tout droit du monde moldu, quand bien même cela faisait des années qu'il baignait chez les sorciers.

« Un vélo magique te sert à continuer d'avancer si tu es fatigué. »

« Il pédale à ta place ? » Demanda-t-il en ayant la profonde impression d'être stupide.

« Précisément. »

« Waouh. »

Il n'allait pas le dire à Blaise, sous peine de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, mais cette histoire de vélo pédalant tout seul ne lui disait rien qui vaille, car comme Blaise l'avait si bien souligné, ce vélo était probablement très vieux, sans compte qu'Arthur avait probablementtraficoté on ne savait quoi dessus. Il allait se contenter de pédaler normalement.

« On va donc pédaler en forêt. »

« Oui, mais pas que. » Répondit Blaise

« Quelle est notre destination finale alors ? »

« Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire. »

« Dis-toujours ? »

« On va voir un tournoi de Quidditch du troisième âge. Dis comme ça, cela semble nul, mais tu vas voir que c'est hilarant. »

Sur ce, il monta sur son vélo, et Harry songea qu'il en apprenait toujours plus sur Blaise. Le voir sur un vélo, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible quelques mois avant.

Pourtant, il enfourcha son véhicule, et les deux hommes commencèrent à pédaler le long du chemin ombragé.

Tout en avançant, Harry était occupé à graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il créait toujours plus de souvenirs avec Blaise, mais il aimait particulièrement les instants comme celui-ci oùils faisaient des choses simples, mais tellement plaisantes. Il était avec le vrai Blaise dans ces moments-là, celui qui avait toujours mille et une activités à faire ensemble.

Ils pédalaient côte à côte, tout en en discutant de tout et de rien, pendant plus d'une heure, Harry en profitait bien, car il savait que le lendemain les choses seraient beaucoup moins gaies.

« J'espère que tu ne culpabilises pas d'avoir laissé Hermione toute seule d'ailleurs. Elle doit être submergée. » Interrogea justement Blaise.

« Elle n'est pas toute seule... »

Blaise freina brusquement. Il avait parfaitement décrypté le ton de son petit ami. Quand il disait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'elle était chez ses parents ou avec Daphné, Pansy, Luna et Ginny.

« C'est toi qui a appelé Drago ? »

« Certainement pas ! Il est là depuis hier soir. »

« QUOI ? »

Harry allait bien se garder de dire qu'il avait poussé Drago à rester chez la jeune femme, mais Blaise avait l'air totalement abasourdi.

« Et Hermione ne l'a pas mis à la porte. »

« Pas du tout. Je t'ai bien dit que c'était en train de s'arranger. »

« Mouais... peut-être qu'elle se sert de lui. »

« Elle ne se sert pas de lui. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, je la connais comme personne. Elle est butée, elle a énormément fait souffrir Drago, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais elle prend conscience de ce qu'il ressent pour elle, et de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. »

« Je trouve ça un peu facile, et un peu trop long ! »

« Tu veux le bonheur de Drago oui ou non ? C'est bien ton meilleur ami !

« Justement ! » Répondit Blaise « C'est mon meilleur ami, et je veux son bonheur, qu'il a bien mérité, mais même si Hermione finit par prendre conscience que Drago pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle, je ne veux pas que Drago finisse par souffrir de nouveau. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourra lui faire endurer. Est-ce qu'elle ne lui fera pas des crises à cause du travail, est-ce qu'elle ne va pas l'étouffer, devenir suspicieuse à chaque fois que Drago sortira quelque part. Elle ne lui fait pas confiance, elle lui a dit. »

« Mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Tu ferais confiance à quelqu'un qui a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre dans votre lit ! »

« Drago s'est assez repenti. »

Harry défendait un peu trop Hermione à son goût. Il ne faisait pas la part des choses – lui non plus probablement, mais pour une fois, il estimait être dans le « bon » camp.

« Je pense qu'on devrait écouter les conseils de Luna et arrêter de s'en mêler, ou tout du moins d'en parler ensemble, parce qu'on ne sera jamais foncièrement d'accord. Je sais ce qu'Hermione a fait, je sais qu'elle a plus de torts que lui pour une fois, mais c'est comme ma sœur, et ce que je veux moi aussi, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je sais que c'est avec Dragoqu'elle le sera. Maintenant, ils sont adultes tous les deux, alors laissons les faire ce qu'ils ont envie. Je te rassure, à part regarder la télé aujourd'hui, ils ne vont rien faire d'autre...

OoO

Harry avait raison et tort à la fois. La télévision fonctionnait toujours, mais Drago était bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'Hermione ait envie qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours.

Il lui avait préparé un bon petit repas, et était à présent en train de confectionner un gâteau au chocolat, sous le regard à la fois attentif et réservé d'Hermione.

En vérité, la brunette ne se sentait pas très bien, car cette vision de Drago faisant la pâtisseriefaisait remonter en elle des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder bien enfouis.

Si le jeune homme savait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts autre que du Quidditch, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait appris... dans ce temps si lointain où ils faisaient presque tout à deux.

Les habitudes revenaient vite... rien que le fait de le voir déambuler dans son appartement ne lui semblait pas le moins du monde étrange, mais juste naturel, comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Elle essaya alors d'imaginer un autre homme à sa place, et en fut tout bonnement incapable. Drago par contre se fondait à merveille dans le décor, tellement que cela en devenait effrayant.

Il trouvait tout, tout de suite. Comme s'il vivait là à plein temps...

« Tu savais que Neville était très bon cuisinier ? Daphné en parle tout le temps. »

« Non, je l'ai découvert également grâce à elle. Il cachait bien son jeu... »

« Moi aussi je sais cuisiner, encore mieux que lui. »

« Tu sais ce que tu sais faire d'autre mieux que lui ? Te vanter. »

« Je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy pour rien. Tu m'aimes comme ça, n'est-ce pas mon amour. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à râler quand il avait ce genre de propos. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de les tenir de toute façon.

« Harry est parti où ? Il a dit quand est-ce qu'il revenait ? » Continua le blond.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire quoi que ce soit, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Je préfèrerais mettre mon doigt ailleurs... »

« Tu n'es qu'un porc. » Soupira la brunette. « Harry est parti avec Blaise. Et je t'interdis de te lancer dans une plainte interminable. Je ne suis pas Pansy. »

« Lorsqu'Harry déménagera d'ici pour aller vivre avec Blaise, on verra si tu diras toujours la même chose. »

« Tu es ridicule ! Et même s'il vivait avec Blaise, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il ne me verrait plus, et que je ne serais plus sa meilleure amie. »

« Mouais... »

D'un autre côté, si Harry partait d'ici, il pourrait prendre sa place, puisque jusqu'à présent, Hermione ne l'avait pas encore mis dehors. A ce rythme-là, ils étaient mariés dans deux mois.

« Je crois que je vais aller au Ministère ! » Déclara alors la brunette.

« Excuse-moi ?! Nous sommes dimanche ! »

« J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Mon bureau doit être recouvert de notes. »

« Tu les liras demain. On le sait bien que c'est une bombe à retardement. Alors au lieu d'aller au-devant et d'être les premiers touchés quand elle explosera, moi je préfère me mettre le plus loin possible de l'impact.

OoO

Ginny avait senti dès son arrivée à l'entraînement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le coach avait l'air beaucoup plus renfermé que d'habitude, et la rouquine eut immédiatement l'impression que cela avait rapport avec elle. Peut-être qu'il trouvait que ses performances étaient en deçà de ce qu'elles devaient être. Peut-être que le capitanat allait lui passer sous le nez et ce serait de la faute de sa mère qui la stressait bien trop en ce moment.

Elle ne savait pas si ses coéquipiers en tiraient les mêmes conclusions car ils avaient l'airmoins stressés qu'elle.

Ils parlaient des matches des autres équipes. Certains joueurs passaient leur temps libre àanalyser les matches de leurs potentiels adversaires, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités. Elle savait qu'elle était la meilleure, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'ils pourraient battre n'importe qui. La confiance était la clé, elle n'avait pas besoin de se rassurer en se comparant aux autres.

L'entraînement se passa bien. Comme à son habitude, Ginny donna tout ce qu'elle avait, travaillant sa technique avec soin, tout en écoutant les conseils qu'on lui prodiguait pour s'améliorer.

Pourtant, à la fin de la séance, l'entraineur s'avança vers elle, le visage toujours plus ou moins fermé.

« Ginny, passe me voir après ta douche. »

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui déverser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était convoquée, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A tousles coups, elle avait bien senti ce qu'il se passait, et il allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne serait pas la capitaine. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais elle enfouit les potentielles larmes bien loin au fond d'elle, en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, douchée et changée, elle était prête à se battre pour le faire changer d'avis, ayant retrouvé du poil de la bête…

Dans son bureau, le coach n'avait pas seulement l'air renfermé, mais également soucieux. Il fit signe à Ginny de s'asseoir, puis lui demanda de but en blanc.

« As-tu parlé à Harry Potter récemment. Ces tous derniers jours. »

« Eh bien, ces tous derniers jours non, mais récemment oui. Nous sommes toujours amis, mais c'est une relation saine, qui n'a aucune influence sur mon jeu et... »

« Je ne te poses pas cette question pour cette raison. As-tu eu des contacts avec tes autres amis qui travaillent au Ministère, Granger par exemple, elle est à la coopération magique internationale non ? Elle fait partie de l'équipe Coupe du Monde. »

« Oui, oui... »

« Oui quoi ? Tu as eu des contacts. »

« J'en ai eu, mais je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir. »

« Je ne peux pas trop en dire si tu ne sais rien, mais il paraitrait qu'il se passe des choses aux Etats-Unis, des remous, si je puis dire. Alors si tes amis te parlent de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à poser des questions. »

« Quel genre de remous ? Par rapport à la compétition ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus Ginny. C'est bien pour cela que je te demande de l'aide. Si tu es au courant de quelque chose, il faut que tu m'en parles, c'est un ordre ! »

« Très bien. Je le ferais. »

La jeune femme sortit du bureau en fronçant les sourcils, et se jura d'aller faire une petite visite de courtoisie au Ministère dès le lendemain.

OoO

« On est perdu ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as jamais fait de balade à vélo ? On a un but, certes, mais avant d'arriver au Quidditch, on se balade, et le but d'une balade, chéri, c'est que ça dure plus de dix minutes ! »

« Je ne te savais pas si champêtre. »

« Harry Potter dépaysé en sortant de la ville, on aura tout vu, ricana Blaise. La forêt c'est ressourçant chéri. »

Harry songea qu'il comprenait pourquoi Blaise et Drago étaient meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tous les deux la sale manie d'employer des petits noms sans demander l'avis des concernés. Drago usait et abusait des « mon amour » à l'égard d'Hermione, et Blaise commençait à utiliser le mot chéri un peu trop fréquemment, et un peu trop sérieusement. Mais tout comme Hermione, il n'avait pas l'air de bien savoir comment faire pour l'en empêcher, et ni même s'il avait envie de l'en empêcher. Par contre, il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à l'appeler comme ça devant quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

Et il n'était pas la personne la plus habituée à la campagne, il ne le niait pas, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaise soit le genre de personne à lui proposer une balade en vélo d'une heure. Il en découvrait tous les jours. Ou alors ils étaient vraiment perdus et Blaise faisait celui qui savait où il allait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les beaux habits, que je suis riche, et que mon meilleur ami s'appelle Malefoy, que je n'aime pas les choses simples. Regarde, plein d'arbres, un petit ruisseau, des hautes herbes avec plein de gnomes de jardin... Drago m'entendrait, il dirait que je parle vraiment comme un homosexuel. »

« J'espère que tu lui répondrais qu'il réfléchit vraiment comme un con ! »

« Drago est incapable de réfléchir, je te rappelle qu'il est blond. »

Cela fit rire Harry mais Blaise était juste heureux de la réponse qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait pu répondre que Drago aurait eu raison de lui dire ça mais non, il l'avait défendu, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, et le faisait l'aimer encore plus. Il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute sous peine de lui faire peur, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait bien compte qu'il aimait Harry. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Réellement. Profondément. Cela était une des pires choses qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il risquait de souffrir et de ne pas sortir de là indemne, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était arrivé, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce que lui dictait son cœur...

Et finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de balade, durant laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait finalement utilisé la fonction magique de son vélo, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et débouchèrent dans un champ qui avait été aménagé.

Il y avait plusieurs tentes, des transats, des petits stands, et un terrain de Quidditch aux dimensions plus petites qu'un terrain normal.

Blaise et Harry laissèrent les vélos dans un coin, avec un sortilège anti vol, et s'avancèrent à la recherche de quoi se désaltérer. Harry rêvait d'une bonne Bièraubeurre, tandis que Blaise avait plutôt envie d'un verre d'hydromel.

En faisant la queue, après avoir finalement trouvé la buvette, ils se retrouvèrent derrière un couple de personnes âgées occupées à se disputer, et la conversation valait le détour.

« Tu vois... » Chuchota Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry « Ceci est un avant-goût. Attends un peu de les voir se disputer pendant le match, tous avec leurs balais qui datent d'un autre temps. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour découvrir ce genre de passe-temps ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Je suis un homme rempli de ressources. »

Sur ce, il attrapa la main d'Harry, et leurs boissons enfin en mains, ils purent aller s'installer dans deux transats, à proximité du terrain de Quidditch. Une fois installés, Blaise ne lâcha pas la main du Survivant, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas éprouver l'envie de lui dire d'arrêter. Ils ne connaissaient personne et ces petits vieux pourraient tout simplement penser qu'ils étaient amis.

« On est pas bien là. Il fait beau, nous avons à boire, et nous sommes sur le point de voir des petits vieux s'entretuer ! Ca va être absolument génial. »

Blaise était tellement persuadé de voir de « l'action » qu'Harry en devint impatient lui aussi. Il voyait les joueurs en train de se préparer et il était clair que certains prenaient la chose très au sérieux. Ils affichaient des expressions presque guerrières, quand bien même leurs balais avaient l'air d'avoir vécu les deux guerres sorcières, ainsi que les guerres mondiales moldues.

« Leurs balais peuvent sérieusement voler ? » Questionna Harry.

« Evidemment. Ces engins défient les lois de la gravité, crois-moi. »

Tout en parlant et en attendant, Blaise lui tenait toujours la main, et la caressait doucement, ce que le Survivant trouvait vraiment agréable.

Et bientôt, on annonça que les joueurs allaient entrer sur le terrain, et que le match allait commencer.

Blaise donna aussitôt de la voix, applaudissant les joueurs comme des rock stars.

Et puis le coup d'envoi fut donné et Harry comprit en approximativement trente secondes ce que Blaise voulait dire. Ils allaient effectivement bien rigoler.

Les batteurs tapaient dans les Cognards n'importe comment, manquant de se mettre eux même à terre, et ils avaient l'air de râler pour absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

En dix minutes, le match avait été arrêté un nombre incalculable de fois, et deux bagarres avaient été amorcées.

Le fait que l'arbitre soit aussi vieux qu'eux, et qu'il n'ait pas l'air spécialement partial devait y être pour beaucoup

«Tu vois... et ce n'est que le début. Attends un peu qu'ils en viennent aux mains et qu'ils utilisent des insultes venues d'un autre temps. Dans une heure tu auras mal au ventre tant tu auras rigolé...

OoO

« Tu peux me lâcher tu sais...je ne vais pas me ruer au Ministère. »

« Je me méfie avec toi... »

Installés sur le canapé, Hermione lisait un livre pour essayer de se détendre, tandis que Dragoétait occupé à lui caresser les cheveux, encore et toujours. Elle était blottie contre lui, sans rien lui avoir demandé, il avait décidé de la tenir mais elle ne s'en était pas plainte non plus. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait plus l'approcher : on y prenait trop vite goût.

« Ils disent quoi à la télé ? »

« Rien d'intéressant, mon amour. »

« Ce n'est pas normal. Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des magiciens. Il est impossible de cacher tout cela indéfiniment. »

« Tu es trop pessimiste. Pour l'instant c'est caché, alors arrête de répéter en boucle les mêmes choses ! Je pense qu'on devrait sortir, aller faire un tour. J'adore être ici avec toi, mais tu as sérieusement besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Tu n'es pas dans ma tête Malefoy, tu ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin.

« Si, je le sais. Viens, on va se balader. »

« Je peux tout à fait appeler les filles, et aller boire un thé avec elles. »

« Tu peux en effet, mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Hermione, piquée au vif « Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que tu as beau jouer celle qui est au-dessus de tout ça, tu es en train de passer le meilleur moment de ta vie depuis un long moment. »

« Grâce à toi, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait mon amour, je suis content que tu le reconnaisses. »

« Tu es complétement fou. Tu t'incrustes chez moi, comme un parasite dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, et tu penses que je passe un bon moment ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Et tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser de moi, d'autant plus que tu ne le veux pas. Maintenant on va se balader, et si tu tiens tellement à boire du thé, je te paierai une tasse de thé. »

« Et une part de gâteau ! » Ajouta Hermione, innocente.

Drago hocha la tête, bien évidemment. Elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait volontiers.

OoO

« A quoi tu penses Chérie ? »

« A Blaise. » Répondit Pansy, toujours aussi pensive. »

« A Blaise ? Pourquoi donc est-ce que tu penses à lui. »

« Il nous cache des choses, et je veux savoir quoi. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne parlait plus de sa recherche d'âme sœur et tout le tintouin ? »

« Bien sûr que si, je l'ai remarqué, il a arrêté de nous bassiner avec ça ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Et ça te t'a pas semblé bizarre qu'il cesse d'en parler du jour au lendemain ?! »

« Eh bien… non ?! »

Pansy fixa Ron, mi-désespérée, mi-exaspérée, et jeta ses bras en l'air.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ?! Non mais enfin, c'est évident, non ? S'il n'en parle plus, ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé. »

« Peut-être pas ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si, je connais Blaise mieux que toi ! Il a trouvé, c'est sûr, mais il ne veut pas nous le dire, et je vais trouver pourquoi et qui ! »

« Bon courage chérie. » Fit Ron « A mon avis, tu ne vas rien trouver du tout. Blaise passe tout son temps avec Harry, je ne vois pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait eu le temps de trouver l'âme sœur... »

Les paroles du rouquin mirent un peu de temps à faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Pansy, mais elles arrivèrent finalement à son cerveau,

Ce que disait le père de son enfant faisait sens, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. Blaise passait effectivement tout son temps avec Harry. Donc s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, Harry devait forcément être au courant. Sauf que Ron n'avait l'air de rien savoir, et il aurait été étonnant qu'Harry ne lui dise rien.

A moins que...

Une idée saugrenue lui vint en tête, et elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Formuler cette idée à voix haute, devant Ron était une mauvaise idée.

Pansy elle-même avait du mal à imaginer que ce soit vrai. Mais si ça l'était, elle allait les tuer. Elle allait observer. Peut-être qu'elle en parlerait à Hermione, si elle avait l'impression que cette idée n'était pas seulement due à ses hormones de grossesse. Mais en attendant, elle allait faire l'immense effort de garder bouche close. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle délirait, et que Blaise avait juste essayé de brouiller les pistes. Peut-être qu'il se servait d'Harry comme alibi pendant qu'il voyait l'âme sœur mystère, mais peut-être pas...

* * *

j'espere que ca vous a plu ! Je vais enjoyer ma nuit en tente et j'espere recevoir vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	43. Chapitre XLII

Bonsoir ! Dernier soir et j'etais encore de bb sitting grrrrrr mais demain A MOI LE FROMAGE ET LES RILLETTES DE POULET ROTI YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ouiiiiiiii je rentre demain, je suis en vacances et c'est la fete ahah

Pour celles et ceux qui se demande j'ai passé une super journee a wimbledon, j'ai meme pu voir le dernier set de Federer sur le court central. Bon j'aurais preferé que ce soit mon Rafa mais bon.

En tout cas je remercie encore ma super beta d'avoir posté le chapitre pour moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec cette tablette pourtant il le semble que j'avais deja pu enregistre le chapitre depuis cet appareil par le passé. Enfin passons, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy les petits !

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a JKR

 **Reponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Zarranouille** : Hermione s'accroche dans son entêtement' qu'y pouvons nous ?! Ahah

 **Eva** : Merci beaucoup ! On est sur la bonne voie mais on y est pas encore xD Ravie que tu aimes Blaise et l'histoire bien sur :D bisous bisous

 **MiaGranger** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est la. Ahah il a fait hyper chzud et sec ces derniers temps du coup certains courts n'etaient pas au top xD l'herbe etait un pei sèche

 **Tiite Serpentard** : bon si tu les evites ca va !

 **Woof** : Pansy va d'abord essayer de voir si son intuition est bonne parce que nous on sait qu'elle l'est mais elle ne le sait pas tralala

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Ethvynn** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise ! Enfin un soutien pour Hermione xD Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste et je ne suis pas bonne pour ce genre de prediction comme beaucoup on pu le constater par le passé ahah

 **Little Cutehell** : hihi il fallait bien qu'elle connaisse un peu ce genre de joies notre Pansy !

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Blaisou est content que tu l'aimes mais il aime toujours Harry xD Voici la suite !

 **Cecile** : ahh d'accord je n'etais pas sure xD Drago est l'homme parfait et Hermione le sait mais elle se voile la face !

Harry prends son temps c'est un grand changement pour lui ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas et ouiiii j'ai passé un tres bon week end ! Bisous bisous

 **Sarah** : hehe oui ils seront au courant un jour ou l'autre. Le dramione vous a convaincu j'ai l'impression xD

 **Trinita Dark** : ahhhhhh cool que tu ai pu voir la piece ! Tu as eu des tickets au friday forty du coup ? Scorpius est tres bon mais Anthony Boyle l'etait aussi ahah. La piece est fait pour etre vue et pas lue a mon sens. C'est clair qu'ils ont une sacré equipe meme apres deux fois j'ai toujours pas compris le coup du changement en uniforme de poudlard au debut ahah ni l'effet eau quand il y a l'utilisation du retourneur de temps.

Sinon ravie que tu trouves le Harry Blaise credible :D non tu n'avais jamais vu ce pairing avant dans les fics c'est bien la premiere fois que je le fais.

Drago s'est accroché comme tu dis et il a eut raison parce que ses efforts commencent a payer

ah non c'est clair que pour le moment Ginny ne pense qu'au quidditch, elle se calmera apres la coupe du monde !

Bisous bisous et merci beaucoup pour cette review geniale

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLII : Un secret de polichinelle ?**

 **.**

C'est en arrivant au Ministère le lundi matin, accompagnée de Drago, qu'Hermione réalisa pleinement qu'elle avait passé l'entièreté de son week-end avec lui, et que ça ne l'avait pas dérangée. Ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. Ca aurait dû la déranger. Elle aurait dû le ficher dehors à la première occasion, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, bien trop heureuse de l'avoir sous la main pour se changer les idées.

Ce qui lui faisait peur aussi, c'était de réaliser à quel point les choses s'étaient faites facilement. Drago s'était fondu dans sa vie, sur le temps de deux jours, comme s'il n'en était jamais parti, et elle l'avait laissé faire. Pire : elle avait participé. Avec tout cela, elle avait la preuve qu'elle et le blond pourraient aisément redevenir un couple en un claquement de doigts... mais elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive...Ou tout du moins, elle pensait ne pas vouloir…

Tout en songeant à cela, elle était presque arrivée à son bureau, ce qui marquait le terme des réflexions qui n'étaient pas liées au travail. Elle allait reléguer Drago au fin fond de son esprit, parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer.

Il était sept heures quarante-cinq. Ils avaient une réunion pour faire le point à neuf heures tapantes avec Kingsley. En attendant...

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et faillit tomber à la renverse. La jeune femme s'y attendait pourtant, mais la pile de parchemins, et de notes était tout simplement ahurissante. Sans même prendre le temps d'enlever sa veste, elle commença à ouvrir les premiers mots et lire ce qui était écrit.

Il s'agissait principalement de ressortissants anglais vivant aux Etats-Unis, qui s'inquiétaient de ce qui allait se passer. Des familles également, dont un ou des membres vivaient aux Etats-Unis et qui voulaient savoir si la même chose allait arriver ici, et ce que cela signifiait.

Hermione décida de répondre à ceux-là en premier, afin de leur conseiller de ne rien dire à leurs amis, et leur indiquer qu'il n'était pas prévu que la communauté anglaise prenne la même décision.

Cela lui prit un temps assez considérable, étant donné la masse de personnes lui ayant écrit. Même en écrivant un message type, qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à recopier à l'aide de la magie, en changeant juste le nom, l'heure et quart passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, et elle dut arrêter pour se rendre à la réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie.

La salle de réunion était pleine à craquer et Hermione aperçut Phoebe qui discutait avec deux personnes, le visage fermé, et elle eut le pressentiment que ses prévisions allaient se révéler être vraies : ils ne pourraient pas bloquer les signaux TV et internet indéfiniment.

Tout le monde avait l'air de ne pas avoir passé un très bon week-end, et elle était certaine que tous pensaient secrètement que la semaine à venir serait encore pire

.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » Lança alors le Ministre de la Magie de sa voix profonde « Je vais encore une fois entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Le Ministre de la Magie Canadien est venu à nous autres Ministres européens de lui-même. Il a déjà fait savoir au gouvernement américain qu'il trouvait cela inacceptable, et il compte faire une déclaration dans la journée.

Il nous a également appris que le Président moldu des Etats-Unis s'est entretenu avec le Ministre de la Magie et que cela s'est très mal passé visiblement. Il est très en colère, ce qui est compréhensible, et ils ne sont pas parvenus à se mettre d'accord. Le président était de plus furieux de ne pas avoir écouté, et qu'ils aient levé le Secret Magique malgré son refus. Les relations entre la communauté magique et moldue vont d'ores et déjà être dégradées –très dégradées – de ce côté-là.

« Mais que va faire le président moldu ? Est-ce qu'il va dire la vérité à ses citoyens ? »

« Ca, le Ministre de la Magie Canadien ne le savait pas. Selon mes sources sur place, rien n'a encore été fait de ce côté-là, mais qui sait ce qu'il va décider dans les jours à venir... »

« Ca va être effroyable... »

Kingsley ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ce genre d'affirmation, qu'il partageait.

« Phoebe, Alexander ? Où en sont les signaux internet et télévision ? »

« Ils tiennent toujours, mais je ne pense pas que nous parviendrons à maintenir cet état indéfiniment. Cela requiert beaucoup d'énergie magique. Il ne faut bloquer que certains signaux, sans quoi rien ne marcherait, et ce travail de filtrage est assez compliqué. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Et durant le week-end, il avait déjà commencé à envisage la suite.

.

« Nous allons partir du principe que cette solution provisoire ne sera que provisoire... Quand ce sera finalement révélé, il faudra que nous rassurions notre communauté magique. Comme vous le savez tous, de nombreuses blessures sont à peine refermées pour nous tous. Nous avons vécu de terribles années, avec Voldemort, et notre communauté n'aspire qu'au calme et à la paix. Il sera de notre devoir de rassurer, et de promettre aux sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne se passera pas la même chose ici. Nous allons nous mettre en contact avec Sainte Mangouste, afin d'avoir des psychomages à disposition si besoin. »

Hermione prit des notes dans son carnet. Certes, elle était centrée sur l'international, mais ce genre de tâche relevait aussi de la coopération, et son département allait probablement être sollicité.

« Nous allons également très rapidement nous réunir avec les autres Ministres de la Magie européens, et nos homologues moldus, afin de les informer et de préparer la suite ensemble. Je formerais probablement une équipe pour travailler avec moi là-dessus. Certainement même, je ne pourrais pas faire cela tout seul.

Hermione serait sûrement sollicitée pour cela aussi, et malgré le contexte tendu et presque dramatique, elle sentit un frisson d'excitation la traverser. Vivre ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une carrière. C'était terrible, mais il s'agissait là d'une opportunité de travail assez ahurissante.

« Tu es complètement cinglée Granger. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes te tenir à côté de moi. Et tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. »

« Si, je le sais ! Tu es en train de fantasmer à l'idée d'être au cœur des discussions avec les autres chefs d'Etats. »

« ... »

« Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te reconquérir : devenir Ministre de la Magie. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, le toisa, avant d'émettre un petit bruit dédaigneux.

« Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, Drago, c'est que tu es profondément stupide... Si tu crois que je te laisserais devenir Ministre de la Magie à ma place... Tu vis dans un autre monde mon pauvre. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne se mette à s'énerver toute seule contre lui. Elle était capable de le prendre au sérieux, alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accéder à ce genre de poste : beaucoup trop de responsabilités et de travail.

.

OoO

.

« Daphné ! Blaise est un gé-nie ! Mais on ne va pas lui dire ! On va faire croire que c'est moi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se trouvaient pas à la boutique, mais chez Pansy. Elle se sentait bien trop lourde et ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse autrement qu'en roulant. Alors, elle avait appelé son associée à venir travailler de sa maison.

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec notre business ? »

« Essaye ça ? »

Pansy lui balança une paire d'escarpins dont le talon faisait quinze centimètres au moins – peut-être même plus vingt que quinze.

Daphné les observa, avant de dévisager son amie.

« Pans' tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi sur des si hauts talons. Au-dessus de douze, ça commence à faire un peu trop. »

« Essaye je te dis ! C'est du travail ! »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, mais avec son amie, on ne s'en sortait jamais sans faire ce qu'elle voulait, encore plus quand elle était enceinte et presque sur le point d'accoucher. Alors elle enleva ses chaussures plates et confortables, et enfila les escarpins.

En face d'elle, Pansy se délecta de voir son expression changer et se teinter d'un étonnement non feint.

« Oh... »

« Comme tu dis ! Le petit Blaisou en là-dedans ! » Dit-elle en tapotant sa tête. « Avec mes pieds qui gonflent et le bébé qui prend toute la place, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et il est arrivé avec cette idée merveilleuse ! C'est du génie ! Ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai dit ça, il ne touchera plus terre. Non mais tu imagines, en plus des femmes enceintes, pense à toutes celles qui ne savent pas marcher avec des talons, ou qui ont mal aux pieds au bout d'une heure ! On va faire fortune, je te le dis ! J'ai déjà commencé à dessiner des modèles. »

.

La jeune femme commença à sortir des tas de feuilles, et Daphné se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de dessiner tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Ou possédait-elle un retourneur de temps ?

« Tu es au courant qu'on ne vend pas de chaussures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas encore... ce qui va changer dès maintenant. Non mais vraiment, personne n'a eu cette idée avant, c'est incroyable. Les marchands de chaussures sont stupides. Nous, nous sommes intelligentes, et visionnaires. Je ne dirais pas « belles » parce qu'à l'heure actuelle ce n'est valable que pour toi et je suis un peu jalouse. »

« Merci Pans'. C'est fou à quel point tu oublies que l'idée ne vient pas de nous. »

« Blaise ne nous en voudra pas. On aurait qu'à nommer une des paires en son nom et il sera content ! »

Daphné ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était vrai que leur ami serait probablement fou de joie à cette idée. Avoir une paire de chaussures nommée d'après lui devait faire partie de ses rêves inavouables.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui. Tu n'as rien remarqué à son propos ? »

« Blaise ? Non, pas que je saches. Pourquoi. »

« Tu ne le trouves pas plus heureux en ce moment. »

« Hum... je ne dirais pas cela. Je pense plutôt qu'il a eu un coup de mou, et qu'il va mieux maintenant. Il est donc revenu à son état normal. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un coup de mou ? »

« Parce qu'il ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied. » Répondit-elle, ricanant ensuite de sa propre blague involontaire.

« Précisément ! Tu as donc remarqué, il ne parle plus de trouver l'âme sœur ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a trouvée, et que moi, Pansy Parkinson, vais trouver de qui il s'agit. »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les baisser vers le ventre de son amie.

« Tu vas être dans les couches et le vomi d'ici quelques jours ! Tu as autre chose à faire que de t'occuper de la vie amoureuse de Blaise.

« J'ai toujours le temps Daphné ! Toujours... »

.

OoO

.

Ginny arriva au Ministère en début d'après-midi, et sentit immédiatement qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait beaucoup de tension, les employés paraissaient stressés et courraient dans tous les sens.

Les regards semblaient pourtant suspicieux, probablement parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas ici. On baissait le ton ou l'on cessait de parler en passant à côté d'elle.

La rouquine avait prétexté un papier à remettre au Département des jeux et sports magiques, mais en vérité, c'était Hermione qu'elle voulait voir. Elle préférait commencer par-là, avant d'essayer Harry ou Drago. Ainsi, elle aurait toujours deux autres chances si jamais son amie ne voulait rien lui dire.

Même dans l'ascenseur, l'ambiance était tendue. La sorcière à côté d'elle tapait nerveusement du pied et une autre lisait très rapidement un parchemin, ses yeux volant d'un côté à l'autre en quelques secondes.

La curiosité pure commença à titiller Ginny. Ce n'était plus seulement pour son coach qu'elle voulait savoir s'il se tramait quelque chose, mais pour elle également. Elle voulait connaître la cause de cette agitation et de cette tension.

Elle s'arrêta au Département de la coopération magique internationale, et fut frappée encore une fois par l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir. On courrait dans tous les sens, on s'interpellait. Elle entendit plusieurs fois le nom d'Hermione être prononcé, et elle fronça les sourcils, en avançant vers le bureau de son amie.

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais ! » lui lança quelqu'un, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Conseil d'ami. »

.

Ginny haussa les épaules, et toqua tout de même à la porte. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là, et elle insista une fois de plus.

N'ayant là encore aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione, elle finit par prendre la décision d'ouvrir la porte.

Alors qu'elle avançait sa main vers la poignée, elle sentit que les gens autour d'elle retenaient leur souffle.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur d'Hermione, même l'Hermione qui était au travail. Pourtant, elle eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise, en découvrant le carnage dans le bureau d'Hermione. Il y avait des parchemins partout et la jeune femme semblait totalement dépassée, et sur le point d'exploser : en sanglots ou tout court… la rouquine hésitait.

« Gin... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » Fit Hermione.

« Je crois pourtant que si. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une pause. »

« Une pause ? » Répondit-elle avec un rire sans joie « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pause, et encore, plus je ne peux pas prendre de pause. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as besoin d'un café ! Je vais aller t'en chercher un et tu vas le boire avec moi. »

« J'ai du café ici... »

Hermione fit un geste vers un énorme thermos et Ginny fronça les sourcils. Si elle en était au point où elle gardait un aussi grand thermos dans son bureau, l'heure était grave. Elle dévissa le bouchon, et constata qu'elle en avait bu une importante quantité. Elle hésita à lui en resservir, mais son amie avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin.

« Tu vas t'arrêter ! Seulement dix minutes si tu veux... »

« Gin... je suis vraiment débordée. Tout le monde est débordé. »

« Ca, je l'ai remarqué ! Il y a une sacrée tension dans le moindre recoin du Ministère. Une tension inhabituelle, et plein de gens stressés qui courent partout. Quand je vois ensuite l'état de ton bureau, et ton état, je pense que tu comprendras que je me pose des questions... »

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir... et crois-moi, tu sauras bien assez tôt. »

« Je suis joueuse dans l'Equipe Nationale. La Coupe du Monde est dans deux mois et demi ! Si cela à voir avec les Etats-Unis... »

« Evidemment que ça à rapport avec les Etats-Unis, quoi d'autre ?! Mais je ne vais pas te dire et je te promets que tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Tu me fais peur... »

.

Si elle ne voulait pas savoir, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, mais la rouquine avait peur de le formuler. Parce qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse d'Hermione, si elle devait être positive.

« Ils ont levé le Secret Magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Oh Merlin... »

« Ginny, tu ne dois le dire à personne d'accord ! »

« Non mais enfin Hermione, tu imagines les conséquences pour nous ! »

« Ne raisonne pas comme ça s'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu penses au Quidditch, et à la Coupe du Monde, mais il y a des gens là-bas, sorciers comme moldus, qui ont des préoccupations un peu plus importantes ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce nous ne sommes pas au courant. Même le coach... »

« Ca vient d'arriver d'accord ! Ca ne fait que trois jours et il faut réfléchir à la manière dont nous allons l'annoncer à la communauté. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. »

« Pourquoi tu reçois plein de courrier ? »

« Ce sont des ressortissants anglais qui vivent au Etats-Unis, ou bien des familles de ressortissants qui s'inquiètent. »

« Ils ont de quoi... »Soupira Ginny « Merde... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Cette fois, elle ne parlait pas du Quidditch, mais de manière générale, et cela, Hermione le saisit parfaitement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. Personne ne le sait. L'objectif, c'est de limiter les dégâts le plus possible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ?! »

« Si seulement nous le savions... »

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaisou ? »

« Je trav... attends, tu as le droit de mettre la tête dans la cheminée ? Comment tu t'y es prise ? Tu vas pouvoir te relever ? »

« Je suis énorme certes, mais pas encore impotente. »

« Pas encore impotente, mais toujours aussi aimable. »

« Tu n'as qu'à pas me poser ce genre de questions ! Réponds plutôt à la mienne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je travaille. Généralement, c'est ce que je fais dans mon bureau. »

« C'est ça oui...tu viens manger avec moi ? »

« Manger quoi ? »

« Un gratin de courgettes. Mais il y a des pâtes, de la paella et des pizzas dans mon frigo. »

« J'arrive ! »

Le noir débarqua quelques minutes plus tard chez Pansy, et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un sandwich, puisqu'il n'avait envie d'aucune des choses que sa meilleure amie avait énoncée. Par contre, du pain avec du beurre de cacahouète, il en voulait volontiers.

.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva Pansy qui soupirait devant un gratin de courgettes, qui n'avait de gratin que le nom puisqu'il n'y avait ni fromage, ni sauce.

« Tu n'es plus à ça près, tu sais... »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! On en reparlera le jour où tu seras enceinte... ah non, c'est vrai, ça n'arrivera pas, alors tais-toi, sans utérus, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un petit massage pour te détendre ! Tu m'as l'air énervée. »

« Tu as vu Harry récemment ? » Demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse

« Ce week-end, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« On est allé voir un match de Quidditch du troisième âge ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh oui ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous dis que c'est hilarant, mais vous ne voulez jamais venir. Entre Drago qui dit que les vieux sentent mauvais et... »

« Il n'a pas tort ! »

« Tu vois ! Au moins Harry m'a donné une chance, et au final, il est rentré chez lui en se tenant les côtes tellement il avait rigolé. »

« Rentré chez lui ? »Interrogea Pansy.

« Façon de parler, puisqu'il vit chez Hermione. Et ce n'est même pas chez elle qu'il est rentré d'ailleurs. Il est venu chez moi. »

Son visage s'était assombri en disant cela, et Pansy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'avais pas envie qu'il vienne chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérangeait. C'est son explication à dormir debout qui me gêne. Parce que je sais ce qu'elle signifie ! Il a voulu couvrir Drago. Je te parie qu'il a passé le week-end avec Hermione, et qu'Harry voulait les laisser tous les deux ! »

.

Tiens donc ! Pansy avait là une information très intéressante, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher au départ. Elle avait voulu tenter sa chance, mais il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne tire rien des dires de Blaise. Ce week-end Quidditch personnes âgées et soirées pyjama pouvait parfaitement s'être déroulé entre amis, en tout bien tout honneur. Il n'avait pas cherché à mentir et n'avait pas hésité à dire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Je pense que je vais organiser une baby-shower assez rapidement. Du genre, le week-end prochain. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais accoucher en avance. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Ce truc où tu invites toutes tes copines, avec la couleur rose comme thème principal. »

« Absolument. Sauf que moi, j'invite tout le monde, pas que les filles. Ca fera plus de cadeau pour mon petit cœur. Il faut penser aux affaires d'abord, je ne te l'apprends pas. »

Blaise n'avait pas besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'elle entendait par « penser aux affaires ». Il s'agissait réellement de célébrer l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, mais également d'avoir Harry et Blaise sous ses yeux en même temps et voir ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer...

.

OoO

.

Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa classe, vérifiant que ses élèves de deuxième année ne faisaient pas n'importe quoi avec les plantes qu'ils devaient remporter, le regard de Neville tomba une nouvelle fois sur la petite Suzy.

C'était la plus petite de la classe, en taille comme en âge, et son visage encore très juvénile donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Neville – comme tous les professeurs – la trouvait absolument adorable, mais aujourd'hui sa petite élève n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

Déjà, lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la serre, il l'avait trouvée mal en point, pâle et les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré.

Il ne s'était pas questionné plus que ça. Il arrivait souvent que les enfants se disputent entre eux, ou qu'ils soient contrariés par on ne savait quoi.

Il avait cependant décidé de garder un œil sur elle pendant le cours, et il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle laissait son binôme Jamie faire tout le travail, ce qui était inhabituel pour elle qui était d'ordinaire si consciencieuse. Son regard était inquiet, et elle avait vraiment l'air au bord des larmes.

Neville ne dit rien, et continua sa classe, aidant les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas mis assez de terre ou qui ne tenaient pas leurs plantes correctement.

.

Et puis Suzy fondit brusquement en larmes. Ses camarades essayèrent de la réconforter, mais cela ne semblait pas être concluant, et Neville s'approcha alors d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Suzy ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Rien... professeur Londubat... » Répondit la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

Neville haussa un sourcil, mais n'insista pas, ayant compris depuis un moment que là n'était pas la bonne solution.

Il préféra attendre que la classe se termine. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, il fit discrètement signe à Suzy de rester dans la classe, et de ne pas suivre ses camarades hors de la serre. La petite fille n'était pas du genre à désobéir à un professeur, et elle s'exécuta, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

« Professeur Londubat ? » Souffla la jeune élève en s'approchant de Neville.

« Que se passe-t-il Suzy ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien tout à l'heure, mais quand tu as passé tout le cours en larmes, tu comprendras que je ne suis pas spécialement enclin à croire en ta réponse. Tu as tout à fait le droit de me répondre que tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien. »

Suzy renifla, et Neville eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il allait pourtant éviter, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver dans les ennuis. Avec certains parents, il était préférable de prendre ses précautions.

« Mon frère est allé à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end. Il a vu papa et maman et... »

.

Pendant quelques secondes, Neville crut que son élève était triste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses parents – les visites à Pré-Au-Lard n'étant pas encore autorisées en deuxième année – mais il n'en était rien. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, la petite fille continua.

« Et ils lui ont parlé de grand-mère. Qu'elle avait peur et qu'il y allait avoir une guerre. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de guerre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à grand-mère. »

La petite fille se remit à pleurer, et cette fois, Neville se sentit totalement perdu. Une guerre ? De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

« Suzy, je ne suis pas sûr de très bien comprendre. Où est ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle vit aux Etats-Unis depuis trois ans. Et elle a toujours été contre cette idée de lever le Secret Magique. Et maintenant que c'est arrivé, elle a peur. Et moi aussi j'ai peur... »

.

OoO

.

« Hermione, tu as la liste des numéros de cheminées des Départements des spo... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ginny ? »

« Je passe ma pause avec Hermione, ça te dérange ? »

« Si on perds la Coupe du Monde, tu en seras responsable Weasley ! N'es-tu pas censée t'entrainer ? » Répondit Drago.

Ginny lui fit un doigt d'honneur. En face d'elle, Drago avait compris qu'Hermione lui avait tout raconté, mais il ne dit rien. La communauté entière serait bientôt au courant de toute façon, il ne servait à rien de faire toute une histoire pour ça.

« Hermione ? »

« Tu ne peux pas demander à mon cher patron ? »

« Figure toi que c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais il ne sait pas où c'est. Il m'a envoyé vers toi, les évènements actuels ont l'air de lui faire tout drôle. Il ne sait pas où donner de la tête. »

« Déjà qu'il ne sait pas donner de la tête en temps normal... » Marmonna Hermione « Il n'a qu'à démissionner, comme ça je pourrais prendre sa place. »

« En voilà une qui ne perds pas ses objectifs de vue. » Commenta Ginny, avant d'enchaîner « Drago... que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? »

« Ecoute... je ne sais pas. Il y a des priorités parmi les priorités et... »

« La Coupe du Monde est dans deux mois et demi ! »

« Je sais. On va s'occuper de ça dans la semaine, d'accord ?! Nous devons nous accorder avec les autres pays, afin de faire bloc contre les américains. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ces abrutis ont décidé de faire ça ?! »

« La réponse est dans la question Weaslette : parce que ce sont des abrutis, et encore, le mot est faible. »

.

Sur ces paroles, il saisit la liste qu'Hermione venait de lui tendre, et salua les deux femmes, avant de quitter le bureau. Ce faisant, le regard de Ginny passa d'Hermione à Drago, puis revint à Hermione, elle attendit quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée pour parler à nouveau.

« Tu viens de regarder ses fesses là. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'insurgea Hermione.

« Si, si ! Je t'ai clairement vue. »

« Tu imagines des choses. »

« Je n'imagine rien. En plus, tu ne l'as même pas insulté, ni parlé sur un ton agressif. »

« Je sais être civilisée, figure toi, et avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec lui, je préfère garder mes insultes et mon agressivité pour les américains. Voilà tout. »

Essayait-elle de convaincre Ginny ou elle-même, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais la rouquine continua de la regarder avec un sourire qui en disait long, avant de se lever.

« Bien... je vais devoir aller m'entraîner... en espérant que je ne le fasse pas pour rien. »

« La Coupe du Monde ne sera pas annulée Ginny... »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Répondit-elle « Si rien n'a été décidé encore. »

« Tout le monde se battra pour qu'elle ne soit pas annulée et pour qu'elle se déroule en toute sécurité. Crois-moi, alors arrête de t'inquiéter parce qu'on le fait déjà assez bien tout seuls, et va t'entraîner. C'est un ordre. »

Hermione se leva, et vint embrasser son amie sur la joue, avant de la pousser dehors en lui souhaitant un bon entraînement.

Puis elle se rassit, secouant la tête en songeant que son amie racontait n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas regardé les fesses de Drago.

N'est-ce pas ?!

* * *

Ahahahah, le monde part en vrille et Hermione ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de mater les fesses de Drago xD Mais bon, on ne lui en veut pas parce qu'à sa place, on aurait fait pareil.

Ca fait plusieurs personnes qui commencent à être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, à quand une plus grande échelle ? Bientôt hihi

Et Pansy s'est pris un gros fail avec Blaise, mais en bon serpentard, il sait rester impassible. Mais Pansy a de la réserve avec sa baby shower !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. A vendredi, en Fraaaaaaaaaaaance :D

Bisous Bisous


	44. Chapitre XLIII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez vous ? Moi très bien, je dors et j'ai du fromage à volonté, la belle vie quoi xDD Bon par contre je me fais une cure de télé dont des émissions stupides donc je dois perdre des points de QI depuis que je suis là ahah, tant que je les récupères après.

Breffons, je commence à raconter n'importe quoi, alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** :Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Cécile** : Merci ! Le contexte de fond n'était pas cool, mais oui, un petit week end tous les deux :D

Mouhahahah ne te fait pas trop d'espoirs xD La baby shower ne sera pas de tout repos !

Ravie que tu ai aimé !

Bisous Bisous

 **Anonymalicieuse** : On le veut toutes le Dragounet :D Oui, rien que pour ça on devrait les remercier les ricains xD

 **Kila** : Je n'explique pas cet oubli ou ce bug, je me souvenais de ta review dans mes mails, pas de l'avoir vue quand je faisais mes rar (en regardant le texte sur feu feu) et pourtant je viens de la voir humm

Je t'ai répondu sur FB en tout cas :)

 **Woof** : Je transmet à Pansy mais Ron risque de ne pas être d'accord xD

Ca lui ouvrivrait les yeux mais regarde quand Drago lui a dit qu'il passait à autre chose ça lui a fait un électrochoc mais elle en a besoin de plus d'un ^^

Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas logique, cette Hermione est très carriériste ^^

 **Sarah** : Hello, ahah tout à fait, on aurait toutes maté les fesses de Drago :D

 **Trinita dark** : Oula oui, tu mé'étonnes que tu as du payer la blinde ahah. Oui, ils sont très gentils, mais les autres l'étaient aussi :p Après dans la deuxième partie j'ai été déçue de l'identité de la mère de Delphi. Top prévisible. Et les deux fois il y a eu un murmure de surprise mais WTF vous êtes surpris de quoi les gens ? Fouette là oui xD

Non, en fait il y a un sortilège sur les chaussures. Genre c'est un escarpin à talon de 20 cm mais quand tu mets ton pied dedans tu as le confort d'un chausson, le pied plat etc

Ahah nope, ils se protègent, pas de bébé pour eux (enfin j'espère, mes persos font parfois ce qu'ils veulent mais pas là). Le secret de polichinelle fait référence au secret magique qui est dissimulé mais que tout le monde commence à comprendre, et aussi à la conversation Pansy/Blaise.

TU veux quoi comme fromage ?

Bisous Bisous

 **Oceane** : Ahaha c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de commère que ça peut vite se propager. Il faut toujours se battre !

 **Luciole** : On aurait maté ses fesses nous aussi, alors on ne dit rien, en effet xD Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLIII : La politique ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours**

 **.**

« Café pour tous ! » Claironna une voix.

Un murmure enthousiaste secoua l'assemblée et chacun se précipita pour saisir un gobelet en carton, avant de se remettre à la tâche. Il était vingt-deux heures, et pourtant, le Ministère de la Magie était toujours en pleine ébullition comme si on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Personne n'avait été forcé à rester, mais tout le monde l'avait fait parce qu'il y avait une tonne de travail à faire.

Ils se réunissaient le lendemain avec les autres dirigeants européens, et le Ministre de la Magie Canadien. L'information sur ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis était toujours bloquée d'accès aux moldus, mais selon les experts en la matière, il n'était question que de jours avant que tout le monde soit au courant…

Et avant cela, ils allaient devoir affronter d'autres problèmes.

« Granger ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? » Fit Hermione, se retenant à grand peine d'employer un ton beaucoup plus malpoli.

Son directeur de département avait l'air dépassé, comme à son habitude. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était resté juste parce que tout le monde en faisait de même et qu'il brassait de l'air plus qu'il ne travaillait vraiment.

« Puis-je te parler ? » Dit-il en lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il souhaitait une conversation privée.

« Je pense que vu les conditions, l'assemblée peut aussi bien être au courant. » Répondit-elle, tout en continuant d'écrire sur un parchemin.

«Je viens de parler au premier ministre anglais. Il veut parler à Mr Shacklebolt. »

« Oh... » Fit Hermione.

Aussi tardivement, il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Il avait dû avoir un contact avec le Président Américain, et il voulait à présent savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient beau essayer de garder la situation sous contrôle, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher toutes les fuites.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

.

Hermione eut envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à lui donner son poste, s'il était incapable de répondre à cette question et de prendre des décisions tout seul. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se lancer dans un conflit avec son patron direct alors elle lui répondit :

« Eh bien, allez donc demander au Ministre s'il est disponible pour parler au Premier Ministre. »

« Mais... il est encore là ? »

« Evidemment, où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?! »

Elle était censée rester calme quand un tel incompétent était aux commandes de son département ? Et après, on l'accusait d'être trop ambitieuse mais il était clair qu'elle savait plus où elle en était que lui.

« Restreins tes envies de meurtre mon amour ! »

« Je te jure que si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois en public, je te castre. » Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Personne n'a entendu. Et qui plus est, tu m'as déjà castré il me semble. »

« Ah tiens ? C'est bizarre, je n'en ai pas le souvenir ! »

« Tu me fais tourner en bourrique depuis des mois sans que je ne dise rien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué. »

« C'est ton choix non ? Si tu devais donner une appellation à cela, ce serait de l'autoflagellation, pas de la castration. »

« Tu es une vraie mégère Hermione ! J'espère que tu le sais. »

.

OoO

.

« Huit, neuf, dix ! Et on recommence. Un, deux, trois, quatre... »

Ginny poussait sur ses bras pour faire les pompes demandées, mais elle effectuait ses gestes de manière presque automatique.

Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait dire à son coach ce qu'elle savait ou pas. Si elle lui cachait, il finirait de toute façon par le savoir, et pourrait lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit.

D'un côté, lui dire maintenant allait ajouter un stress inutile pour lui, et également pour le Ministère, puisqu'il irait demander des explications. Compréhensible, mais ils devaient également les laisser faire leur travail.

« (...) neuf, dix ! Et stop ! Allez chercher vos balais, course d'obstacle à Cognards multiples.

Ginny détestait cet exercice, mais il était important pour la préparation – même si elle ne serait jamais confrontée à plus de deux Cognards dans un match officiel – et elle s'y pliait donc sans broncher.

Son esprit n'étant pas présent à cent pour cent, elle se fit néanmoins quelques frayeurs, et serra les dents, espérant que son coach n'y verrait pas quelque chose de négatif. L'annonce du capitaine serait faite bientôt, et elle y croyait de plus en plus. Mais justement, si elle voulait assumer ce rôle, n'était-elle pas censée prévenir son coach. Après tout, il avait déjà des soupçons, et c'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé « d'enquêter ». Sa loyauté devait donc se tourner vers lui.

Elle continua son entraînement en se donnant à fond, comme à son habitude, et alla ensuite se détendre sous une longue douche chaude.

Elle enfila ensuite un survêtement aux couleurs de son équipe, avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son entraîneur.

.

« Oui, entre Ginny. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait de moi ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Une intuition. Tu as eu des nouvelles. »

« Je me suis rendue au Ministère... » Répondit Ginny, qui n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du chaudron.

« Et cette visite t'a-t-elle éclairée ? »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement de bonnes nouvelles... » Fit-elle. « Il se passe effectivement des choses au Etats-Unis. Des choses que l'on craignait... »

« ... »

« Ils ont levé le Secret Magique. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Et ils comptaient m'en parler quand ? Ils comptent m'en parler quand ? La compétition est dans trois mois ! Nous sommes censés nous rendre sur place dans un peu plus de deux mois ! »

« Je... »

Ginny eut envie de lui dire de ne pas s'énerver, mais elle comprenait parfaitement sa position. C'était stressant, immensément stressant, mais ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Ils n'étaient pas la seule équipe qui pâtirait de la situation.

« Ils vont en parler incessamment sous peu. Ils sont débordés. »

« Comment la compétition est-elle censée se dérouler correctement dans de telles conditions ? C'est absolument insensé ! Et la sécurité ?»

« Je suis certaine qu'ils feront en sorte que nous disposions de la sécurité nécessaire. Nous ne devons pas nous soucier de ça. Peu importe la situation, ce qui compte pour nous, c'est la victoire finale, et c'est uniquement sur cet objectif précis qu'il nous faut nous concentrer. »

La rouquine fut ravie de voir que ce petit speech venait de laisser son coach sans voix. Il la dévisagea, d'un air presque impressionné, puis finit par hocher la tête, avant de lui indiquer la sortie. Si avec ça, elle ne lui avait pas prouvé son engagement, et sa motivation sans limites, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre ?

.

OoO

.

« Une baby shower ? »

« Oui, Chéri ! Pour célébrer l'arrivée de notre bébé avec tous les copains. »

« Il y aura à manger ? » Questionna Ron.

« Sérieusement ? C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire. »

« C'est important la nourriture. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Evidemment que l'idée m'enchante. Mais j'espère qu'ils penseront aussi aux parents, nous aussi, on a besoin de cadeaux ! »

« Excuse-moi ? » Ricana Pansy « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cadeaux ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas transformé en cachalot ! Tu ne prends pas dix kilos à la moindre bouchée de nourriture ! Tu arrives à marcher correctement ! Tu n'as pas besoin de porter ces horribles bas de contention ! Tu ne te réveilles pas chaque matin en craignant d'avoir des vergetures partout sur le ventre ! Tu n'as pas un ETRE HUMAIN VIVANT QUE TU VAS DEVOIR EXPULSER DE TON VAGIN, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un cadeau chéri ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? »

« Je... je...Je... »

Le pauvre Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Toute la grossesse avait été si paisible, qu'il ne savait absolument pas gérer les sautes d'humeur tardives de Pansy. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Quand il lui assurait qu'elle était belle, elle le traitait de menteur. Quand il lui proposait de l'aide, elle l'envoyait paître en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas deux cent ans. Et deux jours auparavant, quand il était rentré un peu plus tard parce qu'il avait bu une Bièraubeurre avec George, elle avait fondu en larmes en lui disant qu'elle l'abandonnait.

.

« Tu quoi ? » Attaqua-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais, je porterais ce bébé moi aussi ! »

« Vraiment ? » Ricana Pansy « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Vous les hommes, vous ne pourriez pas faire ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Protesta Ron, pour la forme, alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il trouvait sa Pansy magnifique, mais il savait que personnellement, voir son corps transformé de cette façon lui aurait fait très peur.

« Tu es devenu tout blanc à la dernière préparation à l'accouchement ! »

« J'avais mangé quelque chose qui était mal passé. »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. Je me chargerais d'enseigner à notre fille l'art du mensonge ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle sache mentir ? »

« Parce que les Serpentard sont comme ça. »

« Mais notre princesse sera une Gryffondor. »

« Dans tes rêves Weasley ! Toi et tes petits copains ne ferez jamais le poids face à Drago, Blaise, Théo, Daphné et moi. Sans compter qu'Hermione devient de plus en plus Serpentard ! Et tu avais déjà convenu que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse des trucs irréfléchis sous le prétexte du courage. »

« Ma mère ne va pas s'en remettre ! »

« Et ce sera un très beau moment pour moi, mais avant ça, elle aura d'autres choses dont elle ne va pas se remettre ! »

Ron ne rebondit pas sur cette phrase, pensant probablement qu'elle pensait à des idées en rapport à leur bébé et son éducation, mais Pansy pensait à autre chose... qui concernaient Blaise, et Harry... cette semaine avait plutôt intérêt à vite s'écouler pour qu'elle ait Blaise et Harry sous les yeux à la baby shower, ainsi que Drago et Hermione par la même occasion. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

.

OoO

.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir… avec tout le café que j'ai ingurgité. »

« Il est une heure et demie du matin, Hermione. Il faut que tu dormes ! »

« Je sais ! Je vais prendre une douche d'abord ! Et toi, au lieu de me faire la morale, va dormir aussi. Sinon, tu vas laisser tous les criminels en liberté demain. »

Harry la regarda partir vers la salle de bain en secouant la tête. Certes, il était fatigué, mais sa meilleure amie avait littéralement l'air au bout du rouleau. Elle n'était pas la seule, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs mais Hermione prenait tout très cœur, et elle avait réussi à s'épuiser en une seule journée.

Sous la douche, la jeune femme essaya de se détendre, mais elle avait à présent peur de ne pas entendre son réveil le lendemain matin. Si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas ce serait la catastrophe.

Une fois son pyjama enfilé, elle alla souhaiter bonne nuit à Harry, avant de regagner son lit pour se coucher.

Et à cet instant, elle songea qu'elle se serait sentie beaucoup mieux si Drago s'était trouvé à côté d'elle. Elle avait un peu honte, mais elle aurait volontiers dormi dans ses bras une fois encore.

Alors certes, elle pouvait demander à Harry de dormir avec elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

En plus de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire son cerveau. Elle pensait à la journée du demain, aux dirigeants des autres pays qu'ils allaient recevoir, au Premier Ministre moldu qui voulait parler à Kinglsey. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et elle avait vraiment du mal à laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Quand tout cela serait derrière eux, peut-être qu'elle se prendrait des vacances. De vraies vacances. Cela faisait une éternité que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

.

OoO

.

« Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ! C'est si gentil d'avoir accepté de déjeuner avec moi ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mrs Malefoy. »

« Je t'en prie Blaise ! Cesse donc de me parler comme si j'étais ta grand-mère. Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, je te l'ai déjà dit cents fois. »

« Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Comment allez-vous ? »

« J'irais mieux si je n'étais pas totalement délaissée. Il m'est impossible de mettre la main sur Drago. Et Hermione, avec qui j'échangeais pourtant de nouveau des lettres, a cessé de me répondre depuis quelque temps.

« Ils sont très occupés au travail. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était assez intense au Ministère en ce moment. Il se passe beaucoup de choses. »

« Qui justifient de ne pas parler à sa propre mère, je ne pense pas ! »

« Au moins il parle à Hermione ! » Répondit Blaise en prenant une gorgée de son eau pétillante.

Si Narcissa n'avait pas été aussi classe, elle aurait probablement recraché ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, mais elle se contenta simplement d'attendre d'avoir la bouche vide, avant de finalement s'exprimer.

« Comment ça, il parle à Hermione ? »

« Je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir. Personnellement, je suis beaucoup moins enthousiaste, mais je sais de source sûre qu'ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble dernièrement. »

« Réellement ? Mais c'est formidable ! » S'exclama la mère de Drago « Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête... »

« Vous appréciez trop Hermione ! Vous rendez-vous compte du mal qu'elle a fait à Drago. Sans même noter le fait qu'elle le fait espérer, peut-être pour rien ! Il ne mérite pas ça! Il mérite de passer à autre chose et de trouver quelqu'un de bien. »

« Hermione est parfaite pour lui ! »

« Dans l'absolu... mais regardez ce qu'elle fait ! Elle passe du temps avec lui, elle le laisse rester chez elle, mais sont-ils de nouveau un couple pour autant ?! Certainement pas. »

« J'ai pourtant bon espoir ! » Répondit Narcissa « Surtout si elle accepte qu'il vienne chez elle. Oh, cela me ferait tellement plaisir. »

« Il aura plutôt intérêt à la faire ramper. »

.

Narcissa regarda Blaise avec un sourire attendri. Son fils avait de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que le noir, qui était prêt à tout pour défendre ses intérêts. Et puis... elle savait très bien qu'une fois que Drago et Hermione seraient de nouveau heureux ensemble, Blaise serait content pour eux. Il embêterait probablement Hermione, mais seulement gentiment.

« Et toi donc ? As-tu trouvé quelqu'un à faire entrer dans ta vie. »

Blaise n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde, avant de répondre :

« Eh bien... il semblerait que oui. Mais entre « faire entrer » et « faire rester » il y a un monde, alors pour le moment, je préfère rester prudent. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? Je la connais ? Ou le connais ? Ce serait bien que ce soit « la » tout de même, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour avoir des enfants. Et plus conventionnel. »

« Je n'aime pas les conventions. C'est donc un « le »... que vous connaissez, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Et inutile d'en parler à Drago, je le ferais moi-même au moment opportun. »

Narcissa se mit à réfléchir intensément, et Blaise savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir aux hommes homosexuels qu'elle pouvait bien connaître... Il allait la laisser faire sans rien dire, il aurait ainsi l'assurance qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de qui il s'agissait...

.

OoO

.

Au Ministère de la Magie, personne n'avait le temps de déjeuner tranquillement.

Hermione se trouvait présentement dans le bureau de Kingsley, en compagnie de quelques autres personnes, et elle venait de vivre un moment assez pénible : entendre Kingsley relater sa version des évènements au Premier Ministre, et voir celui-ci pâlir à chaque nouveau mot énoncé.

« Mais ils ont le droit de faire ça ? »

« Disons que rien ne leur interdit. Il est évident que nos codes et lois magiques devront être repensés. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, il est absolument hors de question que nous reproduisions les mêmes choses ici. »

« Très bien, mais vous rendez-vous quand même compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à mes citoyens, lorsqu'ils vont découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez-compte, mais pour eux, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! Il va d'ailleurs y avoir de terribles dérives aux Etats-Unis, soyez en sûr. »

« Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients et je vous maintiens que nous étions contre, et ce depuis le départ. Je pense qu'il faut nous mettre d'accord sur la démarche à suivre. Est-ce que, lorsque ce moment viendra, nous devons informer les moldus de la présence de la communauté sorcière, ou devons-nous les amener à penser que cette communauté n'est présente qu'aux Etats-Unis... »

« Si je m'écoutais, j'opterais pour la deuxième solution, mais ce serait les prendre pour des imbéciles. Je ne pense pas que les évènements inexplicables survenus quelques années plus tôt, aient été oubliés. Même si on ne leur dit pas, ils devineront par eux même qu'il y a des sorciers en Angleterre. »

« Et il faudra leur parler de Voldemort ? Et injecter une petite dose de peur en plus ? » Demanda Hermione

Ils étaient pris au piège. Sorciers comme moldus, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que les effets collatéraux leurs tombent dessus. Et cela leur était insupportable.

.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, effectivement. Je ne crois pas que savoir que vous existez ait un quelconque effet positif sur nous. Non mais vraiment ! A quoi pouvait bien penser ce Ministre Américain ? Vous ne pouviez vraiment pas l'en empêcher. »

« Nous l'aurions fait... si cela avait été possible. »

« Quelle merde... mais quelle merde. » Soupira le Premier Ministre. « Très bien. Je… je suis incapable de prendre une décision maintenant. Je... je vais me réunir avec mes collaborateurs. Que vont faire les canadiens ? »

« Moldus ? Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous allons nous réunir avec le Ministre de la Magie canadien juste après. Il sera probablement en mesure de nous informer un peu plus à ce sujet. »

Le Premier Ministre enleva ses lunettes, avant de se masser le haut du nez, entre les deux yeux. Il avait l'air de s'être pris un coup de massue sur la tête, ce que tout le monde comprenait parfaitement. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même état.

Il serra finalement les mains de tout le monde, puis Hermione fut chargée de le ramener à la Cheminée réservée.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas vomir en arrivant dans mon bureau. » Furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant qu'Hermione lance la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Elle retourna ensuite dans le bureau de Kingsley, où tout le monde était en train de boire du café.

« Hermione, as-tu bien consigné tout ce qui a été dit pendant l'entrevue. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, tout seras recopié au propre avant ce soir. » »

« Ca peut attendre demain, je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps, à moins de dormir ici. »

Il lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait même pas intérêt à songer à passer la nuit au Ministère.

Mais déjà la jeune femme devait repartir, pour l'un des moments les plus importants de sa journée : elle allait accueillir les dirigeants européens et le Ministre Canadien.

Dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme arrangeait ses cheveux, et lissait son pantalon déjà impeccable, lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'ouverture des portes retentit.

Hermione mit deux secondes de trop à suspendre son geste, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du nouvel arrivant.

.

« Tu es belle Granger, tu n'as rien à arranger... Enfin, tes cheveux, mais c'est peine perdue pour eux. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? » Dit-elle en tapotant son crâne.

« Rien de différent. Ils ont leur vie propre. »

« Merci de ton aide et de tes encouragements ! »

« Je viens de te dire que tu étais belle, mon amour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? Que je t'aide à aller te pavaner devant ces messieurs dames les Ministres. »

« Je ne me pavane pas ! Tu me stresses Malefoy ! »

« Tu stresses toute seule. Respire, c'est ton étage ! »

Sans prévenir, il la saisit par les épaules, et avant que les portes s'ouvrent, et qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

La sonnerie d'ouverture tinta juste après, l'empêchant de répondre, et elle sortit de l'ascenseur, tournant ainsi le dos à Drago. De cette manière, il lui fut impossible de voir le sourire involontaire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser imprévu n'était absolument pas la chose dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là. _Pas. Du. Tout_

Avec ce regain d'énergie, elle n'eut besoin d'inspirer et de souffler qu'une seule fois, avant d'entrer dans la pièce où les dirigeants arriveraient.

Heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas encore là. Elle aurait vraiment détesté les faire attendre.

Une fois de plus, elle lissa pantalon et chemise, et sursauta presque lorsque les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, laissant vite apparaître un homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le Ministre de la Magie Canadien.

« Monsieur Dawson, enchantée ! Miss Granger. » Se présenta-t-elle. « Bienvenue à Londres. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'honneur d'être accueilli par une héroïne de guerre. »

.

Hermione sentit qu'elle rougissait et prit sur elle pour ne pas se mettre à bafouiller et raconter n'importe quoi. Elle fut sauvée par la cheminée qui laissait passer tour à tout la Ministre Belge, et les Ministres Français et Espagnol.

Suivirent les représentants Allemands, Bulgares, Tchèques et Italiens. La Ministre Croate ferma la marche.

Les autres dirigeants n'avaient pas pu se libérer et seraient informés via hiboux de l'avancée des discussions.

Hermione les salua tous, s'assura qu'ils avaient pu accéder au réseau de cheminette sans aucuns problèmes, et se chargea ensuite de les amener jusqu'au bureau de Kingsley.

Une forme de soulagement s'installa lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, comme si le fait qu'ils puissent discuter tous ensemble allait immédiatement arranger les choses.

Kingsley avait repoussé les meubles à l'aide de sa baguette, et installé une table ronde autour de laquelle ils s'installèrent tous.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, tant ce moment était important, et elle avait plume et parchemins prête à écrire tout ce qui allait être dit.

.

« Bien. Ne tergiversons pas. Nous avons peu de temps, et beaucoup de choses à discuter. Mr Dawson ? Vous avez pu discuter avec le Ministre de la Magie américain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous assurer de mon soutien. Je vais publier un communiqué en mon seul nom, afin que les choses soient claires. J'étais effectivement favorable à une levée du Secret Magique, mais dans mon esprit, il fallait que les deux communautés soient d'accord, et le refus de mon homologue moldu était pour moi le signe qu'il ne fallait pas continuer. Le but pour moi étant d'arriver à l'harmonie, et non pas au conflit. J'étais donc, et suis toujours opposé à ce qui a été réalisé aux Etats-Unis. »

« L'avez-vous dit aux Américains. »

« Bien sûr. En amont, comme vous le savez, je leur ai assuré que ce n'était pas pertinent, et une fois cela fait, je leur ai fait part de ma déception... mon choc, même. »

« Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? »

« Les choses sont assez chaotiques. Rien n'est réellement officiel. Les sorciers ne se cachent plus, mais le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas publiquement annoncé la présence d'une communauté sorcière, parce que le Président – qui est fou de rage, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer – l'a menacé de monter l'ensemble de la population contre eux. Mais à côté de ça, les citoyens sorciers eux-mêmes ont commencé à parler, à dire qu'ils font de la magie, à parler d'écoles sorcières et que sais-je d'autre. Et entre ceux qui n'y croient pas, et ceux qui y croient mais qui ont peur, c'est assez... chaotique, comme je le disais. Mais d'une manière générale, tant qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel, venant du Ministère de la Magie et de la Maison Blanche, les moldus vont se persuader que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il s'agit d'une blague ou que sais-je encore. »

« Vous pensez que cela pourrait dégénérer ? »

« Je ne le pense pas... j'en suis certain. »

Des regards sombres s'échangèrent. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient tous que cela allait dégénérer, et encore plus si le Président Moldu appelait à la vengeance et la persécution. Il aurait pu agir plus intelligemment, même si personne ne le blâmait totalement. On lui avait imposé quelque chose à lui aussi, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

« De notre côté ! » Déclara alors le Ministre français « Nous pensons qu'il est temps d'informer notre population sorcière. « Nous avons pris contact avec les rédactions des principaux journaux. Les articles sont prêts. J'attendais cette réunion pour donner le feu vert. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment le faire maintenant, avant que la nouvelle explose et que nos citoyens nous accusent d'avoir caché l'information. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » Firent Kingsley et la Ministre Croate et même temps.

Les autres donnèrent aussi leur assentiment, et les discussions purent continuer.

« Nous devons tabler sur un communiqué commun... »

« Et qu'en est-il de la Coupe du Monde ? » Demanda le Ministre Bulgare.

La Bulgarie faisait partie des possibles prétendants au titre et la Coupe du Monde était un sujet plus qu'important pour les dirigeants.

« Devons-nous la boycotter ? Je ne préférerais pas. »

« Il faut qu'elle soit maintenue, mais il faut également que nous imposions nos exigences. Il en va de la sécurité des joueurs et des spectateurs. Les moldus ne peuvent pas y avoir accès. »

« Mais un Repousse-Moldu sera-t-il efficace ? Ils y résisteront plus facilement, en ayant connaissance de l'évènement et de l'existence de la magie. »

« C'est notre seule solution pour le moment. Et nous mobiliserons des Aurors en même temps. »

« Très bien. » Déclara l'Italien « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour maintenir la Coupe du Monde, mais qu'en sera-t-il des équipes ? Peut-être que certaines refuseront de participer ! »

« Et bien qu'elles refusent ! » S'exclama le Bulgare « La Bulgarie sera présente, je peux vous l'assurer ! Ce n'est pas ces absurdes guignols d'américains, qui vont empêcher notre équipe de se battre lors de la plus importante compétition du monde magique. »

.

La Belge et le Français échangèrent un regard éloquent, et Hermione songea qu'il était bon qu'aucun fan de Quidditch anglais n'ait été présent. Elle imaginait déjà à quel point Ron, George ou Drago se seraient énervés en entendant cela

« Je pense qu'il est de notre responsabilité à chacun de prendre le temps de recevoir personnellement les équipes, ou tout du moins les entraîneurs et de statuer ensuite.

« Oui, c'est important, mais tout de même secondaire, par rapport au reste. » Fit la Croate.

« Revenons donc au communiqué... Qu'allons-nous leur dire ? »

.

OoO

.

« Des ballons, Pans' ! Il te faut des ballons ! On ne peut pas faire une baby shower sans ballon ! »

« Et qui va les gonfler ! »

« Nos baguettes magiques ?! Mais si tu veux, je soufflerais dedans moi-même ! »

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de Pansy. Elle imagina aussitôt Blaise et Drago s'affronter. Les lancer dans le concours de qui gonflerait le plus de ballons dans un temps imparti promettait un divertissement certain.

« Pourquoi Drago n'a pas pu venir ?! Ca fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il néglige sa meilleure amie ! Encore plus que toi, qui passe pourtant tout ton temps avec Potter ! »

« Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui. Et Drago est occupé ! Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment ! »

« De là à me négliger... Il fait n'importe quoi ! »

Blaise haussa les épaules, et empila des lampions couleurs pastel dans le panier qu'il tenait.

« Je prends plus quoi ? Rose et mauve ou bleu et vert ? »

« Ca ne marchera pas. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais céder. J'ai tenu jusque-là, vous saurez quand il sera là. Et par « il » j'entends « le bébé. »

« Je vais être le parrain de ce bébé, tu pourrais quand même me le dire ! »

« Non ! Et tu ne sais pas si tu vas être parrain. Je vous trouve peut-être tellement ridicule tous les deux, que je vais demander à Harry. »

« Harry n'acceptera pas, il ne me ferait pas ça. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Pansy en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Le noir resta impassible, bien évidemment, mais on la faisait pas à Pansy Parkinson. Plus ça allait, et plus elle était réellement persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Harry et lui...

* * *

Tadaaaaam. Cette baby shower promet je vous le dis, le pauvre Harry s'il savait ce qui l'attend, il ne voudrait certainement pas y aller xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se préoccupe un peu plus de la politique en ce moment!

Laissez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	45. Chapitre XLIV

Bonjour, je vous livre le chapitre assez tôt aujourd'hui, étant donné que je pars à Lille aider une amie à déménager ! Lecture plus matinale que d'ordinaire, donc, ça vous laissera pleinement le temps de me détester mouhahahahahah

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le rest est à JKR

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Oceane** : Euh, on va rire ou pleurer, je ne sais pas trop xDD

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien pour la coupe du monde ^^ Voici la baby shower :D

 **Luciole** : Merchiiii, je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Et tes compliments me font super plaisir !

 **Zarranouille** : Mouhahahahah, oui ça se rapproche xD

 **Sarah** : Hello, oui je profite :D Ca va être quelque chose cette baby shower xD

Alors, j'ai vu Tom Felton mais d'assez loin, à la dernièe AVP d'Harry Potter. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré à proprement parler ^^

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Alors oui il me semble qu'il le repasse. Après de toute façon il savait déjà transplané et en tant de guerre personne n'allait vérifier s'il avait le droit ou non, surtout qu'il n'avait plus la Trace, mais je crois qu'il le repasse, il faudrait que je vérifie.

Narcissa va etre encore là :)

 **Guest** : Tu peux avoir peur mouhahahahahahah

 **Cecile** : Ben oui hein, qu'il est chou ce Drago ! La baby shower ça va être quelque chose comme tu peux le voir mouhahahahah J'epsère que la suite va te plaire.

On mange normalement à Londres je vais dire, mais la France c'est quand même le pays de la gastronomie et il a des trucs qui manquent comme pas mal de fromages et les rillettes de poulet rôti

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLIV : Baby Shower**

 **.**

 **« ILS L'ONT FAIT !** **»**

 _Cela fait plusieurs mois que la Gazette du Sorcier vous tient, cher lecteurs, informés de l'évolution de la situation aux Etats-Unis. L'épopée pour la levée du_ _Secret Magique a_ _connu de_ _nouveaux rebondissements_ _, dont la perte du_ _soutien_ _des Canadiens. Mais malgré cela, et malgré les réticences de nombreux pays, notamment en Europe et en Asie, La Gazette peut aujourd'hui vous confirmer de source sûre, que les Etats-Unis ont bel et bien procédé_ _à_ _la levée du_ _Secret Magique_ _, se révélant ainsi dans leur entièreté magique, aux_ _Moldus_ _._

 _Cet acte sans précédent dont nous ne pouvons pas_ _connaître_ _les possibles conséquences est vécu comme un véritable raz de marée pour les dirigeants s'étant positionnés plusieurs fois contre, d'autant plus que le gouvernement magique Américain a agi contre l'avis du Président moldu._

 _Nous ne savons pas si les Ministres des pays d'Amérique du Sud et d'Afrique vont sortir de leurs_ _réserves_ _et prendre position pour ou contre, peut-être attendent-ils de voir comment les choses se passent_ _précisément_ _._

 _Et justement, nous ne savons pas_ _précisément_ _quel est le déroulement des choses en Amérique, comment réagissent les communautés_ _magiques et moldues_ _, mais nous appelons nos lecteurs à la prudence. Il est recommandé, particulièrement aux personnes ayant des moldus dans leur entourage, de ne pas divulguer la nouvelle et d'attendre les informations qui vous seront livrées par le Ministère de la Magie dans les heures qui viennent._

 _Plus d'informations en pages 5, 6, 7, 14 et 15. »_

 _._

OoO

.

Mike Davis, l'entraineur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch n'avait pas eu le temps de voir les gros titres des journaux. A l'heure où les kiosques ouvraient, il était déjà en train d'attendre au Ministère, pour son rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que l'Equipe Coupe du monde, qui s'était déjà rendue aux Etats-Unis plusieurs fois pour s'assurer du bon déroulement des choses.

A ses côtés, Ginny tapait nerveusement du pied sur la chaise. Quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner elle s'était sentie flattée et frustrée à la fois. Qu'il le lui demande était une marque de confiance, et aussi la preuve qu'il voulait d'elle comme capitaine... mais elle aurait préféré une annonce officielle, faite dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien passer devant eux sans sembler les voir, puis s'arrêter, les dévisager, et repartir en courant dans l'autre sens.

« C'est qui celui-là ? Il me dit quelque chose ? Tu le connais ? »

« C'est Drago Malefoy. Il travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques, et c'est aussi un de mes amis. Il est plusieurs fois venu voir les entraînements ou les matches. »

« Il ne dit pas bonjour ? Pourquoi il est parti comme ça. »

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était prête à parier, qu'il était en ce moment même en train de parler à Hermione.

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! »

« Que tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes ?! Je l'avais deviné toute seule. »

« Nia nia nia ! »

« On a une réunion dans dix minutes ! J'ai des choses à faire. » Grinça Hermione.

« J'étais de base, en avance à cette réunion. J'ai vu l'entraîneur ! Devine avec qui il est venu ? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi ! Le père Noël ? Le pape ? Merlin ? Je ne sais pas qui t'a donné l'impression que je connaissais des gens au Quidditch, mais c'était une information erronée. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais personne qui joue au Quidditch. Si tu me dis que c'est le cas, je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste illico presto. Les pertes de mémoire sont un signe de surmenage. »

« Je ne suis pas surmenée, la seule personne que je... quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire qu'il est venu avec Ginny ! »

« Si, je te le dis, il est venu avec Ginny... »

S'il avait su la réaction que cela provoquerait chez Hermione, il se serait tu, mais à la réflexion, le découvrir une fois à la réunion aurait été encore pire.

Parce que la jeune femme se mit à paniquer à l'idée d'être observée à son travail. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire et dire n'importe quoi.

.

En la voyant comme ça, Drago se dit qu'elle avait juste peur que Ginny constate de ses propres yeux comment elle se comportait au travail, mais il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, sinon Hermione risquait d'exploser au sens propre et figuré.

Si seulement Hermione et lui avaient su... elle avait une bien meilleure raison de stresser.

« Bon, je peux préparer mes derniers papiers, ou tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

« Puisque je suis là et qu'on va au même endroit, je vais t'attendre mon amour. »

La jeune femme soupira lourdement, mais ne lui répéta pas pour autant de partir, et Drago attendit donc en silence qu'elle finisse de se préparer, avant de regagner l'étage où se déroulerait la rencontre.

Dans l'ascenseur, le blond déplora qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, tant il aurait bien réitéré le baiser de la dernière fois.

L'équipe Quidditch au complet était là, y compris les Aurors, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry allait lui aussi être présent.

Ginny leva clairement les yeux au ciel en voyant Drago revenir avec Hermione, et il fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

Kingsley les fit ensuite tous entrer dans une salle de réunion où ils prirent place autour de la table.

« Bien. » Commença le Ministre de la magie « Mr Davies, Miss Weasley. J'ai décidé de vous recevoir, avec toute l'équipe travaillant sur la Coupe du Monde, afin d'échanger sur le déroulement de la compétition, qui va intervenir dans un contexte assez particulier. »

« Tiens, donc ! Et quel genre de contexte ? » Rétorqua l'entraîneur avec sarcasme « Voudriez-vous parler du Secret Magique qui a été levé, et ce, depuis plusieurs jours déjà ! Vous comptiez m'en informer quand au juste ! »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! »

« Mais je le sais déjà ! Quelqu'un d'autre a eu la décence de me le dire ! C'est absolument lamentable ! Me tenir dans l'ignorance. »

« Je comprends votre incompréhension, mais laissez-moi vous l'expliquer. »

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu le sais Ginny ? Au moins quatre jours. »

« Ginny ? » Fit Kingsley en la dévisageant « Et comment Ginny a-t-elle obtenu cette information ? »

Hermione avait l'impression d'être en train de se liquéfier sur son siège. Jamais elle n'aurait dû parler à son amie. Elle allait avoir des problèmes maintenant. Merlin, si Ginny avouait que c'était elle, elle allait mourir de honte, être discréditée, entièrement anéantie.

« Eh bien... j'ai mes sources ! » Répondit-t-elle en levant le menton, ayant parfaitement compris qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur son amitié avec Hermione si elle s'avisait de la « dénoncer. »

La brunette quant à elle tentait de garder un visage impassible, tout en pensant aux témoins qui avaient vu Ginny entrer dans son bureau. Elle était cuite. Elle allait devoir remettre sa démission.

« Je sais bien que tu as tes sources. Je me demande juste laquelle. »

« Je ne pense pas que... »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit. » Déclara alors Drago d'une voix calme « Elle l'aurait su tôt au tard de toute façon. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en parlerait à Mr Davies, mais de toute façon, cela ne change rien n'est-ce pas. Ce n'était pas un secret d'état et nous sommes réunis ici pour discuter de ça. »

Hermione dut presque porter sa main à son menton pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher, et se trahir par la même occasion. Ginny ne broncha pas, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit à une réflexion, plus tard.

En attendant, la discussion allait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

.

« A priori, la Coupe du Monde aura toujours lieu. Je dis à priori car comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, nous avions beaucoup à discuter. Il va falloir que nous imposions nos conditions au pays hôte, car il est hors de question que cette levée du Secret engendre des failles dans la sécurité. »

« Mais comment allez-vous faire ça ? Pour les matches, le problème est moindre puisqu'il faut un ticket. »

« Et encore ! »Coupa Ginny « Il y a toujours des gens qui revendent des tickets, il suffirait que des moldus décident d'en acheter. »

« C'est un point intéressant. Nous y penserons au moment de vérifier les billets. La sécurité lors des matches reste assuré pour les équipes en effet, pour les spectateurs avant l'entrée et après la sortie c'est une autre histoire, mais qui ne vous concerne pas directement, en effet. »

« Non, ce qui nous concerne c'est ce qu'il va se passer quand nous allons arriver là-bas. Notre logement, nos terrains d'entraînements ? S'il y a des moldus juste là, à nous regarder, ce ne sera pas possible. »

« Les logements que nous avons sélectionnés étaient tous relativement isolés, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'une de vos conditions. Une équipe d'Aurors sera dépêchée avec vous, et si nous voyons qu'il y a une trop forte concentration de moldus, nous devrons peut-être recourir à un sortilège de repousse moldu. »

« Mais est-ce autorisé ! »

« Les Etats-Unis ne peuvent pas nous imposer leur excentricité. Mais de toute façon, la question essentielle, que nous aurions dû poser c'est : est-ce que vous, en tant qu'Equipe, souhaitez toujours participer ? Vous êtes en droit, et vous avez le droit de vous retirer de la compétition. »

« CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » Tonna l'entraîneur.

« BIEN SUR QUE NON. » S'exclama Ginny en même temps.

.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les fans de Quidditch de l'assemblée et Hermione n'osa même pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se faisait toute petite depuis le début de la réunion, ayant bien du mal à mettre de côté le fait que Drago lui avait sauvé la mise, alors même qu'il aurait pu la laisser face à ses responsabilités.

Lorsque Kingsley les laissa finalement retourner à leurs bureaux respectifs, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à guider ses pieds vers son bureau et préféra plutôt prendre la direction de celui de Drago, qui était déjà hors de vue.

La jeune femme frappa timidement à la porte, une fois arrivée devant, et entra lorsqu'elle eut obtenu l'autorisation.

Le blond était occupé à consigner quelque chose sur un parchemin, probablement en rapport avec la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Hermione s'avança, sans pour autant s'asseoir, et attendit qu'il ait terminé.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était toi, qui avait parlé à Ginny ? »

« C'est pourtant simple non ? »

« ... »

« J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime. »

.

OoO

.

« Bon... je vais devoir y aller. Pansy m'a expressément demandé d'arriver avant. »

« Et moi, il faut que je repasse chez Hermione de toute façon. J'ai laissé le cadeau là-bas. »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, il avait encore quelques secondes pour changer d'avis.

C'est alors qu'Harry s'avança vers lui, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« A toute à l'heure ! »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du noir et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Pour la première fois. La première fois qu'Harry prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser.

« On va devoir se comporter comme de simples amis tout à l'heure alors autant faire ça maintenant... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Balbutia Harry.

Et en plus il admettait qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis ! Ok. C'était décidé, il ne dirait rien.

Il avait longtemps hésité à prévenir Harry que Pansy risquait d'être pénible – plus que d'habitude, grossesse considérée – et qu'elle risquait de le cuisiner sur ce qu'il se passait précisément entre eux.

La raison principale pour laquelle il ne voulait pas lui en parler, était qu'il y avait de très fortes chances pour que le brun panique à cette idée et décide de ne pas venir. Et si c'était en grande partie la baby shower de Pansy, le bébé était aussi celui de Ron, et qu'Harry ne vienne pas célébrer la naissance du bébé de son meilleur ami risquait de rester en travers de la gorge du rouquin, sans compter qu'il élèverait les soupçons.

Alors il partit sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure, mais décidant malgré de ne pas agir et de le laisser se débrouiller.

.

« Ah Blaisou ! Tu es là. Et regarde qui donc est arrivé avant toi. Un porté disparu ! »

« Tu m'excuseras de travailler ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les journaux ces derniers temps, mais il se trouve que j'avais des soucis un peu plus importants. »

« Plus importants que ta meilleure amie enceinte... tut tut tut, je te l'ai déjà dit : interdiction de parler du Secret Magique et de tout ce tintouin aujourd'hui ! C'est MA baby shower. On va parler de moi, de mon bébé et des sujets que j'aurais décidés ! »

« Et moi aussi ! » S'exclama la voix de Ron depuis la cuisine.

« Blaisou ! Va voir s'il n'est pas en train de manger les marshmallows ! »

Blaise adressa un regard triomphant à Drago, avant de partir vers la cuisine. Pansy entreprit alors de faire ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avant que le noir n'arrive, à savoir, tirer sur le tee-shirt du blond, afin de regarder dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais. »

« Je regarde. » Répondit-t-elle.

« Je sais que mon corps parfait est mille fois plus agréable à regarder que celui de Weasley, mais tu savais à quoi t'attendre en décidant de te laisse tripoter par un rouquin qui aime finir les assiettes des autres. »

« Je vois que la surcharge de travail ne t'a pas fait perdre ton identité. Aucun suçon, c'est inintéressant ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Drago. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais des suçons ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais voir quelqu'un ? »

« La grossesse te rend maboul Pans' » Répondit Drago « Tu devrais vraiment lire les journaux. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je passe ma vie au Ministère. »

« Il y a des gens au Ministère... » Insista Pansy.

« Oui, c'est ça. Si j'étais toi, j'irais voir dans la cuisine. Blaise n'est toujours pas revenu, il doit être en train d'aider Weasmoche à manger les marshmallows. Aoutch ! »

La tape était pour l'emploi du surnom méchant envers Ron, mais la jeune femme s'avoua vaincue. Elle continuerait de le cuisiner sur Hermione plus tard, en attendant, elle devait superviser ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine.

Elle y trouva Blaise adossé à l'évier, qui observait Ron enfiler les marshmallows sur des piques à brochettes.

« J'ai eu une idée formidable ! » Déclara le noir « On va demander à Hermione de faire apparaître ses flammes bleues là. Et on va griller nos bonbons. »

« Dis-lui qu'il m'aide ! » Fit Ron en regardant la mère de son enfant avec une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« C'est beaucoup plus intéressant de te regarder faire. Pansy, je tiens à t'informer qu'il a essayé d'en manger, au moins cinq fois, mais je l'en ai empêché à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas le surveiller et l'aider en même temps.

« Chérie ! » Gémit Ron.

« J'ai ton bébé dans le ventre, je ne peux rien pour toi. » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

.

Théo, Luna, Daphné et Neville choisirent cet instant pour arriver, déjà en pleine conversation, puisque la blonde leur racontait son dernier voyage. Ils avaient des paquets dans les mains, que Drago récupéra, et alla poser à l'endroit approprié.

George et Angelina arrivèrent ensuite, puis Ginny, et ensuite Narcissa, ce qui énerva Drago, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu.

Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'Harry et Hermione soient les derniers, à croire qu'ils en faisaient exprès !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement, Hermione avait dans les mains deux bouteilles de ce champagne pour femme enceinte moldu, et Pansy lui pardonna son arrivée qu'elle jugeait tardive.

« Hermione ! Que je suis heureuse ! » S'écria aussitôt Narcissa, en venant la prendre dans ses bras

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et sembla sur le point de faire une réflexion, mais Théo lui indiqua d'un simple signe de tête qu'il était préférable qu'il se retienne pour le bien de tous.

Alors que tout le monde s'installait confortablement et que les conversations allaient bon train – Ron se chargeant de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était interdit de parler de l'actualité politique – Pansy se tint un peu en écart pour réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour que Drago et Hermione se retrouvent isolés, et cela avait l'air d'être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, la jeune femme s'appliquait à l'éviter, tout en lui jetant des regards étranges.

Mais à côté de ça, elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif premier qui était de se trouver un petit moment seule avec Harry Potter.

Pour le moment, Harry était en train de discuter avec Ron et Luna et ne semblait pas agir différemment de l'ordinaire, mais si Pansy savait bien une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à sa première impression. Elle allait prendre le petit Potter entre quatre yeux, et il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait.

.

« Quand es-tu censée accoucher ? » Lui demanda Angelina, en s'approchant d'elle.

« Dans deux semaines environ. Mais la dernière fois que je suis allée à Sainte Mangouste, ils ont dit que ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand. »

« C'était une manière détournée de lui dire de rester à la maison sans rien faire et d'arrêter de penser au magasin. » Intervint Daphné.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Tu devrais écouter les médicomages pourtant, il faut la ménager ! »

« Ménager Daphné ? » Demanda Pansy « Pourquoi ? »

George haussa les épaules, et Pansy se mit à ricaner. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle ne pouvait boire que des boissons sans alcool, donc elle ne risquait certainement pas de révéler le sexe du bébé par inadvertance, si près du but, cela aurait été absolument ridicule.

« Je pourrais te faire des infusions spéciales, pour déclencher les contractions, si jamais le bébé ne se décide pas à sortir. » Intervint Luna « Ou des exercices de relaxation. En Inde, ils s'intéressent énormément à la relaxation. »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait d'exercices de ce genre. Tu n'en avais pas besoin. » Ricana Drago.

Il se fit aussitôt réprimander par Théo, mais également sa mère et eut beau dire qu'il plaisantait, Narcissa le força à s'excuser, ce qui amusa énormément le reste de l'assemblée.

Harry ayant terminé sa conversation précédente prit un petit quelque chose à manger, et se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de Blaise.

.

Et Pansy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se tenait là avec une certaine raideur qui n'était pas présente auparavant. Très, très intéressant. Avait-il même adressé la parole au noir depuis qu'il était arrivé ici ? Pansy n'en était même pas sûre. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui passait pourtant tout son temps avec lui.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de Pansy, Blaise vint s'installer à côté du Survivant, et le lança sur une conversation Quidditch, qui entraina très rapidement George et Angelina, Ginny, Drago et Ron.

« Tu as la pression petite sœur ! » S'exclama George.

« Pas du tout. »

« Tu devrais pourtant ! Si note pays n'est pas champion du monde, tu seras reniée de la famille. Peut-être que ce lèche-botte de Percy acceptera encore de te parler, mais il sera bien le seul. »

« Et tu ne pourras pas voir ton neveu ou ta nièce. » Renchérit Ron.

« Vous êtes horribles avec moi ! » Protesta Ginny.

« Je les trouve gentils pourtant. » Intervint Drago « Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que je prévois de te faire si vous perdez cette Coupe du Monde. »

Un peu plus loin, Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione, l'air inquiet :

« Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas. »

« Mais oui. »

« Bon... Comment vont les choses avec Drago ? Tu t'entends mieux avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est dans un intérêt purement professionnel ! » Répondit Hermione, en ayant l'impression de proférer un énorme mensonge. « Il est vraiment préférable que nous nous entendions bien en ce moment. »

« Tout à fait, et en dehors du travail, c'est encore mieux. »

Telle mère tel fils, songea Hermione, tout en n'arrivant pas à lui en vouloir totalement. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se rapprochait peu à peu de Drago. Rien du tout.

Il fallut attendre que la conversation sur le Quidditch soit sur le point de dégénérer, et que Neville leur expose son autorité de professeur pour y mettre fin, pour que Pansy puisse enfin passer à l'attaque.

Elle alla voir Hermione, et lui demanda si elle voulait bien aller dans la chambre du bébé, et lui dire ensuite ce qu'elle pensait de la décoration.

Elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant d'aller demander la même chose à Drago, aidée sans le vouloir par Blaise, qui commença immédiatement à se vanter d'avoir contribué pensant que le blond ne faisait rien.

Après avoir fait un doigt d'honneur à Blaise, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre du bébé... qui était déjà occupée.

A peine eut-il le temps de tourner les talons pour revenir plus tard, ou de signaler sa présence, qu'il fut poussé à l'intérieur, et que la porte claqua derrière lui.

Hermione sursauta, et ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit de verrou.

« Prenez votre temps, je veux un rapport détaillé sur la décoration. » Ricana Pansy « Par contre, on ne teste pas les meubles, ça reste une chambre de bébé, interdiction de s'amuser sur la table à langer, ou le tapis. Je viendrais vous libérer plus tard... en espérant que je ne vous oublierais pas. »

Hermione avait l'air absolument estomaquée. Drago lui préféra en rire.

« Vivement que cette grossesse se termine, au moins, on pourra lui dire notre façon de penser. Tu as un papier ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je propose qu'on prenne au pied de la lettre ce qu'elle nous a dit, et qu'on lui fasse un vrai rapport détaillé. Ca énervera Blaise en plus. Ou alors si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi distante depuis la dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

Elle n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait été aussi chamboulée, mais elle avait été très perturbée par le dénouement de leur dernière entrevue au Ministère. Elle avait repensé à sa réponse des heures durant, cela l'avait même empêchée de dormir.

Pourquoi, elle savait que Drago l'aimait. Il lui avait dit de nombreuses fois, mais c'était toujours dans un contexte de dispute, ou bien quand il essayait de la convaincre. La dernière fois, c'était différent. Il lui avait dit de manière tellement simple. Tellement naturelle. Elle s'en était sentie tellement désemparée et chamboulée que la seule solution qui lui était apparue avait été de le fuir.

« Parce que je le pensais. Et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis « dénoncé » à ta place. » Répondit Drago, qui avait très bien saisi de quoi elle parlait.

« ... »

« Tu vois, il faut que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour le pire des connards. Je pense beaucoup à moi, c'est vrai mais pas uniquement. Je suis capable de faire des trucs pour les autres. Peut-être pas pour tout le monde, mais pour toi, sans hésiter. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'éviter maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il se passe trop de choses imprévues quand tu restes trop près de moi. »

« Imprévues ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, et en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. « Imprévues comment ? »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu as entendu que ce que Pansy a dit ! »

« On s'en fiche de ce que Pansy a dit. Après la salle de bain de Blaise, je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse ! »

« C'est la chambre d'un bébé ! Du bébé de mon meilleur ami ! Ne t'avise pas de... Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, et saisit le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir un ours en peluche, qu'elle brandit devant elle, tel un bouclier.

« Regarde ! Ce truc crie à l'innocence ! Regardez comme je suis mignon et comme je crois que les bébés naissent dans les choux et les roses. »

« Bon ! Très bien. Tu as gagné Granger. Mais crois-moi, à la fin de cette baby shower, tu viens chez moi. »

« Dans tes rêves Drago. »

« Dans mes rêves tu es souvent nue en effet. » Ricana-t-il

.

OoO

.

Pendant que le blond échouait à convaincre Hermione de se livrer à des activités peu catholiques dans la chambre du bébé, Pansy était en passe de réussir à coincer Harry. Elle avait titillé l'orgueil de Blaise, qui était en train d'expliquer en long en large et en travers pourquoi il serait le parrain de ce bébé.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Harry avait dû déjà entendre cette histoire un bon millier de fois, et il s'éclipsa assez rapidement, sous le prétexte d'aller chercher d'autres glaçons dans la cuisine.

« Ah, toi aussi tu ne le supportes pas quand il est comme ça ! » S'exclama Pansy.

« Qui ça ? Ron ou Blaise ? »

« Que fait Ron ? Ah, il est en train de manger tous les marshmallows… Je parlais de Blaisou. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne le supporte pas, c'est que j'ai déjà entendu tout ça. »

« C'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. »

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Quand il n'est pas en train de m'aider pour gagner des points, il est avec toi. Blaise reste mon meilleur ami tu sais, il me parle et je sais tout ce qu'il fait et avec qui il le fait. »

La jeune femme était certaine qu'Harry avait brusquement pâli. Il avait presque de la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes. Son comportement était bien trop suspect. Il était évident qu'il ne craignait pas uniquement qu'elle l'accuse de lui voler son meilleur ami. Non, il avait peur qu'elle découvre autre chose.

.La jeune femme s'appliqua à caresser délibérément son ventre proéminent, afin qu'il n'oublie pas qu'elle était enceinte et qu'on devait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait et en même temps éviter tout geste ou parole violente.

« Je crois que Blaise t'aime bien. »

« Ah... euh... ah bon... enfin, c'est normal non, sinon il ne passerait pas autant de temps avec moi. Je suis le seul qui aime bien les activités qu'il propose. »

« Tu as mis trop de temps à te rattraper mon petit. Tu as une Serpentard en face de toi. »

« Pourquoi tu me poses plein de questions sur Blaise. Nous sommes juste amis. »

De plus en plus intéressant. D'une part parce qu'elle ne lui avait posé aucune question – juste fait quelques affirmations – et d'autre part, pourquoi se mettait-il immédiatement sur la défensive ? Plus que cela, il semblait même en détresse. Pansy aurait été prête à parier qu'il aurait préféré se trouver devant Voldemort que devant elle.

« Je savais bien que la bisexualité de Blaise était contagieuse. »

« Quoi ? Mais tais-toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ? » S'écria Harry, qui avait tant pâli, qu'il était presque devenu transparent. « On va t'entendre, alors que tu racontes des tas de bêtises. »

« Si ce sont des bêtises, ce n'est pas bien grave qu'ils entendent. »

« Si ! Parce qu'ils vont imaginer que... que... »

« Que quoi ? » Demanda Pansy, en baissant tout de même la voix, de peur qu'Harry ne fasse une syncope dans sa cuisine « Que tu es bi ? Et alors ? Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Blaise peut bien être bi s'il en a envie. N'importe qui peut être bi s'il en a envie. Mais moi, je ne le suis pas ! »

« Whouah ! » S'exclama Pansy en haussant un sourcil « Je comprends pourquoi Hermione et toi êtes aussi liés. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment. Non, réellement, vous êtes autant dans le déni l'un que l'autre. Hermione quand elle s'efforce de dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse et toi qui te mets sur la défensive quand on te dit que tu es bi, comme si c'était une honte ou un problème. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que moi, je ne l'étais pas, et qu'il ne se passait rien entre Blaise et moi, d'accord ! Rien du tout. »

Pansy fut sur le point de laisser tomber, et puis finalement, quelque chose, dans l'attitude d'Harry l'énerva, et elle fit volte-face, se plantant tout près de l'oreille d'Harry.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle finalement « J'espère que tu dis vrai, parce que s'il se passe quelque chose entre Blaise et toi, tu as plutôt intérêt à changer d'attitude. Blaise ne mérite pas d'être obligé de se cacher et d'être avec quelqu'un qui a honte. Il a tant attendu de trouver la bonne personne, que tu n'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher. Me piquer mon meilleur ami, je veux bien essayer de le supporter, mais si tu te fiches de lui, ou que tu lui fais du mal, Drago et moi, on te tombera dessus, et on te le fera payer très cher ! J'ai déjà donné avec Hermione et Drago, il est hors de question que Blaisou souffre lui aussi ! »

* * *

Mouhahahahahahah je sais, vous me détestez mais c'est la vieeeeeeeee niark niark. Allez j'attends vos avis avec impatience maintenant hihi

Bisous Bisous


	46. Chapitre XLV

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je m'occupe de ce chapitre tout en regardant les mondiaux d'Athlétisme, les derniers d'Usain Bolt nooooon. En plus c'est à Londres hihi

Bon, sinon, je n'ai pas une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, comme dirait ma bêta "Comment tu vas pouvoir annoncer tes vacances après ce chapitre?" mouhahahahah, parce que oui, **je pars en vacances mardi et je ne reviens que le 20 aout.** Je pourrais peut-être poster vendredi prochain (le 11) mais par contre le 18 je suis certaine de ne pas pouvoir. Pour le 11 c'est vraiment incertain du coup dites vous que **le prochain chapitre sera posté le 25 aôut.** Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez autre chose à lire, et si non, eh bien relisez votre chapitre préféré ou bien un de mes OS ;)

Le reste, ce sera en bas :)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Little Cute Hell** : Hihi, contente de t'avoir fait rire xD Je crains que tu doives attendre plus que ça :/

 **Zou** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là

 **DnP** : Il n'y aura pas de réponse claire, chacun s'imaginera si Drago l'a ramenée chez lui ou pas hihi

 **MZainiMalefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! A toi d'imaginer ou est-ce qu'ils passeront la soirée :)

 **Zarranouille** : Mouhahahahah évidemment que j'ai coupé au bon moment hihi merci beaucoup !

 **Oceane** : ahah tout à fait, un bébé est une bonne excuse après coup xD

 **Woof** : Pansy te remercie ahah. hermione est butée n'en attend pas trop d'elle ahah. C'est un grand pas à faire pour Harry !

 **Anonymalicieuse** : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oulà mon avance a fondu. Je dirais autour de 60 mais c'est une estimation !

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

 **Rose Malfoy** : Mouhahahah merci beaucoup ! Je me centre moins sur les couples qui vont bien pour régler les problèmes des autres xD

 **MargotT** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux ! hum... j'aurais compris que tu dises que ça stagne quelques chapitres avant, mais là, il y a quand même de l'avancée au niveau politique non ?

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! ahah il y a des chances pour Harry !

 **Guest (1)** : Ahahahahah ça aurait été drôle, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer xD

 **Luciole** : Oui, j'adore cette ville ! Hum... je ne sais pas si tes prières vont être exaucées ahah

Etant à fond dans le sport, j'aurais le même comportement si un de mes amis jouait dans une équipe

 **Cecile** : Drago est l'homme parfait voyons ! Pansy est survoltée, vivement l'accouchement ahah

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

 **Warning** : Une scène de rating M est présente dans ce chapitre. C'est un petit M, mais un M quand même :p

* * *

 **Chapitre XLV : A coeur ouvert**

 **.**

« Imagine, une potion qui permette au bébé de faire immédiatement ses nuits ! »

« Ce genre de potions existe dans certains pays. » Fit Luna, avant de marquer une pause « Ca s'appelle de la drogue. » Continua-t-elle, pince sans rire.

Ses amis se figèrent choqués qu'elle ait pu faire ce genre de blague, puis explosèrent de rire, alors que Théo l'embrassait.

« Bon, les tourtereaux, prenez une chambre ! »

« Oh merde ! La chambre ! » S'exclama alors Pansy.

Elle avait momentanément oublié Drago et Hermione, qui étaient enfermés depuis un moment déjà. Elle partit en direction de la pièce et Blaise réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle aussi avait été absente un moment.

Immédiatement, il chercha Harry des yeux, et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais Harry avait l'air bizarre, perturbé. Le noir avait même l'impression qu'il fuyait son regard. Qu'est-ce que Pansy avait encore fait ?

Il se leva, et changea de place, pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui. » Répondit Harry, d'une voix que Blaise jugea suspecte.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

.

Blaise haussa les épaules, et n'osa pas insister, mais Harry ne relança pas la conversation sur un autre sujet, et resta juste là en silence. Et ce silence, Blaise ne le trouva pas confortable du tout. Il était presque pesant, mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait percer le mystère, alors il abandonna, décidant de découvrir plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que Pansy lui avait dit : parce qu'il était persuadé que Pansy lui avait dit quelque chose. Celle-là... si elle n'était pas enceinte...

.

La future maman était finalement arrivée devant la chambre du futur bébé, et après avoir voulu ouvrir la porte de manière un peu brutale, elle changea d'avis, et se décida pour la discrétion. Les voir se séparer précipitamment n'était pas intéressant. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Quitte à être déçue, mais en tout cas, elle ne les entendait pas se disputer. Il n'y avait même aucun bruit, mais peut-être avaient-ils jeté un Silencio.

Ou alors, ils boudaient chacun dans un coin.

Tout doucement, elle s'appliqua à déverrouiller la porte. Puis, toujours sans faire de bruit, elle entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder.

Drago et Hermione étaient assis par, terre, adossés contre le meuble à langer. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, et le blond lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage frappa Pansy et elle se demanda comment Hermione pouvait être aussi idiote. Il était plus que clair que Drago était fou amoureux. N'importe quelle femme aurait rêvé qu'un homme la regarde ainsi.

Ils avaient l'air d'être en train de parler, mais à voix si basse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sujet de la conversation. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils ne se disputaient pas et elle décida de refermer la porte. Pas à clé, parce qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais ils sortiraient de là quand eux le voudraient. Parfois il fallait casser l'ambiance, mais parfois il fallait aussi savoir être discrète.

.

OoO

.

Dans la chambre du bébé, Hermione avait finalement fini par se blottir contre Drago. Elle ne savait pas précisément comment cela était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé, et elle ne pouvait à présent pas se détacher de lui. Elle se sentait bien là, à respirer son odeur et le sentir tout près d'elle. Ses amis – notamment Harry – lui faisaient volontiers des câlins, et lui apportaient de l'affection, mais venant de Drago, c'était différent. C'était plus intime et plus intense à la fois. Elle sentait sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule quand il lui caressait les bras, et elle avait envie qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Drago devinait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et il attendait tout simplement qu'elle craque. Qu'elle craque et lui avoue qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Depuis quelque temps, il évitait d'insister et de lui répéter toujours les mêmes choses, car il sentait qu'ils y étaient presque et que c'était à elle de faire les derniers gestes. Elle était butée, et elle pouvait également se forcer à ne pas le faire, mais il avait décidé qu'il allait cesser de se lancer dans des plaidoiries grandiloquentes pour la convaincre.

Elle avait forcément vu tout ce qu'il faisait, et elle ne niait plus apprécier sa compagnie. Il espérait que le plus dur avait été fait...

.

« Ta mère est tellement gentille avec moi... »

« Elle t'adore ! » Répondit Drago.

« Je trouve toujours ça étrange. Je veux dire, ton père lui, doit me détester. »

« Mais on se fiche de ce que mon père peut aimer ou détester, c'est un sale con. Ca, c'est bien le seul truc que je ne comprends pas. Comment ma mère peut rester avec lui, et pire encore, comment est-ce qu'elle peut toujours trouver des choses positives chez lui ?! »

« Elle l'aime. C'est assez horrible quand on songe à la personne dont il s'agit, mais d'un autre côté, c'est beau non. Je suis toujours admirative quand je vois mes parents qui s'aiment toujours et qui n'hésitent pas à le montrer. »

« Je ferais la même chose... je te le montrerais toujours, même quand on aura deux cents ans… »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il eut le plaisir de voir Hermione pouffer de rire.

.

OoO

.

Drago et Hermione finirent par revenir lorsqu'ils entendirent que c'était l'heure pour Pansy et Ron d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Le fait de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé avait forcément influencé leurs amis et ils ne reçurent par exemple aucun vêtement - même si cela était aussi dû aux exigences de Pansy, qui estimait que son métier faisait d'elle la meilleure dans ce domaine là - , à l'exception de Blaise et Drago qui avaient tous deux eut l'idée d'offrir aux futurs parents un body sur lequel était écrit Mon Parrain Blaise/Drago est le meilleur. Tout le monde trouva cela hilarant, à l'exception des deux hommes qui commencèrent immédiatement à se chamailler.

« Comment tu fais pour les supporter depuis tant d'années ? » Demanda Neville à Daphné.

« Oh... Pansy était celle qui les supportait. J'avais tendance à fuir dès qu'ils commençaient à faire n'importe quoi. »

« Luna... quel cadeau... intéressant ! » S'exclama Pansy, en regardant Ron.

« Tu nous as offert de la drogue ? » Interrogea Ron «

« Absolument pas. C'est de la médicomagie alternative, qui provient de différents pays que j'ai pu visiter. Par exemple, cette pâte de plantes est à étaler sur les gencives du bébé quand il fera ses dents. Ca, c'est pour l'aider à soulager ses coliques, ou ce sirop naturel va l'aider à ne pas attraper de maladies dans ses premiers mois. »

« Coliques ? Faire ses dents ? »

« Et voilà, Weasley se rend compte de ce que c'est qu'avoir un bébé. » Ricana Blaise.

« Hermione, tu aurais pu lui acheter des livres. Tout le rayon de Fleury&Bott sur les bébés pour commencer. » Renchérit Théo.

« Je sais que les bébés font leurs dents ! » Se défendit Ron « Mais... »

« Il pensait que ça ne faisait pas mal ou quoi ? Pauvre Pansy. »

« Heureusement qu'elle va avoir un parrain génial. »

« Je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses, ma blonde. » S'exclama Blaise.

.

OoO

.

Cette douce parenthèse entre amis et avec Drago prit vite fin pour Hermione, lorsqu'elle dut retourner au Ministère de la Magie le lundi matin. Les choses n'étaient pas plus roses pour Drago et Harry – dans une moindre mesure – mais dès neuf heures du matin, elle se retrouva avec le communiqué du Ministre de la Magie Canadien dans les mains.

Il y exprimait sa surprise et son inquiétude face à la décision des Etats-Unis, il rappelait les éventuels dangers et dérives de prendre une telle décision sans se soucier de ce que pourrait ressentir la population moldue, et précisait qu'il était ouvert à la discussion au cas où il faudrait revenir en arrière.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en lisant cette phrase. A la place des Américains, cela l'aurait probablement poussée à faire le contraire de ce qui était indiqué...

Mais ni elle, ni personne d'autre n'avait de toute façon son mot à dire sur ce communiqué. Le Ministère Canadien le leur avait transmis pour simple information, étant donné qu'il serait diffusé dans les heures suivantes. A présent, c'était à eux de finir de travailler sur le leur.

C'était très compliqué à écrire. Il fallait rassurer leur population tout en veillant à ce que le désaccord profond avec les Etats-Unis ne se transforme pas en crise diplomatique. Ils en étaient déjà au bord de toute façon.

Kingsley leur avait donné son premier jet, et ils devaient le lire et faire des remarques qui pourraient l'aider à le remanier. L'exercice était difficile, mais très formateur. Hemione était tout de même assez impressionnée par la facilité que Kingsley avait d'accepter de laisser son travail à la vue de tous. Ils allaient après tout le juger en quelque sorte.

De son côté, Drago était occupé à communiquer avec les Départements des sports magiques des autres Ministères.

Certains pays faisaient plus pression que d'autres pour régler en priorité l'histoire de la Coupe du Monde, et le fait que tout le monde ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde au sens des priorités rendait la chose un peu difficile... En résumé, il avait du pain sur la planche, et il était certain de rester au Ministère jusque très tard...

.

OoO

.

Blaise était soucieux. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la baby shower et il était à présent clairement persuadé qu'Harry l'évitait.

Il lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute, mais Harry ne répondait pas à ses mots, ni à ses coups de cheminette.

Il avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus en se déplaçant au Ministère, mais Harry avait été très fuyant, arguant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause.

Il savait que Pansy lui avait parlé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle lui avait fait peur, et maintenant, il l'évitait. Merlin, ce qu'il rêvait de tuer sa meilleure amie, mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Il avait à la fois envie d'aller la voir pour connaître précisément ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais une part de lui préférait ne pas savoir. Avec Pansy, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il allait réellement mal si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit qui lui porterait préjudice.

Blaise détestait se faire des idées, imaginer des choses sans avoir de réponse concrète, et il avait de plus en plus envie d'aller confronter Harry. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait, ce qu'il avait dans la tête et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Harry et lui devenaient de plus en plus proches, il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il décide finalement de s'éloigner. A cause de Pansy par-dessus le marché.

.

Le noir se rongeait les sangs, incapable de travailler correctement, et il décida finalement qu'il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Harry n'aimerait pas être mis dans cette position, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui... Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder l'heure tourner, en attendant le moment où il pourrait se rendre chez Hermione.

Il était comme dans un état second, et se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était jamais mis dans un état pareil pour qui que ce soit. Il s'attachait à Harry vraiment trop vite...

Il tenta finalement de travailler un peu pour tuer le temps, et attendit huit heures et demie du soir pour finalement se décider à partir. Il était sûr qu'Harry serait là. Peut-être Hermione également, mais il en était moins sûr. D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle soit là, parce que dans le cas contraire, Harry pourrait tout aussi bien lui claquer la porte au nez, et ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Hermione habitait non loin de chez lui, et il repéra immédiatement la fenêtre ouverte, signe qu'il y avait du monde.

.

Il ouvrit la porte du petit hall, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte, à laquelle il frappa d'une façon qu'il jugea fébrile. Il devait se reprendre ! Harry le rendait absolument différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Si peu sûr de lui.

Personne ne lui répondit, et il se décida à frapper une nouvelle fois,

Il entendit finalement des pas derrière la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermione. Une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux, elle avait l'air d'être totalement épuisée, et il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sortir de son bain, si elle était en train de se relaxer.

« Non, non. Je me suis juste lavée les cheveux. Tu veux voir Harry, je suppose. Harry ! Blaise est là. »

Le Survivant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Blaise décida de redevenir lui-même et de lui faire ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un sale coup, mais qu'il jugeait être une nécessité. Après tout, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

« Eh bien alors ? » S'exclama-t-il en regardant Harry « Ca fait une heure que je t'attends moi ! »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? On avait dit qu'on faisait une soirée échecs et que je t'apprendrais les bases du poker. »

« Ohlala... ne joue jamais d'argent avec lui, tu es sûr de perdre ! » Intervint Hermione « Drago est pareil. »

.

Blaise eut un petit mouvement de surprise, en l'entendant parler de Drago comme s'ils étaient de nouveau en couple, mais il ne dit rien, préférant reporter son attention sur Harry, qui avait visiblement saisit qu'il était coincé. Le noir décida alors d'en rajouter une couche.

« Je pense qu'on va faire une croix sur le poker, parce que bon, on travaille tous les deux demain, on ne peut pas y passer toute la nuit. Alors, tu viens ? »

« Je... oui... j'arrive. »

Il avait presque la tête basse en allant chercher des chaussures, et Blaise se mit à prier pour qu'Hermione ne décide pas de repartir dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention.

« Comment va Drago ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Bien. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas trop vu aujourd'hui, il m'a juste apporté un sandwich à midi... comme si je ne pouvais pas me nourrir toute seule. »

« S'il le fait, c'est qu'il y a une raison. » Répondit-il un peu sèchement, n'appréciant pas sa manière de parler de son meilleur ami comme s'ils étaient ensemble une seconde, et puis comme s'il l'agaçait au plus haut point la seconde d'après.

Harry arriva finalement avec ses chaussures, et une fois hors de l'appartement, Blaise lui saisit le bras, pour un transplanage d'escorte. Il n'était pas question qu'Harry transplane on ne savait où pour le fuir une fois encore.

Une fois chez Blaise, le brun sembla se fermer comme une huître, dans une attitude plus que protective.

.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Blaise. »

« Non merci. »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« Très bien. Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as. »

« Je n'ai rien. » Fit Harry.

« Arrêtes de mentir, tu es ridicule. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Tu agis bizarrement avec moi, tu m'évites clairement, et ce depuis la baby shower. Je veux savoir ce que Pansy a bien pu te dire pour que tu te comportes comme ça. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que Pansy m'a dit quelque chose ? Tu lui as dit qu'on était... »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. »

« Alors comment... »

« Parce que Pansy est ma meilleure amie, et que c'est une vraie fouine quand elle en a envie. J'ai réalisé qu'elle avait disparu pendant un moment et toi aussi. Elle avait des soupçons depuis un moment. Elle a essayé de me cuisiner, mais ça n'a pas marché, du tout, elle a décidé de tenter sa chance avec toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle trouvait que je ne parlais plus vraiment de trouver quelqu'un ces temps-ci et comme elle savait qu'on passait du temps ensemble... »

« EN TANT QU'AMIS ! » S'énerva Harry.

« Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais si tu as eu une telle réaction devant elle, c'est évident qu'il n'a dû lui falloir que deux secondes pour deviner. »

« Dis que c'est ma faute ! »

« Je ne dis pas ça ! Et quelle faute ! Ce n'est pas une faute ! J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était auprès d'elle parce que je savais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Pendant un instant, il resta sans bouger, le regard un peu dans le vague, et Blaise devina qu'il cherchait ses mots. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. Il avait envie d'étriper Pansy, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils aient cette discussion – cette dispute ? – maintenant.

« Je pense... je pense... que tout ça n'est pas une bonne idée. » Lâcha finalement Harry.

« Tout ça ? Tout ça quoi ? »

« ... »

« Eh bien ? Développe ! » Insista Blaise.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, pour avoir une relation... différente d'avant. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. Va voir Ginny et remets toi avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Balbutia Harry « Je ne veux pas me remettre avec Ginny, mais si on continue... Je vais... »

Les paroles de Pansy dansaient dans son esprit, et il les trouvait criantes de vérité. Alors, il termina finalement sa phrase.

« Je vais te faire du mal. »

L'expression de Blaise donna l'impression qu'il allait casser quelque chose, et il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que Pansy t'a dit ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle raconte ! »

« Ce qu'elle a dit était vrai. Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'afficher devant ses amis, quelqu'un qui veut se cacher tout le temps, et qui ne sait pas même si... enfin merde, tu as compris ! Pansy a raison. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je vais te faire du mal. »

« Pansy a son idée de ce que je mérite, mais c'est quand même moi qui sait ce que j'ai dans la tête non ? Drago mérite bien mieux qu'Hermione ! Et pour autant, est-ce que je viens m'interposer dans leur comédie ridicule ?! Peut-être que je m'en fiche d'être caché. Peut-être que je m'en fiche de ne rien dire aux autres ! »

« Maintenant oui, mais... »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Coupa Blaise. « Tout arrêter ? C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je... je ne... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Harry ? »

La réponse d'Harry les surprit tous les deux.

.

Harry avait compris, en entendant Blaise lui parler, qu'il n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps, et à lui courir après. S'ils décidaient d'en rester là, ce serait définitif. Blaise n'était pas Drago, il n'y aurait sûrement pas de deuxième chance. Alors il avait pris peur, et il avait agi sans réfléchir.

Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celle de Blaise, et il se demanda un instant si le noir allait le repousser, en arguant qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une réponse valable, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et les glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait et comment il le voulait, mais une chose était sûre : embrasser Blaise faisait partie des choses dont il avait envie. C'était peut-être égoïste et injuste, mais en l'embrassant, il se montrait honnête avec Blaise et avec lui-même.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps et gagna en intensité. Ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus fougueusement, et Harry sentait monter une sorte d'électricité en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. Il était dans un état second et éprouvait un désir d'être au plus près de Blaise, de sentir sa peau contre lui.

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Blaise, s'étonnant intérieurement de sentir sa peau aussi chaude. Puis, comme si on lui avait injecté une dose d'adrénaline qui lui donnait confiance en lui, il se mit à déboutonner la chemise, si bien qu'elle ne fut rapidement plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il caressa fébrilement la peau de Blaise, qui était douce, en plus d'être chaude, et se risqua même à déposer de petits baisers sur son torse.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément, jusqu'à ce que Blaise saisisse les poignets d'Harry et se recule légèrement.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Parce si c'est une manière de me dire adieu, sache que ça me blessera énormément. Je n'avoue pas souvent ce genre de chose, alors s'il te plaît Harry, dis-moi stop si c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire par la suite.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. » Affirma Harry, tout en se demandant dans quoi il s'embarquait.

.

Blaise sembla se contenter de cette réponse, et s'il appréciait qu'Harry mate son corps de rêve, lui aussi avait envie de voir si les Aurors devaient vraiment maintenir une certaine forme physique.

Et puis, les baisers chastes et platoniques allaient bien un certain temps. Il était prêt à attendre pour Harry, mais c'était lui qui avait initié la chose alors...

Blaise était tellement impatient qu'il avait presque envie de lui arracher son t-shirt, mais c'était prendre le risque de le voir partir en courant, alors il joua plutôt la carte de la douceur, et bientôt, Harry se retrouva torse nu lui aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Blaise l'entraina vers sa chambre. Il mordilla la peau d'Harry dans le cou, et fit glisser ses mains de son torse à son ventre, puis son dos, en terminant finalement par ses fesses. Le Survivant retint son souffle un instant, et Blaise crut qu'il allait lui demander d'arrêter, mais il n'en fut rien.

Quand il effleura la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon, par contre, ce fut tout autre chose.

Il se recula, et Blaise le trouva tellement mignon, alors qu'il rougissait. C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne puisse raconter cela à personne, mais Harry Potter gêné était tout simplement adorable.

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

« Laisse-toi faire un peu. Arrête de penser et écoute ton corps. Parce qu'il m'appelle ! » Fit Blaise en baissant les yeux vers son érection. « Tu veux un verre de champagne. »

« Je crois que oui. » Répondit Harry en se disant que les bulles lui monteraient à la tête.

.

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire pour que Blaise arrête. Il respecterait sa décision, mais Harry avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin que de simples baisers. Blaise avait raison quand il disait que son corps avec envie de Blaise. C'était une situation très particulière, et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, mais il en avait envie malgré tout.

Il avait après tout déjà vécu un moment très gênant avec Ginny, qui malgré son année de moins, était bien plus expérimentée que lui. Il n'en était pas mort...

L'idée d'être excité par un homme lui paraissait toujours très étrange, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Blaise était tellement attirant qu'on ne pouvait de toute façon pas ne pas être excité.

Le noir finit par revenir, avec deux coupes de champagne, et il s'installa de nouveau près d'Harry.

Ils burent une gorgée, avant de s'embrasser, s'amusant de sentir les bulles pétiller sur la langue de l'autre.

Harry but de nouveau, mais Blaise avait d'autres envies. Il laissa sa main courir sur le ventre d'Harry, descendant le long de la ligne de poils qui démarrait de son nombril, pour disparaître derrière le tissu du jean bleu foncé que le Survivant portait.

Blaise défit le bouton du pantalon, et fit glisser sa main sur le tissu tendu du boxer d'Harry.

Ce dernier inspira brusquement lorsque Blaise commença à le caresser et vida son verre de champagne cul sec.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour fermer les yeux et ne put penser à grand-chose. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Blaise était un homme lui aussi et qu'il possédait le même atout, si c'était le manque, ou si tout simplement si c'était seulement Blaise qui était particulièrement doué, mais on ne l'avait jamais caressé de cette façon, à déclencher des tas de frissons au moindre effleurement.

Très rapidement, Blaise décida de se débarrasser des vêtements superflus, et d'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva sans jean et sans boxer.

Blaise jouait du pouce sur le haut de son sexe, et Harry devait se retenir pour ne pas propulser son bassin en avant. Ce que Blaise lui faisait... il n'avait pas de mots pour qualifier le bien que cela faisait.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Avant même que le brun n'ait eu le temps de protester contre cette interruption brutale, que cela recommençait, mais ce qu'il sentait, n'était pas les doigts de Blaise.

Il sentit que ses joues devenaient cramoisies, de plaisir, mais surtout de honte, et il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pendant un moment. Il était en train de se faire... par Blaise... par un autre homme et... oh Merlin ce que c'était bon...

Alors qu'il jouait de sa bouche et sa langue autour de sa virilité, Blaise taquinait aussi ses testicules à l'aide de ses mains. Harry oublia vite tout sentiment de gêne ou de honte, tant ce que lui faisait Blaise était intense.

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux, et la vision de Blaise, penché sur lui l'amena aux portes de la jouissance.

« Blaise... je vais... attention... »

Le jeune homme se retira juste à temps, et Harry explosa sur les draps.

Il attrapa sa baguette pour nettoyer, et s'allongea sur le lit, afin de reprendre son souffle.

Blaise s'installa à côté de lui, et même les yeux fermés, Harry pouvait voir son sourire et son air satisfait.

.

« Avoue Potter ! »

« Avoue quoi ? »

« Que tu viens de recevoir la meilleure gâterie de ta vie. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Il faut bien que je détende l'atmosphère, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en ailles. »

« Je ne vais pas m'en aller... je vais probablement paniquer en rentrant chez moi, mais je ne vais pas m'en aller. »

« Bien... » Fit Blaise « Et au risque de casser l'ambiance, ce qu'il vient de se passer ne fait pas forcément de toi un homosexuel. Ce n'est pas la peine de te monter la tête ! »

« C'est plus facile pour toi que pour moi. »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es Blaisexuel. Parce que Blaise est bon à la baise. Ahah, en plus je fais des rimes. »

« Hermione te dirait que c'est une allitération. »

« J'aime quand tu joues à l'intello Harry... »

.

OoO

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma princesse ? J'avais mon idée, mon plan génial, et puis je me suis mise à douter, mais ta baby shower m'a de nouveau confortée dans mon plan. Il est génial non ? N'est-ce pas ? Parce que maman est géniale. »

« Et papa ? Il est génial ou pas ? » Fit Ron, qui venait de rentrer.

Il souleva la robe de grossesse de Pansy, et embrassa son ventre, récoltant ainsi un petit coup de pied, qu'il reçut dans la lèvre et qui eut l'air de lui faire un peu mal.

Pansy se mit à ricaner, mais son sourire s'effaça vite lorsque Ron parla de nouveau.

« Maman veut qu'on vienne manger demain. »

« Quoi ? Mais on y est déjà allés dimanche ! »

« C'est parce que la fin de la grossesse est imminente, elle va nous inviter tout le temps maintenant. »

« Oui, eh bien tu vas lui dire que je suis fatiguée, ou que je dois rester alitée, ou alors la vérité : que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »

« Chérie, on ne peut pas dire ça à Maman, si on lui dit non, elle va amener le dîner à nous. »

Pansy se renfrogna, puis fut sur le point de faire un caprice digne de la plus perfide des Serpentard, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin.

.

Elle se mit soudain à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le visage incrédule de Ron renforçant encore plus son hilarité.

« Quoi ? »

« Chéri, on ne va pas pouvoir aller manger chez ta mère, et j'ai une bonne excuse ! »

« Aucune excuse n'est valable ! »

« Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

« Elle ne te croira pas. Il reste une semaine et demi et maman a eu Bill trois jours après le terme, du coup, elle pense que c'est pareil pour tous les premiers enfants. »

« Ron ! Je viens de perdre les eaux ! Pour de vrai ! »

Ron s'arrêta net, mais Pansy voyait bien qu'il attendait qu'elle avoue être en train de plaisanter. Alors elle se leva, et il eut le loisir d'observer la tâche qui s'étalait sur le canapé, ainsi que le liquide clair, qui coulait jusqu'au sol, à présent qu'elle était debout.

« Tu vois, je suis en train de perdre les eaux. Tu peux aller me chercher une serviette hygiénique ?! Tu sais, ces trucs que j'ai achetés exprès pour ce moment. »

« Tu perds les eaux. PANSY TU PERDS LES EAUX ! »

« Oui, je sais. Ma serviette s'il te plaît. »

« COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE AUSSI CALME QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE JE NE SUIS PAS PRÊT OH MERLIN CA VA CHERIE ? TU AS MAL QUELQUE PART ? »

« AUX OREILLES ! PARCE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DETRUIRE LES TYMPANS ! Calme –toi ! Tu te souviens de ce que la dame expliquait aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement, sur la respiration et tout ça. Eh bien fais-le. Il est hors de question que tu paniques. Tu veux que Drago et Blaise aient encore une histoire à lui raconter ? Non. Alors tu te calmes. Et rapidement, parce que quand je vais commencer à avoir des contractions et à avoir mal, je vais être beaucoup moins gentille avec toi Ronald Weasley. »

« Oui... ok... d'accord Chérie... Oui, je me calme. Je vais... chercher la valise... Oh Merlin... et ta serviette. Putain de merde ! On va avoir un bébé ! »

* * *

Ma bêta estime que vous laisser là dessus pendant trois semaines est pire que la trêve hivernale des séries. Elle abuse non ? Hihi.

Bon, alors concernant Blaise et Harry : vous savez, quand les persos font ce qu'ils veulent ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas DU TOUT censé se dérouler de la sorte. Harry était censé restrer hermétique, et briser le coeur de Blaise en mille morceaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après, puisqu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent ahah.

Du coup, cette petite scène M n'était pas prévue, mais de toute façon... en fait, en commençant à écrire la fic, j'avais ce projet de Blaise Harry et je voulais lire la "fic guide" sur comment écrire de bonnes fic homosexuelles, et après beaucoup de galères (je ne me rappellait plus du titre), j'ai fini par retrouver l'auteur, la fic n'était plus sur feu feu et il a gentiment répondu à mon MP pour me dire qu'il lui était impossible de me l'envoyer.

DONC, je n'avais pas envie de lire des slashs juste pour m'inspirer, et je ne me voyais pas non plus aller voir mes collocs ou mon prof de yoga (ou mon directeur d'école), et leur demander "alors comment ça se passe au lit pour vous" ahah. Donc peut-être qu'il y en a qui vont trouver que ce n'est pas crédible et que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, mais je me dis qu'au fond, quel que soit notre sexe ou nos préférences sexuelles, un moment intime reste un moment intime, n'est-ce pas. (bon j'espère secrètement qu'il y a des gays qui me lisent et qui pourront me rassurer ahah).

Aller, laissez-moi vos avis et **on se retrouve le 25 aout !**

Bisous Bisous


	47. Chapitre XLVI

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Désolée de poster aussi tard, j'attendais des nouvelles de ma bêta... que je n'ai pas eues :/ Donc je me décide à poster tout de même.

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Moi je n'ai pa vu le temps passer, comme toujours quand on est en vacances ;) J'ai passé du bon temps avec ma famille, et avec mes amis ensuite. Pour celles qui voulaient savoir plus précisement : j'ai fait découvrir le bassin d'arcachon à mes amis, on a pas mal mangé, fait du vélo ( mes fesses font encore des crises de panique en entendant le mot vélo... 25km, elles ont souffert), du paddle, monté la dune du pyla.

Ensuite on est descendu sur Biarritz et on a encore mangé (du fromage de brebis miam miam), refait du paddle, et fait une initation de surf... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH essayez de m'imaginer sur une planche de surf xDD C'était la catastrophe ahah

Enfin, ça fait de bons souvenirs. J'espères que ceux qui étaient en vacances en ont passées de bonnes aussi.

Allez, place au chapitre maintenant !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu ai trouvé qu'Envers et Contre eu collait :D

Hum, je ne sais pas pour Ron... il a quand même fait pas mal de sales coups à Hermione et le coup de la tente pour moi c'est impardonnable

Mais Ouiiiii, elle est cool Astoria !

Honnêtement, je pense que Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais mis les choses au clair, c'est resté une sorte de tabou entre eux ^^

Et oui, je sais qu'il manque des détails sur les persos secondaires :/

Pas de soucis, c'est pour ça que je mets des warning, je conçois tout à fait qu'on puisse ne pas aimer les scènes M :)

J'aime les longues reviews, hihi alors ne t'en fait pas !

 **KJWAnna** : Tu vas être servie avec le Pansy/Ron hihi

 **04** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics :D

 **Sarah** : Réponse bientôt pour le parrain, mais pas encore tout de suite hihi. Héé non, elle ne faisait pas exprès xD

 **Océane** : Blaise ne méritait pas ca ;) Ahah ne place pas trop d'espoir en Hermione !

 **Tiite Serpentard** : 1) huuum je dirais Thé/Luna et Lucius/Narcissa

2) Oulà, il y a en a beaucoup trop surtout que je lis aussi en anglais

3) Je serais compte, ça apporterait trop de problèmes à mon avis

4) Hedwig's Theme, la valse de la tante marge et le magicobus dans HP3, fireworks et Professeur Ombrage dans HP5 et les BO entières d'HP7 (part 1 et 2)

5) Euuuh, je ne sais pas, de ma tête ? xD

6) Tout à fait, et c'est parce qu'elle est folle qu'on l'aime.

7) Alexis.

Et oui, Dina compte bien le reste xD

 **Woof** : mdrrrr cette métaphore m'a bien fait rire xDD Drago a déjà essayé d'abandonner, mais ça n'a pas marché !

Bisous Bisous

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, elle a eu du succès cette scène dramione :)

Tu vas bien voir pour le comportement d'Harry, ainsi que l'accouchement et le prénom. le parrain ce sera un peu plus tard.

Mes vacances ce sont très bien passées !

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Note : Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je m'en excuse**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVI : Bébé est là**

 **.**

Quand ils arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste, Pansy eut une furieuse envie de rire, tant l'expression de Ron lui faisait penser à un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture magique ou moldue. Il s'était calmé, et faisait celui qui gérait alors qu'il était clair qui était en train de paniquer.

« Ma femme a perdu les eaux ! » S'écria-t-il à la jeune femme de l'accueil !

« Non mais enfin ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Et je ne suis pas ta femme, aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas mariés. »

« Mais... » Commença Ron.

« Je vais prendre votre nom, et celui de Mada…Mademoiselle. »

« Ah, tu vois ! Il n'y a pas de mais. » Fit Pansy.

Pendant qu'elle remplissait un formulaire, Ron alla s'asseoir sur les chaises, derrière elle, et Pansy l'ententait marmonner à voix basse « Oh Merlin, on va avoir un bébé »... A ce rythme là, ce n'était pas un, mais deux bébés, qu'elle allait avoir sur les bras.

« Tu as eu neuf mois pour te préparer ! » Lui lança-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eu terminé avec ses papiers !

« Oui, mais là, il est vraiment là. Imagine qu'on arrive pas à s'en occuper !? »

« Vous vous en sortirez très bien Monsieur Weasley. » Déclara la gynécomage, qui venait les chercher « Cette petite angoisse est tout à fait normale, mais vous verrez dans quelques heures, quand vous aurez votre bébé dans les bras, les gestes vous sembleront naturels. »

« J'espère que vous dites vrai... »

« Quelques heures ? Comment ça, quelques heures ? » Interrogea Pansy.

« De ce que je constate Miss Parkinson, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de contractions encore. »

« Peut-être que je gère très bien la douleur. »

« Vous perdriez une si belle occasion de broyer la main du papa ? »

« Je vous aime bien docteur ! » Ricana Pansy « Non, pas encore de contractions, mais j'ai perdu les eaux ! Mon bébé m'a sauvé d'un repas auquel je n'avais pas envie d'aller. Ma fille est la meilleure. »

« Allez, suivez-moi, je vais aller vous examiner. »

.

Le couple suivit la gynécomage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à une chambre où elle leur indiqua d'entrer.

Pansy s'allongea sur le lit, et la gynécomage sortit sa baguette pour pouvoir écouter le cœur du bébé.

« Bien. Tout va très bien ici. Je vais lancer un sort qui va mesurer ce qu'il se passe au niveau des contractions. Je vous le laisse pendant une grosse demie heure, et on verra leur espacement. »

Pansy hocha la tête et Ron demanda.

« Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de manger ? »

« Non. Juste de boire un peu, mais d'ici une heure vous n'aurez plus le droit de boire non plus. »

« Mais j'ai faim moi. » Gémit Ron désespéré.

Il semblait penser au repas qu'il aurait pu avoir au Terrier, et son expression donna l'impresion qu'il vivait le pire moment de sa vie. La gynécomage eut l'air intriguée, et Pansy s'empressa de l'éclairer.

« Ce serait injuste qu'il ait le droit de manger et pas moi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?! C'est quand même moi qui vais devoir expulser ce bébé. Je ne mange pas, il ne mange pas non plus. »

« Je suis maltraité. » Bougonna Ron.

« Oh non Chéri. Attend encore un peu avant de dire que je te maltraite. Je n'ai même pas encore mal. »

La gynécomage leur annonca qu'elle les laissait pour un moment, et sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avec ces deux là, elle risquait de passer un bon moment...

« Pansy s'installa confortablement sur le lit, profitant tant qu'elle en avait encore le temps. Elle ressentait à présent de petites contractions, mais elles étaient très légères. Elle appréhendait légèrement le moment ou cela commencerait à être plus douloureux.

.

« Tu crois qu'elle va naître aujourd'hui ou demain ? » Demanda Ron.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix huit heures trente. »

« A mon avis, elle arrivera après minuit... »

« Punaise... on va quand même avoir un bébé. »

.

OoO

.

Le travail terminé, Harry décida d'aller voir Ginny s'entrainer. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez Hermione, et prendre le risque de voir Blaise débarquer de nouveau.

Ils avaient passé un moment assez extraordinnaire la veille, mais plus tard, quand les effets grisants de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés et que Blaise avait fini par s'endormir, il s'était refait le film de la soirée et un étau lui avait enserré la poitrine, si bien qu'il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et effacer ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que cela donnait forcément une autre dimension à ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

En réalité, ce qui le mettait dans un tel état n'était pas de se dire qu'il avait franchi un pas de plus avec Blaise, mais plutôt de réaliser qu'il avait éprouvé mille fois plus de plaisir et de désir qu'avec Ginny. Même au début, quand il était très amoureux d'elle.

Cela lui faisait peur... Il craignait également la suite. Il avait promit de ne pas fuir, et il ne pensait pas avoir envie de fuir mais maintenant qu'il avait laissé Blaise le toucher, ce dernier espérerait sûrement qu'il lui rende l'appareil et Harry ne saurait pas comment faire. Il savait comment faire avec les femmes, pas avec les hommes. Pas avec Blaise. Et puis Blaise ne se contenterait pas éternellements de préliminaires... Harry chassa presque immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit tant cela l'angoissait. Le noir finirait pas se lasser de lui. C'était certain.

Il avait pensé à cela toute la journée, et malgré sa promesse de ne plus fuir Blaise, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face ce soir là. Il préférait de loin passer un peu de temps à regarder le quidditch.

.

OoO

.

« (…) je sais déjà quelle tenue je vais lui mettre quand on va faire les photos de naissance et… aouuuuutch... putain... c'est quoi ce truc ! »

« Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Merde ! Ca fait mal ! »

Les contractions devenaient douloureuses. Et Ron jugea intelligent de ne pas faire plus de commentaires. Pansy serrait les dents, et il était certain qu'à sa place, il aurait déjà été en train d'appeler sa mère en pleurant. Il allait paniquer, il le sentait, mais il devait rester fort. Autrement, sa chère et tendre risquait bien de le lui faire payer très cher.

« Ahhhh, ahhhhhh... »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire chérie ? »

« Accoucher à ma place ! »

« C'est drôle ! » Ricana la gynécomage qui revint à cet instant dans la pièce. « Cette phrase est un classique chez les femmes sur le point d'accoucher. »

« Oui, eh bien, aouuuuutch… nous avons raison. C'est absolumeaaaaaaaaaaaah injuste ! Après tout, c'est de leur faute si nous sommes dans cet état là. »

« J'accoucherais à ta place si je te pouvais ! » Offrit Ron.

« Espèce de sale menteur. Regarde-toi, tu es déjà verdâtre. Tu vomirais tes tripes à la première contraction, aïe aïe aïiiiiiie. Attendez, vous allez m'examiner là ? »

« Il faut que je regarde votre col ! »

« Regarder mon col ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il est douloureux ? Je ne crie pas de douleur pour le plaisir. »

« Chérie, elle sait qu'elle fait, ne lui parle pas comme ça. »

.

Pansy le fusilla du regard, et alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la saisissait, elle attrapa le bras du rouquin et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Fort. Très fort.

Ron dût se retenir pour ne pas émettre le moindre son mais il faisait clairement une expérience douloureuse lui aussi.

En face d'eux, la gynécomage se retenait visiblement de rire, très amusée de voir le pauvre Ron se faire martyriser. Pansy avait beau avoir mal, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant sa verve et ses manières.

Elle finit par se laisser examiner, et la gynécomage déclara que son col était ouvert à presque trois centimètres.

« Seulement trois ? » S'écria Pansy « Je suis censée avoir mal comme ça jusqu'à ce que ça aille jusque dix. »

« Eh bien… »

« Chéri ! Appelle Théo et Luna, il faut qu'ils me donnent quelque chose pour la douleur. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de manger ou de boire ! »

« Ferme là, et fait ce que je te dis ! C'est clair ? »

.

OoO

.

Drago avait terminé de dîner depuis un moment, et était en train de feuilleter un magasine de quidditch pour se détendre, lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit avec assez d'insistance. Assez pour qu'il se pose des questions et se décide à se lever.

Il faillit presque tomber à la renverser lorsqu'il découvrit Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.

Des idées folles se mirent à lui traverser la tête en quelques fractions de secondes. IL s'imagina qu'elle était enfin décidée, qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'ils reprennent leur histoire...

La jeune femme mit pourtant rapidement fin à ses rêves.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« J'ai pensé que tu devrais être prévenu. Pansy est à St Mangouste. Elle est en train d'accoucher ! »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ? » S'écria Drago.

« Parce que Pansy a probablement autre chose à faire que prévenir les gens et Ron... Ron est Ron, il n'a du le dire qu'aux personnes à qui il a pensé sur le moment. Je n'en faisais pas partie d'ailleurs. Je l'ai su par Harry, qui l'a su par Ginny, qui l'a su par George, qui l'a su par ses parents. »

« Ok . J'envoie un hibou à Blaise, et à Théo. Oh, et Daphné aussi. »

.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione l'attendait pendant qu'il faisait cela et il sourit intérieurement à l'idée qu'ils se rendent à la maternité ensemble.

Une fois ses parchemins écrits, Drago et Hermione transplanèrent à Sainte Mangouste.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'aile de la maternité, et comprirent rapidement où se trouvaient leurs amis en entendant un hurlement :

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TA MERE ENTRE DANS CETTE PIECE, QU'ELLE ME FOUTE LA PAIX EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH. »

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir pour découvrir Ron qui avait l'air absolulement dépassé, et Molly qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pansy s'énervait, et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de ses conseils.

Hermione songea que Ron n'aurait jamais du l'informer…

Le rouquin aperçu alors ses amis et se précipita vers eux, l'air plus perdu que jamais.

« Hermione ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Pansy. Elle a mal, et elle est contrariée à cause de maman. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il faut que tu lui parles. »

« Pourquoi elle ? » Demanda Drago.

« Parce que c'est une femme ! Elle comprends ces choses là. »

« Moi aussi je les comprends ! » Répliqua Drago. « Et il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. »

Il s'engouffra alors dans la chambre de Pansy, suivit tout de même d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Pansy se mit à geindre.

« Dragooooooooo ! Débarrasse-moi de la mère Weasley. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit aaaaaaaaïe là, je veux qu'elle s'en aille, fait en sorte qu'elle parte, elle ne fait que de parler, je m'en fiche qu'elle ait eu sept enfants, je ne veux pas de ses foutus conseils ! En plus j'ai vraiment trop mal... »

Hermione avisa un brumisateur d'eau, posé dans un coin, et s'en approcha, avant de vaporiser Pansy avec, espérant ainsi la soulager un peu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le père de mon enfant n'a pas fait ça. »

« Parce que c'est un crétin ! » Ricana Drago.

« Va faire partir la mère de Ron au lieu de l'insulter ! »

Drago haussa les épaules, il avait bien conscience qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Pansy, encore plus quand elle avait mal quelque part et qu'elle était sur le point d'expluser un bébé de son ventre.

Alors il sortit de la pièce, réalisant que Blaise et Harry venaient d'arriver.

« Où est Pans' ! » Demanda Blaise.

« Avec Hermione. Elle veut que la mère de Ron parte. » Ajouta-t-il a voix basse « Il faut trouver quelque chose pour la faire partir.

« Eh bien. Rien de plus facile. Il suffit de lui lancer un sortilège de confusion. »

« T'es pas un peu fou ?! On va avoir des problèmes. »

« Il suffira d'accuser Hermione, après tout, elle est familière avec ce genre de pratiques après tout. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille lui parler ? » Proposa Harry.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard, puis secouèrent la tête.

« Non, on va s'en occuper. Toi, tu vas voir Ron. »

.

Harry ne protesta pas, s'ils voulaient se charger de Molly, c'était leur problème, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils parviennent à faire ce que Pansy voulait d'eux, et il préférait les laisser subir les foudres de la jeune femme. Lui n'en avait pas spécialement envie de passer un moment désagrable tel que celui-ci.

Il s'approcha donc de Ron, qui avait l'air hagard. Il semblait ne pas savoir que faire et où aller.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas être papa ! » S'exclama le survivant, en lui mettant une claque dans le dos. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne sais pas comment Pansy va faire, ça a l'air de faire super mal. »

« Elle n'a pas le choix, il faudra bien qu'il sorte. »

« Je suis bien content de ne pas être une femme. » Soupira Ron « Franchement Harry, on ne pourrait pas faire ça. »

«Parle pour toi. »

« Harry, je te promets qu'on ne pourrait pas ! »

« J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je pense que j'aurais pu assumer le fait d'accoucher. »

Ron ne sembla pas pour autant convaincu par les dires de son meilleur ami, tout cela lui paraissait bien trop grand, bien trop difficile. Il devait donc soutenir Pansy, au lieu de paniquer toutes les deux minutes.

« Hermione s'occupe d'elle pour le moment. Tu iras après. »

« Tu crois... »

« Tu n'es pas encore assez calme. Va manger un morceau, et boire un café. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Pansy va me tuer si elle se rend compte que j'ai ingurgité quelque chose alors qu'elle n'a pas le droit de manger ou de boire. »

« Oh Merlin ! Elle ne le saura pas ! Vas-y maintenant. »

.

OoO

.

Quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'Harry et Ron s'éloignaient pour aller chercher de quoi s'alimenter, Blaise et Drago étaient en pleine concertation par rapport à Mrs Weasley. Elle était présentement en train de jacasser toute seule, et Drago la trouvait tout bonnement insupportable. Il comprenait Pansy et il était impératif qu'elle parte, sans quoi ce qui se passerait serait loin d'être beau. Il voulait aller plus loin qu'un sortilège de confusion, mais Blaise n'était pas d'accord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? La soumettre à l'Impérium ? Tu imagines les ennuis que cela nous apportera ?! »

« Je ne parle pas d'un sortilège impardonnable, mais de créer une diversion ! »

« Une diversion ? Elle est sur le point de devenir grand-mère. Il n'y a aucune diversion qui pourra marcher. Il faut qu'on lance le sortilège de confusion, tout les deux en même temps, comme ça, il sera tellement fort qu'elle déguerpira pour un moment. »

Drago se mit à gromeller. Blaise avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit Pansy pousser un cri de douleur étouffé, il dut se résoudre à mette son orgueil de côté et à suivre son meilleur ami derrière l'angle du couloir.

« Fait attention à ce qu'on ne nous voit pas. »

« Tu parles, si on explique pourquoi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! Qui voudrait d'une belle mère telle que Molly Weasley à son accouchement. Allez, à trois ! Un, deux, trois... »

« Confundo ! » Chuchotèrent-ils en cœur.

Le double sortilège de confusion frappa Molly Weasley en plein dos, et elle s'arrêta net de parler, comme figée.

Et puis elle poussa une forte exclamation, et posa sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oh Merlin ! Merlin, Merlin. » S'écria-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il Mrs Weasley ? » Interrogea Blaise, en s'avançant vers elle.

« Le diner ! Je l'ai oublié ! Il va brûler. Et arthur ! Merlin, j'ai laissé Arthur tout seul. Je dois partir ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici d'ailleurs ? »

« Aucune idée. » Fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

.

Totalement perturbée, la mère de famille s'empressa de déguerpir, ayant totalement oublié ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté des murs.

Drago et Blaise la regardèrent s'éloigner en ricanant. Pari réussi, ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre de Pansy, qui avait toujours l'air d'être en souffrance. Hermione appuyait à intervales réguliers sur un spray d'eau, qu'elle lui envoyait sur le visage.

« Où est Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant ses amis entrer.

« Sais pas. » Fit Drago « Avec Harry probablement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il doit essayer de ne pas vomir probablement. »

« C'est quand même moi qui suis en train de souffrir dans cette histoire. Vous avez fait partir sa mère. »

« Evidemment Pans' on est pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien. »

« J'ai fait le plus gros du travail. » Indiqua Blaise.

« Menteur. On a fourni la même dose de sortilège. »

«Est-ce que vous pouvez me fournir la même dose pour que je n'ai plus mal. Parce qu'au cas ou vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. »

« Tu l'as voulu ! »

« Oui, je dirais même plus, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on couche avec une belette. »

Pansy les jeta dehors et Drago annonça qu'il allait à la volière de l'hôpital, afin de prévenir le reste de leurs amis.

Blaise s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils qui siégeait dans le couloir, et observa les vas et vient pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry finissent par revenir de là où ils étaient allés.

Ron entra de nouveau dans la chambre de Pansy, et après une hésitation, Harry finit par s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

.

Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir ailleurs, alors qu'il avait promit qu'il ne fuirait pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu d'être confronté à Blaise aussi tôt. Il n'avait pas songé au fait que Pansy pourrait accoucher...

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait peur de paniquer, et également que quelqu'un les entende. Drago pouvait tout aussi bien revenir et les surprendre.

« Tout va bien ? » Finit par demander Blaise.

« Oui... ca me fait bizarre de réaliser que Ron va vraiment être papa. Je veux dire, dans quelques heures, il aura un bébé dans les bras... ca me fait drôle. »

« Tu pensais que Ginny et toi seraient parents avant ? » Questionna Blaise

« Non, pas du tout. On était loin de là, mais c'est Ron tu vois. Lui-même est un grand enfant. Un enfant tout court parfois. »

« Je vois... »

A cet instant, ils entendirent une nouvelle exclamation de douleur de Pansy. Puis un flot de ce qui semblait être des remontrances, probablement adressées à Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers Blaise pour lui jeter un regard entendu, et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le regardait dans les deux depuis la dernière fois.

Blaise sembla ressentir comme une gêne chez Harry, puisqu'il l'observa un peu plus attentivement.

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il

« Non, non, pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu mens ? »

« ... »

« Tu regrettes, c'est ça. »

« Non ! Non, je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, et je... je crois que tu en attends trop de moi. »

« Ca, c'est une idée que tu te fais. La seule chose que j'attends, c'est que tu arrêtes de paniquer pour tout et rien. »

« Tout ce que je te fais subir est injuste. »

« C'est à moi de savoir si c'est injuste ou non. Arrêtes, Harry. »

.

Mais le survivant avait bien du mal à arrêter. Au moins, cette conversation le rassurait sur un point : le fait qu'ils aient partagés un moment plus d'intime ne rendait pas les choses plus bizarres qu'auparavant. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était eux même – où plutôt lui-même – qui auraient pu faire que les choses soient gênantes alors que s'ils se comportait comme si cela avait été normal, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

Sauf qu'il y avait tout de même un problème : dans l'état actuel des choses, et s'il tenait sa promesse de ne pas éviter Blaise, leur instant intime serait probablement amené à se reproduire et à s'approfondir. Et ça, Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt... pas parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé, au contraire, mais parce qu'il avait peut-être, un peu trop aimé…

Drago revint alors qu'Hermione sortait de la chambre dans laquelle Pansy était.

« Alors ? »

« Ils viennent d'appeler la gynécomage. Pansy a l'impression que le bébé est en train de descendre. Je me suis dit que j'allais les laisser tout les deux pour l'examen. »

« Bon. C'est le moment ou jamais que tu te montres où est la cafet. » Fit Blaise a l'intention d'Harry. « Une fois que Pansy sera vraiment en train d'accoucher, ce sera trop tard. Allez, vient Potter. »

Drago haussa un sourcil en les regardant partir. S'il se croyait subtil, c'était raté. Il voulait le laisser seul avec Hermione, ce qui était tout à son honneur.

Dans un main, il tenait un gobelet de thé, qu'il avait pris spécialement pour la jeune femme, et le lui tendit. Elle le saisit et il eut même l'impression qu'elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire.

« Ca va, Pansy n'a pas été trop pénible ? »

« Elle est sûr le point d'accoucher, je ne crois pas qu'il soit permit de dire qu'elle est pénible ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu te rends compte que Molly va t'assassiner quand elle réalisera ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« Je dirais que Blaise m'a formé. Je suis l'innoncence incarnée, elle sera obligée de me croire. »

« Mais bien sûr Drago. »

Leur conversation fut momentanément interrompue lorsque la gynécomage arriva. Drago et Hermione tendirent l'oreille, une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, afin d'essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se tramait mais ils n'arrivaient pas bien à saisir les mots prononcés.

Finalement, lorsque la professionnelle sortit, Drago l'alpagua pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Eh bien, les choses ont pas mal avancées. D'ici une demie heure, je pense que Miss Parkinson pourra être transferrée dans la salle de travail. »

« ohhhhhhhh. » S'exclama Hermione d'un ton ravi.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa la main de Drago, et la serra pour lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse pour leurs amis. Elle avait envie de battre des mains, et tellement envie de découvrir la bouille de ce bébé, ainsi que son sexe.

.

« Je pense que c'est un garçon ! » Fit-elle à Drago.

« Peut-être... ce n'est pas ça l'important. »

« Non, c'est vrai. » Répondit Hermione « L'important, c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Le blond la dévisagea alors comme si elle était folle à lier, ce que la jeune femme ne comprit pas. La santé était pourtant l'essentiel, non ?

« L'important, mon amour, c'est que ce bébé ne soit pas roux ! »

« Oh Drago, tu es ridicule ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas ridicule, Pansy elle-même n'a pas envie d'avoir un bébé roux.

« Si tu le dis. »

.

OoO

.

« Roooooooon, j'ai trop maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. »

Le rouquin avait compris qu'elle avait mal depuis tout ce temps, étant donné qu'elle lui avait en plus détruit la peau des avants bras, et brisé les tympans.

« La gynécomage va bientôt arriver chérie, et on aura notre bébé. »

« Tu as déjà dis ça il y a une heure. » Gémit-elle.

« Mais non, Chérie, c'était il y a cinq minutes ! »

« C'était il y a une heure, c'est long. Je veux que ce bébé sorte. J'en ai marre. »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et Ron la prit dans ses bras. Tant pis si elle se mettait à le frapper, elle avait visiblement besoin de réconfort.

La jeune femme versa quelques larmes dans les bras de Ron, mais elle se reprit rapidement, surtout que la gynécomage refit son apparation.

« Bon, je vous examine une dernière fois... attendez... parfait. Allez, nous partons en direction de la salle d'accouchement. Monsieur Weasley, je vous laisse aller voir les mon collègue pour qu'il vous lance un sortilège de stérilisation. »

Ron hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, alors que la gynécomage installa Pansy dans une chaise roulante.

En sortant de la pièce, elle eut le temps de saluer brièvement ses amis. En partant, elle entendit Hermione dire à Drago.

« Elle gère quand même bien la douleur, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de péridurale. »

« Péri quoi ? »

.

La vérité c'était qu'elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne sentait même plus la douleur, et elle avait vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de ne penser qu'à cela, et à s'épuiser. Les efforts elle ne les avait pas encore donnés...

Ils arrivèrent dans une deuxième salle, non loin de la première, mais on voyait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une salle d'accouchement puisqu'il y avait divers accesoires pour pouvoir poser ses pieds, ainsi qu'une balance et autres items de soin pour bébés.

« Je sens le bébé qui descends encore plus. » Fit Pansy.

« Je vais appeler la sage mage. Nous allons pouvoir commencer... et voilà Mr Weasley est là. Préparez-vous monsieur le papa, votre bébé sera bientôt là. »

« Ne tombes pas dans les pommes. » Prévint Pansy.

« Jamais chérie, je te le promets. »

Pansy n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de le croire et elle était certaine que lorsqu'elle aurait commencé à pousser, elle n'en aurait strictement rien à faire qu'il s'évanouisse ou non.

Deux sages-mages – que Pansy et Ron connaissaient pour les avoir vues aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement. – entrèrent dans la pièce et saluèrent ceux qui étaient sur le point de devenir parents.

« Très bien. On va se préparer. Miss Parkinson, vous allez vous mettre en position. Les fesses vers le bas du lit, les pieds en hauteur. Très bien. A la prochaine contraction, vous allez prendre de l'air, et pousser. »

« Ok. » Répondit Pansy, concentrée.

.

Faisant ce qu'on lui disait, elle inspira de l'air, beaucoup d'air, le bloqua, puis se mit à pousser. Elle y mit toute ses forces, réussissant à faire abstraction de la douleur, puisqu'elle savait que sa fille était presque là. Elle poussa pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais elle savait que seules quelques secondes étaient passées.

Quand elle put reprendre son souffle, Ron la vaporisa avec le brumisateur, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait vraiment chaud à présent.

« C'était très bien. On reprend de l'air, et... on pousse ! Allez, fort, encore, encore, encore… super ! »

« Tu es la meilleure Chérie, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, tu sais. »

« Je le sais parfaitement chéri. C'est bien pour ça que c'est moi qui suis là. »

Cela eut le don de faire rire les professionnelles, et l'atmosphère se detendit l'espace d'un instant. Et puis il fallut recommencer.

Pansy poussa une fois encore, y mettant toutes ses forces, et elle entendit la sage femme lui dire qu'elle voyait la tête et que son bébé avait des cheveux. Elle n'osa pas demander de quelle couleur ils étaient mais cette information lui donna comme un regain de force, et elle poussa de nouveau, sans émettre aucun bruit, ne désirant qu'une chose : tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

« Très bien ! La tête est là. Allez ! Une dernière poussée pour les épaules. Inspirez… bloquez... Poussez ! Encore…encore… soufflez… ne faites plus rien. Elle est là. »

Pansy tendit les bras, et la sage femme saisit sa fille avant de la poser sur elle. Elle était pleine de sang et d'elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre, mais Pansy s'en fichait. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie, et quand sa fille se mit à crier, elle fondit en larmes.

A côté, d'elle, Ron n'en menait pas large non plus. Il semblait tout simplement ne pas y croire. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, et il sentait des frissons de bonheur lui traverser le corps.

La sage mage leur enleva ensuite le bébé pour la nettoyer et lui faire les premiers soins, tandis que la gynécomage vérifait que tout allait bien pour Pansy.

Puis on leur rendit leur fille, toute propre et rose, avec un bonnet sur la tête, et emmaillotée dans un lange.

.

« Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? » Questionna la gynécomage.

« Lennie. » Répondit Pansy « Lennie Weasley Parkinson.

« Félicitations. Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Lennie est magnifique. »

Pansy et Ron échangèrent un tendre regard, puis Ron se pencha, et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant d'embrasser celle qui était comme sa femme.

« Je suis fier de toi chérie. Regarde comme elle est belle. »

« Elle tient de sa mère. »

« Il y a au moins une chose qui ne change pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui change ? » Questionna Pansy.

« Tout le reste ! On a un bébé ! »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam. Alors, que je vous explique. Vous savez que je n'ai longtemps pas su le sexe de ce bébé. Par contre, depuis le début, j'ai le prénom ahah. Je voulais qu'il s'appelle Lenny, mais j'ai décidé que si c'était une fille, je changerai l'orthographe (même si maintenant, il y a des filles qui ont des prénoms de garçons et vice versa). J'espère que ça vous plait !

Vous devez par contre être décus de ne pas connaitre le parrain... ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Donnez-moi vos avis :)

Bisous Bisouuuuuus


	48. Chapitre XLVII

ARGHHHHHH, feu feu a bugué au moment d'enregistrer le chapitre édité, j'ai la haiiiiiiiiiiine.

Bon, blabla plus court du coup, je poste tard à cause de Koh Lanta qui reprend hihi, et je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui font leur rentrée cette semaine !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anomymes** :

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Ouiiiiiiii, il est lààààà, enfin elle xD

T'en fait pas, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ^^

Yep, je connais Lacanau, j'y suis jamais allée, mais je connais, c'est réputé comme endroit pour le surf. Tu vas connaitre le parrain et avoir un peu de dramione aussi !

Bisous Bisous

 **Lisa** : Hello, ohlalala je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'arrive ! J'espère que ce nouveau traitement va marcher, je croise fort les doigts ! Enfin, je suis contente de savoir que tu es bien entourée, c'est important !

Hermione craque doucement xD Réponse dans le chapitre pour le parrain. pas de Daphné/Neville par contre !

Repose-toi bien en tout cas ! Gros bisous

 **Sarah** : Hello, eh ouiiii, voilà le bébé :D Mais oui, Hermione est en train de craquer !

 **Oceane** : Ahaha, il faut les secouer ces deux là.

 **feathzrs** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes :D

 **Renata** : Oui, il a du mal, mais il va finir par s'y faire... ou pas ahah. Il serait tombé dans les pommes s'il n'avait pas mangé.

Ils risquent d'avoir des soucis en effet. réponse dans le chapitre pour le parrain !

 **Ethvynn** : Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si le bébé est roux ou non hihi

 **Cecile** : Hello, pas de péridurale chez les sorciers, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de gerer !

Tu as vu ça, elle s'est déplacée ! Tu vas savoir ci dessous le parrain et la marraine ! Contente que tu aimes le prénom de la petite en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **Marine** : Ouiiii, il est là, et réponse dans le chapitre pour le parrain/marraine !

 **Woof** : Mouhahahahahah, tu vas savoir si elle est rousse ou non. C'est clair que Lennie va être chouchoutée par tout le monde hihi

Bisous Bisous

 **Luciole** : Pas de soucis ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione a envie de coucher avec lui ? Oui, bon... ok xD

 **Trinita dark** : Ca va très bien, et toi ? Ah mince ! Tu ne voulais pas être aupair à Londres ?

Ah ça, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, cette fic est très longue xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Dis-toi qu'en 2018, ça fera 10ans que je suis sur feu feu... la vieillesse quoi T_T

Ahah le titre de la suite est long, mais c'était pour le proverbe :p Il colle bien je trouve.

Je connais "le contrat" de nom, mais ça ne m'interesse pas parce que je déteste les UA, je ne comprends pas l'interet d'écrire sur les persos d'HP sans la magie, parce que c'est l'essence de l'univers tout de même.

Tu n'es pas la seule à t'intéresser plus au Blaise/ Harry ahah

Réponse ici pour le parrain !

Dans cette fic, Luna est un personnage très secondaire !

Tu veux être enseignante de quoi ? Prof des écoles ou prof tout court ^^

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVII : Parrain...**

 **.**

Lorsque Ron sortit de la pièce, ne semblant toujours pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ses amis se précipitèrent tous vers lui. Drago, Blaise, Hermione et Harry avaient été rejoints par Luna, Théo et Daphné. Neville s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir immédiatement, mais il était retenu à Poudlard.

« Alors ? Alors ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Comment va le bébé ? Comment va Pansy ? »

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut les voir ? »

«A qui est-ce qu'il ressemble ! »

Tout le monde semblait suspendu aux lèvres de Ron, qui rayonnait de bonheur. Il était heureux d'être père, et heureux que tous ses amis soient là pour partager ce moment avec lui.

« Tout s'est bien passé ! Pansy va bien, et le bébé aussi.

« Oh, cesse donc ce suspens ridicule ! » Intervint Drago « Et dis-nous donc s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon par Salazar ! »

« Pansy vous le dira. » Répondit Ron, juste pour l'embêter. « Elle va bientôt sortir de là pour retourner dans sa chambre. »

« Quelle enflure ! » Souffla Blaise, après que le rouquin eut disparut.

« Pansy doit avoir envie de nous présenter son bébé elle aussi. » Tempéra Luna « Il suffit juste d'attendre un tout petit peu plus. »

L'attente fut effectivement courte, mais les amis eurent l'impression que des heures avaient passées.

Et enfin, la porte se rouvrit, et c'est une Pansy radieuse qui apparut, dans une chaise roulante, poussée par le tout jeune papa.

.

« Merci Merlin, il n'est pas roux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les roux ! » Demanda Ginny, qui venait d'arriver avec George.

« Tellement de choses qu'il faudrait que tu prennes un rendez-vous pour que je te les explique ! » Ricana-t-il.

Tout le monde se précipita ensuite pour voir le bébé, qui semblait dormir. Hermione trouvait qu'il avait les traits fins, mais elle n'avait pas vu des milliers de nouveau-nés, pour pouvoir en déduire quoi que ce soit. Pansy allait se charger de les éclairer.

« Je vous présente notre... fille. Lennie Weasley-Parkinson. »

« Une fille... où est Neville quand on a besoin de lui ! » Soupira Drago. »

« C'est clair ! » Fit Blaise.

« Neville ? » Questionna Harry « Quel est le rapport entre Neville et le fait que ce soit une fille. »

« Le rapport est simple : il va falloir faire signer un contrat au Professeur Londubat, afin qu'il la surveille lorsqu'elle sera à Poudlard ! Il est hors de question qu'un individu de sexe masculin s'approche d'elle. On sait comment ils sont, pas vrai Drago ! »

.

« Qu...quoi ? » Bégaya Ron, qui avait visiblement des choses désagréables en tête.

« Ne commencez pas ! » Grinça Pansy « Vous avez quinze ans devant vous ! Elle n'a même pas une heure. C'est un bébé ! »

« Mieux vaut être prévoyant. »

« Et ma fille fera ce qu'elle veut ! Elle a le droit d'avoir un petit copain. »

« Non ! » Firent Ron, Blaise et Drago en même temps. »

« Très bien. Elle aura une petite copine alors. Théo ! Harry ! Aidez-moi là ! »

Mais les deux hommes étaient bien trop occupés à rire pour lui venir en aide, ce qui était compréhensible parce que les trois autres étaient tout bonnement ridicules.

Ce furent finalement les filles – Luna, Daphné, Ginny et Hermione – qui détournèrent l'attention de Pansy en s'approchant de plus près et en se mettant à piailler et roucouler à propos de la mignonnerie de Lennie.

Pansy n'allait certainement pas les détromper. Sa fille était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue…

.

OoO

.

Cette naissance avait ravi Hermione, et lorsqu'elle arriva au travail le lendemain matin, elle était de bonne humeur, et n'avait pas la tête à songer aux choses désagréables relevant des Etats-Unis, du Secret Magique et de tout ce qui allait avec cela.

Pourtant, quelques minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée, son chef vient toquer à la porte de son bureau :

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Il y a des gens qui sont là, il faudrait que tu les reçoives. »

La jeune femme se retint de soupirer lourdement. Elle détestait les agissements de son patron direct. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens, pourquoi ils étaient là, et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait les recevoir. Ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Son chef avait de plus tourné les talons sans même lui indiquer où est-ce qu'il avait fait attendre ces personnes, et elle dut s'amuser à les chercher dans les couloirs.

Elle les repéra néanmoins facilement, et au premier coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de moldus. C'était une combinaison de leur manière de se vêtir, ainsi que leur manière de regarder un peu partout autour d'eux, de manière éberluée.

Hermione s'avança ver eux, et leur tendit la main, tout en se présentant.

« Je vous invite à me suivre. »

Tout en avançant, elle n'avait qu'une question en tête : comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer au Ministère, et arriver ici ?!

.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Et expliquez-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes moldus ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas. » Répondit la femme, qui s'était introduite comme Mrs Watmer. « Mon mari et moi, ainsi que notre fils aîné, sommes moldus. Notre fille par contre, est moldue elle aussi, mais elle est mariée à un sorcier anglais. Nos petits-enfants sont des sorciers eux aussi. »

« Très bien. » Fit Hermione, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Ils pouvaient très bien venir pour une histoire de bourse d'échange, mais généralement, les personnes prenaient un rendez-vous, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela concernait les grands-parents. Elle pouvait se tromper bien entendu, mais elle pensait réellement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème scolaire.

« Notre gendre est anglais. » Expliqua Mrs Watmer « Mais il y a deux ans, il eut une offre de travail aux Etats-Unis. Au début, il faisait le voyage par Portoloin, mais c'était fatiguant pour lui et avec le décalage horaire, c'est compliqué. »

« Mmh Mmh. » Fit Hermione qui commençait à comprendre.

« Ils ont fini par emménager là-bas. Tout se passait bien. Ils se sont fait des amis sorciers, et ma fille s'est fait des amis moldus également. Elle en a besoin vous savez, même si elle est totalement familière avec le monde sorcier, elle est quand même à part et il lui faut des amis comme elle... »

« ... »

« Je vous ai déjà écrit, au début de toute cette histoire... mais les choses ont évoluées et je suis très inquiète. Je ne comprends pas, il se passe quelque chose. Ma fille me parle, c'est très inquiétant, et quand je regarde la télévision, mince, vous ne devez pas savoir... »

« Mes parents sont moldus. » Coupa Hermione.

« Oh ! Bien. A la télé, il n'y a rien du tout, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille. Elle est mariée avec un sorcier, ses enfants sont sorciers, elle fait partie des cibles prioritaires ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça enfin ! » Fit son mari, parlant pour la première fois.

« Comment veux-tu que je parles ! Non mais enfin Matt ! Tu l'as entendue comme moi au téléphone, c'est le chaos total là-bas. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Hermione enregistra les informations sans broncher, et sans montrer qu'elle était plus ignorante que ce que ses interlocuteurs avaient l'air de croire. Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait avec son « chaos total » et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser paraître.

.

« Qu'attendez-vous précisément du Ministère de la Magie ? » Demanda finalement la jeune femme.

« Nous voulons savoir s'il y a des moyens de protéger notre fille. La rapatrier ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose. »

« Je... » Fit Hermione, avant de s'arrêter.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire, et qu'elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui allait lui attirer des problèmes, à elle ou au Ministère.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de faire un rapatriement. Néanmoins, si vous êtes inquiets, vous pouvez inciter votre fille à venir vous rendre visite. »

«Vous voulez dire en avion ? »

« Pas nécessairement. Si elle est accompagnée de son mari ou de ses enfants, elle peut tout à fait prendre un Portoloin. »

Les Watmer n'avaient pas l'air au courant de cela, et ils échangèrent un regard soulagé. Hermione put alors diriger l'entrevue à son terme, et les raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, avant de prendre la direction de l'espace de travail commun.

Elle y retrouva ses collègues, ainsi que Drago, et s'installa à une place de libre, avant de demander à la cantonade.

« Quelqu'un sait où en est précisément la situation aux Etats-Unis ? »

« Si quelqu'un savait, tout le monde saurait, tu ne penses pas. »

La jeune femme entreprit alors de leur raconter dans les grandes lignes l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir, et ses inquiétudes quant à ce qu'il devait être en train de se passer de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

« C'est le revers de médaille. Nous avons voulu couper toutes les informations... »

« Pour les moldus ! Et nos journalistes à nous, que font-ils ? »

« Ils ont des restrictions à présent. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer sur le territoire et faire des reportages comme ils veulent. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle était tout de même bien déterminée à parler à Kingsley, et à découvrir ce qu'il se passait clairement, avant que les choses leur explosent à la figure.

.

OoO

.

Etre son propre patron avait des avantages, et après une matinée où il avait tout de même bien travaillé le matin même, et il put se rendre à la maternité, afin de rendre visite à Pansy et à Lennie.

Il aurait bien apporté une bouteille de vin à sa meilleure amie, mais puisqu'elle allaitait, elle devait encore attendre quelque mois avant de pouvoir toucher de nouveau à de l'alcool. Il avait donc choisi des fleurs, et une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles pour la jeune maman.

Le chocolat était hors de question lui aussi, puisque Pansy allait l'accuser sans doute de l'empêcher de perdre ses quelques kilos de grossesse.

En arrivant à Sainte Mangouste, il se dirigea immédiatement vers les chambres et frappa à celle de Pansy.

Il obtint l'autorisation d'entrer, et trouva la petite Lennie, endormie dans son berceau, et Pansy, à côté, qui feuilletait un magazine.

Elle leva les yeux en voyant Blaise, et posa sa lecture sur le lit !

« Merlin merci, ce n'est que toi. »

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Non, mais la mère de Ron a passé la matinée ici. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise de nerf. Au début, elle gagatisait sur le bébé, et c'était encore supportable, mais ensuite, elle a commencé à étaler sa science. Quand elle a voulu insister pour me montrer comment faire pour changer ma fille, la gynécomage a bien vu qu'il y avait risque de meurtre. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir. Franchement, elle a plutôt intérêt à se calmer, parce que je ne supporterais pas cela bien longtemps. »

« Je compatis, ma pauvre. Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé hier soir. »

« Elle a compris oui, mais je lui ai dit que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec ça. J'ai essayé de l'embrouiller un peu, en lui disant que vous étiez dans la chambre avec moi pendant tout ce temps, mais je ne sais pas si elle m'a entièrement crue. »

.

Blaise haussa les épaules. S'il voyait les ennuis arriver, il avait de toute façon prévu d'accuser Drago. Il endossait le rôle de coupable bien mieux que lui.

Il porta ensuite son attention vers le berceau, et même si Lennie dormait paisiblement, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la souleva tout doucement, délicatement, et observa les traits de son visage. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Pansy. Et il était rassuré de voir que ses cheveux étaient châtains et non pas roux.

Il caressa tout doucement les joues et le front du bébé, et commença à arpenter la pièce en fredonnant tout doucement, pour que Lennie ne se réveille pas.

Pansy le regardait faire, attendrie... puis elle fondit soudainement en larmes.

« Pansy ? Pans' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

« No...noooon. » Sanglota la jeune maman. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je... je ne sais… pas... pas quoi faire. » Pleura Pansy « C'est injuste. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? »

« Tu... regardes comme tu es avec Lennie... J'avais un super... plan, depuis le début, pour le parrain, mais tu es tellement formidable. Regarde-toi avec elle. Tu es parfait. Et tu as été tellement parfait depuis le début. Tu m'as supportée. Tu m'as offert un dressing, tu as ensorcelé mes chaussures, tu as été aux petits soins pour moi, et je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Mon plan me semblait tellement bien, et maintenant, je suis perdue... »

Blaise n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie pleurer. Et il n'était pas si surpris que ça par la teneur de ses paroles. Bien sûr, obtenir le titre du parrain lui tenait à cœur, mais que Pansy ait eu quelque chose derrière la tête depuis le début n'était pas si étonnant que cela.

.

« Et quel est ce super plan ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant finalement près de son amie.

« Faire de Drago le parrain et d'Hermione la marraine... et faire en sorte qu'ils passent du temps ensemble avec Lennie. »

« Evidemment... »

Il avait été stupide de ne pas y penser. Ca avait probablement été plus que clair pour elle, dès le début.

« Je suis une horrible personne. » Sanglota Pansy.

« Mais non. Je suis un peu déçu, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je comprends ton plan tordu. Il a plutôt intérêt à marcher, que je ne me sacrifie pas pour rien. »

« Tu seras parrain du deuxième… avec Harry. »

« Ah, ah, ah... »

« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille avec ça. Le temps viendra où tu devras parler. »

« A chaque fois que tu m'embêteras, je te rappellerais à quel point tu as été horrible avec moi de me faire miroiter la possibilité d'être parrain, alors que ce n'est que du vent ! »

« Je suis désoléééééééééeeeeeee. » Gémit Pansy, en se mettant à pleurer de plus belle.

« Arrête, espèce d'idiote, ce sont les hormones de grossesse qui te font pleurer comme ça. »

Pansy renifla – assez bruyamment pour elle – et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Parce que je sais que tu le mérites plus que Drago. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Pans'. Mais tu as intérêt à me défendre quand Drago sera chiant et qu'il va clamer partout qu'il a gagné et qu'il est le parrain. »

« Evidemment que je te défendrais. »

.

Lennie choisit cet instant là pour remuer ses petits bras, et se mettre à pleurnicher un peu.

Blaise se releva aussitôt, la petite dans les bras, et la cajola gentiment, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle a mangé la dernière fois ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Hum... il n'y a pas si longtemps, deux heures à peu près, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème. »

« Quoi ? Il faut la changer ? »

« Je pense que c'est ça. »

« Très bien. » Déclara le noir « Je m'en occupe ! »

La jeune femme, éberluée, le regarda partir vers la petite salle de bain, où se trouvait également la table à langer. Son meilleur ami était vraiment parfait.

.

OoO

.

Ce qu'Hermione avait raconté plus tôt dans la journée, dans l'espace commun, avait assez stressé Drago pour qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose.

Il était présentement en train de s'imaginer le pire, et le pire pouvait mettre en péril la Coupe du Monde.

Il s'installa à son bureau, et rédigea une note à l'intention de ses collègues des pays participants à la Coupe du Monde. Parmi eux, il y avait forcément quelqu'un sur place et qui saurait plus précisément ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait vraiment besoin de cette information, d'autant plus qu'il leur faudrait bientôt réserver les accommodations pour leur équipe. De même qu'organiser les allocations de terrain d'entraînement, de journalistes, et d'interviews.

Si la présence de journalistes était problématique, il allait sûrement falloir s'atteler à rédiger des contrats pour qu'ils s'engagent à ne parler que de la Coupe du Monde, et pas de ce qu'il se passait à côté.

.

OoO

.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione fut invitée à se rendre à Berlin, avec Kingsley, afin de faire un point sur la situation, et d'avancer un peu dans les discussions. Les sortilèges mis en place sur les médias moldus marchaient toujours, mais d'après ceux qui s'en occupaient, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question d'heures, avant qu'ils ne puissent plus les tenir en place.

A leur arrivée au Ministère de la Magie allemand, ils furent dirigés dans une salle de réunion, et retrouvèrent des têtes qui commençaient à être bien connues. Le Ministre canadien était là lui aussi, et avait une tête qu'Hermione qualifiait de tête des mauvais jours.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, et Hermione prit des notes dès que l'Allemand commença à parler.

« Bien, l'Ordre du jour : les réactions suite à l'annonce de la situation à nos populations sorcières. Les avancées niveau Coupe du Monde, et la relation diplomatique avec les Etats-Unis. »

« Hum… » Fit le Ministre Croate, en se raclant la gorge « Avant de parler de tout ça, j'aimerais quand même que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe précisément là-bas. J'ai eu des échos de sources diverses, et ces derniers étaient assez inquiétants, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Quels genres d'échos ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Peut-être que notre collègue canadien va pouvoir nous éclairer. Vous devez en savoir plus que nous, non ? De par la proximité de votre pays avec les Etats-Unis. »

« Je peux... et surtout, je dois, en effet, vous informer. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les choses ne se passent pas très bien. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse là d'un euphémisme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Le Ministère a finalement annoncé, devant des centaines de journalistes sorciers et moldus, que la communauté sorcière allait cohabiter avec les moldus. La déclaration s'est voulue très pacifiste, il a fait vœu d'entraide et de bonnes relations entre les sorciers et les moldus mais sa parole n'est pas allée très loin. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le Président moldu a fini par admettre publiquement l'existence de la communauté magique. Jusque-là, certains moldus essayaient de trouver une explication qui soit rationnelle à leurs yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, parce qu'ils ont peur. Cet aveu de leur président a déclenché une réaction qui – vous serez tous d'accord avec moi – était prévisible... le rejet. Ils sont en colère contre leur président de leur avoir caché l'existence de la communauté magique, en colère aussi qu'il n'ait pas pu empêcher cela, et ils font clairement comprendre aux sorciers qu'ils ne veulent pas d'eux. Il y a des manifestations très nombreuses, en plus des actes plus isolés. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez, par actes isolés. »

« Des insultes, des attaques contre les sorciers... le climat actuel aux Etats-Unis n'est vraiment pas enviable. »

« Mais... comment répond la population sorcière à tout cela ? »

« Je crois que le Ministre a finalement compris que les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Il a demandé à ses citoyens de ne pas répondre aux attaques, sous peine d'envenimer les choses. Il espère que les choses vont se tasser, et qu'ils vont tous pouvoir vivre ensemble. Il ne se rend pas bien compte qu'il a imposé tout cela aux moldus. »

« Et le Président moldu ? » Questionna Kingsley « A-t-il appelé son peuple au calme ? »

Le petit ricanement désabusé du canadien, donna à tous une réponse. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas appeler au calme, alors que lui-même subissait.

Et Hermione pouvait très bien deviner pouvoir il ne disait rien. Il allait attendre. Attendre que l'autre camp fasse une faute. Parce que malgré les directives du Ministre de la Magie, si les sorciers étaient sans cesse victimes d'attaques verbales ou autre, ils finiraient forcément par craquer et à répliquer. Cela serait comme une allumette sur une flaque d'essence...

.

OoO

.

Les journées au travail étaient éprouvantes, mais Hermione s'en voulait de n'être pas encore allée voir Pansy. Cette dernière allait bientôt sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Ainsi, trois jours après l'accouchement, elle se décida à quitter le Ministère à un horaire convenable, et à se rendre à l'hôpital.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait apporté comme cadeau des livres, étant ainsi certaine que personne n'aurait l'idée de la copier.

Le visage de Pansy s'illumina en la voyant entrer, et elle se précipita pour l'enlacer.

« Merlin merci ! Je commençais à désespérer. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je suis toute seule depuis une éternité, Ron est allé travailler un peu, je n'ai pas pu prendre une douche, je ne voulais pas laisser la petite toute seule. Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Je comprends. Allez, va te doucher, je veille sur elle »

Pansy se précipita dans la salle d'eau, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait du berceau de Lennie.

La petite était réveillée et faisait des bulles avec sa bouche, tout en agitant les bras.

« Coucou toi. » Murmura Hermione, en la prenant dans ses bras « Qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne, une vraie petite poupée. Tu vas rendre très heureux ton papa et ta maman toi. »

« ... »

« Allez, viens, on va se promener un peu. »

.

Se promener consistait en se balader dans la chambre et aller regarder ce qu'il y avait par la fenêtre. Le bébé avait plus l'air heureux d'être cajolé dans les bras d'Hermione, que d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour, mais la jeune femme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, et se mit à raconter des histoires à Lennie. Inévitablement elle lui parla de Poudlard, son plafond magique, ses escaliers qui tournent, et sa bibliothèque.

« Tu verras, tu auras de quoi faire. J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras lire. On ne va pas le dire trop fort devant tes parents, mais je vais m'occuper de ça, d'accord. »

Le bébé porta ses petites mains à ses yeux, et Hermione devina qu'elle était fatiguée.

Lorsque Pansy ressortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva son amie en train de chantonner une petite berceuse à sa fille, tout en caressant doucement les petits cheveux qu'elle avait sur le crâne.

« Eh bien. » Fit-elle en s'approchant « Je vois que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur... »

« D'erreur ? » Questionna Hermione « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parles de... »

« Tu n'allais même pas m'attendre ! » S'écria Ron, qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce, et qui avait entendu les dernières phrases. »

« Ne parle pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller Lennie ! » Rouspéta Pansy.

« Tu allais lui dire sans moi ! » Bougonna Ron.

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Te dire qu'il est évident que tu seras une marraine formidable pour Lennie. »

« Oh... »

Hermione fut submergée par une émotion à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était très émue, et surtout très heureuse d'être la marraine de cette petite merveille, et elle remercia chaleureusement ses amis.

.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, petit cœur ! » Souffla-t-elle ensuite au bébé endormi, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Ne la bassines pas avec l'histoire de Poudlard, par contre ! » Prévint Ron.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie. »

Ron se remit à bougonner et déclara qu'il allait au Terrier se chercher de quoi manger, ainsi qu'à Pansy – qui détestait les plats de Sainte Mangouste.

Il était parfaitement en capacité de se faire à manger, mais Molly semblait penser le contraire, et passait son temps à préparer des quantités astronomiques de nourriture pour la petite famille. Et Ron ne pouvait certainement pas résister à la nourriture maternelle, encore plus quand elle s'offrait à lui.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel – malgré tout satisfaite à l'idée de manger quelque chose de bien meilleur que la nourriture qui lui serait apportée – et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

« Tu comptes partir bientôt ? »

« Euh, pas immédiatement non. »

« Très bien, je vais pouvoir me faire quelques soins alors. »

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, laissant tout de même la porte ouverte, et commença à appliquer des tas de crèmes et autres sérums, tout en continuant de discuter avec Hermione.

Cette dernière n'avait pas le cœur à remettre Lennie dans son berceau, même si elle dormait. Elle aimait tellement la porter, et pouvoir l'observer.

Pansy s'apprêtait à se faire un masque antifatigue, lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte de sa chambre.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un professionnel de l'hôpital, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un sourire qui se figea assez rapidement.

« Sympa l'accueil ! » S'exclama Drago, qui était aussi surpris qu'Hermione, de la trouver là.

« J'étais là avant toi ! »

« Hermione ! » Réprimanda Pansy. « Entre Drago ! Je profitais qu'Hermione soit là pour me refaire un visage convenable.

« C'est peine perdue Pans', tu ne vas plus dormir convenablement pendant une durée indéterminée. Ton masque n'aura aucun effet.

« Merci pour le soutien. »

Le blond ricana, et suivit Hermione qui retournait s'asseoir sur le lit, Lennie toujours dans les bras.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu envahis mon espace vital ? » Grogna-t-elle, en le voyant s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

« Parce que je suis venu pour voir quelqu'un que tu tiens dans tes bras. »

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à attendre ton tour, je ne te la passerais pas. »

« J'ai bien le droit de la regarder. C'est la fille de ma meilleure amie ! »

« Et moi, c'est ma filleule ! » Rétorqua Hermione, un air triomphant dans les yeux.

« C'est une très bonne chose que Drago soit là, au final. » Intervint Pansy, avant que Drago n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Vous allez pouvoir vous habituer. »

« Nous habituer à quoi ? »

« A vous partager ce rôle. Parce que Drago... j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es le parrain de Lennie. »

« QUOI ? C'est vrai ? C'est moi le parrain ? » S'écria Drago, surexcité « Par Salazar, il faut que je le dise à Blaise. Je l'ai battu, je savais bien que c'était moi le meilleur. »

« Laisse Blaisou tranquille, j'ai été très indulgente avec toi. »

« Donne-moi ma filleule Granger ! » Ricana Drago « Tu fais moins la fière maintenant. »

« Non, je ne te la donnerais pas ! » Bouda Hermione !

« Pans' ! »

« Mais je viens de l'avoir ! » Gémit la brunette, en regardant Pansy.

« Vous êtes vraiment pénibles tous les deux ! J'aimerai me faire mon masque tranquillement. Hermione, tu ne viens pas de l'avoir, ça fait au moins vingt minutes, alors tu la donnes à Drago pendant vingt minutes et après on verra. »

Hermione se renfrogna, mais elle ne voulait pas énerver la jeune maman, et se décida finalement à obtempérer.

Délicatement, elle tendit le bébé à Drago, qui le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Merci, mon amour ! »

« C'est bien, vous vous entrainez pour plus tard ! » Fit Pansy.

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Notre bébé sera le plus beau. »

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ! Jamais de la vie je n'aurais un bébé avec toi. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. » Ricana Pansy.

Son petit plan de génie ne faisait que commencer, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience de ce qui les attendait.

Et pour le moment, Hermione avait beau râler, elle restait quand même tout près de Drago.

Elle allait dire que c'était pour Lennie, mais Pansy n'était pas dupe… elle voulait également rester au plus proche de Drago...

* * *

Voilà voila, certains avaient devinés depuis un moment. Drago est bien le parrain, même si Blaise le méritait largement plus. Depuis le début, le plan que Pansy trouvait si génial était de faire de Drago et Hermione le parrain et la marrain afin d'en profiter pour faire des choses que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres suivants.

L'accouchement fait, on entre dans la dernière partie de la fic, mais rassurez vous, il reste pas mal de chose.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	49. Chapitre XLVIII

Helloooooo. Bon, je viens de regarder Koh Lanta du coup je poste un peu tard. J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée ! Personnellement je suis claquée, la première semaine c'est toujours la plus dure. Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, heureusement que c'est samedi demain.

Enfin, sinon j'ai retrouvé tout le monde, les enfants, les jumelles. Et on est reparti pour un tour.

On est aussi repartis pour un tour avec ce chapitre ! Alors enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest (1)** : Ahah, n'est pas Pansy qui veut hihi

 **Cecile** : Contente que tu l'ai aimé ! Tu verras bien en effet, pour le plan de Pansy :) Qui te dit que cette histoire va s'arranger?

Ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Mais ouiiii, elle est chouuuue Lennie ! Nope, je ne connais pas cette fic, et je n'ai pas tellement le temps de lire en ce moment ^^

 **Oceane** : Il sera le parrain du prochain enfant ahah

 **Woof** : Je ne sais pas si Drago a conscience que Blaise en a fait plus, parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir tout ça.

Hermione ? Des gouttes dans les yeux ? Ahahahah xD

 **Little Cute Hell** : Je saiiiiis *_* c''est chouuuuu les bébés hihi Ah non, ça ne me dit rien cette comédie US ^^

 **Luciole** : Ca j'avoue que c'est le comble de la cutitude, Drago avec un bébé *_*

Ahahah c'est tellement ça pour Pansy xD

Merci à toi de laisser un petit mot.

 **Sarah** : Hihihi, tu verras bien si son plan va marcher. Heureusement que Lennie à sa maman qui va calmer les oncles et le papa ahah

Bonne journée/soirée à toi aussi !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVIII : Démasqués**

 **.**

« Merlin, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais ressortir vivant de cet hôpital ! » Soupira Blaise, en prenant un air de martyr.

« Tu l'as bien cherché, non ? » Fit Harry qui le suivait.

« Bien cherché ? Déjà je n'étais pas tout seul, et en plus, c'est Pansy qui a demandé ! Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise fois ! Tu as failli être dans cette position, toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle soit là. »

Le noir n'avait pas tort. Il était vrai que si Ginny et lui avaient eu un ou des enfants, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que Molly soit dans les parages. Mais se moquer gentiment de Blaise était très drôle.

Ce dernier – ainsi que Drago – s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles en bonne et due forme par la mère de Ron, qui avait finit par recoller les pièces du puzzle et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils s'étaient accusés l'un l'autre, avant de finalement rejeter la faute sur le pauvre Ron, qui n'avait rien fait, mais rien n'avait pu stopper la colère de Molly, et Blaise, en grand dramaturge, estimait qu'il était passé près de la mort.

.

« Elle a failli me tuer ! »

« N'importe quoi ! On parle de Molly Weasley. »

« Elle est loin d'être inoffensive. J'ai failli mourir je te dis, tu devrais m'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme. »

« Et comment suis-je censé faire ça. »

« Sois inventif ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, et Harry eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou non, mais il avait clairement l'impression que Blaise le testait. « Sois inventif ». Il en avait de belles lui, qu'était-il supposé faire.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il était supposé faire, et après tout, pourquoi pas le faire. Il avait toujours peur d'être maladroit, ou de ne pas savoir s'y prendre mais Blaise n'était pas différent de n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'était pas différent d'une femme.

« Très bien ! » Déclara-t-il, d'une voix qui sonna bien plus sûre de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment. « Ferme les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne va pas me faire de strip-tease ? J'ai besoin de mes yeux pour ça. »

« Pas de strip-tease non mais dis donc, tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! »

« Il parait que c'est comme ça qu'ils finissent par arriver pour de vrai. »

« Ferme tes yeux ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Fit Blaise.

.

Il s'exécuta, mais Harry n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard, et il agita sa baguette pour qu'un bandeau vienne en plus recouvrir les yeux de Blaise. Ce dernier marmonna un « la confiance règne » mais son petit sourire venait démentir ses propos. Il avait l'air d'apprécier l'initiative, et Harry lui, se sentait plus en confiance, du fait que Blaise ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

Après un nouveau coup de baguette de la part du Survivant, ce fut une petite musique d'ambiance qui s'éleva dans la pièce, qu'Harry quitta sans faire de bruit.

Il ne faisait pas patienter Blaise juste pour le principe, il avait besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Il était certain que Blaise possédait ce dont il avait besoin, et en effet, après une courte recherche, il finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il voulait : une bouteille d'huile de massage.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Blaise n'avait pas bougé, et semblait écouter la musique.

Harry se demanda s'il allait recourir à la magie ou non, mais se décida finalement à saisir le bas du t-shirt à manches longues de Blaise, et à le lui retirer.

« Ah oui ? » Fit le noir « Tu t'offres le strip-tease tout seul, c'est injuste ! »

« Tu m'as demandé d'être inventif, c'était à tes risques et péril. »

Blaise torse nu, Harry le poussa un peu, pour qu'il se tourne, et que son dos ne soit plus accolé au dossier du canapé. Puis il versa un peu d'huile sur ses mains, et commença à masser le noir. Ce dernier eut une petite exclamation de surprise, car les mains d'Harry étaient fraiches, mais il s'y habitua rapidement, et Harry sentit qu'il se détendait.

Harry laissa ses mains parcourir son dos avec délicatesse. La peau de Blaise était chaude et douce, et avec l'huile qu'il étalait partout, elle allait sentir terriblement bon.

Il caressa longuement son dos, puis, enhardit par les petits soupirs satisfaits que poussait Blaise, il remit un peu d'huile sur ses mains et fit glisser ses mains des épaules de Blaise, jusqu'à son torse.

Il frissonna agréablement lorsque les doigts d'Harry effleurèrent ses tétons, et sentant qu'il aimait cela, il recommença... C'était bien plus facile de prendre ce genre d'initiative lorsque Blaise ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était moins timide, plus relâché.

Ses mains glissèrent plus bas, sur son ventre, mais il n'osa pas s'aventurer vers la bosse qui commençait tout doucement à se dessiner dans son pantalon.

Il préféra remonter masser la nuque de Blaise, avant de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche.

Puis il embrassa ses épaules, sa nuque encore, jusqu'à ce que Blaise tourne la tête. La demande était très explicite et Harry ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Il saisit ses lèvres et lui donna un long baiser, qui fit parcourir des tas de frissons le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

.

A chaque nouveau baiser qu'il échangeait avec Blaise, il avait le sentiment de les apprécier encore plus, à un tel point qu'il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'en passer. C'était électrifiant, envoûtant, grisant, et plein d'autres choses à la fois. Il aimait tellement la douceur des lèvres de Blaise, et la façon dont il l'embrassait.

Le baiser s'approfondit, et Harry, pris d'un sentiment d'invincibilité, se remit à titiller les tétons de Blaise. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux, il le savait, et le comprit encore plus lorsque Blaise saisit une de ses mains, et la porta sur son entre jambe.

Son érection ne faisait plus aucun doute et Harry sentit une bouffée d'excitation, mêlée d'un peu d'appréhension – le gagner –

Il eut l'impression de peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment, mais il ne lui fallut pourtant que quelques secondes pour décider.

Il déboutonna le pantalon de Blaise, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair, afin de pouvoir y glisser sa main plus facilement.

D'un geste plutôt timide, il effleura l'érection de Blaise, qui poussa un nouveau soupir appréciateur, avant de réitérer le mouvement.

Le noir affichait toujours un petit sourire, et Harry prit cela comme un signe encourageant à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Il le caressa par-dessus son boxer pendant un petit moment, puis il eut envie de plus. Envie de sentir la peau de Blaise sous ses doigts.

Alors, il décida d'écouter ses envies, et d'un nouveau coup de baguette – il se sentait bien trop fébrile pour le faire sans magie – il se débarrassa du pantalon et du sous-vêtement de son compagnon.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir être excité à la vision d'un sexe masculin tendu, mais force était de constater qu'il y avait une première fois à tout...

Il avait envie de toucher ce sexe, de le caresser, et même d'y mettre sa bouche, mais il n'était pas certain d'arriver à mettre cette envie à exécution.

Il préféra entourer la verge du noir de sa main, et commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, sa peau était douce, et chaude, comme le reste de son corps, et semblait pulser d'un désir inassouvi, et les petites exclamations de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa bouche lui suffisaient à comprendre qu'il s'y prenait plutôt pas mal.

Il continua ses mouvements, mais bientôt, Blaise vint poser de nouveau sa main sur la sienne, et d'une légère pression, lui signifia qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence.

Harry obtempéra, son autre main, venant tour à tour flatter ses bourses, et ses tétons, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Blaise accélère significativement.

« Stop... je… je vais... » Pantela Blaise.

Mais Harry, pris d'une décharge d'adrénaline, n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter, et il continua, jusqu'à sentir Blaise se raidir, et jusqu'à ce qu'une substance blanche et chaude vienne recouvrir ses doigts.

Alors il arrêta, et observa l'expression de Blaise, qui avait l'air de ne plus vraiment savoir comment il s'appelait.

Harry les nettoya, à l'aide de sa baguette, alors que Blaise arrachait finalement le bandeau qui lui recouvrait les yeux.

« Tu vois que tu sais être inventif Harry Potter ! Et tu devrais l'être plus souvent. J'adore quand tu es inventif. »

« Es-tu au moins remis de ton traumatisme weasleyien ? »

« Totalement... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione venait de prendre une douche relaxante, et s'apprêtait à aller se faire à manger. Elle hésitait entre une omelette au fromage, et du poisson pané, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Elle avait vite compris, qu'étant née moldue, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans téléphone, et avait d'abord fait l'acquisition d'un portable, puis d'un fixe, quand elle s'était installée. Il y avait parfois des ratés à cause des ondes magiques, mais de manière générale, cela marchait plutôt bien.

Toujours est-il que son téléphone fixe sonnait, et qu'elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

Priant pour que ce ne soit pas sa grand-mère paternelle, dont les coups de fils duraient toujours des heures durant, elle décrocha le combiné en croisant les doigts.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione, ma chérie, ça va ? »

« Oui maman. Ca va ? Je m'apprêtais à préparer le repas. »

« Je pense que tu devrais venir manger à la maison. »

« Ah tiens, et pourquoi donc maman ? »

« Je regardais la télé avec ton père, et il y a eu un flash spécial d'informations. Je pense qu'il faut que tu viennes voir ça. »

.

Une pierre tomba dans le ventre d'Hermione en entendant ces mots. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait et une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Ils avaient su que cela arriverait, mais voilà qu'à présent les choses étaient effectives. La catastrophe tant redoutée était sur le point de se produire.

Elle prévint sa mère qu'elle arrivait et enfila à la hâte une veste et des chaussures, avant de transplaner presque juste devant la maison de ses parents, où elle entra sans même sonner – elle savait que sa mère avait dû ouvrir, en prévention de son arrivée.

A la télévision, la BBC avait mis en place une édition spéciale, et les différents journalistes, dépêchés, sur place ou en plateau, avaient l'air de ne pas vraiment saisir ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus.

En l'espace d'une minute, Hermione entendit le mot surréaliste au moins une bonne quinzaine de fois.

Un « rappel des faits en images » fut alors diffusés, et Hermione put voir des sorciers faire usage de magie devant des moldus terrorisés – bien évidemment, ils ne montraient que les images les plus spectaculaires, et les réactions les plus spectaculaires – des manifestations, des interviews de fanatiques religieux qui hurlaient, livres sacrés en main, que Satan était sur terre, venait ensuite la déclaration du Ministre de la Magie, et une courte allocution du président moldu.

Les voix off des journalistes étaient dramatiques. Pouvait-on croire à l'existence des sorciers ? A quel point étaient-ils dangereux ? Pourquoi se révélaient-t-ils et que fallait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser. A croire qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des parasites, mais vu la façon dont les choses avaient été faites, Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir de parler de la sorte.

Elle se sentait désemparée devant de telles images. Et blessée d'entendre les mots si durs venant des moldus. C'était comme si sa famille parlait d'elle en ces termes, et ça faisait mal.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était bien forcée de les comprendre.

.

Combien de familles de nés-moldus refusaient au départ de croire en l'existence de la magie. La magie c'était quelque chose qui n'existait que dans les contes, et les légendes. Si on avait pris de le temps de leur expliquer, les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes, peut-être… Mais à présent, il était trop tard, trop tard pour réparer quoi que ce soit. Trop tard pour effacer le mal qui avait été causé.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? » Demanda finalement sa mère.

« Ca... c'est pourquoi j'ai été si occupée au travail ces derniers temps. Disons, que le Ministre de la Magie Américain se pense un peu supérieur, et qu'il a décidé qu'il serait bien pour les Etats-Unis tout entier que les sorciers se révèlent aux moldus, il se disait que les deux populations allaient pouvoir cohabiter. Sauf qu'il ne leur a pas demandé leur avis. Il a daigné en parler au président moldu, et il a signifié qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais le Ministre n'en a rien eu à faire, comme tu peux le voir. »

« Mais... c'est terrible ! Et… il a le droit de faire cela ? Je veux dire... juridiquement parlant ? Une clause ou quelque chose. »

« Ce code du Secret Magique date d'il y a plusieurs siècles. A l'époque des chasses aux sorcières, des bûchers et tout le tintouin. Le climat était tellement particulier que je pense qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que les sorciers puissent avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie de lever un jour le Secret que leurs ancêtre avaient eux même décidé. Et le code n'a jamais été modifié. Plus le temps à passé, et plus cela est devenu compliqué. Il y a des communautés sorcières dans tous les pays du monde à présent, et autant de gouvernements.

Si on avait voulu le changer je te parie que plusieurs pays auraient mis leur veto. Le Canada, d'autres pays d'Amérique du Sud. Ils étaient tous du même avis que les Etats-Unis, mais le Ministre de la Magie Canadien a eu la présence d'esprit d'écouter l'avis de son homologue moldu et cela a eu le mérite de le faire changer d'avis. Les autres ont ensuite plus ou moins attendu de voir ce qui allait se passer avec les USA… et vu le résultat... »

Les trois Granger se tournèrent vers la télévision, où les journalistes continuaient de discuter sur un ton grandiloquent. Il y eut ensuite un reportage ou des pseudo « sorciers » qui n'étaient autre que des moldus amateurs de paranormal, racontaient à qui voulait bien les interviewer qu'ils avaient toujours su que la communauté magique existait.

.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille au Ministère. » Souffla-t-elle alors.

« Ca ne sert à rien, ma chérie. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne vas rien arrêter, ou au contraire, aggraver, si tu y vas maintenant. Ca peut attendre demain. »

Hermione savait bien que ses parents avait raison, mais la lutte était dure et la télévision qui ne cessait de diffuser reportages, et images ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Elle avait du mal à arracher ses yeux du poste, et même quand elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre.

Cela continua de la travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre finalement chez elle. Elle essaya de se détendre en lisant, en prenant un bain, mais elle avait vraiment envie de prévenir Kingsley.

Elle savait qu'il devait savoir – si les sortilèges avaient finalement cédés comme prévus, les responsables s'en étaient forcément rendus compte, et avaient dû prévenir Kingsley en conséquence. Elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle avait tout de même le sentiment de ne pas faire son travail correctement.

Elle ne sut pas à quel moment elle décida que cela pouvait être une bonne solution, mais elle se retrouva rapidement à mettre ses chaussures, à prendre son sac, et à quitter son appartement.

Elle ne se rendit pas au Ministère, non, mais se retrouva devant une porte où sa main resta comme suspendue dans le vide. Voulait-elle vraiment annoncer sa présence ? Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Se coucher, s'endormir rapidement, pour arriver plus rapidement au lendemain. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Au contraire, elle frappa à la porte, et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas si elle devait partir ou rester. Cette réflexion ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, parce que la porte finit par s'ouvrir rapidement, sur nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

.

« Hermione ? » S'exclama-t-il étonné « Qui d'autre attend un bébé ? »

« Ah ah ah, très drôle. »

« Excuse-moi d'être étonné de constater ta présence ici. »

« Je... est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas faire une autre remarque, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle soit bel et bien entrée chez lui. C'était le genre de choses inespérées qu'il ne fallait certainement pas laisser filer sous son nez.

Il se poussa donc pour qu'elle passe devant lui, et referma ensuite la porte.

« Tu veux qu'on discute de nos rôles de parrain et marraine de Lennie ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ! » Répondit alors la jeune femme.

« Eclaire-moi ! »

« C'est la catastrophe aux Etats-Unis. Mes parents m'ont appelée en début de soirée... »

.

Elle se mit alors à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision, et Drago sembla tout de même abasourdi. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce genre de chose, mais certainement pas avec une telle ampleur.

D'un geste, Drago lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il alla leur servir un verre. Il pressentait qu'Hermione en aurait besoin, et peut-être même de plus d'un verre, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle le descendait.

« On s'y attendait, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu les images ! C'est pire que ce qu'on imaginait. »

« Honnêtement... je m'attendais à ce genre de choses. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur les moldus quand j'étais jeune et con... il faut les comprendre sur ce coup là. »

« Mais je les comprends ! » S'écria Hermione « C'est blessant, mais je les comprends. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te dérange, à l'heure actuelle ? » Demanda-t-il « Pourquoi tu es dans cet état. »

« Mais... parce qu'il faut s'organiser ! Prévenir le Ministère, réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire pour nos ressortissants qui vivent là-bas, prendre une décision pour la Coupe du Monde ! On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« Calme-toi Granger ! Et réfléchis un peu de manière censée. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer à ce propos maintenant. Ca peut attendre demain. Tu iras au Ministère à la première heure si tu en as envie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui lui indiqua qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, mais Drago secoua la tête, presque incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux penser à ne serait-ce qu'aller au Ministère maintenant ! »

« Kingsley doit être prévenu ! »

« Etre Ministre de la Magie n'empêche pas d'avoir une vie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le chef des sorciers qu'il doit travailler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et je suis presque certain qu'il n'est pas au Ministère à l'heure qu'il est. Et où qu'il soit, il sera prévenu. Les responsables au niveau du blocage des canaux doivent forcément savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ils ont été les premiers à avertir ceux qui devaient être avertis, sois en sûre.

.

Hermione croisa les bras, affichant un air boudeur, dont elle refusait de se départir. En plus de cela, elle culpabilisait énormément, se sentant mauvaise professionnelle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'on lui en voudrait demain, si elle avouait qu'elle n'avait rien dit, tout en ayant eu connaissance de ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement, Drago se rapprocha d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme retrouvait dans sa réaction tout ce qu'il détestait chez elle, mais dans le même temps, il la trouvait si fragile qu'il n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie de la secouer plus fort, pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Il détestait quand elle était zélée à l'extrême, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence, entre ce qu'il convenait de faire en cas d'extrême urgence, et le reste. Ne pouvait-elle pas se relâcher un peu ? Non, il fallait qu'elle reste à tout prix Miss Parfaite, l'employée modèle et exemplaire, à qui on pouvait donner toutes les promotions possibles sans réfléchir, et qui finirait par gagner le prix d'employée modèle, avant d'être élue Ministre de la Magie par des gens qui auraient confiance en elle et en sa manière de travailler.

Il détestait cette partie d'elle, mais il aimait tout le reste, et surtout, par-dessus, il aimait la sentir tout contre lui, pouvoir respirer l'odeur vanillée de chez cheveux, percevoir son cerveau qui fumait presque. Il avait tellement envie d'être près d'elle, tous les jours, tous les soirs, de se coucher à ses côtés et se réveiller de nouveau à ses côtés à chaque lendemain matin.

Quand il pensait au simple fait qu'elle soit venue le voir ce soir lui prouvait qu'il était plus que jamais près de son but. Il allait la récupérer. Hermione serait de nouveau à lui.

.

OoO

.

« Elle est tellement adorable ! J'ai hâte que tu puisses la voir ! »

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » Répondit Neville en riant, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu avais hâte que je l'aie en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. »

« Oh non, je ne suis pas comme Drago, Blaise, et Ron ! Je profite de l'instant présent. Les bébés grandissent toujours trop vite. Je veux pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, et lui donner à manger pendant très longtemps. Elle est si mignonne ! A croquer. »

Neville sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Daphné, à parler de la petite Lennie. Enthousiasme qui était quelque peu contagieux. Le professeur avait hâte que le week-end arrive afin de pouvoir se rendre chez Pansy et Ron, rencontrer la petite Lennie.

La jeune maman était finalement sortie de la maternité, et la vie à trois avait réellement pu commencer.

« Comment va Pansy ? » Demanda justement Neville. « Elle ne martyrise pas trop Ron. »

« Pas plus que d'ordinaire, bizarrement. Il a souffert lors de l'accouchement, mais elle s'est calmée depuis. Est-ce que cela durera, je n'en sais rien, mais pour le moment, elle a l'air de gérer plus ou moins bien ses hormones. Elle a la fibre créative en plus de cela. Lennie l'inspire selon ses dires – ce que je peux tout à fait croire – et elle ne fait que de m'envoyer de nouvelles idées de vêtements et d'accessoires. Notre boutique va vraiment se transformer en magasin de puériculture, si ça continue. »

« Seulement pour un temps. Lennie grandira éventuellement et ce seront ensuite des vêtements pour petite fille, et puis pour adolescente. »

« Hé ho, ne va pas trop vite ! Laisse-moi profiter de l'instant présent, tu te souviens. »

« J'ai plutôt envie de profiter de _ce_ moment présent... » Souffla Neville, avant d'attirer Daphné à lui.

.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et la jeune femme ne put refuser ce baiser. Elle aimait tellement que Neville l'embrasse, cela pouvait lui faire oublier n'importe quel sujet abordé, tant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était bien plus intéressante.

Ils s'accordèrent une pause baisers assez conséquente, avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du professeur.

« Tu crois que ça va leur donner des idées ? » Demanda Neville.

« Des idées ? Quoi ? A qui ? Je suis perdue là, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« L'arrivée de Lennie. »

« Donner des idées ? A qui est-ce que ça pourrait donner des idées. A Théo et Luna ? » Questionna Daphné « Je ne pense pas. Ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça. Et même s'ils en avaient envie. Théo me l'aurait dit. »

« Bien sûr que non, pas eux. Drago et Hermione voyons. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, d'un air un peu moqueur.

« Drago et Hermione ? Un bébé ? L'acte de faire des bébés ? Jamais de la vie. »

.

OoO

.

La facilité avec laquelle Drago avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de rester dormir était assez déconcertante. Elle devait vraiment être très perturbée à l'idée de ne pas prévenir qui que ce soit, parce que dormir en « terrain ennemi », là où elle n'avait pas le contrôle de quoi que ce soit, ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Mais pourtant, elle était bien là, dans son lit. Elle y avait passé la nuit, sans changer d'avis, sans partir.

Drago n'avait rien fait d'autre que la tenir dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux, et déposer de temps à autre un baiser sur son épaule ou sa joue. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, et d'autre part parce que rien que ces quelques gestes le rendaient heureux plus que tout au monde.

Et quand l'heure du lever arriva, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de trouver les choses étranges, puisqu'ils étaient pressés de se préparer et d'arriver rapidement au Ministère – Hermione plus que Drago, mais il s'activa tout de même plus rapidement qu'à la normale.

A leur arrivée sur leur lieu de travail, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une agitation différente régnait. Il était tôt, et déjà, des notes volaient dans tout les sens.

« Oh Merlin ! » S'écria Hermione « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! J'aurais dû envoyer une note hier. »

« Pour qu'elle finisse avec toutes celles-ci, et probablement jamais lue ? Réfléchis un peu Granger ! »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Elle détestait quand il avait raison, et elle ne comptait certainement pas l'admettre.

Elle préféra se ruer dans son bureau, afin de découvrir que Kingsley l'avait convoquée – avec d'autres personnes sans aucun doute – à neuf heures tapantes.

Cela lui laissait assez de temps pour préparer une liste de questions et de remarques...

Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une boule de nerfs et de stress lorsque vint l'heure de se rendre dans la salle de conférence, et vu les têtes que tiraient certains, elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans cet état.

.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous appris la nouvelle. » Commença Kingsley de but en blanc. « Nos enchantements qui bloquaient les canaux d'information moldus ont cédés, et les moldus du monde entier sont maintenant au courant de ce qu'il se passe au Etats-Unis. »

« Les moldus sont donc plus au courant que nous ! C'est incroyable ! »

« Je peux vous éclairer ! » Fit Hermione, avant d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu dans la télévision de ses parents.

Les expressions de ses collègues reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait, et Kingsley avait un regard plus sombre que jamais.

« Bien... que faisons-nous ? » Demanda finalement quelqu'un.

« Les choses vont s'articuler de plusieurs manières différentes. Cet après-midi, je rencontre mon homologue moldu. Je ne peux évidemment pas prévoir le déroulé de notre entrevue, mais je vais lui proposer de répondre clairement aux interrogations que ses citoyens vont se poser et d'expliquer qu'il existe également une communauté sorcière au Royaume-Uni. Je vais également lui proposer de faire une déclaration commune pour que les moldus sachent que nous nous engageons à rester cachés entre guillemets et que la situation des USA ne se produira pas ici.

En attendant que ces choses se mettent en place – même si je pense que cela sera fait rapidement – je vous demande d'être à l'écoute des inquiets, qui vont se faire plus nombreux, et de continuer à répondre aux demandes comme vous le faites jusqu'à présent.

Demain, ce sera la réunion commune avec les participants à la Coupe du Monde. Les représentants des équipes seront également conviés et nous prendrons une décision finale. Rien n'est fait bien sûr, mais je pense que nous nous orientons vers une Coupe du Monde sous conditions inflexibles. A l'heure actuelle, au vu des évènements, nous ne pouvons pas loger les équipes, et faire des entraînements et des matches en sachant que des débordements plus ou moins violents peuvent avoir lieu.

Si nous n'avons pas la garantie que cette Coupe du Monde, ainsi que toute sa préparation, ne peut pas avoir lieu dans des conditions de sécurité optimales, nous n'y participerons pas.

Des murmures et regards s'échangèrent entre plusieurs personnes, et Hemione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était que du sport ! Ils n'allaient pas en faire tout un plat si jamais la Coupe du Monde n'avait pas lieu !

« Le sport, les moldus, très bien, mais qu'en est-il de nos ressortissants qui sont peut-être en danger ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il faut continuer à répondre aux demandes, à conseiller et à rassurer, mais il ne nous faut en aucun cas, les forcer à quoi ce que soit. Si certains veulent rentrer en Angleterre, il nous faut les aider dans ce sens, et au contraire, si d'autres veulent rester aux USA, il nous faut ne pas les décourager, et les forcer à choisir de rentrer. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement et était dans l'ensemble d'accord avec ce que le Ministre de la Magie racontait, mais il n'empêchait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de très important : que pensait le Ministre de la Magie Américain de la situation, et surtout, que comptait-il faire pour y remédier...

* * *

Et voilààààààààààà. Bon, il est clair qu'on est dans la merde, moi y compris ahah

Mais vous avez eu du Blaise:harry et du dramione alors soyez heureux ahahah.

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	50. Chapitre XLIX

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Je vais vous raconter un peu ma life après cette journée bizarre. Ce matin, je vais au travail normalement, en classe, je bosse avec mes jumelles, je m'énerve un peu parce qu'une des jumelles n'était pas dans un bon jour, bref. A un moment on fait de la lecture et on se rend compte qu'il y a un hélico qui tourne et c'est chiant, parce qu'on entend pas les élèves qui lisent (surtout des gamins de CM1 ça ne lis pas très fort), breffons. Je réalise que l'hélico est là depuis un moment en fait, mais je ne m'interroge pas plus que ça.

Arrive le moment de la récré. Comme d'habitude, je prend mon téléphone, et là je vois que j'ai plein de messages, donc plusieurs de ma boss (la mère des enfants que je garde après l'école), qui sont imcompréhensible, enfin, je ne les comprends pas, mais je comprends qu'il se passe quelque chose. Donc je vais sur le twitter de la BBC et là, j'apprend pour cet attentat, qui a eu lieu dans ma putain de station de métro ! Celle ou je prends le metro quotidiennement depuis 4 ans que je vis ici. Celle ou je le prends tout les jours avec les enfants que je garde, et ou je reviens en rentrant chez moi. En lisant les articles, je me rends compte que ma rue ( à 5 min de la station) est bloquée, et les texto de ma boss prennent sens : elle était dans la rame touchée, et très choquée (elle n'a rien eu, elle était à l'autre bout de la rame, mais elle a eu très peur de la bousculade pour sortir).

La dessus, je vais voir ma collègue qui est avec le directeur et ils commencent à me balancer plein d'infos : des parents viennent chercher leurs enfants, ou viennent à la barrière voir si les enfants vont bien, surtout il ne faut rien dire, ne pas parler au cas ou les enfants entendraient etc. Je ne vous explique pas le stress.

La dessus, j'avais envoyé un message à ma colloc pour savoir si ça allait, et elle me répond qu'elle aussi était dans la rame, mais qu'elle va bien.

L'hélico a tourné toute la journée et à un moment, il est resté stationnaire au dessus de l'école, du coup les enfants posent des questions, normal. Alors entre moi qui leur ai dit que c'était l'auto école des hélicoptères, et une collègue qui leur a dit que c'était google map, on se débrouille comme on peut pour ne rien dire, mais il y en a toujours qui finissent par savoir.

Du coup je me suis sentie bizarre toute la journée. heureusement cet attentat peut être qualifié de raté, il n'y a pas de morts, il n'a pas explosé comme il aurait du le faire, mais ça me fait vraiment drôle parce que c'est un endroit que je fréquente vraiment tout le temps, et ce n'est pas dans l'hyper centre de Londres. Dans un quartier comme ça, vachement résidentiel, tu te dis que jamais il n'arrivera un truc pareil, parce que pourquoi ?  
Quand je me balade dans le sens, j'ai régulièrement des regains de méfiance, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, mais dans mon coin, je me pensais en sécurité. Je me dis que si le ou les connards qui ont fait ça avaient réussi totalement leur coup, peut -être que ma colloc aurait été touchée, peut-être que les enfants que je garde n'auraient plus de mère et ce n'est pas cool du tout comme sensation.

Je n'ai plus trop envie de prendre le métro avec les enfants quand la station rouvrira, tout en sachant que la même chose peut se dérouler dans le bus, mais bon...

Je me décharge un peu là, désolée, mais il fallait que je m'exprime. Je vous ai bien plombé l'ambiance là, j'espère que le chapitre va vous remonter le moral !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane :** Tout à fait, mais la demoiselle se voile la face !

 **Luciole :** Faire la paix vu comme les choses ont été faites, je ne sais pas... L'espoir fait vivre ahah ! Merci à toi de m'encourager !

 **Sarah** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Hé ouiiiii, Hermione se relâche :D

 **Cecile** : Comme tu l'as dit, c'est le bazar ! Ils ont l'air d'être sur la bonne voie Harry et Blaise !

C'est déjà bien qu'il puisse la calmer ! Oula non, moins de 100 chapitres quand même ! Pour Koh lanta j'attend que les équipes soient mélangées pour me décider !

 **Misaah** : Ahah, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Hermione xD Ce n'est pas tant de la naiveté qu'une sensation de supériorité (que les américains moldus ont aussi d'ailleurs). Pour l'instant Ginny a d'autres chats à fouetter avec la coupe du monde ! Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLIX : Conférence de presse**

 **.**

Lorsque Ginny arriva à son entrainement, elle était inquiète. Et si elle n'avait pas encore croisé ses coéquipiers, elle savait qu'ils devaient être inquiets eux aussi.

Les journaux titraient tous la même chose : le chaos régnait aux Etats-Unis. La situation était catastrophique, et la sécurité n'était visiblement pas optimale.

On parlait de terribles attaques. De moldus s'acharnant sur les sorciers, qui étaient sans défense, parce que le Ministre de la Magie Américain pensait que la situation allait s'arranger et qu'il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que les choses s'arrangent.

« Comme si elles allaient s'arranger. » Songea Ginny.

La jeune femme était quelque peu égoïste, mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : la Coupe du Monde. Elle se demandait si elle allait avoir lieu, dans quelles conditions elle se déroulerait, si elle se déroulait ? Elle avait fourni tant d'efforts. Elle et toute son équipe. Elle ne voulait certainement pas passer à côté de cette compétition. La compétition de sa vie.

Elle aurait voulu partager ses pensées avec ses amis, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils n'auraient pas compris, et elle comprenait qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis était grave, et à côté de cela, la Coupe du Monde n'était pas grand-chose...

Elle retrouva ses coéquipiers dans le vestiaire, et leur entraineur ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, faisant taire les murmures d'un simple regard.

« Je sais que les actualités doivent vous tracasser. » Commença-t-il sans préambule « Mais le programme de la journée ne change pas. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles du Ministère concernant le déroulement des choses par rapport à la Coupe du Monde. Quand ce sera le cas, je vous dirais ce qu'il en est mais en attendant, rien ne doit changer dans votre état d'esprit. Nous avons une Coupe du Monde à gagner, et j'attends de vous que vous vous exerciez en conséquence. Au travail. »

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Oui Monsieur le Ministre. » Répondit la jeune femme en se levant immédiatement.

Elle suivit Kingsley dans les couloirs du Ministère, où il commença à lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

« J'ai besoin de toi et de ta connaissance des moldus. Je sors d'une discussion avec le Premier Ministre et d'un représentant de la Couronne Britannique. »

« Oh ? Et cela s'est-il bien passé. »

« Plutôt bien oui, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous avons décidé que je vais me rendre à Downing Street, et que le Premier Ministre et moi donneront là-bas une conférence de presse commune qui sera transmise à la tévélision. »

« Télévision. » Corrigea Hermione, qui commençait à stresser légèrement.

« C'est cela. Nous allons expliquer ce dont j'ai parlé hier, et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de tes conseils. »

« Quel genre de conseils ? Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir... »

« Déjà, comment devrais-je m'habiller ? Si tous ces moldus doivent me voir, est-ce que je devrais plutôt m'habiller comme un moldu, ou venir en robe de sorcier ? »

« Ces gens ont vu les sorciers des Etats-Unis en robe, allez-y en robe également. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela le plus important. Si je mets à la place des moldus, je pense que ce qui va les inquiéter c'est de savoir si nous sommes « contrôlés. » Je pense qu'il serait important de leur expliquer nos lois, que l'usage de la magie est réglementé, et qu'un sorcier faisant de la magie devant les yeux d'un moldu commet une infraction et qu'il en subit les conséquences. Par contre... »

.

La jeune femme hésita, mais Kingsley l'invita à continuer.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de leur dire que dans certains cas, nous devons effacer la mémoire de personnes témoins. Cela fera peur aux moldus, ils vont se demander si ça ne leur est pas déjà arrivé et ils vont se sentir attaqués.

« Je vois. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je pense que si le Premier Ministre est d'accord, il serait bien que vous signez un papier qui stipule que la communauté sorcière va rester cachée. Je sais que vous comptez l'annoncer mais les moldus auront plus confiance en un papier officiel qu'en une simple parole. La parole à moins de valeur.

« Et la télévision ? Comment ça marche ce truc ?»

« Eh bien il y a des gens qui seront là avec des caméras. Ce sont de gros engins qui permettent de filmer la personne, et d'enregistrer ce qu'elle dit. Ce sera probablement en direct. Il faudra donc que vous fassiez attention à vos mots. Vous ne pourrez pas effacer ce que vous direz ! Et les journalistes moldus vont passer des heures à analyser et interpréter le moindre de vos mots. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, pensif. Il n'avait pas peur de cette conférence, mais il voulait faire bonne impression, et que les moldus soient rassurés.

« Il y aura sûrement des questions après la déclaration. Pensez à discuter avec le Premier Ministre de ce à quoi vous pouvez répondre et ne pas répondre. Cela va aussi avoir un impact pour le parti politique du Premier Ministre. Les citoyens vont découvrir qu'il était au courant de notre existence... »

« Tous les précédents Ministres l'ont été, peu importe leur tendance politique, c'est... »

« La règle. Bien sûr. Mais ce genre de concept, pour le moldu moyen qui regardera sa télé, c'est très abstrait. Ce n'est pas l'information qu'ils retiendront en premier. »

« Je vois. »

L'exercice promettait d'être périlleux. Mais Kingsley savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un simple mauvais moment à passer...

.

OoO

.

« Merlin, c'est quoi ce caca Lennie ?! Nom d'une gargouille, ça pue ! »

Plus loin dans la maison, Ron entendit Pansy ricaner, preuve qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'allait pas venir l'aider, le savait, et il dut se résoudre à nettoyer les petites fesses de sa fille, tout en retenant sa respiration.

Le bébé n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des états d'âme de son père et gazouillait en remuant les bras.

La couche propre mise dans le bon sens – il s'était trompé la première fois qu'il s'était chargé de cette tâche – il glissa Lennie dans une petite grenouillère mauve, la prit dans ses bras.

Il retourna au salon, où Pansy était en train de faire ses exercices de fitness. La jeune femme voulait perdre au plus vite ses quelques kilos de grossesse, et faisait des exercices pour. Ron l'aimait beaucoup avec ses hanches un peu plus épaisses, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

.

« Chérie ! Le lait est périmé. C'est la seule chose que Lennie ingurgite, et son caca était la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais respiré ! »

« Le lait est périmé ? » S'exclama Pansy en haussant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Eh bien, qu'il est périmé ! » Répondit Ron.

« Tu sais que ce lait vient de ma poitrine n'est-ce pas ? De mon corps ? Est-ce que tu insinues que moi, je suis périmée ? » Interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

« Mais... mais non chérie ! Pas du tout. C'est juste que... que... ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as peut-être mangé quelque chose qui... »

« Etait périmé ? Ron, les bébés font caca et parfois, ça ne sent pas bon, c'est comme ça ! Il va falloir t'y faire chéri ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et Ron paniqua une poignée de secondes, avant que Pansy ne lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu vois mon ange, ça, c'est papa dans toute sa splendeur. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit Drago et Harry débarquer dans son bureau, elle sentit l'odeur du traquenard à plein nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« On ne peut pas te rendre visite ? » Fit Harry.

« Prends-moi pour une idiote ! »

« Bon, d'accord ! On est venu te demander quelque chose. »

Tiens donc. Drago se cachait donc derrière Harry pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. On en voyait de belles à chaque jour qui passe. Harry affichait sa petite tête d'enfant innocent à qui on ne peut rien refuser, et Drago n'était pas en reste, même si son expression était plus discrète que celle d'Harry.

« Quoi donc ? » Interrogea finalement Hermione.

« On se demandait – et plusieurs autres de la bande sont intéressés – si on pouvait aller chez tes parents, pour regarder la BBC et voir l'intervention de Kingsley et du premier Ministre. Personne n'a de télé, et je me vois mal débarquer chez les Dursley alors que je ne leur parle presque plus, tu comprends ? En plus, on connait tous tes parents. Tu vois ? Tu penses qu'ils seraient d'accord ? »

« Venir chez mes parents ? »

« Ils m'aiment bien non ? » Continua Harry. « Et Ron aussi. Je ne pense pas que Pansy voudra venir, avec Lennie, je pense qu'elle restera à la maison. Mais Théo et Daphné voulaient venir aussi, ainsi que Ginny. Luna pense que c'est une conspiration, elle n'est pas intéressée. »

« Tu oublies Blaise. » Intervint Drago. « Blaise aussi veut venir. »

« Ah...euh...oui, oui, cela m'est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit. » Balbutia Harry. « Donc, on peut venir ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller regarder la télévision moldue, chez mes parents moldus, dans une maison moldue. » Demanda Hermione, s'adressant directement au blond. « Tu n'aimes pas les moldus. »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je t'aime toi, et tu es en partie moldue. »

.

Il avait déclaré cela avec une facilité si déconcertante, qu'Harry se sentit soudain de trop. Mais il voulait également entendre ce qu'Hermione allait répondre, et s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas dire une méchanceté qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Comment est- ce qu'elle pouvait rester aussi insensible, alors que Drago lui disait qu'il l'aimait ? Il avait bien du mal à saisir. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Mes parents n'ont pas envie de te voir ! »

« Tu prends bien le thé avec ma mère. Si tes parents n'ont pas envie de me voir, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont que ta version de l'histoire et… »

« Parce que dans ta version à toi, tu ne couches avec personne dans notre lit peut-être ?! » Ricana Hermione, d'un rire sans joie.

« Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me racheter. Et ça, tu ne leur as pas dit, je suppose ? Je sais parfaitement qu'ils doivent me détester de t'avoir fait du mal, mais je leur prouverai que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Et en plus, c'est vraiment important cette déclaration commune, et je veux la regarder ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Et le blond sut qu'elle capitulait. Il allait venir chez elle – enfin, chez ses parents tout du moins–, et s'il devait en profiter pour faire sa propre publicité auprès de ses ex futurs beaux-parents, alors il le ferait avec grand plaisir.

« Parfait. On se voit ce soir alors. »

.

OoO

.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Questionna Théo.

Luna secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller écouter cette conférence. Le Chicaneur parlerait de ce qu'il se passait à sa manière et de toute façon, la blonde avait tendance à être d'accord avec son père quand il disait que tous ses évènements n'étaient pas dus au hasard, mais qu'ils avaient été organisés depuis bien longtemps. Ses amis lèveraient les yeux au ciel, et dirait qu'elle avait eu tort à chaque fois qu'elle avait émis ce genre d'hypothèses, mais elle voulait continuer d'y croire.

Et puis, elle préférait réfléchir à ses prochains voyages, que de regarder les Ministres moldus et sorciers discuter ensemble.

Théo finit par hausser les épaules, comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, qui sentaient délicieusement bons.

« On se voit plus tard alors, d'accord ?! Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Théo partit le cœur léger. Il adorait tellement l'entendre prononcer ces mots, qui lui donnaient la sensation d'être le plus heureux des hommes. Il aimait sincèrement Luna, avec toutes ses excentricités, quelles qu'elles soient, plausibles ou non, et il aimait vraiment voir à quel point leur couple évoluait positivement. Si seulement tous leurs amis pouvaient être dans le même cas...

.

OoO

.

Blaise, Harry et Ron avaient dit qu'ils passeraient le chercher, et l'heure annoncée arrivait dangereusement.

Mais Drago n'était pas prêt. En boxer, devant sa penderie, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'habiller. Il était certain que ses amis se moqueraient de lui, mais il allait chez les parents d'Hermione, et il se devait de faire bonne impression. Il devait apparaître comme le parfait gentleman, le gendre idéal, et se mettre ses ex-futurs beaux-parents dans la poche. Ou tout du moins la mère d'Hermione. Il ne se faisait tout de même pas trop d'illusions sur son père, qui prendrait toujours et dans n'importe quel cas de figure, le parti de sa fille unique chérie.

Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop habillé, parce que cela trahirait ses intentions. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'allait que très rarement au Ministère en costume complet. La cravate était donc à oublier.

.

Le jeune homme se mit à hésiter entre trois jeans, essayant de déterminer lequel pouvait faire le plus classe, et se décida au bout d'un long moment pour un jean noir. L'heure avançait de plus en plus vite, et il allait se retrouver au pied du mur. Il fallait qu'il s'active, et vite.

Enfilant le pantalon choisi, il déambula torse nu, vérifiant dans le miroir qu'il était bien rasé, et que ses cheveux étaient correctement mis en place.

Il était présentement en train de se demander s'il devait enfiler une chemise ou un simple polo. La mère d'Hermione préfèrerait probablement la chemise...

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, et il se para du vêtement blanc, avant de se parfumer légèrement.

Il venait de choisir ses chaussures, lorsque ses amis arrivèrent finalement, Ron mettant les pieds dans le plat en trois secondes top chrono.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un ? On va juste chez les parents d'Hermione ! » Bougonna le rouquin.

« Je ne suis pas sur mon trente-et-un ! C'est le fait d'être père qui te rend complètement déconnecté de la réalité. On m'avait bien dit qu'avoir des enfants rendait cinglé, déjà que tu n'étais pas net de base, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer, maintenant que tu manques en permanence de sommeil, et que tu dois supporter les pleurs de Lennie, en plus de Pansy. » Répondit Drago.

.

Le rouquin afficha l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait l'air de croire ce que Ron disait, mais Blaise vint vite le détromper, en ouvrant la bouche, pour prendre en quelque sorte sa défense.

« On sait que tu aimes bien être apprêté Drago, mais là, tu ne trompes personne. On sait très bien que tu veux faire le beau devant Hermione et ses parents. »

« N'importe quoi ! Il se passe franchement des choses très graves en ce moment, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de me soucier d'Hermione et ses parents. »

Blaise lui lança alors un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en reste. Ses amis ne le soutenaient pas et se moquaient de lui. Il allait aller loin comme ça.

.

OoO

.

« Maman ! On ne reçoit pas la Reine ! Ce sont juste mes amis qui viennent regarder la télé, ce n'est pas la peine de mettre les petits plats dans les grands ! »

« Je ne mets pas les petits plats dans les grands, jeune fille, il faut bien qu'ils aient de quoi boire et de quoi manger. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra laisser sa mère s'agiter dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme se sentait étrangement bizarre à l'idée que Drago vienne ici. Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la maison de ses parents, mais cela faisait tout de même très longtemps. Elle avait presque hâte que son père lui fasse une réflexion, et qu'elle le voit se ratatiner sous terre.

Sa mère par contre... Elle n'avait rien dit de particulier, mais Hermione était certaine qu'elle était contente que Drago vienne. Elle avait toujours soutenu, et soutiendrait toujours sa fille, mais Hermione savait que sa mère avait toujours eu une sorte de faible pour Drago. Elle risquait d'avoir du mal à supporter, si elle se mettait à minauder.

La porte sonna alors, la faisant sursauter malgré elle, et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, avant que sa mère ne décide d'en faire de même. Elle découvrit Théo et Daphné, qui tenaient respectivement un bouquet de fleur, et une boîte de chocolat.

« Alors ça, je n'aurais pas parié que vous arriveriez les premiers ! » Sourit Hermione.

« On a préféré prendre une marge, au cas où l'on se perdrait. Bonjour, Mrs Granger, merci de nous permettre de venir chez vous ! » Fit Théo, en lui tendant les chocolats.

.

Daphné en fit de même avec les fleurs, et la mère d'Hermione les remercia chaleureusement, avant de leur glisser un verre dans les mains, et de les emmener jusqu'au salon.

«Le journal télévisé ne commence que dans trente minutes. Là maintenant, c'est l'heure de ce jeu que mon mari adore. C'est presque fini, mais c'est également le moment où les questions sont les plus difficiles. Je suppose qu'il vous dira bonjour après. »

« Journal télévisé ? » Chuchota Daphné, alors que la mère d'Hermione s'éloignait « Pourquoi appeler ça un journal ? C'est quand même curieux, tu ne trouves pas. »

Théo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder partout autour de lui. Il n'était jamais venu chez les parents d'Hermione, et à la réflexion, il n'était jamais allé dans une maison entièrement moldue. Il était curieux, de nombreux objets l'intriguaient, et il avait hâte de pouvoir parler à Luna de ce qu'il avait vu ici.

Daphné le regarda avec un léger sourire. Etre avec Luna l'avait rendu bien plus ouvert, et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Ginny arriva alors que le jeu du père d'Hermione finissait, et la rouquine s'étonna de ne pas être la dernière arrivée. Elle eut le temps de discuter un peu de la Coupe du Monde avec le père d'Hermione, lorsque les quatre hommes manquants arrivèrent enfin.

Hermione avait réussi in extremis à atteindre la porte en premier, mais sa mère était juste derrière.

« Hum ! Ca sent drôlement bon ! » S'exclama Ron en guise de bonjour.

« C'est vrai ? Eh bien, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai préparé ! » Répondit la mère d'Hermione. « Et je veux tout savoir sur la petite Lennie ! Quel bonheur, d'être parent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... il faut juste se faire aux heures de sommeil en moins. »

« Harry ! Merlin, ce que ça fait longtemps. Mais tu n'as pas changé ! Allez, entrez, entrez ! »

.

Elle salua également Blaise et Drago, mais semblant sentir le regard de sa fille sur elle, ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une dispute.

Voir Drago ici procurait une sensation très particulière à Hermione, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était positive ou négative.

Ils se rendirent tous au salon, et son père salua les nouveaux arrivants. Hermione était quasiment certaine qu'il avait littéralement broyé la main de Drago en la serrant. Bien fait pour lui.

« Quand est-ce que ça commence ? » Demanda Blaise « Par Salazar, j'ai dû mal à croire que l'on va voir le Ministre de la Magie dans cette boîte à images moldue ! C'est tout de même incroyable. »

« Blaise découvre la vie ! » Taquina Harry.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Découvrir la vie ? Tu peux parler ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry rougir inexplicablement après cette phrase. Blaise n'avait pourtant rien dit de particulier.

.

« Donc, quand est-ce que ça commence ? »

« Dans un quart d'heure ! » Lui répondit Théo.

« Et ça se passera vraiment en même temps. »

« Oui ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué le principe du direct, pendant au moins deux heures ! » Répondit Harry.

« Excuse-moi d'être un peu perplexe ! C'est fou quand même. Il y a quand même des trucs qu'on devrait avoir nous aussi. C'est vachement pratique ! »

« Il y a des tas de choses que nous, avons, et qui sont plus pratiques que ce que vous avez-vous, les sorciers ! » Intervint la mère d'Hermione.

« J'en suis certain Mrs Granger. En plus vous avez la chance de ne pas avoir Drago Malefoy ! Aïe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tapes. »

« Merci ! » Lança le père d'Hermione.

« Voilà pourquoi je te tape : parce que ça fait plaisir à notre hôte. »

Drago croisa les bras, et se mit à bouder, ce qui fit ricaner Hermione en son for intérieur. Il ne les avait quand même pas volées.

Il se fit dès lors encore plus discret, écoutant les conversations sans y participer, jusqu'à ce que le générique annonçant le journal, se fasse entendre.

« Ca commence ! Taisez-vous. »

.

La présentatrice annonça les grands titres : les inondations dans le nord de l'Ecosse, le procès médiatisé d'un médecin, qui avait tué plusieurs de ses patients, et la situation très tendue aux Etats-Unis.

« Dans quelques minutes, nous serons donc en direct du 10 Downing Street ou le Premier Ministre doit donner une allocution très attendue, en compagnie d'un invité inattendu. Mais en attendant, regardons tout de suite les prévisions météo : la journée de demain sera ensoleillée, avec quelques averses éparses dans le nord... »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour savoir quel temps il va faire ? » Demanda Théo « Ils ont des machines ? »

« En quelques sorte. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, et les prévisions ne sont donc pas toujours justes. »

« Je me demande si Luna sait ça. Même si je suis certain qu'elle préfère le hasard au fait de savoir à l'avance quel temps il fera le lendemain. »

« C'est sûr, se retrouver sans parapluie quand il pleut, c'est tellement drôle. » Fit Ron.

« Tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? Impervius et le tour est joué, non ? »

« Ouais, mais quand même... »

« Nous allons maintenant nous rendre à Downing Street, où le Premier Ministre va s'exprimer d'une minute à l'autre sur les évènements qui secouent ce moment les Etats-Unis. »

.

La présentatrice du journal télévisé disparut de l'écran, remplacée par un pupitre encore vide, derrière lequel trônait le drapeau du Royaume-Uni. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes de plus, avant que le Premier Ministre fasse son entrée, et s'installe derrière le fameux pupitre, accompagné de Kingsley.

Ils offrirent tous deux un sourire à la caméra, et le moldu commença à parler.

« Mes très chers compatriotes. En ces temps troublés, il me semblait plus que nécessaire de m'adresser à vous, afin de vous livrer en toute honnêteté et transparence, les informations que je vous estime – en tant que citoyens anglais – en droit d'avoir.

Les évènements en cours aux Etats-Unis sont suffisamment inquiétants pour que de nombreuses interrogations émergent et c'est pourquoi Mr Shacklebolt est présent avec moi.

Dans un premier temps, ce que je souhaite vous dire, aux sceptiques, comme aux autres, c'est que ce qui est en train de se passer outre-Atlantique n'est pas l'œuvre d'un complot ou d'une secte. Il existe bel et bien des sorciers, aux Etats-Unis, et pas que dans ce pays. Il y a des communautés de sorciers dans presque tous les pays du monde, y compris le Royaume-Uni. Très peu de personnes sont au courant de leur existence, mais en qualité de Premier Ministre, et tout comme mes prédécesseurs, j'ai été informé de la présence de cette communauté en prenant mes fonctions. La communauté des sorciers anglaise fonctionne de manière similaire à de nombreux pays : c'est une démocratie, régie par des lois, et un gouvernement.

Mr Shacklebolt, ici présent pour mener cette conférence avec moi, est le Premier Ministre Magique, et je lui laisse donc la parole. »

Il fit un geste de la main vers Kingsley, qui arrangea sa cravate d'un mouvement machinal, avant de prendre finalement la parole.

Hermione, tout comme les autres, furent frappés de sa voix qui retransmise à la télévision, semblait encore plus douce et profonde que d'ordinaire.

« Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Le fonctionnement de la télévision ne m'est pas encore très familier, mais je peux imaginer les questions et réactions qui vous traversent en ce moment même. Découvrir une telle chose n'est pas facile, ce doit être un choc, et je le comprends parfaitement. Si votre Ministre et moi-même avons décidé de nous adresser à vous aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur, mais au contraire, pour vous rassurer. Et pour cela, il faut que je vous donne un petit cours d'Histoire. »

.

Kingsley se mit alors à raconter comment les sorciers avaient été persécutés, plusieurs siècles auparavant, et comment ils avaient décidé de vivre cachés aux yeux des moldus. Il expliqua à quel point le code du Secret Magique était important pour eux, et qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas le modifier.

Comme Hermione le lui avait dit, il prit le temps d'expliquer calmement les lois auxquelles les sorciers anglais étaient soumis concernant les moldus, et les différentes sanctions qui existaient, en cas d'infraction.

Il insista ensuite de nouveau sur le fait que la communauté anglaise ne souhaitait en aucun cas lever le Secret Magique, et que vivre de cette façon leur convenait parfaitement.

« J'espère que ces mots suffiront à vous rassurer. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'un accord officiel sera signé dans les jours qui viennent, entre Mr le Premier Ministre et moi-même. Le Royaume-Uni est notre pays, tout comme il est le vôtre, et nous ne voulons pas qu'un mauvais climat s'y installe. Vivons en paix, chacun de notre côté, sans déranger les autres, c'est ce qui est, je le crois, la meilleure chose à faire. »

Un silence de quelques secondes régna lorsque Kingsley arrêta de parler, les amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu, avant que la mère d'Hermione se mette à parler.

« Eh bien ! Il en jette votre Ministre ! Je préfèrerais avoir celui-ci que le nôtre ! »

« Tu n'es jamais contente de ce que tu as Jean ! » Fit son mari

« Tu as tout de même entendu son discours. Calme, posé. Ca change de notre imbécile. »

« Chut, ça continue ! »

Les deux Ministres étaient en effet à présent soumis aux questions des journalistes, après avoir été mitraillés de photos.

« Vous avez mentionné des sortilèges pour vous aider à vous maintenir cachés. » Fit une première journaliste. « Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Comment est-ce que cela marche. »

« Ce sont effectivement des sortilèges, qui servent à créer une illusion. Notre école par exemple, qui est un bâtiment imposant, est sous l'effet de ce sortilège. Ainsi, si vous la regardez, vous ne verrez qu'un bâtiment en ruine, alors qu'en réalité, il n'en est rien. Cela dit, parmi toutes les ruines qui existent au Royaume-Uni, il y en a qui ne sont réellement rien d'autres que des ruines. Il n'y a pas de magie partout. »

« Est-ce que des sorciers vivent parmi nous ? Vous avez dit qu'il y a des villages sorciers, mais ils ne peuvent pas accueillir toute votre communauté, n'est-ce pas. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison. Il y a des sorciers qui vivent dans des quartiers ou des villages sorciers, et d'autres qui vivent aux côtés de personnes ne l'étant pas. Ces sorciers doivent redoubler d'attention, bien évidemment, ils peuvent faire usage de magie chez eux, mais ne peuvent être vus en aucun cas. »

« Eh ben ! » S'exclama Ron « Ils posent beaucoup de questions ! Ils ont l'air de vraiment y croire. »

« Heureusement qu'ils y croient ! Parce que ce ne sont tout de même pas des salades qu'on leur raconte. »

Hermione pensait surtout que les journalistes étaient pros. Qu'ils y croient ou non, ils étaient là pour poser des questions, ce qu'ils faisaient, et l'important était que Kingsley y répondait parfaitement bien. La jeune femme était impressionnée par son patron, et sentait que les choses se passeraient bien pour le pays. Bien évidemment, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les américains.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que Drago n'était plus là. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna frénétiquement la tête, ne le voyant vraiment nulle part.

Puis, elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry, et chuchota :

« Où est Malefoy ? »

« Aux toilettes ? »

Hermione afficha une moue dubitative. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas aux toilettes.

Elle décida donc de se lever, et d'aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait...

* * *

Mouhahahahah mais que fait donc Drago ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !

Bisous Bisous et prenez soin de vous !


	51. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonsoir. Vous allez me détester. Parce que ce post n'est pas tres cool.

Rien de bien grave, c'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi, que le prochain sera le 29 septembre.

Je suis désolée.

Je vais être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas d'excuse mirobolante à vous sortir, c'est juste que j'ai attrapé ma première rhinopharyngite de l'année scolaire, et que du coup le soir, fatiguée, j'ai vite été me couchée (et ce depuis dimanche), et que le chapitre n'est tout simplement pas prêt.

Je n'aime pas ça, surtout que ça fait 2 fois sur la même fic que je saute une semaine pour cause de chapitre pas prêt, ce que je déteste, mais je suis pas surhumaine, donc j'espere que vous comprendrez !

Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaité de coeur mais je prefere ca que vous poster un chapitre plus court ou totalement baclé. Excusez moi une fois encore !

Bisous Bisous


	52. Chapitre L

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais mieux, et je vous remercie encore mille fois de votre compréhension, pour la semaine dernière et aussi de votre soutien par rapport à l'attaque dans le métro. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Voilà pour l'instant larmoyant. Maintenant, place au chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Ahah il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère et Ron est très utile pour ça ! C'est une fin sadique voyons !

 **Oceane** : héhéhé, réponse ci dessous pour savoir ou va Dragounet !

 **Luciole** : Londres se relève toujours, heureusement :)

C'est une fin sadique voyons ! Un lemon chez les Granger euuuuh Drago n'est pas suicidaire non plus ahah

 **Sarah** : Mes boss m'ont payé un uber pour rentrer chez moi, le lundi j'ai pris le bus mais ça nous a pris 3 plombes de l'école jusque chez les enfants du coup on a repris le métro après.

Drago fait... quelque chose mouahahahahaha Bisous Bisous

 **anonymalicieuse** : J'espère aussi que tout ira bien pour ton voyage ! On vit dans un triste monde, oui ! Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait attendre une semaine de plus ! Tu vas en avoir du dramione !

 **Trinita Dark** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre ou Drago a bien pu disparaitre héhé. Je me suis remise en selle oui, ma boss a été un peu plus choquée, mais elle va bien maintenant !

 **Renata** : Merchiiiiii ! Tu va bien voir ce qu'il fabrique hihi

 **Guest (1)** : tu va le découvrir ci dessous

 **Nivita** : Je suis contente de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Zuka** : Merci !

 **Jul** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Dahutus** ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, ça me fait super plaisir !

 **Little Cute Hell** : C'est fait :)

 **Betameche** : Je suis remise !

 **Cecile** : Ron est fidèle à lui même hihi Drago veut plaire à ses ex futurs beau parents ! Tu vas bien voir ou est Drago :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !

 **MZabiniMalefoy** ! : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Ahah Blaisou n'est pas pret de lâcher Harry xD

 **Jo Potter** : Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça te plaise. Regarde dans mes favoris, si tu veux des idées de fic !

.

Un grand merci à **Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre L : Baby sitting**

 **.**

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le blond n'était bien évidemment pas aux toilettes, ni dans la cuisine, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il aurait pu avoir envie d'aller.

La jeune femme monta donc les escaliers, après avoir pris soin d'enlever ses chaussures pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle voulait le surprendre. Le prendre sur le fait.

La porte de sa chambre – elle considérait toujours cette pièce comme lui appartenant, puisqu'elle y avait toujours beaucoup d'affaires – était entrouverte, et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

Tout doucement, en rasant les murs, elle s'approcha de la porte, et y glissa un œil.

.

Drago était en train d'observer des photos d'elle, quand elle était petite.

Puis il admira des photos de classe de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers le bureau. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit le tiroir du bas, puis farfouilla à l'intérieur, jusqu'à en retirer une épaisse enveloppe marron.

Il l'ouvrit, et en retira une liasse de lettres. Il sourit en les regardant, et Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû les jeter, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Ces lettres que Drago lui écrivait, au début de leur relation, étaient tellement belles…

Le blond ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de la table de nuit, et en sortit plusieurs photos d'eux deux. Il les regarda longuement, puis en pris une, où ils dévoraient une énorme sucette de chez Honeydukes, qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Hermione choisit cet instant pour dévoiler sa présence, en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me piques mes affaires ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? Et ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, par la même occasion ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ces photos, et j'ai envie de l'avoir. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi as-tu gardé tout cela ? Les photos, les lettres ? »

« Parce que. » Répondit Hermione.

Le blond tapota le lit, juste à côté de là où il était, et bien qu'Hermione n'appréciait que peu le fait d'être invitée à s'asseoir dans sa propre chambre, elle obtempéra, et vint prendre place à côté de lui.

« Regarde celle-ci ! »

Il lui tendit une photo, qui les montrait tous les deux de profil. Hermione avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Drago était absolument hilare.

« Tu te souviens ? On était à la fête foraine. »

« Ron était monté dans ce manège à sensations. » Compléta Hermione « J'ai cru qu'il allait vomir ses tripes. »

« Il hurlait comme jamais. C'était tellement drôle. »

Le souvenir donna de nouveau envie de rire à Hermione, et elle prit une autre photo, presque malgré elle.

Sur ce cliché, elle était semi-allongée dans son lit, un livre dans les mains, tandis que seule la tête d'un Drago endormi, dépassait juste à côté d'elle.

Drago lui, en avait choisi une plus formelle, où ils assistaient à un mariage. Ils étaient tout les deux sur leur trente-et-un, et Drago la tenait farouchement contre lui.

Puis Hermione en prit encore une autre. Elle ne se souvenait plus du lieu. Au moment même où le cliché avait été saisi, elle avait déjà l'air de ne pas savoir où elle était, tant elle semblait passionnée par le baiser que Drago lui donnait.

Elle regarda cette photo longuement, nostalgique, jusqu'à ce que Drago pose ses doigts sous son menton.

.

Elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire, et elle aurait pu l'en empêcher, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. La jeune femme avait envie de retrouver la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée sur la photo.

Lorsque Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se laissa immédiatement aller, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. En un mouvement, elle se retrouva sur les genoux du blond, et entrouvrit les lèvres, afin de le laisser y glisser sa langue.

Les baisers de Drago lui donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps, et elle glissa ses mains sous les vêtements du blond, afin de sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts. Tout lui semblait toujours tellement simple quand Drago l'embrassait, naturel.

Emporté par leur élan, Drago recula, les entrainant tout les deux à s'allonger sur le lit de la jeune femme, pour continuer de s'embrasser plus confortablement.

Ils étaient comme deux adolescents qui connaissaient leurs premiers émois, et comme deux adolescents, ils furent soudainement surpris par un raclement de gorge. Hermione fit un bond en arrière, et rougit immédiatement de honte, en découvrant son père, qui n'avait pas l'air très sûr de quelle expression faciale adopter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On...on... je... c'est… et bien... »

« J'embrassais votre fille, Mr Granger. » Répondit Drago.

« Et ma fille voulait-elle que tu…tu... poses une partie de ton corps sur elle ?! »

« Hermione veut toujours que je l'embrasse, n'est-ce pas mon am... hum. »

.

Le père d'Hermione sembla sur le point de fondre sur Drago, afin de lui arracher les dents à mains nues, ou de lui faire du mal de n'importe quelle autre façon. Ses mains se contractèrent plusieurs fois, et il regarda simultanément sa fille et son ex-gendre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petit con ! Ne t'avise pas de faire encore plus de mal à ma fille, que tu lui en as déjà fait. »

«Ce n'est pas mon intention. Et pour être honnête, à l'heure actuelle, c'est plutôt votre fille qui me fait du mal. »

Drago vit clairement où son aîné renonça à répliquer, parce qu'il avait admit que le blond disait vrai. Il regarda sa fille une nouvelle fois, avant d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« Hermione a dormi dans cette chambre depuis qu'elle est un bébé de six mois. Il y a des choses, que _je vous interdis_ de faire dans cette pièce. Et que je vous interdis de faire tout court d'ailleurs ! »

Il tourna les talons, et Drago et Hermione purent l'entendre grommeler, alors qu'il s'éloignait « Pire qu'une ado ! Si seulement je pouvais la punir comme quand elle n'était pas encore majeure ! »

« Attends un peu... » Fit Drago « Ton père croit vraiment qu'il peut nous interdire de faire l'amour ? Il croit vraiment qu'on ne s'est jamais adonné à cette activité où je suis on ne peut plus performant. »

« Laisse mon père tranquille, tu vas le traumatiser. »

.

OoO

.

La veille, chez Hermione, Daphné avait confié à sa meilleure amie que Neville se languissait de voir Lennie, et la jeune femme avait donc décidé d'emmener sa fille en balade.

Elle avait d'abord arpenté les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, achetant des friandises pour Ron, et se rendant dans les boutiques de Prêt-A-Porter, afin de voir ce que faisait la concurrence.

Puis elle s'était dirigée vers Poudlard, et marchait à présent dans le parc de son ancienne école.

Pansy adorait le parc au printemps : les arbres étaient en fleurs et une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Ca sentait les roses, et le myosotis.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment, et sortit Lennie de sa poussette pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi, sa fille pourrait bien regarder ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle – même si elle n'en avait probablement rien à cirer.

« Tu vois mon ange, c'est ici que maman est allée à l'école. Avec ton parrain Drago, et tonton Blaise, tonton Théo, et tata Daphné. On s'est beaucoup amusé dans ce parc, et on a beaucoup embêté ton papa.

Parce que ton papa, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, du tout quand j'allais à l'école ici. Je trouvais qu'il était bête et inintéressant. »

.

Elle s'installa sur un banc, Lennie toujours dans les bras, et décida de lui donner le biberon.

« C'est plus tard, que j'ai commencé à bien aimer ton papa. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout non plus. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à ton parrain, et à ta marraine, et oui. »

Pansy et Ron s'étaient en effet rapprochés grâce – ou plutôt à cause – de Drago et Hermione.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'université sorcière, Drago et Hermione avaient commencé à se rapprocher. C'était arrivé comme ça, un peu sans prévenir, et ils avaient rapidement commencé à passer pas mal de temps ensemble.

Quand Pansy l'avait découvert, elle avait vu rouge, et voyait cette relation qui n'en était pas encore une, d'un très mauvais œil. Elle avait toujours été possessive avec ses amis, et elle ne voulait pas que Drago passe son temps avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-M'y-Crois de Poudlard.

Mais le blond n'avait que faire de ses crises et ses menaces, et Blaise, Théo et Daphné n'avaient été d'aucun soutien.

Pansy avait donc décrété que le meilleur moyen d'agir serait d'allier ses forces avec celles du camp adverse, et Ron Weasley devait au moins ressentir la même chose qu'elle.

La grimace de dégoût qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était plantée devant lui un jour, sans même le saluer, en lui lançant « il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Drago et Granger », lui avait montré qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Les deux s'étaient mis à comploter pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione et Drago cesse de se fréquenter, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Au début, ils étaient très concentrés sur leur objectif, mais très vite, ceci n'était plus devenu qu'un prétexte pour se voir, et au final, Drago et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble, Pansy était devenue amie avec la brunette, Ron avec Drago, et les deux avaient formé un couple eux aussi.

« Et maintenant, nous t'avons toi, mon ange ! La dessus, on est bien meilleurs que parrain et marraine. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que nous mettions notre plan à exécution bientôt, n'est-ce pas mon cœur. J'en parlerai à papa ce soir. »

Mais Lennie n'écoutait déjà plus. Son lait avalé, et son rot fait, elle était en train de s'endormir.

.

Pansy la remit alors dans sa poussette, et recommença à avancer vers les serres. Tout en se faisant, elle comprenait finalement ce qu'avait ressenti Daphné les premières fois où elle était venue ici : Pansy savait qu'elle avait le droit, mais cela lui semblait tout de même bizarre d'être ici, qui plus est avec un bébé. Elle n'avait personnellement jamais vu de visiteurs quand elle était élève – autre que le père de Drago, mais comme il faisait partie du conseil d'administration... Elle ne faisait probablement pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc, probablement parce qu'on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, et qu'ils devaient avoir classe. Daphné avait dit à son amie que Neville ne donnait pas de cours cet après-midi là, raison pour laquelle elle s'était décidée à lui rendre une petite visite.

En arrivant aux abords de la serre numéro un, elle la trouva fermée, et se dirigea donc ensuite vers la numéro trois.

Le jeune professeur, qui était assis à son bureau, se redressa en entendant toquer, et se leva d'un bond en voyant qui venait lui rendre visite.

« Pansy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Et voici... »

« Lennie. » Termina le professeur de botanique.

« En effet. Tu peux la prendre si tu veux. Elle a hérité de son père : tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux, quand elle dort, rien ne peut la réveiller. »

Neville, qui était déjà en train d'observer le bébé avec un sourire aux lèvres, fut ravi d'entendre la proposition et attrapa délicatement le bébé.

Daphné avait raison. Lennie était à croquer. Elle était si petite et mignonne, qu'on avait envie de déposer plein de bisous sur son visage tout rose.

« Vous ne l'auriez pas cru hein, que Ron et moi pourrions fabriquer un truc aussi beau. »

« Un truc ? Tu appelles ta fille « un truc ». »

« Ca te pose un problème ? L'important c'est que je l'aime non ? Regarde comme elle est belle. Elle tient de moi, sans aucun doute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues. »

« Rien du tout. Enfin si : elle aurait pu être rousse. Histoire que Blaise et Drago se foutent de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ca te va bien, d'avoir un bébé dans les bras, vous allez vous y mettre, Daphné et toi. »

« Euh... tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne. Occupe-toi plutôt de Drago et Hermione. »

« J'y compte bien Neville. J'y compte bien. »

.

OoO

.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, en refermant la porte de chez elle, Hermione ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers le Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait autre chose à faire avant d'arriver au travail.

La jeune femme gagna rapidement le quartier moldu, et repéra rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir, un marchand de journaux.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, les gros titres parlaient tous de la même chose, et elle choisit plusieurs journaux différents, résistant à l'envie de commencer à lire les articles ici.

Elle paya son achat et reprit finalement la route du Ministère.

Quand elle arriva, elle se rendit dans l'espace commun, et déposa son butin sur l'immense table.

Les grandes lettres noires titraient chez le Guardian **«** **Des sorciers dans notre pays. Et alors ? (1)»** tandis que le Daily Telegraph annonçait un très classique **« Keep Calm and Carry On »,** et The Independant clamait un **« Soyons plus intelligents et tolérants que les américains. »**

Le Sun quant à lui titrait **« Que fait donc notre Ministre ? »**

Hermione l'avait lu en premier, pensant qu'ils allaient critiquer le fait qu'il ait reçu Kingsley et ait signé un accord avec lui, mais elle s'était rendue rapidement compte qu'ils accusaient le Ministre d'avoir accordé trop d'importance à un « fait de seconde zone » au lieu de s'occuper des problèmes importants du pays tel que le chômage, et les prix des transports en commun qui ne cessaient d'augmenter. Si les sorciers ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux, alors, il ne servait à rien d'en parler.

En lisant ce journal, et les autres, Hermione se sentit immensément soulagée, mais également très fières de ses concitoyens moldus. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé la réaction des gens, qui malgré ce qui avait été dit lors de la conférence, auraient pu être gagnés par la suspicion, et le sentiment d'insécurité.

Pourtant, elle découvrait là qu'ils réagissaient avec leur flegme légendaire. Les sorciers n'existaient pas seulement dans les contes de fées ? Très bien. Mais puisque cela ne changeait rien pour eux, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Ils étaient là depuis un moment, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, alors cela pouvait très bien continuer ainsi. Il devait bien évidemment y avoir quelques exceptions, mais cela était normal.

Autour d'elle, ses collègues se passaient les journaux, et commentaient avec enthousiasme ce qu'ils avaient lu. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient également débrouillés pour regarder en direct l'allocution des ministres. Soit via des connaissances nées-moldues, ou tout simplement en se rendant dans les quelques pubs qui avaient retransmis l'émission.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un débat assez intense, lorsqu'une collègue du Département de la justice magique débarqua.

.

« Vous avez entendu ? » lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés entendre ? »

« Oh, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir de toute façon. Le Ministre de la Magie Américain est furieux. »

« Furieux de quoi ? De notre façon de réagir de manière censée. »

« Apparemment, il considère cela comme de la trahison. »

« Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il se passe pour sa population, et son pays à lui ? Ce type est ridicule ! » S'exclama Sevan, le collègue de Drago.

« Ce n'est quand même pas le moment d'entrer dans une crise, surtout avec la Coupe du Monde qui arrive. »

« Cette crise, il l'a créée tout seul. A lui de se débrouiller. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans la cafétéria du Ministère, mais cela faisait un très long moment, de ça, elle en avait la certitude.

Mais Ron lui avait demandé de manger avec lui – chose qu'il ne faisait jamais – et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. Elle n'aimait pas faire des pauses trop longues, surtout en ce moment, mais elle pouvait bien faire un effort, surtout que Ron venait de reprendre le travail.

Elle le retrouva donc à une table un peu à l'écart, et trouva qu'il avait plutôt bonne mine pour quelqu'un dont les nuits devaient être écourtées.

Elle lui fit une bise, et chipa un morceau de pain dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. Il était bien trop salé, mais elle mourrait de faim.

« Alors ? Pas trop dures tes journées. »

« Rien n'est dur quand on voit le bon côté des choses, et pour moi, c'est de penser au fait que pendant que je suis là, c'est Pansy qui est obligée de changer les couches puantes. »

« Vu comme ça… » Répondit Hermione en riant.

Ils allèrent se chercher à manger à tour de rôle, et Hermione songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un repas chaud à midi. D'ordinaire, c'était sandwich ou salade sur le pouce, rien de plus consistant.

Fidèle à lui-même, Ron dévorait son plat de lasagnes comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois mois. Pourtant, Hermione savait parfaitement que Molly était sur le coup et qu'elle leur apportait quotidiennement de la nourriture, comme si elle craignait que le fait d'avoir un bébé les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien – qui signifiait en fait qu'ils parlèrent beaucoup de Lennie – jusqu'à ce que Ron se racle la gorge.

.

« En fait Hermione... j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Euh…oui, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? »

« Eh bien. Je sais que tu es très occupée avec les évènements actuels, et que tu as peu de temps pour toi, mais comme tu es la marraine de Lennie, je... en fait, Pansy et moi voudrions sortir un soir, tous les deux, et on se demandait si tu serais d'accord pour garder ta filleule. »

« Ronald ! Est-ce que tu viens de marcher sur des œufs pour me demander de garder Lennie ? Evidemment que je veux la garder, quand vous voulez ! »

« Super Hermione ! Tu es géniale. »

.

OoO

.

Le reste de la semaine passa, pendant laquelle on décida finalement que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch serait maintenue, sous conditions spéciales, que les Etats-Unis n'auraient pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Le Ministre de la Magie Américain était fou de rage, mais il était seul contre tous, et ne pouvait pas risque de perdre énormément d'argent en allant au conflit contre les autres dirigeants.

Hermione avait eu à faire à quelques nouvelles demandes de rapatriements, suite aux manifestations qui continuaient aux Etats-Unis, et sa semaine avait été tout aussi fatigante, mais le samedi soir, après avoir passé l'après-midi chez ses parents, elle se rendit chez Pansy et Ron avec plaisir, pour garder Lennie.

« Regarde qui est là mon trésor ! C'est marraine Hermione ! Marraine Hermione qui vient te garder. » Roucoula Pansy, en tendant Lennie à la brunette. « Je file terminer de me préparer. Tu connais la maison, les couches sont dans le meuble à langer, et je t'ai écrit les instructions pour les biberons. Et pour le rot. Je pense qu'elle se réveillera vers 22h pour un autre biberon. Elle ne fait que manger, c'est bien la fille de son père. »

« Je t'entends Chérie ! » S'exclama Ron. »

« Nous avons confiance en toi ! N'est-ce pas Chéri. Alors interdiction de t'en aller tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus. »

.

Hermione la regarda comme si elle était folle. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas partir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser Lennie toute seule.

La brunette comprit plus tard le sens de ces paroles, pendant qu'elle racontait une histoire de chevaliers et de princesses au bébé et qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Lennie gazouillant dans ses bras, elle se leva, et alla ouvrir, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Pansy n'est pas là. »

« Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas là. » Répondit Drago, parce qu'il s'agissait de lui « Je viens garder ma filleule. »

« Pardon ? Je suis en train de garder Lennie, au cas où ça se ne voit pas. Ron et Pansy m'ont demandé de venir la garder. »

« Et ils m'ont demandé de venir la garder, alors laisse-moi entrer. »

Hermione afficha une expression dubitative, et sembla prête à claquer la porte au nez du blond, quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Sérieusement ? Tu ne t'es douté de rien ? Vraiment ? J'ai su à l'instant où Pansy me l'a demandé, qu'elle te le demanderait aussi. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as interdiction de partir tant qu'ils ne sont pas revenus, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Je...que... »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes le parrain et la marraine ? Pans' prévoit ce genre de plans tordus depuis le début. »

.

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris, alors que Drago, lui, avait vu clair dans le jeu de Pansy et Ron. Et puis, au lieu de se mettre en colère contre les deux personnes qui n'étaient pas là, elle s'énerva contre Drago.

« Si tu savais que j'allais être là, pourquoi tu as accepté de garder Lennie. »

« Parce que c'est ma filleule. »

« C'est ça oui, dis plutôt que tu voulais me pourrir l'existence, comme d'habitude. »

Le haussement de voix soudain fit peur à Lennie, qui se mit bien évidemment à pleurer.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent alors en un sourire narquois.

« Je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir, tes compétences en matière de garde d'enfant me paraissent bien limitées. »

La brunette le fusilla du regard, mais n'osa plus crier. Elle préféra bercer Lennie pour la calmer, tandis que Drago forçait le passage, et fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Elle pleure toujours ! Tu lui as fait peur avec ta grosse voix ! Donne la moi. »

« Va te faire voir ! »

« Je vais te montrer comment on fait. »

.

Il attrapa le bébé, et Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui laisser. S'ils commençaient à la tirer chacun d'un côté, ils risquaient de la faire tomber et les parents ne leurs pardonneraient jamais. Et puis elle espérait secrètement que le blond n'arriverait pas à faire cesser ses pleurs.

Mais bien évidemment, Drago eut tôt fait de se mettre à fredonner un petit air, et de caresser le dos de Lennie, et le bébé arrêta de pleurer en approximativement douze secondes.

« Et voilà le travail. » Ricana-t-il.

« Très bien. Si tu es si fort que ça, tu changeras ses couches ! » Rétorqua Hermione, avant de filer s'asseoir dans un coin du canapé, les bras croisés. Elle détestait Pansy, elle détestait Ron, et surtout, surtout... elle détestait Drago.

Le blond s'amusa un moment avec Lennie, mais il finit par se lasser. Pas de sa filleule, mais du fait de savoir Hermione en train de bouder dans son coin. Il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps avec Lennie, et ce n'était pas très juste pour elle.

Après une dernière grimace pour amuser sa filleule, il la souleva de son tapis d'éveil, sur lequel il l'avait installée, et quitta la chambre de la petite fille.

« On va aller voir marraine Hermione, d'accord ? Et on va être gentils avec elle, même si elle est énervante, ok ? Allez, c'est parti. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Hermione n'avait pas changé de place, et lorsque Drago prit place dans le canapé, elle tourna ostensiblement la tête de l'autre côté.

Mais le blond n'allait pas se laisser démonter, et encore moins quand il avait une alliée.

Tenant Lennie à bout de bras, il l'approcha d'Hermione et attrapa sa petite main, pour qu'elle vienne tapoter le bras de la brunette.

.

« Pourquoi tu boudes marraine ? » Fit-il en imitant une voix de bébé, prétendant être Lennie, soudainement dotée de la parole.

« Parce que ton parrain est un cafard puant. »

« Il est plutôt pas mal pour un cafard, non ? Vous pouvez vous occuper de moi tous les deux ? »

« C'est ignoble ce que tu fais Drago. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Et je te rappelle que je suis un Serpentard. Lennie n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, ce sont ses parents les responsables, et tu es en train de la punir alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Regarde là, elle est toute malheureuse ! »

Hermione tourna la tête, mais bien évidement, et comme elle s'y attendait, Lennie ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureuse. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de répliquer.

« C'est normal qu'elle soit triste, elle est dans tes bras. Donne-là moi, avant qu'elle ne commence à puer le narcissisme et la suffisance. »

.

Drago se mit à rire, mais lui tendit néanmoins leur filleule, qu'Hermione se mit à embrasser, comme pour effacer toute trace du blond. Ce dernier la regarda faire, et sembla soudain quelque peu jaloux de Lennie, qui avait le droit à plein de bisous d'Hermione, alors que lui n'en avait aucun. La vie était injuste. Peut-être que s'il se mettait à chouiner, il aurait un résultat plus probant ? Mais il n'allait pas s'y risquer, Hermione serait capable de lui lancer un sortilège transformant ses sous-vêtements en couche. Il préféra s'occuper de quelque chose plus terre à terre.

« Bien. Le dîner de Lennie est déjà déterminé, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Enfin, à condition qu'il y ait de la nourriture dans cette maison. Autre que les tupperwares de la Mère Weasley, parce qu'un Malefoy qui se respecte ne mangera jamais ça.

« Tu vas faire à manger ? Toi ? » Ricana Hermione. »

« Bien sûr mon amour, dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je te le ferais. »

« Je te demanderais bien quelque chose d'hyper compliqué, juste pour te voir échouer, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses brûler la maison, avec Lennie et moi dedans. »

« Je ne veux pas faire brûler la maison, parce que c'est celle de Pansy, et qu'elle me tuerait. »

« Ca, c'est ton problème, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? C'est le problème de ton imbécile de parrain. »

« Rassures-toi Lenniechoue, ta marraine dit que je suis un imbécile, parce qu'elle m'aime. »

« Ahahah, dans tes rêves Malefoy. »

.

Mais malgré son air quelque peu renfrogné, Hermione décida tout de même de suivre le blond dans la cuisine. Soit disant pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait juste envie de simplement le regarder cuisiner. Ou en d'autres mots, pour mater. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de la moindre casserole sans déclencher une catastrophe, mais force était de constater qu'il s'était fortement amélioré dans ce domaine. Ses fesses aussi s'étaient améliorées, ou bien était-ce le jean qu'il portait qui avait cet effet si particulier.

Une délicieuse odeur se mit à flotter dans l'air, et comme si cela venait de réveiller l'appétit de Lennie, cette dernière se mit à pleurnicher légèrement.

« J'en connais une qui veut son biberon. »

« Je m'en occupe ! » S'exclama Drago.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et attrapa un biberon qu'il stérilisa d'un coup de baguette magique, avant d'y verser le lait que Pansy avait tiré, et placé dans un récipient adéquat.

Le blond décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas penser au fait que ce lait était sorti de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, et préféra plutôt faire rouler le biberon entre ses mains pour le chauffer. Il testa la température sur sa main, puis, estimant que c'était bon, il s'avança vers Hermione, qui tenait une Lennie qui se mettait franchement à pleurer, et lui tendit le biberon.

« Tu veux lui donner ? » Interrogea alors Hermione, se surprenant elle-même.

Le blond ne s'attendait certainement pas non plus à ce genre de réponse, mais il ne se fit pas prier, et tira une chaise à lui, tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même. Drago se plaça juste à côté d'elles, et alors qu'Hermione tenait toujours le bébé, il amena le biberon aux portes de ses lèvres et la laissa téter goulument le lait. Ses bras se soulevaient légèrement, comme si elle avait envie d'attraper le biberon. Drago la trouva plus qu'adorable à ce moment, et comme elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Hermione, il se prit à imaginer que Lennie ne soit pas Lennie... Il aimait sa filleule, là n'était pas là question, mais leur bébé, à Hermione et lui, ce serait tout autre chose...

* * *

(1) En anglais dans le texte, c'est "who cares ?" mais mettre "qui s'en fout ?" en titre de journal ça ne le fait pas trop ahah.

Il y a en a pas mal qui avaient deviné, et ouiiii, Drago est bien allé dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais pour le lemon il ne fallait pas pousser non plus xD

Et Pansy... EVIDEMMENT qu'elle allait leur faire un coup pareil mouhahahahahah c'était le but.

J'espère que ca vous a plu !

Bisous Bisous


	53. Chapitre LI

Bonjour ! Et désolée, oui, nous sommes samedi. Je suis rentrée tard du ciné hier, j'avais pas fini mes rars, du coup voilà, un petit retard.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso j'ai froiiiiiiiiiiid, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce pays. J'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà en plein hiver ahah ( bon, j'exagère un peu).

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest (1)** : Je sais, je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à être énervée contre Hermione xD

Contente que tu aimes.

 **anonymalicieuse** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le suivant te plaira !

 **Sarah** : Hello ! Mouhahahaha et non pas de lemon hihi. Les interets de Ron et Pansy sont différents maintenant :p

 **Oceane** : On est bien d'accord, et ça va se comporter.

 **Manon** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, pansy est une queen :D

 **Flora** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'explication.

 **Woof** : J'imagine que ça doit être dur ! Bon courage ! Drago ne reste pas les bras ballants, il essaye quand même de faire en sorte de lui montrer ce qu'elle rate.

Il a réagit, quand il a décidé de laisser tomber et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais ca n'a pas marché.

Après, on est bien d'accord que c'est à Hermione de faire des efforts, mais pour que ça arrive, il faut déjà qu'elle admette ses torts et ce n'est pas gagné.

Tu ne me fait pas de peine ne t'en fait pas, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses ^^

Blaisou et Pottichou reviennent.

Britons do it better :p

 **Luciole** : Ahah mais tu vas peut-être être contentée finalement hihi. Ben c'est ce qu'elle est une serpentarde, alors c'est normal ;)

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : merchiiiii ravie que tu l'ai aimé ! Ron et Pansy sont fidèles à eux même xD

 **Cecile** : Hello ! Les anglais sont les meilleurs héhé Lennie est tellement craquante qu'on ne peut que s'imaginer avoir des enfants D

Contente que tu l'ai aimé, et désolée du retard !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LI : Excès d'orgueil**

 **.**

Une fois le biberon terminé, Hermione jeta un regard triomphant au blond, avant de lui tendre leur filleule.

« Tu as donné le biberon à Lennie, soit sûr de faire le travail jusqu'au bout. »

Drago savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, et prit Lennie, avant de lui tapoter doucement le dos.

Le bébé fit son rot, et comme Hermione l'avait prévu, régurgita un peu de lait, qui n'atterrit nulle part ailleurs que sur le pull de Drago.

« Beurk ! » Fit ce dernier, en attrapant sa baguette pour se nettoyer. « On avait pourtant un accord Lenniechoue, on ne vomit pas sur parrain Drago et sur maman ! Seulement sur les autres. Surtout papa et tonton Blaise. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris. » Ricana Hermione.

Le blond lui fit une grimace et lui redonna le bébé pendant qu'il retournait terminer sa préparation culinaire.

Hermione s'approcha pour mieux regarder, et haussa un sourcil dubitatif :

« Tu sais que dans les pâtes carbonara, on met de la crème ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas bien renseignée, mon amour ! Blaise est à moitié italien, et les vraies carbonara d'Italie se font sans crème. »

« Je pense que tu essayes de m'empoisonner. »

« Je pense que mes pâtes vont te donner un orgasme gustatif, à défaut que je puisse te donner un vrai orgasme, sexuel. Sauf si utiliser le lit de Pansy et Ron ne te gêne pas. »

.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent finalement, Lennie installée dans son transat, juste à côté d'eux, elle ne put que constater que Drago avait dit vrai et que ses pâtes carbonaras étaient les meilleures qu'elle ait jamais mangées. Elle n'allait cependant pas lui dire, il aurait été bien trop heureux. A la place, elle préféra se lancer et lui poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit dernièrement :

« Tu penses que Blaise pourrait être attiré par Harry ? »

Le blond s'étouffa presque avec sa bouchée de pâtes et se mit à tousser, avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau.

« PARDON ?! »

« C'est juste une question, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Parce que j'ai repensé à cette soirée chez moi, où Blaise a fait une réflexion et Harry s'est mis à rougir. Et puis ils étaient très bizarres le jour où Pans' a accouché. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble – on le sait bien évidemment.

Parfois, Harry rentre super tard à la maison... Il ne me dit pas toujours qu'il est avec Blaise mais je pense qu'il y va plus souvent qu'il ne le dit.

« Attends, attends... » Fit Drago, qui avait du mal à suivre – ou plus vraisemblablement, ne voulait pas suivre «Même si Blaise était attiré par Harry... Et je dis bien MEME Si… Harry est hétéro ! »

« Et alors ? Il ne serait pas le premier hétéro à se découvrir un intérêt pour un autre homme. Il a passé toute sa vie avec Ginny et leur rupture a été un chamboulement pour lui. Il a remis beaucoup de choses en question et... »

« Arrête ! Ordonna Drago. »

« Quoi ? Je te dis ce que je pense. »

« Eh bien tu penses mal ! Blaise n'est pas attiré par Harry et vice versa ! C'est hors de question ! » S'écria-t-il d'un ton un peu trop agressif.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça. Je me trompe peut-être, mais peut-être pas. »

« Tu te trompes ! » S'énerva Drago. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami. Il passe déjà bien trop de temps avec Potter. Il est hors de question qu'il me vole mon meilleur ami. Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ca voudrait dire qu'ils pourraient coucher ensemble ! Tu imagines ?! »

.

Hermione n'imaginait pas. Elle n'avait pas poussé sa réflexion jusque-là et eut des images désagréables en tête. Elle la secoua pour s'en débarrasser et reporta son attention sur Drago.

« Ta jalousie est mal placée. »

« Je ne veux pas que Blaise passe son temps avec lui et Pans' non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre parler de Potter comme son… Si jamais... je les tuerais tous les deux. »

Hermione secoua la tête mais cette réaction si excessive lui prouvait que Drago avait des doutes lui aussi, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Harry.

« Tu m'as coupé l'appétit. » Ronchonna Drago.

« Désolée. » Répondit sincèrement la jeune femme « Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. »

« Tu n'as plus qu'à me donner un dessert spécial. »

Hermione se sentir rougir. Dessert spécial était un code entre eux, quand ils étaient ensemble, qui signifiait exactement ce qu'on pouvait soupçonner.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de Drago qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Lennie est là, je te rappelle. Nous sommes là pour la garder et c'est le seul dessert spécial que tu auras. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. La demoiselle va aller se coucher, de toute façon. »

.

Il était en effet l'heure de mettre leur filleule au lit, et les deux adultes l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Drago l'installa sur la table à langer, et lui mit une couche propre, tandis qu'Hermione sélectionnait un pyjama, parmi l'offre impressionnante qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle choisir un pyjama gris clair, et rose, et glissa Lennie dedans, avec des gestes habiles.

Puis elle embrassa sa filleule, dont les yeux se faisaient déjà lourds.

« Bonne nuit petite princesse adorée. »

Elle la tendit à Drago, pour qu'il l'embrasse lui aussi, et ils la déposèrent ensuite dans son lit. Puis, sans même se concerter, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à côté du lit, pour observer Lennie dormir. Ses petits poings fermés bougeaient parfois légèrement, et elle était la personne la plus adorable, et mignonne qu'ils aient jamais vu. Hermione songea que Lennie aurait pu donner à n'importe qui l'envie d'être maman.

Drago se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle, jusqu'à glisser son bras derrière son dos.

« Elle est à croquer, n'est-ce pas !? »

« Oui… Pansy et Ron ont fait du bon travail. »

« Qui l'aurait cru. » Plaisanta Drago.

Ils retombèrent ensuite dans le silence et la contemplation de Lennie, jusqu'à ce que Drago parle à nouveau.

« On pourrait être heureux... »

« Même si rien de tout ce qui s'est passé, ne s'était passé, on aurait pas eu d'enfants tout de suite. »

« Je le sais. Mais on pourrait être heureux quand même... »

« ... »

« Je t'aime Hermione. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas me laisser une nouvelle chance. »

.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, luttant contre une envie de pleurer. Elle aurait pu lui donner des tas de raisons, être méchante, et déclencher une nouvelle dispute, mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de bonne raison. Elle aimait Drago, encore et toujours, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle était fière, beaucoup trop fière pour avouer qu'elle était allée trop loin, que son orgueil l'empêchait d'admettre ses torts et de revenir une bonne fois pour toute vers lui. Avouer que ces derniers temps, elle agissait comme elle le faisait par simple habitude, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans ses bras à longueur de temps...

« Donne-moi une raison. » Insista Drago.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance... » Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Ses yeux étaient en train de s'humidifier, et elle voulut détourner la tête, mais Drago attrapa son menton, et la força à le regarder.

« Je pense que je te montre assez que tu peux me faire confiance. Jamais plus il n'y aura d'erreurs. Je t'aime. »

Le blond franchit les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre sa bouche et la sienne, et scella leurs lèvres, quelques secondes, avant de se lever, la laissant seule, avec Lennie, dans la pièce...

.

OoO

.

Harry retrouva Blaise dans un bar avec des artistes venant performer en live, qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement.

Le Survivant s'approcha du noir, et pour la première fois, prit l'initiative de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en guise de salut. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela lui était venu. Ils étaient en public, mais force était de constater que les gens autour ne faisaient pas attention à eux et que le sol ne s'était pas dérober sous lui. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que Blaise semblait plus que ravi.

« Comment tu vas ? Et comment va Hermione. »

« Très bien. Et Hermione aussi. Elle est super contente, parce qu'elle garde Lennie ce soir. Pansy et Ron sont de sortie. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Blaise « Hermione garde Lennie ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Eh bien oui ! Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Drago aussi garde Lennie parce que Pansy et Ron sont de sortie. »

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'Hermione m'a menti ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oh que non. Je crois plutôt que Pansy avait une idée derrière la tête. »

Harry comprit immédiatement où Blaise voulait en venir, et réprima un éclat de rire. La pauvre Hermione ! Il espérait qu'elle passerait tout de même une bonne soirée.

En attendant, Blaise lui avait pris la main, et s'était mis à la caresser doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Comme d'habitude ? »

« Ne changeons pas les traditions. »

.

Blaise hocha la tête, et se leva, volant un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Deux baisers en public, et Harry était toujours là. Voilà qui était de très bon augure. Certes, ils n'en étaient pas encore à se rouler des pelles, mais Blaise avait de toute façon une dignité, et s'il y avait bien un endroit où il fallait la garder intacte, c'était en public.

Il revint rapidement avec leurs boissons, et les deux hommes trinquèrent.

« Alors ? » Demanda ensuite Blaise « Quoi de nouveau au travail. »

« Tu veux la réponse générale ? Ou celle orientée ? »

« A ton avis. Tu as arrêté des gens, c'est très bien. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est... »

« Les choses sont un peu au point mort. Nous devons aller aux USA pour évaluer les conditions de sécurité, mais pour aller là-bas, il nous faut bien évidemment une autorisation que nous n'arrivons pas à avoir pour le moment. »

« Et si vous ne l'avez jamais ? »

« Ils seront bien obligés de nous la donner. Ils veulent à tout prix que la Coupe du Monde ait lieu, et tous les autres pays veulent évaluer les risques. »

« Eh bien... »

« Comme tu dis. » Fit Harry « En plus, maintenant, j'ai Molly sur le dos. »

« La mère de Ron ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est inquiète pour sa fille. L'autre jour, on mangeait tous ensemble au Terrier et Molly a déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas que Ginny y aille. Evidemment, tout le monde était de l'avis contraire, et ça a failli mal tourner. »

« Merlin, ce que je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme mère ! Quelle plaie. Je sais que tu es proche d'elle mais... »

« Mais je suis très content qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère. Ce côté surprotecteur est plus que désagréable. N'est-ce pas ! »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, et voulut retirer sa main, qu'Harry avait de nouveau attrapé, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« Tu le sais. »

« Non. Surprotecteur ? Avec qui ? Toi ? Je ne suis pas surprotecteur. »

« Je ne parle pas de moi, je parle de Lennie. »

« Ahhhh, ça ! Mais c'est normal attends. C'est notre filleule à Drago et moi, et je t'interdis de dire que c'est faux, parce que je suis comme son parrain tout de même. Personne ne s'approchera d'elle. Sauf si on trouve le moyen d'avoir un enfant tous les deux. Là, ça pourra se faire, je contrôlerais les deux partis. »

« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais les mariages arrangés font partie des traditions Sang-pur dépassées. » Ricana Harry. « Et tu me prouves bien que tu es surprotecteur. »

« Faux ! Si je l'étais, je serais déjà allé vérifier que Drago et Hermione font bien leur travail de baby-sitter.

.

OoO

.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle faisait bien son travail. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que son échange avec Drago l'avait chamboulée. Elle sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle ne voulait pas retourner le voir, car elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à se contrôler. Mieux valait qu'elle reste dans la chambre de Lennie, à réfléchir sur le sens de son existence, et au fait que son orgueil l'empêchait probablement d'être heureuse.

Le temps passa, et finalement, vint l'heure de donner de nouveau à manger au bébé. Lennie se réveilla en pleurnichant, et Hermione s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire autre chose. Drago avait entendu – soit parce qu'il était resté juste derrière la porte, soit parce qu'il avait allumé le babyphone, mais il arriva avec un biberon tout prêt et cette fois-ci, laissa Hermione la nourrir.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas d'enfants avant un long moment. Elle avait tant de choses à accomplir dans sa carrière professionnelle. Elle voulait gravir les échelons, devenir Ministre de la Magie et un enfant n'était à ses yeux, à l'heure actuelle, rien d'autre qu'un frein. Si enfant elle avait, ce serait une fois qu'elle aurait atteint ses objectifs professionnels.

Mais cela dit, tenir dans ses bras cette merveille de petite fille lui faisait presque changer d'avis. Lennie n'était rien d'autre qu'une source de bonheur, et elle imaginait bien que le sentiment devait être mille fois plus intense pour les parents. Avoir un bébé la comblerait probablement autant, et voire même plus que d'être Ministre ?

Une petite poupée blonde, qu'elle appellerait Aliénor, ou Victoria, et qui serait aussi brillante que sa maman.

« A quoi tu penses Granger ? »

« A rien. »

« Dis plutôt que tu as envie de moi. »

« Tu prends encore tes rêves pour des réalités. » répondit Hermione, d'une voix qui lui sembla trop peu convaincante.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, qui lui retourna l'estomac, et elle se mit à s'insulter mentalement. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago lui fasse autant d'effet, mais elle avait bien du mal à lutter...

Pansy et Ron finirent finalement par rentrer, le rouquin se cachant littéralement derrière elle, comme si cela pourrait le protéger de quoi que ce soit. Pansy elle, avait l'air très fière d'elle, et aucune des remarques que les baby-sitters lui firent n'eurent aucune influence sur ce qu'elle pensait du bien-fondé de ses actions.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous me faites autant de remarques ! Franchement, la vérité c'est que vous devriez me dire merci. »

« Dire merci ? Pour avoir passé ma soirée avec lui ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Tu es bonne comédienne, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es heureuse. Je suis la meilleure des amies. »

« La plus sadique oui. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra, ce fut pour constater qu'Harry n'était pas là, et cela n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. Elle se retrouvait seule, alors qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin de lui pour la distraire, et l'empêcher de penser à Drago. De se remémorer la manière dont il l'avait embrassée, et les frissons qui la saisissaient quand elle y repensait.

De même quand elle songeait au fait qu'il lui avait redit qu'il l'aimait... Malgré les rejets constants, il continuait de l'aimer, et ce soir-là, elle se sentait comme aimantée vers lui...

.

OoO

.

En rentrant chez lui, Drago avait pris une douche, puis s'était installé avec un livre. Il avait lu une bonne soixantaine de pages, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Immédiatement, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié de fermer correctement la couche, ou de remettre le biberon à sa place. Pansy allait le tuer si elle estimait qu'il avait fait une erreur avec sa fille...

Jamais il n'aurait osé espérer trouver Hermione. Et encore moins qu'elle lui saute littéralement dessus.

Le blond eut quelques secondes où il resta stupéfait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, s'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione, ou s'il était en train de rêver. Rêve ou pas, il était finalement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione puisqu'elle avait cette façon bien à elle de l'embrasser.

Il décida ensuite qu'au moment présent il se fichait de savoir s'il s'était endormi ou non, et referma ses bras autour de la brunette, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied. Il plaqua ensuite Hermione contre cette dernière, dans une tentative d'inverse les rôles et de prendre le contrôle de leur baiser.

Hermione lui mordillait la lèvre, et la suçotait, lui donnant l'impression d'être au paradis.

Il finit par la soulever, sentant son entrejambe tressaillir lorsqu'elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et traversa son appartement sans cesser de l'embrasser – ou plutôt, de se laisser embrasser.

Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, et la déposa sur son lit, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Il avait été forcé de rompre le baiser, et la contemplait avec tendresse et désir. Ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, qui ne semblaient appeler qu'une seule et unique chose, sa poitrine qui se dessinait sous ses vêtements et qu'il mourrait d'envie de caresser, sa peau douce et chaude... Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle était venue ici. Qu'elle était là, prête à faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

« Drago… embrasse-moi ! » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Répondit-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur elle.

.

Hermione passa d'abord ses bras derrière sa nuque, puis ses mains baladeuses vinrent se placer sur ses fesses, puis glissèrent sur son dos, avant de revenir sur ses fesses. Elle avait rêvé de les toucher, plus tôt, lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine, et qu'elle avait remarqué à quel point le jean qu'il portait mettait ses atouts en valeur.

Elle avait rêvé qu'il l'embrasse aussi, mais la réalité était encore meilleure. Elle revivait dans ses bras, elle respirait à nouveau.

Drago ne perdait pas de temps, et se mit tirer sur le t-shirt de la jeune femme, avant de finalement lui enlever complètement.

Elle portait un soutien-gorge qu'il ne connaissait pas et il mit à imaginer qu'elle l'avait acheté en songeant à lui. Même si de toute façon, il la trouvait magnifique quel que soit le sous-vêtement qu'elle porte.

Il laissa glisser sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, appréciant de sentir son pouls qui s'accélérait sous ses lèvres.

Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait gagnée par un désir de plus en plus fort, et alors que Drago l'embrassait à répétition dans le cou, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bouton du jean, qu'elle défit habilement, avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair.

Elle sentait déjà que le sexe tendu de Drago n'attendait qu'elle, et lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser, il aspira brusquement la peau de son cou en un geste involontaire.

« Granger... » Souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire après. Continue. Arrête. Va plus vite. Regarde-moi. Il n'en savait rien. La seule certitude qu'il avait c'était qu'il voulait que ce moment n'arrête jamais. Il voulait une Hermione qui lui saute dessus tous les soirs en rentrant chez eux, et tous les matins en se réveillant. Son Hermione, à lui. Celle qu'il avait perdue.

La jeune femme sembla se rendre compte qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle arrêta de le toucher, le faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu as un problème ? »

« Un énorme, mon amour. Qui se trouve dans mon boxer... »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça «énorme » si j'étais toi. » taquina-t-elle.

.

Le blond décida de l'empêcher de dire des bêtises en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche était de toute façon comme aimantée à la sienne, et comme il n'avait jamais sa dose, il redoublait de baisers, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Le soutien-gorge d'Hermione ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et comme Drago commençait à titiller sa poitrine, à l'aide de ses mains, la jeune femme se mit à gémir légèrement. Sa poitrine avait toujours été très érogène, il le savait parfaitement, et en jouait volontiers. La jeune femme n'avait rien évidemment plus la tête à l'embêter, trop occupée à pousser de petits gémissements qui mettaient son érection dans une position encore plus inconfortable.

Quand il l'embrassa encore, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et commença à se mouvoir d'une manière plus qu'équivoque.

Merlin... elle voulait sa mort...

Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, de celui de la jeune femme, et caressa le moindre centimètre carré de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait jamais désiré une femme comme Hermione. Et jamais une femme ne l'avait rendu aussi faible.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.

« Fais-moi l'amour... » Répondit Hermione.

Il n'attendait que ça. Qu'elle lui demande.

Il se débarrassa de leurs derniers sous-vêtements, et sans plus attendre – parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de toute façon – la pénétra avec douceur.

Leurs corps, comme toujours, s'emboitaient à la perfection, et ils bougeaient en rythme comme s'ils faisaient cela tout le temps.

Drago était heureux. Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait Hermione dans les bras. Lorsqu'il était en elle, et qu'elle lui griffait le dos.

Il attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme, et les installa sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément.

Les gémissements d'Hermione s'intensifièrent, devenant presque des cris, et alors que le plaisir devenait incontrôlable, ils atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson.

Drago se laissa retomber sur elle, et embrassa son front moite, avant de se laisser glisser et de poser sa tête juste au-dessous de sa poitrine. Il pouvait ainsi écouter son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme plus lent.

Hermione caressa ses cheveux, pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago et elle entendent distinctement son ventre gargouiller.

.

« J'ai faim. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Après une telle séance de sport, c'est normal, mon amour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Des gaufres. »

Cela l'aurait exaspéré chez n'importe qui d'autre. Ses amis avaient toujours tendance à penser que son appart était un hôtel-restaurant, avec carte illimitée. Mais Hermione, c'était autre chose. Elle pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Il la laissa se glisser sous les draps – toujours entièrement nue – tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer les gaufres. Il en avait bien envie lui aussi. Avec une tonne de sirop dessus.

Il fit également du thé, et après quelques minutes de cuisson, plaça le tout sur un plateau, qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione avait pris ses aises et s'était installée en plein milieu du lit. Elle avait enfilé un vieux t-shirt de Quidditch Serpentard, et en la voyant comme ça, son pénis tressaillit de nouveau.

« Fais-moi penser à prendre une photo et à l'envoyer à Potter et Weasley. »

« Bien sûr. Et en échange, je demanderais à Harry de t'envoyer une photo de lui avec Blaise. »

« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Il ne se passe rien entre eux ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je te le dis. »

« Donne-moi plutôt mes gaufres. »

Il grimpa sur le lit, et se glissa avec elle sous les couvertures, se collant à elle en utilisant pour prétexte le fait qu'elle soit au milieu.

Ils dévorèrent leurs gaufres en se rappelant des souvenirs de l'université.

« (...) et quand on faisait des petits déjeuners avec ce chocolat chaud qui était délicieux... »

« Je ne me rappelle pas du chocolat chaud. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que tu mangeais cinq fois plus que moi, alors que tu faisais zéro sport. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour garder la ligne. »

« Il y a des choses qui s'appellent le talent, Malefoy.

« Et après on dit que je suis suffisant. »

« Tu es suffisant… mais tes gaufres sont les meilleures au monde. »

« C'est bien que tu l'admettes... et il y a aussi autre chose chez moi, qui sont les meilleurs du monde. » déclara-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

S'il voulait parler de ses baisers, elle n'allait pas le contredire, mais elle n'allait pas non plus lui avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle était encore et toujours bien trop fière pour admettre quoi que ce soit, qui pourrait la mettre dans une situation inconfortable...

.

OoO

.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? » Demanda Blaise, alors que le dernier groupe entamait sa dernière chanson.

Il avait un peu bu, et harry craignait donc ce qu'il allait entendre, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que la question était rhétorique.

« J'aimerais que tu dormes chez moi ce soir. J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout seul. Je vais m'ennuyer… en plus demain on ne travaille pas. »

« Hermione va se poser des questions si je ne rentre pas. »

« Qu'elle s'en pose ! Ce n'est pas ta mère. Et puis si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense : Hermione à l'heure actuelle doit être en train de se poser des questions sur autre chose. »

« Leur baby sitting a dû mal se passer. »

«Ne sous estime pas Pansy. Ni Hermione. Ni Drago. Rentre avec moi. Allez Harry, s'il te plait. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit. »

Blaise fixa Harry avec de grands yeux, et lui fit ensuite sa moue de chien battu a qui personne n'était en capacité de résister. Cela ne manqua pas. Hary détourna le regard, avant de finalement céder à la pression intense exercée sur sa personne.

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens... »

« Je serais sage. Promis, je ne te sauterais pas dessus sans ta permission. »

Harry ne pensait pas à ça en commençant sa phrase, mais le visage qu'affichait Blaise a présent lui faisait craindre le pire. Dans quels problèmes était-il encore en train de s'embarquer ?! Il avait le sentiment que Blaise allait faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il clâmait, et lui sauter justement dessus.

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, ils rentrèrent chez le noir.

Les deux hommes avaient décidé de marcher, et ce faisant, étaient passés devant chez Hermione, où les lumières étaient éteintes.

« Elle doit sûrement dormir. A moins que Ron et Pansy ne soient pas encore rentrés.

« Où à moins qu'elle soit en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami. »

« Sérieusement, Blaise, je ne te comprends pas. Un coup tu as l'air de vouloir qu'ils se remettent ensemble, puis tu dis qu'Hermione fait souffrir Drago et qu'il faut qu'il se retrouve quelqu'un, et maintenant, tu en reviens à dire qu'ils doivent se remettre ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Le fait qu'ils soient probablement en train de coucher ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ne signifie pas que je cautionne. Hermione l'a fait souffrir, mais je sais aussi très bien qu'il ne sera pas heureux avec une autre. C'est comme moi, tu vois… je ne serais pas heureux si tu n'étais pas avec moi, là, tout de suite...

Harry essaya de se dire que Blaise parlait comme cela parce qu'il avait trop bu. C'était plus facile que de prendre les paroles au premier degré et de ne pas savoir quoi en faire. Il hésitait bien trop entre être flatté et surinterpéter ce que cela voulait réellement dire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, et arrivèrent finalement chez Blaise.

Ce dernier s'effondra sur son canapé, pendant qu'Harry – qui avait bien pris ses marques – allait leur préparer du thé.

Quand il revint avec les deux tasses, il en profita pour demander à Blaise s'il pouvait lui emprunter un t shirt pour dormir.

« Non. » Répondit Blaise.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je préfère que tu dormes nu. »

« Eh bien pas moi. J'ai froid autrement. »

« Menteur. Nous sommes presque au moins de mai. Et puis si tu as froid, je te réchaufferais. »

* * *

Bon, je l'admets, je tourne autour de mon propre pot, et c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé comme ça. Parce que je ne sais pas si je me sens capable d'écrire un vrai lemon Blaise/Harry, si je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi. Je suis en conflit avec moi même à ce sujet, et il fut que je me décide sachant qu'Hermione va bientôt se mettre à cuisiner Harry... voilà mes problèmes d'auteuz.

Bon, sinon Hermione, y'a du progrès mais c'est toujours léger ahah.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous Bisous


	54. Chapitre LII

Hello. Et désolée, nous sommes encore samedi. Mon baby sitting d'hier soir s'est terminé à 1h30 du matin donc autant vous dire que j'étais au bout de ma vie et que ce n'était juste pas possible pour moi de m'occuper du chapitre. Tout va mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ahah.

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous remercie encore pour vous encouragements quant à mes réflexions par rapport au lemon Blaise/Harry.

Je vous laisse d'ailleurs avec la suite des nuits Dramione et Blarry.

Enjoy :)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane :** Elle va parler, mais pas à Pansy hihi. Harry fond en effet

 **Elena** **Malfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! tes compliments me font super plaisir ! Nope, je ne trouve pas ça très réglo de publier des fics sur papier, il y a deja les fics de fanfics pourquoi vouloir plus ?!

Mon public à, je pense, entre 15 et 25 ans, avec bien sûr quelques plus jeunes et des plus âgés aussi ^^

 **Sarah** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! c'est un grand pas en effet ! héhé, j'espèe que ta gaufre était bonne ! Bisous Bisous

 **Manon** : Oui,elle se réveille enfin ! Ahah par contre il ne sont pas prêts d'avoir un bébé xD

 **DramioneLove** : Et non, elle sait ce qu'elle veut la petite Pansy et elle sais qu'elle a raison ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Luciole** : Hello, mais de rien :) contente que ça te plaise ! héhéhéhé pansy power :D

Bisous Bisous

 **Trinita Dark** : Merci ! Ahah et si, c'est du boulot d'être aupair xD A deux ans, c'est la phase des terribles twos comme on dit en anglais, c'est normal ce genre de crises ^^

Drago ne va pas du tout aimer cela en effet ahah Bisous Bisous

 **Cecile** : Hello, merci beaucoup !Hermione craque ahah. Drago risque de ne pas être content en effet ! Oh que oui, elle va bien le cuisiner !

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LII : Entre deux yeux**

 **.**

De petits baisers sur son épaule réveillèrent Hermione, qui mit une seconde à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas seule dans son lit, chez elle.

Elle se rappela assez vite : le babysitting. Pansy et Ron qui étaient des sales manipulateurs. La décision d'aller chez Drago.

Et puis la nuit… qui avait été une des meilleures de sa vie. Après avoir mangé leurs gaufres, ils avaient refait l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Si bien qu'elle avait le corps tout endolori, mais c'était une douleur qui était tout sauf désagréable.

Drago cessa soudain de l'embrasser, afin de caresser ses cheveux, et elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle était réveillée.

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce que Drago lui dirait, et surtout, de ce qu'elle répondrait en retour. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, mais si le blond commençait à chercher à lui faire avouer qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, elle allait recommencer à être méchante, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Harry ou Ron auraient été dans sa situation, elle aurait dit qu'ils étaient ridicules, et qu'il suffisait juste de demander pardon. Hermione était toujours de bon conseil pour les autres, mais les appliquer à elle-même, très peu pour elle. L'idée de s'excuser, de demander pardon lui était presque insupportable, tant elle savait que son comportement était inexcusable. Oh, Drago lui pardonnerait sans aucun doute mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette culpabilité et cette honte.

.

« Granger... » Murmura finalement Drago à son oreille « Je sais que tu ne dors plus. »

« Non. Tu ne sais pas. » Ronchonna-t-elle en retour.

Elle n'était pas prête à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas assez réfléchi à ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à suivre. Comment elle allait devoir se comporter.

Elle avait envie de rester avec Drago, certainement pas de rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne savait pas très bien comment faire pour rester sans que Drago lui dise des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

« Tu devrais prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de te coucher, mon amour. » Lui dit Drago.

Cette remarque la prit au dépourvu, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tombant droit dans les prunelles grises de Drago, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait l'air sérieux, et elle fronça les sourcils.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Tu n'as fait que de parler dans ton sommeil. Du travail. Des Etats-Unis, de tes dossiers en retard, de Kingsley. Et tu bougeais dans tous les sens. »

« Ah bon ? »

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir rêvé du travail, et vu ce qu'elle avait fait avant de s'endormir, elle n'avait pas du tout eu le travail en tête. Du moins, pas consciemment, visiblement.

« Oui. J'ai essayé de te parler, pour que tu te réveilles, ou que tu penses à autre chose, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et si tu veux mon avis, si ton esprit est occupé par le travail alors que tu venais de prendre le pied de ta vie, il est probablement occupé par le travail toutes les autres nuits. C'est pour ça que tu es fatiguée. Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte, mais tu dors mal. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. » Protesta Hermione, tout en sachant que c'était faux.

« Non, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as des cernes immenses depuis des semaines. Si j'étais toi, je demanderais à Théo une réserve de potion de sommeil avant que Kingsley ne te fasse arrêter de travailler pour surmenage. Ce qui serait embêtant, à quelques semaines de la Coupe du Monde. »

Hermione n'avait pas le sentiment d'être surmenée, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie que son patron le pense. Elle prendrait cette potion, si cela pouvait lui éviter d'être mise dans une position délicate.

« Très bien. Je prendrais cette potion. »

« Tu fais bien. J'étais tout de même un peu vexé. Après cette nuit de folie, je pensais au moins que tu rêverais de moi. »

« Tu es si naïf. Comme si j'allais rêver de toi. »

Drago fit un sourire en coin, signe qu'il ne la croyait pas, puis fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle songea à le repousser, en utilisant l'excuse du brossage de dents par encore effectué, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui résister. Et lorsqu'elle sentit son érection, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à cela non plus, comme si elle espérait rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu...

.

OoO

.

Harry papillonna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir, et réalisa qu'il avait un poids sur la poitrine. Baissant le regard, il esquissa un sourire en voyant Blaise, qui dormait toujours, la tête posée contre son torse. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Harry avait l'impression de voir un petit garçon, ce qu'il trouvait extrêmement adorable.

Le souffle du noir venait s'échouer sur l'un de ses tétons, le faisant agréablement frissonner.

La veille, Blaise avait dit vrai en disant qu'il le réchaufferait.

Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, et son corps était si chaud qu'Harry avait cru qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Blaise avait ri, avant de rétorqué que c'était plutôt les verres de trop qui lui donnaient chaud.

Ils étaient restés enlacés un long moment, les doigts de Blaise caressant le dos d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. A ce moment-là, le Survivant avait compris qu'il s'était endormi. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur de la pièce, il avait observé Blaise, et apprécié ce moment, où il se sentait protégé dans les bras de son ami – quand bien même ce dernier dormait.

Ou peut-être devait-il dire, son « petit-ami », juste dans sa tête, pour s'y habituer, au cas où cela deviendrait quelque chose qu'il devrait dire à haute voix.

Comme Blaise avait un peu trop bu, il s'était mis à ronfler, et Harry s'était surpris à trouver cela adorable, lui qui détestait pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron.

Il avait finit par s'endormir aussi, sereinement, et se réveillait dans le même état de bien-être.

.

Et puis poussé par un élan soudain, il eut envie de faire une surprise à Blaise, et s'appliqua à se dégager délicatement du lit, sans le réveiller. Heureusement pour lui, le noir avait le sommeil lourd.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre, avant d'y re-rentrer pour saisir de quoi se vêtir, puis la quitta de nouveau.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine, Harry sortit de l'appartement, et gagna la boulangerie la plus proche, avant de revenir presque en courant chez Blaise, tant il voulait que sa surprise soit prête avant qu'il ne se réveille.

L'odeur du pain frais et des muffins fit gargouiller son ventre, et alors qu'il pressait des oranges pour faire du jus, et qu'il sortait beurre et confiture, il songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un en lui préparant le petit déjeuner au lit.

Et le dernier quelqu'un à qui il l'avait fait, avait été sa meilleure amie.

Avec Ginny, il avait tenté l'expérience quelques fois, mais il en gardait un souvenir amer. Ginny râlait toujours que c'était trop lourd, trop gras, pas assez protéiné, et incompatible avec son régime de joueuse de Quidditch. Elle ne mangeait jamais le quart de ce qu'il préparait pour elle, et ce qui était censé être un bon moment se terminait en dispute.

Harry prépara ensuite du café, et dénicha, après avoir ouvert quelques placards sans succès, un plateau, sur lequel il déposa tout son butin, avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de Blaise.

Ce dernier dormait encore, mais les effluves du plateau de petit déjeuner ne tardèrent pas à le faire sortir du sommeil.

.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux encore fermés.

« Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé sentir ? Tu as des hallucinations olfactives. »

« Ca sent le café et le pain chaud. Et Harry ?! Même les yeux fermés, et à peine réveillé, j'arrive à savoir quand tu mens. Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Blaise s'étira, et ouvrit finalement les yeux, découvrant le plateau royal, et un Harry qui avait l'air très satisfait de son travail.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et il fit signe à Harry d'approcher pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Fais attention… je peux vite y prendre goût. »

.

OoO

.

Un hibou avait apporté à Drago le journal du dimanche, qu'il était en train de parcourir, pendant qu'Hermione lisait par-dessus son épaule. Comme avant.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne parte à peine levée, mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention.

Toujours vêtue de son pyjama improvisé, elle trainait là comme si elle faisait partie du décor. Et pour Drago, elle faisait toujours partie de son décor. Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner, puis lavé la cuisine comme si elle était chez elle, et arrangé ses paquets de céréales à sa manière de psychopathe psychorigide. Il fallait toujours que les paquets soient dans le même sens, et que le coté avec les informations nutritives soient du côté visible. Allez savoir pourquoi, puisqu'elle ne lisait même pas ces informations.

Il avait eu envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais il était bien trop heureux de la voir là, sans qu'elle montre une claire intention de quitter les lieux.

« Tu crois que la Coupe du Monde va bien se passer ? » Demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils lisaient un article sur le sujet.

« Je pense que oui. J'ose espérer que cet imbécile de Ministre Américain va finir par comprendre que son idée était totalement ridicule et qu'il va arranger les choses. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ça ? Tu veux que je te dise combien il y a d'habitants moldus aux Etats-Unis. Même s'il reprend ses esprits et qu'il admet que c'était la pire idée du monde, qu'est-ce que tu voudras qu'il fasse alors que des millions de moldus seront toujours au courant de l'existence des sorciers ? Les Oublietter un par un ? »

.

Drago haussa les épaules, et lâcha :

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Ni le tien, ni celui de personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, on va devoir aller là-bas bientôt... »

Drago pouvait sentir que cela l'angoissait. Il n'en était pas étonné, surtout après ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle dormait.

« Ca va aller. On va juste vérifier que tout est fait pour que notre équipe et nos supporters soient en sécurité. »

« ... »

« Et franchement, si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'on sera bien mieux accueillis qu'avant. Ils doivent être en train de comprendre qu'on avait raison depuis le départ. »

« J'en doute fort... »

.

OoO

.

« Alors mon trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Parle à maman ! Raconte à maman. »

« Chérie ?! Je ne pense pas que Lennie soit en mesure de pouvoir parler, et je pense qu'hier, elle a du passer la majeure partie de son temps à dormir. »

"Non. Elle va me raconter"

« Je pense que tu te fais un peu trop d'idées, Chérie. Et puis de toute façon, même si elle pouvait parler, que penses-tu qu'elle t'aurait raconté ? Tu as vu comme Hermione était en colère ?! Drago et elle ont probablement passé tout leur temps à se disputer. »

« Tu es tellement naïf. Elle était obligée de la jouer en colère. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont adoré garder Lennie ensemble. Peut-être même qu'ils se sont embrassés et c'est ce que Lennie pourra me dire ! »

« Pansy ! Elle ne parle pas ! »

La jeune maman émit un petit bruit agacé. Ron était bien trop terre à terre. Si elle avait envie que sa fille lui parle, elle pouvait toujours faire comme si c'était le cas et faire les questions et les réponses elle-même. Et elle irait également rendre une petite visite à George dans son magasin. Il devait forcément posséder un gadget qui lui permettrait d'enregistrer ou de filmer ce qu'il se passait en son absence. Comme ça, au prochain babysitting, elle saurait.

« C'est quand la prochaine fois qu'on sort ? » Demanda-t-elle justement à Ron.

« Tu veux déjà ressortir ? Lennie m'a un peu manqué hier tout de même. »

« Tu peux te passer de ta fille une soirée tout de même. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu l'as avec toi toute la journée, pendant que je suis au travail. »

« Tu veux que Drago et Hermione aient un bébé eux aussi, ou non ? Là. Alors autant sortir. Je ne te demande pas de le faire tous les soirs non plus ! »

« Je sais... »

Pansy s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Juste un petit effort. Pour nos amis. Pour Hermione... tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit heureuse ? »

.

OoO

.

Hermione aurait bien passé la journée entière chez Drago mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement, d'une part parce qu'elle allait devoir se justifier auprès du blond, mais aussi d'Harry, en rentrant chez elle. La jeune femme avait trainé des pieds, mais alors que l'après-midi commençait, elle avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Harry de ma part. » Plaisanta Drago.

« Ah ah ah. Certainement. Bon. Allez. A demain, au travail. »

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle.

« Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je viens de le faire. Tu n'as pas entendu. « A demain, au travail » » Répéta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, et Hermione posa une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, sans pour autant l'actionner pour sortir.

Elle attendit que Drago soit tout près d'elle, et qu'il pose finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Là. Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller. A demain, mon amour. »

Hermione sentit qu'elle rougissait, et que ses lèvres n'en avaient rien à faire de ce que son cerveau dictait, et qu'elles avaient envie de sourire.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Drago soit témoin de cela, alors elle ouvrit la porte, prenant presque la fuite.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Hermione constata qu'Harry n'était pas là. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il ne passait pas son temps enfermé, et il pouvait parfaitement être allé se balader ou être allé voir quelqu'un, jouer au Quidditch et autre.

Ce qui étonna beaucoup plus la jeune femme par contre, ce fut de le voir débarquer cinq minutes après cela, aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir là, et l'air de quelqu'un qu'on avait pris la main dans le sac.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes, et comprit à ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit ici, et que tout comme elle, il revenait tout juste de chez quelqu'un.

« Le babysitting s'est bien passé, à ce que je vois. » Fit le Survivant, qui préférait attaquer le premier.

« Tu savais ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Ron m'en avait parlé. Mais ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Tu ne vas pas leur en vouloir, alors que tu as passé la nuit chez Drago ! »

« Qui te dis que j'ai passé la nuit chez Drago. J'étais peut-être chez Pansy et Ron. Ou chez mes parents ! »

.

Harry pinça les lèvres et son regard se dirigea ostensiblement vers le cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers le miroir qui trônait dans son salon.

Bon... l'état de son cou laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas allée dormir chez ses parents ou chez Pansy et Ron...

Son meilleur ami la regardait d'un air quelque peu narquois, et elle décida de se draper dans sa dignité. Oui, elle avait passé la nuit chez Drago. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Et alors ?

« C'était bien ? » Demanda Harry.

« Super. Drago m'a préparé des gaufres. Et pas pour le petit déjeuner. Comme encas. Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« C'était bien chez Blaise ? » Questionna Hermione.

.

Harry fut sur le point de faire la même chose que son amie et lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien être allé ailleurs. Au Terrier, ou chez George, ou chez Ron et Pansy, lui aussi. Mais Hermione ne le croirait pas plus qu'il ne l'avait crue.

« J'ai le droit de dormir chez Blaise. » Répondit-il alors, sur la défensive.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. » Répondit Hermione, plus doucement, en s'approchant de lui.

« Harry... est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, entre Blaise et toi ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer, et se retrouva soudainement comme muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, et Hermione, sentant son désarroi, le saisit par le bras pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Là, la jeune femme lui prit la main, et tenta sans succès de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry... tu peux me parler tu sais ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été très disponible ces derniers temps, et j'ai l'impression qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble depuis que tu vis ici, mais je suis toujours là, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas... une impression. C'est des réactions que tu as. Comme la dernière fois, Blaise a fait une remarque sur le fait que tu découvrais la vie, et tu as rougi. Et puis je ne sais pas... tu passes vraiment beaucoup de temps avec lui, et puis... »

« Mais Blaise est un homme ! »

« Je sais. Mais comme je disais…hum... » Se rattrapa la jeune femme, estimant que mentionner le fait qu'elle en avait parlé à Drago ne risquait pas de plaire au jeune homme « Comme je me disais, tu as passé toute ta vie amoureuse jusqu'alors avec Ginny et votre rupture a été un chamboulement dans ta vie – et dans la sienne aussi. Et s'il y a bien un moment où on peut se rendre compte de certaines choses, ou vouloir découvrir autre chose, c'est bien après une rupture comme la vôtre. »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. » Se défendit aussitôt Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On peut être attiré par un ou des hommes sans être homosexuel. On peut aimer les deux, comme Blaise justement, ou juste… avoir une exception. » Fit la brunette.

« Mais regarde toi. Tu ne t'es pas mise à aimer les ou une femme après ta rupture avec Drago. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ah oui ? » Ricana Harry « Et qu'est-ce que qui est différent ? »

« La différence c'est que... »

Elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais après avoir incité Harry à se confier à elle, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui mentir.

« La différence... c'est que j'aime toujours Drago. Voilà. Tu es content. Maintenant, cessons de parler de moi, et parlons de toi. Et de Blaise. Il se passe quelque chose alors ?»

.

Harry soupira, et toucha nerveusement ses lunettes. Hermione était compréhensive. Elle avait l'air de se ficher qu'il puisse être avec un homme. S'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un, c'était bien à elle, mais se lancer était difficile.

« En quelque sorte. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Comment ça en quelque sorte. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Mmh mmh. »

En face de lui, Hermione avait clairement l'air partagée – il pouvait le comprendre – entre l'excitation de connaître les détails croustillants livrés par son meilleur ami, et la perspective de savoir que le deuxième concerné n'était nul autre qu'un autre de leurs amis.

Mais l'excitation commença à prendre le dessus, et elle demanda :

« Et alors ? Il embrasse comment ? Bien ! »

« Hermione enfin, je ne peux pas te raconter ça ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est Blaise ! Il fait partie de la bande ! »

« Excuse-moi ! Tu crois que Pansy s'empêche de nous raconter en détails sa vie sexuelle avec Ron ?! Même quand Ginny est là. Et Ron en fait de même. Tu connais des tas de détails sur ma relation avec Drago. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! » Protesta Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme ? Oh, allez Harry. Dis-moi au bien s'il embrasse bien ! »

« A ton avis... » Fit Harry.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Et vous avez... fait autre chose ? »

« Hermione, c'est ma vie privée. »

« Je ne vais pas répéter quoi que ce soit. »

.

Ce qui était vrai. Parce que si elle avait dû répéter à quelqu'un, cela aurait été à Drago, mais vu la réaction qu'il avait eue la veille, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle lui disait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre eux. Il allait être fou de rage, assurément.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais on a fait plus que s'embrasser. Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire ça. » Fit-elle en plongeant sa main dans son visage.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était un drame. »

« Mais c'est un drame. Tout le monde ne va pas réagir comme toi. Blaise est un homme. C'est Blaise, de surcroît. Tu imagines ce que dirais Ron ?! Et Molly ? Sans parler de Pansy et Drago, déjà qu'ils estiment que je leur pique leur meilleur ami, ils me détesteraient. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? » Demanda Hermione « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas le dire à tout le monde. Je dis que Pansy me détesterait, mais elle a à moitié deviné elle aussi. Et elle m'a dit en gros qu'elle me tuerait si Blaise souffrait à cause de moi. Je suis sûre que ça ne lui plait pas de se cacher, et que je sois comme ça mais... »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne se serait pas gêné pour te le dire. »

« J'ai peur d'être gay. » Lâcha ensuite le Survivant « Enfin... je n'ai pas peur d'être gay, mais j'ai peur de ce que les gens penseraient de moi si je devenais gay. »

« Peu importe ton orientation sexuelle, tu as toujours vaincu Voldemort, et c'est ce que les gens pensent quand ils te voient. Ca ne changerait rien du tout. Tu réfléchis trop Harry, je sais que je suis mal placée pour te dire ça, mais mets ton cerveau en pause un peu. Profite du moment présent. Si tu te sens bien avec Blaise, alors profite, sans réfléchir aux autres, et à si tu es gay ou non. Ce n'est pas important. Et sache que pour ma part, peu importe qui tu choisis, je t'aimerai toujours, et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »

Harry hocha la tête, et les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le cerveau d'Harry était rempli d'émotions contradictoires, mais un poids certain s'était tout de même retiré de ses épaules. Le fait de savoir qu'Hermione était là pour l'écouter et le conseiller si jamais il en avait besoin lui faisait du bien. Il était toujours perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait mais il avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, et cela lui faisait du bien.

.

« Merci. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« ... »

« Et tu sais. La réciproque est vraie. »

« Quelle réciproque ? »

« Profiter. Arrêter de réfléchir. Drago t'aime, il est fou amoureux de toi, et tu l'aimes aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

.

OoO

.

Une nouvelle semaine arriva sans qu'Hermione ait fait le moindre effort concernant ce que lui avait dit Harry. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle comptait l'attendre encore un moment.

Au Ministère, il était de toute façon facile de ne pas y penser. Elle voyait Drago souvent mais c'était pour parler de la situation aux Etats-Unis, de l'avancée – ou non avancée – des choses à ce sujet, et de la Coupe du Monde.

Les dirigeants, et pas seulement les anglais, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils avaient eu gain de cause concernant la Coupe du Monde, qui se déroulerait selon leurs conditions, mais en dehors de cela, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Le Ministre de la Magie Américain se murait dans le silence, alors que les tensions dans le pays devenaient de plus en plus vives.

Les moldus manifestaient, protestaient, agressaient même parfois, et le reste du monde retenait son souffle.

Hermione, comme tous les autres, craignait le moment du dérapage. Parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, un sorcier craquerait devant tant d'acharnement et utiliserait sa baguette pour riposter.

La jeune femme avait le sentiment que le Président moldu n'attendait que ça. Ensuite, il pourrait faire valoir le danger, faire valoir le sentiment d'impuissance et d'insécurité des moldus face à la magie. Il pourrait espérer un repli, même si Hermione ne voyait toujours pas comment la mémoire de tant de personnes pourrait être effacée.

A côté de cela, elle devait s'occuper de la Semaine de la Promotion de la Scandinavie, qui aurait lieu en septembre, et qui consistait à convaincre les petits vieux sorciers qu'il y avait plein de jolies choses à visiter et à voir en Scandinavie, et qu'en plus, leurs congénères là-bas parlaient anglais. Dans tout cela, comment aurait-elle pu avoir le temps de songer à Drago ?!

.

OoO

.

« Assieds-toi Ginny. »

Le cœur de la rouquine se mit à battre plus vite, alors qu'elle effectuait les quelques pas la séparant de la chaise sur laquelle son coach voulait qu'elle s'installe.

« Tu sais pourquoi je souhaite te parler ? »

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête qui voulait à la fois dire oui et non. Elle espérait savoir pourquoi, mais la peur de se tromper la forcer à garder un filet de sécurité et ne pas laisser ses espoirs s'emballer.

« Tu m'a beaucoup impressionné ces derniers mois Ginny. Tu as su mettre de côté des difficultés personnelles pour te concentrer sur le Quidditch. Tes performances ont été irréprochables, que ce soit pendant les matchs de qualification, ceux de préparation, mais aussi les entraînements. Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut envers tes coéquipiers, et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu es le moteur de cette équipe.

Je ne voulais pas me prononcer trop tôt, mais si tu le veux bien, je souhaiterais que tu sois la capitaine de l'équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce pour toute la durée de la Coupe du Monde. Je n'en ai pas parlé au reste de l'équipe encore, car j'estime que ce n'est pas un rôle à imposer, et que je souhaite avant tout savoir si tu acceptes cette position ? »

* * *

Oui, j'avoue, je coupe sur un faux suspens ahah, on sait très bien ce que va répondre Ginny xD

Mais j'espère que la conversation Harry/Hermione vous a plus, parce que j'ai tout simplement adoré l'écrire !

Hermione avoue à son meilleur ami qu'elle aime toujours Drago en plus héhé.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	55. Chapitre LIII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous. Je suis désolée, mais je dois dire ma joie d'être en vacances ! Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir. Pour fêter ça, je suis allée au pub avec mes collègues, et j'ai trop mangé, diantre, je suis en food coma là tout de suite, mais bon, je vous poste quand même le chapitre parce que vous êtes mes petits que j'adore hihi

Alors enjoy (et review :p)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sarah** : Hello, oui, elle me manquait cette amitié :D

Tu vas en avoir du dramione, ne t'en fait pas !

Bisous Bisous

 **MargotT** : Meci beaucoup ! Elle m'avait manqué cette amitié !

Il faut vivre avec, on a pas le choix de toute façon ! merci de ton soutien

 **Little Cute Hell** : hihi, merchiii

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! Ron adore être victime de sa femme ahah. bisous bisous

 **Woof** : Héhé, comme tu dis, on peut dire amen ahah . S'excuser c'est plus dur, surtout quand on es allé aussi loin...

ravie que tu ai adoré ce chapitre !

 **Oceane** : OUI, elle l'aime. Non, elle ne va pas lui dire mouhahahahaha

 **Mathou** : Pas de soucis, je suis ravie que tu aimes

 **Elena Malfoy** : OUIII... mais dans la vraie les choses ne se résolvent pas d'un claquement de doigt non plus ^^ Ils ont quand même évolué depuis le début, tu ne trouves pas ?

 **Guest (2)** : Oui, elle l'a dit hhéhéhéhéhéhé

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais elle est comme chez elle ahah

Tout finira bien, je ne sais pas hihi

Ne donne pas d'idée à Pansy ahah

Bisous Bisous

 **Luciole** : Mouhahahahahahah si je t'ai mis le doute, j'ai gagné :D

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LIII : Comme le nez au milieu de la figure**

 **.**

« Allez ! S'il te plaît Hermione ! Pour une fois que je demande quelque chose. »

La brunette détourna les yeux de la cheminée, ou la tête de son amie Ginny esquissait une moue suppliante.

« Nous sommes en pleine semaine. Regarde l'état de mon bureau. J'ai plein de travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir. En plus, si ça dure tard, je vais dormir moins que d'habitude et être fatiguée. »

« Parce que tu dors douze heures chaque nuit, c'est bien connu. » Ricana Ginny « Je te signale que tout le monde a dit oui ! Tout le monde, sauf toi. »

« Ron et Pansy ? »

« Oui ! Ils amènent Lennie avec eux. Il parait qu'elle peut dormir n' importe où. »

« Et Neville ? »

« Il n'a pas de surveillance à faire ce soir. Et on sort à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu es la seule Hermione ! Allez. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme soupira. Il était vrai que Ginny ne demandait jamais rien, et si elle était à l'initiative de cette soirée, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Raison qu'elle ne saurait pas si elle n'était pas là. Et puis, il y aurait sa filleule. Blaise et Harry, qu'elle pourrait observer, Luna et Daphné qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis un moment... et puis... il y aurait Drago bien évidemment.

« Je vais... y réfléchir ! »

« C'est tout réfléchi ! » Répliqua Ginny « Tu as intérêt à venir. Je te vois ce soir. »

.

Elle retira sa tête de l'âtre et Hermione se remit aussitôt au travail. Si elle devait sortir ce soir, elle avait intérêt à carburer...

Pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Harry, Ron, et Drago.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ? » Lança Ron.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois. J'ai dit à Ginny que j'y réfléchissais. Je vois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru, si elle s'est senti le besoin d'envoyer des messagers. »

« A sa place, je ne t'aurais pas cru non plus, mon amour ! »

« Arrête Drago ! » Lui lança-t-elle, n'aimant pas spécialement qu'il l'appelle comme cela devant Harry et Ron « J'ai du travail. »

« C'est sympa de voir que tes amis sont moins importants que ton travail. » Ronchonna Ron.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire devenir Ministre de la Magie. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Allez... viens. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester longtemps. Tout le monde travaille demain, Ginny y compris. Ca ne va pas durer des heures... Allez... »

« Ai-je le choix de toute façon ? »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas. C'est bien, tu comprends vite Granger. A ce soir, je passe te chercher. » Répondit Drago, avant de partir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

« Les choses ont l'air d'aller dites donc ! » Ricana Harry.

« Ferme là. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Daphné entra dans la serre numéro trois, une forte odeur de fumier lui sauta aux narines, lui faisant froncer le nez.

Puis elle aperçut trois élèves, les mains dans le fameux fumier, dont les mâchoires se décrochèrent, en voyant la jeune femme.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et continua d'avancer vers Neville.

« Merde alors, elle est canon celle-là. »

« Tu crois que c'est la cop' du professeur Londonbat. »

« Non, pas possible qu'il ait pu trouver une nana aussi bien gaulée que… oh Merlin... » S'exclama-t-il alors que Daphné embrassait Neville.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir, avant de déclarer nonchalamment.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, puisqu'il semblerait que le fait d'être collé ne vous suffise pas. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! J'ai juste demandé si c'était votre copine ! En plus, ça pue votre truc ! »

« C'est de l'engrais. » Répondit Neville. « C'est bon pour les plantes ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous devez avoir fini dans vingt minutes, sinon, vous serez de nouveau collés demain, pour finir le travail. »

Les trois garçons se mirent à protester, tout en s'activant de nouveau, car ils n'avaient clairement pas envie de revenir mettre les mains dans le fumier le lendemain.

Daphné passa une main dans les cheveux de Neville, en souriant :

« Mais c'est que tu es sévère. Et intransigeant en plus. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de retirer des points à ta propre maison ?

« Ils le méritaient ces petits cons. »

« J'adore quand tu es jaloux. » Répondit-elle en riant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi Ginny nous a-t-elle conviés à ton avis ? »

« Pour nous annoncer quelque chose par rapport au Quidditch. » Répondit Théo.

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? » Interrogea sincèrement Luna, en écarquillant les yeux.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas... à une découverte qu'elle aurait pu faire en volant. Tu sais, comme Stewart Langdon, qui a découvert le coucou gris lors d'une expédition en tapis volant. »

Théo songea que Stewart Langdon avait dû prendre de la drogue, d'une part parce que les tapis volants étaient dangereux – c'était bien la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été interdits – et d'autre part, parce que le coucou gris n'existait pas plus que le coucou rose, bleu, ou violet.

Cela dit, il adorait que Luna puisse y croire, et qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi Ginny les voulait tous autour d'elle. Il adorait qu'elle soit la touche de fraîcheur de leur groupe.

« Tu penses que ce sera une bonne nouvelle ? La Coupe du Monde ne va pas être annulée tout de même. »

Théo n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Non... Elle ne nous aurait pas invités de cette manière si c'était le cas. Enfin… je l'espère. Et puis Drago, l'aurait su avant. Il travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Non, non… ça ne peut pas être ça. »

« Ne stresse pas comme ça. C'est l'heure. Nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller et tu seras fixé. »

OoO

Lorsque Drago se présenta de nouveau dans son bureau, Hermione le regarda en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours venir la déranger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai dit que je passais te prendre. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, et finit par remarquer qu'il portait une tenue plus décontractée que sa tenue de travail. Il avait mis des baskets, un jean un peu délavé, et s'était débarrassé de sa chemise. Il était donc rentré chez lui se changer ce qui voulait dire...

Elle regarda sa montre, et dut avoir un air un peu hébété, puisque Drago soupira.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas te rendre compte que la journée réglementaire est terminée depuis un moment ? »

« Journée réglementaire ne veut rien dire pour moi ? »

« Tu y vas comme ça ? Ou tu veux passer chez toi te changer ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avait envie de se changer, mais elle ne voulait pas aller chez elle, parce qu'elle était certaine que Drago allait venir avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans une situation délicate.

Elle se décida donc pour un compromis, et pointa sa baguette sur elle-même, afin de métamorphoser ses vêtements. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon noir décontracté et un petit haut aux manches trois quart.

Le blond la regarda d'un air appréciateur, et commença à avancer vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit-elle en voyant Drago mettre son index dans sa bouche.

« Tu as de l'encre partout ! » Répondit-il, avant de lui essuyer le visage à divers endroits.

Puis, comme il la tenait là, juste en face de lui, il ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il fut ravi de voir que la jeune femme ne cherchait même pas à résister. Au contraire, elle passa rapidement ses bras autour de sa nuque, et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Ils allaient être en retard, définitivement...

.

OoO

.

« Si elle ne vient pas, je la tue ! »

Tout le monde était arrivé aux Trois Balais. Ron, Pansy et Lennie, Théo et Luna, Neville et Daphné, George et Angelina, Charlie, Lee Jordan, Blaise, et Harry.

« Elle va venir. »

« Elle aurait dû arriver il y a trente minutes ! Tu vas voir, Drago va arriver tout seul, et il va dire qu'il n'a pas réussi à la convaincre. Tu aurais dû y aller à sa place... »

Harry ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Drago n'était pas en train de la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. S'ils étaient en retard, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, il le savait...

Et leur arrivée, un quart d'heure plus tard, ne fit que confirmer qu'il avait eu raison. Tous les invités se jetèrent des regards, en les voyants débarquer, comme si de rien n'était, comme pour se demander qui ferait une remarque en premier.

« Hermione, tu es toute décoiffée. » Fit Luna d'un ton innocent.

« Et tu n'as pas remis ton haut correctement ! » renchérit Pansy goguenarde « On voit ton soutien-gorge. Oh, et Drago… ta braguette est encore ouverte ! »

Cette dernière affirmation était fausse, mais le fait qu'il s'empresse de vouloir la remonter – avant de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir – signifiait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Hermione devint rouge vif, tandis que Pansy regardait Ron d'un air triomphant.

.

« Tu vois ! Il faut qu'ils viennent babysitter plus souvent. »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre… » Marmonna Hermione, avant de s'enfuir vers le bar.

Elle était mortifiée. Elle voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? » Demanda Pansy, en se matérialisant auprès d'elle.

Elle lui fourra Lennie dans les bras, avant de demander un verre de vin rouge à Madame Rosmerta.

« Du vin ? Tu n'es pas censée allaiter ? »

« Je suis une maman prévoyante, vois-tu ? J'ai tiré assez de lait pour nourrir ma fille trois jours. D'ici là, il n'y aura plus de trace de vin dans mon organisme. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. »

« Je ne détourne rien du tout. »

« Si. Tu te caches. Et tu ne devrais pas. Je pense que tout le monde est content que Drago et toi ayez passé du bon temps. »

« Oui, eh bien, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. »

Pansy émit un son qui ressemblait fort bien à un ricanement dédaigneux, et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux.

« Je te signale qu'on subit tous ce qui se passe ou ne se passe pas entre vous deux, depuis des années. Vous nous avez pourri nombre de soirées avec vos disputes, on vous a écouté vous plaindre à tour de rôle en ne prenant parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, contrairement à ce que tu penses. On vous a soutenus. On t'a soutenue. Alors, oui, ta vie privée nous regarde. »

« Ta mère est une emmerdeuse de première. » Fit Hermione à l'intention de Lennie.

Elle décida ensuite de rejoindre le groupe, tout en gardant le bébé. Elle espérait ainsi que les regards se porteraient sur Lennie, et non sur elle, et qu'on ne penserait ainsi plus à ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Drago.

George avait tout l'air de celui qui n'allait tout de même pas se gêner pour dire quelque chose, mais à présent que tout le monde avait quelque chose à boire, Ginny tapa sur son verre à l'aide d'un couteau, produisant ainsi un tintement qui attira l'attention.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là. » Commença-t-elle.

« Maintenant que Drago et Hermione ont fait leur petite besogne, tu veux dire, sœurette. »

.

Angelina lui tira violemment l'oreille, ce qui fit ricaner Hermione. Bien fait pour cet imbécile !

« Je disais donc... je vous ai tous demandé de bien vouloir vous joindre à moi ce soir, parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai eu une discussion avec mon coach hier et... » Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Ginny, qui semblait se retenir de sautiller dans tous les sens « Et c'est moi ! Je suis la capitaine de l'Equipe d'Angleterre ! »

Ron leva le poing en l'air en hurlant, tandis que tous les autres se précipitaient sur Ginny pour la féliciter. Tous sauf Hermione, puisqu'elle avait toujours Lennie dans les bras, et que le bruit soudain lui avait fait peur, la faisant hurler.

« Bien joué petite sœur ! » S'exclama George, en la serrant contre elle.

« Si tu m'as invité pour que j'entende cette nouvelle, ça veut dire que je fais partie des gens à qui tu vas donner des places pour les matches ? » Questionna Lee Jordan.

« Arriviste ! »

« Je t'emmerde Angie ! »

« Capitaine Weaslette... » Fit Drago en lui serrant la main. « Tu as conscience que si on ne gagne pas cette Coupe du Monde, tu en seras l'entière responsable ? Et qu'on te le fera payer très cher ? »

« Je veux gagner ce trophée encore plus que toi Malfoy. C'est moi qui joue, pas toi. »

« On va être dans les meilleures tribunes, si ce n'est pas génial ça ?! N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

.

Le noir lui toucha le bras, de manière si naturelle qu'Harry ne se figea presque pas. Tout juste un quart de seconde, avant de réaliser que le geste pouvait passer comme amical, et que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne ou presque...

Un peu plus tard, après que tout le groupe ait réussi à convaincre Blaise que non, il ne pouvait pas commander du champagne illimité pour fêter ça, parce qu'ils travaillaient le lendemain, et qu'ils aient commandé de quoi manger, Drago vint récupérer sa filleule des bras d'Hermione – qui avait réussi à la calmer, et s'approcha de Pansy.

« Si on allait changer la couche de ta fille ? » Lui dit-il.

« Excuse-moi ? Tu es son parrain ? Tu peux la changer toute seule. »

« S'il te plaît. Viens avec moi. Imagine que je la mette à l'envers ? »

Pansy soupira lourdement, mais finit par le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes réservé au change des bébés.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago pointa sa baguette vers la porte et l'insonorisa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Harry et Blaise ? » Interrogea Drago à brûle-pourpoint.

« La même chose que d'habitude. Ils passent trop de temps ensemble, on ne voit plus assez Blaise, ce n'est pas juste. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu veux au juste ? »

« Hermione pense que Blaise pourrait être attiré par Harry, et vice versa ? »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Pansy, tout en nettoyant les fesses de sa fille.

« Ah bon ? AH BON ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? »

« As-tu bien entendu ? Blaise et Harry. Attirance. Tu imagines ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui. Qu'on pourrait connaître des détails croustillants sur Harry Potter, et le faire chanter. »

« Tu...tu... » Balbutia Drago en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle «Je vais vomir. Je vais réellement vomir. »

« Tu es sérieusement en train de t'énerver sur un truc qu'Hermione pense, et dont la véracité n'est pas avérée ? »

« Là. N'est. Pas. La. Question. Blaise ne peut pas être attiré par Harry. »

« Blaise pourrait être attiré par n'importe qui qui ne soit pas totalement moche. »

« Mais pas par Harry Potter. Tu l'as dit, il nous pique notre meilleur ami. Si jamais... on ne pourrait rien faire... et d'imaginer qu'ils puissent faire des trucs ensemble, je…je vais vomir. »

« Eh bien n'imagine pas. »

Elle l'énervait à être tellement stoïque. Tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ce n'était pas normal, et il lui fallut attendre que la couche propre soit mise correctement, et que Pansy soit sur le point de sortir, pour que Drago lui bloque le passage.

« Attends un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir ? »

Le problème avec le fait que Pansy soit une Serpentard, c'est qu'il ne savait pas dire quand elle mentait, et quand elle disait la vérité.

« Ta réaction n'est pas normale. Tu devrais. Tu devrais être comme moi. »

« Je suis mère Drago. Je vois les choses autrement maintenant. Il est inutile de s'énerver à la simple idée d'un truc dont on n'est pas sûr qu'il existe. Je préfère me prendre la tête pour des choses plus importantes telles que le nombre de verre que je pourrais boire sans que Lennie ne soit contaminée.

« Tu n'es qu'une alcoolique ! » Déclara Drago, en quittant la pièce.

.

Pansy le suivit, tout en marmonnant à l'intention de sa fille, que son parrain était cinglé. Et Hermione n'était pas mieux de lui mettre ce genre d'idées en tête, peu importe qu'elles soient vraies. C'était Drago. Il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas supportables pour lui.

« Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? » Demanda soudain Neville se matérialisant près d'elle.

« Tu as la côte mon trésor. Tiens, voilà. Je vais pouvoir boire mon verre tranquillement. Va voir Daphné maintenant, peut-être que ça va lui donner des idées. »

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, et Lennie dans les bras, préféra plutôt s'approcher de Ginny et Luna, qui discutaient.

« Tu vas venir à la Coupe du Monde, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandait la rouquine d'un ton hésitant.

« Bien sûr que je vais venir. J'adore le Quidditch ! Tu te souviens du chapeau lion que j'avais fait pour encourager Gryffondor, à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Sourit Ginny.

« Je pourrais peut-être en faire un autre...hum...il fait que j'y réfléchisse. Quel est le symbole de votre équipe. »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire un chapeau qui a la forme du trophée. » Suggéra Neville. « Ca ne porte pas malheur n'est-ce pas ? C'est le contraire, non ? »

Ginny acquiesça, tout en se demandant s'il était judicieux de donner ce genre d'idées à Luna. Même si elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin qu'on l'encourage. Elle le ferait tout de même, que ça plaise ou non.

Luna se tourna vers son ami, et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant, alors qu'il tenait Lennie tout contre lui.

.

« Ca ta va bien, le bébé ! » Déclara-t-elle en toute franchise.

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas encore mon tour, je ne vais pas avoir de bébé dans les mois qui arrivent. Je vois assez d'enfants tous les jours au travail. »

« Oh, mais je ne disais pas ça pour ça. » Répondit Luna « C'est juste que ça te va bien. Le jour où tu en auras un à toi, tu seras un super papa. »

« Arrête ! » Chuchota Harry, alors que Blaise se penchait tout près de lui, afin de lui demander s'il voulait autre chose à boire. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

« Hermione nous observe. »

« Elle ne nous observe pas. Elle est trop occupée à se noyer dans sa gêne. » Répondit Blaise, qui avait l'air de penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas volée.

« Non. Je te dis qu'elle nous regarde. » Il hésita une seconde ou deux, puis regarda finalement Blaise dans les yeux « Elle sait. »

« Elle sait... qu'est-ce qu'elle sait au juste ? » Interrogea-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Ce qu'i savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave si elle nous regarde alors. Il n'y a rien à lui cacher. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux aller la voir et lui demander si elle compte juste coucher avec Drago pendant un temps indéterminé, ou si elle compte arrêter un jour sa petite mascarade qui fait souffrir mon meilleur ami. Franchement, au lieu de t'inquiéter du fait qu'elle nous regarde, tu devrais plutôt aller lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. »

« Elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'aimait toujours. »

.

Une suite d'évènements s'enchaina juste après cette petite phrase. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry mit ses mains devant sa bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, et lança un regard plus qu'ostensible à Hermione. Blaise le frappa, pour l'empêcher de se faire remarquer, mais c'était trop tard, puisqu'Hermione était bel et bien en train de les observer et qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose se tramait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et à la plus grande horreur d'Harry, décida de s'approcher d'eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne mens pas. Tu fais ta tête de coupable ! Et je t'ai vu, tu lui as dit quelque chose ! »

« Je ne... »

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Harry ! Si c'est ce que je pense tu vas... »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un secret ! » Se défendit le brun « Et puis, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Ca m'a échappé. »

« Tout à fait ! Ce n'est pas un secret. » Fit Blaise « Tu ferais donc bien de le dire au principal concerné »

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Zabini. »

« Ceci n'a rien de privé. Surtout pas quand tu débarques ici toute débraillée. »

« Je t'emmerde Blaise. »

« Emmerde-moi si tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dire ce que je pense, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. »

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas besoin de mon avis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le donner. Et au lieu de dire ce que tu sais à Harry, tu ferais bien de le dire au principal concerné. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Laisse-moi tranquille. Et puis, si je voulais, je pourrais dire des choses, moi aussi. »

« Non. » Rétorqua Blaise « Tu ne pourrais pas. D'une part, parce que je n'ai rien à cacher, et d'autre part, parce que ce n'est pas moi que tu blesserais dans l'histoire. »

.

Et l'air apeuré d'Harry prouvait à la jeune femme qu'il avait raison. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester Blaise à ce moment précis. Et elle détestait aussi Harry de lui avoir dit qu'elle aimait toujours Drago. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait regarder Blaise. Surtout pas Blaise.

Enervée, et un peu honteuse, la jeune femme décida d'aller bouder dans un coin. Elle y resterait pendant vingt minutes, puis elle s'en irait. Elle devait de toute façon aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Mais bien évidemment, alors que seules dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, on vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers lui, mais quand elle le fit, Hermione ne put que constater que Drago n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il semblait au contraire très très contrarié.

« Vous vous êtes données le mot ou quoi ? » Ronchonna-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? »

« J'ai parlé à Pansy. De ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, sur les deux-là. » Dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Harry et Blaise.

« Et ? »

« Elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Soit disant qu'il ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour quelque chose dont on est pas sûr qu'il existe. Non mais vraiment. Pansy. Dire un truc pareil. »

« Elle n'a pas tort, non ? » Répondit Hermione, qui n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose qui était véritablement réelle. « Pourquoi tu lui en a parlé, je croyais que c'était ridicule ? »

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, c'est tout. »

« Tu te mets dans tous tes états pour rien. »

« Tu peux parler. Tu étais là, en train de bouder, avant moi, tout ça parce que nos amis savent qu'on a fait l'amour, chose qui ne se produit pas pour la première fois. »

« Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy ! En plus, j'étais là avant toi. »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai une vraie bonne raison de bouder, pas toi. »

Hermione soupira et se leva finalement afin de faire ses aux revoirs à Ginny. Elle en avait eu assez, et puis, elle ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent et que quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être dit finisse par sortir...

.

OoO

.

« Bon. Il faut que tu nous parles Hermione. Mais avant cela, qui veut Lennie ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes répondirent par l'affirmative, et Pansy la donna donc à Luna, en se disant qu'elles n'auraient qu'à se la passer.

« On dirait que tu veux t'en débarrasser ? » Fit Daphné.

« Non. C'est juste que je veux pouvoir parler avec mes mains, et boire mon thé sans avoir peur d'ébouillanter ma fille. »

« De quoi veux-tu que je vous parle ? » Demanda Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être là. La fin de la semaine avait été éprouvante au travail. Elle avait dû négocier avec les Etats-Unis pour leur prochaine venue, et cela s'était avéré compliqué. La situation était toujours la même outre-Atlantique, et personne n'avait réellement envie d'y aller. Pourtant, il le fallait bien, car le départ de l'Equipe de Quidditch approchait, et ils devaient faire les dernières vérifications.

« Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Eclaire-moi donc. » Répondit la brunette, qui avait l'intention de jouer à la plus bornée

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste entre Drago et toi ? » Demanda Pansy.

Elle avait sa tête de journaliste people à l'affût d'un potin croustillant, et Hermione secoua la tête.

« Rien. Il ne se passe rien. »

« Mais bien sûr. Je vais te croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Que tu me remercies, car tout ça, c'est grâce à moi ? »

« Pansy m'a piégée pour que je garde Lennie avec Drago. » Expliqua Hermione aux autres filles.

« Et résultat, Drago et toi... »

« Drago et moi rien du tout ! » Coupa Hermione

« Avoue quand même que tu as changée avec lui. » Intervint Daphné « Vous ne vous disputez plus, tu lui parles. De manière bien plus gentille qu'avant. »

« Et puis, tu le regardes différemment. » Lança Luna.

« Qu...quoi ? » S'écria Hermione « Je ne le regarde pas différemment. »

« Oh que si. »

« Je confirme. » Chantonna Pansy. « Luna ne va pas le dire, mais moi, je vais le faire. Tu le regarde comme quelqu'un qui est amoureuse... Hermione est amoureuse, Hermione est amoureuse ! »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite Pansy Parkinson. »

« Hermione est amoureuse. »

« Ta fille va être orpheline de mère. »

« Tu veux me tuer parce que je dis la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu râles. Tu as enfin retrouvé la raison. C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te cacher pour coucher avec Drago, et te remettre avec lui. »

« Je ne me remets pas avec lui. Je ne couche pas avec lui. Et ma raison va parfaitement bien. »

Pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point elle avait à présent envie de se remettre avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à faire l'amour avec lui, elle avait le cœur qui se déchirait en mille morceaux parce qu'elle avait envie de plus que ça, et qu'elle savait qu'elle continuait de faire du mal au blond en ne lui donnant que son corps.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous avez eu du dramione, et vu toute la bande, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Sur ce, je vais dormir ouiiiiii.

J'attend vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	56. Chapitre LIV

Hello, Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, je me repose, je doooors, et je vais encore plus dormir dimanche puisqu'on change d'heure mouhahahahah, bon, je rigole, mais c'est le seul jour ou j'aime ce changement d'heure, parce que sinon, ça veut dire qu'il va commencer à faire nuit à des heures indécentes (genre 16h30 WTF), et je déteste cette période, ou tu ne vois presque pas le jour (oui, j'exagère un tantinet).

Sinon, que dire, rien, je crois xD Juste, enjoy le chapitre !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'hsioire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elena Malfoy** : C'est beaucoup plus facile à supporter maintenant qu'elle veut bien faire l'amour avec lui ahah

La semaine dernière, j'ai posté à 23h34 précisément, donc nous étions toujours vendredi. Il y a une heure de décallage entre Londres et la France, et puis j'ai aussi une vie, je finis le travail à 19h (20h pour vous), et après il m'arrive de sortir.

 **Guest (1)** : Mais non, une semaine passe vite ! On va revoir Narcissa, mais pas encore tout de suite ^^

 **Julie** : En fait, je me suis pas mal exprimée sur ce passage. Elle ne nie pas qu'elle a couché avec lui, elle nie le fait que ce soit devenu régulier (j'avoue vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, ni dans celle d'hermione donc vous ne pouviez pas deviner).

Quand on est allé trop loin, en effet c'est dur de débloquer soit même la situation.

Hermione est quand même un peu mal placée pour remettre Blaise à sa place, ce serait plus à Drago de le faire, en lui disant qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a envie de faire à propos d'Hermione et lui. Je comprends que toi, tu lui aurais dit, mais Hermione ne se sent pas dans une postion ou elle peut le faire, parce qu'elle sait qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que Blaise dit. Blaise est un serpentard, il ne faut pas l'oublier, donc est-ce si étonnant qu'il ait ce comportement ?!

Je pense qu'il y a un passage qui te plaira dans un chapitre à venir ^^

 **Sarah** : Bouder c'est la vie ahah. Pansy est maman, ça a changé sa vision du monde xD

Merci !

 **Luciole** : Hello, oui... mais Blaise s'en fout de ça, parce que c'est un serpentard et qu'il a un petit côté connard ahah

J'adore cette bande moi aussi :D

 **Oceane** : Drago ne sera pas le pire xD

 **Dramione Love** : Oh que oui, dormir c'est la meilleure partie des vacances :D Contente que ça t'ai plu ! C'est dur d'assumer quand on est allée trop loin !

 **Cecile** : En effet, Luna est fidèle à elle-même ! sacré bande, comme tu dis xD Oui, elles veulent qu'Hermione parle, sauf qu'elle, elle ne veut pas ahah. Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LIV : Pour et contre**

 **.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger, il est super tôt. »

« Je dois faire ma valise, je te rappelle qu'on part aux Etats-Unis demain. Tu ferais bien de te lever, et de rentrer chez toi faire la tienne. »

Drago poussa un grognement, et attrapa l'oreiller d'Hermione qu'il écrasa contre son visage, autant pour se protéger de la lumière que pour respirer l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il comptait bien se rendormir. Comme elle venait si bien de le dire, ils ne partaient que le lendemain, et il n'allait certainement pas s'amuser à faire son sac aux aurores, alors qu'il avait toute la journée à venir pour le faire.

De son côté, Hermione sortit de la chambre, avec l'intention d'aller prendre une douche.

Avant cela, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, pour boire un verre de jus d'orange, passant ainsi devant Harry, qui dormait encore. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir le regard qu'il lui lancerait.

.

Harry retenait ses réflexions. Elle savait pertinemment que ses lèvres le brûlaient de dire quelque chose mais il continuait de se taire, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Parce qu'il était le témoin, plus que quiconque des soirs où Drago dormait ici, et des nuits qu'elle passait chez lui. Et qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, elle en avait plus ou moins conscience. Reprendre une relation purement sexuelle avec Drago ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à reculer le moment où le blond en aurait marre, et lui demanderait des comptes.

Cela commençait à faire plusieurs semaines que ce petit « jeu » durait et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago commençaient clairement à échapper à son contrôle, si bien qu'elle avait deux ou trois fois failli qu'elle l'aimait à la fin de leurs ébats.

Ce qu'Hermione voulait, en vérité, c'était que Drago fasse en sorte qu'ils se remettent ensemble sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, et que leurs amis se réjouissent pour eux avant de passer à autre chose. Autrement dit, elle voulait quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Drago ne prendrait jamais l'initiative de quoi que ce soit, et même s'il le faisait, leurs amis ne laisseraient pas les choses se faire comme ça.

Il suffisait de voir ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, la seule fois où il se l'était permis : « Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser pour commencer. Et arrêter de prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien. »

Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle n'était pas dupe, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient dupes, mais l'admettre signifiait s'exposer à leurs remarques qui lui renverraient dans la figure la méchanceté dont elle avait fait preuve.

Hermione vida son verre de jus d'un trait, et retourna dans la chambre, où Drago n'avait pas bougé.

Sans se soucier de lui, elle ouvrit son armoire, et commença à sortir des affaires.

« Pourquoi tu fais ta valise à la moldue ?» Marmonna Drago « C'est une perte de temps. Tu pourrais passer ce temps à dormir. »

« Au moins, je suis sûre que je n'oublie rien. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire le moindre commentaire. »

« Je cherche toujours à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ta valise à huit heures et demie du matin. Un dimanche. Viens plutôt te recoucher. Ou me faire un bisou. »

« Jamais de la vie Malefoy. »

.

OoO

.

« Gouzi Gouzi Gouzi. Coucou Lennie. Coucou. »

« Pitié, qu'on m'achève. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Ginevra Weasley ? » Cingla Molly.

« Rien du tout maman. »

« Je préfère ça. Tout va bien Ronald ? »

Ron hocha la tête, tout en continuant d'engloutir des pancakes, sous l'œil ravi de sa mère, et celui dégouté de sa sœur et de sa femme.

Pansy était également agacée. A se comporter comme ça, Molly allait croire qu'elle ne le nourrissait pas correctement, et elle allait encore lui faire des réflexions.

« Ginevra, c'est vraiment ce que tu manges ? Des œufs, encore ? Tu n'as pas pris un seul de mes pancakes ! »

« Maman ! Je vais te le dire combien de fois ?! Je ne peux pas manger de pancakes. Je suis un régime alimentaire particulier jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde. »

« Harry, Hermioche, ech Dragoch vont là bash demain. » Intervint Ron, la bouche pleine.

« Je sais. Le coach y va aussi. »

« Et pas toi ? » Demanda Pansy « En tant que capitaine, tu aurais pu y aller. »

« Je pense que ça aurait été le cas si le contexte politique avait été différent, mais là, il fallait limiter le nombre de personnes. »

« Pansy ! » S'écria alors Molly, qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la discussion sur le Quidditch « Pourquoi Lennie ne porte-t-elle jamais les pulls que je lui ai tricotés ? »

« Parce qu'on est au mois de mai. » Répondit la jeune maman du tac au tac « Et qu'il fait trop chaud pour qu'elle porte des pulls en laine, faits pour l'hiver. »

« Mais... elle aura grandi, d'ici là... »

« Je les agrandirais ? » Suggéra Pansy « Ou alors, vous en ferez d'autres, je suis sûre que vous comptiez lui en offrir à Noël, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas la tradition ? »

.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire, afin de laisser croire à sa belle-mère qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre problème avec les fameux pulls. Mieux valait ne pas entrer dans un conflit interplanétaire à ce sujet.

En face d'elle, Ginny peinait à réprimer son rire, et finit par se lever.

« Ginny chérie. Ou vas-tu ? »

« M'entrainer. »

« Oh mais nous sommes dimanche. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Tu pourrais aller voir Harry par exemple. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait voir Harry ? » Demanda Pansy avant que la rouquine ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien... »

« Maman espère toujours que je me remette avec Harry... » Fit Ginny.

« Alors ça… navrée de vous décevoir, mais Harry est avec quelqu'un d'autre à présent. »

.

OoO

.

« Tout va bien Harry ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête, tout en continuant de touiller ses céréales d'un air absent. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, avant de se rendre au Ministère et de partir pour les Etats-Unis, avec le reste de l'équipe Coupe du Monde, et un nombre assez important d'Aurors.

Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie, qui se stressait déjà bien trop, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment insistant à propos de ce voyage.

La veille, lorsqu'il avait vu Blaise dans l'après-midi, il lui en avait parlé, et le noir avait estimé que c'était le stress d'Hermione qui déteignait su lui.

Harry n'en était pourtant pas sûr. Il ne sentait pas ce voyage. Pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Nous nous rendrons directement à l'hôtel en arrivant. Le Ministère ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous, bien évidemment. »

Le Ministre de la Magie Américain, se terrait dans son entêtement, n'écoutant aucune des injonctions à faire quelque chose pour régler la situation catastrophique qui régnait dans le pays. Le président moldu avait des discours très virulents à son égard, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire changer les sorciers d'avis, pas même le fait de constater que les choses ne marchaient pas comme prévu.

« C'est toi qui t'es occupée de réserver l'hôtel ? » Questionna Harry.

« J'ai pris le même que d'habitude. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Et pour les réservations des chambres ? Drago et toi allez faire chambre séparée ? »

« Ahahah très spirituel. »

« C'est une vraie question. »

« Sérieusement, si tu passes tout ton temps à m'observer, les choses ne vont pas bien se passer entre nous, Harry Potter. »

La question lui avait bel et bien traversé l'esprit, lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de réserver leur voyage, mais elle n'allait pas le dire à Harry, pas plus qu'elle ne le dirait à Drago. Elle était sûre qu'il allait s'inviter dans sa chambre de toute façon, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui le fasse. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient se retrouver sur cette terrasse panoramique... elle en gardait étrangement de bons souvenirs.

.

OoO

.

Harry partait aux Etats-Unis aujourd'hui, et Blaise avait pris une décision. Il avait convié Théo et Daphné à déjeuner avec lui, et il allait leur dire pour Harry et lui.

Il avait pris cette décision parce qu'il avait envie que les choses deviennent un peu plus officielles, et parce qu'il voulait savoir comment ces deux-là allaient réagir. De plus, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, et que quoi qu'ils en pensent, ils n'auraient aucune réaction particulière la prochaine fois que la bande se retrouverait, et qu'ils n'en parleraient à personne, y compris Luna et Neville.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry, mais il comptait bien le faire, si leur réaction était positive.

Il sentait qu'Harry prenait de plus en plus confiance, et le fait qu'Hermione soit au courant, et heureuse pour lui, y faisait beaucoup.

Cependant, Blaise n'était pas dupe : même si la quasi-totalité de leurs amis étaient contents pour eux, même si Pansy avait été une belle surprise – quand bien même elle n'avait pas l'entière certitude qu'il se passait officiellement quelque chose – il restait un problème majeur, et ce problème se nommait Drago et Ron.

Harry risquait bel et bien de ne jamais vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, tant il craindrait la réaction de ces deux-là.

Le problème de Drago était un problème de jalousie, et d'imagination trop fertile, qui pourrait se régler avec un peu de temps. Il suffirait de lui donner un peu plus d'attention que d'ordinaire, et de l'empêcher de penser ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans l'intimité.

Ron par contre... Blaise n'en était pas certain, mais il pensait que ce serait plus difficile. Il lui faudrait également accepter que son meilleur ami aimait un autre homme. Il espérait bien que Pansy et Hermione viendraient à son aide sur ce coup-là.

.

OoO

.

L'arrivée aux Etats-Unis se fit dans une ambiance des plus glaciales. Mais les anglais purent néanmoins déceler des regards, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du Ministère, qui leur indiquait que certains sorciers n'étaient probablement pas aussi catégoriques que leur Ministre, et qu'ils réalisaient peut-être que ce qui était en train de se passer ne serait pas sans conséquence.

A leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Hermione défit ses affaires, et se mit aussitôt à songer à aller se balader dans les coins moldus – ou plutôt, anciennement moldus, puisque cela ne voulait plus rien dire – afin de voir de ses propres yeux comment les choses se passaient.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle ne réaliserait pas, puisqu'elle était certaine que les Aurors qui les accompagnaient – Harry le premier – ne seraient pas du tout d'accord avec ce projet.

Elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire durant l'après-midi, puisque c'était ses collègues du Département des jeux et sports magiques qui étaient sur le pied de guerre et avaient une longue réunion avec le coach pour parler des équipements et elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre.

Drago était donc occupé par cette réunion, et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Harry de lui tenir compagnie parce que sa présence ici signifiait qu'il travaillait, et il ne pouvait pas s'isoler avec une seule personne.

En vérité, la jeune femme avait bien évidemment emporté du travail avec elle, et elle aurait pu aisément s'y atteler et s'avancer, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler sur ses affaires de coopération magique internationale.

Elle avait plutôt envie de travailler sur elle-même.

.

La jeune femme délaissa le bureau sur lequel elle s'était installée, et préféra s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle un sous-main, une feuille et un stylo.

Elle traça un trait vertical, au milieu de la feuille, la séparant en deux, puis un autre trait horizontal dans le haut de la feuille, afin de créer un espace pour nommer les colonnes.

Hermione prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant d'écrire : « Me remettre avec Drago : Les Pour » puis « Me remettre avec Drago : Les Contre »

Elle sembla ensuite hésiter un instant, puis commença à écrire dans la colonne des Pour :

-Je suis amoureuse de lui

-Il va me rendre heureuse

-J'ai déjà vécu avec lui, et je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Il me connait mieux que quiconque

-Dormir dans ses bras chaque soir

-Nos amis n'attendent que ça

-Retrouver tout ce qui était merveilleux avant

.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour relire ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, se jurant par la même occasion de ne jamais laisser personne lire cette feuille, puis elle se mit à écrire dans la colonne des contre :

-Moinsde temps pour travailler et rentrer tard du Ministère.

-Les remarques que les autres vont faire.

-Les explications (excuses ?) qu'il me demandera à un moment ou à un autre.

-Devoir admettre que je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui.

-Prendre le risque d'être trahie à nouveau.

.

Ecrire cette dernière phrase lui avait demandé un effort certain, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait écrite et qu'elle pouvait contempler les mots, posés sur le papier, elle se rendait compte que les écrire lui avait fait du bien.

Une partie du problème qui persistait toujours était là, en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas seulement son orgueil et sa fierté mal placée, ce n'était pas uniquement qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire machine arrière.

C'était aussi qu'elle ne faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance au blond. Et si elle pardonnait une fois, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne recommencerait pas ?

Drago s'était certes assagi, et avait grandi depuis la dernière fois, mais il était toujours la même personne, et elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Quand il voulait fuir ses problèmes, ou oublier quelque chose qui le dérangeait, il sortait, buvait trop, et Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait faire après ça.

Et s'ils se disputaient pour une raison ou une autre et qu'il allait encore coucher avec la première venue ?! Elle pensait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais une part de doute subsistait toujours...

.

OoO

.

A midi et quart, Daphné ferma la boutique pour le temps du déjeuner, et enfila une veste, avant de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pansy allait venir travailler cet après-midi, avec Lennie, et elle était certaine que la petite fille allait devenir leur mascotte.

Elle était contente que Pansy revienne. Elle lui avait manqué à la boutique.

Elle passa prendre Théo, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le petit café ou Blaise les avait conviés à déjeuner. La jeune femme était contente d'être avec ses amis, qu'elle avait un peu moins le temps de voir qu'avant, puisqu'elle consacrait aussi son temps à Neville. Il faudrait qu'ils réitèrent ça, avec Pansy et Drago. Ce qui lui faisait penser...

« Pourquoi Blaise n'a-t-il pas invité Pansy ? Tout va bien entre eux. »

« De ce que je sais, tout va bien. Peut-être qu'il l'a invitée, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ? »

Daphné hocha la tête, même si elle ne pensait pas que cela soit le cas.

Ils retrouvèrent Blaise au café, et s'installèrent à une table où un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

Ils discutèrent de Neville, du voyage de leurs amis aux Etats-Unis, et de leur travail, alors que leurs commandes arrivaient et qu'ils se mettaient à manger.

Puis le noir décida qu'il fallait se lancer, et après s'être raclé la gorge, se décida à parler :

« Bon, si je vous ai invités à déjeuner aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas uniquement pour passer un bon moment avec vous. »

« Ah... »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose qui est important pour moi, et que je vous demande de garder pour vous. »

« Tu peux nous faire confiance ! » Répondit Daphné, alors que Théo hochait la tête.

« Bien. Il se trouve que depuis quelques temps maintenant, je ne suis plus célibataire. Je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que certaines choses font que je ne voulais pas, et ne pouvais pas en parler, mais j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous le dire. »

« Mais c'est super ! » S'écria Daphné « De qui s'agit-il ? On la connait ? Ou le connait ? »

« Vous le connaissez oui, c'est en partie le problème. Il s'agit d'Harry... »

.

Ni Théo, ni Daphné ne sembla particulièrement surpris, et ce fut la jeune femme qui parla la première après un petit temps de silence.

« Eh bien... je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Vous passez quand même énormément de temps ensemble. »

« Ce n'était qu'amical au début. »

« Oh, mais je ne dis pas le contraire, mais regarde rien qu'autour de nous. Drago et Hermione, c'était amical au départ, de même que Ron et Pansy en quelque sorte, et Neville et moi, Théo et moi également. »

« Luna et moi... » Ajouta Théo. »

« Tout à fait, on a tous commencé par être amis, avant que ça devienne autre chose. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas surprise, je me disais qu'entre vous deux, ça deviendrait autre chose, ou qu'alors vous vous éloigneriez parce qu'Harry ne serait pas intéressé. »

« Comment me résister ? Evidemment, qu'il est intéressé. » Plaisanta Blaise, avant de redevenir plus sérieux « Ca fait un petit moment que cela dur, mais c'est un peu compliqué. C'est du nouveau pour Harry, et il a peur de votre regard, à tous. C'est pour ça qu'on fait comme si de rien n'était, quand on est tous ensemble. »

« Je comprends. » Fit Théo « Je suppose que ce sera un petit choc pour certains, mais ils s'y feront non ? L'important c'est que vous soyez bien ensemble non ? En tout cas, moi, je suis content pour vous deux. »

«Va dire ça à Drago. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Drago. » Répondit Daphné en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main « Tu le connais comme moi, il va bouder, faire son petit caprice comme un enfant de cinq ans, et puis il finira par se raisonner. »

« Mouais... »

« Tout le monde lui dira qu'il est con, tu verras. » Fit Théo « A ta place, ce n'est pas de lui que j'aurais peur. »

Daphné lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, mais le brun haussa les épaules :

« Quoi ? Je suis honnête. C'est ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas Blaise ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Tu penses que je devrais plus craindre la réaction de Ron ?! »

« Je le connais moins que je ne connais Drago, mais il y a déjà le fait que Drago sait que tu es bi depuis la nuit des temps, et que ce n'est pas ça le problème pour lui. Alors que Ron... il lui faudra déjà accepter le fait que son meilleur ami supposé être cent pourcent hétéro se retrouve à sortir avec un autre homme. Je ne pense pas que la pilule soit aisée à avaler pour lui... »

.

Blaise savait que Théo avait raison. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de coming out à faire, parce qu'il avait toujours su qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un, peu importe son sexe. Et quand il avait vraiment été sûr de lui à ce sujet, alors qu'il était ado, Drago avait plaisanté, et lui avait dit « Fais attention à ne pas tomber amoureux de moi, je suis tellement parfait. », Théo s'était contenté de lui dire que s'il regardait Daphné d'un peu trop près, il lui casserait le nez, et Pansy avait râlé, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui pique les mâles qu'elle convoitait et « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me contenter en ne t'intéressant qu'aux filles ».

Quelque chose lui disait que Ron n'aurait jamais eu, et n'aurait jamais ce genre de réactions. Il avait plus l'impression que le rouquin changerait d'attitude et se mettrait à éviter les contacts amicaux de peur qu'ils soient soudainement considérés comme ambigus. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, bien sûr, et il espérait se tromper, mais si quelqu'un devait avoir une réaction vraiment négative, ce serait Ron.

« Sans compter sa mère. » Ajouta Théo, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées « La mère de Ron. Elle va te haïr, mon pauvre. Tu vas être l'ennemi public numéro un pour elle, celui qui se dressera entre son rêve de voir Harry et sa fille unique de nouveau ensemble. »

« Certes, mais à la limite, je m'en fiche de la mère de Ron, je ne suis pas pote avec elle, et elle a déjà des préjugés sur nous autres Serpentard. »

« Bon, soyons positifs un peu ! » S'exclama Daphné « Quand Harry reviendra des Etats-Unis, tu pourras lui dire que notre regard sur lui n'a pas changé, et qu'on est – je le répète – content pour vous, et qu'il en sera probablement le cas pour les autres. Qui d'autre le sait d'ailleurs ? »

« Harry l'a dit à Hermione. Et Pansy l'a plus ou moins deviné, mais elle ne le sait pas officiellement. Et elle a dit à Harry que s'il me faisait souffrir, elle allait lui faire des tas de trucs qui l'ont fait flipper. »

« Je vois... merci Pansy. » Fit Daphné.

« En tout cas, merci à vous deux, vraiment. »

.

OoO

.

Pendant le dîner, on annonça le programme du lendemain, à savoir, se rendre sur les lieux choisis pour accueillir l'Equipe Anglaise, et prendre contact avec le personnel, visiter les équipements d'entraînements, afin de vérifier qu'ils soient bien aux normes de sécurité. Ils devaient également passer dans les stades susceptibles d'accueillir le premier match de l'Angleterre, même si le tirage au sort n'avait pas encore été fait.

Hermione espérait que tout se passerait bien, et qu'ils s'entendraient avec le personnel du complexe qui accueillerait l'équipe.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas clairement dit aux Américains en charge de la Coupe du Monde, c'était qu'ils comptaient bien mettre en place des sortilèges pour protéger le complexe des moldus. Hors de question de risquer des débordements qui pourraient toucher l'équipe. Ou qui pourrait conduire les impulsifs de l'équipe à avoir des mots ou des gestes regrettables.

Hermione prenait des notes tout en mangeant. Kingsley n'était pas là, pas plus que son directeur de Département, et s'il y avait un problème, ce serait à elle de s'en occuper...

Le repas terminé, le groupe se dispersa, certains se rendant dans le coin salon de l'hôtel pour continuer à discuter boulot, tandis que d'autres retournaient dans leurs chambres.

Hermione quant à elle, passa dans sa chambre pour récupérer un livre, et un petit gilet, avant de monter sur la terrasse panoramique.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, teintant le ciel de très jolies couleurs allant de l'orange au parme, que la jeune femme admirant un instant, regrettait de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo.

Elle s'étonna également, encore une fois, de ne voir personne sur cette terrasse, alors que la vue était tout de même assez exceptionnelle.

Vu d'en haut, la ville semblait calme, on ne ressentait pas l'absence de séparation entre les sorciers, et les moldus, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

La jeune femme s'installa finalement sur un fauteuil, et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée la dernière fois.

Elle eut le temps de lire une trentaine de pages, avant qu'elle ne sursaute, en se rendant compte que quelqu'un venait de s'installer juste à côté d'elle.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais là. »

.

Hermione continua à lire sans répondre, mais Drago ne s'en offusqua pas. Se mettre entre Hermione et sa lecture était une très mauvaise idée, mieux valait la laisser finir son chapitre, en espérant que la fin ne soit pas soixante pages plus loin.

Et puis, le blond aimait la regarder quand elle lisait : son visage était concentré et détendu à la fois, elle était vraiment absorbée dans ses histoires et elle revenait parfois en arrière, pour relire certains passages.

Quand enfin, elle referma son livre, Drago se rapprocha d'elle, prenant place sur l'accoudoir, et passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Prête pour demain ? »

« Pas tellement non... j'espère que ça va bien se passer. »

« Ca va bien se passer. » La rassura Drago « Ils ne sont pas tous aussi stupides que leurs dirigeants... Enfin, je l'espère... »

« Moui... »

« De toute façon, là, maintenant, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?! Je propose plutôt qu'on admire la vue, cette petite terrasse m'avait un peu manqué. Allez, pousse-toi un peu. »

Drago se glissa sur le fauteuil, et Hermione vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, posant ses jambes en travers de l'accoudoir.

Ici, la seule personne susceptible de les découvrir ici – hormis leurs collègues – était Harry, et le Survivant ne viendrait pas ici. Elle pouvait donc se laisser un peu aller, et s'installer confortablement contre Drago.

Ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à la liste qu'elle avait faite, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et songea qu'elle pouvait aussi rajouter cela à sa liste de Pour : des moments comme celui-ci faisaient sans aucun doute partie des Pour.

« Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix « J'ai une question à te poser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Que ferais-tu si un jour, il y avait une super opportunité au sein du Ministère ? »

« Hermione... aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans un contexte différent de celui du stage. J'ai un travail, dans un domaine qui me plaît, et mes ambitions sont différentes des tiennes. Si un jour, je peux devenir directeur du Département des jeux et sports magique, très bien, mais c'est tout. C'est différent d'avant. Avant, je n'avais pas d'emploi, et c'était ma chance d'entrer au Ministère. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus ambitieuse que moi, je sais que tu veux être Ministre, et si un jour il y avait une super opportunité au Ministère, il est évident que je t'aiderais à l'obtenir, de toutes les manières possibles. »

Hermione savait qu'il lui dirait ça, mais cette question n'était qu'une introduction, pour arriver à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui demander.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si un jour, on se disputait vraiment fort et que... »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, mon amour ! » La coupa Drago « Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais d'avoir couché avec cette fille, et je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. »

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Parce que tu es sobre, et que tu n'es pas en colère, ou triste, ou complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui me prouves que tu ne vas pas le refaire ? »

« Je viens de te dire que j'apprends de mes erreurs. Et puis, je te rappelle que lorsque j'ai fait cette erreur, tu m'avais quitté. Si on se remet ensemble, tu ne me quitteras plus, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Ne retourne pas le problème. »

« Je ne retourne rien du tout. Si tu veux, on aura qu'à aller voir Blaise, et je lui ferais promettre de m'arrêter si je commence à faire n'importe quoi. Ou alors, fais-moi signer un papier, comme tu avais fait à Poudlard, pour que je me retrouve avec je-ne-sais-quoi écrit sur le visage en boutons. »

L'idée était tentante, mais cela était-il suffisant, elle n'en savait rien. Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Drago reprit la parole.

« De toute façon, toutes les solutions que je pourrais te trouver, ou toutes les promesses que je pourrais te faire ne marcheront pas tant que tu auras toujours peur que je recommence. J'aurais aimé ne jamais faire en sorte que tu perdes confiance en moi, mais c'est comme ça, et c'est aussi à toi de faire un peu de travail et d'essayer de me refaire confiance. Tu savais dès le départ que je n'étais pas parfait. C'est toi toute seule qui t'es ensuite imaginé que je n'avais aucun défaut et que j'étais parfait pour toi. Je suis parfait pour toi, mais j'ai quand même des défauts, parfois je peux être un vrai con et ça ne changera pas. Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que je referais les mêmes bêtises... C'est à toi de faire un effort. »

Hermione soupira imperceptiblement. Entre faire des efforts pour gérer son orgueil, et faire des efforts pour avoir confiance en Drago, on lui en demandait beaucoup…

* * *

Héhéhé, elle vous avait manqué cette terrasse panoramique, je suppose xD Et Hermione qui réféchit sur elle-même, c'est un progrès, un grand même ! J'espère que ça vous plait.

Bon, Harry aux Etats-Unis, il ne sait pas que Pansy a balancé à Molly qu'Harry avait quelqu'un d'autre (elle n'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait, je vous rassure !

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. Laissez-moi votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	57. Chapitre LV

Hello, comment allez-vous ? Il fait nuiiiiiiiiit tôt, et il fait froiiiiiid, c'est nul. Mais bon, les boissons de Noël sont arrivées à London, et ça, c'est la vie. Et en plus de ça, hier, je suis allée à l'avant première de Murder on the Orient Express, et j'ai vu Johnny Depp *_* C'était très chaotique d'ailleurs, et j'ai loupé Judi Dench sniff sniff. Et le Johnny, il avait l'air normal quand il signait des autographes aux gens, et qu'il leur serrait la main, mais au moment de faire son interview, c'était une autre histoire. Je sais pas combien de verres il avait bu, mais il était torché de chez torché ahahah, c'était épique.

Breffons, ah oui, il je tiens à passer un message à **Clem2605 (** je vais te répondre, ne t'en fait pas, mais vu la taille de ta review, je vais faire ça ce week end :) )

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Il faut bien qu'elle commence à réfléchir après tout ce temps xD

 **Jade** : Ahah, il n'était que minuit pour moi :p Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Surtout pour Hermione.

Molly est chiante c'est sur, je pense que personne ne la voudrait comme belle mère ahah. la suite est là !

 **Stouff** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D Ta review m'a fait super plaisir :D A bientôt !

 **DNP** : Merci ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais hihi

 **Luciole** : Ahah enfin, tu peux le dire xD Le pauvre Harry mouhahahah mais c'est vrai que c'est la victime idéale :D

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Hermione prend ses aises avec son futur ex chéri, en effet hihi

 **Little Cute Hell** : On est bien d'accord, mais cela dit Drago s'est déjà excusé plusieurs fois pour ça ;) Mais c'est bien de voir qu'elle a un peu de soutien notre Hermione !

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Merci beaucoup ! héhé, tu ne te trompes pas en effet niark niark

 **MargotT** : Tu peux avoir peur... mouhahahahahahah

 **Misssiissou** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai convaincu. Oula, ils vont avoir d'autres choses à faire ahah

 **Cecile** : Harry veut qu'ils se remettent ensemble alors il la ferme ahah Molly va être traumatisée, la paurvre xD

Contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Bisous Bisous

 **Harryliada** : Je pense que nous sommes en accord héhéhé. La bouffe, toujours, pour mister Ronnie :p

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LV : Le début de la fin**

 **.**

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens. »

« Mais je n'y peux rien. La perspective de cette journée me stresse. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu as pris ta potion avant de te coucher hier soir ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui… mais cette potion agit pour le sommeil. Là, je suis réveillée. »

« J'avais remarqué... vu le nombre de coups de pieds que tu m'as donné... »

Hermione lui aurait bien répondu que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à retourner dans sa chambre, mais après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille, elle avait compris qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se taise.

« A quelle heure doit-on être en bas ? »

« A neuf heures trente. Merlin, j'ai envie de vomir. »

La brunette repoussa brusquement les couvertures, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pressentant qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien.

Drago attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour appeler la réception et commander un petit déjeuner dont Hermione ne voulait certainement pas, mais dont il la forcerait à manger.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint, le corps enroulé dans une serviette, elle trouva Drago, en train de siroter tranquillement un café, tandis que des tartines de confitures et de beurre de cacahouète n'attendaient que d'être mangées.

.

« Tu comptes te préparer un jour ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu agressive.

« Je bois mon café. Et puis, ce n'est pas en te baladant comme ça que je vais avoir envie d'aller me préparer, bien au contraire. »

« Ne bouge pas d'ici ! » Ordonna Hermione, en le voyant amorcer un mouvement pour se lever.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle, et qu'il se mette à avoir les mains baladeuses, elle n'avait pas envie d'être en retard, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie que tous leurs collègues se retrouvent dans la même position que leurs amis le jour où ils étaient aux Trois Balais avec Ginny.

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait commandé de quoi petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait même pas faim.

« Faim ou pas faim, tu vas manger, Hermione. Tu es déjà dans tous tes états, tu ne vas pas aller en vadrouille sans rien dans le ventre. Tu vas être en hypoglycémie. Tu risques de faire un malaise, et je pense que personne n'aura besoin de ça. »

« Je ne vais pas faire de malaise… Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. »

Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements, et partit de nouveau dans la salle de bain, afin de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon, et revint se servir une tasse du thé. Dans son état, elle avait conscience que le café ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose.

Drago restait à la fixer, de cet air agaçant, et elle savait qu'il allait faire ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne croquer dans une tartine, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur. Pourtant, en avalant sa première bouchée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être tout de même un peu faim...

.

OoO

.

Un peu après midi, lorsque Daphné était bientôt sur le point de fermer la boutique pour sa pause déjeuner, elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir arriver Théo, qui tenait un sac dans lequel se trouvait visiblement de quoi déjeuner.

Il salua Daphné d'un clin d'œil, la laissant s'occuper de la dernière cliente qui était là, et se glissa dans l'arrière-boutique, où il déballa les salades qu'il avait achetées pour eux deux.

Daphné le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'installa à ses côtés :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que tu allais venir aujourd'hui ! »

« Hum... c'est peut-être parce qu'on a pas pu se parler hier, après notre entrevue avec Blaise. »

« Sûrement. » Répondit Daphné avec un sourire « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que c'est bien pour eux… Mais Blaise a l'air déjà très attaché, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, mais c'est normal, après tout, il ne vient pas juste de rencontrer Harry, il le connait depuis bien longtemps »

« Bien sûr, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là. Je pensais plutôt que le fait qu'il soit attaché pourrait le faire souffrir si jamais les choses ne marchaient pas. »

« Certes… mais pourquoi les choses ne marcherait pas. »

« Parce que si l'entourage d'Harry ne prend pas bien les choses, il ne voudra pas continuer. »

.

La jeune femme était partagée. Elle comprenait le point de vue de Théo, qui devait comporter une part de vérité, mais elle voulait également se dire que le Survivant pouvait dépasser cela. Elle n'avait jamais été dans sa situation, mais elle espérait qu'Harry saurait être un peu égoïste et penser à son propre bonheur.

Elle avait vraiment envie que les choses marchent entre eux, parce que Blaise n'avait pas été le plus heureux dans ses histoires précédentes, et qu'il méritait ce qu'il espérait désespérément...

.

OoO

.

Toute l'équipe, ainsi que le coach de l'équipe d'Angleterre, se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, prêts à partir.

Leurs voitures magiques les attendaient, et ils s'y installèrent, chacun avec des Aurors, tandis que d'autres, sous sortilèges de Désillusion, accompagneraient en balais.

En regardant les visages de ses collègues, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appréhender la sortie de l'hôtel. Ils devaient tous imaginer quelque chose, et ils s'apprêtaient à voir si la réalité serait conforme à ce qu'ils pensaient.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la ville, ils n'observèrent rien de particulier, si ce n'est que les personnes avançant dans la rue paraissaient plus méfiantes. Personnes qui étaient vêtues à la moldue, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sorciers. Ils ne se baladaient pas tous en robes après tout.

En s'éloignant du centre-ville, et en gagnant la banlieue plus résidentielle, ils aperçurent les premières affiches, et banderoles, affichées aux fenêtres, ou devant les maisons. Les collègues d'Hermione, qui étaient entièrement sorciers, furent choqués par les messages haineux, qu'ils purent lire de leurs propres yeux, mais Hermione – même si elle se sentait un peu blessée – n'était pas étonnée. Les américains, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure.

Avec de tels messages, les sorciers devaient se faire discrets : il n'était pas étonnant de ne voir personne en robe de sorcier. Ils devaient tenter de se fondre dans la masse...

Un peu plus loin, ils virent des affiches pour un nouveau rassemblement « anti sorcier », et la voiture resta plongée dans le silence.

Ils roulèrent bien plus vite ensuite, une fois arrivés sur la voie rapide, chacun perdu dans sa réflexion.

.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent près du complexe choisi pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Le coach et une partie de l'équipe, se réunirent avec un des responsables du complexe, pour faire la visite de l'établissement, et du petit stade d'entrainement annexe.

Le reste de l'équipe – dont Hermione faisait partie – allait s'entretenir avec le directeur de l'établissement.

Ils furent reçus dans une grande salle lumineuse, et le directeur était souriant, même si Hermione savait que cela ne voulait strictement rien dire : son sourire pouvait très bien être de façade, et cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il serait d'accord avec leur décisions.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde, et Hermione disposa ses parchemins devant elle. Harry était parti avec le groupe du coach, de même que Drago, et elle aurait préféré avoir un des deux avec elle.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Nous sommes très heureux à la perspective d'accueillir votre équipe de Quidditch. Nous souhaitions vraiment que notre établissement soit sélectionné. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais même si j'en suis le directeur, le complexe ne m'appartient pas. Les propriétaires, même s'ils vivent aux Etats-Unis depuis très longtemps, sont de nationalité anglaise, et supportent les anglais lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch. »

« Oh ! Nous ne le savions pas en effet, c'est une bonne surprise. »

« Je dois dire que je suis un peu étonné que l'entraineur ne soit pas ici avec nous. C'est pourtant lui et son équipe qui séjourneront ici. »

« Tout à fait, mais nous devons parler ensemble de quelques... conditions... » Fit prudemment Hermione.

« Des conditions ? Quelles conditions ? » Interrogea le directeur.

« Des conditions que nous pensons essentielles, au vu du contexte actuel dans le pays. Nous ne souhaitons pas que nos joueurs, et les personnes les accompagnants soient mis en difficultés par des facteurs indépendants d'eux. Nous ne les laisserons pas séjourner ici, si nous n'avons pas la certitude que le complexe sera protégé, et par protégé, j'entends que les moldus ne pourront pas y avoir accès, quel qu'il soit, y compris visuel. Des Aurors seront également là avec eux. »

« Visuel... » Fit lentement le directeur « Vous voulez dire que vous voulez des sortilèges Repousse-moldus autour du complexe. »

« Précisément... »

« Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » Balbutia le directeur.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que la Coupe du Monde. de Quidditch va être un attrait sportif. Le sport parle à tout le monde, les sorciers, comme les moldus, et voir toutes ces équipes venir dans le pays va peut-être, être le déclencheur qui réunira sorciers et moldus dans une bonne entente.

« Une bonne entente...après avoir vu des gens voler sur des balais. » Ricana un des collègues d'Hermione, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

.

Le directeur de l'établissement sembla mal à l'aise, alors que le silence s'éternisait. Le collègue qui avait fait la réflexion semblait plus qu'agacé, et Hermione le pria mentalement de ne pas faire une autre remarque qui pourrait faire mal tourner les choses.

« Le fait est que penser que cette Coupe du Monde peut être le déclencheur d'une bonne entente, n'est qu'une supposition. » Reprit-elle « Et nous ne pouvons pas nous baser sur des suppositions, et prendre des risques inutiles. De même, peu importe la réaction des moldus, nos joueurs ont besoin d'être à huis clos, isolés pour ne se concentrer que sur leur objectif. »

« Ai-je réellement le choix ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit là de nos conditions. Et elles sont non négociables. »

« Très bien. » Concéda finalement l'homme, qui ne voulait visiblement pas perdre sa clientèle. « Nous ferons comme vous l'entendez. »

« Parfait. Une petite signature sur ce papier, ce sera parfait. Merci beaucoup. »

.

OoO

.

« Tu dors déjà ma princesse ?! Maman va aller te mettre dans ton lit. »

Pansy traversa l'appartement, Lennie blottie contre elle, et vint l'enfiler dans sa grenouillère, avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis elle l'installa dans son lit, avant de quitter la pièce. Ron venait de rentrer du travail, et prenait une douche, mais il ne tarda pas à sortir, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Ah, tu es là chérie. »

« Oui. Je mettais notre fille au lit. Elle s'est quasiment endormie sur son biberon, la pauvre chérie. »

« Pansy Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça à maman, quand on a mangé chez elle. » demanda Ron sans plus de préambule.

« Sérieusement ?! Tu vas encore me poser cette question ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu. »

« J'ai dit ça parce que ta mère ne fait que d'emmerder Ginny avec ça. Harry et elle sont séparés, ils ne veulent pas se remettre ensemble, et ta mère devrait le comprendre, depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Harry a quelqu'un, tu le sais, et tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit. »

« Oh je t'en prie Ronald. Harry est ton meilleur ami ! S'il avait de nouveau quelqu'un, tu le saurais, tu ne penses pas ?! Il te l'aurait dit, ainsi qu'à Hermione. Pourquoi il me le dirait à moi. »

« Je n'en sais rien moi. »

« Parce qu'il ne le ferait pas, alors arrête de me poser sans cesse la même question enfin ! »

Ron esquissa une moue d'excuse, mais une part de doute subsistait toujours en lui. Il ne savait pas déceler quand Pansy mentait, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait mentir, et cela le perturbait.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry, au lieu de me fatiguer. »

Le rouquin songea qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Quand son meilleur ami rentrerait des Etats-Unis, il lui poserait la question, et verrait bien ce qu'il en tirerait...

.

OoO

.

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent, avec un entraineur plus qu'emballé à l'idée de séjourner ici. Selon ses dires, le cadre était parfait, et propice à la préparation qui les mènerait à la victoire. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer les sortilèges Repousse-moldus, et tout serait parfait.

Tout le monde remonta ensuite en voiture, afin d'aller visiter un des stades, dans lequel le premier match de l'Angleterre pourrait potentiellement avoir lieu.

Hermione était soulagée que la réunion, et l'hôtel se soit bien passé, mais elle ne pouvait pas se détendre entièrement, car Harry n'avait pas l'air spécialement serein.

Drago l'était plus, et était en train de chercher son regard. Lorsqu'Hermione lui accorda finalement son attention, il lui fit un clin d'œil, qui laissa son cerveau bien indécis. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait qu'il la cherche de la sorte en public, ou si cela l'agaçait.

Ils finirent par arriver au stade, et Hermione choisit de ne pas aller à l'intérieur, mais plutôt de faire un tour aux alentours avec quelques autres.

Il était excentré de la métropole la plus proche, mais il y avait tout de même des habitions autour, soit autant de personnes qui ne seraient pas étrangères aux déplacements et à l'activité qui allait régner autour du stade.

« Ce n'est pas possible en l'état. » Grommela un des collègues d'Hermione « Il va falloir mettre des protections partout, autrement, je vous promets qu'on court à la catastrophe. »

.

OoO

.

Blaise se sentait seul. Harry lui manquait. Ce qui était un peu ridicule, étant donné qu'il se passait parfois plusieurs jours sans qu'il ne puisse voir le brun – même si cela arrivait rarement – mais à cet instant, il lui manquait, et il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il se trouvait au milieu du chaos américain. Il se sentirait beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il serait de retour.

Ce qui l'étonnait lui-même, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur pour Harry lorsqu'il était à Londres, alors qu'il était tout de même Auror et qu'il pouvait être mis dans des situations délicates.

Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et qu'Harry lui racontait ses journées, il n'avait jamais connu de gros moment de stress, et Blaise avait probablement l'illusion que tout se déroulait sans anicroche.

Quand il était aux Etats-Unis, ils n'avaient aucun contact, et même si Harry était un pro qui savait se débrouiller dans les situations les plus délicates, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de ressentir un manque, et d'avoir envie qu'il revienne.

.

OoO

.

Le retour à l'hôtel se fit dans une meilleure humeur que le départ. Le coach était ravi de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Tous avaient laissé de côté le travail du lendemain, et discutaient de choses et d'autres, entre deux éclats de rire.

Hermione était dans la même voiture que le coach justement, et les deux parlaient de Ginny. L'entraineur voulait savoir s'il ne mettait pas trop de pression sur sa joueuse, comment elle vivait les choses, et les réponses d'Hermione semblèrent le satisfaire. Elle décrivit à quel point elle était passionnée, comment elle avait été comblée d'être nommée capitaine, et que son unique objectif à l'heure actuelle était de remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

A leur arrivée à l'hôtel, ils se dispersèrent dans le « salon ». Certains devaient tout de même finir de préparer la journée du lendemain. D'autres s'approchaient du bar pour commander un petit apéritif, et d'autres encore résumaient la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Hermione faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle s'était installée sur un fauteuil, et son parchemin sur les genoux, rédigeait le compte-rendu de l'entretien fait avec le directeur du complexe.

Elle en avait fait la moitié, lorsque Drago – parce qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas s'en empêcher – vint la rejoindre. Il posa un verre de vin sur la petite table ronde, juste à côté du fauteuil, et se glissa derrière Hermione pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait.

.

« Tu as fait une faute d'orthographe ! » La taquina-t-il.

« Ahah, tu te crois drôle ? »

« Très. Mais je suis gentil également, non ? »

« Parce que tu m'apportes du vin ? Peut-être que tu veux m'enivrer... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour t'enivrer, mon amour. C'est le même effet quand tu me regardes non ? »

« Fais attention. » Répondit Hermione « Ta tête est en train de se transformer en melon. »

Elle avait l'air un peu amusée, et Drago avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Il savait néanmoins que cela lui déplairait, alors il n'en fit rien.

Il préféra aller se chercher un verre lui aussi, afin de l'accompagner quand elle aurait fini son résumé.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il s'installa à côté d'elle, et commença à discuter avec elle, lorsque la jeune femme se mit à froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... c'est juste... je viens de voir des gens marcher très vite en tirant des têtes de six pieds de long. »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être parano, Granger. Il y a des gens qui passent peut-être une mauvaise journée... »

.

Drago ne savait pas encore que tous allaient passer une mauvaise journée le lendemain. Ces personnes faisant la tête n'étaient probablement que des employés ayant fait une quelconque bêtise, mais le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par un hibou qui tapait à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione.

Le blond se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, et se sentit blêmir en lisant ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de parchemin. Une drôle de sensation lui saisit le ventre, et il retourna vers le lit, pour réveiller Hermione.

Il la secoua un peu, et la brunette ouvrit les yeux. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler, et elle dut de toute façon voir sur son visage qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée pour le plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as ton machin moldu avec toi ? Le téléphone là ? Pour regarder les informations. »

« Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? »

« Tu as reçu… ton téléphone, est-ce que tu l'as ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, et d'un coup de baguette, fit venir l'appareil, qui était rangé dans son sac.

Elle tenta alors de se connecter à internet, mais avant d'avoir pu réussir, des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Va ouvrir s'il te plaît. »

Elle ne songea pas un instant au fait qu'on allait découvrir qu'elle était avec Drago, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le blond ouvrit la porte, découvrant Harry, ainsi que deux autres Aurors.

« Ces stupides ondes magiques ! Je n'arrive pas à me connecter… ah, voilà, ça charge. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? » Demanda Harry.

« Drago ne veut pas me montrer le papier que j'ai reçu. »

« Ce papier ne donne pas de détail, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ton téléphone. »

« Nous savons ce qu'il se passe... et c'est terrible. » Déclara une collègue d'Harry.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, très tôt ce matin. Je n'ai pas tous les détails. » Continua Harry « Mais un sorcier a fait usage d'un sortilège offensif envers un moldu, et...et les choses ont dégénéré... le moldu attaqué, ou un autre avec lui, je ne sais pas trop, a sorti une arme, et a tiré sur le sorcier. »

« Oh Merlin. » S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée « Est-ce que... »

« Le sorcier n'a pas survécu. Il y a eu un mouvement de foule, une émeute a commencé à éclater entre sorciers et moldus, ce qui a compliqué l'arrivée des secours moldus, et qui a empêché les sorciers de transplaner ou d'emmener plus vite le blessé à l'hôpital. Quand ils on put enfin s'occuper de lui, il était déjà mort. Il a été atteint plusieurs fois à la poitrine. »

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est encore tôt, je pense que tout le pays n'est pas encore au courant, mais quand ce sera le cas, les choses seront bien différentes. »

« Et merde ! » Répéta Hermione.

« Il fallait bien que ce genre de chose arrive ! C'est dramatique, mais quand trop de tensions s'accumulent, et que personne n'y répond... »

.

Le collègue Auror d'Harry avait raison, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être abasourdie. Elle se demandait comment les choses avaient dégénéré jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se sente obligé d'utiliser un sortilège offensif. Certes, ils en avaient maintenant le droit, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de séparation, mais tout de même.

Elle ne parlait même pas des moldus américains et de leurs stupides armes à feu. Elle connaissait les débats à ce sujet, et il ne faisait aucun doute que cet évènement allait relancer la polémique.

A cet instant, la page qu'Hermione avait ouverte sur son téléphone se mit enfin à fonctionner, et la jeune femme lança un sortilège pour que l'image soit projetée sur le mur blanc de la chambre d'hôtel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie télévision.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Racontait une femme d'entre deux âges, en sanglotant « Les Powell sont nos voisins depuis des années, ils sont si gentils, si gentils, et cet homme les a tout bonnement attaqués ! Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ! Oscar était par terre et ne bougeait plus. C'est de la légitime défense. Ces horribles personnes nous pourrissent l'existence… je... excusez-moi. » Dit-elle, disparaissant du champ de la caméra.

« Evidemment ! » Commenta Harry « Ils vont invoquer la légitime défense... »

« C'est le prétexte parfait. C'était ce que le président attendait : un faux pas. Avec ça, il va mettre en avant le fait que les sorciers les ont attaqués en premier.

« (…) les gens commencent à se rassembler spontanément dans les rues. Les écoles resteront fermées dans plusieurs états... »

« Nous avons la preuve que ces gens sont des sauvages ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous... »

Le journaliste se lança dans une longue diatribe anti-sorcier, ce qui décida, Drago et les autres à se préparer pour ce qui s'annonçait être une très longue journée.

Ils étaient dans le hall de l'hôtel un quart d'heure plus tard, avec le reste du groupe, et déjà la situation semblait s'être dégradée : entre manifestations qui grossissaient de plus en plus, et jets de pierres sur les habitations de sorciers, l'escalade semblait inévitable.

« Et nous sommes censés envoyer des gens dans ce pays pour la Coupe du Monde ? C'est absolument scandaleux. »

« Quelqu'un est mort ! C'est ça, qui est scandaleux ! Qu'est-on censés faire. »

« Pour l'instant, nous allons tous rester ici. » Ordonna Harry d'une voix forte « Interdiction de sortir de cet hôtel tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur la marche à suivre. Il est hors de question que l'un de vous se mette en danger. »

.

Il avait son sang-froid d'Auror, mais malgré son masque professionnel, Hermione voyait qu'il était inquiet, et ce genre d'inquiétude était contagieuse.

Avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas lu le papier qu'elle avait reçu, et il fallait qu'elle demande à Drago de qui il provenait. Elle espérait que ce soit Kingsley, tout comme elle espérait que leur Ministre de la Magie viendrait bientôt les rejoindre.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Harry prit les choses en main, non seulement pour l'équipe, mais aussi pour les autres clients de l'hôtel, et le personnel qui étaient également inquiets et interrogateurs.

Il fallait que les membres du personnel encore chez eux, et sans accès à une cheminée, y restent, car personne n'était à l'abri d'un rassemblement devant l'établissement. Justement, les Aurors s'empressèrent de protéger l'hôtel à l'aide de puissants sortilèges, pour éviter tout incident.

Après cela, il fallait attendre. Personne ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir entendu les directives de Kingsley.

.

OoO

.

 _ **« ASSASSINAT D'UN SORCIER AUX ETATS-UNIS !**_

 _C'est une nouvelle terrible qui nous parvient aujourd'hui des Etats-Unis, où après plusieurs semaines de tensions suite à la levée du_ _Secret Magique_ _par le gouvernement magique américain. Levée du_ _Secret_ _, qui, La Gazette du Sorcier le rappelle, n'était pas approuvée par le gouvernement moldu américain, ni_ _par les communautés_ _sorcières des autres pays._

 _Les protestations et affrontements faisaient rage depuis lors aux Etats-Unis, et aujourd'hui, cette escalade de violence a pris un tournant plus que tragique._

 _Les faits_ _se_ _sont déroulés dans une banlieue résidentielle paisible du nord des Etats-Unis, non loin de la ville de Chicago. Une famille sorcière, ayant toujours vécu dans cette rue – même avant la levée du_ _Secret Magique_ _– s'est retrouvée être la cible de tous les voisins depuis la révélation de leur véritable identités. Insultes quotidiennes, menaces, et violences (jets d'œufs sur les fenêtres, poubelles renversées dans le jardin, coups sur les enfants par d'autres enfants), cette famille vivait un véritable enfer depuis plusieurs jours..._

 _Nos envoyés spéciaux sur place n'ont pas été en mesure de nous apporter plus d'informations, à l'heure où nous_ _rédigeons_ _cet article, mais il semblerait que poussé à bout par d'énièmes menaces physiques sur ses enfants, le père de famille se soit_ _servi_ _de sa baguette contre un de ses voisins moldus. Nous ne savons pas exactement quel a été le sortilège utilisé, mais nous avons cependant la certitude qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège impardonnable, car cela aurait été répertorié par les_ _autorités_ _sorcières américaines. La baguette n'a pour l'instant pas encore été saisie pour analyses. Le moldu attaqué serait tombé à terre sous la puissance du sortilège, et les témoins de la scène_ _auraient_ _pris peur. La femme du moldu, ce serait alors saisie d'un pistolet (voir en page 8 pour plus_ _d'informations_ _), qu'elle aurait actionné deux fois, blessant mortellement son voisin sorcier._

 _Les informations que nous possédons à l'heure actuelle sur les raisons pour laquelle le sorcier blessé n'a pas pu être_ _sauvé_ _sont minimes, et nos lecteurs_ _trouveront_ _assurément plus de réponses dans nos éditions à venir._

 _A l'heure actuelle, les voies de circulations entre les Etats-Unis, et les autres pays sont suspendues, et les autorités sont_ _mobilisées_ _pour encadrer au mieux les manifestations. »_

 _._

Blaise eut l'impression que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites, alors qu'il terminait sa lecture de l'édition spéciale du soir, de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était en sortant du travail, qu'il avait vu ce gros titre sur tous les kiosques à journaux, et qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sueurs froides.

Il s'était précipité pour acheter le journal, et avait entamé sa lecture tout en marchant, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il pensait à Harry, mais aussi à Drago, et Hermione. Il n'aimait pas du tout savoir ses amis coincés là-bas, alors que le pays aller probablement exploser. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'imaginer Harry en première ligne, et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Vraiment peur.

* * *

Mouhahahahahahah. Et oui, là, c'est la merde. Mais en même temps, c'était obligé qu'un truc grave arrive, et c'est prévu depuis le début tralalalala.

Blaisou n'a pas fini de s'inquièter, je vous le dis mouhahahah.

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	58. Chapitre LVI

Bonsoir, ou bonjour si vous lisez demain matin. Je poste encore tard, je rentre de mon babysitting, trop heureuse d'être dans mon lit ahah.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas trop froid (je me les pèle depuis une semaine xD)

Breffons, je me dépêche, et vous laisse donc avec le chapitre !

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lisa** : Je suis contente d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de ta part ! Je croise aussi les doigts pour que ca reste positif !

Courage pour les soucis au travail par contre :/

J'espere que la suite te plaira, tu as raison de t'inquieter ahah

Bisous Bisous

 **KJWAnna** : Hello, merci beaucoup ! Ahah c'etait quoi comme musique ? Oui c'est horrible mais c'est aussi le probleme des armes aux US...

 **DNP** : Blaise va encore avoir le temps de flipper tralala. OMG mais ca aurait ete horrible de tirer sur les joueurs, tu est encore plus sadique que moi !

 **Jade** : la suite est la ! Yep, je vis au UK, tu ne lis pas mes notes d'auteur toi xD

Parce que ce sorcier etait sous pression et qu'il en avait marre d'etre persecuté par les moldus et de se sentir en danger

Bisous bisous et merci !

 **Harryliada** : sauf que Blaise et Harry ne sont pas Drago et Hermione justement... et je ne pense pas que la majorité de mes lecteurs soient des ados, ce sont plus des jeunes adultes que des ados ( meme s'il y en a aussi parmi mes lecteurs, bien sur)

Faire des recherches me permettrait d'etre plus credible, et pour moi etre credible est important, je n'ai pas envie que des lecteurs gays se fassent la reflexion que ce n'est pas comme ca que ca se passe et que je suis a coté de la plaque ^^

Tu verras bien pour la suite...

Pour savoir quand je publies il faut me mettre en author alert mais il fait un compte sur feufeu. La date du dernier chapitre posté est indiquée peu importe l'histoire je pense que c'est suffisant. Et quand tu laisses une review en etant connectee la reponse arrive dans ta boite mail.

Sinon tu sais que whatpadd est un repere de plagieurs ?!

 **Luciole** : mouhahahaha oui comme tu dit, mais justement, ce sont des americains xD

Mais il y a toujours des merdes dans les creations de relations, non ?

Peut etre que Drago l'a embrassée et que je n'ai pas voulu le dire... ou peut etre qu'il va le faire hehe

Merci a toi !

 **Anonymalicieuse** : mouhahahahah on reverra Narcissa au retour des US :)

 **Oceane** : yep... mais Harry n'est pas pret de revenir dans ses bras comme il est coincé aux US xD

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : stresse mon petit, stresse xDD oui c'est un psychopate le ministre US ! Tu peux avoir peur je te le dis, avant de te laisser lire... bisous bisouuuuus

 **Sarah** : hello, ouh que non il n'a pas finit d'etre inquiet hehe

 **Cecile** : merciiiii je suis heureuse que tu l'ai adoré ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais arranger les choses... peut etre que je ne vais pas le faire... mouhahahahahah

.

 **Un grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LVI : Rupture diplomatique**

 **.**

« Je compte sur toi Chéri. »

« J'avais bien compris. »

« Tout le monde compte sur toi ! »

« Et comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir amener des nouvelles. » Répondit Ron.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Il s'agit de tes meilleurs amis, ainsi que du parrain de ta fille. Je suis certaine que tu veux des nouvelles d'eux, non ? » Insista Pansy.

« Bien sûr que j'en veux, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Débrouille-toi pour en avoir. Tout le monde compte sur toi. »

Ron soupira. Il avait bien conscience que tous les espoirs reposaient sur lui, de même qu'il avait conscience que le ton agressif utilisé par Pansy était dû à son inquiétude.

Ron et Pansy, comme Blaise, comme le reste de la bande, et comme le reste du monde, avaient appris ce qu'il se passait aux Etats-Unis, et s'étaient immédiatement fait du souci pour leurs amis en déplacement là-bas. Ils leur avaient été impossible de les contacter – principalement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'adresse exacte de la cheminée – et envoyer un hibou, même express, aurait été inutile, puisque les volatiles ne pouvaient pas voler plus vite que la lumière.

Le rouquin était le seul membre restant qui travaillait au Ministère. Ils avaient vu ainsi défiler un nombre important de personnes venant le supplier d'obtenir des nouvelles. Pansy la première. Elle l'avait même réveillé une heure avant, en espérant qu'il se présenterait au travail une heure avant.

.

« Et Chéri, n'oublie pas aussi de demander des nouvelles du coach, pour ta sœur. »

« Oui, je sais. Passe une bonne journée ma princesse. » Dit-il en embrassant Lennie.

Il fit ensuite de même pour Pansy, et s'en alla enfin en direction de son lieu de travail.

Ce ne fut qu'en mettant un pied au Ministère, que Ron comprit l'ampleur des évènements. L'atrium grouillait de monde, et les employés courraient dans tous les sens, des parchemins plein les mains. Entre les journalistes, les résidents et touristes inquiets, les moldus qui se demandaient ce qui allait se passer… Le Ministère était une véritable fourmilière et Ron n'était pas sûr que le fait de connaître Kingsley personnellement suffise à lui donner un passe-droit.

Le rouquin monta dans l'ascenseur, et n'eut d'autre choix, que d'écouter la conversation que tenaient les trois personnes déjà là.

« J'ai vraiment envie de déménager. Je sais que nos voisins ne savent pas que nous sommes des sorciers, mais je me demande pourquoi nous avons voulu habiter dans un quartier moldu. C'était une idée stupide. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es choquée des récents évènements. Comme tu dis, tes voisins ne savent pas, et même s'ils le savaient, peut-être ne réagiraient-ils pas de la même manière. »

« Je sais… mais... comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il est différent ? C'est affreux. Tout bonnement affreux. »

.

La sorcière fondit en larmes, et les deux personnes qui échangeaient avec elle, lui tapotèrent le dos, compatissant.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, sur les pistolets, et il était assez perturbé par l'existence de ces appareils, et leurs conséquences. Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit que les moldus possédaient de telles choses, et Harry non plus d'ailleurs.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage du cabinet du Ministre, mettant fin à la réflexion de Ron, et il avança vers le bureau de l'assistant, songeant qu'il ne le passerait jamais. Peut-être s'il s'agissait d'un stagiaire, mais il aurait fallut être stupide pour mettre un stagiaire à cet endroit précis aujourd'hui.

Il arrivait à peine devant le bureau du premier assistant du Ministre de la Magie, qu'une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kingsley Shacklebolt au visage soucieux.

Ron tenta le tout pour le tout, et se précipita vers lui :

« Kingsley, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ? Ils vont bien ? Harry, Hermione et les autres. »

« Je suis désolé Ron, je n'ai pas le temps. »

Il avait disparu avant que le rouquin ait eu le temps d'insister et il poussa un grognement de frustration. Merlin… il espérait vraiment qu'ils aillent bien...

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Tout de suite. » Fit l'un de ses collègues, qui venait de débarquer en furie dans le salon de l'hôtel.

La brunette ne posa aucune question, et se leva, suivie par Harry et Drago qui n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre la moindre envie de la laisser seule.

Ils furent emmenés dans la chambre dudit collègue, qui possédait une cheminée. Cheminée dans laquelle la tête de Kingsley flottait.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je sais que vous avez tous pleins d'interrogations, je fais de mon mieux pour venir vous rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais Hermione, et toi aussi Harry, puisque tu es là, maintenant, c'est moi qui ai besoin de vous poser des questions. Et j'ai besoin que vous me répondiez avec sincérité. »

.

 **OoO**

 **.**

 **« Le Ministère tente de rassurer via un communiqué !**

 _Le ministère de la Magie_ _Britannique_ _,_ _a_ _publié, dans le même temps que plusieurs autres Ministères, un communiqué visant à rassurer la population sorcière quant à la manière dont le sorcier américain est décédé. Les propos du Ministère, nous ont été confirmés par des sources sûres ayant de bonnes connaissances_ _moldues_ _. La Gazette du Sorcier est en mesure de vous confirmer que l'usage des « armes à feu » telles que celle ayant tué notre confrère, est bien plus réglementé au Royaume-Uni, qu'il ne l'est aux Etats-Unis._ _Outre-Atlantique_ _, se procurer une arme à feu est plus qu'aisé, et il existe même des magasins spécialisés dans leur vente. Vous ne trouverez pas ce genre de magasin dans notre pays. Il est très peu probable que votre voisin soit en possession d'une arme à feu._ _Seuls_ _les moldus pratiquant la chasse, ou faisant partie des forces de l'ordre, peuvent en posséder une, et leur usage est réglementé._

 _Ne cédons pas à la panique. Ne nous opposons pas à nos concitoyens moldus, qui ne savent pas qui sont les sorciers vivant parmi eux. La Gazette du Sorcier incite la population à garder son calme, et vous rappelle que la situation des Etats-Unis, est bien différente de notre pays. »_

 _._

« Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont eu peur de se faire tuer comme ce sorcier ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! » S'exclama George.

« Avoue quand même que ça fait peur. Surtout de savoir que la magie n'a pas pu le sauver. » Fit Angelina.

« La magie n'a pas pu le sauver parce qu'il s'était déjà vidé de son sang quand les secours sont arrivés à lui. » Rappela Théo « Et parce qu'on a empêché ses proches de transplaner avec lui…même si le transplanage ne lui aurait pas forcément fait de bien. »

« Tu as raison. Mais il n'empêche, ce genre d'arme est terrifiant. Même si je me doute bien que les moldus doivent penser la même chose – et à raison – de nos baguettes magiques. »

« Ce que je ne comprend pas, moi. » Déclara Daphné « C'est l'absence de réaction de ce pauvre homme. Je veux dire, il vivait là, parmi les moldus, depuis un moment. Il devait forcément connaître l'existence de ces armes. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi, quand il a vu qu'on allait lui tirer dessus. Ils auraient pu désarmer cette femme, vous ne croyez pas. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca a dû se passer vite, peut-être qu'il a tenté, mais qu'il n'a pas réussi. C'est comme quand on fait un duel, parfois, on veut faire quelque chose, mais notre opposant est plus rapide. »

La porte de la boutique de George et Angelina s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Blaise, qui venait vraisemblablement de sortir de son bureau.

Il avait le visage impassible, mais Théo savait qu'il devait être en train de bouillir intérieurement, comme le prouva la première question qu'il posa, sans même dire bonjour.

.

« Ron n'est pas encore là ? »

« Comme tu le vois. » Fit Ginny « Je ne sais pas s'il va arriver tout de suite. Je pense que c'est le branle-bas de combat au Ministère. »

« Quelle heure il est aux Etats-Unis ? Personne n'a eu de nouvelles ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous bien. » Fit Daphné « On le saurait, s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas dans ce coin-là... »

« Ce n'est plus une question de coin, Daphné ! Tu n'as pas entendu les dernières informations ? Il y a des émeutes dans tout le pays. Les sorciers se mettent à avoir peur des moldus, et les traitent d'assassins, les moldus rétorquent qu'ils ont été provoqués, que le sorcier tué avait attaqué le premier et qu'ils n'ont fait que se défendre. Et dans tout ça, ni le Président Moldu, ni le Ministre de la Magie Américain ne s'est encore exprimé. »

« Ils doivent chacun attendre que l'autre parle le premier. » Fit Angelina avec un rire sans joie.

« Oui, enfin, il faudra bien qu'ils disent quelque chose, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas laisser les choses dégénérer encore plus. »

« Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'on récupère nos amis. » Marmonna Blaise.

.

Le noir avait espéré toute la journée avoir des nouvelles. Harry étant Auror, il se doutait qu'il n'avait probablement pas le temps d'avoir la moindre minute pour lui, mais il avait pensé que Drago, ou Hermione donneraient signe de vie. Après tout, Hermione n'était-elle pas chargée de la coopération. Elle avait dû échanger avec le Ministère non ? Alors pourquoi diable n'avaient-ils pas de nouvelles ?

Blaise avait envie de prendre le premier Portoloin pour les Etats-Unis, afin de vérifier lui-même qu'ils allaient bien, mais il ne pouvait même pas le faire, puisque la circulation vers le pays était suspendue.

Que faisait Ron, par Merlin ? Si le rouquin arrivait sans nouvelles, Blaise allait très mal le vivre.

Il se dévissa presque le cou, en entendant la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme tant attendu, mais de Pansy et Lennie.

« Ronald n'est pas encore là. Non, évidemment, qu'il n'est pas là. Papa veut que tout le monde ait des cheveux blancs. » Dit-elle en enlevant le petit blouson de sa fille.

Elle tendit ensuite Lennie à Blaise, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la prendre, et sembla aussitôt relaxé en voyant la petite fille lui sourire.

« Tu avais l'air sur le point de te manger les mains. » Souffla Pansy à son oreille « Lennie te changera les idées. Elle est très douée pour ça. »

« Je vois ça, mais quand est-ce que son père arrive ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout le monde ici l'attend. »

« Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas encore réellement boire. Voilà qui aurait fait passer le temps. »

La jeune maman préféra aller faire un tour dans la boutique, profitant qu'elle soit vide de tout client pour pouvoir toucher à tout. Elle aimait particulièrement les Boursouflets. Il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Ron de lui en acheter un. Quoi qu'il faudrait probablement attendre que Lennie soit un peu plus grande, si l'on voulait éviter les dégâts. Le pauvre Boursouflet ne ferait pas long feu avec elle.

.

OoO

.

Après avoir expliqué à Kingsley ce qu'il devait savoir sur les armes à feu, et le cadre législatif de leur utilisation aux Etats-Unis et au Royaume-Uni, Kingsley leur avait annoncé qu'il les rejoindrait dans l'après-midi. D'ici là, ils devaient rester à l'hôtel et se reposer. C'était le verbe employé par le Ministre, et si Hermione s'était contenté de hocher poliment la tête, elle avait littéralement explosé, une fois que le Ministre de la Magie avait quitté la cheminée.

« Se reposer ? Il veut qu'on se repose, alors que c'est le chaos partout ? Non mais, il est complètement malade ou quoi ?! »

« Il estime probablement qu'on va avoir très peu de repos une fois qu'il sera arrivé. Je ne pense pas qu'on restera les bras croisés, surtout toi et moi. » Lui avait répondu Harry.

« Se reposer. Non mais vraiment. J'ai une tête à vouloir me reposer ? Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ça. »

« J'ai une petite idée, personnellement… » Avait déclaré Drago en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Drago ! » Avait-elle répliqué.

« Pourtant, je pense que prendre un peu de bon temps te ferais du bien. » S'était exclamé Harry.

.

Hermione avait été tellement choquée qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à aligner le moindre mot, et Drago était parti dans un fou rire dont il avait eu du mal à se remettre.

Hermione avait eu beau marmonner qu'elle détestait Harry, elle s'était tout de même laissée entraîner dans sa chambre, où Drago lui avait fait couler un bain, dans lequel elle était actuellement en train de barboter. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de rester à rien faire quand il devait y avoir des milliers de choses qu'elle pourrait être en train de faire, mais Kingsley avait parlé.

Elle se boucha le nez, et immergea brièvement sa tête dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle la remonta à la surface, Drago entra, et vint se planter devant le miroir. Le blond aimait s'admirer, c'était une chose qui ne changerait probablement jamais.

« Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser les cheveux ? Je pense que ça m'irait, les cheveux longs... »

« Si tu te laisses pousser les cheveux, je ne coucherais plus jamais avec toi. » Répondit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aurais l'impression de coucher avec ton père, et rien que de le dire à voix haute me donne envie de vomir. »

« Un point pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi. Et ne me dit pas « rien » parce que ce n'est pas quand on sera occupé avec Kingsley qu'il faudra se rendre compte que tu as faim. »

« Nia nia nia. »

La jeune femme avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes pour le moment, telles que réussir à faire venir Drago dans la baignoire avec elle, sans le lui demander. Peut-être qu'en simulant la noyade...

« Tu m'apportes un livre ? » Demanda-t-elle

« C'est ce que tu veux faire dans ton bain ? Lire ? »

« Eh bien oui ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

« Je ne sais pas... » Dit-il en s'approchant, et en plongeant une main dans l'eau, pour en tester la température. « Des choses… plus intéressantes... »

Gagné ! Songea la jeune femme, alors que Drago entrait dans la baignoire tout habillé, saisissant rapidement la bouche d'Hermione...

L'eau inonda le carrelage de la salle de bain, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Ils avaient autre chose de bien plus important à faire.

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Ron entra finalement dans la boutique de son frère, il tenait une pile de cartons de pizza à emporter, qui dissimulaient entièrement son visage, et ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux – à savoir, Pansy, Ginny, et George – surent aussitôt qu'il ne leur apportait pas de bonne nouvelles.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaise.

Il aurait voulu crier ce petit mot, mais ayant toujours Lennie dans les bras, il avait jugé préférable de ne pas le faire.

« Je vous ai ramené des pizzas. » Fit Ron, esquivant clairement la question.

« Et tout le monde s'en fiche. On veut savoir comment ils vont. »

« Laisse-tomber. » Déclara Pansy d'un ton amer « Il ne sait pas. »

« J'ai essayé Chérie ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais c'était le bazar total au Ministère et Kingsley n'avait même pas le temps de s'écouter penser. »

« Alors, tu n'as rien pu savoir du tout ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Rien de rien. Je suis désolé, et autant déçu que vous, je vous assure. Mais je me dis que s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, Kingsley n'aurait pas pu ne pas me le dire. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles non ? »

.

C'était une bien maigre consolation, car s'ils pouvaient imaginer que leurs amis allaient bien, ils n'en étaient pas entièrement sûrs, et cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient tout de même coincés là-bas.

« Kingsley est parti aux Etats-Unis. » Annonça alors Ron « Et avant que vous demandiez, non. Il a pu y aller parce qu'il est Ministre de la Magie et que son homologue américain doit être en train de perdre la tête. »

« Il l'a bien cherché, avec ses conneries de lever le Secret Magique. » Marmonna Blaise.

Il s'était mis à cajoler Lennie, parce que le fait de bouger sur place le calmait. Il allait passer une nouvelle nuit sans nouvelles d'Harry, et Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer en quelques heures. Kingsley aurait quand même pu faire un effort, pour eux, et aussi pour les familles des autres membres de l'équipe. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à se ronger les sangs.

« Si seulement Harry avait gardé ce stupide miroir ! » Marmonna alors Ginny.

« Quel miroir ? » Demandèrent tous les autres, à l'exception de Ron.

« Un miroir à double sens, que son parrain lui avait offert. »

« Il ne l'a plus ? » Questionna Ron « Mais pourtant, je pensais qu'Abelforth lui avait redonné l'autre moitié.

« Peut-être qu'il l'a toujours, mais en tout cas, il ne sait pas où il l'a mis. A moins qu'il m'ait menti en pensant que je voulais m'en servir pour l'espionner. »

« De toute façon, même s'il l'avait toujours, aucun de nous n'a l'autre moitié. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. » Soupira Angelina

.

OoO

.

Alors que les heures passaient à un rythme qui semblait plus lent qu'a l'ordinaire, les membres de l'équipe Coupe du Monde tentaient de vaquer à leurs occupations. Certains faisaient la sieste, d'autres écrivaient à leurs enfants, certains encore, jouaient aux jeux de société.

Après leur petite interlude dans la salle de bain, Drago avait voulu aller sur la terrasse panoramique, mais Hermione avait refusé, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir du reste de la ville.

Harry avait fini par les rejoindre, afin de partager un déjeuner tardif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« J'étais avec le coach. On a parlé Quidditch. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas continué dans cette voie. Je lui ai expliqué que même en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ginny avait bien plus les épaules que moi pour ce rôle, et qu'elle m'avait souvent aidé.

« Je lui ai raconté le coup de la sélection des gardiens, en sixième année. Ginny n'en avait rien à faire que Ron soit choisi ou non, elle voulait simplement qu'on prenne la meilleure personne alors que moi. »

« Heureusement qu'Hermione, était là pour arranger la situation, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana Drago.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

« Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être une hors-la-loi. » Insista-t-il

« Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça ! Harry, tu n'as pas raconté cette histoire au coach, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Bien sûr que si, c'était un bon moyen de le détendre… je plaisante. Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

.

Son téléphone portable émit alors un petit son, et elle se précipita sur l'appareil. La jeune femme s'était abonnée à toutes les applications d'informations existantes et venait de recevoir une alerte, qu'elle partagea avec ses deux compagnons.

« Le Président des Etats-Unis va faire une déclaration à dix-sept heures. Apparemment. L'information vient de chaînes sérieuses, donc je pense que c'est véridique. »

« Punaise, j'ai hâte et à la fois peur d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. »

« Je crois que j'ai plus peur qu'hâte. » Répondit Hermione.

Kingsley finit par faire son arrivée aux alentours de seize heures, et eut tôt fait de rassembler tout le monde dans une salle de l'hôtel, qui avait été libérée spécialement pour eux, le Ministre de la Magie ne souhaitant pas que ce qu'il avait à dire puisse être entendu par tout le monde.

« Bien. La situation dans le pays est en train de prendre un tournant critique. » Commença-t-il sans préambule. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui, ainsi que quelques autres Ministres, qui sont déjà – où vont arriver dans les heures qui viennent. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis quelque peu inquiet de la tournure des évènements. La mort d'un individu, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier est tragique, non sans parler des circonstances de ce décès.

Les discussions que nous allons avoir au Ministère vont être sérieuses, et assez difficiles. Je vais avoir besoin de certains d'entre vous. Mais pour celles et ceux dont les missions ont peu ou pas du tout à avoir avec cela, vous pouvez bien entendu rester à l'hôtel. Des Aurors resteront avec vous. Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous maintenant, puisque les voies de communications sont toujours coupées, par mesures de sécurité. J'espère que vous le comprenez. »

« Excusez-moi ? Mais pour ceux qui veulent venir, même si leurs missions ont peu à voir ? » Interrogea Drago.

Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il laisse Hermione partir au Ministère de la Magie sans lui. Il n'allait certainement pas rester à l'hôtel à se tourner les pouces pendant qu'il se passait il ne savait quoi, et ce n'était pas Kingsley qui allait l'en empêcher.

« Ceux qui veulent venir, viennent. » Le rassura pourtant Kingsley.

« Très bien. »

« Monsieur le Ministre. » Demanda alors une collègue de Drago, du Département des Jeux et Sports magiques « Je sais que le moment est très inopportun, mais je dois quand même vous demander : qu'en est-il de la Coupe du Monde après ce terrible incident ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question inopportune. Cela fait partie des choses dont nous devrons discuter, à un moment ou à un autre, avec le Ministère Américain. Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question avant d'avoir eu cette discussion. »

« Je vois. »

« J'aurais besoin de deux Aurors, qui resteront ici avec ceux qui ne souhaitent pas venir au Ministère. Le reste des Aurors viendra avec nous autres. Nous nous y rendrons par cheminette. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. »

Pendant cette demi-heure, Hermione et quelques autres restèrent avec Kingsley, afin de revoir quelques points, ce qu'il faudrait consigner par écrit, à quel moment il faudrait intervenir. Les relations entre les pays ne devaient pas être altérées jusqu'au point de non retour. Ou tout du moins, il fallait tenter de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas en arriver là…

.

OoO

.

« Blaise avait l'air vachement inquiet, tu ne trouves pas ? » Fit Ron, une fois Pansy et lui rentrés chez eux.

Lennie n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être soudainement privée de toutes ces personnes qui voulaient la câliner, et elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment, ne s'endormant pas, et rendant ses parents à bout de nerfs. Il avait fallu un tour en poussette dans l'appartement pour que Morphée ait finalement raison d'elle.

Ron et Pansy s'étaient alors effondrés sur le canapé, avec une boîte de chocolat, et ne discutaient de rien d'autre que de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer avec leurs amis.

« Il était inquiet comme nous... » Répondit-elle au père de sa fille.

« Non, non. Il l'était plus. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas remarqué. »

Pansy avait remarqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'embarquer dans ce genre de discussions avec Ron maintenant. Elle savait que cette inquiétude extrême était liée au fait qu'Harry était là-bas, et elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas partager ce détail avec le rouquin, sous peine de rentrer dans des explications plus poussées.

« Peut-être qu'il sait plus de choses que nous. Tu crois qu'il y a un truc qu'il ne nous a pas dit. » Divaguait Ron.

« Chéri… si Blaise savait quelque chose, il me l'aurait dit. De plus, comment veux-tu qu'il en sache plus que toi, alors que tu étais au Ministère toute la journée ?! »

« Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que vous passez votre temps à magouiller ? Parce que vous êtes des Serpentards ? »

« Tu es ridicule. Blaise ne sait rien, et la seule chose qu'on peut faire, à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'attendre ! »

.

OoO

.

En sortant de la cheminée, directement dans l'enceinte de Ministère de la Magie, Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien content de ne pas être à la place des employés américains. Ils avaient tous l'air tendus, fatigués, certains même totalement déprimés.

On les emmena dans une salle où ils reconnurent quelques autres dirigeants, notamment le Ministre de la Magie Canadien, et Kingsley les rejoignit et commença à discuter à voix basse. L'ambiance était pesante, les Américains fuyaient le regard des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous dans cette salle ? » Marmonna quelqu'un

« Vous voyez cet écran là-bas ? On va regarder la déclaration du Président moldu. Le Ministre ne veut rien faire tant qu'il n'aura pas entendu ce qu'il va dire. »

« Génial... ils vont jouer à qui est le plus stupide. » Bougonna Drago.

« Malefoy ! Tais-toi ! » Fit Hermione, en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! C'est Miss Granger, de la Coopération magique internationale qui te dis ça, tu ne peux pas tenir de tels propos ici, au sein même de leur Ministère, peu importe ce que tu penses dans ta tête. »

« Miss Granger, vous direz à Mr Shacklebolt, quand vous en aurez l'occasion, que nos protocoles sont stupides. »

« Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ou quoi ? » Interrogea Hermione, et c'était l'Hermione de tous les jours qui parlait cette fois.

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Alors tais-toi ! »

.

Hermione avait pensé que le Ministre de la Magie Américain regarderait seul l'allocution de son homologue moldu, mais elle se trompait.

Quelques minutes seulement avant dix-sept heures, il arriva à son tour, le visage fermé et des cernes immenses sous les yeux.

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, Hermione éprouva un peu de compassion, devoir gérer la douleur de la famille du défunt ne devait pas être facile, vu les circonstances. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces gens pensaient de la levée du Secret Magique avant qu'elle soit effectivement, mais aujourd'hui, leur Ministre devait être le punching-ball idéal.

L'écran s'alluma à seize heures cinquante neuf, plongeant la salle dans le silence, et à dix-sept heures précises, le Président s'installa devant un pupitre installé dans la Maison Blanche.

.

« Américains, Américaines. Je m'adresse aujourd'hui, à vous, avec détermination, fermeté, et colère. Colère qui n'est pas dirigée contre vous, citoyens des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, qui m'avez élu pour être votre Président, mais contre ces sorciers, qui mettent notre pays à feu et à sang.

Ces individus vivaient cachés, nous ne les côtoyions pas, et ceux qui vivaient parmi nous, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de vivre comme nous.

Le dirigeant de cette communauté sorcière a usé de la force, pour s'imposer aux yeux de tous. Faisant fi de la démocratie ! Faisant fi de la paix, et de l'harmonie du pays. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils s'imposent à nous ! Vous ne l'avez jamais voulu ! Et pourtant, ils ont choisi de ne pas écouter l'avis des millions de citoyens de ce pays. Ils se sont insérés à nos côtés avec violence ! Terrorisant nos enfants, nos femmes, faisant usage de leurs pouvoirs qui nous dépassent.

Vous avez exprimé votre mécontentement ! Vous avez utilisé – et à raison – votre droit à l'expression et alors qu'il aurait été sage d'admettre avoir fait une erreur, ils ont continué à prendre encore plus de place !

Votre mécontentement a grandi, je l'ai entendu, le respecte et le comprends totalement. J'ai essayé de dialoguer avec leur dirigeant, en vain. J'ai lancé des appels, fait des propositions de compromis, mais je n'ai reçu que le silence pour seule réponse.

L'accident survenu hier est terrible. Mais en aucun cas, nous ne pouvons qualifier Janet Midstone de meurtrière ! Cette honnête citoyenne américaine s'est servi de cette arme, pour défendre son mari, attaqué injustement, et de manière plus que violente par un sorcier. D'une manière, qui, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous dépasse, et contre laquelle nous ne pouvons rien dire.

Pouvons-nous condamner une personne qui exerce son droit de légitime défense ?! La réponse est simple : nous ne le pouvons pas. Ce que, par contre, nous pouvons condamner, c'est la violence, l'attaque, exercée de manière purement gratuite par ces individus sorciers, qui ne respectent pas la Constitution Américaine, qui mettent à mal notre pays. Je condamne leurs actions avec la plus grande fermeté ! Et j'en appelle à leurs dirigeants ! Faites quelque chose. Cette situation ne peut plus durer... »

* * *

Et voilà. Le Président à donné les premiers coups, et on ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer. Par contre je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine mouhahahahah Je suis horrible, je sais.

J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! Donnez-moi votre avis.

Bisous Bisous


	59. Chapitre 57

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Il fait froiiiiiid, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce temps ahah.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré son sérieux !

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

 **Lunacy** : Merci ! Ahah, mon caractère est aussi un peu comme celui d'Hermione, quoi que moins poussé...

Ravie que le Blairry te plaise :D

C'est drôle parce que j'ai eu cette idée de fic bien avant que le contexte actuel se mette en place ahah

Courage pour le travail !

 **KJWAnna** : Merci beaucoup ! Il va faire une overdose de stress le Blaisou ahah

 **Guest (1)** : Euh, il lui a déjà posé un ultimatum hein ! Et il n'est plus un ado, il a grandi, et mûri...

 **Little Cute Hell** : Mouhahahahah, on tient le bon bout en effet

 **Sarah** : Hello, mouhahahahah, je sais, je sais xD Oh oui, le chocolat chaud, miam miam

 **Cecile** : Hello, hum, des nouvelles, je ne suis pas sûre tralala. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas !

 **Oceane** : Ca risque d'être la guerre, en effet...

 **Jade** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez cool :) J'espère que ton exam de biologie s'est bien passé !

Ahah, elle a plu cette scène du bain j'ai l'impression xDD

Bisous Bisous

 **Luciole** : C'est trèèès chaud même ahah. Non, sa déclaration n'est pas du tout diplomate... Je ne connais pas le ratio sorcier moldu, je dirais 2 tiers moldus 1 tiers sorcier, mais je ne sais pas vraiment.

Mas que serait une histoire sans morts ? Mouhahahahahahah

Bisous bisouuuuuus :D

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LVII : Le Ministre dépassé**

 **.**

Pour la troisième fois de la nuit, Blaise se réveilla, et constata que cela ne faisait qu'une heure de passée, depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il détestait ce fichu décalage horaire avec les Etats-Unis. Il détestait l'idée de dormir pendant qu'il se passait il ne savait quoi là-bas, et il détestait ne pas pouvoir parler à Harry.

Il essayait vraiment de dormir, mais son sommeil était agité, et son cerveau ne voulait pas s'arrêter de penser, ce qui était fort embêtant pour pouvoir se reposer.

Son inquiétude était disproportionnée, il s'en rendait bien compte – Harry était un adulte, et en plus de cela, il était un Auror plus que qualifié – mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il allait devoir se résoudre à prendre une potion de sommeil, sans quoi il allait devenir totalement cinglé.

.

OoO

.

L'ambiance n'était déjà pas joyeuse au départ, mais l'allocution du Président moldu des USA avait jeté un froid considérable sur la pièce. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle, attendant la réaction du Ministre de la Magie, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir l'intention de parler, ou même de faire le moindre geste, tant qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert le bal. Et pendant ce temps-là, le silence s'étirait, devenant de plus en plus inconfortable.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'avait dit le Président. Elle comprenait bien évidemment sa colère, mais il avait tourné certaines de ses phrases de manière un peu trop agressive.

Il avait dépeint les sorciers comme des personnes plus que violentes, alors que depuis la levée du Secret Magique, ils ne faisaient qu'essayer de vivre normalement, tout en étant constamment attaqués par les moldus. Hermione comprenait qu'ils manifestent, et qu'ils expriment leur mécontentement envers une situation qui leur avait été imposé, et qui les dépassait, mais elle estimait que le ton du Président aurait pu être un peu plus modéré.

Quant à la légitime défense… elle ne savait pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr, elle avait su que c'était ce qu'ils diraient, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quel sort offensif avait été lancé contre le mari de celle qui avait tiré le coup fatal. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de légitime défense ?

Le Ministre de la Magie Américain se leva à ce moment-là de la chaise où il avait été précédemment assis, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le visage fermé, avant de finalement lâcher un flot de jurons, envers son homologue moldu.

.

« Eh bien. En voilà un qui commence à perdre les pédales ! » Chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces guignols de moldus ! C'est de la calomnie pure et simple ! Ils nous attaquent ! Ils nous attaquent ! Ils tuent l'un des nôtres et il ose dire que c'est de notre faute ! EDGAR ! Venez ici tout de suite ! Je vais leur faire un communiqué de réponse. »

« Hum... Monsieur le Ministre… » Fit le Ministre Canadien « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait bienvenu d'en discuter tous ensemble avant. La situation est tout de même critique. »

« Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! »

« Si, bien sûr, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'écrire un communiqué à chaud est un bon moyen d'envenimer les choses encore plus. Il faut faire attention, le moindre mot compris de travers pourra déclencher quelque chose d'innarêtable, et de dramatique pour les deux communautés : la sorcière et la moldue. »

« Je me fiche de la communauté moldue ! » Explosa le Ministre Américain « Ils ont tué un de nos citoyens, je vous rappelle ! Et je serais censé ne rien répondre ?! »

« Il est un peu tard pour se ficher des moldus. » Intervint calmement Kingsley, de sa voix profonde « Votre homologue a quand même raison sur un point : vous vous êtes imposés à eux, contre leur avis. Vous ne pouvez pas agir de la sorte, et vous ficher ensuite des conséquences. Je pense que la première chose à faire, en lui répondant, serait d'accepter sa main tendue, et de le rencontrer pour discuter, c'est votre dernière chance... il est peut-être déjà trop tard. »

.

Le discours de l'Anglais fit mouche, et le Ministre Américain dut sentir le vent tourner, même dans ses propres troupes, puisqu'il se garda d'une réponse virulente. Il commençait à comprendre que les gens au sein même de son propre Ministère, commençaient à changer d'avis sur la question.

Certes, il n'avait pas voulu écouter l'avis des moldus, avant de lever le Secret – et l'avis des autres communautés sorcières par ailleurs – mais les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça. Ils étaient censés vivre en harmonie, pas s'attaquer mutuellement.

« Discuter... »Finit-il par dire, se forçant à être calme « Mais discuter de quoi ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit. Cette femme n'est même pas coupable pour lui, alors qu'elle a tué quelqu'un. »

« Quel était le maléfice lancé au moldu, par le défunt ? »

« En quoi est-ce important ? »

« Hermione ? » Fit Kingsley, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle avance.

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de partager une conversation avec le Ministre de la Magie Américain, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle s'approcha donc, le menton levé.

« C'est important, afin d'évaluer la notion de danger auquel ils ont pensé être exposés. Selon le sortilège utilisé, nous saurons quels en sont les effets physiques, et s'il apparaît qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger, la légitime défense pourra être contestée. »

« Et l'on ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi il s'est senti obligé d'utiliser la magie ?! »

« Ce n'est pas une question qui intéresse les moldus. Que l'on soit d'accord ou non avec cela. Nous serons toujours en tort face à eux, parce que nous nous sommes imposés. Le rapport de force n'était pas équitable au départ, et les moldus vont l'utiliser en leur faveur. »

Hermione crut pendant un instant que le Ministre Américain allait perdre son sang-froid, et tout envoyer valser d'un revers de main. Il avait tout l'air d'en avoir envie, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Vous devriez, je pense, accepter de parler avec le Président. » Réitéra le Canadien.

En voyant la réaction tellement puérile qu'eut le Ministre de la Magie, plusieurs personnes échangèrent des regards à la fois exaspérés et inquiets. Comment pouvait-on se comporter de la sorte lorsque l'on était Ministre de la Magie ?!

.

OoO

.

A cinq heures du matin, Blaise déclara forfait, et décida de se lever. Le temps passait plus vite lorsqu'on dormait, mais puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir –il avait renoncé à prendre une potion – autant mettre à profit le temps dont il disposait pour faire semblant de faire quelque chose.

Il aurait pu s'avancer dans son travail, mais il était bien trop tôt, et son esprit était trop préoccupé par autre chose pour qu'il puisse le faire correctement.

Alors il décida de faire un peu de ménage, et de rangement. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait changer la disposition de ses meubles. Ainsi, Harry serait surpris la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez lui... Bien sûr, tout le ramenait encore et toujours à Harry. Que faisait-il à l'heure actuelle. Etait-il en danger ? Ne pas le savoir continuait de lui ronger l'esprit et il croisait les doigts pour que les journaux du matin lui apportent ne serait-ce qu'un petit morceau d'information.

.

OoO

.

« On est sérieusement en train d'essayer de faire entendre raison à cet imbécile ! » S'écria Drago.

« Malefoy ! Arrête ! »

« Quoi, Miss Coopération ? Tu vois comme moi à quel point ce type est stupide et dangereux ! Et il est dirigeant d'une des plus grandes communautés magiques du monde ! Regarde-le enfin, même les plus proches de lui commencent à ouvrir les yeux... »

Drago n'avait pas tort. Les discussions restaient stériles pour le moment, mais des tensions commençaient de plus en plus à se faire sentir entre les américains. A entendre les arguments des autres, et face à l'ampleur de la gronde, ils commençaient à réaliser que peut-être, ils avaient fait une erreur, que peut-être, ils étaient allés trop loin.

« Et quand est-ce que quelqu'un va lui dire qu'il est hors de question que la Coupe du Monde ait lieu dans ces conditions ? » Ronchonna une collègue de Drago.

« Il y a des choses légèrement plus prioritaires. »

« Mais si on lui dit, il va peut-être se sentir au pied du mur. »

.

Drago n'était pas sûr que le Ministre de la Magie Américain puisse un jour se sentir au pied du mur. Le blond trouvait ahurissant de voir à quel point il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Son pays était en train de tomber en ruine, il était au bord de la guerre avec les moldus, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'un quelconque avis.

A sa place, Drago aurait démissionné, et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi personne ne réclamait sa destitution. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il avait pu être élu, c'était absolument révoltant d'avoir une telle personne au pouvoir.

Occupés à écouter ce qu'il se disait entre les Ministres, et à parler entre eux, personne ne fit attention à la personne qui entra dans la pièce, et qui vint chuchoter quelques mots à Harry.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête avant d'aller parler aux autres Aurors. Lui, ainsi que deux de ses collègues sortirent de la pièce, dans l'indifférence la plus générale.

Les autres Ministres, le Canadien en tête, essayaient toujours de convaincre l'Américain de faire un discours apaisant et de tendre la main à son homologue. La pression était forte sur lui, mais il était têtu et très sûr de lui. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'on avait tué un des leurs et par conséquent « Pourquoi devrais-je être avenant avec eux ?». Les discussions tournaient en rond...

Plus d'une heure après la fin de l'allocution télévisée moldue, Kingsley en eut marre, et décida d'aller prendre l'air, en dehors de cette pièce, accompagné de toute son équipe.

Il ne le dirait jamais, mais Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il voulait aussi s'empêcher d'avoir des mots déplacés envers son homologue américain.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de les accompagner, alors ils ne s'éloignèrent pas trop, afin de ne pas se perdre dans le Ministère.

.

« Cette réunion ne sert strictement à rien. » Lâcha quelqu'un.

« Ce type est un vrai con, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui dit qu'il n'a pas le choix, après tout, c'est lui qui a créé tout ce merdier ! »

« Bienvenue dans ma vie ! » Répondit Kingsley « Les discussions diplomatiques prennent toujours du temps. Nous demandons beaucoup au gouvernement américain... »

« Beaucoup ? On leur demande de tenter de réparer leurs propres bêtises ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Admettre que l'on a fait une erreur, encore plus une erreur d'une telle ampleur, est difficile pour tous et encore plus quand on dirige un pays. »

« Et alors ? Le monde entier lui a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lever le Secret Magique, il l'a fait quand même, et maintenant, on devrait se soucier de ses sentiments alors qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater ! On est coincé dans ce pays. Les moldus pensent que nous sommes les pires personnes au monde. La Coupe du Monde est mise en suspens. Et la chose qu'on doit faire, c'est attendre que cet abruti cesse de faire sa mijaurée ? » Explosa Drago « Si personne ne veut aller lui dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas je... »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Drago Malefoy ! » Intervint Hermione d'un ton sec « Tu vas te taire et écouter ce que notre Ministre à nous va te dire de faire, et s'il te dit d'attendre, tu vas attendre, un point c'est tout et... mais… où est Harry ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et les autres l'imitèrent, se rendant compte que quatre Aurors manquaient à l'appel.

.

« Vous savez où ils sont ? » Demanda Kingsley aux autres Aurors qui étaient toujours là.

« Non. Mais s'ils sont partis, c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'ils sont allés repérer les lieux. »

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils repérer quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Parce que ça fait partie du travail des Aurors... »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment les moldus réagissent à la déclaration de leur président. » Fit alors Drago « Hermione, tu as ton téléphone ? »

« Je l'ai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il fonctionne ici. »

Elle sortit néanmoins son appareil de sa poche, et le donna au blond, il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller avec elle. Il ne réussirait pas à s'en servir, mais, cela allait l'occuper quelques minutes.

« Hermione. » Fit alors Kingsley en la prenant un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe « Je voudrais que tu consignes par écrit ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu le sais, mais il va falloir faire attention aux journaux, qui vont beaucoup spéculer, et tout avoir nous permettra de démentir la moindre fausse information. »

« Je comptais le faire, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais... excusez-moi, mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite. Je ne vois pas très bien comment nous pouvons garder de bonnes relations avec les Etats-Unis, quand on voit comment leur Ministre se comporte. »

« Je pense que nous réussirons à lui faire entendre raison. Les heures à venir vont être importantes. »

« Mais... »

« Et pour être honnête, même si cela n'est que mon opinion personnelle, je ne pense pas que son mandat survivra à cette crise. »

La brunette hocha la tête. S'il avait eu un tant soit peu de réalisme, il aurait dû d'ores et déjà donner sa démission.

.

OoO

.

Lorsque le groupe d'anglais revint finalement dans la pièce de réunion, le ton était en train de monter avec le Ministre de la Magie Bulgare, qui faisait de grands gestes des bras, et qui semblait exprimer tout son énervement.

« Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte. Ce pays est bloqué. Tous les moldus vont être au courant. On parle aux sorciers de ces armes qui peuvent tuer... et nous sommes censés dire à nos joueurs qu'ils peuvent aller jouer une Coupe du Monde en toute sécurité dans votre pays ?! » Eructa-t-il, son accent ressortant fortement « Et nous sommes censés dire à nos propres citoyens qu'ils peuvent venir passer une Coupe du Monde incroyable ici ? Non mais vous rigolez. Qu'allons-nous dire à nos joueurs ! »

« Et moi ? Que vais-je dire à la famille de ce malheureux sorcier, qui a été assassiné, je vous rappelle ! »

« Mais ça ! » S'exclama le Bulgare ! « C'est votre problème ! Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de lever le Secret Magique, comme tout le monde vous l'a dit. Nous n'en serions pas là. Vous faites fautes politiques sur fautes politiques, et que devons-nous faire ? Attendre que vous trouviez quelque chose d'encore pire à faire. »

« Hum... Monsieur Kazakoff... » Commença Hermione, en prenant son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer vers les deux hommes.

Tout le monde s'était figé sur place, et le Ministre Américain avait l'air de vouloir mettre son poing dans la figure du Bulgare.

Drago jura entre ses dents en entendant Hermione commencer à parler. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Toujours à se créer des problèmes.

.

« Vous êtes en colère, et nous sommes tous dépassés par la situation. » Dit-elle « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous disputer. Nous sommes tous ici pour discuter. Trouver des solutions. »

« Des solutions. Tant qu'il sera Ministre de la Magie des Etats-Unis, il n'y aura pas de solution. »

« Comment osez-vous... »

« Hum... Sauf votre respect. » Déclara la Ministre de la Magie Danoise « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour assister à des scènes de ménages. « J'ai des gens inquiets, au Danemark. Qui ont de la famille ici, ou l'inverse. Concrètement, que faisons-nous. Je pensais que nous étions ici pour échanger sur la manière de communiquer sur les évènements et la mort de ce sorcier. »

« Il ne sait pas quoi dire ! » Fit Kazakoff, en faisant un signe vers l'Américain.

« Parce que vous feriez mieux à ma place ? Entre ceux qui veulent que je tende la main au moldu, et les autres. Et que vais-je dire à mes citoyens ? Que je vais parler avec ceux qui ont tué l'un des leurs ? »

« Vous faites une erreur Peter. Une terrible erreur. » Intervint Kingsley. « Vous êtes d'ores et déjà en train de mettre tous les moldus dans le même sac. Ce ne sont pas tous les moldus des Etats-Unis entier qui ont tué cet homme. Seulement l'une d'entre elle. Parce qu'elle a eu peur, parce qu'elle s'est senti attaquée. Son geste n'en est pas moins grave et moins condamnable, mais vous parlez comme si n'importe quel moldu aurait agi de la même façon, alors que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas. Vous vous rendez compte de l'effroi que l'existence de ces armes a provoqué chez vous, et chez nous tous, en général. Alors imaginez un peu ce que les moldus ont dû ressentir quand le Secret a été levé. Nous avons des baguettes, et nous pouvons tout faire avec. Le meilleur, comme le pire. Nous pouvons faire mal, torturer, blesser, tuer, d'une simple incantation.

Je sais ce que vous attendiez de cette levée du Secret, mais le fait est que les moldus ont peur. Ce qu'il s'est passé doit être pris dans un angle plus global, et votre réponse également… »

« Ils n'ont aucune raison d'avoir peur de nous ! »

« Peut-être ! Mais le fait est qu'ils ont peur, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pourrez changer comme ça. »

« Monsieur le Ministre, plusieurs journalistes sont là, et demandent si vous pouvez les recevoir pour les éditions du soir. »

« Très bien, très bien. Dites-leur que j'arrive. »

.

Les autres Ministres échangèrent une nouvelle fois des regards ahuris. Allait-il sérieusement continuer de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et aller raconter ce qu'il voulait bien raconter aux journalistes ? Il semblait bien que oui.

Marmonnant des paroles inaudibles, le Ministre de la Magie Américain partit à la recherche d'une plume, rassembla quelques papiers, et finit par sortir de la pièce, suivit de deux personnes de son entourage. Une fois la porte refermé, un autre de ses proches secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne devrais pas être surpris pourtant, mais je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Non mais tu ne vois pas qu'il est en plein délire ? Il va mettre encore plus d'huile sur le feu, avec ses déclarations totalement borderline. Les autres ont raison. S'il continue comme ça, ce qu'il va se passer, ce sera une véritable guerre ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une détonation lointaine retentit, et que les murs semblèrent trembler quelque peu. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais quelqu'un dans la pièce éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ca, c'est probablement le Ministre qui est en train de s'énerver contre les journalistes. Il n'aurait pas dû aller les voir alors qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires. »

La brunette était pourtant dubitative. Elle ne voyait pas comment le Ministre aurait pu faire un tel bruit, à moins qu'il ait attaqué ces pauvres journalistes à l'aide de sa baguette.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, revinrent dans la pièce.

.

Le visage légèrement inquiet qu'affichait son meilleur ami ne lui inspirait rien de bon, et elle s'approcha imperceptiblement de Kingsley, afin d'essayer d'entendre ce qu'Harry aurait à lui dire.

Le Survivant invita son aîné à venir un peu à l'écart, et l'informa alors de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« D'énormes manifestions sont en train d'avoir lieu. Dans certaines villes, des fauteurs de troubles n'ayant pas les mêmes motivations que les principaux manifestants se sont glissés dans les cortèges pour détruire des devantures de magasins, et mettre le feu aux poubelles.

Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus préoccupant à l'heure actuelle. Il y a autre chose, qui pourrait devenir un vrai gros problème... »

« Harry, viens-en au fait. »

« Il y a un rassemblement. Devant l'entrée du Ministère. Un rassemblement qui devient de plus en plus important au fil des minutes qui passent. Je ne sais pas comment les moldus connaissent l'entrée du Ministère, mais le fait est qu'ils sont là, dans la rue. Et qu'ils sont en colère. Je crains que les choses ne dégénèrent rapidement. »

« Est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Je ne me le serais jamais permis. Nous ne sommes pas au Royaume-Uni... nous avons juste pris connaissance des faits, et observé la situation, mais il faudrait je pense – et c'est ce que j'ai dit aux Aurors américains qui étaient avec nous – que le Ministre soit informé rapidement, et qu'il nous indique une marche à suivre. »

« Tu penses qu'il faudrait des protections supplémentaires ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons pas les inciter à partir sans user de la magie, et même un simple bouclier reste un sortilège et se servir de nos baguettes devant les moldus n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Tu penses que ces gens pourraient avoir des armes. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Comme je vous l'ai dit avec Hermione, c'est très facile de s'en procurer ici, et l'on peut se balader partout avec. »

« Je vois... »

Kingsley observa les Aurors américains qui expliquaient la même chose à leurs collègues, avant de quitter la pièce, probablement pour aller prévenir le Ministre.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu as dû partir ? »

.

Le brun hésita, mais Kingsley lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler, de toute façon, tout le monde saurait tôt ou tard ce qu'il se passait.

En entendant les mots d'Harry, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, et résista à l'envie de passer un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'une horde de moldus énervés, juste devant le Ministère, avec peut-être des pistolets, qui pourraient leur faire des trous dans le corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vident de leur sang.

« Mais... est-on en sécurité, si on reste ici ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que rester ici à présent. Nous sommes confinés au sein du Ministère.

« Oh super ! Déjà qu'on ne peut pas quitter le pays, maintenant, on ne peut pas quitter le Ministère. »

Dans un claquement de porte, le Ministre américain revint dans la pièce, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe droite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cette histoire encore ? »

« Voyez par vous-même. »

Tout le monde emboita le pas aux Aurors, marchant d'un pas rapide au travers des couloirs du Ministère jusqu'à l'équivalent d'un atrium. Il y avait les arrivées de cheminées, des aires de transplanage pour les employés, ainsi qu'un grand pan de mur, dont les pierres faisaient penser au mur de la voix neuf trois quart.

C'était par ce mur qu'arrivaient les visiteurs.

Un Auror lança un sortilège sur le mur, qui s'éclaircit peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir entièrement transparent, laissant apparaître ce qu'il se passait côté rue.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des exclamations, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main devant sa bouche : le nombre de personnes était bien plus important qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils scandaient, mais ils pouvaient par contre voir les visages chargés de colère – de haine presque, les banderoles, les poings brandis en l'air. Et puis, des jets de projectiles, qui se fracassaient contre le mur.

.

« Il faut les faire partir. » Fit le Ministre de la Magie Américain, d'un ton monotone.

« Ah oui, et comment ? En utilisant la magie contre eux. »

« Eh bien... oui, bon, ce n'est peut-être pas une idée judicieuse, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester ici. Que font les autorités moldues ?! »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Il était presque certain que les autorités moldues ne feraient rien, choisissant de laisser les sorciers se débrouiller.

« Ce que je propose, personnellement. » Se lança Harry, voyant que ses collègues américains ne disaient rien, c'est de renforcer les protections du Ministère.

« Renforcer les protections ? Mais enfin, pour quoi faire ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ces moldus voudraient entrer à l'intérieur ? C'est ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, ce sont des moldus, ils ne pourraient jamais entrer ici. »

Le ton était sans appel, et Harry eut l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de le frapper.

« Tout va bien mon amour ? » Chuchota Drago, à l'oreille

« Je ne le sens pas. Si Harry veut protéger le Ministère, c'est qu'il a une raison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il se passe quelque chose, je suis là. Je te protègerais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

« Je sais… mais je le ferais quand même... »

* * *

Hum. Une horde de moldus aux portes du Ministère. Laissez-moi vous dire que le prochain chapitre va être chaotique... tralalalala

Le Ministre est un imbécile, je sais xD

Bisous Bisous


	60. Chapitre LVIII

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai toujours froid, mais le compte à rebours à commencé, dans un mois C'EST NOEL YOUHOUUUUUU. Bon, j'ai pas commencé mes achats cadeaux mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

En attendant, trêve de bavardages, et enjoy le chapitre.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Harryliada** : Pas de grands électeurs, mais combien de gens votent sans vraiment se renseigner, et le regrettent après hein...

 **KJWAnna** : mouhahahah, tu vas trembler encore plus à la fin de ce chapitre

 **Cecile** : Et ils n'ont pas fini d'être inquiets, comme tu le verras à la fin hihi

 **Lena** : C'est vrai, mais pourtant j'ai imaginé cette fic avant son élection :p

.

 **Un très grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LVIII : L'assaut**

 **.**

Luna fut tirée du sommeil au petit matin, alors qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se lever. Lovée dans les bras de Théo, elle se sentait bien, et elle était en train de faire un rêve dont elle aurait voulu connaître la suite. Il était question de créatures que son père et elle allaient faire connaître au monde entier.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau enregistre un bruit répétitif qui devenait désagréable.

La blonde dégagea avec regret le bras de Théo qui la serrait contre elle, et se leva, grimaçant lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, qui était bien trop froid à son goût.

Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, repérant rapidement le petit parchemin attaché à la patte du hibou. Elle s'en empara, et referma la fenêtre, avant de se précipiter de nouveau dans le lit.

Théo n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, dormant toujours d'un sommeil profond, et elle se demanda si elle devait juste laisser le parchemin sur sa table de chevet.

Mais peut-être était-ce important ? Pourquoi donc Théo recevrait-il du courrier si tôt le matin.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, mais se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et si elle voyait que c'était vraiment important, alors, elle le réveillerait.

Il s'avéra que le parchemin venait de Blaise et qu'il voulait savoir si Théo était disponible pour qu'il lui parle via la cheminée.

Luna dut lire le parchemin trois fois pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qui était écrit, et elle secoua la tête, en songeant que Blaise était tout de même un peu gonflé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire croire que Théo serait disponible, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore six heures du matin. Vraiment, le noir avait un sacré culot. Il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience, et attendre que Théo se lève, à une heure décente.

.

OoO

.

La scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Drago était tellement surréaliste, qu'il se demanda comment cela pouvait être possible, mais à la réflexion, tout ce qu'il se passait ici, et qui impliquait le Ministre de la Magie Américain, était surréaliste.

L'homme semblait avoir décidé de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, et était présentement en train de se disputer avec ses Aurors – et ceux des autres pays – à propos de renforcer les protections du Ministère. Ils étaient tous unanimes, pour dire qu'il était préférable de prendre cette mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, mais le Ministre n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ses arguments n'en étaient même plus. Il protestait juste pour protester, comme pour se prouver – et prouver aux autres aussi – qu'il avait toujours de l'autorité, et qu'on ne pouvait pas passer outre son autorisation.

Drago regarda les autres chefs de gouvernement, et remarqua que le Bulgare semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il regardait son homologue américain avec un mélange de dégoût et de haine, et craqua pas moins de trente secondes plus tard.

.

« Ca suffit ! Cessez donc d'écouter ce guignol, qui ne sera bientôt plus le Ministre de quoi que ce soit, et renforcez les protections ! »

« Comment osez-vous... »

« J'ose prendre les bonnes décisions, puisque vous en êtes incapables. Allez ! Faites votre travail, Aurors ! Et vous... qu'allez-vous faire ? Saboter leur travail. ? Au lieu de vous occuper de ce qui est importants. »

« Ce genre de trucs est à graver dans ma mémoire. » Ricana Drago.

« Ce qu'il se passe ici, doit rester ici. » Lui rappela Hermione « Tu ne pourras raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit. »

« Les choses finissent par avoir prescription, mon amour. Je le raconterais à nos enfants. »

« Drago, on ne serait pas au travail, je te frapperais. »

« Va plutôt frapper cet imbécile de Ministre Américain. Je te ferais remarquer que même quand j'étais ado et con, je n'étais pas aussi méprisant envers les moldus. Mon père lui-même n'est pas aussi méprisant envers les moldus. »

« Oui... heureusement que Kazakoff s'est énervé, même s'il peut faire une croix définitive sur la bonne entente entre son pays et les USA. »

« Ce n'est pas une grande perte. » persifla Drago « Je suis désolé, mais avoir des relations avec un type pareil. Franchement, si la Coupe du Monde doit être annulée à cause de ce petit con... »

.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Drago et Kazakoff, même combat. De même que pas mal d'autres personnes qui étaient ici. Pas toutes mais une bonne partie ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts les plus personnels, à savoir, la Coupe du Monde, alors qu'il y avait beaucoup plus grave que la possible annulation de la compétition.

Hermione était réaliste, elle savait que les manifestations, les émeutes, allaient durer, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'au point de non-retour. La jeune femme ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient se sortir de la situation, autrement qu'en revenant sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, et en retournant dans l'anonymat...

Harry et les autres Aurors étaient finalement en train de s'affairer à renforcer les protections du Ministère, et Hermione se sentit un peu plus rassurée, même si elle ne l'était pas entièrement. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être coincée à l'intérieur du Ministère, et elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien avec le Ministre Américain. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit aux journalistes, on ne savait toujours pas comment il allait répondre à sa population, et s'il allait se mettre à parler aux moldus. Ils étaient là depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, et rien ne se passait.

Enervée par l'inertie qui se développait, Hermione récupéra son téléphone – que Drago avait toujours – et soupira en voyant le signal qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. Elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les applications des chaînes et journaux d'informations.

La jeune femme leva son bras en l'air, puis sur les côtés, en espérant réussir à capter quelque chose. Puis elle avança finalement dans la pièce, en long et en large, essayant le moindre recoin, jusqu'à ce que finalement, à un endroit bien précis, une petite barre fasse son apparition. La jeune femme s'empressa de pianoter sur les touches, et choisit de lire l'article de CNN News.

.

Il récapitulait les derniers évènements, depuis le discours du Président. Il semblait que cela ait été le déclencheur que la population attendait pour descendre en masse dans la rue. S'ensuivait une longue liste de villes où les rassemblements avaient eu lieu, et continuaient d'avoir lieu, aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis.

Les citoyens, disait l'article « saisissaient leur chance de faire entendre leurs voix et de protester contre ce qui leur avait été si injustement imposé. » Des pétitions en soutien à la femme qui avait tué le sorcier fleurissaient sur internet, récoltant d'ores et déjà des millions de signatures.

En lisant tout cela, Hermione avait l'impression que c'était irréel. Elle avait vraiment du mal à réaliser que c'était vraiment ce qu'il se passait, là, maintenant...

« Très bien. Nous avons fini. Les protections sont renforcées. »

« Bien. Et qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Kingsley à Harry.

«Elle devraient tenir. Mais cela n'empêchera pas les moldus de rester devant et de continuer leurs protestations. »

« Si ce n'est que cela… nous ferons avec. » répondit Kingsley.

« Vous probablement, mais l'autre là... je ne sais pas s'il pense comme vous. » Fit remarquer quelqu'un...

.

OoO

.

Ginny descendit les escaliers menant jusqu'au la cuisine, tout en essayant de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux, qui s'étaient tous emmêlés. Elle marchait au radar, et manqua de rater une marche, ce qui la réveilla totalement en lui envoyant une forte dose d'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser bêtement, en tombant dans les escaliers. Pas à quelques semaines de la Coupe du Monde.

« Tout va bien Ginny Chérie ? » Demanda sa mère, qui comme à son habitude, s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

Ginny marmonna une réponse positive, et s'approcha du frigo, afin d'en sortir du blanc de poulet. Le fait que sa mère persiste à ignorer son régime spécial, sous prétexte que cela ne correspondait pas à ce que le commun des mortels mangeait au petit déjeuner, l'exaspérait. Mais elle ne pourrait pas changer sa mère.

Elle se servit du fromage blanc, et commença à manger, sous l'œil circonspect de sa mère.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Je te dis que oui maman. »

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi du tout, mais ça, elle ne comptait pas le dire à sa mère. La rouquine avait fait des cauchemars, et en plus de ce cela, elle n'avait cessé de penser au fait qu'elle était sans nouvelles de son coach, et des autres.

La situation aux Etats-Unis commençait à lui faire vraiment peur. Dans l'immédiat, peur pour ses amis, mais si elle poussait un peu plus loin sa réflexion, elle avait également peur pour ce qui devait être la compétition de sa vie. Si jamais la Coupe du Monde devait être annulée, elle n'allait pas s'en remettre.

.

Arthur arriva et Ginny soupira de soulagement. Sa mère allait s'affairer pendant quelques minutes, à lui préparer son petit déjeuner et cesserait ainsi d'observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? » Demanda son père.

« Je vais aller courir un peu dans les champs, et puis faire un peu de stretching. Entraînement en début d'après-midi avec mes coéquipiers. Et voilà. Demain, les Tornades viennent faire un match contre nous. Enfin, les Tornades qui ne sont pas dans l'Equipe Nationale, mais ils ont tellement de bons joueurs que ce sera quand même un très bon entraînement pour nous. »

« Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie, et c'est un très bon programme ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de parler Quidditch ? » Protesta Molly.

« Non, maman, on ne veut pas. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu es la seule dans cette famille qui n'aime pas ça, même la tante Muriel aime le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, elle m'a envoyé un parchemin il y a quelques jours où elle me promet de me remonter en haut de la liste sur son testament, si je gagne la Coupe du Monde. »

Cela fit rire Arthur, mais Molly trouva la « plaisanterie » de mauvais goût, et se mit à faire énergiquement la vaisselle pour passer ses nerfs, laissant mari et fille continuer de discuter sport.

La discussion détendait Ginny, mais elle était toujours assez préoccupée par le manque de nouvelles. Elle espérait que son coach donnerait rapidement signe de vie.

.

OoO

.

Au Ministère de la Magie Américain, plus d'une heure avait encore passé sans la moindre avancée au niveau du Ministre de la Magie. Personne ne semblait trouver le moyen de discuter de manière censée avec lui, et de lui faire entendre raison. Le dialogue était fermé, et si personne ne le disait tout haut, ils avaient bien conscience qu'ils étaient en train de perdre leur temps.

Le Ministre Bulgare ne disait plus rien depuis un moment, mais il avait littéralement l'air furieux. Il faisait les cent pas, le regard sombre et son désir le plus cher à l'heure actuelle semblait être de tordre le cou de son homologue américain.

Hermione s'était assise à même le sol, à un endroit où elle avait du réseau sur son téléphone, et lisait sans relâche les articles d'informations. L'un des sites donnait les infos en direct, au fur et à mesure qu'il les obtenait, et ils venaient de parler du rassemblement devant le Ministère, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la jeune femme. Si les médias commençaient à en parler, il y aurait encore plus de monde qui viendrait... heureusement que les Aurors avaient sécurisé l'intérieur…

« Tu ne devrais pas le dire ? » Demanda Drago.

Le blond s'était installé à côté d'elle, quelques minutes auparavant, et lisait par-dessus son épaule, sur le petit écran du téléphone.

« Je ne dirais rien du tout ! C'est son Ministère, il n'a qu'à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Même si je le dis, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Tu as bien vu à quel point il méprise les moldus. Il se croit supérieur à eux... »

.

Drago haussa les épaules, il n'allait pas la convaincre de quoi que ce soit, surtout pas quand il estimait que cela ne servait à pas grand-chose. Il préférait rester tranquillement à ses côtés, plutôt que de partir dans une dispute inutile. Si son père le voyait là, en train de lire les informations sur ce petit engin moldu, il en ferait une syncope.

Une demi-heure passa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sursautent tous en entendant un bruit sourd, le même qui avait retentit beaucoup plus tôt, faisant trembler les murs. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait plus fort, et la secousse également avait l'air d'être plus forte qu'auparavant.

Hermione émit un petit bruit agacé avec sa bouche, parce que Drago l'avait instinctivement attrapée par l'épaule, mais elle devait admettre que son cœur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire.

Elle chercha Harry des yeux, et vit que lui, ainsi que les autres Aurors, avaient l'air sur le qui-vive.

Le bruit retentit, une nouvelle fois, et tout le monde échangea des regards inquiets.

.

« C'est quoi ces bruits ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ca vient de l'intérieur ou de dehors ? Ce sont les moldus ? »

Les Aurors se rassemblèrent, avant de se diviser en plusieurs groupes, chacun avec au moins un Auror américain, qui connaissait bien les lieux, et ils partirent dans différentes directions, afin de découvrir s'il se passait quelque chose au sein même du bâtiment.

« Drago... » Chuchota finalement Hermione « Il va se passer quelque chose... »

« Il ne va rien se passer du tout, peu importe ce que ces moldus sont en train de faire, le Ministère est protégé. »

Mais Hermione n'était pas convaincue par les paroles du blond. Drago avait une réflexion typique de Sang-pur, qui pense que la magie est plus forte que tout, mais Hermione savait qu'à se croire invincible, on finissait souvent par en payer le prix.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le fameux bruit retentit encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, la brunette se leva. Elle ne voyait que des regards inquiets autour d'elle, et les gens semblaient attendre avec une impatience grandissante le retour des Aurors.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et l'un d'entre eux annonça :

« Nous avons parcouru le Ministère en long, en large, et en travers, nous n'avons rien vu ou trouvé d'anormal. »

« Je pense que ces bruits que nous entendons viennent du dehors. »

« Vous voulez dire, des moldus rassemblés dehors ? » Interrogea Kingsley.

« C'est une supposition... »

« Il faudrait que nous retournions dans l'atrium, pour voir l'entrée... mais, il y a-t-il un moyen de pouvoir également entendre ce qu'il se passe ? Un gadget, ou quelque chose ? »

Harry pensait probablement aux inventions des frères Weasley, mais ils n'en avaient pas avec eux.

Son regard se porta ensuite vers sa meilleure amie. Si quelqu'un connaissait un sortilège permettant de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait dehors, ce serait forcément Hermione. Peut-être Kingsley aussi, mais il parierait en premier lieu sur Hermione.

« Tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Pourquoi Mr Le Ministre ne se charge pas de ça ?! » S'exclama Drago « C'est son Ministère après tout, qu'il se débrouille ! »

Il n'avait pas envie qu'Hermione aille s'exposer devant ce mur, quand bien même il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il sache comment faire, ce qu'Harry lui fit habilement remarquer.

Le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois, ce qui décida Hermione :

« Très bien. Allons-y. Je vais essayer. »

.

Le cortège se mit en marche, et tout le monde put profiter des critiques du Bulgare, qui déclarait qu'on avait l'impression d'être en Angleterre et que faisait donc le Ministre, qui laissait tout le monde prendre les décisions à sa place.

Arrivée devant le mur d'entrée, Hermione se concentra, et leva sa baguette. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'il se passait, avant de rendre le mur transparent, pour ne pas déconcentrer Hermione – et probablement parce qu'ils craignaient ce qu'ils pourraient voir.

La brunette marmonnait une formule, et bougeait parfois sa baguette, mais rien n'avait l'air de se passer, si ce n'est que la jeune femme semblait user beaucoup d'énergie. Elle finit par laisser retomber son bras, et reprit son souffle.

« Je n'y arrive pas. » Dit-elle. « C'est trop compliqué. »

«Laisse-moi donc t'aider. » Intervint Kingsley.

Hermione hocha la tête, et ils s'y remirent tous les deux, bientôt aidés du Ministre Canadien. A trois, Hermione trouva cela bien plus facile. Elle y mettait plus de force, et il était plus facile de concentrer toute son énergie sur le sortilège.

Rapidement, ils entendirent des crépitements, puis un son très grave, et ensuite très aigu. Le signe que leur sortilège marchait, mais qu'il fallait l'ajuster, ce qu'ils réussirent à faire dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Ils entendaient les manifestants scander, hurler, et quelqu'un qui devait posséder un mégaphone, ordonna aux autres de reculer.

« On aurait bien besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ! » Fit Kazakoff.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Il fut bien plus facile de rendre le mur transparent, que de faire en sorte de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait.

.

Hermione ne savait pas réellement si elle aurait préféré voir ou ne pas voir, ce qu'il se passait à l'instant présent. Mais depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient regardé, le nombre de personnes avait plus que triplé. Il y avait encore plus de banderoles, des mégaphones, et ceux qui était devant semblaient déchainés.

Ils continuaient de reculer, sous les ordres de quelques personnes qui étaient devant, puis, arrivés à une distance qu'ils semblaient juger respectable, ils s'employèrent à faire quelque chose, qui provoqua un juron très sonore d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Les moldus venaient d'allumer la mèche d'un énorme pétard, qui était plus proche du pétard de feu d'artifice que des petits objets vendus aux alentours du 4 juillet (1), avant de la lancer contre le mur, qui donnait accès au Ministère de la Magie.

L'engin explosa quelques secondes plus tard, et la déflagration était bien plus impressionnante lorsque l'on était aussi proche.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent un cri, et le Ministre de la Magie Américain, qui avait fini par venir, après être resté en arrière, afficha une expression indignée.

« Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils essayent de faire, avec ces engins ? Faire exploser mon Ministère. Je vais leur montrer... »

« Vous n'allez rien leur montrer du tout. » Osa l'un des Aurors américain « Nous devons rester à l'intérieur et... »

.

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase, en entendant une nouvelle clameur s'élever de la foule, devenant de plus en plus forte. Le nom du Ministre de la Magie Américain, suivi du mot démission, répété sans relâche.

Certains furent plus rapides que d'autres à comprendre que ces manifestants n'étaient pas des moldus, mais bel et bien des sorciers. Des sorciers américains, qui réclamaient la démission de leur propre Ministre. Ce dernier pâlit considérablement, avant de devenir rouge de colère. Ses poings se serrèrent et il semblait avoir envie de le balancer dans la figure de qui passerait juste devant lui.

Mais Harry Potter se fichait bien des états d'âme du Ministre. Pour lui, le problème était tout autre. Que les moldus essayent d'attaquer le Ministère était une chose... que des sorciers se joignent à eux en était une toute autre. Et à l'instant précis, son instinct lui dictait d'être égoïste.

Il se dirigea donc droit vers Kingsley, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation lui dit :

« Vous devriez rentrer à l'hôtel par la première cheminée. Ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, à l'exception des Aurors, bien entendu. »

« Je ne serais pas un bon Ministre, si je partais me cacher... »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'être ou ne pas être un bon Ministre. Je vous dis que... »

« Harry ! » Coupa Kingsley, d'un ton sans appel « Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que j'étais moi-même Auror, avant d'être Ministre de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses paroles eurent un effet boule de neige, et de tous les anglais présent, aucun ne voulut rentrer. Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago, en bon ancien Serpentard, aurait probablement choisi de rentrer se mettre à l'abri à l'hôtel, mais jamais de la vie il n'allait laisser Hermione toute seule ici. Il y avait Harry, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Et puis au fond de lui, il espérait que les craintes d'Harry et des autres Aurors – qu'ils n'avaient pas clairement dites, mais que tout le monde avait devinées – ne se réaliseraient pas.

Même s'il y avait des sorciers parmi les manifestants, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils...

« Nom d'une gargouille ! » Siffla quelqu'un, alors qu'une nouvelle déflagration retentissait.

« Ne restons pas ici ? » Renchérit une des Aurors. « Et il faut que nous informions le reste du personnel se trouvant ici, de la situation. »

.

Hermione était absolument sidérée de voir les Aurors prendre tous ensemble les choses en mains, tandis que le Ministre de la Magie restait les bras croisés, en simple observateur buté. Si jamais il était maintenu à son poste après tout ça, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le descendre dans tous les journaux possibles.

Ils finirent par quitter l'atrium, et la brunette se surprit à se repasser en tête tous les sortilèges défensifs qu'elle connaissait. Et si elle était menacée par des moldus, elle n'aurait qu'à les stupéfixer. Tant pis pour ses principes...

Ils étaient montés dans les étages, mais la brunette n'aimait pas cette idée de rester en arrière, ce que Drago ne comprenait pas.

« C'est Potter qui te met ce genre d'idée en tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attendre dans l'atrium et te faire piétiner, ou te prendre une balle ?! Je suis certain qu'il y en a qui ont des pistolets. Ils vont nous tirer dessus. Tu me disais que tu ne le sentais pas, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui ne le sens pas. On aurait dû rentrer à l'hôtel ! »

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Drago ! On dirait que je t'ai forcé à rester ici. Si tu veux retourner à l'hôtel, retourne à l'hôtel ! »

« Certainement pas. »

« Alors arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice, ou de se disputer Drago. »

« Je le sais, merci bien. »

Mais le blond n'aimait pas subir, et là, il n'était absolument pas maître de son destin. Déjà, la présence d'Hermione le forçait à rester ici, et en plus, devoir attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose était – selon lui – la meilleure façon de faire une crise de nerfs. Ils attendaient, que les manifestants agissent, ou n'agissent pas, et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus au Ministère au premier abord, était oubliée depuis bien longtemps...

.

OoO

.

Ce fut presque un soulagement pour tous, lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha soudainement, indiquant une intrusion au sein du Ministère de la Magie, et qu'ils purent se lever, baguettes brandies.

Des cris, et des bruits de destructions se faisaient entendre, et les recommandations des Aurors ne furent rapidement qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout le monde se dispersa en courant, et Hermione se précipita vers l'atrium Drago sur les talons.

Ils avaient pris un escalier, et y croisèrent un groupe de trois moldus encagoulés. Hermione ne réfléchit même pas. D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, elle en stupéfixa deux, tandis que Drago s'était chargé du troisième. A deux sorciers contre trois moldus, il était facile de s'en débarrasser, mais il n'était pas certain que les choses se passent toujours de cette façon…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium, ce fut au tour de Drago de jurer, parce que les dégâts réalisés en quelques minutes étaient impressionnants. C'était comme si une tornade était passée sur l'atrium. Il y avait de la poussière et des débris absolument partout, un trou béant dans le mur d'entrée laissait apercevoir le dehors, et déjà, des corps gisaient au sol. Hermione pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de personnes stupéfixées, et rien de plus grave.

La jeune femme entendit ensuite des détonations : des coups de feu, et son sang se figea en réalisant que Drago avait eu raison : ils avaient des armes, et ils comptaient s'en servir.

.

Un sortilège siffla à ses oreilles, et elle se retourna, envoyant un sortilège de désarmement au sorcier qui l'avait attaqué. Il le para assez facilement, et Hermione attaqua de nouveau. Dans ce genre de situation, on ne distinguait plus les alliés des ennemis, et ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils devaient neutraliser le plus de personnes possibles, puisque de nouveaux protestataires continuaient d'entrer dans le ministère.

Elle essaya de regarder brièvement qui se trouvait dans l'atrium, mais il y avait tellement de monde – et tellement de débris partout – qu'il était très difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle aperçut Kazakoff, et reconnut quelques membres de leur équipe, mais c'était tout.

« Merde ! » S'exclama Drago à côté d'elle « Ce type à une arme ! ACCIO ! »

Un petit revolver atterrit dans la main gauche de Drago, et celle qui tenait toujours sa baguette, le fit disparaître.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé ? »

« Dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je le détruirais plus tard. »

Le moldu qui venait de s'être fait arracher son arme était fou de rage, mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse trouver le coupable.

Il ramassa alors un morceau de pierre par terre, et en un cri sauvage, repartit à l'assaut, en brandissant sa nouvelle arme, avec laquelle il comptait assurément assommer des gens.

Drago tenta de le stupéfixer, mais manqua sa cible, tout en touchant un autre moldu.

« J'espère que les sorciers qui sont avec eux ne vont pas les réanimer au fur et à mesure ! »

.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle était déjà en train de courir vers le trou, qui permettait à toujours plus de personnes de pouvoir entrer, et à la situation de devenir incontrôlable.

Ils entendirent une détonation similaire à celles qui avaient retenti avant d'entrer, et Hermione pria pour qu'ils aient utilisé ces pétards afin d'essayer d'entrer dans une pièce, et non pour blesser des gens.

Soudainement, elle fut happée, sur le côté, par quelqu'un qui lui fit une clé de bras.

Hermione poussa un cri, elle tenta de donner un coup de pied à son agresseur mais ce dernier la lâcha brusquement en hurlant. Hermione se retourna, et vit que son visage se couvrait d'horribles cloques.

Drago se matérialisa à ses côtés, et se pencha sur le moldu, qui s'était agenouillé, des larmes de douleur s'échappant de ses yeux.

« Touche là encore, et la prochaine fois... je te tue ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il se redressa, et chercha le regard d'Hermione, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal.

La jeune femme lui souffla un merci, avant de continuer son chemin vers le trou du mur, baguette brandie. Elle était encore plus vigilante à présent, et au moindre mouvement suspect, elle lançait un « Stupéfix ».

Quand elle atteignit son objectif, elle lança un puissant maléfice d'entrave, afin de repousser ceux qui étaient toujours dehors, et qui voulaient essayer d'entrer, puis Drago, qui s'était mis dos à elle, afin de repousser tous ceux qui essayaient de les attaquer, lui lança :

« Tu es sûre que tu veux bloquer l'entrée ? Parce que tu bloques aussi la sortie ? »

« Drago... il faut être réaliste. Tu as vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a déjà dans cet atrium. Plus ceux qui sont partis dans les étages. Si moldus, et sorciers mécontents continuent d'entrer, les choses risquent de devenir très compliquées... »

Elle avait très certainement raison, alors il la laissa s'affairer, tout en assurant ses arrières. Hermione estima que reboucher simplement le trou ne servirait à rien, alors elle fit autre chose, qui aurait rendu fier le professeur Flitwick, s'il avait pu la voir.

Elle fit apparaître un enchevêtrement de petits buissons, de mini troncs d'arbres, et surtout, de lianes, dans le trou. Cela lui prit quelques minutes et elle lança ensuite un autre sortilège pour que quiconque essaye de passer se retrouve piégé dans les lianes.

« Voilà qui est bien. Allez, partons de là ! »

« ATTENTION ! » Hurla alors quelqu'un

.

De nombreuses personnes se jetèrent à terre, les mains sur la tête, alors qu'un moldu semblait avoir décidé de ne plus chercher qui était sorcier et qui ne l'était pas, et de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait à l'aide d'une carabine.

« Drago ! Au sol ! » Cria Hermione, en se jetant elle-même par terre.

Le blond s'exécuta, mais ils restaient tous les deux à l'affut.

Finalement, un Auror en embuscade finit par désarmer le fou furieux, et s'empara de son arme, faisant repartir les affrontements.

Les sorciers du Ministère et ceux qui les aidaient stupéfixaient à tour de bras, et après une demi-heure de combat, le nombre d'opposants avait considérablement diminué.

Mais il en restait encore, et il fallait continuer de se battre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une déflagration impressionnante retentisse, et qu'une partie du plafond s'effondre soudainement sur eux...

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla Drago, en la tirant par le bras.

Ils se trouvaient près d'un escalier, et le montèrent en courant, afin d'échapper à l'ensevelissement.

Hermione avait le souffle cœur, le cœur battant de peur, et ne vit pas le moldu qui apparaissait devant elle, la visant avec son pistolet en pleine tête.

Le coup partit.

Drago se jeta devant elle...

* * *

(1) Le 4 juillet est le jour de la fête de l'Indépendance, soit la plus importance, avec Thanksgiving, aux US.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je vous rappelle que vous ne savez pas ou j'habite (bon, sauf l'une d'entre vous, mais tu ne me tuera pas, n'est-ce pas). KEEP CALM AND WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK ! Mouhahahahahahahahahahah

Bisous Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus


	61. Chapitre LIX

Helloooo. Désolée, on est samedi, mais bb sitting hier soir jusque tard.

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Il y a de la neige chez vous ? J'aimerai tellement qu'il neige à Londres ahah

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

Enjoy :D

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Hope1325** : merci beaucoup ! Réponse ci-dessous pour savoir s'il est en vie :)

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Mouhahahahahaha, hé ouiiiii, une semaine xD

 **KJWAnna** : Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'attendre hhah. Mais mourir c'est bien aussi, non ? hihi

 **Harryliada** : Mouahahah, mais je me retrouve recouverte de furoncles, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite tralala.

Pour trouver des dramione en francais, déjà sélectionne "french" quand tu fais ta recherche. J'en ai pas mal dans mes favoris aussi, tu peux aller regarder là dedans :)

 **Little Cute Hell** : Le suspens, c'est la vie !

 **Sido** : Hello, ravie que tu aimes cette fic ! Haha, Hermione énerve tout le monde je crois ahah

Et siiiii, si si, j'ai le droit :D

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Mouhahahahah, la suite est là !

 **Oceane** : Oh Blaise va avoir des tas de choses à savoir...

 **Sarah** : Enfin, il peut aussi mourir... xDD (Pour le moment, comme tu dis ahah)

 **Guest (1)** : Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois attendre xD

 **Renata** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux ! Ce sera moins facile pour Ron en effet.

Un pas.. sauf si Drafi meurt XD

Bisous Bisous

 **Betameche** : Mouhahahahah, non, je n'ai aucun scrupules tralalala

 **Jade** : Mouhahahah, ahhh ravie d'être pardonnée xD

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LIX : Le réveil**

.

Blaise fixa son horloge, comme s'il espérait faire avancer le temps, de sa simple force mentale.

Il était en train de devenir dingue. Son pied tapait nerveusement sur le sol, tant il était stressé.

Il l'était déjà de base, ayant très mal dormi la nuit précédente, et s'étant inquiété toute la journée, mais encore plus depuis que Ron leur avait envoyé à tous un message pour qu'ils se retrouvent après leurs journées de travail.

Blaise en avait conclu qu'il avait des infos. Et son instinct lui disait qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque, lorsqu'on frappa brusquement à la porte de son bureau, et il porta la main à son cœur en soufflant. Quelle idée de taper comme ça sur la porte. Il ouvrit, s'apprêtant à faire connaître sa façon de penser à celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Pansy et Lennie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... truc ? » Demanda Blaise, en pointant la veste de son amie.

« C'est ce que tu penses que c'est. Du vomi. Lennie vient de régurgiter tout le contenu de son biberon sur ma veste en daim. Heureusement que je maîtrise les sortilèges de nettoyage. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux la prendre, que je puisse m'en occuper. »

Blaise tendit les bras, et récupéra le bébé, qui babillait gaiement.

Lennie avait cet effet calmant sur lui. Quand il portait son attention sur elle, il avait envie de sourire, et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne ressente pas son stress. Il voyait les choses autrement, parce que Lennie était la plus joyeuse et la plus mignonne des bébés.

Une fois débarrassée du vomi, Pansy prit ses aises, et alla s'installer sur le bureau de son ami, se permettant même de regarder les dossiers posés là.

.

« Tu as mis tout ça là pour donner le change, n'est-ce pas ?! » Ricana-t-elle « Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas bossé de la journée. »

« Tu me connais mal Pans' »

« Oh, je pense que je te connais très bien. »

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il alors « Ron a dû te dire non ? »

« J'ai reçu le même message que vous autres. J'ai essayé d'aller au Ministère, mais je me suis tout simplement fait éjecter par le vigile. Même la bouille d'ange de ma fille n'a pas suffi à faire craquer cet imbécile. J'étais furieuse, crois-moi. »

« S'il leur est arrivé aucun truc... » Commença Blaise, avant de s'arrêter.

Pansy eut envie de lui demander si « leur » concernait tout de monde ou juste Harry, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Parce que même si elle le montrait moins – car elle était persuadée que sa fille ressentait tout – elle était tout aussi inquiète que lui.

.

OoO

.

Hermione hurla une première fois, puis une deuxième, lorsque du sang gicla un peu partout. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au moldu de tirer une nouvelle fois, d'une manière presque automatique, elle lui jeta un puissant sortilège qui l'envoya valdinguer, puis elle fit disparaitre le pistolet.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se jetait sur Drago.

Le tee-shirt gris du blond laissait apparaître une large tâche de sang, et les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Drago ! Drago réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. »

Elle le secoua, tout en se mettant à pleurer à gros sanglots, mais il restait inerte, même quand elle lui mit de petites claques sur le visage.

« Drago ! S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît... »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, alors qu'elle se sentait submergée par une terreur pure. S'il mourrait... Elle en mourrait elle aussi.

Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais c'était prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur elle, alors elle essaya de trouver la force nécessaire pour se reprendre.

.

« Hermione… ne panique pas. Pas maintenant. » S'admonesta-t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux. « Tu es une Gryffondor. Arrête de pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses. Allez, tu paniqueras après. »

Elle ne savait pas très bien s'il était judicieux de bouger Drago, mais elle ne voulait pas rester en plein milieu de cet escalier. Il restait deux marches, et elle le tira en priant pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal, avant de le tirer encore vers un petit recoin du couloir.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur Drago, mais elle s'efforça quand même de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait pour les aider, ou au contraire, pour les blesser.

« OK... maintenant... la blessure. »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû vérifier son pouls, et sa respiration, mais elle avait trop peur. Elle préférait se dire que tout irait bien, parce que si elle se rendait compte qu'il ne respirait plus, elle allait devenir folle.

Drago choisit cet instant là pour émettre un râle de douleur, et d'une main tremblante, Hermione attrapa son tee-shirt, et le découpa à l'aide de sa baguette.

La balle était entrée entre l'épaule et la poitrine, mais en voyant la quantité de sang, Hermione imagina immédiatement que son poumon avait été touché.

« Merde… merde... »

« Herm...ione... mal... »

« Drago ! Oh mon dieu... tout va bien, d'accord ? Je vais... je m'occupe de toi... Drago… reste réveillé, d'accord. »

« Les moldus... sont des...barbares. »

« Oui, je sais... »

.

Drago se mit à tousser un peu, et du sang jaillit de nouveau de sa blessure. Hermione avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était fait la malle. Elle ne savait plus comment faire, même s'il était de toute façon clair que tout ce qu'elle ferait serait superficiel. Elle n'était pas Médicomage. Mais même des notions superficielles pouvaient suffire pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, et Hermione prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer, retrouver ses esprits, et faire quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'elle réduise l'hémorragie...

Elle finit par se rappeler de la formule, et pointa sa baguette sur la plaie.

Le sortilège sembla marcher, et elle fit apparaître un bandage. La meilleure manière de la faire tenir aurait été de soulever Drago, pour le faire passer derrière son dos, mais elle avait peur de lui faire mal, alors elle le noua autour de son cou, et le fixa comme elle put.

Drago toussa de nouveau, et le bandage se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

La brunette sentit que Drago bougeait, et après quelques secondes, il attrapa sa main.

« Her...mio...ne... » Soupira-t-il, alors que ses yeux semblaient lutter pour ne pas se révulser.

« Tout va bien... je m'occupe de toi… ça va aller... »

« Mon... am...our… écou... » Il toussa de nouveau, avant de continuer « ...te...moi... je veux... te... dire... je... t'ai...me… je t'aime... et...pour...tou...jours... »

« Arrête Drago ! Ne dis pas ça… ne parle pas comme si tu allais... Drago... Drago...reste avec moi. Reste réveillé ! Drago ! Drago ! »

Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle avait tellement peur d'attirer l'attention de mauvaises personnes, qu'elle répétait juste son nom en chuchotant, de plus en plus désespérée, parce que Drago ne répondait plus. Il avait fermé les yeux, et sa tête avait roulé sur le côté.

Hermione sentait les larmes qui montaient de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans son pire cauchemar. Ses entrailles se tordaient littéralement, tant elle avait peur pour Drago. S'il ne... non… elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

La jeune femme devait faire quelque chose. Appeler les secours, aller les chercher et les amener là, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Drago tout seul. Et si jamais le plafond s'effondrait sur lui, ou que quelqu'un lui faisait encore plus de mal. Mais si les secours ne venaient pas...

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision rapide, et même si elle avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur, elle se décida à laisser Drago.

Les larmes avaient fini par couler, et l'aveuglaient, alors qu'elle se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Sa peau était si froide... et ce sentiment de terreur la prit aux tripes une fois encore.

Elle ne regardait même plus devant elle – encore moins derrière ou sur les côtés – et elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier, en sentant une ombre arriver sur elle.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, fut Drago... et puis ce fut le trou noir...

.

OoO

.

« On devrait peut-être aller voir au kiosque à journaux, s'ils disent quelque chose. » Fit Blaise.

« Les journaux n'iront pas aussi vite que le Ministère, tu ne penses pas ? » Lui répondit Pansy « Sauf qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure d'aller retrouver ton cher et tendre, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une heure ! Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans les journaux. »

« Pour tout te dire. » Avoua Pansy « Je préfère entendre ce qu'i entendre, de la bouche de Ron. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, c'est mieux d'entendre de sa bouche que nos amis sont morts, plutôt que de le lire sur les gros titres. » Répliqua Blaise.

« Arrête ! Personne n'est mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu dis que personne n'est mort juste pour te convaincre que c'est le cas, parce que tu as peur du contraire. On a zéro info sur la situation là-bas. Ils pourraient très bien être morts. »

« Non. Non. Ils vont bien. Ils ne sont pas morts. Arrête d'être aussi négatif ! »

Mais son meilleur ami avait pourtant raison. Elle se répétait qu'ils allaient bien pour s'en convaincre, car la vérité était qu'elle craignait qu'ils n'aillent pas bien du tout. Et Blaise, qui disait tout haut ce qu'elle avait peur de se dire, ne l'aidait pas à éloigner ses pensées de son esprit.

.

« Et le temps qui n'avance pas... »

« On devrait y aller maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? » Fit Pansy « Au moins on sera avec George et Angelina, et peut-être que les autres vont arriver plus tôt aussi. »

« Peut-être que Ron va arriver plus tôt... » Fit Blaise avec espoir.

« Alors ça… n'y compte pas trop. »

Ils se préparèrent néanmoins, Blaise rangeant rapidement son bureau – il n'avait vraiment rien fait de productif aujourd'hui – et ils sortirent en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Blaise se rendit compte que malgré ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il évitait de regarder en direction des kiosques à journaux. Pas pour éviter la tentation, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de lire quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal. Il finit même par demander à Pansy s'il pouvait pousser la poussette de Lennie. Au moins, il regardait le bébé, et rien d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans la boutique de George, mais si Daphné était déjà arrivée, il n'y avait pas de traces des autres, et surtout pas de Ron.

« Il va probablement faire des heures supplémentaires. Kingsley n'est pas là, ça doit être un gros bazar au Ministère. » Fit Angelina

« Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que Kingsley s'absente, ils doivent bien pouvoir se débrouiller sans lui, tout de même. Il ne faut pas dramatiser à l'extrême, tous les employés ne sont pas comme mon frère. » Lui répondit George.

« Excuse-moi ! » Intervint Pansy « Mais Ron est un très bon employé. Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était débile. »

« Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... ça fait vingt-cinq and que je connais Ron. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il donne le change avec toi, qu'il n'est pas super bête dans la réalité. »

« George ! Ce n'est pas sympa de plaisanter sur ton frère quand il n'est pas là ! » S'exclama Angelina, qui avait bien vu que Pansy n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

Elle proposa à boire pour faire diversion, et dissiper la tension avant même qu'elle ne s'installe, et Blaise entreprit d'aller se balader dans les rayons, avec Lennie dans les bras.

Toutes ces couleurs, ces bruits, ces objets, intriguaient la petite fille, qui tournait sans cesse la tête pour regarder autant de choses qu'elle pouvait.

.

« Tu vois... Tonton Blaise est le meilleur des tontons. Tonton Théo et tonton Drago viennent après. Mais tonton George n'est pas mal non plus. Le seul truc, c'est qu'on ne pourra jamais t'acheter de jouets pour Noël et ton anniversaire, parce qu'ils seront nuls par rapport à ce que tonton George t'apportera... Mais bon... ce qui sera très intéressant, c'est quand tonton Blaise et tonton Drago t'apprendront à te servir de ces jouets contre ton papa. Oh que oui... ce sera très intéressant. »

Blaise émit un petit ricanement, et Lennie l'observa avant de visiblement essayer de reproduire le son, avec bien moins de réussite, ce qui eut le don de réellement faire rire Blaise. Cette petite Lennie était décidément un vrai bol de fraicheur.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, leurs amis arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Luna, puis Théo, Ginny – qui sortait de son entraînement, - et enfin Neville, qui n'avait aucune obligation à Poudlard ce soir-là, et qui avait donc pu les rejoindre.

Ron se faisait attendre, et la bande choisit d'occuper le temps en parlant de ce qui les intéressait le plus après le sort de leurs amis : le Quidditch.

« Qui dirige les entraînements, du coup, en l'absence du coach ? » Demanda Théo.

« Il n'est pas tout seul, tu le sais bien. Il y a ses adjoints, il nous a laissé des consignes avant de partir, et en tant que capitaine, il y a aussi des choses que je peux gérer moi-même. »

« Et comment tu le sens ? » Interrogea George.

« Sérieusement ?! Tu vas continuer à me poser cette question tous les jours ?! Si on ne gagne pas la Coupe, ce sera de ta faute, parce que tu m'auras mis trop de pression. »

« Tu es capitaine. Un capitaine doit pouvoir supporter la pression encore plus que tous les autres joueurs. »

« Oui, mais quand le capitaine a un frère qui lui pose la même stupide question tous les jours... je ne te donnerais aucune place pour aller voir les matches. »

« Excuse-moi, petite sœur, mais grâce à qui tu es là ? »

« Bill. C'est lui qui m'a donné le goût du Quidditch. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler comme seuls les frères et sœurs savent le faire, Blaise se pencha à l'oreille de Lennie. »

« Tu vois, tata Ginny, elle, elle t'apprendra à te défendre quand on t'embêtera. Même si après, je repasserais derrière avec ta maman et tes autres tontons. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à ma fille ? » Fit Pansy, en se matérialisant soudain derrière lui.

« Rien du tout. Juste les bases de la vie. »

.

Ron arriva quelques temps plus tard, et la tête qu'il tirait suffit à confirmer à tout le monde que ce qu'il avait à dire n'allait pas leur plaire.

Spontanément, ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui, et maintinrent le silence pour le laisser parler. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Ce qui mit les nerfs des autres à dure épreuve.

« Bon, chéri ! Balance ce que tu sais. Tu ne nous a pas tous fait venir pour rester muet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est-ce que... je ne sais pas... »

« Dis, et c'est tout. Sinon, je te fais boire du Veritaserum ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Ron se racla la gorge. Il détestait être dans cette position, mais le fait est qu'il savait, et pas les autres. Alors, il devait parler.

« Nous avons eu des infos au Ministère, sur la situation aux Etats-Unis. Le Président moldu a fait un discours... et après ça, la situation a pris encore plus d'ampleur, et est vraiment devenue incontrôlable... »

« ... »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails, mais des milliers de moldus se sont rassemblés devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie Américain. Ils ont essayé d'y pénétrer, sans succès. Sauf qu'ils ont été ensuite rejoints par des sorciers en colère eux aussi, principalement contre leur Ministre. Et à eux deux, sorciers et moldus... Ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. »

Daphné et Pansy poussèrent une exclamation, et Luna s'était figée dans une expression incrédule... mais Ron n'avait pas fini.

« Je vous passe les détails, parce que je n'en ai pas tant que ça, mais il y a de gros dégâts et le truc... le truc c'est que... ce n'est pas sûr à cent pourcent... mais il semblerait que Kingsley, et l'équipe anglaise ait été sur place au moment de l'intrusion. »

Cette fois-ci, les cinq filles poussèrent un cri, et malgré sa couleur de peau noire, Blaise devint littéralement tout blanc.

Le fait que l'équipe soit sur place ne voulait rien dire en soit. Déjà, ce n'était pas certain, et ils pouvaient parfaitement être partis, avoir fui l'invasion, mais au fond de lui, Blaise savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne connaissait pas tous les membres de l'équipe, mais pour ceux dont c'était le cas, il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Drago était le seul qui aurait pu vouloir fuir le merdier, si seulement il avait été tout seul. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu laisser Hermione, et la brunette n'était certainement pas du genre à prendre la tangente dans ce genre de situation.

Blaise n'osait même pas songer à Harry. Il était Auror. Pour lui, ce devait être une mission, un _devoir_ , de rester et d'aider.

Il allait être malade...

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit immédiatement désorientée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle sentit que son cœur s'emballait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et surtout, elle voulait voir Drago.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais une douleur lancinante dans la tête la força à reprendre une position allongée, et à fermer les yeux, pour chasser les étoiles qui s'étaient mises à danser devant eux.

« Miss ! Miss, tout va bien. Il ne faut pas vous relever si brutalement ou vous allez être étourdie. »

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Où est Drago ? »

« Vous êtes à Saint Thomas Joseph. L'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques. »

« Où est Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Vous n'avez rien de grave, je vous rassure. Vous avez pris un vilain coup sur la tête. Vous avez une belle bosse, mais plus de peur que de mal. Il n'y a pas de commotion, mais il faut juste y aller doucement pour se lever. Vous aurez peut-être des vertiges pendant une heure ou deux.

« Où. Est. Drago ? »

Pour Hermione, si cette infirmière, ou Médicomage, ne répondait, pas, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Drago était mort. Et elle... elle allait tout simplement perdre l'esprit.

« Répondez-moi, OU-EST-CE QU'IL EST ? »

« Miss, ne vous énervez pas comme ça ? Vous allez vous faire mal à la tête encore plus. Je ne vous ai pas répondu, parce que je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Drago. Nous avons eu beaucoup de patients, et je ne suis pas la seule personne qui travaille ici. »

.

Hermione renifla. Elle allait pleurer. Rectification : elle pleurait déjà. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, et si on ne lui disait pas où était Drago, elle allait tout casser dans ce fichu hôpital.

La Médicomage sembla sentir sa détresse, puisqu'elle proposa finalement :

« Si vous voulez, je vais me renseigner. Quel est le nom complet de cette personne. »

« Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. » Répondit Hermione en pleurnichant « Un grand blond, aux yeux gris. Il était blessé avec une... avec une balle moldue. »

La Médicomage hocha la tête et assura qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il en était, et qu'elle lui donnerait rapidement des nouvelles.

Cela ne rassura pas pour autant Hermione. Elle voulait des nouvelles tout de suite, et elle voulait surtout voir Drago de ses propres yeux. Voir qu'il était vivant...

Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, quand elle pensait au fait que Drago était peut-être mort. C'était une pensée insupportable. Comme si elle se noyait, et qu'elle s'étouffait en même temps.

La Médicomage ne revenait pas, et Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever, sans y parvenir. Sa tête la lançait terriblement. Elle voulait tellement voir Drago. Maintenant.

« Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda cette fois une voix masculine.

Malgré son état de détresse, elle devina que ce Médicomage là, était d'origine Canadienne, parce qu'entre le « mademoiselle » et son accent québécois, personne ne pouvait se tromper.

.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Hermione secoua la tête, et le professionnel s'approcha de son lit, afin d'attraper le bloc-notes qui contenait ses informations médicales.

« Hermione Granger ?! Oh... vous étiez au Ministère quand... »

« Comment va Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Drago ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit. Par contre, je peux vous donner des nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Je ne me trompe pas en disait qu'il s'agit d'un de vos proches. »

La bouche de la brunette s'assécha encore plus. Harry. Elle avait totalement oublié Harry, et Kingsley, et le reste de l'équipe, tant elle était focalisée sur Drago. Si jamais...

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez ? »

« Monsieur Potter souffre de nombreuses blessures. Il a dû être plongé dans un coma magique pour pouvoir le guérir au mieux, sans le faire souffrir, mais il survivra... après tout, il est destiné pour ça. »

« Oh Merlin… » Lâcha Hermione, avant de fondre en sanglots.

Sanglots qui devinrent incontrôlables, et se transformèrent rapidement en véritable crise d'hystérie. Son meilleur ami était dans le coma, et l'homme qu'elle aimait était probablement mort, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arranger les choses, de lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

Elle se débattit pour se lever, se mettant presque en danger, et les Médicomages durent lui administrer un calmant, qui la plongea dans le sommeil...

.

OoO

.

« Je veux qu'on aille là-bas. Il faut qu'on y aille ! »

Blaise était bien content que Pansy ait prononcé cette phrase, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste ici à attendre sans rien faire, alors qu'Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient peut-être dans une situation délicate. Blaise avait envie de voir Harry et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Ce que je voulais faire, c'était retourner au Ministère, et attendre que l'on ait de nouvelles infos. » Finit par dire Ron.

« On va venir avec toi ! En tout cas, moi je viens. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Chéri, il est hors de question que je rentre à la maison et que je reste bêtement à attendre. »

« Mais Lennie... »

« Lennie peut dormir n'importe où. En plus j'ai la poussette et c'est comme ça, je viens. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Moi aussi... »

Tout le monde voulait venir, même Neville, qui assura pourtant qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard si l'heure devenait trop avancée.

« Et ils vont dire quoi au Ministère, si on arrive en groupe comme ça, alors qu'on ne travaille pas là-bas ? »

« Vu le nombre de gens qui vont débarquer quand la nouvelle aura éclaté partout – ce qui va arriver dans les prochaines heures si vous voulez mon avis – travailler ou pas au Ministère ne va pas être le principal problème. »

« Parfait. Alors on vient. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se sentit terriblement désorientée. L'effet du calmant, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir qu'on lui en ait administré un.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et, comprenant plus ou moins qu'elle était dans un hôpital, et lorsque son visage tomba sur celui de la Médicomage qu'elle avait vu lors de son premier réveil, elle retrouva ses esprits avec fulgurance, et voulut se redresser.

« Restez allongée Miss, vous allez vous redonner mal à la tête. »

«Est-ce que.. »

« J'ai fait ma petite enquête, et j'ai trouvé la personne que vous cherchez. »

« Drago ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Drago Malefoy. Un grand blond, tout comme vous aviez dit. »

«Comment… est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« C'est vous qui lui avez prodigué les premiers soins ? » Demanda la Médicomage.

« Oui... j'ai fait... j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. » Balbutia Hermione, luttant de nouveau contre les larmes.

Son interlocutrice sembla comprendre qu'elle interprétait ses paroles d'une mauvaise façon, puisqu'elle s'empressa de continuer

« Il vous doit une fière chandelle ! Vos gestes lui ont sauvé la vie. Il s'en sortira. »

« Oh Merlin… mais… mais… est-ce qu'il... »

« Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas plus de détails. Reposez-vous et quand vous pourrez vous lever sans vous retrouver par terre, je suis certaine que vous pourrez aller le voir, et parler avec ceux qui s'occupent de lui. D'accord ? »

.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. C'était trop pour elle. Drago qui avait frôlé la mort, Harry qui était dans le coma... il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment allait le reste de l'équipe ? Que s'était-il passé au Ministère après qu'elle se soit pris ce coup sur la tête ? Où était Kingsley ?

Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas monopoliser la Médicomage – qui était d'ailleurs déjà repartie – si les choses étaient aussi catastrophiques qu'elle l'imaginait, elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire, et de patients à s'occuper.

Il fallait donc qu'elle se calme, afin de pouvoir se lever, et d'aller voir Drago, Harry et découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Si seulement il y avait la télévision dans les chambres, comme dans les hôpitaux moldus...

La jeune femme prit son mal en patience pendant près d'une heure et demie, avant d'essayer de nouveau de se lever. Et cette fois, le lit sur lequel elle avait été installée ne l'attira pas comme un aimant, et elle put s'asseoir, avant de finalement se lever.

Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas demandé dans quelles chambres étaient ses amis, mais elle allait se débrouiller.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Médicomages et autres infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens, et personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Suivant son instinct, elle prit une direction, et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, tomba sur un visage connu.

Le coach de l'équipe de Quidditch se tenait là, le visage fermé, et semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Hermione se précipita sur lui, et posa la main sur son épaule, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas si proche de lui que cela

« Vous allez bien ? » Interrogea-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Tout va bien. Je m'en sors avec quelques égratignures, rien d'important. »

« Merlin, merci... »

« Mais le personnel ici n'est pas très coopératif. Je voudrais donner des nouvelles à mes proches, et c'est toute une histoire pour avoir accès à quoi que ce soit. Les cheminettes d'urgences pourtant, si on en trouve pas dans un hôpital, on en trouve nulle part. »

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle aussi aurait pu vouloir prévenir sa famille, ses amis, du fait qu'elle allait bien, mais elle avait d'autres priorités.

« Est-ce que vous savez où sont Drago et Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle au coach

« Mr Malefoy, je ne sais pas, mais Harry Potter est à l'étage du dessous. »

La brunette le remercia d'un signe de tête, et se mit en marche. Harry était dans le coma, lui avait-on dit, elle préférait finalement aller le voir en premier, et si possible parler à ceux qui s'occupaient de lui.

Trouver sa chambre ne fut pas compliqué, puisque deux Aurors de leur équipe la gardaient. L'un avait un bandage autour du poignet gauche, mais le deuxième semblait ne pas avoir de blessures.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Dans quelle chambre vous trouviez-vous à l'hôtel ? » lui répondit l'un d'entre eux, et Hermione comprit qu'ils devaient vérifier son identité.

Elle donna une réponse qui les satisfît et put entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue au choc de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, allongé là, totalement inerte. On ne le voyait presque pas respirer, et il avait l'air si fragile… La peur s'empara à nouveau d'elle, et elle se mit à prier, encore, pour qu'il aille bien.

* * *

Mouhahahahahah. Heeeee oui, il n'y a pas que Drago. Vous pouvez imaginer l'état de Blaise quand il va savoir ahah

J'attend vos avis sur ce chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine

Bisous Bisouuus


	62. Chapitre LX

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiir, comment allez-vous ? Dans deux semaines c'est noeeeeeeeeeeeeeel. Et j'ai pas d'OS encore ohalalalalala trop de choses à faire, je suis débordée.

Je sais que vous m'avez détestée au dernier chapitre, mais normalement, ça devrait aller mieux pour celui ci hihi

Je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

Oceane : Oh que oui, ça va être un choc pour lui aussi !

 **anonymalicieuse** : Mouhahahahah, je sais, je sais :D

 **Stouff** : Oui, ell a eut ce qu'il lui fallait. On va avoir des nouvelles de Kingsley ci dessous !

Voici la suite

 **DNP** : Mouhahahahah, je sais, je suis horrible, mais j'aime ça :D

 **Sarah** : Elle a crut qu'il allait mourir en même temps, c'est donc normal qu'elle pense à lui direct hihi

Bisous Bisous

 **Choliver** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah non mais par contre les gens qui se revendiquent Poufsouffle, mais WHY sérieusement. la chance, moi je suis toujours en galère avec mes cadeaux ahah

 **KJWAnna** : Blaise va péter un câble dans tous les cas ahha. Oui, on va avoir des nouvelles du Kings !

 **Trinita Dark** : J'avoue xD Mais Buffy manque quand même ! Enfin a 60 chapitre il y en a eu du dramione, donc techniquement, il pourrait mourir hein

Il y a un peu de narration pour de la narration en effet, parce que je ne trouve pas trop crédible d'enchainer les actions sans moments de vie normaux ^^

Ahah en effet, je ne dirais rien :p

 **Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive

 **Little Cute Hell** : La voiciiiii la suite !

 **Jade** : Ahah, je pourrais faire un sale coup en effet, tu me donnes des idées tralala.

Harry Potter ça rime avec emmerdes pourtant xDD

 **Nr** : Le suspens, c'est la vie :D

 **Cecile** : Aie aie ! reposez-vous bien ton fils et toi ! Merci pour mot ! OUi, Blaise va être très mal héhé

 **.**

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

 **Chapitre XL : Que je t'aime (1)**

 **.**

Narcissa Malefoy, buvait un thé, tout en peignant, et en écoutant la radio sorcière. La musique l'aidait à se concentrer, et à trouver l'inspiration pour peindre.

Lucius était allé se balader dans le parc de leur propriété, et la blonde était donc dans un silence paisible.

Elle fredonnait la musique qui passait à la radio, tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine couleur qu'elle choisirait.

En plein milieu d'une chanson pourtant, la musique s'arrêta brusquement, laissant la place à un flash info inattendu...

.

OoO

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Miss, nous l'avons plongé dans le coma pour pouvoir le soigner plus facilement, et qu'il récupère plus facilement aussi. Mais il va s'en sortir. »

Hermione résista à l'envie de demander une nouvelle fois au Médicomage qui s'occupait d'Harry s'il en était sûr. Elle avait déjà posé la question au moins une dizaine de fois, et le guérisseur lui avait patiemment répondu à chaque fois.

Après avoir parlé avec un autre Auror, qui avait eu plus de chance que son meilleur ami, elle avait appris qu'Harry avait été blessé une première fois légèrement, puis une deuxième fois, un peu plus gravement, mais qu'il avait continué de se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis définitivement à terre. Au final, il avait eu de multiples blessures, de degrés différents de gravité. Une balle avait touché un de ses reins, et un de ses genoux était particulièrement amoché.

En plus de cela, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang de toutes ses blessures, et avait dû être magiquement transfusé. Et le Médicomage l'ayant informé de cela eut tôt fait de regretter, puisqu'Hermione avait littéralement fondu en larmes en entendant l'information. Elle était épuisée, elle avait peur, et elle culpabilisait de n'avoir pas pensé à lui avant qu'on lui donne de ses nouvelles.

« Miss, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… je… je vais rester un peu avec lui, je peux ? »

« Vous pouvez, mais pas trop longtemps, nous aurons des soins à lui faire d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Entendu. »

Hermione prit la main d'Harry, et la serra contre la sienne. Celui là, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop, et qu'il se fourre dans les ennuis. Quelle idée de continuer à se battre en étant blessé. Vraiment ! Dire qu'il aurait pu y passer...

« Ron va te passer le savon du siècle, quand il va savoir. Tu peux me croire ! »

« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta en reconnaissant le timbre doux et profond, et se releva d'un bond. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle sauta au cou de Kingsley.

« Merlin merci, vous allez bien. Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en avisant le petit pansement qu'il arborait au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière droite.

« Je vais bien. Mis à part cette petite égratignure, je m'en sors sans aucun dommage. Je suppose que les réflexes d'Auror ne partent jamais. Ca, et le fait d'avoir eu mes propres Aurors pour assurer mes arrières... bien que je ne leur ai pas demandé... »

Il jeta un œil vers Harry, et Hermione se demanda si c'était parce qu'Harry était directement concerné, ou si c'était parce qu'il était celui qui avait donné cet ordre. Elle ne posa pas la question au Ministre de la Magie pourtant, elle avait bien d'autres questions qui lui semblaient plus importantes au moment présent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai aucune idée. »

« Beaucoup de blessés. Des morts. » Répondit Kingsley « Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à interrompre le flot de gens s'introduisant dans le Ministère et les dégâts, matériels et humains sont très importants. Ce qui s'est passé est très grave et... »

« Et qu'est-ce que le Ministre a fait ? »

« Il... il a voulu s'enfuir. Ce que nous avons empêché. Il a remis sa démission, et il est pour le moment en détention, en attendant qu'un nouveau gouvernement se mette en place, et qu'ils prennent une décision par rapport à lui. »

« Oh Merlin... » Fit Hermione en se rasseyant.

C'était beaucoup d'informations, et pour une fois, son cerveau avait du mal à tout gérer.

« Mais comment... »

« Les autres dirigeants et moi sommes en discussions depuis notre arrivée ici. Il faut que nous prenions une décision rapide, mais il est évident, pour nous tous, que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses comme elles sont. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire que nous allons convoquer une réunion d'urgence avec le Président moldu, et que la seule chose raisonnable à faire, est de remettre en place le Secret Magique. Il y a des émeutes terribles, les deux populations s'entretuent et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

« Mais... même si les barrières entre les deux mondes sont rétablies… »

« Oui. C'est le nœud du problème. Même si nous remettons le Secret Magique en place, les moldus du monde entier seront tout de même toujours au courant de notre existence... Et de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quelques semaines. »

OoO

Quand la petite troupe arriva au Ministère, ils comprirent que l'information avait dû être lâchée au grand public, puisqu'il y avait un nombre impressionnant de personnes qui se massaient dans l'atrium, dans un brouhaha grandissant.

Le sorcier vigile semblait déjà dépassé, et était visiblement en train d'appeler à l'aide.

« C'est là qu'on est contents d'être avec quelqu'un qui travaille ici ! » Marmonna Daphné.

« Et d'avoir un bébé aussi. » Lui répondit Pansy « Tout le monde laisse passer quand il y a un bébé. Chéri, par où va-t-on ? »

« Par ici. »

On fit mine de les arrêter, mais Ron donna sa baguette, et après avoir prouvé qu'il travaillait ici, ils purent accéder aux ascenseurs.

Ron n'appuya pas sur le bouton menant à son propre département, mais décida plutôt de choisir l'étage où il aurait le plus de chance d'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, à l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux du Ministre, l'effervescence était à son comble, et Pansy serra instinctivement sa fille contre elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être bousculée, et qu'on fasse mal à Lennie.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un va nous répondre ici ? » Demanda Blaise, qui avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal.

Il ne cachait plus son air paniqué, et semblait sur le point de vomir à tout instant.

« On va trouver quelqu'un. De toute façon, ils savent que nous sommes les amis d'Harry, et d'Hermione, et de Drago ! Venez, par là. »

Des notes de parchemins volaient dans tous les sens, et les employés du ministère s'interpellaient à tout-va, mais pour une fois, Ron avait l'air plus que déterminé à ne pas repartir d'ici sans avoir obtenu des informations.

Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kingsley. Si quelqu'un était en contact avec lui, il se trouverait là.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit une des assistantes de Kingsley.

« Il faut que nous rentrions dans ce bureau, pour parler aux personnes qui s'y trouvent. »

« Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Laissez-nous juste deux minutes. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Harry Potter n'a pas de famille. Sa famille, c'est nous. Hermione Granger est notre amie aussi, et ses parents veulent de ses nouvelles. Et Drago Malefoy...

« Drago Malefoy est mon fils ! Et j'exige de savoir comment il va. »

Pansy en aurait lâché ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras, s'il ne s'était pas agit de sa fille. Narcissa Malefoy venait de se matérialiser derrière eux, et mieux valait ne pas chercher à savoir comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Elle ne savait pas très bien quelles informations la mère de Drago avait eues, mais elle avait l'air sur le point de déclencher un énorme scandale, si jamais on lui refusait les informations.

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne rien communiquer pour le moment... » Hésita l'assistante.

« Ah oui ? Et qui vous a donné cet ordre ? Mr le Ministre Shacklebolt ?! Qui est avec mon fils ? Je veux lui parler. Vous allez me laisser passer. Et vous voyez ce bébé ?! C'est la filleule de mon fils. Nous sommes en droit de savoir s'il va bien. De même qu'Hermione. »

« Et Harry... »

« Je... »

« Croyez-moi, ils feront en sorte que vous perdiez votre travail. » Insista Narcissa

« Et vous pensez sûrement qu'Harry et Hermione seront trop gentils pour ça, mais vous ne les connaissez pas comme nous. Sans compter que Drago, lui, sera sans scrupules. »

L'assistante semblait avoir les fesses entre deux chaises, mais elle finit par pousser un long soupir. Elle se mettait à leur place. S'il s'était agit de ses proches à elle...

« Très bien. Mais dans deux minutes, et pas une de plus, vous devez être ressortis. »

« Nous le ferons. Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama Neville.

OoO

Après s'être assurée une nouvelle fois qu'Harry irait bien, et qu'il ne mourrait pas, Hermione l'avait laissé aux bons soins des Médicomages, bien décidée à aller voir Drago.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, mais une partie d'elle avait peur. Peur de sa propre réaction en le voyant blessé. Peur d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Après tout, ne lui avaient-ils pas dit que Drago lui devait la vie. Que si elle ne lui avait pas prodigué un semblant de premiers soins il serait... Merlin, elle ne voulait même pas y penser, sans quoi, elle risquait de devenir totalement folle.

Ses mains devinrent moites d'angoisse, alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à la chambre où il avait été installé. Elle avait failli le perdre. Il aurait pu mourir... sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et si cela était arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner... Elle avait compris, au moment où elle l'avait vu fermer les yeux, avec le sang coulant de sa blessure, qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas vivre sans lui.

La porte de la chambre était fermée lorsqu'elle arriva dedans, mais en regardant dans la fente de la porte, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, et qu'elle pouvait donc rentrer, sans déranger les Médicomages.

Elle espérait tout de même qu'elle en verrait un bientôt, parce qu'elle voulait savoir concrètement ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que les Médicomages lui avaient fait, quelles étaient ses blessures, et comment il allait.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, et qu'elle vit Drago allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, habillé avec cet espèce d'horrible pyjama blanc et bleu. Il était si pâle, qu'il aurait pu passer pour mort...

Elle voyait le bandage dépasser du pyjama, et eut des flashes de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures avant...

La jeune femme s'approcha, et appela doucement le blond, mais il était endormi, et ne répondit pas.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, rassurée de voir que sa peau était chaude.

Elle tira une chaise à elle, et s'installa juste au bord du lit, lissant les couvertures, avant d'attraper sa main.

Elle l'embrassa également, et soupira :

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur Drago... ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et deux Médicomages entrèrent. L'un d'entre eux sourit en voyant Hermione, qui se leva pour se présenter.

« J'ai cru entendre parler de vous. » Répondit celui qui avait sourit « Je vois que vous n'avez pas tardé à vous remettre sur pied pour venir ici. »

« Si l'un de vos proches était dans un lit d'hôpital, vous feriez la même chose. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Naturellement. Nous allons juste vérifier les constantes de Monsieur Malefoy, et puis nous pourrons discuter. »

« Ses constantes ? Mais...il dort simplement, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas... »

« Il n'est pas dans le coma. Mais il a besoin de repos. Après avoir perdu pas mal de sang, le sommeil est important. »

« Très bien. Tout va bien. » Fit le deuxième Médicomage. «Venez par ici, nous allons nous installer là. »

Une petite table trônait près de la fenêtre enchantée, et les trois individus s'y installèrent.

« Bon, Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si ma collègue vous l'a dit, mais ce jeune homme vous doit beaucoup. C'est bien vous qui lui avez prodigué les premiers soins ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, avec les quelques souvenirs qui me restaient encore. »

« Et vous avez très bien fait. Si vous n'aviez pas agi. Si personne n'avait agi, je ne pense pas que Mr Malefoy serait encore parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est... »

« Mais il va bien ! Nous l'avons pris en charge à temps ! » Assura le Médicomage souriant, en voyant qu'Hermione semblait sur le point de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il n'aura pas de séquelles à long terme. »

« Et à court terme ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Cette balle moldue est entrée à ce niveau là. » Expliqua-t-il, en pointant son propre dessous d'épaule. Elle a effectué une trajectoire diagonale, en sectionnant quelques nerfs, et elle a fini par perforer le poumon gauche, et se loger à l'intérieur.

Nous avons opéré Mr Malefoy dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Nous avons retiré la balle, bien entendu, et nous avons réparé la majorité des dégâts causés par la balle. Je dis la majorité, car les nerfs touchés étaient très endommagés, et si nous avons obtenu de bons résultats, il devra tout de même suivre quelques séances de rééducation, et il aura du mal à utiliser son bras à capacité maximale, pendant quelques semaines. Ce n'est que temporaire, néanmoins. »

« Et son poumon ? Tout va bien ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« J'en suis même certain. Cessez de vous inquiéter. Un bras un peu plus faible pendant quelques semaines, et bien sûr, un petit séjour de quelques jours ici afin d'être certain que tout est cicatrisé comme il faut, mais rien de plus. Grâce à vous, tout ira bien. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

La brunette aurait voulu qu'il cesse de lui répéter cela, car ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il avait vraiment failli y passer. Qu'il aurait pu être mort...

Les Médicomages repartis, elle retourna au chevet de Drago, délaissant sa chaise pour se hisser à même le lit, reprenant dans le même temps sa main, qu'elle garda bien serrée dans la sienne.

Elle resta un long moment, silencieuse, à simplement le regarder, et vérifier qu'il respirait correctement. Elle ne voulait pas aller où que ce soit, juste rester avec lui.

Et après peut-être une heure passée à le contempler, elle se sentait un peu mieux, et prête à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et qui voulait à tout prix s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as fait si peur Drago... quand on était au Ministère et que tu…j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir... Je ne veux pas que tu meures Drago. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je sais que si tu m'entendais, tu dirais qu'il fut un temps où je souhaitais que tu sois mort, mais je n'en ai jamais pensé un seul mot. J'étais en colère, et idiote aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce genre ce chose. Et aussi... je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi méchante avec toi. Merlin, c'est tellement plus facile à dire quand tu dors et que tu n'entends strictement rien de ce que je suis en train de dire, mais... je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs. Je t'ai maltraité, j'ai été si méchante avec toi, et maintenant, je ne sais pas comment faire pour tout réparer. Je ne sais pas comment te dire que je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Je n'arrive à pas à trouver le courage de te le dire quand tu es réveillé, mais je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Ca n'effacera rien, et je pense qu'il est trop tard pour le faire, mais je te demande pardon. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, mais je sais que je t'en ai fait aussi, et... je te jure que je vais faire des efforts pour te faire de nouveau confiance, pour arrêter de douter. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour te le dire sans le dire, mais je veux qu'on se remette ensemble, Drago. Je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. Qu'on fasse des projets, qu'on soit heureux. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile, et que je suis obsédée par mon travail, mais je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis, et quand je serais Ministre, tu n'auras qu'a me rappeler qu'un jour, tu as failli mourir.

Je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

C'était un peu triste, qu'il lui faille de telles conditions pour enfin pouvoir dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était tout de même soulagée d'avoir pu le faire. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit une fois, elle espérait trouver la force de pouvoir le lui redire quand il serait réveillé.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que malgré ses yeux toujours clos, Drago ne dormait plus depuis un moment, et qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié...

OoO

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Harry Potter. »

« Vous mentez ! S'énerva Blaise. Vous avez des nouvelles ! Je le sais. »

« Vous ne... »

« Je vous dis que je le sais ! Ca se voit sur votre visage ! Encore un piètre menteur. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles de nos amis ! Et tout de suite. »

« Ecoutez... je... »

Pansy sentit que Blaise était sur le point de craquer et qu'un seul mot suffirait à ce qu'il décide de régler son compte à celui qui secondait Kingsley.

Elle se glissa donc derrière son ami, et posa une main sur son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« Je... je... » Continuait de bégayer leur interlocuteur « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il se passe aux Etats-Unis. »

Un petit silence plana après cette déclaration. Que tout le groupe interpréta comme un mauvais signe. S'il ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de dire ce qu'il se passait, cela voulait dire qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Et l'explosion ne vint finalement pas de Blaise, mais de Narcissa, qui perdit littéralement son calme, et tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur le substitut de Kingsley.

« Mrs Malefoy... » Fit Ginny « Vous ne voudriez pas ranger votre baguette. Ca me démange moi aussi mais quand même. »

« Ecoutez la jeune femme. »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça, petit imbécile ! » S'écria la blonde. « Vous allez me dire, maintenant, où est mon fils, et comment il va. Vous allez nous dire comment vont Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, si vous ne voulez pas que je jette un sort qui vous fera très mal. »

La cheminée s'éclaira d'une gerbe de flammes vertes, avant que quiconque ait pu parler de nouveau, et la tête du Ministre de la Magie apparut dans les flammes.

« Kingsley ! » S'écria Ron, alors que tout le groupe se précipitait vers l'âtre.

« Comment êtes-vous donc entrés ici ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Là n'est pas la question. Donnez-nous des nouvelles de nos amis ! »

OoO

Hermione devait se reposer, la Médicomage lui avait dit, mais rester allongée dans son lit d'hôpital était une épreuve très difficile pour elle. Elle avait envie d'aller voir Harry, et surtout, elle voulait être avec Drago. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir à côté de lui, mais aux yeux du personnel de l'hôpital, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une de ses amies, et elle n'obtiendrait jamais l'autorisation.

Un étage en dessous, Drago était lui aussi dans son lit, mais il était réveillé, et attendait qu'une infirmière lui ramène quelque chose à manger.

En attendant qu'elle revienne avec un repas, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie Américain après son accident, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans le pays, mais s'il devait être honnête – quitte à passer pour un salaud – il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Le blond était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sentant la main d'Hermione qui tenait la sienne, et qu'il l'avait entendue lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait encore.

Hermione l'aimait. Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait prononcé les mots « je t'aime ». Elle avait dit plein de choses qui l'avaient touché en plein cœur, et qui lui avaient donné envie de sauter de joie.

Mais Drago étant Drago, et malgré qu'il soit fou de bonheur, il était tout de même occupé à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait agir avec elle. Il ne savait pas s'il allait lui dire qu'il l'avait entendue, ou s'il allait la laisser mariner, et voir comment elle allait agir. Cette option lui semblait bien tentante. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser, tout en sachant que si elle faisait mine de jouer l'indifférence, elle serait tout simplement en train de mentir.

Hermione l'aimait, et elle voulait qu'ils soient de nouveau un couple. S'il avait su, il aurait demandé à quelqu'un de lui tirer dessus bien avant, même s'il était désespérant de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités pour qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle ressentait.

OoO

« C'est moi, où il est un peu excessif ? » Souffla Ron à sa sœur, en faisant un signe de tête vers Blaise « J'ai mon meilleur ami dans le coma, et je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Le noir avait perdu les pédales lorsque Kingsley leur avait annoncé ce qui était arrivé à Hermione, Harry et Drago. Il s'était mis à hurler, avant d'annoncer qu'il allait passer dans cette cheminée pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Pansy et Théo avaient réussi à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible de se rendre aux Etats-Unis par cheminette, même en cas d'urgence, et s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Blaise se mette à négocier un Portoloin d'urgence, il s'était tout simplement tu, et n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis.

Son teint avait pris une couleur pâle, et il semblait en proie à une grande souffrance intérieure.

Ginny leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en entendant les mots de Ron. Parfois elle se demandait si son frère était vraiment naïf, ou s'il était simplement dans le déni. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était affecté de savoir que son meilleur ami s'était fait tiré dessus, mais s'il avait eu une réaction aussi violente, la rouquine était certaine que c'était parce qu'Harry était dans le coma. Et elle pressentait que s'ils réussissaient à tous aller aux Etats-Unis, comme ils en avaient l'intention, les choses pourraient prendre un tournant inattendu...

OoO

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant son prénom, et avisa Narcissa Malefoy, qui avançait vers elle.

La brunette perdit toute contenance en voyant la blonde, et se jeta presque dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, et en sentant que Narcissa pleurait, Hermione laissa elle aussi libre cours à ses larmes.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Hermione ! Tu as sauvé mon fils. Tu as sauvé Drago. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans lui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? »

Elles seraient probablement devenues folles de chagrin toutes les deux, mais il ne fallait pas y penser. Drago était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Mais comment... comment êtes vous venue ici ? »

«Longue histoire, mais l'important, c'est que je sois là. Et je ne suis pas seule. Vos amis sont là aussi. Ils sont allés voir Harry je crois, je les ais laissés. Je veux voir mon fils. »

« Les médicomages sont avec lui. »

Médicomages ou non, la blonde n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre une seconde de plus, et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Fils qui sourit en croisant son regard, et qui sembla ravi de la voir ici, avec Hermione

« Mon Chéri ! Oh par Merlin ! »

« Calmez-vous mère, je vais bien ! Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué, et j'ai le bras qui ne fonctionne pas encore correctement, mais le pire est derrière moi. Je suis très chanceux... grâce à Hermione. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, tout en ne manquant pas le regard que son fils et Hermione échangèrent. En tant que mère, elle voulait voir son fils, mais elle sentait aussi qu'il serait peut-être bien que ces deux là passent un moment seul ensemble. Ainsi, elle pourrait probablement redevenir plus rapidement sa belle fille.

Elle voulait de toute façon parler aux médicomage, et après leur avoir embrassé son fils, et lui avoir assuré qu'elle revenait dans dix minutes, elle sortit de la pièce, accompagnée des médicomages, laissant le blond, et Hermione seuls.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de sourire niaisement, en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et il tapota le bord de son lit, pour qu'elle vienne s'y installer.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si je dis 'mal', est-ce que tu vas te plier en quatre et répondre à la moindre de mes volontés ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien de jouer de ta position. »

« Je ne joue à rien du tout. » Déclara-t-il, d'un ton innocent « Après tout, j'ai failli mourir. »

« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Le sujet était encore bien trop sensible pour elle, et Drago lui attrapa la main, qu'il caressa doucement.

« Je ne me sens tout de même pas très bien. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Un bisou magique. »

* * *

(1) Si vous vous posez la question, oui, j'ai osé. J'ai utilisé un titre de Johnny Hallyday ahah

Voilà ! Vous l'avez tous dit, mais bien évidemment qu'Hermione n'allait pas rester indifférente alors qu'elle n'est pas passée loin de son pire cauchemar. Bon, elle n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire en face, mais comme il a tout entendu... on est pas encore au "et ils vécurent heureux" mais on a fait un grand pas.

Vous pouvez plaindre Blaisou maintenant, le pauvre chéri, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines hihi

Bisous Bisous


	63. Chapitre LXI

Hello, comment allez-vous ?

Vous aurez constaté que c'est la débandade chez moi, je rentre de ma christmas party, demain je vais en week end à Lille, j'ai zéro temps pour moi, c'est pourquoi **je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews des inscrits. Ce sera fait cette semaine.**

Egalement **il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi prochain** ! Parce que je rentre en France d'une part, et d'autre part que je ne pourrais pas assumer chapitre + OS de Noël. Désoléééééeeeeeee

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci beaucoup ! Ahah évidemment qu'il va en jouer, il est malin ce petit ! Voila la suite

 **DramioneLove** : Oui, il lui en aura fallut beaucoup, mais c'est fait ! Blaisou c'est dans ce chapitre !

 **DNP** : Ron a aussi envie de ne pas voir ! Mais Drago n'a pas envie de l'embrasser (enfin, si, mais il veut que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas !)

 **Nr** : Mouhahahahahah

 **Sarah** : Merci ! Ron n'a pas envie de comprendre pour le moment ! Quand on peut en profiter, autant le faire :p

Bisous Bisous ! (et c'est bonne nuit xD )

 **Little Cute Hell** : Hihi, oui !

 **Luciole** : Pas de soucis, tant que tu t'es retrouvée :)

Blaise va continuer de briser tn coeur je crois ahah

Serpentard for ever !

 **Oceane** : Oh que oui, il va s'amuser un peu hihi

 **Jade** : Mais siiiii mouhahahahahahah. C'est un peu maladif, dans le sens ou il n'a pas envie de voir...

Voilà la suite !

Bisous Bisous

 **Zarranouille** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, et il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir le Ronnie !

 **Cecile** : Ahhh super alors ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, et aussi que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

Bisous Bisous

* * *

 **Chapitre LXI : Se ronger les sangs**

 **.**

 _« Un bisou magique »_

Drago arborait cet air plus qu'innocent, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Il profitait clairement de la situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Pas alors qu'il était passé à quelques pas de la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce qu'il demandait, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et se pencha doucement sur lui

Tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et un agréable frisson traversa tout son corps. Elle releva un peu la tête, afin de regarder Drago, mais ce dernier mit sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, et exerça une légère pression, pour qu'elle se rapproche de ses lèvres, une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut beaucoup moins chaste. Hermione passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Drago, pour qu'il les entrouvre et lui donner ainsi un réel baiser.

Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée aussi bien que Drago le faisait. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré autant de sensations.

Elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui, oubliant totalement que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la pièce. Rien d'autre que Drago ne comptait, elle avait faillit le perdre et voulait à présent profiter de chaque seconde avec lui.

Elle glissa ses mains sous sa blouse d'hôpital, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et caressa ses abdominaux, puis son torse. Elle entendait Drago soupirer de plaisir, et elle-même devait se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

« Hum, hum. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri, et dans sa hâte de reprendre contenance, faillit presque tomber du lit. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les dix minutes étaient passées, et que Narcissa était revenue, comme elle l'avait dit.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde, et arborait un petit sourire narquois en la regardant. Il devinait sans aucun doute qu'elle avait envie de rentrer sous terre.

« Je vois que ta convalescence commence bien ! » Déclara Narcissa.

« Tout à fait mère. Après ce que j'ai vécu, je mérite bien qu'on soit aux petits soins pour moi, n'est-ce pas mon amour !? »

Par habitude, Hermione fut sur le point de protester, mais se retint à temps. Il pouvait l'appeler « mon amour » autant qu'il le voulait, si elle ne disait plus rien, il allait sûrement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'était pas idiot.

« N'en profite pas trop non plus ! » Marmonna-t-elle, avant de déclarer qu'elle allait les laisser un moment entre mère et fils.

A peine eut-elle refermé la porte, que Narcissa regarda son fils, les yeux brillants.

Drago crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer en repensant au fait qu'il avait failli mourir, mais elle eut tôt fait de la détromper.

« Alors ? Ca y est ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux ? Hermione est-elle de nouveau ma belle-fille ? »

« Pas encore Mère, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça, et j'attends pourtant toujours ! »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est différent Mère, Hermione m'aime. Je le sais, et elle va finir par me le dire. »

Le jeune homme avait envie de confier à sa mère ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'Hermione, mais il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se retenir et qu'elle vende la mèche, ce qui pourrait faire tout basculer, et pas de la manière qu'il voulait.

« Mon fils… je suis si heureuse de te voir en forme, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. Ton père aussi a eu très peur. Je sais bien que vos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe, mais il tient à toi, et il a eu très peur lui aussi, sois en sûr ! »

.

OoO

.

Au sortir de la chambre de Drago, Hermione s'était mise en quête d'aller voir Harry, et par la même occasion, de trouver ses amis.

Elle avança vers la chambre du Survivant, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle aperçut une tête rousse, qui s'avéra être celle de George.

Quelques pas de plus, et elle aperçut Ginny, qui discutait avec son entraîneur, et enfin, le reste de la troupe !

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron, en lui sautant dans les bras « Tu vas bien ? Je sais que tu vas bien, mais tu vas bien hein ? »

« Oui, Ron. Rien de cassé, juste une vilaine bosse. Je reste en observation encore une nuit ou deux, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste parce que Kingsley préfère que je sois ici, en sécurité. »

« Merlin... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Et on a pas le droit de voir Harry encore ! Les Médicomages ont dit qu'il fallait attendre une heure de plus, parce qu'ils ont des trucs à faire avec lui. Il va s'en sortir hein ? Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir ! Harry s'en sort toujours, pas vrai ? »

« Evidemment. » Répondit Hermione, tant pour le rassurer, que pour se rassurer elle-même.

Puis son regard dévia, et elle remarqua quelqu'un qui semblait avoir mille fois plus besoin que Ron et elle, d'être rassuré.

A voir la tête de Blaise, il semblait être en plein cauchemar, et Hermione eut de la peine pour lui. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle songeait à sa propre réaction par rapport à Drago... si on lui avait dit que le blond était dans le coma, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Et en plus d'être dans le coma, Blaise n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry pendant tout ce temps. Il devait être dans un état pas possible.

Le rouquin avait suivi le regard de sa meilleure amie, et esquissa une moue perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est comme ça depuis qu'on sait ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Il est bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. Il n'est même pas allé voir Drago. Il reprendrait des couleurs s'il le voyait. »

« Oh Ron, vraiment ?! »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? J'ai raison non ?! A quoi ça sert de se mettre dans cet état, et de ne pas aller le voir. »

.

Hermione secoua la tête et préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures, ou prochains jours, mais Ron risquait d'avoir une drôle de surprise. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas commencé à réaliser que Blaise tenait très particulièrement à Harry. C'était pourtant plus que flagrant. Est-ce que Ron avait compris mais faisait celui qui ne voulait pas voir, ou était-il réellement complètement à côté de la plaque ? Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

« Mais, comment vous avez fait pour venir ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ron.

« On a eu une autorisation. Ce sera le cas pour les familles des autres blessés, et victimes aussi... quand... »

« Quand on saura qui elles sont, c'est ça ? »

« C'est le bazar. » Eluda Ron, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Regarde qui est là ma princesse. Tu vas aller faire un petit tour avec marraine Hermione. Allez ! » Fit Pansy, en embrassant la joue potelée de sa fille.

Elle fourra Lennie dans les bras d'Hermione, et fit un signe de la main à Daphné et Théo, qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Vous faites quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« On va voir Drago. On reviendra voir Harry après. De toute façon, ils ne nous laisseront jamais entrer tous en même temps pour le voir. »

« D'accord. Mais, tu devrais dire à Blaise que vous y allez non ? »

Pansy regarda Blaise, puis échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione, avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur Ron. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait tout simplement lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, Ron l'agaçait tellement.

« Blaise a l'air d'être très bien là où il est. Il ira voir Drago quand il n'aura plus l'air d'être au bord du suicide. Allez, nous on y va, à tout à l'heure. »

« Mais... »

« Laisse, Ron. » Lui répondit Hermione, en posant une main sur son bras. « De toute façon, Pansy a raison, on ne peut pas tous aller voir Harry en même temps, et on ne peut pas non plus aller voir Drago tous en même temps non plus ! »

.

Hermione porta ensuite son attention sur Lennie, qui babillait dans ses bras, et respira sa douce odeur de bébé.

La petite fille lui avait manqué, et elle se promit de pousser Pansy et Ron à sortir tous les deux. Elle pourrait ensuite demander à Drago de venir l'aider à la garder, et cette fois sans râler.

« Allez, on va aller voir tonton Blaise, d'accord trésor. Hop, hop, on y va. »

Lennie et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui, et Hermione s'accroupit devant lui, afin d'être à sa hauteur.

Il avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau, et elle ne pouvait que compatir. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, réellement, et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise.

« Viens, on va faire un tour. » Lui dit-elle.

« Je reste ici. » Murmura Blaise en retour.

« Juste un quart d'heure. Les Médicomages sont encore avec Harry, et on ne pourra probablement le voir que deux par deux maximum. Et tu as envie qu'Harry te voie comme ça ?! »

« Il est dans le _coma_ ! » Répondit Blaise, d'une voix qui suintait le désespoir.

« Et alors ? Je ne sais pas quelle est ton opinion, mais moi, je fais partie de ces personnes qui pensent qu'une personne dans le coma peut quand même entendre et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il ne pourra pas voir la tête que tu tires mais je suis sûre qu'il aura tout de même un aperçu, alors viens faire un tour avec Lennie et moi, prendre un peu l'air. Allez ! »

.

Blaise sembla réaliser qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle. Lui donner ce qu'elle voulait était bien plus facile, et il se leva donc, la suivant en trainant néanmoins les pieds.

L'hôpital sorcier possédait un jardin d'intérieur, vers lequel la brunette se dirigea, Lennie toujours dans ses bras.

A ses côtés, Blaise avançait sans rien dire, en tirant toujours une tête de six pieds de long.

Ils firent quelques mètres dans le plus profond silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Dit-elle finalement à Blaise.

« Non. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix basse, lasse, « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Si, je comprends parfaitement. Tu ne m'as pas vue, quand je me suis réveillée, et que je ne savais pas où était Drago, ni comment il allait, ni s'il était vivant. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Et si on m'avait dit qu'il était dans le coma, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. »

« Tu... »

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup par rapport à Drago, et que tu t'es retenu plus d'une fois, mais j'ai compris. Tu peux penser qu'il est trop tard, que c'est nul qu'il me faille ce genre de circonstances, mais j'ai compris, vraiment. Je l'aime, et je vais tout faire pour essayer de réparer ce que j'ai fait. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir la peur pour la personne qu'on aime, alors oui, je te comprends... et je suppose que ta situation doit être pire que la mienne dans un sens, parce que tu... »

« Parce que je ne peux partager ça avec personne. »

« Blaise, pour être honnête, je pense qu'on est plusieurs à savoir, ou à deviner que tu tiens à Harry plus que comme un ami... »

« Peut-être, mais il y en a qui n'ont pas deviné... et cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est dans le coma. Et tu comprends peut-être ce que je ressens maintenant, mais tu ne sais rien d'avant ! Toi, tu étais ici avec Drago et Harry, tu les avais tous les deux avec toi, tu savais où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'il se passait. Moi, j'ai été sans nouvelles. Je ne savais rien du tout, et je n'avais que ce mauvais pressentiment qui me rongeait l'esprit. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si tu savais Drago en danger potentiel, mais qu'un océan te séparait de lui, et que tu n'avais aucun moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?! »

« ... »

« Tu vois. Et là, maintenant que j'en ai, il est dans le coma, et je ne peux même pas le voir immédiatement. Je dois attendre, et je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. »

« Tu ne sais pas quand, mais il va se réveiller, et quand ce sera le cas, tu seras là. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie que je sois là, justement ! »

« Bien sûr que si, il en a envie. Harry n'a que nous ! Il veut que tu sois là, j'en suis certaine. »

Le noir haussa les épaules, l'air incertain. Hermione ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui, et aussi mal.

Elle le comprenait, même si elle était sûre que tout se passerait bien. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux était un secret, qui risquait d'être dévoilé au grand jour, et Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'Harry en pensait, puisqu'il était dans le coma.

Hermione fit un petit bisou à Lennie, avant de poser sa main libre sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet, pour différentes choses, mais sache en tout cas que personnellement, je suis contente pour Harry et toi. J'ai été surprise, bien sûr, mais la première impression passée, vous avez l'air d'être bien ensemble et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. »

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-il

« ... »

« Mais je te jure si tu fais la moindre connerie avec Drago, j'ouvrirais ma bouche cette fois, et je te dirais le fond de ma pensée. »

« J'ai fini mes conneries ! C'est juré ! Allez viens, on va voir Harry. »

.

OoO

.

En voyant Daphné, Théo et Pansy entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Drago prit une tête de martyr, et se mit à geindre de manière plus qu'exagérée.

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? » Ricana Pansy « Tu aurais au moins pu faire vraiment semblant. »

« Je ne fais pas semblant. Je te signale que j'ai failli mourir. »

« Tu as une tête de personne bien trop heureuse pour les circonstances. »

« Où est ma filleule ? » Eluda Drago.

« Qui te dit qu'elle est venue avec nous ? »

« Ta réponse me le dit, où est-elle ? »

« Avec sa marraine. »

Drago fit une petite moue, mais sans plus, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Pansy. Il avait l'air aux anges alors qu'il avait failli y passer, et il ne trouvait rien à redire au fait qu'Hermione soit avec Lennie ?! C'était décidément très louche, et elle comptait bien creuser la chose.

.

OoO

.

Quelques minutes après être revenus près de la chambre d'Harry, les Médicomages vinrent leur annoncer que leur ami pouvait recevoir des visites.

Cependant – et comme ils l'avaient anticipé – ils ne pouvaient pas aller le voir à plus de deux à la fois.

Blaise n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et il voulait vraiment y aller, mais Ron et Ginny s'étaient déjà rués sur la porte, et même s'il avait envie de protester, il ne le fit pas.

Hermione sembla s'apercevoir de sa détresse et s'approcha de lui pour lui demander s'il voulait parler aux Médicomages.

« Vas-y-toi. » Lui répondit-il après avoir secoué la tête en signe de négation. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai la force d'entendre ce qu'ils vont dire... »

Dans la chambre d'Harry, c'était le silence absolu.

Ron savait que son meilleur ami était dans le coma, mais le voir là, étendu dans ce lit était un véritable choc pour lui.

Ils en avaient pourtant connu, des situations critiques, pendant toutes ces années, mais à part cette fois, à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, où il avait cru, sans vraiment le réaliser, qu'Harry était mort, il n'avait jamais eu Harry, inanimé devant ses yeux.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, et il aurait bien voulu qu'Hermione soit venu avec lui.

Ginny – comme à son habitude – était forte, convaincue que tout irait bien.

Elle s'était déjà avancée au chevet d'Harry, et lui avait attrapé la main.

« Sérieusement Harry ! » Lui dit-elle « Tu as plutôt intérêt à te réveiller, et vite ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater la Coupe du Monde, et le triomphe de mon équipe, n'est-ce-pas ? En plus, être dans le coma ne va pas tellement à ton titre de Survivant. Alors réveille-toi vite, il y a des gens qui t'attendent. Une personne en particulier... »

Ginny ne parlait pas de Ron en disant cela, mais son frère dut pourtant se sentir visé, puisqu'il avança un peu plus.

.

L'immobilité d'Harry l'impressionnait. Il fallait que les choses s'arrangent. Ron ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son meilleur ami. Parler sans savoir s'il pouvait l'entendre, et en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse n'était pas réellement sa tasse de thé. Il préférait lui dire des choses dans sa tête, à savoir qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à reprendre rapidement conscience, sans quoi, il lui botterait les fesses.

« On reviendra te voir un peu plus tard Harry, parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent te voir, et on ne peut être ici que deux à la fois. On va laisser la place aux autres, mais on revient vite, et ce qui serait super, c'est que tu sois réveillé d'ici là. »

Ginny se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et Ron, après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, tourna les talons à son tour.

Blaise ne comptait pas se laisser dépasser une seconde fois, et se précipita vers la porte. Hermione choisit ce moment là pour aller raconter aux autres ce que les Médicomages avaient dit, permettant ainsi à Blaise d'être seul dans la chambre d'Harry.

Quand il vit celui à qui il tenait tant, si petit, pâle, et sans ses lunettes, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Après s'être tant angoissé, Harry était là devant lui, mais il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il aurait pu mourir, et que malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles, cela faisait aussi partie du métier d'Auror. Vraiment, quelle idée de faire un tel métier.

Blaise s'approcha un peu plus, et laissa tomber sa tête au niveau du torse d'Harry. Il craquait totalement, mais personne ne pouvait le voir, alors ce n'était pas très grave. Et puis même si on le voyait de toute façon, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'était tant tracassé, il avait tellement eu peur qu'il fallait qu'il l'exprime. Qu'il laisse sortir toutes ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment déjà.

« Je déteste que tu sois Auror ! » Marmonna-t-il « Je déteste que tu te mettes en danger, en toute connaissance de cause. Tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! Je te défends de mourir Harry Potter ! Et je te défends aussi d'être dans le coma. Il faut que je te parle Harry. Il y a des choses que je dois te dire, et que je veux être sûr que tu entendes, d'accord ? Réveilles-toi s'il te plaît, parce que je suis en train de devenir totalement dingue. Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce que les Médicomages ont dit parce que j'ai trop peur. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de séquelles, je veux que tu ailles bien, et si je ne sais rien, je pourrais me convaincre que tout ira bien. Je suis peut-être lâche, mais je vois plutôt ça comme de l'auto-préservation. Ce n'est pas un concept de Gryffondor, je sais... Merde Harry, je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un de mes amis d'enfance. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais. Je ne suis même pas allé voir Drago. Harry réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi... »

.

OoO

.

Le soir venu, alors que les heures de visites étaient terminées, et que leurs amis étaient partis se trouver un endroit où dormir, Hermione utilisa son statut de patiente, afin de rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre.

Le blond afficha un grand sourire, un tantinet moqueur, en la voyant arriver, et elle choisit de faire celle qui ne voyait pas.

« Tu as mangé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Pansy est d'une inutilité... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que la nourriture ici est dégoûtante, elle aurait au moins pu me rapporter quelque chose, voire même un ravitaillement complet. »

« Non mais je rêve, tu es vraiment un petit bourgeois pourri gâté. »

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même, n'est-ce pas Granger. »

Une fois encore, elle ne répondit, que ce soit pour confirmer ou infirmer. Drago se régalait, même une partie de lui avait d'ores et déjà envie de cracher le morceau et de lui avouer qu'il avait tout entendu.

Hermione s'installa sur son lit, et puisque Drago le lui demanda, elle le mit au courant de ce qu'elle savait : la situation au Ministère, la tentative de fuite du Ministre, les décisions qui allaient être prises.

« Il aura donc fallu des morts, pour que ce con comprenne que la levée du Secret Magique était une imbécilité sans nom... C'est insensé. »

« Comme tu dis... »

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui est dans le coma... mais il ira bien, j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Tu sais que Blaise n'est même pas venu me voir. Je n'y crois pas, quand je vais mettre la main sur lui, il va m'entendre. »

« Sois gentil avec Blaise, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. » Recommanda Hermione.

« Pas facile ? Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de venir voir son meilleur ami qui est souffrant, sur un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être traumatisé, je n'ai pas un membre en moins, ou perdu tous mes cheveux ! »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Je ne te cache rien Drago. Je dis juste que Blaise était un peu secoué. Je suis certaine qu'il viendra demain. »

Elle se félicita de voir qu'elle pouvait mentir à Drago avec plus de facilité qu'auparavant. Il sembla toujours un peu dubitatif, mais n'insista pas plus, et préféra demander à Hermione si elle en savait plus sur ce qu'il se passait hors des murs de cet hôpital.

« Pas vraiment. Je me procurerai le journal demain. Et j'essaierai de mettre la main sur Kingsley. On verra demain. En attendant, comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai mal ! » Répondit aussitôt Drago, en faisant la moue.

« Tu as mal où ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Tu es vraiment infernal. »

« Je suis blessé. Je ne peux même pas te prendre correctement dans mes bras, avec mon épaule qui fait tout fonctionner au ralenti. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire, et décida de s'installer avec Drago, dans son lit. Elle se glissa sous les draps, et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, en se rendant compte que le lit était bien plus grand et confortable qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu pensais que j'allais laisser ce lit tout étroit comme ça. Je ne dormais pas bien du tout dedans ! »

« Tu es vraiment un bourgeois avec des goûts de luxe Drago ! »

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même ! N'est-ce pas Granger ? »

C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui dire que oui, elle l'aimait quand même, mais c'était bien plus dur quand il était réveillé, et qu'il la fixait de ses yeux gris envoûtants. Elle voulait lui dire, mais pas comme ça.

Elle se cherchait des excuses, elle en était bien consciente... alors elle se blottit contre lui, et embrassa le creux de son cou. Son odeur était tellement rassurante. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, comme si elle retrouvait son chez-elle...

* * *

Et voilàààà. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous rappelle : **pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Mais un OS de Noël :)**

Bisous Bisous


	64. Chapitre LXII

Bonsoiiiir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un bon Nowel et que vous avez été gâtés par le père Noël ! Pour ma part j'ai été bien gâtée, vec entre autre les tomes 2 et 3 d'HP illustrés, beaucoup de livres, des trucs pour la pâtisserie, une enceinte JBL...

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai posté un OS de Noël aussi :)

Et là, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre particulier... en fait, je n'ai eu AUCUN CONTROLE dessus, il n'était pas du tout censé se passer ce qu'il s'y passe, ils ont tous fait leur vie ahah.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Hello, ouiii je sais il est chou. Tu vas avoir un peu plus de Blaise/Harry hihi

Bisous Bisous

 **Nur** : Mouhahahaha rien de tel qu'une intervention de belle maman, non ? xD

 **Harryliada** : Merci, j'espère que tu as passé un bon noel !

 **Luciole** : Hello, NE T'ENERVE PAS COMME CA AVANT D'AVOIR LU LE CHAPITRE CI DESSOUS ! Merci à toi !

 **Jade** : Merciiii. Ils ont peut être envie d'être aveugles ahah Bisous Bisous

 **Loulou** : Merci beaucoup

 **Sarah** : Hello, merci beaucoup ! Ahah il a quand même un peu raison de profiter, non ?

 **Justyneuh** : Hello, je t'applaudis en effet ! Bravo ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Dragunet reste un serpentard ahah. Bisous Bisouuus

 **Oceane** : Tu peux aller faire un câlin à Blaise si tu veux hihi

 **Camille Cstn** : Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews sur mes différentes histoires, je les ai toutes reçues et lues mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton mail donc je ne pouvais pas te répondre.

Maintenant, je peux te répondre, en effet ;) Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fic et tout cas !

Ron n'a pas envie de comprendre... tout comme Drago.

Ahah il est trop content d'ête avec Hermione pour se soucier de sa mère :p

 **RB** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu l'aimes et de t'avoir convaincue pour le Harry Blaise héhé. Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi.

.

 **Warning** : Une scène de rating M est présente dans le chapitre, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, je vous invite à ne pas la lire.

* * *

 **Chapitre LXII : Après tant d'attente...**

 **.**

Drago était en train de terminer son petit-déjeuner, tout en pestant sur la soi-disant mauvaise qualité de la nourriture de l'hôpital, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Blaise.

Il avait toujours l'air mal en point et les cernes immenses qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux laissaient penser qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit de Drago, qui ne disait rien, et se contentait de fixer son meilleur ami.

« Salut, Drago. » Lâcha Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu comptais venir me voir quand ?! »

« Drago ! » S'écria Hermione.

Elle voulut lui donner une tape, mais se retint au dernier moment, en se rendant compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à viser son épaule blessée.

« Quoi ? Je veux une réponse. »

« Je ne me sentais pas bien. Et je suis là maintenant. »

« Tu ne te sentais pas bien… si tu étais venu avant, tu aurais vu que j'allais bien ! »

« Putain Drago... le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! » S'énerva Blaise « Qui te dit que c'était à cause de toi que je ne me sentais pas bien. »

Hermione retint son souffle. Drago n'allait pas laisser passer cela, c'était certain, et les choses risquaient bien de dégénérer entre les deux hommes.

« Ah oui ? » S'écria Drago «Qu'est-ce que tu avais alors ? Qui justifie que tu ne viennes pas voir celui qui est censé être ton meilleur ami ? »

« Je vais te le dire moi, ce qui justifie que je ne vienne pas voir mon meilleur ami, c'est que la personne que j'aime soit dans le coma ! Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ?! »

Blaise avait l'air à la fois désespéré et en colère, mais Hermione voyait clairement que ce qu'il venait de dire n'allait pas avoir l'effet escompté.

.

Drago n'était pas stupide, il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques secondes de réflexion, pour comprendre à qui Blaise faisait référence. La personne qu'il aimait, dans le coma, ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Et il sentait la jalousie se répandre dans ses veines comme un poison.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son genou, qu'elle pressa un peu.

« Drago, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu ne vas pas te faire à... »

« Content ? » S'exclama-t-il, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Hermione « Tu me demande si je suis content de savoir que je passe après Potter, sous prétexte qu'il est dans le coma ? Tu me connais depuis qu'on porte des couches ! C'est moi, ton meilleur ami ! »

« Et lui, c'est mon mec ! » Cria Blaise « Si j'avais été blessé, et qu'Hermione avait été dans le coma, qui est-ce que tu serais allé voir en premier ?! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« C'est exactement pareil. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste pourri gâté. Je viens de te dire qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble, et tu ne te préoccupes même pas de savoir comment je vais, alors qu'il est dans le coma. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, et tu viens me faire une crise d'enfant capricieux. Tu sais quoi Drago, VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! »

Il quitta la pièce à grands pas, et Drago hurla à son tour, sûrement pour qu'il l'entende depuis le couloir.

« C'EST CA, VA REJOINDRE TON POTTER, PUISQU'IL EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI, QUE TU CONNAIS DEPUIS TOUJOURS ! »

Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se mit à bouder, tout en pestant à voix basse contre Blaise.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis se hissa sur le lit, et attendit un peu, que Drago se calme pour tenter de lui parler.

.

« Drago... tu as été un peu dur avec Blaise. »

« Dur ? J'ai été dur ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? »

« Non mais enfin ! Tu réalises que tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de Blaise ? Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais là, tu fais un bien piètre meilleur ami pour lui. Il n'a pas bien vécu ces derniers jours, et toi, tu lui fais une crise de jalousie. »

« Potter me pique mon meilleur ami. Il me le vole. »

« Il ne te vole rien du tout. Tu es amoureux de Blaise ? Blaise est amoureux de toi ? »

« Non mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Il ne va pas bien, et tu en rajoutes. Tu l'aurais vu hier... Sans compter le fait qu'il avait peur de te dire pour Harry et lui, et ta réaction doit confirmer ses craintes. »

« Parce que mes craintes sont fondées, il me pi... »

« Change de disque Drago ! Il ne te pique rien du tout. Blaise n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie pour te faire plaisir. Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras plus son meilleur ami, sauf si tu continues de te comporter de la sorte. »

« Je ne vais plus le voir, il va passer tout son temps avec lui. »

Drago pleurnichait presque, ce qui agaça Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de voir le Drago de Poudlard.

« Très bien, continue de faire ta tête de mule, comme ça, tu risqueras bien de le perdre pour de bon. Et vu la manière dont tu viens de te comporter avec lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille te parler pour le moment. »

Elle se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête haute.

« Où-est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais voir comment va Blaise. Et aussi te laisser réfléchir un peu tout seul. Et avant que tu dises que je prends son parti, calme-toi, et réfléchis vraiment à ton comportement. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. » Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La jeune femme voulait de toute façon trouver un journal, ou voir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la situation, mais avant cela, elle allait de toute façon aller voir Blaise.

.

S'il avait pu entrer dans la chambre de Drago, cela voulait dire que les heures de visite étaient ouvertes, et elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'Harry.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit Blaise, assis au chevet d'Harry, et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait pleuré.

« J'ai parlé aux Médicomages. Ils disent qu'Harry a montré des signes encourageants, et qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt. » Annonça-t-il.

« C'est vrai ?! Oh, mais c'est super ! C'est génial même Harry. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami « Le plus vite sera le mieux même, alors si tu m'entends Harry, tu peux aussi bien te réveiller maintenant, d'accord ?! »

Elle tira ensuite une chaise jusqu'à elle, et porta son attention sur Blaise. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui passait une réelle sale journée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, pour la réaction de Drago... »

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est quand même ridicule de sa part. Je vais lui parler. Je lui ai dit de réfléchir à son comportement... Il est juste jaloux, car il a l'impression que... »

« Je sais ce dont il a l'impression, mais c'est n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, il agit en égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. »

« Il finira par s'y faire, et par comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec Harry qu'il ne te verra plus. »

« J'espère... »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais ses paroles n'eurent pas le temps de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Harry remua dans son lit, la jeune femme, tout comme Blaise, eurent le réflexe de lui attraper la main. Blaise la saisit le première, alors Hermione posa la sienne sur le front du Survivant, caressant ses cheveux.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Hermione. »

« Tu peux te réveiller, nous sommes là. » Renchérit Blaise

Harry bougea de nouveau ses jambes, et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct. Hermione continua de lui caresser les cheveux, et Blaise devait se retenir pour ne pas lui broyer la main.

« B...Blai...se... »

« Je suis là, Harry... je suis là... »

Il semblait de nouveau au bord des larmes, et Hermione lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il craque maintenant. Cela allait stresser Harry, sans aucun doute.

.

Ce dernier remua d'ailleurs les lèvres, comme s'il voulait les humecter, et Hermione comprit qu'il avait soif. Elle avisa le verre, qui trônait sur la petite table près du lit, et saisit sa baguette :

« Aguamenti ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle porta le verre à la bouche d'Harry, qui but avidement plusieurs gorgées, avant de retomber lourdement sur son oreiller.

Il prononça une nouvelle fois le nom de Blaise, puis roula sur le côté, et sa respiration devint plus lente.

«Je vais appeler les Médicomages ! » Annonça Hermione.

Elle revint bien vite ave trois d'entre eux, à qui Blaise et elle expliquèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis ils examinèrent le Survivant avant de rendre leur avis.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter est sorti du coma, voilà qui est très bien. »

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a perdu connaissance alors ? » Interrogea Blaise, inquiet.

« Il n'a pas perdu, connaissance, il dort tout simplement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci est parfaitement normal. Le coma est un état d'inconscience, mais le corps ne récupère pourtant pas. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, Mr Potter est très fatigué, et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup dormir.

Hermione et Blaise hochèrent la tête, soulagés, et Blaise ne put se retenir, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Hermione sourit : Blaise avait réellement l'air de tenir à Harry, et Drago avait intérêt à lui présenter rapidement des excuses. Leur amitié ne pouvait tout de même pas se retrouver gâchée à cause de cela ! Une simple histoire de jalousie toute bête, alors qu'il aurait pu être heureux pour son ami.

Elle sortit de la pièce, afin de laisser Blaise un peu seul avec Harry, et partit à la recherche d'informations.

Les Aurors qui surveillaient la chambre d'Harry n'étaient pas les même que la dernière fois, mais elle ne les connaissait pas bien, pas assez pour leur poser des questions.

.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital, avec dans l'idée de boire un café, et de trouver des journaux.

Elle venait d'y entrer, quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui lui faisait des signes de la main.

Elle alla s'acheter un café, puis rejoignit Narcissa, qui était en train de boire une tasse de thé.

« Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci. Et vous ? »

« Je viens d'aller voir mon fils, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être levé sous les meilleurs hospices. Il m'a très mal parlé, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici, et de revenir le voir plus tard. »

« Oh... »

« Vous êtes-vous disputés ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Non, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il a eu une réaction totalement inappropriée et puérile avec Blaise, et je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à son comportement. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux ses marmonnements. Il a bien intérêt réfléchir, en effet, Blaise est tellement gentil et patient avec lui... »

Hermione avait bien envie de lui raconter l'histoire en entier, afin qu'elle aille faire des remontrances à son fils, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, alors elle se retint. Si Blaise en avait envie, il le dirait lui-même à Narcissa.

« Narcissa, il faut que je vous demande ! » Commença Hermione « Je commence à devenir cinglée à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe en dehors des murs de cet hôpital. Vous auriez un journal ? Ou même, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne pense pas que les journaux t'apporteront beaucoup de réponses. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a toujours des affrontements entre sorciers et moldus, mais ils sont minimes. Ils sembleraient que les deux communautés se soient alliées, et il y a des protestations dans tout le pays pour demander du changement. Le président moldu doit rencontrer le représentant provisoire du gouvernement sorcier, avec plusieurs autres Ministres, dans les jours qui viennent. Il n'y a pas plus de détails.

« Il faut vraiment que je mette la main sur Kingsley... »

Elle venait de réaliser que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait se rendre à l'hôtel et le trouver là-bas. Elle n'était plus obligée de rester à l'hôtel à présent, mais elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Drago et Harry seuls ici trop longtemps. Et en restant à moitié patiente de l'hôpital, elle pouvait dormir avec Drago, en dehors des heures de visite.

.

OoO

.

Blaise ne cessait de scruter le visage d'Harry, à l'affut du moindre clignement de paupières. Il avait bien compris qu'Harry avait besoin de se reposer, mais il voulait aussi qu'il se réveille. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler avant que les autres arrivent et qu'il soit forcé de quitter la pièce - puisqu'ils ne devaient être que deux par deux pour visiter le malade – il avait également envie d'être rassuré, de savoir qu'Harry serait toujours le même avec lui.

Le Survivant respirait profondément, et ne semblait pas sentir les caresses que Blaise faisait sur sa main. Il était certain qu'Harry dirait qu'il s'agissait là des risques du métier, mais le noir détestait littéralement ce fichu métier.

Lorsque Ron et George arrivèrent, Blaise leur expliqua qu'Harry n'était plus dans le coma, et les laissa passer du temps avec Harry. Il ne se réveilla pas, et Pansy lui succéda, avec Lennie, avant de laisser de nouveau la place à Blaise.

Le temps passait, et il commençait à craindre que l'heure des visites ne se terminent, et qu'Harry se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, quand il ne serait pas là. Il était même prêt à faire un scandale auprès du personnel pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Et puis, alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus négatif, Harry remua dans son lit, et bailla, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment réveillé ? »

« Je... je crois... »

« Oh Merlin... »

Blaise se pencha, afin d'embrasser d'Harry, mais ce dernier détourna brusquement la tête.

Le noir se décomposa totalement, ce dont Harry s'aperçut, et il s'empressa de le détromper sur ce qu'il devait être en train d'imaginer.

« Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Et ma bouche est tellement desséchée, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'effriter. »

« Je m'en fiche ! » Répondit Blaise, en déposant un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue. « Je suis si heureux que tu te sois réveillé, Harry. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça m'a fait. Et aux autres aussi. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur… Mais je suis Auror. Un Auror est un peu plus exposé aux risques ! »

« Je n'aime pas que tu sois Auror, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise. »

« Je sais... Mais c'est comme ça. Est-ce que tu peux me donner un verre d'eau ? »

Après s'être réhydraté, Harry se redressa un peu plus sur son lit. Il se sentait toujours relativement faible, mais il avait les idées plus claires.

« Comment vont les autres d'ailleurs. Bien, j'espère ? »

« Ils vont bien. Drago a bien failli y passer, mais il s'en est sorti, en grande partie grâce à Hermione. Je crois qu'on arrive au bout de leurs idioties à ces deux-là, même si maintenant, c'est Malefoy qui prend le relais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Je... je lui ai dit pour nous. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'étais très mal, et je pense que presque tous les autres ont deviné aussi, je n'ai pas su cacher ce que je ressentais, et j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, que je ne suis pas tout de suite venu voir Drago... »

« Et ? Il ne l'a pas bien pris ? » Fit Harry, hésitant.

« Pas dans le sens où tu l'imagines. Il a juste fait une énorme crise de jalousie. Il pense que je vais passer tout mon temps avec toi, et que je ne le verrais plus, que je te préfère à lui. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui non plus, il a agi comme le petit con égoïste qu'il sait être parfois, et je n'ai pas apprécié. Hermione a dit qu'elle allait lui parler, mais pour le moment, je suis fâché avec lui. Enfin, tu n'as pas besoin que je t'embête avec ça maintenant, comment tu te sens ? »

« Epuisé ! » Avoua Harry « J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force, et le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, mais je sais que si j'essayais je ne pourrais pas dormir tout de suite. Efface cet air inquiet de ton visage, je vais bien, je me sens tout patraque, mais je vais bien. »

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais. »

« Et j'en suis désolé. Mais au fait, que m'est-il arrivé, précisément ? »

Blaise se lança dans un petit résumé de ce qu'Harry avait manqué, en lui expliquant bien tout ce que les Médicomages avaient dit à son propos.

Le brun songeait, en regardant Blaise, qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant vu montrer ses émotions. Il tendit la main, et le tira doucement à lui. Blaise posa sa tête au niveau de son torse, et ferma les yeux. Il semblait épuisé lui aussi, émotionnellement, et cela faisait tout drôle à Harry, de se rendre compte qu'il s'était tant inquiété pour lui.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la chambre de Drago, elle eut un moment de panique en se rendant compte que le blond n'était plus là, puis elle entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la petite salle de bain et devina qu'il devait être en train de prendre une douche.

Elle se hissa sur le lit, et prit ses aises en attendant qu'il revienne.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, il s'installa à côté d'elle, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne finalement la parole.

« Tu as réfléchi ? »

« Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? »

« Parce que tu es injuste avec lui. Ecoute-moi ! Harry est mon meilleur ami à moi aussi, et je n'ai pas le sentiment que Blaise me le vole. Je sais qu'on va toujours se voir, et qu'il sera toujours mon meilleur ami. Ca ne change rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'il va enfin être heureux, et qu'il le mérite tout autant que Blaise. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, Harry vit chez toi ! »

« Et alors ? Tu parles comme si Blaise n'avait jamais été en couple. »

« J'ai vu sa tête ! Il est amoureux d'Harry ! »

« Et alors ? » Répéta Hermione « Ca ne vous empêchera pas de passer des moments ensemble, avec Pansy et Théo ou juste tous les deux. Tu es ridicule. Ta rivalité stupide avec Harry, du temps de Poudlard, est terminée. Si Blaise est vraiment ton meilleur ami, tu devrais avoir envie qu'il soit heureux ! »

« Je veux qu'il soit heureux ! »

« Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser et d'arranger les choses avec lui. »

« Moui... » Marmonna Drago.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole, fidèle à lui-même.

« Et moi alors ? » Dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

« Quoi ? Et toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie que je sois heureux ? »

.

Elle perdit tout de suite de sa verve, et devint plus timide, presque rougissante. Drago se disait qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui dire qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, sans quoi, il allait finir par craquer, et lui dire qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Si... » Souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai envie que tu sois heureux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Drago, tu sais je... »

Les mots se bousculaient, et se bloquaient à la fois dans sa bouche, mais il lui prit la main, et d'une caresse, l'invita à continuer.

« Je suis désolée. Pour tout… Quand tu as pris cette balle, qui m'était destinée, je me suis rendue compte que la vie ne tient à rien du tout et... et que je ne veux plus continuer à gâcher les choses entre nous. »

« Tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je t'aime Drago ! Que je veux arrêter toutes ces tensions entre nous, et qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était avant. Je veux qu'on soit un couple de nouveau... si je n'ai pas tout gâché... et que tu veux toujours de moi. »

Drago aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, mais comme elle venait de le dire, toutes ces tensions devaient cesser, et ils avaient perdus bien trop de temps. Un large sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Dis-le encore. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. Dis-le. »

« Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

Le blond franchit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient de la bouche de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa passionnément.

.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'aimait. Après tout ce temps, toute cette souffrance, elle lui avouait enfin qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble de nouveau.

Leur baiser avait un réel goût de retrouvailles, il était fougueux, et tendre à la fois, Hermione avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, tandis que lui, lui caressait le dos de sa main fonctionnelle.

Il la glissa ensuite sur son ventre, sous ses vêtements, et remonta vers sa poitrine. Hermione soupira, lorsqu'il prit l'un de ses seins, qu'il commença à caresser doucement, sous le soutien-gorge, et elle glissa elle aussi ses mains sur la peau chaude de Drago.

Le bras blessé de ce dernier fonctionnait peut-être au ralenti, mais il entreprit tout de même de déboutonner les boutons du petit gilet que portait Hermione, rapidement aidé par la jeune femme.

Une fois débarrassée du gilet, elle enleva elle-même son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge, et elle attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit.

Elle lança un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte, et leur donner l'intimité nécessaire pour poursuivre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Elle aida Drago à se débarrasser de sa blouse d'hôpital, et caressa son torse, le redécouvrant avec plaisir. Elle y déposa de léger baisers, et l'observa frissonner de désir, avec plaisir. Ses gestes étaient doux, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus mal au bras, mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait prendre son temps et apprécier chaque seconde.

La jeune femme continua de d'embrasser son torse, et descendit plus bas, sur son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de son boxer. Elle pouvait voir son érection qui commençait à se dessiner, et elle l'effleura de sa bouche, par-dessus le tissu du boxer. Drago retint sa respiration, et expira brusquement lorsqu'elle le toucha à nouveau sur cet endroit si sensible.

La jeune femme glissa ensuite ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement du blond, et attrapa son sexe, qui se tendait de plus en plus.

Elle initia un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant soupirer Drago de plus en plus fort. Ce dernier avait l'impression de rêver. Hermione était en train de le toucher de cette manière si délicieuse... il avait littéralement l'impression d'être au septième ciel.

Hermione lui enleva finalement le boxer, tout en accélérant la cadence de sa main. De l'autre, elle flatta également ses bourses, avant d'approcher sa bouche.

Drago retient une nouvelle fois son souffle, et poussa un petit gémissement lorsque la langue de la jeune femme entra en contact avec cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

.

Il retrouvait avec un plaisir immense cette sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée. Hermione savait toujours aussi bien s'y prendre pour faire monter son désir en flèche. Elle savait quoi faire, quel rythme adopter. Elle le connaissait autant que lui la connaissait et cela rendait les choses encore plus parfaites

Hermione s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente au bord de l'explosion, et elle arrêta alors et remonta de nouveau son chemin de baisers, sur son ventre, son torse, et enfin, sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et qu'Hermione planta ses yeux dans les siens, elle vit que ceux du jeune homme brillaient de joie. Il avait l'air d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue d'Hermione, et lui souffla :

« Tu es à moi, Granger... »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que Drago s'affairait à lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Elle l'aida pour le reste de ses vêtements, se retrouvant bientôt aussi nue que lui.

Drago caressa doucement sa poitrine, et Hermione sentit son entrejambe devenir de plus en plus humide. Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle en avait presque mal...

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'elle commençait à se frotter contre lui. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, fusionner avec lui, c'était presque un besoin vital.

Le blond caressa ses fesses, avant d'y exercer une légère pression, pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre lui non plus.

Hermione souleva légèrement les hanches, et se positionna sur le sexe du blond.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement de concert, et Drago plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir. Ils adoptèrent un rythme lent, afin de bien pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et Drago sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Hermione l'aimait, et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour en tant que couple. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, et jamais plus il n'allait la laisser s'échapper. Jamais plus il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit se mettre entre eux. Il comptait bien la garder près de lui pour toujours…

* * *

Et voilààààààààà. Une chose qui ne devait pas être faite si tôt mais qui l'est finalement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si Drago fait sa tête de mule. Du Dramione, du Blarry... un lemon, c'est un autre petit cadeau de Noël hihi

Bisous Bisouuuus


	65. Chapitre LXIII

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard ! Et surtout, je vous souhaite une très belle année 2017, de la bonne santé, de la joie, de l'amitié, de l'amour, de l'écriture et plein de fanfiction :)

J'espère que la reprise du boulot (pour celle et ceux qui ont déjà repris) n'a pas été trop dure ! De toute façon, c'est déjà le week end xD

Je souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Jade** : Il fallait prendre son mal en patience ahah. Non, au final c'est juste de la jalousie, ça aurait pu être pire !

Ahah, je suis assez d'accord, les vacances passent toujours trop vite

 **Justyneuh** : Va lui faire un calinou à Blaise, il en a besoin ! Bonne Année à toi aussi !

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Tu as vu ça, une fois qu'elle a lâché le morceau, Hermione n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aime !

Tu peux appréhender, oui mouhhahahahahah. Bonne Année à toi !

 **RB** : Héhéhé, et ouiiii

 **Nur** : Hihi, contente que tu sois contente.

 **Sarah** : Oh mince, j'espère que tu es guérie maintenant ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

 **Camille Cstn** : Ah mais les reviews arrivent dans les boites mails, donc à moins d'en avoir changé, c'est impossible de ne pas les lire.

Je ne pense pas qu'il va lui dire, mais qui sait !

Ahah, rien n'est garanti pour Ron ahah. Oui, c'est bientôt la fin, et oui, j'ai une autre fic de prévue après, mais je ferais une assez longue pause pour bien prendre de l'avance !

Tu peux regarder dans mes favoris pour d'autre dramione, ou dans ma communauté.

 **Harryliada** : Côté couple tout semble réglé ? Ne parle pas trop vite ahah

 **Oceane** : Hum... ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs trop vite !

 **Luciole** : Ohhh merciiiii, ton espoir est raisonnable, surtout vu l'humeur ambiante de Drago hihi

Très bonne année à toi aussi !

Bisous Bisous

 **Zabeth** : Merci à toi ! Oui, ils auront pris leur temps, mais ça y est !

 **Cecile** : Hello ! Ahah, non, elle ne lui redit pas tout, ça viendra avec le temps !

Pour Blaise tu vas bien voir... mouhahahahah

Bisous Bisous et bonne année à toi aussi

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXIII : La solution ?**

 **.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« A l'hôtel, voir si je trouve Kingsley. Et accessoirement si je croise la route de Blaise, je lui dirais que tu veux lui parler ? »

« Quoi, je ne veux pas lui parler ! » Bougonna Drago.

« Ne commences pas Drago Malefoy ! On a discuté de ça ! Tu vas t'excuser auprès de lui, arrêter de faire le bébé, ce n'est parce qu'il est avec Harry qu'il ne va plus être ton ami. Quand je reviendrais te voir, tu auras intérêt à avoir arrangé les choses avec lui. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait raison, et il avait peur de la réaction de Blaise s'il avait été piqué au vif.

« Tu t'en vas, là ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Je viens de te le dire. »

« Et tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » Demanda le blond

« Quoi donc ? »

Drago la regarda en tendant les lèvres, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir sans lui avoir donné un baiser.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans avoir un petit sourire, et réalisa une fois encore à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Quitter le jeune homme en sachant qu'elle allait le retrouver sans avoir besoin de se mentir ou de lui mentir, faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle allait le cœur léger, et bien moins de nuages dans la tête.

.

La jeune femme dût se faire examiner par un Médicomage une dernière fois, avant d'obtenir le droit de se déplacer. Elle signa un papier, et se rendit ensuite jusqu'aux cheminettes, qu'elle put prendre pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Elle franchit ensuite quelques mètres jusqu'au salon, qui était rempli de gens. Elle retrouva la plupart de ses collègues, ceux qui n'avaient pas été hospitalisés, ou qui étaient déjà sortis de l'hôpital, et puis ses amis, et le coach de Quidditch.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, plusieurs Aurors se précipitèrent sur elle afin de demander des nouvelles fraîches d'Harry.

« Il va bien mieux ! Il est sorti du coma. Il est toujours très fatigué, et faible, mais ça va aller. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans le coma, je pense que vous pourrez venir le voir, si vous voulez. »

« Bien sûr ! Nous ferons cela. »

La jeune femme discuta encore un petit peu, puis demanda rapidement si Kingsley était dans les parages.

« Il n'est pas encore parti. Il travaille dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne veut pas être dérangé. »

« Je vais quand même tenter ma chance. » Répondit Hermione, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle ne savait pas si d'autres personnes de son entourage avaient pu le rejoindre ici au Etats-Unis, mais que ce soit le cas ou non, elle était prête à lui proposer son aide. L'hôpital, très peu pour elle, si elle pouvait se remettre à travailler, ce serait pour le mieux.

« Monsieur le Ministre ? » Appela-t-elle, tout en frappant à la porte « C'est Hermione. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas être dérangé mais... »

« Mais tu n'as que faire de ce qu'on te dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Kingsley, en ouvrant la porte « Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? »

« J'ai eu le feu vert des Médicomages. Harry est sorti du coma, Drago est assez en forme pour agir comme un imbécile avec son meilleur ami. Tout va bien, et je suis prête à apporter mon aide, si vous en avez besoin. »

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas travailler... »

« Si. Je me sens bien pour le faire. Ca va m'occuper, et je vais cesser de m'ennuyer. »

.

Elle ne s'ennuyait pas auprès de Drago, mais elle accentuait un peu le trait, et il était vrai qu'elle avait envie de reprendre le travail.

En face d'elle, Kingsley hésitait. Sa conscience lui disait de renvoyer la jeune femme se reposer, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas contre son aide. Il en avait besoin.

« Très bien… entre. Je suppose que tu as besoin d'un petit récapitulatif des choses. »

« Cela me serait bien utile, en effet. »

« Nous nous sommes mis en contact avec le Président moldu, quand je dis nous, je parle des représentants du Ministère provisoire, et plusieurs chefs de gouvernement sorciers. Nous avons expliqué au Président ce que nous pensons de la situation et il nous a entendus avec soulagement.

Il a expliqué à sa population, dans un communiqué, quelle était notre position, et depuis les choses se sont un peu apaisées. Les affrontements entre sorciers et moldus ont beaucoup baissé, mais il semblerait à présent qu'ils s'allient pour demander un rapide règlement de la situation. »

« Quand vous dites règlement de la situation... »

« Là est tout le problème. Règlement de la situation signifie le retour du Secret Magique, et une modification de nos propres lois sorcières, pour que ce qu'il s'est passé aux Etats-Unis ne puisse pas se reproduire.

Mais même si nous remettons en place la séparation entre les sorciers et les moldus, on ne pourra pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Le monde entier est au courant de notre existence, et ce, pas seulement aux Etats-Unis. »

« Et il est impossible de lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie à tant de personnes... »

« Là est tout le problème, qui semble pour le moment sans solution. Nous devons tous y réfléchir, et rapidement...

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Harry, sans s'annoncer au préalable, Blaise et Harry ne furent pas assez rapides à se séparer, et la rouquine esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Mais que vois-je ici ? »

« Blaise m'aidait à remettre en place ma blouse. »

« Ah oui ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment il faisait ça en ayant sa bouche sur la tienne. Il a dérapé ? »

« Naturellement. »

Ginny s'approcha du lit, et Blaise décida qu'il reviendrait plus tard, afin de laisser Harry profiter de ses visites, maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le coma.

« Hermione est venue à l'hôtel. Elle a dit que tu étais sorti du coma, alors je me suis dépêchée de venir. »

« Promets-moi que tu ne vas rien dire à Ron. »

« A propos de... »

« Tu sais très bien à quel propos. » Répondit-il à voix basse.

« Je ne lui dirais pas que Blaise et toi étiez en train de vous embrasser, mais seulement parce que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire. Harry, tu dois te rendre compte que tout le monde à deviné pour vous deux. Blaise n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était tellement inquiet, il n'est même pas allé voir Drago... »

« Oui, et résultat, il a dû lui annoncer pour nous deux, et Drago l'a très mal pris. Il a dit que je lui piquais Blaise, et il a fait une vraie crise de jalousie. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une crise de jalousie... Déjà que je ne savais pas comment faire avec Ron, ça me donne encore moins envie de me lancer. Tu dis que tout le monde a deviné ? »

« Tout le monde, sauf Ronnie Chéri, bien entendu. Ou tout du moins, il était bien aisé pour lui de faire celui qui ne veut pas voir. Mais il faudra que tu lui dises. Si c'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois lui dire. »

« Mais tu le connais... »

« Je connais mon frère oui, mais déjà, je pense que le fait que je sois contente pour vous deux va l'aider, et s'il fait le con, compte sur moi, sur Hermione, sur George et Angelina, etc.., pour lui remettre les idées en place. »

.

Harry hocha la tête. Il devrait de toute façon lui dire, puisque Blaise ne semblait plus être en capacité de se cacher.

Néanmoins, il allait attendre encore un peu, il se sentait encore bien trop faible pour avoir cette conversation avec lui le jour même.

« Bon » Déclara Harry, souhaitant dès lors changer de sujet « Que se passe-t-il en dehors des murs de cette chambre ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Enfin, je suis certaine qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses, mais je n'en suis pas au courant. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de discussions entre les différents dirigeants sorciers, et le Président moldu, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de laisser traîner mes oreilles. »

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Disons que lorsque mon coach m'a vu débarquer ici, il a été content pendant environ deux minutes, et puis il s'est mis à trouver ma décision irresponsable. Ce que je peux comprendre. Du coup, il m'a concocté un programme personnalisé. J'ai quelques plages de temps libre pour venir ici te voir, ou voir Drago, mais sinon, je ne fais que du sport. »

« Ma pauvre… »

« Mais il a raison, je suis la Capitaine, nous étions déjà sans notre coach, et voilà que je pars à mon tour. J'ai vraiment agi sans réfléchir, même si je ne le regrette pas. »

.

OoO

.

« Blaise ! L'homme que je cherchais ! » S'écria Pansy, en avançant vers lui.

« Tu veux encore que je joue les baby-sitter ? » Demanda-t-il, en désignant Lennie.

« Non. Par contre, tu peux la prendre, si cela t'évite d'avoir des gestes d'humeur. Et puis, c'est qu'elle commence à peser son poids. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça va être quand elle va commencer à manger autre chose que du lait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Théo arrive. » Expliqua Pansy « Ensuite, nous irons voir Drago. »

« Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas voir ce connard ! »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer ! J'ai croisé Hermione tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit que Drago avait un truc à te dire. »

« Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, ce n'est qu'un gamin capricieux, et pourri gâté. »

« C'est Drago quoi. Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ?! Tu sais très bien qu'il est incapable d'empathie, sauf quand Hermione est concernée. Vous allez vous réconcilier, un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Tu le sais déjà. » Marmonna Blaise

« Tu ne me l'as pas officiellement annoncé. »

« Ok, ok... je suis avec Harry. Là. Et je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire le même genre de crises de jalousie que ce cher Malefoy. »

« Je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. » Répondit Pansy « Mais je te préviens que si j'estime que tu me délaisses, je t'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs, et tu ne verras plus Lennie. Et oui, c'est du chantage, tu l'a parfaitement saisi. Maintenant, viens, on va voir Drago. »

Elle avait parlé de ce ton impérieux, qui ne laissait aucune place à la moindre protestation, et le noir n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la suivre. Tout en marchant, il regardait Lennie et espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne serait pas aussi dure en affaires que sa mère...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Drago, Pansy ne manqua pas son air bienheureux. Il avait beau s'être disputé avec Blaise, il semblait qu'il avait d'autres motifs de satisfaction dans sa vie.

.

« Comment va Hermione ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle va bien, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air très... content de vivre. »

« En effet. J'ai failli mourir, et je suis en fait vivant, je suis donc content de vivre. »

« Mouais… je vais me contenter de cela pour le moment. Théo arrive, mais regarde avec qui je suis venu. »

Drago observa Blaise, qui avait le visage fermé, et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il ne voulait tout de même pas trop en faire, car il avait quand même sa fierté, mais Blaise était son meilleur ami, et il n'aimait pas qu'ils se fassent la tête.

« J'ai peut-être un peu dépassé les bornes l'autre fois. » Déclara-t-il.

« Peut-être ? Un peu ? » S'exclama Blaise.

« Tu pourrais me comprendre un peu. Déjà que je ne te voyais plus parce que tu étais tout le temps fourré avec lui, maintenant, ça va être encore pire, et je suis censé ne rien dire ?! »

« Tu n'étais pas censé t'excuser ? » Chuchota Pansy

« Si tu avais des choses à dire, tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse d'attendre un moment plus opportun. » Répondit Blaise « Mais j'avais oublié que fidèle à toi-même, tu ne penses encore et toujours qu'à ta petite personne. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de mon fait. Demande à Théo. Je l'ai vu autant qu'avant, malgré Harry. Pansy avait sa grossesse, puis Lennie... »

« Ma fille ne m'empêche pas de sortir ! »

« Maintenant non, mais au début, tu étais un peu moins dispo. Et toi, Drago, si on se voyait moins ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas de mon fait. Tu as beaucoup bossé, ce qui n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne, mais celle de la situation actuelle, ensuite soit tu tentais de passer du temps avec Hermione, soit tu déprimais à cause d'elle, et tu voulais être seul. Réfléchis un peu, reviens en arrière et repense à ces fois où je t'ai proposé des trucs et que tu m'as envoyé bouler. J'avais envie de voir Harry, pas de là à passer cent pourcent de mon temps avec lui, je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. Et je ne le serais pas plus maintenant. »

« Mais il va penser qu'il a l'exclusivité sur toi. »

« Et la priorité ! » Renchérit Pansy « Et ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Ca aurait été la même chose avec n'importe qui. »

« Sauf que n'importe qui ne fait pas partie de la bande, et on aurait été ravis de le ou la détester ! » Répliqua Pansy « Sortir avec Harry était le pire truc que tu puisses faire. Il nous connait, on ne pourra lui faire aucune crasse. »

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux. »

« Tu es notre Blaisou à nous, voilà tout. » Répondit Pansy.

Le noir regarda Drago, lui donna sa filleule, qui avait en quelques sorte l'air de le réclamer, puis il s'assit au bord de son lit, et lui tapota innocemment – mais délibérément – l'épaule blessée.

Le blond couina de douleur, en en faisant des tonnes, et tout fut oublié. Blaise savait que Drago ne s'excuserait jamais en bonne et due forme, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait plus de crises de jalousie. Il râlerait toujours quelques fois dans son coin, ou avec la complicité de Pansy, mais le fait était qu'il acceptait tout de même sa relation avec Harry, et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago se redressa un peu plus dans son lit, cala Lennie contre lui, et, alors que Théo arrivait finalement dans la pièce, il déclara :

.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Ah ! Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi tu faisais cette tête. Aurais-tu une infirmière personnelle ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Bon, crache le morceau ! » S'impatienta Blaise.

« J'ai récupéré Hermione ! »

« Enfin ! » S'écria Théo « Tu aurais dû faire semblant de mourir plus tôt. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit. »

« Mais, c'est officiel ? » Interrogea Pansy

« Oui. Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir, parce que ça vient de se faire, mais c'est officiel, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, et pour de bon. »

« Pour de bon ? Tu vas la demander en mariage ? » Ricana Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'épouser pour savoir que c'est pour de bon ! » Répondit Drago.

.

L'idée de faire d'elle sa femme n'était pas déplaisante – parce qu'il savait qu'elle était de toute façon la femme de sa vie – mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie. Hermione avait bien d'autres priorités pour le moment, que de se marier avec lui. Mais un jour, il l'épouserait, ça, il en était certain.

« Est-ce que je peux me mettre à geindre en disant à quel point je ne vais plus jamais te voir ? » Ironisa Blaise.

« Hermione passe sa vie au travail, je te rappelle, et qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble ne va rien y changer, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est allée faire je ne sais quoi, en rapport avec le travail. »

« Harry est Auror ! Je vais vivre dans la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre alors ! » Lui balança Pansy, sans cœur.

.

OoO

.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de retourner au Ministère de la Magie Américain, et elle était bien contente que la rencontre ait lieu dans un autre hôtel que le leur.

Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de celui où ils séjournaient, et Kingsley avait envie d'y aller à pied.

Une fois dehors, Hermione trouva les rues extrêmement calmes. La vie semblait suivre son cours normal, quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils croisèrent des gens en marchant, moldus ou sorciers, elle ne savait pas, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire une différence. Ils étaient justes des personnes qui se baladaient, où allaient faire des courses. Rien d'autre.

« J'espère que les réflexions des autres seront plus avancées que les miennes. » Souffla Kingsley, de sa voix profonde.

« On réfléchit mieux à plusieurs. Peut-être que la solution apparaîtra au fil des discussions. »

.

Mais sans être trop pessimiste, elle en doutait un peu. Elle retournait le problème dans sa tête depuis que Kingsley lui en avait parlé, mais pour être très honnête, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient lancer le sortilège d'Oubliettes à tant de personnes. Rien que les Etats-Unis en eux même paraissaient trop, mais il s'agissait du monde entier. C'était impossible. Et même en rétablissant les frontières, les moldus en seraient toujours à se demander si leur voisin n'était pas un sorcier, et la moindre manifestation leur semblant quelque peu étrange pourrait déclencher des hostilités. Il fallait trouver une solution. Mais laquelle. Comment faire ?

Hermione songea à son ancien directeur d'école. Dumbledore était l'homme de ce genre de situations. Lui, aurait pu trouver la solution. Il les aurait aidés. Peut-être même qu'il serait parvenu à dissuader l'ex Ministre de la Magie Américain, et que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dumbledore était de ce genre d'hommes, qui pouvait changer le cours de l'humanité.

« C'est ici ! » Annonça Kingsley, la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions sur l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense hôtel, où un grand portrait de Merlin trônait dans le hall d'entrée.

Kingsley avait l'air de savoir où il allait, puisqu'il ne s'avança pas vers le bureau de la réception, mais continua sa route vers la gauche, où démarrait un long couloir.

Ils le parcoururent au pas de course, avant de pénétrer dans une grande salle, où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées.

L'accueil d'Hermione et Kingsley se fit rapidement. On prit quelques nouvelles de la jeune femme, et puis ils se lancèrent rapidement dans les discussions déjà engagées ci et là, en attendant ceux qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Ils furent assez rapidement au complet, et s'installèrent en grand cercle, afin de pouvoir échanger dans de meilleures conditions.

.

« Je pense qu'on est tous arrivés à la même conclusion : notre problème semble insoluble. Nous ne pouvons pas, même en collaborant avec les Ministères de la Magie de chaque pays, lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie à tous les moldus de la planète Terre. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et exprimèrent avec regret leur assentiment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se limiter au sortilège d'Oubliettes. Nous oublions trop facilement qu'il y a d'autres moyens de provoquer une Amnésie. »

« Il y a... » Fit un sorcier avec un grand chapeau.

« La Potion d'Amnésie. Qu'il faut préparer, certes, mais qui est plus pertinente dans notre cas, car nous pourrions la doser convenablement. Il ne s'agit pas d'effacer des pans de leurs vies, qui n'ont pas à être effacées. »

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé avant à la potion d'Amnésie. Il était vrai qu'elle était bien plus pertinente que le sortilège, mais il fallait les préparer d'une part, et d'autre part, le problème était le même, comme le souleva une autre sorcière.

« Sortilège ou potion, qu'est-ce que cela change ? » Demanda-t-elle « Il sera encore plus dur de faire boire la potion à un moldu, et encore moins à un nombre indéterminé de moldus, dans le monde entier. »

« Sauf... sauf si... » Entama le Ministre Canadien.

« Sauf s'ils la boivent sans le savoir. »

« Et comment pourraient-ils faire ça ? »

« Il faudrait un conducteur... quelque chose que tous les moldus utilisent, où l'on pourrait mettre la potion. Il faudrait qu'on soit sûrs et certains qu'ils soient tous touchés. Un conducteur, comme... comme... »

« L'eau ! » Déclara Hermione d'une voix calme, alors même qu'elle avait eu envie de sautiller, la main tendue, comme lorsqu'elle était à l'école.

« L'eau. » Répéta Kingsley, en la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois « Tout le monde a besoin d'eau. »

« Et il y en a partout, même dans les coins les plus reculés. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Nous pourrions également toucher les gens de différentes façons. Ceux qui boiront l'eau, ceux qui la toucheront : dans la mer ou dans un lac, sous la douche, en lavant des vêtements ou de la vaisselle. »

« Miss Granger ! Vous avez eu une très bonne idée ! Un véritable éclair de génie ! C'est une idée formidable. »

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était fière d'elle. L'eau serait un excellent conducteur pour la potion, mais tout n'était pas fait. Il allait falloir faire beaucoup de calculs, afin de savoir quelle quantité serait nécessaire par mètres cubes d'eau, pour être efficace, et surtout, comment faire pour la glisser dans les différentes sources d'eau du monde entier.

Mais déjà, ils tenaient le bon bout, et ça, elle pouvait s'en féliciter.

.

OoO

.

« Eh ben mon vieux, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. Si tu pouvais éviter de réitérer l'expérience, ce serait formidable. »

Ron n'aurait bien évidemment pas pu lui donner un autre accueil. Bien sûr, il n'était pas Ron Weasley pour rien.

« Oui bien sûr, parce que j'ai choisi de me retrouver dans le coma. » Ironisa Harry.

« Tu nous a fichu la trouille ! » Répéta Ron

« Je l'ai bien compris. »

Il se demandait si Ron allait enchainer en lui parlant de Blaise, s'il allait lui dire que ce dernier avait été très inquiet, mais il n'en fut rien. Soit il n'avait pas remarqué, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Au lieu de ça, il regarda autour de lui, et déclara :

« Personne ne t'a apporté de chocolats ou de bonbons ? »

« Non. Toi y compris. »

« C'est bien dommage, j'avais un petit creux. »

.

Il ne remarquait pas le malaise d'Harry, qui était en pleine hésitation. Devait-il lui dire maintenant, ou non ? Devait-il profiter de sa « faiblesse », de son statut de blessé, ou devait-il attendre d'être plus en forme. Fallait-il que Blaise soit aussi là ou non ? Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais Blaise n'avait pas attendu pour le dire à Drago. Mais le contexte n'était pas le même.

Il était perdu...

« Où sont Pansy et Lennie ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Avec Drago je crois. Je reviendrais avec Lennie après si tu veux. Ma fille est une vraie star, c'est fou. »

Ne pouvait-il pas lui demander quand est-ce qu'il comptait s'y mettre, afin de lui donner un moyen de se lancer dans cette conversation difficile ? Visiblement, non.

« Tu as vu des trucs, quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu sais ? »

« Non. Rien à voir avec la fois où Voldemort a tenté de m'assassiner une deuxième fois. Je n'ai rien vu du tout, ou du moins, rien dont je me souviens. »

« Et tu as entendu des choses. »

« Vaguement... Un petit peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Comme des voix, mais pas des voix venant de je ne sais où. Plus des Médicomages, ou des choses comme ça. »

« Et nous ? Tu nous as entendus ? »

« J'ai cru entendre Hermione. Et puis... »

C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il se lance.

« Et puis Blaise. »

« Blaise ? Ah bon ? »

« Oui, puisque que je te le dis. »

« Je te crois, je te crois. D'ailleurs Blaise était vachement inquiet lui aussi. Tu l'aurais vu ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'inquiétait presque plus pour toi que pour Malefoy. Alors d'accord, Drago n'était pas dans le coma, mais quand même.

« Ron... il faut... il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

* * *

Oui, je suis une horrible personne de couper ici, je le sais, et ça me fait plaisir ahahaha, le sadisme est de retour.

Et oui, on entrevoit la solution pour les moldus, comme beaucoup l'avaient devinés, je me suis fortement inspiré des animaux fantastiques, en modifiant bien sûr !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Biosus


	66. Chapitre LXIV

Hello, hello. On est samedi, je suis désolée. Je suis allée au ciné hier soir voir The Darkest Hour, et j'ai eu la flemme quand je suis rentrée, surtout que je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews encore.

J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée pour ceux qui ont repris !

Enjoy le chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Sarah** : Merci ! Ahah non, les habitudes sont fidèles xD

 **KJWAnna** : Mouhahahah le sadisme c'est la vie

 **Camille Cstn** : Oui, c'est les animaux fantastique qui m'a donné l'idée de l'eau, et ensuite j'ai adapté !

Ahah, je préfère les post poudlard perso mais contente que celle ci soit ta préférée

 **Oceane** : mouhahahahah drôle... ou pas xD

 **Luciole** : Mouhahahahah mais je suis sadique voyons. L'espoir fait vivre, tu as raison.

 **RB** : J'aime bien faire des cliffys perso ahah

 **Jade** : Il n'est pas homosexuel, il est amoureux d'un homme, yep, je l'ai dit en note d'auteur que je m'étais inspirée des animaux fantstiques.

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Mouhahahahah ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais réfléchir pour Narcissa Drago

 **Little Cute Hell** : Hum... je ne sais pas pour Ron ahah

 **Cecile** : Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient tout ça ahah, il ne peuvent qu'être contents xD ravie que tu ai aimé !

Bisous Bisous

 **Guest (1)** : A quel endroit est-ce indiqué que j'ai arrêté ? Je poste toute les semaines, comme c'est explicitement dit dans les notes d'auteur

 **mellez** : Les enfants avec lequels je travaille sont plus jeunes que la tranche d'âge que tu recherches mais je vais essayer de me renseigner.

.

 **Note de la bêta** : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions de correction n'étaient pas mauvaises, celles de Loufoca par contre..."

* * *

 **Chapitre LXIV : Coeurs Brisés**

 **.**

Harry comprit immédiatement, au silence qui suivit son « aveu » que Ron serait bien plus difficile que Drago.

Plus le silence s'étirait, et plus les oreilles du jeune homme devenaient rouges, ce qui avait toujours été mauvais signe.

Le Survivant regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se disait qu'il était trop faible pour avoir cette conversation, et voilà pourtant qu'il se mettait à parler, poussé par il ne savait quelle espèce de pulsion, ou plutôt de besoin impérial de confier cette chose si importante à son meilleur ami.

« Pardon ? » Fit Ron au bout d'un très long moment « Je crois que j'ai mal compris ce que tu as dit. »

« Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Les Médicomages n'ont pas vu que tu étais blessé ! Tu as peut-être une commotion. »

« Je n'ai pas de commotion, Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que ce que je te dis te paraît si improbable ? »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? » S'écria Ron « Tu viens de me dire que tu sortais avec BLAISE. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Blaise a un PENIS entre les jambes ! »

« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a entre les jambes. »

Il se rendit compte trop tard que sa phrase pouvait prêter à confusion, et visiblement, Ron l'avait compris dans ce sens-là.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, avant de se ravancer de nouveau, et de regarder Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Mais Harry. Tu aimes les femmes ! Les femmes avec un... avec un minou entre les jambes. Tu n'es pas gay Harry, tu ne peux pas être gay. Ou bisexuel, Blaise est bisexuel, mais pas toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'être gay ou d'être bi. Il est question de Blaise, de sa personne, de ce qu'il est. J'ai été le premier surpris de mes sentiments. Ils m'ont fait peur, j'ai essayé de les nier, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. Et que je n'avais pas envie de les nier. »

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas bien, je t'assure ! » S'écria Ron.

« Je vais très bien ! Non mais tu es incroyable ! Tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi !? C'est trop demander. »

« Heureux ? Heureux ? TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE TU ES AMOUREUX D'UN AUTRE HOMME ! Que tu sors avec un autre homme, et je suis censé être heureux ? Non mais tu es fou ! Tu aimes les femmes Harry, les femmes. Tu es sorti avec ma sœur ! Tu ne peux pas passer de Ginny à un homme ! Tu imagines ? Tu imagines ce que tu fais ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que les autres allaient penser ? Et maman, tu as pensé à maman ?! Elle va être anéantie ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. »

.

Harry eut envie de lui dire plein de choses. Qu'il était plus con qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il lui faisait du chantage, que Molly n'était pas sa mère à lui et qu'il ne lui devait rien, que Ginny savait et qu'elle s'en fichait...

Il n'en eut pas la force. Tout ce dont il avait envie maintenant, c'était de pleurer.

« Tu... » Commença-t-il.

« Harry, je te jure que si tu ne reprends pas tes esprits rapidement. Tu ne te le pardonneras jamais. Et moi, je ne te le pardonnerais pas non plus. Cette personne, que j'ai devant moi, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami ! »

Ron quitta la pièce sur ces paroles si dures, et une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que fondre en larmes.

.

OoO

.

« Si nous prenons cette décision, il va falloir nous organiser, et vite. »

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de discussions à avoir, sauf si quelqu'un est contre ou à une meilleure idée. » S'exclama le Ministre Canadien.

Un silence lui répondit dans un premier temps, suivi d'affirmations comme quoi c'était effectivement la meilleure solution.

« Cela ne peut pas se mettre en place à la va-vite, même si le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je propose de se donner quelques heures, disons… trente-six heures, afin de réfléchir à tous les domaines où nous pourrions rencontrer des difficultés. Trente-six heures aussi, pour se donner le temps de contacter et faire venir les experts nécessaires pour nous aider. Experts en arithmancie, maîtres des potions, experts en étude des moldus, bien sûr, l'aide de Miss Granger pourra nous être bien utile également. »

Kingsley lui jeta un regard, et Hermione sut d'avance ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et cela se confirma une fois qu'ils sortirent de la salle où ils s'étaient tous enfermés.

« Hermione... comme mes collègues l'ont dit, ton aide serait précieuse dans cette affaire, mais c'est beaucoup te demander, j'en ai conscience. Tu sors d'un évènement traumatisant, et tu es déjà engagée sur plusieurs domaines au Ministère et... »

« Mr le Ministre... je suis capable de gérer et d'être sur plusieurs front. Je serais là dans trente-six heures. »

Elle serait là, et elle ferait ses preuves, Comme ça, peut-être qu'après la Coupe du Monde, elle aurait la véritable promotion qu'elle attendait depuis un moment déjà. Et puis, c'était assez excitant d'être impliqué dans une opération d'une telle ampleur. Sa tête bouillonnait déjà de réflexion, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tous ses livres à portée de main.

.

OoO

.

Harry avait l'impression d'être anéanti. Ses pires craintes étaient dépassées. Même en apprenant la réaction de Drago, il avait espéré que Ron n'en ferait pas de même. Après tout, Ginny avait très bien réagi, et s'il en croyait ce qu'elle avait dit, George avait deviné lui aussi, et s'en fichait royalement.

Les paroles de Ron avaient été dures, et lui faisaient très mal. Il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour les analyser correctement. Tout ce qu'il se disait actuellement, c'était qu'il allait faire du mal à des gens qui avaient fait beaucoup pour lui. Molly Weasley n'était pas sa mère, mais les Weasley étaient tout de même sa famille de cœur, et il ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Ron. Il voulait juste être heureux. Heureux et libre de sortir avec qui il voulait, mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Harry n'avait envie de voir personne à l'heure actuelle, il avait juste envie de pleurer jusqu'à se noyer dans ses propres larmes.

Mais bien évidemment, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, et moins d'une heure après le départ de Ron, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Même s'il était dans un état lamentable, Harry aurait tout donné pour qu'il s'agisse des Médicomages, venus pour vérifier son état de santé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre du personnel médical, mais bel et bien de Blaise.

Le noir se figea, en voyant le visage rempli de larmes d'Harry, puis il se précipita vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les Médicomages t'ont dit quelque chose ? Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu... tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? »

« Je... ne vais pas... mourir. » Balbutia Harry « Ce n'est... pas... ça... »

« Quoi alors ? » Demanda Blaise d'une voix où le soulagement perçait.

Harry n'avait pas envie de lui dire, pas envie de lui parler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait enlever le sparadrap d'un seul coup.

« J'ai parlé avec Ron. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire maintenant, mais je lui ai dit pour nous. »

« Oh... il l'a si mal pris que ça ? » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

.

Il tendit une main, pour caresser le visage d'Harry, et essuyer ses larmes, mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, qui cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de ne pas avoir les dents brossées.

« Harry ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Tu ne peux pas... »

« Je te jure Blaise, je te jure que j'ai... de réels sentiments... pour toi... mais je ne peux pas... pas si ça doit déchirer tout le monde autour de moi. »

Blaise eut envie de s'énerver devant sa capacité à toujours se sacrifier pour les autres, sans penser à lui, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait brisé. Il ne comptait pas assez aux yeux d'Harry, Harry le laissait... Il préférait perdre une seule personne, plutôt que d'en perdre plusieurs autres.

L'air de la chambre lui sembla soudain irrespirable, et il se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant vers la porte en notant qu'Harry n'essayait même pas de le retenir.

Une première larme coula, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, suivit pas une deuxième, une troisième, et des dizaines d'autres.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit, le plus vite possible. Il étouffait entre les murs de cet hôpital. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement.

Il atterrit finalement dans les jardins de l'hôpital, et se laissa choir sur le premier banc venu.

La tête plongée entre ses mains, ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, se transformant en véritables sanglots.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais il sentit soudain que l'on s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Il paraît que ces jardins renferment des espèces de plantes rares et inconnues. Je voulais y jeter un œil. » Déclara Luna « Mais je pense que j'irais les voir plus tard. »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te retenir parce que je suis là. Il ne faut jamais se retenir de pleurer. Parce que ça fait du bien ! »

.

OoO

.

« Où est donc ta petite chérie ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Elle travaille figure toi. Elle est partie faire je ne quoi, je ne sais où, avec Kingsley. Sauver le monde probablement. »

« Tu n'es pas jaloux. Elle pourrait être là, à s'occuper de toi. » Taquina Théo.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Laisse là donc tranquille, elle viendra me voir plus tard. » Répondit Drago, d'un ton sans appel.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'échanger un regard avec Pansy. Bien évidemment, Drago mordait dès qu'on disait la moindre petite chose sur Hermione.

Il était assez incroyable de voir à quel point la jeune femme avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui.

Il fallait le voir... même si Hermione n'était pas là physiquement, Drago était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait été ces dernières années. Son sourire était franc, heureux, il en devait un parrain encore meilleur que ce qu'il était déjà.

Il chatouillait Lennie, qui éclatait de rire comme seul un bébé savait le faire, et riait avec elle.

« Que-t-on dit les Médicomages qui venaient de sortir de ta chambre, lorsqu'on est rentrés. »

« Que ma guérison évolue bien, et qu'en plus des traitements magiques, je vais devoir faire un peu de rééducation, pour tout renforcer. Rien de nouveau quoi. Je vais encore devoir crouler là un peu. »

« Ah ah ah, on ferait bien un jeu, non ? »

« Partant ! » S'exclama Théo.

« Mais c'est chiant à trois ! Jouer quand on est un nombre impair, c'est toujours embêtant. » Râla Pansy « Blaise n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. »

« Il doit être en train de roucouler avec son pote Potter ! » Répondit Drago.

Luna choisit cet instant pour toquer à la porte, avant d'entrer, et Pansy sembla sur le point de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Merlin merci ! Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec nous ! Cet imbécile de Blaise n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. »

« J'étais avec lui à l'instant ! » Déclara Luna.

« Ah tiens donc ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu ici ? » Râla Drago.

Théo leva une main, pour lui indiquer de se taire, et invita Luna à s'approcher d'eux. Il se passait quelque chose. Il le lisait dans ses yeux.

« Ma belle... il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna ne savait pas mentir, ni tourner autour du pot, c'est pourquoi, elle lâcha d'un bloc.

.

« Blaise est parti. »

« Parti ? Parti où ? »

« Il est rentré en Angleterre. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent Théo, Pansy, et Drago d'une même voix « Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je n'avais jamais vu Blaise comme ça. Il n'était pas bien du tout. Harry et lui, c'est fini. »

A ces paroles, Pansy vit rouge. Elle le savait. Elle avait su depuis le départ qu'Harry n'était pas fiable. Elle se revoyait, dans sa cuisine, lors de sa baby-shower. Elle l'avait prévenu. S'il faisait du mal à Blaise, elle le lui ferait payer très cher.

Elle allait le tuer, peu importe qu'il soit allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, elle allait lui faire la peau. On ne touchait pas à ses amis, surtout pas à Blaise, pas en sachant à quel point il avait souffert de ne pas trouver la personne qui lui convenait.

« Pansy... »

« Je vais l'assassiner. Je vous jure que je vais lui faire la peau. »

« Pansy tu devrais... »

«Je ne devrais rien du tout ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Luna ! Blaise est parti ! A l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être en train de faire une connerie ! Je vais... je vais… argh ! »

Furieuse, et sans écouter Théo, qui tentait de la retenir, elle sortit de la chambre de Drago, et avança à grands pas vers celle d'Harry.

Elle était prête à en découdre, à lui dire ses quatre vérités et à lui faire regretter d'être né. Depuis le départ, elle ne sentait pas cette histoire, et elle était énervée d'avoir raison. Ce n'était pas juste pour Blaise, lui qui méritait tellement mieux.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, la jeune femme n'hésita même pas, et ouvrit la porte sans même s'annoncer.

Elle était remontée et prête à lâcher un flot de reproches, mais elle fut coupée brusquement dans son élan.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça… le Survivant ne l'avait probablement pas entendu entrer. Dos à elle, il était recroquevillé dans son lit, et secoué de sanglots qui semblaient incontrôlables.

.

La jeune femme reconnaissait ce type de pleurs. Sans être experte en la matière, elle savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui avait un chagrin d'amour.

Harry n'avait donc pas laissé tomber Blaise avec plaisir. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Pansy contourna le lit, afin d'avoir Harry en face d'elle, et elle lut le désespoir le plus total sur son visage. Elle se repassa les paroles de Luna, en songeant qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée, mais la blonde n'avait pas parlé de dispute. Juste qu'Harry avait dit à Blaise qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu... te pousser à te rendre aussi malheureux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

A travers ses larmes, Harry lui jeta un regard étrange. Comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

La jeune femme se creusa le cerveau, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à prendre une telle décision, ou plutôt, qui avait pu le pousser. C'était forcément l'œuvre de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait une influence sur Harry. Si tant est que cela veuille dire quelque chose, parce que tout le monde semblait avoir une influence sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Drago j'espère ? » Murmura-t-elle « Parce que sa petite crise existentielle lui est passée. »

Harry secoua la tête, indiquant ainsi que le blond n'y était pour rien. Pansy s'assit près de lui, et passa en revue les personnes de leur entourage. Ce n'était donc pas Drago, ni Théo, ni Luna, elle pouvait éliminer Daphné et Hermione. Restaient...

« Par les couilles de Salazar ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le père de ma fille qui est responsable ! Harry dis-moi que... putain ! C'est forcément lui ! Qui d'autre ? C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui, que je n'ai pas fait un enfant avec un crétin ! »

Mais le silence, et les sanglots d'Harry qui reprirent de plus belle valaient plus qu'un aveu, et Pansy vit rouge une fois de plus. Elle allait lui faire la peau...

.

OoO

.

Ron était retourné à l'hôtel, et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, en ruminant. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un égarement. Il vivait probablement mal sa séparation avec Ginny, et lui, trop occupé par son nouveau rôle de papa, n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas été là pour Harry, et maintenant, ce dernier se mettait à croire qu'il était gay. Il fallait qu'il le raisonne.

Le rouquin réfléchissait à un plan – stupide – lorsque la cheminée de la chambre d'hôtel s'éclaira, laissant passer Pansy. A croire qu'ils étaient connectés. Elle apparaissait au moment où il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit.

« Chérie... » Commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Pansy fonça sur lui, et lui administra une violente gifle, qui fit partir sa tête en arrière, et le laissa avec une joue brûlante. Il était certain d'avoir la marque de ses doigts.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Chérie ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta Chérie ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con, Ronald Weasley. »

« Mais... Mais... »

« Je te préviens. Tu as plutôt intérêt à arranger le merdier sans nom que tu as créé ! TOI ET TA STUPIDITE INCOMMENSURABLE ! »

« ... »

« Tu es content de toi j'espère ?! Harry s'est senti obligé de rompre avec Blaise. Blaise a le cœur brisé, et il est rentré à Londres, et Harry a le cœur brisé lui aussi, et est en train de se noyer dans ses larmes. J'applaudis. »

« Tu... Tu... Tu savais ? »

.

Pansy serra le poing, pour s'empêcher de lui en coller une sur l'autre joue. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter cet imbécile.

« Visiblement. ET JE N'AI PAS JUGE UTILE DE GACHER LE BONHEUR DE MES AMIS ! » Figure-toi.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, Blaise est bi depuis toujours. Harry ne l'est pas. Il a subi un choc et il fallait que je lui remette les idées... »

« Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès. Je n'ai pas pu faire un enfant avec quelqu'un d'aussi con ! Le choc qu'Harry a subi, a été de tomber amoureux de Blaise. Tu ne peux pas être heureux pour lui, c'est ton meilleur ami, oui ou merde ?! »

« Maman ne le supporterait pas. »

C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Pansy sentit une bouffée de rage monter en elle, et lutta pour ne pas saisir sa baguette.

«ON SE FICHE DE CE QUE PENSE TA MERE. HARRY N'EST PAS SON FILS ET MEME S'IL L'ETAIT CE SERAIT UNE VERITABLE HONTE DE PENSER QUELQUE CHOSE DE TEL. Ses enfants, ou les gens qu'on considère comme ses enfants, on les aime ! Et si on les aime, on veut qu'ils soient heureux ! Harry est heureux avec Blaise. Il l'était jusqu'à ce que toi, et ta bêtise veniez tout gâcher. Je te préviens que si tu ne répares pas ce que tu viens de faire, tu vas tout perdre. Ginny ne te parlera plus, ni George. Hermione va être folle de rage quand elle va voir ce que tu as fait. Théo et Drago vont te détruire, et je peux te dire, que lorsqu'on rentrera en Angleterre, tu pourras aller prendre tes valises et aller chez ta chère maman, car il est hors de question que ma fille reste à côté d'un imbécile pareil. Tu peux également aller te trouver une autre chambre d'hôtel. »

Ron semblait totalement abasourdi, sonné même. Il connaissait Pansy et ses accès de colère, il savait qu'elle montait facilement en pression, mais... les autres étaient au courant, et ils ne disaient rien ? Ca ne les dérangeait pas ?

Pansy dut comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, puisqu'elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu es pathétique Ronald. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais il n'y a que toi que cela choque, et que toi que ça dérange. Il n'y a pas que ta mère. Il y a toi aussi. Tu dois te dire que les choses ne seront plus pareilles si Harry peut aimer les hommes. Tu es ridicule. »

« C'est faux ! Les choses resteront les mêmes. » Protesta-t-il, blessé que Pansy puisse avoir une si basse opinion de lui.

« C'est facile de dire ça maintenant que tu as tout gâché... Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me décevoir à un tel point un jour, Ronald. Reste loin de moi, et de ma fille ! » Déclara-t-elle finalement, avant de quitter la pièce... »

.

OoO

.

Après une journée de travail bien remplie, et satisfaite d'être de retour sur les « rails » Hermione retourna à l'hôpital, avec la ferme intention de contourner les règles. Du temps de Poudlard, elle avait souvent critiqué Harry et Ron d'agir de la sorte – tout en finissant par les suivre néanmoins – mais force était de constater qu'elle y avait pris un certain goût.

Cinq minutes avant la fin de la période autorisée des visites à l'hôpital, elle se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Drago, et fila directement dans la salle de bain.

« Tout va bien mon amour ? » Demanda Drago « Tu es malade. »

« Non. Je me cache. Quand les infirmières viendront, dis leur qu'il n'y a personne. »

Drago comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec lui, et sourit largement, savourant cette complicité qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits.

Elle attendit près de vingt minutes, entendant les infirmières venir voir que tout se passait bien, et apporter le repas de Drago, avant de ressortir, et de se glisser près de lui.

Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de l'attirer encore plus contre lui, savourant l'instant, comme il le faisait depuis qu'elle était de nouveau à lui. La voir blottie contre lui était toujours une source de satisfaction intense.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Intense, mais bonne ! »

Elle commença ensuite à lui raconter dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, en s'animant, et faisant de grands gestes.

Drago aimait son travail, mais il avait toujours du mal à comprendre la passion que ressentait Hermione à ce sujet, et l'importance énorme qu'elle y accordait. Elle parla pendant un long moment, semblant même ne jamais reprendre son souffle.

« (...) on a donc trente-six heures pour réfléchir à tout ça. » Répéta-t-elle « Si tu as des suggestions, je prends, même si j'en ai déjà, bien entendu. Voilà ! »

« Tu as eu une journée bien remplie, dis donc. Pendant ce temps-là, il se passait plein de choses ici ? »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

.

« Oh, tu sais... Potter a annoncé à Weasmoche pour Blaise et lui. Ce crétin en a fait tout un scandale en rapport avec son Œdipe mal résolu, Potter a quitté Blaise. Blaise est rentré à Londres et doit être en train de noyer son chagrin on ne sait comment. Pansy a voulu aller casser la figure de Potter mais elle l'a trouvé en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps donc elle est finalement allée casser la figure de Weasmoche. Un vrai soap opéra dans cet hôpital. »

« QUOI ? »

Drago était ravi de son petit effet.

Hermione s'était redressée, et le regardait avec de grands yeux effarés. Il voyait qu'elle espérait que ce soit une blague, et il entreprit alors de lui raconter avec plus de détails ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle travaillait.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu ne pourras pas. Les heures de visites sont terminées, et on ne te laissera pas rentrer. »

« Mais il va passer la nuit tout seul ! Alors qu'il n'est pas bien ! »

La jeune femme en était malade. Elle imaginait Harry, à quelques mètres de là, en train de pleurer seul dans son lit, et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller le voir lui était insupportable.

« Blaise aussi est tout seul. Et c'est lui qui s'est fait jeter comme un malpropre ! » Bougonna Drago.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition de qui souffre le plus entre eux deux. »

« Non, c'est une compétition de quel est le plus grand abruti de la planète et la réponse est sans appel. Non mais qu'est-ce que la Belette a dans la tête ? »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'appeler comme ça. »

« Je l'appelle comme j'ai envie. A défaut de pouvoir lui dire ma façon de penser, et accesoirement, de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Quel crétin. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord avec lui, mais ce genre de réaction n'était tout de même pas très étonnante. Ron parlait avant de réfléchir, et regrettait une fois que c'était trop tard, sans oser l'avouer.

Elle irait lui parler demain, en espérant pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. Quand Ron se butait, ce n'était jamais facile...

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont espéré, mais non, la réaction de Ron est celle qui était prévisible. Je crois qu'il a un Oedipe pas entièrement résolu, voilà tout. Pour résumer, maintenant que Drago et Hermione sont de nouveau tranquille ensemble, c'est Harry et Blaise et Ron et Pansy qui sont en crise. Vais-je m'en sortir un jour... je ne sais pas xD

En attendant, j'attends vos avis :)

Bisous Bisous


	67. Chapitre LXV

Bonsoir ! Je suis on time aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre aux review non anonymes. Ce serait fait d'ici a lundi et je m'excuse du contretemps.

Enjoy le chapitre

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a **JKR**

 **Reponses** **aux** **reviews** **anonymes** :

 **Jadee** **Brd** : On est bien d'accord mais Ron n'est pas un meilleur ami comme les autres, il l'a deja prouvé ( HP4 et HP7 entre autres)

 **Kila** : Welcome back hihi Non Ron ne réfléchit pas et a une grosse tendance a ne penser en premier lieu qu'a lui xD la suite arrive ! Bisous bisous

 **KJWAnna** : mdrrrrrrr ta review m'a trop fait rire ! Mais siii voyons continue de t'enerver sur lui, c'est ca qu'est bon xD

 **Oceane** : oui tu as tres bien cerné Harry ! Tu verras en lisant si ca va s'arranger

 **RB** : merci beaucoup !

 **Nr** : il fallait bien que ca merde a un moment :p

 **Sarah** : je sais c'est horrible mais pdut etre que ca s'arrangera un jour... ou pas xD

Tu vas avoir encore du Dramione dans ce chapitre :)

 **Jade** : mouhahahahahah en effet tu devrais etre rodée maintenant. ! Mais Harry tiens a lui et il voudrait contenter tout le monde.

 **Pengi** - **chan** : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite :)

 **Luciole** : Merci beaucoup ! Foi en l'humanité carrement ?! Ahah

La c'est plus vicieux. En soi Ron n'a rien contre les homo ou les bi mais il refuse l'idee qu'harry le soit ^^ Ravi que ca t'ai plu en tout cas !

 **MargotT** : elle va y aller ne t'en fait pas :)

 **Betameche** : ahah Blaise n'est pas Drago, du moins pour la partie coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ^^ la voila la suite, la voila !

 **Camille** **cstn** : tu n'as pas l'impression de le reconnaitre ? On parle quand meme du type qui a fait injustement la gueule a Harry parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu et qui ne voulait rien entendre. Je ne parlerais meme pas de la fois ou il S'EST BARRE DE LA TENTE ! Je suis desolee mais Ron est comme ca meme dans les livres c'est une part de sa personnalité qui existe ! ^^

 **stef0412** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes !

 **Unefandeloufoca** : ahah comme nous toutes

 **Clia**. **B :** merci ! Bonne année a toi aussi !

ravie que tu aimes j'espere qu'il en sera de meme pour la suite !

Je n'ai pas encore regardé le film mais je te vous dirais ce que j'en ai pensé :)

 **Merci a Stephanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXV : Rattraper les dégats**

.

Hermione se réveilla en ayant le sentiment d'être épuisée. Elle avait très mal dormi, son cerveau étant partagé entre les réflexions concernant sa prochaine réunion avec les dirigeants sorciers, et Harry.

Elle l'imaginait, seul et malheureux, et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle fit en émergeant. Elle fonça prendre une douche rapide, et s'habiller, avant de se faufiler discrètement hors de la chambre de Drago : ce n'était pas le moment qu'on remarque qu'elle avait dormi là alors qu'elle en avait pas le droit.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre d'Harry, elle trouva son meilleur ami qui fixait le plafond, d'un air hagard. Son visage était encore bouffi de toutes les larmes versées, et Hermione se précipita sur lui.

« Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme renifla plusieurs fois, avant de lâcher :

« Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer. »

« Harry... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas... enfin, je ne t'accuse pas de quoi que ce soit, mais depuis quand tu écoutes Ron quand il dit des bêtises plus grosses que lui ? »

« Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami ne me parle plus juste pour... pour une histoire... Je ne veux pas faire souffrir les Weasley »

« Harry enfin ! A l'heure actuelle, tu ne fais souffrir aucun Weasley. Ginny a eu l'air de souffrir ? George a eu l'air de souffrir ? »

« Molly... »

« Si tu ne veux pas que Molly souffre, il faudra que tu restes célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, ou que tu te remettes avec Ginny. Blaise, Pierre, Paul ou Jacques, elle prendra mal le fait que tu tournes la page et que tu passes à autre chose. Donc en résumé, tu préfères te mettre dans un état lamentable, et mettre Blaise dans un état lamentable, juste pour le bien-être de Ron. Il va faire la tête, et il finira par se rendre compte que c'est ridicule. Toi, tu cèdes à son caprice, et résultat, tu es malheureux, et Blaise aussi. Il est rentré à Londres, tu sais ? »

Cela suffit à refaire apparaître les larmes qu'Harry ne pensait plus pouvoir verser. La fait que Blaise soit parti signifiait beaucoup, et lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre.

« Depuis le début, je savais que... ça arriverait. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer là-dedans ! »

« Harry, arrête ! Tu avais peur parce que c'était nouveau et que tu n'avais jamais été attiré par un autre homme avant. Tu as réussi à dépasser tout ça, et maintenant, tu va revenir au point de départ à cause de lui ! Rappelle-toi à quel point il était furieux, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Drago. Il ne me parlait plus, il m'a accusée de tout les maux de la terre. Il a voulu comploter avec Pansy – qu'il détestait – pour ruiner notre couple, et regarde où ça l'a mené... »

« Pansy est venue me voir hier. » Fit Harry.

« Je sais. Elle en veut beaucoup à Ron... Harry écoute-moi ! Arrête de penser à lui, c'est un imbécile parfois, tu es très bien placé pour le savoir. Il faut que tu réfléchisses bien. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Etre malheureux, et perdre Blaise, juste pour satisfaire un caprice ? Arrête de penser aux Weasley, à Ron. Penses un peu à toi, merde ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien ! Je ne veux pas penser à moi si ça doit faire du mal... »

« Tu penses que tu fais du mal à Ron, mais celui qui souffre le plus, entre lui et Blaise, je pense que c'est Blaise... »

La brunette voyait bien que les mots qu'elle prononçait étaient violents et qu'ils faisaient du mal à Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe à côté de quelque chose, à cause de Ron et de son impulsivité.

OoO

Dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé en urgence, Ron se réveillait lui aussi, en ayant le sentiment d'avoir la gueule de bois.

La journée d'hier s'était passé de manière imprévue et les évènements avaient rapidement échappé à son contrôle. Quand la mère de sa fille était venue le voir, il avait cru qu'ils seraient soudés tous les deux, qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, et pouvoir échanger sur cela avec elle. Il s'était trompé. Les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas passées comme il l'avait pensé.

Il avait du mal à croire que Pansy l'ait frappé. A la limite, et connaissant son caractère, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait eu une montée de colère et qu'elle n'ait pas su comment faire pour la libérer, mais en plus de ça, elle lui avait parlé comme s'il n'était qu'un véritable monstre, et elle l'avait mis dehors ! Elle l'avait foutu à la porte, comme s'il n'était qu'un paria, et à l'entendre parler, il était un monstre tel qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lennie reste à proximité de lui. Sa propre fille, qui n'était qu'un bébé. A croire qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un criminel.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas juste quand on y pensait. Pansy était du côté de Blaise, et elle ne comprenait pas bien tout ce que cela impliquait, n'est-ce pas ?! Ce n'était pas que Blaise ! Il y avait d'autres personnes qui étaient concernées. Sa famille à lui, dont Harry faisait partie comme un membre à part entière.

Le rouquin ne se sentait tout de même pas bien. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas une dispute comme les autres, et Pansy l'avait clairement menacé de mettre fin à leur couple s'il ne réparait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'avait rien fait de mal. Juste essayé d'empêcher une véritable catastrophe de se produire. Juste essayé de protéger Harry, sa famille, et Blaise aussi, en quelque sorte.

Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller prendre une douche – de préférence bien froide–, afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il verrait après ce qu'il ferait, et comment il essayerait de procéder. Il avait quitté Harry en furie, et s'était aussi disputé avec sa « femme ».

L'eau chaude le détendit, mais n'arrangea pas vraiment son impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, et d'avoir fait une bêtise. Une bêtise du genre de celles qu'on avait bien du mal à rattraper.

Et alors qu'il venait de terminer de s'habiller, il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Il s'imagina immédiatement que c'était Pansy qui venait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait raison, et il se précipita vers la porte, ressentant aussitôt une véritable déception. Ce n'était pas Pansy.

En face de lui, se trouvaient Ginny, George, et Hermione. Aucun des trois n'avait l'air content, et Ginny semblait même à deux doigts de lui lancer un Chauve-Furie en pleine figure.

« Vous n'allez pas... » Commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé net par sa sœur.

« Ne t'avise pas de parler Ronald Weasley. Sérieusement ? Quel genre d'ami es-tu ? »

« Quelle genre de personne es-tu ?! » Ajouta George.

« Qui t'a fait croire que tu pouvais te permettre de faire une chose pareille. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins, de l'état dans lequel est Harry ! A cause de toi ?! Tu ne pouvais paslui foutre la paix, et être content pour lui ?! » Ragea Ginny.

« Mais…mais…tu... »

« Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, espèce de stupide petit con ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et moi sommes séparés que je ne peux pas être contente. Au contraire, je voulais et j'étais très heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, avant que tu viennes tout gâcher. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il m'en a parlé tout au début, parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais, parce que c'était un chamboulement pour lui, et je lui ai dit de foncer… et oui, Ronald, ne fait pas cette tête là ! »

« Mais maman... »

Ginny et George échangèrent un regard, et Ron eut clairement le sentiment qu'ils avaient envie de lui éclater la tête contre un mur. A quel moment est-ce que ses frères et sœurs avaient décidés de se retourner contre lui ?!

« Maman est égoïste ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cela fait des mois qu'Hermione refuse d'entendre que notre séparation était nécessaire et qu'elle a été la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée, et qu'elle m'en rend responsable, tout en attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. »

« Elle ne supportera pas qu'Harry sorte avec un homme ! Enfin vous vous rendez compte ?! Harry n'est pas gay, ni bi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Demanda Hermione « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Si Molly ne le supporte pas, c'est son problème, pas celui d'Harry, et encore moins le tien. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas, c'est de voir l'état dans lequel est Harry maintenant, et ce, à cause de toi ! » Lâcha Hermione.

« ... »

« Reprends un peu tes esprits. Harry a pardonné beaucoup de choses, et moi aussi. On a passé l'éponge et on a accepté beaucoup, parce que tu es notre meilleur ami, mais il y a des limites Ron. Et qu'Harry se soit senti obligé de rompre avec Blaise, pour te faire plaisir, c'est inacceptable. »

« Tu as un petit grain dans la tête. Un tout petit grain. » Commenta George. « En plus, tu tetrompes sur toute la ligne à propos de maman. Ca va être un drame pour elle qu'Harry ait quelqu'un d'autre que Gin', mais le fait que ce soit un autre mec va atténuer les choses : elle va se dire que ce n'est qu'une passade, pour mieux se remettre avec Ginny, et elle arrêtera de nous embêter avec ça, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'y fera. »

Ron n'était pas d'accord avec son frère mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il était seul contre tous. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de croiser la route d'un Serpentard à l'heure actuelle. Et voir les réactions de ces trois là ébranlaient ses certitudes. Il était étonné de leurs réactions et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Toi par contre. » Reprit Hermione « Tu as plutôt intérêt à réparer ce que tu as fait, et vite. Harry a fait ça pour toi, mais tu vas le perdre, tu me perdras moi aussi, et Pansy. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Ron. »

OoO

Harry était dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chagrin d'amour auparavant. Son histoire avec Cho s'était mal terminée, et ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent – il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux d'elle – ensuite, il y avait eu Ginny, Ginny qui avait toujours été là, jusqu'à la fin. Fin qui avait été dure, mais surmontable...

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et d'avoir le cœur littéralement brisé. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, il regrettait d'avoir quitté Blaise parce que ça faisait tellement mal et l'idée d'imaginer Blaise souffrir lui aussi était insupportable, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron. Il ne voulait pas que les Weasley le détestent. Il préférait se sacrifier. C'était toujours mieux que ce soit lui qui trinque, plutôt que les autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Blaise avait le cœur brisé lui aussi.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, et il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui était entré.

Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Pansy, Lennie, Théo, et Daphné. Il le comprit lorsqu'il entendit Pansy murmurer « Je vous avait dit qu'il n'allait pas bien »

« La stupidité des Gryffondor n'est pas un mythe ! » Avait répondu Théo.

Puis ils s'étaient approchés un peu plus, et Pansy avait posé Lennie sur le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se lever, et de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. La petite ne lui avait rien fait, et si quelqu'un pouvait l'empêcher de fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, c'était bien elle.

Lennie babillait, inconsciente de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Survivant, et il attrapa sa toute petite main, pour y déposer un baiser.

« Pour ton information, j'ai viré Ron de notre chambre d'hôtel. Et il a interdiction d'approcher Lennie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour elle, je n'ai pas le droit de la priver de son père, alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé, mais j'ai du mal à croire que son père soit aussi bête. Il fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, à longueur de temps. »

« Tu sais Potter. » Commença Théo « J'ai vraiment envie de t'en vouloir, mais quand je te vois, je ne peux même pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, mais je pense que tu t'es vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une terrible décision. Il suffit de voir comment tu es à l'heure actuelle. Tu ne mérites pas ça et surtout, Blaise ne mérite pas d'être une victime collatérale des conneries d'un abruti – tu m'excuseras Pansy. »

« Oh mais ne t'excuse pas, c'est un triple con, tu peux le dire, et tu peux lui casser la figure quand tu le croiseras. »

« Harry. Si je peux me permettre. » Fit Daphné, qui prenait enfin la parole « Je peux comprendre ta décision en soit, mais seulement si tout le monde avait réagi comme Ron. Il n'y a que lui. Nous autres, nous sommes tous contents pour vous. Même Drago, une fois sa petite crise existentielle passée. »

« Et tous les Weasley ne sont pas comme la mère de Ron. » S'exclama Pansy « Je suis sûre que son père sera content, de même que ses autres frères, sauf peut-être Percy et son balai dans les fesses. Et peut-être que ça fera sortir Charlie du placard… j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était gay celui là. »

Harry trouva l'idée saugrenue, mais cela suffit à le faire sortir un peu de sa torpeur, pour réfléchir. Charlie était le Weasley qu'il connaissait le moins, parce qu'il vivait loin et qu'il était de nature assez discrète. Il ne savait rien de plusieurs aspects de sa vie, et sa vie amoureuse en faisait partie.

Pansy profita de le voir reprendre contenance pour s'approcher de lui, et lui tapota le bras.

« Reprends-toi vite, Harry, parce que tu vas devoir ramer...

OoO

« Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. Hermione n'avait même pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'il était sarcastique.

La jeune femme était en train de prendre sa chambre d'hôpital pour une annexe de son bureau au Ministère. Elle avait étalé des parchemins partout, des plumes, des bouteilles d'encre et en l'espace de deux heures de temps, l'état de ses cheveux s'était considérablement dégradé.

Il ne parlait même pas du fait qu'elle parlait à voix haute, toute seule, et lui ordonnait de se taire quand il essayait de lui dire un mot. De l'Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle travaillait sur sa prochaine réunion, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Drago pensait qu'elle allait se faire trucider par la prochaine infirmière qui viendrait dans sa chambre tellement elle avait mis le « bazar » partout.

« Il faut que tu te prépares. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Hein ? Que je me prépare pour quoi ? »

« Pour quand je serais Ministre de la Magie. »

« Je ne me prépare à rien du tout Granger ! Quand tu seras Ministre de la Magie, tu auras un bureau ! Tu ne vas certainement pas étaler tes papiers partout dans la maison. Pense à ce pauvre elfe de maison, qui devra tout nettoyer jour après jour. »

« Pardon ? Un elfe de maison ? Tu m'as bien regardée Malefoy ? Il est hors de question qu'on ait un elfe de maison. »

« On en aura un si tu commences à mette le bazar partout, comme tu es en train de le faire ici, alors que c'est MA chambre d'hôpital ! »

« On aura pas d'elfe. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra Granger. »

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment, et sembla avoir momentanément oublié qu'elle avait du travail à faire. Cela faisait bien rire Drago, qui contrairement à elle, se rendait totalement compte qu'ils étaient sur le point de se disputer à propos d'un elfe de maison inexistant, qui devrait ranger des choses dans une maison tout aussi inexistante.

« Je te rappelle que je serais la Ministre de la Magie ! Je pourrais faire passer des lois pour t'empêcher d'embaucher un elfe. »

« Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir, personne ne te réélirait après ça, et tu ne peux pas faire passer une loi juste pour embêter ton mari, tu devrais le faire pour le grand public. Déjà que de base, les Sang-Pur ne voteront jamais pour toi, alors avec une loi pareille… et de plus, qui parle d'embaucher un elfe ? Tu crois que mon argent va être gaspillé pour payer un elfe qui serait tout aussi content de travailler gratuitement. Surtout que si tu es Ministre, ce sera toi qui me payera mon salaire, ce qui veut dire que mon propre argent sera utilisé pour me payer ? Je me fais arnaquer ! »

« Arnaquer ? Eh bien, démissionne ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« C'est une très bonne idée. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être entretenu. Comme ça je pourrais rester à la maison à longueur de temps, et dire à l'elfe de travailler plus vite. Je suis sûr qu'ils se tournent les pouces quand personne ne les regarde. Mon père lançait des jets d'eau bouillante à la figure de Dobby peut-être que je ferais la même… J'AI FAILLI MOURIR RAPPELLE TOI, MON EPAULE EST TOUJOURS BLESSEE. ! » Cria-t-elle en voyant qu'Hermione semblait prête à l'étriper.

« Tu es en train de parler d'ébouillanter un pauvre elfe de maison, qui ne t'a rien fait de mal, et tu crois que je vais éprouver la moindre empathie pour ton épaule. »

« Les elfes aiment qu'on les punissent. Et tu es obligé d'avoir de l'empathie pour mon épaule, étant donné que je me suis jeté devant toi. Tu as une dette envers moi pour toute la vie, mon amour, et je te le rappellerais, le jour où je débarquerais à la maison avec mon elfe. Je te dis mon elfe car s'il te considère comme sa maitresse, tu auras tôt fait de le libérer. »

Hermione le fixa, les yeux rétrécis, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça ne se passera pas comme ça », avant de se ruer sur un parchemin. Elle écrivit frénétiquement dessus, avant de l'écraser presque sur les genoux du blond.

« Signe ce truc ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Certainement pas. Il n'y a qu'un seul imbécile dans ton entourage, et il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Si tu crois que je vais signer un papier que tu as toi-même rédigé et probablement ensorcelé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

Hermione fit la moue, boudeuse, mais Drago en avait assez. Il l'attira à lui, bien décider à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle ferait le jour où elle serait Ministre, ainsi que son travail immédiat, en l'embrassant. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour qu'elle se taise et ne plus penser qu'à lui, sans se soucier du reste.

OoO

Après avoir eu une distraction en la personne des Médicomages, venus faire leur travail, Harry eut de nouveau la visite de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui avait l'air très en forme, un peu trop pour être honnête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire avec Drago ? Non, laisse tomber, ne me réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec lui. Je le devine déjà assez bien. »

Hermione eut la décence de rougir, mais elle avait vraiment de mal à résister à Drago. Et puis, faire l'amour était bon pour la santé, non ?

La jeune femme prit place aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et l'observa. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon, et à la fois de ne pas avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours. De gros cernes commençaient à poindre sous ses yeux.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai connu mieux mais... c'est dur à entendre, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir vos avis à tous. Le tien, celui de Ginny et George, celui de Luna. Pansy, Théo et Daphné aussi. »

« Tu veux dire tout le monde, sauf Ron, c'est ça. »

Le silence du Survivant voulait tout dire. Tout le monde, sauf Ron, c'était bien cela.

« Pansy est furieuse contre lui. »

« Je sais. Je me suis demandé à quel moment il allait venir pour s'en plaindre auprès de moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, en dehors de cela, quand il viendra finalement te voir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura-t-il « De toute façon, j'ai tout gâché avec Blaise. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Rien n'est irréversible. Blaise doit être blessé, mais tu parleras avec lui, et tout va s'arranger, tu verras. »

« Mais si j'arrange les choses avec lui, et que je dois faire une croix sur Ron... je ne veux pas avoir à choisir. »

« Tu ne veux pas, mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu as déjà été obligé de le faire. Tu as rompu avec Blaise alors que tu n'en avais pas envie. Ron, on va s'en occuper, pense un peu à toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il ne semblait pas du tout sûr de lui.

Les choses devinrent un peu plus compliquées, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer celui dont ils étaient en train de parler.

Ron sembla surprit de voir Hermione, mais en même temps rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait « que » d'elle.

L'instant qui suivit fut assez étrange, puisque personne ne semblait oser prononcer la première parole. Finalement, Ron, voyant les regards de ses deux amis posés sur lui.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria-t-il en fixant Hermione.

« Ne commence pas à t'énerver sur elle ! » Intervint Harry « Elle n'a rien fait. »

« Moi non plus ! Et pourtant, tout le monde me traite comme un paria, Pansy ne veut plus me parler. »

« Tu es quand même sacrément gonflé Ronald. Tu veux que je te décrive l'état dans lequel j'ai trouvé Harry plus tôt ? L'état dans lequel tout le monde, sauf toi, l'a vu. Harry ferait tout pour toi, et ton comportement est inacceptable. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Harry aime Blaise, il est heureux avec lui, et tout le monde, sauf toi, et heureux qu'il soit heureux. Il ne va pas renoncer à ça pour ton petit plaisir personnel, tu as déjà fait assez de choses ridicules dans ta vie. »

« M... »

« N'ose même pas parler de ta mère. Regarde, regarde la tête d'Harry ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu es seul contre tous, et personne ne va te laisser faire. »

Ron faisait une tête qui indiquait qu'il allait bientôt s'énerver, mais Hermione ne comptait pas le laisser faire, ou du moins, pas devant Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse pleurer de nouveau, ou qu'il lui remette en tête que les choses étaient mieux comme elles étaient.

* * *

Voillaaaaaa ! Merci d'avoir lu et sachez que le delire des elfes la n'etait pas prevu ahah. Drago et Hermione sont juste intenables xD

Laissez moi votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	68. Chapitre LXVI

Bonjour ! Et désolée du regard. J'espère que vous allez bien. J'étais de sortie hier, et en plus de ça, j'avais oublié d'envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta, je suis un bouleeeet.

Oh, la semaine dernière je suis allée voir le Musical Hamilton et c'était trop trop trop troooooop génial. Ils mettent de nouvelles places en vente lundi, alors si vous pensez avoir l'occasion, n'hésitez pas et prenez vous des places !

Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture.

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Nur** : Je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu l'étrangle hihi

 **Sarah** : Ahah, tu n'es pas la seule... tu verras bien si ça s'arranger, ca se pourrait, ou pas xD

 **Kila** : Il comprendra un jour peut-être

 **Anonymalicieuse** : Tout à fait, Ron est comme ça, on ne peut pas vraiment le changer, hein ;)

 **KJWAnna** : Mouhahahahahah, merci de me faire rire :D

 **Oceane** : Il faut bien qu'ils trouvent des motifs de chamaillerie, maintenant qu'ils sont réconciliés :)

 **Afan** : Merchi beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être une dizaine, ou une douzaine

 **Harryliada** : En même temps Harry a plus d'excuses, non ?! Drago la connait par coeur, c'est facile pour lui

 **Lilyh** : Ahah, c'est fait exprès de ne pas avoir le point de vue de Blaise, justement, je ne veux pas que vous sachiez comment il va.

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, en effet Blaise ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il lui arrive. :( Voici la suite !

 **Luciole** : Hello, Merci beaucoup ! Hum... je ne sais pas trop pour Charlie, parce que c'est l'un des personnages dont on sait le moins de choses. Je pense qu'il est gay mais je n'ai rien pour appuyé mes propos, c'est donc un avis très subjectif ^^

Il faudrait demander à JKR !

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVI : Amnésie à grande échelle**

 **.**

« Tu crois que je suis méchante avec ma fille ? » Interrogea Pansy.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Drago, qui tenait sa filleule dans les bras. « Weasmoche est un abruti, c'est normal que tu n'ais pas envie de le voir. »

« Oui, mais je te parle par rapport à Lennie uniquement. C'est quand même son papa, tu ne crois pas que je devrais la lui donner un peu ? Elle doit être en manque de son père... »

« Son père est un con. » Répondit Drago.

« Merci bien, je le sais. Il faut que j'aille lui parler de tout ça, j'espère qu'il est allé s'excuser. »

« Hermione s'est énervée sur lui hier. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, il a été un peu secoué. »

« Je vais le secouer, moi aussi. » Marmonna Pansy « Vraiment, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être autant déçue de lui un jour. »

L'énervement de Pansy s'était quelque peu apaisé, mais avait laissé place à une grande tristesse, et surtout, à de la déception. Elle était profondément déçue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que Ron avait des défauts, certains dont elle se fichait, et d'autre un peu plus agaçants, mais elle faisait avec parce qu'elle l'aimait. Là, c'était autre chose. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, elle trouvé plus que méchant, Et elle fallait qu'elle lui en parle, car au delà de ce qu'il avait fait à Blaise et Harry, elle voulait qu'il réalise à quel point il lui avait fait du mal à elle aussi.

.

OoO

.

Ses parchemins, et documents divers bien rangés dans une sacoche, Hermione arriva dans l'hôtel ou toutes les personnes conviées pour cette réunion exceptionnelle étaient réunies pour un petit déjeuner, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Hermione était amatrice de thé, mais ce jour là, elle décida de se servir une grande tasse de café. Avec la longue liste de chose qu'ils devaient voir – et encore, il y avait très sûrement des choses dont elle-même n'avait pas pensé – ils allaient être enfermés dans le bâtiment pour un long moment, elle en était sûre. La jeune femme ne savait même pas s'ils auraient le loisir de dormir le soir venu.

Après quelques tranches de pain perdu englouties, avec sa tasse de café bien noir, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, afin d'observer les visages inconnus. Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles personnes. Elle en connaissait quelques unes mais si les autres visages lui étaient inconnus, elle saurait bientôt qui ils étaient.

Quand il fut l'heure pour eux de se mettre au travail, ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence qui leur avait été allouée, et prirent place autour d'une immense table ronde. Une fois assise, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait été ensorcelée, pour que l'espace d'un bout à l'autre de la table semble moins important. Cela faciliterait les discussions.

Ils étaient tous installés sur des sièges à roulettes, afin de faciliter leurs mouvements pour regarder le grand tableau blanc qui trônait dans un coin.

Une fois tous installés, la Ministre de la Magie Suisse se leva, et s'approcha du tableau.

« Hum... nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, et nous allons essayer de ne pas tourner en rond. Je propose que nous fassions un tour de table rapide, afin de nous présenter, et que nous commencions immédiatement après. »

Une fois la formalité remplie, la Ministre reprit la parole.

.

« Bien, avant toute chose, nous sommes tous d'accord je pense, pour aborder en premier lieu le sujet de la potion. Nous avons plusieurs maitres des potions parmi nous, quelqu'un veut-il prendre la parole ?»

« Confirmez déjà, à mes collègues et moi-même ! » déclara un potionniste avec un fort accent d'europe de l'est. « Que les chiffres que nous avons reçu de nos différents gouvernement est correcte. La population moldue mondiale est de 6,2 milliard d'individus, est-ce bien cela ? »

« C'est cela ! » Confirma un responsable de département d'étude des moldus. »

« Très bien. Cela représente une quantité très importante de potion à réaliser, en tenant bien évidemment en compte les éventuelles pertes, et en gardant une marge. Cependant, une petite quantité de potion suffira à effacer l'existence des sorciers, et les évènements récents, de la mémoire des moldus. »

« Comment en êtes-vous sûrs ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas en être surs, bien entendu. C'est pourquoi, nous allons devoir faire des tests »

« Des tests sur... »

« N'allons pas trop vite. Ce qu'il faut déjà savoir, c'est que nous avons – théoriquement bien sûr – adapté la formule de la potion pour que son efficacité soit la même quelle que soit la quantité d'eau utilisée. Quelqu'un qui boira un petit verre d'eau et quelqu'un qui se baignera pendant une heure dans la mer sera affecté de la même façon. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Si la quantité de dilution de la potion est la même, alors comment ? »

Les maitres des potions se lancèrent alors dans une explication très mathématique, ou il était question de mètre cube d'eau, de dosage d'ingrédients et d'équation. Ils décrivaient leurs propos par des calculs développés au tableau, et si Hermione parvint à suivre au départ, elle finit par être perdue. C'était beaucoup trop poussé pour elle, et visiblement, en observant les visages des autres, elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Si Théo devait faire ce genre de calculs tous les jours au travail, elle lui tirait son chapeau.

« En procédant de cette manière, nous sommes certains de ne pas nous tromper. Le calcul est sûr, il n'y aura pas de surexposition à la potion. »

« Mais tout cela est théorique, pour le moment ? » Demanda le Ministre de la Magie canadien. »

« Absolument, mais si la potion pour toute la population n'est bien évidemment pas encore prête, nous avons déjà un échantillon, que nous allons tester. »

« Sur qui allez vous le tester ? »

« Sur un échantillon de moldus choisis au hasard. Cela est possible, n'est-ce pas ? Au niveau de la loi ? »

« De la loi ? Parce que vous croyez que s'il y avait eu des lois concrètes, pour régir tout ce qui tourne autour du secret magique, nous serions ici, dans cette pièce ? Vous pouvez faire tous les tests que vous voulez, rien ne sera pire que ce qu'il se passe actuellement. »

.

« Excusez-moi ? » Intervint alors Hermione, en ayant le réflexe de lever la main « J'aimerai revenir sur ce que nous avons dit avant. Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'en utilisant l'eau comme conducteur tout le monde sera touché. J'ai deux points à soulever. Tout d'abord : malgré le fait que les évènements ici, aux Etats-Unis aient fait le tour du monde grâce aux médias, il y a forcément des moldus qui ne sont pas au courant. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas accès aux médias ou ne veulent pas y avoir accès, et parce que le bouche à oreille ne les aura pas atteint. Quand ces personnes seront touchées par la potion, que se passera-t-il ? Des éléments seront bien effacés de leur mémoire ?! Deuxième point. Quid des moldus qui étaient déjà au courant. Un exemple tout simple : ma propre famille. Mes parents sont moldus, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils oublient l'existence des sorciers. Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas, et je ne parle même pas des familles mixtes. Oublier que son mari ou sa femme est un sorcier, que ses enfants sont sorciers pourrait nous apporter pas mal de problèmes. »

« Je vais répondre au deuxième point en priorité, car il est le plus simple. Les familles de nés moldus, ou les familles mixtes, ainsi que toute personne moldue proche de sorciers, et donc au courant de l'existence des moldus, devra prendre au préalable, un antidote. Antidote que nous autre sorciers, devront également prendre, puisque nous serons nous aussi touchés par la potion. »

« Cet antidote est-il... »

« Fiable à cent pourcent ? Je le pense, mais les tests seront fait également. Quant au premier point... »

Les différents maitres des potions échangèrent des regards, et l'assemblée comprit qu'Hermione avait soulevé un point auquel ils ne savaient pas forcément répondre, ce qui n'était pas pour leur plaire. S'ils effaçaient des évènements qui n'avaient pas à être effacés, cela pourrait causer des problèmes.

« Nous pouvons peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » déclara une femme, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant une langue de plomb. « Je vais avoir besoin d'échanger avec mes collègues du département des mystères, et avec les potionnistes, mais modifier la potion n'est pas impossible, même si la solution est compliquée à réaliser. »

« Quand est-ce que cette potion va-t-elle pouvoir être administrée ? » Demanda Kazakoff, qui semblait se retenir depuis un long moment de poser la question.

« Hum... nous devons probablement discuter de comment nous allons la mettre... » Commença la Ministre Suisse, qui avait rempli le tableau de notes, avant d'être coupée par le Bulgare.

« Non, non, non ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Nous discuterons de cela plus tard ! Quand va-t-elle pouvoir être administrée ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que la coupe du monde est dans un gros mois ! Il faut que tout cela soit réglé avant. »

« La potion ne va pas se fabriquer en une nuit Monsieur Kazakoff ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que la coupe du monde. »

« C'est facile à dire pour vous ! Votre pays ne s'est pas qualifié depuis combien d'années déjà ? »

« CA SUFFIT ! »

La voix de la suissesse venait de claquer dans l'air, et elle fusilla du regard Kazakoff, ainsi que la Ministre Norvégienne. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans ce genre de rivalités ridicules.

Sur le tableau, elle écrivit en majuscules le mot antidote, puis se tourna vers la table ronde :

« Il faudra s'assurer que tout nos ministères se laissent le temps de diffuser largement l'information, combien de temps avant l'ingestion de la potion doit-on prendre l'antidote ? »

« Entre quatre et un jour avant. »

« Très bien. Je pense que nous pouvons avancer vers la suite de nos discussions, a savoir, la diffusion de la potion. Si nos experts étude des moldus ici présent ont des éléments à partager... »

Plusieurs personnes – les experts en questions, se levèrent, et l'un d'entre eux leva sa baguette pour faire apparaitre sur le tableau blanc un planisphère interactif géant. Il fit apparaitre des croix, sur les océans, mers, et principaux cours d'eau du monde.

« Cette partie sera la plus simple. Diffuser la potion dans les mers, océans et fleuve pourra être assez rapide. En se mobilisant tous, une seule journée devra être nécessaire.

Pour l'eau potable, dont les moldus se servent tous les jours pour se laver, boire, cuisiner, les choses seront un peu plus compliquée. Cette eau vient des nappes , mais nous ne pouvons pas verser la potion directement, dans ces nappes, d'une part parce qu'elles sont souterraines, d'autre part parce qu'entre la nappe et les habitations, cette eau – qui n'est pas potable au départ – doit être traitée dans des stations de traitement, pour la rendre justement potable. C'est après le traitement, qu'il faudra verser la potion. »

« Et comment est-on censé faire cela ? »

« Pour le moment, nous ne voyons que deux solutions : s'infiltrer dans chacune des stations, ou bien, utiliser le sortilège de l'impérium... »

L'assemblée n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir à cette déclaration, que le Ministre de la Magie Egyptien prenait la parole.

.

« Tout ceci est très bien, mais vous parlez ici des pays développés. Il y a pas de stations de traitement dans tous les coins et recoins du monde. Sur le continent africain, je peux vous citer des dizaines de régions où les gens vont chercher l'eau au puits. Et évitons tout de suite les amalgames ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont coupés du monde, et qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Nous en convenons, et il faudra s'adapter, c'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis. »

En entendant tout cela, Hermione commençait à réellement douter. La tâche semblait colossale. Même s'ils étaient sorciers, même s'ils pouvaient transplaner, et ainsi aller beaucoup plus vite, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient toucher tout le monde.

« Ceci est un bon exemple pour un point que je voulais soulever. » Fit-elle « Combien de temps la potion fait-elle effet ? Parce qu'il y aura forcément des personnes qui passeront entre les mailles du filet. Ces populations, qui vont au puits qui se trouve à des kilomètres de chez eux n'y vont pas tous les jours. Et une personne qui ne boit que de l'eau en bouteille et qui pour une raison x ou y n'aura pas eu de contact avec de l'eau atteinte par la potion. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons toucher cent pourcent des personnes. »

« Cela semble impossible, en effet, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ça le sera. Il y aura des ajustements à faire. Pour les personnes n'ayant pas été touchées, le sortilège d'oubliettes sera le recours utilisé. »

« Et comment va-t-on faire pour que tout le monde soit touché en même temps. Je ne parle même pas des différences horaires mais, imaginez, vous vous levez le matin, prenez une douche, oubliez les évènements, et votre femme – qui n'a pas encore eu contact avec de l'eau « contaminée » vient pour vous parler des sorciers. »

Un soupir découragé général sembla secouer l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Kazakoff déclare :

« Eh bien, il pensera que sa femme délire, et il lui fera boire un verre d'eau. Problème réglé. »

« Mr Kaza... »

« Non mais enfin, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez qu'il y ait des problèmes. »

« Faux ! Nous faisons en sorte de passer en revue tous les problèmes possibles justement, afin de pas se retrouver coincé. Je sais que la coupe du monde est importante pour vous ! Mais nous avons bien d'autres choses à voir avant !

Et pour répondre à la remarque très pertinente. Il a nous falloir accepter que tout ne sera pas parfait, et que nos oubliators vont avoir beaucoup de travail, mais à défaut de mieux, il faudra nous contenter d'un travail qui ne sera pas parfait... »

.

OoO

.

« Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu, hein ma princesse ? »

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, Pansy n'avait pas vu grand-chose d'autre que l'hôpital et l'hôtel. Sortir ne lui semblait pas présenter de danger immédiat, et elle avait donc demandé à Ron de la retrouver dans un petit café. Elle préférait être en public, afin d'avoir des témoins, si les choses dégénéraient. Oh bien sûr, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, et qu'elle réussirait à lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, mais elle ne partait pas confiante. Avec Ron, il fallait toujours se méfier.

Et puis, même s'il entendait raison, elle faisait avant tout cela pour sa fille. Elle-même était encore bien trop déçue du comportement de Ron.

Le rouquin était déjà arrivé dans le café, il se leva prestement, s'avançant vers la poussette. Il amorça un mouvement vers sa fille, puis sembla pris d'une hésitation.

« Je... je peux la prendre ? » Demanda-t-il à Pansy.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là non. Tu es un petit con, mais c'est quand même ta fille. »

Ron ne se fit pas plus prier, et souleva Lennie dans ses bras, avant de la couvrir de baisers.

Pansy trouva le spectacle attendrissant.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin du café, et Pansy le laissa profiter de Lennie. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole, au bout d'un petit moment.

« Chérie... je n'aime pas quand tu es fâchée après moi. »

« Si seulement je n'étais que fâchée... » Ricana Pansy « C'est incroyable que tu ne te rendes même pas compte de ce que tu fais. Tu m'as déçue. Vraiment déçue. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose. Non mais enfin ! Harry est censé être ton meilleur ami. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Harry ? Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai vu. Il a besoin d'avoir des gens près de lui. »

« Hermione a dit... qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Pourtant, quand je l'ai revu... »

« N'essaye même pas de minimiser ce qu'à dit Hermione. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien, et tu verras qu'il continuera de ne pas aller bien. Si là, maintenant, je te disais que nous deux, c'est terminé, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ?! Et peu importe que ça fasse plus longtemps que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi. Harry est malheureux ! Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais si tu ne fais pas en sorte de changer les choses, tu vas le perdre. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

.

Cette fois-ci n'était pas comme la dernière. Ron écoutait et elle voyait que ses paroles faisaient son chemin. Ginny lui avait parlé, elle le savait, et Hermione aussi. Il commençait à comprendre quelles pourraient être les conséquences de son geste – où plutôt de ses paroles – et commençait peut-être aussi à les regretter. Du Ron tout craché.

« Je sais que ta famille est importante pour toi, et c'est normal, mais tu ne sais même pas ce que ta mère va penser de ça. Tu te rends compte que tu as foncé tête baissée. Et même si ta mère réagit mal, c'est ton rôle de savoir prendre le bon parti, et dans ce cas précis, le bon parti n'est pas celui de ta mère. »

« ... »

« Harry a perdu sa joie de vivre quand même, tu t'en es rendu compte au moins ? Quand je suis allé le voir, après avoir appris ce qu'il avait quitté Blaise, je me suis pris une énorme claque dans la figure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi malheureux. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer autant que lui. Et c'était du vrai désespoir Ron, je t'assure. Et j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu le vois comme ça, parce que tu aurais vraiment saisi le mal que tu lui as fait. »

« A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un monstre. »

« Excuse moi de te dire la vérité, mais tu n'es pas un exemple d'amitié. »

« Qui voulait séparer Drago et Hermione au départ ? »

« Et est-ce que je l'ai fait ?! Et même si j'avais essayé, Drago m'aurait dit d'aller me faire voir, j'aurais boudé un coup, et je serais passée à autre chose, en continuant à râler pour la forme. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que Blaise avait des vues sur Harry ?! Il y a trop de couple dans la bande, on ne pourra pas critiquer Harry comme on aurait pu critiquer un inconnu, mais jamais… jamais Drago, Théo, Daphné ou moi nous serions permis d'agir de la sorte. »

Ron eut envie de se défendre en rétorquant que si Harry avait choisi de quitter Blaise, c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais lui-même se rendait compte que c'aurait été de mauvaise fois de dire cela, et que Pansy l'aurait assassiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Interrogea-t-il alors.

« Je n'en sais rien. Pour une fois, tu vas réfléchir seul à comment réparer tes bêtises...

.

OoO

.

Il était prêt de deux heures du matin lorsque le récapitulatif de la réunion se termina. Ils avaient passés en revue tous les points possibles et il ne manquait plus que les différents tests soient faits, afin de lancer l'opération oubliette. Chaque Ministère allait avoir beaucoup de travail dans les semaines à venir, afin de faire en sorte que tout se passe sans accrocs.

Ils avaient dû admettre que tout ne serait pas parfait : il y aurait des Oubliettes à lancer au cas par cas, et ils allaient devoir travailler avec leurs homologues moldus, afin d'éradiquer toute trace des évènements dans les médias – quels qu'ils soient, mais ils tenaient le bon bout.

Ils avaient longtemps parlementé sur la pertinence d'annoncer aux moldus américains ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et après un débat enflammé, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire.

Ils n'avaient également pas finalisé la modification du Code, afin d'empêcher une telle chose de se reproduire, car on ne modifiait pas les lois comme ça, en une réunion. Il faudrait des avocats, un passage devant le Magenmagot International... mais tout cela était prévu.

Quand Hermione était sortie de là, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du cerveau. Elle avait mal à la tête, qui était remplie d'un trop plein d'information, et elle avait l'impression qu'on faisait rebondir une balle de tennis à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne.

Si elle avait été raisonnable, elle serait rentrée s'écrouler à l'hôtel, mais depuis qu'elle avait lâché prise, et s'était remise avec Drago, le jeune homme était comme un aimant qui l'attirait et l'idée de dormir loin de lui, lui était insoutenable, comme si son corps et son esprit voulaient rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Elle transplana donc non loin de l'hôpital – aggravant ainsi son mal de tête – et se lança un sortilège de désillusion, afin de ne pas se faire prendre.

Elle réussit à gagner la chambre du blond sans encombre, et après s'être mise en pyjama d'un coup de baguette magique, elle se glissa à ses côtés.

« Quelle heure ? » Marmonna Drago, à moitié endormi.

« Tard. Je pensais que tu dormais.

« Je dors, Granger ! » Répondit-il, en l'attirant contre lui. « J'étais en train de rêver de nos elfes de maison. »

« Je te déteste Malefoy. »

« Et moi, je t'aime. »

.

Avec cette petite déclaration, qui fit accélérer son cœur, elle pouvait s'endormir tranquillement, et oublier le temps de quelques heures le travail colossal qui allait l'attendre dans les semaines à venir.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, elle entreprit de raconter à Drago les grandes lignes de la réunion, et ses conclusions.

« Ca m'a l'air quand même bien approximatif tout ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas approximatif, mais ce n'est pas parfait, c'est certain, mais il faut être réaliste, à une telle échelle, ce serait impossible de réaliser quelque chose de parfait. »

« Et vous faites quoi maintenant, du coup ? »

« Eh bien, on rentre chacun dans son pays, et on bosse. Kingsley repart cet après midi, je crois. Il a dit que je pouvais travailler à distance, mais je crois que je vais rentrer quand même. Je n'allais pas rester ici indéfiniment de toute façon. Ce qui m'embête, c'est Harry. Toi, je pense que les médicomages vont t'autoriser à rentrer, mais Harry... »

« Ne parle pas trop vite me concernant. Il suffit que le trajet en portoloin affaiblisse mon bras et ils ne me laisseront pas. »

« On verra bien ce qu'ils diront quand ils viendront contrôler, tout à l'heure. »

« J'ai pas envie de rester ici tout seul. » Gémit-il, comme un bébé.

« Tout seul ? Je te rappelle que tous nos amis sont ici. »

Hermione faisait la fière, mais elle n'avait pas plus envie de le laisser. Elle espérait que les médicomages diraient qu'il pouvait rentrer, et continuer sa rééducation à Londres, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle se doutait aussi que ce n'était pas uniquement pour rester avec elle qu'il souhaitait rentrer, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait voir comment allait Blaise. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était rentré précipitamment, et même Neville – mis au courant par Daphné – n'avait pas réussi à le voir.

Drago était inquiet, ce qui était bien entendu compréhensible, et elle-même se sentait contaminée par la peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise…

* * *

Et voilàààà. je sais que j'aurais pu détailler plus le meeting pour la potion, et j'ai fait le choix de ne pas le faire, ca va déplaire à certain et je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai quand même essayé de brasser le plus de points.

Sinon, Ron commence à comprendre qu'il a été con, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Donnez-moi votre avis, sur le chapitre :)

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Bisous


	69. Chapitre LXVII

Hello, Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de laisser votre avis la semaine passée, en particulier sur le meeting parce que c'était quelque chose qui m'inquiétait assez et je vois que vous en avez tous été satisfait ! Ouf ! merci encore !

Cette semaine, Blaise fait son grand retour !

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Jade :** Oui, et surtout égoiste ahah. Ron est un gros boulet tssss

 **Nur** : Tu vas avoir un peu de Blaise dans le chapitre qui arrive !

 **KJWAnna** : On ne peut pas le changer comme ça, que veux tu. Tu vas avoir des nouvelles de Blaise bientôt !

 **Oceane** : Oui, beaucoup de boulot, mais il le faut bien !

 **sarah** ; Oui, tout à fait, et elle aurait pu être pire avec lui ! Tu vas avoir des news de Blaisou dans ce chapitre !

 **Betameche** : Oui, c'est complexe, mais au moins, c'est crédible, enfin, je crois !

 **Luciole** : Hello ! Merci ! Des nouvelles de Blaise dans ce chapitre, avec un peu de dramione en prime :)

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVII : What have you done ?**

 **.**

« Ahhhh, j'ai mal, j'ai maaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Hermione – qui portait les sacs de Drago, en plus des siens – lui jeta un regard en coin, et ne répondit pas. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait mal. Les Médicomages lui avaient expliqué que s'il avait l'autorisation de faire le voyage en Portoloin, il ressentirait certainement un inconfort.

Un inconfort. Tels avaient été les mots des Médicomages. Ce que Drago était en train de faire à ce moment même, était un véritable cinéma.

« Je ne veux pas transplaneeeeeeeeeer, j'ai trop maaaaaaaal. » Gémit-il d'une voix théâtrale. A croire qu'il avait envie qu'on lui décerne un Oscar.

« Très bien. On va prendre le Magicobus. »

« Quoi ? Non, Ernie conduit comme un fou, il va aggraver ma blessure. »

« Alors quoi, tu veux prendre le bus moldu ? Rentrer à pied ? »

« Nooooon. »

« Très bien, alors je vais appeler mon père, pour qu'il vienne nous chercher en voiture. »

« Non, non, ça va aller. »

Hermione retient un rire. Il était vrai que son père ne raterait pas Drago, et passerait des jours à se moquer de lui par la suite.

« Ca va aller pour quoi ? Tu veux transplaner. »

« Non... on ne pourrait pas prendre le balai. »

« Drago, tu m'énerves ! Je n'aime pas le balai, tu le sais parfaitement, il y a toutes les affaires, et en plus, je devrais le diriger, et je ne sais pas le faire. »

« Toutes les affaires... je me demande depuis qu'on est partis pourquoi tu ne les as pas réduites. »

« Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé ! » Rétorqua Hermione, se sentant soudain bien ridicule. « Tu monopolises toute mon attention. »

« Parce que j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que mon bras va tomber. Il faut que j'aille à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Drago, tu vas bien, ton bras n'a rien. Tu as rendez-vous demain pour ta rééducation, on ne va pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste maintenant. »

« Tu n'as qu'à rentrer comme tu veux. Je vais aller chercher Sevan ou quelqu'un qui pourra m'amener en balai. »

.

Hermione haussa les épaules, décidant de le laisser à sa comédie, et elle partit en direction de l'aire de transplanage. Derrière elle, elle sentit que Drago hésitait, mais comme il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il exagérait, il ne la suivit pas, et s'en alla vers les ascenseurs.

Hermione transplana chez elle, et commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'un balai se matérialisa au niveau de la fenêtre de son salon.

Elle l'ouvrit, afin de laisser entrer Drago, qui alla s'effondrer sur le canapé, sans même remercier son « chauffeur », Hermione le fit à sa place, avant de se tourner vers le blond qui avait recommencé à se lamenter.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai mal. »

« Malefoy ! Sérieusement ! J'ai l'impression de te voir à Poudlard, en troisième année. »

« Ce stupide volatile m'avait presque privé de l'usage de mon bras, comme maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas un stupide volatile, et tu l'avais provoqué ! »

« Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai provoqué personne, je t'ai juste empêchée de te prendre cette balle. »

Il l'avait eue. Avec cette réplique, elle ne pouvait plus lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle s'approcha de lui, et entreprit d'examiner son épaule et sa clavicule. La peau était un peu rouge, mais elle n'était pas inquiète, car les Médicomages avaient dit que cela pourrait arriver. Ils avaient donné un onguent à appliquer, en cas d'inflammation.

Elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du blond, avant d'aller chercher la crème. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à jouer aux infirmières, Drago ne bronchait plus, et avait cessé de répéter toutes les trente secondes qu'il avait mal.

.

Elle appliqua l'onguent doucement, avant de dire à Drago.

« Je vais te faire une soupe, et puis tu iras te coucher. »

« Je veux aller voir Blaise. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais y aller, et toi, tu iras demain. »

« S'il n'a pas répondu à Neville, il ne te répondra pas à toi non plus. Moi, je peux rentrer chez lui, je sais comment contourner les protections. »

« Tu devrais te reposer... »

Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Il avait beau avoir vraiment envie d'y aller, il se sentait soudainement vidé de toute énergie. Avec le Portoloin, ajouté au décalage horaire, et à son séjour à l'hôpital, il se sentait soudainement vidé de toute énergie.

« Je me reposerais seulement si tu me promets que tu vas aller voir Blaise. »

« Dès que j'ai fini de m'occuper de toi. »

Elle l'entraina ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, et le laissa se mettre en tenue de nuit, et se glisser sous la couette.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de discuter pour savoir qu'ils ne rentreraient pas chacun chez soi. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble avant... Et Drago savait qu'elle aurait voulu être chez elle, où elle avait toutes ses affaires pour le travail. Cela s'était fait naturellement, sans avoir besoin de poser de questions...

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le front de Drago, et transplana, avant de revenir un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard.

Drago somnolait, mais rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant rentrer.

« Alors ? »

« Pas de réponse. J'ai frappé à la porte, j'ai sonné, je l'ai appelé, j'ai menacé de faire exploser la porte. Rien. J'ai aussi glissé des Oreilles à rallonge sous la porte mais il n'y avait aucun son. Soit parce que son appartement est protégé contre tout type d'intrusion, soit parce qu'il dormait, soit parce qu'il n'était pas là. »

Ce furent les trois options qu'Hermione proposa, mais le blond, tout comme elle, savait qu'il y en avait une autre, qu'elle n'avait pas osé prononcer.

Peut-être n'était-il pas en état de faire du bruit...

.

OoO

.

Harry venait de recevoir la visite de Luna et Théo, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive, ainsi qu'aux échecs et Luna lui avait apporté une plante qui selon ses dires, devrait lui faire du bien au moral.

Pour une fois, il avait eu envie de la croire, et s'était juré d'y prendre bien soin. Que ce soit placebo ou non, il se disait que s'il parvenait à garder cette plante en bon état, alors, il irait bien.

Les Médicomages succédèrent à ses amis, et lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle qu'il attendait impatiemment : d'ici quelques jours, il pourrait rentrer en Angleterre. Plus que quelques jours, et il pourrait aller le voir, et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ron choisit cet instant pour se matérialiser dans la pièce, alors que les Médicomages s'en allaient.

Il fit la moitié du chemin entre la porte, et le lit d'Harry, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne vas pas plus loin, s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Ron.

« Ne t'avance pas plus. En réalité, j'aimerais que tu quittes cette pièce. » Déclara le Survivant.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit. Je voudrais que tu quittes cette pièce. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. »

« Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Il me prend que je me rends finalement compte que j'ai pris une mauvaise décision. Avec toi, toutes mes craintes sont devenues réelles, et j'ai été assez stupide pour t'écouter, et maintenant... »

Il fit une pause, et expira lentement, afin de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

.

« Et maintenant, j'ai peut-être perdu la personne que j'aime. Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Je me fiche tout autant de ce que tes parents peuvent bien penser. Tu es le seul à ne pas m'avoir apporté ton soutien, alors que tu es censé être mon meilleur ami. »

« C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis ! »

« Non, tu te trompes. » Répondit Harry, les larmes aux yeux « Dire à Hermione qu'elle est ridicule, et qu'elle devrait arrêter de se gâcher la vie en se faisant croire qu'elle haït Drago, c'est le rôle d'un meilleur ami. Mais remettre mes sentiments en doute, juste parce que j'aime un autre homme, comme si c'était une tare, ça, ce n'est en rien le rôle d'un meilleur ami. Je suis amoureux de Blaise, et ni toi, ni personne d'autre n'y changera rien. »

« ... »

« Maintenant, pars, s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en ta présence maintenant. »

Il tourna le dos à Ron, et laissa finalement échapper les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait pas les retenir, même s'il n'avait pas envie que le rouquin le voit comme ça.

Il ne vit donc pas que Ron semblait totalement désarçonné par les paroles, et les pleurs d'Harry. Le sentiment d'avoir fait une grosse erreur, s'intensifiait, et il savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Personne n'allait l'aider, il en avait bien conscience.

Pourquoi s'était-il donc fichu dans des ennuis pareils, par Merlin ?

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain, en plein milieu de la matinée, Hermione était déjà partie au travail, et lui, avait le sentiment d'avoir dormi pendant des jours et des jours. Bizarrement, pourtant, il se sentait parfaitement en forme.

Il s'étira et fila prendre une douche rapide.

Il s'habilla ensuite tout aussi rapidement, et quitta l'appartement d'Hermione, pour celui de Blaise.

Les deux habitaient dans le même quartier, et il fut devant le petit immeuble de Blaise en quelques minutes seulement.

Il frappa à la porte, et essuya la même absence de réponse que ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

« Blaise ! Ouvre ! C'est moi ! Et tu sais parfaitement que je vais entrer que tu le veuilles ou non, alors ouvre moi ! »

« ... »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est sans nouvelles ? OUVRE ! »

Le silence lui répondit, encore et toujours.

A cet instant, le blond hésita. Une part de lui avait envie d'aller chercher son balai, afin de voir s'il voyait quelque chose par la fenêtre. La part qui avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Puis il décida que c'était inutile. Autant entrer directement.

Il sortit sa baguette, et désactiva la protection qui lui permettrait d'entrer, avant de transplaner à l'intérieur.

Une odeur désagréable de renfermé, et d'alcool lui sauta au nez, et il fronça le nez, tout en regardant autour de lui...

Blaise et lui étaient totalement différents. A sa place, Drago se serait probablement saoulé tous les soirs, mais pas chez lui. Dans un bar où il aurait eu des filles avec qui coucher à portée de main.

Le salon était dans un état de crasse assez incroyable pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis si longtemps que ça. Il y avait de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, ainsi que des tâches d'alcool un peu partout. Après avoir fait quelques pas, Drago se rendit également compte que le sol collait sous ses pieds.

Le blond continua son inspection des lieux, et son regard tomba sur une fiole de potion vide. Son premier réflexe fut d'en renifler le contenu, avant de la tourner entre ses mains, et d'en découvrir l'étiquette : il s'agissait d'une potion anxiolytique.

« Merde, Blaise... » Souffla-t-il.

Il avança dans le couloir menant aux autres pièces et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

.

Plusieurs autres fioles de potions vides gisaient un peu partout : sur le rebord du lavabo, dans le lavabo, dans la baignoire ou sur le sol. D'autres potions anxiolytiques, mais aussi de sommeil.

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra désagréablement. Il regrettait d'être venu seul. Il aurait dû demander à Hermione, ou même à sa mère de venir avec lui. Il commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur.

La porte d'un des meubles de salle de bain était ouverte, et Drago vit d'autres fioles de potions, pleines cette fois, ainsi qu'un rasoir, et un paquet de compresses... Merlin… s'il s'était coupé les veines...

Le souffle presque coupé par la peur, Drago se décida à entrer dans la chambre de Blaise.

Il y régnait une odeur assez désagréable, mais il n'avait même pas le temps d'y prêter attention.

Les fioles de potions étaient encore plus nombreuses dans la pièce, de même que les bouteilles d'alcool, et la potion dans laquelle Blaise gisait, en travers de son lit, n'avait rien de naturel.

Le blond ressentit un bref soulagement, en comprenant la présence du rasoir et des compresses.

Blaise avait visiblement voulu se raser – sa barbe de « trois jours » commençait à devenir fournie – et il n'avait pas pu le faire correctement. Il avait une coupure assez large, ou le sang avait coagulé.

Drago s'approcha encore plus, et pu constater que s'il avait voulu se raser, prendre une douche n'avait pas dû lui traverser l'esprit depuis un moment. Il pencha sa tête juste au-dessus de la bouche de son meilleur ami, et faillit pleurer de soulagement en sentant un souffle. Il respirait. Il était vivant.

Il ne savait pas en combien de temps il avait ingurgité toutes ces potions, et quel effet il avait voulu obtenir, mais le temps des questions serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

Il avait le pressentiment que Blaise ne dormait pas. Même s'il avait été ivre mort, sa position était trop rigide. Il n'était pas ensommeillé, mais inconscient.

« Enervate. » Prononça-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de résultat.

« Blaise, mon pote ! Fais pas le con ! Réveille-toi ! » Lança-t-il sans plus de succès.

Pourquoi Théo n'était pas là quand on avait besoin de lui ?! Et vu l'heure que sa montre indiquait, Neville serait injoignable. Devait-il appeler Sainte-Mangouste ? Ou se débrouiller lui-même, il avait été bon en potions après tout, il pouvait se débrouiller.

Se ressaisissant un peu, il lança des sortilèges pour vérifier les constantes de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, et n'était pas non plus en danger immédiat mais Drago avait tout de même l'intention de l'emmener à l'hôpital, de gré ou de force. Il aurait besoin d'un lavage de l'estomac, sans aucun doute.

« Tout ça pour Potter ! Et tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Weasley. Je ne sais pas à quoi il a été fini celui-là, mais quel con ! »

.

Drago retourna dans la salle de bain, et d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit les robinets pour remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède.

Il revint ensuite auprès de Blaise, et le fit léviter tout habillé, jusque dans la baignoire.

Avec une serviette, il lui mouilla un peu le visage et les tempes, tout en lui répétant à quel point Ron était un abruti.

La prochaine fois qu'il allait le voir celui, là, il allait le tuer, et Potter aussi, puisqu'il avait été assez con pour l'écouter au lieu de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Drago se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de faire vomir le noir, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il continua à lui mouiller le visage, pendant plusieurs minutes, et eut ensuite l'idée de produire à l'aide de sa baguette des odeurs désagréables...

La combinaison de tout cela sembla marcher, puisque le jeune homme remua un peu.

« Blaise... Blaise, tu m'entends ? »

«Drago... tu me hurles dans les oreilles. »

« Non, je ne hurle pas ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, espèce d'idiot. »

« J'ai mal au ventre... et pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans la flotte ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller. Allez, je vais t'aider à sortir de cette baignoire, et on va aller à Sainte-Mangouste. »

A ces mots, Blaise eut comme un mouvement de recul, et jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Je vais juste reprendre de la... »

« Tu ne vas rien reprendre du tout. On y va. Maintenant ! »

Blaise prit son expression de celui qui ne se laisserait pas faire, et sans aucun remord, le blond pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un Stupéfix. De gré ou de force avait-il dit. Eh bien, ce serait de force.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée au Ministère, elle avait cru défaillir en voyant la pile astronomique de notes qui s'élevaient sur son bureau.

Son directeur de Département lui avait également sauté dessus, visiblement soulagé à l'idée de la voir et l'avait assommée de paroles. Visiblement, il n'était pas capable de faire son travail seul, et avait besoin d'elle pour cela.

De toute façon, du côté des Etats-Unis, il fallait attendre les résultats des experts et le Magenmagot s'occupait de la question juridique.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à commencer à rattraper son retard dans ses autres dossiers.

En début d'après-midi, elle reçut un bref message de Drago, qui la tira de son état second lié au travail.

« Blaise est ok. Je l'ai emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Longue histoire. Je te raconte plus tard. »

Hermione se sentit elle aussi soulagée de cette nouvelle. Elle eut immédiatement envie de rassurer Harry, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était probablement pas son rôle. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Blaise et s'il voulait qu'Harry sache quoi que ce soit. Elle attendrait le soir venu, d'en parler à Drago.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait eu raison de ne pas se plier à la volonté de son meilleur ami. Arrivé à l'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il avait brièvement expliqué la situation aux Médicomages, en donnant un nombre approximatif de fioles de potions avalées. Il avait cru que le Médicomage allait faire une syncope et après de rapides analyses, avait ordonné qu'on effectue un lavage d'estomac sur Blaise.

Drago avait cru qu'ils pourraient repartir, mais on avait installé Blaise dans une chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Pourquoi je dois rester ici ? Je vais bien ! Et j'irais beaucoup mieux avec un verre. »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'ils veulent que tu restes là. Pour t'assurer que tu ne referas pas la même connerie. Et ils veulent que tu parles à un psychomage. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les Médicomages. Et ils ne savent pas... »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, mais Blaise et lui n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude de se cacher les choses, ou de se ménager, alors il posa clairement la question.

« Ils ne savent pas... et moi non plus : qu'est-ce que tu espérais au juste, en prenant toutes ces potions ?! »

« Je voulais oublier Drago. J'ai bu, j'avais l'impression qu'elles ne faisaient aucun effet. Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'en prenais autant. »

« Alors tu n'as pas... »

« Non, je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer. »

Drago le scruta, essayant de déceler un potentiel mensonge, mais Blaise avait l'air de dire la vérité. Il avait l'air abattu d'une personne qui vient d'avoir le cœur brisé, mais ayant lui-même tendance à se réfugier dans l'alcool quand il n'allait pas bien, le blond voulait bien croire qu'il avait perdu la notion des potions, et qu'il en avait trop ingurgité, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu aurais quand même pu y passer, avec tout ce que tu as pris. Si tu avais été plus chétif... »

« Les Médicomages m'ont déjà fait la morale, et tu viens de m'apprendre que je vais devoir parler à un psy, alors s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je vais déjà assez mal comme ça. »

« Tu sais... Potter était mal lui aussi. Il regrette. Et Weasley est détesté de tous. Pansy ne lui parle plus. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il regrette. Il a préféré l'écouter. Il l'a préféré à moi, et c'est son choix, je l'accepte, mais qu'il ne vienne pas me parler de regrets. »

« Tu es comme Hermione... »

Drago comprenait bien évidemment le ressentiment de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas le soutenir à cent pourcent, parce qu'il avait été dans la peau de celui qui avait des regrets. Et même plus que des regrets.

« Oh que non, je ne suis pas comme Hermione. Si j'avais été elle, je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné d'avoir couché avec une autre, mais le contexte n'était pas le même, et elle avait ses torts elle aussi. Tandis que moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'aurais dû comprendre que jamais ça ne marcherait... j'ai eu tellement peur, quand j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry. Lui, il n'en a strictement rien à faire de ce que je peux bien ressentir. Merde, je ne veux plus penser à lui, ça me donne envie de reprendre de la potion.

« Tu ne vas rien reprendre du tout. Si les Médicomages te laissent sortir, je vais te coller aux basques pour t'empêcher de boire autre chose que de l'eau. »

Blaise se mit à grommeler, et croisa les bras, se refermant soudainement sur lui-même. Son meilleur ami voyait bien qu'il était malheureux et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le consoler.

Une chose était sûre, si Potter voulait se faire pardonner, ce ne serait vraiment pas chose aisée.

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a de la chance ? »

« D'être toujours amis ? » Interrogea Théo.

« Pas que. » Lui répondit Daphné « De s'être quitté dans la douceur, d'être resté le confident l'un de l'autre, et surtout, d'avoir été heureux de nous voir heureux avec une autre personne. Quand je regarde autour de nous... j'ai l'impression que nous sommes des extra-terrestres. »

« Je pense plutôt que nous avons des amis qui ne savent pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Et encore, je pense que l'on peut s'estimer heureux que Pansy soit mère parce qu'autrement, elle aurait probablement réagi sans réfléchir avec Ron. »

« Elle aurait réagi comme lui, quoi. » Fit Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel « Sérieusement, c'est vraiment un imbécile ! Et il est en train de se faire haïr de tout le monde. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte que la bande ne sera plus pareille à cause de lui. Juste au moment où Drago et Hermione décidaient enfin d'être raisonnable, ce sont les autres qui s'y mettent. »

« Et puis surtout, Blaise méritait d'être enfin heureux. »

OoO

« Nous avons un invité surprise ! » Déclara Drago, lorsqu'Hermione rentra du travail.

La jeune femme eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'il prenait un peu trop ses aises, et qu'il était chez elle, et non pas chez eux, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Blaise se sente plus mal qu'il ne devait déjà l'être, alors elle se tut.

Elle n'eut besoin que d'un regard avec Drago pour comprendre qu'elle devait éviter les questions, et que Blaise avait simplement besoin d'une présence.

C'était l'heure pour eux de montrer qu'ils étaient de vrais amis. Drago lui raconterait plus tard dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était au travail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange du coup ? » Demanda la jeune femme, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas cuisiner pour toi.

« J'ai commandé asiatique. Le hibou est parti il y a vingt minutes, donc ça devrait arriver bientôt. »

Blaise interrogea Hermione sur sa journée, et ils parlèrent pendant un temps de son travail, jusqu'à ce que la nourriture arrive. Ils mangèrent – avec assez d'appétit pour Blaise, puis passèrent une partie de la soirée à jouer à des jeux de société et à discuter de tout et de rien pour changer les idées de Blaise.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils allèrent finalement se coucher, que Drago et Hermione purent entendre Blaise laisser couler ses larmes, à travers la cloison...

* * *

Et voilàaaaaa !

Alors, pour être honnête, l'idée que Blaise fasse une tentative de suicide m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais ca ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me fais de sa personnalité. Il souffre de cette rupture, c'est indéniable, et il avait envie d'oublier, mais je ne le vois pas aller jusqu'à un tel état de tristesse que l'idée de mourir lui semble meilleure... ce n'est que mon avis, libre à vous de me donner le votre.

Bisous Bisous


	70. Chapitre LXVIII

Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis déjà de nouveau en vacances. Les joies de bosser en école et de suivre les rythmes scolaires. Je n'en ressens pas vraiment le besoin, mais comme elle sont là, on ne les refuse pas hein.

Tout ca pour dire que demain, je pars à **Prague** jusque mercredi... vous me voyez venir hein xD. Je ne prends pas mon PC, j'aurais un carnet mais selon ce que je vais faire et tout, je n'aurais peut-être pas spécialement le temps d'y écrire grand chose, et il n'y aura **probablement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **Sérieusement, cette année ca va faire 10 ans que je suis sur feu feu et en 10 ans, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi peu assidue dans mes publications, entre les fois ou j'ai sauté une semaine et mes post le samedi -_- Je sais bien que pour la plupart d'entre vous, ça ne vous gêne pas, mais moi ça m'énerve grrrr.**

Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sarah :** Il va ramer, c'est certain, mais il l'a mérité en quelque sorte !

Ahah, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer chez Drago xD

 **Nur** : Mais noooon voyons ! Il va bien

 **Little Cute Hell** : Ahah après ils sont dans des hôpitaux sorciers, mais du coup je me demande comment ça marche la secu chez eux, c'est un truc que j'aimerai demander à JK tiens !

 **Oceane** : Oh que oui... il va ramer, c'est certain, avec ou sans effet, tu verras bien hihi

 **Luciole** : Mouhahahahah, tu as oublié mon sadisme ou quoi ? Je suis très contente que tu trouves mon écriture crédible, parce que c'est vraiment un point très important pour moi, je sais qu'on est dans une fanfic mais je n'ai pas envie d'écrire des choses qui ne pourraient pas se passer en vrai, la crédibilité de l'histoire c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tiens à coeur !

Merci à toi :D

 **Cecile** : merci pour toutes tes review. Le chemin vers le pardon va être compliqué en effet. Blaise en avait bien besoin de ce soutien amical.

Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre s'il va squatter longtemps ou non :)

Pansy ne parle plus à Ron mais ils ne sont pas séparés, juste, elle n'a pas envie de le voir pour le moment ^^

Bisous Bisous

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLVIII : Back to England**

 **.**

« On part dans trente minutes max, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Parce qu'il est déjà quatorze heures trente, et si on y va après quinze heures, tu paries qu'on sera frustrés, parce qu'on aura pas volé assez longtemps ?! » Répondit Drago.

« Parce qu'on a une heure de retour ? »

« Evidemment qu'on a une heure de retour. On doit être revenus impérativement avant qu'Hermione rentre du travail. Et elle ne doit surtout pas savoir qu'on est allés voler. Avec mon bras qui n'est pas remis, elle m'assassinerait ! »

Drago savait que Blaise ne serait pas du genre à lui dire qu'Hermione avait raison, et pour cause : il haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il allait tailler les branches de son balai, et qu'ils pourraient partir juste après.

Chez Hermione, Blaise reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Il passait ses journées avec Drago – qui était toujours en arrêt de travail – et ils volaient, allaient prendre le thé avec Narcissa ou faisaient les courses et nettoyaient l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, Blaise le regardait faire en ricanant.

Le soir venu, ils mangeaient tous les trois, et faisaient des jeux de société, tout en écoutant Hermione radoter sur sa journée de travail.

Ils ne parlaient pas d'Harry. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou, mais tant que Blaise ne donnait pas de signe comme quoi il voulait en parler, alors ses amis respectaient son silence. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il aille mieux.

Hermione savait pourtant qu'un problème de logistique allait se poser sous peu : Blaise dormait dans le salon, à l'endroit où Harry lui-même dormait normalement, et comme il n'avait toujours pas de logement, quand il rentrerait, il serait logique qu'il revienne ici. Il y avait d'ailleurs pas mal de ses affaires.

Drago lui, s'inquiétait moins. Il pensait que les choses s'organiseraient au moment venu. Pour le moment, aller voler était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

« On irait bien en bord de mer non ? » Suggéra-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Blaise

.

Il fallait juste espérer qu'ils ne sentent pas trop l'air marin en rentrant, mais c'était le problème de Drago, pas le sien, et il rigolerait sacrément s'ils se faisaient prendre. Enfin, lui n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait pas le bras en compote.

Les deux jeunes hommes achevèrent de se préparer et transplanèrent rapidement pour le bord de mer.

Il faisait beau temps, et malgré un léger vent, le soleil leur réchauffait agréablement la peau.

Sans plus tarder, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, et décollèrent.

La vue était magnifique : le soleil scintillait sur la mer, le ciel était parsemé de petits nuages tous blancs, et ils voyaient quelques bateaux qui naviguaient paisiblement. Drago avait eu une très bonne idée de venir ici. Blaise se sentait bien, perché sur son balai. Il profitait de la vue, et sentait le vent fouetter son visage, lorsqu'il effectuait quelques pointes de vitesse.

Pendant quelques secondes, il songea qu'il aurait adoré passer un tel moment avec Harry, mais il se força à ne plus penser à lui. Il était avec son meilleur ami, il prenait du bon temps... ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser gagner par la tristesse...

.

OoO

.

Une petite alarme se mit à sonner dans le bureau d'Hermione, la tirant de son travail. Elle avait l'impression d'être stoppée en plein envol, mais elle avait promis, alors elle s'arrêta, et prit ses affaires. C'était juste une pause après tout, elle serait de retour dans une heure.

Elle se dépêcha de gagner le petit restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous, mais bien évidemment, elle n'était pas la première arrivée.

« Hermione, que je suis heureuse de te voir. » S'exclama Narcissa « Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, et ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'en ai raté des choses, en quittant les Etats-Unis avant les autres. Comment va Blaise ? Enfin, je sais comment il va, il vient me voir avec Drago, mais comment va-t-il, vraiment ? »

« Il essaye de remonter la pente. » Répondit Hermione « C'est dur pour lui, mais j'ai bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent. Harry souffre beaucoup lui aussi. »

« Merlin, que d'histoires... »

Hermione apprécia que Narcissa s'abstienne de tout commentaire sur le rôle que Ron avait eu à jouer dans cette histoire. Elle savait bien que la mère de Drago ne portait pas spécialement le roux et sa famille dans son cœur.

Elles s'installèrent à table, et Hermione sentit son ventre gargouiller, comme s'il sentait que pour une fois, il allait avoir la possibilité d'être nourri correctement.

.

« Ne sont-ils pas trop fatigants ? »

« Drago et Blaise ? Non... je crois qu'ils essayent de faire des efforts, car ils savent que je travaille beaucoup. Ils m'ont rangé et nettoyé toute ma cuisine. »

« Tu sais, Hermione... mon fils est vraiment très heureux en ce moment. Je le trouve changé... »

« C'est parce qu'il n'est pas passé loin de la mort. » Souffla Hermione, gênée.

« Ce n'est pas la raison. Je suis une mère et je connais mon fils. S'il est si heureux, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux, et en paix... »

« ... »

« Je ne vais pas revenir sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous étiez séparés tous les deux. J'ai bien conscience que Drago a fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, et qui t'ont fait souffrir. Tu lui as fait du mal toi aussi, mais je suis très heureuse que vous ayez enfin trouvé le moyen de faire avancer les choses entre vous. Vraiment très heureuse. C'est sincère. »

« Merci... » Bredouilla Hermione

« Vous devriez venir dîner au Manoir. Cela mettrait du plomb dans la tête de Lucius. »

.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle imaginait bien que son 'beau-père' était loin d'être ravi de la nouvelle, mais comme il n'avait plus son mot à dire depuis bien longtemps, son avis n'était pas très important.

Ce chapitre clos, et alors que leurs plats arrivaient, Narcissa embraya sur le plan de rétablissement du Secret Magique, et Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle pouvait, sans révéler des choses interdites.

A son retour, elle devait d'ailleurs travailler sur le communiqué à la population, afin de les prévenir qu'eux - et leurs familles moldues, le cas échéant – devraient prendre l'antidote pour ne pas être victimes de l'eau « empoisonnée ». Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne ses parents. Avec Blaise qui était là avec eux, elle n'avait eu que le temps de leur téléphoner, et ce sujet était quelque chose dont elle voulait leur parler en face à face.

.

OoO

.

Aux Etats-Unis, alors que son retour à Londres approchait, Harry angoissait de plus en plus à chaque instant qui passait. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à Blaise. Peur de perdre ses moyens, peur de ne pas arriver à lui parler ou qu'il refuse tout simplement de le voir. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, mais serait assurément très déçu.

Il essayait de répéter dans sa tête, les phrases qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais cela était bien plus facile alors qu'il n'était pas dans la situation véritable.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry se sentait si désemparé, pour une histoire sentimentale.

Peut-être...peut-être qu'il serait judicieux pour lui de préparer un plan B. Un moyen d'atteindre Blaise même si ce dernier refusait de lui parler.

La solution écrite lui sauta soudainement aux yeux, à un tel point qu'il se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était si évident pourtant. Quoi de mieux qu'une lettre ?! Une lettre dans laquelle il pourrait mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait, et tout ce qu'il regrettait, depuis qu'il avait fait la stupide erreur d'écouter Ron.

Reboosté par sa nouvelle idée, il fit apparaître de quoi écrire à l'aide de sa baguette et commença à jeter pêle-mêle des idées sur le papier.

Il était concentré dans sa tâche, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans la pièce.

Pansy venait de rentrer, sa fille dans les bras, et le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'essaye d'écrire une lettre. »

« A qui ? Blaise ? »

.

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais comme elle avait tapé dans le mille, il avait bien du mal à cacher le fait que le destinataire de cette lettre était bel et bien le noir.

Pansy le vit directement, et s'avança jusqu'à la chaise qui trônait à côté du lit, sur lequel Harry avait étalé tous ses parchemins.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que Blaise te pardonne en un claquement de doigt. »

« Je le sais très bien. C'est bien pour ça que je voudrais lui écrire. Pour avoir un plan B, au cas où il ne voudrait pas m'écouter... »

« ... »

« Pansy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourras m'aider ? Si jamais il ne veut plus rien à avoir à faire avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas refaire le même genre de bêtises plus tard. »

« Crois-moi Pansy, j'ai retenu ma leçon. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir dû en passer par là, mais j'ai bien compris que j'étais bien plus attaché à Blaise que je ne voulais le croire, et je vais tout faire pour qu'il me pardonne. Peu importe ce que Ron en pensera, et ce que le reste de sa famille en pensera. »

« Très bien... si tu es réellement sincère, alors, je vais t'aider, mais je te préviens Harry Potter, au moindre faux, pas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

.

OoO

.

Malgré sa pause déjeuner avec Narcissa, Hermione était ravie de la quantité de travail qu'elle avait pu effectuer aujourd'hui. Elle s'était bien avancée, les communiqués concernant l'antidote étaient prêts à partir, quand le moment serait venu, et elle avait également réglé les derniers détails concernant l'hébergement pour la Coupe du Monde.

A l'heure actuelle, même si rien n'était définitivement arrêté, il fallait faire comme si la Coupe du Monde avait lieu, et finaliser les derniers accords, ce qu'Hermione et ses collègues du Département des jeux et sports magiques, venaient de faire.

De plus, Kingsley lui avait fait part des premiers résultats des tests de la potion, qui s'avéraient plus que positifs. S'il en était de même pour le reste, ils pourraient bientôt commencer à la diffuser.

La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle restait toujours tard au travail, mais bien moins qu'auparavant. Savoir qu'on l'attendait changeait bien la donne, même si elle l'avait longtemps nié.

En arrivant, elle trouva Drago affalé sur le canapé, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait très bonne mine, dans le genre suspect.

« Où est Blaise ? » Demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Sous la douche. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien de spécial. On s'est baladé en ville... il faisait beau. On a mangé une glace. »

.

Hermione alla s'asseoir également sur le canapé, et Drago ne se priva pas pour étendre ses mollets sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle essayait de savoir s'il mentait, sans pourtant y parvenir.

« Une glace à quoi ? »

« Classique. Vanille. »

« Et Blaise il a pris quel parfum ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue Auror dans la journée. » Ricana Drago

« Quel parfum ? » Insista-t-elle

« Framboise. »

« Donc si je vais là maintenant, lui demander quel parfum de glace il a mangé, il va me répondre framboise. »

« Oui, puisque je viens de te dire que c'est ce qu'il a pris. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de savoir au juste, j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais que je sois en train de mentir. »

« Je te jure Drago, si je découvre que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide... »

« Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose de stupide. Franchement, Granger, tu exagères. »

« ... »

« Fais-moi plutôt un massage des pieds. »

« Dans tes rêves Malefoy. »

.

OoO

.

Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Ron et Pansy préparaient leurs affaires dans un silence de mort. Lennie faisait la sieste et ses babillages n'étaient pas là pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Ron ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait encore mal dormi, et il appréhendait le retour en Angleterre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et comment faire pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait pourtant fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais il avait la nette impression que celle-ci pourrait lui coûter très chère.

« Chérie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me donner du « chérie ». En ce moment, j'ai tout, sauf envie d'être ta « Chérie » Ronald Weasley ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas vouloir faire, à Londres ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je veux que tu ailles chez tes parents. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi pour le moment. »

Les paroles faisaient toujours aussi mal, mais il commençait à vraiment comprendre qu'il l'avait mérité, et qu'il faudrait attendre que l'orage passe.

Mais les rouages mettaient toujours du temps à se mettre correctement en route chez le rouquin, et il avait encore des petits ajustements à faire avant d'ouvrir la bouche, quand il aurait dû s'abstenir :

« On pourrait faire comme avec Drago et Hermione. Demander à Harry et Blaise séparément de venir garder Lennie. »

« Excuse-moi ? » S'écria Pansy, les yeux écarquillés « Tu te fous de moi ?! Déjà, faire garder Lennie par Drago et Hermione était mon plan, pour un but bien précis, qui n'a rien à voir avec le tien. Regarde-moi bien : il est hors de question que tu te serves de ma fille pour rattraper tes conneries. Tu vas te débrouiller seul : sans Lennie, et sans moi. »

Le rouquin afficha un air penaud, mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir Pansy. Si cela continuait comme ça, il devrait aller parler à Blaise en revenant à Londres, et ça, il n'en avait pas spécialement l'envie.

.

OoO

.

«Hum... Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'un peu délicat. » Se lança Hermione, pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. » Répondit aussitôt Blaise « Je comprends, tu sais. »

« Hein ? Moi je ne comprends rien du tout. » Fit Drago.

« Ceux qui sont restés aux Etats-Unis vont rentrer. Et Harry vit ici, chez Hermione... »

« Je ne veux pas te virer, mais Harry n'a littéralement pas d'endroit où vivre pour le moment et... »

« Ne t'excuse pas... je comprends. » La rassura Blaise.

« Drago va rester avec toi. Que tu veuilles retourner chez toi, ou aller chez lui, il va rester. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé physiquement d'Hermione, mais il voulait encore moins que Blaise retourne seul chez lui, qu'il se morfonde et se remettre à vider le contenu de sa pharmacie. L'overdose de potions, une fois, mais pas deux.

« Et je voulais aussi te demander... si Harry veut te voir, s'il veut... »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position délicate, mais n'essaye pas de plaider en sa faveur. Harry a été très clair avec moi. Il ne veut pas blesser les Weasley. »

« Et c'était débile de... »

« Hermione ! Tu peux prendre sa défense autant que tu veux, dire tout ce que tu veux. Je sais ce qu'il m'a dit, et je sais ce que j'en pense. »

Hermione soupira. Elle comprenait la position de Blaise, mais elle était triste pour eux. Harry méritait une seconde chance, et Blaise méritait lui aussi de leur laisser la possibilité de rattraper et arranger les choses.

« Moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est que lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur la Belette, je vais lui faire manger des pierres ! » S'énerva Drago.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Tu as vraiment besoin d'être aussi imagé, et aussi violent ?! »

« Je ne suis pas imagé. Je vais lui faire manger des pierres pour de vrai, et lui coller mon poing dans la figure par la même occasion. Je suis sûre que Pansy ne dira rien. »

« Ce n'est pas la solution. »

« Il y a-t-il une solution, avec un type aussi con que lui ?! »

.

OoO

.

Daphné savait que Neville lui avait manqué, lorsqu'elle était au Etats-Unis, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte d'à quel point, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de le retrouver.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, alors qu'elle effectuait le trajet jusqu'aux serres, elle sentait l'excitation la gagner à chaque pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente, et la sensation n'était pas du tout déplaisante.

En arrivant finalement à a destination, elle aperçut Neville, de profil, qui observait une plante en prenant des notes dans un carnet, et elle s'approcha vivement avant de l'enlacer.

Le sourire du jeune homme lui retourna l'estomac, et elle se fondit en lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Souffla-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

« ... »

« Mais avant toute chose : tu sais comment va Blaise ? J'ai vraiment essayé plusieurs fois d'aller chez lui, mais il m'était impossible de rentrer. Drago s'occupe bien de lui ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Tu peux le sortir de ton esprit pendant un petit moment. »

Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Neville, et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de petits curieux pour les observer et elle se laissa aller dans les bras du professeur de botanique. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Daphné laissa reposer sa tête tout contre le torse du jeune professeur.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ? »

« Quelques notes à prendre sur cette plante, et ensuite des copies à corriger, mais les copies pourront attendre... »

.

OoO

.

Hermione était au travail, lorsque le reste de la troupe rentra des Etats-Unis, et elle avait prévenu Harry qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir le récupérer.

En réalité, elle aurait pu s'arranger, mais elle avait pensé qu'Harry aimerait avoir un peu de temps seul.

Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à elle, ou face à n'importe qui. Il avait l'impression d'être resté des mois aux Etats-Unis, d'avoir vécu une autre vie, et il voulait se poser seul et réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Il dit à peine au revoir à ses amis, avant de transplaner jusque chez sa meilleure amie.

Une partie de lui avait envie de se ruer dehors pour aller trouver Blaise, et le supplier d'accepter de l'écouter et de le pardonner, mais il n'avait pas les pensées assez claires. Il fallait qu'il se calme et mette ses pensées en ordre avant.

Il était content de revenir ici, mais également un peu inquiet. Ron allait aller au Terrier, et parler, et même s'il avait compris que Blaise était plus important que ce que les Weasley pourraient bien penser, il n'avait pas envie d'être jugé et qu'ils aient une opinion négative de tout cela.

Le Survivant alla prendre une douche, avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit de fortune, qui trônait toujours dans un coin du salon.

En enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, il eut l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Blaise... voilà qu'il devenait cinglé à présent. Il avait tellement envie de le voir, qu'il en avait des hallucinations olfactives. Vraiment, dès le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il aille parler à Blaise.

.

OoO

.

Ron avait transplané relativement loin du Terrier, afin de prendre le temps de faire le reste du trajet en marchant. La vérité était qu'il essayait de gagner du temps. Il n'était pas fier d'être « obligé » de devoir rentrer chez lui, et de devoir raconter à ses parents pourquoi la mère de leur fille ne voulait pas de lui chez eux.

Il doutait... peut être bien que sa mère ne réagirait pas comme il l'avait pensé. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début, et qu'il allait en plus, se mettre sa famille à dos. Déjà que George et Ginny semblaient penser qu'il était le roi des idiots.

Tout à ses pensées, il était finalement arrivé devant la maison familiale, et s'il avait eu l'intention de se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur, sans se faire remarquer, c'était raté ! Il oubliait toujours que sa mère avait cette stupide horloge pour lui donner des informations, en plus de son radar naturel.

« Ron, mon Chéri, tu es là ? Comment va Harry ? J'ai eu si peur pour lui, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? Je me serais occupée de lui, voyons ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne mange rien. Et Ginny ? Où est-elle ? Il est tard ! »

« Il n'est pas tard maman ! Gin est partie directement au stade pour s'entrainer. Et ça ne servira à rien de râler contre elle quand elle rentrera, maintenant qu'on est tous rentrer, elle n'a de nouveau plus qu'une seule chose en tête. »

« Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard. Mais où est Harry ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi. Parce que ses affaires sont chez Hermione. On dirait que tu parles d'un mourant, il va bien, d'accord ?! Il est Auror, ce genre de choses arrive. Il n'est pas en sucre et tu n'es pas sa mère je te rappelle ! Tu as d'autres enfants, des vrais, à toi ! »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! » Intervint Arthur, qui venait d'arriver.

« Je vais me coucher. » Bougonna Ron en prenant la fuite, sans une excuse ou un regard pour sa mère qui avait les yeux humides.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler comme ça, mais elle l'énervait à sans cesse parler d'Harry comme s'il était un bébé. Il serait bien plus tranquille à ressasser dans son lit.

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, toujours intacte, orange flamboyante, toute à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley.

Il était au Terrier, chez ses parents, au beau milieu de la campagne, loin de Pansy, et surtout, loin de Lennie.

Une vague de tristesse le submergea soudainement... Il avait tellement envie d'être avec elles. De câliner sa fille et de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa femme. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait seul ici, et avait réussi à faire pleurer sa mère, et énerver son père en moins de dix minutes. A croire qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien en ce moment.

.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il était bien décidé à faire profil bas, et s'installa à table la tête baissée.

Molly déposa devant lui une assiette remplie d'œufs, de lard et de pommes de terre, et s'installa à son tour devant une tasse de thé.

Arthur, quant à lui, ferma la Gazette du sorcier qu'il était en train de lire, et demanda à son fils :

« Mais, tu ne nous a pas expliqué pourquoi tu es là ? Où sont Pansy et Lennie ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez vous ? »

« Oh... c'est une longue histoire. » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Que j'aimerais beaucoup entendre. »

«... »

« ... »

« C'est à cause d'Harry... »

« Comment ça ? A cause d'Harry ? » Demanda Molly, qui avait tendu l'oreille à la mention du Survivant. »

« Harry est amoureux d'un homme. Et j'ai tout gâché entre eux... »

* * *

Mouhahahahah oui, j'aime vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera dans 2 semaines au lieu d'une et vous lâcher avec une telle fin. SADISME POWAAAAAA. Mais sinon il y a eu plein de jolies choses dans ce chapitre. Narcissa, Neville/Daphné, Drago qui va voler avec un bras fonctionnant à moitié ahah.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis :)

Bisous Bisouuuus


	71. Chapitre LXIX

Helloooo, feu feu bug, encore et toujours grrrr. Tout à l'heure ils ont posté sur twitter pour dire qu'ils essayaient de fixer je ne sais quel problème mais depuis tout à l'heure, il me fait des "error 503" tsss.

Bon, et je crois que les alertes de chapitres sont toujours aléatoire, donc je vais poster l'annonce du chapitre sur ma page facebook aussi.

Breffons. J'ai adoré Prague, c'était super ! Il faisait très froid par contre, mais bon, quand on va à Prague en février on est censé s'y attendre non :p

J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui sont en vacances !

Allez, enjoy le chapitre !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Snoopgol** : Merci beaucoup ! La réaction des Weasleuu arrive :)

 **Oceane** : Oh que oui, elle risque fort bien de le tuer hihi

 **Sarah** : Merci ! J'ai bien profité, mais il faisait froid ( pour changer)

Pansy va penser à sa fille, comme tu vas le voir dans le chapitre qui arrive

 **Zou** : Merci beaucoup ! La réaction des Weasley se trouve ci dessous !

 **Little Cute Hell** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, j'essayerai de remettre une couche de Théo !

Nope, c'était la première fois que j'allais à Prague, et c'est vrai que c'est une très jolie ville ! J'ai adoré :)

 **Jade** : Mouhahahaha, arrêter ? Jamais ! La suite arrive !

 **Zarranouille** : Feu feu bug en ce moment, je n'ai pas reçu l'alerte non plus ^^

Contente que tu ai aimé la solution de la potion :)

 **Elsa** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, moi non plus, et pourtant, j'aime beaucoup ce couple finalement !

Merci pour ton mot en tout cas, il me fait très plaisir :D

 **DNP** : Merciiiiii, oui :D Pansy est la meilleure !

 **Luciole** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu peux ! Mais qui n'aime pas Drago hihi

Pansy est la meilleure !

xDDDD ne te trompes pas cette fois :p

 **Cecile** : Merchiiii, Drago va lui coller aux basques, en effet xD

Tu vas voir ce que ça va donner avec Harry ci dessous !

La réaction des Weasley arrive !

Et oui, j'ai passé un super séjour à Prague, c'était super !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre XLIX : Ecoutes-moi**

 **.**

Arthur Weasley fixa son fils, attendant qu'il développe, mais, Ron n'avait pas l'air prêt à en dire plus. Un long silence s'étira, pendant lequel Ron s'appliqua à tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de lait, de plus en plus vite.

Finalement, Molly laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, avant de regarder son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que je viens de dire. »

« Qui est cet homme ? C'est ce Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que Pansy est fâchée contre toi. Parce qu'elle est fâchée contre toi, je le sais. Ronnie, Chéri, parfois, il faut apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. »

Entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de sa mère – qui se mêlait constamment de ce qui ne la regardait pas – indigna profondément Ron, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de t'expliquer maman ? Harry est amoureux d'un homme. »

« Harry n'est pas amoureux d'un homme. » Répliqua Molly « C'est sa manière de faire face à l'abandon de Ginny. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Il expérimente de nouvelles choses, c'est tout à fait normal. »

.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Sa mère était dans un déni incroyable, toujours à espérer que Ginny et Harry se remettent ensemble. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi face à la nouvelle. Expérimenter de nouvelles choses… on aurait tout vu.

Et puis, il avait du mal à croire que Molly continue de penser que Ginny l'avait abandonné, alors que leur séparation était le fruit d'un commun accord.

« Mais maman… tu ne te rends pas compte... »

« Ron Weasley ! » Intervint soudainement Arthur « Qu'essayes-tu te faire, au juste ? Veux-tu bien laisser Harry faire ce qu'il a envie, et aimer qui il a envie. C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ?! Que ce soit une passade ou non, qu'il se remette avec Ginny ou non, nous devons respecter ses choix. » Dit-il, à l'intention de son fils, mais aussi de sa femme. « Qui sommes-nous pour lui dicter sa conduite. Il est de notoriété publique que je n'aime pas la famille Malefoy. Est-ce pour autant que je devrais juger les choix d'Hermione ?! Harry est ton ami depuis si longtemps, je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé pour t'entendre avoir un tel discours... »

.

OoO

.

« Tu sais où est Blaise. »

C'était une affirmation, et s'il y avait une personne sur Terre à laquelle Hermione avait bien du mal à mentir, c'était Harry.

Il prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle, un air abattu sur le visage et elle voulait vraiment lui assurer que tout irait bien, même si elle était loin d'en être certaine.

« Je veux aller le voir. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Questionna Hermione

« Certain. »

« Il sera avec Drago. Drago qui rêve de te casser la figure. »

« Qu'il me casse la figure s'il en a envie, cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller voir Blaise. Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Je comprends, tu sais. Et je t'aiderai Harry. Je vois bien que tu as réalisé que tu avais fait une erreur, et que ça te fait souffrir. Et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureux, qu'on le soit tous. Mais je veux aussi que tu sois préparé. Parce que, comme tu le sais, Blaise souffre lui aussi, et ce ne sera pas facile de lui faire changer d'avis. »

« J'en ai conscience. Mais je vais me battre pour ça. »

.

OoO

.

Alors qu'Harry était parti depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on sonna à la porte d'Hermione. Elle crut un instant que c'était Drago qui venait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Pansy et Lennie.

Le bébé dormait, et la première chose que sa maman fit, fut de sortir de sa poche un petit lit qu'elle remit à sa taille initiale d'un coup de baguette magique, avant d'y déposer sa petite fille.

« Désolée, je m'invite. Je voulais te proposer d'aller prendre un thé avec les filles, mais comme Lennie dormait, je préférais qu'elle fasse bien sa sieste, et qu'on sorte après. Daphné et Luna sont ok. Ginny ne peut pas, elle doit rattraper tous les entraînements qu'elle a manqués. »

« Tu peux t'inviter quand tu veux Pansy. Ca va toi ? »

« Très bien. Franchement, je gère. Ce matin j'ai un peu culpabilisé par rapport à Lennie, mais j'ose espérer que ce petit séjour forcé chez ses parents va lui remettre les idées en place. Et je voudrais vraiment qu'il réalise pleinement qu'il m'a déçue, et qu'il fasse en sorte de vraiment s'excuser. »

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut lui tirer des excuses sincères, c'est toi. » Lui répondit Hermione

« On verra bien... où est Harry ? Il est parti à la chasse au Zabini ? »

« Très exactement. »

« Il en a pour un moment. » Soupira Pansy « Blaise peut se montrer très borné quand il le veut. Je ne dis pas qu'il a tort, mais si Harry pense qu'il va le récupérer en un claquement de doigts, il se trompe lourdement.

« Je le sais… mais il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas en ce moment. »

.

OoO

.

Harry s'était d'abord rendu chez le blond, mais après avoir tenté d'obtenir une réponse pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait fini par estimer qu'il n'y avait personne, et il s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de Blaise.

Il y était allé tant de fois pour passer de bons moments avec le noir, que s'y rendre dans ces conditions ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Il en était l'unique responsable, et il lui faudrait faire en sorte que ces moments puissent se reproduire à nouveau.

Arrivé devant la porte, il colla son oreille, et essaya d'écouter, de voir s'il y avait du bruit. Drago et Blaise pouvaient très bien être sortis faire on ne savait quoi, mais la chance était avec lui, puisqu'il distingua finalement des voix, très légères, mais il était sûr que cela ne provenait pas de son imagination.

Alors, il se décida à frapper.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui semblèrent durer une éternité, mais finalement, la voix de Drago Malefoy s'éleva dans les airs.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est Harry... » Répondit-il.

Il crut que Drago n'allait tout simplement pas répondre. De nouvelles secondes s'égrenèrent, sans que rien ne se passe, et puis finalement, Harry entendit le bruit du verrou qui s'enclenchait, et le visage furieux du blond apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry balbutie.

.

« Tu peux me mettre ton poing dans la figure, si tu en as envie... je sais que je le mérite. »

« Ben voyons, Potter fait sa victime, comme d'habitude. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te mette ma main dans la figure, même si j'en meurs d'envie. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? S'il te plaît. »

« Blaise ne veut pas te parler. Tu peux partir, tu n'es pas le bienvenu. »

« Juste cinq minutes, cinq minutes de son temps, j'ai des choses à lui dire. »

« Tu lui as déjà dit tout ce que tu avais à lui dire. Et il en a assez souffert comme ça. Fous-lui la paix. Et ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de te faire plaindre auprès d'Hermione. Tire-toi d'ici. »

Sans attendre la moindre protestation de la part d'Harry, il referma la porte en la claquant, refusant au Survivant le moindre accès à l'appartement de Blaise.

Cette porte fermée lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, mais pour autant, Harry ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Pas comme ça.

Alors il alla s'adosser au mur qui faisait face à la porte de l'appartement de Blaise, et il attendit.

A l'intérieur, Drago retourna auprès de Blaise, qui était occupé à ranger sa bibliothèque, pour s'occuper.

Pourtant, quand son meilleur ami revint, il se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et déclara :

« Je pourrais quand même écouter ce qu'il a à dire, tu ne crois pas. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Ne commence pas à faiblir. »

« Je ne faiblis pas, mais peut-être que... »

« Que rien du tout. »

« Drago, tu sais parfaitement que toi et moi n'avons pas le même caractère. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des années, Hermione a refusé de t'écouter, que je devrais en faire de même avec Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas le même contexte. Et même si au final, tu veux entendre ce qu'il a à te dire, tu ne peux certainement pas céder dès la première fois. Laisse-le un peu mariner, je te rappelle que c'est le type qui t'a laissé tomber juste parce que Weasmoche lui a fait un caca nerveux. »

.

Blaise savait parfaitement tout ça, mais il n'empêchait qu'Harry lui manquait, et que même s'il était en colère, triste, et déçu, il voulait quand même savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Mais Drago avait raison sur un point : il ne pouvait pas céder à la première supplique, c'était trop facile.

Les deux amis continuèrent donc de vaquer pendant un temps à leurs occupations, jusqu'à ce que bien trois heures plus tard, Drago soit pris d'un espèce de pressentiment.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, sans répondre à Blaise, qui lui demandait où il allait, et il regarda dans le judas.

« Non mais je rêve... » Lâcha-t-il. « Il est toujours là. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda bêtement Blaise

« A ton avis, qui ça ? Le balafré bien sûr ! »

« Sérieusement, Drago ! Tu ne crois pas que tes insultes du temps de Poudlard sont dépassées ? Hermione serait ravie de savoir comment tu appelles son meilleur ami. »

« Ne détourne pas la conversation Blaise Zabini. »

« Quelle conversation ? C'est toi qui viens d'aller regarder à la porte, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Je vais lui dire de partir... » Grogna Drago.

« Certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux voir combien de temps il est prêt à rester là. » Répondit tout simplement Blaise.

.

OoO

.

Pansy avait passé le reste de l'après-midi, dans un salon de thé avec ses amies, où elle avait pu continuer de se faire plaindre et de faire plaindre Blaise également.

Bien évidemment, elles avaient aussi pris des nouvelles les unes des autres et passé un temps certain à taquiner Hermione à propos du fait qu'elle soit de nouveau avec Drago. Elles avaient bien mangé, ri, et discuté, mais à présent que la soirée arrivait, il était temps pour elle de rentrer, et de donner le bain à sa fille.

Son bébé était toute excitée d'avoir reçu de l'attention de la part de sa marraine et de toutes ses « tatas » et Pansy espérait ne pas avoir trop de mal à l'endormir.

Quand elle pénétra chez elle, elle remarqua immédiatement que la lumière était allumée – alors qu'il ne faisait même pas nuit – et elle soupira : elle n'avait pas envie de voir Ron maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir voir sa fille.

Le père de Lennie était assis sur le canapé, et feuilletait un magazine. Quand il entendit du bruit, il se leva aussitôt et parla avant que Pansy ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, je ne veux pas t'embêter, vraiment pas... Mais s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux au moins m'occuper un peu de Lennie ? Lui donner son bain, la mettre au lit ? S'il te plaît. »

Pansy haussa les épaules. Evidemment qu'il pouvait s'occuper d'elle, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop le lui monter. Alors, elle lui tendit Lennie, avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Sa couche est à changer. »

.

Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain chercher tout le nécessaire pour se faire les ongles. Puisque Ron voulait s'occuper de leur bébé, autant qu'elle joigne l'utile à l'agréable.

Alors qu'elle appliquait son vernis, elle entendait Ron babiller avec Lennie, tout en lui donnant son bain, et elle ne put nier que cela lui faisait plaisir. Certains hommes n'auraient probablement pas été capables de faire la part des choses, mais Ron lui, savait qu'être fâché avec Pansy ne signifiait pas qu'il devait en faire subir les conséquences à leur fille, et après tout, elle était plutôt contente qu'il soit venu, et qu'il ait exprimé le souhait de vouloir passer du temps avec Lennie.

La jeune maman entendait les éclats de rire de sa fille, et imaginait Ron en train de lui faire des tas de grimaces ou de la chatouiller gentiment.

Une fois qu'il l'eut mise en pyjama, Ron l'emmena dans sa chambre, lui lut une histoire, et fit ensuite apparaître des petites lumières douces à l'aide de sa baguette, pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Quand elle fut plongée dans les bras de Morphée, il lui fit un dernier bisou et brancha le babyphone, qu'il amena à Pansy.

« Elle s'est endormie. »

« Super. » Répondit Pansy

« Pans'... je peux te parler ? »

« Ca dépend... si c'est pour me ressortir les idioties dont tu es le spécialiste depuis quelques temps, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir. »

« Non je... je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ?! J'ai été stupide. Harry est mon meilleur ami, et j'aurais dû le soutenir et au lieu de ça, je l'ai enfoncé. Je sais que je t'ai déçue, et que je n'ai pas donné un bon exemple du tout à notre fille, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner... »

Pansy esquissa une petite moue. Il semblait sincère, et Ron ne savait pas mentir sur ses émotions. Il avait enfin eu le déclic, et il ne fallait pas avoir eu Optimal à tous ses ASPIC pour comprendre ce qui avait déclenché ce déclic.

.

« Tes parents n'ont pas eu la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais, c'est ça ? Oh pitié, dis-moi que ton père t'as passé un savon ! »

« En bonne et due forme. »

« Bien fait pour toi. Et ta mère ? »

« Fidèle à elle-même, elle a défendu son pauvre petit chéri Harry qui traverse une passe difficile après l'abandon de Ginny, et qui doit faire de nouvelles expériences pour noyer son chagrin... »

« Ta mère est incroyable, Merlin, crois-moi, il est hors de question qu'elle se mette à laver le cerveau de ma fille avec ses idées saugrenues. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. »

« Je sais très bien que tu ne la laisseras pas faire, Chérie ! »

« ... »

« Alors, tu me pardonnes ? Je peux revenir à la maison ? »

Pansy éclata de rire, et Ron sut que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pansy n'était pas Hermione – pour ne citer qu'elle – il y avait des choses qu'elle ne laisserait jamais passer en un claquement de doigts.

« Certainement pas. Tu finiras par revenir, mais ce ne sera pas encore ce soir ! »

.

OoO

.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux, tu dois avoir envie de voir Hermione. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con ! » Rétorqua Drago.

« Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas envie de la voir ? »

« Si, mais je sais que si tu me proposes de partir, ce n'est pas parce que tu penses à mon bien-être, mais parce que tu peux être libre d'aller voir Potter. »

« Ca fait des heures qu'il attend là. Je ne pense pas qu'il partira tant que je ne lui aie pas parlé. »

« Je vais appeler Hermione, pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. » Répondit le blond.

Blaise haussa les épaules. Il était pris entre deux feux. S'il voulait dire à Drago d'aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon, il le pouvait parfaitement, mais un partie de lui, lui soufflait qu'il avait besoin de Drago pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait de plus en plus envie d'écouter Harry. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air déterminé à lui parler. Et les deux dernières fois où il avait lui-même regardé au travers de la porte, Harry avait cet air tout triste qui lui avait donné un pincement au cœur malgré lui.

« Je te rappelle que tu aurais pu passer la baguette à gauche, sans même le faire exprès, à cause de cet imbécile. Tu ne vas certainement pas aller lui parler. »

« Drago, tu m'agaces. » Fit Blaise « Tu veux que je te remémore le nombre de bêtises que tu as faites, ou aurait pu faire, lorsqu'Hermione et toi n'étiez plus ensemble ?! »

« Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. »

« Non, en effet… ton comportement était pire. Tu faisais semblant de la détester tout en sachant que tu te serais mis à ramper au moindre claquement de doigts de sa part. Je ne compte pas ramper devant Harry, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. Et puis d'ailleurs… tu m'emmerdes Drago ! »

.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'approcha de nouveau de la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit. Il sortit dans le couloir, et eut le temps d'entendre Drago transplaner, avant de refermer la porte. Il allait probablement aller tout répéter à sa brunette préférée.

Harry avait levé les yeux vers lui, mais ne s'était pas levé, comme s'il avait peur que le moindre mouvement le fasse fuir.

Blaise soupira, et tenta de ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry. Déjà qu'il faisait cette tête d'animal blessé, il ne voulait pas voir la même chose dans ses yeux.

« Tu as de la chance que la vieille sorcière toute rabougrie qui vit ici... » Dit-il en désignant la porte à côté de la sienne. « N'ait pas remarqué que tu étais là. Elle t'aurait viré à coups de baguette. Elle est rabougrie, mais sa magie, elle, est toujours intacte. »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? » Demanda Harry « Parce que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. »

« Donne-moi une seule raison de t'écouter ?! Je pensais que tu avais dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire, non ? Tu as été très clair : « J'ai de réels sentiments pour toi, mais je ne peux pas si ça doit déchirer tout le monde autour de moi. » Ce sont exactement tes mots n'est-ce pas ?! Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui aurais des choses à dire. Par exemple : qui est « tout le monde » ? »

Harry ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts qu'il avait prononcé, mais à présent que Blaise les lui rappelait, il avait envie de rire jaune. Parce que finalement, c'était sa mauvaise décision qui avait amené son entourage à se déchirer. Ils avaient tous pris parti, et Ron se fâchait avec ses meilleurs amis, sa femme, et une partie de sa famille.

« Je pensais... » Commença-t-il.

« Oui, explique-moi ce que tu pensais _à ce_ _moment_ - _là_ parce que si ma mémoire est bonne la quasi-totalité de nos amis étaient déjà au courant, et à part la petite crise de jalousie de Drago, quels problèmes semblaient-ils avoir ? Je vais te le dire moi : aucun. Alors vraiment, je me demande qui sont tous ces gens autour de toi. »

« J'ai eu peur, à ce moment-là. Parce que Ron a eu le genre de réaction que je craignais de la part de tous. Et même si au final, ce n'est qu'une seule personne, j'ai paniqué, et je t'ai ensuite parlé sans réfléchir. Et c'est la pire chose que j'ai faite. Je n'ai pas cessé de le regretter depuis. Je sais que le mal est fait, mais je suis vraiment désolé, et sache que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai dit mais je vais tout faire pour le réparer. Peu importe ce que pense Ron, peu importe ce que pensent ses parents... j'ai réalisé qu'il y a certains moments où il faut être égoïste, et j'ai aussi réalisé que si Ron s'était comporté en véritable meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Etre jaloux comme l'a été Drago passe, mais pas la réaction de Ron. Tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais je lui ai dit tout cela finalement, et je ne crois pas être capable d'avoir de nouveau une relation normale avec lui, tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je tiens à toi Blaise, vraiment ! »

.

Blaise sentait le Survivant au bord des larmes, et ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisait tout de même plaisir. Il était soulagé : finalement Harry ne lui avait pas préféré cet imbécile de rouquin. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, même si elle avait fait beaucoup de dégâts.

« Comme tu l'as dit, le mal est fait... Je sais que tu as beaucoup entendu Hermione parler de confiance... Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en toi après ça ?! C'est un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais seulement que tu m'écoutes, ce que tu as fait. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, mais ne crois pas que j'abandonne. Je reviendrais chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes ! »

« Bon courage Potter ! » Ricana Blaise en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Maintenant qu'Harry ne pouvait plus le voir, il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Il allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à voir Harry s'acharner tous les jours. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la tâche facile.

.

OoO

.

« Je te jure que s'ils finissent par remettre le couvert je vais... Granger, tu m'écoutes ? »

« J'ai l'air de t'écouter ? » Répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Mais ?! »

« Mais quoi ?! Je rentre après une longue journée, et tu ne fais que de radoter sur Blaise et Harry. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment s'était passée ma journée, ni comment j'allais ou quoi que ce soit. Tu m'as à peine embrassée ! »

Sa moue s'intensifia, et elle croisa les doigts comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait la ferme intention de bouder s'il ne rectifiait pas rapidement le tir.

« Je te parlais d'un truc important quand même ! » Dit-il tout en l'attirant contre lui.

« Harry me racontera tout ce que j'ai à savoir quand il rentrera. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître cent cinquante versions de l'histoire. »

« Très bien Granger. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Des nouvelles de la potion d'amnésie ?»

« Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous sommes samedi ? Rien n'a changé à ce niveau-là, je ne travaille pas le week-end. »

« Samedi ? Tu veux dire que tu étais ici toute la journée ? Pendant qu'Harry patientait sur le paillasson de Blaise ? »

Il y avait un petit accent dépité, dans la voix de Drago, ce qui fit ricaner Hermione.

« Eh oui, pendant tout ce temps-là, on aurait pu faire l'amour approximativement sept fois. Tu as laissé passer ta chance. »

« Je te déteste. Tu aurais pu me rappeler qu'on était le week-end. Je suis décalé moi, comme je ne vais pas au travail. Tu es vraiment restée ici toute la journée ? »

« Pansy et Lennie sont venues me rendre visite. Elles sont restées un peu, et puis ensuite on est allées retrouver le reste des filles au salon de thé. »

« Et me raconter vos papotages de filles est plus important que Blaise et Harry... je rêve. »

« J'ai fait une offre à Pansy. Quand elle sera prête à mettre les choses à plat avec Ron et à se réconcilier – ou non – avec lui, je lui ai proposé qu'on garde Lennie pour eux. »

« C'est une bonne idée, mon amour, ça nous fera un bon entraînement, pour le jour où on aura notre bébé à nous... »

* * *

Et voilà. Encore une fois, les personnages ont fait leur vie, vous m'auriez demandé il y a quelques semaines, Molly n'était pas censée réagir comme ça, mais bon, elle sait mieux que moi ce qu'elle ressent, fair enough.

Ron essaye de se rattraper, il rame, il rame, heureusement que c'est un bon père.

Quant à Blaise et Harry, vous pouvez relâcher votre respiration, il a accepté de lui parler !

Laissez-moi votre avis, c'est important pour moi !

Bisous Bisous


	72. Chapitre LXX

Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi je sors du ciné, je suis allée voir Red Sparrow, c'était cool comme film, mais un peu gore parfois ahah.

Et il a neigéééééééééééééé à Londres cette semaine ! Vous m'auriez vous, le pire enfant de l'école c'était moi ahah. vive la neige, même si elle arrive un peu tard xD

Le chapitre aussi arrive tardivement alors pour ceux encore debout, je vous laisse à la lecture !

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : ahah, tu vas bien voir combien de temps Blaise peut tenir xD

Arthur est génial !

 **Oceane** : Ron est con mais pas au point de négliger sa fille ! Ouiiii, Drago et Hermione sont trop chouuus

 **Sarah** : C'était génial, c'est une très belle ville ! Lennie lui manque, c'est normalqu'il s'en occupe, il aime sa fille :)

 **Marion** : Pas de soucis, tu reviews quand tu veux et peux !

Ahah, patience, patience pour le Blaise/Harry !

 **Jade** : Oui, une très jolie ville ! Ahah, oui il veut un bébé mais Hermione certainement pas tout de suite ahah

 **Nihlae** : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXX : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**

 **.**

« Ma chérie, tu as l'air fatiguée ! »

« Pas plus que ça. »

« Sur quoi as-tu travaillé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la mère d'Hermione.

« Sur la Coupe du Monde. On va bientôt repartir, c'est incroyable à quel point le temps passe vite. Et j'ai co-rédigé l'information concernant l'antidote. Il est prêt. Il faudra que vous veniez au Ministère de la Magie pour le prendre. »

« On est sûrs qu'il marche ? » Demanda son père, quelque peu inquiet.

« Oui papa, il marche ! Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de vous faire prendre quelque chose qui ne soit pas fiable à cent pourcent. Je n'ai pas envie que vous m'oubliez, et que vous oubliez ce que je suis. L'antidote a été testé et retesté. Tout a été plus que testé. »

« Et tu penses que ça va entièrement marcher ? »

« Oui. Pas uniquement avec la potion. Même ici, au Royaume-Uni, je pense qu'il y aura un petit pourcentage de personnes qui seront passées entre les mailles du filet, mais les Oubliators interviendront rapidement. C'est dans le reste du monde qu'il y aura plus de travail à côté de la potion, mais à terme, nous y arriverons. »

« C'est quand même incroyable cette histoire. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise, vu tous ces problèmes... »

« Le Magenmagot international y travaille. »

Le père d'Hermione déposa un plat de tourte sur la table, et Hermione se servit généreusement. Elle mourrait de faim, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« J'espère que tu as mangé correctement ce midi. »

« Maman ! Ne commence pas à faire comme Drago, qui me pose cette question tous les jours ! »

« Parce qu'il sait autant que moi que tu oublies souvent de manger. »

« Il serait tant qu'on le voit, celui-là. J'ai des choses à lui dire. » Intervint le père d'Hermione.

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? Je veux vérifier qu'il s'occupe bien de ma fille. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. En ce moment de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas Drago autant qu'elle le voulait. Il passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec Blaise – ce qu'elle trouvait normal – et avait également intensifié ses séances de rééducation à Sainte Mangouste. Il voulait absolument reprendre le travail à temps pour la Coupe du Monde, et Hermione le soupçonnait même d'avoir recommencé à travailler depuis la maison.

Il passait quelques soirées par semaine chez elle, mais il en passait la moitié à lancer des piques à Harry, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Le pauvre Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça.

.

OoO

.

Blaise passait la soirée avec Drago, Pansy, Théo et Daphné. La jeune maman venait de terminer le seul et unique verre de vin qu'elle s'était accordé, et s'était servi un verre de jus de fruits.

« Merlin…vivement que ma fille puisse se mettre à manger des purées et des compotes. »

« On dirait une alcoolique, quand tu tiens ce genre de discours. » Fit Daphné.

« J'aime le bon vin, le bon champagne, et les bons cocktails, ça ne fait pas de moi une alcoolique ! »

« En parlant de ta fille, qui est-ce qui la garde ? » Demanda Drago.

« Son père ! » Répondit la jeune femme, en regardant le blond comme s'il était stupide.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je lui fait la tête, c'est un fait, mais Lennie n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Tu vas lui faire la tête pendant combien de temps encore ? » Questionna Théo.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais bientôt l'autoriser à revenir à la maison, parce que ce sera plus pratique pour Lennie. Il pourra s'occuper d'elle autrement qu'une heure ou deux le soir. Il dormira sur le canapé par contre. Il s'excuse à chaque fois que je le vois, mais ce n'est pas encore assez à mon goût. Il n'a même pas encore essayé de m'acheter ! Pas une fleur, pas un foulard ou une bricole… C'est incroyable ! »

« C'est Weasm…ley. » Corrigea Drago, qui avait bien compris que Pansy avait des limites et qu'appeler l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout, Weasmoche, n'allait pas lui plaire « Tu sais parfaitement à quoi t'attendre avec lui. »

.

Pansy acquiesça, mais elle ne comptait pas lui pardonner tout de suite. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait compris maintenant. Tout son entourage lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, mais elle n'était pas encore capable de lui pardonner totalement. Et elle voulait qu'il saisisse qu'elle ne laisserait passer qu'une seule fois ce genre de bêtises. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de prochaine fois...

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

« Il vient toujours me voir, tous les jours. »

« Blaise... je ne te l'ai jamais dit, jusque-là, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de le défendre, mais tu sais, quand on était encore aux Etats-Unis, et que Luna nous a annoncé que tu étais parti, j'étais furieuse, comme tu peux l'imaginer, et je suis allée directement dans la chambre d'Harry avec la ferme intention de lui refaire le portrait. Pourtant, quand je suis arrivée... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il était vraiment malheureux. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. »

« Oh, je sais qu'il est malheureux. » Répondit Blaise « Je le vois dans ses yeux, et il me l'a dit clairement. Mais il a quand même décidé de me sacrifier – et lui aussi, j'en conviens – pour le petit confort des Weasley. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry prend des décisions stupides, c'est dans sa nature de croire qu'il faut toujours se sacrifier, mais tu me connais. Je suis rancunier. Pas autant que Drago et toi. Mais certainement plus que Théo et Daphné. Je ne peux pas oublier et pardonner comme ça. »

« Mais tu vas finir par lui pardonner ! » Bougonna Drago.

« Tu es sacrément gonflé ! » Intervint Daphné, en donnant une tape sur le bras de Drago « Tu es bien content qu'Hermione ait fini par te reprendre, et tu râles à la perspective que Blaise en fasse de même. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai mes raisons. »

Blaise était touché par les réactions de son meilleur ami. Il savait que Drago avait eu très peur quand il avait débarqué chez lui, et qu'il avait cru qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était pour cette raison qu'il réagissait avec autant de virulence.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à Drago. » Fit Théo « Tu vas lui pardonner ? »

« Tu le verrais tous les jours... Il est là, tout triste. Il pourrait rester des heures assis devant la porte jusqu'à ce que je daigne lui adresser un mot. Il m'a expliqué, ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, et pourquoi il a pris cette décision stupide. Alors certes, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec son choix, mais le fait est que je l'aime toujours. Mais ça, il n'est pas censé le savoir. »

« Tu fais comme Pansy. » Récapitula Théo.

« Je tiendrais plus longtemps que lui ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

.

OoO

.

« Dix-huit secondes ! Excellent ! »

Ginny détestait cet exercice, qui consistait à effectuer un parcours d'un bout à l'autre du terrain de Quidditch, tout en étant pourchassé par pas moins de 10 Cognards.

La jeune femme en était d'autant plus satisfaite de son score. Dix-huit secondes, étaient, comme l'avait dit son coach, excellent.

Ginny travaillait sans relâche, depuis qu'elle était rentrée des Etats-Unis. Elle arrivait avant les autres, et repartait après. Elle veillait pourtant à ne pas se surentraîner. Son entraîneur ne faisait que de lui répéter que la pire chose qu'il pourrait leur arriver, serait la blessure du capitaine, et Ginny savait parfaitement qu'en faisant trop d'exercices, elle pouvait se blesser.

Quand elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle regardait les vidéos des dernières performances des autres équipes participantes. Plusieurs équipes étaient particulièrement en forme, et se plaçaient en prétendante au titre de Champions du Monde : le Chili, le Canada, le Kenya, entre autres, mais aussi et surtout, la Bulgarie.

Les Bulgares étaient très forts, très compétitifs, et surtout, Ginny savait que la nation entière était derrière l'Equipe. Bien sûr, ici aussi, ils étaient soutenus, mais la rouquine savait de par Harry et Hermione que le Ministre de la Magie Bulgare était un grand supporter de son équipe, à un tel point qu'il semblait être lui-même un membre de l'équipe.

Mais malgré toutes leurs qualités, Ginny savait que cette équipe n'était pas infaillible et qu'ils avaient les moyens de les battre. Elle-même, ainsi que ses deux autres coéquipiers poursuiveurs étaient plus rapides, et leur attrapeur, s'il était irréprochable en sélection nationale, avait fait plusieurs erreurs dommageables dans son club.

Son coach était en lien étroit avec le Ministère, et on lui avait confirmé deux jours auparavant que la Coupe du Monde était confirmée. Ginny avait hâte. Tellement hâte. Le départ était prévu dans deux semaines et demie, et elle avait hâte de prendre ses marques là-bas, de se concentrer entièrement sur la compétition.

.

Elle le faisait déjà, mais l'ambiance quand elle rentrait chez elle était quelque peu pesante. Ses parents faisaient la tête à Ron, son frère – qui était pourtant père de famille – semblait retomber dans l'adolescence quand il était au Terrier, et se comportait comme un enfant. Sa mère en plus de ça, lui reprochait de trop s'entraîner, de ne jamais être à la maison, et que sais-je encore.

Ginny n'était pourtant pas dupe. Elle savait que sa mère lui en voulait d'autre chose que de ne penser qu'à la Coupe du Monde. Ron lui avait rapporté les mots de sa mère et elle avait de plus en plus envie d'inviter Harry à dîner, afin qu'ils remettent ensemble les choses au clair devant Molly concernant le contexte de leur séparation, et qu'elle fasse refasse savoir à Harry, devant sa mère, qu'elle lui donnait sa bénédiction concernant Blaise – même s'il ne devait pas en avoir besoin, de toute façon.

Cela lui semblait vraiment être une bonne idée. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle.

.

OoO

.

« Je rêve ! Non mais vraiment, tu y crois toi ! »

Dans le bureau d'Hermione, Harry faisait les cent pas. Il était furieux.

Il était venu voir Kingsley, pour lui apporter le certificat de Sainte Mangouste, qui attestait qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail, mais le Ministre de la Magie lui avait répondu qu'il ne le laisserait retourner au travail, et surtout, aller aux Etats-Unis, que lorsqu'il aurait passé une expertise psychomagique.

« J'ai l'impression d'être… je me sens comme trahi. Je veux dire, c'est Kingsley, il me connait. »

« Justement. » Fit calmement Hermione.

« Comment ça justement ?! » S'énerva Harry.

« Tu es un de ses agents, et il fait son travail. Factuellement parlant, ton accident s'est déroulé aux Etats-Unis, et même si en tant qu'Aurors, vous êtes préparés bla bla bla, c'est déjà normal qu'il veuille s'assurer que tu es psychologiquement prêt à retourner faire l'Auror là-bas. Ca, ce sont les faits. Ensuite... tu te regardes dans le miroir quand tu te brosses les dents ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à force de passer ton temps à faire le piquet devant la porte de Blaise, tu as des cernes tous noirs, et d'une manière générale, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Je pense que Kingsley s'inquiète pour toi. »

Harry la regarda, abasourdi. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être si mal que ça. Certes, il aurait pu dormir plus, et surtout, dormir mieux, mais il s'alimentait correctement et n'était pas au fond du trou.

« Tu ne veux pas aller lui parler ? » Implora-t-il.

« A Kingsley ? Certainement pas. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry Potter. Tu vas aller faire cette expertise, et elle te donnera le droit de retourner au travail ou non. Tu ne vas pas me soudoyer, tu sais très bien que je ne marche pas dans ce genre de combines. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, la vie de personne n'est en jeu. »

« Tu es vraiment ingrate. » Bougonna-t-il en sortant du bureau.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Lui cria-t-elle en retour.

.

La jeune femme pensait que son meilleur ami était tout à fait équilibré psychologiquement, mais elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'il reçoive un petit coup de pied aux fesses, et cette expertise remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. Et puis, en dehors même de son histoire avec Blaise, il était vrai qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le coma, et elle comprenait que Kingsley ne veuille pas prendre de risque, avant de le renvoyer travailler là-bas.

Une fois parti, Hermione se replongea dans ses parchemins. Les sorciers nés-moldus, ou ayant des moldus dans leur entourage proche, avaient dû envoyer un formulaire renseignant l'identité des personnes ayant besoin de l'antidote, ainsi que des preuves du lien avec les sorciers.

Ils referaient des vérifications, mais avant cela, elle devait recenser tous les receveurs d'antidote, afin d'en avoir les quantités nécessaires au moment venu. C'était un travail long et assez laborieux, mais il fallait bien le faire, alors, elle s'y collait de bon cœur.

Elle en avait fait plus des trois quarts, lorsqu'elle reçut une note dans son bureau. Elle l'attrapa, et s'apprêtait à la poser avec les autres – car elle n'avait pas la couleur rouge des notes urgentes – lorsqu'elle aperçut le sceau du bureau de Kingsley. Même quand ce n'était pas urgent, elle ouvrait toujours immédiatement les courriers du Ministre de la Magie.

Dans la note qu'il venait de lui envoyer, Kingsley lui demandait de bien vouloir se présenter à son bureau le lendemain, à quinze heures.

Hermione supposa qu'il voulait lui parler des dernières avancées concernant la potion, et nota le rendez-vous dans son agenda, avant de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Blaise rentra chez lui – ils étaient tous allés à Pré-Au-Lard dans l'après-midi, et y avaient retrouvés Luna, et Neville, qui ne donnait pas cours cet après-midi-là. Ils avaient passé un bon moment aux Trois Balais, et s'étaient baladés un peu dans le village. Pansy les avait trainés dans les magasins, sous prétexte de voir ce que faisait la concurrence, et s'assurer qu'elle était toujours la meilleure.

Quand était venue l'heure de se séparer, Drago était allé chercher sa dose quotidienne de Granger, et il certain qu'il y aurait quelqu'un sur son paillasson quand il reviendrait chez lui. Et bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Harry se leva assez maladroitement, et Blaise aurait bien voulu l'ignorer mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et aussi parce que – techniquement parlant – Harry lui bloquait l'accès à la porte.

« Tu me rends fou ! » Déclara ce dernier.

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à venir ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Le Ministre de la Magie me force à faire une expertise psychomagique avant de reprendre le travail ! Tu vois, tu me rends dingue. »

« Je te le répète : je ne t'ai jamais demandé de passer tes journées devant ma porte. Le Ministre de la Magie a bien raison de penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu sais que je pourrais appeler tes collègues Aurors ?! Ce que tu fais s'approche très clairement du harcèlement, Potter ! »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » Dit Harry.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que… parce que... »

.

Il jouait à celui qui était sûr de lui, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Blaise le regarda peiner à finir sa phrase, et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver touchant. Mais il n'allait pas lui montrer.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais ?! »

« Tu me le dis tous les jours. »

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, ou de vouloir accepter mes excuses, alors je le répète. Je veux que tu me pardonnes, Blaise, je n'en peux plus de ne plus te voir, de ne plus passer de temps avec toi. Tu me manques... »

« Mais tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, avant de dire amen à Weasley ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit amen, d'accord ?! J'ai agi dans la précipitation, et poussé par la peur. Je n'ai pas eu… ou plutôt, pas pris le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était une décision stupide, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas la seule que j'ai prise dans ma vie. Je suis comme ça, quand j'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un, je prends des mauvaises décisions. Mon parrain en est même mort ! Et ça, je ne peux rien y faire, aucun regrets, aucun « et si j'avais réfléchi, et fais les choses autrement », ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Les regrets ne font pas revivre les morts. Mais toi, tu es là, bien vivant, et je ne veux pas que tu passes le restant de ta vie à me détester. »

Harry semblait soudain plus que fragile et désemparé. Blaise voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son parrain pour le faire craquer, et que repenser à cet évènement lui faisait mal.

Le noir ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ça. Il en était incapable, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'Harry.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'avança encore plus, et finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, pour ton parrain. »

Harry renifla, et murmura quelque chose que Blaise ne parvint pas à saisir. Ce dernier déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de se reculer.

« Rentre chez toi, et pense à autre chose ! »

« Chez moi c'est chez Hermione, et elle est probablement en train de s'entraîner à faire des bébés avec Malefoy. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais il n'est pas encore l'heure pour moi de te laisser franchir le seuil de cet appart. »

.

OoO

.

« Entre Hermione. Tu n'es pas venue les mains vides, à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai apporté mon dossier concernant la potion d'amnésie et ce qui s'y rapporte. Je... je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous vouliez me voir. »

Kingsley s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil, et regarda Hermione, en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Tu supposes mal, Hermione, ce n'est pas pour ça que je souhaitais te voir. »

« Ah... » Fit la jeune femme, désarçonnée.

« Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Vois-tu, il y a quelques jours, le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, est venu me présenter sa dé… non, je ne peux pas appeler cela une démission. Il est venu m'annoncer qu'il prenait sa retraite, un peu anticipée. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Hermione.

Sa première réaction était l'indignation, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que son chef direct n'ait pas jugé utile de lui annoncer son départ. Il avait besoin d'elle tous les jours, par contre, il ne pensait pas à l'informer d'un élément aussi capital. Merlin, ce type était incroyable, et elle n'utilisait pas ce mot comme un compliment.

« Oui, il va nous quitter, et j'ai accepté bien entendu sa décision. J'ai bien entendu tout ce qu'il se passait au sein du Département, depuis que je suis Ministre, et... enfin, je suis content pour lui. N'épiloguons pas là-dessus. Toujours est-il qu'après son départ, qui sera effectif pendant l'été, il me faudra lui trouver un remplaçant... »

« Naturellement ! » Répondit Hermione.

.

Perturbée par la nouvelle, et prise au dépourvu dû au fait qu'elle pensait que le rendez-vous aurait un tout autre motif, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où Kingsley voulait en venir. Ou peut-être que son inconscient la protégeait, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'espoirs.

« Avant de rendre le poste disponible public – dans le cas où je ne trouverais pas de candidat adéquat – je dois prioriser l'interne. Et en interne, j'ai une idée très précise de la personne que j'aimerais voir, à la tête du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. »

« Ah oui ? Qui donc ? Vous voulez mon avis là-dessus ? C'est une personne que je connais ? »

« C'est une personne que tu connais très bien. Et ce que je souhaite savoir, à ton avis, c'est : sera-t-elle capable de garder la tête sur les épaules, et ne pas se laisser envahir par le poste. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? » Questionna Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas saisi.

« Hermione Granger, serais-tu prête à devenir Directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ? »

« Qu… Attendez... Moi ? C'est à moi que vous proposez le poste ? »

Hermione avait fait un bond soudain, si bien qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de tomber de la chaise. Elle dévisagea Kingsley, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas de blague, et revint un peu en arrière dans la conversation.

« Comment ça, me laisser envahir ? Et garder la tête sur les épaules ? »

« Je veux que tu sois honnête avec toi-même, et avec moi, Hermione. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que tu es ambitieuse, et que tu peux parfois être très dure avec toi-même, et avec les autres. Si tu penses que tu n'es pas capable, ou pas prête à assurer cette responsabilité, sans devenir un tyran, alors je veux que tu me le dises. Si le fait d'être Directrice doit te monter à la tête, alors ma proposition ne tient pas.  
Et te laisser envahir signifie aussi que devenir Directrice ne doit pas signifier que le Ministère deviendra une annexe directe de ta maison. Tu devras prendre tes pauses, rentrer chez toi à des heures raisonnables, et ne pas passer ta vie entière ici. Tu auras l'équipe sous tes ordres, et il faudra que tu saches déléguer des tâches aux autres. Le Directeur actuel délègue trop –nous le savons- mais tu auras des responsabilités nouvelles qui feront que tu ne pourras pas tout faire. Est-ce que je suis clair. »

« Oui. Très clair. » Balbutia Hermione, qui avait envie de hurler de joie.

Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps, et il arrivait comme ça, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait même pas. Elle avait envie de sauter dans tous les sens, de crier, d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Elle avait entendu l'avertissement de Kingsley, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte de respecter ce qu'il voulait.

« Hermione, ton visage exprime tout ce qu'il faut savoir, mais je vais te demander de te laisser un temps de réflexion. Ne me donne pas ta réponse tout de suite, accorde-toi quelques jours, parles-en autour de toi... »

« Oui, oui... tout ce que vous voudrez. » Répondit Hermione, qui était toujours sur son petit nuage.

.

Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait une promotion. La promotion, qu'elle souhaitait si ardemment, et qu'elle pensait ne pas obtenir avant plusieurs années. Elle avait envie d'aller voir le futur retraité et de l'embrasser – malgré tout l'énervement qu'il lui inspirait la plupart du temps.

Elle était tellement heureuse...

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle trouva Drago en train de faire à manger, et lui sauta presque dessus, en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Drago se laissa volontiers faire, et lorsqu'elle se décida à le lâcher, la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Que me vaut cet accueil ? Dis-moi vite, parce que je veux le même tous les soirs. »

« Devine qui tu as devant toi ? » S'exclama Hermione, surexcitée.

« Hum... Hermione Jean Granger. »

« Drago ! Devine vraiment ! »

« Tu trépignes d'impatience mon amour, je sens que le jeu de devinettes va très vite t'agacer, alors dis-moi. »

« Tu as devant toi… LA FUTURE DIRECTRICE DU DEPARTEMENT DE LA COOPERATION MAGIQUE INTERNATIONALE ! »

Si elle avait pu exploser de bonheur, Hermione l'aurait fait, et le blond s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Son bonheur était contagieux, et il se sentait euphorique pour elle. Il était heureux, sincèrement, et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il serait là pour la soutenir, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de douter de lui à ce niveau là…

* * *

Et voilààà. Je vais aller m'écrouler dans mon lit, alors j'espère juste que vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	73. Chapitre LXXI

Hello, Hello. Je rentre du... il y a visiblement deux options dans ma vie, pour compléter cette phrase : a) cinéma ; b) baby sitting, et cette semaine, c'est le babysitting le grand gagnant. En plus les parents m'ont dit qu'ils rentraient tôt, chose que je déteste parce que je m'imagine toujours qu'ils vont rentrer vraiment tôt genre à 22h et ce n'est jamais le cas.

Breffons. J'espère que vous allez bien, que celles et ceux qui sont en vacances en profitent bien, et les autres, que vous profitez quand même !

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Stouff** : pas de soucis tu reviews quand tu veux et peux ! Merci pour les compliments.  
Oula non Hermione veut accomplir plus de choses dans sa vie professionnelle avant d'etre maman. Kinsgley va veiller au grain pour son nouveau poste !  
Merci encore et a bientôt !

 **MZabiniMalefoy** : merci de ton passage ! Contente que la reaction de Ronnie t'aies plu ! molly est irrécuperable que veux tu xD tu peux faire un calin a Blaisou si tu veux !

 **Sarah** : merchiii contente que tu ais aimé !  
Ahah j'avoue très important les cadeaux pour Pansy !

 **Oceane** : Drago et Kingsley vont y veiller ne t'en fait pas !  
Ca arrivera un jour...

 **Maelle** : Merchiiii

 **Luciole** : pas de souciiiiiis xD Ravie que tu aimes toujours !  
Blaisou est un peu dur certes mais c'est un serpy quoi et puis le pauvre il n'a rien fait et on lui brise le coeur !  
Ca me plait que tu trouves Harry chiant parce que dans les bouquins il faut avouer qu'il est quand meme insupportable ahah  
Voici la suite !

 **Marion** : Hello, merci a toi ! Oula non pas de bébés tout de suite pour Hermione xD

 **Guest (1)** : Elle a été prevenue donc elle a intérêt a se tenir parce que ni Kingsley ni Drago n'accepteront qu'elle passe sa vie au bureau.  
Je vois vraiment kingsley comme un Ministre hyper bienveillant donc je suis contente que tu le ressentes.  
A bientôt !

.

Merci à Stéphanie

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXI : Dinner dates**

 **.**

« Tu as mal dormi cette nuit. » Déclara Drago, pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. « Tu bougeais sans cesse. »

« Tu t'es levée aussi. » Intervint Harry « Je t'ai entendu, tu es allée dans la cuisine. »

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Répondit Hermione.

« Et moi alors ? Moi tu voulais me réveiller ? Si c'était un appel à faire l'amour, il fallait le dire plus clairement. »

« Ah ah ah. » Fit Hermione d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle avait tout sauf envie de répondre à ses plaisanteries.

Le blond se tut. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier. Elle allait être comme ça pendant un petit moment de toute façon, et il n'y pourrait rien.

« Tout va bien se passer... » Fit alors Harry.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Tous les tests ont été faits et refaits non ? Et ils sont concluants. »

« ... »

.

Aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour la jeune femme et d'une manière générale, pour la communauté sorcière. C'était la première journée d'administration de l'antidote. Pendant trois jours, des moldus allaient défiler au Ministère pour recevoir leur dose d'antidote. Hermione allait avoir beaucoup de travail. Même si plusieurs vérifications avaient été faites en amont, il faudrait vérifier une fois de plus l'identité de ces moldus, et s'assurer qu'ils faisaient bien partie des personnes qualifiées pour recevoir l'antidote. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'angoissait. Ca, elle le gérerait parfaitement.

Ce qui était source d'angoisse pour elle, c'était le sort de ses parents. Ils devaient venir dans l'après-midi pour recevoir leur dose, mais Hermione avait peur que ça ne marche pas. Elle avait peur que dans cinq jours, lorsque l'eau « contaminée » serait diffusée à la population, ses parents oublient tout.

Bien entendu que tous les tests avaient été faits, mais elle avait du mal à être rationnelle. Cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

« Hermione ? » Fit alors Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça, mais s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais... »

« Aller voir Kingsley et lui demander s'il a reçu les résultats de ton expertise psychomagique ? Oui, je peux lui demander, mais je pense qu'il va me faire la même réponse que toutes les autres fois : il ne l'a pas encore reçue, et tu le seras le premier informé quand ce sera le cas. »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est mauvais signe qu'il ne l'ait pas encore ? Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je suis cinglé. »

« Mais non Harry ! Ils doivent juste avoir beaucoup de travail ! Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que tu l'as faite. »

« Ou peut-être qu'ils pensent que tu es cinglé. »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? Il harcèle Blaise à longueur de journée. »

« Je ne le harcèle pas. » Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Drago ! Laisse Harry tranquille, tu es insupportable. Blaise sait ce qu'il fait d'accord ?! Il n'a pas besoin d'un chien de garde. »

« Il a besoin de son meilleur ami. »

« Etre là pour lui ne signifie pas que tu dois être exécrable avec Harry. Laisse le tranquille ! Et si Blaise n'a pas envie qu'Harry vienne le voir tous les jours, je suis certaine qu'il sera en mesure de lui dire, et Harry de l'entendre. Alors, tu arrêtes. Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça. »

« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant... » Grommela le blond.

.

Harry lui adressa une petite mimique contrite, qui l'agaça autant qu'il apprécia le geste. Vivement que cette histoire d'antidote et de potion d'amnésie soit derrière eux, qu'il puisse retrouver Hermione dans son état normal.

Il devait aller au Ministère de la Magie aujourd'hui, mais il décida de laisser Hermione y aller seule. Il s'y rendrait plus tard dans la journée. Sa rééducation était presque terminée, et les Médicomages estimaient qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail. Il avait attendu cette autorisation avec grande impatience, car tout comme Harry, il avait bien l'intention d'être du voyage pour la Coupe du Monde. Après tant de mois de travail autour de cette compétition, il ne voulait certainement pas manquer son aboutissement.

Il espérait par contre que Kingsley ne lui imposerait pas une expertise psychomagique comme à Potter, parce qu'il risquait fort bien de lui répondre quelque chose de très grossier.

.

OoO

.

Drago était parti depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Harry était en train de se préparer pour aller chez Blaise. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller avant, car les paroles du blond le matin même l'avaient tout de même un peu secoué. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise se sente harcelé, il voulait juste se faire entendre réellement, et se faire pardonner.

On frappa de nouveau, et il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas des parents d'Hermione. Peut-être que sa meilleure amie leur avait dit de venir ici après la prise de l'antidote.

Il alla donc ouvrir, et reçut une véritable surprise, en voyant Ron sur le pas de la porte, un air extrêmement gêné sur le visage.

« Salut, Harry. » Marmonna-t-il « Je peux entrer ? »

« Tu viens voir Hermione ? Tu sais qu'elle travaille. Elle ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censé travailler toi aussi ? »

« J'ai pris deux jours de repos, pour passer un peu plus de temps avec ma fille. » Répondit le rouquin.

« Je vois... »

« Et je ne suis pas venu voir Hermione, c'est toi à qui je voulais parler. » Annonça Ron.

« Ah... »

Harry hésita un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela, pas à Ron. Alors il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et referma la porte de l'appartement.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? Hermione a des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. »

« Pourquoi pas... »

.

Harry s'occupa de prendre tout ce qu'il fallait et ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Ron était nerveux, et ne cessait de taper son pied contre le sol, incessamment.

Lorsqu'Harry lui tendit sa Bièraubeurre, il ne prit même pas le temps de la verser dans le verre, et en prit directement une rasade au goulot.

Une partie de lui, celle qui était bien trop optimiste pour son propre bien, avait espéré qu'Harry agisse comme si de rien n'était mais bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Harry était froid, que ce soit dans sa manière de lui parler ou de se comporter avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas volé, mais c'était dur de voir Harry se comporter de la sorte.

« Bon ! On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant encore longtemps, ou tu comptes me dire ce pour quoi tu es venu. Tu voulais me parler, as-tu dit. Alors vas-y, parle ! » S'impatienta Harry.

« J'ai merdé… » Souffla Ron « Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je m'en suis rendu compte. Ca fait un moment que je veux te le dire, mais je me suis dit que si je venais trop tôt, tu allais penser que je m'excusais juste pour que tu ne sois plus fâché contre moi. Tu peux rester fâché, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, si, c'est grave, mais je comprendrais. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point j'allais te faire du mal, et je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit… ce que je t'ai imposé. »

« Comment a réagi ta mère ? » Demanda Harry.

Ron fit un geste évasif de la main.

« Ginny ne t'en a pas parlé ?! Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps, elle passe sa vie à l'entraînement. Maman a été fidèle à elle-même. Tu es son pauvre petit chéri qui est traumatisé par sa rupture avec Ginny et qui essaye de surmonter le traumatisme en expérimentant des nouvelles choses. Je pense que même si tu te maries, et que tu as des enfants, elle continuera à délirer sur le fait que Ginny t'a abandonné et que tout ce que tu fais, sentimentalement parlant, est une manière de surmonter le chagrin et de rendre Ginny jalouse. »

« Elle a un sacré problème, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? » S'écria Harry.

« Un peu que je m'en rends compte. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais réussir à lui faire entendre raison, je pense qu'il faut seulement espérer qu'elle se prenne un coup sur la tête, et que cela lui remette les idées en place. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. » Marmonna Harry.

« ... »

« Donc... si je résume, Molly n'a pas agi de la manière dont tu imaginais qu'elle réagirait. »

« Non, mais là n'est pas la question. Même si ça avait été le cas, je serais quand même là aujourd'hui. J'ai manqué de discernement. J'ai été stupide... »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. »

« J'en ai bien conscience. Et je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est mon caractère et j'essaye de l'arranger, mais ce n'est pas facile.

« Tu as fait des dégâts cette fois-ci... »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à arranger les choses ? Je peux aller parler à Blaise si tu veux ? »

.

Dans une autre situation, Harry aurait probablement trouvé très hilarant que Ron tente de faire des pieds et des mains pour réparer ce qu'il avait lui-même causé, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de rire. Il était soulagé que son meilleur ami reconnaisse ses torts et s'excuse, mais le laisser aller voir Blaise serait prendre le risque d'aggraver les choses et non de les réparer.

Mais malgré le soulagement des excuses, restait un point qu'Harry souhaitait éclaircir rapidement, car il s'en souciait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de savoir que je suis amoureux d'un homme ? »

« Ca me fait... bizarre. » Avoua Ron « Mais ça m'a fait bizarre quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec ma petite sœur, et ça m'a fait très très très bizarre quand Malefoy et Hermione se sont mis ensemble. Je vais m'y faire, c'est juste que c'est surprenant au début. Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que je vais avoir l'envie soudaine de te sauter dessus ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, si tu avais eu envie de me sauter dessus, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. Pour moi, ça ne change rien à notre amitié, et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait croire le contraire à ce niveau-là. Je suis peut-être stupide parfois, mais je ne suis pas non plus totalement arriéré... Oh Merlin, ça me fait penser... j'ai tellement hâte que la Tante Muriel apprenne ça. »

« Laisse ta pauvre tante tranquille. »

« Peut-être que ça la fera enfin claquer. Pas que ça change quelque chose, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait inscrit dans son testament. »

Harry retrouvait là le Ron qu'il connaissait, avec son humour parfois limite. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas rester fâché avec lui. Il avait été blessé, accablé même, mais il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à pardonner, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie où il ne serait plus ami avec Ron. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Il avait aussi besoin de Blaise, et il comptait bien le lui faire entendre encore une fois...

.

OoO

.

« Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Warren. Qui se porte garant pour vous ? »

« Notre fils, Elliott Warren. »

« Très bien. Je vais récupérer vos formulaires, et vous Mr Warren, votre formulaire, et votre baguette magique. »

Elle parcourut rapidement les formulaires, pendant qu'un employé du Département de la justice magique vérifiait que la baguette appartenait bien à son propriétaire, et que ce dernier était en règle.

Une fois cela fait, elle donna aux deux moldus leur fiole de potion, avant de s'adresser à leur fils.

« Je pense qu'on vous l'a dit, pour vous, ce sera dans la salle à gauche, en sortant. J'anticipe votre question : vous aurez exactement la même potion que vos parents. La prise de potion des sorciers et des moldus ne se fait pas dans la même salle pour une simple question de logistique. »

Elle répétait la même phrase depuis le début de la journée. Elle faisait les mêmes gestes depuis le début de la journée, et avait lu elle ne savait combien de formulaires.

Les gens venaient en masse – ce qui était normal – et elle avait la bouche sèche à force de parler. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, et n'avait pas pu boire plus qu'une gorgée d'eau rapide.

Au moins, le rythme plus que soutenu de la journée l'empêchait de penser. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils fermeraient le cabinet plus tôt pour venir prendre la potion, mais elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure. Après que les Warren aient signé une décharge, elle la rangea immédiatement dans un classeur prévu à cet effet, à la lettre W. Une de ses collègues avait été impressionnée et lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment bien organisée, mais après tout, elle allait bientôt être Directrice de Département. Etre bien organisée était donc la moindre des choses.

.

OoO

.

Après avoir quitté Harry, Ron prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse, et gagna rapidement la boutique de Pansy et Daphné.

Cette dernière était occupée avec une cliente lorsqu'il arriva, et il se glissa derrière le comptoir de caisse, et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'arrière-boutique.

Là, il pouvait entendre les pleurs de Lennie, et se félicita d'arriver maintenant et de pouvoir libérer sa fille.

Pansy l'avait installée dans son transat mais le bébé ne semblait pas du tout content. Pansy elle, avait un air exaspéré.

« Elle a « joué » au modèle pendant combien de temps ? » Questionna Ron.

« J'avais encore plusieurs pièces à lui faire essayer ! Cette enfant n'a aucune patience, c'est bien la fille de son père. »

« Tu comptes la payer combien pour jouer au mannequin ? Tu peux me donner cet argent, tu sais. »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter Weasley ? Soit tu fais en sorte que ta fille arrête de pleurer pour que je puisse continuer mes essais, soit tu t'en vas ! »

« Lennie et moi nous en allons. Elle a faim, et elle est fatiguée. N'est-ce pas mon bébé ? » Dit-il en soulevant Lennie dans ses bras « Ta maman devient une vraie psychopathe quand elle travaille, mais on lui pardonne parce qu'on l'aime. On va aller prendre un bon biberon que tu pourras ensuite vomir sans avoir peur que ta maman te trucide. »

« Tu veux que je te parle du coût des matières premières ?! » Grinça Pansy.

« Sans façon. A ce soir Chérie ! »

.

Pansy le fusilla du regard, mais son attention fut bien vite accaparée par ses patrons et ses échantillons de tissu. Elle laissa donc Ron et Lennie partir, finalement bien contente que le père de sa fille ait décidé de prendre ces jours de congés.

Ces temps-ci, il était toujours hors de question pour elle de laisser sa belle-mère garder sa fille. Elle l'avait confiée à Luna quelque fois, et Narcissa s'en était également occupée, mais il faudrait que Ron et elle puissent songer à quelque chose de plus stable, et ce, rapidement. Ce qui promettait d'être ardu, puisqu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de confier sa fille à une quelconque crèche ou nourrice.

A l'extérieur de la boutique, Ron n'avait eu besoin que de quelques mètres pour que sa fille arrête de pleurer. Bien calée dans sa poussette, elle avait tout le loisir d'observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et puisqu'on ne la forçait plus à enfiler des vêtements toutes les deux secondes, alors elle n'avait plus aucune raison de pleurer

Ils partirent alors pour une balade improvisée, et s'arrêtèrent bien évidemment à la boutique de Quidditch. Ils commençaient à mettre en rayon toute une gamme de maillot et produits particuliers pour la Coupe du Monde, mais Ron avait bien l'intention de ne rien acheter. Il lui suffirait de demander à sa sœur de lui fournir le nécessaire, gratuitement qui plus est.

Après cela, il se dirigea vers une petite épicerie, pour son projet du soir : il avait l'intention de cuisiner un bon petit repas, afin de faire plaisir à Pansy et également de la convaincre de reprendre leur vie normale, et qu'elle cesse de lui faire constamment la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marche, mais il fallait tout tenter, et s'il ne faisait pas brûler la maison, ce serait déjà un bon début.

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra finalement du travail, elle fut accueillie par une délicieuse odeur qui fit gargouiller son estomac. Deux verres de vin rouge étaient également posés sur la table basse, et Pansy ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si la bonne odeur de repas venait de Ron, s'il avait réussi à s'occuper à la fois d'un bébé et d'une cuisine. Si c'était le cas, elle avait devant ses yeux le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Le rouquin fit justement son apparition dans la pièce, et annonça à Pansy qu'elle pouvait aller souhaiter bonne nuit à leur fille.

Une fois la séance de câlins avec Lennie terminée, et le bébé endormi, elle retourna sur le canapé, en ayant bien envie de voir où Ron voulait en venir avec son vin et sa cuisine.

.

« Ta journée s'est bien terminée ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Tu m'as retiré mon modèle, je n'avais plus de bébé à faire essayer nos créations. »

« Ton modèle était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Tu aurais pu la traumatiser. Si tu veux qu'à quinze ans elle refuse de s'habiller et se balade nue dans les couloirs de Poudlard... »

« C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'elle se balade nue dans les couloirs de Poudlard. » Ricana Pansy « Sous les yeux de toute la gente masculine, professeurs compris. »

« Tu...Tu...mais quelle horreur ! »

« Tu vois. C'est toi que ça dérange. Lennie pourra être exhib si elle en a envie, mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'abaissera à ce genre de chose. Une Serpentard vaut plus que ça. »

Pansy jouait avec ses nerfs, il le savait, et se força donc à ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

« Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ce soir. » Continua-t-il.

« Pas tellement non. J'ai ma petite idée. »

« Je vois, tu penses que je veux te convaincre de me pardonner ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Eh bien non. Ce soir, c'est juste un avant-goût. J'aimerais... j'aimerais qu'on puisse passer le week-end seuls tous les deux. On pourra confier Lennie à mes parents, et je te ferais à manger, je te préparerais de bons petits plats et j'achèterais ton vin préféré. Et je voudrais qu'on puisse parler, vraiment, et que notre vie recommence comme ça. Tu sais, je suis allé voir Harry aujourd'hui, et il m'a pardonné lui. J'ai compris que j'étais un abruti, et je sais que je ne vis pas avec Harry, ni que je n'ai d'enfants avec lui. Je ne dis pas que parce qu'Harry m'a pardonné, tu devrais le faire aussi, mais je voudrais vraiment qu'on puisse parler, pendant des heures si ça doit prendre des heures mais s'il te plaît... »

Pansy ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion pendant un long moment. Elle but quelques gorgées de vin, et observa ses ongles, avant de déclarer :

« Lennie sera confiée à son parrain et sa marraine. Il est hors de question que ta mère s'approche de ma fille pour le moment. Elle n'est pas assez saine d'esprit en ce moment. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione l'est ? » S'exclama Ron « Avec tout ce qu'il se passe au Ministère... »

« Justement. Cela l'obligera à penser à autre chose. C'est non négociable. »

« Ca veut dire que tu veux bien ? Chérie ? »

« Ca veut dire peut-être. Je verrais bien comment je me sens, d'ici à vendredi. »

.

OoO

.

« Vous... »

« Hermione, ma fille chérie, je te promets que si tu nous demandes encore une fois si tu te rappelles de qui nous sommes, je quitterais ce restaurant sur le champ ! »

« Désolée maman. C'est juste que j'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que cela va fonctionner. Les tests ont été faits, tu nous l'as dit, et ton père et moi avons parfaitement confiance en cet antidote, n'est-ce pas Richard ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui, tout à fait. » Répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

Les yeux du père d'Hermione ne cessaient de passer de la porte du restaurant, à sa montre. Hermione se doutait qu'il espérait de tout cœur que Drago arriverait, ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard, afin de lui faire une petite réflexion, mais ses espoirs risquaient d'être vains. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude d'arriver en retard de manière générale, et le serait encore moins aujourd'hui.

Le blond finit par faire son apparition, pile à l'heure, et Hermione le soupçonna d'avoir attendu à côté, exprès pour faire son petit effet.

« Monsieur Granger, Madame Granger, cela fait longtemps ! » Salua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se rencontre, je suis certaine que tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom. » Répondit la mère d'Hermione.

« Longtemps oui... » Lança son père. « J'espère que depuis tout ce temps, vous avez appris à garder vos attributs dans votre pantalon ! »

« Papa ! »

« Parce que la prochaine fois – et il y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois – ma roulette de dentiste servira à vous castrer ! »

« Richard ! Nous sommes en public ! » S'écria sa femme entre ses dents.

« Papa, tu avais promis ! » Fit Hermione.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler l'exactitude des faits ?! Votre fille et moi étions séparés à ce moment-là. Et quand je suis célibataire, mes attributs se baladent où ils en ont envie ! »

« Drago ! » S'énerva Hermione, en lui tapant assez fortement l'avant-bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui réponds. Tu veux quoi au juste ? Créer un esclandre. Assieds-toi, et tais-toi. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça voyons ma chérie. Je suis désolée. Hermione est tellement stressée à cause de cette histoire d... »

Elle articula le mot « antidote » sans le prononcer à voix haute, et Drago se réjouit d'avoir au moins un allié à cette table. Le père d'Hermione l'agaçait déjà. Oui, il défendait sa fifille chérie, mais il ne savait pas faire la part des choses.

La mère d'Hermione lui servit un verre de vin, et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

« Tu as été voir Kingsley alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que je pouvais reprendre le travail, bien entendu. Mon esprit est sain et solide. » Ricana-t-il, en référence à l'expertise à laquelle Harry avait dû se plier.

« Et votre tête est remplie d'orgueil ! »

« Richard, tu vas arrêter avec le vin, ça te fait toujours dire et faire n'importe quoi ! »

Drago tira la bouteille de vin vers lui, l'éloignant ainsi de son beau-père, et haussa un sourcil provocateur à l'encontre de ce dernier, avant de pencher la tête vers Hermione, pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je te préviens que je vais endurer cette soirée sans broncher, mais plus tard, quand on sera seuls tous les deux, tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner... »

* * *

Voilààà. Et je vais devançer certains d'entre vous : on reviendra sur l'expertise psy d'Harry, et vous en saurez plus ce qu'il s'est dit etc, c'est normal que je l'ai juste mentionné dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le suivant pour en avoir plus.

Et oui, Harry pardonne à Ron. C'est Harry, il est incapable de rester fâché avec les gens, et encore plus Ron qui est son premier vrai ami. Ne soyez pas trop dures avec lui !

Voilà pour cette semaine. Je vous laisse me donner votre avis, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Bisous


	74. Chapitre LXXII

Hello, Hello, comment allez vous en ce jour béni de reprise de Koh Lanta ? :D Ceci dit, ne me spoilez pas si vous lisez le chapitre cette nuit ou demain matin, parce que je n'ai pas encore regardé, ce sera fait demain justement. Parce que ce soir j'étais au... tadadaaaa... ciné xD Je suis allée voir Tomb Raider que j'attendais avec une grande impatience parce que Alicia Vikander quoi ! Bon déjà j'aimais quand c'était Angelina Jolie, mais alors là *_*  
Bon par contre, il y a une scène que je n'ai pas regardé à cause d'une vague (mais vraiment très vague) ressemblance avec un traumatisme d'enfance, j'ai nommé Rascar Capac, vous savez, dans Tintin... je vous jure que 20 ans après c'est un sujet très sensible. D'ailleurs un jour à l'école, il pleuvait donc les enfants pouvaient pas aller en recré et regardaient Tintin. J'ai dit à mes collègues qu'il ne fallait pas mettre les 7 boules de cristal parce que ça fait trop flipper, ils se sont foutus de moi, et résultat 2 j après des profs nous ont dit qu'ils avaient reçu des plaintes des parents parce que certains enfants avaient fait des cauchemars... TU M'ETONNES !

Ahah, breffons j'arrête de raconter ma vie, juste que Alicia est une Lara Croft parfaite *_*et la toute fin du film est excellente xD

Allez, place au chapitre maintenant.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sage-femme** : Hello, je ne sais pas dans quel pays tu te trouves mais si c'est en France, ce sera la nuit effectivement :)

Contente que ça t'ai plu, malgré tes appréhensions du départ !

Harry n'est pas capable de ne pas pardonner à mon sens. Oh le père d'Hermione est totalement subjectif, et c'est voulu xD

Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et j'espère que le chapitre suivant va te plaire !

 **Oceane** : Ahah, je crois bien que tu as raison.

 **Sarah** : Hello, Ahah peut-être bien oui, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves disons.

 **Cécile** : Le père d'Hermione oublie surtout que sa fille n'est pas toute blanche dans l'histoire !

Oui, c'est un super papa ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas super dans tous les domaines xD

Bisous Bisous, et merci !

 **Marion** : Kingsley le sens fragile, il n'est pas sur qu'il n'en soit pas capable, mais il a des doutes !

La suite est là

 **Luciole** : Merci beaucoup ! C'était hyper bien Red Sparro, certaines scènes sont un peu gores mais le jeu de JLaw est assez dingue, et le scénario est cool.

Désolééééé, je te le dis ici, c'était bien une référence à se faire pardonner au lit, mais je leur ai laissé l'intimité, donc pas de lemon ahah

Merci à toi (et sorry encore pour l'absence de lemon)

.

 **Merci à stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXII : In my mind**

 **.**

Hermione s'était à peine réveillée qu'elle attrapa son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de nuit, avant de se coucher.

Elle composa le numéro de ses parents, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Drago devait être en train de rêver de Quidditch, si elle se fiait à ce qu'il marmonnait.

« Allo, ma chérie ? »

« Maman ? Vous avez eu un contact avec de l'eau ? »

« Je viens de sortir de la douche, ton père est en train de se brosser les dents et nous avons tous les deux bu notre eau citronnée du matin. L'antidote a très bien fonctionné. »

Le soulagement déferla aussitôt, et elle entendit la voix de son père, sans pour autant distinguer ses mots.

« Que dit papa ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. »

« Oh que si ! » Intervint le concerné, qui avait visiblement saisit le combiné de téléphone. « Je disais que tu pourras dire à ton décoloré que je n'ai pas oublié qu'il est un petit péteux ! »

« Merci papa ! » Répondit Hermione, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

La vie était belle, et elle allait passer une excellente journée. L'antidote marchait, ses parents n'avaient rien oubliés, et tout était merveilleux...

.

OoO

.

Hermione était partie travailler depuis trente minutes, et Harry était attablé devant son petit déjeuner, lorsque qu'il entendit taper à la fenêtre. Un hibou aux plumes grises attendait derrière la fenêtre, et il attrapa un bout de bacon, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il donna à l'oiseau la nourriture, et attrapa la lettre qui lui était destiné, son cœur loupant un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sceau de Sainte Mangouste était tamponné au dos de l'enveloppe.

Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé, et décacheta à la lettre avec appréhension.

.

 _« Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Suite à votre rendez-vous dans notre unité de psychomagie, nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec vous, afin de vous livrer les détails de l'expertise dont vous avez fait l'objet. Nous vous fixons rendez-vous dans nos locaux, demain à 10h30. En cas de non disponibilité, merci de nous prévenir afin que nous puissions réorganiser le rendez-vous ultérieurement. »_

 _._

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre très vite et désagréablement. C'était mauvais signe. Ca ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe. Si l'expertise l'autorisait à travailler de nouveau, ils l'auraient envoyée directement au Ministère, ou tout du moins, ils ne l'auraient pas convoqué pour un deuxième rendez-vous. Il se sentait apte à travailler pourtant... et son moral avait tout sauf besoin d'une déconvenue de ce genre...

.

OoO

.

Blaise se réveilla d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et se demanda immédiatement s'il allait voir Harry aujourd'hui. S'il venait, il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques jours, et pourquoi il ne venait plus chaque jour devant sa porte. Il venait toujours, certes, mais avec bien moins d'assiduité.

Blaise voulait savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une stratégie ou s'il était tout simplement en train de perdre espoir. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait simplement lui laisser de l'espace ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne faisait que de penser au Survivant. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, mais Drago avait recommencé le travail.

Il aurait pu retrouver le chemin du bureau lui aussi, mais l'avantage d'être son propre patron était qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait pas envie de retourner travailler maintenant.

Le noir décida donc de s'habiller, et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la boutique de Pansy et Daphné.

Quand il arriva, la boutique était remplie de clientes. Ses amies venaient de lancer une petite section bébé et enfant, qu'elles comptaient bien agrandir, et visiblement elles auraient du succès.

Daphné était seule à se débrouiller avec les clientes, et Blaise devina que Pansy devait être en train de travailler derrière.

.

« J'arrive à point on dirait ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant Pansy comparer des tissus.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai du sang italien. La mode, ça me connait, en un coup d'œil, je vais pouvoir te dire lequel de ces tissus et de la meilleure qualité. »

« Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon métier ! » Grogna Pansy.

« Le talent, ça te parle ? C'est quelque chose que je possède. Et je te rappelle que le superbe dressing que tu as chez toi n'est pas arrivé par hasard. »

« Nia nia nia... » Répliqua Pansy. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici. »

« Je viens vous voir... »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu viens tuer la solitude. »

« Pas du tout. »

«Tu en es où, avec Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu en es où avec Ron ? » Interrogea Blaise en retour.

«Il m'a proposé de passer le week-end ensemble, juste nous deux, pour parler calmement. Drago et Hermione vont garder Lennie. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, et Blaise sut qu'elle pensait à leur espèce de petite compétition stupide.

« Tu crois que tu vas mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute ? »

« Je vais d'abord voir ce qu'il va me dire, mais il me manque quand même un peu. C'est le père de ma fille. Et c'est... enfin, malgré tout ça, je l'aime quand même encore un peu. »

« Un peu ? Ne joue pas au cœur de pierre Pans'. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Il serait temps que tu dises à Harry que tu veux bien lui donner une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

.

OoO

.

Quand il arriva dans les locaux de Sainte Mangouste, Harry était déjà abattu. Avant même de s'entretenir avec les psychomages, il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait leur faire changer d'avis. Il avait vraiment envie d'être Auror pendant la Coupe du Monde. Il avait fait tous les déplacements préparatoires, et il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Ce n'était pas juste.

Installé dans la salle d'attente, il continua à ruminer des idées noires, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement appelé et invité à se rendre dans le bureau des psychomages.

Il avait devant lui un homme et une femme, les deux mêmes qui avaient dirigé son expertise.

« Monsieur Potter, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Pas très bien, pour être honnête. » Répondit-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vous le savez mieux que moi. » Fit Harry « Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir une nouvelle fois ici pour m'annoncer que l'expertise s'est très bien passée, et que je vais pouvoir travailler sans problèmes. Je crois que nous allons rester un moment, parce que je ne suis pas le moins du monde d'accord avec vous. »

Les psychomages échangèrent un regard, et la femme esquissa un petit sourire.

.

« Ne soyez pas trop négatif Monsieur Potter. Les résultats de votre expertise ne sont pas aussi terribles que vous l'imaginez, mais nous souhaitons tout de même en discuter avec vous. »

« Je suis parfaitement apte à travailler ! » S'énerva Harry.

« Votre formation d'Auror vous a effectivement préparé à ce genre d'évènement, et nous ne nions pas que vous avez été en mesure de faire face à ce qu'il vous est arrivé. En réalité, au sens strict de ce que le Ministère de la Magie nous a demandé, nous vous sentons tout à fait capable de reprendre votre activité, et de retourner aux Etats-Unis sans aucun risque. Vous savez faire la part des choses, vous êtes Auror, ce sont les risques du métier, et vous auriez pu subir une attaque un peu n'importe où. »

« Mais alors... »

« Au sens strict, il n'y a donc rien que nous puissions écrire en votre défaveur, mais si nous souhaitions échanger avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que lors de notre précédent entretien, nous avons décelé une forte fragilité psychologique... »

Harry renversa la tête en arrière, et soupira, à défaut de lâcher le juron qui pendait au bord de ses lèvres.

Il commençait à détester les psychomages. Ils avaient un espèce de don de malheur, qui faisait parler les gens, sans même qu'ils les questionnent. Enfin... il avait été questionné, lors de son expertise : sur sa mission aux Etats-Unis, sur l'attaque du Ministère, sur sa profession d'Auror... et puisqu'il était Harry Potter et que la Terre entière connaissait son histoire, on lui avait aussi posé des questions pour savoir si le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents, et par la suite, d'avoir dû se battre contre Voldemort, avait influencé son choix professionnel, s'il prenait des risques inconsidérés...

L'entretien était vraiment focalisé sur son travail, et pourtant, Harry s'était à un moment retrouvé à parler de choses beaucoup plus personnelles, ou autrement dit, il s'était épanché à propos de Blaise, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, même auprès d'Hermione.

Les psychomages avaient cet air, qui incitait à la confidence, et en plus de cela, ils avaient bien précisé qu'ils étaient soumis au secret professionnel. Il s'était cru protégé, mais voilà que tout ce qu'il avait dit était en train de se retourner contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas fragile... » Commença-t-il à protester.

.

« Nous pensons que si. Monsieur Potter, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais ce que vous traversez en ce moment, dans votre vie personnelle, vous affecte émotionnellement, et pourrait influencer votre manière de travailler. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que nous sommes moins performants lorsque nous sommes parasités par des soucis extérieurs. »

« Mais peut-être que je sais très bien faire la part des choses, et que vous n'en savez rien. Peut-être que ça ne va rien changer. Vous avez dit que l'expertise en elle-même ne faisait état d'aucun problème. »

« Si nous avons voulu vous voir pour discuter de cela. » Reprit l'homme, c'est parce que nous avons une alternative à vous proposer. Nous voulons bien donner le feu vert au Ministre de la Magie, afin que vous alliez aux Etats-Unis exercer votre mission d'Auror, à condition que vous fassiez quelques consultations de psychomagie. »

Harry renversa de nouveau la tête en arrière, mais cette fois, ce fut pour soupirer de soulagement. Il s'était imaginé bien pire. Pour être honnête, il avait cru que les psychomages allaient lui demander de ne plus jamais voir Blaise, ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Des séances de psychomagie... ce n'était pas la mort, et quand il s'était confié la dernière fois, il s'était senti étrangement bien après, même s'il avait pleuré. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas grâce à cela qu'il parvenait à ne plus aller chez lui tous les jours. Parler à ces gens ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique non ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient lui donner des conseils, même si la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de prononcer beaucoup de mots pour qu'il se transforme en un vrai moulin à paroles.

« Très bien. Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire. Quand est-ce que vous avez de la place ? »

.

OoO

.

Au travail, la journée d'Hermione était relativement calme, mais la jeune femme s'y était attendue. La population avait eue et était toujours en contact avec l'eau touchée par la potion d'amnésie, et pour le moment, tout semblait bien se passer. Personne n'était encore venu se plaindre que l'antidote n'avait pas marché, mais maintenant que ses parents étaient sains et saufs, Hermione avait la certitude que l'antidote était fiable, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème à ce niveau-là.

Cependant, Hermione, comme ses collègues savaient que dans quelques jours, le rythme serait beaucoup plus différent. La jeune femme était certaine qu'il faudrait attendre un peu avant de se retrouver avec des moldus n'ayant pas été touché, et qui nécessiterait l'intervention des Oubliators.

Dans les autres pays, pour le moment, tout se passait bien également, et elle croisait les doigts pour que cela dure.

La jeune femme avait donc pu finaliser les dossiers pour les échanges scolaires, de la prochaine rentrée, et elle avait envoyé une note au Département des jeux et sports magiques, afin de revoir ensemble quelques détails concernant la Coupe du Monde. Elle attendrait donc une réponse d'un collègue, afin de se mettre à l'œuvre.

Hermione était sur le point de se rendre dans l'espace commun – elle en profiterait bien moins, lorsqu'elle serait Directrice de Département – lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! »

Nul autre que Drago se laissa entrer à l'intérieur, un rouleau de parchemin sous le bras, et il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

.

« Miss Granger ! » Salua-t-il en ricanant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens me déranger ! »

« Pas du tout, mon amour. Je viens travailler. J'ai reçu un parchemin avec ton écriture. »

« Sérieusement Drago. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de bosser avec moi ? » S'exclama-t-il, outré.

« Si, bien sûr que je suis contente, mais je ne suis pas vraiment certaine que ce soit prolifique qu'on travaille ici. »

« Ne fait pas ta rabat-joie Granger ! Je sais parfaitement me concentrer. »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Blaise rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, après avoir finalement passé une très bonne après-midi avec ses amies, à les aider dans leur boutique, une surprise l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il ravala rapidement.

Rapidement, mais pas assez pour qu'Harry ne puisse s'en apercevoir, et il se leva prestement, une lueur d'espoir dansant sans ses yeux verts.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Demanda-t-il à Blaise, sans cacher l'accent d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Disons que je m'étais habitué à te voir constamment installé ici. » Répondit Blaise.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir accordé tant d'importance au fait qu'Harry ne soit plus venu chaque jour, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'il n'ait pas abandonné. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'abandonne, et tire un trait sur eux.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Je veux dire... j'ai eu un rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui, et je voudrais t'en parler sans que les voisins puissent être au courant de ma vie privée... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade ? » Interrogea Blaise, soudainement inquiet.

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Blaise se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas un piège pour qu'il le laisse rentrer, mais le Survivant était bien trop honnête pour ça. Il n'irait pas s'inventer des rendez-vous à l'hôpital juste pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et maintenant, il était également curieux, et il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Le jeune homme n'hésita donc pas bien longtemps, et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, avant de faire signe à Harry qu'il pouvait entrer.

Ce dernier était venu plusieurs fois chez lui, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'air gêné, et semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre ni quoi faire de son propre corps. En l'espace de dix secondes, il remonta à peu près autant de fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était attendrissant sans même sans rendre compte, et c'était ce que Blaise aimait chez lui.

Sans proposer à Harry s'il voulait boire quelque chose, il alla chercher deux verres et deux bouteilles d'hydromel, parce qu'il doutait qu'Harry puisse prononcer le moindre mot cohérent, sans avoir eu un petit remontant.

D'un geste, il indiqua à Harry d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, et versa le liquide ambré dans les verres.

Sans se faire prier, Harry prit une bonne gorgée, qui sembla lui faire instantanément du bien.

.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaise « Je suis quand même un peu curieux. C'est quoi cette histoire de Sainte-Mangouste ?»

« Une histoire assez longue. Qui a commencé quand Kingsley Shacklebolt m'a imposé une expertise psychomagique avant de me laisser aller travailler de nouveau aux Etats-Unis, pour la Coupe du Monde... »

Harry reprit une gorgée d'hydromel, et se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le premier rendez-vous, jusqu'à maintenant, en n'omettant pas le moindre détail. Blaise l'écoutait attentivement, en essayant de ne pas prendre trop à cœur ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voulait pas ressentir trop de compassion face à ce qu'Harry avait ressenti, et il ne voulait pas être trop touché non plus. Il se concentrait, érigeant des barrières contre ses propres émotions, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure des secondes...

Harry était lancé maintenant, et semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait.

« (...) et ils m'ont proposé de faire des séances de psychomagie. Je les ai acceptées, pas parce que ça me permettra d'aller aux Etats-Unis – enfin, un peu quand même, mais ce n'est pas la raison principale. J'ai accepté parce que je pense que ça me fera du bien de leur parler, et parce que je pense qu'ils pourront m'aider. Nous aider. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'avais des craintes et ces psychomages pourront m'aider à les dépasser, je crois. Je ne veux plus avoir peur, et douter, je ne veux plus être aussi mal que je l'ai été lorsque j'ai pris cette stupide décision. Et pour ça, j'ai peut-être besoin d'un peu de soutien, et ces séances seront utiles.

Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est juste que je veux que tu comprennes que je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles. Je suis sûr de moi, je ne vais pas paniquer, et changer d'avis dans deux jours. Je te le promets. »

Blaise ne pouvait pas nier qu'il faisait des efforts, et cette tête, ce regard rempli d'espoir allait finir par avoir raison de lui. Il détestait Harry d'être ce genre de personnes contre qui il est très difficile – voir presque impossible – de rester indéfiniment en colère.

.

« Il y a des choses, qui pour moi, sont impardonnables. » Commença-t-il lentement « Et d'autres, pour lesquelles on ne peut donner qu'une seule et unique deuxième chance. Je dirais que ce que tu m'as fait subir, rentre dans cette catégorie. Une fois, mais pas deux Harry Potter. »

« Je te le jure ! » Répondit ce dernier, en hochant frénétiquement la tête, comme s'il avait peur que Blaise change finalement d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Weasley la prochaine fois que tu le vois ? » Demanda le noir

« Que je t'aime, et qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre ça. »

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Les mots étaient simplement sortis sans même qu'il y réfléchisse, parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait dit, lorsqu'il vit Blaise se figer, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu quoi ? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime. Je dois en être le plus surpris de nous deux, mais c'est le cas. »

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Blaise, et il prit un instant pour apprécier le moment. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, mais il voulait laisser les mots prononcés par Harry prendre pleinement leur place dans son cerveau. Harry l'aimait. Après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, il avouait qu'il l'aimait. S'il avait été un peu plus sensible, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha d'Harry, et posa ses mains sur ses joues, heureux de se savoir aussi proche de lui, et libre de fixer ses yeux verts comme il en avait envie.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille. » Murmura-t-il enfin, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

.

Ce dernier accueillit le baiser avec un petit gémissement de surprise mêlée. Blaise lui avait vraiment manqué. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes lui avait manqué, respirer son odeur à même sa peau lui avait manqué, sentir ses mains caresser son dos lui avait manqué.

En réalité, tout lui avait manqué, et si tout ne serait pas forcément facile, il était à présent certain qu'il voulait que Blaise soit à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle un instant, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Et cette fois, Harry ne resta pas inactif. Au contraire, il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Blaise, jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son jean, qu'il défit assez adroitement. Puis il le déboutonna, et fit glisser sa main dans l'ouverture, pour aller à la rencontre de la bosse qui commençait à se former.

Il se mit à caresser Blaise, pour qu'il durcisse totalement, presque étonné de sa propre assurance. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit au noir qu'il l'aimait, sans que la tête ne s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir, il ne risquait plus grand-chose.

Il tira ensuite sur le jean, incitant Blaise à s'en débarrasser, et après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser, il s'en sépara, et s'appliqua à retirer le boxer bleu marine, révélant pleinement son érection.

Il flatta de nouveau son érection à l'aide de sa main, avant d'en approcher une autre partie de son corps, lorsque Blaise l'arrêta.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Je... oui...oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me prouver quoi que ce soit ! » Prévint Blaise.

« Je ne me force pas. J'en ai envie, tout simplement... »

C'était la pure et vérité. Il en avait envie, et cette envie dépassait ses inquiétudes. Il savait que Blaise saurait le guider, et le rassurer s'il en avait besoin. Il avait confiance en lui.

.

OoO

.

« Pour le club des supporters, je pense que ce serait logique qu'il soit installé à New York. J'ai déjà l'endroit où on pourrait l'établir. »

« Explique-moi ta logique Granger. »

« Drago, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une ignare, sous prétexte que je n'aime pas le Quidditch plus que ça. La finale sera jouée à New York, et comme on part du principe que notre équipe sera en finale, il est logique que le club soit installé là-bas. Il sera facile d'accès pour les personnes qui n'ont des tickets que pour la finale, et qui seront sûrement logées à New York, et puis en plus, l'endroit que j'ai est facile d'accès au niveau du transplanage, et possède en plus de ça deux cheminées. Arrête de sourire comme ça Drago, nous sommes en train de travailler. »

« J'aime quand tu t'énerves, mon amour. Et comme ça fait presque deux heures qu'on travaille, on va faire une micro pause, parce que j'ai un truc à t'annoncer. Ce week-end, on va avoir notre filleule à la maison ! »

« Hein? Ce week-end? Quoi? Et de quelle maison tu parles ?! On habite pas ensemble à ce que je sache. »

« C'est tout comme non ? Chez toi ou chez moi, on garde Lennie tout le week-end, et ça va être génial. »

« Mais, je dois travailler moi ! Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! Tu es sacrément gonflé ! »

« Tu veux être une super marraine, oui ou non ? Si tu ne veux pas tant pis pour toi, je la garderais tout seul. »

« Sale serpent ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... viens garder Lennie avec moi, et tu verras à quel point je serais un bon père. »

Hermione posa sa plume, et lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Tes allusions sont d'une lourdeur, Drago ! Je sais que tu seras un bon père, mais je sais aussi qu'on aura pas d'enfants maintenant. Dans les prochains mois, le seul bébé que je vais avoir sera mon nouveau poste. »

« Très bien Granger, comme tu veux. On en reparlera quand on sera avec Lennie. Ton travail, tu n'y penseras plus. »

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Voilà, vous avez été exaucés avec votre Harry Blaise xD Pansy et Ron sont eux aussi sur la bonne voix, et en bonus, vous avez du dramione. Ne commencez pas à faire des plans sur la comète, pas de bébés en vue pour eux ahah

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis

Bisous Bisous


	75. Chapitre LXXIII

Hello, comment allez-vous ? Je suis dégoutéeeeee par cette défaite footbalistique grrrrrr, je rumine toute seule depuis tout à l'heure, ça m'a hyper énervée.

Breffons. Sinon, halleluia, on change enfin d'heure ce week end. Je n'aime pas perdre une heure de sommeil le jour ou l'on passe à l'heure d'été, mais enfin, il va faire jour quand je vais sortir du travail. Et en plus, je suis en vacances dans une semaine (oui, je sais, c'est indécent, je suis tout le temps en vacances, les joies du scolaire ahah).

Voilà, voila. En attendant, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, tout neuf.

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses au review anonymes :**

 **Oceane :** Ouiii, enfin, comme tu dis ! Ahah, que seraient Drago et Hermione sans embrouille xD

 **Lisa** : Hello, oh mince, j'espère que ton moral va mieux et que tes soucis avec la directrice se sont arrangés !

Je suis contente que ça aille mieux niveau santé déjà.

Où vas tu aller avec tes parents ?

Ron et Pansy vont être au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Sage-femme** : Koh Lanta je suis dég que Candice ne soit pas dans l'autre équipe tsss je ne veux pas en dire plus pour ne pas spoiler si jamais certains lisent ce que j'écris.

Ahah, oui, place à Ron/Pansy, ils seront à l'honneur dans ce chapitre !

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine toi aussi.

J'ai beaucoup aimé les deux trailers, même si évidement, j'ai tiqué pour le transplanage ahah

 **Sarah** : Tu as vu Tomb raider alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Dans pas longtemps en effet...

 **Harryliada** : Oui, le pire est derrière lui :)

 **Jade** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, vive le pardon hihi

 **Luciole** : Elle est même mariée à fassbender ahah, ahah, j'aime bien ces deux acteurs, mais je n'en suis pas ultra fan du coup je suis pas spécialement envieuse :p

A priori non, plus d'emmerdes xD

Merci à toi !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXIII : Tout rentre dans l'ordre...**

 **.**

« Attends, je revérifie que je vous ai tout donné. Les couches, c'est bon, du lait en poudre, c'est bon, des biberons, c'est... »

« Pans' pourquoi tu es stressée comme ça, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on garde Lennie. »

« J'ai une totale confiance en vous deux. » Répondit Pansy « Mais la différence entre aujourd'hui et la dernière fois, c'est que la dernière fois, vous étiez venus la garder chez nous. Et chez nous, impossible d'oublier quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs, et je te signale que mis à part le lait, il n'y a rien qu'Hermione ne puisse pas métamorphoser en cas de besoin. »

Il marquait un point, et cela eut un effet bénéfique sur Pansy, qui se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il avait raison. Quoi qu'elle ait oublié, Hermione saurait y faire face, c'était une certitude.

Pansy s'approcha donc une dernière fois de sa fille, qui jouait sur son tapis d'éveil, avec sa marraine, et la prit dans ses bras.

Lennie, soudainement dérangée sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais quand elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le bras de sa maman, changea aussitôt d'avis.

« Au revoir ma petite princesse. Sois gentille avec parrain et marraine. Enfin... ton parrain, tu peux lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si tu veux. »

« Ce genre de remarques se paiera un jour, Parkinson. »

Pansy esquissa un sourire, et reposa Lennie par terre. Hermione agitait un petit hochet coloré devant elle, et l'enlevait dès que le bébé faisait mine de l'attraper. Lennie poussait des petits cris de joie, et Hermione avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle elle aussi. Comme quoi, malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle était plus qu'heureuse de s'amuser et de garder sa filleule.

Après avoir raccompagné, Pansy, Drago vint s'installer à côté d'elles et se mit à chatouiller gentiment Lennie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer autant un bébé qui n'était pas le sien – d'autant plus qu'elle était en partie Weasley – mais c'était pourtant le cas.

.

« Dire que la dernière fois qu'on l'a gardée, tu ne pouvais pas me voir en peinture. » Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« La dernière fois qu'on l'a gardée tu n'étais pas non plus un modèle de gentillesse envers moi. »

Drago lui tira la langue, et attira Lennie sur ses genoux. Il la fit rebondir plusieurs fois, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Hermione le regardait, attendrie. Certes, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants dans un futur proche, mais le jour où sa carrière serait plus accomplie, et qu'elle serait prête à devenir mère, elle n'aurait aucune crainte sur le fait que Drago serait un père parfait.

.

OoO

.

Ron était stressé. Lui qui voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite, il se retrouvait pris par le temps, et ce, par sa faute. Il avait passé l'après midi avec Harry, George, Neville et Dean Thomas à parler Quidditch et Coupe du Monde. Neville allait manquer les cinq premiers jours de compétition, et donc le premier match de l'Angleterre, parce que les vacances scolaires arriveraient à ce moment-là, mais les autres – exceptés Harry – avaient tous pris des congés pour venir aux Etats-Unis, et supporter Ginny et son équipe.

Maintenant qu'Harry savait qu'il travaillerait pendant l'évènement, une partie de la conversation avait tourné autour de comment faire pour qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir avoir du temps libre pour assister aux matches de l'Angleterre. Ils avaient aussi élaboré des plans pour empêcher Molly – qui ferait également le voyage, avec Arthur – de déconcentrer et énerver Ginny.

Les heures étaient vites passées, et voilà qu'il manquait de temps. Heureusement qu'il s'était pour une fois plus ou moins organisé, et qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il mit de la musique pour avoir un fond sonore, et s'attela à la tâche. Il avait une femme à reconquérir après tout.

Il continuait encore et toujours de réaliser à quel point il avait été stupide. Aujourd'hui, c'était en passant du temps avec Harry et les autres, qu'il s'était soudain demandé ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait continué dans sa bêtise, et qu'Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Il aurait pu se brouiller définitivement avec son meilleur ami, pour une simple histoire de cœur.

Et il s'était sentit encore plus mal, quand il avait entendu Harry raconter dans les grandes lignes à George, comment Kingsley s'était inquiété pour lui.

Une fois qu'il serait assuré que les choses soient arrangées avec Pansy, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Blaise, afin de réellement s'excuser auprès de lui...

.

OoO

.

« On a le droit de prendre des barques ? »

« Bien entendu. Seuls les élèves en sont interdits, mais je suis prof... »

Il avait beau être prof, il lui arrivait toujours d'être maladroit parfois, et il lança donc un sortilège pour stabiliser la barque, avant de monter dessus, puis il tendit la main à Daphné, pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Ils s'installèrent, et Neville rama un peu pour éloigner la barque du rivage, avant de laisser la magie s'en charger. Il n'était pas question pour lui de s'user les bras.

« On va sur le petit îlot qui est au milieu du lac, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea la jeune femme « Tu sais ce qu'il y a là bas ? Tu y es déjà allé. »

« Une seule fois seulement, afin de voir si cela valait le coup d'y aller. J'avais demandé à Hagrid, mais je voulais quand même vérifier. On sera tranquille là-bas. »

Alors que la fin du mois de mai se profilait, les beaux jours se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et en ce samedi, nombreux étaient les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient décidé de passer du temps à l'extérieur, à jouer au Quidditch, aux Bavboules, ou tout simplement à se prélasser sur les rives du lac ou sur la pelouse du parc. Quand le soleil était là, un professeur ne pouvait pas se prélasser tranquillement lui aussi. Ce petit îlot serait donc leur salut.

Après une quinzaine de minutes à flotter tranquillement sur le lac, ils accostèrent sur la rive du petit îlot. L'eau s'échouait sur des petits galets, qui étaient rapidement remplacés par de l'herbe. De nombreuses pâquerettes, marguerites et autres boutons d'or avaient poussés un peu partout, et Daphné tourna autour d'elle-même, ravie. Le paysage était magnifique, et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Poudlard sous cet angle.

« Définitivement, avoir un petit ami professeur à Poudlard est plein d'avantage. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je te laisse installer la couverture, il faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil à ce buisson là-bas. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait cette variété ici. Ca pourrait être intéressant à étudier, avec les quatrièmes années. »

.

Il s'éloigna, et Daphné prit la couverture dans le panier qu'ils avaient emporté, et la déplia, avant d'y installer le pique-nique. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle s'allongea ensuite, afin de profiter du soleil, qui chauffait agréablement.

Neville vint la rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes, et ils commencèrent à piocher dans la nourriture qu'ils avaient apportée.

« As-tu annoncé à Ginny que tu ne pourrais pas assister à son premier match ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Oui, je lui ai dit. Elle était un peu déçue, mais elle s'y attendait. L'essentiel de toute façon, c'est que je sois là pour la finale. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » S'écria Daphné.

« Quoi ? »

« A parler comme s'il était sûr et certain que l'Angleterre va gagner la compétition. Il y a beaucoup de candidats au titre ! »

« Ginny a l'air sûre d'elle, alors moi, j'y crois. » Répondit simplement Neville.

Daphné secoua la tête en souriant, avant de reprendre une tomate cerise. Elle s'appuya contre le torse du professeur de botanique, appréciant l'instant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, sans ado voyeur prêt à observer leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ils étaient réellement tranquilles, tous les deux.

Neville se décida donc à parler, et livrer quelque chose qu'il avait en tête depuis un petit moment.

« Je suis en train de songer à l'année prochaine. » Lança-t-il.

« Ah ? Quoi donc, pour l'année prochaine ? »

« Eh bien... je me demande de plus en plus si je veux que les choses restent comme elles étaient cette année. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je me demande si je ne devrais pas vivre en dehors de Poudlard. »

.

Daphné ne s'y attendait pas. Surprise, elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et le dévisagea, afin de vérifier s'il était sérieux ou non. L'idée qu'il ne veuille plus vivre à Poudlard ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle sentait comme une bulle d'espoir gonfler en elle. Pouvoir le voir plus souvent serait merveilleux.

« Mais... tu as plein d'avantages à Poudlard ! » Dit-elle quand même, laissant parler son côté rationnel. »

« J'en ai conscience, mais pour avoir commencé à peser le pour et le contre, je vois quand même plus de contre. Certes, je vis ici gratuitement, je suis nourri et blanchi, mais ne pas vivre à Poudlard m'apporterait plus de liberté, pour toi, et aussi pour nos amis. Par exemple, les professeurs ne vivant pas ici, ont un planning de rondes du soir, et de surveillance de retenue défini. Ils ne pourront pas me demander au dernier moment, et me forcer à annuler si j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Et on pourra se voir bien plus souvent. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi. Je serais très heureuse, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais ne t'y obliges pas. »

« Je ne m'y oblige pas. Sincèrement. C'est ce que je veux. Je vais me laisser encore un peu de réflexion, histoire de ne pas prendre cette décision à la va-vite, mais je pense que cet été, je vais te demander de m'aider à trouver un endroit où vivre. »

Pour toute réponse, Daphné lui sauta au cou. Ils tombèrent en arrière, et elle s'allongea de tout son long contre lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Neville Londubat. » Souffla-t-elle.

.

OoO

.

Quand Pansy arriva chez elle, elle était encore en train de passer en revue ce qu'elle avait mis dans le sac de Lennie, toujours persuadée qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle se demanda presque d'où venait la musique, et pourquoi il y avait des bougies allumées partout, avant de se rappeler de pourquoi ils faisaient garder Lennie.

« Ma chérie ! » S'exclama Ron. « Je t'ai fait couler un bain, pour que tu te détendes. Ensuite, je te ferais un massage, de ton choix. »

La jeune maman oublia vite ses tracas en entendant cela. Un bon bain chaud, c'était ce dont elle rêvait, à cet instant précis. Et puis, un massage ne se refusait jamais. Et puisqu'elle avait le choix... un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur son visage. Sa nature de Serpentard reprenant le dessus, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Car s'il y avait bien une partie du corps que Ron détestait, c'était les pieds...

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, Pansy réalisa tout de même que Ron avait sorti le grand jeu. Il avait versé des huiles sentant délicieusement bon, dans le bain, et surtout... il y avait glissé des pétales de rose. Il fallait qu'elle profite, car cela n'arriverait probablement pas souvent.

La jeune femme se glissa dans l'eau, et ferma les yeux, afin de se relaxer au mieux.

Elle entendait le bruit lointain de Ron qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, et cela était extrêmement plaisant de le savoir en train de s'agiter, pendant qu'elle ne faisait rien. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, de tous les hommes qu'elle avait dans son entourage, Ron était bel et bien celui qui en faisait le moins. Il ne faisait pas rien, cela aurait été mentir, mais il n'était pas le plus dévoué à la tâche.

Pansy se demandait ce qu'il lui préparait, et surtout, comment ce moment à deux allait se passer, et surtout si elle allait se laisser convaincre...

Après avoir passé une trentaine de minutes à se prélasser dans le bain, elle sortit enfin, et alla enfiler une tenue plus confortable.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, un verre de vin, ainsi que des petites cacahuètes et tomates cerises n'attendaient que d'être mangées, et la jeune femme se promit une chose : ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Ron prendrait soin d'elle comme ça. Elle allait le pousser à faire des efforts pour que cela revienne un peu plus souvent.

Ron finit par la rejoindre, et s'installa à côté d'elle, lui adressant un petit sourire.

.

« Je sais ce que je veux comme massage. » Déclara Pansy « Quand est-ce que tu comptes me le faire ? »

« Un peu plus tard, pour l'instant, je voudrais qu'on prenne l'apéritif tous les deux. »

Il attrapa son verre, et fit comprendre à Pansy qu'il voulait trinquer.

« A notre fille. Et à nous. Je te remercie de me laisser une chance. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais de moi, et que je t'ai déçue. J'ai donné le mauvais exemple à notre fille, même si elle est bien trop petite pour comprendre. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ces derniers jours, m'a servi de leçon, réellement. Je sais que tu me connais assez pour t'en rendre compte, mais je vais quand même le dire. D'ordinaire, j'attends juste que l'orage passe, mais cette fois ci, je me suis vraiment remis en question, je te le promets, et j'ai compris que j'avais merdé, et failli tout perdre. La femme que j'aime, mon meilleur ami, mes amis, et tout cela pour une raison stupide.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Ce que je voudrais aujourd'hui, c'est que l'on vide – ou plutôt que tu vides – entièrement ce que l'on a sur le cœur. »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » Interrogea Pansy « Je risque d'être méchante. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le méritais pas. »

« Ne commence pas non plus à trop te flageller, Ronald Weasley. Tu as fait la bêtise du siècle, certes, mais je n'ai pas fait d'enfant avec un Poufsouffle tout de même. Mais si ça te fait plaisir... avec ce que tu as fait, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trompée sur la marchandise. Je croyais te connaître par cœur, défauts y compris, et je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi insensible.

Et puis, si tu veux vraiment que je mette toutes les cartes sur table, et que je sois entièrement honnête, je n'ai pas aimé que tu ne penses pas à moi une seule seconde. Je veux dire, tu savais parfaitement que Blaise fait quasiment partie de ma famille. Et tu n'as pas pensé au fait que tu le ferais souffrir, et donc, que tu me ferais souffrir aussi, par la même occasion. Tout ce qui concerne Blaise, Drago, Théo et Daphné a un impact sur moi. Si quelqu'un à un problème avec l'un d'entre nous, alors, il a des problèmes avec les quatre autres. »

« Je l'ai bien compris, Chérie, mais si je peux dire quelque chose sur ce point-là... »

« Je sais que ce que tu vas dire. Et Blaise en particulier, n'a pas été tendre avec Hermione. Cela dit, il faut aussi prendre le contexte dans sa globalité, et Drago n'était pas blanc comme neige. Par contre, pour Harry et lui. Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? A part tomber amoureux ? »

.

Ron baissa la tête. Bien sûr que Blaise n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait juste pas pensé à tout cela. Il n'avait pas pensé à Harry, ni à Blaise, ni à Pansy, ni aux autres. Il avait juste pensé à ce que dirait sa mère, comme un petit enfant qui cherchait à tout prix à faire la fierté de ses parents.

« Je te jure que je ne referais jamais ce genre d'erreur. Je ne veux pas perdre les gens que j'aime. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je laisserais passer une deuxième fois de toute façon. » Fit Pansy, avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin, et de poser ses jambes, sur les genoux de Ron « Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me fasses mon massage. Un massage des pieds, bien entendu. »

.

OoO

.

« Où va aller Lennie pendant la Coupe du Monde ? » Demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle était en train de donner le biberon au bébé « Ils ne vont pas la prendre avec eux quand même. »

« Je pense que si. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de la garder seront également là-bas. Il sera hors de question pour Pansy de la confier à ses parents, puisqu'elle ne leur parle presque plus. Ce serait mieux que Lennie soit avec nous tous. »

« Et pendant les matches ? »

« Oh ça… ils trouveront bien un elfe de maison baby-sitter. »

La tête que fit Hermione valait son pesant de Gallions, et Drago – sachant qu'Hermione avait Lennie dans les bras, et ne pouvait donc pas lui faire quoi que ce soit – se mit à ricaner à gorge déployée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Pansy te proposera certainement de la garder, si tu commences à partir dans tes sales histoires. Mais ensuite, tu auras des problèmes avec Ginny. »

« Ce ne sont pas de sales histoires ! On dit la S.A.L.E. »

Drago fit mine de s'endormir, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione, et l'amusa lui, encore plus.

« Ta marraine est une folle dingue, il faut que tu le saches. »

« Arrête de lui raconter des bêtises. »

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Personne n'est de ton côté, avec ton sale truc d'elfes. Que crois-tu que Pansy va raconter à sa fille à ce sujet, quand elle sera en âge de comprendre ! »

« C'est ça. Fais le malin. » Grogna Hermione « Mais nos enfants à nous, ils connaîtront l'importance des droits des elfes ! »

« Le droit de nettoyer leurs chambres, et de leur apporter de la nourriture quand ils seront à Poudlard. Et pas que d'ailleurs ! »

« Si tu crois qu'on aura un elfe de maison, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Il est hors de question que mes enfants pensent que les elfes sont des esclaves. »

« Il est hors de question que mes enfants tricotent des bonnets pour des elfes qui sont terrifiés à l'idée de posséder un vêtement. Nous sommes donc dans l'impasse, et entre toi et moi, c'est à toi de _coopérer_ , madame la directrice de Département ! »

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire, et Hermione le fusilla du regard. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester parfois.

« Continue comme ça, et je vais trouver une autre personne avec qui avoir des enfants. » Bougonna Hermione.

« C'est ça Granger... Je te rappelle que pendant toutes ces années où tu clamais haut et fort que tu me haïssais, tu as connu combien d'hommes déjà ? »

.

Hermione se renfrogna encore plus. Il avait réponse à tout, et son petit sourire narquois l'exaspérait.

Le blond connaissait néanmoins les limites, et il s'approcha d'elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des enfants avec quiconque d'autre que moi. Je t'aime Granger. Et toi... » Continua-t-il en embrassant à présent Lennie « Je t'aime aussi, ma filleule d'amour. »

« Ton parrain est un imbécile. Un imbécile irrésistible, mais un imbécile quand même. »

.

OoO

.

Deux jours. Ginny avait du mal à croire qu'elle et son équipe allaient partir pour les Etats-Unis dans deux jours. Certes, la compétition ne commençait pas encore tout de suite, mais ils allaient prendre leurs marques sur place, et se mettre encore plus dans un état d'esprit de compétition.

Ginny avait le sentiment que le temps était passé vite et lentement à la fois. Elle attendait cela avec impatience, mais d'un autre côté, tous les aléas liés au Secret Magique avaient fait filer le temps. Elle avait stressé, eu peur que les choses se passent mal et que son rêve se brise, mais elle y était. Dans deux jours.

« J'ai terminé mon chapeau en forme de rose. C'est bien l'emblème de l'équipe ? » Demanda Luna, qui aidait son amie à préparer ses bagages.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Est-ce qu'il va lancer des pétales ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais je pourrais y remédier. »

« ... »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas mon chapeau préféré. Celui que j'avais fait à Poudlard, en forme de lion, c'est celui-ci mon préféré. »

« Je suis sûre qu'on a gagné en partie grâce à toi cette année. Tu as plutôt intérêt à nous porter chance pour la Coupe. » Fit Ginny.

Alors qu'elle attrapait des vêtements dans son armoire, dos à la blonde, Luna réalisa vraiment à quel point son amie avait changé. Elle avait toujours eu un physique très sportif, mais Luna ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue aussi musclée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après la Coupe du Monde ? »

« Partir en voyage avec mes coéquipiers. On a décidé de faire un tour des Amériques, pendant trois semaines. Si on gagne la Coupe du Monde bien sûr, autrement, on sera bien trop déprimé pour apprécier quoi que ce soit. Mais ne dit pas un mot ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à mes parents. Papa sera content que je voyage, et que je prenne du temps pour moi. Maman... je sais qu'elle espère qu'une fois la Coupe du Monde terminée, je vais me remettre avec Harry. »

« Mais... Harry est avec Blaise. »

« Tu penses que ça a une quelconque importance dans son esprit. Elle ne va pas bien le prendre quand je vais lui dire que je voyage, et je pense qu'elle le prendra encore moins bien, quand en rentrant, je vais sérieusement me pencher sur les annonces, afin de partir d'ici. Le Quidditch et les entraînements ont contribué à maintenir ma santé mentale en bon état, mais dès septembre, on va reprendre les entraînements en rythme normaux, et je ne vais pas supporter de l'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes. Je la verrais le dimanche, et ce sera très bien comme ça. »

.

Luna pencha la tête, pensive. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre les interactions de son entourage, et de leurs parents. Hermione mise à part, ils avaient tous des relations très distantes, ou conflictuelles avec leurs parents.

Elle trouvait cela dommage. Elle qui aurait tant voulu que sa mère soit encore là. Et elle songeait que Neville et Harry devaient probablement avoir le même avis qu'elle. Mais il était vrai que Molly Weasley – elle ne connaissait pas bien les autres, mis à part Narcissa Malefoy – n'était pas toujours très facile à vivre.

« Quand est-ce que tu arrives aux Etats-Unis ? » Demanda Ginny, tout en jetant des chaussettes pêle-mêle dans sa valise « Tu n'as pas d'expédition de prévue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Théo a pris ses vacances deux jours avant ton premier match. »

Ginny n'était pas une personne superstitieuse en temps normal, mais pour ce genre d'évènement, une exception s'appliquait, et elle voulait que le maximum de personnes soit là pour elle. Elle avait besoin de leur présence, de leurs encouragements, et de leur énergie. Ainsi elle pourrait donner plus que le meilleur d'elle-même, et mener son équipe à leur objectif final...

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine. On s'approche vraiment vraiment de la fin, à présent que la coupe du monde est sur le point de commencer.

J'espère que vous êtes contents, il y a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre. Dramione, Pansy Ron, Daphné Neville.

On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Bisous


	76. Chapitre LXXIV

Hello, hello. Comment allez vous ?! Moi je suis ( deja) en vacances ahah, depuis hier soir parce que le vendredi saint est férié ici. Mais, j'ai quand même un petit malheur : mon pc est en réparation parce que le trou pour mettre l'embout du chargeur est cassé. J'avais écrit meme pas un quart du chapitre, et j'ai donc écrit les trois autres quarts sur mon ipad. Je vous raconte pas la galère. Bon, deja j'avoue que j'ai word sur ipad donc ca aide un peu, mais taper sur un clavier tactile, sans les accents etc c'est chiant ahah.

 **Mais le vrai mérite revient a ma bêta p** arce que comme il n'y a pas toutes les fonctions de word normal sur word ipad, elle s'est tapée en plus de la correction deja plus longue parce que je n'ai pas mis les accents partout, toute la mise en page a remettre correctement. Elle y a passé beaucoup de temps donc je lui redis un **GRAND MERCI**

Bon dans tout ca l'essentiel c'est que vous puissiez quand meme avoir le chapitre, donc voici !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Ouiiii, j'ai adoré ecrire leur scène a Neville et Daphné !

C'est clair, dramione sans chamailleries ce n'est pas dramione !

 **Sage-femme** : Ahah tu as vu la bande annonce de fin, il va y avoir un changement d'équipe, ca vaut mieux parce que c'etait vraiment mal barré pour les jaunes !

Ahah je ne suis pas decidée pour l'endroit ou va habiter Neville donc peut etre ou peut etre pas xD

Bon week end !

 **Sarah** : Oui, je pense qu'ils feront une suite, de toute facon dans la premiere version il y avait eu 3 films !

Je crois que les elfes seront toujours au coeurs des disputes entre Dragonet Hermione ahah

 **Kelly** : merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! Je suis lectrice aussi, et je ne supporte pas les'fics non terminees ! C'est tellement frustrant !

Je pense que l'avenir de Ginny ne sera pas fixé d'ici a la fin...

 **Harryliada** : Oui c'est vrai que Ron a une personnalité plus suiveuse que ses frères et sa soeur, tu as tout a fait raison !

 **Luciole** : ah mince, je ne suis pas le rugby !

Blarry ou Blairry oui xD

Luna est le personnage par excellence qui peut penser a ca. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Merci a toi pour tes mots réguliers !

(Et oui, ils se sont mariés il y a quelques mois)

 **Encore un immense merci Stéphanie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXIV : USA all over again**

 **.**

« Drago ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ! »

Le blond, qui avait glissé sa main derrière les cheveux lâchés d'Hermione, pour caresser sa nuque, soupira, et suspendit son mouvement.

« Je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Nous sommes au travail, pas à la maison ! On a même pas encore quitté Londres, et c'est déjà comme si notre conversation d'hier soir n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

« Quelle conversation ? » Ricana Drago « Dans mes souvenirs, il s'agissait plus d'un monologue que d'une conversation. Ai-je eu le droit d'émettre la moindre remarque ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sur ce, je vais aller attendre le Portoloin avec Sevan, il sera d'une plus agréable compagnie. »

.

Il planta Hermione sur ces paroles, et alla rejoindre le petit groupe de collègues de Département, qui patientaient en parlant bien évidemment Quidditch.

Toute l'équipe Coupe du Monde, attendait l'heure du départ du Portoloin, qui les mènerait une fois de plus aux Etats-Unis. La Coupe du Monde commençait dans une semaine, mais ils devaient bien évidemment être sur place avant. Ils venaient assister à la compétition, mais avant tout, ils venaient travailler.

Et c'était de cela qu'Hermione avait voulu parler la veille au soir. Du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, et que même si tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient de nouveau un couple, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller.

Drago n'avait eu gain de cause que sur un seul point : ils feraient chambre commune à l'hôtel. Pour le reste, ils seraient collègues, et il n'avait donc visiblement même pas le droit de la toucher.

Il avait laissé passer pour cette fois, mais il comptait bien lui faire savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à aller se plaindre à Kingsley si elle commençait à perdre les pédales. Elle n'avait pas encore pris ses fonctions de directrice de Département, et même quand ce serait le cas, le Ministre de la Magie pouvait parfaitement la démettre de ses fonctions. Ce serait une bonne épée de Damoclès pour qu'elle reste raisonnable.

La conversation avec ses collègues était bien plus animée. Tous étaient dans le même état d'esprit : ils avaient conscience d'être là pour le travail, mais en tant que fan de Quidditch, ils avaient également hâte de profiter des billets gratuits pour assister à autant de matches que leur travail le leur permettrait.

« Vous avez vu les dernières performances de la Bulgarie ? Moi je dis que notre équipe a de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont très en forme en ce moment, mais notre équipe n'est pas mal non plus. »

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas les rencontrer avant que la compétition soit bien avancée en tout cas ! » Fit Sevan.

.

Hermione les regardait de loin, et leva les yeux au ciel. Tous les mêmes, ceux et celles qui faisaient partie de ce Département. Ils passaient leur temps à parler de sport, comme s'il n'y avait que ça dans la vie.

L'heure du départ du Portoloin arriva finalement, et ils s'approchèrent en petits groupes des objets transformés pour les amener à destination.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils étaient aux Etats-Unis.

C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient depuis le changement de gouvernement lié au Secret Magique, et Hermione fut immédiatement frappée par l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils reçurent. Rien à voir avec les fois précédentes.

Il n'y avait pas de sentiment d'animosité, et ils avaient réellement le sentiment d'être les bienvenus.

Ils avaient quelques papiers à signer, et des choses à voir ensemble, alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers une des salles de réunion.

Pendant le trajet, Janet, l'homologue d'Hermione à la coopération s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda : "Comment ça se passe pour l'antidote. »

« Pas trop mal. Cela fait quelques jours que nous avons plusieurs cas où l'antidote n'a pas été reçu, mais nos Oubliators ont été jusque-là efficace, et c'est d'une ampleur qui reste contrôlable. »

« Vous en avez de la chance… je suppose que c'est une question d'échelle du pays. Parce que nous, pour notre part, sommes absolument débordés. Il y a eu plus de cas que ce que nous avions prévu, et avec la Coupe du Monde à côté c'est parfois difficile à gérer. »

Hermione voulait bien le croire, mais elle pensait aussi que les Etats-Unis, malgré leur population bien plus importante que celle de l'Angleterre, n'étaient certainement pas les plus à plaindre.

Elle avait eu des échos, notamment dans les pays asiatiques très peuplés tels que la Chine ou l'Inde, où les Oubliators – qui étaient en sous-nombre, par rapport au nombre d'habitants, avaient parfois bien du mal à faire correctement leur travail. Ils devaient avoir du renfort dans les jours à venir, et Hermione avait bon espoir que tout cela soit derrière eux dans peu de temps.

« Tout est mis en place pour que rien ne se passe si jamais un moldu n'ayant pas été touché se retrouve au cœur de la compétition ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Impossible. Secret Magique rétabli signifie que toutes les enceintes, et ce qu'il y a autour des stades, sont soumis à des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu très puissants. Il n'y aura aucun risque."

.

OoO

.

« C'est super ça les gars, on a fait du bon boulot ! » Félicita Ginny, avant de donner l'accolade à ses coéquipiers.

Ils venaient de finir une séance d'entraînement qui s'était particulièrement bien passée et Ginny était fière de son équipe.

Alors qu'elle quittait le terrain d'entraînement, accolé à leur résidence, pour aller prendre une douche, son coach lui fit signe.

« Soit rapide s'il te plaît. La délégation sera là dans vingt minutes. Et dans une heure, c'est je ne sais quel magazine de Quidditch qui vient pour une interview. »

Ginny ne put retenir un petit soupir. La délégation signifiait ses amis, et elle était fort heureuse à l'idée de les voir, mais les journalistes, c'était tout autre chose. Bien sûr, cela faisait partie du jeu, mais elle trouvait que leur présence et leurs questions mettaient plus de pression et de malaise sur elle qu'autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas qu'ils passent leur temps à analyser tout et n'importe quoi. S'ils avaient pu être coupés du monde jusqu'à leur premier match, elle s'en serait bien mieux portée.

.

OoO

« Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? »

« De quoi parles-tu exactement ? » Interrogea Blaise

Il avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais il souhaitait tout de même qu'Harry soit plus précis avant de s'énerver.

En face de lui, Harry se tortilla les mains, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de parler de nouveau :

« Tu sais bien... Avec les Weasley, et Ron... »

« Je croyais que Ron n'était plus un problème. »

« Il n'en est plus un a priori... mais je sais qu'il veut te parler, et s'excuser et je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse en bagarre. »

« En bagarre ? Non mais enfin... la moindre des choses ce serait quand même qu'il me laisse lui taper dessus sans répliquer, tu ne crois pas ?! »

« Blaise... » Soupira Harry, qui voyait bien que malgré la plaisanterie apparente, il y avait quand même un fond de vérité dans les paroles de Blaise.

« Quoi ? Il mériterait que je lui refasse le portrait, et crois-moi, Drago en meurs d'envie lui aussi. La seule chose qui nous retiendra, c'est la perspective encore pire de se faire trucider par Pansy. »

« ... »

« Et les Weasley ? Quel est leur problème à eux ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas... » Fit Harry

.

Il savait très bien en réalité mais il travaillait à penser à lui et pas à ce que Molly Weasley pourrait penser puisqu'il en avait bien trop fait les frais. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se comporter aux Etats-Unis avec Blaise comme un couple et ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres. Il avait l'assurance que leurs amis acceptaient, qu'ils étaient contents et c'était tout ce qui devrait compter pour lui aussi.

Si Molly Weasley faisait une crise de larmes, ou qu'elle lui trouvait il ne savait quelles excuses, il faudrait qu'il soit ferme avec elle.

« Tu ne veux pas penser à des choses plus importantes. » Intervint Blaise

« Comme quoi, exactement ? »

« Comme ce qu'on va faire quand on ne sera pas en train d'assister à des matches et que tu ne seras pas en train de travailler ! »

« Ce genre de moment ne risque pas d'arriver souvent tu sais, là, maintenant, techniquement, même si on est dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je suis en train de travailler. S'il y a le moindre problème, je dois être opérationnel. »

Blaise esquissa une petite moue. Etre amoureux d'un Auror n'avait vraiment pas que des avantages.

Mais il ne devait pas se plaindre. Il avait retrouvé Harry, et même s'il était ici en premier lieu pour le travail, ils passaient quand même du temps ensemble.

Il était de plus agréablement surpris par l'attitude du Survivant, qui ne se cachait pas. Devant ses collègues, il avait la tête haute et jusqu'alors, personne ne lui avait fait la moindre réflexion.

« Qui choisit les hôtels ici ? »

« Hermione probablement. Ou des assistants au cabinet du Ministre. »

« Il auraient au moins pu choisir un établissement avec piscine. » Râla Blaise.

« Tu as des goûts de luxe mon cher ! » Dit-il en lui caressant la jambe.

Harry prenait – ou reprenait – de plus en plus l'habitude de ces petits gestes d'affection, et il se rendait compte que ce n'était même plus pour prouver à Blaise qu'il n'avait pas honte et qu'il était sûr de lui. Non, il s'agissait juste d'automatismes qu'il prenait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Blaise.

Il était amoureux de lui, et le resterait peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient en penser...

.

OoO

« Granger ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait la soirée tranquillement ! »

« Je le sais, mais tu crois que mon cerveau peut se mettre en pause comme ça ?! On a tellement de choses à faire demain, je dois penser à des tas de choses.

« Ton cerveau peut se mettre en pause si on lui donne un petit coup de main. » Répondit Drago, en se glissant derrière elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et commença à la masser. Elle était toute crispée et eut du mal à se détendre au début, mais les doigts de Drago étaient pleins de talents cachés et elle finit par se laisser un peu aller.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, alors que Drago commençait à soulever ses cheveux d'une main et à déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque, et ses épaules.

Elle frissonna quand il fit glisser les bretelles de son débardeur et de son soutien-gorge, avant de recommencer à la masser à deux mains.

« Alors mon amour, à quoi tu penses maintenant ? Toujours au travail ? »

« Tais-toi, et continues ! »

Drago laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, avant de lui glisser :

« J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres Granger. »

.

Cessant son massage, il attrapa le bas du débardeur et le lui retira. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale et la faisant frissonner. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Apres tout, il était Drago Malefoy.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers partout sur son dos, avant de dégrafer le soutien-gorge bleu marine qu'elle portait.

Hermione frissonna de nouveau, et se mit même à gémir doucement lorsqu'il titilla ses mamelons.

Ce son était des plus agréables pour Drago. Il aimait l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir les provoquer, et à savoir comment les provoquer.

Il se colla à elle, l'incitant à s'appuyer contre lui, alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau sa nuque et le creux de son cou. Elle sentait terriblement bon, et son envie d'elle ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passait.

Sentant l'érection du blond à travers son pantalon, Hermione commença à onduler des hanches. Elle voulait bien qu'il prenne le contrôle de la situation, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre des heures. Elle avait envie de lui, elle aussi et à cet instant-là, la patience n'était vraiment pas son fort, et elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite.

Drago pourtant, n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait lui faire « payer » son inattention plus tôt dans la soirée. Il voulait la faire languir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie...

.

OoO

« Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ! »

« Pansy, chérie, ça fait des centaines de fois que tu me le dis... »

« Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? Non ?! Très bien. Parce que je te signale qu'on est en train de partir là tout de suite ! Dans deux heures on sera aux Etats-Unis et tu n'as pas intérêt à ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de travers, est-ce bien clair Ronald Weasley ? Tu vas être gentil avec tout le monde et surtout avec Blaise. »

« Il supporte la même équipe que moi non !? Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je ne sois pas gentil avec lui, d'accord ?! »

Pansy avait parfois tendance à oublier la raison pour laquelle ils se rendaient tous aux Etats-Unis. Ils allaient vivre Quidditch à longueur de temps et déjà, dans l'esprit de Ron, il n'y avait que cela qui importait. Heureusement que Blaise n'était pas de nationalité bulgare, sans quoi aucun pardon n'aurait été possible.

« Ma princesse, je crois qu'il va falloir s'accrocher pendant ce voyage. Tu vas découvrir une nouvelle facette de ton père : le supporter hystérique ! »

« Ah ah ah... Lennie va aimer le Quidditch tu sais. »

« Avec l'entourage qu'elle a je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais il est hors de question qu'elle supporte la même équipe que toi et qu'ado, elle décide de transformer sa chambre en mimolette géante. Sauf à de rares exceptions, le orange est de très mauvais goût, esthétiquement parlant.

.

Ron n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne au Canons de Chudley, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Pansy à ce sujet, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

Leurs bagages avaient été soumis à un sortilège de réduction, mais avant cela, Ron avait été impressionné par la quantité de choses qu'ils devaient emporter. Voyager avec un bébé était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

Au Ministère de la Magie, ils retrouvèrent Luna et Théo, George et Angelina, ainsi que Daphné. Neville devait rester à Poudlard encore quelques jours et les autres Weasley ne faisaient pas le voyage avec eux.

« Daphné, je te préviens, dès qu'on arrive, on file voir les boutiques, je veux voir ce qu'il se fait là-bas et m'assurer qu'on est meilleures. Et qui sait, on trouvera peut-être des idées à reprendre et à améliorer. Luna, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux ? »

« Sympa pour moi... » Fit Angelina

« Hum, tu portes déjà un maillot de Quidditch, et tu as lancé la conversation sur les performances inquiétantes de je ne sais quelle joueuse. Je pense que tu n'as clairement pas envie de faire une virée chiffons, je me trompe ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

.

A leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis, ils furent accueillis par Blaise et Drago, ce dernier se précipitant immédiatement sur sa filleule.

Ron quant à lui, faisait profil bas, et voulait à tout prix éviter le regard de Blaise. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle et qu'il s'excuse à un moment donné, mais pas comme ça.

« Drago ? Tu travailles ou pas ? Je peux te laisser Lennie ? Je vais aller voir les dernières tendances, et Ron va aller voir Ginny. »

« Je travaille, mais ce que j'ai à faire cet après-midi consiste à signer toute une liasse de parchemins, rien que je ne puisse faire sans pouvoir m'occuper en même temps de Lennie. »

« Parfait. »

Drago et Blaise les emmenèrent à l'hôtel où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, installée dans le lobby avec également une liasse de parchemins. Elle avait un air mécontent sur le visage et personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, avant que Luna ne s'en charge :

« Tu n'as pas l'air très contente. » Remarqua-t-elle innocemment.

« Parce que je ne le suis pas. Ces stupides joueurs ! Non mais tu le crois ça ?! » Dit-elle en regardant Drago « La liste des invités est bouclée depuis longtemps. On leur a spécifiquement demandé il y a des semaines et voilà que ces deux abrutis veulent rajouter la moitié de leurs familles. Pour qui ils se prennent ?!

Et ce richissime fabricant de balai australien qui veut à tout prix une place en tribune officielle, avec nous, parce qu'il supporte notre équipe. Ils pensent à quoi ceux-là ? A s'y prendre au dernier moment comme ça, comme si je n'avais pas une montagne d'autre chose à faire. Non mais vraiment ! »

« J'en connais une qui va avoir besoin d'un autre massage ce soir. » Lança Drago, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais fut trahie par le rougissement de ses joues. Pansy la dévisagea, un air narquois sur le visage, puis elle lui adressa un clin d'œil de connaisseuse.

« J'en connais qui prennent du bon temps ici. » Ricana-t-elle

« Va t'occuper de tes vêtements ! » Répliqua Hermione, d'un ton un peu agressif.

« Roh, mais ne le prends pas mal. Je me suis tellement souciée de ton absence de bien-être. Il n'y a pas de honte à prendre du bon temps et à le faire savoir à la terre entière. »

« Surtout avec moi ! » Intervint Drago «Pense à toutes celles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place et qui n'auront jamais cette chance. »

Hermione avait envie de lui demander si sa tête ne le faisait pas trop souffrir, sous le poids de son ego surdimensionné, mais le fait qu'il sous-entende qu'il ne la quitterait jamais lui faisait bien trop plaisir pour qu'elle ose dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, Drago partit montrer aux nouveaux arrivants où étaient leurs chambres, laissant Hermione avec Blaise et Lennie.

La brunette attendit que le reste du groupe soit bien éloigné, pour interroger Blaise.

.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non. Il s'est appliqué à esquiver mon regard. J'aurais trouvé ça bizarre qu'il essaye de me dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je pense que s'il veut vraiment me parler, il trouvera un moment plus adéquat. Mais moi, ce que j'attends, c'est de voir comment il va se comporter quand je serais avec Harry. »

« Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que Pansy ne fasse pas le même genre d'allusions qu'elle vient de faire à l'instant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse déjà supporter ça. »

.

OoO

Les horaires de travail d'Harry firent que Ron ne se trouva pas en leur présence à tous les deux, pendant deux jours après son arrivée.

Mais à la veille du coup d'envoi de la compétition, le coach de l'équipe anglaise avait conviée famille et amis des joueurs à partager un déjeuner tous ensemble. Harry et Blaise seraient de la partie, ainsi que Ron bien évidemment, mais aussi Molly et Arthur.

« Et si ça se passe mal ? » Fit Harry une nouvelle fois.

Il s'était invité dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, et, allongé sur lit pendant qu'elle se coiffait, laissait libre court à ses craintes.

Le brun ne voulait pas montrer à Blaise qu'il réfléchissait plus que de raison à ce repas, car il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était en train de douter. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait juste pas que ce repas se transforme en dispute géante avec pour témoins des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ca ne va pas mal se passer ! » Le rassura une énième fois Hermione. « Et même si c'était le cas, nous sommes tous de votre côté. Tu seras soutenu. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle devant les familles et amis de tous les coéquipiers de Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils connaissent les détails de ma vie privée et me retrouver en une des journaux demain. »

« Harry... » Soupira Hermione. « Je suis désolée de devoir te dire ça, mais tu seras en une des journaux demain quoi qu'il en soit. Tu vas te montrer avec Blaise, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait ne pas arriver aux oreilles des journalistes. Il y aura forcément des personnes présentes tout à l'heure qui vont parler. C'est une information bien trop « juteuse » si je puis dire.

.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Apres toutes ces années, il aurait dû être habitué, mais parfois, être le garçon qui a survécu était vraiment pesant. Il n'avait pas envie que la terre entière connaisse sa vie amoureuse, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie d'être le sujet de conversation à la taverne du coin. Il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

« On peut faire un pari, si tu veux ? » Proposa Hermione, qui venait de terminer sa tresse

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ce que les gens vont retenir. Je te parie cinquante Gallions que personne ne va s'appesantir sur le fait que tu es en couple avec un homme. Ce qui va faire jaser, c'est que tu aies choisi un ex-Serpentard, Sang-Pur, riche, proche des Malefoy et tout le tralala.

« Merlin... tu as probablement raison. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui donner du courage

Puis après s'être légèrement parfumée, elle attrapa son sac et tous les deux sortirent de la chambre pour retrouver le reste du groupe dans le salon de l'hôtel.

Pansy et Ron étaient en train de s'y disputer, visiblement parce que la jeune maman avait voulu boire un cocktail au bar. Le rouquin ne fit donc pas attention au baiser qu'Harry et Blaise échangèrent en se retournant.

« Bon, on y va ? Tu vas arrêter de râler l'alcoolique ? » S'exclama Théo

« Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! » Siffla Pansy, furibonde « Je ne suis pas alcoolique, ce n'est rien qu'un cocktail. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rabat-joie, qui ne sait pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie ! » Termina-t-elle avant de saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et d'avancer vers la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivés au lieu de résidence de l'équipe de Quidditch, et ils avaient retrouvé Ginny, ainsi que le reste des Weasley.

Molly fixait Blaise et Harry d'un regard inquisiteur, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce que Ginny avait bien pu faire pour qu'il se tourne vers l'ancien Serpentard, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, et salua Blaise comme les autres.

Harry lui, reçut une étreinte qui l'étouffa presque.

« Harry mon chéri ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Tu sais que tu peux venir déjeuner à la maison tous les dimanches, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que tu dors bien ? Kingsley ne te fait pas trop travailler j'espère ? »

Dans son dos, Ginny faisait semblant de vomir, et George ne tarda pas à imiter sa mère déclenchant les rires de leurs amis. Heureusement que Lennie était là. Elle se mit soudainement à pleurer, et l'attention de Molly se dirigea vers elle, délaissant Harry, qui souffla un bon coup.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas ta mère. » Souffla Blaise à son oreille « Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu la supporter. »

* * *

Et voila. Alors un point sur l'antidote : je sais que beaucoup esperaient qu'il y aurait des problèmes conséquents avec l'antidote mais ce n'est et ne sera pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes a la fin de la fin, et que gros problème signifierai relancer l'intrigue et cette fic ne finirai jamais. Bien sur que l'antidote n'a pas marché a cent pouceng, ce n'était pas possible mais les Oubliators sont la pour ca.

Et sorry pour l'absence de lemon ahah

J'espere que ca vous a quand meme plu !

Bisous Bisous


	77. Chapitre LXXV

Hello ! Ce soir, ni ciné, ni babysitting, mais théatre : je suis allee voir Aladdin, le musical et c'etait trop trop trop genial. Je crois qu'il entre dans mon top 3 des musicals.

A part ca, mon ordi n'est toujours pas reparé et ceci est encore un chapitre tablette. Un grand merci encore a ma beta !

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est a moi, le reste est a **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **KJWAnna** : Molly va faire du Molly disons, mais tu vas peut etre etre étonnée. Je te laisse lire...

 **Little Cute Hell** : c'est triste, je sais, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :'(

 **mariebellatrix** : hum, sachant que le pere de Ron s'appelle Arthur, je ne donnerais jamais un prenom aussi similaire, surtout qu'il est encore vivant, ce serait trop bizarre.

 **Fan of Loufoca** : merci beaucoup. Contente que ces deux fics t'aient plu. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre mais peu.

 **Jade** : Mouhahahah je pense que tu n'es pas la seule a avoir du mal avec Molly. Tu vas la voir pas mal dans ce chapitre.

 **Luciole** : Je te le dis tout de suite : encore une semaine d'attente pour que la compet commence. Je connais les reponses aux questions que tu te poses, mais je ne vais pas te les dire mouhahahahahah.

Voici la suite !

 **Sarah** : merci ! J'ai adoré la bande annonce de FB, je n'ai pas trop ete perturbee par l'histoire de transplanage parce qu'il peut aisement s'expliquer je crois.

 **Guest** (1) : je pense que Ron a compris sa lecon, il va se tenir a carreau maintenant.

.

Merci un million de fois a Stephanie

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXV : la sagesse d'Hermione**

 **.**

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la grande salle à manger où toute l'équipe prenait leurs repas habituellement.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait particulièrement beau, et la grande baie vitrée avait été ouverte : tout le monde mangerait dehors.

Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés et des discussions pleines d'entrain avaient lieu simultanément. A part un batteur et un poursuiveur remplaçant, l'équipe était la même depuis un moment et pas mal de personnes se connaissaient plus ou moins de vue, pour s'être croisés aux entraînements publics ou bien à d'autres matches.

Blaise était présentement en train de discuter avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe et une partie de sa famille. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il connaissait sa sœur avec qui il avait été en contact pour le travail. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être totalement dans la conversation. Il se sentait observé depuis de longues minutes et cela commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Depuis qu'elle avait sa petite-fille dans les bras, Molly Weasley se sentait visiblement intouchable et ne cessait de surveiller Blaise. Ou tout du moins, elle le regardait sans cesse, lui donnant ainsi l'impression d'être surveillé.

La moutarde lui montait de plus en plus au nez et son esprit de Serpentard était en train de se réveiller.

'

Puisqu'elle ne faisait que de le regarder, il avait bien envie de la provoquer, et de lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait – et redoutait probablement à part égale – sur un plateau.

Ce qui le retenait encore, c'était Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais entre le gardien de l'équipe qui partout où il allait avait sa femme collée à lui, une main possessive collée sur ses fesses, les deux inconnus qui passaient leur temps à se rouler des patins comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, et Drago qui disait à tout le monde « Hermione Granger fait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch, pas vrai, Mon Amour », ce qu'il comptait faire était sobre. Et serait vite éclipsé par la colère d'Hermione qui avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de lui planter une fourchette entre les deux yeux s'il continuait avec ses « mon amour ».

Harry discutait un peu plus loin, mais – déformation professionnelle oblige – était sur le qui-vive, et passait en revue toutes les personnes présentes, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus.

Du coin de l'œil, Blaise vit Molly se diriger vers lui et commencer à roucouler. Il la trouvait insupportable. Harry n'était pas son fils et quand bien même il l'aurait été, il était majeur depuis longtemps et savait s'occuper de lui-même. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de faire savoir à toute la pièce qu'elle le trouvait trop maigre et qu'elle pouvait lui cuisiner ses plats préférés.

Blaise ne trouvait pas Harry trop maigre, et si quelqu'un devait lui cuisiner quelque chose, ce serait lui, par Merlin !

Harry réussit à se débarrasser d'elle assez rapidement, et elle reprit son autre occupation favorite : dévisager Blaise. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry entamait une nouvelle conversation avec un nouveau groupe de personne, dont Ginny faisait partie, il ne put résister à la tentation. L'occasion était trop belle.

.

Il se dirigea droit vers eux, et se glissa à côté d'Harry, passant une main dans son dos pour le lui caresser. Puis, sans gêne aucune, il embrassa Harry sur la joue, et se pencha à son oreille :

« Je suis désolée, mais elle n'insupporte. »

En face d'eux, Ginny pouvait voir que sa mère avait assisté à la scène et elle décida d'en rajouter une couche s'exclamant haut et fort.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! C'est super que tout ce soit arrangé ! »

« Ginny ! » S'exclama Harry

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas mis la main sur Blaise, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait ! »

« Je ne sais pas si tu aurais réussi » Fit Blaise « Je n'ai rien contre les rousses, mais je préfère les petits bruns. » Dit-il en embrassant une nouvelle fois Harry sur la joue.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire, et se rapprocha d'eux pour qu'ils puissent être les seuls à entendre ses paroles :

« Si je me fie à son visage décomposé, elle a compris »

« Elle va s'en prendre à toi. » Soupira Harry

« Probablement, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille et qu'elle arrête de parler du jour où je me remettrais enfin avec toi, alors, c'est un mal pour un bien. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Molly retenait tant bien que mal des larmes de colère et de tristesse mêlées. On lui avait dit, mais voir de ses propres yeux Harry être si proche de ce Zabini lui donnait des frissons désagréables. Et Ginny qui s'enchantait de les voir ensemble. Elle aurait voulu que sa fille soit jalouse, et elle essayait de se dire que c'était parce qu'elle pensait au Quidditch, mais pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle en doutait de plus en plus.

.

OoO

.

« Harry Potter sort avec Blaise Zabini ? » Demanda le mari d'une joueuse, qui travaillait au Ministère, et qui discutait avec Hermione.

Cette dernière avait été étonnée de voir Blaise s'afficher ainsi, mais elle avait vite compris que tout cela était lié à l'attitude de Molly. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas vraiment saisi le besoin de faire cela, tout comme elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi Drago éprouvait la nécessité de l'appeler « mon amour » toutes les deux minutes.

« Visiblement. » Répondit-elle à son collègue.

« Mais, je veux dire, tu confirmes ? » Insista-t-il

« Je ne confirme rien du tout, et note le bien. Rien. Du. Tout. Je sais dans quel département tu travailles et quels sont tes liens avec la presse. Si je lis dans les journaux qu'Hermione Granger a dit que... les choses vont très mal se passer pour toi. »

« Tu sais combien ça peut me rapporter ? De livrer une info pareille à la presse. »

« Je ne te dis pas de ne rien dire, je te dis de ne pas m'associer à ça ! » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

.

Elle ne comptait pas le dissuader d'aller parler aux journalistes. Mieux valait que l'info arrive aux oreilles de la presse avant le coup d'envoi de la Coupe du Monde. La compétition aura tôt fait de faire oublier la vie sentimentale d'Harry Potter.

Hermione avait envie de prendre sa filleule, mais elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de Molly par peur qu'elle la prenne pour confidente et se mette à pleurnicher. Alors, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Mon lapin en sucre, peux-tu aller me chercher Lennie ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Mais rien du tout mon roudoudou. Allez, va me la chercher s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle avant d'ajouter à voix basse « Sers-moi encore du « Mon amour fait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch » et j'utiliserai tous les petits noms ridicules qui me viennent en tête et crois-moi, j'en ai encore des tas en réserve. »

Elle ne plaisantait pas, et Drago ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une humiliation publique. Et puis, il était vrai qu'il exagérait un peu en répétant à tout le monde qu'elle faisait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch. Alors de bonne grâce, il s'avança vers la matriarche qui était en pleine discussion avec son mari.

« Ressaisis-toi, Molly ! C'est important pour Ginny, elle a attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, c'est sa compétition, elle est capitaine et elle a besoin du soutien de toute sa famille et de tous ses amis. Ne souhaites-tu pas que notre fille soit heureuse ? »

« Bien sûr mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Souris, et fais un effort. Tu... oui ? » Fit Arthur en apercevant Drago.

« Pourrais-je avoir un peu ma filleule ? » Demanda-t-il à Molly.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle allait répondre par la négative, mais c'était sans compter le bébé. En voyant Drago, Lennie se mit à gigoter, tendant à moitié les bras vers lui, et produisant autant de sons qu'elle le pouvait, mouillant par la même occasion son bavoir.

« Tu veux ton parrain, c'est ça ? » Fit Drago avec fierté « Viens voir Drago mon petit poussin. »

Il attrapa sa filleule, et s'éloigna vers le jardin. Puisqu'elle était si contente d'être avec lui, Hermione patienterait.

.

OoO

Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été installées dans le jardin pour accueillir tout le monde, et un buffet généreux avait été préparé afin de satisfaire les envies de chacun.

Les joueurs se distinguaient du reste de l'assemblée avec leurs assiettes plus qu'équilibrées et sans vraiment d'assaisonnement.

A la table de Ginny, Luna et Daphné étaient assises l'une à cote de l'autre et s'accordèrent un petit aparté.

« Alors ? Tu es contente que Neville ait décidé de ne plus habiter à Poudlard ? »

« Très ! » Répondit la brune avec un large sourire. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui !

« Vas-tu lui proposer d'habiter avec toi ? »

Daphné savait que Luna était tout à fait du genre à poser cette question innocemment, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que la blonde était proche de Neville, tout comme elle était proche de Théo. Peut-être qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose. Oh Merlin, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui propose et elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question.

Luna sentit sa panique montante, et comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles.

« Neville ne m'a rien dit. Je posais la question par simple curiosité, je me demandais si tu y avais réfléchi. »

« Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui plaise, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il vient de sortir de Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour s'installer tout de suite avec moi non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de profiter un peu, de pouvoir inviter les garçons ou mettre des plantes dans tous les coins et recoins ? Pas que je l'empêcherais de mettre des plantes partout, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je crois que je vois. » Répondit Luna « Mais tu sais, tu devrais tout simplement lui en parler... »

.

Assis en face des deux femmes, Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment les conversations qui avaient lieu. Au vu des rires, il supposait que George était en train de faire des blagues, mais lui était occupé à tourner sa paille dans son verre de limonade.

A sa gauche, un peu en biais, se trouvaient Harry et Blaise. L'ancien Serpentard avait passé son bras par-dessus le dossier de la chaise d'Harry, et touchait son épaule.

Ron était surpris par le calme de son meilleur ami, qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, mais surtout, il était étonné de l'absence de réaction de toutes les personnes qui étaient là.

Alors certes, un peu plus tôt, quand ils étaient encore tous à l'intérieur, il y avait eu quelques regards insistants, et des chuchotements, mais cela s'était vite estompé. Le rouquin aurait dû en être heureux pour Harry mais cela ne faisait pas son affaire.

Après le repas, il avait prévu de demander à Blaise s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, mais il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait maintenant, il passerait pour celui qui avait attendu les réactions positives pour faire son mea culpa...

.

OoO

« Bon, tu me la passes ? Tu n'as presque pas mangé parce que tu passes ton temps à la chatouiller. Tu l'énerves, c'est l'heure de sa sieste. »

« Tu n'es pas sa mère, Granger, tu ne sais pas quel est son horaire de sieste. »

« Continues comme ça, mais non seulement tu auras les petits surnoms, mais tu seras privé de sexe ! C'est aussi ma filleule. »

« Ne t'énerves pas, mon amour. » Dit-il à Hermione, avant d'embrasser Lennie « Allez, tu vas aller un peu avec ta marraine, parce qu'elle commence à être jalouse. Elle va croire que tu me préfères, alors que tu nous aimes autant tous les deux ! »

Hermione sourit, et prit Lennie contre elle. Elle ressentit tout de même une certaine fierté, parce qu'elle avait vu juste : le bébé se cala confortablement contre elle, et, doucement bercée par la jeune femme, mit son pouce dans sa bouche, prête à s'endormir.

Molly Weasley, qui était assise à la gauche d'Hermione, laissa échapper un reniflement, en regardant sa petite fille s'endormir.

« Elle est si adorable ma petite Lennie... »

« Je ne peux que vous approuver. » Répondit Hermione

« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Harry me donne un petit-fils ou une petite-fille avec ma Ginny... »

.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel et s'efforça d'utiliser le ton le plus diplomate possible pour répondre.

« Vous savez, Molly, je pense qu'il est grand temps de faire le deuil. Il faut que quelqu'un vous le dise donc je vais le faire : vous êtes la seule personne, et je dis bien, la seule et l'unique personne à ne pas avoir accepté la rupture d'Harry et Ginny. Rupture qui s'est pourtant très bien passée et qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Vous avez oublié à quel point ils se disputaient à la fin ?! Et je sais que vous le savez, car ils ne parvenaient plus à garder privé leurs problèmes. Maintenant qu'ils sont redevenus de simples amis, ils s'entendent à merveille, et c'est ça qui devrait compter le plus.

Ca ne les empêchera pas de vous donner des petits-enfants, chacun de leur côté. Je suis certaine que même sans que Ginny soit leur mère Harry vous laissera vous considérer comme la grand-mère de ses enfants. »

« Quels petits-enfants ?! » Répondit Molly Weasley, la gorge nouée. Si les choses restent comme elles sont, il n'en aura jamais des enfants ! »

« Sauf votre respect, ce que vous dites est ridicule. Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il y a des tas de moyens d'avoir des enfants en étant avec quelqu'un du même sexe ! Encore plus pour nous sorciers que pour les moldus. »

« ... »

« Je sais que ça vous chagrine, que vous auriez vraiment voulu qu'Harry et Ginny' ce soit pour la vie, mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : acceptez le changement et vite, car je ne pense pas qu'Harry supportera longtemps cette situation. Il vous aime beaucoup, mais si vous n'acceptez pas qu'il soit passé à autre chose et qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie il va s'éloigner. Vous serez malheureuse et vous regretterez tout ça, je le pense vraiment. »

Hermione avait parlé avec franchise, et prononcé des mots qui pénétrèrent Molly en plein cœur. La mère de famille eut l'impression d'avoir été secouée violemment car les mots de la brunette avaient eu cet effet. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de la faire réellement réfléchir. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas, ce serait qu'Harry s'éloigne et qu'elle finisse par ne plus le voir. Hermione était très proche de lui, plus que Ron, elle s'en rendait compte, alors si elle disait cela, c'est qu'Harry lui avait confié des choses et qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie.

.

Molly Weasley resta pensive pendant tout le reste du repas, jusqu'au dessert. Avec les salades de fruits, fromage blanc non sucré et autres gâteaux crémeux pour ceux qui n'étaient pas soumis à un régime strict, toute l'assemblée, y compris les sportifs, avaient le droit à une coupe ou deux de champagne.

Théo servit toute leur table, et une fois les verres remplis, Molly se leva, en saisissant sa coupe :

« Je voudrais porter un toast. A toi, Ginny Chérie ! A ton premier capitanat. Et, je l'espère, à ta première victoire en Coupe du Monde. ! »

« A Ginny ! » Reprit toute leur table.

La benjamine des Weasley sembla touchée du geste de sa mère et elle se leva pour aller l'enlacer. Molly se retenait de pleurer, et Arthur semblait soulagé de voir les tensions entre sa femme et sa fille s'apaiser.

Ils étaient tous touchés par le spectacle et puis Drago décida de tout gâcher. Agissant ouvertement, pour qu'Hermione le voit, il plongea son index dans sa coupe de champagne, et l'approcha de la bouche de Lennie.

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vérifie si elle est comme sa mère. » Répondit-il très sérieusement faisant rire Blaise, Harry, Théo et Daphné. «Pour nos enfants à nous, je leur mettrais un livre ouvert devant eux, et je regarderais ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! »

.

 **OoO**

 **« Harry Potter : à nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie »**

 **« Harry Potter est de nouveau en couple. Découvrez qui partage sa vie ! »**

 **« Scoop : Harry Potter vire de bord. »**

 **« Harry Potter oublie sa joueuse de** **Quidditch** **dans les bras d'un proche de la famille Malefoy. »**

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Et dès le lendemain, Harry faisait la une des journaux. Dans la soirée, comme l'Auror ne travaillait pas, ils étaient allés se balader et manger à l'extérieur, et preuve que les choses allaient vite, il y avait déjà des photos d'eux deux, dans les magazines.

Hermione était l'une des premières de leur groupe à s'être réveillée et elle se doutait qu'Harry n'allait pas aimer cela, mais comme elle l'avait pensé la veille, mieux valait que les journaux en parlent maintenant, car ils auraient tôt fait de passer à autre chose.

La jeune femme avait rapidement parcouru les articles. Harry serait rassuré. Certes, il y avait beaucoup d'étonnement par rapport au fait qu'il soit avec un homme, ainsi que les diverses théories plus ou moins farfelues qui allaient avec ( Harry avait renoncé aux femmes il voulait pimenter sa vie sexuelle on lui avait jeté un sort Ginny était une horrible castratrice...), mais il n'y avait aucune ligne négative. C'était de l'étonnement, beaucoup de curiosité très poussée mais Harry n'était pas critiqué parce qu'il était avec un homme. Certains de ces magazines parlaient beaucoup de l'entourage de Blaise, des diverses personnes mal famées qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses ancêtres, ainsi que la réputation nébuleuse qu'on prêtait à sa mère, mais cela, Harry saurait y faire face : il y avait déjà eu droit quand on avait découvert qu'il fréquentait Drago Malefoy, et qu'il avait l'air d'être amical avec lui. Cette partie-ci le ferait rire plus qu'autre chose.

.

« Merlin, j'ai enfin trouvé. » S'exclama Pansy, en se matérialisant soudainement près d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Trouvé quoi ? » Interrogea Hermione

« Une baby-sitter pour Lennie, pendant les matches.

« Ah... c'est qui ? »

« La jeunette là-bas » Répondit Pansy en faisant un vague signe de la main vers la réception « Elle est étudiante, et elle travaille ici pour l'été. Elle est l'ainée de quatre enfants. Bon, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire mais elle a l'air de s'y connaître un minimum en enfants. Elle a répondu comme il fallait à toutes les questions que je lui ai posées, même les questions pièges. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » Interrogea Hermione « Tu ne l'as jamais fait garder par quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, et puis, elle est encore petite non ? »

« Il faut une première fois à tout. Et puis, tu me connais un minimum quand même. La pauvre petite sait que si elle fait un seul truc de travers, je lui ferais subir quelque chose qui sera pire que le Doloris. Je lui ai rappelé que l'Auror Harry Potter était un de mes amis et que je pouvais donc commettre un crime et être couverte en toute impunité. Et puis je lui ai dit que Lucius Malefoy était mon parrain. C'est faux, mais son nom fait peur, c'est fort utile. Avec tout ça, crois-moi, elle va prendre soin de ma Lennie comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Et je lui ai donné un Gallion communicant. »

« Tiens donc ? C'est Ron qui t'a donné ce tuyau ? »

« Oui, mais je sais bien que c'est toi qui est à l' origine de ce système. Du coup si la jeunette a un problème quelconque, elle pourra me prévenir. Enfin prévenir Ron. J'ai même envie de créer un faux problème, juste pour voir ce qu'il choisirait entre le match et sa fille. »

« A mon avis, tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse à cette question. »

.

OoO

Le grand jour était presque arrivé. Plus qu'une nuit. Quelques heures et ce serait officiellement le début de la Coupe du Monde.

Et avant de ne plus penser qu'à ça, Ron était résolu : il allait parler à Blaise.

Il lui avait envoyé une note, l'invitant à le retrouver sur la terrasse panoramique dont Hermione lui avait parlé et où elle disparaissait régulièrement avec Drago, le soir venu.

De plus, Harry n'était pas là ce soir-là, puisqu'il devait travailler dans la résidence de l'équipe. Cela l'arrangeait. Il voulait être sûr de ne faire face qu'à Blaise.

Il était tout de même un peu angoissé à l'heure de se rendre au rendez-vous. Il avait peur de perdre ses moyens, que les mots ne sortent pas de la bonne façon et qu'il empire les choses au lieu de les améliorer

Il arriva le premier, et s'attendait presque à ce que Blaise décide de le faire mariner en arrivant bien après l'heure convenue, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les premières secondes où ils se retrouvèrent face à face, seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, furent pénibles pour Ron : il se savait pas quoi faire de son propre corps, et il savait encore moins par où commencer.

.

Heureusement, pour ce dernier point, le noir lui facilita la tâche :

« Tu mériterais que je te colle mon poing dans la figure, et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur moi-même pour ne pas le faire ! »

« Je ne vais pas te dire de le faire, parce que je suis une chochotte qui n'a pas envie d'avoir mal, mais je sais que je le mérite. Je pense que tu as dû l'entendre de la bouche de Pansy, mais je voulais te le dire moi-même, en face à face : je sais que j'ai totalement merdé, que j'ai été très con et qu'en plus j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, ce qui aggrave mon cas, mais je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Enfin, si, je le sais, j'ai pensé à ma famille mais, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Pas pour ça. Pas dans ces circonstances.

J'ai mis du temps avant de te demander si je pouvais te parler, parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être influencé par les autres et que tu penses que j'étais influencé par les autres. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à Harry ou à Pansy. Je suis sincèrement venu m'excuser auprès de toi. »

Blaise hocha la tête. Le rouquin ne savait de toute façon pas mentir, et il voyait bien qu'il disait vrai.

« J'ai un truc à éclaircir tout de même. Est-ce que ça te gêne, qu'Harry sorte avec un mec ? »

« Non. » Répondit Ron « Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'a fait bizarre mais c'est normal je crois. Si demain Drago t'annonçait qu'il fréquente un autre homme alors que tu l'as toujours cru entièrement hétéro, ça te semblerait étrange non ? Mais au tout début, quand j'ai eu cette réaction idiote je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, à ce que ça me faisait. J'ai juste pensé à ce que ma mère pourrait ressentir et c'était la mauvaise réaction à avoir, je le sais. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, tu t'es senti très mal, mais je n'ai rien contre les bi, les homos et tout ça. Si Harry est heureux, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Il était temps de t'en rendre compte. » Fit Blaise

Ron afficha de nouveau son air tout penaud et Blaise eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment Harry et Hermione pouvaient avoir un meilleur ami aussi con et agaçant et comment Pansy pouvait-elle être amoureuse de lui.

« Tu sais, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on redevienne de super potes. »

« N'y escomptes pas, en effet. »

« Mais si tu le veux bien, je te payerais un verre demain, après la victoire de notre équipe. Ca rassemble ce genre de choses, non ? »

Blaise ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, tout comme il ne pouvait pas refuser un verre gratuit. Non. Définitivement pas.

* * *

Voila, voila. Les dernières discussions, les problèmes qui se reglent... Un vrai gout de fin :/

Bon, vous commencez a savoir que les persos font ce qu'ils veulent ici... Hermione n'etait pas censee tenir ce discours a Molly dans ma tete, mais elle en a decidé autrement.

j'espere que ca et le reste vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine, avec la compet qui commence enfin !


	78. Chapitre LXXVI

Hello. Ca faisait longtemps, désolee pour le retard, bb sitting hier soir, je suis rentrée hyper tard et j'avais la flemme.

Toujours pas d'ordi grrrr, je suis sure que comme la derniere fois, le mec a du commander la pièce et qu'elle met du temps a arriver. Il m'avait dit 1 semaine et demi ca va bientôt faire 3 semaines... zeeeeen.

Bon j'arrête de me plaindre, je vous laisse plutot a votre lecture

Enjoy :)

.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Oceane** : Merci ! Hermione était la bonne personne pour parler à Molly !

Oui, une bonne chose de faite pour Ron !

 **Jade** : ahah il fallait bien ca pour qu'elle écoute ! Le match est pour ce chapitre !

 **Sarah** : Hello, tous les problèmes se règlent en effet.

Ahah que seraient Drago et Hermione sans leurs disputes en meme temps xD

Ils vont vite passer a autre chose les médias !

 **Luciole** : mouhahahah sexy Drago est dans la place ;)

Tu ne vas pas savoir tout de suite qui gagne la compet mais en tout czs, oui, elle commence enfin !

Les paroles d'Hermione ont fait son effet sur Molly !

Merci a toi pour tes mots :)

 **anonymalicieuse** : Merci ! Ahah en effet ca va etre compliqué surtout qu'Hermione n'a pas envie d'etre maman tout de suite...

 **Encore un énorme MERCI a Stéphanie, tu es la meilleure !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre LXXVI : De vieilles connaissances**

 **.**

L'heure était venue. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch allait commencer. Le match d'ouverture allait opposer les Etats-Unis à la Bulgarie, et serait suivi ( si le match ne durait pas des jours, comme cela avait déjà été le cas auparavant), par l'entrée de l'Angleterre dans la compétition, face au Bangladesh.

Dans les tribunes, les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient pu obtenir un ticket se massaient. Avec la finale, la journée d'ouverture était la plus attendue, car en plus des matches, il y aurait des festivités : parades, fanfares, et feux d'artifices.

Des cheerleaders bien américaines étaient d'ailleurs en train de commencer un numéro d'acrobatie, sous les yeux du public déjà présent.

Dans la tribune réservée aux officiels et aux familles, les sièges se remplissaient aussi.

Toute la petite bande fit son entrée et Ron et George repartirent immédiatement afin d'aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

L'excitation montait mais n'était pas encore à son comble, puisqu'il fallait attendre le premier match, avant de voir Ginny et ses coéquipiers à l'action.

« Sérieusement ? Tu vas lire le programme ? » Demanda Drago, incrédule, en voyant Hermione s'emparer du fascicule qui était posé sur chaque siège.

« Il est là pour ça non ?! Peut-être que je vais apprendre des choses. »

Drago secoua la tête, effaré et s'apprêta à aller converser ailleurs, lorsqu'une voix le fit rester sur place.

« Herrrmioneee ! » S'exclama la voix.

La jeune femme releva immédiatement la tête, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire qui donna des envies de meurtre à Drago.

« Viktor ! Ca alors, quel plaisir de te voir. »

« Tout le plaisirr est pourrr moi, Herrmionee. »

Cet imbécile ne savait même pas prononcer son prénom correctement. Il allait voir où il pouvait se le mettre son plaisir.

.

Le blond vit rouge en voyant son Hermione se lever et se jeter littéralement au cou de ce bellâtre qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas beau. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Il détestait savoir que ce type avait embrassé Hermione. Et pire : Drago était intimement persuadé qu'il était celui qui avait défloré Hermione. Il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question par peur qu'elle confirme mais toujours est-il qu'il en faisait son ennemi personnel et leur étreinte durait trois secondes de trop.

« Que je suis contente ! » Piaillait Hermione « J'aurais dû pourtant me douter que tu serais là. »

Nia nia nia. Que je suis contente... Drago fulminait, et l'air goguenard de Blaise et Harry, qui suivaient la scène dans le dos de Krum n'arrangeait rien. Surtout quand ils commencèrent a mimer la scène et que Blaise fit grossièrement semblant d'embrasser Harry.

Le blond se leva donc également, et vint enlacer la taille d'Hermione, que cet imbécile comprenne bien que c'était chasse gardée.

« Tu fais les présentations, mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il

« Quelles présentations ? Tu connais Viktor non ?! D'une part parce que tu t'intéresses trop au Quidditch pour ne pas savoir qui il est et d'autre part parce qu'il est venu à Poudlard en quatrième année et qu'il mangeait avec toi ! Viktor, tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûrrr, Drrrago Maleefooy. »

Drago se renfrogna, et, piqué au vif par le fait qu'Hermione continue sa conversation avec le Bulgare comme si de rien n'était, décida de partir.

« Il ne faut pas être jaloux comme ça. » Ricana Blaise quand il passa devant lui.

Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

.

Il alla faire un tour aux toilettes, puis se balada devant le stand de souvenirs, avant de regarder si Ron et George étaient toujours à la buvette. Ce n'était pas le cas, et il retourna donc auprès de ses amis.

Hermione ne parlait plus avec le bellâtre Bulgare, et elle s'approcha de lui, mains sur les hanches :

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Drago « Parce qu'en plus, je vais me faire gronder ?! »

« Je ne suis pas ta chose, Drago ! Je ne suis pas un territoire que tu dois marquer comme un animal. Sois jaloux si tu en as envie, mais dans ce cas, râle dans ton coin ! »

« Tu es sacrément gonflée Granger ! Tu aurais fait pareil, si j'étais allé parler à une ancienne petite amie. »

« Tu n'as pas d'ancienne petite amie. Tu n'as que des filles de passages dans ton lit, et si je te surprenais à parler avec l'une d'entre elles, je serais tout à fait légitime de lui arracher les yeux. Viktor c'est différent. Je suis restée en bons termes avec lui ! »

« En si bons termes que tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis je ne sais combien de temps... » Pesta Drago « Il ne sait même pas prononcer ton prénom correctement. »

Drago croisa les bras et s'assit, bien déterminé à bouder. Hermione le trouvait plus que craquant quand il faisait la moue de cette manière et elle ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de le rejoindre.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Drago. Je ne suis pas intéressée par Viktor. Et lui n'est pas intéressé par moi non plus. Il est marié. Il a un petit garçon et sa femme est enceinte du deuxième. »

« Tu aurais pu me présenter comme ton petit ami. » Grommela Drago

« J'aurais pu, et je l'aurais surement fait au cours de la conversation, si tu m'en avais laissé l'occasion. Je pense qu'il l'a compris tout seul de toute façon. »

Elle finit par rire en repensant à la réaction purement excessive de Drago et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Peut-être que la Bulgarie va perdre. Ca te remontera le moral. »

.

OoO

Mais la Bulgarie n'allait certainement pas perdre, et ça, le public le comprit dans les premières minutes qui suivirent le coup d'envoi.

Après un mini concert et le discours officiel d'ouverture par le Ministre de la Magie Américain, l'heure du premier match avait sonné et ce qui était sûr, c'était que les Bulgares n'étaient pas venus ici pour rire.

Leur jeu était très agressif et ils menaient 50-0 après quatre minutes de jeu, leur gardien n'ayant pas encore été inquiété. Et pour cause, les Bulgares monopolisaient le Souafle et leurs passes étaient si rapides qu'Hermione avait parfois du mal à voir où était la balle rouge.

« Putain de merde... » S'exclama Ron, alors que l'équipe européenne marquaient un nouveau but.

Arthur le réprimanda d'une voix distraite, tant il semblait subjugué par le jeu. Et il n'était pas le seul, Blaise avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux d'Harry étaient en perpétuel mouvement, Angelina murmurait pour elle-même et Luna était étrangement silencieuse.

Les Américains furent rapidement menés 130 à 0 et leurs batteurs gagnaient en nervosité. Ils donnaient de grands coups de battes dans les Cognards, ne regardant parfois pas où ils les envoyaient et l'un d'entre eux passa dangereusement près d'une tribune.

« Que le spectacle commence... » Souffla George

.

Une seconde plus tard, le deuxième Cognard frappa l'attrapeur Bulgare en plein dans le dos, déclenchant des sifflets venant de leurs supporters.

L'arbitre siffla, tandis que deux coéquipiers venaient en aide à l'attrapeur qui avait glissé de son balai.

Il fut rapidement examiné par un Médicomage, et remonta sur son balai pour aller lui-même tirer le penalty qui avait été accordé à son équipe.

« Quoi ? Mais depuis quand un attrapeur peut tirer un penalty ? » Demanda Hermione

« Depuis toujours Granger. » Répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel «Tous les postes peuvent les tirer, même le gardien. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Comment suis-je censée savoir cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais pu le lire par exemple. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais un poursuiveur Américain marqua le tout premier but de leur équipe et le stade explosa littéralement. On aurait cru qu'ils étaient en train de gagner la finale alors qu'ils étaient toujours menés de plus de 100 points. Et comme pour calmer leurs ardeurs, la Bulgarie marqua un nouveau but quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ils ne sont clairement pas au niveau. » Déclara Théo « Ils ne vont pas passer les poules si tous leurs matches sont comme ça. »

« Il faut dire que les Bulgares sont très forts ! » Fit Daphné

« Ils veulent juste se faire mousser. On est plus fort qu'eux. » S'exclama Ron

« Je suis assez d'accord. Je trouve que leur attrapeur n'est pas très réactif ! »

« Ca veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Angelina à son ancien coéquipier de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Deux fois. J'ai vu le Vif deux fois déjà. » Fit Harry en hochant la tête.

.

Drago, par pur esprit de compétition mal placé eut envie de dire que lui l'avait vu trois fois, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait aperçu une fois seulement et il était quelque peu contrarié que son ancien rival l'ait vu une fois de plus.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils étaient plus efficaces que l'attrapeur Bulgare, mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste faire durer le plaisir, parce qu'avec le score qui ne cessait de grimper pour son équipe, si les Américains attrapaient le Vif maintenant, ils perdraient quand même.

A force d'encaisser les buts sans en avoir arrêté un seul, le gardien Américain semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux et manquait des arrêts qui étaient pourtant à sa portée.

Leur supplice dura jusqu'à ce que le score soit amené à 350-70. Dans le stade, on entendait que les supporters Bulgares, tant les Américains étaient sonnés.

Et soudain, l'attrapeur Bulgare accéléra, vraisemblablement à la poursuite du Vif d'or. L'autre attrapeur se lança à sa poursuite, tandis que les deux batteurs Américains ne cessaient de tenter de freiner la course au Vif d'or en dirigeant les Cognards en direction du Bulgare.

Mais cela ne marcha pas. Après une bonne minute de chasse, les doigts du Bulgare se refermèrent autour de la petite balle dorée, donnant la victoire à son équipe.

« Eh ben ca alors ! On peut dire qu'ils ne rigolent pas ceux-là. » S'exclama Ron « On a plutôt intérêt à faire pareil qu'eux. »

« Je vais chercher à boire. » Annonça Drago « Pans', tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non. Je vais écrire à la baby-sitter, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Mais tout va bien Chérie ! Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. »

« Excuse-moi de me soucier de mon bébé ! » Répliqua Pansy en lui frappant l'épaule.

.

Il y avait une heure de battement jusqu'au coup d'envoi du match de l'Angleterre. Les spectateurs du premier match devant quitter le stade pour laisser place à ceux qui avaient acheté des tickets pour le suivant.

En attendant, des écrans géants diffusaient le match Pérou-Tanzanie, qui venait de commencer dans une autre ville.

A côté d'elle, tous ses amis – Daphné et Luna y compris – faisaient le débriefing de la performance Bulgare, et Hermione sortit donc un livre de son sac. Elle n'allait pas faire semblant de s'intéresser. Le match avait été intense, et elle avait pris plaisir à le regarder, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Drago et Théo revinrent avec les boissons, et Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Je t'ai pris une Bièraubeurre. Et un paquet de Fizwizbiz. »

«Merci. » Dit-elle en avisant les verres d'hydromel que les autres allaient boire « Si je comprends bien, l'objectif du jour pour vous, c'est de vous saouler. »

« Oh, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas l'objectif du jour ! C'est l'objectif de ce mois entier de compétition ! »

.

OoO

Un peu plus d'une heure après et les conversations s'étaient brusquement taries. Tous avaient l'air angoissés et Hermione réprimait à grand peine une envie de rire. A voir les têtes qu'ils tiraient tous, on aurait dit que l'Angleterre risquait l'élimination en cas de défaite alors que ce n'était qu'un match de poule.

Après la longue annonce de la part du speaker, les joueurs du Bangladesh et de l'Angleterre firent enfin leur apparition sur le terrain et le stade explosa en acclamation.

« Ouaiiiiis ! Allez Ginny, tu vas tout déchirer ! » S'écria Ron, poing levé alors que le match n'avait pas encore commencé.

Il y eut la présentation des joueurs – et leur tribunes explosa quand le nom de Ginny Weasley fut prononcé – et puis les hymnes, avant que le coup d'envoi ne soit donné. Et une chose fut rapidement certaine : les Anglais étaient au moins aussi déterminés que les Bulgares.

Ginny, qui avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, avait attrapé le Souafle la première, après qu'il eut été jeté dans les airs par l'arbitre, et en quelques secondes, elle avait zigzagué comme une furie, effaçant tous les obstacles pour aller marquer son tout premier but de la compétition.

« Ca, c'est ma sœur ! » S'écria George, plus que fier.

.

L'équipe du Bangladesh était exclusivement masculine et cela les désavantageait, car il n'y avait aucun petit gabarit dans l'équipe, et les Anglais, avec trois joueuses dont deux poursuiveuses, allaient beaucoup plus vite. Les passes s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, de même que les buts et l'Angleterre commença à prendre le large.

Mais le Bangladesh résistait tant bien que mal, pour que l'écart au score ne devienne pas critique, et après vingt minutes de jeu, l'équipe de Ginny menait par 110 à 40, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Ron.

« Il y a au moins deux buts que notre gardien aurait pu arrêter. » Râlait-il

« Et probablement trois ou quatre que Cormac McLaggen aurait pu arrêter. » Lança Blaise mine de rien.

Harry lui mit un coup de coude, mais Blaise était fier de sa petite pique qui avait eu le mérite de faire taire Ron, au moins pour quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny marque à nouveau.

« T'ES LA MEILLEURE GIN ! » Hurla-t-il, quand bien même la joueuse ne pouvait en aucun cas l'entendre.

A 190-80, le gardien Anglais réalisa un arrêt spectaculaire, qui faire taire les mauvaises langues, et Ginny leva un poing encourageant vers lui, avant d'interroger des yeux son attrapeur. Ce dernier effectuait des cercles réguliers autour du terrain, mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas aperçu le Vif d'or.

Il fallait donc que les poursuiveurs continuent de marquer, afin de mettre le nombre de points nécessaire en leur faveur, pour être sûrs de gagner.

Ils eurent le temps de marquer deux autres buts, quand l'attrapeur se mit soudain à foncer vers le sol, à toute vitesse.

.

« Oh Merlin... » S'écria Hermione, en se levant pour mieux voir.

Elle était persuadée qu'il allait s'écraser au sol, mais il remonta au dernier moment, en prenant un virage à 180 degrés, la main tendue.

« Attrape-le, allez attrape-le ! » S'énervaient les garçons !

Quand il saisit enfin la balle dorée ! Ils se mirent tous à sauter sur place, Harry et Blaise ainsi que George et Angelina s'embrassèrent et Drago souleva Hermione du sol, en la faisant tournoyer.

L'équipe victorieuse fit un rapide tour du stade, pour saluer le public, et Ginny s'arrêta devant eux, pour leur faire un clin d'œil.

Elle était heureuse de la victoire, mais son visage déterminé semblait déjà tourné vers le prochain match. Une victoire n'était rien. Il fallait toutes les remporter pour soulever le trophée rêvé...

.

OoO

« A la victoire ! Et à Ginny ! »

Toute la bande répéta en chœur, avant de descendre à grandes gorgées leurs pintes d'hydromel.

Pansy était rapidement retournée à l'hôtel à la fin du match, avant de revenir, rassurée d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux que sa fille allait bien, et qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle pouvait donc s'attaquer à son verre sans soucis, d'autant plus que Molly et Arthur étaient rentrés eux aussi. Si jamais elle avait du mal à se lever le lendemain matin, ils n'auraient qu'à s'occuper de Lennie.

« On va passer un sacré mois ici, vous ne croyez pas ?! »

« C'est votre foie qui va passer un sacré mois. » Rétorqua Hermione, alors qu'elle-même était à présent en train de boire de l'hydromel. »

Fêter la victoire, elle n'avait rien contre mais les autres avaient plus l'air de personnes faisant un concours de qui boirait le plus. Sauf Luna – mais elle n'avait pas besoin de boire pour être dans le même état que les autres – et Daphné.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'ailleurs de la brunette, et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Ils vont être dans un sale état demain. J'espère qu'Harry ne travaille pas ! »

« Il sera raisonnable si jamais il travaille, mais je ne pense pas que c'est le cas. »

« Je vais en avoir des choses à raconter à Neville. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? »

« Dans trois jours maintenant. »

Sa hâte transparaissait dans sa voix et Hermione sourit de la voir comme cela. Ces deux-là étaient adorables et s'étaient foncièrement bien trouvés.

.

Alors que la première tournée de verres se terminait, Ron décida d'honorer sa promesse et en se prenant un deuxième verre, il en prit également un autre pour Blaise. Il le lui apporta, moins gêné qu'il aurait pu l'être s'il n'avait pas déjà descendu quelques pintes depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Comme promis ! » Dit-il en fourrant le verre dans les mains de Blaise, sans se soucier de Drago, qui fronçait les sourcils et regardait son meilleur ami en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui cacher.

« A la victoire ! » Lança Ron en entrechoquant son verre avec Blaise « Et au pardon ! »

« Il est saoul, ou j'ai raté quelque chose ? » Interrogea Drago

« Il y a un peu des deux... »

« ... »

« On a discuté, il s'est excusé et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'était sincère. Ca ne sert à rien d'épiloguer pendant des mois et des mois, ce qui est fait est fait, ce qui a été dit ne pourra pas être effacé mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde, moi y compris, que je laisse cette histoire derrière moi. »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais il se rendait bien compte que son avis était toujours biaisé par la frayeur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait cru que Blaise avait voulu attenter à sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cet instant, et il n'arrivait pas non plus à ne plus considérer le rouquin comme responsable. Blaise était probablement plus mature que lui.

Il s'était d'ailleurs rapidement laissé entraîner dans une conversation avec Ron, qui portait encore et toujours sur les deux matches auxquels ils avaient assisté. Les deux hommes semblaient être d'accord pour dire que les Bulgares avaient voulu faire le show et que leurs prochains matches ne seraient pas aussi faciles que le premier.

De loin, toujours avec Daphné, Hermione était contente de les voir parler comme si tout était redevenu comme avant, mais elle arrêta vite de les regarder pour s'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus important : son ventre qui criait famine.

Elle avait vite compris que la spécialité du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient était les pizzas : hyper grasses et hyper pleines de fromage, soit tout ce dont elle avait envie à l'instant présent.

Sans demander aux autres – elle savait que la pizza était un choix sûr – elle se leva et alla en commander trois. Il faudrait bien cela pour éponger l'alcool qu'ils étaient en train d'ingurgiter.

Alors qu'elle attendait son reçu, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre qu'Andreï. Décidément, c'était la journée des bulgares.

.

« Salut Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Félicitations pour la victoire ! »

« Je te retourne les félicitations. Et je vais très bien. Et toi ? »

Andreï avait à peine commencé à répondre que Drago se matérialisa, prenant Hermione par la taille, et déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il commençait à en avoir assez des playboys qui venaient draguer son Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais éteindre ton radar, retourner boire de l'hydromel en discutant Quidditch, et me laisser discuter tranquillement ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il « Je te laisserais discuter avec qui tu veux, mais certainement pas avec _lui. »_

« Drago arrête, tu es fatiguant. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre « Je vais finir par croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Très bien. » Grogna-t-il « Mais je te regarde ! Sois en sûre ! »

Elle pouffa de rire alors qu'il s'éloignait en roulant des mécaniques, et puis elle reporta son attention sur le Bulgare.

« Il a l'air de tenir à toi. »

« Un peu trop parfois, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Au fond, je trouve ça adorable. »

« C'est bien que ça se soit arrangé avec lui. Parce que, tu sais... tu avais l'air malheureuse avant... »

« Hum... » Fit Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise « Et toi, tu as... quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Pas encore... mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. »

Il avait le sourire en prononçant ces mots, et Hermione fut heureuse pour lui. Elle n'avait pas été très sympa avec lui, et elle préférait le savoir heureux dans sa vie sentimentale pour ne pas culpabiliser.

Après encore quelques minutes de conversation, Hermione retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses amis, en même temps que les pizzas arrivaient.

« Qui a commandé ça ? Hermione, je t'aime, tu es la meilleure ! » S'écria Ron en saisissant une part dégoulinante de fromage.

Tous les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt, on ne les entendit même plus parler tant ils étaient occupés à manger.

Les pizzas englouties, ils repartirent néanmoins pour un énième round d'hydromel, et Pansy commençait à parler de plus en plus fort.

« Elle va tellement regretter demain. » Fit Daphné en riant.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Molly va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de Lennie. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend cela. »

.

Luna vint les rejoindre et commença à parler d'elle ne savait quelle créature, et Hermione fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Elle avait tous ses amis avec elle pour un mois entier, et elle espérait bien qu'il s'agirait là du meilleur mois de toute sa vie...

A la fin de la soirée, seules les femmes – Pansy exceptée – tenaient encore debout. Les autres étaient dans un état catastrophique, et Hermione considéra l'idée de faire dormir Drago avec Ron et Pansy, et de prendre Lennie avec elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'être là quand Drago vomirait ses tripes, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait vomir ses tripes à un moment ou à un autre.

« Bon. Je vais aller aider Théo à marcher. » Déclara Luna d'un ton badin, comme si elle faisait cela tous les jours.

« Tu crois que je devrais aider Pansy et Ron ? Ou Blaise et Harry ? » Demanda Daphné

« Naaaan. » Répondit Hermione en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main « Ils sont grands, ils vont se débrouiller... »

Elle allait quand même se charger de Drago, qui esquissa un sourire niais en la voyant approcher.

«Mon amour ! Cet hydromel était délicieux. »

« Je vois ça. Il l'était même un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Allez, on rentre. »

Elle le tira par le bras, et Drago tenta de se lever, avant de s'affaler grossièrement sur la table. Harry, qui était encore là, se mit à ricaner, alors qu'il n'était pas mieux.

« Allez Drago. Sinon, je te fais léviter. Appuie-toi sur moi. On va faire un transplanage d'escorte. »

« Je peux transplaner seul ! »

« C'est ça... si tu crois que j'ai envie de chercher des bouts de ton corps dans toute la ville... »

« Tu m'aimerais toujours hein ? Même si j'étais désartibulé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais étouffa un rire. Ils commencèrent à avancer, et elle entendit Drago marmonner

« Moi, en tout cas, je t'aimerai toujours... »

* * *

Tada. La coupe du monde est la et bien évidemment que j'allais faire un passage avec Krum ahah. Histoire de titiller Drago xDD

Je dois me depecher donc je vous laisse ici, en esperant que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi vos avis !

Bisous Bisous


	79. Chapitre LXXVII

**Hello** ! J'ai retrouvé mon ordiiiiiiiiiii, youhouuuuuuuu ! C'est pas que c'est chiant d'écrire à la tablette, mais en fait si !

La vie est belle, mon ordi réparé, et l'été qui était là cette semaine. 3 jours à 27 dégrés, le pied total. Et mes collègues sont dégoutés ahah, parce que ma peau aime le soleil et que je peux bronzer (et avoir une marque de bronzage),en une journée *_*

Ah oui, que je vous dise aussi, je viens de rentrer chez moi, on a fait une chasse au trésor à l'école, entre collègues, et une soirée après, et demain, je vais à Lille pour le week end. Il faut donc absolument que je poste ce soir, et c'est pour quoi **je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les review, je le ferais dans le courant du week end et peut-être lundi si je n'ai pas pu tout faire.**

Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse à la lecture.

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Oceane** : Ah ça, Hermione c'est chasse gardée pour lui xDD

 **Luciole** : Ouiii, ça commence hihi, ahah moi je suis contente que tu sois investie :D

Attention, Hermione va être jalouse si tu continues à exprimer tant de choses concernant Drago ahah

Oui, c'est vrai que les acteurs jouent super bien dans red sparrow !

Merci a toi de me laisser des mots réguliers :)

 **Little Cute Hell** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu !

 **Serpy4ever** : Ahah, Hermione veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre xD

 **Anonymalicieuse** : hihi, Drago ferait fondre un coeur de pierre avec ses déclarations :p

 **Sarah** : Helloooo, pas de soucis, j'espèrre que tes vacances se passent bien. Ou es-tu partie ?

La suite est là !

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie, tu es géniale** !

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXVII : Deuxième match**

 **.**

Profitant d'une excellente journée ensoleillée, et d'une après-midi de repos pour Harry – il avait travaillé le matin même aux côtés de l'équipe et devrait y retourner le soir même – Hermione et lui se promenaient dans Central Park. La jeune femme avait décidé d'emmener Lennie et poussait la poussette, s'amusant des exclamations du bébé quand elle voyait un oiseau, un papillon, ou autre canard flotter sur les eaux du lac.

Le reste de la troupe avait transplané pour Miami, où se déroulait le match de l'Italie, pour lequel Blaise avait obtenu des places. A part Hermione et Harry, seule Daphné n'était pas allée au match parce que Neville arrivait aujourd'hui.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances, c'est tellement agréable. » Fit Hermione

« Mais tu es en vacances ! »

« Les matinées que je passe à travailler n'en sont pas. Je suis autant en vacances que toi.

« Ok, ok... » Répondit Harry en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un peu, savourant l'anonymat du monde moldu. Harry n'avait jamais réellement profité de New York, même s'il y était déjà venu quelques fois, et il appréciait ce moment avec sa meilleure amie.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment « Pour les journaux. Ils ne font que parler de la Coupe du Monde. Il n'y a plus une seule photo de Blaise et moi. » Continua-t-il d'un ton soulagé.

« Ta vie amoureuse est plus qu'insignifiante face au sport. » Répondit Hermione

« Gaaaaaa gaaaaa... »

« Quoi, tu veux voir les canards ? Tu veux qu'on s'approche... »

.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie détacher Lennie de sa poussette et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha du bord du lac, puis s'accroupit pour que sa filleule puisse voir encore mieux les animaux. Elle faisait des tas de bulles pour exprimer son contentement, et Hermione l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui essuyer la bouche avec son bavoir.

Elle était tellement maternelle avec elle, qu'on aurait pu croire que Lennie était sa fille et il se demanda si Lennie n'allait pas lui donner des envies de pouponner.

Il imaginait bien Hermione enceinte : elle ferait vivre un enfer à Drago, et ils se disputeraient probablement à propos de tout, de la couleur de la peinture de la chambre, au prénom, jusqu'au choix d'allaiter ou non.

« A quand ton tour ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, alors que Lennie s'était finalement désintéressée des canards pour tirer sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Pas tout de suite. C'est fou ça, Luna m'a posé la même question hier. »

« Probablement parce que tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de Lennie, et que tu le fais bien. »

« J'aime ma filleule, et je veux des enfants avec Drago, mais pas tout de suite. Je viens d'avoir ma promotion, j'ai envie de profiter de mon poste de Directrice de Département avant de penser à autre chose. Je sais que je pourrais faire les deux, mais il ne faut pas se mentir, quand on est maman, on doit arrêter de penser au travail entre le moment où on rentre chez soi, et celui où les enfants se couchent, et pour le moment, je ne suis certainement pas prête pour cela. Et puis, on est encore jeunes. Ce n'est parce que Pansy et Ron ont eu un bébé qu'on doit tous faire pareil. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je pense juste qu'être maman t'irait bien voilà tout."

.

Hermione fut touchée du compliment. Il était vrai qu'elle était à l'aise avec Lennie, même quand il lui arrivait de pleurer sans pouvoir en trouver la raison, et donc sans parvenir à la calmer.

Harry, Lennie et elle continuèrent leur balade, et après avoir bien marché, ils s'accordèrent un petit plaisir sucré sous forme d'une bonne glace.

« C'est chouette New York! » déclara Harry

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à revenir ici avec Blaise. » Taquina Hermione

« ... »

« Ca va, vous deux ? »

« Très bien. Je me fais vraiment au fait d'être avec lui, et que tout le monde le sache. Ca fait du bien ! »

« Tu as l'air apaisé, c'est certain. »

« Et puis, il est vraiment extra. Je veux dire, c'est un Serpentard et il a les côtés un peu pénibles qui vont avec, tels que Pansy et Drago peuvent les avoir aussi, mais je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. C'est comme si on avait toujours été ensemble, ce qui est assez étrange quand on y pense. C'est probablement parce qu'on était déjà amis avant. »

Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux...

.

OoO

.

Daphné sentit un sourire absolument niais prendre place sur son visage, quand elle aperçut Neville, parmi la foule de gens qui arrivaient en Portoloin. Il y en avait bien plus que d'ordinaire à cause de la Coupe du Monde.

La jeune femme se retenait à grand peine de ne pas sautiller sur place. Pour elle, les vacances commençaient vraiment aujourd'hui. Bien sûr qu'elle s'amusait et prenait du bon temps avec ses amis, mais c'était encore mieux si Neville était la. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.

Après avoir fait vérifier sa baguette, il put enfin la rejoindre, et la fit presque décoller du sol en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je suis content d'être là dis donc ! Plus d'élèves pendant deux mois. »

« On va croire que tu détestes ton travail. »

« Pas du tout, mais après toute une année scolaire, je suis content de ne plus les voir pendant un moment. Et de passer tout mon temps avec toi. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Daphné rougit, et entraina Neville avec elle, tout en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient tous fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Et tout le monde sauf Hermione et Harry sont partis en Floride pour voir le match de l'Italie. Harry doit travailler ce soir, et Hermione n'a pas envie de voir tous les matches possibles, et elle s'est autoproclamée pour garder Lennie et échapper a la corvée. Mais si tu veux, on pourra les rejoindre après le match, dans le bar où ils auront décidé d'aller. »

« Hum... c'est tentant, mais je pense qu'il va y avoir plein d'occasions d'aller au bar tous ensemble. Pour ma première soirée ici, je préfère profiter un peu de toi, seuls tous les deux. »

Daphné n'avait pas osé lui faire la proposition, mais elle était ravie. Au moins, elle n'avait pas mis ce nouvel ensemble de lingerie pour rien...

.

OoO

.

Dans sa chambre, tout en mangeant soigneusement son blanc de poulet, Ginny regardait le match de l'Italie, qui était en train de se faire écraser. Ils étaient pourtant favoris sur le papier, face à une équipe dont les performances étaient généralement moyennes mais c'était ce qui faisait le charme de la compétition. Elle réservait toujours des surprises, même si l'Italie n'était pas éliminée pour autant.

Ginny avait hâte d'être deux jours plus tard pour le match suivant. C'était une chose qui l'agaçait dans cette compétition : le nombre de jours entre deux matches. Certes, c'était pour qu'ils se reposent, s'entraînent et affinent leur stratégie de vol, mais la rouquine voulait être dans l'action.

Une de ses coéquipières entra dans sa chambre, et ricana alors que les Italiens encaissaient un autre but.

« C'est un naufrage cette équipe ! Voila qui va faire un peu dégonfler leur égo surdimensionné. »

« Ne dis pas ça, ne te moque pas d'eux ! » Répondit Ginny

« Sérieusement ?! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ta superstition ! Ce n'est pas parce que je dis ça qu'il va nous arriver la même chose au prochain match ! Pour commencer, nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, et en plus de cela, nous sommes bien plus humbles. »

« Mouais... »

Elle se découvrait très superstitieuse en effet, et cela rendait fous plusieurs de ses coéquipiers. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle voulait mettre tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, de son côté pour être certaine de gagner.

.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, à la grande joie de Ginny, ce fut Harry qui y entra.

Pendant la compétition, les joueurs n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de voir leurs familles et amis. Surtout au tout début.

Pouvoir avoir des nouvelles grâce à Harry était une aubaine dont elle profitait avec plaisir.

« Tu sais qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! » Annonça-t-il

« Neville ?! »

« Très exactement. » Répondit Harry

« Comment il va ? Et comment vont les autres. »

« Les autres, exceptés Neville, Daphné et Hermione sont en train d'assister à cette catastrophe, qui sera probablement suivie d'une beuverie en bonne et due forme. Et moi qui dois travailler, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... »

« Pense à Drago. Il a encore moins de chance que toi. Il va rentrer de la beuverie, et il aura Hermione en grande forme pour lui faire la morale... »

« Tu n'as pas tort. » Fit Harry en riant

.

OoO

.

Drago essaya d'être discret. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, en se croyant totalement silencieux, mais se prit les pieds dans un tapis qui n'existait pas à peine entré dans la pièce. Il essaya de se rattraper mais ne réussit qu'à s'affaler de tout son long, en faisant par la même occasion un boucan d'enfer.

Il s'était fait mal, mais il s'efforça de ne pas produire le moindre son pour exprimer sa douleur.

Mais cela ne servait visiblement à rien. La lumière s'alluma, et Hermione se redressa dans le lit, pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Mon amour, pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« C'est raté. Il aurait fallut ne pas tomber pour ça. Ou boire un peu moins. »

« Je n'ai absolument pas beaucoup bu. Tu verrais Pansy. Je suis le plus sobre des hommes face à elle. C'est une femme, mais tu as compris ce que... oooooooh, un berceau. »

Il avait l'air ébahi, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un lit d'enfant auparavant, et commença à avancer dans cette direction, quand Hermione le stoppa.

« Certainement pas Malefoy. Je veux bien passer sur le fait que tu m'aies réveillée, mais si tu réveilles Lennie... »

« Tu as jeté un sortilège de silence pour qu'elle n'entende rien, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« ... »

« Il faut me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai pas bu tant que ça. J'ai encore toute ma tête, et je connais tes combines, Granger d'amour. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi Lennie est là d'ailleurs ? » Interrogea Drago en se déshabillant « Pas que ça me dérange, mais si demain matin en me réveillant, j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour, ça risque de me bloquer un peu, je crois. Voire même beaucoup. »

« Tu prendras donc ton mal en patience ! Elle est là parce que Pansy doit être en train de vomir ses tripes. Je pressentais qu'elle serait dans l'état où tu l'as décris, et en plus, elle m'a tenu compagnie ce soir, quand Harry est parti travailler. On a chanté des tas de comptines toutes les deux, et fait des photos.

« Quoi ? Des photos ? Sans moi ? Mais c'est pas juste. »

Il fit mine de bouder, tout en se glissant sous les draps, et Hermione étouffa un rire.

« Je suis hyper photogénique en plus... »

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain matin, toute la bande se retrouva autour d'un brunch. Certains avaient l'air plus en forme que d'autre, et Hermione aurait pu jurer que Pansy s'était efforcée de ne pas paraître étonnée en apprenant où sa fille avait passé la nuit.

Devant un café, elle essayait de reprendre des forces, histoire de faire bonne figure devant sa fille, et aussi parce que Molly voulait passer du temps avec eux, et qu'elle ne voulait pas apporter de l'eau à son moulin.

Harry arriva alors qu'elle entamait son troisième pancake, et il se dirigea tout naturellement vers Blaise pour l'embrasser.

En face d'eux, Neville et Daphné en faisaient de même, heureux d'être ensemble, et ne se souciant pas des commentaires de Ron et Drago qui les invitaient à « se prendre une chambre. »

« Quand est-ce qu'aura lieu le deuxième match de Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione

« Demain. » Lui répondit Théo « Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? » Continua-t-il à l'attention d'Harry. »

« Plutôt bien, même si elle devient de plus en plus superstitieuse pour tout et rien. Elle était folle de joie à l'idée que tu sois enfin là, Nev ! »

« Je suis un porte-bonheur, que veux tu. »

« D'ici la, vous allez vous calmer sur le pub, d'accord ?! »

« Hermione, tu es tellement rabat-joie ! Viens plutôt t'amuser avec nous ! Demain il y a le deuxième match de la Bulgarie, tu vas venir avec nous. Il y aura sûrement tes deux ex »

Pansy fit un clin d'œil à Drago, qui serra les poings. Si même sa meilleure amie le provoquait, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

.

OoO

.

Ginny aimait plus que tout les quelques minutes qui précédaient l'entrée dans le stade. Ils étaient tous réunis dans les vestiaires, au calme. Le coach avait déjà terminé son discours et elle-même avait fini le sien, en temps que capitaine.

Ils étaient tous assis dans les vestiaires, leurs balais à proximité, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Ginny était calme intérieurement, parce qu'elle savait que l'action était sur le point de commencer. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être impatiente.

Dans sa tête, elle se repassait les points forts et faibles de l'équipe adverse, leur stratégie et elle faisant une sorte de petite prière pour que tout se passe comme ils le voulaient.

S'ils gagnaient ce match, ils seraient sûrs d'être qualifiés pour la suite, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas se concentrer là-dessus. C'était, selon elle, le meilleur moyen de faire n'importe quoi et de perdre bêtement. Ce qu'elle voulait de toute façon, c'était finir les premiers de leur poule, et pour cela, il fallait gagner tous les matches.

Quand ce fut enfin le moment, toute l'équipe se leva, et Ginny passa la première. En tant que capitaine, c'était elle qui entrait en premier sur le terrain.

A peine les portes battantes ouvertes, elle enfourcha son balai, et décolla pour faire un tour de stade. Ils s'y étaient entrainés la veille, et le matin même, mais avec le public, c'était différent, et puis ce tour préalable permettait de se rendre compte des conditions climatiques : vent et visibilité.

.

Leurs adversaires aussi étaient rentrés sur le terrain, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à scanner du regard la tribune où se trouvaient famille et amis.

Elle les repéra facilement, grâce à Luna qui portait son chapeau en forme de rose tout à fait extravagant. En voyant Ginny regarder dans leur direction, tous se mirent à lui faire de grands signes de la main, et George cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui ne devait pas être flatteur pour l'équipe adverse, puisqu'Angelina lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

Cela fit rire Ginny, qui leur fit un signe elle aussi, avant de repartir vers ses coéquipiers, pour les motiver une dernière fois.

Le match fut beaucoup plus rapide que le précédent. Les Anglais marquèrent tout de même plusieurs buts, mais au bout de vingt minutes – et quelques secondes après un magnifique but marqué par la rousse en frappant le Souafle à l'aide de son balai, les attrapeurs se mirent en action.

L'attrapeur brésilien fut le premier à repérer la balle dorée mais le coéquipier de Ginny était habile et eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Ils slalomèrent, au coude à coude, sans que l'un ne parvienne à dépasser l'autre, et sans pour autant parvenir à rattraper la petite balle dorée, qui voletait à quelques mètres.

Ils durent prendre un virage serré à un moment donné, en suivant les mouvements du Vif, et l'attrapeur anglais le géra un peu mieux que son adversaire, et parvint à prendre de l'avance sur son adversaire.

Le public était suspendu à leurs mouvements, il y avait des cris d'encouragement. Beaucoup s'étaient levés pour mieux voir l'action, et retenaient leur souffle.

Et après quelques secondes de plus, le stade explosa. Ou plutôt, le coté anglais explosa, alors que l'attrapeur brandissait le Vif d'or dans son poing serré.

.

« Yes ! YES ! » S'écrièrent George et Ron en cœur.

Cette fois-ci, lors de son tour de stade, Ginny s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, et leur offrit un grand sourire. Elle était satisfaite de sa victoire, ils pouvaient aborder la suite dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

« Maintenant, nous allons offrir à Neville son baptême de soirée d'après match. » Fit Drago en se frottant les mains d'un air carnassier.

Ils firent un dernier signe d'au revoir à Ginny, avant qu'elle s'en retourne vers les vestiaires, avant d'eux même se préparer à partir.

La rouquine avait envie de sourire largement, mais elle se retenait, car même si cette victoire les plaçait en première place de leur poule, le plus dur restait à venir.

A son entrée dans le vestiaire, elle s'approcha de chacun de ses coéquipiers pour leur taper dans la main, et les enlacer brièvement.

« Bien joué tout le monde ! Les titulaires, les remplaçants pour le soutien. Je suis vraiment fière de notre travail d'équipe, et de notre cohésion depuis le début de cette compétition. Il faut continuer comme ça. Nous sommes premiers de notre groupe, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher. Il nous faudra tout donner pour le dernier match. Ok ? »

« OKAY ! » répondirent les autres, en chœur.

Chacun s'appliqua ensuite à enlever son maillot, ses bottes. Les balais étaient confiés aux agents d'entretien, qui vérifieraient que les Cognards ou autre effets de jeu n'avaient pas causé de soucis aux balais.

Puis, ils devaient tous aller à la douche, mais avant cela, le coach avait lui aussi son discours à faire.

« Bien joué ce soir ! C'était un bon match, techniquement parlant, et la victoire est au rendez-vous. Bien sur, j'ai noté quelques petites erreurs, un placement un peu hasardeux à un moment donné, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ce soir, je vous laisse savourer votre victoire méritée. Continuez comme ça, mais ne vous laissez pas griser par nos deux réussites. Chaque match est différent, et il faudra y aller avec la même hargne, sans se croire à l'abri d'une défaite. Profitez ce soir, mais dès demain, nous serons tournés vers la suite ! »

Les joueurs applaudirent leur coach, qui avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait, pour les féliciter, mais à la fois pour les ramener sur terre. Dans le sport, il ne fallait jamais avoir d'excès de confiance, sous peine de le payer très cher...

Leur entraîneur les laissa ensuite tranquille, libres d'aller se doucher tranquillement, et de rentrer ensuite à l'hôtel passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pour les sportifs, il n'y avait pas de bar ou de soirée jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

.

OoO

.

« Harry… »Murmura Blaise tout doucement. « Il y a la mère Weasley qui arrive droit sur nous. »

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil discret, et vit en effet Molly Weasley avancer vers eux.

Blaise et lui étaient installés dans le salon de l'hôtel. Ils avaient joué aux cartes, et Harry était à présent en train de lire des parchemins pour son travail.

Ils étaient tranquilles tous les deux, et il espérait donc fortement que Molly n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Quand elle arriva devant eux, il y eut un petit instant de flottement, où la mère de famille ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la main d'Harry, qui était nonchalamment posée sur la cuisse de Blaise.

Finalement, elle se racla la gorge, mais Harry en profita pour la devancer.

« Si vous venez pour dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Blaise, ou à propos de Ginny et moi je préfère vous prévenir que je ne suis pas ouvert à la discussion. »

Molly fut prise par surprise. Ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue, mais cet avertissement ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'être indulgent avec elle, et si elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, et à comment elle se comportait, elle risquait bel et bien de le perdre. Il ne voudrait plus la voir, plus venir déjeuner au Terrier, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Ginny, et toi, mais c'est à propos de Ginny, » Dit-elle avec prudence. « Je crois que tu la vois, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu travailles auprès de l'équipe. »

« Oui... » Répondit Harry

« Est-ce que tu pourrais lui faire passer un message ? »

« Quel genre de message ? Je peux faire passer un message oral, mais si c'est une lettre, ou autre chose à lui donner, je ne serais pas en mesure de le faire, tout est étroitement surveillé. »

« Un message oral suffira, Harry mon chéri. Pourras-tu lui dire, que je suis extrêmement fière d'elle, et qu'elle me manque. Ses deux matches étaient formidables, et je regrette d'avoir été si dure avec elle, alors qu'elle mettait juste toutes les chances de son côté, pour arriver à la place où elle est aujourd'hui ! Je suis vraiment très fière de ma Ginny. S'il te plaît, pourras-tu le lui dire ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Molly, et il était surpris. Molly semblait changée, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait son caractère parfois beaucoup trop têtu pour son propre bien. Et si Ginny savait ce que sa mère venait de dire, elle n'en reviendrait pas.

A côté de lui, il voyait que Blaise semblait tout aussi étonné que lui. Il s'était redressé d'un coup, et regardait Molly comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je... je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas lui transmettre un tel message. Bien sûr que je lui dirais. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Molly sembla soulagée, et Harry vit qu'elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui demander, pas plus qu'elle n'osait prendre l'initiative, sans lui laisser le choix.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui se leva, et se laissa enlacer sans protester. Il espérait juste que Molly n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

.

« Oh mon chéri, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Elle sera contente tu crois ? Je n'ai pas été vraiment supportable ces derniers mois. »

« Elle le sera. De toute façon, je vous le dirais, c'est d'accord ? »

Molly hocha la tête, et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée d'oreille, Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement incrédule.

« Eh bien. Elle est assez incroyable la mère Weasley. »

« Elle évolue dans le bon sens, c'est plutôt bien. »

« Oui... mais elle n'a pas besoin de t'appeler « mon chéri » toutes les trois secondes tout de même. » Grogna Blaise.

« Fais gaffe, Zabini, ou je vais finir par penser que tu es jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » Se rengorgea Blaise « Ne me confonds pas avec Drago. »

« Tu as raison de ne pas oser l'avouer, car être jaloux de Molly Weasley, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. »

La tête que fit Blaise était à mourir de rire, et Harry ne se fit donc pas prier pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Il fut stoppé par un baiser, Blaise n'ayant trouvé que cette solution pour l'arrêter.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, toi ! »

* * *

Et voilà La description du match est plus courte cette fois parce que je ne veux pas vous barber avec trop de quidditch, et puis certains matches peuvent être effectivement plus courts que d'autre.

En prime vous avez un peu de dramione, et surtlout, Molly qui prends conscience de beaucoup de choses ! J'espère que ca vous a plu !

Bisous Bisous


	80. Chapitre LXXVIII

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso je suis dégoutée de la fin de Koh Lanta, et je suis triste que le beau temps soit parti.

Mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à vous dire que raconter ma vie. Des infos sur la fic. **Ce chapitre est soit l'avant dernier, soit l'avant, avant dernier,** tout dépendra de ce que j'arrive a mettre dans le prochain. Ensuite, il y aura un épilogue, et ce sera terminé. Enfin, ou déjà, je ne sais pas xD

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Sarah** : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah, il était temps que Molly se calme !

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, pas de froid ne t'en fait pas.

 **Guest (1)** : Toute critique est bonne à prendre, tout à fait, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as continuer de lire plus de 70 chapites si tu n'aimes pas l'histoire, c'est perdre son temps un peu xDTu veux arrêter maintenant, mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?!

Tu dis que leurs actions ne sont pas justifiées, peux-tu me donner des exemples ? De même pour le côté non réaliste, parce que quand j'écris une histoire, c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi.

Hermione est étroite d'esprit... ben oui, relis les livres, comme le dis Trelawney dans le t3, elle à un côté étriqué, et étroit d'esprit sur certaines chose, c'est sa personnalité.

Et Drago est comme un enfant qui veut à tout prix un jouet...ben OUI, C'est Drago Malefoy !

Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que la fic aurait pu être finie en 25 chapitre. Elle aurait pu être plus courte, mais il ne s'est passé qu'un peu plus d'un an, et à moins de faire des ellipses tous les chapitres, je ne vois pas comment on peut traiter ce laps de temps en un si petit nombre de chapitres. Je n'allais pas régler les problèmes d'un chapitre à l'autre, parce que ce n'est pas crédible à mon sens.

 **Luciole** : La semaine prochaine :) Ahah, Pansy te remercie !

J'ai fait un micro passage pour toi ahah

la suite arrive

 **Lou** : Je ne peux pas nier que je fais parfois trainer un peu mes fics. Elles sont toujours censées être plus courtes qu'elle ne le sont réellement. Cela dit, il ne s'est passé qu'un peu plus d'un an sur toute la fic, et vu les problèmes qu'ils avaient, je ne pouvais pas tout régler en un claquement de doigts, et il y a des choses que j'ai fait trainer volontairement, parce que c'est comme ça dans la vraie vie. Tu imagines si le secret avait été réglé au bout de 2 jours ? Ce n'est pas du tout crédible ! Pour le coup je pense qu'il y a d'autres élèments que j'ai plus fait trainer que celui-ci.

Tu t'es bien exprimée, pas de soucis, les reviews sont faites pour critiquer, après j'ai aussi le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec toutes les critiques :)

 **Lila** : Ahah, c'est la série des critiques sur ce chapitre xD

Pour les personnages, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, chaque personnage est différent selon les fics, ça ne te plait pas, mais moi, je les voulais comme ça, et dans ma tête, Hermione est très carriériste.

Tu trouves Ron con et débile, eh bien j'ai envie de te dire que c'est normal, parce que Ron est très souvent con et débile et ce en premier lieu dans les livres, et Drago est et à toujours été capricieux. Donc je ne comprends pas trop ta remarque sur les persos.

Comme Lou juste au dessus, tu trouves que le secret magique traine. Il y a des élèments qui trainent dans ma fic, j'en conviens. Mais ça... un problème politique d'une telle ampleur, ça ne peut pas se résoudre d'un claquement de doigts, ce ne serait pas réalise, donc ce point précis, il est normal qu'il prenne du temps. De même que l'hôpital. Euh, Harry était dans le coma, les autres blessés, dans la vraie vie quand tu as un accident grave, tu ne restes pas 3h à l'hôpital et basta hein.

Elle aurait pu être plus courte, je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais si je devais refaire et raccourcir des trucs, ce ne serait pas sur le secret (ni lhôpital d'ailleurs, en sachant qu'il y a aussi toute l'histoire de Blaise/Harry a ce moment là).

.

 **Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXVIII : Mère et fille**

 **.**

«Drago est prêt à être papa, tu ne crois pas ? » Lança Pansy.

Ils s'accordaient tous une journée de détente à la plage, sur la côte pacifique, et Drago était en train de jouer au bord de l'eau avec Lennie, ou plus exactement, de la porter, et laisser ses pieds tremper dans l'eau, et de la soulever dans les airs, dès qu'une vague arrivait.

« Il est adorable comme ça. » Fit Théo « Pour un peu, on ne le reconnaîtrait pas. »

« Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots. Harry m'a fait la même remarque la semaine dernière. »

« Parce qu'on a envie de vous voir avec plein de bébés. Enfin, déjà un pour commencer, mais vous voyez l'idée. »

« Va plutôt t'occuper de Ron. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Quoi ? Ron ? »

« Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec Hermione. » Intervint Blaise « Si personne ne fait rien, on pourra se préparer un English breakfast sur son dos. »

La peau de Ron supportait en effet difficilement le soleil, et le jeune papa s'était endormi sur le ventre depuis un bon moment, et son dos, exposé en plein soleil, commençait à devenir dangereusement rouge.

Pansy laissa échapper une petite exclamation, et s'empara d'un tube de crème solaire, sur lequel elle appuya pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Elle en avait tellement mis que même en étalant et massant pendant plusieurs minutes, tout ne parvint pas à pénétrer la peau, et il se retrouva avec une pellicule blanche sur le dos.

« Tu aurais dû dessiner une forme. » Déclara Blaise « A tout hasard, celle d'un pénis. » Ricana-t-il.

Pansy sembla réellement déçue de ne pas avoir songé à cette idée, et un peu boudeuse, elle se replongea dans les pages mode du magazine qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Luna proposa ensuite de rejoindre Drago et Lennie, et d'aller se baigner, mais seuls Blaise et Neville se joignirent à elle, les autres ayant déjà trempé leurs pieds dans l'eau, et la trouvant bien trop froide.

George, assis en tailleur, semblait pour une fois sérieux, alors qu'il parcourait une petite pile de journaux et de magazines.

.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

« Les statistiques et les critiques sont bonnes. » Répondit George. « Nous sommes toujours dans les favoris. »

« Mais... » Insista Angelina, qui le connaissait pas cœur, et voyait bien que quelque chose l'agaçait. »

« Ils m'énervent à encenser sans cesse la Bulgarie. C'est l'équipe qui impressionne. Tu parles ! Ils ont failli perdre à leur dernier match. Si l'attrapeur adversaire ne s'était pas pris ce Cognard en pleine poitrine, le résultat n'aurait pas été le même. »

« Mais ils ont pris des risques, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils disent qu'ils impressionnent. »

« Moi, ils ne m'impressionnent pas. Ginny leur bottera les fesses, si jamais on les affronte. »

« Vu comme c'est parti... » Commença Angelina, sans finir sa phrase.

Mais tout le monde avait pu en deviner la fin. Si la compétition continuait comme elle avait commencé, les chances pour que la Bulgarie et l'Angleterre se retrouvent en finale étaient élevées. Les deux équipes avaient fini premières de leurs poules respectives, et également gagné leur premier match couperet.

Ginny et ses coéquipiers bénéficiaient de cinq jours de repos, dont un qu'ils auraient le droit de passer avec leurs familles et amis.

Molly attendait cette journée au moins autant que sa fille, et peut-être même plus. Devoir se contenter des nouvelles qu'Harry apportait les jours où il travaillait n'était pas facile, et ils avaient tous besoin de se voir.

.

OoO

.

« Quatre vingt-dix huit, quatre-vingt dix-neuf, cent ! Allez, on se relève. On s'étire, et on enfourche son balai pour le parcours d'agilité. »

Ginny était en sueur, et se rassura en voyant que ses coéquipiers étaient dans le même état qu'elle. D'ordinaire, ils n'étaient pas aussi transpirants que cela après une séance d'abdominaux, mais la chaleur depuis deux jours étaient bien plus forte qu'en Angleterre, et ils devaient s'y adapter. D'autant plus que cette météo semblait partie pour durer...

La jeune femme monta finalement sur son balai, et avisa rapidement le parcours d'agilité que leur coach avait préparé. Plus ils avançaient dans la compétition, et plus il augmentait la difficulté des entraînements, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

La rouquine se concentra, et s'élança, slalomant, tournant, descendant en chandelle, et remontant en piqué. Elle ne tomba pas dans les pièges – qu'elle commençait à reconnaître – et réalisa un temps pas trop mauvais, pour une première fois.

« Très bien Ginny ! Tu vas aller faire une séance de tirs aux buts, pendant dix minutes, et tu pourras ensuite revenir pour ton deuxième passage. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et vola vers les trois poteaux de buts. Une des gardiennes remplaçantes l'attendait déjà, et lui adressa un sourire quand elle arriva.

« Prête à en découdre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Prête à ne te laisser aucune chance d'arrêter mes Souafles. » Répondit Ginny, qui plaisantait, tout en étant concentrée.

Et effectivement, sur les cinq premiers tirs, elle ne lui laissa aucune chance d'arrêter quoi ce soit. Ses tirs étaient puissants, précis, et aussi un peu stratégiques. Elle n'hésitait pas à feinter, car elle estimait que cela faisait partie du job de gardien. Même à l'entraînement, ils devaient être capables d'essayer de repérer les feintes, et de se diriger vers le bon anneau.

Néanmoins, après un petit moment, Ginny décida de lâcher un peu de lest, histoire que sa coéquipière puisse également s'entraîner aux arrêts.

Elle retourna ensuite faire son deuxième passage au parcours d'agilité, qui fut effectué plus rapidement que le premier, avant de s'adonner à une nouvelle séance de tir.

.

A la fin de l'entraînement, malgré la chaleur écrasante, elle se sentait bien. En sueur, et fatiguée, mais bien. Ne lui restait plus qu'à manger un bon repas, et faire une bonne nuit de sommeil, avec un petit sortilège, qu'Hermione – via Harry –lui avait donné, pour faire apparaître une petite brise rafraichissante dans sa chambre.

Elle tapa dans les mains des coéquipiers qu'elle croisait, et se rendit dans la cantine où elle se servit une généreuse portion de salade composée. Avec la chaleur ambiante, elle n'avait pas envie de quelque chose de chaud.

« Je peux ? » Demanda un de ses collègues batteur, désignant la chaise en face de Ginny.

« Bien sûr. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? »

« Un peu dur de s'acclimater à la température, mais ça a été. Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas avant la fin d'après-midi, nos vrais matches, parce que ça nous désavantagerait, je pense. »

« Oui… ou peut-être que ça nous rendrait encore plus déterminés. »

« Peut-être aussi, oui. » Acquiesça le poursuiveur. « Hâte de voir ta famille, je suppose ? »

.

Ginny sourit. Elle comptait les minutes jusqu'au moment où elle pourrait voir ses proches autrement que depuis son balai, mais elle trouvait ça assez touchant que ce soit lui qui lui pose la question. Lui, dont, la femme avait accouché quelques temps avant le début de la compétition. Il manquait les premiers jours de son bébé, mais il était tout de même en train de penser aux autres. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'adorait.

« Vraiment hâte oui. Ce moment tous ensemble va nous donner encore plus de force que nous en avons déjà. »

« Tu sais Ginny. Je voulais te dire... je sais que la compétition n'est pas encore terminée, mais peu importe ce qu'il se passera par la suite, je trouve que tu es une superbe capitaine. On ne pourrait pas rêver mieux que toi. Tu remplis à la perfection le rôle de capitaine. Tu nous soutiens, tu nous encourages et tu sais aussi nous dire franchement quand on fait n'importe quoi. »

« Je... »

Ginny était prise au dépourvu par cette déclaration, qui la touchait fortement. Elle ne demandait jamais ce que pensaient les autres de son travail, et elle n'avait pas assez de recul pour faire dès à présent son autocritique, mais les mots de son batteur lui faisaient énormément plaisir. Elle espérait que tout le monde pensait comme lui…

.

OoO

.

Théo, Luna, Daphné et Neville, avaient décidé de s'accorder une soirée rien que tous les quatre.

Ils avaient atterri dans un dinner typique américain, et Luna observait d'un air mi intrigué, mi dégouté, la collection d'armes qui était accrochée sur un pan de mur.

Théo avait suivi son regard, et lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ce sont des espèces de baguettes tueuses. Tu te souviens, les journaux en avaient parlé quand toute l'histoire du Secret Magique battait son plein. »

Théo écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il se souvenait effectivement d'avoir lu un article du Chicaneur à ce sujet. Il avait pensé qu'il était un peu exagéré, mais maintenant qu'il voyait les fameux engins sous ses yeux, il regrettait un peu d'avoir pensé cela.

« Les moldus sont vraiment bizarres parfois... » Fit Daphné.

« Oui...je sais qu'on doit leur faire le même effet avec nos baguettes magiques, mais tout de même... »

La serveuse vint pour prendre leur commande, et ils s'accordèrent tous sur des hamburgers et des onion rings – que les clients de la table voisine avaient commandés, et qui semblaient tout bonnement délicieux.

En attendant que tout cela arrive, Daphné relança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites après la Coupe du Monde ? Le voyage se précise ? »

« Je vais devoir revenir travailler un peu. Mais je pense que d'ici mi-septembre, ou peut-être octobre, nous pourrons partir. » Expliqua Théo, avant d'ajouter, le regard tourné vers Luna « J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle me fasse découvrir tout ça. »

« Si tu reviens vivant, je céderais peut-être à la tentation. » Plaisanta Neville.

.

Luna lui parlait toujours des plantes qu'elle découvrait au cours de ses périples, et le botaniste qu'il était mourrait toujours d'envie de les voir de ses propres yeux, et de pouvoir étudier leurs propriétés. Théo rapporterait probablement des tas de choses pour améliorer ses potions.

« Et toi ? Le départ de Poudlard. Tu as commencé à chercher un endroit où vivre. »

« Pas encore. J'ai juste eu le temps de transporter mes affaires chez ma grand-mère, avant de venir ici. Je m'y mettrais une fois la Coupe du Monde terminée. Et j'espère que j'aurais de l'aide. Tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, en embrassant Daphné sur la joue.

La jeune femme déglutit, et parvint à lui décrocher un sourire. Son cœur s'était emballé alors qu'ils parlaient de cela. Neville et elle avaient un peu parlé de cela, mais sans vraiment avoir une vraie longue discussion, et elle ne savait toujours pas s'il avait envie qu'ils s'installent ensemble ou non.

Daphné avait envie de lui poser franchement la question, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas une ex-Gryffondor, et ne possédait pas le courage nécessaire pour faire cela. Elle préférait de loin se faire des nœuds au cerveau en imaginant tout et son contraire...

.

OoO

.

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'exclama Hermione, en rentrant dans la chambre.

Drago, allongé sur le lit, se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air énervée, et il supposa que c'était par rapport au travail, mais elle eut tôt fait de le détromper.

« Je viens de me disputer avec Molly Weasley, non mais tu le crois ça ? »

« Je le crois, puisque tu viens de me le dire. A quel sujet ? »

« A ton avis ? Je te le dis, parce que ça te concerne aussi. Elle trouve qu'on s'occupe trop de Lennie, et qu'Arthur et elle ne l'ont pas assez. Non mais je rêve. Elle a passé dix minutes à me répéter que Lennie est leur petite-fille. »

« Oui, et c'est notre filleule, si elle n'est pas contente, c'est pareil ! »S'écria Drago d'un ton sec « Cette bonne femme m'insupporte. Encore plus depuis ce qu'elle a fait à Blaise et Harry. Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser. »

« Non. Tu vas envenimer les choses. Elle m'a énervée aussi, mais je peux comprendre son point de vue. Avec ce qu'elle a fait à Blaise et Harry, Pansy ne la fait plus garder au Terrier, et depuis qu'on est là, on s'en est quand même beaucoup occupés »

« Beaucoup, mais pas entièrement. Ils l'ont eue aussi. Et puis je suis sûr que si ça n'avait été que toi, elle n'aurait rien dit. »

« Tu crois ? » Fit Hermione.

« Bien évidemment. Tu n'as jamais remarqué, dès qu'elle parle, on dirait que Lennie n'a pas de mère. Tout ce qu'elle a à la bouche, c'est qu'il s'agit de la fille de Ron. Sauf que c'est aussi et surtout la fille de Pansy, après tout, c'est elle qui l'a expulsée non ? Elle doit penser que les amis de Pansy sont une mauvaise influence pour sa petite-fille. »

« Oh ça... elle n'a pas tout à fait tort non ? Tu es une mauvaise influence. » Ricana Hermione.

Cette petite phrase eut le don de lui faire instantanément oublier la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir, et son sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait maintenant l'envie très puissante de montrer à Hermione à quel point il pouvait être une mauvaise influence sur elle...

.

OoO

.

Ginny se réveilla tôt, d'une part parce qu'elle devait aller s'entraîner, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle était surexcitée, à l'idée de recevoir ses proches, et de passer une partie de la journée avec eux. Pour un peu plus, elle aurait chanté sous la douche.

C'est d'un pas sautillant qu'elle se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, et réalisa ce qu'elle estimait être son meilleur entraînement depuis très longtemps. Si elle jouait comme ça lors du prochain match, alors, elle était sûre qu'ils seraient invincibles.

.

« Ginny Chérie ! » S'écria Molly dès qu'elle aperçut sa fille.

Elle la serra ensuite dans ses bras, à l'étouffer, et passa aussitôt en mode maman poule. Elle vérifia que sa fille avait des couleurs, qu'elle mangeait à sa faim et qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

D'ordinaire, ce genre de comportement énervait Ginny au plus haut point, mais aujourd'hui, elle était contente que sa mère se soucie d'elle, et elle avait envie de se faire dorloter. Son quotidien de joueuse de Quidditch était fait de beaucoup d'exigences, et parfois d'un peu de dureté, alors elle était contente que Molly prenne les choses en main.

Plus tard, elle prendrait un moment seule à seule avec sa mère. Harry lui avait transmis un message de sa part quelques jours auparavant, et elle voulait lui en parler.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait le reste de sa famille – son père, ses frères, ses belles-sœurs, et sa nièce – et ses amis à saluer. Puis elle décida de leur faire le tour du propriétaire, qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de faire, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Elle commença par le bâtiment ou ils vivaient tous, avant de faire les annexes, et l'extérieur.

Elle termina par le terrain d'entraînement, qui généra plusieurs exclamations « Le terrain de Poudlard est un champ en friche, comparé à ici. Ils ne rigolent pas les Américains. »

« C'est plutôt les gens de notre team qui ne rigolent pas. Ils entretiennent le terrain tous les jours. »

« On se ferait bien un petit match, non ? » Déclara George, vivement approuvé par Angelina. « Vous avez des balais en réserve, je suppose. »

« Quoi ? Ginny fait assez de Quidditch comme ça ! » Protesta Hermione.

« Ne commence pas, Granger ! » Intervint Drago.

« Et puis, ils peuvent faire un match sans moi. Les balais sont dans la réserve... non, je dois venir avec vous les cherchez, il y a une sécurité, vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir la porte. »

.

La rouquine s'éloigna, suivie de George, Angelina, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Drago et Théo. Ils étaient un nombre impair et commençaient déjà à se disputer pour savoir s'il devait y avoir un remplaçant, ou bien un gardien neutre.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Ginny prit sa nièce dans ses bras, et s'installa, entourée de ses amies, et de Neville. Elle était heureuse que ce dernier ne joue pas au Quidditch, car elle était très proche de lui, presque autant que Luna pouvait l'être, et elle avait envie de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, la Coupe du Monde, dans le monde réel. »

« On met notre foie à rude épreuve, voilà ce qui se passe. » Fit Pansy en riant, et s'attirant un regard jugeant de Molly, qui pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Si c'est toi qui dit ça, c'est que vous devez y aller. »

« Ils y vont fort en effet. » Affirma Daphné « Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour aller commander à manger, sinon, je ne sais pas si tout le monde aurait survécu. »

« Je vois... et à part vous enivrer ? Vous avez vu de bons matches ? Vous visitez le pays ? »

Ils se lancèrent dans le récit de leurs journées et différentes activités, et Ginny semblait contente de savoir qu'ils profitaient de leur séjour comme il se devait. Elle n'était pas envieuse, mais en les écoutant, elle profitait elle aussi un peu de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Des exclamations venant des airs interrompirent momentanément leur discussion. Drago accusait Ron d'avoir triché, en arrêtant son tir de manière déloyale, et le ton commençait à monter entre eux tous.

Luna les regardait d'un air circonspect, avant de déclarer :

« Ils prennent vraiment ça au sérieux. Pourtant, ils sont censés s'amuser et passer un bon moment. »

« En même temps, vu les personnes... Ron peut être de mauvaise foi, mais s'il y a bien un mauvais joueur et un mauvais perdant dans toute cette brochette, c'est bien Drago. Je suis certaine qu'il est vexé parce qu'il a raté son but. Tu ne crois pas ? » Fit Pansy, en interrogeant Hermione.

« Oh que si. Et regardes-les, les deux autres. » Dit-elle en désignant Blaise et Théo « On peut être sûrs qu'ils se défendront pour tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Tout et n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas. » Fit Luna « Harry et toi êtes des sujets de discorde. »

Cela fit pouffer de rire Ginny, qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa mère, alors que Blaise était en train d'attraper Harry par la nuque, pour lui voler un baiser. Molly n'eut aucune réaction ou alors, elle fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas le montrer...

.

OoO

.

Ce fut après un repas pris tous ensemble, dans la convivialité, que Ginny trouva l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec sa mère.

Ginny lui avait attrapé le bras, et elles marchaient toutes les deux dans l'herbe. Ginny voyait que sa mère était émue. Probablement parce que sa fille ne se montrait d'ordinaire pas aussi proche physiquement d'elle.

« Je t'aime, Ginny Chérie, tu le sais, j'espère... »

Ginny prit son temps pour répondre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa mère lancerait la conversation, et finalement, elle préféra être honnête.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, parce que je suis ta fille. Mais pour te dire toute la vérité, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes Harry plus que moi. »

Elle avait eu l'intention d'y mettre les formes, et non pas de sortir cette phrase qui sonnait comme celle d'un enfant jaloux, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Molly eut l'air blessée, et à la fois surprise que Ginny lui dise cela. Elle chercha ses mots un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es ma fille Ginny. J'aime énormément Harry, et je le considère aussi un peu comme mon fils, mais... comment peux-tu penser cela ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as donné des raisons de le penser. Tu n'as eu de cesse de rejeter l'entière responsabilité de notre rupture, sur moi. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que tu m'accusais carrément. Et puis tu n'as eu de cesse de vouloir qu'on se remette ensemble, ou plutôt, que je cesse enfin mes caprices. Je suis une adulte, maman. Et malgré le fait que je puisse prendre mes décisions d'adulte, seule, en réfléchissant, j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Et tu as tout donné à Harry, ou du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. Et au niveau de mon travail non plus, je ne t'ai pas senti me soutenir. »

.

Molly ferma douloureusement les yeux. Les mots étaient durs à entendre, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de se braquer. Elle devait essayer de prendre du recul sur elle-même. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Hermione... la mère de famille savait qu'elle était parfois excessive, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu donner à Ginny l'impression qu'elle l'aimait moins qu'Harry.

Sa fille exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il y avait probablement une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu as été égoïste. » Continua Ginny, qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à vider son sac « C'était ton rêve, je le sais, qu'Harry devienne mon mari, le père de mes enfants, qu'il soit officiellement ton beau-fils, mais on n'allait pas rester ensemble juste pour te faire plaisir. Nous sommes toujours amis en plus. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait plus se supporter, et qu'il évitait tout ce qui est en rapport avec moi, alors, vraiment... »

« Je suis désolée. » Déclara Molly, sincèrement « Tu as raison. Je suis attachée à Harry, et je rêvais qu'il fasse intégralement partie de la famille. J'ai fait passer mes envies, avant ton bien-être... »

« Et celui d'Harry. »

« Et celui d'Harry. Et je m'en excuse. Je... je veux tellement être une bonne mère... » Balbutia Molly, alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. « Et je ne finis que par faire n'importe quoi. Je suis désolée, ma Ginny. Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

« Mais non maman ! Ne pleure pas. Je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça. Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas intentionnellement me faire du mal. »

Molly renifla, tout en serrant la main de sa fille, et cette dernière hésita un instant, avant de se dire qu'il fallait mieux tout lui dire d'un seul coup. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle pensait un peu trop à son petit confort personnel.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire, maman. »

« Quoi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?! Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. »

« Vu comment tu as réagi pour Harry et Blaise, je me doute que tu n'es pas prête. Mais non, ce n'est pas cela que je veux te dire. C'est autre chose. Après la Coupe du Monde, je pars en vacances, tu le sais ?! »

« Oui... »

« En revenant, je crois qu'il sera temps pour moi de reprendre mon indépendance, et d'aller vivre seule. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Molly « Tu n'es pas bien au Terrier ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu payer un loyer, et cuisiner, alors que tu peux tout avoir à la maison ? »

« Parce que j'étais partie de la maison il y a un moment, tu te souviens. Je vivais avec Harry maman ! Et je vous adore toi et papa, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon espace à moi, qui soit plus grand que ma chambre de petite fille. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Ce retour au Terrier était une solution provisoire, tu devais bien t'en douter, non ? »

Molly renifla de nouveau. En bonne mère poule, elle avait du mal à laisser ses enfants partir, même si ce départ avait déjà eu lieu auparavant. Mais elle savait bien que Ginny ne resterait pas éternellement. Il lui faudrait accepter, et cette fois-ci, la soutenir sans faillir...

* * *

Et voilà. Il était tant qu'elles parlent ces deux là.

Je le redis ici, le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier, ou l'avant, avant dernier. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Bisous Bisous


	81. Chapitre LXXIX

Hello, Hello. Désolée, je suis en retard, et en plus de cela, **je n'ai pas fini de répondre aux reviews non anonymes. Si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse encore, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive.**

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... eh oui, déjà, ou enfin xD

Enjoy (et enjoy le soleil aussi ahah)

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Jade** : Hum, j'ai bien peur de te decevoir sur ce point précis.

Ca arrive fréquemment au sportifs ce genre de choses, c'est un choix qu'ils font ^^

 **Aude** : Ahah sorry mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon.

 **Sarah** : Hello, oui, c'est vrai que les semaines filent très vite !

Ca faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, Drago et Ron xD

 **Charlotte** : Merci pour ton mot !Il en faut pour tout les gouts effectivment, et pour le coup, perso, j'aime le sport ahah

Malgré tout, je suis contente que la fic t'ai plu, même si c'est moins que les autres.

Ce ne sera qu'une pause, oui, une autre fic est prévue après ! Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, concernant les personnes qui ne finissent pas leurs histoires, c'est bien dommage.

 **Oceane** : Merci beaucoup !Il était temps que Molly discute avec sa fille, mais genre, vraiment ahah

 **Delph** : Merci ! Oui, une autre est prévue, mais je vais m'accorder une pause tout de même.

 **Camille Cstn** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Je les ais lues avec plaisir, et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours.

Une autre fic est prévue, je sais déjà laquelle. La pause par contre sera plus longue qu'un ou deux mois. Mon rythme de vie est tel que j'ai pas mal galéré ces derniers temps à maintenir le rythme de cette fic, donc je voudrais avoir une avance confortable avant de commencer à publier.

 **Cecile** : Contente de te revoir ! J'espère que tes soucis se sont arrangés ! ca booste de voir sa famille quand on est dans la compet comme ça.

La discussion Molly/Ginny était nécessaire depuis un long pour tes mots, et à tout de suite

 **L** : Merchiiii

.

 **Un grand merci à ma fidèle Stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXIX : Impulsion**

 **.**

La Coupe du Monde poursuivait son cours, lentement mais sûrement – ou plutôt très rapidement, auraient dit les joueurs et supporters. Le pays hôte, qui s'était miraculeusement qualifié en finissant in extremis deuxième de sa poule, se fit sèchement éliminer lors des huitièmes de finale.

Il y avait eu quelques surprises, telle que l'élimination du Japon, et du Guatemala, qui étaient taillés pour aller plus loin dans la compétition. Mais à part ça, les résultats avaient été plutôt logiques, et les équipes restantes dans la course étaient toutes performantes.

Le soir même, devait avoir lieu le quart de finale de l'Angleterre, contre la Turquie, et les supporters anglais – tous confondus – commençaient sérieusement à faire des plans sur la comète et à se voir au sommet. S'ils remportaient ce match, il n'en resterait ensuite plus que deux. La demi-finale. Et la finale. La perspective d'être champions du monde se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ginny et le reste de son équipe étaient bien loin de penser à cela. Chaque match était une montagne à gravir, et ils ne se projetaient sur le suivant avant l'heure, parce que cela était contre productif.

Sa famille et ses amis par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

« Je n'ai pas hâte que la compétition et ces vacances se terminent, mais Merlin, que j'ai hâte d'être au jour de la finale. »

Hermione et Luna échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ces derniers jours, elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire redescendre un peu tout le monde sur terre, en rappelant que rien n'était encore joué. Elles avaient envie, comme les autres, que leur amie triomphe, mais elles restaient prudentes.

.

OoO

.

L'ambiance dans les stades devenait encore plus fiévreuse au fur et à mesure que la compétition avançait. Les chances des équipes devenaient plus grandes, et les espoirs des supporters grandissaient de la même façon.

Aux abords du stade, la différence entre les supporters anglais et turcs était flagrante. Les anglais, verres de bière, ou d'hydromel à la main, hurlaient des hymnes, avec des voix qui laissaient penser que le premier verre avait été bu plusieurs heures auparavant, tandis que les turcs n'en étaient pas encore à se casser la voix. Ils chantaient eux aussi, mais sur des rythmes plus ensoleillés, et ils marchaient vers l'entrée du stade en dansant.

Des stands de nourriture à emporter étaient disposés un peu partout, et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, en voyant d'appétissants kebabs.

Pansy avait suivit son regard, et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu as pris un goûter avant de partir ! Tu ne vas pas encore manger ?! »

« Je suis en pleine croissance. » Rétorqua Ron « Je mangerai si j'en ai envie »

Il ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas pour acheter un kebab et toute la bande continua son avancée, retrouvant Molly et Arthur, à l'entrée du stade.

« Qui s'occupe de Lennie ? » Demanda immédiatement Molly.

Cela exaspéra la maman du bébé, qui préféra laisser Ron répondre, et marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur place, elle prit soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de sa belle-mère.

Le match ne devait pas commencer avant une bonne demi-heure et Drago se fit rapidement alpaguer par un grand fabriquant turc de balai.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour discuter tranquillement, tandis que Pansy se faisait plaindre auprès de Daphné et Hermione.

.

.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les joueurs et joueuses étaient concentrés. Tous avaient des manières différentes de se mettre en condition. Certains restaient dans leurs « bulle » sans parler à personne. D'autres écoutaient de la musique, ou méditaient, et d'autres encore préféraient parler de tout et de rien. On faisait les dernières vérifications : maillots de rechange, balais et casques – pour le gardien – de rechange.

Le coach relisait sans cesse une liasse de papiers concernant le jeu des turcs. Sa tête bouillonnait, mais il n'était plus l'heure de discuter stratégie de jeu avec ses joueurs. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et il ne s'agissait plus de les déranger.

Environ dix minutes avant le départ du vestiaire, Ginny se leva, et sautilla sur place une dizaine de fois, avant de faire quelques étirements. Puis elle alla vérifier que son balai était comme il le fallait.

Ce dernier point était plus une superstition qu'une nécessité. Une petite habitude, insignifiante, mais qui prenait une très grande importante, pour la sportive de haut niveau qu'elle était.

Cinq minutes avant le début du match, tout le monde était debout, et Ginny se plaça au centre de ses coéquipiers. Elle les regarda chacun dans les yeux, un par un, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne ferais pas de long discours ce soir. Nous savons tous ce nous avons à faire. Le bouton « guerrier » a été activé chez chacun d'entre nous, et nous devons entrer sur ce terrain, dans quelques minutes avec un seul objectif en tête : gagner. Donnez-vous à fond, faites vous plaisir, et surtout : soyez impitoyables !

.

OoO

.

« GOOOO, GINNY ! » Hurlèrent George, Ron et Angelina, lorsque les deux équipes firent irruption sur le terrain.

Mais il y avait bien peu de chance pour que leur sœur ait entendu quoi que ce soit. La totalité des spectateurs applaudissait, et accueillait les spectateurs comme il se devait.

Et puis le match commença.

A ce niveau de la compétition, toutes les équipes avaient des qualités faisant qu'elles méritaient leurs places en quart de finale, et l'Angleterre, comme la Turquie, avait la rage de vaincre. Les deux équipes se rendaient coup pour coup, ou plutôt but pour but, et l'écart ne se creusait pas, après trente minutes de jeu.

Pourtant, malgré le score très serré, il y avait une impression d'aisance chez les Anglais, qui ne se retrouvait pas chez leurs adversaires, plus fébriles sur certaines actions.

Cela se confirma, lorsque Ginny et son coéquipier poursuiveur décidèrent d'appliquer la technique de compression sur la poursuiveuse turque en possession du Souafle.

Ils se placèrent de part et d'autres d'elle, en faisant des à-coups, afin de lui faire lâcher le Souafle.

Cela fonctionna, et Ginny plongea vers le sol, rattrapant la balle rouge quelques mètres plus bas.

Elle continua de foncer vers le sol, et redressa son balai à environ un mètre de la terre.

C'était risqué, mais elle avançait plus vite, et évitait mieux les Cognards de cette façon.

.

La rouquine n'avait même pas conscience de tous les spectateurs qui s'étaient levés, et penchés pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fila vers les buts adverses.

Il lui fallait ensuite remonter à la hauteur des anneaux, mais les deux autres poursuiveurs étaient là pour l'aider. Un simple coup d'œil vers le haut indiqua à Ginny qu'elle pouvait faire une passe.

Lâchant le manche de son balai, elle saisit le Souafle à deux mains, et le propulsa vers le haut.

Elle remonta vivement en chandelle, et alors que le Souafle était attrapé par le troisième poursuiveur, Ginny l'avait dépassé, et était idéalement placée.

Elle reçut la passe, et tira sans hésiter, déclenchant un tonnerre d'exclamation dans le stade.

« Putain de bordel de bouse de dragon ! » S'exclama Harry, dans les tribunes.

« J'en ai des frissons. » Renchérit Angelina « C'était merveilleusement bien joué. »

« C'est de ma sœur, et de son équipe que tu parles. Evidemment que c'est merveilleusement bien joué. » Ajouta George.

« Pourquoi Weaslette n'a-t-elle pas été répartie à Serpentard. » Souffla quant à lui, Drago.

Sûrement pensait-il à toutes les victoires qu'il aurait pu rafler s'il avait eu Ginny dans son équipe. Mais cette déclaration était aussi un compliment dissimulé.

Cette action magnifique avait en tout cas fait basculer le cours du match. L'équipe turque sembla comme assommée par cette démonstration collective et dès lors, ils commencèrent à perdre beaucoup de Souafles, à faire des erreurs grossières et par conséquent, se faire distancer au score.

Toute la bande pouvait voir Ginny encourager son équipe, et en particulier les deux autres poursuiveurs, afin qu'ils continuent de marquer, et se mettre en sécurité au niveau de l'écart de points.

De leurs côté, les deux attrapeurs cherchaient activement la moindre trace dorée, mais pour le moment, ils faisaient chou blanc.

Ni Harry, ni Drago, ne l'avaient aperçu non plus, sans quoi, ils auraient sans aucun doute fait la remarque.

Le temps filait rapidement, et le match dépassa l'heure de jeu, puis bientôt, l'heure et demie. Les Anglais continuaient de prendre de l'avance, et si leurs adversaires commençaient à être dépassés, leurs batteurs étaient eux, devenus bien plus agressifs.

.

L'un d'eux visa l'attrapeur anglais, en position stationnaire, et l'atteignit en pleine tête.

« TRICHEUR ! » Hurlèrent Blaise, Drago, Ron et George d'une seule et même voix.

Les trois premiers se mirent à abreuver le joueur turc d'insultes plus ou moins imagées, et ni les regards scandalisés de Molly, ni les remarques d'Hermione concernant la présence d'enfants, ne suffirent à les faire arrêter.

L'arbitre avait sifflé une interruption de jeu, et un médicomage s'envola vers l'attrapeur, afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le batteur « fou » écopa quant à lui d'un avertissement. A la prochaine faute de ce type, il serait tout simplement expulsé du terrain.

« Regardez ! » Fit soudain Luna d'une voix calme « Je crois que l'autre attrapeur ne respecte pas les règles. »

Profitant de ce moment de flottement, l'attrapeur turc, en profitait pour scanner le ciel, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Certes, s'il l'apercevait, il ne pourrait pas se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de le suivre des yeux, et disposer d'un avantage.

« Dans les règles, rien ne lui interdit de faire ça. » Expliqua Théo.

« Quelles règles ?! Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas le droit. » Protesta Drago, toujours vivement énervé « Ce sont de sales tricheurs ! Ces enfoirés ! METTEZ-LEUR LA PATEE QU'ILS MERITENT ! »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ?! Ne prononce même pas un seul mot de plus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger ! Pourtant, tu as vu la scène. »

« Il y a un arbitre non ?! Il est là pour ça. Cela ne sert à rien d'insulter à tout va. »

.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis préféra s'abstenir de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter et préféra changer de place, pour continuer à insulter comme bon lui semblerait « l'équipe de tricheurs ».

Lorsque l'arbitre donna le coup de sifflet relançant le match, il s'avéra que l'attrapeur turc leur donna raison, puisqu'il fonça sans hésiter dans une direction, droit sur le Vif d'or, qui voletait quelques mètres plus loin.

La moitié anglaise du stade explosa d'indignation, et Drago, Blaise et Ron n'était vraiment plus les seuls à insulter. Les huées se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, mais on sentait également la peur. L'attrapeur anglais s'était lancé à la poursuite lui aussi, mais il avait bien évidemment du retard, puisqu'il avait été en train de se faire examiner pendant toute la pause.

Sur cette action, ils pouvaient perdre. Si le turc s'emparait du Vif d'or, son équipe battrait l'Angleterre de vingt points, et l'éliminerait de la compétition. Leur Coupe du Monde pouvait se terminer comme ça... Injustement.

« YEAAAAAAAAAAH DANS TES DEEEEEENTS ! » Exulta George, lorsque l'attrapeur turc fut à son tour touché de plein fouet par un Cognard.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il avait une raison d'être visé, et l'arbitre ne siffla pas, quand bien même le joueur avait glissé de son balai.

L'attrapeur anglais se précipita, saisissant sa chance, et mettant fin au supplice des supporters.

Il referma sa main sur le Vif d'or, et ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent sur lui.

Le gardien, et la deuxième poursuiveuse laissèrent exploser leur joie en fondant littéralement en larmes.

.

L'étreinte collective des joueurs montrait à quel point ils avaient eu conscience d'être passés très près de l'élimination. Elimination qui aurait certes été injuste, mais contre laquelle ils n'auraient rien pu faire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, plusieurs d'entre eux, serrèrent le poing en l'air, content d'avoir pu arracher la victoire qu'ils estimaient méritée.

« A la place des joueurs turcs, je n'aurais pas envie de croiser le regard de Ginny. Regarde la tête qu'elle tire. Elle a l'air prête à leur arracher les yeux. »

« Ou plutôt à leur lancer un Chauve-Furie. » Fit Ron, en riant.

Ce dernier venait de connaître l'un des meilleurs ascenseurs émotionnel de toute son existence.

Dix minutes auparavant, il était prêt à se jeter de la tribune, tellement l'idée de perdre à cause de mauvais joueurs lui paraissait insupportable. Dans sa tête, ils étaient déjà condamnés. Ils allaient être éliminés et ne jamais digérer la victoire déloyale de la Turquie.

Et puis, il était passé du désespoir à une euphorie extrême. Ils l'avaient emportée. Ils étaient qualifiés pour les demi-finales. La vie était belle, et il allait se manger le plus gros kebab de l'histoire, avant d'aller au bar et d'y rester jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

.

OoO

.

Alors que deux de ses coéquipiers avaient encore des larmes de soulagement sur les joues, et que les autres laissaient éclater leur joie, Ginny ne décolérait pas, en revenant dans les vestiaires.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à profiter de cette victoire, et de la qualification en demi-finale. Elle était révoltée par le comportement du batteur et de l'attrapeur turc. Pour elle, ce qu'ils avaient fait était de l'anti-jeu, et une telle manière de faire n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une compétition aussi importante que la Coupe du Monde.

« Gin' ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On a gagné, c'est l'essentiel ! »

« On a failli perdre ! On est passé à « ça » de perdre » Dit-elle en rapprochant son pouce et son index. « Je peux accepter de passer tout près de la défaite si on joue mal, ou si l'équipe d'en face est juste plus forte que nous, ou qu'elle a de la chance, mais ça... ça... je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller dans leurs vestiaires leur dire ma façon de penser. »

« Va plutôt te prendre une bonne douche, qui va te calmer. »

.

Au fond d'elle, Ginny se rendait compte qu'elle montrait le mauvais exemple. En tant que capitaine, c'était son rôle d'apaiser les esprits lorsqu'il y en avait besoin, et pourtant, elle faisait tout le contraire, en ce moment même. Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son tempérament explosif.

Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de son équipe, et elle suivit le conseil du coach, et partit immédiatement vers les douches.

Lorsque l'eau ruissela sur son corps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toute crispée, et la tension se relâcha d'un coup.

La surprenant elle-même, des sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Malgré sa concentration et malgré son acharnement à ne jamais s'avouer vaincue, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle avait cru, elle aussi, que son rêve, celui de toute une vie, allait se briser.

Pleurer lui fit du bien, et apaisa de la même manière sa colère. En sortant de la douche, et après s'être rhabillée, elle avait mis le match et l'équipe turque derrière elle, et se tournait dès à présent vers la suite. Deux matches. Il restait deux matches.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione, aujourd'hui, tu ne discutes pas, il n'y a pas de Bièraubeurre ou de verre de vin qui tienne. » Prévint Blaise, qui arrivait avec un plateau de shooters. « On a eu chaud aux fesses, ça mérite bien de célébrer. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor avisa les verres et leurs couleurs. Elle opta pour un shooter pomme et un framboise, qu'elle descendit coup sur coup, avant de se mettre à tousser exagérément.

Mais personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque ou taquinerie, tant ils étaient tous euphoriques de la victoire.

Le bar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés était d'ailleurs majoritairement rempli de supporters anglais, et il semblait qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour payer des verres à leurs compatriotes.

« Harry Potter ! » S'exclama d'un coup un jeune homme, qui semblait passablement ivre. « Quel est ton pronostic pour la finale ? » Demanda-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Harry, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, alors qu'il n'en était rien. « Contre qui est-ce qu'on va jouer ? »

« Je ne suis pas bon en pronostics ! » Répondit le Survivant.

Son interlocuteur sembla trouver cette réponse hilarante, et s'éloigna en répétant la phrase d'Harry.

A chaque instant : au bar, en attendant les boissons, en marchant pour aller aux toilettes, ou prendre l'air dehors, les supporters se félicitaient, se serraient les uns les autres dans les bras, comme s'ils avaient été eux mêmes sur le terrain.

Cette ambiance conviviale donnait du baume au cœur, et lorsque la musique se fit de plus en plus sonore, Luna tira ses amies sur la piste de danse.

Daphné, Pansy et Hermione suivirent avec plaisir, et même Angelina – qui était réticente au départ – finit par les rejoindre en voyant qu'elles s'amusaient comme des folles.

Le bar diffusait des tubes uniquement sorciers, dont certains qui rappelaient des souvenirs à Daphné et Pansy.

Les deux femmes devinrent rapidement l'attraction du moment, à force d'hurler à tue-tête les chansons qui avaient fait leur enfance.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, elles me donnent enfin d'aller me remuer un peu » S'exclama Blaise.

Ne laissant pas le choix à Harry, il l'attrapa par la main, et l'emmena avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Le noir se rendit compte encore une fois, alors qu'ils se déhanchaient, qu'Harry avait changé. Il avait un peu bu, cela se voyait à ses mouvements de danse, qui étaient bien plus fluides que d'ordinaire, mais il n'était pas ivre, et maître de ses mouvements. Il n'était pas gêné à l'idée de s'afficher avec lui, de se coller à lui pour danser, et aux yeux de Blaise, cela valait tout l'or du monde.

.

OoO

.

« Alors ? » Demanda Daphné, alors que Neville se glissait à ses côtés dans le lit.

« Je t'ai réveillée ?! Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Donne-moi plutôt le résultat du match. »

Obtenir des places pour la première demi-finale, qui opposait la Bulgarie au Mali avait été impossible, même en ayant plusieurs membres de la bande travaillant au sein d'un Ministère de la Magie.

Drago avait eu le culot de demander à Hermione de faire jouer ses relations – autrement dit, de demander à Viktor Krum, ou bien à Andreï, de leur donner des places – et la jeune femme était entrée dans une colère noire. Il lui faisait des crises de jalousie ridicules, mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, elle pouvait aller leur parler sans problème, pour quémander des places.

Elle l'avait envoyé paître, et devant l'absence de solution, ils avaient tout de même transplané sur les lieux du match, afin d'assister à la rencontre via un hologramme magique, projeté sur grand écran.

Tous n'y étaient pas allés. Pansy avait eu envie de rester avec sa fille, Hermione de passer une soirée au calme avec un livre, et Daphné elle aussi, avait préféré profiter d'un moment à elle.

Elle était tout de même impatiente de connaître le résultat du match, et la lenteur de Neville à lui apporter une réponse était assez insupportable.

« Allez, dis-moi ! Qui a gagné ? La Bulgarie ou le Mali ? Qui est le premier qualifié pour la finale ? »

« C'était un match très serré. Assez violent aussi. Il y a eu plusieurs interruptions pour cause de soin, et un joueur est même tombé de son balai. Il a fait une chute terrible. Il s'en est sorti pas trop mal, mais il a quand même dû être remplacé par un autre joueur. »

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc les équipes étaient quasiment impartageables au niveau des buts. Et les deux attrapeurs ont pourchassé le Vif d'or pendant quatre minutes. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Même Harry et Drago étaient choqués. Quatre minutes, et ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre le pas l'un sur l'autre, ni à attraper le Vif. »

« Mais quelqu'un à bien fini par l'attraper. »

« Oui... le Bulgare. C'est la Bulgarie qui a gagné, et qui sera en finale. Je suis un peu déçu, entre les deux, j'étais pour le Mali. »

« Je parie que les autres t'ont dit que tu ne devais supporter personne d'autre que l'équipe de Ginny. »

« Bingo ! » Confirma Neville.

S'installant confortablement dans le lit, il arrangea l'oreiller comme il le désirait, et laissa Daphné se blottir contre lui.

.

Il pensait qu'elle allait se rendormir, mais elle était bien réveillée, et s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques sur son bras, et son torse. Neville était en train de se demander si elle était d'humeur pour quelques galipettes, mais Daphné choisit cet instant pour se décoller brutalement de lui, et se hisser sur un coude.

Le jeune homme était surpris, mais il ne dit rien, préférant attendre.

En face de lui, Daphné attendait que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, et de pouvoir distinguer clairement les traits et les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il ne savait pas trop d'où sortait cette question, mais s'il se fiait à la pointe d'angoisse dans la voix de Daphné, lorsqu'elle l'avait posée, il semblait que c'était important pour elle.

« C'est une proposition ? Ou tu veux connaître mon avis ? »

« Connaître ton avis. On en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je me suis dit que peut-être pour toi, dans ta tête, tu quittais Poudlard pour venir emménager avec moi. Ou peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit, mais dans tous les cas, je voudrais savoir... »

« Ca te dérangerait ? Si j'avais envie qu'on habite ensemble ? » Demanda le professeur de botanique.

« Non, au contraire. J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais je comprendrais aussi que tu veuilles avoir ton chez toi rien qu'à toi. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps et... »

« Et, ce serait stupide que je prenne un chez moi rien qu'à moi, et que je passe ensuite tout mon temps chez toi, ou vice versa, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Interrogea Daphné.

« Je pense que tu as très bien compris ce que cela veut dire. Si tu es sûre de le vouloir, alors, oui, je voudrais que l'on s'installe ensemble. »

Daphné ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie, et elle se rapprocha de nouveau de Neville, avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme la colla contre lui, et glissa ses mains sous sa nuisette. Finalement, les galipettes allaient probablement être de la partie.

.

OoO

.

Allongée sur son lit, Ginny avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir les images. Le stade qui scandait, le bonheur intense sur les visages : celui de ses coéquipiers, du coach, et de toute l'équipe qui les accompagnait. La joie de ses amis, de ses frères, et de ses parents.

Bill et Charlie étaient venus pour la demi-finale, et ils avaient assisté au triomphe de leur sœur.

Et les quelques minutes qu'elle avait pu passer avec eux, une fois le stade vidé de la plupart des supporters, valait tout l'or du monde.

Angelina avait des larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues, et Molly avait l'air si fière.

Ginny aussi était fière. Fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli en tant que capitaine. Fière de son équipe, fière de son parcours. Ils avaient gravi presque toutes les marches, et leur rêve était là, à portée de main. Ne restait juste que l'ultime marche. Le dernier match, et le plus important.

Ils s'étaient qualifiés, brillamment pour la finale. Encore un dernier effort à fournir, et leur rêve se réaliserait. Ils seraient champions du monde. Plus qu'un match, un seul. Celui à ne pas perdre, et celui qu'elle allait tout faire pour gagner...

* * *

Et voilàààà. Certains l'avaient vu venir xD Dans ma tête, c'était clair que l'Angleterre serait en finale, et en plus, contre la Bulgarie. A perfect match, ne concerne pas seulement les matchs entre les couples de cette fic, mais aussi le quidditch, tout de même :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, même pour celles et ceux que le quidditch intéresse moins !

Bisous Bisous


	82. Chapitre LXXX

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Ou plutot bonjour parce qu'à l'heure ou je tape ces mots, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de poster. Il est bel et bien là, l'ultime chapitre. Bon, il y aura un épilogue donc l'heure des adieu n'a pas encore sonné, mais voilà, c''est quand même la fin...

Je suis triste. Je n'aime pas les fins... Mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

 **Réponses aux review anonymes** : C'est la débandade, je réponds à tout pour l'épilogue, promis ! Ou j'éditerais dans la semaine si j'ai le temps !

.

 **Un énorme merci à stéphanie**

* * *

 **Chapitre LXXX : Finale**

 **.**

« Merlin, ce que j'ai mal dormi ! » S'exclama Harry, en rejoignant ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

« Ah ! » Fit Drago, en regardant Hermione d'un air triomphant.

Lui non plus, n'avait pas bien dormi – probablement comme la quasi-totalité des supporters anglais – et la jeune femme s'était moqué de lui, arguant qu'il exagérait, et qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de se mettre dans de tels états des heures avant.

Que son meilleur ami, et tous les autres, soient dans le même état, allait la faire taire.

Contrairement à son habitude, George ne parlait pas, ni ne faisait de blagues. Il fixait son bol de café intensément, comme s'il espérait pouvoir y lire le résultat de la finale, qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Mise à part Hermione, seule Luna semblait sereine. Elle s'était installée sur une table, et pointait sa baguette sur son maillot de l'Angleterre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Lui demanda Blaise.

« Je vais mettre des lettres brillantes pour encourager chaque joueur, à tour de rôle. Il faudra qu'elles changent toutes les huit secondes. C'est un travail assez fastidieux. »

« Si avec ça, on ne gagne pas... »

« On va gagner ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! » Fit Ron, qui essayait probablement de se convaincre lui-même. « Papa et maman vont déshériter Ginny autrement. »

« Toujours dans l'extrême ton papa ! » Commenta Pansy, tout en donnant le biberon à sa fille.

.

OoO

.

A la résidence de l'équipe, c'était également l'heure du petit déjeuner, qui était bien plus fort en protéines et sucres lents, que celui de l'hôtel.

L'ambiance par contre, était étrangement plus détendue. Les joueurs étaient déjà concentrés, mais pas encore stressés. Ils avaient cette capacité à compartimenter leurs cerveaux, et pour le moment, le match du soir n'était pas en première place dans leurs esprits. Cela ne servait à rien de trop y penser, et de s'angoisser avant l'heure.

Le coach n'en était pas néanmoins alerte, et tournait en rond autour de la table, négligeant sa propre assiette, afin de vérifier que ses joueurs mangeaient bien.

« L'entraînement est à quelle heure ? » Demanda le coéquipier poursuiveur de Ginny.

« A onze heures trente tapantes. Entraînement très léger. Et à treize heures trente on va faire la reconnaissance du terrain. »

Ils avaient déjà joué deux matches sur le terrain de Quidditch de New York, mais la reconnaissance était tout de même une étape à ne pas manquer, ne serait-ce que par simple esprit de superstition.

« Tu vas faire quoi après le petit déj ? » Interrogea ensuite le poursuiveur.

« Une bonne sieste. »

En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un temps calme, presque de méditation, que d'une sieste, mais elle n'allait pas jouer sur les mots.

.

OoO

.

Kingsley arriva en fin de matinée à l'hôtel, et bientôt, celui-ci se remplit considérablement. Personnalités haut placées, célébrités, grandes familles sorcières. Les invitations à assister à la finale avaient été envoyées en abondance.

Harry avait quitté le groupe pour travailler. Son quart se terminant juste une heure avant le début du match.

Mais le groupe avait été rejoint par l'intégralité de la famille Weasley, y compris la tante Muriel, qui malgré son grand âge, s'était sentie en forme pour faire le voyage, au grand désarroi de Pansy.

« Je la déteste. Merlin, que je la déteste. Cette vieille harpie a osé me faire un commentaire sur mes kilos de grossesse. Je les ai presque tous perdus, ces kilos. Comment ose-t-elle.

« Arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne découvre pas qu'on va confier Lennie à une baby-sitter jusqu'à demain matin. » Conseilla Ron.

« Ce ne sera pas jusqu'à demain matin. Fleur ne compte pas faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et elle a proposé de s'occuper de Lennie en même temps que Victoire. »

« Oh, super ! »

Fleur s'était d'ailleurs emparée de Lennie, et à la voir gazouiller avec sa nièce, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle demanderait à Bill sous peu de faire le deuxième.

Percy était quant à lui plongé dans une discussion qui semblait sérieuse, avec Hermione, et George prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de faire rire la jeune femme.

« Ta mère ne vient pas ? » Demanda Théo à Drago.

« Si, si, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait, mais elle a dû aller se promener, ou partir à la recherche du salon de thé dans lequel elle va traîner Hermione cet après-midi. »

« Tu as de la chance qu'elles s'entendent bien. » Commenta Pansy « J'aimerai tellement avoir une belle-mère comme Narcissa. »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Molly Weasley. La mère de famille était dans son élément, entourée de tous ses enfants. Elle vaquait d'une tête à une autre, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, et avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à portée de main.

En voyant ce spectacle, le blond comprenait que sa mère n'ait pas spécialement envie de se joindre à eux tout de suite. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être épuisante...

.

OoO

.

La fin de la « sieste » de Ginny, coïncida avec l'arrivée de l'équipe de contrôle anti-dopage. Il y en avait eu plusieurs tout au long de la compétition, et pour la finale, ils étaient certains d'y passer, autant avant le match qu'après.

La rouquine s'y plia sans broncher, parce que cela faisait après tout partie du jeu.

Puis ce fut l'heure de l'entraînement. Qui se déroula en douceur. Il aurait été vraiment dommage, et frustrant de se blesser juste avant la finale.

Ginny était satisfaite physiquement parlant. Malgré un mois de compétition intense, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, et toujours au top de ses capacités. Et si elle se fiait aux entraînements de certains de ses coéquipiers, qu'elle était en train de regarder, ils étaient comme elle. Tout irait pour le mieux.

.

OoO

.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hermione retrouva Narcissa pour le thé, bien contente d'échapper un moment à l'ambiance de l'hôtel, qui devenait de plus en plus électrique. Plus l'heure du match approchait, et plus le stress gagnait en intensité chez les supporters. Résultat, ils prenaient la mouche à la moindre petite contrariété, et après avoir vu Ron se disputer avec quinze personnes en une demi-heure, Hermione avait estimé qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller voir ailleurs.

Narcissa l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer.

« Tu es rayonnante. C'est mon fils, qui te rend comme ça j'espère ! »

« Merci. » Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. « Et ce doit probablement être lui, je ne vois pas qui d'autre autrement. »

« Figures-toi qu'il n'a pas voulu venir. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit. »

« Il me l'a dit, en effet, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il n'a qu'une chose en tête, comme à peu près tout le monde autour de nous. »

Narcissa secoua la tête. Elle aimait le Quidditch, de loin, mais elle avait bien du mal à saisir les excès de ferveur qui allaient de pair avec les grandes compétitions.

Elle verrait donc son fils plus tard, et en attendant, elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un petit moment avec sa belle-fille retrouvée.

Elles discutèrent pendant un long moment, notamment de la promotion d'Hermione, et du challenge professionnel qui l'attendait.

Hermione voyait que la blonde était contente pour elle, mais elle sentait que quelque chose la gênait un peu. Malgré son esprit qui s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque jour, de « vieux » principes étaient toujours ancrés dans l'esprit de l'épouse Malefoy, et probablement que dans un coin de son esprit, elle estimait qu'être Directrice de Département, n'était pas la place d'une femme.

« Quand vous serez de retour à Londres, il faudra que vous veniez manger, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, de ne pas l'avoir encore fait. »

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas sûre d'être bien reçue... »

« Lucius va apprendre à se tenir. Il voit si peu son fils qu'il ne va pas avoir le choix. Nous fixerons une date ensemble. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione acquiesça, puisqu'il faudrait bien que ce jour arrive de toute façon, à présent qu'elle comptait faire un bout de chemin – du genre, infini – avec Drago.

.

OoO

.

Ginny, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, sentit une première petite montée d'adrénaline, lorsque la voiture magique s'arrêta devant le stade, et qu'une horde de journalistes se pressa vers eux.

« Il y a la conférence de presse d'avant match dans une heure, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de faire ici ? » Grommela quelqu'un.

« Ces rapaces, ils n'en ont jamais assez. »

Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux flashes et aux hurlements des journalistes. Ils se pressèrent simplement d'entrer dans l'enceinte du stade, où ils seraient tranquilles.

Après un rapide passage dans les vestiaires pour poser ce qui devait l'être les joueurs anglais se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du terrain. Ils grimpèrent sur des balais, et s'élevèrent dans les airs pour un tour de stade.

Ginny avait toujours apprécié les reconnaissances de terrain, et les échauffements d'avant match. Elle aimait se retrouver dans le stade entièrement vide, et imaginer que quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance serait totalement différente.

Là, il n'y avait qu'eux, et tout était paisible.

La jeune femme passa devant les anneaux du côté nord, puis du côté sud. Elle y laisserait sa trace un peu plus tard, en marquant des buts.

Elle essayait de se refuser ce genre de pensées, mais il y eut tout de même un instant, où elle songea que dans quelques heures, ce stade deviendrait associé, soit à son vœu le plus cher devenu réalité, soit à son pire cauchemar...

.

OoO

.

Hermione et Narcissa arrivèrent à l'hôtel peu de temps avant l'heure du départ pour le stade. Une cacophonie sans nom y régnait, et l'hôtel n'avait jamais été aussi rempli.

« Ah, Hermione, tu es là. Bonjour, Mrs Malefoy. » Salua Harry « Hermione, tu dois mettre ton maillot de l'équipe. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ça va porter bonheur à Ginny. Ne discute pas ! Va le mettre, et après, on y va. Il va y avoir des tonnes de monde, il ne faut pas arriver trop tard. »

Kingsley visiblement, était déjà parti avec plusieurs personnes, et la brunette s'empressa d'aller se changer.

Quand elle revint, Ron avait l'air plus paniqué qu'avant un examen, ce qui en disait long. Le reste de la famille Weasley était plus ou moins dans le même état. Même Molly avait été gagnée par l'importance de l'enjeu, et elle avait d'ores et déjà peur pour sa fille. Peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et qu'elle soit plus que déçue.

.

Aux abords du stade, une foule compacte se massait dans tous les coins et recoins. Le stade affichait complet, mais le match allait être retransmis en direct, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas la chance d'être assis dans les tribunes.

Angleterre contre Bulgarie était une affiche idéale, et les supporters des deux équipes étaient venus en masse.

Ron commençait déjà à regarder les Bulgares qui chantaient d'un œil mauvais. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu penser de cette équipe dans un autre contexte. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient les ennemis. Les hommes à abattre, et il leur trouvait tous les défauts du monde.

Beaucoup de supporters, que ce soient anglais ou bulgares, avaient un verre d'hydromel, de Bièraubeurre ou de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Jour de finale oblige, il était clair que quelle que soit l'issue du match, il y aurait les uns qui célébreraient, et les autres qui noieraient leur chagrin dans l'alcool.

« On prendra de quoi boire à l'intérieur du stade. » Fit Blaise, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à plusieurs autres « Ce serait un coup à rater le début du match. »

En effet, en plus de la queue pour rentrer dans le stade – avec toutes les vérifications, qui étaient encore plus renforcées que d'ordinaire – l'accès aux différentes buvettes promettait de longues minutes d'attente.

Ils gagnèrent tout de même quelques minutes à l'entrée du stade, puisqu'ils pouvaient passer à la file prioritaire.

Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la tribune qui leur était réservée. Elle était déjà assez remplie, surtout de personnalités – politiques ou autres – et ils prirent déjà un bon moment à saluer tout le monde.

.

« Herrrrmioneee... » Fit soudain une voix.

« Par Salazar, j'espère que c'est une blague ! »

« Viktor ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai connu mieux à vrrai, dirre ! » Répondit l'ancien joueur bulgare « Mais je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. Que le meilleurrr gagne ! »

« Oui, et le meilleur, ce sera nous ! » Intervint Ron, qui avait entendu, empêchant dans le même temps Drago de répondre quelque chose de beaucoup plus agressif.

Viktor eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était en infériorité, et coupa court à un éventuellement esclandre, en annonçant qu'il devait y aller.

A peine fut-il parti qu'Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ne dis rien ! D'accord, tes blablas sur le rapprochement entre les pays, c'est du vent ! Tu pactisais déjà avec l'ennemi quand on était à Poudlard, et là, tu veux faire pareil. »

« Il venait nous souhaiter bonne chance ! »

« Tu parles, il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'est comme si j'allais le voir pour lui dire la même chose alors que la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que son équipe de nullards prenne la pâtée de sa vie ! »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Weasley » Fit Drago en lui tapant dans la main « Allez viens, je vais te payer un verre. »

.

OoO

.

Dans les vestiaires, l'adrénaline avait franchi un pas de plus. Ce n'était pas du mauvais stress, mais Ginny commençait à se sentir un peu impatiente, pressée d'y aller, de se mettre à jouer, et de marquer des buts.

Dans quelques instants, elle allait faire son discours. Son dernier discours d'avant match, et probablement le plus important.

Autour d'elle, chacun vaquait à ses occupations mentales. Ses coéquipiers semblaient sereins, contrairement au coach, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions.

Il devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'enjeu du match étant en train de gagner du terrain sur son esprit.

La capitaine de l'équipe rassembla ses pensées, avant de se lever et se placer au centre du vestiaire.

« Ca y est. » Commença-t-elle « Nous y sommes. Le jour tant rêvé est arrivé. Nous sommes en finale de la Coupe du Monde. Nous nous apprêtons à jouer pour la victoire. Et aujourd'hui, la première chose que j'ai envie de vous dire, c'est merci. Merci pour ce mois de compétition, pour cet esprit d'équipe, sur le terrain et en dehors. Merci de vous être battus comme des lions et des lionnes, et d'y avoir cru, comme moi j'y ai cru. Ces heures de travail, ces sacrifices, ces concessions, ont payé, et il nous reste un dernier effort à fournir.

Les Bulgares vont être impitoyables, et on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Ils veulent gagner cette coupe autant que nous, mais pourtant, il faut qu'on en ait plus envie qu'eux. Que l'on soit plus féroce, que l'on ait encore plus de hargne qu'eux. Nous souhaitons tous sortir de ce vestiaire en conquérant, et y revenir en vainqueur.

Nous serons certes deux équipes à nous affronter, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes maîtres de notre destin. Si nous voulons gagner, alors, nous gagnerons. Tous ensembles. »

« TOUS ENSEMBLES ! » Reprit le reste de l'équipe, en chœur.

.

Ils se firent ensuite une étreinte collective, afin de se transmettre les uns les autres leur force. Cette force unique qui devrait leur permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Au moment de s'avancer pour entrer sur le terrain, le cœur de Ginny tambourinait littéralement dans sa poitrine.

Elle était en train de vivre un moment historique.

Le public acclamait, chantait, et scandait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pendant toute la compétition. Toutes les familles et les amis des joueurs, étaient là, parmi eux.

Ce stade, si magnifique, à moitié aux couleurs de la Bulgarie, et à moitié aux couleurs de l'Angleterre, était une image qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, quelque soit l'issue du match.

La présentation dura plus longtemps que pour les autres matches – finale oblige – et les noms de tous les joueurs furent annoncés un par un, et repris en chœur par le public. Puis il y eut un rapide récapitulatif du parcours des deux équipes, le spectacle des mascottes, et enfin, le coup d'envoi put être donné.

Le poursuiveur anglais s'empara immédiatement du Souafle. Il fit une passe immédiate à Ginny, qui passa ensuite à l'autre poursuiveuse.

Ils enchainèrent les passes de cette manière, et marquèrent le premier but de la rencontre après seulement quinze secondes.

Mais il s'agissait d'une finale de Coupe du Monde. Il s'agissait aussi de la Bulgarie. Ils ne comptaient pas se laisser faire, et marquèrent à leur tour leur premier but, dans la minute qui suivit.

Le match était bel et bien lancé, et les actions s'enchainèrent rapidement. Chaque joueur, quelle que soit son équipe, laissait exploser tout son talent, et ses capacités à exécuter des mouvements compliqués : chandelles, piqués, vrilles, feintes, les spectateurs en prenaient plein les yeux, mais peinaient à profiter pleinement du spectacle.

« ALLEZ GINNY ! TIRE ! OUAAAAIS ! » S'écria Ron avant de retomber sur son siège « Je suis tellement stressé, que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. »

.

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Les différentes exclamations montraient qu'ils étaient tous sur la corde raide, et peut-être même plus stressés que les joueurs qu'ils supportaient.

Les quatre batteurs étaient survoltés, et des deux côtés, le Souafle avait été perdu plusieurs fois, à cause – ou grâce – à un Cognard bien placé.

Après vingt minutes de jeu, il aurait été bien difficile de faire un pronostic quant à l'issue du match, tant il était équilibré.

La Bulgarie venait de marquer un but lui permettant de mener 110 à 90, mais déjà, les anglais repartaient à l'assaut du but adverse.

Ginny venait de recevoir une passe et s'apprêtait à tirer, lorsqu'un choc violent lui coupa le souffle. Elle se sentit glisser de son balai, et perdit de l'altitude en essayant de se rattraper.

Dans le lointain, elle entendit l'arbitre siffler. Elle ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait le batteur, mais le Cognard avait été très violent. Elle en avait même la nausée.

Le médicomage de l'équipe fut auprès d'elle en quelques instants, et l'ausculta rapidement.

« Il n'y a rien de cassé. » La rassura-t-il.

« J'espère bien. Cet abruti ne m'a pas raté. »

Toute la moitié anglaise – les Weasley les premiers – poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant la capitaine remonter sur son balai, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je n'aimerai pas être la place du batteur. » Commenta Théo « Elle a l'air prête à lui lancer un Chauve Furie. »

Le match reprit de plus belle, et atteignit l'heure de durée. Le score était à présent de 250 à 240 en faveur de l'Angleterre, et le match était devenu beaucoup plus agressif. Le match avait été interrompu plusieurs fois, pour cause de blessures liées aux Cognards.

Un poursuiveur bulgare s'était pris un Cognard en plein dans le visage, qui s'était rapidement recouvert de sang. Ron s'en était délecté.

« Que fait notre foutu attrapeur ! » Commença à s'énerver Drago « C'est le moment d'attraper le Vif ! Il faut qu'on gagne ! »

« Encore faut-il le trouver, le Vif ! » Répondit Harry, qui était en train de scanner le ciel à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

.

Dans les airs, comme si elle avait sentit ce que ses amis étaient en train de penser, Ginny fit un signe discret à son attrapeur, pour savoir s'il avançait dans sa recherche du Vif. Aucune des équipes ne voulait lâcher quoi que ce soit, et il était clair qu'ils pourraient jouer des heures sans qu'une équipe ne prenne clairement l'avantage sur l'autre. Cela faisait une heure et demie, et il n'y avait jamais eu plus de vingt points de différence. Il fallait qu'une équipe trouve le Vif d'or, sans quoi, ils pourraient vraisemblablement jouer pendant des jours.

Les attrapeurs voulaient autant l'un que l'autre trouver le Vif, et ils tournaient en rond, sans rien trouver.

Les minutes continuaient de défiler, et comme en un claquement de doigts, on dépassa les trois heures de match. A elles deux, les équipes totalisaient plus de mille deux cents points. Les entraîneurs étaient rongés par le stress, mais pas le moindre signe de nervosité ne transparaissait chez les joueurs.

Pourtant, ils l'étaient. Ou du moins, Ginny l'était. Elle sentait l'impatience du public, leur envie de voir l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient gagner.

Ils en avaient en tout cas eux pour leur argent. De l'action, des prouesses techniques, de beaux gestes sportifs, cette finale respectait les attentes.

« Allez, allez... » Murmurait George « Il est où ce fichu Vif d'or ?! »

« LA ? » Hurlèrent Blaise et Angelina d'un coup.

Près du poteau gauche des buts anglais, la balle dorée s'était matérialisée, et en dix secondes, tout le stade semblait l'avoir repéré.

Les deux attrapeurs foncèrent, mais durent tous deux modifier leur trajectoire, pour éviter les Cognards qui leurs fonçaient dessus.

Dans les tribunes, on retenait son souffle. Ron s'était même caché la tête dans les mains, refusant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Parce que si jamais ils perdaient…

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les attrapeurs. Les poursuiveurs avaient cessé de chercher à marquer des buts, et leur attention était focalisée sur l'action.

Les deux attrapeurs se bloquaient, s'empêchaient d'accélérer, et l'Anglais décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il changea brutalement de trajectoire, suivi bêtement par le Bulgare et fonça vers les buts, avant de remonter en chandelle.

L'attrapeur Bulgare s'écrasa sur le poteau de but, et l'Anglais n'eut plus qu'à suivre la direction indiquée par ses coéquipiers, qui ne lâchaient pas le Vif d'or des yeux.

Il referma sa main sur la balle dorée. L'arbitre siffla. Les supporters anglais se mirent à hurler.

« ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! » S'écria Ron qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il souleva Pansy dans ses bras, alors que le reste de la bande hurlait et se serrait dans les bras les uns des autres.

Sur le terrain, Ginny avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et quand ses coéquipiers se jetèrent sur elle, elle laissa libre court à un hurlement de joie.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient gagné. Après une compétition parfaite, après un match parfait, la coupe était à eux. Ils étaient champions.

Elle se précipita vers la tribune des familles et tomba dans les bras de ses parents et de ses frères.

On lui répétait à quel point on était fiers d'elle. La coupe brillait à quelques mètres, cette coupe qu'elle allait soulever dans quelques secondes. A cet instant, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes.

.

OoO

.

La fête avait battu son plein tout au long de la nuit. La compétition terminée, les joueurs pouvaient se lâcher et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Après avoir tant dansé, et tant ri, Hermione était retournée à l'hôtel, les pieds tous endoloris. Elle avait pris une douche rafraîchissante, mais cette journée et soirée avait été si pleine d'émotions fortes – même pour une non amatrice de Quidditch – qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle pensait à la coupe gagnée, mais aussi à son poste, qu'elle prendrait bientôt, aux Etats-Unis, où elle avait passé de si bons moments, et elle fut prise d'une envie de s'aérer sur la terrasse panoramique.

Le soleil amorçait son lever lorsqu'elle arriva, et le ciel, pourpre, bleu, violet, et parme était à couper le souffle.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le banc, profitant du silence, et de la beauté du paysage, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

« Je te cherchais, mon amour. »

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, et sourit alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour qu'elle se lève.

La brunette obtempéra, et se serra contre lui.

«Tu vois comme c'est beau. J'ai toujours aimé les levers de soleil. »

« Ce n'est pas autant beau que toi. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, avant de le taquiner :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cette phrase de lover ? »

« C'est une phrase d'homme heureux. Merlin, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux. Je suis là, avec ma mère, avec mes amis les plus proches, avec la femme que j'aime. On vient de gagner la Coupe du Monde. Je me sens invincible. Il y a ce soleil magnifique qui se lève, et toi, là, dans mes bras. Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et parce que tout est tellement parfait dans ma vie, je sais que tu pourras rendre ma vie encore plus parfaite en répondant à ma question. Hermione, mon amour, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme, se recula brusquement. Elle crut avoir mal entendu. Elle dévisagea Drago, qui avait ce sourire béat, et balbutia :

« Tu... tu es sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux. Je n'ai pas de bague. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais je t'aime. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. C'est une demande pourrie et non préparée, mais elle n'en est pas moins sincère. Tout est si parfait aujourd'hui... ce le sera encore plus si tu devenais ma femme. Je veux être là pour toi Hermione. Etre ton mari, qui te soutient dans tes choix, dans ta carrière... Je veux être le père de tes enfants quand tu seras décidée à ce que qu'on en ait et... »

« Oui ! » Coupa Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« OUI ! Oui, je veux être ta femme Drago ! »

Le blond sourit tellement fort qu'il se fendit presque le visage. Il serra Hermione à l'étouffer, et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée. Il avait trouvé la femme parfaite, sa moitié parfaite, et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

* * *

Et voila. L'heure n'est pas encore aux larmes, car il reste l'épilogue mais c'est toujours difficile de terminer une fic, de dire au revoir aux personnages et aux lecteurs.

Concernant ce dernier chapitre... la finale tant attendue a bel et bien été remportée par l'Angleterre. Je l'avais prevu depuis le depart. Le perfect match c'est aussi ca et Ginny en a bien trop bavé pour perdre cette finale.

Au départ par contre, j'avais prévu qu'elle soit blessée en debut de match au point de ne plus pouvoir jouer, mais ca aurait été trop cruel.

J'espère que ce dénouement de compétition vous plait et que le dénouement de chapitre vous plait aussi. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinnaire sur cette terrasse panoramique. Et certaines personnes se font tatouer quand leur équipe gagne. Eh bien Drago, lui, il fait une demande en mariage ahah.

J'espère que ca vous a plu et que ce soit le cas ou non, laissez moi votre avis et on se retrouve pour l'épilogue la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Bisous


	83. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous ai laissé en suspens une semaine, et je m'en excuse. Voici l'épilogue ! Je la fait courte ici, parce que je garde mon long blabla pour la fin.

Enjoy !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Harryliada :** Et oui, tout est bien qui finit bien :)

 **Cecile** : Ouiii tout rentre dans l'ordre et tout le monde est heureux ! J'espère que cet epilogue va te plaire ! Bisous Bisous

 **Luciole** : Mouhahahahahah le stress jusqu'au bout, c'est tout a fait ça. Mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ca a Ginny, ça aurait été trop injuste. Poster cet épilogue me fait mal aussi je te l'assure ! Mais comme tu dis, tout à une fin.

Bisous Bisous

 **Jade** : Ouiiiii ils ont gagné ! J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire !

 **Betameche** : ohhhh merci ! J'espère que ca va te plaire ! Bisous Bisous

 **Camille Cstn :** Merci pour tes mots ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé cette fic et je serais très heureuse de te retrouver pour la prochaine !

 **Juliette :** Hello, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ma fic, et oui, je compte continuer ne t'en fait pas pour ca !

 **Sarah :** Hello, moi non plus je n'aime pas les fins, c'est toujours difficile ! Je suis ravie que ca t'ai plu en tout cas, merci pour tes gentils mots.

 **Oceane** : merci beaucoup ! C'était une belle finale non ?

.

Un enorme merci a ma Stéphanie, la meilleure !

* * *

 **Epilogue**

« Aloooors ? C'était comment, ce voyage de noces ? »

« Racontez-nous tout ! »

« Dis-moi qu'Hermione n'a pas réussi à ne pas penser au travail ? »

« Vous avez apporté des photos ? »

« Vous avez bu pour moi j'espère ? »

Devant ce flot de questions, Drago et Hermione préférèrent se taire, et attendre que cela se calme, pour répondre correctement aux questions.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez Ron et Pansy, afin d'accueillir les jeunes mariés, qui revenaient des îles.

Quand enfin leurs amis semblèrent disposés à écouter, Drago se fit un plaisir de ne pas répondre à leurs questions.

.

« Où est donc ma filleule ? »

« C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse ? » Pesta Pansy « Elle dort, et je t'interdis d'aller la voir, et de me la réveiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. » Dit-elle en regardant Ron.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me lances un regard assassin. Je n'ai rien fait. »

« C'est ça… ce bébé est donc arrivé tout seul dans mon ventre. »

« A croire que je t'ai forcée. » Répliqua Ron, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe à quel point elle était énervante.

Pansy – qui avait pourtant juré ne pas avoir d'autre enfant avant au moins cinq ans, était enceinte de six mois, et dans une phase où Ron était responsable de tous les maux de la terre. Et ce soir-là, recevoir tous leurs amis alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire la moindre goutte d'alcool, n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

« Concernant le travail. » Fit ensuite Drago « Je dois dire que Madame Malefoy a fait des efforts, pour qu'on puisse profiter comme il se doit de notre voyage. Mais je vous laisse deviner où elle a filé avant même qu'on finisse de défaire les valises. »

« J'avais laissé d'importants dossiers en suspens. »

« J'espère que tu en as profité pour changer la plaque sur la porte de ton bureau. »

.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois : elle acceptait de prendre le nom de Malefoy, mais au travail, elle était, et resterait, Mrs Granger.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir tranquillement, et partager le récit de leur voyage.

Installés à deux dans le même fauteuil, Harry et Blaise n'écoutaient que d'une oreille, bien trop occupés à se faire des mamours, ce qui agaça très rapidement Drago.

« Vous voulez prendre une chambre ? Ou vous préférez qu'on parte ? »

Blaise lui fit un doigt d'honneur, tout en continuant sa tâche avec encore plus d'application. A savoir : embrasser passionnément Harry.

Ces deux-là avaient parfois du mal à réaliser que leur relation avait tenu, et mieux que ça, qu'ils se réveillaient toujours chaque matin, en étant encore plus amoureux que la veille.

Les doutes, et les hésitations d'Harry étaient bien loin à présent, comme le prouvaient ses élans d'affections publics, qui étaient devenus naturels au fil du temps. Ils étaient un couple, un vrai, et ils avaient des projets, tels qu'emménager ensemble. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, car ils n'avaient plus passé une nuit l'un sans l'autre – obligations professionnelles exclues – mais ils alternaient, entre la demeure d'Harry et celle de Blaise. Ce système leur avait été satisfaisant pendant un moment, mais à présent, ils avaient envie d'avoir leur chez eux, avec deux chambres. Une pour eux, et la deuxième pour accueillir leur filleul ou filleule. Car ni l'un ni l'autre n'en démordait : ils seraient les parrains du bébé de Pansy. Drago et Hermione avaient eu Lennie, Blaise s'était fait rafler la place injustement, alors il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour le deuxième. Et Ron n'avait que deux meilleurs amis. La place d'Harry semblait donc assurée.

.

« (...) Voilà, pour les grandes lignes, mais on vous racontera mieux quand Ginny sera arrivée. En attendant, racontez-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre absence. »

« Pansy est enceinte. » Fit Théo « Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » S'écria la principale intéressée.

« Ca veut dire que ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu me forces à manger avec toi tous les midis, pour que je t'écoute te plaindre. »

« Plains-toi ! Je travaille avec elle toute la journée. » Remarqua Daphné.

« Vous avez un sacré culot ! Je suis enceinte, d'accord ?! Enceinte ! Vous pourriez être gentils avec moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure ! »

« On sait ce que nous, on endure ! » Marmonna Blaise, avant de se prendre un coup de la part d'Harry.

« Ah ! » Ricana Drago « Il croit toujours qu'il va être le parrain... »

.

OoO

.

Lorsque Ginny arriva enfin, plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle avait dit qu'elle arriverait, ses amis scrutèrent son visage, et plusieurs d'entre eux esquissèrent un sourire entendu. Seule Pansy osa pourtant parler la première, parce que son statut lui procurait une sorte d'immunité.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un préparateur physique. »

« Et qui s'est bien fait préparer ! » Ajouta Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre du bon temps, peut-être ? » Répliqua Ginny.

Fidèle à elle-même, ce n'était pas ce genre de remarques qui allait la gêner. Il n'y avait pas de gêne à avoir d'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne faisait rien de mal.

.

Après la Coupe du Monde, Ginny avait voyagé, comme prévu avec ses coéquipiers. Puis elle était rentrée en Angleterre, avait quitté le Terrier, et repris ses entraînements en Club.

Elle avait profité de son célibat et de la solitude réparatrice pendant plusieurs mois, et puis elle avait commencé à fréquenter un préparateur physique de son club. Ce n'était pas extrêmement sérieux, et elle ne se considérait pas comme étant en couple avec lui, mais cela faisait tout de même plusieurs mois qu'elle le voyait fréquemment, ce qui apportait un peu de piment aux fans de ragots du groupe.

« Tu le ramènes quand, ce type, il faut qu'on le voit, qu'on sache si on approuve ou non ? » Fit Ron

« Tu peux approuver ou désapprouver ce que tu veux, mon cher frère, si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Tu pourrais le ramener pour le présenter à Drago. » Lâcha Blaise « Il en aura besoin, incessamment sous peu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, oui, tu es un homme marié maintenant. On sait tout ce que cela veut dire. Il va y avoir du relâchement. Bientôt, tu auras un ventre à Bièraubeurre. » Ricana le Noir.

« Marié ou pas, une femme, ça se conquiert tous les jours. Je n'aurais donc jamais de ventre à Bièraubeurre. »

Pansy chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Daphné, et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Drago préféra ne pas demander ce qui les rendait si hilares, et préféra parler Quidditch avec Ginny.

Hermione quant à elle, continuait de partager certains détails de son voyage de noces. Ils étaient partis dans les Caraïbes et en avaient pris plein les yeux.

.

« (…) on a quand même fait pas mal d'activités chez les moldus. J'ai réussi à le convaincre. »

« Hermione... arrête de toucher ton alliance, quand tu parles. »

« C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser que je suis une femme mariée. »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas nous faire un Drago junior ? Telle est la question. » Fit Blaise.

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Ca fait bien trop longtemps que tu dis ça. Pourtant, tout se passe bien dans ton job non ? Tu dois probablement être la meilleure directrice, tous départements réunis. Et Kingsley est très loin de mourir ou de ne plus vouloir être Ministre, alors je ne vois pas ce qui te freine. »

« Ce qui me freine, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant maintenant, ça fait des mois et des mois que je te le répète. »

« On devrait en faire un nous, ça lui mettrait la pression. » Plaisanta Harry.

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Blaise et Harry étaient réveillés depuis une bonne demi-heure, et paressaient dans leur lit, sans aucune envie apparente de se lever, le Survivant remarqua que Blaise n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de le chatouiller ou de plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils ne faisaient rien alors que leurs érections matinales n'attendaient que d'entrer en action.

Harry se redressa sur un coude, et attendit quelques instants, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Blaise ouvrit la bouche :

« Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit hier, au fond ? »

« Hier ? Est-ce que tu peux être plus précis ? J'ai dit des tas de choses hier ! »

« A propos d'avoir un bébé. Je sais que tu plaisantais, et que c'était pour taquiner Hermione, mais je veux savoir si au fond de toi, tu aimerais ? »

« Bien sûr que j'aimerais. » Répondit Harry sans hésitation.

Sans hésitation, parce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un ou plusieurs enfants, et pouvoir partager avec eux ce que lui-même n'avait pas pu partager avec ses propres parents. Dans sa tête, il était clair qu'un jour, il serait papa.

En voyant l'étonnement de Blaise, face à sa franche réponse, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi à ce qu'être en couple avec un homme impliquait en matière de paternité.

Un enfant ne se faisait pas en un claquement de doigts quand aucun des deux membres du couple n'avait d'utérus.

« Avec moi ? » Continua Blaise

« Quoi ? Avec toi ? »

« Avoir un bébé avec moi ? »

« Eh bien… oui, dans la mesure du possible. » Répondit Harry, il y aura forcément des détails techniques à revoir... »

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de détendre Blaise, qui put ensuite s'amuser de voir Harry prendre la chose très au sérieux.

.

« Et puis il y a plein d'enfants qui ont deux papas, ou deux mamans, et ils s'en portent très bien. Notre enfant sera toujours plus équilibré que moi, qui n'a eu ni l'un ni l'autre, et qui a passé dix ans de sa vie dans un placard. C'est étonnant que je ne sois pas devenu claustrophobe d'ailleurs. Enfin, je pense que notre bébé s'en sortira bien. Si c'est une fille par contre, je refuse d'entendre parler de ses petits copains. »

« Parce que tu préférerais la discussion sur les menstruations. » Fit Blaise.

« Non plus. Je l'enverrai chez Hermione pour ça. Ou chez Pansy. »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui est la pire des deux pour avoir cette discussion. On l'enverra plutôt chez Daphné. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de parler de l'adolescence d'une fille qu'on a pas encore. »

« L'essentiel, c'est de savoir qu'on l'aura un jour. » Répondit Blaise, en s'approchant pour embrasser Harry. « Je t'aime, Harry Potter ! »

.

OoO

.

Drago entrouvrit la porte du bureau d'Hermione, et l'observa travailler quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas faire durer le plaisir trop longtemps car si elle le surprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il referma donc la porte, et frappa, n'attendant tout de même pas qu'elle l'autorise à entrer.

« Madame Malefoy ! Il faut qu'on discute ! »

« C'est Madame Granger, mon cher mari. »

« Evite de m'appeler « mon cher mari » si tu ne veux pas que ton bureau devienne le théâtre de nos ébats. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver, et lui signala qu'ils devaient s'y mettre maintenant, s'il voulait qu'elle parte à l'heure.

Depuis quelques mois, Hermione faisait des efforts et avait appris à relâcher un peu la pression.

Quand elle avait pris son poste de Directrice de Département, la jeune femme avait été aspirée par le travail. Elle voulait montrer son engagement, et rattraper tout ce que son prédécesseur n'avait pas fait.

Drago avait encaissé, sans rien dire, et l'avait laissée prioriser son travail. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle avait finit par se calmer et lui redonner plus de temps.

D'un autre côté, son poste de directrice l'amenait à travailler bien plus qu'avant avec elle – même si auparavant, elle se retrouvait souvent à effectuer des tâches qui auraient dû être faites par son directeur – et le jeune homme adorait cela.

Pouvoir travailler avec sa femme, quoi de mieux pour être un homme comblé. Lui, qui une poignées d'années plus tôt, pensait sa relation avec Hermione condamnée, se retrouvait aujourd'hui marié à la femme de sa vie. Celle qui était à la fois sa femme, son amie, sa confidente…

OoO

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs amis, pour écouter Théo et Luna leur raconter leur dernier voyage en date, Drago fut frappé par l'impression de bonheur et d'épanouissement qu'ils dégageaient tous.

Pansy – malgré sa mauvaise humeur exagérée de femme enceinte – était posée et heureuse. George avait trouvé celle qui lui permettait de continuer à rire. Ginny qui s'épanouissait toujours autant dans son sport de haut niveau. Daphné et Neville, dont il n'aurait jamais pensé que le couple tiendrait, pas plus que Blaise et Harry. Et pourtant. Ils s'étaient tous trouvés. Parfaitement. Et ils ne pouvaient que tous rêver que cela continuerait...

* * *

Et voila. Alors je commence par cette epilogue. Je voulais vous donner des infos mais pas trop pour aussi vous laisser imaginer a votre sauce. Ginny par exemple je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle soit en couple, elle voit quelqu'un de maniere occasionnelle mais a vous de voir si ca va durer ou non, si elle se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre ou restera encore un moment celibataire etc.

De meme pour Blaisou et Harry, ils ont parlé bébé mais bon, c'est quelque chose qui prends du temps et ils ne sont pas encore prets anyway, c'était juste une conversation.

Pour moi, le bébé de Pansy est un garcon mais a vous de voir aussi.

Et la, c'est donc vraiment la fin. Il est l'heure pour moi et pour vous, de dire au revoir a ses personnages. Je déteste finir une fic, c'st très dur' apres avoir passé tant de semaines avec vous !

Et je vous remercie, de m'avoir suivie, prise en cours de route ou d'avoir lu cette fic une fois terminée. Je vous remercie de m'avoit commentée, critiquée, d,avoir donné votre avis ! Parce que si j'écris pour moi, quand je poste sur ff net, c'est avant tout pour vous. Et je m'excuse encore des aléàs qui ont fait que plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas pu poster en tant et en heure.

Vous etes tous géniaux, et si vous pouviez me donner une derniere fois votre avis sur l'epilogue ou la fic entière ce serait super !

Je vous quitte ici, mais je reviendrais ! J'ai deja ma prochaine idée de fic, mais avant ca, je vais prendre une pause, et je ne pourrais pas poster tout de suite car je ne veux pas revivre le stress que j'ai eu avec cette fic. Je bosse beaucoup, toute la semaine et sans une réelle avance confortable de chapitres, je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme donc je vais me laisser avoir cette avance.

Dans l'entre temps peut etre que j'écrirais un OS !

J'espère vous retrouver quand je reviendrais. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, merci d'avoir lu A perfect match.

Merci ! Vous etes les meilleurs et coeurs sur vous ahah

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
